Abandonnée,orpheline et détestée
by Louna
Summary: CHAP 51 ARRIVÉ!Ayant été abandonnée dès son plus jeune âge,une jeune fille vit pendant 2 ans en totale indépendance. Comment réagira t elle une fois amenée de force à Poudlard?Premiers chapitres en réécriture!Po bonne en résumé dsl!
1. Trouvée malgré elle

D.A: Les persos et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que les perso que vous ne connaissiez pas en lisant cette fic.

LISEZ CE QUI SUIT!siouplait!

N.A :Alors, je refais mes deux premiers chapitres! Et je commence par vous précisez quelque chose d'important! Alors, Lisez! Mon personnage principale dans cette fic s'appelle Louna, et, comme vous avez sûrement dû lire le nom de l'auteure, je m'appelle aussi Louna. Quelle coïncidence, étant donné que tout le monde(sauf ceux qui me connaissent)pense que je suis une Marie Sue. Ben, c'est totalement faux!Je vais vous expliquez. Quand j'ai eu l'idée de faire une fic, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre personnage, que j'ai changer au fur et à mesure de mes autres fics sérieuses. Je l'ai appelée Louna, et je l'ai totalement créée. De son caractère à ses réactions en passant par son physique et ses attitudes, amplement créée quoi. Moi, si je m'appelle comme ça, c'est juste parce que ça ne me tentais pas de m'appeler par mon vrai nom et que j'aimais bien le nom de mon personnage, alors je l'ai pris, mais dans mes fics comme celle-ci et _Ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se fait arrachée de son monde_, ce n'est pas moi!!C'est le personnage que j'ai créée. Donc, j'espère que vous avez compris! Sinon, ben dîtes-le moi et laissez-moi votre e-mail pour que je puisse mieux vous l'expliquez, ça me fera plaisir. Alors, c'est compris par tout le monde? Je ne suis certainement pas une Marie Sue!!Mici de votre attention si vous avez lu Et si je recommence ces chapitres, c'est que je trouve que les anciens étaient à chier, étant donné que je mettais plein d'expression québécoise'

**_Chapitre 1: Trouvée malgré elle_**

Un homme de grande stature transportait une petite fille qui ne devait pas être âgée de plus de 9 ans. La fillette se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais l'homme lui donna un grand coup de poing sur son échine et la lança dans une pièce, où il referma la porte et la verrouilla avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever.

-Quand tu vas décider d'écouter ce qu'on te dit de faire et d'être une bonne petite fille, on te sortira de là! C'est à dire que tu resteras dans cette pièce probablement toute ta vie! HAHAHA! Lui cria sarcastiquement l'homme qui l'avait transporté en s'éloignant de la porte

La fillette se releva et se frotta le dos. Elle était très petite pour son âge et elle était très mince. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés à la hâte qui lui tombaient dans le milieu du cou et des yeux trop noirs. Elle portait un chandail à manches longues qui était 3 fois trop grand pour elle ainsi que des pantalons qu'elle attachait avec une corde et dont le bas était relever une bonne dizaine de fois.  . Elle avait aussi un long manteau attaché à sa taille. Elle grogna et regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette pièce depuis qu'elle était arrivée à cet orphelinat, voilà un peu plus de deux ans. Elle parcourait les murs jaunes des yeux et vit une fenêtre qui avait une vingtaine de centimètre de hauteur

-Génial. Dit-elle en voyant la fenêtre.

Elle se rendit face au mur et s'agrippa sur le rebord, où elle retomba. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle réussit à s'y accrocher. Elle ouvrit difficilement la fenêtre et se tortilla comme un serpent afin de pouvoir sortir. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de la pièce, elle avança lentement et précautionneusement afin de ne pas se faire voir et se faire prendre une troisième fois. Puis, elle passa devant l'entrée du parc de l'orphelinat et partit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, appréciant le goût du vent qu'elle sentait sur son visage et qui mêlaient ses cheveux alors qu'elle courait vers sa liberté.

_2 ans plus tard_

Elle continuait de courir même si elle était à bout de souffle. Elle voulait fuir à tout prix cette voiture de police qui la suivait, qui la poursuivait plutôt. Elle savait qu'elle était là pour la ramener à l'orphelinat, où elle s'était échappée. Elle entendit les policiers débarqués hors de la voiture alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de courir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la hauteur de Louna et ils l'immobilisèrent.

-NON NON JE VEUX PAS Y RETOURNER!FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX! Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa rapidement, la respiration saccadée, comme si elle avait réellement couru. Elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, cauchemar qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que deux yeux jaunes la regardaient.

-Ça va aller Wolfy, c'est juste ce cauchemar…Encore une fois. Lui dit-elle en lui flattant la tête.

Wolfy était, comme son nom le dit, un loup. Il était très beau. Son pelage était complètement noir et ses yeux étaient jaunes, chose assez rare chez les loups. Il n'écoutait qu'une seule personne envers qui il était loyal.

Louna se laissa retomber sur le dos en poussant un soupir et referma les yeux afin de se rendormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, assez tôt vu que le soleil commençait à se lever, Louna vit un hibou qui attendait à l'entrée de leur cachette. Elle fut surprise de voir que ce hibou portait une lettre, attachée à l'une de ses pattes.

-Mais quelle sorte d'hibou est-ce que tu es toi? se demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie. Qu'est-ce que tu fich-Non Wolfy! Cria-t-elle au loup, qui s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus.

Wolfy se redressa et la regarda avec un regard d'affamé.

-Je sais que tu as faim Wolfy! Je le sais aussi que ça fait deux jours qu'on a rien avalé, mais un hibou, pense s'y, ça ne doit pas être très bon…On ira se prendre quelque chose tout à l'heure.

Louna se redressa et s'approcha du hibou. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée en deux ans. Elle était toujours aussi petite, c'était à peine si elle avait grandie et elle était toujours aussi squelettique. Le bas de ses pantalons était en lambeau jusqu'à ses genoux et les manches de son chandail étaient dans le même état. Elle avait de nombreuses entailles, de coupure, d'éraflures sur elle. Sa peau était cependant beaucoup plus bronzée que la plupart des gens habitant l'Angleterre, mais elle était sale et ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient maintenant aux rein, étaient emmêlés et inégaux. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupé d'ailleurs. Elle détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou et la regarda longuement, intriguée. Elle la tournait et retournait entre ses mains éraflées et la regardait comme si quelque chose s'apprêtait à apparaître.

-D'où ça vient d'après toi, Wolfy? Tient, il y a une espèce d'emblème dessus…Un dirait…Un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un…blaireau?! Non mais c'est quoi ça? Drôle d'emblème, ça fait changement de voir cet emblème que celui de l'orphelinat…C'est bizarre ça…ils savent où je suis…_dans une caverne en pleine forêt_…

Wolfy s'était approché d'elle et poussait son bras avec son museau, comme pour lui dire d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle se décida finalement de l'ouvrir et la lu. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle la chiffonna et la lança par dessus son épaule.

-Tu sais quelle connerie il était écrit? Demanda-t-elle au loup, qui secoua la tête. Il était écrit que j'étais une sorcière et que j'étais admise dans leur stupide école. Que je devais absolument y aller parce que sinon, ils me trouveraient et m'amèneraient de toute façon. Comme si j'avais envie d'aller dans une école! Qui n'existe probablement pas…Bon, aller, on bouge d'ici, ça fait un peu trop longtemps qu'on est dans cette caverne… 

Elle se leva et commença à marcher, suivie de Wolfy. Débuta alors une longue marche qui dura toute la journée. Ils traversèrent les villes, volant quelque chose à manger dans chacunes d'elles, puis s'arrêtèrent finalement en dessous d'un pont, où personne ne pouvait les voir sauf si la personne savait où la cachette était. Louna se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée, les pieds en feu. Wolfy vint vers elle et sa coucha à ses côtés. Elle sortit de ses poches tout ce qu'elle avait volé à manger durant la journée et commença à manger. Wolfy la regarda avec des yeux piteux. Elle rit et lui dit

-Tu crois quand même pas que je t'aurais oublié? Tien, avale ça.

Elle lui lança un gros morceau de viande qu'elle avait pris soin de garder le même emballage, sauf qu'elle l'avait enveloppé avec un sac de plastique. Tandis que les deux mangeaient, le même hibou du matin revint. Exaspérée, Louna prit l'enveloppe et, sans même la lire, la déchira et la jeta à l'eau.

-Hey Wolfy, tu lui diras de rester ici ou sinon, s'il fait un seul mouvement, tu pourras le manger si tu le veux toujours. Dit-elle au loup en parlant du hibou.

La noirceur s'était installée depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'elle décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Elle se coucha sur le sol et se recroquevilla le plus qu'elle pouvait. Wolfy vint se coucher à ses côtés et tous deux se collèrent afin de ne pas avoir froid durant la nuit. Louna s'endormit rapidement, tandis que Wolfy ne faisait que somnoler, comme il le faisait toujours afin de veiller à ce que rien ne leur arrive.

Louna se fit réveiller quelques heures plus tard car elle entendit des pas venir vers elle, bien qu'ils semblaient encore loin. À peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle était déjà debout, face à la personne qui venait. Wolfy était debout lui aussi, grognant, oreilles plaquées sur sa tête, le poil de son cou hérissé, montrant les crocs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Siffla-t-elle en regardant l'homme d'un regard méfiant et menaçant, les sourcils froncés.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va me dire que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. Répondit-il froidement

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici alors? Sûrement pas te promener par hasard alors que personne ne vient jamais ici. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je te veux quelque chose?

-Pourquoi te serais-tu ramassé dans un trou comme celui-ci? Si tu es ici, c'est que tu savais que ce que tu voulais ce trouvait ici, non? Et comme il n'y a que moi, Wolfy et ce stupide hibou, c'est forcément que tu veux quelque chose à un des trois. Répliqua-t-elle rapidement, dégageant l'une de ses longues mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-Je vois que tu es plus intelligente que je ne l'avais imaginé, surtout pour une orpheline qui est retourné à l'état sauvage.

-Tu veux savoir de quoi elle est capable, la sauvage? Lui répondit-elle en grognant, avançant d'un pas vers lui. Tu es un de ces imbéciles de cette stupide école de _sorcellerie_, c'est ça?

-Bien deviné.

-Et tu es venu pour me chercher, afin que j'aille dans cette école où je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'y aller…Hpmf, bonne chance pour essayer de m'y traîner. Dit-elle sur un ton de défi

-Oh, mais j'y arriverai, crois-moi.

-Faudrait que t'essaies de m'attraper pour commencer.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se retourna et commença à courir, accompagnée de Wolfy. Snape poussa un soupir d'agacement et sortit sa baguette. Il fit un mouvement et juste avant que Louna ait eut le temps de tourner afin de remontrer la pente pour se rendre à la route, elle tomba durement sur le sol. Elles'apprêtait à repartir sa course, mais Snape, qui était maintenant rendu à côtés d'elle, la prit par le collet et la souleva

-Écoute bien toi, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec une fillette dans ton genre. Tu vas me suivre, sans protester…

-Tu ferais mieux de me lâcher parce que sinon tu vas le regretter. Averti-t-elle en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Snape

-Oh vraiment?

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Wolfy lui mordit un mollet, lui faisant lâcher prise à Louna en même temps qu'un cri de douleur.

-Je te l'avais dit, mais tu ne m'as pas cru, c'est ton problème. Lui lança sèchement Louna, tandis que Wolfy grognait encore.

Snape fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et le sang s'arrêta aussitôt. Il se releva et s'avança vers elle l'air menaçant, mais celle-ci ne recula pas d'un centimètre lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle.

-Que je te reprenne à faire une autre bêtise de ce genre et je te retourne à l'orphelinat où tu n'as aucune envie d'y retourner et ta sale bête sauvage s'en va dans un zoo de moldu.

-Comment tu sais pour l'orphelinat? Répliqua-t-elle à voix basse

-Je sais plein de chose sur toi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Alors, tu choisis, tu viens à l'école sans protester, ni faire de bêtise, ou tu retournes à l'orphelinat. Dit-il avec un air triomphant.

-J'aime pas tes choix. Dit-elle d'un ton amer.

-Tu préfères peut-être que je te retourne à l'orphelinat tout de suite?

-Va te faire foutre avec cette menace! J'y retournerai pas! Ça fait deux ans que j'échappe à tout le monde qui essaie de me ramener là-bas! C'est sûrement pas toi, tout seul en plus, qui va me ramener là-bas!s'exclama-t-elle furieusement

-Surveille ton langage, moi, j'ai plus de moyen que les autres pour te ramener là-bas si je veux. Lui dit-il en tenant toujours sa baguette. Ou bien tu me suis sagement et en silence, ou bien tu retournes là-bas, dépêche-toi à faire ton choix, j'ai pas toute la journée à perdre pour une fillette qui a peur de venir dans cette école.

-Moi peur?! Dit-elle en relevant la tête. Tu croies que j'ai peur d'entrer dans ce stupide collège? On ferait bien d'y aller, vu que tu n'as pas toute la journée à perdre.

-Ta sale bête reste ici, elle ne vient pas

-Il vient ou je ne viens pas. Moi, ça me dérange pas, mais c'est toi qui va avoir des problèmes après si je ne suis pas avec toi quand tu rentreras, j'ai raison, non?

Pour réponse, Snape lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher. Louna poussa un grognement, serrant Wolfy contre elle, en lui murmurant '_tu vas voir, je vais m'arranger pour partir très vite de cette école et on pourra être libre à nouveau._' Puis, elle se releva et commença à marcher avec Wolfy à ses côtés, qui n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y aller, encore moins envie de suivre ce crétin qui avait voulu faire du mal à Louna.

Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini de refaire, le deuxième devrait venir dans pas long et je vias peut-être refaire le chapitre trois mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûre, mettons que c'Est temps-ci, il faut que j'étudie beaucoup à cause des exams tk. Je crois que cette version était meilleure que mon autre d'avant. Dionc, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ah et dernier détail, si vous n'avez pas aimé et que vous voulez flammer, prière de laisser votre vrai nom d'auteur(e)sur ffn.net ou votre adresse car je répond habituellement à toute les flamme et non je ne vous reflamme pas--, laissez aussi une flamme détaillé de ce que vous n'avez pas aimé. Donc, j'espère que c'est compris pour tout le monde que je ne suis pas une Marie-Sue et que je suis loin de l'être--, donc, ne me traitez pas de Marie-Sue 50000fois dans une flamme si vous en avez envie parce que ce n'Est pas vrai. Donc!J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ou mieux aimer cette version pour ceux qui avait lu mon ancienne version. Ah et heu…Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui connaîtrait l'e-mail ou le vrai nom sur ffn.net d'une certaine Lovely Black?Si oui, bien est-ce que vous pourriez me le donner siouplait?Mici!Donc, j'y vais

Byebye

Louna celle-qui-n'est-PAS-une-Marie-sue(jle sais jle redis mais juste au cas ou')


	2. Chemin de traverse et Poudlard

D.A: Tous les persos que vous connaissiez déjà avant de lire cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais tous ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de lire cette histoire m'appartiennent.

N.A : Voilà, le deuxième chapitre refaitJ'espère que les nouvelles versions sont meilleures que les anciennes! Alors, voilà, ah et je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas une Marie-sue-- et que je suis très loin de l'être!Bion, j'arrête dme répét :P Alors, voici sans plus attendre le chapitre 2 refait

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Pour réponse, Snape lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher. Louna poussa un grognement, serrant Wolfy contre elle, en lui murmurant '_tu vas voir, je vais m'arranger pour partir très vite de cette école et on pourra être libre à nouveau._' Puis, elle se releva et commença à marcher avec Wolfy à ses côtés, qui n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y aller, encore moins envie de suivre ce crétin qui avait voulu faire du mal à Louna.

**_Chapitre 2: Chemin de traverse et Poudlard_**

Le soleil était déjà rendu à son plus haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la ville. Snape entraînait maintenant Louna à travers les bois, mais elle ne s'en apercevait à peine, trop occupée, avec son canif, à tailler en pointe une branche de bois qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle réussissait cependant à éviter la majorité des racines et branches grâce Wolfy, qui la poussait d'un côté ou de l'autre pour éviter que ses pieds ne s'accrochent dans les racines. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit que Snape l'avait amener dans une clairière et qu'il tenait dans sa main une baguette en bois au bout duquel une lumière, faible à cause du soleil, brillait.

-Hmpf, tu fais quoi là? T'as l'air d'un crétin comme ça…Ben…Je veux dire que tu as l'air encore plus crétin comme ça. Dit-elle en ricanant méchamment, lançant sa "flèche" à travers les arbres afin qu'elle aille se planter solidement dans le sol, quelques mètre plus loin.

Sans qu'elle s'en attende, Snape lui prit le canif des mains et lui dit

-Tu es trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de chose.

-Hey rend-moi ça sale imbécile! C'est à moi! Dit-elle en essayant de lui arracher des mains

-Reste tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je te ramène à l'orphelinat. Je te rendrai ton canif quand je le voudrai. Tu es trop jeune pour l'avoir, tu pourrais avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un avec ça. Lui dit-il

-Tuer moi? J'ai jamais tuer! Rend-moi ça! Dit-elle en sautant pour essayer de prendre la main où il tenait le couteau.

-Non.

-Hmpf, t'es trop lâche pour t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ton âge, alors il faut que tu t'en prennes au plus jeune que toi, comme moi, parce que tu es trop faible pour te battre avec quelqu'un de ta taille? Dit-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Snape lui lançait le canif sans un regard pour la jeune fille. Elle eut un sourire triomphant en mettant le canif dans ses poches, parmis toutes les autres choses qu'il y avait.

-Au fait, c'était censer faire quoi ton tr-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que déjà elle eut la réponse. Un gros bus mauve, à plusieurs étages, avançait rapidement vers eux. Elle recula instinctivement de plusieurs pas, regardant l'engin d'un regard méfiant, les sourcils froncés. Trop occupée à observer le véhicule, elle entendit à peine ce que les deux personnes se disaient. C'était le plus étrange bus qu'elle avait vu. Avec ses plusieurs étages de haut, n'importe qui, sorciers ou moldus, auraient pu le remarquer. Elle fut interrompu dans son observation par quelqu'un qui l'avait agrippé par le collet et qui la traînait à l'intérieur de l'engin. Elle se débattait lorsque Snape l'entraînait à l'intérieur, mais celui-ci ne relâcha sa prise qu'une fois rendu à l'intérieur, après que Wolfy eut grogné.

-Est-ce que c'est votre fille? Demanda le jeune préposé alors qu'il les guidait à travers le bus

-Jamais de la vie! Je suis la fille de personne! J'aurais honte d'avoir cet imbécile comme père! Répondit-il vivement, en regardant le jeune préposé d'un regard noir.

-Ce n'est aucunement ma fille et je vous prierais de vous mêlez de vos affaires la prochaine fois. Lui dit froidement Snape.

-D'accord, désolé…dit le jeune qui les guidait en bégayant.

Snape regarda Louna d'un regard noir, mais celle-ci supporta très bien son regard sans ciller une seule fois. Stan les amena au deuxième étage, qui était presque vide. Il y avait quelques personnes, mais celles-ci dormaient, ou avaient l'air malade, trop malade pour voir les deux nouvelles personnes. Stan redescendit vivement au premier étage. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vu, Snape se tourna vers Louna, la regardant d'un regard haineux et menaçant. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura tout bas, afin qu'elle seul puisse entendre:

-Tu ferais bien de tenir ta langue si tu ne veux pas que je te retourne d'où tu viens…

-Oh j'ai peur. Dit-elle d'un ton de défi. Au secours, le méchant imbécile va me ramener à l'orphelinat! Mais que vais-je faire, alors qu'une bande de policiers n'a jamais réussi à me ramener là-bas, j'ignore comment lui seul pourrait m'y ramener! Oh j'ai peur! Wolfy, ne le laisse pas faire ok? Dit-elle sarcastiquement en regardant son loup, qui avait l'air de trouver ça amusant.

Mais Snape ne trouvait pas cela amusant. Il la prit une nouvelle fois par le collet et lui dit

-Je ne supporterai pas ces sarcasmes. Moi je n'aurai aucune difficultés à te ramener à l'orphelinat si je le voudrais. Ça ne serait rien de bien difficile, alors je te conseille de ne plus rien dire et de ne plus faire aucune autre stupidité dont tu es capable. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ai dit de faire, tu retournes là-bas, et je suis sérieux. Tu m'as bien compris? Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de soutenir son regard une nouvelle fois. Un faible grognement provenant du fond de sa gorge se fit entendre, tandis que Wolfy grognait férocement, montrant les crocs. Snape la relâcha et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les sièges. Elle restait debout, sans rien faire. Puis, le bus partit, donnant une grande secousse qui la projeta assise sur le sol avec Wolfy.

 Au bout de ce qu'il semblait avoir été une éternité pour Louna, Stan vint les chercher afin de leur dire qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle se releva péniblement, suivant Snape, afin de sortir de cet engin. Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, Louna suivit Snape, sans remarquer où il l'amenait. Le soleil brillait moins fort à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Puis, sans que Louna ne se soit aperçu comment, ils étaient maintenant rendus dans une grande rue où presque toutes les personnes étaient vêtues avec des robes de sorciers ou des capes. La rue était bordée de magasins de différente sorte. Louna regardait partout autour d'elle, curieuse de voir autant de gens et de boutiques. À voir son regard, il était facile aux gens de déduire qu'elle n'avait jamais magasiné de sa vie, puisque Snape devait toujours l'agripper par le collet afin qu'elle le suive. Dès qu'il la relâchait, elle se perdait immédiatement parmis la foule ou entrait dans les boutiques où elle n'avait absolument pas sa place. Snape devait alors entrer pour aller la rechercher, ou plutôt l'attraper, car dès qu'elle le voyait entrer, elle se faufilait parmis les gens pour se rendre dans le fond de la boutique où elle faisait le tour des rangées pour ressortir alors que Snape était toujours à l'intérieur. Snape devenait de plus en plus exaspéré de sans cesse devoir la surveiller. Lorsqu'il la rattrapa pour la énième fois, il ne la relâcha pas et l'entraîna vers un restaurant à l'aspect miteux.

-Hey lâche-moi! Lâche-moi!

-Oh non, je crois que tu as assez couru pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais j'ai un truc à voir! Lâche-moi! Sinon je dis à Wolfy de te mordre. Dit-elle en se débattant pour que Snape lui lâche le collet.

-Fais ça et il s'en va à un zoo de moldu et toi, tu retournes à l'orphelinat. Dit-il en resserrant sa prise 

-Bon d'accord! Répondit-elle furieusement. Mais lâche-moi, je ne partirai pas.

-Comme si j'allais te croire.

-Tien tien, Severus. Dit une voix derrière eux.

Snape lâcha Louna, qui resta à sa place, sans bouger.

-Bonjour Lucius. Répondit Snape.

Louna regarda le dénommé Lucius. Dès qu'elle le vit, la conclusion qui lui sauta aux yeux était que cet homme était riche, arrogant, fier, bref, le genre de personne qu'elle détestait particulièrement. Le genre de personne, qui pour elle, se soucie plus de leur apparence et de leur réputation que de leur propre bien ou de celui de leur famille. Elle haïssait spécialement ce type de personne qu'elle n'avait que trop bien connu. Lucius, se sentant observé, baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait d'un regard plein de haine et de mépris. Il eut un rictus et demanda à Snape

-Pourquoi traînes-tu avec ce genre de…d'enfant ratée qu'elle est?

-C'est moi que tu traites d'enfant raté sale riche attardé? Répliqua-t-elle avant que Snape ait pu répondre quoique ce soit.

-En plus, elle n'a pas appris les bonnes manières en face de gens supérieur à elle…

-Ah vraiment? Ben je ne vois aucune personne de supérieur ici. Dit-elle en levant fièrement la tête

-Et qui, en plus, n'a pas appris à tenir sa place. Fini Malfoy sans tenir compte de ce que Louna venait de dire

-Ma place? Elle est à la même place que toi sale riche qui ne pense qu'à lui! Tu penses que tu es supérieur à moi? Oh désolé, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu as beau avoir tout l'argent que tu veux, ça ne fait pas de toi une personne supérieure. Faudrait que tu te rendes compte qu'on ne vit plus au seizième siècle, mais au vingtième. Tu as peut être tout dans la vie, mais je vois que tu n'as rien dans ta tête, il n'y a qu'un grand vide. Répliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, sans ciller ni les baisser.

Malfoy la regardait d'un regard furieux rempli de haine, tenant fermement sa canne entre sa main.

-On ne t'as pas bien élevé, orpheline.

-Si tu peux savoir comment cette réplique me laisse froide. Dit-elle sarcastiquement

-On dirait que tu as été lâchée avec les animaux sauvages, en pleine forêt, tellement tu en as le caractère et…l'apparence. On ne t'as pas appris a baisser les yeux devant les plus vieux que toi.

-Moi baisser les yeux?! J'ai jamais baisser les yeux devant personne et je ne les baisserai surtout pas devant toi. Des personnes dans ton genre, j'en aie connu. Ça pense tout connaître, mais en fait, leurs cervelles sont vides. Répliqua-t-elle. C'est bizarre la manière dont tu me regardes. J'ai déjà vu ce regard des milliers de fois. Et je vais te dire c'est quoi. Tu veux me frapper, ou plutôt me battre. Est-ce que j'ai raison par hasard? Alors, toi, un riche qui se prétend fier, tu frapperais sur un plus jeune que toi? Quel geste de lâcheté et de faiblesse vraiment. Dit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers Snape, qui, à sa grande surprise, restait inexpressif, elle lui tira la manche et lui dit : ton ami n'a vraiment pas de manières.

Elle ricana méchamment, replongeant son regard dans les yeux glacial de Lucius. Celui-ci paraissait particulièrement furieux. Puis, elle vit un adolescent aux cheveux blond apparaître à côté Lucius. Elle tourna ses yeux trop noirs vers lui et une lueur de méchanceté apparu dans son regard

-Oh mais que vois-je? C'est le fils de riche! Non? Je parie qu'il a la cervelle aussi vide que celle son père. Ne me dit pas qu'on va être à la même école?

-Ne me dit pas que tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi? Répliqua froidement Draco

-C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle?

-Il accepte vraiment n'importe qui, Dumbledore. D'abord les sangs-de-bourbe, puis les petites sauvages dont personne ne voudra jamais comme toi.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il reçu un coup de poing en plein visage. Draco se tenait le visage à deux main, couvrant son nez en sang, tandis que Snape attrapa Louna par le collet pour l'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau.

-Hey lâche-moi! J'ai un compte à régler! Lâche-moi! Dit-elle en se débattant furieusement.

-Oh non, n'y pense surtout pas. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu as assez fait de stupidités pour aujourd'hui. Dit Snape en resserrant sa prise

-Je m'en fiche! C'est lui qui l'a cherché! Dit-elle en se débattant encore plus.

-Désolé pour ton fils Lucius…commença Snape

-Oh mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute Severus. Le problème doit être dans ses sales gènes d'enfant ratée qu'elle porte. Aller viens Draco. Et arrête de te plaindre. Dit sévèrement Lucius à Draco, qui se cachait toujours le visage.

Lucius et Draco partirent d'un côté tandis que Snape et Louna partaient dans le sens opposé. Voyant que Louna ne se calmait toujours pas et qu'elle continuait de se débattre, il la ramena vers lui, posa une main derrière son cou et pressa fortement sur chacun des deux côtés. Louna cessa immédiatement de bouger, agrippant une des mains à Snape par réflexe, et Wolfy se mit à grogner, montrant les crocs.

-Continues comme ça et je te ramène à l'orphelinat. Alors, tu vas te calmer sinon tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver. Et tu ne reverras plus jamais ta sale bête de toute ta pauvre vie puisqu'il va être dans un zoo à se faire admirer par des petits morveux.

Louna laissa échapper un grognement, mais elle relâcha la main de Snape, où elle avait planté ses ongles, et ne fit plus rien. Il la relâcha, mais il lui tenait toujours le collet pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie, même si elle n'y pensait pas. Ils entrèrent dans un bar, mais ils montèrent presque immédiatement à l'étage, suivant un petit homme édenté. Snape poussa Louna dans une des chambres et referma la porte, la verrouillant par mesure de précaution, et s'éloigna dans le corridor avec l'autre homme. Elle regarda la pièce d'un regard noir. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber par terre. Elle sortit de ses poches tout ce qu'elle avait volé dans les boutiques où elle avait entrer. Il y avait toute sorte de chose : friandises, parchemins, de l'encre, toute sorte d'autre choses qu'on ne pourrait imaginer. Elle ricana en pensant que Snape croyait qu'elle n'entrait que dans les boutiques pour lui donner plus de difficultés. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la pièce et décida que c'était trop bien rangé à son goût. Elle s'entreprit d'y remédier rapidement, avec l'aide de Wolfy. Puis, lorsque la noirceur eut envahit les rues de la ville, elle se coucha sur le plancher, prit Wolfy avec elle, et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se fit réveiller par quelqu'un qui criait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois et se redressant lentement afin de s'asseoir sur le sol.

-De quoi tu parles? Retard pooooooooooouuuuuuur quoi? Dit-elle avec un faux bâillement, le regard perdu.

-Ne recommence surtout pas. Ton air de la personne qui vient de se réveiller et qui ne comprend rien ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je sais que tu m'as entendu venir et ouvrir la porte. Lui dit-il

-Dommage. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en se grattant derrière la tête. C'est pas mon problème si on va être en retard. De toute façon…Il faudrait que j'aille au moins l'uniforme-que-je-vais-tout-de-suite-détester pour aller là-bas.

Il lui lança alors un paquet qu'elle attrapa en baillant réellement cette fois.

-Dépêche-toi! Je n'ai pas le goût de devoir perdre mon temps avec toi pour t'amener à Poudlard. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre, claquant la porte au passage

-Hey Wolfy, qu'en dis-tu de le faire attendre encore un peu? Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Wolfy, qui avait l'air d'accord avec son idée.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche. Elle en ressortit une bonne heure plus tard, les cheveux cette fois propre, mais emmêler. Après avoir enfilé son uniforme qu'elle détestait déjà, elle vida les poches de son ancien pantalon déchiré. Elle prit la paire de ciseau qu'elle avait volé il y a quelques mois,puis, avec sa main, elle enroula ses cheveux noirs au niveau de la nuque et les coupa. Elle laissa tomber sa poignée de cheveux sur le sol et ébouriffia ceux qu'elle avait sur la tête. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, mais ils étaient encore inégaux.

-Bon, il faudrait y aller. Dit-elle à Wolfy, une autre heure plus tard.

Elle ramassa toutes ses choses volées qu'elle avait et les mit dans les poches de la robe. Voyant qu'il y avait une baguette de bois qui traînait sur le lit, elle la ramassa et, avec au haussement d'épaules, la mit avec sa collection d'objets dans ses poches Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et, rendu au bar, elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le collet et l'entraîner dehors.

-Ben quoi, j'ai pas fait assez vite? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement en se tournant vers Snape, qui l'avait lâché une fois rendu dehors.

-Tu aurais pu être plus lente, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas raté le train. Lui répliqua-t-il

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, jouant avec ses cheveux encore mouillés

-Parce que le train partait à 11heures et qu'il est maintenant 14 heures.

Louna ricana, mais le regard que Snape lui jeta la fit taire. Elle poussa un profond soupir en voyant apparaître à nouveau, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le gros bus mauve.

Après quelques heures passées dans le bus, ils arrivèrent finalement à Pré-au-Lard. Louna se hâta de sortir afin de se retrouver à l'air libre. Il pleuvait et faisait froid et noir, mais Louna aimait bien cette atmosphère. Mais elle ne put en profiter car Snape l'amenait déjà en direction de l'immense château. Louna  fixait d'un regard noir sa nouvelle _prison _où elle allait vivre et qu'elle allait bien vite détestée. Ils entrèrent dans le hall désert et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Snape laissa Louna seule devant les deux grandes portes et se hâta de se diriger dans une autre direction. Louna fixait les deux portes, puis elle poussa un profond soupir et dit à Wolfy

-Ouais ben faut y aller…Marchons vers notre destin que nous amène cette école…

Elle ricana lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase. Puis, elle poussa les deux portes et commença à marcher entre deux rangées de tables sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves. Certains murmuraient alors qu'elle avançait vers la table des professeurs, d'autres pointaient son loup, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai.

-Tu croies que c'est un vrai loup? Demanda une petite fille de première année à son amie, alors que Louna avançait vers elle.

-Non, c'est un gros toutou à qui j'ai appris à marcher. Dit-elle sarcastiquement en fixant  la jeune fille, qui se recroquevilla dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Finalement, Louna arriva devant le professeur McGonagall, qui roulait un parchemin.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes? demanda McGonagall en dépliant son parchemin

-Non.

-Votre nom? 

-Quelqu'un dans le monde. Répondit-elle.

-Vous devez être Louna…C'est ça? Demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard réprobateur après avoir consulté sa liste

-Bonne déduction Sherlock. Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement

-Veillez mettre ce chapeau sur votre tête. Dit-elle en lui tendant le choixpeau

-Et si je veux pas?

-C'est pour déterminer dans quelle maison vous serez. Dit McGonagall en lui mettant elle-même le choixpeau sur la tête, qui lui tomba devant les yeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là?_

_Ma tête stupide_, pensa-t-elle

Très bonne blague miss. Voyons voir. On déteste les règles à ce que je vois. Tu aimes être maître de toi-même. Intelligente et rusée, prête à tout faire pour avoir ce que tu désires. Mais tu aurais bien ta place parmis les Serpentards. Oh mais, que vois-je maintenant? Courageuse et brave. Tu ne trahirais jamais les personnes à qui tu tiens. Laquelles des deux maisons? Je crois que tu auras ta place parmis les

_-GRYFFINDOR._

Louna senti quelqu'un lui retirer le choixpeau de sa tête. Elle alla rejoindre la table qui applaudissait et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Le festin commença, mais elle n'avala rien du tout. Puis, après ce qu'il lui avait parut des heures, ils furent finalement autorisés à aller dans leur salle commune. Elle suivit le groupe de première année et passa à travers un trou caché par un portrait. Elle vit alors une fille s'approcher vers elle.

-Salut. Heu…Tu ne seras pas parmis les autres filles de première année dans le dortoir, je viens de l'apprendre. Tu vas être dans le mien, avec les troisième. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où c'est.

Louna suivit à contrecœur l'adolescente.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione. Et toi? lui dit-elle alors qu'elle poussait la porte du dortoir.

-Tu vas connaître mon nom bien assez vite. Répliqua sèchement Louna à Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle lui indiqua où était son lit, puis elle redescendit afin de rejoindre les autres, convaincue que le comportement de Louna était dû à la nervosité. Mais elle allait voir au cours des prochains jours que son comportement n'était pas causé par la nervosité, mais que c'était bel et bien son vrai caractère envers les autres.  

Essoufflée Voilà!J'ai finalement fini par finir! Ok je viens de me rendre compte que la fin est complètement différente de ma première version du chapitre 2!Je sais pas vous mais moi je préfère cette version;)Ben en fin de compte, le chapitre est très différent de ma première version! Entk, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez mes tits lecteur qui ont relu ce chapitre!Et ceux que c'est la première fois qui lisiez cette fic, ben dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez;)Mais si vous êtes pour me flammer, prière de signer sous votre vrai nom de ffn.net, ou de laisser votre adresse e-mail, et laisser une flamme détaillée(ne faîtes pas que de me traiter de marie-sueroule des yeux)Alors,le chapitre 21 viendra dans je-sais-pas-combien-de-temps,puisque els examens arrivent et les études aussi..beurk XX

**_Réponse au review_**

_Amalia_ _Lupin _: Waaaa tu m'as reviewver pour mon new chapitrecontente contente bon, en fin de compte, t'a trouver le cochonris Ouin,jle sais que jsuis pas une Marie Sue mais ya du monde qui le penseroule des yeuxBon,z'espère que t'as mieux aimer ce chapitre-ci de la première version...Ben ça doit puisque tu m'as aidé en disant des conneries'Bon, la réponse était quand même longue. :P contente?;)a btw,mici!(pour le weview;)(zaime pas sa moustache!!)

Bon  voilà!A et je tiens à préciser qu'Amalia Lupin m'a un peu aider pour trouver des répliques Entk,donc c'est ça

Byebye

Louna

p.s YAY!Hp3 est sorti:P Et je lai déjà vu :P(on est le 6 juin héhé)


	3. Première journée en enfer

D.A : Tout est à J.K Rowling, à l'exception de mon histoire et de mes personanges.

N.A:Bon, je commence la réécriture de mes premiers chapitres! Je crois qu'ils en ont grandement besoin,surtout que je n'ai plus le même style!Enfin! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! Ça ne pourra pas faire de tort!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle lui indiqua où était son lit, puis elle redescendit afin de rejoindre les autres, convaincue que le comportement de Louna était dû à la nervosité. Mais elle allait voir au cours des prochains jours que son comportement n'était pas causé par la nervosité, mais que c'était bel et bien son vrai caractère envers les autres.

_**Chapitre 3: Première journée en enfer**_

_Louna se trouvait dans un endroit étrange qui lui paraissait familier. Elle regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle afin d'essayer de savoir où elle se trouvait, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que Wolfy, qui, assis à ses côtés, regardait la jeune fille. Un brouillard opaque les entourait, empêchant les deux êtres de voir plus loin qu'un mètre devant eux. Ne sachant trop que faire, la jeune fille se mit à marcher lentement, tentant de voir où elle posait les pieds._

_-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où l'on peut être? Demanda la jeune fille en cherchant à tâtons s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose qui aurait pu la guider._

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi_. Entendit-elle à l'intérieur de sa tête, sachant que c'était Wolfy qui lui répondait._

_-On y voit rien avec ce brouillard! Grogna la jeune fille_

Tu peux le dire, j'ai de la difficulté à voir le bout de mon museau.

PAF 

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Louna_

Il y avait un poteau_. Entendit l'adolescente avec un grognement_

_-Ton museau n'est pas cassé? Demanda la jeune fille en ricanant_

_Wolfy lui répondit d'un grognement féroce. Ils continuèrent de marcher lentement, sans savoir où ils allaient ni pourquoi. _

_-On dirait que le brouillard épaissit, c'est presque impossible!_

_Louna continua sa marche, mais un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle._

_-Wolfy?! Wolfy tu es là? Wolfy! Appela-t-elle en s'arrêtant._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais elle n'y voyait rien avec le brouillard. Soudain, un craquement retentit derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter._

-Wolfy, c'est toi?! 

_Puis, ce fut comme si elle sentait une présence approcher. Elle se retourna et…_

-Eh petite, réveille-toi! Aller, debout! Tu vas être en retard!

Louna entendit la voix comme si elle s'était trouvée à une centaine de mètres d'elle. Il fallut un moment à la jeune fille avant de se réveiller et d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle était couchée à même le plancher et elle était blottie contre le loup.

-Aller, debout! Il faut que tu te lèves et que tu te changes sinon, tu seras en retard à ton premier cours!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Louna en plissant les yeux vers la dénommée Hermione.

-Tu es à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, et les cours commencent ce matin. Il faut que tu te dépêches. Expliqua calmement Hermione

-J'en ai rien à faire de mes cours! Fous-moi la paix! Grogna Louna en s'étirant.

-Pourquoi es-tu si agressive?

-Wolfy me donne de mauvais exemples. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna, ce qui lui valut un grognement réprobateur de Wolfy.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Tu dois te lever et aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner dans la grande-salle. Ils te donneront ton horaire.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour me dire quoi faire?! Demanda sèchement la jeune fille en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Mais je ne veux simplement que t'aider! Écoute, je comprends que tu soies nerveuse d'être ici et c'est tout à fait normal les premiers temps, c'est nouveau, c'est grand, on ne connaît personne, mais tu vas t'y faire. Mais arrête d'être aussi agressive envers moi.

-Tu veux m'aider?! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Tu croies vraiment que je suis _nerveuse_?! Lorsque j'aurai besoin d'un avis, je te le demanderai, et ça risque de ne jamais arriver! Autrement, la ferme et dégage.

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part et était prise au dépourvue. Que pouvait-elle faire face à une telle attitude? Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur la jeune fille, elle vit que celle-ci ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

-Écoute, je vais essayer de ne pas faire de cas pour ce matin, puisque tu es nouvelle, mais j'aurais souhaité que ça se passe mieux, surtout lors de la première journée. Dit Hermione

Elle voulut serrer l'épaule de Louna de sa main, mais celle-ci la repoussa violemment.

-Ne me touche pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! J'en ai rien à faire de toi, je n'en ai rien à faire de personne. Siffla Louna alors que le loup grondait en direction d'Hermione.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as?! À quoi est-ce que tu joues?! Lorsque tu auras terminé ta petite crise, tu m'en feras part. Dit furieusement Hermione

Puis, elle tourna les talons et sortit rapidement du dortoir, claquant la porte derrière elle. Louna s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond en soupirant longuement.

-Je n'ai même pas passé vingt-quatre heures ici que je déteste cet endroit. Dit-elle, les poings serrés, en se redressant à nouveau.

_Il ne me plait pas beaucoup non plus. Mais nous sommes coincés ici, il faudrait peut-être attendre un peu avant de juger cette école_. Eut l'air de dire Wolfy lorsque Louna le regarda dans les yeux.

C'était comme si Louna pouvait lire dans le regard du loup. Tous deux s'étaient toujours bien compris depuis le tout premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et la jeune fille avait toujours été capable de comprendre le loup. N'importe qui qui la verrait agir penserait que celle-ci est folle, mais Louna avait toute sa tête et savait que le loup comprenait également ce qu'elle lui disait. Wolfy la comprenait par le regard et certains gestes, du fait que Louna n'était pas toujours obligé de parler afin que le loup la comprenne. Cependant, la jeune fille doutait que tous les loups pouvaient être comme Wolfy, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à connaître pourquoi Wolfy était capable de la comprendre.

-Nous sommes ici jusqu'à ce qu'on s'échappe! Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.

_Tu as un plan peut-être?_

-On sort par la porte, on traverse le parc et nous voilà libre à nouveau. Dit Louna en haussant les épaules.

_Il y a un lac et je ne veux même pas essayer de traverser la forêt qui entoure le parc, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il faudrait chercher à savoir comment le château et le parc sont disposés. _

**-**Je sais. Il faudrait chercher à savoir comment le parc est fait, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des plans. Lorsque je me suis sauvée, c'était sur un coup de tête.

_Peut-être, mais tu savais ce qu'il y avait autour de l'orphelinat._

Louna haussa les épaules et regarda autour d'elle d'un regard rempli de dédain. Puis, elle se leva et fit quelques fois le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter devant une fenêtre et de regarder à l'extérieur. La tour était haute et la jeune fille avait ainsi la vue d'une bonne partie du parc. Wolfy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et regarda également par la fenêtre.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu atterrir ici alors qu'il y a à peine 48 heures, j'étais libre comme l'air dans la forêt? Se demanda amèrement Louna en détournant son regard de la fenêtre.

_Il te menaçait et tu sais qu'il t'aurait retrouvé, quoique tu fasses._

-Peut-être, mais me revoilà à nouveau à la case départ. Combien de temps ça prendra avant que je puisse retrouver ma liberté?! J'ai attendu deux ans avant de l'avoir la première fois! S'exclama-t-elle en donnant un violent coup de pied à une valise qui se trouvait au bout d'un lit.

_Sois patiente. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra._

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. Pars si tu veux, ce sera simple pour toi.

_Je ne t'abandonnerai pas dans cet endroit._

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur le plancher. Elle enfonça distraitement ses mains dans le pelage du loup, songeant aux divers moyens qu'elle avait de se sauver.

-Bon, tu croies qu'il serait temps qu'on aille en cours? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle se leva, s'étira longuement et regarda ses livres posés de travers sur le lit.

-Je ne peux pas tous les prendre. Comment veux-tu que je sache quel est mon premier cours? Oh et puis, je m'en fiche. Allons nous amuser. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Elle prit sa robe sa robe de sorcier, qu'elle enfila par-dessus l'uniforme qu'elle portait déjà, et sortit du dortoir. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle s'attarda à nouveau devant les fenêtres avant de regarder autour d'elle. Il y avait un foyer où il n'y avait que des braises qui se consumaient lentement et, sur la table, Louna vit quelques feuilles. Curieuse, elle les regarda et vit qu'il s'agissait d'horaires.

-On a de la chance, Wolfy. On ne sera pas obligés de faire le tour de l'école pour savoir où est notre premier cours. Dit Louna en agitant un horaire de première année qu'elle venait de trouver.

_Tu sais, tu es très classe dans cet uniforme. Ça fait changement que du pantalon et du chandail déchirés que tu portais. _Eut l'air de vouloir dire Wolfy d'un regard moqueur.

Louna lui lança une balle faite de parchemin et se dirigea vers le portrait. Elle donna le mot de passe et sortit de la salle commune.

-Potions…J'espère que ce n'est pas cet enculé de Snape qui donne ce cours! Il faut aller aux donjons. Tu croies que ce sont des vrais? Dit Louna en regardant l'horaire.

Il fallut à Louna une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour se rendre aux donjons et trouver la salle de cours. Elle ouvrait toutes les portes déverrouillées jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre celle de la classe. La jeune fille regarda brièvement autour d'elle et, sans un mot d'excuse, se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, où il y avait une place vide. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit, consciente que la majorité des regards était tournée vers elle. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit des murmures à son sujet derrière son dos, elle fusilla du regard les deux élèves, qui se turent aussitôt.

-Vous êtes en retard. Dit Snape en la fixant

-Vraiment? Je croyais que c'était tous les autres qui étaient en avance! Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle, tous attendant de voir la réaction du professeur, dont ils avaient, pour la plupart, tous conscience de sa réputation.

-Vous êtes très en retard. Quel est votre motif? Vous vous êtes perdue en chemin? Peut-être faudra-t-il vous donner une carte pour éviter que ce malheureux incident ne se reproduise.

-Et peut-être qu'on devrait te donner un manuel sur l'art d'enseigner pour les nuls.

Quelques élèves ricanèrent silencieusement alors que d'autres paraissaient horrifiés.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton espèce d'insolente. Vous êtes ici depuis moins de 24 heures et déjà, vous vous attirez de graves ennuis alors je vous conseille de me dire la raison de votre retard et ensuite, vous taire.

-Il était une fois, une jeune fille, qui n'avait pas envie d'aller à ses cours, décida de paresser quelques temps au lit jusqu'à ce que son merveilleux loup lui fasse entendre de se lever pour aller à ses cours. Alors, la jeune fille se leva et alla à son premier cours, où elle arriva bien plus tard que la moitié. Alors, son professeur, un incompétent fini qui essayait tant bien que mal d'effrayer les élèves, lui demanda la raison de son retard en tentant de paraître…Le mot me manque. J'hésite entre un taré fini qui essaie d'impressionner les élèves en leur montrant ce qui leur serait réservé si l'un d'eux décide de faire comme la mauvaise élève ou…Non, je crois que c'est-ce que je cherchais. Termina Louna avec un sourire mauvais.

-Votre imagination est d'un goût lamentable, miss-je-fais-ce-que-je-veux. Pourtant, cela n'est pas bien surprenant si nous la comparons à votre niveau intellectuel. Vous me ferez un rouleur de parchemin sur l'importance d'être à l'heure et que je ne vous reprenne plus à être en retard à mon cours. J'enlève également 10 points à Gryffindor pour votre insolence et votre impolitesse.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent méchamment alors que les Gryffindor jetaient des regards noirs à Louna en murmurant à voix basse. Mais la jeune fille les regarda un à un, les défiant d'une certaine manière à dire à haute voix ce qu'ils murmuraient. Quelques secondes plus tard, les murmures cessèrent.

-Que je ne vous entende pas du reste du cours. Et votre animal sauvage n'a rien à faire dans cette classe, encore moins dans cette école. Je ne veux plus le voir dans cette pièce dans une minute.

-Ou sinon quoi? Mon _animal sauvage_, comme tu le dis si bien, reste avec moi, que ça te plaise ou non! Tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre, parce qu'il est hors de question que Wolfy sorte sans moi. Répliqua Louna d'une voix sèche.

-Qu'avez-vous dit? Demanda Snape d'une voix menaçante

-Tu es sourd en plus?

-Votre insolence coûtera 20 autres points à Gryffindor. Vous me ferez également 2 rouleaux de parchemin traitant de la politesse et du respect envers les autres. Et vous aurez une retenue. Peut-être cela vous incitera-t-il à surveiller davantage votre langage envers les autres.

-Tu peux toujours rêver espèce d'imbécile. Dit à voix basse Louna alors que Snape lui tourna le dos.

Mais l'homme se retourna vivement et la foudroya du regard.

-La prochaine fois, ayez votre matériel. Autrement, restez dans votre salle commune. Dit sèchement l'homme alors que la jeune fille soutenait son regard.

-Eh bien, je sais quoi faire pour le prochain cours. Dit Louna à Wolfy à voix basse.

-Il vous reste 20 minutes! Pour le peu d'entre vous suffisamment compétent, vous devriez déjà avoir enlever votre potion du feu. Dit Snape à l'intention des autres élèves.

Louna attendit avec impatience la fin du cours. Les autres élèves terminaient leur potion et rangeaient leur matériel après l'avoir soigneusement lavé. La jeune fille les regarda faire pendant quelques minutes, un air moqueur sur le visage. La plupart des élèves de sa maison l'ignoraient, mais certains lui lançaient un regard noir auquel Louna répondait. Puis, elle détourna les yeux et les fixa sur Wolfy, qui, assis à ses côtés, attendait. Finalement, après ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité pour la jeune fille, le cours prit fin. Elle sortit de la classe et remonta jusque dans le hall, où elle sortit son horaire, bien que des élèves de son groupe passaient devant elle.

-Métamorphose. Ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, apprendre à transformer quelque chose en une autre? Dit Louna à voix basse à l'intention de Wolfy.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille eut du mal à trouver le local. N'ayant pas voulu suivre le groupe de première année de Gryffindor, elle devait trouver par elle-même la classe où se déroulait son cours. Elle aurait pu demander à un élève passant dans les couloirs, mais elle ne le fit pas, préférant trouver par elle-même. Elle trouva finalement le local, où le cours était commencé depuis près de quinze minutes. Elle poussa la porte et, sans se soucier du professeur, entra et voulut se diriger vers le fond de la classe, mais le professeur l'arrêta.

-Vous arrivez bien tard, jeune fille. Pour quelle raison? Demanda McGonagall

-Vous vous passez toutes les mêmes stupides questions dans cet endroit?! Dit Louna en se retournant lentement afin de faire face au professeur

-Pardon?

-Cet enculé de Snape m'a posé la même question. Vous avez tous un formulaire de questions à poser dans cette fichue école?!

-Je ne tolérerai pas un tel genre de langage dans ma classe, jeune fille, et encore moins venant d'un élève de ma maison.

-C'est quoi, cette histoire de maison et de points?! Demanda Louna, exaspérée

-Vous demanderez à l'un de vos confrères ou consoeurs de vous l'expliquer. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir, nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps. Oh, et votre animal est interdit dans l'établissement. Il a falloir que le renvoyer chez vous. Il peut vous attendre à l'extérieur de la classe, mais dès demain, il doit être parti. Déclara McGonagall

-Tu peux toujours rêver, espèce d'incompétente. Wolfy reste avec moi, que ça te plaise ou non. Ce n'est pas toi qui va décider si Wolfy reste ou ne reste pas dans cette foutue école. Répliqua Louna alors que le professeur s'apprêtait à recommencer son cours.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la classe. Encore une fois, les élèves regardaient, ébahis, Louna, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Que venez-vous de dire? Demanda McGonagall, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réplique.

-Que tu pouvais toujours rêver et que ce n'est pas toi qui déciderais où irait Wolfy. Tu sais, l'ouïe se perd avec l'âge.

-J'ai aidé à écrire les règlements de cette école, jeune fille! Je les connais et je vous dis que votre animal n'a rien à faire dans cette école! Surtout qu'il s'agit d'un animal sauvage! En plus d'être professeur, je suis la directrice adjointe de cette école et je suis amplement autorisée à vous dire que votre loup doit quitter le collège, sinon je le fais moi-même!

-Comme c'est intéressant, vraiment. Je suis _très_ impressionnée par le fait que tu es directrice adjointe. Essaie seulement de toucher à un poil de Wolfy, tu ne réussiras jamais.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un tel manque de respect et de politesse venant d'un élève de toute ma carrière d'enseignante!

-Tu n'as qu'à me regarder alors! Répliqua Louna d'un ton impatient, n'en pouvant plus de son professeur.

-Ça suffit! Nous allons de ce pas chez le directeur!

-Nous?! Vas-y toute seule, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller!

-Vous allez me suivre, que ça vous plaise ou non!

-Snape a réglé cela tout seul. Moi qui le prenait pour un nul, je dois dire que tu l'es encore plus que lui. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-J'en ai assez entendu! Venez immédiatement! Quant aux autres, lisez les 20 premières pages de votre livre, je reviendrai dans quelques minutes.

McGonagall tourna les talons et sortit en furie de la classe, suivie de Louna.

-Jamais je n'ai vu ou entendu un tel manque de respect! Vraiment! S'exclama Minerva en marchant rapidement dans le couloir

Louna ricana silencieusement en regard son professeur agir. Elle la suivait à distance, calculant bien l'écart la séparant du professeur.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle devrait prendre des calmants? Demanda Louna à Wolfy alors qu'elle voyait le professeur agiter les bras en signe de colère

_J'en sais rien, peut-être que ça ne lui fera pas de tort. Mais tu ne lui as pas donné la tâche facile_.

Louna haussa les épaules et continua sa marche.

_Pendant ce temps là dans la classe_

-Elle est partit? Elles ne sont plus près de la classe? Demanda un jeune homme en se penchant sur son bureau

-Non, je les ai entendues s'éloigner, il n'y a pas de danger. Répondit l'un d'eux en allant refermer la porte.

Dès lors, un brouhaha régna dans la classe, chacun voulant dire son point de vue sur les événements arrivés à leur deux premier cours.

-Non mais tu as vu sa manière d'agir envers les professeurs?! S'exclama une jeune fille

-D'où elle sort?!

-J'en sais rien, mais elle ne doit pas venir d'une grande ville!

-Ton raisonnement n'a aucun sens! Et puis, comment se fait-elle qu'elle se promène avec un loup?!

-C'est peut-être un chien. Proposa l'un des garçons.

-Ce n'est pas un chien!

-Elle ne respecte pas du tout les professeurs! Imaginez avec nous!

-Elle est déjà chez le directeur dès le premier jour! Moi, je dis qu'elle sera renvoyée!

-Moi aussi!

Le brouhaha se poursuivit pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à la lecture que McGonagall leur avait demandée, de crainte qu'elle ne revienne et ne les surprenne en train de parler.

_Devant le bureau de Dumbledore_

-Dépêchez-vous! Dit sèchement le professeur une fois rendue devant la statue menant au bureau du directeur.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et la fixa d'un regard froid. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté de McGonagall, celle-ci prononça le mot de passe et, quelques secondes plus tard, la statue se mit à tourner, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon.

-Montez! Ordonna Minerva.

La jeune fille étouffa un ricanement, mais obtempéra. Le professeur la suivit et, lorsqu'elles furent devant une porte, elle cogna. Puis, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du directeur, McGonagall ouvrit la porte et poussa Louna à l'intérieur.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva? Demanda d'un ton calme le directeur, assis à son bureau, une plume à la main.

-Cette élève est irrespectueuse envers les professeurs et, de plus, elle arrive en retard à ses deux premiers cours.

-Je vois…Dit lentement Dumbledore en reposant sa plume. Très bien, Minerva, je vais m'en occuper. Retournez à votre classe.

Le professeur tourna les talons et sortit sans accorder le moindre regard à Louna. Celle-ci fixait le directeur d'un regard froid, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Dumbledore posa ses yeux bleus sur Louna, qui attendait, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. L'impression qu'eut en ce moment Dumbledore à propos de la jeune fille fut celui d'un animal traqué, pris au piège et qui n'hésiterait pas à attaquer le premier qui s'approcherait trop près de lui.

-Tu peux t'asseoir. Proposa Dumbledore en désignant l'un des fauteuils.

-Je reste debout. Dit sèchement Louna

-Comme tu veux.

-Je fais déjà ce que je veux!

Dumbledore la fixa de son regard perçant pendant un long moment, immobile, attendant de voir si la jeune fille allait continuer à parler. Mais Louna ne dit rien et supporta le regard de son directeur, même si elle avait l'impression que celui-ci essayait de lire en elle.

-Je savais que tu ne serais pas une élève facile en arrivant ici. Dit le directeur après quelques minutes de silence en étouffant un petit rire.

-Vraiment?! Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici?! C'est toi l'imbécile qui m'a envoyée chercher, qui voulait absolument que je vienne ici?! S'exclama furieusement la jeune fille alors que Wolfy l'approuvait en grognant.

-Oui, c'est moi. Tu ne pouvais pas rester dans la forêt pendant toute ta vie. Ta place est parmi tes sembla-

-Ce n'est pas toi qui vas décider de l'endroit où je vais rester! Et ce n'est pas toi non plus qui va me dire si ma place est parmi les gens ou dans la forêt! Interrompit Louna d'une voix furieuse.

-Je suis bien conscient que tu croies que je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire, mais je suis directeur de cette école, Louna, et tu es, si l'on veut, sous ma responsabilité.

-Tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre! Je ne suis sous la responsabilité de personnes! S'exclama furieusement Louna

-Oui tu-

-Non! Tu as signé des papiers pour dire que tu es mon tuteur légal?! NON! Alors ça ne fait pas de toi mon tuteur et tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire! Tu devrais être content, je t'enlève une responsabilité! Je suis capable de veiller sur moi-même sans qu'un vieux sénile comme toi se mêles de mes affaires, t'entends?! S'écria Louna, les poings serrés

-Ça suffit, Louna. Si nous parlions de tes actes de ce matin?

-Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si grave!?

-Tu es arrivée en retard à tes deux cours-

-Je me suis perdue! Dit sarcastiquement Louna

-Et tu as insulté tes deux professeurs. Termina Dumbledore sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Louna

-Moi qui croyais que Snape était capable de régler ses problèmes tout seul.

-Ton comportement est inacceptable, Louna.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si grave?!

-Tu ne respectes pas les règles du collège. Tu dois arrivé à l'heure à tes cours et avoir un langage plus…soigné. Lorsque tu t'adresses à tes professeurs, ou à moi, tu dois utiliser un langage plus respectueux, ce qui implique le vouvoiement.

-Personne ici ne mérite un tel honneur alors va te faire foutre! Dit Louna après un moment de silence

-Louna, c'est sérieux!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse de tes sales règlements et codes de conduite?! Que veux-tu que j'en fasse?! Je déteste cet endroit! Tu me reproches d'être arrivée en retard alors que j'ignorais où se trouvaient les classes! Tu es vraiment stupide! Comment voulais-tu que je les sache? En suivant les autres? Hors de question! Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici, c'est toi qui voulais absolument que je vienne dans cette foutue école alors que je n'avais aucune envie de venir! J'étais mieux dans la forêt! Tu m'as enlevé ma liberté! La forêt était ma maison! S'exclama avec colère Louna en approchant du bureau.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à rester à Poudlard, Louna. Mais tu dois savoir que si tu veux absolument quitter, tu iras à l'orphelinat où tu vivais avant de te sauver.

-Quoi?! Il est hors de questions que je retourne là-bas! Et puis, comment tu sais?

-Je sais que tu as vécu dans des orphelinats. Mais j'en ignore le nombre exact et les raisons qui ont provoqué tes changements. Tes professeurs sont également un peu au courant. Mais si tu ne veux pas retourner là-bas, tu devras rester ici et suivre les règlements.

-Ce n'est pas ici que je veux être, ni à l'orphelinat! Je veux retourner dans la forêt! Dit Louna entre ses dents, appuyée par le loup qui grognait férocement.

-C'est impossible. Ta place n'est pas dans la forêt.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire où est ma place, salaud! C'est MA vie! Tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de la contrôler, t'entends?! Tu n'es ni mon tuteur ni la personne responsable de moi alors n'agit pas ainsi! Tu croies que je vais suivre les stupides règlements?! Tu peux toujours rêver! Les règlements sont faits pour être brisés!

-Une dernière chose, Louna. Ton loup n'est pas autorisé dans le collège. Il doit partir. Dit Dumbledore alors que la jeune fille lui tourna le dos.

Louna se retourna, avança à grands pas vers le bureau de Dumbledore, appuya ses mains dessus et siffla entre ses dents

-Wolfy RESTE avec moi! Jamais tu ne nous sépareras!

-Je vais réfléchir-

-Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir! C'est simple. Il part, je pars! Dit Louna en se relevant.

-À la question. D'ici ce temps, vous surveillerez votre langage, vous arriverez à l'heure à vos cours et vous ferez attention à la manière dont vous vous adressez à vos professeurs, de même qu'à vos camarades de classe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Dit Louna en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Puis, sans laisser le temps au directeur d'ajouter quelque chose, elle sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite. Si on cherchait la salle de classe de cet après-midi? Demanda Louna en sortant son horaire.

Wolfy l'approuva d'un grognement et ils partirent tous deux à la recherche de la classe.

Dumbledore fixa pendant un moment la porte que Louna venait de claquer, puis soupira. Il s'était douté que Louna donnerait du fil à retordre lorsqu'il avait envoyé la lettre, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait minimisé le comportement de Louna. Elle était plus pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il croyait qu'elle s'adapterait dès le premier jour à Poudlard, mais il avait tort sur toute la ligne. Il est vrai que c'était la première journée de cours, mais la réaction de la jeune fille n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait envisagé et il était facile de comprendre qu'elle ne s'adapterait pas facilement. Dumbledore poussa un nouveau soupir et reprit sa plume. Il avait voulu s'approcher de l'animal sauvage traqué, il s'était fait mordre plusieurs fois la main qu'il avait tendue.

Ron, Hermione et Harry sortaient de la grande salle et montèrent l'escalier afin de se rendre à leur salle de classe.

-Vous avez entendu ce que les premières années racontent? Dit soudainement Hermione alors qu'ils montaient au deuxième étage.

-Non, enfin, je ne crois pas. Répondit Harry.

-Vous savez, Louna.

-Qui est-elle? Demanda Ron

-Celle qui est arrivée en retard hier à la cérémonie.

-Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Elle est…Étrange. Les premières années racontent qu'elle a envoyé promener Snape et McGonagall. Snape lui aurait enlevé des points et même une retenue, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Quant à McGonagall, elle l'a envoyé chez le directeur.

-Et alors? Snape le mérite.

-Ron! Peut-être que Snape le mérite, mais McGonagall!

-On ne sait même pas l'histoire. Tu n'en sais rien.

-Elle est étrange.

-Juste parce qu'elle insulte les professeurs?

-Non, pas seulement pour cette raison. Enfin, pour quelles raisons ferait-elle cela? Je veux dire, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avions tous hâte d'être ici et il ne nous serait pas venu à l'idée d'envoyer promener les professeurs! Même Malfoy n'a pas agi ainsi! Et puis, elle est très agressive. Elle est dans mon dortoir et je l'ai réveillé ce matin puisqu'elle allait être en retard.

-Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui apprécie de se faire réveiller! Mais si elle t'intrigue à ce point, tu n'as qu'à sympathiser avec pour savoir ce que tu veux! Dit Harry alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Très drôle, Harry. Bon, on se revoit tout à l'heure! Dit Hermione alors qu'elle quittait les deux adolescents pour se diriger vers son cours d'arithmancie.

Pendant ce temps, Louna, après s'être promenée dans le château, arriva à la salle de classe. Quelques élèves étaient déjà arrivés et, comme la porte n'était pas déverrouillée, ils devaient attendre que le professeur arrive. Louna resta à bonne distance du petit groupe et attendit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, comme les autres en écoutant leur conversation, qu'elle trouva ennuyante.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que le cours Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sera plus intéressant que les deux de ce matin? Entendit Louna, qui roula des yeux.

-J'espère! Vous savez que les professeurs n'enseignent cette matière que pendant un an? C'est comme si une malédiction régnait sur ce poste. À chaque année, il arrive quelque chose au professeur.

_Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides._ Pensa Louna en regardant Wolfy, qui sembla l'approuver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur arriva et les conversations cessèrent. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la classe, Louna en dernier, et prirent place. La jeune fille alla au fond de la classe et s'assoya dans le coin, à l'écart des autres. Le dos accoté au mur, elle attendit que le cours commence.

-Combien de temps croies-tu que je vais rester dans cette classe? Demanda Louna en regardant le loup.

_La moitié_. Eut-il l'air de répondre

-Bonjour tout le monde. Bienvenue au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis le Professeur Lupin et je serai votre professeur pour l'année. Je vais commencer par prendre les présences. Dit le professeur d'une voix enthousiasme.

Louna le regarda longuement, le jugeant. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait de cet homme que Wolfy sentait aussi. Plongée dans ses pensées, Louna n'entendit pas son nom lorsque celui-ci fut prononcé.

-Louna n'est pas ici? Entendit-elle.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et leva la main, l'air ennuyé. Remus la fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis continua de prendre les présences. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il jeta un regard circulaire à la classe et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua Wolfy.

-Que fait ce loup dans la classe? Demanda le professeur, surpris.

-Il est avec moi! Je suppose que tu vas me dire qu'il faut qu'il soit dans le couloir? S'il sort, je sors aussi! Dit Louna d'un ton agressif en se redressant.

Remus fut surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer de la sorte, surtout pas à la première journée de classe.

-Calmez-vous, il ne s'agissait que d'une question. Je n'ai pas de problèmes à ce qu'il soit dans la classe tant qu'il soit tranquille, mais vous avez intérêt à être moins sur la défensive et à utiliser un autre ton la prochaine fois. Dit calmement le professeur après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Louna le fixa d'un regard haineux, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Elle aurait bien voulu répliquer, mais un léger grognement de Wolfy l'en avait dissuadé. Quelques élèves lui jetèrent un regard curieux mêlé d'incompréhension, mais la jeune fille les fixait d'un regard chargé d'éclair et ils détournaient lentement le regard. Le cours débuta, mais Louna n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, ne démontrant aucun intérêt pour le sujet. Elle griffonnait sur le coin d'une feuille qu'elle avait prise dans ses poches alors que Wolfy, couché à ses pieds, ronflait légèrement. Le cours sembla durer une éternité pour Louna, qui continuait de dessiner sans vraiment écouter. Elle entendit à peine le professeur expliquer le devoir, qui traitait du sujet qu'ils venaient de voir, mais la jeune fille ne s'en préoccupa pas puisqu'elle n'avait guère l'intention de faire les devoirs. Quelques secondes après que le professeur eut terminé de parler, Louna entendit le brouhaha des chaises que l'on déplace et les conversations des autres élèves. Elle releva lentement la tête et se leva à son tour en enfouissant son dessin dans ses poches.

-Il était temps, non? Dit Louna à Wolfy, qui s'étirait longuement.

Elle se dirigea derrière les autres vers la porte, mais, lorsqu'elle passa devant le professeur, celui-ci l'interpella.

-Vous pouvez rester un moment, Louna? Lui dit-il calmement.

Louna roula des yeux et s'arrêta en soupirant longuement. Elle se tourna afin de lui faire face et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux dorés de son professeur.

-J'ai vu que vous n'écoutiez pas durant le cours, Louna. Commença Remus lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti.

-Et alors? Demanda Louna en plissant les yeux.

-Soyez plus attentive la prochaine fois et amenez votre manuel, je vous pris. Le sujet traité aujourd'hui pourrait se retrouver à l'examen. Faîtes plus attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? J'en ai rien à faire de tout ça!

Encore une fois, Remus fut surpris par sa réaction, de même que par sa réponse. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes en silence jusqu'à ce que Remus demande

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors?

-J'en sais rien! C'est le vieux sénile qui m'a envoyée chercher alors que je ne voulais PAS venir ici! Je croyais que tu le savais, vu que tu es un stupide professeur ici! S'exclama Louna furieusement

-Vous n'avez pas à être si agressive envers moi, Louna, je n'y suis pour rien et je ne peux rien faire. Dit Remus d'une voix calme après quelques secondes.

Louna haussa un sourcil et fixa son professeur d'un regard incompréhensif. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une menace de retenue ou un devoir supplémentaire, ou pire encore, pour ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une pareille phrase.

-Alors Louna, comment avez–vous eu ce loup? Demanda Remus après quelques minutes de silence en rangeant ses affaires

Louna sursauta légèrement et secoua la tête. Elle avait quelque peu oublié qu'elle se trouvait en présence du professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Dit-elle sèchement

-Je me demandais seulement la question étant donné qu'il est rare de voir des gens se promener avec un loup. Quelqu'un vous l'a-t-il donné?

-Non puisque personne ne m'a jamais rien donné! Maintenant, la ferme avec tes questions! Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires et tu n'as aucun droit de me poser ce genre de questions! S'exclama-t-elle avec ferveur

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Remus de dire la moindre chose, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la classe, claquant la porte derrière elle. Remus fixa la porte pendant quelques secondes, puis termina de ranger ses effets dans son sac. Comme Dumbledore, il avait l'image d'un animal sauvage traqué, enfermé dans une cage en regardant la jeune fille.

-Ce n'était qu'une simple question, Louna. Inutile de vous énerver pour si peu. Dit Remus à voix basse.

Il ramassa le reste de ses choses et sortit à son tour de la classe.

Lorsque vint le soir, la majorité des élèves de Gryffindor se trouvait dans la salle commune à parler de leur vacances passés ainsi que de la première journée. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés dans les fauteuils face au foyer et parlaient des différents cours qu'ils avaient. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se remit à parler de Louna et de ce qu'elle avait entendu au cours de l'après-midi.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir si tu veux absolument savoir quelque chose au lieu de nous casser les oreilles en nous parlant d'elle?! Elle ne va pas te mordre! Dit Ron d'un ton impatient au bout de quelques minutes

-Tu croies qu'elle va vouloir me répondre, Ron? Elle ne va peut-être pas me mordre, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de son loup! Et puis, j'ignore où elle est! Répliqua Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je l'ai vu s'installer là-bas tout à l'heure. Dit Harry en montrant un coin de la salle commune.

-Aller! Va lui parler! La pressa Ron.

-Non!

-Tu as peur d'une petite fille qui paraît avoir 9 ans? Dit Ro d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et se leva. Elle passa à côté de plusieurs petits groupes et se retrouva face à Louna qui, assise sur le plancher, semblait dessiner.

-Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit amicalement Hermione

Louna leva brièvement les yeux vers l'adolescente, puis continua sans se préoccuper davantage d'Hermione.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir nous rejoindre! Comme ça, tu ne seras plus seule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?! Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton impatient.

-Pardon? Demanda Hermione, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?!

-Rien…Je-

-Alors fou-moi la paix merde!

Hermione fixa Louna, abasourdie.

-C'est comme ça que tu traites tous ceux qui essaient d'être ami avec toi? Demanda l'adolescente d'un ton furieux lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé la parole.

-Je n'ai pas d'ami, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami et je n'en veux pas! Tu es la seule idiote qui vient me parler pour être copine avec moi, les autres s'abstiennent et c'est mieux ainsi. Maintenant, dégage. Répliqua Louna d'un ton cassant.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne vienne te parler avec l'attitude que tu as envers les autres! Ça ne t'es jamais passé par la tête que quelqu'un puisse vouloir être ami avec toi?!

-Pas vraiment étant donné d'où je viens. Maintenant, dégage! Dit Louna entre ses dents

-Espèce de sauvage. Dit Hermione avant de se retourner alors que Wolfy grognait.

Elle retourna à grands pas vers les deux jeunes hommes, qui discutaient quidditch.

-Alors? Dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur alors que l'adolescente se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, les bras croisés.

-Je n'en reviens pas à quel point elle est sauvage! Elle rejette tous ceux qui essaient de lui parler! Dit-elle furieusement

-Peut-être que tu es la seule à vouloir lui parler. Dit Harry

-Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle ne veut rien savoir de toi, tu peux arrêter de parler d'elle et la laisser tranquille. Conclua Ron.

-Oh non! Si elle croit qu'elle s'est débarrassée de moi, elle se trompe! Si elle agit ainsi, c'est qu'elle a une raison! Je vais tenter de découvrir cette raison et elle n'en saura rien! Dit Hermione en regardant Ron.

-Elle ne veut rien savoir de toi, fou-lui la paix! Elle n'est simplement pas sociale! Tu sais, il y a des gens comme ça!

-Et alors? Répliqua la jeune fille.

Les deux adolescents roulèrent des yeux et abandonnèrent leur lutte.

-Tu n'as pas à tout savoir, tu sais. Si elle ne veut rien savoir de toi, laisse-la faire et ne te mêle pas de ses affaires. Dit Ron avant de continuer la conversation qu'il avait avec Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et se leva, indigné, pour se diriger vers le dortoir.

_Bon! Et voilà! Terminé de réécrire, j'espère qu'il est meilleur que le premier!Entk, selon mon point de vue, oui! Merci à ceux qui ont reviewver pour la première version! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! Entk, REVIEWVER! J'espère que vous avez aimé! _

_Byebye _

_Louna _


	4. 2 semaines plus tard

D.A : Tout est a J.K Rowling…sauf ma fic :P Et une couple de mes personnages que j'ai inventé

N.A : Bon,voici le chapitre 4 retapé! C'est fou comment j'écrivais mal voilà 4 ans!XX Entk,pour ceux qui vienne de commencer l'histoire,je vous jure que ce que je retape est beaucoup mieu que ce que j'écrivais voilà 4 ans! READ N ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Tu n'as pas à tout savoir, tu sais. Si elle ne veut rien savoir de toi, laisse-la faire et ne te mêle pas de ses affaires. Dit Ron avant de continuer la conversation qu'il avait avec Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et se leva, indigné, pour se diriger vers le dortoir.

**_Chapitre 4 : 2 semaines plus tard_**

Deux semaines avaient maintenant passé et Louna ne s'adaptait toujours pas. Elle détestait tout de cette école et les cours étaient un véritable enfer. Elle faisait tout pour mettre les professeurs en colère, soit arriver en retard, être irrespectueuse et, de plus, ignorer délibérément les devoirs que lui donnaient les professeurs. Détestant cette école autant qu'elle avait détesté les orphelinats, elle cherchait un moyen pour s'échapper afin de retourner vivre dans les forêts. La majorité de ses professeurs s'étaient plaints à Dumbledore de son comportement et de son attitude. Mais l'un d'entre eux ne l'avait pas encore fait et cela intrigua le directeur. Pourquoi ce professeur n'était-il pas venu, comme les autres, se plaindre de la jeune fille? Il se doutait que la jeune fille ne devait pas faire d'exception. Intrigué, il fit venir le professeur à son bureau. Quelques minutes après avoir envoyé le message, Dumbledore entendit de petits coups furent frappés à sa porte.

-Entrez. Dit Dumbledore en reposant sa plume dans l'encrier.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lupin, qui entra et referma la porte.

-Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur le Directeur? Demanda-t-il en approchant du bureau.

-Oui, Remus. C'est simplement à propos d'une petite chose, rien de bien grave, que je me demandais.

-Quel est ce sujet en question? Demanda Remus après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Eh bien, vous savez probablement que vos collègues m'ont fait part de certaines choses concernant une étudiante, n'est-ce pas?

-J'en ai entendu parlé. J'ai bien peur que l'étudiante en question se nomme Louna, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Remus avec un petit sourire.

-Vous êtes perspicace, Remus, j'ai toujours aimé ce petit côté chez vous. Enfin. Vous voyez, j'ai reçu les plaintes de vos collègues et, en réalisant que vous ne m'aviez rien dit à son sujet, je me suis interrogé. Vous savez que je suis un peu curieux et que j'aime comprendre les différents événements, c'est donc pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de venir me voir lorsque vous aurez le temps.

-Je vois. Mais je n'ai rien à dire à son sujet.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne vous donne pas de fils à retordre?

-Je ne dirais pas qu'elle me pose des problèmes. Dit Remus après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Que diriez-vous, dans ce cas?

-Il lui est arrivé d'entrer dans la classe seulement quelques minutes de retard et, lorsque cela se produisait, je ne faisais que lui dire de faire attention pour la prochaine fois. Je crois qu'elle agit d'après la manière dont une autre personne agit avec elle.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne s'entendait pas beaucoup avec les autres élèves.

-Il est vrai qu'elle est plutôt solitaire. Enfin, je ne faisais que dire cela comme ça. Elle ne m'insulte pas, mais elle reste sur la défensive et est agressive lorsque je lui parle. Mais elle me remet les devoirs demandés. Sinon, je n'ai pas plus de problèmes avec cette élève.

-Étrange. Enfin, nous verrons au cours des prochaines semaines. Vous pouvez disposer, Remus.

Le professeur hocha la tête et sortit sous le regard de Dumbledore, qui soupçonnait Remus de ne pas lui avoir tout dit. Le directeur poussa un soupir et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsque, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Dumbledore leva la tête et remit une nouvelle fois sa plume dans son encrier.

-Bonjour Louna. Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir ta visite ce matin? Demanda l'homme en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas un honneur pour moi de te voir ce matin. Répliqua Louna d'un ton cassant en prenant place dans l'un des deux fauteuils, soutenant le regard de Dumbledore sans ciller.

-Quelle est, cette fois, la raison pour laquelle tu es ici? Demanda le directeur en reprenant sa plume, s'apprêtant à reprendre là où il avait laissé.

-Je croyais que tu le savais. Dit la jeune fille en prenant son aise dans le fauteuil.

-Plus tu agis ainsi, plus longtemps tu resteras ici.

-J'ai juste envoyer promener le nain de jardin. Il me reprochait de ne pas encore avoir fait son devoir et il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de l'importance de les faire, ce genre de truc. J'en avais assez de l'entendre, alors je lui ai dit de se la fermer.

-Veux-tu parler du Professeur Flitwick?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

-Louna, je te demanderai d'être plus respectueuse envers tes professeurs.

-Je n'en vois pas la raison. Dit Louna d'un ton sec.

-Parce que ce sont eux qui veillent sur tous les élèves, ce sont eux qui règlent les conflits, ils sont un peu plus que de simples professeurs et ils sont plus âgés que toi, Louna.

-J'espère que tu les paies bien. Dit la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

-Louna, ça suffit. Tant que tu es ici, tu dois suivre les règles et si tu les enfreins, tu dois accepter les conséquences de tes actes. J'ai accepté que ton loup reste ici, tu devrais te montrer plus reconnaissante.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici! C'est toi, espèce de taré, qui m'a fait venir dans cette foutue école alors fiche-moi la paix! S'exclama furieusement Louna en se levant.

-Louna, je n'ai pas fini. Reviens t'asseoir. Dit Dumbledore alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Je t'ai assez entendu!

-Louna, reviens ici.

-Oblige-moi! Dit Louna en atteignant la porte.

Mais, alors qu'elle approchait la main vers la poignée, un éclair passa à côté et, lorsqu'elle voulut sortir, la poignée refusa de bouger. La jeune fille réessaya de nouveau, en vain. Alors, elle se mit à frapper la porte de toutes ses forces pendant quelques minutes, mais la porte resta verrouillée.

-LAISSE-MOI SORTIR! ESPÈCE DE SALAUD, LAISSE-MOI SORTIR! Cria Louna en se dirigeant vers Dumbledore, les yeux flamboyants de haine.

-Assieds-toi. Dit calmement le directeur, toujours assis à son bureau.

-Tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper si tu ne me laisses pas sortir! S'écria la jeune fille en posant ses mains sur le bureau du directeur.

-Calme-toi, Louna. Aucun de nous deux n'a besoin de recourir à la violence alors vas t'asseoir et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Répliqua le directeur d'un ton ferme, mais calme.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me calme ni de t'écouter! Je veux sortir d'ici! Tu ferais bien d'enlever ce sortilège que tu as mis sur cette foutue porte!

-Si j'enlève le sortilège, te calmeras-tu et écouteras-tu ce que j'ai à te dire?

-NON!

-Tant pis. Je vais attendre, je ne suis pas pressée de toute façon, mais toi, tu as un autre cours. Dit le directeur, ignorant les cris de rage de la jeune fille et les grognements menaçants du loup.

Louna laissa éclater sa fureur, lançant certains objets, puis retournant à la porte pour la marteler de coups, ce qui était complètement inutile puisque la porte ne s'ouvra pas. Elle était partager entre l'envie de ruer de coups le directeur mais quelque chose en elle lui déconseillait de faire un tel acte, aussi stupide soit-il. Au bout d'une vongtaine de minutes, voyant que tout ce qu'elle faisait n'apportait aucune conséquence, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil et, les bras croisés, la respiration sifflante, attendit que Dumbledore parle. Wolfy prit place dans le deuxième fauteuil et fixa Dumbledore d'un regard mauvais.

-Après avoir brisé plusieurs choses, tu t'es finalement calmée. Cela a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais, mais tu as fini par comprendre. Dit Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence en reposant sa plume.

-Tu insinues que je suis une d'idiote? Siffla Louna entre ses dents en serrant les poings

-Pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire cela. Lui répondit calmement le directeur en la fixant dans les yeux, essayant d'apaiser l'animal sauvage qui se débattait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire pour que je puisse foutre le camp d'ici? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire exactement, Louna?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Pourquoi continues-tu d'agir comme tu le fais?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi insolente envers tes professeurs?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas tes devoirs?

-Ça ne me dit rien de les faire.

-Pourtant, tu fais ceux du Professeur Lupin. Pourquoi donc?

-C'est le seul qui n'ait pas trop l'air à se donner de l'importance. Autrement, ce ne sont pas de tes affaires. Répondit Louna en haussant les épaules, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Qu'essaies-tu de te prouver?

-Rien.

-Écoute, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu continues à avoir une attitude aussi bornée, Louna. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de te trouver dans un univers totalement différent de ce que tu as connu, mais il faut que tu t'adaptes.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Et je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, surtout pas de l'imbécile qui m'a fait venir ici.

-Si tu essaies de te faire expulser pour retourner dans la forêt, c'est raté. Je peux te renvoyer, mais dans ce cas, tu irais au dernier orphelinat où tu as logé.

Louna serra les poings en entendant la dernière phrase de Dumbledore et son teint pâlit légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas le droit! Jamais je ne retournerai là-bas! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors que Wolfy grondait à ses côtés.

-C'est ce qui arrivera si tu te fais expulser. Alors, je te conseille de changer les habitudes que tu as prises depuis deux semaines, Louna, et je suis très sérieux. Alors, préfères-tu rester, ou préfères-tu que j'écrive la lettre de ton expulsion?

-T'es qu'un sale lâche! Tu utilises l'orphelinat comme moyen de me faire oublier l'expulsion! Je croirais que tu trouverais mieux! Siffla la jeune fille

-Donc, tu as choisi de rester?

Louna ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer d'un regard meurtrier le directeur. Celui-ci prit son silence pour un oui.

-Comme je disais, tu devras changer tes _habitudes_. Tu dois arriver à l'heure à TOUS tes cours, tu dois faire TOUS tes devoirs et tu dois te montrer respectueuse envers TOUS tes professeurs, et tes camarades de classe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Cela concerne bien tous les cours que tu as, et non seulement celui du professeur Lupin.

-Les autres profs sont jaloux alors ils sont venus rapporter comme des petits enfants? Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Le travail des professeurs consiste également à venir m'informer du moindre problème dans l'école afin que cela se règle et que l'ambiance soit plus agréable dans le château.

-Comme c'est intéressant. Répliqua Louna en regardant le plafond.

-Et tu dois également cesser tes sarcasmes. Tu auras une retenue ce soir-même pour ce que tu as fait.

-Tu peux te la mettre où je pense, je n'irai pas. J'ai autre chose de mieux à faire.

-Louna. Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel langage. Tu auras une retenue ce soir et demain soir. Je ferai en sortes à ce que tu y sois demain si tu n'y es pas ce soir. Maintenant, va à ton cours et dis au professeur que tu étais dans mon bureau.

La jeune fille le toisa du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se leva et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Le directeur soupira et se frotta le visage. Jamais, se souvenait-il, il n'avait eu autant de problèmes avec l'un de ses étudiants. Même que les jumeaux Weasley ne l'égalaient pas. Bien sûr, ça ne faisait que deux semaines que la jeune fille était arrivée et Dumbledore espérait au fond de lui-même qu'elle changerait d'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus. Mais un sentiment le prévenait du contraire. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de se faire enlever toute sa liberté?

-De mon temps, je n'aurais jamais accepté un tel comportement! Cette étudiante aurait été punie sévèrement. Dit l'un des portraits accrochés sur le mur.

-C'est ce qui fait la différence entre vous et moi. Quelque chose me dit que même si elle aurait une punition comme de votre vivant, cela ne changerait rien. Il y a quelque chose au fond d'elle que je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Répondit Dumbledore en se levant afin d'envoyer un message au professeur McGonagall.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident grave pour Louna. C'était maintenant le soir et Louna, assise dans un coin de la salle commune, était en train de rédiger le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que leur avait donné cet après-midi le professeur Lupin. C'était vraiment la seule matière qui avait suscité son intérêt et dont elle faisait les devoirs dans trop faire d'histoire, ayant de la facilité pour cette matière. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes seulement, elle termina son devoir. Elle le poussa un peu plus loin afin que l'encre sèche et s'étira après avoir reposé sa plume.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant qu'on peut oublier l'expulsion pour s'échapper d'ici? Je pourrais toujours continuer à ne rien manger, ce qui est déjà pas mal avancé. Lorsque je tomberai inconsciente, ils seront obligés de m'envoyer à l'hôpital, non? Alors là, je pourrai m'enfuir, venir te chercher et on retournerait dans la forêt, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda Louna au loup.

Celui-ci la regarda longuement, puis gémit afin d'exprimer son désaccord.

_Ce pourrait être plus dangereux que tu ne le crois. Et puis, je sens que tu faiblis, tu aurais dû manger quelque chose! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire.

Bien que Wolfy semblait d'un loup ordinaire, il était capable de comprendre ce que lui disait la jeune fille et vice-versa. Mais Louna s'abstenait de le crier, sachant que la majorité des gens ne la croiraient pas et la prendraient pour une folle.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je sais ce que je fais. Ils vont simplement me donner à manger et, lorsque j'aurai récupéré quelques forces, je m'échapperai. Aller, joue. Dit la jeune fille en lui donnant une petite tape sur la gueule.

_Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être en désaccord avec ton plan. Si je le pouvais, je te forcerais à manger. _Eut-il l'air de lui dire en essayant d'attraper la main de Louna.

Dans un autre coin de la salle commune, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient installés sir une table et rédigeaient leur devoir de potion. L'adolescente posa sa plume et regarda les deux adolescents.

-J'ai terminé, et vous? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à leur devoir.

-Si on veut. De toute façon, il va trouver quelque chose pour me mettre la note la plus basse. Dit Harry en posant sa plume.

-Vous savez c que j'ai entendu? Demanda Hermione alors que Ron terminait également

-J'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec la petite qui envoie promener tout le monde. Dit Ron en grognant.

-Eh bien si. J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire à McGonagall que la petite a une retenue ce soir et demain soir.

-Et alors?

-Eh bien, je crois qu'elle est encore dans la salle commune. Tu crois que je devrais aller lui rappeler, pour sa retenue? Peut-être qu'elle n'a simplement pas vu l'heure. Dit Hermione en regardant sa montre.

-Tu es complètement folle? Je crois plutôt qu'elle n'a pas l'intention d'y aller. Tu ne devrais pas aller la voir pour cette raison, elle te renvoierais en deux minutes.

-C'est tout ce que tu as réussi à trouver sur elle aujourd'hui? Je dirais plus que tu l'espionnes et tu devrais arrêter. Dit Harry d'un ton sérieux.

-Bon, d'accord, je n'aurais pas dû entendre ce que j'ai entendu, mais c'est fait. Cependant, je n'abandonne pas pour ce qui est de chercher quelque chose sur cette fille, je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose à son sujet.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et roulèrent des yeux. La conversation s'orienta vers d'autres sujets, mais, lorsque Ron et Harry en arrivèrent au Quidditch, Hermione se désintéressa et regarda autour d'elle. Ne voyant pas la jeune fille, elle se leva et, lorsqu'elle la trouva, se dirigea vers elle, cherchant rapidement ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Alros qu'elle approchait, elle remarqua que Louna jouait avec Wolfy.

-Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu…C'est un coussin avec ce qu'il joue? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Louna leva la tête vers elle, puis reporta son attention sur Wolfy.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser les coussins de la salle commune pour qu'il puisse jouer avec quelque chose.

-Et alors? Demanda Louna en tirant sur le coussin alors que Wolfy tirait également de son côté

-Eh bien arrête de l'encourager! Tu ne peux pas détruire le matériel de l'école comme il te plait.

Louna la foudroya du regard et lâcha le coussin. Le loup s'en empara et se mit à le secouer en grognant. Puis, il se coucha, retint le coussin entre ses pattes avant et entreprit de le déchirer.

-Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour détruire ce qu'il veut. Dit Louna en haussant les sourcils, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Mais arrête-le!

-Fais-le toi-même, je n'en ai rien à faire et puis, Wolfy fait ce qu'il lui plaît. Répliqua Louna.

Elles se toisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Hermione s'avança vers le loup, qui éventrait le coussin de plus belle. Louna fixa Wolfy dans les yeux et y vit la même pensée. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Louna alors qu'elle regardait Hermione allonger son bras vers le loup sans rien dire. Wolfy regarda Hermione approcher puis, au moment où elle tendait la main, il saisit rapidement son bras et la mordit. L'adolescente laissa échapper un cri et retira sa main alors que Louna éclatait d'un rire méchant.

-Il n'aime pas les étrangers, encore moins les petites fouineuses comme toi. Maintenant, fiche-nous la paix et dégage. Dit Louna d'un ton agressif en se levant, Wolfy grognant à ses côtés.

-Tu l'as fait exprès! Tu savais qu'il me mordrait! Dit Hermione en tenant son bras contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien sûr que je savais ce qu'il ferait, mais j'ai pensé que ça t'apprendrait à nous laisser tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Harry en arrivant, avec Ron, à côté d'Hermione

Hermione leur raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé alors que Louna toisait les deux adolescents avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas empêché ton loup de l'attaquer? Demanda Harry d'un ton furieux lorsque Hermione eut terminé de leur raconter les faits.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec

-Ça t'arrive souvent de dire à ton loup de mordre les personnes qui ne font que te parler? Demanda Ron

-Je n'ai rien dit à Wolfy.

-C'est vrai, elle ne lui a rien dit. Reconnut Hermione, tenant toujours son bras contre elle

-Mais elle aurait pu empêcher son stupide loup de t'attaquer.

-Wolfy est plus intelligent que toi alors je te conseille de te la fermer. Et puis, s'il aurait vraiment attaquée, elle ne serait même plus en vie pour vous le raconter. Il ne lui a donné qu'un avertissement.

-Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite! Dit Hermione entre ses dents.

-Hypocrite, impolie, aucunement ponctuelle, la liste des noms que tu pourrais me traiter est longue, tu sais. Dit Louna avec un sourire moqueur, amusée par la tournure de la situation.

-Et ça t'amuse?

-Oui. Pourquoi? Je devrais en pleurer?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Percy en arrivant derrière son frère.

-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser alors dégage. Répondit sèchement Louna

Il y eut un court instant de silence pendant lequel les adolescents remarquèrent que plusieurs personnes dans la salle commune les regardaient.

-Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton, petite. Je suis préfet ici. Dit Percy, les oreilles rougissantes sous l'effet de la colère.

-Et alors? Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois préfet. J'envoie promener les professeurs, tu crois que je vais faire une exception pour toi? Tu n'as rien à faire ici alors dégage.

-Je représente l'autorité ici, au cas où tu ne le savais pas. C'est moi qui veille à ce que les règles soient respectées et à ce que l'ordre règne.

-Alors j'ai une raison pour te détester.

Ron entreprit alors de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

-Hermione, va à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que cette bête est remplie de parasites. Quant à toi, tu viens avec moi au bureau de McGonagall. Dit Percy d'un ton catégorique.

-Wolfy n'a pas de parasites. Tu peux aller voir McGonagall tout seul, tu es assez grand maintenant.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait une retenue ce soir, et aussi demain soir. Elle doit être en retard maintenant. Dit Hermione d'un ton cassant.

-Espèce de petite fouineuse, fiche-moi la paix! Dit Louna entre ses dents en foudroyant Hermione du regard

-Raison de plus pour que tu ailles au bureau de McGonagall.

-Qui va m'envoyer voir Dumbledore. Tu peux toujours rêver. D'ailleurs, j'en ai assez d'être ici.

Louna se dirigea vers le portrait, donna le mot de passe et sortit de la salle commune avant que quiconque ait pu la retenir. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Wolfy, elle entendit le portrait pivoter de nouveau suivi de bruits de pas se dirigeant vers elle. Louna roula des yeux, mais ne s'arrêta pas et continua.

-Tu sais où est ta retenue? Demanda la voix d'Hermione.

-Fiche-moi la paix. Si tu crois que je vais en retenue, tu te trompes. Répliqua sèchement Louna sans se retourner.

-Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec moi? Je ne t'ai rien fait, j'essaie simplement de te parler.

-Justement. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler et je ne veux pas que tu me parles alors dégage.

La jeune fille accéléra le pas alors qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée. Celle-ci la regarda s'éloigner, furieuse.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te promener à cette heure dans le château! Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis.

-Je fais ce que je veux et puis, j'ai déjà des ennuis. Tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose?

Hermione secoua la tête alors que Louna tournait un coin, disparaissant ainsi de sa vue. L'adolescente regarda son bras, qui ne saignait plus, et décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie par simple mesure de précaution.

Louna marchait dans les couloirs du château d'un pas furieux. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard que déjà, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait assez de tous ces gens qui lui disaient quoi faire alors qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule. Ce n'est qu'après avoir marché un long moment qu'elle s'arrêta, se sentant soudainement étourdie. Elle s'appuya au mur face à elle et ferma les yeux, attendant que le vertige prenne fin. Elle entendit Wolfy gémir faiblement près d'elle et le rassura en lui caressant brièvement la tête. Au bout ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, le vertige prit fin et elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait face à la volière. Elle jeta un regard vers le bas et vit qu'elle se trouvait au moins trois étages au dessus. Puis, elle regarda vers le ciel et vit avec plaisir qu'il était découvert. Les étoiles étaient bien visibles et il était facile de les observer.

-Louna, que fais-tu ici à cette heure?

La jeune fille sursauta, n'ayant entendu personne venir. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit qu'il s'agissait du professeur Lupin.

-Ton couvre-feu est dépassé depuis un bon moment et tu devrais te trouver dans ta salle commune, pas ici. Continua Remus, voyant que Louna ne parlait pas.

-Je sais, on me l'a dit, mais je m'en fiche. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec en fixant le professeur dans les yeux.

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Remus secoua la tête et soupira, allant s'accouder sur le mur, face à la volière. Mais Louna ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et l'homme le sentait, ce qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu aimes cet endroit?

-Je le déteste, comme tous les autres où j'ai habités.

-Je parlais de la volière.

-Je m'en fiche. Je ne suis arrivée ici que par hasard. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle en grognant.

-Je retournais à mon bureau et j'ai décidé de faire un tour par la volière. Les étoiles sont bien visibles à cet endroit et ce soir, le ciel en est rempli.

-Elles le sont encore plus dans la clairière d'une forêt. Dit-elle à voix basse en roulant des yeux.

-Comment c'était, de vivre dans la forêt? Demanda Remus en tournant la tête vers l'adolescente après quelques minutes de silences

Louna tourna brusquement la tête vers l'homme et le fixa d'un regard haineux alors que Wolfy grognait à ses côtés.

-Dumbledore nous en a informé afin de nous avertir que ton comportement pourrait être…Disons qu'il nous l'a dit pour nous prévenir que tu serais différente des autres.

-Que je risquais d'être plus sauvage, insolente, et tout ce que tu veux, que les autres? Il n'est qu'un sale imbécile. Si tu crois que mon caractère vient du fait que j'ai passé deux ans en forêt, tu te trompes. Répliqua Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Il ne voulait pas dire cela.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Je n'en n'ai rien à faire ce qu'il a dit et pourquoi il l'a dit. Il n'est qu'un vieux sénile qui a des trous de mémoire ou je ne sais quoi. Je le déteste, comme tout le monde dans cette fichue école.

-Que faîtes-vous ici? Demanda une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face à Snape, qui venait d'arriver.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Répliqua Louna d'un ton agressif.

-Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre, miss-quelqu'un-dans-le-monde. Par contre, vous avez largement dépassé votre couvre-feu. 10 points de moins à Gryffindor.

-Tu peux te les mettre où je pense, tes points, que veux-tu que cela me fasse?

-Votre insolence vous coûtera cher, Miss-je-me-crois-tout-permis.

-Vraiment? J'en tremble de peur. Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna

-Louna, ça suffit. Dit Remus d'un ton ferme.

-Tu crois que tu peux me dire quoi faire? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends? Siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents en tournant ses yeux noirs vers Lupin.

-Pour ton professeur, Louna. Répondit calmement l'homme après un court instant de silence.

La jeune fille le fixa, les sourcils froncés, ne sachant pas quelle réaction adoptée. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Remus la réprimande encore plus sévèrement et non pas à ce qu'il réponde simplement et calmement.

-Que faîtes-vous à vous promener à cette heure alors que vous devriez être dans votre salle commune, voir au lit? Demanda Snape

-Elle était venue me demander une question sur ce qu'elle avait lu. Répondit Remus avant que Louna n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire, alors que Snape le fixait également, surpris.

-Vraiment? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton sceptique.

-Tu as un problème contre ça peut-être? Dit Louna entre ses dents en tournant son regard noir vers Snape.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu retournes dans ta salle commune, Louna. Dit Remus.

Celle-ci le foudroya du regard, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait couverte pour cette fois qu'elle l'écouterait. Mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle tourna les talons et se mit en marche, Wolfy la suivant à ses côtés. Mais, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se sentit faiblir et le vertige lui revint. Elle continuait néanmoins d'avancer, sans savoir toutefois où elle allait. La jeune fille voyait à peine Wolfy se déplacer devant elle, inquiet par cette soudaine faiblesse. Elle sentit son corps faire collision avec quelque chose et eut le plus grand mal à se retenir pour ne pas tomber.

-Mais regarde où tu vas! Que fais-tu à te promener dans le château à une heure pareil? Tu es en première, n'est-ce pas? Dit une voix qui semblait lointaine aux oreilles de Louna.

Celle-ci leva la tête, mais elle distinguait à peine les formes autour d'elle tant sa vue était brouillée. Son teint était livide et ses membres commençaient à trembler.

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Demanda la voix avec un différent ton.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Articula la jeune fille.

Puis, ses genoux fléchirent et ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol. Wolfy se précipita vers elle et lui lécha le visage, mais la jeune fille était inconsciente.

_Et voilà! Le chapitre 4 réécrit! Beaucoup mieux cette version que l'ancienne! Moins de fautes et les phrases sont meilleures! Entk,dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci à tous ceux qui avaient reviewvé la première version! Les reviews sont toujours très apprécié!_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	5. L'infirmerie

D.A: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling,mais les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas de même que l'histoire m'appartiennent.

N.A : Oh mon dieu je crois que ça va être le chapitre le plus pire à réécrire tellement yé mal écritse cacheentk,pour ceux qui ont po lu avant ba vous pouvez po voir la différence alors Entk, READ N ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Celle-ci leva la tête, mais elle distinguait à peine les formes autour d'elle tant sa vue était brouillée. Son teint était livide et ses membres commençaient à trembler.

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Demanda la voix avec un différent ton.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Articula la jeune fille.

Puis, ses genoux fléchirent et ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol. Wolfy se précipita vers elle et lui lécha le visage, mais la jeune fille était inconsciente.

**_Chapitre 5: L'infirmerie_**

_Louna se déplaçait lentement dans un épais brouillard. Elle ne voyait rien à plus de deux mètres d'elle et ignorait l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle avait une impression de déjà-vue. Bien qu'elle ne voyait rien, elle sentait la présence du loup à ses côtés et cela augmenta son sentiment de sécurité._

_-Encore ce stupide rêve. D'habitude, je ne fais jamais les rêves plus d'une fois. Pourquoi celui-ci fait exception?_

_-C'est ce que je me demandais. Faut croire que tu ne sais plus à quoi rêver._

-Comme si j'avais le choix des rêves.

_-Tu aurais pu faire mieux._

_-La ferme et regarde devant toi si tu ne veux pas faire la rencontre d'un poteau. Dit l'adolescente d'un ton moqueur._

_À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd à ses côtés, ce qui la fit ricaner._

_-Je te l'avais dit, tu n'avais qu'à fermer ta gueule._

_-Cesse de te vanter ou sinon, ta tête ne portera plus sur tes épaules._

_Louna ne répliqua rien et poursuivit sa marche. Il lui semblait que plus elle avançait, plus le brouillard épaississait davantage. Puis, c'était comme si un individu se trouvait près d'elle mais, lorsque la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne, ce qui commença à la rendre mal à l'aise._

_-Wolfy, il se passe encore la même chose que la dernière fois. Tu as intérêt à ne pas disparaître cette fois._

_-Ce n'est pas la réalité, ce n'est pas mon rêve, c'est le tien. _

_-Et alors? Tu sens la présence?_

_-Oui…_

-Elle s'approche.

_-Je sais, et ce n'est pas un animal…Je crois que c'est une personne._

_Louna s'arrêta soudainement et prêta l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit rien, le brouillard étant trop épais._

_-On dirait que quelqu'un a parlé…_

_Mais cette fois, la jeune fille ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle devina que le loup avait dû disparaître à nouveau et cela la rendait inconfortable._

_-Fiche le camp, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Dit la jeune fille, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui s'adresser._

_Elle entendit un bruit étrange, comme si la personne essayait de parler. C'était une voix rauque, un peu enrouée, qui essayait de dire quelque chose, mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Puis, elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être tirée vers le haut._

Louna ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur son coude, regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais encore vu cette pièce où deux rangées de lits étaient bien alignées contre le mur. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil dans la pièce et Louna en déduisit que c'était le matin. Puis, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait elle-même dans un lit avec les couvertures remontées sur son corps. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans cette pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, son cerveau fit la reconstitution des événements. Mais, après quelques minutes, elle réalisa que quelque chose manquait.

-Wolfy?! Dit-elle en se levant sur son lit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, sous les lits, dans les coins, mais il semblait que le loup n'était pas dans la pièce.

-WOLFY! S'écria-t-elle

-Qu'avez-vous à crier ainsi à cette heure? Enfin, au moins, vous êtes réveillée. Dit une femme qui entrait dans la pièce par la porte de derrière.

Louna tourna vivement la tête vers elle et la fusilla du regard.

-Où est-ce que je suis et où est Wolfy?! Demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

-Vous êtes à l'infirmerie voyons, à Poudlard. Puis-je savoir ce dont _wolfy_ s'agit?

-C'est mon loup! Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait?! OÙ IL EST?! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement en serrant les poings.

-Calmez-vous voyons! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends? Recouchez-vous immédiatement, jeune fille. Votre corps est encore très faible! Et il est hors de questions qu'un loup se trouve dans l'infirmerie! Déclara l'infirmière d'un ton ferme.

-ESPÈCE D'INCOMPÉTENTE! OÙ EST WOLFY?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT AVEC LUI?!

-Surveillez votre langage, jeune fille! Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui vous soigne depuis hier soir alors ayez au moins du respect envers moi.

-J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE! JE VEUX SAVOIR OÙ EST WOLFY! QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS FAIT?! S'écria furieusement Louna en sautant sur son lit d'un bond souple.

-On ne monte pas debout sur les lits! Recouchez-vous immédiatement!

-NON! Dis-moi où-est-Wolfy! Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents en sautant sur le lit à côté du sien alors que l'infirmière tentait de l'attraper.

-J'ignore où se trouve celui que vous appelez Wolfy, j'ignore à quoi il ressemble puisque je ne l'ai pas vu! Maintenant, revenez immédiatement ici! J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer avec vous! Redescendez et revenez immédiatement ici!

-Quoi? Tu ne l'as pas vu? Il aurait dû être avec moi lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Dit Louna, les sourcils froncés, ignorant ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit d'autre.

Avant que Madame Pomfresh n'ait pu répondre la moindre chose, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Professeur Lupin. Voyant la scène, il s'arrêta et un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, Professeur Lupin-REVENEZ ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Louna avait sauté du lit et, ignorant ce que l'infirmière venait de lui ordonné, se dirigea vers Lupin, les poings serrés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Wolfy espèce d'imbécile! Dit-elle entre ses dents, s'apprêtant à le pousser.

Mais Remus lui attrapa les poignets avant qu'elle n'ait pu le pousser et la regarda sévèrement.

-Calme-toi Louna, et ne m'insulte pas, je ne t'ai jamais insulté alors ne le fais pas avec moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui s'est occupé de Wolfy hier soir. Dit-il d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

La jeune fille libéra rageusement ses poignets et le fixa longuement d'un regard furieux.

-Revenez immédiatement dans votre lit, jeune fille! Ordonna l'infirmière en s'approchant de Louna.

-Fiche-moi la paix! Je veux savoir où est Wolfy! S'écria l'adolescente en bondissant sur le lit le plus près d'elle afin d'éviter que Madame Pomfresh ne l'attrape.

-Cessez de crier ainsi et redescendez immédiatement, miss! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir endurer vos enfantillages toute la matinée!

-JE VEUX SAVOIR OÙ EST WOLFY! Alors fiche-moi la paix et retourne jouer au médecin dans ton bureau!

-Petite insolente!

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Vos cris résonnent jusqu'au bout du couloir et plusieurs élèves les entendent également. Dit une voix glaciale à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Les trois personnes se trouvant déjà dans la salle se tournèrent et virent Snape, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il regarda Remus, l'infirmière de même que Louna et ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Un sourire mauvais se dessina alors sur son visage alors qu'il fixait l'adolescente d'un regard mauvais.

-Alors, Miss quelqu'un-dans-le-monde est d'une humeur massacrante ce matin?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT DE WOLFY ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ?! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU NE LUI PAS FAIT DE MAL PARCE QUE SINON, TU VAS LE REGRETTER CRÉTIN D'IMBÉCILE!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une menace?

-Professeur, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. J'ai suffisamment de difficultés comme cela, je ne veux pas qu'autre chose aggrave son comportement. Dit Madame Pomfresh.

-OÙ EST WOLFY?! JE SAIS QUE TU SAIS OÙ IL EST ALORS TU FERAIS BIEN DE ME LE DIRE!

-ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! VOUS ALLEZ DESCENDRE IMMÉDIATEMENT DE CE LIT, CESSEZ DE CRIER ET VOUS RECOUCHEZ AFIN QUE JE PUISSE VOUS SOIGNER! Je n'endurerai pas plus longtemps votre caractère! S'écria l'infirmière d'un ton ferme.

Louna serra les poings et se tourna lentement vers la femme, la foudroyant du regard.

-Pas tant que je n'aurai pas Wolfy avec moi! Et puis, tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser me soigner? Détrompe-toi! D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien, alors pourquoi veux-tu me soigner? Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Pour troubles mentaux. Dit la voix glaciale de Snape

Louna ne vit que du noir. Jamais n'avait-elle été séparée de Wolfy pour une si longue période, même si cela ne faisait à peine douze heures, et ce point la rendait plutôt impatiente. À peine Snape eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'elle bondit du lit et s'élança vers lui. Cependant, alors qu'elle passa devant Remus, celui-ci l'attrapa et la retint juste au moment où elle bondissait vers Severus.

-ESPÈCE DE SALAUD! OÙ EST WOLFY?! TU CROIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS BIEN DANS LA TÊTE?! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE DE FILS DE PUTE, C'EST TOI QUI A UN PROBLÈME DANS LE CRÂNE! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se débattait contre Remus.

Celui-ci fut surpris par la force de Louna. Celle-ci étant petite, l'homme n'avait pas imaginé que la jeune fille possédait autant de forces et dû resserrer sa prise.

-Oh vraiment? Alors que s'est-il passé, hier soir? Tu peux te rappeler? Demanda Snape d'un ton moqueur.

-Je suis tombée sur un crétin! Répondit-elle, fixant Snape d'un regard meurtrier.

-C'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles? Laisse-moi te dire ce qui s'est passé après que tu te soies effondrée devant le préfet. Celui-ci est allé chercher de l'aide et comme nous n'étions pas très loin, il nous a trouvé facilement. Alors, il nous a amené, malheureusement, auprès de toi, après nous avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé. Mais il y avait ta sale bête auprès de toi qui grondait dans notre direction. Lorsque je me suis approché, elle a essayé de me mordre. La chose étrange, c'est que ton imbécile d'animal a laissé approcher lui, mais il refusait de me laisser approcher. Comme Lupin s'occupait déjà de toi pour t'amener ici, j'ai stupéfixié ta bête enragée et je l'ai enfermée dans un cachot.

-Tu as fait quoi? Demanda Louna, les yeux flamboyants de haine, arrêtant pour quelques secondes de se débattre.

-Tu as des problèmes d'audition à ton âge, en plus des problèmes mentaux? Répliqua méchamment Snape.

-JE N'AI PAS DE PROBLÈMES MENTAUX! S'écria-t-elle furieusement en se débattant à nouveau.

Snape ricana méchamment en la regardant se débattre contre Remus, qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à la retenir.

-TU FERAIS BIEN DE ME DIRE CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ESPÈCE DE SALAUD!

-Stupéfixié…

-QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE?!

-Ne me dis pas que tu ignores ce que c'est. Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur.

-Il l'a rendu inconscient avec un sortilège. Dit Remus à la jeune fille qui se débattait toujours.

-QUOI?! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT! ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN D'ENFANT DE PUTE, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LUI JETER UN SORT, T'ENTENDS?! Cria la jeune fille en se débattant avec plus de force

-Surveillez votre langage, Miss-je-me-crois-au-dessus-de-tout-le-monde, je n'accepterai pas que l'on me parle ainsi. Dit l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

-TU CROIS QUE TU ME FAIS PEUR?! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE LA MOINDRE CHOSE SUR WOLFY, T'ENTENDS?! TU VAS LE REGRETTER! VA CHERCHER WOLFY! Cria Louna, sans cesser de se débattre.

-Vous croyez pouvoir me donner des ordres maintenant? Vous aurez votre sale bête lorsque je le déciderai, est-ce clair?

-Professeur Snape, je crois que vous devriez sortir. Dit Remus en retenant difficilement Louna

-LÂCHE-MOI! LÂCHE-MOI LUPIN! S'écria la jeune fille, comme si elle venait de remarquer que Remus la retenait.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-SALAUD! DIS À CET ENCULÉ D'ALLER CHERCHER WOLFY! OU VA LE CHERCHER TOI-MÊME SI TU EN ES ENCORE CAPABLE ESPÈCE DE SALE-hmpf!

Remus, qui retenait à grande peine l'adolescente, venait de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche, ce qui ne fit que l'enrager davantage.

-Je comprends…Enfin…Pompom, j'ai besoin de vous maintenant. Dit le directeur en tournant la tête vers l'infirmière.

-Mais enfin…Je ne peux pas laisser ma patiente dans cet état…Dit l'infirmière, légèrement surprise par la demande du directeur.

-Oh, Remus contrôle la situation. Dit Dumbledore en jetant un regard amusé à Remus.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir tout en continuant de retenir la jeune fille qui, après lui avoir léché la main, essayait maintenant de mordre afin de libérer sa bouche. Madame Pomfresh jeta un regard à Louna, puis sortit de l'infirmerie à la suite du directeur.

-MAIS PUTAIN LÂCHE-MOI MERDE! SALE IMBÉCILE LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE! S'écria Louna une fois que Remus eut enlevé sa main de sur sa bouche.

Elle se débattit avec plus de force, donnant des coups à Remus afin de se libérer. Celui-ci faillit perdre sa prise, mais il la rattrapa juste au bon moment.

-Professeur Snape, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici? Demanda l'homme en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Lupin.

-VA CHERCHER WOLFY ESPÈCE DE TAS D'ORDURE!

-Je vais la calmer à votre place, Lupin. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant, pointant sa baguette sur Louna.

-Aucun sortilège ne sera nécessaire, _Professeur_, puisque je m'occupe d'elle, et non vous. Je vous demanderai de sortir, maintenant. Dit sèchement Remus en fixant l'homme.

-LÂCHE-MOI LUPIN! J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE À FAIRE! LÂCHE-MOI! Cria l'adolescente, couvrant les voix des deux hommes.

Snape la regarda se débattre, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Remus relâcha Louna, croyant que celle-ci se calmerait, mais il se trompa puisqu'une fois relâchée, la jeune fille se précipita vers la porte.

-Non Louna! Tu restes ici! Dit-il alors qu'elle atteignait la porte.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Remus sortit rapidement sa baguette et l'agita. Un éclair alla percuter la porte et celle-ci se referma d'un coup sec juste avant que Louna ne se faufile à l'extérieur. La jeune fille essaya de rouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Après plusieurs vaines tentatives, la jeune fille se tourna lentement vers Remus, les poings serrés, et dit entre ses dents :

-Ouvre cette porte!

-Non Louna. Répondit calmement l'homme en remettant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe

-Ouvre cette putain de porte, Lupin! S'écria Louna en avançant vers lui, les poings toujours serrés.

-Non. Calme-toi maintenant.

-NON! JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI!

Elle se rua vers lui et tenta de prendre sa baguette, mais Remus, qui avait compris ce que la jeune fille voulait faire, l'en empêcha. Après plusieurs minutes, se souvenant qu'elle avait elle-même une baguette, Louna fouilla dans ses poches mais, ne la trouvant pas, regarda autour d'elle. Elle était sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit dans lequel elle avait dormi. Sans se soucier du fait qu'elle ne savait pas quel sortilège utiliser pour déverrouiller la porte, Louna se précipita vers le lit, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que Remus, qui savait ce que la jeune fille voulait faire, l'attrapa et la retint.

-LÂCHE-MOI ESPÈCE DE SALAUD! S'écria-t-elle en se débattant férocement.

-Je ne te lâcherai que lorsque tu te seras calmée. Dit-il d'un ton calme en encaissant un coup dans le ventre.

Mais Louna ne voulait rien entendre. Elle voulait sortir de cette pièce, retrouver Wolfy et fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Elle en avait assez vu à son goût et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans cette école. Ainsi se débattit-elle avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, frappant, tirant, se tortillant, poussant, mais l'homme la retenait toujours. Lorsqu'il sentait qu'il commençait à lâcher prise, il réajustait sa poigne. Il la leva même de terre, espérant avoir moins de difficultés, mais il se trompa puisque cela ne fit qu'enrager davantage la jeune fille, qui se débattait et criait toujours, ignorant les paroles qu'il lui disait.

-Mais arrête Louna, tu vas t'épuiser. Lui dit Remus après une quinzaine de minutes

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et continua de se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche et tombe sur le sol. Épuisée, Louna resta étendue sur le sol pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant sa respiration, les yeux fermés afin de faire cesser la sensation de tournis et les tremblements qui lui parcouraient les membres. Remus la relâcha, un peu épuisé également, et la regarda pendant un moment afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se relèverait pas pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Mais cela paraissait peu probable étant donné que la jeune fille semblait vidée de ses forces.

-Ça va, Louna? Demanda Remus après plusieurs minutes alors que la jeune fille se redressait lentement.

-J'aurais été capable de me débarrasser de toi si j'aurais eu toutes mes forces. Siffla Louna en le foudroyant du regard.

L'homme haussa les sourcils, à la fois surpris et consterné par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, mais jugea qu'il serait préférable de chercher à comprendre plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?! Demanda-t-elle sèchement alors qu'elle se relevait, chassant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

-Si tu aurais eu plus de forces? Justement, puisque tu amènes le sujet, parlons de cela. Venons-en au sujet, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Dit Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'enseigner?

-Nous sommes samedi…

Louna le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis détourna la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le lit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée, tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici? Demanda Remus après quelques minutes de silence, rejoignant Louna.

Celle-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, ne détachant pas son regard du ciel.

-Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée?

Agacée, Louna la fusilla du regard, mais l'homme ne se laissa pas impressionné.

-Même pas une petite?

-J'en ai rien à foutre! Je suis ici à cause que j'ai perdu connaissance hier soir et que personne ne veut me laisser sortir! Ni me redonner Wolfy! Dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur en fixant l'homme dans les yeux.

-Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre de perdre soudainement connaissance alors que tu dois être en santé?

-Où veux-tu en venir?!

-Ta perte de conscience est dû au fait que tu n'as plus assez d'énergie, et tu as probablement des vertiges également. Tu es en manque d'énergie puisque cela fait des jours que tu n'as rien mangé.

-Merci docteur. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de surveiller tout ce que je fais?! S'exclama-t-elle sans quitter Remus des yeux.

-Je ne te surveille pas…

-Ouais, c'est ça. Dit-elle avec un rictus en tournant les yeux à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

-En cherchant les causes de ta perte de conscience, Madame Pomfresh a voulu voir si tu n'avais pas eu une réaction allergique ou si tu n'avais pas mangé quelque chose qui aurait pu provoquer ton évanouissement. Mais elle a découvert bien vite que tu n'avais rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui expliquait ta faiblesse-

-Je ne suis pas faible!

-Et la cause de ta perte de conscience. Comme j'étais présent, elle m'en a informé. Nous nous sommes alors tous les deux posé la même question : Pourquoi as-tu cesser de t'alimenter? Termina-t-il en ignorant la dernière réplique de Louna.

Celle-ci le fixa pendant un moment, puis reporta à nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre. Remus attendit, mais elle garda le silence.

-Louna…Commença-t-il en lui posant une main dans le haut du dos.

La réaction de l'adolescente fut immédiate. Elle se raidit, se tourna rapidement et saisit le poignet de l'homme, qu'elle retourna. Elle s'était levé et le fixait d'un regard flamboyant de haine, les membres tremblants.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en serrant davantage le poignet de l'homme, trop surpris pour parler.

-Louna, relâche-moi maintenant. Dit-il en fixant sa main, dont les jointures étaient livides.

Mais c'était comme si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas entendu. Son regard semblait absent, même si elle continuait de fixer Remus.

-Louna, s'il te plaît, relâche-moi. Répéta-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder calme.

La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête et relâcha le poignet de Remus, qui se mit à le frotter. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, dos à Remus, et enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Demanda l'homme, furieux.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche le dos. Répondit la jeune fille, les poings serrés, après quelques secondes de silence.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi? Tu as mal?

-Plus maintenant. Murmura Louna pour elle-même, mais Remus l'entendit.

L'homme la fixa d'un regard interrogateur, les sourcils froncés. Il baissa les yeux afin de regarder son dos, comme s'il espérait pouvoir comprendre ce que la jeune fille voulait dire.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence

-Rien. Cracha-t-elle sèchement

-Tu mens…Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Louna tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et le fixa d'un regard noir, méfiant. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était réellement sérieux. Certes, elle ne faisait confiance à personne depuis qu'elle était toute petite mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle savait que Remus ne mentait pas. Silencieuse, elle ramena sa tête vers l'avant et releva ses genoux, y appuyant ses bras.

-Je veux Wolfy. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial après quelques minutes de silence.

-J'irai le trouver lorsque tu auras répondu à mes questions.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends?! Tu t'imagines que tu as le droit de savoir ce qui m'est arrivée dans le passé parce que tu m'as amené ici?! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires alors cesse de te mêler des miennes sale fouineur! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond, lui faisant face.

Mais elle fut prise de vertiges et se laissa retomber sur le lit, cette fois face à Remus qui, surpris par sa réaction, ne savait quelle attitude prendre.

-Je ne parlais pas de ton passé Louna, mais de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici…Jamais je ne forcerai qui que ce soit à parler de son passé, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas…Mais ta réaction me confirme qu'il a dû se passé quelque chose lorsque tu étais plus jeune…Et je te demanderais, s'il te plaît, de ne plus m'insulter. Dit Remus d'un ton calme

Louna le fixa, ne sachant que dire. Elle était en colère contre elle-même pour avoir réagi ainsi alors qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi Remus parlait exactement, et elle était en colère contre l'homme. Contre quoi exactement, elle ne pourrait le dire. Peut-être par ses réactions, qui n'étaient pas comme celles des autres, peut-être par le calme qu'il manifestait ou peut-être pour le simple fait de l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait rencontré des gens comme Remus que très rarement, voir une fois, et leurs réactions l'intriguaient toujours, étant habituée à se faire réprimander sévèrement pour le moindre geste ou parole posé.

-Va chercher Wolfy. Dit-elle sèchement, sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

-Je te l'ai dit, Louna, j'irai lorsque tu auras répondu à mes questions. Déclara Remus d'un ton catégorique.

-Je te montre la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas qu'on me touche le dos et tu vas chercher Wolfy, ensuite peut-être répondrais-je à aux questions que tu te poses sur la raison que je suis ici. Dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Avant que Remus, qui fixait Louna d'un regard incompréhensible, n'ait pu protester, la jeune fille lui tourna à nouveau le dos et, prenant une grande inspiration, releva lentement son chandail jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, lorsqu'il vit la moitié du dos de la jeune fille, il en fut incapable. Il était horrifié par ce que l'adolescente cachait sur son dos. Une bonne quinzaine de cicatrices lui zébraient le dos de part et d'autre, toutes de différentes longueurs et largeurs. Une longue et fine cicatrice, qu'il devina qui devait débuter de son épaule droite, parcourait diagonalement la peau pour se terminer au niveau des hanches de la jeune fille. Sans en savoir la raison, l'homme se doutait que le reste du dos de la jeune fille devait être couvert d'encore plus de cicatrices. Remus était tellement horrifié qu'il continua de fixer le dos de Louna bien après que celle-ci eut laissé retomber son chandail. La jeune fille restait silencieuse, se demandant pourquoi elle avait fait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle savait que l'homme lui poserait des questions et était décidée à ne pas y répondre. Cependant, une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille.

-Tu parles de ce que je t'ai montré à qui que ce soit et tu vas le regretter pour le restant de tes jours. Siffla Louna entre ses dents en se tournant vers Remus.

Celui-ci sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et la fixa longuement, ne sachant que dire.

-T'as entendu?

-Je n'en parlerai pas, Louna, tu peux en être certaine…Mais comment as-tu eu toutes…toutes ces…toutes ces cicatrices? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Je t'ai dit que je répondrai peut-être aux questions concernant la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, et non aux questions en rapport avec mes cicatrices. Maintenant, je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles chercher Wolfy.

-Mais…D'où viennent toutes ces cicatrices?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne répondrai pas! Je veux Wolfy! Dit-elle entre ses dents.

Voyant l'expression de la jeune fille, Remus n'insista pas, se disant que cela devait être difficile pour elle d'en parler.

-D'accord, mais tu restes ici et ensuite, tu réponds à mes questions.

-Je vais voir si j'en ai envie. Répliqua froidement Louna.

Remus la fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les portes de l'infirmerie. Une fois sorti, l'homme se dirigea vers l'escalier et se mit à les descendre, ayant une vague idée où se trouvait Wolfy. Une fois rendu aux donjons, il fut facile de repérer l'endroit où était enfermé le loup puisque celui-ci faisait le plus de bruit qu'il pouvait. D'après ce que Remus entendait, l'animal se jetait contre la porte et la grattait, espérant que cela l'aiderait à sortir. Quelques étudiants qui passaient devant le cachot regardait la porte d'un regard intrigué, mais n'osaient pas ouvrir la porte. Voyant Remus, ils poursuivirent leur chemin alors que l'homme se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette. Aussitôt la porte entrouverte, le splendide animal sortit et resta quelques secondes immobile à renifler l'air. Puis, il fixa Remus de ses yeux dorés avant de se mettre en marche, ne sachant trop quelles directions prendre. Mais l'homme fit demi-tour et commença à remonter l'escalier, suivi du loup, qui avait compris l'endroit d'où venait Remus et où il allait. Plus ils montaient, plus Wolfy accélérait et, lorsqu'ils furent au bon étage, se mit à courir dans les couloirs, ignorant les quelques étudiants qui le regardaient passer en le pointant. Une fois devant la porte, le loup, impatient, se mit à tourner en rond, attendant que l'homme arrive afin qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte. Lorsque Remus l'ouvrit, le loup se précipita à l'intérieur et se mit à courir vers la jeune fille qui, ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, s'était tournée afin de faire face à la porte.

-Wolfy! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le loup bondissait sur elle.

Louna serra le loup contre elle alors qu'ils tombaient tous deux sur le plancher sous le poids du loup. Remus s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Ils n'avaient été séparés à peine une douzaine d'heure, mais cela semblait être des jours aux yeux des deux êtres. L'homme les regarda se chamailler sur le plancher pendant quelques instants, puis secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge, mais Louna ne lui prêta aucune attention.

-Louna, je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions.

-Vraiment? Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Répliqua la jeune fille en repoussant le loup.

-Tu as Wolfy grâce à moi, tu me dois au moins des explications.

-Je t'ai montré mon dos, je ne te dois rien. J'ai dit que peut-être répondrais-je, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Tu peux partir maintenant.

-Tu préfères peut-être que j'aille prévenir le directeur?

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'en parlerais à personne! S'exclama Louna en levant la tête vers lui.

-Je parle de ta soudaine anorexie. Dit Remus, sachant très bien que l'infirmière devait déjà l'avoir mis au courant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, à ce vieux sénile?

-Ne crois pas qu'il ne se préoccupe pas de ses étudiants.

-Personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce point changerait parce que je suis ici. Dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit, fixant l'homme d'un regard noir.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Demanda Remus, surpris.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix et dégage! Siffla la jeune fille entre les dents

Remus s'assit sur le lit à côté de Louna et fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'ailles expliqué tes motifs qui t'ont poussé à arrêter de t'alimenter. Dit tranquillement Remus.

-Tu vas attendre longtemps puisque je ne te dirai rien.

-Alors je resterai ici toute la journée s'il le faut, et demain également.

-Tu as autre chose à faire que de rester ici à attendre que je te parle.

-Peut-être que non. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Répondit Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

-Dégage! Dit Louna entre ses dents alors que le loup bondissait à ses côtés.

Remus hocha négativement la tête, la fixant toujours de son regard doré.

-Tu ferais bien de partir sinon, je dis à Wolfy de t'attaquer.

-Je serais capable de me protéger et puis, je ne crois pas que le directeur apprécierait de savoir que ton loup ait attaqué une personne, alors il te demanderait de t'en débarrasser. Dit Remus en riant.

-Tu crois que je veux t'endurer encore longtemps?!

-Tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer et je partirai, c'est aussi simple que cela.

-Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explication!

-Normalement, je te donnerais raison, mais c'est moi qui t'est amené ici et qui a été te chercher ton loup alors je crois que tu me dois au moins quelques explication.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout! C'est TOI qui a décidé de m'amener ici!

-Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse en plein milieu du couloir?

-La ferme! Fiche-moi la paix! S'écria Louna en serrant les poings, le regard flamboyant de haine.

-Louna, ne me parle pas comme cela.

-Je fais ce que je veux et je vais te parler comme je le veux!

-Que t'ais-je fait de mal pour que tu me parles ainsi? Répliqua l'homme, semblant trouver la situation quelque peu amusante

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, mais ne répondit rien, le fixant d'un regard mauvais, un léger grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Wolfy, assis à côté de la jeune fille, fixait l'homme d'un regard indéchiffrable, les oreilles pointées vers lui.

-Bon, assez jouer, Louna. Si nous réglerions cette affaire immédiatement? Demanda Remus, après quelques minutes de silence pesant, d'un ton plus sérieux

-Pourquoi ça? Cracha sèchement la jeune fille en le défiant du regard

L'homme soupira longuement, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait si difficile de parler avec l'adolescente. Certes, il s'était douté qu'elle ne lui dirait rien facilement, mais c'était à peine si elle lui parlait du sujet dont il voulait aborder. Remus resta silencieux un moment, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire pour que la jeune fille veuille llui expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle avait cessé de se nourrir. Il ne voulait pas quitter la pièce sans en savoir la raison.

-Tu seras débarrassé de moi? Dit Remus, légèrement découragé, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

-Oui, puisque tu iras tout raconter au vieux sénile et aux autres. Répliqua Louna du tac au tac.

-Dumbledore devra être au courant puisque c'est le directeur de l'école, Louna. Il sait que tu es ici et comme ce n'est pas une simple blessure, il voudra savoir la raison pour laquelle une de ses élèves a cessé de s'alimenter. Les autres professeurs n'ont pas à être au courant, enfin, pas par moi. Autrement, il ne sera au courant de rien d'autre.

-Dumbledore n'a pas à être au courant! Et puis, il le dira aux autres pour qu'ils me surveillent, j'en suis certaine. Dit sèchement Louna.

Remus la regarda, ne sachant que répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée si ce que venait de dire l'adolescente pouvait être vrai ou non, mais il y avait également pensé.

-Si je lui dis que tout est réglé et que tu souhaites que personne, mis à part moi, ne le sache, peut-être comprendra-t-il qu'il ne peut le savoir…Dit l'homme après quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi je voudrais te le dire? Pourquoi tu dirais-je quelque chose?!

-Tu peux me faire confiance-

-Je ne fais confiance à personne! Personne, t'entends?! Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle je devrais avoir confiance en quelqu'un, spécialement en toi?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te convaincre que tu peux me faire confiance, Louna, mais à toi de voir en qui tu peux avoir confiance.

-Pourquoi je voudrais avoir confiance en quelqu'un?!

-Tu n'es pas obligé, Louna. Ce sont tes choix, et non les miens. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à me faire confiance si tu n'en as pas envie.

-Nomme-moi des gens en qui tu as confiance. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

-Dumbledore, et quelques autres que tu ne connais pas…Beaucoup l'ont perdu.

-Comme c'est triste. Je ne fais confiance à personne et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Dit Louna en roulant des yeux, ignorant le grognement de Wolfy.

Remus soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait plus aucune idée quoi dire pour inciter la jeune fille à parler. Il continua de réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant d'un regard absent le loup qui poussait la jeune fille avec son museau. Puis, une idée lui vint.

-Comme tu ne veux rien me dire, je peux essayer de deviner. Dit-il en ramenant son regard sur la jeune fille.

-Tu vas y passer des mois. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je te dirai la vérité? Répliqua la jeune fille avec un rictus moqueur

-J'ose espérer qu'étant donné que tu ne veux rien me dire, tu consentiras au moins à me dire si j'ai deviné juste ou non.

-Peut-être. Dit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

-Très bien. Commençons…Tu…Tu voulais perdre du poids…Dit Remus au bout de plusieurs secondes, sachant que ce qu'il venait de dire était absurde.

-Tu ne trouves pas que je suis assez squelettique, Lupin?

-Quelqu'un t'a lancé un défi.

-Défi stupide que je n'aurais pas relevé. Je ne réponds pas à ce genre de provocation.

-Tu faisais une grève de la faim pour une cause quelconque. Dit Remus après un moment de silence

-Aucune cause ne m'intéresse à ce point.

-C'est un truc de ta religion?

-Je ne crois en rien. Les religions sont trop stupides.

Ainsi Remus continua-t-il pendant un long moment, demandant parfois des questions tellement insensées que la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Mais, sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, Remus apprenait un peu plus à la connaître et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire.

-Tu voulais mourir?

-J'aurais pris un moyen beaucoup plus rapide si j'aurais voulu crever. Répondit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

-Je suis à cour d'idée…Tu voulais aller faire un tour à l'hôpital.

-Tu brûles.

-Tu voulais réellement aller à l'hôpital?

-Pas nécessairement, c'était une simple partie du plan.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu y aller? Demanda Remus, surpris, le regard interrogateur.

-Tu n'as qu'à deviner. Répondit Louna d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu veux devenir médicomage.

-Médecin? Nan, j'ai assez de moi-même à m'occuper sans devoir soigner trois personnes à la fois.

-Tu voulais voir comment c'était un hôpital sorcier…

-Tu refroidis.

Remus continua ses questions, n'ayant aucune idée pourquoi la jeune fille aurait voulu aller à l'hôpital.

-Tu voulais t'enfuir. Dit-il en désespoir de cause

-Peut-être bien.

Surpris, l'homme la fixa. Décidément, il devait admettre qu'il ne suivait pas du tout la jeune fille. Il se frotta le visage et ramena ses yeux dorés sur elle, qui enfonçait distraitement ses doigts dans la fourrure noire de l'animal.

-Tu voulais t'enfuir…Tu voulais te faire transporter à l'hôpital pour pouvoir t'enfuir…

-Une partie du plan.

-Je ne comprends pas, Louna. Soupira-t-il après un instant de silence.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Un diagramme où tout sera relié?

-Très amusant Louna.

-C'est facile à comprendre. Dit-elle en se redressant.

-Pour toi, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Je ne voulais pas me faire transporter dans un hôpital pour pouvoir m'enfuir sans aucune raison.

-Tu viens de le dire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Le but de mon plan.

-T'enfuir? De l'hôpital? Demanda Remus après quelques secondes de silence, ne comprenant rien.

La jeune fille acquiesça, trouvant la situation amusante.

-Pourquoi voulait-tu t'enfuir?

-Pour pouvoir être débarrassée d'ici.

-Où serais-tu allée?

Louna haussa les sourcils, puis regarda Wolfy. L'homme ne faisait pas le lien et cela amusait les deux êtres.

-Je croyais que tu aurais compris, Lupin. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur.

-Si tu le dis, ce sera plus facile à comprendre.

-Pour pouvoir m'enfuir d'ici.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je déteste cet endroit! Alors je cherche un moyen de pouvoir m'y échapper sans qu'on ne me retrouve! Si on m'amène à l'hôpital, je pourrais m'enfuir et retourner vivre dans la forêt comme je le faisais si bien avant d'arriver ici.

-Tu as arrêté de manger pour pouvoir partir d'ici?

Louna acquiesça de nouveau. Remus avait maintenant compris et il devait avouer que la jeune fille était intelligente. Malheureusement pour elle, son plan n'aurait pas fonctionné et elle s'offusqua lorsqu'il le lui dit.

-Personne ne t'aurait amené à l'hôpital parce que tu refuses de manger, Louna. Madame Pomfresh aurait tenté bien des choses avant de s'avouer vaincue.

-Elle ne peut pas me gaver, je ne suis pas un poulet!

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Elle aurait peut-être essayé. À moins que tu ne sois gravement malade ou blessée, l'infirmière n'aura pas de raisons de t'envoyer à St-Mungo.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-C'est ce que je sais, Louna. Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête puisque ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Louna le foudroya du regard, mais ne répondit rien. Son idée était faite, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, peu importe ce que pouvait lui dire Remus. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire.

-Pourquoi ne te donnes-tu pas une deuxième chance pour cet endroit avant de songer à te sauver?

La jeune fille le fixa, mais ne répondit rien.

-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de te faire des amis?

Cette fois, Louna ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

-Je ne veux pas d'ami et personne ne veut me parler.

-C'est peut-être toi qui repousse ceux qui veulent te parler. Dit Remus en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne, t'entends?! Je ne veux pas d'_ami_ et je ne veux pas rester dans cette stupide école! S'écria la jeune fille.

-Tu peux au moins essayer-

-Non! Je ne veux pas rester ici et je ne voulais PAS venir ici! Contrairement aux autres, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix!

Remus l'observa, puis soupira à nouveau. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et sentait que la jeune fille en avait assez. Il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Essaie à nouveau, c'est ce que je peux te dire. Ce n'est pas comme les autres endroits que tu as fait, ici.

-C'est la même chose pour moi! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

-Recommence à manger. Si tu veux vraiment partir, tu n'as pas besoin de te laisser mourir de faim. Dit Remus avec un petit sourire triste.

Puis, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de l'infirmerie sous le regard de l'adolescente. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire?

-S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je veux partir de cet endroit. Dit-elle furieusement entre ses dents.

_ET voilà! Terminé! Beaucoup mieux que la version originale fiere bon entk j'espère que vous avez aimé! REVIEW!moi j'ai faim alors je vais déjeuner _

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	6. Étranges Pouvoirs

D.A : Tout est à J.K Rowling, tout lui appartient…sauf mon histoire et mes personnages

N.A : Je crois que ce chapitre-ci a lui aussi grandement besoin d'une retouche. Entk,je vais me dépêcher! 13 août 2007,23h37 lol…Entk…READ N ENJOY! Ça peut pas être pire que la première version lol…

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-Recommence à manger. Si tu veux vraiment partir, tu n'as pas besoin de te laisser mourir de faim. Dit Remus avec un petit sourire triste.

Puis, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de l'infirmerie sous le regard de l'adolescente. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire?

-S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je veux partir de cet endroit. Dit-elle furieusement entre ses dents.

**_Chapitre 6 : Étrange pouvoir_**

Harry, Ron et Hermione se promenaient dans les couloirs du château, faute de ne pouvoir aller à l'extérieur dû à la mauvaise température. Ils parlèrent de sujets divers jusqu'à ce que Ron et Harry se mettent à parler de la saison de Quidditch qui allait bientôt s'amorcer. Hermione roula des yeux et regarda par l'une des grandes fenêtres alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher. C'était dimanche et le château était calme.

-La saison va bientôt commencer! Gryffindor contre Poufsouffle! Dit Harry d'un ton enthousiaste.

-Ça ne risque pas d'être trop difficile puisque Poufsouffle est facile à battre! Tu te rappelles combien de temps a duré le match la dernière fois qu'on a joué contre Poufsouffle. Dit Ron d'un ton encourageant.

-Je sais, mais ils vont sûrement avoir de nouveaux joueurs.

Ils entrèrent alors dans les chances de chacune des équipes de remporter leur match respectif et se mirent à faire un bilan des statistiques de chacune des équipes de remporter la coupe. Hermione se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation, n'étant pas très intéressée dans les sports.

-Les garçons et leur Quidditch. Soupira-t-elle en regardant brièvement autour d'elle.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur leur gauche et ils sursautèrent, surpris.

-J'en ai assez! Cette élève va me rendre FOLLE! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Elle passa devant les adolescents sans même les voir et marcha à grands pas raides et rapides dans le couloir en continuant de parler à haute voix. L'infirmière paraissait furieuse et impatiente alors qu'elle s'éloignait sous le regard intrigué des trois adolescents.

-De qui parle-t-elle selon vous? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

-J'en sais rien. Si on allait voir.

Après s'être assurés que l'infirmière n'était plus dans le coin, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils virent rapidement de qui parlait Madame Pomfresh. Louna bondissait d'un lit à l'autre sous le regard amusé du loup. Les lits d'une des deux rangées étaient tous défaits et certains étaient déplacés. Tournant la tête vers la porte, Wolfy vit les étudiants et grogna dans leur direction.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Demanda Louna d'un ton sec, cessant ses bonds.

-On a vu Madame Pomfresh sortir de l'infirmerie en criant. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Alors on a voulu voir quel était le problème.

-C'est moi, son problème, elle est furieuse contre moi. Pourtant, je n'ai presque rien fait, c'est elle qui n'a vraiment aucune patiente. Dit Louna d'un ton indifférent en haussant les épaules.

Sans en dire davantage, elle reprit ses bonds, ignorant les trois adolescents qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici? Est-ce que tu t'es blessée? Demanda Hermione au bout de quelques minutes

-En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde?! Répliqua Louna d'un ton agressif.

-Calme-toi, elle ne faisait que te poser une question! Bon sang, tu as un problème contre les personnes qui essaient de te parler? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu lui répondes de cette manière? Elle ne fait rien de mal. Dit Ron sans pouvoir se retenir

Louna cessa ses bonds et le fusilla du regard, le défiant de dire autre chose, mais le jeune homme n'ajouta rien d'autre.

-Alors Granger, comment va ton bras? Ce n'est pas trop douloureux? Demanda Louna avec un rictus moqueur en se tournant vers la jeune fille

-Pas du tout, en fait, c'est déjà guéri. Madame Pomfresh peut soigner une blessure en quelques secondes avec la médecine magique, tu étais au courant?

-Mais bien sûr, j'ai grandi dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Répondit sarcastiquement l'adolescente en roulant des yeux.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr que non, idiot!

Elle se remit à sauter sur le lit et s'éloigna d'eux en sautant d'un lit à l'autre, agacée par leur question. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Wolfy et sut qu'il partageait son opinion.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant de quelques pas.

-Je n'y répondrai pas alors ne perd pas ton temps. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

-Ça te dérangerait de cesser de me parler de cette manière? Je ne t'ai rien fait et je ne te parle pas comme cela. Dit Hermione en soupirant, les sourcils froncés.

-Je parle comme je veux avec tout le monde alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une exception avec toi. Maintenant, dégage!

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi il faut que tu agisses de façon si...arrogante avec tout le monde?!

-Je ne suis pas arrogante!

-Alors pourquoi te comportes-tu de façon si supérieur envers les autres?

-Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu poses des questions si stupides?! Tu dis n'importe quoi alors cesse de ressembler à tes questions et la ferme! S'écria Louna en arrêtant de sauter.

-Si tu n'agis pas de façon supérieure, alors comment te décrirais-tu? C'est la manière qu'on t'a appris à agir envers les gens?

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles alors je te conseille de te la fermer et de te mêler de tes affaires, t'entends?!

-Alors explique-moi, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu étais plus jeune. Comme ça, je pourrai mieux te comprendre.

Louna ricana méchamment, puis sauta du lit de manière à se retrouver devant la jeune fille, qui recula d'un pas, et fixa ses yeux trop noirs dans les siens.

-Tu crois réellement que je vais te dire la moindre chose me concernant? Tu crois que je veux qu'on devienne amie? Tu t'imagines que je te laisserai me comprendre?! Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre, Granger. Je te hais. Tu n'es qu'une sale petite fouineuse qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires et qui s'imagine qui a le droit de tout savoir sur moi. Jamais je ne te dirai la moindre chose. Dégage! Retourne dans la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque et fou-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute! Siffla Louna entre ses dents, ses yeux flamboyant de haine

Madame Pomfresh parcourait les corridors d'un pas rapide en marmonnant des paroles contre la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir de l'infirmière, encore moins de ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui dire en essayant d'avoir une conversation. Louna l'avait envoyée promener et s'était mise à sauter sur les lits malgré les interdictions de Madame Pomfresh. N'aimant pas utiliser les sortilèges pour calmer l'un de ses patients, Pompom avait essayé de résonner la jeune fille, en vain. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau du directeur, ne sachant que faire pour Louna. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la statue, elle donna le mot de passe et, quelques secondes plus tard, la statue se mit à tourner en s'élevant, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Madame Pomfresh monta sur l'une des marches et, une fois devant la porte du directeur, cogna quelques coups.

-Entrez. Dit la voix du directeur.

-Cette patiente va me rendre folle, Monsieur le Directeur! S'exclama l'infirmière en entrant dans la pièce.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire amusé, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait, et reposa sa plume avant de regarder la femme devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que Louna a fait? Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé.

-Elle est irrespectueuse, voilà ce qu'elle fait! Elle ne m'écoute pas du tout et m'envoie même promener! Peu importe ce que je lui dis et quelle façon je la traite, elle continue!

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour cela. Mais si vous me parliez de son état de santé? S'est-elle remise à manger?

-Pas encore, j'en ai bien peur. Son état va rapidement se détériorer si elle ne mange rien. D'ailleurs, elle commence à avoir des signes de faiblesse et sa température est légèrement sous la normale. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je croyais que ce qu'aurait pu lui dire le professeur Lupin, hier, l'aurait refait manger. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et l'idée de la gaver ne m'enchante guère. Si elle ne se nourrit pas, il faudra l'envoyer à l'hôpital de St-Mungo. Ils sauront davantage que moi quoi faire.

Dumbledore joignit les mains et réfléchit, ses yeux bleus fixé sur Madame Pomfresh, qui venait de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils. Un silence s'installa entre les deux adultes alors que Dumbledore fermait les yeux, comme pour se concentrer davantage.

-Alors, Professeur, vous avez une idée? Demanda l'infirmière au bout de quelques minutes

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle tente de s'enlever la vie. Déclara Dumbledore en rouvrant les yeux.

-Dieu merci, il ne manquerait plus que cela.

-Mais elle ne fait pas cela pour rien…Elle a une raison pour agir ainsi

-Elle cherche de l'attention? Dit Madame Pomfresh en haussant les épaules.

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Notre petite orpheline ne recherche pas l'attention, j'en suis certain…Non, ça doit être quelque à voir avec autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle voudrait…

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir qui entraînerait sa soudaine anorexie. Elle est sous-alimentée en plus d'être squelettique, ce n'est sûrement pas parce qu'elle veut être plus maigre.

-Je ne crois pas non plus à cette théorie…Mais sa sous-alimentation est normale si l'on considère le fait que le dernier bon repas qu'elle ait pris remonte à des lunes. Non, je crois qu'elle veut quitter cet endroit.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Je lui ai dit d'oublier l'expulsion si c'était pour ces raisons qu'elle agissait de manières grossières envers les professeurs. Je crois qu'elle cherche un autre moyen pour sortir d'ici.

-Mais…Pourquoi? Pourquoi tient-elle à tant quitter Poudlard? Il faut qu'elle soit déterminée pour cesser de se nourrir.

-Si c'est ce que je crois, elle est très déterminée.

-Expliquez-moi, Professeur, puisque je n'y comprends rien. Dit l'infirmière en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Voyez-vous, Pompom, cette enfant a été livrée à elle-même pendant deux ans. Elle vivait dans les forêts en totale liberté et indépendance en plus de ses propres règles. Mais après ces deux années, voilà qu'on l'amène ici de force, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune envie de venir ici. Du coup, elle se retrouve à Poudlard, un endroit civilisé si l'on compare aux forêts, et voilà qu'elle doit suivre des règles autres que les siennes en plus de perdre sa liberté et son indépendance…Je dois admettre que ça dû être difficile. Enfin, ce que je crois, c'est qu'elle veut retrouver ce qu'elle a perdu en arrivant ici. Comme je lui ai dit qu'elle retournait à l'orphelinat si je l'expulsais, elle essaie de trouver un autre moyen.

-Mais enfin…C'est insensé…Elle voudrait donc partir d'ici pour retourner vivre dans la forêt? Mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle voyons!

-Je le lui ai dit, et elle ne partage pas notre point de vue. Enfin, je devrai la surveiller afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, mais cela attendra, pour le moment, il faut qu'elle se nourrisse, peu importe la façon…Gavez-la.

-Il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas gaver une enfant.

-Gavez-la de façon moldue, vous savez, il l'injecte en perfusion continue dans une veine…Je ne crois pas que vous aurez à attendre bien longtemps si vous utilisez cette technique. Allez préparer votre matériel, je vais envoyer un message au professeur Lupin pour qu'il aille voir Louna.

-Pourquoi cela? Que peut-il faire? Demanda l'infirmière, surprise.

-Voyez-vous, je l'ignore moi-même, mais je suis certain qu'il sera utile, peut-être peut-il convaincre Louna de se nourrir à nouveau. Dit le directeur d'un ton amusé.

Madame Pomfresh remercia Dumbledore, se leva et sortit du bureau afin de se diriger à l'infirmerie. Elle avait un pressentiment que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir et que la jeune fille ne se laisserait pas faire facilement. Mais elle ignorait que Louna avait horreur des aiguilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pompom ouvrait les portes de l'infirmerie et entra dans la pièce. Louna tourna les yeux vers elle et la regarda avancer d'un regard noir. Mais l'infirmière, qui avait à peine remarqué que Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient toujours dans la pièce, ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille et se dirigea vers son bureau.

-D'après toi, qu'est-elle partie faire? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers les portes.

-J'en sais rien…

Louna regarda les trois adolescents s'éloigner, puis remonta sur le lit et se mit à bondir. Mais après quelques bonds, ses jambes faiblirent et elle tomba sur le lit. Elle se redressa et vit l'infirmière approcher, transportant quelque chose derrière son dos. Louna plissa des yeux et la fixa d'un regard méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de cacher? Demanda la jeune fille, redoutant la réponse.

-Je ne cache rien. Ce que je transporte est pour vous alors vous allez vous tenir tranquille si vous ne voulez pas que cela dure des heures. Dit l'infirmière d'un ton ferme en approchant de la jeune fille, amenant le soluté devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?! Me planter l'aiguille dans le bras?! Et tu t'imagines que je vais me laisser faire?! Tu peux toujours rêver, jamais je ne te laisserai faire! S'écria Louna en se levant d'un bond.

Avant que l'infirmière n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, la jeune fille se mit à courir, se dirigeant vers la porte où se tenaient les trois adolescents, qui avaient regardé la scène.

-Mais retenez-la! Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh alors que l'adolescente contournait les trois étudiants.

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent, comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, Harry l'attrapa et l'éloigna, mais Louna se débattit vivement et ne mit aucun mal à défaire la prise de l'adolescent. Elle le repoussa mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur tourner le dos, elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le chandail alors qu'un autre lui prit le bras. Elle se débattit furieusement, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se défaisait d'une prise, une autre s'ajoutait. Elle entendit le loup gronder près d'elle et, sans y réfléchir davantage, s'exclama

-Wolfy, attaque-les! Maintenant!

N'attendant qu'un signal de la jeune fille, Wolfy bondit vers les trois adolescents et attrapa le mollet de Ron, qu'il mordit férocement. Les autres reculèrent, mais Wolfy les prit en chasse et mordit le bras de Harry en le projetant sur le plancher. Après avoir regardé Wolfy pendant quelques secondes, Louna tourna les talons et se mit à courir, mais elle sentit quelqu'un agripper son bras fermement. Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était l'infirmière. Elle commença à se débattre alors que la femme essayait de la ramener vers son lit. Mais la jeune fille fut soudainement prise de vertiges et elle tomba à genoux sur le plancher.

-Vous voyez dans quel état vous êtes, maintenant? Si vous n'aviez pas arrêté de vous nourrir, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Dit l'infirmière d'un ton réprobateur en relevant tant bien que mal l'adolescente

Une fois debout, Louna secoua la tête afin de chasser la sensation de tournis et regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver Wolfy. Celui-ci revenait tranquillement vers elle après avoir mordu et donner quelques coups de griffes aux trois adolescents.

-Allez vous asseoir sur les lits, je viendrai vous soigner dans quelques instants. Dit l'infirmière après avoir vu ce qu'avait fait Wolfy.

Rassemblant ses forces, Louna griffa sauvagement le bras de l'infirmière qui la retenait. Madame Pomfresh poussa un cri de surprise en relâchant la jeune fille, qui tourna les talons et se mit à courir, se dirigeant vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et frappa Louna, qui tomba sur le plancher. Wolfy se précipita vers la jeune fille alors que celle-ci se redressa et leva la tête afin de voir qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

-Je vois que vous avez encore quelques petits problèmes. Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Que voulez-vous? Demanda l'infirmière

N'écoutant pas davantage, Louna se releva et voulut s'engouffrer par la porte ouverte, mais elle se fit brusquement arrêter par quelqu'un qui lui saisit le collet. Elle se fit brusquement ramener vers l'avant et vit que c'était Snape qui la retenait. Elle se débattit furieusement, mais Snape ne desserra pas sa prise. Louna regarda autour d'elle et, lorsqu'elle vit Wolfy, qui grognait, fixa son regard dans le sien.

-N'y pense même pas. Si tu ne veux pas que je jette un sort à ta sale bête sauvage, dis-lui de ne PAS attaquer puisque je ne me gênerai pas pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Dit Snape entre ses dents en agrippant la nuque de la jeune fille

Celle-ci releva les épaule et pencha la tête vers l'arrière afin d'éviter de ressentir la douleur à sa nuque. Elle voulut se débattre, mais l'homme pressa sur chaque côté de sa nuque afin de la faire arrêter. Louna grogna et se débattit à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit que Snape l'amenait vers Madame Pomfresh.

-C'est elle dont vous avez besoin, n'est-ce pas? Demanda sarcastiquement l'homme en poussant la jeune fille devant lui, une fois près de l'infirmière.

-Oui, mais j'ignore comment je vais m'y prendre avec elle. Elle ne se laissera pas faire, encore moins lorsque j'essaierai de lui installer cette aiguille. Soupira l'infirmière

Alors qu'elle parlait, Louna en avait profiter pour essayer de se sauver, mais l'homme l'a rattrapa facilement par le bras et la jeta sur le lit le plus près. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se redresser, Snape sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille.

-_Petrificus__ Totalus_. Murmura-t-il

Louna eut l'impression que des cordes s'enroulèrent autour d'elle pour l'immobiliser et cela ne fit qu'accroître sa frustration. Ses membres refusèrent de bouger alors qu'elle tentait, en vain, de briser le sortilège.

-Vous pouvez maintenant faire tout ce que vous voulez sur elle. Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur.

-Merci, Professeur, mais je ne comptais pas utiliser de sortilège contre elle. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, mieux vaut se dépêcher. Dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton réprobateur

Elle se mit à préparer son matériel, vérifiant que tout fonctionnait correctement alors que Louna essayait toujours de bouger. Elle tremblait de rage, détestant être retenue d'une quelconque manière et le sortilège agissait exactement comme elle détestait. Elle entendait Wolfy gronder à ses côtés, mais elle était incapable de focusser son regard sur quelque chose en particulier tant elle était aveuglée par la rage. Elle ne voyait que des formes et ne pouvait différencier les personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette sale.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de briser le sortilège, tu ne réussiras pas. Dit Ron.

Mais Louna l'avait à peine entendu. Quelques gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son front tant elle faisait mentalement des efforts pour se libérer des liens invisibles. L'infirmière terminait ses dernières vérifications. Après s'être assurée du débit, elle se tourna vers Louna et lui prit la main, qu'elle tourna afin que la paume soit bien à plat sur le lit. Alors qu'elle approchait l'aiguille de sa veine, qu'elle avait légèrement augmenter en prononçant quelques mots afin qu'elle soit plus visible, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, ce qui détourna pour quelques secondes son attention. La respiration de Louna s'était accélérée alors qu'elle avait regarder l'infirmière faire et, profitant des quelques secondes d'inattention, essaya encore une fois de se débattre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?! S'exclama Hermione, qui s'était approchée de la jeune fille.

L'adolescente avait été la seule à ne pas se retourner afin de mieux observer Louna. Les autres se retournèrent et regardèrent Hermione, intrigués, qui elle fixait Louna. Ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, c'était les yeux de la jeune fille qui, habituellement trop noirs, étaient à présents d'un bleu métallique. Louna ne prêtait guère d'attention à ce qui se passai autour d'elle. Elle continuait de combattre le sortilège et elle continua avec plus d'acharnement alors qu'elle discernait l'infirmière se pencher à nouveau sur sa main. Soudain, ce fut comme si un couteau venait de rompre les liens qui la maintenaient immobile. Sans plus attendre, Louna se redressa et fixa Pomfresh de son regard métallique, les poings et la mâchoire serrés à cause de la frustration. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que l'infirmière remarqua les yeux de sa patiente et elle fut bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir. Sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, la jeune fille baissa son regard sur l'aiguille, reliée au tube, que tenait l'infirmière dans sa main tremblante. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aiguille se mit à bouger d'elle-même et se dressa dans les airs alors que Louna relevait les yeux. Madame Pomfresh fixait tour à tour l'aiguille et Louna, figée sur place. Wolfy regardait la jeune fille comme s'il espérait qu'elle le regarde, mais Louna ne se préoccupait pas des autres. Elle plissa des yeux et l'aiguille piqua rapidement l'infirmière à la manière d'un serpent. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de douleur et de surprise et s'éloigna, mais l'aiguille la suivit.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'elle fait cela?! S'exclama Hermione en regardant l'infirmière se sauver de l'aiguille.

-Louna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Arrête immédiatement!

La jeune fille secoua la tête et tourna son regard vers celui qui avait parlé alors que l'aiguille tombait sur le plancher. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme si elle venait de se réveiller, et focussa son regard sur la personne. C'était Lupin. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant quand il était entré dans la pièce. Puis, elle tourna son regard sur les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, les fixant d'un regard noir.

-Comment as-tu fais pour te défaire du sortilège? Demanda Ron sans pouvoir se retenir.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et ramena son regard sur Remus. Ses yeux reprenaient leur habituelle couleur noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête? Demanda Louna d'un ton moqueur

-Tu le sais très bien. Répondit calmement Remus, ayant compris le sous-entendu de la jeune fille.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais. Répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

Remus soupira, puis réfléchit. Il ne savait trop ce qu'il devait faire. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se présenter à l'infirmerie et d'essayer de régler les choses, mais l'homme ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire et ne comprenait pas tellement la raison pour laquelle le directeur lui avait demandé, à lui, d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Son regard se posa sur Wolfy, qui venait de rejoindre Louna sur le lit. Puis, il regarda autour de lui et vit Madame Pomfresh, remise de ses émotions, soigner une blessure sur la jambe de Ron. Puis, une idée lui vint. Il jeta un bref regard à Snape, puis ramena ses yeux sur Louna.

-Ton loup ne devrait pas rester au château, il devrait être retourné dans la forêt. Dit Remus d'un ton dur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Louna releva brusquement la tête et le foudroya du regard. Snape le regarda également et vit le bref regard que lui jeta Remus. Madame Pomfresh s'était arrêtée et fixait à présent la scène ainsi que les trois adolescents, tous surpris.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?! Tu dis n'importe quoi! S'exclama Louna, les poings serrés.

-Tu vois bien qu'il a mordu Harry, Ron et Hermione! Dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je lui avais demandé!

-Cette sale bête est dangereuse, je l'ai toujours dit. Elle pourrait attaquer n'importe qui d'autre maintenant. J'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'il avait fait une erreur en laissant le loup dans cette école alors qu'elle peut attaquer n'importe qui d'autre. Cette sale bête assoiffée de sang devrait même être hors d'état de nuire. Dit Snape d'un ton mauvais.

-Wolfy n'est pas assoiffé de sang, t'entends?! Il n'a mordu que ces trois imbéciles que parce que je le lui ai demandé! S'écria Louna

-Bien sûr, comme tu le lui avais demandé le jour où tu es arrivée ici.

-Il ne faisait que me protéger, espèce d'imbécile! Il ne mordrait personne!

-Maintenant qu'il a pris goût au sang, oui. Je ferais bien de nous en débarrasser immédiatement, ce sera une bonne chose de faite. Dit Snape en sortant sa baguette.

-TU LÈVES TA BAGUETTE CONTRE LUI ET JE TE JURE QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS! JE TE FERAI SUBIR CE QUE TU LUI AURAS FAIT SUBIR SI TU LUI JETTES LE MOINDRE SORT, T'ENTENDS?! S'écria Louna en se levant alors que Wolfy grognait derrière elle.

-Comment feras-tu pour le protéger si tu n'es plus avec lui? Tu ne pourras jamais le venger puisque tu ne seras plus là. Dit Remus d'un ton calme.

En vérité, Remus s'amusait de la situation et, à son grand soulagement, Severus participait, mais il ignorait si celui-ci était sérieux ou non. Bien évidemment, Lupin ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit et n'avait fait que chercher un moyen pour mettre la jeune fille en colère afin que sa petite idée fonctionne.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?! Je serai avec lui! Il sera avec moi aussi longtemps qu'il en a envie! S'écria Louna en tournant ses yeux, redevenus bleu, vers lui.

À ce moment, un bruit semblable à une petite explosion survint derrière les deux hommes qui firent sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce, sauf Louna. Remus jeta un regard derrière lui et vit que les deux derniers lits de la rangée étaient maintenant contre le mur et en feu.

-Si nous mettions fin à la vie de cette sale bête maintenant? Tu dis qu'il n'est pas dangereux? Alors pourquoi me montre-t-il les dents en grognant? Dit Snape en pointant sa baguette sur le loup, qui se mit en position d'attaque

-C'est simple, parce qu'il ne t'aime pas!

-Finissons-en, s'il n'aime personne dans le château, il est plus enclin à attaquer les autres. Dit Snape d'un ton doucereux.

-JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER SI TU LUI FAIS LA MOINDE CHOSE! CE SERA PROBABLEMENT LA DERNIÈRE CHOSE QUE TU AURAS FAITE SUR TERRE!

-Je suis certain qu'il a peur des menaces d'une petite sorcière qui est déjà affaiblie par un manque d'énergie. Dit Remus en regardant le plafond

-J'ai juré qu'il le regrettera alors il le regrettera, Lupin! S'il tue Wolfy, il subira le même sort! Et puis, il regrettera d'avoir enfermé Wolfy après l'avoir rendu inconscient! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

Remus trouva que la situation avait assez duré et qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que l'infirmière terminait de soigner le dernier patient avant de les renvoyer hors de l'infirmerie. L'homme attendit que les trois adolescents soient sortis, puis ramena la tête vers l'avant et fixa Louna.

-Comment feras-tu pour réaliser cela si tu n'es plus ici dans quelques jours, ou heures?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents.

-Du plan que tu avais imaginé, Louna.

-Il n'y a plus de plan!

-Parfait! Maintenant, sors d'ici et va prendre un bon gros repas dans la Grande Salle. Répliqua Remus avec un sourire.

Il n'avait attendu qu'une phrase du genre venant de la jeune fille pour que son idée fonctionne. Certes, cela avait entraîné quelques complications, mais le principal était que l'idée avait fonctionné. Louna le fixa, surprise, ne comprenant pas tout à fait la réaction de Remus. Celui-ci paraissait amusé de la situation et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son incompréhension.

-Je crois qu'il n'y aura plus de raisons de la garder ici, Madame Pomfresh. Dit Remus en se tournant vers l'infirmière, qui approchait du lit.

Louna continuait de fixer Lupin puis, lorsqu'il ramena ses yeux dans les siens, elle comprit. Il avait fait exprès d'agir comme il l'avait fait plutôt afin de faire la faire réagir. Il avait voulu lui faire jurer quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait réaliser qu'en laissant tomber son plan et cela avait fonctionné malgré elle. Il avait voulu qu'elle dise qu'elle laissait tombé son plan et Louna eut un petit sourire moqueur. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé ce que Remus avait fait et devait avouer qu'il l'avait bien eue. Puis, elle secoua légèrement la tête et tourna les yeux vers l'infirmière.

-Tu vas enfin être débarrassé de moi, Pomfresh! Mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi, puisque tu n'as rien fait mis à part m'emmerder. Dit méchamment Louna.

-Espèce de petite insolente! Dit Madame Pomfresh entre ses dents alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la porte.

Sans un regard derrière elle, elle sortit de la pièce, suivie de Wolfy. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, les trois adultes se regardèrent.

-Bravo Lupin. Maintenant, elle fera tout pour se venger de ce que j'ai fait à sa stupide bête il y a deux jours. Dit Snape d'un ton glacial en se tournant vers Remus.

-Oh, mais je suis certain que tu dois être très effrayé, Severus. Répliqua Remus d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je crois que nous ferions bien d'aller faire un compte-rendu de ce qui c'est passé à Dumbledore. Dit Madame Pomfresh.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et tous trois sortirent de l'infirmerie à leur tour pour se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la statue. L'infirmière donna le mot de passe et tous trois montèrent jusque devant la porte, où l'un d'eux frappa quelques coups à la porte.

-Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé? Demanda Dumbledore alors qu'ils entraient.

Ils lui racontèrent en détail ce qui était arrivé, Remus ne racontant que la fin. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils restèrent tous silencieux alors que le directeur semblait réfléchir.

-J'ignore comment Louna a pu réussir quelque chose comme elle l'a fait. Dit le directeur après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Ses yeux sont soudainement devenus bleus. Dit précipitamment l'infirmière, qui venait de se rappeler de ce détail.

-Eh bien, j'ignore encore plus de quoi il peut s'agir. Peut-être est-ce seulement de la magie qu'elle ne contrôle pas.

-Elle est trop vieille pour qu'il s'agisse de cela. Ce n'est que chez les enfants que cela se manifeste et, bien qu'elle parait encore une enfant, elle n'a plus 6 ou 7 ans. Dit Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée. Il semblerait que ses yeux deviennent subitement bleus lorsqu'elle ressent de la colère à un degré élevé, mais encore, je ne peux rien affirmer puisque cela n'est qu'arrivé une seule fois, à notre connaissance. Si cela se trouve, elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte de ce détail. Sinon, vous êtes libres de trouver vous-même une explication à l'étrange phénomène dont elle a été question. Enfin, l'important est qu'elle recommence à se nourrir. Vous pouvez disposer. Dit le directeur d'un regard amusé.

Les trois adultes le saluèrent et sortirent du bureau.

_Et voilà! Terminé de retranscrire! Ça n'a pas pris trop de tempsMaintenant, à l'écriture de l'Autre chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'aime beaucoup mieux cette version que l'ancienneMerci à tous ceux qui lisent et review !_

_Byebye_

_Louna (16 août 2007, 8h38)_


	7. Mauvaise journée

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf ma fic!

N.A: Voilà un autre chapitre de réécrit qui en avait grandement besoin! L'école commence dans quelques jours bouhou! Entk, pour ceux qui relisent, je crois que cette version sera beaucoup mieux que la première et pour ceux qui lisent pour la première fois eh bien…Voici le chapitre 7! Écrit il doit bien y avoir 4 ans! READ N ENJOY !

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée. Il semblerait que ses yeux deviennent subitement bleus lorsqu'elle ressent de la colère à un degré élevé, mais encore, je ne peux rien affirmer puisque cela n'est qu'arrivé une seule fois, à notre connaissance. Si cela se trouve, elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte de ce détail. Sinon, vous êtes libres de trouver vous-même une explication à l'étrange phénomène dont elle a été question. Enfin, l'important est qu'elle recommence à se nourrir. Vous pouvez disposer. Dit le directeur d'un regard amusé.

Les trois adultes le saluèrent et sortirent du bureau.

**_Chapitre 7 : Mauvaise journée_**

**__**

Une semaine avait maintenant passé depuis l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit dans l'infirmerie et dont Louna ne semblait pas avoir eu conscience. Mis à part les personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie ce jour-là, aucune autre personne ne fut au courant de l'incident et la jeune fille n'en entendit jamais parler. Malgré les semaines qui avaient passé, Louna ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce nouveau mode de vie et détestait de plus en plus cette école. Elle se faisait réprimander à chaque jour par ses professeurs, dont la patience s'effritait peu à peu. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle recevait des remontrances, la jeune fille ne changea pas. Elle arrivait toujours en retard à ses cours, ne faisait pratiquement pas ses devoirs, sauf ceux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle se montrait toujours aussi irrespectueuse envers ses professeurs et ne suivait pas la moitié des règles de l'école. Elle trouvait un certain amusement à voir ses professeurs se mettre en colère et l'envoyer au bureau du directeur, mais elle commençait également à en avoir assez de se faire dire quoi faire, elle qui avait horreur de cela. Louna faisait donc perdre un nombre considérable de points à elle seule, ce qui dérangeait les autres élèves, mais personne ne lui adressa la parole, en particulier sur ce sujet.

C'était le matin et le soleil entrait par les fenêtres, éclairant le dortoir de ses rayons dorés. Allongée à plat ventre sur le plancher de bois, Louna dormait, un bras posé au travers des épaules de Wolfy, qui dormait également.

-Louna, réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard au cours. Aller, debout! Dit Hermione, désespérée

Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'elle essayait vainement de réveiller Louna afin de lui éviter d'arriver en retard à son premier cours, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu.

-Réveille-toi Louna!

Wolfy leva paresseusement la tête et la fixa pendant quelques secondes afin de voir qui le dérangeait dans son sommeil. Après quelques secondes, il reposa sa tête sur ses pattes antérieures, ferma les paupières et soupira longuement.

-Évidemment, tu ne pouvais pas m'aider. Grogna Hermione entre ses dents.

En fait, Louna était réveillée depuis l'instant où Hermione et les autres filles s'étaient levées, mais elle avait décidé de prétendre dormir. Elle les avait entendues se préparer et sortir du dortoir, à l'exception d'Hermione, qui était restée afin de la réveiller. Elle prenait un certain plaisir à entendre l'adolescente lui dire de se lever afin de ne pas être en retard au cours et Wolfy partageait son avis, feignant également de dormir.

-Louna! Tu vas nous faire perdre encore plus de points si tu arrives en retard!

_Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche, Granger._ Pensa Louna

-Comment peux-tu dormir sur le plancher? Ça ne doit pas être confortable.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ce petit confort auquel tu es habituée, Granger. Je suis certaine que si tu ne survivrais pas deux semaines dans la forêt, loin de tout ce à quoi tu es habituée._

-RÉVEILLE-TOI!

_Si je ne veux pas?_

Hermione commença à perdre patience. Elle lui secoua le bras, mais Louna ne fit aucun mouvement. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione posa une main sur son dos afin de la secouer qu'elle réagit. À peine l'adolescente eut-elle posé sa main qu'en un éclair, Louna lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit en se tournant sur le dos.

-Ne me retouche jamais à cet endroit. Siffla Louna entre ses dents en se redressant alors qu'Hermione poussait un petit cri de douleur.

Louna la relâcha, se leva et fixa Hermione dans les yeux d'un regard rempli de haine. Puis, elle sortit rapidement du dortoir, suivie de Wolfy, qui montra les crocs à l'adolescente avant de suivre la jeune fille. Hermione resta agenouillée un moment, encore sous la surprise de ce qui venait de se passer. Son poignet l'élançait douloureusement et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point la jeune fille avait de la force malgré sa taille. Elle secoua la tête, se leva et sortit à son tour, tenant son poignet contre elle.

Lorsque Louna entra dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle était presque vide. Seuls quelques retardataires terminaient en vitesse leur petit-déjeuner avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce sous le regard moqueur de Louna. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit tout ce qu'il y avait de viande afin de le donner au loup, puis se prit un toast juste avant que les plats disparaissent. Les cours étaient maintenant commencés, mais la jeune fille ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle mangea lentement, pensant au meilleur moyen qu'elle pourrait utiliser afin de s'enfuir de cette école. Après tout, si elle avait réussi à s'échapper de l'orphelinat, pourquoi ne réussirait-elle pas le même coup au château?

-Tu as une idée de la manière qu'on peut s'échapper d'ici? Demanda-t-elle au loup une fois qu'il eut fini d'engloutir ses morceaux de viande

_J'en sais rien. Il faudrait explorer davantage le château et le parc._

Louna émit un petit grognement de mécontentement. Il lui semblait que cela lui prendrait des mois tant le parc était grand. Elle se mit à agacer Wolfy et, au bout d'un moment, décida d'aller à son cours. Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier. Alors qu'elle marchait vers son cours, elle savait qu'elle devrait endurer les réprimandes de son professeur qui se trouvait à être, si sa mémoire était bonne, McGonagall. Bien que la réputation du professeur de métamorphose inspirait le respect, Louna, elle, n'en avait que faire et la traitait avec la même insolence que tous les autres professeurs. Elle arriva devant la classe et entra. À peine eut-elle fait un pas que le silence tomba dans la pièce et les yeux se posèrent sur elle.

-En voilà une heure pour arriver, jeune fille! Que vous est-il arrivé? Vous vous êtes réveillée en retard et c'est pour cette raison que vous arrivez à la moitié du cours? Avez-vous besoin que je transforme votre animal en un réveille-matin afin de m'assurer que vous arriviez à l'heure à vos cours?! S'exclama McGonagall d'un ton sévère et exaspéré en se tournant vers la jeune fille, qui s'était arrêtée près de son bureau.

-Wolfy n'est pas un sujet d'expérience! Et puis, je dirais qu'il y a le trois quarts du cours de passé, je vois que tu n'as aucune notion du temps.

-Il me semble évident que c'est vous qui n'avez aucune notion du temps si vous êtes incapable d'être à l'heure à tous vos cours.

-Peut-être que je n'en ai simplement pas envie. Tu es tellement vieille que lorsque tu avais notre âge, tu devais lire l'heure avec des sabliers. Dit Louna d'un ton cassant, faisant rire quelques élèves.

-Je n'accepterai pas que l'on me parle de cette façon, jeune fille! Je vous demanderai une fois de plus de surveiller vos paroles puisque votre langage ne sera pas toléré! Excusez-vous immédiatement!

-Pourquoi m'excuserais-je pour quelque chose que je ne regrette pas? Tu peux toujours rêver puisque jamais cela n'arrivera. Tu peux te les mettre où je pense, tes excuses. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Petite insolente! J'en ai assez! Vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 20 heures!

-Si tu crois que je vais y aller, tu te trompes! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller à une stupide retenue donnée par un imbécile de professeur. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

Le professeur McGonagall la regarda, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Son expression aurait incité n'importe qui à garder le silence et à faire ce qui était demandé, mais Louna en avait vu d'autre beaucoup plus menaçant avec qui elle avait toujours agi ainsi, peu importe les conséquences.

-Si vous n'allez pas à cette retenue, vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis, alors vous feriez bien de faire ce que je vous ai dit.

Mais le professeur ne put continuer puisqu'à ce moment, les cours prirent fin, ce qui amena le brouhaha habituel. Louna s'éclipsa rapidement de la classe et s'éloigna.

-Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver! S'exclama Louna en se faufilant entre les élèves.

Wolfy approuva d'un grognement en suivant la jeune fille, qui longeait le mur afin d'avancer plus rapidement. Elle se rendit à son cours d'Enchantement et fut l'une des dernières à entrer dans la classe, juste au moment où le cours débutait. Le professeur lui jeta un regard, mais ne dit aucun commentaire. Louna alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, tout au fond de la classe. Mais à peine le cours fut-il commencé que le professeur lui reprocha de ne pas avoir fait son devoir alors qu'il les ramassait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui reprocha de ne pas prêter attention au cours en plus de ne pas avoir fait son devoir, lui disant que c'était inacceptable. Louna, qui n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces réprimandes, l'envoya promener et se fit envoyer au bureau du directeur.

-S'il croit que je vais aller voir ce vieux débile, il se trompe! S'exclama-t-elle en avançant furieusement dans le couloir.

Elle était furieuse. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se faire dire quoi faire et elle n'en pouvait plus. Wolfy le sentait très bien et renonça à l'idée de la rassurer et de la calmer, jugeant qu'elle ferait mieux de faire sortir par un quelconque moyen toute la fureur qu'elle ressentait. Louna se promena dans les couloirs, n'ayant aucune idée où aller. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment exploré l'école pour connaître un endroit où elle ne risquait pas de se faire prendre en dehors des classes. Non pas qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de se faire prendre, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier ni à se faire dire de retourner en classe. Elle fut brusquement interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque, ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle se heurta contre quelque chose et tomba sur le sol.

-Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà. Non seulement vous arrivez en retard à mes cours, mais vous vous promenez alors que vous devriez être en classe. Dit une voix glaciale alors que Louna se relevait rapidement.

-D'après ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule à me promener durant les heures de classes. Dit Louna entre ses dents

-Contrairement à vous, Miss-je-fais-ce-que-je-veux, j'y suis autorisé. Que faîtes-vous hors de votre cours?

-Fiche-moi la paix, ça ne te regarde pas!

Elle contourna Snape et voulut poursuivre son chemin, mais l'homme lui agrippa le bras et la ramena vers lui, ce qui déclencha de furieux grognements de la part de Wolfy.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit de ce côté. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Lâche-moi! Tu ferais bien de me lâcher! Où est-ce que tu m'amènes?! Lâche-moi! S'exclama-t-elle en se débattant.

-Au bureau du directeur, là où vous devriez êtes. Maintenant taisez-vous avant de déranger tout l'étage et cessez de bouger. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant en traînant la jeune fille avec lui.

Mais Louna ne l'écouta pas et se débattit davantage, sans succès puisque l'homme ne desserra pas sa prise. Wolfy continuait de grogner férocement, les crocs découverts, le poil de la nuque hérissé. Snape la traîna dans les couloirs jusque devant la statue, non sans mal puisque Louna continuait à se débattre.

-Lâche-moi! Dit-elle entre ses dents en serrant son poing libre.

Elle détestait se faire entraîner contre son gré et le fait que l'homme lui tenait fermement le bras la rendait encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais Snape l'ignora, donna le mot de passe et voulut la pousser devant lui, mais Louna lui frappa violemment le poignet de son poing. L'homme lâcha le bras de la jeune fille sous l'effet de la surprise, mais la rattrapa par l'arrière du collet avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'échapper. Il la ramena vers lui et lui prit la nuque, pressant fortement de chaque côté, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux grognements en provenance du loup.

-Allez-vous vous tenir tranquille à la fin?! Vous n'aviez qu'à rester en classe et vous taire si vous ne vouliez pas avoir à venir ici. Et vous feriez bien de faire comprendre à cette sale bête de cesser de grogner si vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

Louna ne répondit rien, se contentant de pousser un bref grognement, trop en colère pour dire la moindre chose. Mais la jeune fille garda difficilement toute cette rage, se retenant pour ne pas ruer l'homme de coups comme elle l'aurait fait il y a deux ans, lorsque les autres la frappaient. Snape la poussa dans l'escalier et la suivit afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Une fois devant la porte, il cogna et attendit que le directeur lui dise d'entrer.

-Voilà une étudiante qui se trouvait hors de sa classe et qui se promenait dans les couloirs, Monsieur le directeur. Dit Severus en entraînant Louna à l'intérieur de la pièce, une fois que Dumbledore lui eut dit d'entrer.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire toi non plus que de te promener dans l'école! S'exclama furieusement Louna en fixant Snape.

-J'y suis autorisé afin de surprendre les élèves désobéissants comme vous.

-Je ne suis pas un chien à qui on apprend à faire quelque chose!

-Très bien, merci Severus, vous pouvez disposer, je vais en prendre charge. Dit Dumbledore, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion

L'homme inclina la tête et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Louna se tourna vers le directeur et le toisa du regard. Dumbledore la fixa de son regard perçant et la jeune fille sentit comme s'il essayait de voir en elle, mais elle ne cilla pas une seule fois.

-Ainsi donc, tu te promènes dans les corridors alors que tu devrais être en classe. Dit Dumbledore après un moment de silence.

-Et alors?! Répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

-Tu sais qu'il est défendu de se promener hors des classes alors que les cours ne sont pas terminés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse de tes stupides règles?! Je fais ce que je veux, ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dire quoi faire!

-Que faisais-tu à te promener ainsi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre alors fiche-moi la paix espèce de vieux débile! S'exclama-t-elle, les poings serrés.

-Louna, je te demanderais d'être plus respectueuse-

-Je n'en vois pas la raison. Interrompit Louna d'un ton sec.

Le directeur la scruta à nouveau de son regard pénétrant alors que la jeune fille le fixait d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Encore une fois, Dumbledore eut l'étrange image de se retrouver face à un animal sauvage pris en cage qui se débattait pour en sortir. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira longuement et joignit les mains.

-Tu sais Louna, à ce rythme, tu auras le plus gros dossier de toute l'histoire de Poudlard en un temps record. Je ne peux tolérer ton insolence et toutes tes autres mauvaises habitudes que tu as prises. Pourquoi te promenais-tu dans les corridors alors que tu devais être en classe? Redemanda Dumbledore.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Répondit Louna entre ses dents

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu sortiras rapidement de cette pièce. Je te pose une question, Louna, et je te demanderais d'y répondre.

-Et moi, je te dirais d'arrêter de me poser des questions stupides auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie d'y répondre.

-Louna, ça suffit, cesse cette insolence.

-Je ne suis pas insolente. Je ne fais que répliquer, ce que les autres ne doivent pas faire, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais

-Ça suffit. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines? Que je vais arrêter parce que tu as dit que c'était assez? Tu peux toujours rêver, espèce d'imbécile!

Le directeur ne répliqua rien, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille de son regard perçant. Celle-ci le fixait également d'un regard haineux, ne quittant pas ses yeux de ceux de Dumbledore même si elle avait encore une fois l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait voir en elle. Elle ne démontra aucun sentiment de malaise, ni d'émotions, comme elle avait été habituée. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment fut à quel point elle déteste cette école et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Le directeur soupira longuement, se demandant comment il devait aborder Louna pour éviter qu'elle ne l'envoie promener. Mais il secoua légèrement la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce genre de chose.

-Pourquoi te promenais-tu? Pour quelles raisons?

-Tu n'as que cette stupide question dans la bouche?! Parce que j'ai envoyé promener le nain de jardin! Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il m'a envoyé ici, mais je n'avais pas envie de te voir, d'ailleurs, je n'en aurai jamais envie, alors j'ai décidé d'explorer cette école de merde. Comme je ne regardais pas où j'allais pendant un petit moment, je me suis cognée contre Snape, dont j'ignore ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a _gentiment_ amenée ici et me voilà! Maintenant, tu es content? Je peux partir?! Dit-elle après avoir soupiré longuement

-Louna, est-ce que tu sais que la plupart de tes professeurs en ont plus qu'assez de ton caractère?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Je ne voulais pas venir ici! Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser vivre dans la forêt si tu ne voulais pas avoir tous ces problèmes!

-La forêt n'est pas un endroit pour toi Louna, ni pour personne d'aut-

-CE L'EST POUR MOI! S'écria-t-elle furieusement.

-Tu comprendras un jour, enfin, je l'espère. Revenons à notre sujet. La majorité de tes professeurs sont venus se plaindre plus d'une fois, Louna. Ils ont épuisé leur patience envers toi et sont…Déçu que ton caractère ne s'améliore pas.

-Et moi, tu te fiches de ce que je ressens! Je n'étais même pas encore arrivée ici que je n'en pouvais déjà plus! J'en ai assez de tous ces professeurs!

-Je sais ce que tu res-

-Oh non, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée alors la ferme et ne prétend pas savoir la moindre chose me concernant! Dit Louna entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

-Tu devras t'améliorer, Louna, puisque je ne peux tolérer un tel comportement. Soit plus respectueuse envers tes professeurs, fais tes devoirs, écoute en classe, enfin, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Autrement, je serai obligé de t'expulser et tu sais ce qui t'attend si cela arrive. Ne crois pas que c'est ce que je veux faire Louna, puisque ce n'est pas le cas. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux.

Louna eut un rictus, mais ne répliqua rien. Elle savait que sil l'expulsait, elle serait renvoyée au dernier orphelinat où elle avait vécu et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait retourner à et endroit. Bien qu'elle voulait s'enfuir de cette école, elle était prête à y rester si cela l'empêchait de retourner à l'orphelinat. Mais jamais elle ne ferait ce que les professeurs attendaient d'elle et elle n'avait aucune intention de changer.

-Tu auras une retenue ce soir pour ce que tu as fait.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà promis à McGonagall que je n'irai pas à la sienne. Dit sèchement Louna en croisant les bras.

-Et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffindor également. Dès maintenant, je dirai à tes professeurs de te donner directement des retenues et d'arrêter de t'enlever des points puisqu'à toi seule, tu serais capable de rendre le nombre de point négatif et cela serait injuste pour les autres qui font des efforts pour gagner ces points que tu leur fais perdre. Poursuivit Dumbledore, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Si tu crois que je vais aller aux retenues, tu te trompes. J'ai autre chose de mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps en retenue.

-Tu peux partir maintenant, Louna.

-Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou tu es tellement vieux que tu deviens sourd?!

-J'entend encore très bien, Louna.

-Étonnant. D'après ton apparence, tu dois bien avoir 300 ans, non?

-Tu auras une retenue demain soir, Louna.

-Je n'irai PAS! J'en ai rien à faire de tes retenues, tu peux te les mettre où je pense!

-Si tu n'y vas pas, Louna, cela entrera dans ton dossier avec toutes les autres choses et tu seras peut-être renvoyée. Si tu ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat-

-LA FERME! TU N'AS PAS D'AUTRE MENACE À ME DIRE QUE CELLE DE L'ORPHELINAT ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE D'ENFOIRÉ DE MERDE! S'écria-t-elle furieusement, les poings serrés.

Elle le toisa du regard, tremblante de rage. Wolfy grognait à ses côtés, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur le directeur. Elle le trouvait injuste. Comment pouvait-il parler si légèrement de l'orphelinat? Il ignorait tout ce qui s'y passait, elle en était certaine, autrement, il n'en parlerait pas aussi librement.

-Il semblerait que ce n'est qu'avec celle-ci que tu consens à faire quelque chose, Louna, enfin, pour le moment. Tu auras toute une semaine de retenue. Surveille ton langage, Louna, et soit plus respectueuse.

-Respectueuse?! Bien sûr, je vais consentir à l'être lorsque tu parles de l'orphelinat. Va te faire foutre, tu ne survivrais pas 3 jours à l'orphelinat. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Je suis certain que j'y arriverais. Tu peux sortir, Louna, les cours doivent être terminés à présent.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud de lâche qui ignore de quoi il parle. Dit-elle entre ses dents, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, Louna tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle claqua la porte et descendit précipitamment l'escalier, décidée à mettre le plus de distance entre le directeur et elle. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle en tremblait encore, bien que cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'elle avait quitté le bureau. Elle descendit l'escalier jusqu'au hall et renonça à aller manger quelque chose dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle vit que la majorité des élèves s'y trouvaient. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et se mit à courir, ignorant totalement les quelques élèves qui la regardèrent passer d'un regard interrogateur. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à la rive du lac et, ramassant un caillou, le lança de toute ses forces dans le lac.

-Il m'énerve! S'il croit une seconde que je vais faire la moindre chose qu'il m'a dite, il se met le doigt dans l'œil! Cet enculé ne vaut pas mieux que les autres! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant un second caillou.

Elle suivit sa course et le regarda atterrir dans l'eau à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et entreprit de lancer un troisième caillou, puis un quatrième, auquel elle fit bondir sur la surface de l'eau. Wolfy la poussa gentiment du museau et lui lécha affectueusement la joue.

-Je veux partir d'ici. Dit-elle entre ses dents en tournant la tête vers le loup.

_Moi aussi, mais il faut trouver un moyen de s'enfuir alors on a intérêt à ce que notre plan fonctionne du premier coup. _Eut l'air de lui dire le loup

Louna ne répondit rien et ramena son regard sur le lac. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui lui était arrivé la première fois qu'elle avait tenté de s'enfuir de l'orphelinat. Mais elle ignorait ce qui lui arriverait si elle manquait sa tentative de s'enfuir de Poudlard. Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des voix provenant de derrière elle. Louna tourna vivement la tête et vit que ce n'était que des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les serres. Elle ramena la tête vers l'avant et un grognement roula au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle se rappela quel était son prochain cours. Elle soupira longuement et releva les genoux, les entourant de ses bras. Elle fixait l'étendue du lac d'un regard absent, la colère battant toujours à ses oreilles. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la château afin d'aller à son prochain cours, potion. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle eut la certitude que le cours ne se passerait pas aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait, ayant un pressentiment sur la manière dont le cours se déroulerait. La pensée que cela se terminerait au bureau du directeur lui traversa même l'esprit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me force à aller à ces cours de merde? Soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la classe.

_Tu veux prouver que tu peux être une personne de civilisée lorsque tu le veux?_ Eut l'air de lui dire le loup lorsqu'elle baissa son regard sur lui.

Elle le poussa de sa jambe et ouvrit la porte, croyant savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-Regardez qui daigne nous rendre visite. Miss-je-crois-faire-ce-que-je-veux. Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes encore en retard. Dit Snape d'un ton glacial en claquant la porte derrière elle

-À ce que je vois, tu te plains encore. Es-tu si incapable de régler tes problèmes seul ou bien n'es-tu pas capable de faire autre chose que de te plaindre, surtout au directeur? Répliqua Louna d'un ton froid en se tournant vers lui.

-À votre place, je surveillerais les paroles qui sortent de ma bouche avant de les dire si je voudrais éviter les ennuis. Mais je vois que c'est la seule chose pour laquelle vous êtes douée.

-Justement, tu n'es pas à ma place alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Vous voulez jouer à ce jeu? Très bien, petite insolente, vous resterez après la classe et que je ne vous prenne pas à tenter de sortir en douce avec les autres à la fin du cours. Maintenant, prenez votre place et que je ne vous entende plus d'ici la fin du cours. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, il passa rapidement devant elle et retourna à l'avant de la classe, où il écrivit les dernières instructions et donnait les dernières consignes concernant la potion à faire. Louna le fixa d'un regard haineux, puis se dirigea vers la dernière table au fond de la classe et s'y installa sans se préoccuper des autres autour d'elle. Elle se retint à grande peine de ne pas envoyer promener le professeur et de rester assise dans la classe, résistant à l'envie de sortir de la pièce. Elle attendit donc la fin du cours, regardant les autres s'afférer à préparer correctement leur potion alors qu'elle ne faisait rien du tout. Elle remuait sa colère, essayant de la dissiper, mais en vain. Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, le cours prit fin. Louna se leva avec les autres mais se rappela, après un regard de Snape, qu'elle devait rester quelques minutes de plus. Elle soupira longuement et accota son épaule contre le mur froid, regardant les élèves sortirent du donjon d'un regard rempli de haine. Une fois le dernier élève sortit, Snape alla fermer la porte et s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui attendait.

-Vous arrivez encore une fois en retard, vous dérangez toute la classe, vous n'avez pas votre matériel, vous ne faîtes pas ce qui est demandé, vous ne remettez pas votre devoir, vous vous montrez à nouveau insolente alors qu'on vous a dit à plusieurs reprises de cesser d'avoir un tel comportement.

-Ça te surprend? Tu peux continuer à faire la liste si tu veux, je sais qu'elle est longue et, à vrai dire, j'en ai rien à faire.

-Ce qui me surprend, c'est que vous ayez toujours ce même caractère détestable après que l'on vous ait dit clairement de changer plusieurs points. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas retourner à l'orphelinat.

-La ferme avec l'orphelinat! Ça ne te regarde pas alors fiche-moi la paix!

-Vous avez une drôle de façon de montrer que vous ne voulez pas y retourner. Dit Snape avec un sourire mauvais.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde espèce de sale fouineur! S'écria la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

-Faîtes attention à ce que vous dîtes puisque je verrai à ce que vous soyez renvoyée si vous continuez votre insolence. Et je verrai à ce que vous retourniez à l'orphelinat et que vous y restiez jusqu'à votre majorité.

Louna en avait plus qu'assez. Non seulement Dumbledore se permettait de la menacer avec l'orphelinat mais en plus, Snape s'y mettait également. Comment avaient-ils su au sujet de l'orphelinat? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ne tenait pas à le savoir en ce moment. Elle serra davantage les poings, tremblant de rage, en fixant Snape d'un regard meurtrier. Comment pouvait-il la menacer alors qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait? La colère grondait en elle sans qu'elle ne parvienne à la contrôler tellement elle était frustrée.

-La ferme! Tu n'as aucun droit de me menacer avec l'orphelinat! Jamais je ne changerai parce que tu me l'as ordonné! Tu n'es personne pour me dire quoi faire!

-Si je ne suis personne, alors qui est autorisé à vous dire quoi faire? Probablement personne puisque vous n'êtes qu'une détestable orpheline.

Cette fois, s'en était trop. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle leva un poing et voulut l'abattre sur le visage de Snape, mais l'homme l'arrêta. Elle voulut faire de même avec son autre poing, mais Snape lui pris l'autre poignet entre sa main. D'un geste brusque, il rebaissa les poings de la jeune fille et la plaqua contre le mur sans relâcher la jeune fille. Celle-ci commença aussitôt à se débattre afin de libérer ses poignets, mais l'homme avait une solide prise et elle ne réussit qu'à se tordre la peau là où l'homme lui tenait les poignets. Wolfy grognait férocement, découvrant ses longs crocs pointus et en approchant d'un air menaçant vers l'homme.

-Une semaine entière de retenue pour avoir tenté de frapper, Miss-je-crois-pouvoir-faire-tout-ce-que-je-veux. Essayez une autre fois et je vous jure que je vous amène chez le directeur afin de lui dire que vous avez tenté d'attaquer l'un de vos professeurs. Cela sera sûrement la goutte qui fera déborder le vase et vous pourrez dire adieu à cet endroit puisque je ferai en sortes que vous soyez renvoyée. Et vous savez très bien ce qui vous attend si ce _malheureux_ incident survenait alors je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille à l'avenir et de mieux contrôler votre colère, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Dit-il, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Louna ne répliqua pas, se contentant de fixer Snape d'un regard flamboyant de haine et de mépris. Wolfy grognait toujours à ses côtés, claquant des mâchoires à quelques reprises afin de lui faire comprendre de la relâcher.

-Vous feriez bien de dire à votre sale bête sauvage de se tenir tranquille également si vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Suis-je bien clair pour vous, Miss insolente?

Pour toute réponse, Louna continua de le fixer avec le même regard haineux, ne détachant pas ses yeux de ceux de l'homme.

-Suis-je bien clair?! Vos retenues commencent dès ce soir, à vingt heures, compris?

Louna ne répondit toujours pas, ce qui impatienta l'homme.

-M'avez-vous bien compris, ou avez-vous simplement perdu l'usage de la parole, ce qui ne serait pas une grosse perte, selon moi. Redemanda-t-il en augmentant sa prise sur les poignets de la jeune fille.

Pour réponse, celle-ci poussa un grognement et essaya de se libérer à nouveau, ne voulant rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps.

-Disparaissez de ma vue et que je ne vous revoie pas avant ce soir.

Puis, il la jeta sur le côté et ouvrit la porte par laquelle Louna sortit de la classe, furieuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus de Poudlard et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Si les autres étaient heureux et voulaient étudier dans le château, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas de Louna, qui n'aimait pas l'école. Elle en avait assez de se faire dire quoi faire alors qu'elle n'avait eu personne pendant deux ans et cela la mettait rapidement en colère. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié qu'une personne, peu importe un adulte ou un adolescent, lui dise quoi faire et ne pas faire, jugeant qu'elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle-même sans l'aide des autres. Elle marchait d'un pas furieux, toujours aussi en colère, et ne remarqua pas qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans le hall.

-Regardez qui est là. C'est Miss-quelqu'un-dans-le-monde, avec sa bête sauvage dont elle a hérité le caractère. Dit la voix traînante de Draco, qui la ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Les élèves autour de Malfoy ricanèrent et cela n'échappa pas à Louna, qui s'arrêta et se tourna afin de lui faire face, les poings serrés. Non seulement Snape venait de la mettre en colère mais en plus, Draco s'en mêlait.

-Voilà le petit fils de riche qui-se-fait-casser-le-nez-en-plein-milieu-de-la-rue-devant-tout-le-monde-par-une-fille. Au fait, ton père n'était pas trop furieux contre toi? Il t'a enfermé dans ta chambre en te disant que tu étais une honte pour lui? Répliqua Louna entre ses dents

-Et toi, orpheline, tes parents t'ont abandonnée parce qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas ou bien parce que tu leur causais trop de problèmes qu'ils ont préféré se débarrasser de toi?

Cette fois, personne ne l'en empêcha et elle s'élança sur Draco. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Louna lui envoya deux gifles sur chaque joue en plantant rapidement ses ongles dans sa peau. Draco porta une main à son visage et releva la tête, l'air furieux. Trois entailles se trouvaient sur chaque joue et certaines avaient des gouttes de sang qui perlaient.

-Espèce de petite sauvage, tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Je vais t'apprendre comment agir envers moi espèce d'affreuse petite orpheline! Tu vas le regretter! Dit furieusement Draco entre ses dents.

-Vraiment? J'ai hâte de voir ça! Depuis le temps que je reçois cette menace sans être mise à exécution! Amène-toi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me battre contre quelqu'un dans ton genre!

-Si tu crois que tu vas me battre, la sauvage, tu as tort!

-Vraiment? Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir ça! Et ne m'appelle pas sauvage! S'exclama-t-elle en approchant vers Draco alors que Wolfy restait en retrait, la fixant d'un regard réprobateur

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un dans ton genre qui va me dire quoi faire! Et j'appelle les gens comme bon me semble, espèce de sauvage.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage. Louna ramena lentement sa tête vers l'avant et le toisa du regard.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable? Je suis capable de faire dix fois mieux que toi, espèce de fils de riche! Ton père aurait honte de toi s'il venait à l'apprendre, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être qu'il te renierait! Reviens me voir lorsque tu auras plus de forces. Oh, une dernière chose. Tu saignes. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Ne parle pas de mon père de cette manière, espèce de petite sauvage! Il vaut plus que ta misérable vie alors si j'étais toi, je me tairais.

-Cause toujours. Ton père ne vaut rien. Reviens me voir lorsque tu auras plus de forces qu'un enfant. Dit-elle méchamment avant de tourner les talons.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais Draco sortit sa baguette et, la pointant sur la jeune fille maintenant de dos, prononça

-_Expelliarmus_.

Le sort l'atteignit au milieu du dos et elle fut projetée contre le sol. Sa baguette s'envola et alla atterrir aux pieds de Malfoy après avoir décrit un arc dans les airs.

-Espèce de lâche! Tu m'attaques de dos! J'ignorais que tu avais besoin de la magie pour me battre, Malfoy. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Je serais capable de te battre sans magie et ton père ne te reconnaîtrait même pas! Au fait, que dirait celui-ci maintenant? Que tu n'es qu'un sale petit lâche, tout comme lui? Et toi, tu pleurerais parce qu'il te gronderait. Au fait, tu as peur de ton père, Malfoy? Dit-elle en se relevant d'un bond, ignorant le cercle de personnes qui commençaient à se former autour d'eux

Furieux, Draco s'approcha d'elle, tenant toujours sa baguette dans sa main. Louna le regarda approcher, un regard de défi et de haine brillant dans les yeux.

-Comment peux-tu parler de mon père ainsi, sale petite orpheline, alors que tu ignores tout du tien? Mon père ne m'a pas abandonné, contrairement à toi. Siffla Draco entre ses dents.

Furieuse, Louna le gifla à nouveau, mais Draco recula juste au bon moment et évita le coup.

-Tu m'as eu une fois, tu ne m'auras plus désormais, sale petite sauvage. Je vais t'apprendre qui est le plus fort. Dit Draco d'un ton menaçant.

-Laisse-la tranquille, Malfoy! Dit une voix dans le cercle d'étudiants curieux.

-J'ignorais que tu avais une protégée, maintenant, Granger. Et toi, je croyais que tu étais capable de te défendre seule.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour le protéger alors tu la fermes Granger! Je n'ai nullement besoin de toi alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!

-J'ignorais que les orphelines sauvages comme toi avaient des amis maintenant. Dit Draco avec un sourire méchant.

Louna s'élança sur lui et lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, puis un coup dans le ventre. La respiration coupée, Draco se tint le ventre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

-Tu n'es même pas capable d'endurer la douleur, aussi faible soit-elle. Tu n'es qu'un incapable, Malfoy. Dit-elle en le poussant violemment sur le sol.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas furieux mais, quelques secondes plus tard, Draco la retint à nouveau.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose. Dit-il en se relevant, se massant le ventre à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

-Quoi? Tu en veux encore? Dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Si tu ne veux pas de ta baguette, je vais la garder et la revendre. Dit Malfoy en lui tendant sa baguette.

Louna le fixa pendant un petit moment, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait. Mais l'adolescent ne fit rien et attendit qu'elle prenne sa baguette alors que les autres élèves qui assistaient à la scène regardaient l'étrange tournure des événements, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Louna se rapprocha de Draco et tira sur sa baguette d'un geste brusque, mais l'adolescent la ramena un peu vers lui sans la lâcher.

-La prochaine fois, tu me supplieras d'arrêter espèce de petite sauvage. Prépare-toi puisque je ne te laisserai aucune chance. Dit-il à voix basse afin qu'elle seule l'entende

-Oh, j'ai peur Malfoy, je suis terrifiée à l'idée que tu réussisses même à me faire mal. C'est toi qui devrais se préparer puisque tu es totalement nul pour te battre. Reste caché chez tes parents et ne reviens me voir que lorsque tu auras un peu plus de force. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en lui arrachant sa baguette de sa main.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Louna s'éloigna de lui et fendit la foule d'élèves, Wolfy derrière elle.

-Elle va me le payer! Cette sale orpheline va regretter ce qu'elle a fait. Dit Draco entre ses dents en se tournant vers Crabbe et Goyle

Puis, il s'éloigna du petit groupe qui s'était formé et se dirigea vers son cours, ses deux acolytes derrière lui. Les autres élèves quittèrent également le hall, se dépêchant de se diriger vers leur cours afin de ne pas être en retard. Hermione, qui s'était détachée du groupe, rejoignit Louna qui montait l'escalier quatre à quatre.

-Pourquoi me traites-tu ainsi alors que j'essaie simplement de t'aider? Je ne t'ai rien fait pour que tu agisses ainsi envers moi. Dit Hermione d'un ton furieux alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Granger, ni de l'aide de personne! Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule et de m'occuper de moi-même! Je ne veux absolument rien de toi, quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre?! Je n'ai besoin de personne ici! Dit Louna entre ses dents sans arrêter son ascension.

Une fois arrivée au bon étage, elle se mit à marcher rapidement, espérant se débarrasser de l'adolescente, mais un grognement de Wolfy l'avertit qu'elle les suivait toujours.

-Malfoy ne va pas te lâcher, tu le sais?

-Et alors?! Je suis capable de régler mes problèmes, d'accord?! Maintenant DÉGAGE! Fou-moi la paix! S'écria Louna en se tournant brusquement vers Hermione.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes, silencieuses.

-Très bien, je vais te _foutre_ la paix, si c'est ce que tu veux! Je ne viendrai plus te parler et ce n'est pas la peine de venir me demander la moindre chose, espèce de sale petite orpheline. Dit Hermione d'un ton furieux.

-Oh, tu copies Malfoy maintenant, Granger, ou plutôt, Sang-de-bourbe? Répliqua Louna d'un ton glacial.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire!

-C'est une insulte, probablement au sujet de ta descendance. Et toi, tu ne sais même pas si ce que Malfoy a dit est vrai ou non.

-Alors à toi de me le dire!

-Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire?!

-Je suis certaine que c'est vrai. Autrement, il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu as réagi ainsi, pas vrai? En plus, avec ton caractère, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu ne sois qu'une pauvre petite orpheline.

-La ferme, mon caractère n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je suis orpheline alors ne gaspille pas ta salive à dire n'importe quoi!

-Alors tu es vraiment orpheline? Demanda Hermione, surprise

Louna la fixa d'un regard interrogateur, les sourcils froncés.

-J'ignorais que c'était réellement vrai, je croyais que Malfoy ne faisait que te provoquer…Je suis désolée pour toi…Dit rapidement Hermione d'un air coupable

-La ferme! Eh bien maintenant, tu sais quelque chose à mon sujet, mais tu ne sauras rien d'autre! Dit Louna d'un ton furieux

Avant que l'adolescente n'ait pu ajouter la moindre chose, Louna tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas furieux. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna et marcha dans la direction qu'elle venait afin de rejoindre Harry et Ron à leur dernier cours. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, Louna se demandait comment elle pourrait assister à son cours alors qu'elle était en colère et tremblait de rage. Wolfy poussa un petit gémissement, mais la jeune fille ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, gardant les yeux fixés devant elle, les poings serrés. Le loup grogna, puis attrapa sa manche et tira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Soupira-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

_J'ai faim_. Eut-il l'air de dire en baissant les oreilles, la queue basse.

-Ça ne marchera pas Wolfy. Ton air du louveteau affamé ne prendra pas. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Le loup gémit et se roula sur le sol, la langue pendante. Louna le regarda et ne put retenir un petit gloussement. Rarement le loup agissait ainsi et, lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pour lui changer les idées lorsqu'elle était en colère. La jeune fille se jeta sur le loup et lui frotta le ventre. Wolfy grogna et se remit sur ses pattes alors que Louna se relevait également.

-Imbécile. Dit-elle en marchant

Le loup grogna, mais elle l'ignora et se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours, légèrement moins en colère. Elle entra comme le professeur s'apprêtait à fermer la porte et tous deux se fixèrent, puis Louna alla prendre sa place et le cours débuta sans que l'homme ne fasse la moindre remarque sur la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle écoutait ce que le professeur disait, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passée entre elle et Malfoy et une rage sourde contre l'adolescent monta en elle. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Wolfy, couché à ses côtés, grogna faiblement afin de la ramener à la réalité. Juste au bon moment puisque le professeur lui posa une question quelques minutes plus tard, à laquelle elle répondit correctement. Le reste du cours se passa lentement et, lorsqu'il prit fin, le professeur leur annonça rapidement le devoir, à remettre au prochain cours. Louna s'étira longuement et se leva, prit ses choses et se dirigea derrière les autres vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du professeur, celui-ci lui fit un signe de s'approcher, ce qui la fit soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois? Je ne suis même pas arrivée en retard, mon devoir était fait et je ne t'ai même pas parlé. Grogna-t-elle en approchant alors que le dernier étudiant sortait de la classe.

-Calmez-vous, Louna, je voulais simplement savoir ce qui vous était arrivée. Demanda Remus d'un ton calme en la regardant.

-Ce qui m'est arrivée? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement méfiante.

-Votre œil, vous avez une ecchymose tout autour. Dit le professeur en rassemblant ses choses.

Louna haussa un sourcil et porta une main à son œil. Elle sentit une petite douleur sur le côté lorsqu'elle pressa ses doigts et se rappela le coup de poing que lui avait donné Malfoy.

-C'est cet imbécile de Malfoy qui m'a fait ça. Je me suis un peu battue contre lui. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Vous vous êtes battue?! Pour quelles raisons? Demanda l'homme en levant les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais frappé sur personne et cet imbécile m'a provoqué alors il a eu un peu de ce qu'il méritait. Répondit Louna d'un ton furieux.

Remus la regarda longuement, mais, bien qu'il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, Louna comprit ce qu'il pensait. Elle soupira longuement et regarda autour d'elle.

-Vous savez…Je crois que vous devriez essayer de ne pas vous battre contre les autres élèves. Vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme cela sans en ajouter davantage.

-Bien sûr, le fait que j'aie presque frappé Snape ne passera pas inaperçu, sauf s'il décide de se la fermer pour une fois. Dit Louna à voix basse en grognant.

-Qu'avez-vous fait?! Demanda Remus, ayant parfaitement entendu ce que la jeune fille venait de dire.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème s'il m'a poussée à bout! Je ne sais pas s'il va le dire à Dumbledore ou non, mais je m'en fiche. Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller te plaindre à mon sujet? Demanda-t-elle furieusement

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien à dire à votre sujet, voilà tout.

-Vraiment?

-Vous n'arrivez pas en retard, vous faîtes vos devoirs et vous ne m'insultez pas, pourquoi irais-je me plaindre? C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, Louna: pourquoi ne me faîtes-vous pas subir le même traitement qu'aux autres? Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard amusé.

-Si tu veux, je peux le faire. Comme ça, tu ne seras plus l'exception parmi mes professeurs et les autres ne seront pas jaloux de toi. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Remus secoua légèrement la tête et continua de rassembler ses choses.

-Je peux partir maintenant?! Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence alors que Remus terminait de ranger ses choses.

-Bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, je m'apprêtais à partir également. Dit l'homme en prenant son cartable

Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de Louna, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils sortirent et marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Louna continuant de le fixer d'un regard perçant.

-Y a-t-il un problème? Demanda Remus en se tournant vers Louna, ayant senti son regard.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules d'un air détaché, mais ne détourna pas son regard étrange de l'homme. Sans savoir d'où lui venait cette impression, Louna sentait que Remus était différent des autres, mais elle était incapable de préciser en quoi. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle détourna finalement son regard et regarda autour d'elle d'un regard où se mêlaient le dégoût et la colère.

-Je déteste cet endroit. Siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

-Cela est évident pour moi depuis que vous avez mis les pieds dans ma classe dès le premier cours…Vous savez, même si vous détestez cet endroit, vous devriez prendre les avertissements de Dumbledore plus au sérieux et faire ce qu'il vous a dit. Il pourrait réellement vous renvoyer. Dit Remus d'un ton hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, si je suis renvoyée?! Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes alors de quoi te mêles-tu?! Si je suis renvoyée, tu auras une élève de moins dans ta classe et il y aura un problème de moins dans cette fichue école! Si tu crois une seconde que je vais faire ce que le vieux sénile m'a dit, tu te trompes! Je n'écoute personne et je fais ce que je veux! Ne perds pas ton temps à me dire tes stupides avertissements alors que j'en ai rien à faire! Je sais que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi alors inutile de faire semblant de te préoccuper de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, t'entends? Dit furieusement la jeune fille en s'arrêtant devant l'homme.

Avant que Remus ait eu le temps de dire la moindre chose, Louna tourna les talons et s'éloigna, Wolfy à ses côtés, qui jeta un drôle de regard à l'homme. Celui-ci soupira et, renonçant à la suivre, prit le corridor qui se trouvait à sa droite et se dirigea vers son bureau. Encore une fois, il avait voulu s'approcher de l'animal sauvage et il s'était fait mordre.

_Et voilà, un autre chapitre de réécrit et ça lui a fait du bien! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewver et à ceux qui lisent! Vos commentaires sont tous appréciés(les bons la) alors reviewver ceux qui ne le font pas !Bon,je men vais au chapitre 43 maintenant,commencer à le préparer_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	8. Petite blague de rien du tout

D.A : Tout le monde le sait tous est à J.K Rowling sauf mon histoire et mes personnages!

N.A Un autre petit retapage! Plutôt réécriture lol.14 septembre 2007! 6h14 du mat lol(me suis endormie tôt hier!_pleure_)Enfin! J'espère que ça vaut la peine de réécrire les premiers chapitres! Remarque que c'est juste les nouveaux lecteur qui peuvent lire la réécriture pis encore,ils savaient pas comment c'était avant XX Bon ! J'ai faim...READ N ENJOY N REVIEW!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Avant que Remus ait eu le temps de dire la moindre chose, Louna tourna les talons et s'éloigna, Wolfy à ses côtés, qui jeta un drôle de regard à l'homme. Celui-ci soupira et, renonçant à la suivre, prit le corridor qui se trouvait à sa droite et se dirigea vers son bureau. Encore une fois, il avait voulu s'approcher de l'animal sauvage et il s'était fait mordre.

**_Chapitre 8: Petite blague de rien du tout_**

Lorsque Louna entra dans la salle commune après les cours, les autres étudiants tournèrent les yeux vers elle et la regardèrent d'un regard noir. Le nombre de points que Louna faisait perdre en une journée ne passait pas inaperçu et beaucoup de Gryffindors étaient furieux contre elle. Mais Louna ne s'en préoccupait guère. Les points et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons n'étaient rien d'important pour elle et ne voulait absolument rien dire. Agacée cependant par leur regard alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, elle leur jeta un regard glacial mêlé d'indifférence et monta à son dortoir alors que les autres étudiants avaient détourné leurs yeux d'elle. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce déserte, se dirigeant vers son lit. Elle s'assit sur le plancher et, relevant les genoux, y appuya son front. Elle respira profondément, essayant d'évacuer la colère qu'elle ressentait. Wolfy la poussa du museau et lui donna un coup de langue au visage avant d'essayer de la renverser. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et le repoussa, mais le loup revint à la charge et s'est ainsi qu'ils se chamaillèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, après avoir couru autour de la pièce, la jeune fille sortit du dortoir et descendit l'escalier, Wolfy sur les talons. Elle traversa la salle commune, qui s'était quelque peu remplie, et sortit. Bien qu'il était encore relativement tôt dans cette fin d'après-midi, Louna descendit les sept étages et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Quelques personnes seulement se trouvaient dans la grande pièce, au plaisir de Louna. Elle prit place à la table des Gryffindors et prit plusieurs côtes de porc, qu'elle donna à Wolfy, avant de se prendre elle-même quelque chose à manger. Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, Wolfy à ses côtés, juste au moment où les autres étudiants entrèrent dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur repas. Elle se faufila aisément parmi eux et, une fois dans le Hall, elle poussa l'une des portes de chêne et sortit à l'extérieur. L'air était frais et Louna, qui s'était arrêtée juste devant les quelques marches, prit de profondes respirations, appréciant être à l'extérieur après avoir passé la journée prise entre quatre murs. Après quelques minutes, elle se mit en marche, décidée à explorer le parc.

Mais la forêt attira rapidement son attention. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des arbres et fixa la forêt. Une étrange envie de s'y enfoncer l'envahit et elle avança d'un pas, puis s'arrêta à nouveau. Si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était la Forêt Interdite et aucun élève n'avait le droit de s'y aventurer. Le mot _interdit_ avait cependant toujours attiré Louna, qui le voyait plutôt comme un défi qu'une restriction, ce qui lui avait attiré beaucoup d'ennuis dans le passé.

-Depuis quand est-ce que je suis les règles? Se dit-elle à voix haute.

Sans y penser davantage, elle se remit en marche et entra dans la forêt, Wolfy la suivant. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle alors qu'elle avançait. Bien que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu, il lui semblait que la noirceur s'était déjà installée tant le feuillage des arbres masquait la clarté. Elle perçut de nombreux petits bruits qui la firent sans cesse tourner la tête, mais elle était incapable d'en voir la provenance. Wolfy ne s'éloignait pas de la jeune fille et surveillait les alentours, ne se sentant pas tout à fait en confiance dans cette étrange forêt. Plus ils avançaient, plus les arbres se faisaient nombreux et projetaient des ombrages menaçants. Mais Louna ne s'en préoccupait pas et continuait de regarder autour d'elle, certaine d'avoir vu quelque chose bouger. Ne regardant pas où elle posait les pieds, la jeune fille se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba durement sur le sol. La respiration coupée, Louna se redressa et, après quelques essais, prit une profonde inspiration. Wolfy vint se placer devant elle et grogna, puis désigna la forêt en tournant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wolfy? Tu as peur de te trouver dans une forêt maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Louna d'un ton moqueur.

_Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette forêt et je suis certain que nous ne devrions pas être ici. Il y a du danger par ici._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire, un grognement roulant au fond de la gorge.

-Peut-être, mais il n'y a rien de mal à explorer. Répondit-elle en se levant.

_Vois-tu, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il y a des choses étranges et je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas un jeu et cette forêt n'a rien en commun avec les autres où nous vivions. Nous sommes trop loin. Aller, on s'en va. On retourne au château_.

-Je ne veux pas retourner dans ce stupide château! Il n'est pas si tard! Protesta Louna en regardant vers le ciel.

Mais il n'y vit rien. Soudain, les corbeaux se mirent à croasser et s'envolèrent de leur perchoir. Intriguée, la jeune fille les regarda et, du coin de l'œil, cru voir quelque chose bouger rapidement. Wolfy attrapa le bas de son pantalon et tira.

_On sort de cette forêt._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

-Bon, d'accord. Dit-elle en soupirant.

Wolfy se retourna et marcha d'un pas rapide, guidant la jeune fille hors de la forêt par les chemins qu'il croyait les plus sûrs. Louna le suivait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la réaction qu'aurait une personne si elle voyait Wolfy et Louna se _parler_. Avoir une conversation avec un loup, ou avec n'importe quel autre animal, inspirait plus la folie qu'un sain état d'esprit et la jeune fille était consciente de ces telles croyances. N'importe qui pourrait penser, en voyant une telle scène, que Louna souffrait d'un trouble psychologique, mais la jeune fille était parfaitement saine d'esprit. Sans en savoir véritablement la raison, elle avait toujours été capable d'interpréter ce que le loup voulait lui dire ou lui faire comprendre, comme le loup comprenait ce qu'elle disait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils émergèrent de la forêt. Le soleil avait maintenant disparu derrière les montagnes et l'obscurité s'installait. Une fois dans le parc, ils marchèrent sans trop savoir où aller. Longeant le lac, Louna regardait autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux un quelconque moyen de s'enfuir.

-Si on se sauvait par la forêt? Dit ironiquement Louna.

Wolfy grogna, exprimant son refus, avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il flaira l'air, grogna à nouveau et s'élança vers l'avant, où se trouvait des arbustes et des hautes herbes sur plusieurs mètres du lac avant de devenir des arbres. Louna haussa un sourcil, intriguée par l'attitude du loup, puis se mit à courir à son tour afin de le rejoindre.

-C'est toi qui me dis de sortir de la forêt et toi, tu y retournes. Grogna-t-elle en sautant tant bien que mal par-dessus les arbustes.

Louna, qui s'attendait à être de nouveau dans la forêt, fut surprise de se retrouvée dans une clairière que les haies et quelques arbres dissimulaient. Voyant Wolfy, elle le rejoignit et regarda dans la même direction que le loup, qui, immobile, grognait, les crocs découverts et les oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Louna crut distinguer une forme se retourner brusquement et disparaître entre les arbres.

-Ce n'était qu'un simple animal, Wolfy. Aller viens. Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Mais l'obscurité grandissait et elle ne distinguait pas très bien la clairière. Le loup restait toujours immobile à fixer le point où l'animal s'était sauvé, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Aller viens, il n'y a rien.

Après quelques secondes, le loup poussa un dernier grognement et détacha son regard de la forêt afin de suivre Louna, qui traversait les arbustes et les haies. Ils traversèrent le par cet se dirigèrent vers le château, dont les fenêtres étaient presque toutes illuminées. Ils sautèrent au dessus des quelques marches de marbre et entrèrent dans le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, Louna monta quelques étages et décida de se promener dans les couloirs sombres et déserts. Se rappelant sa canette de peinture qu'elle avait auparavant, et qu'elle avait enfouit dans les poches de sa robe avec toutes les autres choses qu'elle avait accumulées lorsqu'elle avait eu son uniforme, elle la sortit et fit des marques sur les murs sans que personne ne la voit agir. Wolfy la regarda faire sans réagir, bien qu'il savait qu'elle hériterait probablement d'une retenue. Une fois son œuvre achevée, Louna remit la canette dans l'une de ses poches et continua de se promener, évitant les quelques personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle écoula ainsi son temps, explorant davantage l'école, se perdant quelques fois mais retrouvant toujours son chemin. Occupée à explorer le sixième étage, Louna ne vit pas l'un de ses professeurs s'approcher vers elle.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, Miss, alors que vous devriez être en retenue? Il me semblait avoir été assez clair lorsque je vous ai donné l'heure et l'endroit Demanda la voix sèche de McGonagall.

Louna se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle avait oublié qu'elle devait se trouver à trois retenues au même moment, mais cela lui était complètement égal puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'y rendre.

-J'en ai rien à faire, de tes retenues. Snape m'a donné la sienne avant alors je me rendais justement à sa retenue. Dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier, laissant seule le professeur McGonagall, qui n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire. Mais Louna ne s'arrêta pas et descendit l'escalier en ricanant. Elle s'arrêta au troisième étage et se remit à marcher, croisant un préfet qui lui ordonna de retourner à son dortoir en lui retirant quelques points, ce dont Louna ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle changea de direction et continua sa marche, amusée par la situation. Alors qu'elle tournait un coin, elle manqua de peu de percuter une personne qui venait dans l'autre sens.

-C'est ici que vous vous cachez, à ce que je vois. Il me semblait vous avoir donné une retenue, ce soir, et vous êtes très en retard. Lui dit Snape d'une voix glaciale.

Louna ricana, puis décida de jouer le même jeu.

-Tu vois, le vieux sénile de Dumbledore m'a donné une retenue et comme il a plus d'importance que toi, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'aille à la sienne. Dit-elle rapidement en passant à côté de l'homme.

Elle continua son chemin et, avant que Snape n'ait pu réaliser le mensonge, elle tourna dans un couloir sombre et disparut avant qu'il n'ait pu la rattraper. Jurant, il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur.

-Ils sont plus stupides que je ne le croyais, Wolfy. Dit Louna en ricanant méchamment.

Wolfy approuva d'un grognement. La jeune fille continua de se promener pendant un bon moment sans rencontrer la moindre personne. Alors qu'elle tourna un coin, décidée de retourner à la salle commune, elle fit collision avec une autre personne et tomba durement sur le sol. Elle poussa un grognement et se releva d'un bond alors que Wolfy poussa un grognement moqueur.

-Désolé, Louna. Vous n'avez rien? Demanda le professeur Lupin alors que la jeune fille levait les yeux vers lui.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour que j'aie mal. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Que faîtes-vous hors de votre dortoir à cette heure? Il me semble que votre couvre-feu est passé.

-Et alors? Je me rendais à ma retenue. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle voulut continuer son chemin, mais Remus la retint par le bras et la ramena doucement devant lui.

-Vous vous rendiez à votre retenue à cette heure, Louna? Demanda-t-il avec une expression amusée.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Lupin. Répondit-elle sèchement en dégageant aisément son bras.

-Il faut être dévoué, ou aimer particulièrement les retenues, pour s'y rendre alors qu'il est près de 22 heures.

-J'adore les retenues. Dit-elle sarcastiquement

-Qui vous a donné une retenue?

-McGonagall, Snape et Dumbledore. Répondit-elle avec un rictus

Remus haussa les sourcils, surpris par la réponse. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, Louna se demandant ce que l'homme lui voulait.

-Vous comptiez vous trouver à trois retenues en même temps ou aviez-vous l'intention de ne pas vous présenter à aucune d'entre elles?

-En fait, j'ai rencontré McGonagall et je lui ai dit que j'allais à la retenue de Snape, puis j'ai rencontré l'autre imbécile et je lui ai dit que j'allais à celle du vieux débile.

-Ils vous ont cru?

-Je peux être très douée pour mentir si je le veux. Snape ne m'a peut-être pas cru, mais il était trop tard pour me retenir puisque j'étais déjà partie. Ils sont tellement stupides. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais en regardant autour d'elle.

Encore une fois, ils se trouvaient près de la volière et la nuit était tombée. Louna alla s'appuyer contre le rebord du mur et regarda le ciel, où les étoiles étaient brillaient et la lune était visible. Remus l'imita, ignorant Wolfy qui s'était mis à lui tourner autour. Louna tourna les yeux vers Wolfy, qui sembla lui dire quelque chose tout en revenant près d'elle.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas, toutes ces étoiles? Vous aimez les regarder? Demanda Remus en fixant le ciel.

-J'aimais mieux les regarder en-dehors de ces murs. Si tu trouves que c'est beau ici, tu n'as jamais regardé le ciel au milieu d'une clairière entourée d'arbre, loin des villes. Il n'y a rien pour te cacher la vue, il n'y a pas de murs ni de plafond qui t'empêchent de voir le ciel. Je le faisais souvent, avant. Je trouvais une clairière, je me couchais sur le dos et je fixais le ciel en ne pensant à rien. Maintenant, je ne peux plus le faire, puisqu'il y a un vieux débile qui m'a fait venir ici. Dit sèchement Louna

Remus la regarda du coin de l'œil, ne sachant que dire. Il avait perçu l'amertume dans la voix de la jeune fille et pensait que cela devait être plus difficile pour la jeune fille que les autres le croyaient. Il n'aurait su dire cependant si sa pensée était vraie ou non puisque Louna ne laissait rien paraître, mise à part sa frustration et sa rage de se trouver à Poudlard. L'homme détourna son regard d'elle et fixa à nouveau le ciel, silencieux. Louna se demandait ce que l'homme lui voulait. Pourquoi restait-il avec elle alors que les autres professeurs l'auraient probablement retournés à la tour des Gryffindors en lui donnant une retenue? Elle se doutait qu'un autre professeur serait resté avec elle à regarder les étoiles. L'homme ne ressemblait pas aux autres qu'elle avait connus, ni aux autres professeurs et cela l'intriguait. Elle poussa un petit soupir et regarda la lune qui éclairait les environ.

-C'est presque la pleine lune. Dit-elle en regardant Remus du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci sembla étrange pendant quelques secondes, puis son expression redevint normale. Mais Louna avait perçu le malaise de l'homme et elle eut un petit sourire mauvais. Elle regarda Wolfy pendant quelques secondes, qui avait les yeux fixés sur elle, puis releva la tête.

-J'aime bien la pleine lune. En pleine nuit, dans la forêt, c'est la seule lumière qui éclaire les environs. Dit-elle en guettant la réaction de l'homme.

-Si nous allions rendre visite à Dumbledore. Je suis certain que tes deux autres professeurs se trouvent avec lui. Dit Remus en se détachant du mur, posant son regard sur la jeune fille

-Tu crois que je vais sérieusement aller voir Dumbledore?! Tu peux toujours rêver, je n'irai pas! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement en regardant Remus d'un regard noir.

-Vous vous attirez des ennuis, Louna. Vous n'avez pas dit que vous aviez déjà une retenue de prévue pour ce soir et que vous ne pourrez vous présenter à celle du professeur Snape ou de Dumbledore, vous avez menti à deux professeurs et vous ne vous êtes présentée à aucune des retenues.

-Et alors?! J'en ai rien à faire! Qu'est-ce que le vieux sénile va faire? Me donner d'autres retenues?! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! Si tu as envie d'aller rendre visite à l'imbécile qui se prend pour un directeur, tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul! J'ai autre chose à faire!

Furieuse, elle tourna les talons et se mit à marcher. Remus voulut la retenir par le bras, mais elle le repoussa brusquement et poursuivit son chemin. L'homme la regarda partir, cherchant un moyen pour la faire venir avec lui. Puis, une idée lui vint.

-D'accord, je leur dirai que je vous ai vu, mais que vous aviez trop peur des conséquences pour venir puisque vous avez menti et ne vous êtes présentée à aucune des retenues. Dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté. Louna s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, le foudroyant du regard. Elle le toisa pendant plusieurs secondes, puis revint vers lui, l'air furieuse. Remus tourna les talons et se mit à marcher, l'air triomphant. Il entendit la jeune fille le rejoindre et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation quelque peu amusante.

-Si tu crois que j'ai peur des conséquences, tu te trompes! Ce n'est pas cet imbécile de vieux débile, ni les deux autres idiots qui vont m'effrayer un jour. Cracha-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut à côté de Remus.

L'homme ne dit rien. La seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait dit était simplement pour la faire réagir et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne lui avait fallu que toucher une petite partie de son orgueil, et se faire rabrouer par la jeune fille, pour qu'elle le suive. Ils marchèrent en silence vers le bureau du directeur, Louna trop furieuse pour dire la moindre chose, jetant quelques fois un regard à Wolfy, qui semblait trouver la situation ennuyeuse. Ils n'eurent cependant pas à aller jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore puisqu'ils le trouvèrent en conversation avec McGonagall et Snape au beau milieu d'un corridor.

-Tien, le vieux débile est descendu de son trône pour se promener dans les couloirs. Il ne faut pas les déranger durant leur conversation royale. Dit-elle sarcastiquement en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

-Je suis certain que vous vous en faîtes beaucoup, Louna. Dit Remus, amusé, en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle changeait de direction.

Louna soupira et approcha du petit groupe en les fixant d'un regard noir, Wolfy à ses côtés. Les trois professeurs les regardèrent approcher, Snape et McGonagall affichant un air furieux.

-Alors Louna, il semblerait que tu te sois quelque peu amusée ce soir. Dit Dumbledore une fois qu'elle fut rendue près d'eux.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à mentir sur l'endroit où vous vous rendez pour votre retenue alors que vous n'allez à aucun endroit et continuez de vous promener dans le château. Dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

-Tu es simplement furieuse parce que tu t'es fait avoir par moi. Tu t'en es rendue compte toute seule, comme une grande? Répliqua Louna d'un ton moqueur.

-Vous vous trompez, Minerva. Elle fait quelques mauvais coups et va ensuite se réfugier chez Lupin pour qu'il la protège de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Dit Snape en fixant Remus d'un regard haineux.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir, que Louna ne vit pas.

-Je ne me cache jamais! Particulièrement lorsque je fais des mauvais coups, t'entends, sale imbécile?! Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger! Si toi, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger de ce qui pourrait t'arriver, ce n'est pas mon problème et ce n'est pas mon cas! Je me débrouille seule! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement en serrant les poings

Snape posa son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, puis remonta sur Remus, avant de refaire une deuxième fois le même trajet. Remus, qui fixait toujours Snape avec le même regard noir, hocha brièvement la tête en signe de négation qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

-Très bien, Remus, vous pouvez disposer, nous nous chargerons de Louna. Dit le directeur en se tournant vers Remus.

L'homme fixa pendant quelques secondes de plus Snape, puis salua le directeur, de même que Minerva avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

-Alors Louna, voici ce que nous avons convenu pour les retenues que tu as accumulées. Comme cela est impossible que tu sois à trois retenues au même moment, tu feras, ce soir, celle du professeur McGonagall.

-À cette heure?! Tu crois réellement que je vais faire une retenue maintenant? Tu peux toujours rêver!

-Si vous nous aviez dit que vous aviez déjà une retenue ce soir et que vous étiez allée à votre retenue à l'heure qu'il était convenue, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Dit sèchement Snape.

-Cela est exact Louna. Peu importe à l'heure que tu termines ta retenue ce soir, il est hors de question que tu manques tes cours demain matin. Ainsi donc, tu iras à la retenue du professeur McGonagall ce soir, comme je le disais, et demain commencera ta semaine de retenue que le professeur Snape t'a donnée. Ensuite, ce sera ma semaine de retenue et tu seras libre ensuite.

-Vraiment?! Tu appelles ne pas avoir de retenue la liberté? Tu es pathétique! C'est TOI qui m'aies pris ma liberté! Je n'en finirai jamais avec les retenues puisque les autres imbéciles n'hésiteront pas à m'en donner! S'exclama furieusement Louna.

-Si tu te conduis convenablement, cela ne devrait pas arriver, Louna. Au fait Severus, vous ne m'aviez pas justifié la raison pour laquelle vous avez donné une semaine de retenue à cette jeune fille. Poursuivit Dumbledore en se tournant vers l'homme.

Snape tourna les yeux vers Louna, qui le fixait d'un regard rempli de haine et de mépris.

-Elle est arrivée en retard, elle s'est montrée impolie, elle n'avait pas son matériel et m'a insulté. Répondit Snape en levant les yeux vers le directeur.

Louna ne le quittait pas des yeux, les poings serrés. Il n'avait pas menti, mais il n'avait pas non plus dit toute la vérité. Elle avait fait bien plus et se demandait pourquoi l'homme ne l'avait pas dit au directeur, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre.

-Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, tu peux disposer, Louna, et suivre le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à l'endroit où tu devras faire ta retenue.

-J'en ai vraiment assez que tout le monde ici essaie de contrôler ma vie! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire! Je ne veux pas qu'on contrôle ma vie! Si les autres se laissent faire, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais il n'est pas question que je laisse des imbéciles dans votre genre contrôler la mienne! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse

-Nous ne voulons pas contrôler ta vie, Louna.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes alors?

-Contrairement à vous, les autres ont reçu une éducation et ont été élevé. Ils font ce qui est demandé. Mais il est vrai qu'après avoir passé deux ans en forêt, on retourne à l'état sauvage. Dit Snape avec un rictus mauvais.

-Ça suffit. Louna, suis le professeur McGonagall et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Dit Dumbledore, mettant fin à la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater.

-Je n'en ai pas envie!

-Vous ferez ce qu'on vous demande, Miss, que ça vous plaise ou non. Maintenant, cessez de répliquer et suivez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Dit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

-Jamais! C'est MA vie et je vais en faire ce que j'en veux! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personnes d'autres pour me dire quoi faire! Je n'ai besoin de personne et je me débrouille seule, contrairement aux autres!

-Louna, ça suffit maintenant. Si tu ne voulais pas avoir de retenue, tu n'avais qu'à mieux te conduire. Maintenant, tu en as pour deux semaines à cause de ton comportement. J'espère que ce ne sera pas ainsi tous les soirs. Vous pouvez quitter, professeur, et lui expliquer ce qu'elle aura besoin de faire pour sa retenue. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme, mais calme.

Louna le foudroya du regard, tremblante de rage. À contrecoeur, elle suivit le professeur de métamorphose le plus lentement qu'elle pouvait, Wolfy à ses côtés.

_Et voilà! Terminé la réécriture! En plus nous sommes le 17septembre(plus pour longtemps il est 23h33)Entk j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci à ceux qui ont revirever !!_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	9. Retenues

D.A : Tous les personnages de même que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf mon histoire et mes personnages, qui m'appartiennent

N.A : Un autre chapitre qui a besoin d'une retouche, d'une grosse je crois. C'est vraiment décourageant à retaper et je me demande même pourquoi je le fais,jusqu'à ce que je vois de quoi ça l'air et que je me dise que je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça,mais c'est du travail raaa,en plus de ralentir pour que j'écrive les autre chapitre(chapitre 45 par exemple)Enfin, j'ai hâte que ça devienne moins pire et que j'aille pas a refaire littéralement tout le chapitre!!ENTK! 24 octobre 2007, 6h50 du mat dire que me suis po endormi avant minuit et demi et que jme suis réveillé a 6h10¬¬ENTK ca lintéresse personne lool.READ N ENJOY !

_**Chapitre précédent**_

-Louna, ça suffit maintenant. Si tu ne voulais pas avoir de retenue, tu n'avais qu'à mieux te conduire. Maintenant, tu en as pour deux semaines à cause de ton comportement. J'espère que ce ne sera pas ainsi tous les soirs. Vous pouvez quitter, professeur, et lui expliquer ce qu'elle aura besoin de faire pour sa retenue. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme, mais calme.

Louna le foudroya du regard, tremblante de rage. À contrecoeur, elle suivit le professeur de métamorphose le plus lentement qu'elle pouvait, Wolfy à ses côtés

_**Chapitre 9 : Retenues**_

Frustrée par les événements et tremblante encore de rage, Louna avançait le plus lentement possible, à une bonne distance du professeur de métamorphose, qui devint rapidement agacée par le comportement de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'intention d'accélérer, ni de changer d'attitude. Après avoir passé deux ans en totale liberté, elle avait du mal à digérer le fait que quelqu'un lui donne des ordres contre sa volonté, ordres qu'elle ne suivait pas, bien évidemment. Elle n'avait aucune intention de changer de caractère et ce, malgré les avertissements de ses professeurs et les menaces de Dumbledore.

-Dépêchez-vous! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit! Dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Louna la fusilla du regard, puis s'arrêta et fit mine d'observer l'un des nombreux tableaux accrochés sur le mur.

-Voulez-vous bien me suivre et cessez de perdre votre temps?! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit alors dépêchez-vous!

-Je vais te suivre lorsque j'en aurai envie, et cela risque de ne pas être ce soir. Si tu es trop faible pour rester éveillée toute la nuit, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me donner de retenue. Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton insolent.

-Si vous ne vouliez pas de retenue, vous n'aviez qu'à vous montrer plus polie et à faire ce que l'on vous demande. Répliqua le professeur d'un ton catégorique

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je vais agir en petite fille bien élevée?! Tu peux toujours rêver, je ne suis pas comme les autres imbéciles qui rampent à tes pieds en faisant tout ce que tu leur dis!

-Mais enfin il ne s'agit pas de cela! Enfin, nous reparlerons de ce sujet un autre moment, pour l'instant, dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit debout!

-Tu crois que je vais parler de quelque chose avec toi? Tu peux toujours rêver! Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Marchez plus rapidement! Hâtez-vous un peu! S'exclama le professeur après quelques minutes de marche en silence.

-J'ai mal aux pieds. Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous donne un vrai mal de pieds, vous avez intérêt à accélérer!

À peine le professeur eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'un grognement féroce se fit entendre, faisant sursauter la femme alors que la jeune fille ricanait.

-C'est son avertissement. Si tu me fais la moindre chose, il t'attaquera. Dit Louna en voyant McGonagall chercher la source de ce grognement.

Celle-ci s'abstint visiblement de répliquer et poursuivit son chemin. Alors qu'elles approchaient de l'infirmerie, Louna vit sur la gauche un couloir et, après s'être assurée que le professeur ne pouvait la voir, tourna rapidement et s'éloigna silencieusement dans le couloir désert. Wolfy marchait à ses côtés, semblant approuver son acte, et accéléra, incitant Louna à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bifurquer dans un autre couloir, une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

-Où croyez-vous aller ainsi?! Dit le professeur à l'autre extrémité du couloir.

-Je me suis perdue, alors j'ai décidé d'explorer le château. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna avant de disparaître dans le second corridor.

-Oh non! Vous allez me suivre, jeune fille! S'exclama McGonagall en sortant sa baguette, marchant rapidement vers la jeune fille.

Elle l'agita et un mur se dressa soudainement devant Louna, la faisant reculer d'un bond. La jeune fille grogna en observant le mur, puis tourna les talons et s'apprêta à repartir dans l'autre direction, mais elle se retrouva devant son professeur qui, l'air furieuse, l'attendait, les bras croisés. Nullement impressionnée par son attitude, Louna la fixa dans les yeux d'un regard haineux et attendit qu'elle parle.

-Allez-vous enfin me suivre sans discuter et à un rythme normal?! Ou faudra-t-il que je vous traîne en vous attachant ou vous jeter un sortilège?

-Tu crois me faire peur? Essaie seulement de m'attacher et tu le regretteras toute ta vie! S'exclama furieusement Louna en serrant les poings.

-Ça suffit, jeune fille! Si vous voulez en avoir terminé le plus rapidement possible, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre! Maintenant, suivez-moi, et je ne veux plus rien entendre sur les quelques mètres qui restent pour être à l'infirmerie!

-Tu crois m'impressionner?! Est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire une des seules choses que tu m'aies dites?!

Mais elle suivit néanmoins son professeur, poussée par Wolfy qui n'avait visiblement pas envie que cela dégénère. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Furieuse, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouvée en retenue, Louna entra dans l'infirmerie, jetant un regard dégoûté à la pièce.

-Votre retenue pour ce soir consiste à nettoyer la pièce. Si vous ne traînez pas, cela devrait être terminé en peu de temps. Vous devriez m'attendre avant de partir de l'infirmerie afin que je vérifie que vous avez bien fait ce que je vous ai demandé.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends?! Une femme de ménage? Tu crois que je vais nettoyer cette pièce?! Dit Louna entre ses dents, ses yeux noirs fixés dans ceux de McGonagall

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, ce sera votre retenue et vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que cette pièce ne sera pas nettoyée! Vous m'avez bien comprise? Dit McGonagall d'un ton ferme.

Sans même laisser le temps à Louna de répliquer, elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille seule avec le loup. Celle-ci grogna furieusement, puis se tourna de manière à faire face à la pièce et la regarda. Les lits étaient défaits, le sol avait besoin d'être balayé, plusieurs choses traînaient ici et là et les lavabos se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce avaient besoin d'un petit nettoyage. Bien que la tâche ne semblait pas de longue durée, Louna n'avait aucune envie de faire sa retenue et, sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi, l'étrange impression que le désordre avait été créé pour sa retenue lui traversa l'esprit. Elle soupira longuement et leva la tête vers le plafond, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de sa corvée de nettoyage.

-Pourquoi devrais-je être celle qui nettoie le bordel des autres? Dit-elle à voix basse en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Wolfy bâilla longuement et la poussa du museau afin d'attirer son attention.

_Tu n'as qu'à la nettoyer à TA manière_. Eut-il l'air de dire en s'étirant

-Après tout, elle n'a jamais spécifié de quelle manière elle devrait être nettoyée. Dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais.

Ainsi commença-t-elle à nettoyer la pièce. Elle sauta sur les lits, lançant des oreillers à Wolfy dans l'espoir qu'il les reçoive en plein visage, mais l'animal les attrapa tous et en déchira quelques-uns alors que Louna s'occupait de défaire les lits. Pour finir, elle jeta les matelas sur le sol et en fit des piles sur lesquelles elle montait et sautait d'une pile à l'autre avant de sauter sur le sol.

-Regarde Wolfy comme j'ai grandie! Dit-elle d'une voix enfantine, debout sur la plus grosse pile de matelas.

_Tu es toujours aussi minuscule à mes yeux._ Eut-il l'air de dire en levant la tête, l'oreiller entre les dents.

Louna sauta et se mit à le poursuivre dans la pièce en lui jetant d'autres oreillers. Au bout d'un moment, Wolfy s'arrêta brusquement et se jeta sur la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'arrêtait également dans une glissade. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, Wolfy voulant attraper le bras de Louna dans sa gueule alors que celle-ci le repoussait. Il ne fallut guère de temps au loup pour prendre le dessus dans la bataille et immobiliser la jeune fille sur le dos.

-Lâche-moi, j'ai une pièce à nettoyer. Dit-elle en essayant d'enlever la gueule de Wolfy de son cou.

Celui-ci la relâcha, visiblement déçu, mais continua de l'agacer en tournant autour d'elle. Louna finit par lui jeter un oreiller qui traînait sur le sol et le loup entreprit de le déchirer en quelques coups de dents et de griffes. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et, avisant une armoire vitrée au-dessus des lavabos, l'ouvrit et prit les bandage qui s'y trouvaient. Elle ouvrit l'eau des lavabos et en bloqua quelques-uns avec les bandages alors qu'après avoir humidifiés les autres, les jeta contre les murs et le plafond en espérant qu'ils y restent. À sa grande surprise, ils restèrent collés contre les murs et le plafond. Satisfaite de son œuvre, elle se jeta sur le loup, prit un drap et l'agaça. Mais Wolfy en eut rapidement assez et attrapa le drap dans sa gueule. Il tira alors que Louna tirait vers elle. La jeune fille relâcha légèrement le drap et tira d'un coup sec, espérant faire tomber Wolfy. Mais le loup resta debout sur ses quatre pattes et entreprit de déséquilibrer la jeune fille. Mais ils furent dérangés, un moment plus tard, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Voyant que la jeune fille avait l'attention détournée, le loup tira un bon coup, ce qui déséquilibra l'adolescente, qui tomba à genoux sur le sol.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À CETTE PIÈCE?! S'écria McGonagall alors que Louna se relevait.

-Je l'ai nettoyée, comme tu as pu voir. Tu n'as jamais précisé pour qui elle devait être propre alors j'en ai déduis que c'était à ma manière. Répondit-elle d'un ton insolent en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage.

-VOUS APPELEZ CELA NETTOYER?! VOUS L'AVEZ MIS EN DÉSORDRE!

-Juste un peu. La retenue est terminée maintenant, il me semble, alors je peux partir de cette foutue pièce.

-IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION! Je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela, jeune fille, pour comprendre le sens du mot _nettoyer_! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall avec colère, au grand bonheur de Louna qui prenait plaisir de la situation.

-Il se trouve que je suis probablement plus intelligente que toi alors la ferme. J'ai fini ce que je devais faire alors je peux partir. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Vous restez ici et vous me nettoyez cette pièce afin que rien ne traîne et que cela soit propre! Vous y passerez toute la nuit s'il le faut!

-Tu peux toujours rêver, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette pièce!

-VOUS RESTEREZ ICI TANT ET AUSSI LONGTEMPS QUE VOUS N'AUREZ PAS TERMINÉ!

-Non, mais toi, tu peux rester si c'est ce que tu veux. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

-Vous n'avez rien fait de ce que vous aviez à faire! Vous allez me nettoyer convenablement cette pièce, même s'il faut que je reste avec vous toute la nuit!

-Tu croies que je vais t'endurer toute la nuit en plus de t'endurer durant les cours?! Continue d'espérer! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire maintenant, je t'ai assez endurée pour aujourd'hui alors dégage! Tu me gâches la vue! Dit Louna d'un ton furieux, les poings serrés.

-CESSEZ CETTE INSOLENCE! JE NE TOLÈRERAI PAS UN TEL LANGAGE!

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

Louna et McGonagall tournèrent la tête au même moment afin de voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Dumbledore, qui entrait maintenant dans la pièce.

-Tu as appelé ton maître afin qu'il s'occupe de moi parce que tu en étais incapable toute seule? J'ai peur, je crois même que j'en tremble. Dit sarcastiquement Louna

-Le professeur McGonagall ne m'a pas appelé, Louna. Dit le directeur d'un ton calme alors que Remus entrait à sa suite

-Comme c'est gentil de venir nous voir. Cracha la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

Le professeur McGonagall entreprit de raconter la situation alors que Louna ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Elle s'éloigna des trois adultes et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des piles de matelas, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors Louna, tu t'es bien amusée? Demanda Dumbledore en faisant quelques pas vers la jeune fille.

-C'est fou ce qu'on peut s'amuser lorsqu'on est ENFERMÉE dans une pièce! Si tu veux essayer, dis-le moi, j'irai t'enfermer quelque part et ferai en sorte de t'y oublier jusqu'à ce que tu crèves. Répliqua Louna entre ses dents.

-Surveillez votre langage, jeune fille, et ne parlez pas comme cela au directeur! Excusez-vous! S'exclama le professeur de métamorphose

À peine la femme eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Louna éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal et que je ne ressens aucun remords? Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?! Vous êtes tous insomniaques? Dit la jeune fille en se redressant, regardant chacun des adultes.

-Seulement moi. Dit Remus.

-Vraiment? Demanda Louna en haussant les sourcils, ramenant son regard dans celui de Remus.

-Je sais qu'il est tard, Louna, et que tu dois être fatiguée-

-Je ne suis pas aussi vieille que toi, ni aussi faible, espèce de vieux débile! Je suis capable de rester debout une nuit entière sans en éprouver de la fatigue alors garde tes stupides réflexions pour toi puisque je ne suis pas comme les autres!

-Je vous ai dit de surveiller votre langage!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me donner une autre retenue? Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

-Ça suffit, Louna. Vous allez nettoyer cette pièce et n'en sortirez que lorsque vous aurez terminé. Pour s'assurer à ce que cette pièce soit rangée, le professeur Lupin restera avec vous. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme

-Tu crois que je vais ranger cette fichue pièce parce que Lupin sera là? Demanda sèchement Louna avec que Remus regardait Dumbledore d'un regard interrogateur, n'ayant pas été mis au courant de sa tâche.

-Vous n'aurez guère le choix, puisque vous ne pourrez sortir de la pièce que lorsque le nettoyage aurait été bien fait. Ajouta Dumbledore, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu répliquer, il salua Remus et sortit de la pièce, suivi de McGonagall. Louna regarda la porte se refermée, puis descendit de la pile de matelas.

-Je crois que vous feriez bien de commencer si vous voulez en avoir terminé avec cette retenue le plus rapidement possible.

-Tu peux la nettoyer tout seul puisque je m'en vais d'ici! Dit-elle d'un ton sec en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Remus garda le silence et la regarda marcher vers les portes de l'infirmerie. Il la laissa essayer, sans succès, d'ouvrir les portes sans dire la moindre chose. Une vague de frustration envahit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle réalisa que les portes étaient verrouillées. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, sans succès, et se mit à tambouriner la porte de coups de poings avant de donner plusieurs violents coups de pieds. Mais les portes refusèrent de s'ouvrir, laissant la jeune fille avec des douleurs dans les orteils. Elle continua néanmoins, détestant se retrouver enfermée.

-Ça ne sert à rien Louna, vous ne réussirez pas à sortir de l'infirmerie tant que vous n'aurez pas fait ce que vous devez faire. Dit Remus d'un ton calme en approchant de la jeune fille.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et continua de couvrir la porte de coups alors que Wolfy la griffait. Remus eut alors l'impression de se retrouver devant deux animaux sauvages enfermés dans une cage trop petite pour eux et qui se jettent contre les barreaux dans le vain espoir d'en venir à bout pour retrouver leur liberté. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait lui dire en ce moment, elle ne lui prêterait aucune attention. Il voulut l'éloigner, mais il se fit brusquement repoussé par Louna.

-Cela ne sert à rien, Louna, les portes sont verrouillées à l'aide d'un sortilège. Peu importe le nombre de coups que vous donnerez, elles ne s'ouvriront pas.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à les déverrouillées pour que je puisse sortir d'ici! Tu connais le sortilège, j'en suis certaine! S'exclama celle-ci en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

-Il faut que vous fassiez ce que vous avez à faire Louna, si vous voulez sortir le plus rapidement. Alors commencez immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas rester ici toute la nuit.

-NON! Enlève le sortilège Lupin! Enlève-le! Je sais que tu peux le faire alors fais-le espèce de lâche!

-Le sortilège s'enlèvera de lui-même lorsque vous aurez terminé, Louna, et il est hors de question que je l'enlève. Si vous ne vouliez pas de retenue, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait, ni à mettre davantage en désordre cette pièce. Vous seriez déjà sortie si vous l'aviez rangée correctement au départ. Et je vous demanderai de ne plus me parler de cette manière, Louna, et de commencer à nettoyer cette pièce. Répondit Remus d'un ton calme, mais ferme, en fixant la jeune fille.

-Tu peux te les mettre où je pense, tes ordres! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

-Je ne vous ai pas donné d'ordre, je vous ai simplement demander de vous montrez plus respectueuse envers moi et de commencer à nettoyer l'infirmerie.

-Vraiment? Alors quelles sont les différences entre un ordre et ta demande?

-Vous êtes capable de trouver la réponse seule. D'ailleurs, vous aurez suffisamment de temps pour y penser en rangeant cette pièce. Dit Remus en désignant l'infirmerie d'un geste de la tête.

Mais Louna ne bougea pas. Elle croisa les bras et fixa Remus, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de nettoyer ce qu'elle avait fait. L'homme soutint son regard, puis, au bout d'un moment, il soupira longuement et regarda autour de lui.

-Ni vous ni moi ne sortirons de cette pièce tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle sera dans cet état, Louna. Si vous ne voulez pas rester enfermée toute la nuit, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire autrement, vous resterez plus longtemps ici et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez hâte de sortir d'ici. Vous saurez quoi faire pour votre prochaine retenue, mais pour le moment, c'est à vous de décider combien d'heures encore vous voulez rester ici. Dit logiquement Remus en ramenant ses yeux dorés sur la jeune fille.

Louna continua de le fixer pendant un court moment, puis fit promener son regard sur la pièce, réfléchissant à ce que l'homme venait de dire. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de ranger le désordre qu'elle avait elle-même empiré. Mais d'un autre côté, rester enfermée dans cette pièce plus longtemps la mettait hors d'elle. Puis, après un regard à Wolfy, elle s'éloigna de l'homme et se dirigea vers les piles de matelas, qu'elle se mit à défaire. Ainsi commença-t-elle vraiment le nettoyage de l'infirmerie à une vitesse beaucoup plus élevée que lorsqu'elle l'avait mis en désordre. Avec des gestes furieux, elle remit les matelas à leur place et fit les lits, mais n'en ayant jamais fait précédemment, ou que très peu souvent, le résultat ne fut guère convainquant. La jeune fille y resta indifférente et ne remarqua pas, une fois qu'elle eut terminé, que les lits étaient soudainement beaucoup mieux faits. Elle ramassa les oreillers et empila dans un coin ceux que Wolfy avait détruits, puis entreprit d'enlever les rouleaux de bandages qu'elle pouvait, Wolfy enlevant ceux les plus près du sol. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes supplémentaires, Louna avait terminé de ramasser les choses qui n'étaient pas à leur place et avait passé, très rapidement, un coup de balai dans la pièce.

-Terminé, maintenant je peux sortir d'ici! Dit-elle d'un ton furieux en laissant tomber le balais sur le sol.

Remus leva le nez de son livre et regarda autour de lui. Bien évidemment, il s'était assuré que la jeune fille fasse correctement le nettoyage et devait avouer qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée, même s'il l'avait quelque fois aidée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive avec quelques coups de baguette magique.

-Tu as oublié ce que tu as envoyé au plafond. Dit-il en ramenant son regard sur la jeune fille.

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille les chercher? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en regardant le plafond.

Remus sortit sa baguette magique et d'un coup, fit tomber ce qui se trouvait au plafond, de même que le haut des murs. Avec l'aide de Wolfy, Louna les ramassa et, après s'en être débarrassée, se dirigea rapidement vers les portes, qui s'ouvrirent.

-Vous avez l'air exténué. Dit Remus alors qu'il sortait derrière elle.

-Tu ne t'es pas regardé, tu as l'air malade. Répliqua Louna avec mauvaise humeur en lui jetant un bref regard.

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

-J'imagine que le fait que le vieux sénile t'ait forcé à rester avec moi n'a pas arranger les choses. Tu l'enverras promener, c'est tout ce que cet imbécile d'enfant de pute mérite.

-Je n'aurais pas dormi de toute façon alors cela ne change rien et surveillez un peu les mots que vous employez, Louna.

Celle-ci échoua à réprimer un bâillement et lui jeta un regard noir, mais s'abstint de répondre. Elle poursuivit son chemin, Wolfy à ses côtés, percevant les pas de Remus derrière elle.

-Bonne nuit Louna. Dit Remus lorsqu'il tourna un coin.

La jeune fille lui jeta un bref regard, mais ne répondit pas. L'attitude de l'homme l'intriguait encore et elle se demandait pourquoi il était différent des autres. Mais, une fois devant le portrait, elle secoua la tête, se rendant à l'évidence que Remus avait visiblement une différente personnalité qu'elle connaissait des hommes qu'elle avait connus. Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, entra dans la salle commune déserte et monta à son dortoir, où elle se laissa tomber à côté de son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'endormait, blottie contre Wolfy.

Le lendemain, elle ne se présenta pas à son premier cours, soit métamorphose. La jeune fille savait qu'elle s'attirait des ennuis, mais la manière dont l'école fonctionnait lui était totalement indifférente. Elle s'endormit presque dans son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais cela passa inaperçu aux yeux du professeur puisque celui-ci était trop occupé à lire ses notes pour prêter attention à se qui se passait dans la classe. Lorsque vint le soir, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre à sa retenue, dont Snape devait surveiller. Elle se mit donc en route, traînant en chemin et prenant le plus de temps qu'elle pouvait.

-Vous êtes en retard, Miss-je-crois-pouvoir-faire-ce-que-je-veux. Dit Snape d'une voix glaciale lorsque Louna arriva dans la classe de potions.

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que je puisse en finir avec la retenue. Répliqua sèchement la jeune fille en le toisant du regard.

-D'après ce que j'ai su, vous n'étiez pas si pressée d'en finir, hier soir. Répliqua l'homme avec un rictus moqueur.

-McGonagall s'est plainte? Ou est-ce Dumbledore qui est venu te mettre en garde? Nul comme tu es, je suis certaine que c'est la deuxième option, n'est-ce pas?

-Dîtes-moi combien de semaines de retenue vous voulez pour que je puisse multiplier ce nombre, petite insolente.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie d'avoir d'autres retenues? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête?! Répliqua Louna entre ses dents

-Autrement, cessez cette insolence et taisez-vous puisque je serais capable de vous donner bien plus que des retenues. Et puis, je crois qu'il y a un endroit où vous ne voulez absolument pas retourner, n'est-ce pas? Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Tu crois me faire peur avec tes menaces?! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends?

-Je serais capable de vous faire renvoyer et je crois que vous savez où vous irez si ce…_malheureux_ incident survenait. Au cas où vous ne vous rappeliez pas, vous retourneriez à l'orphelinat et vous y seriez bien plus rapidement que vous ne le croyez. Je serais tout de même curieux de savoir la raison pour laquelle une petite sauvage qui prétend n'avoir peur de rien ne veut pas retourner à l'endroit d'où elle s'est échappée.

-Je n'ai PAS peur d'y retourner! Si je m'y suis échappée, c'est qu'il y a une raison, espèce de salaud d'imbécile dépourvu de cervelle! Dit Louna entre ses dents les poings serrés.

-Une semaine de retenue supplémentaire et je vous conseillerais de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas aller au bureau du directeur. De plus, vous avez intérêt à cesser cette insolence avec moi puisque je ne tolérerai pas que vous utilisiez un tel langage lorsque vous vous adressez à moi. Maintenant, taisez-vous et suivez-moi.

-Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres maintenant?! Tu peux te la mettre où je pense, ta semaine de retenue puisque je n'irai pas!

Mais Snape l'ignora et sortit de la classe, laissant Louna seule avec le loup. La jeune fille resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis, avec un juron, sortit de la clase à grands pas furieux, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle sentit Wolfy lui donner un léger coup de museau, mais elle l'ignora et, quelques secondes plus tard, rejoignit Snape alors qu'il montait l'escalier menant au hall. Une irrésistible envie de le frapper l'envahit et elle dut se retenir de le faire, se disant que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Elle donna plutôt un bon coup de pied dans une armure, une fois au deuxième étage, afin de faire passer la frustration, mais cela accentua son désir de se battre.

-Votre retenue consistera à effacer votre oeuvre d'art que vous avez fait hier, il me semble. Dit Snape lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le couloir où Louna avait fait des dessins avec la canette de peinture.

Celle-ci regarda les murs de pierre et eut un rictus moqueur en constatant que ses dessins s'y trouvaient toujours. Quelques portraits également en portaient les vestiges, ce qui les rendaient mécontents.

-Lorsque je reviendrai, vous avez intérêt à avoir terminé et à ce que les traces de peinture aient disparues. Dit Snape d'un ton sec

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répliquer, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant la jeune fille seule avec le loup dans le couloir désert. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien qui aurait pu l'aider à faire disparaître les marques de peinture, encore moins sur les tableaux. L'envie de partir lui fut extrêmement tentante. Après tout, le professeur ne reviendrait que bien plus tard, ce qui lui donnait largement le temps d'aller où bon lui semblait. Mais une partie d'elle lui soufflait de ne pas partir immédiatement, de continuer d'agir comme elle le faisait déjà, sans toutefois que la jeune fille en sache la raison. Elle soupira à nouveau et s'assit sur le sol, le dos accoté contre le mur, ne sachant que faire. Certes, elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire sa retenue et devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser éclater sa frustration, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de partir sans qu'elle en sache la raison.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, Wolfy? Dit-elle en prenant la tête du loup entre ses mains.

_Il a dit de faire disparaître les traces de peinture, n'est-ce pas? _Eut-il l'air de dire.

Louna regarda le mur, face à elle, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva, enleva les tableaux tachés de peinture et les jeta dans une salle de classe vide, ignorant leur protestation. Puis, elle déplaça les autres tableaux de sorte à cacher ses dessins qu'elle avait fait. Une fois cela terminé, elle recula de quelques pas et admira la décoration qu'elle venait de refaire. Certains tableaux étaient accotés ensemble alors que d'autres se trouvaient éloignés des autres tableaux, voir même de quelques mètres. Les portraits se plaignaient, mais Louna ricanait de leur propos, ce qui mit en colère certains portraits alors que d'autres soupiraient en parlant de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Après quelques minutes, ennuyée d'entendre les gens des tableaux se plaindre, Louna sortit sa balle et la lança de toutes ses forces dans le couloir, regardant Wolfy courir et l'attraper au vol. Il revint tranquillement vers elle, la tête fièrement levée, mais refusa de la lui redonner. Ainsi se chamaillèrent-ils pendant un moment, se poursuivant dans le couloir.

-Wolfy, espèce de chien, arrête de te sauver avec la balle. Dit Louna après un certain temps, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

La réaction du loup fut immédiate. Relâchant la balle, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et grogna, montrant les crocs. Mais celle-ci n'était pas effrayée, au contraire, elle avait voulu le provoquer et cela avait fonctionné. Mais tous deux entendirent à ce moment des pas dans le couloir et cessèrent immédiatement leur jeu. Louna reprit sa balle et l'enfouit dans ses poches juste au moment où les pas se rapprochèrent. Snape tourna le coin et se dirigea vers la jeune fille, regardant le mur où les dessins de peinture avaient disparu, de même que certains portraits.

-Qu'avez-vous fait des tableaux?

-Tu m'as dit de faire disparaître la peinture, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Siffla-t-elle furieusement entre ses dents.

-Vraiment?

-En plus d'être un sale imbécile, il faut également que tu aies des trous de mémoire? Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

-Vous avez intérêt à ne plus vous montrer insolente envers moi, Miss-abandonée-de-ses-parents. Siffla l'homme

-La ferme! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas! S'exclama furieusement Louna, les poings serrés.

Snape ricana méchamment en regardant la jeune fille, dont la frustration et la rage venaient d'augmenter.

-Je suppose que vous vous êtes simplement débarrassée des tableaux tachés de peinture et que vous avez déplacé les autres afin de cacher vos dessins? Dit l'homme, jugeant préférable, malgré lui, de ne pas continuer et de changer de sujet.

-Tu as trouvé un cerveau ou as-tu simplement retrouvé celui que tu avais perdu? Peut-être que tu as un petit moustique invisible qui te dit ce qui se passe afin que tu puisses comprendre?! Railla Louna, tremblante de rage.

-Je vous ai interdit de me parler de cette façon, petite peste. Vous aurez une autre semaine de retenue. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il comprendre quelque chose dans votre petite cervelle.

-Je parle de la façon qu'il me plaît à qui je le veux, d'accord?! Tu peux te la foutre où je pense, ta semaine de retenue puisque je n'irai pas!

-Très bien. Comme cela, nous serons débarrassés de vous lorsque vous vous ferez renvoyée pour ne pas avoir été à vos retenues et pour avoir transgresser plusieurs fois jusqu'à maintenant les règles de l'école. Je suis persuadée qu'ils seront ravis de vous revoir, à l'orphelinat. Ils fêteront votre retour, j'en suis certain, n'est-ce pas?

Louna ne répondit pas, le fixant d'un regard meurtrier mêlé de haine, les poings serrés, tremblante de rage. Wolfy grognait à ses côtés, découvrant ses longs crocs, l'air menaçant.

-Vous ne trouvez rien à répondre? Voilà qui est surprenant. Maintenant, allez ressortir les tableaux et replacez-les comme ils étaient. Ordonna Snape.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Siffla Louna, croisant les bras

Mais Snape n'était pas d'humeur à endurer les répliques de la jeune fille. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en murmurant une formule. Quelques secondes plus tard, les tableaux sortirent de leur pièce et vinrent se poser devant Louna, qui ne quittait pas Snape des yeux.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez vraiment en finir, dépêchez-vous de nettoyer ces marques que vous avez faites.

-Bien sûr, moi et Wolfy allons faire disparaître ces marques avec notre langue. Dit-elle sarcastiquement

Snape eut un rictus, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Louna haussa un sourcil, le regardant s'éloigner non sans un certain sentiment de joie.

-Il croit vraiment que je vais nettoyer la peinture avec ma langue? Dit-elle au loup en le regardant.

Celui-ci émit un bref grognement et secoua la tête, exprimant son dégoût. La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin, puis se laissa glisser contre le mur. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se firent à nouveau entendre. Louna se releva rapidement et s'attendait à voir Snape approcher, mais vit qu'il s'agissait plutôt du concierge, avec qui elle avait eu le bonheur, selon elle, d'envoyer promener alors qu'elle se promenait dans les corridors entre les cours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Snape n'en peut déjà plus de m'endurer? Je savais qu'il était faible. Dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que Rusard.

-Le professeur Snape m'a demandé de vous donner ce dont vous aurez besoin pour faire disparaître vos traces de peinture. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui dois nettoyer vos sales tours! Je vais même vous regarder faire! Dit Rusard d'un ton triomphant en laissant tomber un seau rempli d'une étrange liquide violet.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Dit-elle d'un ton rempli de culpabilité en enfouissant les mains dans ses poches.

C'était un mensonge, bien évidemment, mais Louna ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de la naïveté qu'elle avait perçu chez l'homme. Adoptant un air coupable, elle regarda le mur, puis la potion avant de ramener son regard sur le mur.

-Ce n'est pas difficile voyons! Je vais vous montrer et ensuite, vous me nettoierez ce gâchis que vous avez fait! Dit Rusard d'un ton sévère

Il prit le chiffon qu'il avait emporté, le trempa dans la solution et frotta un des endroits où des taches de peinture se trouvait, après avoir enlevé les tableaux. Louna eut un rictus moqueur et regarda Wolfy, qui semblait également s'amuser de la situation.

-Vous ne regardiez pas, espèce de petite incapable!

-J'avais quelque chose dans les yeux! Je crois que j'ai reçu une goutte de cette solution dans un œil! S'exclama la jeune fille en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

-Je m'en fiche! Maintenant, regardez comment il faut faire, je n'ai pas toute la soirée bon sang!

Louna hocha vigoureusement la tête dans la parfaite imitation d'une petite fille craintive. Elle fit recommencer au moins trois fois le concierge, se plaignant qu'elle n'avait pas bien vu ou trouvant une autre excuse. Bien évidemment, elle jouait la comédie et n'en revenait pas à quel point il était facile de duper l'homme.

-Maintenant, c'est à votre tour! Dit-il en lui jetant le chiffon

Louna l'attrapa et se dirigea vers le seau, l'air craintive. Elle s'accroupit et regarda pendant plusieurs secondes la solution avant de tremper timidement le chiffon. Wolfy s'approcha, faisant mine de respirer la solution, puis de s'éloigner rapidement, la queue basse.

-Ça brûle! Mes mains brûlent! S'exclama la jeune fille en voulant tordre le chiffon.

Elle le laissa tomber et fit mine de s'essuyer frénétiquement les mains sur sa robe de sorcier. C'était un mensonge puisque le liquide n'était pas du tout corrosif. En fait, c'était à peine si elle avait les mains mouillées, mais le concierge n'y vit que du feu et ne remarqua rien.

-Espèce de petite incapable! Êtes-vous à ce point faible, vous et votre sale bête?! Je vous remontre une dernière fois et vous êtes mieux de bien retenir puisque ce sera la dernière fois!

La jeune fille eut un rictus moqueur et regarda autour d'elle. Elle entendit Wolfy gronder sourdement à ses côtés et vit, quelques secondes plus tard, que la chatte du concierge approchait.

-Vous ne regardiez pas, encore une fois, espèce de petite sotte!

-Ne m'insulte pas! C'est toi l'imbécile! Tu es tellement naïf! Je t'ai fait faire disparaître toutes les marques de peinture et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué! C'était tellement facile et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de rien faire, mis à part te regarder quelques fois! Qui est l'idiot maintenant? C'est toi qui es dépourvu d'intelligence. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur.

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, la jeune fille s'éloigna, ricanant méchamment, alors que Wolfy se mit à pourchasser la chatte en grognant férocement.

Les autres soirs ne furent pas comme celui avec Rusard. Dumbledore avait été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé et Louna avait donc hériter d'une autre retenue, cette fois avec Rusard, lorsque toutes les autres seraient terminées. La jeune fille ne s'habituait pas et malgré le nombre incroyable de retenues qu'elle recevait, restait toujours aussi insolente et indocile. Sa frustration ne diminuait pas, au contraire, elle se changeait en une rage sourde qui menaçait d'exploser chaque fois que l'un de ses professeurs la réprimandaient. Les autres ne lui parlaient pas et la jeune fille s'en portait très bien, n'ayant pas envie de devoir endurer une personne avec qui elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se lier d'amitié. Les cours étaient une perte de temps pour la jeune fille et elle commençait à en sécher plusieurs par semaine.

Un soir de retenue, Louna était à nouveau enfermée dans une pièce du premier étage afin de la ranger et la nettoyer. Mais elle n'en pouvait tellement plus qu'elle avait passé un long moment à frapper contre la porte afin que celle-ci s'ouvre avant de se venger sur les différentes choses qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Plusieurs de ces choses étaient brisées, mais la jeune fille n'en avait que faire. Assise sur l'un des bureaux renversés, elle lançait de petites choses à Wolfy, qui les attrapait et les détruisait par la suite. Puis, après avoir retourné sans cesse sa rage à l'intérieur d'elle, une idée lui vint. Jugeant que le professeur McGonagall devrait venir la voir dans quelques instants, elle prit quelque chose de lourd et, après s'être suffisamment approchée d'une fenêtre, la lança de toutes ses forces. La fenêtre se brisa avec un grand fracas alors que les morceaux tombaient sur le plancher et à l'extérieur. La jeune fille alla par la suite dans un coin sombre et s'accroupit, attendant patiemment que le professeur revienne. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle entendit des pas approcher. Elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller et vit McGonagall entrer. Celle-ci s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tint immobile, puis jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Louna se baissa davantage, voulant être certaine qu'elle ne puisse être vue par le professeur. Elle vit la femme avancer lentement dans la pièce, puis s'approcher rapidement de la fenêtre brisée par où entrait à présent l'air froid de la nuit.

-Elle ne s'est tout de même pas sauver en sautant de cette hauteur! S'exclama la femme en regardant à l'extérieur.

C'est ce moment que choisit Louna pour se lever et sortir rapidement de la pièce tout en marchant silencieusement. Une fois sortie, elle claqua la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort.

-Je t'ai eu! Je devrais tout de même considérer ce moyen pour ficher le camp de cette stupide école! S'exclama-t-elle

Puis elle se mit à courir et disparut rapidement dans le château, Wolfy à ses côtés.

_Et voilà! Un autre de terminer! Beaucoup mieux que la première version, je vous le jure! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bonne lecture des prochains chapitres!!_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	10. Petite revanche

D.A :Tous les persos sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Louna( :P)pis Wolfy() de même que mon histoire, qui m'appartiennent tous.

N.A : Voici la version corrigée du chapitre 20, qui a grandement besoin que je m'occupe de lui également! Je vais essayer de me dépêcher à le réécrire pour mettre le chapitre 46. Nous sommes le 29 novembre 200723h36,alors plus pour très longtemps! Enfin je vais apporter quelques modifications encore aux événements de ce chapitre! Enfin! Read N Enjoy!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

-Elle ne s'est tout de même pas sauver en sautant de cette hauteur! S'exclama la femme en regardant à l'extérieur.

C'est ce moment que choisi Louna pour se lever et sortir rapidement de la pièce tout en marchant silencieusement. Une fois sortie, elle claqua la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort.

-Je t'ai eu! Je devrais tout de même considérer ce moyen pour ficher le camp de cette stupide école! S'exclama-t-elle

Puis elle se mit à courir et disparut rapidement dans le château, Wolfy à ses côtés.

_**Chapitre 10 :Petite revanche **_

Quelques semaines avaient maintenant passé durant lesquelles la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas adaptée à Poudlard. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la fête de l'Halloween et la jeune fille avait entendu les autres élèves parler d'un banquet qui aurait lieu avec des rumeurs sur ce qu'il y aurait lors de cette soirée, mais elle ne si intéressait pas. En fait, tout ce qui était en relation avec Poudlard ne l'intéressait guère et elle se montrait plutôt agressive sur plusieurs points. Elle ne faisait toujours pas les devoirs demandés, se rebellait toujours contre toute forme d'autorité, ne se mêlait toujours pas aux autres et transgressait les règlements dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle accumulait ainsi les retenues et les visites au bureau du directeur ou, à l'occasion, chez sa directrice de maison où elle entendait le même refrain à chaque fois. Avec les semaines, Louna avait cessé de prendre au sérieux les menaces du directeur. Elle avait été habituée à recevoir rapidement une correction lorsqu'on avait voulu la punir et les menaces avaient été, généralement, mises à exécution sur le moment. Dumbledore, quant à lui, la menaçait de renvoi sans toutefois mettre sa menace à exécution, ce qui avait amené la jeune fille à ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

Pour la première fois de l'année, Louna se trouvait à la bibliothèque. La tête inclinée sur le côté, elle parcourait des yeux les titres se trouvant sur la reliure des livres, ne trouvant toutefois rien qui puisse l'intéresser. Elle changea de rangée et fit de même, mais elle dut changer deux autres fois de rayons avant de trouver le sujet qui l'intéressait. Parcourant rapidement les titres des yeux, elle en prit quelques-uns qu'elle feuilleta et qu'elle remit à leur place. Elle prit un autre livre dont le titre semblait plus intéressant et l'ouvrit à la table des matières, puis aux pages qui l'intéressaient.

-Laquelle tu préfères? Murmura-t-elle, l'air moqueur, au loup en lui montrant des images du livre.

_Tu n'as qu'à prendre celle qui donne les effets les plus pires._ Eut-il l'air de dire en soupirant

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et lut les deux potions, puis choisit celle dont les effets semblaient le plus amusants, selon elle. Elle déchira la page contenant les ingrédients et instructions, puis remit le livre en place. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, Wolfy à ses côtés, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Hermione, qui était accompagnée de Ron et Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Hermione, surprise de voir la jeune fille à la bibliothèque.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Répliqua sèchement Louna en la toisant du regard.

-Calme-toi, je t'ai seulement posé une question. C'est seulement que je ne t'ai jamais vu ici et je dois dire que cela me surprend puisque je serais très étonnée si tu me disais que tu es venue ici pour faire tes devoirs.

-Je suis certaine que c'est ce que tu es venue faire.

-Et alors? Contrairement à toi, je ne cherche pas à m'attirer des ennuis et je ne cherche pas le moyen d'avoir plus de problèmes.

-Contrairement à toi, je fais ce que je veux sans avoir peur des conséquences ou de me faire gronder. Répliqua Louna d'un ton moqueur

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici? Trouver un moyen pour avoir plus d'ennuis? Répliqua Hermione

-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires alors la ferme. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre alors dégage et fiche-moi la paix, espèce de sale petite fouineuse. Dit Louna d'un ton furieux, n'en pouvant plus de la présence d'Hermione.

Avant que l'adolescente n'ait pu ajouter la moindre chose, Louna contourna le petit groupe et sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas furieux, le loup à ses côtés. Hermione soupira et la regarda s'éloigner.

-Si tu veux mon avis, cesse de lui parler, à moins que tu n'aimes te faire traiter ainsi. Cette fille ne veut rien savoir de personne alors fiche-lui la paix avait qu'elle ne s'en prenne à toi. Dit Ron d'un ton furieux

-Contente de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Ron, mais je suis capable de me défendre, je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Dit Hermione en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je suis certain que ce qu'elle a fait à Malfoy l'autre jour n'était rien et qu'elle est capable de bien plus. Dit Harry.

Hermione fit la sourde oreille et entra dans la bibliothèque alors que Harry et Ron se regardaient d'un air découragé.

Louna se dirigeait sans se presser vers son prochain cours de potions tout en pensant au moyen qu'elle pourrait prendre pour préparer la potion sans se faire remarquer par le professeur puisque, après tout, c'était pour lui qu'elle la préparerait. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle songeait au résultat qu'elle obtiendrait si tout fonctionnait comme elle le voulait. Elle fut cependant sortie de ses réflexions lorsqu'une voix traînante s'éleva derrière elle alors qu'elle atteignait le hall.

-Tiens tiens, regardez un peu qui vient de descendre. La petite orpheline, ou plutôt devrais-je dire la petite sauvage, encore mieux, la petite orpheline sauvage. Je crois que ce nom lui va à merveille, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, l'orpheline sauvage?

Louna s'apprêta à arrêter et à répliquer, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment et poursuivit son chemin, jugeant qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Mais Draco en avait décidé autrement et suivit la jeune fille, ses deux acolytes le suivant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, orpheline, tu es devenue sourde? C'est à toi que je parle, la sauvage, tu pourrais au moins te retourner. Dit-il alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la jeune fille.

Louna bâilla longuement tout en l'ignorant. Wolfy, quant à lui, n'aimait pas la situation et donna quelques coups de museau à la jeune fille afin de la prévenir.

-Personne ne t'a appris les bonnes manières, orpheline?! Tu ignores ce qu'il faut faire lorsque quelqu'un te parle? Ou es-tu seulement trop stupide pour l'avoir compris? Dit Draco d'un ton impatient en lui poussant le dos.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut instantanée. À peine lui eut-il touché le dos qu'elle se retourna brusquement, lui saisit le poignet, qu'elle tordit, et lui envoya un direct en plein visage.

-Quant à toi, tu devrais t'appeler le fils à papa qui a toujours ce qu'il veut, qui a une tête qui ne porte plus sur ses épaules, mais qui est incapable de se défendre et d'endurer la moindre douleur en gémissant. Dit-elle furieusement entre ses dents, tordant toujours son poignet.

-Enlève ta sale main de mon bras! Je n'ai jamais frappé une fille auparavant et si tu ne veux pas être la première, tu as intérêt à me relâcher et à ne plus jamais m'appeler fils à papa! Relâche-moi! Répliqua Draco en grimaçant de douleur.

-Tu crois que je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de tes coups, fils de riche. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais pas me défendre puisque j'ai probablement plus d'entraînement que toi dans ce domaine!

-C'est ce que tu crois? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il leva le poing et voulut la frapper, mais la jeune fille, qui avait anticipé le coup, l'évita en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle relâcha le poignet de l'adolescent et, avant qu'il n'ait pu reculer, lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre. Draco eut le souffle coupé et se pencha vers l'avant sous l'effet de la douleur alors que Crabbe et Goyle s'avançait vers Louna, l'air menaçant.

-Tu as besoin de tes deux servants pour te défendre, fils de riche? Il est vrai que tu n'as probablement pas appris à te défendre puisque ton cher papa le faisait pour toi, non? Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche incapable de se défendre seul. Dit-elle entre ses dents

Elle fixa les deux adolescents qui approchaient vers elle et se prépara à se battre, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. La seule différence à ses yeux était que ses adversaires étaient à peine plus vieux qu'elle.

-Je suis capable de me défendre contre cette enfant. Dit Draco entre ses dents en se postant entre Louna et ses deux amis.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant, imbécile! Dit-elle furieusement entre ses dents en le poussant

Wolfy, qui était resté en dehors de la scène, décida que la dispute avait assez duré et grogna, l'air menaçant. Louna l'ignora alors que les trois adolescents reculèrent de quelques pas.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche, fils de riche. Je te croyais plus fort mais au fond, tu es faible et tu ne vaux rien. Je me suis trompée à ton sujet, fils à papa. Ne reviens plus jamais m'embêter si tu ne veux pas que tes parents soient incapables de te reconnaître!

Elle tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier menant aux donjons, Wolfy à ses côtés, laissant les trois adolescents seuls dans le hall. Louna se rendit à la salle de classe et entra juste au moment où le professeur s'apprêtait à fermer la porte. Celui-ci la fusilla du regard, mais Louna lui renvoya le même regard et alla prendre place au fond de la classe alors que Snape retourna à l'avant. Il donna ses explications sur la potion du jour, mais Louna ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles du professeur. Elle ferait sa première potion de l'année et ce serait celle qu'elle voulait, non la potion que Snape avait prévu. Elle relisait les ingrédients et instructions de sa potion lorsqu'elle entendit les élèves se lever. Elle leva les yeux et vit les autres sortir le matériel nécessaire de même que les ingrédients demandés. Elle enfouit la page du livre dans sa poche et sortit ce dont elle aurait besoin. Se répétant mentalement les instructions et ingrédients dans sa tête, elle se mit au travail sans se préoccuper des élèves autour d'elle, levant quelques fois les yeux en direction du professeur afin de s'assurer que celui-ci ne s'approche pas. Concentrée sur sa potion, elle ne remarqua pas le temps qui passait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit Snape critiquer les potions des Gryffindor, comme à son habitude, qu'elle se rendit compte que les autres étudiants terminaient leur potion. Elle ajouta rapidement le dernier ingrédient et remua le contenu de son chaudron juste au moment où le professeur arriva devant elle. Avec un petit air de surprise, il regarda la potion de Louna, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas très réussi, Miss-je-crois-pouvoir-faire-ce-qui-me-plaît. Déclara-t-il en relevant la tête, fixant la jeune fille avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux

-Tu as changé mon nom maintenant? Miss-quelqu'un-dans-le-monde ne te convenait plus?

-Que vous est-il arrivé, aujourd'hui, pour que vous vous décidiez à préparer une potion, que vous avez ratée?

-Elle n'est pas ratée. Déclara-t-elle

-Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous en potion? Je crois m'y connaître plus que vous alors taisez-vous! Vous aurez zéro pour le cours. Dit le professeur avec un sourire mauvais.

-Si je dis qu'elle est réussie, c'est qu'elle est réussie alors la ferme! Je sais ce que je fais! Répliqua-t-elle furieusement

Le silence se fit dans la classe et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Louna et Snape, qui se faisaient faces, chacun attendant la réaction du professeur.

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me contredire, petite insolente, alors taisez-vous, autrement je vous amène au bureau du directeur. J'enlève 20 points à Gryffindor et vous aurez une retenue. Maintenant, nettoyez votre place, sans discuter. Dit lentement l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et le regarda s'éloigner, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Une fois qu'il fut devant un autre élève, elle retourna à sa potion et sortit discrètement la page afin de vérifier que tout avait été ajouté et qu'il ne manquait rien. Comme elle l'avait dit, sa potion était réussie, il ne lui manquait plus maintenant qu'un moyen pour en asperger la personne désirée. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et pensa à un moyen alors que la potion refroidissait. N'ayant aucune inspiration, elle regarda Wolfy en quête d'idées.

_Tu pourrais le faire s'arrêter devant ton bureau et, lorsqu'il se sera accroupi, renverser accidentellement la potion sur lui._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire avant de bâiller longuement.

Louna eut un sourire mauvais, approuvant l'idée du loup, et regarda autour d'elle. Snape n'était pas très loin et il s'approchait de la jeune fille. Celle-ci chercha à toute vitesse une idée pour qu'il s'arrête et s'accroupisse. Ne trouvant rien, elle lui lança discrètement un sortilège banal qu'elle avait appris dans l'un de ses cours et qui consistait à détacher les lacets de l'autre. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le professeur s'immobilisa face à Louna et s'accroupit afin de rattacher ses lacets d'un geste lasse. Louna fit mine de nettoyer sa place et, avant qu'il ne se relève, poussa _accidentellement_ le chaudron qui déversa son contenu sur l'homme, même si la jeune file savait parfaitement que seulement quelques gouttes auraient suffit. Elle prit un faux air coupable alors que l'homme se relevait, visiblement furieux.

-ESPÈCE DE PETITE IMPRUDENTE! REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT! FAÎTES PLUS ATTENTION ESPÈCE DE PETITE INCAPABLE MALADROITE! S'écria Snape en se jetant un sortilège pour sécher ses vêtements.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'aurais dû faire plus attention! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix innocente

-VOUS MENTEZ, J'EN SUIS PERSUADÉ! VOUS AVIEZ PLANIFIÉ CET INCIDENT, J'EN SUIR SÛR!

-Mais non! Je faisais seulement ce que vous m'aviez demandé de faire! Je nettoyais et j'ai accroché mon chaudron! S'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-VOUS MENTEZ!

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle voyait la potion commencer à agir sur l'homme. Ses cheveux, habituellement noir et gras, commençaient à prendre une teinte rosée alors que sa peau, blanche et cireuse, devenait kaki. Alors que Snape continuait de crier en l'accusant, Louna se mit à ricaner et entendit quelques élèves derrière elle étouffer un rire. Prenant conscience du brusque changement d'attitude de Louna, l'homme s'arrêta et la fixa d'un regard noir.

-Comme je te le disais, ma potion était réussie. Tu avais tort, comme toujours. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur alors que les Gryffindor riaient de la nouvelle apparence du professeur.

L'homme la fixa longuement d'un regard rempli de haine, puis se regarda. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Les Gryffindors rirent de plus belle alors que les Serpentards se retenaient de ne pas rire, en vain. Les cheveux de Snape étaient maintenant de couleur rose alors que sa peau était de couleur verdâtre, kaki. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Louna observa attentivement son professeur et vit la colère et la haine déformés ses traits.

-ESPÈCE DE PETITE PESTE! VOUS LE REGRETTEREZ AMÈREMENT! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT DE FAIRE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT! J'ENLÈVE 50 POINTS À GRYFFINDOR ET VOUS AUREZ UN MOIS ENTIER DE RETENUE! VOUS ALLEZ ME SUIVRE IMMÉDIATEMENT AU BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR! Cria Snape, hors de lui.

-Ne sois pas si fâché, ton teint tourne au violet,kaki. Répliqua Louna d'un ton insolent.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ET ME SUIVRE IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Tu peux toujours rêver, je t'ai assez entendu te plaindre sans réentendre les mêmes paroles encore une fois. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'endurer alors débrouille-toi pour retrouver ton apparence normale avant que l'école ne soit au courant.

Jugeant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, Louna tourna les talons et sortit de la classe juste au moment où les cours prenaient fin. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le hall et sortit à l'extérieur alors que des élèves entraient. À peine eut-elle descendu l'escalier de marbre qu'elle se mit à courir, Wolfy derrière elle. Il ne tarda guère à la dépasser et zigzagua dans le parc en courant, Louna derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure environ qu'ils arrêtèrent leur poursuite. Louna regarda autour d'elle puis, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, se rendit à la clairière.

-Pour une première potion, ce n'était pas mal, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Dit-elle au loup en ricanant méchamment, une fois dans la clairière

Le loup l'approuva d'un grognement, puis se mit à la poursuivre jusqu'à ce que Louna s'arrête à l'orée de la forêt et fixe les arbres. Une irrésistible envie de s'y enfoncer monta en elle, comme si quelque chose l'appelait. Elle fit un pas, mais Wolfy attrapa un pan de sa robe de sorcier et tira afin de la retenir.

-Je vais simplement faire un tour! Tu n'as qu'à me suivre si tu as peur pour moi. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Wolfy grogna de mécontentement et tira un peu plus afin de la convaincre de ne pas aller dans la forêt.

-Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cette forêt! Tu n'avais pas peur dans les autres forêts.

_Il y a quelque chose dans cette forêt qui ne m'inspire pas confiance, crois-moi, pour une fois._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire sans relâcher le pan de sa robe

-D'accord, d'accord! Je n'irai pas dans la forêt. Dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'allongea sur le dos, regardant le ciel illuminé d'étoiles. Wolfy vint s'allonger à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard et appuya sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures que Louna décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, elle vit que celle-ci était vide. Elle monta l'escalier afin de se rendre à son dortoir et entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers son lit sans faire attention au bruit qu'elle faisait et s'assit sur le plancher. À peine le loup l'eut-il rejoint qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de l'animal et le serra fortement, appuyant sa tête contre son cou. Wolfy soupira, mais la laissa faire et, quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit l'étreinte de Louna se desserrer et sut qu'elle était endormie.

La journée du lendemain fut plus tranquille pour Louna que la journée précédente. Par contre, les autres étudiants ne cessaient de parler du banquet qui aurait lieu le soir même pour Halloween. La jeune fille ignorait ce en quoi consistait ce banquet et ne désirait pas le savoir, n'ayant aucune intention d'y aller. Pour ce qui était du tour qu'elle avait fait à Snape la veille, elle n'en entendit pas parler par les professeurs et ne se fit pas demander au bureau du directeur, ce qu'elle considéra comme de la chance. Elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été convoquée, mais elle n'allait pas non plus chercher à le savoir. L'après-midi tirait à sa fin lorsque la majorité des étudiants quittèrent la salle commune afin de se rendre au banquet. Louna, assise dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, les regarda partir pendant quelques secondes, puis se remit à agacer Wolfy. Un petit moment plus tard, cependant, la jeune fille entendit des pas approcher vers elle, ce qui la fit soupirer sans toutefois lui faire lever les yeux.

-Tu ne viens pas au banquet? Demanda la voix d'Hermione

-Non. Répondit sèchement Louna

-Pourquoi pas? C'est amusant et il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger.

-Et alors?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse?! Je m'en fiche complètement maintenant, dégage!

Surprise par l'attitude de la jeune fille, Hermione la fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis se détourna et s'éloigna afin de sortir de la salle commune. Louna la fixa d'un regard rempli de haine, la suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente soit sortie de la pièce.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient toujours me parler cette imbécile? Qu'elle me fiche la paix!

Wolfy la poussa du museau et vint se poster près d'elle, puis s'éloigna. Il refit le même manège deux autres fois, puis regarda Louna, qui avait compris dès le début ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre, mais fit mine de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la plaqua sur le plancher et lui lécha le visage qu'elle consentit à se lever. Elle alla chercher sa cape à son dortoir, puis redescendit et sortit de la salle commune. Louna marcha rapidement dans les corridors déserts, puis descendit l'escalier jusqu'au hall. Ignorant les bruits de la grande salle de même que l'appétissant fumet qui s'en échappait, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les grandes portes de chaînes et les ouvrit afin de sortir à l'extérieur. Elle sentit pendant quelques secondes le vent qui lui soufflait au visage et lui ébourrifiait les cheveux, puis descendit les quelques marches. Elle se mit à courir dans la parc, essayant d'attraper Wolfy qui l'avait facilement dépassé. L'obscurité était tombée et la seule source de lumière provenait des fenêtres du château encore éclairées de même que la lune, qui serait pleine dans quelques jours. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle approcha de la forêt, après avoir couru un long moment dans le parc, que la jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle regarda longuement la forêt, jusqu'à ce que Wolfy grogne brièvement et l'amène plus loin en la tirant par un pan de sa cape. Il l'amena devant la clairière et la relâcha afin de passer entre les arbustes. Louna observa la rangée d'haies et d'arbustes, mais ne comprenait toujours pas comment le loup avait fait pour trouver la clairière puisque celle-ci ne se voyait pas, peu importe la manière dont la jeune fille la regardait. Vue de l'extérieur, la clairière n'était pas visible et se confondait parfaitement avec la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Louna haussa les épaules et traversa à son tour les haies et arbustes, se disant qu'elle était la seule à connaître cet endroit et qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce point change. Elle rejoignit Wolfy au milieu de la clairière et commença à l'agacer. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit sa balle et la lança à Wolfy, qui courut la chercher, ce qui faisait toujours rire la jeune fille puisqu'elle trouvait qu'il agissait comme un chien. Le loup ne se comportait ainsi qu'à de rares moments et cela ne durait jamais longtemps puisqu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas faire le chien. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir ainsi et Louna le savait. Elle lui avait même fait comprendre plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il était devenu adulte, qu'il pouvait partir s'il le voulait pour vivre sa vie, qu'il était libre, mais Wolfy n'était jamais parti, même s'il savait qu'elle ne le retiendrait pas s'il partait.

Serrant le loup contre elle, Louna fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par des bruits de pas dans l'herbe, à proximité de la clairière. Wolfy, qui avait entendu le bruit en premier, s'approcha de la clairière et, immobile, sentit l'air. Louna, accroupie sur le sol, s'approcha de Wolfy et essaya d'entendre à nouveau le bruit, mais il s'était évanoui. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, elle crut percevoir le son d'une respiration saccadée. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Wolfy, qui entendait également le bruit. Le poil de la nuque hérissé, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant, il découvrait les crocs en grondant sourdement. Louna s'approcha à nouveau des buisons et s'apprêta à écarter quelques branches lorsqu'elle entendit d'autres pas dans l'herbe qui semblaient, cette fois, s'éloigner.

-Il y avait quelqu'un près d'ici. Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Wolfy

Le loup, qui avait cessé de se montrer menaçant et de gronder, sembla approuver d'un signe de tête. La jeune fille resta plusieurs secondes à penser à l'identité de la personne, mais n'ayant pas la moindre idée, finit par hausser les épaules et s'éloigna des arbustes. À peine se fut-elle rassise sur l'herbe qu'elle entendit un bruit de pas et de branches qui craquent, cette fois derrière elle. Se montrant de nouveau menaçant, Wolfy s'approcha de l'orée de la forêt et attendit alors que Louna se retournait vivement, fixant la forêt en bougeant rapidement les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un animal émergea de la forêt sur lequel Wolfy se jeta. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour immobiliser l'animal qui, lorsque Louna s'approcha, s'avéra à être un chien.

-Wolfy, ce n'est qu'un simple chien errant, relâche-le. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Le loup grogna, mais relâcha néanmoins le chien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi? À moins que tu n'aimes être enfermé, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te trouver ici. Cette stupide école ne vaut rien, elle est comme une prison alors sauve-toi. Dit Louna en grattant la tête du chien.

Celui-ci voulut s'approcher, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que Wolfy se posta entre lui et Louna en grognant férocement.

-Wolfy, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux. Dit Louna, les sourcils froncés.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait agir ainsi le loup et cela l'intriguait. Il avait croisé d'autres chiens errants auparavant et il les avait plutôt ignorés. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait agir aussi agressivement envers un autre animal. Le loup ignora la réplique de la jeune fille et entreprit d'examiner le chien, qui le laissa faire. Il lui renifla la tête, le cou, le dos, les pattes, puis revint devant lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Le chien, aux longs poils noirs, le laissa faire sans faire le moindre mouvement et, la queue basse, supporta le regard du loup. Les deux animaux se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, immobiles, sous le regard de Louna, qui se demanda ce qui allait ensuite se passer. Puis, Wolfy se mit à grogner férocement, découvrant ses crocs pointus, la queue dressée et les oreilles pointées vers le chien, qui recula de quelques pas. Le loup le suivit, le forçant à reculer vers la forêt.

-Ça suffit Wolfy! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?! Habituellement, tu ne te préoccupes jamais des chiens errants alors pourquoi agis-tu ainsi? Dit Louna en s'approchant des deux animaux.

Le loup cessa de grogner et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille afin de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais Louna ne le regardait pas et s'approcha du chien.

-Wolfy est jaloux alors ne fais pas attention à lui. Dit-elle en prenant la tête du chien entre ses mains.

Le loup laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas jaloux, mais Louna ne fit que lui lancer un regard moqueur et continua de caresser le chien.

Alors que Louna faisait la rencontre du chien, les élèves des quatre maisons étaient envoyés à la grande salle. La majorité des élèves, sauf ceux de Gryffindor, ignoraient la raison pour laquelle les professeurs les obligeaient à sortir de leur salle commune afin d'aller à la grande salle. Alors qu'un grand brouhaha régnait dans la grande pièce au plafond constellé d'étoiles, Dumbledore entra et fit taire les élèves en levant la main.

-Désolé d'interrompre le restant de votre soirée, mais le meurtrier Sirius Black est entré à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Nous devons donc fouiller entièrement le château afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'y trouve pas et, si c'est le cas, l'attraper afin de le livrer au ministère. Vous passerez donc la nuit ici et je demanderais aux préfets, de même qu'au préfet en chef, de s'assurer qu'il ne manque aucun élève dans chaque maison. Si un élève est manquant, ce que je crois ne pas être le cas, vous viendrez m'en informer, par la suite, vous veillerez à ce que tout le monde se mette au lit. Déclara Dumbledore en maintenant toujours le silence.

La nouvelle fut suivie par un long silence prolongé, chacun des élèves se demandant comment Sirius Black avait pu entrer dans le château. Voyant que personne ne parlait, Dumbledore se dirigea vers les portes, mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il s'arrêta et fit face aux élèves.

-J'ai failli oublier…

D'un coup de baguette, il aligna les quatre longues tables contre les murs et fit apparaître de gros sac de couchage pour tous les élèves, puis il sortit. À peine les portes se furent-elles refermées que les conversations éclatèrent, chacun voulant proposer sa théorie sur le moyen dont Black s'était pris pour passer les détraqueurs et entrer dans le château. Les préfets eurent cependant tôt fait de les faire taire et de leur ordonner de se coucher sans discuter, ce que les élèves firent, à contrecoeur.

-Vous compterez les élèves de vos maisons respectives et viendrez m'informer de vos comptes afin que je puisse aller en informer Dumbledore! Ordonna Percy aux préfets.

Le décompte débuta alors que Percy allait attendre à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que les préfets commencèrent à venir donner leur compte à Percy.

-Weasley, il manque un élève de première année. Dit un préfet de Gryffindor alors que Percy s'entretenait avec un autre préfet.

-Tu en es bien sûr? Demanda le préfet en chef en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aie pris autant de temps? S'indigna le préfet.

-Sais-tu de qui il s'agit? Les autres savent-ils qui est manquant?

Le préfet retourna à l'intérieur de la grande salle, puis revint après plusieurs secondes.

-Ceux à qui j'ai demandé affirment qu'il s'agit de Louna…Dit le préfet.

-Qui est-elle? Demanda Percy

-Je crois que c'est la petite qui se promène toujours avec un loup.

Se rappelant maintenant de l'identité de la jeune fille, Percy le remercia et alla trouver Dumbledore. Il le trouva au deuxième étage, en grande discussion avec Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Trelawney et Flitwcik. Ne sachant s'il devait ou non le déranger, il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha du groupe.

-Excusez-moi, professeurs, Monsieur le Directeur. Dit-il alors qu'ils se tournaient vers lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Weasley? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il manque une élève.

Un lourd silence suivit les propos de Percy pendant lequel le jeune homme ne se sentit pas tout à fait à l'aise.

-Quelle est l'identité de l'élève manquante? Demanda Dumbledore, au bout de plusieurs secondes.

-Les premières années affirment qu'il s'agit de Louna.

-Comme c'est surprenant. Inutile de partir à sa recherche, Monsieur le Directeur. Répliqua Snape avec un rictus moqueur.

Le regard de Dumbledore l'empêcha cependant de continuer. Le directeur remercia Percy, puis lui donna congé. Quelque peu inquiet, les professeurs, sauf Snape, se regardaient entre eux, n'osant imaginer le pire.

-Vous croyez que Black aurait pu…

-Non, je ne crois pas. Si cela se trouve, elle se promenait au moment du banquet et peut-être se trouve-t-elle dans un endroit du château.

-Si vous voulez, Monsieur le Directeur, je pourrais la chercher. Proposa Remus

-Allez-y, Lupin, après tout peut-être consentira-t-elle à vous écouter, surtout que vous êtes la seule personne de cette école qu'elle n'envoie pas promener. Répliqua Snape

-Très bien, Remus, partez à sa recherche. Pendant ce temps, nous fouillerons le château. Dit Dumbledore alors que Remus fusillait Snape du regard.

L'homme acquiesça brièvement, puis s'éloigna du groupe. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée par où commencer, ni de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver la jeune fille. Il ignorait les endroits que préférait Louna, sachant seulement qu'elle détestait Poudlard. Il pensa à la volière, où il l'avait vue à quelques reprises, mais quelque chose lui disait de commencer par le parc. Il descendit donc l'escalier et, déverrouillant les portes d'entrées, sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'une fois au milieu du parc qu'il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui.

-Quelle idée m'a pris de commencer par le parc? J'aurais dû vérifier à la volière pour commencer. Grogna-t-il

Il poursuivit néanmoins son chemin, longeant la forêt jusqu'au lac.

-Elle n'est sûrement pas dans le lac, Remus. Se dit-il.

Il fit demi-tour en soupirant bruyamment, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux haies et arbustes lorsqu'il passa une nouvelle fois devant. Alors qu'il continuait son chemin, un souvenir lui remonta en mémoire et il fit à nouveau demi-tour.

Couchée sur le dos entre les deux animaux, les mains jointes derrière la tête, Louna regardait les étoiles. Elle ignorait combien de temps c'était maintenant écoulé depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans la clairière avec le chien et Wolfy et ignorait de ce fait ce qui ce qui était arrivé dans le château. Le loup n'acceptait toujours pas la présence du chien et cela intriguait de plus en plus Louna. Pourtant, le chien ne s'était pas montré agressif et n'avait rien fait de mal. La jeune fille repensait à cela lorsqu'elle crut entendre des pas passés rapidement près des haies. Elle se redressa rapidement et écouta attentivement alors que Wolfy s'approchait des arbustes en grognant sourdement, les oreilles pointées dans la direction où le bruit avait cessé. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pas se firent à nouveau entendre, se dirigeant cette fois dans la direction d'où ils venaient. À ses côtés, Louna entendit le chien se lever et s'enfoncer dans la forêt alors que les pas revenaient vers la clairière. Louna bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'elle entendit des craquements dans les haies et alla se poster à côté de Wolfy, qui grondait. Tous deux se préparèrent à se jeter sur la personne qui émergerait des haies, mais ils eurent du mal à se retenir lorsqu'ils virent qu'il s'agissait de Remus.

-C'est ici que tu te caches? Demanda-t-il, surpris de voir la jeune fille dans la clairière et si près de arbustes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Comment connais-tu cet endroit alors que je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre entrer ici?! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en le toisant du regard.

-Calme-toi, Louna, inutile de réagir ain-

-La ferme et réponds à ma question!

-Pas si tu me parles de cette manière, Louna. Répliqua calmement Remus en observant la jeune fille, puis le loup.

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard et grogna.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner et tu n'es personne d'important pour me dire de te parler autrement. Je te parlerai comme bon me semble et je te rappellerai que c'est toi qui dans un endroit que personne d'autre ne connaît mis à part toi et moi. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec et agressif

-Je ne suis peut-être pas quelqu'un d'important pour toi, Louna, mais tu dois au moins me montrer un peu plus de respect. Je ne te parle pas ainsi alors pourquoi le fais-tu? Je ne t'ai rien fait et je ne t'ai pas insulté il me semble, non? Ai-je fait cela?

-Non…Répondit Louna après un moment de silence

Remus eut un pâle sourire, mais n'ajouta rien, préférant laisser la jeune fille parler, mais celle-ci resta silencieuse. Elle lui lança un dernier regard furieux, puis s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la rive du lac, ramassa un caillou et le lança d'un geste furieux dans le lac. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Remus réalisa à quel point sa présence, dans cet endroit, semblait déranger Louna. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en territoire étranger, farouchement défendu par ses habitants qui ne faisaient que tolérer sans présence. Remus soupira et s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui tourna son regard noir vers lui.

-Je venais souvent ici lorsque j'étais étudiant. J'ai découvert cet endroit par accident lors de ma première année et n'ai jamais révélé sa présence à personne puisque je ne voulais pas que d'autres le connaissent. J'y suis venu régulièrement au cours de mes sept années d'étude tout en faisant attention, à chaque fois, de ne pas me faire voir et jamais personne n'a connu l'existence de cet endroit, pas même mes amis. Aujourd'hui, je dois avouer que l'endroit est beaucoup mieux caché. Je dois dire que cela fait des années que je n'ai pas mis les pieds et que je ne me rappelais pas de sa présence jusqu'à ce que je passe devant les arbustes, ce soir. Dit-il en lançant également une pierre dans le lac.

Louna, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, eut un rictus et détourna finalement son regard pour le fixer sur le lac et les montagnes. Wolfy, quant à lui, se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt et reniflait le sol, puis regardait entre les arbres comme s'il voulait s'assurer que le chien était bel et bien parti.

-Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit? Demanda Remus en posant les yeux sur la jeune fille.

-Wolfy l'a trouvé. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Tu n'es pas venu ici avec l'intention de retourner dans un endroit que tu connaissais lorsque tu étais plus jeune puisque tu ne serais pas passé deux fois devant avant de retourner sur tes pas une troisième fois pour y venir. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Ou peut-être devrais-je dire: qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Demanda Louna d'un ton sec et agressif en le fixant d'un regard furieux

-Tu comprends plus rapidement que je ne l'ai cru.

-Je ne suis pas lente d'esprit, contrairement à certains.

-Les autres te cherchent. Dit-il, ignorant la dernière réplique de la jeune fille.

-Les autres me cherchent? Vraiment? Où sont-ils?

-D'accord, je suis le seul à te chercher, mais les autres professeurs se demandent où tu es puisque tu es la seule élève manquante.

-Pourquoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Louna en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la situation.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas lente d'esprit. Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur

-Va te faire foutre! Comment veux-tu que je sache de quoi tu parles alors que j'ignore la raison pour laquelle les autres me cherchent et que je suis la seule qui manque?! Habituellement, personne ne prend la peine de partir à ma recherche lorsque je disparais! S'exclama Louna en grognant, avançant d'un pas vers l'homme.

-Je ne faisais que plaisanter, calme-toi. Il s'est passé quelque chose au château pendant que se déroulait le banquet, alors que tu te trouvais probablement ici. Je t'expliquerai plus en détail en retournant au château.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner maintenant alors tu n'as qu'à y retourner seul.

-Louna, les autres veulent savoir où tu te trou-

-J'en ai rien à faire des autres! Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire si je ne suis pas avec les autres qui font tout ce que les professeurs leur ordonnent?! Rien du tout alors retourne dans la prison seul puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner m'enfermer! Personne ne me cherche lorsque je ne suis pas dans la salle commune ou la grande salle, ou lorsque je sèche les cours alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce soir serait différent!

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il s'est passé quelque chose et ce soir est donc différent puisque tous les élèves se trouvent dans la grande salle pour la nuit.

-Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Les salles communes ont pris feu? La moitié du château a été détruire?!

-Je t'expliquerai en retournant au château. Viens maintenant, il se fait tard.

-Pour toi, pas pour moi. S'il faut que je retourne au château pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, je ne le saurais jamais. Retourne seul au château.

-Louna, je te demanderais de me suivre jusqu'au château, s'il te plaît.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner!

-Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une demande.

-C'est pareil pour moi.

-C'est différent, Louna. Dit Remus en sortant de la clairière.

Louna le regarda partir en grognant, puis sortit à son tour, Wolfy derrière elle.

-Il n'y a aucune différence. Dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut rejoint Remus.

-Il y en a une, Louna, tu n'as qu'à chercher dans les livres, peut-être que tu trouveras la différence. Dit Remus en secouant la tête

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu me tutoies?

-Si vous préférez que je vous vouvoie, vous n'avez qu'à le dire.

-La ferme. Dit-elle d'un ton sec en lui jetant un regard furieux.

Remus ne fit que rire de la réplique de Louna. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au château, Louna le fixant avec le même regard de dégoût qu'à l'habitude.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais pour venir enseigner dans cette prison après avoir passé sept ans coincé ici? Demanda Louna alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall, ne pouvant s'imaginer passer sept années dans cet endroit qu'elle détestait

-À vrai dire, Louna, je n'ai pas connu une personne qui détestait véritablement Poudlard mis à part toi, qui considère le château comme une prison plutôt qu'une maison, ou une deuxième maison.

-Jamais je ne considérerai ce putain de château comme une maison. Déclara-t-elle entre ses dents.

Remus soupira. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sans en savoir exactement la raison maintenant, il avait le pressentiment que jamais Louna ne s'habituerait à Poudlard et que jamais elle n'apprécierait cet endroit. Pour le peu qu'il connaissait de la jeune fille, il avait quelques fois l'impression, en la regardant, que l'on avait enfermé un animal sauvage dans une cage et que l'on attendait de cet animal qu'il exécute les ordres demandés. De plus, l'image qu'elle projetait avec Wolfy n'aidait guère les choses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là? Ils veulent savoir dans quel dortoir ils vont tous dormir? Ce serait plus amusant s'ils seraient tous en pyjama. Dit Louna alors qu'ils approchaient de la grande salle, sortant Remus de ses pensées.

Celui-ci ne fit que rire aux propos de Louna. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivaient aux côtés du groupe de professeurs et de Dumbledore, tous en grande conversation.

-Ah, Remus, content de voir que vous avez retrouvé la petite Louna. Dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers eux.

-_La petite Louna_ te dit d'aller te faire foutre! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé? Demanda Louna d'un ton furieux en désignant Remus d'un signe de tête.

-Surveillez votre langage, jeune fille! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous avertis alors faîtes attention! Vous aurez une retenue! Dit McGonagall

-Où était-elle, Remus? Demanda le professeur Flitwick avant que Louna n'ait pu répliquer.

-Tu n'en as rien à faire de l'endroit où j'étais!

-À proximité de la forêt. Répondit Remus

-Albus, vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu le voir? Demanda McGonagall

-C'est une possibilité.

-Si j'aurais pu voir quoi? Demanda Louna d'un ton impatient.

-Aurais-tu aperçu un dénommé Sirius Black?

-Sirius? Demanda Louna en haussant les sourcils

-C'est bien cela. Alors, l'aurais-tu aperçu?

-Si j'aurais aperçu Sirius…Dit-elle à voix basse, plus pour elle-même qu'aux autres.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Wolfy, qui semblait plus interrogateur qu'elle, puis leva la tête vers le plafond en réfléchissant.

-C'est une perte de temps, Albus, elle ignore qui il est. Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Je me rappelle! Je l'ai vu! S'exclama-t-elle

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le petit groupe. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur Louna, qui les regardait fièrement.

-Vous l'avez vu?

-Bien sûr, pas toi?

-Où l'avez-vous aperçu? Demanda Flitwick.

Pour réponse, Louna pointa un doigt vers le plafond.

-Sur quel étage était-il?

-Tu n'as pas entendu Lupin?! Il a dit que j'étais dehors.

-Sur le toit?

-Non! Il ne peut pas être vu sur un toit!

-Où l'as-tu vu, Louna? Demanda Remus

-Dans le ciel. Répondit simplement Louna en baissant le bras, fixant les professeurs d'un regard supérieur.

-Il volait?! Sur un balai?

-D'où vous venez? Il est dans le ciel, bande d'ignorants.

-Nous ne parlons pas de la constellation, jeune fille, mais d'un homme. Dit le professeur Sinistra.

-Vous allez me dire qu'un imbécile se nomme Sirius?

-Imaginez-vous que oui, petite ignorante, et qu'il est un criminel échappé de la prison des sorciers qui est entré dans le château ce soir. Quel dommage qu'il ne nous ait pas débarrassé de vous. Répliqua Snape d'un ton furieux en la fixant d'un regard rempli de haine.

-Où sont passés tes cheveux roses et ta peau kaki? Répliqua Louna d'un ton cassant, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

L'homme la fusilla du regard alors que les autres professeurs se demandaient à quoi la jeune fille faisait allusion.

-Les autres sont dans la grande salle, Louna, tu peux aller les rejoindre et te trouver un endroit où dormir. Dit Dumbledore avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Il ouvrit l'une des portes de la grande salle, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas, pas plus que Wolfy.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée et tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quand je dois aller dormir. Cracha Louna en reculant d'un pas.

-Ce sera plus sûr pour toi, Louna. Dit Remus.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de veiller sur moi-même et de me défendre sans qu'une bande d'imbéciles surveille mes arrières. Répliqua sèchement Louna en foudroyant Remus du regard.

-Nous savons tous qu'elle a peur de se mêler aux autres. Sa sauvagerie des années précédentes l'a rendu craintive face aux autres. Dit Snape d'un ton cassant, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

Louna lui lança un regard meurtrier et, sans ajouter la moindre chose, entra dans la grande salle, la tête fièrement levée. Elle entra avec Wolfy et, sans faire attention à l'endroit où elle posait les pieds, se dirigea vers le fond de la vaste pièce. Wolfy, quant à lui, marchait sur les élèves, marchant aux côtés de Louna, la tête et la queue fièrement levées. Ignorant les protestations des autres, la jeune fille se rendit jusqu'au fond. S'éloignant le plus loin possible des autres, la jeune fille se coucha sur le sol et se recroquevilla, se blottissant contre le loup lorsqu'il fut lui aussi couché. Elle s'enveloppa de sa cape et ferma les yeux, mais les mouvements du loup la firent rouvrir les paupières. Wolfy fixait le plafond magique constellé d'étoiles et, suivant son regard, comprit ce que Wolfy voulait faire.

-Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le loup poussa un puissant hurlement qui résonna dans la pièce, réveillant tous les élèves endormis, faisant sursauter ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Louna ricana méchamment alors que les autres se demandaient ce qui avait causé ce bruit.

-Louna! Dis-lui de ne plus recommencer! S'exclama furieusement Hermione, couchée non loin d'elle.

Pour réponse, Louna ne dit que ricaner de plus belle. Quelques secondes plus tard, les préfets ramenèrent l'ordre et le silence se fit à nouveau. Louna serra le loup contre elle et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

_Et voilà! Finit de retranscrire! Yay je vais pouvoir me mettre à mon chapitre 46 J'espère que vous avez aimé, pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu, j'espère que vous aimé mieux cette version ! Noël arrive bientôt !_

_Byebye!_

_Louna_


	11. Fugue Première tentative

D.A : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf ma fic!

N.A :22 décembre 2007,plus que trois jours avant d'ouvrir les cadeauxjespere avoir fini la transcription dici ce temps! Donc je commence la réécriture jespère que ce sera meilleure !(cap x po etre pire!)Merci à ceux qui reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir! Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le loup poussa un puissant hurlement qui résonna dans la pièce, réveillant tous les élèves endormis, faisant sursauter ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Louna ricana méchamment alors que les autres se demandaient ce qui avait causé ce bruit.

-Louna! Dis-lui de ne plus recommencer! S'exclama furieusement Hermione, couchée non loin d'elle.

Pour réponse, Louna ne dit que ricaner de plus belle. Quelques secondes plus tard, les préfets ramenèrent l'ordre et le silence se fit à nouveau. Louna serra le loup contre elle et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

_**Chapitre 11: Fugue première tentative**_

Plusieurs jours avaient maintenant passé depuis le soir où Sirius Black était entré dans le château. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul sujet de conversation le lendemain de l'incident et, même quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille continuait à en entendre parler. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire complète de l'homme, Louna commençait à trouver que les élèves en faisaient toute une histoire pour presque rien. D'ailleurs, elle en avait assez d'en entendre parler. Les cours se déroulaient normalement sans que la jeune fille ne s'y fasse. Assise à son bureau, dans la classe de potion, elle regardait Wolfy s'en prendre à la table, la mordillant avec ses dents. Elle croisa les bras sur la table et y appuya sa tête sans quitter le loup des yeux. L'idée de lui dire d'arrêter de mâcher le coin de la table ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Après tout, il s'agissait des meubles de l'école et elle ne se préoccupait aucunement de l'école. Alors qu'elle gardait les yeux sur l'animal, elle sentit une personne approcher près d'elle.

-Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de préparer votre potion, Miss-je-crois-pouvoir-faire-ce-qu'il-me-plaît. Dit la voix glaciale de Snape derrière elle.

Louna releva lentement la tête et la tourna de façon à faire face au professeur avant de l'appuyer à nouveau sur ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire sa potion, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'aimait guère cette matière, comme la presque totalité des autres à l'étude en plus de l'école. Elle se sentait toujours aussi enfermée et cela commençait à la rendre agressive.

-Alors, Miss-je-me-crois-tout-permis, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien commencé? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens vous voir aujourd'hui et vous commencez à me faire perdre patience.

-C'est la troisième fois que tu viens et je n'ai toujours rien commencé, tu crois sérieusement que je vais faire ta stupide potion? Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous alors vous feriez bien de vous mettre au travail immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des ennuis. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

La jeune fille ne fut guère impressionnée. Elle en avait vu d'autres, plus grand et plus menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me donner une retenue? Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur en relevant la tête.

-Autrement je vous donne deux mois entiers de retenue en plus de vous amener au bureau du directeur et de faire en sortes que vous soyez renvoyée alors taisez-vous et mettez-vous au travail comme les autres.

Louna le foudroya du regard, puis se leva et alla chercher ce dont elle aurait besoin. En fait, elle prenait n'importe quoi qui lui tombait sous la main sans regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de la faire, elle ne voulait pas non plus se faire renvoyer, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire la potion du jour.

-Snape m'a dit de faire ma potion, non? Dit-elle à vois basse au loup lorsqu'elle revint à sa place.

Wolfy sembla l'approuver et s'éloigna de la jeune fille par simple mesure de précaution. S'assurant que Snape ne se trouvait pas près d'elle, elle commença à mélanger sans aucun ordre précis les ingrédients qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Elle les coupa à sa façon, puis les jeta dans le chaudron, qu'elle avait mis sur le feu. Elle ajouta quelques ingrédients inconnus à sa potion sans savoir l'effet qu'auraient ceux-ci. Une fois sa préparation terminée, Louna attendit que la potion se mette à bouillonner. La jeune fille se pencha au-dessus et vit avec surprise qu'elle était devenue bourgogne alors qu'elle tirait vers le bleu lorsqu'elle l'avait mise à chauffer. Soudain, de grosses bulles se formèrent et, alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait, la potion explosa. Louna fut projetée au sol sans toutefois avoir de blessures, tout comme le loup.

-Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû mélanger tout ça ensemble. Dit Louna en secouant brièvement la tête afin de dégager les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

_La prochaine fois, tu sauras quoi faire_. Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy, assis à ses côtés.

-PETITE IMPRUDENTE! Je vous passerai l'envie de faire n'importe quoi durant mon cours! S'exclama Snape en relevant sans ménagement la jeune fille par le collet.

-Tu m'as dit de faire une potion, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Répliqua Louna d'un ton innocent alors que Wolfy grondait à ses côtés.

-Si vous auriez prêté attention au début du cours, vous auriez su quelle potion préparer puisque je l'ai dit! Ce n'est pas une classe d'expérimentation ici alors vous évitez de faire n'importe quoi!

-L'explosion était plutôt amusante.

-Espèce de petite innocente! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de ce que vous avez fait? Vous auriez eu la même potion en plus grande quantité et vous auriez pu produire une explosion bien plus grave que celle que vous avez produite! Vous auriez pu blesser les autres sans parler de vous-même!

-Et alors? J'ai déjà eu mal, ce n'est pas une petite brûlure qui me fera crier de douleur. Dit-elle entre ses dents, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Une plus grosse explosion aurait pu vous tuer, vous n'y avez pas pensé j'imagine. Votre sale petite cervelle n'a pas pensé à ce genre de conséquences, vous êtes trop stupide pour cela!

Louna, qui avait commencé à se débattre afin de faire lâcher prise à Snape, cessa et le fixa dans les yeux d'un regard haineux. Elle entendit les autres élèves ranger rapidement leurs effets et quitter la classe, ce qui indiqua à la jeune fille que le cours était terminé.

-Je ne suis pas stupide! Et puis, dis-moi sincèrement l'effet que cela pourrait te faire si je crèverais?! Tu te fiches autant de moi que moi de toi alors ne viens pas me faire croire que tu te préoccupes d'une petite explosion qui aurait pu me tuer si elle aurait été plus grosse. Je sais que tu te ficherais de ma mort alors inutile de jouer le jeu. Maintenant, relâche-moi ou je dis à Wolfy de te mordre! Dit Louna entre ses dents lorsqu'elle entendit le dernier élève sortir de la classe.

-Y aurait-il une seule personne qui regretterait votre mort? Vous êtes tellement détestable qu'elle serait un soulagement pour la plupart d'entre nous vous connaissant. Quel effet cela vous fait de savoir que personne ne se préoccupe de vous? Dit Snape d'une voix douce en relâchant la jeune fille.

-La ferme! S'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings, tremblante de rage.

Elle devait faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se précipiter vers l'homme et le ruer de coups alors que celui-ci eut un rictus moqueur face à sa réaction.

-Que je vous reprenne à faire autre chose qui n'est pas demandée et je vous expédie chez le directeur. Reproduisez une autre explosion en préparant une autre potion et je vous assure que vous le regretterez amèrement. Je ferai en sorte que vous soyez renvoyée et retournez à l'endroit que vous détestez tant alors faîtes attention. Maintenant, sortez d'ici!

Louna était tellement en colère qu'elle n'ajouta rien et sortit rapidement de la salle de classe afin d'éviter de frapper l'homme. À peine sortie qu'elle poussa une exclamation de rage. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se faire menacer avec l'orphelinat. Même si elle ne croyait plus à ces menaces, elle détestait savoir que tant de gens savaient à propos de l'orphelinat. Pestant silencieusement contre Dumbledore, pour avoir divulgué l'information aux professeurs, et contre Snape, Louna se dirigea vers son prochain cours, Wolfy la suivant à ses côtés. Elle se fit cependant envoyer au bureau du directeur pour cause de devoirs non-faits qui s'accumulaient, mais elle ne s'y rendit pas et décida d'aller à la clairière, jusqu'à son cours suivant, soit Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle eut par la même occasion le temps de laisser sortir sa frustration et ainsi, de se calmer, en particulier grâce à Wolfy, qui se débrouilla pour lui changer les idées. Ils se pourchassèrent dans la clairière pendant un moment avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe afin de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, Louna retourna vers le château en continuant cependant de pourchasser le loup. Une fois dans le hall, elle monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers son cours. Mais une fois qu'elle fut entrée, elle vit avec une certaine surprise que ce n'était pas le professeur Lupin, mais Snape qui se trouvait à l'avant de la classe. Elle fronça les sourcils et passa devant lui en lui jetant un regard haineux.

-Comme c'est étrange. Vous arrivez en retard à mon cours, ainsi qu'aux autres, mais pas à celui du professeur Lupin. Dit Snape alors que Louna s'arrêtait à proximité du bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Où est Lupin? Tu l'as empoisonné afin de prendre sa place? Demanda Louna d'un ton sec alors que les yeux des élèves se tournaient vers eux.

-Malheureusement, non. Le professeur Lupin n'est pas en état de donner son cours aujourd'hui. Maintenant, cessez de parler et aller prendre votre place.

Louna eut un rictus et tourna les talons afin de sortir de la classe, mais Snape l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena devant lui.

-Où croyez-vous aller ainsi, Miss-je-me-crois-tout-permis?

-Sortir d'ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à t'endurer une deuxième fois aujourd'hui! Répliqua Louna en dégageant son bras

-Vous resterez ici, que cela vous plaise ou non et j'enlève dix points à Gryffindor pour votre manque de respect. Maintenant, allez prendre votre place avant que je ne vous donne une retenue.

Louna le fixa d'un regard haineux, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe alors que les derniers élèves entraient dans la pièce. Elle s'assit à un bureau, sortit sa plume abîmée de l'une de ses poches et se mit à agacer Wolfy. Alors que Snape commençait le cours en leur signalant combien ils étaient en retard dans la matière, Louna, qui semblait ne pas écouter un mot de ce que Snape disait, faisait tourner sa plume sur le museau de Wolfy, qui essayait de l'attraper. Le véritable cours débuta finalement, mais la jeune fille n'arrêta pas et continua d'agacer Wolfy, trouvant cette activité bien plus amusante que d'écouter à nouveau Snape parler.

-Il semblerait qu'une certaine personne ne prêterait pas attention à ce que je dis. Dit Snape lorsqu'il fut à côté de Louna

-Certaines personnes ne valent tout simplement pas la peine d'être écoutées. Répliqua Louna en levant lentement la tête afin de planter son regard dans le sien.

Certains élèves de la classe étouffèrent un rire et plongèrent la tête dans leur livre alors que Snape lui arrachait d'un geste brusque sa plume.

-À votre place, j'écouterais en classe lorsque le professeur donne son cours si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des ennuis. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

-Justement, tu n'es pas à ma place alors la ferme, et tu n'es pas non plus le professeur. Dit-elle en prenant l'extrémité de sa manche de sa robe de sorcier afin de la faire tourner autour du museau du loup, qui l'attrapa.

-C'est ce que vous croyez? Si vous vous pensez si intelligente, dîtes-moi alors ce que je suis.

-Le remplaçant.

-Vraiment? Laissez-moi vous rappeler que j'enseigne dans cette école.

-J'avais cru remarquer. Tu n'enseignes pas ce cours, c'est Lupin qui l'enseigne alors que toi, c'est un cours ennuyeux et inutile connu sous le nom de _potions_. Tu ne fais que remplacer pour ce cours mais tu n'es pas le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puisque tu es le professeur de Potions. Dit la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

Quelques élèves se regardèrent, incertains d'avoir tout compris. Snape la fixa d'un regard noir que Louna supporta très bien

-Parce que je ne suis pas le professeur de ce cours, selon vous, je ne vaux pas la peine d'être écouté.

-Tu as plutôt bien compris.

-Donc, vous n'avez pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux croire.

-Nous allons régler cela rapidement, petite insolente. Vous vous croyez si intelligente, n'est-ce pas? Vous m'écrirez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui et je vous interdis de demander quoique ce soit à vos camarades. Cela vous apprendra.

Snape s'éloigna de la jeune fille et retourna à l'avant de la classe alors que Louna le suivait d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Wolfy émit un bref grognement, puis tourna la tête vers la jeune fille afin de connaître son intention.

-S'il croit que je vais écrire trois rouleaux de parchemin sur ce qu'il a dit, il peut toujours rêver puisqu'il ne les verra jamais. Dit Louna à voix basse en tournant la tête vers Wolfy.

_Je crois que c'est ce à quoi il s'attend. Pourquoi ne lui prouves-tu pas le contraire pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort? Jamais il ne croira que tu feras ce qu'il t'a demandé d'écrire._

-Jamais je ne pourrai faire trois rouleaux de parchemin avec ce qu'il a dit. Il n'y a jamais assez d'information pour cela. Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents en voyant certains élèves la regarder d'un regard étrange.

_Tu n'as qu'à écrire plus gros ou je ne sais quoi. Tu pourras toujours rire de lui si tu as terminé avant la fin du cours. _

Louna le fixa, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sortit une autre plume, toute aussi abîmée que la première, une bouteille d'encre et trois rouleaux de parchemin. Elle déroula le premier, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire alors que Snape poursuivait son cours. Elle s'arrêtait quelques fois afin de repenser à ce qui avait été dit, puis se remettait à écrire fébrilement, espérant terminer avant la fin du cours. Comme elle s'en était doutée, elle avait assez d'information pour seulement faire la moitié de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Alors que les autres élèves lisaient ce que Snape leur avait demandé, Louna essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait mentionné d'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille entendit les élèves se lever et rassembler leurs effets avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se mit à écrire plus rapidement, désirant absolument terminer avant de quitter la salle de classe. Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, elle sut qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et Snape.

-Que faîtes-vous encore ici? Habituellement, vous êtes la première à sortir de la classe.

Louna s'abstint de répondre, écrivant rapidement la fin de son troisième parchemin.

-Sortez d'ici! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre que vous quittiez cette classe!

-J'ai presque terminé alors attends encore un peu, sale crétin. Répliqua-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'elle écrivait les derniers mots

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Que j'ai terminé tes trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le cours que tu as donné. Répliqua-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Snape resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils, se demandant pendant un court moment ce à quoi la jeune fille faisait allusion.

-Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Je suis certain que vous avez écrit n'importe quoi alors pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à lire ce que vous avez écrit? Répliqua froidement Snape

-Tu crois que je t'ai écrit une lettre de trois rouleaux de parchemin peut-être? Pourquoi aurais-je perdu mon temps à écrire tout ça si ce n'aurait que pour te prouver le contraire de ce que tu croyais? Répliqua-t-elle furieusement en se levant

-Faîtes-moi voir.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, l'homme prit l'un des trois parchemins ouverts et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il prit ensuite le deuxième, puis le troisième sous le regard railleur de la jeune fille.

-Comme tu as pu voir, tout le cours que tu as donné est résumé en trois rouleaux de parchemin et il n'y a rien à dire puisque c'est tout ce que tu as mentionné. La prochaine fois, ne me met pas au défi, puisque tu perdras à nouveau. Dernière chose, je préférais tes cheveux roses et ton teint kaki, cela t'avantageait. Dit-elle

Avant que le professeur n'ait pu répliquer, Louna ramassa sa plume et son encre, puis passa devant lui et sortit de la classe, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle était fière de son coup alors que l'homme, qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que la jeune fille avait écrit trois rouleaux de parchemin en si peu de temps, pestait contre elle.

Alors que Louna revenait vers la salle commune des Gyffindor, après avoir passé la plupart de la soirée à explorer le château, elle vit, face à elle, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui, lui tournant le dos, retournaient également dans leur salle commune. Silencieusement, elle accéléra le pas, Wolfy à ses côtés, afin de les surprendre. Mais leur conversation l'intéressa quelque peu et elle s'abstint de se manifester pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu n'es pas trop nerveux pour le match de quidditch de demain, Harry? La dernière fois que nous avons joué contre Poufsouffle, tu les as battu en à peine cinq minutes! Dit Ron en donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry

-Je sais, mais Olivier dit que les Poufsouffles ont une meilleure équipe que l'an dernier. Ils ont un nouveau capitaine qui a reconstitué une bien meilleure équipe, enfin,d'après ce qu'on dit. Le capitaine est Diggory et il est attrapeur…Dit Harry

-Cet imbécile ne peut pas être meilleur que toi, tu es sans aucun doute le meilleur attrapeur de l'école!

-Les garçons et leur quidditch. Dit Hermione à voix basse d'un ton ennuyé.

Trouvant que leur conversation ne menait à rien de bien intéressant, Louna décida de se manifester.

-Qu'est-ce que sait, le quidditch? Demanda-t-elle après s'être suffisamment rapprochée.

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent et se tournèrent vivement vers elle.

-Louna! Ne refais plus jamais un coup pareil! Dit Hermione d'un ton furieux.

-Refaire quoi? Je n'ai rien fait. Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton innocent, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Nous faire sursauter après t'être approchée silencieusement, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Répliqua Ron

-Je ferai ce que j'ai envie de faire. Alors, c'est quoi le quidditch? Quelque chose d'ennuyeux j'imagine, comme l'était votre conversation.

-Tu écoutais notre conversation?! Depuis quand écoutes-tu les conversations des autres?! S'exclama Hermione

-Je n'écoute pas les conversations, j'étais seulement trop près de vous alors j'ai entendu.

-Si tu veux savoir ce qu'est le quidditch, tu n'as qu'à venir voir le match demain matin, à 11 heures. Dit Harry en continuant son chemin avec les autres.

-Comment ne peut-elle pas savoir ce qu'est le quidditch? Dit Ron

-Parce que je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Si tu veux parler de moi, fais-le lorsque je ne suis pas là! Répliqua sèchement Louna, qui avait parfaitement entendu le commentaire du jeune homme

-Ron! Tu as oublié que lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je ne connaissais pas non plus ce sport?! C'est un sport qui se joue sur des balais et il y a trois sortes de balles. Viens voir le match demain matin. De toute façon, habituellement presque toute l'école assiste au match.

Harry lui expliqua brièvement en quoi consistait le sport, mais Louna ne lui prêta aucune intention. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Wolfy, qui avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Ce que lui avait dit Hermione avait sonné une cloche dans la tête de la jeune fille et un plan commença aussitôt à germer dans son esprit. Alors qu'elle approchait devant le portrait avec les trois adolescents, Louna tourna brusquement les talons et repartit par le chemin qu'elle était venue. Les trois amis se regardèrent, intrigués par le soudain changement de direction de la jeune fille.

-Au moins je sais quelque chose de plus sur elle. Dit Hermione alors que Louna disparaissait de son champ de vision.

-Que peux-tu savoir de nouveau sur elle? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Elle vient du monde moldu, tout comme moi. Sinon, il est clair qu'elle connaîtrait le quidditch. Dit-elle, répondant à la question que s'apprêtait à lui poser Ron.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, puis secouèrent la tête et entrèrent dans la salle commune.

Louna marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, ignorant son couvre-feu qui était dépassé. L'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir la surexcitait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour en faire part à Wolfy. Elle descendit les étages et, évitant de se faire attraper par un préfet qui faisait sa ronde, se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque, dont les portes étaient closes. À l'aide d'un sortilège qu'elle avait appris il y a quelques jours, elle déverrouilla les portes et s'engouffra dans la vaste pièce. Elle alluma sa baguette et se dirigea vers les fenêtres, un sentiment de joie l'inondant.

-Tu as entendu, Wolfy?! Si tous ces crétins sont au match de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, cela veut dire qu'il n'y aura personne dans le château, ni dans le parc puisqu'ils seront tous au terrain! Donc, personne pour nous voir! Nous pourrons nous sauver, Wolfy! Tu te rends compte?! Il n'y aura personne pour nous surprendre, nous aurons le champ libre! Nous retrouverons notre liberté! Dit-elle rapidement à voix basse d'un ton surexcité.

_Je sais, j'ai pensé à la même chose que toi! Mais tu ne trouves pas cela trop facile?_

-Et alors? Lorsque je me suis enfuie de l'orphelinat, je l'ai fait en me glissant par la fenêtre et en courant le plus rapidement possible. Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

_Tu n'es pas dans la même situation. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait une sorte de protection autour du château ou du parc? _

-Je m'en fiche. Nous n'aurons qu'à marcher vers la sortie du par et ensuite, nous verrons où aller. De toute façon, personne ne nous verra.

_J'espère que tu as raison…_

Louna secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les rayons, cherchant un livre de métamorphose qui pourrait l'aider.

-Si je me sauve, je ne veux pas avoir cet uniforme sur le dos. Je déteste les uniformes et les autres pourraient facilement savoir que je me suis enfuie, alors il me faut forcément d'autres vêtements et je n'en ai pas. Dit-elle au loup.

Celui-ci sembla l'approuver d'un grognement et la regarda chercher dans les livres. La jeune fille feuilletait certains livres, qu'elle jetait par-dessus son épaule puisqu'il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu lui être utile. Finalement, après avoir regardé près d'une vingtaine de livres, elle trouva un sortilège fort intéressant qui lui permettait de métamorphoser certains vêtements en d'autres vêtements souhaités. Le sortilège semblait cependant compliqué, mais Louna ne s'en préoccupa pas et sortit de la bibliothèque avec le livre. Se sentant d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse due à la perspective de quitter enfin Poudlard, elle retourna rapidement à la salle commune et monta directement à son dortoir. Mais elle vit avec une certaine frustration que la pièce n'était pas vide. Elle poussa un bref grognement, jurant silencieusement contre les filles de son dortoir. Décidée à attendre le lendemain matin, elle se dirigea vers son lit, posa le livre sur le matelas et se recroquevilla sur le sol, serrant Wolfy contre elle lorsqu'il vint se coucher à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se redressa rapidement pour voir que ses compagnes du dortoir dormaient toujours. Elle soupira rageusement et regarda par la fenêtre. Bien que le soleil était levé, il était encore relativement tôt et Louna dut se forcer à se rallonger. Wolfy somnolait toujours à ses côtés et, ne sachant que faire pour écouler le temps, prit le livre et commença à lire les autres chapitres, ennuyée. Mais le livre se révéla à être meilleur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et le lit en entier sans arrêter une seule fois, même lorsque les trois autres adolescentes se levèrent. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle vit avec satisfaction qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle secoua légèrement le loup et se redressa. Elle s'étira longuement, puis se leva et alla fouiller dans ses quelques effets afin de prendre une jupe, un débardeur et une chemise de ses uniformes. Elle les jeta sur son lit et ouvrit le livre à la page où se trouvait le sortilège qui l'intéressait principalement. Elle le lut plusieurs fois, puis, posant le livre à l'envers sur le matelas afin de garder la page, pensa au genre de vêtement qu'elle voulait. Elle ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'elle eut clairement l'image en tête, prit sa baguette, ouvrit les yeux et jeta le sortilège. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, la jupe n'ayant pas subi la transformation voulue. Louna réessaya, sans succès. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs essais qu'elle parvint finalement à réussir le sortilège. Sa jupe était maintenant un pantalon noir de style cargo contenant plusieurs poches. Elle prit le morceau de vêtement et le regarda, l'air satisfaite. Puis, sans se décourager, changea, au bout de nombreux essais, sa chemise en un gros chandail avec capuchon et, avec le débardeur, un simple chandail à manches longues, tous deux noirs. Elle se dévêtit et enfila ses _nouveaux_ vêtements. Elle les ajusta du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puis prit toutes les choses qu'elle avait enfouies dans les poches de sa robe qu'elle traînait avec elle depuis longtemps, tous étant, pour la plupart, des articles volés. Elle garda sa baguette, se disant que cela pourrait peut-être lui être utile, et laissa le reste sur son matelas. Puis, elle sortit du dortoir, Wolfy à ses côtés. Ses vêtements étaient un peu grands pour elle, mais Louna était incapable de faire mieux et ne voulait pas perdre de temps sur ce point, décidé à partir avant que le match ne se termine. Son pantalon était large et elle avait dû en rouler l'extrémité afin d'éviter de marcher dessus. Quant à son gros chandail, il était trop large pour elle et lui arrivait à la moitié des cuisses. Elle avait roulé quelques fois ses manches afin de dégager ses mains, tout comme le chandail à manches longues qui se trouvait sous le coton ouaté.

Comme elle l'avait dit, Louna ne rencontra personne sur son chemin dans les couloirs pour se rendre au hall. Elle sortit du château sans rencontrer la moindre personne, puis commença à traverser le parc en regardant attentivement autour d'elle. Ne voyant personne, elle se mit à marcher rapidement alors que Wolfy la suivait, surveillant également les alentours. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Louna vit les grilles du parc et accéléra le rythme, pressée de quitter cet endroit qu'elle détestait. Plus elle approchait de son but et plus elle accélérait, l'excitation l'envahissant. Mais, alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres des grilles, elle vit des formes noires en capes approcher vers elle. Elles volaient et Louna distingua des cagoules sur leurs têtes. Intriguée, elle ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Louna sentit un étrange froid l'envahir, puis se fut comme si son énergie se dissipait lentement. Elle entendit Wolfy grogner et elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il la pressait de faire demi-tour et Louna savait que c'était la chose à faire, mais à ce moment, des voix commencèrent à s'élever dans sa tête. Elle se retourna brusquement, cherchant la source de ses voix, mais elle ne les trouvait pas. Pourtant, elle entendait quelqu'un crier, sans toutefois distinguer clairement les paroles, et il lui semblait que plus les formes approchaient, plus l'intensité augmentait. C'était comme si elle se sentit vidée de ses émotions et l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt s'était envolée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces voix?! D'où viennent-elles?! Dit-elle en sentant ses genoux touchés l'herbe.

Elle enfonça les doigts dans ses cheveux, espérant faire disparaître les voix, mais ce ne fut guère le cas. La voyant dans un état inhabituel, Wolfy agrippa sa manche entre ses dents et la traîna tant bien que mal vers la sortie du parc, alors que les Détraqueurs volaient au-dessus d'eux.

_Espèce de petite peste! Tu es fière de toi, n'est-ce pas?! Tu es fière de ton coup?! Tu n'es qu'une sale petite morveuse désobéissante que jamais personne ne voudra! Ce n'est pas étonnant que tes parents se soient débarrassés de toi vu le fardeau que tu es! Je vais t'apprendre à mieux te comporter sale petite peste!_ Entendit clairement Louna dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je réentende tout ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?! Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, espérant chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, le sentiment de froid sembla moins intense qu'il ne l'était et les éclats de voix diminuèrent d'intensité. La sensation d'engourdissement commençait à se dissiper et Louna se sentit traîner sur le sol. Elle tourna la tête et vit Wolfy, qui cherchait à l'amener vers la sortie du parc. La jeune fille soupira longuement, et tourna la tête vers l'avant, prête à se relever. Mais elle sursauta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit Snape, qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à courir, mais l'homme l'attrapa de justesse par le bras et la ramena brusquement vers lui alors que Wolfy grognait d'un air menaçant.

-Eh bien eh bien, où croyez-vous aller ainsi ? Vous pensiez nous quitter, Miss-je-me-crois-tout-permis? Dit sarcastiquement Snape

-Lâche-moi! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je me sauve de cette foutue école?! Tu ne m'endureras plus alors lâche-moi! S'écria la jeune fille en se débattant.

-L'idée est tentante, croyez-moi, mais je ne suis pas certain que le directeur apprécierait le fait que vous vous sauviez en pleine nature. Si vous voulez nous quitter, ce dont j'espère, il a une place où vous envoyez, vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander. Dit Snape d'une voix douce en resserrant sa prise autour du bras de Louna.

-Je ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat! Dégage! Lâche-moi! Relâche-moi!

-Vous n'avez guère le choix d'y retourner si vous souhaitez quitter Poudlard. Ce serait insensé, pour le directeur, de vous laisser partir sans avoir un endroit où dormir et vivre.

-Relâche-moi! Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir ainsi! RELÂCHE-MOI OU JE TE FRAPPE! JE veux partir d'ici! Laisse-moi partir! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas! Dit Louna en se débattant de plus belle.

Snape ne fit que ricaner tout en la ramenant au château. Louna se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs l'avait quelque peu affaiblie, ses coups ayant ainsi moins de force.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé votre rencontre avec les détraqueurs? Demanda l'homme d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?!

-Ce sont les formes volantes avec une cape et une cagoule qui sont passées près de vous et qui vous ont mis fait faiblir.

-Je ne suis pas faible!

Snape ricana à nouveau, puis relâcha le bras de la jeune fille et la retint par son collet. Il la fit monter l'escalier alors que Louna gardait les yeux rivés sur Wolfy, qui lui jetait de tant à autre des regards se voulant rassurant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la statue menant au bureau du directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des pas dans le corridor et ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Dumbledore qui arrivait, l'air visiblement furieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Severus? Demanda le directeur d'un ton cependant calme

-Je l'ai attrapée alors qu'elle tentait de se sauver. Dit-il en poussant Louna vers Dumbledore.

La jeune fille le fixa d'un regard flamboyant de haine alors que l'homme posait les yeux sur elle. Il soupira, l'air débordé, puis donna le mot de passe à la statue et monta lorsque l'escalier apparut. Louna le suivit de même que Snape et Wolfy. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et, alors que Snape et Dumbledore s'asseyaient, Louna resta debout, à l'écart, à fixer Wolfy dans les yeux.

-En plus des détraqueurs qui ont dépassé les limites du château et sont entrés sur le terrain de quidditch, il y a un autre problème à régler concernant une élève qui accumule les retenues à une vitesse surprenante et que je vois plus d'une fois par semaine à mon bureau. Dit Dumbledore en soupirant longuement, se frottant lentement les yeux.

Louna le toisa du regard, ressentant envers l'homme une profonde haine. Elle avait échoué son plan, elle avait manqué l'une des seules chances de pouvoir quitter le château à cause des détraqueurs et Snape. Une rage sourde s'éleva en elle alors que les deux hommes se parlaient.

-Alors Louna. Si tu me racontais ta version des faits. Dit Dumbledore, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

-Snape te l'a déjà raconté. J'ai voulu partir de cet endroit de merde que je déteste, mais les stupides détraqueurs sont passés près de moi. J'ai raté ma chance à cause de ces fichues…choses et aussi à cause de cet imbécile qui m'a gentiment ramené ici. Cracha Louna en fixant Dumbledore d'un regard flamboyant de haine et de rage.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu partir, Louna?

-PARCE QUE JE DÉTESTE CET ENDROIT ET QUE C'EST TOI QUI M'A FORCÉ À VENIR ALORS QUE JE NE LE VOULAIS PAS! Cria-t-elle en serrant les poings

Wolfy se mit à gronder en fixant tour à tour les deux hommes, comme s'il mettrait les deux hommes au défi de la contredire.

-Maintenant, dis-moi le nombre de retenues que je vais avoir pour que je puisse foutre le camp de cette pièce!

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit si simple aujourd'hui, Louna.

-Oh, j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire cette fois qui sera plus pire que des retenues? Dit Louna d'un ton sarcastique en pensant toutefois au genre de punition que lui donnait l'orphelinat.

-Cesse tes sarcasmes, Louna. Écoute-moi avec beaucoup d'attention puisque je suis très sérieux, tu m'as bien compris?

Louna resta de marbre, attendant que le directeur se mette à parler. Il semblait plus furieux que les autres fois, mais cela n'effraya pas Louna, après tout, elle en avait vu d'autre, elle aussi. Wolfy se coucha à ses côtés en bâillant longuement.

-Si tu veux partir d'ici, Louna, c'est à l'orphelinat que tu retourneras. Il est hors de question que tu retournes vivre dans les forêts, Louna, puisque ce n'est pas l'endroit où se trouve ta place, peu importe ce que tu peux penser. La place d'un être humain est avec les autres humains et non seul dans une forêt. Si tu veux quitter Poudlard, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je te retournerai à l'orphelinat d'où tu t'es sauvée.

-Si je me suis sauvée de l'orphelinat, c'est qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je voulais quitter ce putain d'endroit! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

-Pour quelle raison t'es-tu sauvée de l'orphelinat?

-ÇA NE TE REGARDE PAS!

-Si tu ne me donnes pas une raison valable, Louna, c'est à cet endroit que tu seras retournée si tu dois être renvoyée. Désires-tu toujours partir d'ici et retourner à l'orphelinat ou préfères-tu rester à Poudlard?

-TU N'ES QU'UN SALE LÂCHE QUI DEVRAIT SE MÊLER DE SES AFFAIRES! JE NE VEUX NI RESTER ICI, NI RETOURNER À L'ORPHELINAT, T'ENTENDS? Je me fiche de tout ce que tu peux dire, mais ce n'est pas toi qui aies ma garde alors ce n'est pas toi qui prendras les décisions me concernant! Je prends mes propres décisions et je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien à qui on apprend à faire des tours stupides!

-Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas un chien, Louna.

-TU N'AS PAS L'AIR DE BIEN LE COMPRENDRE!

-Louna, ça suffit! Si tu veux toujours partir, dis-le moi, autrement tu as intérêt à me prendre un peu plus au sérieux. Je n'accepterai pas une autre tentative de fugue, Louna, et je ne supporterai pas ton caractère encore bien longtemps. Si tu es assez mature pour compr-

-NE ME TRAITE PAS D'IMMATURE! J'ai compris ce que tu as dit et tu n'es qu'un salaud de lâche! Tu devras comprendre que je ne suis pas une chienne qui fera les tours que tu voudrais qu'elle fasse, t'entends?! Tu ne sembles pas saisir ce dernier point!

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Louna sortit précipitamment de la pièce avec Wolfy et claqua furieusement la porte, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-À votre avis, que veut-elle nous faire comprendre? Demanda Snape.

-Que croyez-vous qu'elle veut que nous comprenions? Dit Dumbledore en soupirant longuement.

-Qu'elle n'obéira pas aux ordres qu'elle recevra et qu'elle ne changera pas, peu importe la situation?

-C'est un point…Je ne crois pas qu'elle prenne au sérieux la menace d'expulsion…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Albus. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'une menace en particulier puisse briser son caractère. Vous pourrez la menacer de mort et je suis certain qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de différences.

-Peut-être Severus, peut-être que non. En fait, je n'arrive pas à savoir la moindre chose de ce qui se passe dans sa tête. La seule chose que nous soyons certains, c'est qu'elle déteste toute forme d'autorité et qu'elle déteste Poudlard. Autrement, j'ignore si elle a de bonnes ou mauvaises intentions, je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'elle ressent ni à savoir sa manière de penser puisque ce dernier point semble toujours changer. En plus de détester Poudlard, elle déteste la majorité du personnel et je ne serais pas surpris d'entendre qu'elle ne s'entend pas avec les autres.

-Ne croyez-vous pas que celui qu'elle ne déteste pas-

-non, je ne crois pas Severus. Une chose est certaine cependant, c'est qu'elle finira par nettoyer le château en entier avec le nombre de retenues qu'elle accumule. Coupa Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Snape quitta le bureau alors que Dumbledore s'attardait sur ce qui c'était passé au terrain de quidditch.

_Et voilà! Déjà terminé et nous sommes le 25 au matin! (enfin, pour moi, il est 8h48)! Trois jours un peu moins à retaper! Dire que j'aurais pu avoir terminé avant si j'aurais été plus souvent dessus! Enfin, beaucoup mieux que la première version! Bon,aller déballer vos cadeaux! JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE!_

_Byebye!_

_Louna_


	12. Plusieurs Discussions

D.A : L'univers ainsi que les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire et mes personnages !

N.A Réécriture de ce chapitre également! Cette version sera probablement meilleure que l'ancienne! Donnez-moi vos commentaires! 9 janvier 2008! READ N ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-Ne croyez-vous pas que celui qu'elle ne déteste pas-

-Non, je ne crois pas Severus. Une chose est certaine cependant, c'est qu'elle finira par nettoyer le château en entier avec le nombre de retenues qu'elle accumule. Coupa Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Snape quitta le bureau alors que Dumbledore s'attardait sur ce qui c'était passé au terrain de quidditch.

**_Chapitre 12 : Plusieurs discussions_**

Étendue sur le plancher à côté de son lit, Louna était perdue dans ses pensées, caressant d'un geste absent la tête de Wolfy, qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle était réveillée depuis un bon moment et le dortoir étant vide, la jeune fille avait voulu profiter de la tranquillité de la pièce plutôt que de se lever sur le coup. Elle repensait aux événements des derniers jours et devait avouer que se sauver du château ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle avait du mal à digérer l'échec de sa fuite et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était faite prendre par Snape. Pourtant, tout lui avait semblé tellement facile jusqu'au moment où les détraqueurs avaient quitté leur poste et avaient passé près d'elle, la forçant à revivre certains souvenirs dont elle préférait ne pas se rappeler. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille entendit la porte s'ouvrir qu'elle s'arracha à ses pensées et se redressa afin de voir qui venait d'entrer.

-Te voilà réveillée. Dumbledore veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau, il m'a dit que c'était urgent alors je crois bien que tu devrais te dépêcher. Dit Hermione en apercevant Louna.

-Urgent? Alors il peut bien attendre puisque je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'urgent. Retourne lui dire qu'il aille se faire foutre puisque je n'irai pas le voir. Répondit froidement Louna

-Mais Louna…Si Dumbledore a dit que c'était urgent, c'est que ce doit l'être…Il a peut-être quelque chose à te dire. Où as-tu eu ces vêtements? Demanda l'adolescente en remarquant les vêtements de la jeune fille.

Louna portait son pantalon cargo noir et un chandail à manches longues, noir également. Agacée, la jeune fille se leva et avança vers Hermione, qui recula d'un pas.

-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires alors fiche-moi la paix! Dumbledore n'a strictement rien à me dire, mis à part le moment où se dérouleront mes retenues! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

-Mais comment peux-tu en être certaine…

-Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir à ma place et tu le verras bien!

-Je te dis simplement ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Alors tu aurais dû lui répondre ce que tu croyais que je lui répondrais! Dit Louna entre ses dents

Elle bouscula Hermione et sortit du dortoir d'un pas furieux, Wolfy à ses côtés.

-Le vieux débile veut me voir? Il attendra. Dit-elle entre ses dents en traversant rapidement la salle commune

Wolfy l'approuva d'un grognement et tous deux sortirent de la salle commune. Louna marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, ignorant les quelques personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier et, une fois dans le hall, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était remplie et résonnait de conversations. La jeune fille prit la première place libre à la table des Gryffindors et se prit un toast alors qu'elle donnait des tranches de jambon et des saucisses au loup, qui les engloutit aussitôt. Lorsque Louna eut terminé, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce trop achalandée. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier mais, alors qu'elle posait son pied sur la première marche, les portes d'entrées attirèrent son attention et elle ne mit guère de temps à changer de direction. Elle traversa rapidement le hall, poussa l'une des lourdes portes de chaîne et descendit les quelques marches de marbre avant de s'arrêter. Elle leva la tête, ferma les yeux et inspirant profondément. La pluie tombait et le vent soufflait violemment, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. En ce moment, elle appréciait de sentir la pluie tomber et le vent souffler sur son visage, faisant voleter ses cheveux noirs derrière elle. Elle inspira profondément, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver à quel point ces deux éléments qui se déchaînaient représentaient ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard. Elle rêvait de retrouver ce qu'on lui avait pris et, à sa manière, trouverait le moyen de se déchaîner et de reprendre ce qu'elle avait mis plusieurs années à obtenir, soit sa liberté. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et, jetant un bref regard à Wolfy, se mit à courir dans le parc, ignorant ses vêtements trempés par la pluie.

-Si nous faisions encore attendre ce vieux débile qui se croit au-dessus de tout? Après tout, il n'a qu'à venir me chercher s'il veut me parler. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?! S'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant au loup alors qu'un tonnerre retentissait.

Pour réponse, Wolfy accéléra, distançant maintenant la jeune fille de plusieurs mètres. Malgré la pluie et l'orage, ils coururent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Louna décide de rentrer. Trempés, l'eau ruisselant sur eux, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du château, dont la chaleur fit du bien à l'adolescente, et montèrent l'escalier. Louna se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, s'arrêtant quelque fois, puis repartant dans l'autre direction pour revenir ensuite sur ses pas. Une fois qu'elle se trouva devant la statue, la jeune fille dit le mot de passe et monta l'escalier en colimaçon. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte et entra sans se soucier du fait que peut-être le directeur était occupé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec en approchant du bureau, Wolfy à ses côtés.

-Louna, il me semble déjà t'avoir dit de frapper avant d'entrer. Tu ne peux pas entrer comme cela sans avoir frapper. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me fasses?! Si tu étais occupé, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me faire venir, espèce d'imbécile.

-Surveille ton langage Louna. Je n'accepterai pas que tu parles ainsi.

-Tu oublies un détail: je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu tu peux me dire puisque je fais ce que je veux!

-Ce n'est pas pour discuter de ce sujet que je t'ai fait venir ce matin.

-Vraiment? Dit sarcastiquement Louna en roulant des yeux.

-La raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour parler de tes retenues.

-Quoi?! Tu dis à Granger que c'est important alors que cela ne l'est pas?!

-Je me doutais que tu prendrais un peu moins de temps à venir si je disais que c'était urgent.

-Imbécile, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent! Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'important?!

-Louna, je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage.

La jeune fille eut un rictus moqueur, mais ne dit rien, attendant que le directeur ait terminé afin de pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement possible.

-Je vois que vous êtes tous les deux allés faire un tour dehors.

-Comment as-tu deviné? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés et des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur le plancher, en plus de ses cheveux mouillés qui étaient plaqués contre sa tête de même que son dos. Wolfy était passablement dans le même état, son pelage trempé collait contre lui. C'est à ce moment que choisit Wolfy pour se secouer, éclaboussant d'eau ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, y comprit les parchemins sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Tu aurais pu lui dire de se secouer avant d'entrer ici. Dit Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette afin d'assécher les parchemins.

-Tu crois que c'est moi qui lui dis quoi faire et quand? Il fait ce qu'il veut! Si tu en venais au fait pour que je puisse sortir d'ici?!

-Pas tant que tu me parleras comme cela, Louna. Dit calmement Dumbledore

-Je te parlerai comme je le veux!

-Tu dois te montrer plus respectueuse envers moi et tes professeurs, Louna.

-Va te faire foutre sale enculé! Je parlerai aux gens comme j'en ai envie!

-Ça suffit, Louna!

Wolfy lui donna un coup de patte sur sa jambe afin d'attirer son attention.

_Combien de temps veux-tu passer ici?_ Sembla-t-il lui dire lorsqu'elle tourna son regard furieux vers lui.

Louna le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis croisa les bras et attendit, fixant Dumbledore d'un regard haineux.

-Tes retenues débuteront aujourd'hui. Pour ce qui reste du matin, de même que pour l'après-midi, tu iras à l'infirmerie et tu feras les tâches que Madame Pomfresh te donnera. Lorsque ta retenue sera terminée, tu reviendras ici afin que je puisse te donner les dates des prochaines retenues.

-Tu crois que je vais retourner dans l'infirmerie?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête?! Comment peux-tu penser pendant une seule seconde que je ferai encore ce que Pomfresh me dira de faire?! Tu crois que je vais revenir ici lorsque j'aurai terminé ma retenue?! Tu te trompes!

-Si tu ne veux pas deux mois de retenues, Louna, tu devras faire ta retenue. Si tu veux terminer le plus rapidement possible, tu devrais partir immédiatement.

-Je te déteste, sale vieux débile! Dit-elle entre ses dents.

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, Louna tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Il m'énerve ce vieux sénile! S'il s'imagine qu'il peut me contrôler, il se trompe! Je le déteste! Je lui ferai regretter à ce vieux débile! S'écria-t-elle furieusement après avoir descendu l'escalier.

Wolfy poussa un faible grognement et lui donna un petit coup de museau. La jeune fille s'accroupit et posa une main sur la tête du loup, les yeux fixés sur son pelage noir. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes, après s'être un peu calmée, qu'elle se releva. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, ignorant les quelques personnes qu'elle croisait en chemin. Ce n'est qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle poussa les portes de l'infirmerie et entra. Elle jeta un bref regard circulaire à la pièce et vit une personne allongée dans un lit, mais les couvertures lui cachant le visage, elle ne put savoir de qui il s'agissait. Sans se préoccuper davantage du patient, Louna avança lentement dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas approcher. Elle tourna les yeux dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit et, quelques secondes plus tard, vit l'infirmière entrer dans la pièce.

-Il me semblait avoir entendu les portes s'ouvrir et se refermer. Vous êtes ici pour faire votre retenue, n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'infirmière à voix basse.

-Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à venir ici si je n'aurais pas de retenue?! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Parlez moins fort je vous prie! Il dort encore. Dit l'infirmière d'une voix basse avec un ton de reproches.

-Et alors?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour ma retenue?! Que je nettoie l'infirmerie à ma façon?! Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur.

-J'ai entendu parler de cet événement, figurez-vous, et il n'y a rien d'amusant dans cela. Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceuse que je n'ai pas été là!

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi?!

-Pour votre retenue, vous nettoierez les lavabos du fond et ramasserez ce qui n'est pas à sa place. Je veux que cela soit fait _proprement_, selon mon goût, et que _rien_ ne traîne ni sur le sol ni sur les murs, ni ailleurs. Je veux les choses à leur place et en bon ordre, comme les autres effets sont placés dans les armoires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Vous devrez également jeter un coup d'œil sur le patient.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends?! Je ne suis pas ménagère ni une gardienne! Protesta vivement Louna en serrant les poings.

-La prochaine fois, si vous voulez éviter d'avoir une retenue, vous saurez quoi faire, mais pour le moment, vous avez des tâches à accomplir. Je ne vous demande pas de garder le patient, seulement de lui jeter un coup d'œil et venir me chercher s'il a besoin de quelque chose puisque j'ai du travail à terminer dans mon bureau! Peut-être qu'avant de commencer votre retenue, vous pourrez prendre un peu de potion contre le rhume. Avec vos vêtements mouillés ainsi, vous risquez d'attraper un mauvais rhume.

-Je vais survivre à un rhume, je n'ai pas besoin de tes stupides potions alors tu peux les garder! J'ai déjà eu bien plus pire qu'un rhume ou une grippe et je suis toujours en vie. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec.

-Si c'est vous qui le dîtes! Je ne voulais que vous aider. Enfin. Si vous voulez terminer plus rapidement, je vous conseille de commencer immédiatement. Dit Pomfresh d'un ton offusqué.

Sans laisser le temps à l'adolescente de répliquer, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Louna la regarda partir, les poings serrés, puis elle se dirigea vers les lavabos et ramassa ce qui n'avait pas leur place sans se soucier de tout le bruit qu'elle produisait. Wolfy, quant à lui, avait entrepris de faire le tour de la pièce en reniflant le plancher, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire. Une fois qu'elle eut ramassé les choses, la jeune fille nettoya rapidement les lavabos en faisant couler l'eau à pleine pression, éclaboussant le plancher et son pantalon. Elle jura et, d'un geste rageur, ferma les robinets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Entendit Louna derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement pour voir que le patient était en fait Harry. Redressé sur ses coudes, il regardait la jeune fille à travers ses yeux plissés, essayant de la distinguer sans ses lunettes.

-Je t'ai réveillé, Potter? Demanda Louna d'un ton moqueur alors que l'adolescent posait ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Redemanda-t-il en s'assoyant

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ici?! Pour quelle raison crois-tu que je me trouve ici?!

-J'en sais rien…Tu n'es pas blessée il me semble…

-Si je serais blessée, imbécile, je ne ferai pas le ménage de cette foutue pièce! Je suis en retenue idiot!

-Tu es en retenue et tu fais le ménage? Comment as-tu pu accepter cela alors que tu n'écoutes personne, sauf toi-même?

-Je ne voulais pas deux mois de retenue. Imagine-toi que l'une de mes tâches est de te jeter un coup d'œil puisque l'infirmière ne peut pas le faire elle-même. Je peux t'assurer que cela ne me plaît guère alors tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux puisque je m'en fiche. Tu peux aussi avoir besoin de tout ce que tu veux, mais je m'en fiche aussi puisque s'il te faut quelque chose, tu iras le prendre toi-même ou tu iras chercher toi-même l'infirmière. Dit Louna d'un ton sec en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de l'adolescent.

-C'est plaisant d'être avec toi, vraiment. Répliqua sarcastiquement Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en retenue?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton impatient.

-Je suis tombé de mon balai lors du match de Quidditch et Pomfresh veut me garder pour le reste de la fin de semaine.

-Comme c'est intéressant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme cela ?

-Il faut que je te jette un coup d'œil alors je le fais maintenant pour ne pas avoir à le refaire plus tard.

-Tu t'imagines que je vais me sauver? Contrairement à toi, je ne déteste pas Poudlard. Répliqua Harry, agacé.

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui me dise quoi faire et je ne me laisse pas contrôler par les autres imbéciles! Je me débrouille seule sans avoir besoin de l'aide des autres!

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller seul?! Tu ne sais pratiquement rien de moi, l'orpheline!

-Comment peux-tu m'appeler ainsi alors que tu es toi-même orphelin? Crétin. Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu les autres parler de ton histoire? Celui qui réussit à défaire l'idiot qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde sans pratiquement rien faire alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an. Il survit, mais ses parents sont morts, quel dommage. Tu pleures encore la mort de tes parents?

-Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être célèbre à cause de cette nuit-là?! Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être orphelin et de vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante?! Eh bien détrompes-toi! Il y a des jours où je préfèrerais être un garçon comme les autres, avec ses parents. Je préfèrerais que mes parents soient encore en vie, comme n'importe quel enfant orphelin! S'exclama furieusement Harry

Louna eut un rictus et le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle avait déjà entendu des paroles semblables venant des autres enfants dans les nombreux orphelinats où elle avait vécu. Mais ces paroles ne s'adressaient pas à elle, mais plutôt aux tuteurs ou tutrices lorsqu'un enfant faisait une crise.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais? Demanda Harry en voyant son expression.

Lentement, Louna hocha négativement la tête sans le quitter des yeux, où brillait une étrange lueur.

-Je ne suis pas pleurnicharde comme toi, Potter. Je n'ai besoin de personne, surtout pas de parents. Les parents ne servent à rien, mis à part faire ce que les autres adultes essaient de faire, soit te contrôler, te gâcher la vie, faire de toi leur petit chien bien dressé et prétendre se préoccuper de toi. Les adultes sont tous pareils. Ce ne sont que des salauds qui font des choses stupides et insensées. Dit-elle, le regard flamboyant de haine.

Harry la fixa, ne comprenant pas tout à fait les propos de Louna. Il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait ce genre de pensée, ne comprenait pas l'explication d'avoir une telle opinion envers les adultes. Certes, il ignorait tout de son passé, mais il avait l'impression que s'il lui demanderait de s'expliquer, elle l'enverrait promener. Cependant, sa curiosité l'emporta.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu deviens comme Granger? Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, Potter! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es célèbre que tu peux tout savoir! Ma vie ne te regarde pas, Saint Potter! S'écria-t-elle furieusement en se relevant.

-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je te demandais cela, c'était simplement de la curiosité! Et ne m'appelle pas comme cela!

-Je t'appellerai comme je le veux!

-On arrive au mauvais moment ?

Tous deux sursautèrent et se retournèrent, n'ayant pas entendu la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Ron et Hermione, qui venaient rendre visite à Harry. Louna leur jeta un regard haineux, puis s'éloigna et retourna à ses tâches alors que les deux adolescents s'approchaient de Harry, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. La jeune fille continua ses tâches, se pressant de terminer afin de sortir le plus rapidement possible de l'infirmerie. Elle détestait se faire questionner, en particulier sur son passé, et cela la rendait furieuse, voir agressive, à chaque fois. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle certaines personnes s'intéressaient au passé des autres et comment les personnes interrogées pouvaient répondre à leur question. Pour Louna, ce qui c'était passé durant son enfance ne regardait qu'elle et jamais ne voudrait-elle le révéler à quelqu'un. Le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait montré à Lupin lui revint alors en mémoire et elle se jura de ne jamais rien lui révéler d'autre. Après tout, elle ne lui avait montré qu'une partie de son dos seulement pour ravoir Wolfy. Elle jeta un regard à la pièce et le vit, étendu sur un lit, mordant dans un oreiller qui ne tarda pas à se déchirer. Louna eut un sourire moqueur et se précipita vers lui, lui enlevant l'oreiller maintenant ouvert qui répandit des plumes autour d'eux. Ignorant les trois adolescents présents dans la pièce, la jeune fille commença à se chamailler avec le loup et ils eurent tôt fait de se poursuivre dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, Louna échappa à Wolfy et se mit à sauter de lit en lit, ignorant le fait qu'elle répandait un peu de boue sur chacun des lits.

-Je croyais que Pomfresh t'avait dit de nettoyer et de ranger ce qui traînait. Dit Harry en la regardant faire.

-Elle ne m'a jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas sauter sur les lits. Et puis, de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles?! Répliqua Louna d'un ton furieux.

Sans les écouter davantage, Louna continua, puis sauta et attrapa le loup, qui se dégagea rapidement de sa prise. Ce n'est qu'une fois Ron et Hermione eurent quitté l'infirmerie depuis plusieurs minutes que la jeune fille retourna à ses tâches. Elle termina rapidement et ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre l'infirmière, sortit une balle de l'une de ses poches. Elle la lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur face à elle mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'attraper, Wolfy la saisit dans sa gueule et s'éloigna, la tête et la queue fièrement levées. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le loup agir ainsi, ce qui lui valut un regard de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci ne dit rien et se leva afin de se précipiter sur le loup, qui la déjoua aisément. Au bout d'un moment, Louna se lassa et alla voir l'infirmière afin de lui dire qu'elle partait, mais celle-ci n'était pas du même avis et lui donna une autre tâche à effectuer, ce qui mit la jeune fille en colère. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque Louna eut terminé, elle sortit de l'infirmerie alors que Pomfresh vit dans quel état la jeune fille avait mis les lits. Mais celle-ci était déjà hors de vue lorsque la femme sortit dans le corridor, furieuse.

-Pour qui est-ce qu'elle me prend?! Si elle croit que je vais rester pour refaire les lits, elle se trompe! Qu'elle les fasse elle-même! Dit furieusement Louna alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier.

Une fois dans le hall, Louna se dirigea à nouveau vers les portes et sortit à l'extérieur. La pluie avait cessé, laissant l'herbe humide dans le parc, mais Louna ne s'en préoccupa pas et se dirigea vers la clairière, où elle y resta jusqu'au soir avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

_Louna courait, Wolfy à ses côtés, dans une rue sombre. Elle tourna un coin, éclaboussant de l'eau autour d'elle en posant son pied dans un trou d'eau, et reparti de plus belle, ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait aux poumons de même qu'aux jambes. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, qui accéléra lorsque le son d'une voiture se fit entendre. Louna jeta un bref regard derrière elle et vit la voiture de police, gyrophares allumés, tourner le coin qu'elle venait de prendre, puis accélérer. La jeune fille poussa un faible gémissement et, sans cesser de courir, regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver une issue alors que la voiture se rapprochait. Alors que l'automobile parvenait presque à sa hauteur, Louna tourna vers la droite et accéléra, espérant semer la voiture de police. Mais un grognement de Wolfy la fit regarder vers l'avant et elle s'arrêta dans une glissade, à quelques centimètres d'un mur de briques. À bout de souffle, elle regarda autour d'elle afin de chercher une issue à son impasse, mais elle entendit les portières de la voiture s'ouvrir, puis des bruits de pas précipités. _

_-On est coincé Wolfy…Dit-elle dans un souffle. _

_Elle s'était elle-même prise au piège en tournant dans cette ruelle. Ne voyant rien qui puisse l'aider à se sauver, elle se tourna vers les policiers qui approchaient et les fixa, décidée à se battre plutôt que de se laisser emmener docilement. _

_-Prêt Wolfy? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en jetant un bref regard au loup._

_Celui-ci releva la queue, pointa les oreilles vers l'avant et découvrit ses crocs, prêt à attaquer malgré le risque. _

_-Aller petite, suis-nous gentiment et ce sera plus rapidement terminé pour tout le monde. Dit un policier en avançant tranquillement vers elle, la main tendue. _

_-JAMAIS JE NE RETOURNERAI LÀ-BAS! S'écria-t-elle furieusement en se préparant à attaquer, même si elle savait le combat perdu d'avance. _

_-Voyons petite, tu n'as pas le choix, il te faut un endroit où aller. Et, sincèrement, tu ne peux rien contre nous. Dit le second policer avec un sourire moqueur. _

_-SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS ME LAISSER PRENDRE GENTIMENT, VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ! JAMAIS JE NE VOUS SUIVRAI SANS ME BATTRE!_

_-Nous ne voulons pas nous battre contre toi, petite. _

_Mais Louna trouva qu'ils étaient trop près d'elle et elle s'élança, frappa sauvagement le premier homme au visage alors que Wolfy s'élançait vers le deuxième homme. Tout devint confus pour la jeune fille. Elle entendit l'homme jurer, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas et le laboura de coups, partout où ses poings pouvaient le frapper. Mais avec une solide poigne, l'homme l'agrippa et la rejeta contre le mur. Sa tête frappa durement le mur et Louna tomba sur le sol, légèrement sonnée. Elle sentit l'homme lui agripper les bras et une vague de découragement l'envahit. Alors qu'elle se débattait faiblement, un puissant grognement du loup lui parvint aux oreilles, suivi d'un cri de douleur venant du deuxième homme. Ceci sembla redonner des forces à Louna, qui donna un violent coup de tête au policier, qui la relâcha sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle recommença à se battre, évitant tant bien que mal l'homme qui, à bout de patience, essayait de l'attraper. Mais soudain, un coup de feu retentit dans la ruelle sombre suivi d'un gémissement de douleur. Louna figea alors qu'un deuxième, puis un troisième coup retentissait. Horrifiée, la jeune fille tourna son regard et vit le loup, étendu sur le côté, mort. Une flaque de sang se formait autour de lui alors que le policier, profitant de la situation, attrapait la jeune fille pour l'amener vers l'automobile. Louna ne détourna pas les yeux du corps ensanglanté, ne pouvant croire que le fidèle loup venait d'être abattu. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'ils la jetaient sans ménagement dans l'automobile, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se mit en route que la jeune fille reprit un peu ses esprits. Elle se mit à hurler, ne pouvant croire ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Elle donnait de violent coups de pied contre les portières et le grillage qui séparait la banquette avant de l'arrière. Mais les policiers restèrent insensibles à ses hurlements. Un bout d'un moment, alors que Louna criait toujours en frappant n'importe quoi, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'établissement où elle avait vécu avant de se sauver. Ils la sortirent tant bien que mal de la voiture et, lorsque Louna vit où elle se trouvait, elle frappa l'un des deux policiers et voulut se sauver, mais l'autre l'immobilisa et, sans que Louna ne sache comment, la ramenèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Puis, les deux policiers étaient disparus et elle se trouvait dans une pièce, devant cinq hommes au regard sadique qui approchait vers elle. La jeune fille comprenait à peine ce qui se passait, mis à part le fait qu'elle reculait afin d'échapper aux hommes, ce qui était peine perdue. _

_-Alors Morveuse, tu croyais nous échapper encore bien longtemps? Les policiers nous ont dit qu'ils avaient abattu la sale bête sauvage avec laquelle tu traînais. Tu dois être triste, n'est-ce pas, Morveuse? Mais tu l'oublieras très vite puisque nous allons t'enseigner à te tenir tranquille et à te faire passer l'envie de te sauver! Dit le plus costaud des cinq hommes_

_Les quatre autres hommes immobilisèrent la jeune fille et l'un d'eux lui relevèrent ses chandails dans son dos alors qu'elle se demandait encore la manière qu'elle était retournée dans cet endroit qu'elle avait fui. Tout cela lui semblait impossible, mais un coup de ceinture reçu dans le dos lui changea les idées._

-Louna! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Réveille-toi! Entendit Louna.

La voix lui paraissait tellement lointaine que Louna eut du mal à la différencier du cauchemar dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle entendit la voix l'appeler à nouveau, puis entendit un gémissement qu'elle connaissait bien suivi d'un petit coup contre le bras. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressa et serra brièvement Wolfy contre elle avant de réaliser que trois personnes l'observaient étrangement.

-Ça va? Demanda l'une d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda une autre alors que Louna les fixait, la respiration haletante.

-Tu as crié et cela nous a toutes réveillé. Tu es certaine que ça va? Demanda Hermione, qui était la plus près de Louna.

-FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX! S'écria Louna en se relevant d'un bond.

Avant qu'une des adolescentes n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Louna attrapa sa cape et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, Wolfy à ses côtés. Bouches-bées, les trois adolescentes la regardèrent sortir de la pièce et claquer la porte derrière elle avant de se regarder, consternées.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, cette fille est bizarre. Dit Lavande en retournant à son lit.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit Parvati.

Hermione resta silencieuse et retourna dans son lit, ne sachant que penser.

Louna courait rapidement dans les couloirs déserts, se dirigeant vers le hall afin de sortir à l'extérieur. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et de manquer d'air, comme si ses poumons n'arrivaient plus à obtenir de l'oxygène. Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier, Louna enfila sa cape, qu'elle attacha. Une fois au bas de l'escalier, elle sauta les quelques marches restantes et courut le plus rapidement qu'elle put vers les portes d'entrées, ignorant Miss Teigne qui se mit à miauler bruyamment, jusqu'à ce que Wolfy la fasse taire d'un grognement menaçant. Louna poussa les lourdes portes et sortit dans la nuit, sans arrêter de courir. Elle traversa rapidement le parc et sauta au-dessus des buissons, se trouvant désormais dans la clairière. Ce n'est qu'une fois à cet endroit qu'elle cessa sa course folle et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, essoufflée par la course en plus du cauchemar. Elle respira profondément, bruyamment, les membres tremblants. Wolfy, qui se trouvait tout près d'elle à ses côtés, lui lécha affectueusement le visage alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar, un vulgaire cauchemar qui n'était aucunement véridique. Elle se trouvait toujours à Poudlard, ce qui était mieux que l'orphelinat, et Wolfy se trouvait à ses côtés, lui léchant le visage afin de la rassurer. Mais le rêve lui avait semblé tellement réel que la jeune fille prit plusieurs minutes avant de revenir complètement à la réalité. Elle soupira longuement, sa respiration ayant retrouvé un rythme normal, et fixa le loup de ses yeux noirs, soulagée de le voir bel et bien en vie. Celui-ci la regarda également, puis s'approcha, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que Louna lui entoura le cou et les côtes de ses bras et, joignant les bras, le serra fortement contre elle. Le loup étouffait légèrement, mais il ne fit rien d'autre que la laisser le serrer dans ses bras, sachant que cela la rassurerait. Il ignorait le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, mais il sentait que la jeune fille en avait été effrayée et se doutait du genre de cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire, en ayant fait quelques fois lorsqu'ils vivaient dans les forêts. Louna enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'animal et respira profondément son odeur rassurante. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se calma et elle relâcha le loup, qui prit une profonde inspiration sans toutefois s'éloigner.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar, rien de plus. Il n'y a rien de vrai alors pourquoi est-ce que je réagis ainsi? Je ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat! Il en est hors de question! Jamais je ne retournerai dans cet endroit! Je ne laisserai personne me ramener là-bas! C'est certain que si j'y retourne, je serai séparée de toi et je ne veux pas te perdre Wolfy…Dit-elle, les yeux rivés dans ceux du loup.

_Ne t'en fais pas, jamais cela ne se produira, tu peux en être certaine. Je serai toujours là et tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas_. Eut l'air de dire le loup avant de lui donner un coup de langue au visage.

Louna soupira longuement, puis s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel, qui était complètement dégagé. Les étoiles brillaient et la lune était pleine, ce qui projetait de la lumière dans la clairière et les environ. Louna resta un long moment immobile à fixer le ciel illuminé, ayant toujours apprécié de regarder ainsi les étoiles et la lune. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se recroquevilla sur le sol et, serrant Wolfy contre elle, ferma les yeux et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque Louna ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment déjà. Indifférente au fait qu'elle allait probablement arriver en retard à son cours, elle se leva lentement, s'étira puis sortit de la clairière. Bâillant longuement, elle se dirigea vers le château et entra. Dans le hall, les élèves se pressaient afin de se rendre à leur cours du matin. Louna les regarda passer, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, puis se rendit à la Grande Salle, où les derniers retardataires terminaient en vitesse leur petit déjeuner avant de sortir de la vaste pièce. Louna prit place, donna une assiette de viandes au loup avant de se prendre un toast, puis un deuxième avant de se lever. Lentement, elle sortit de la Grande Salle et se rendit à son cours de métamorphose. Louna entra dans la salle sans dire le moindre mot d'excuse, puis voulut se diriger vers sa place, mais le professeur la retint.

-Quel est le motif de votre retard, jeune fille? Demanda sèchement le professeur Mcgonagall lorsque Louna passa devant elle.

-Je me suis réveillée en retard. Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna en se tournant vers la femme.

-Je vois. Vous étiez tellement en retard que vous avez oublié de mettre votre uniforme?!

Louna haussa un sourcil, puis se regarda. Elle portait toujours son pantalon cargo noir de même que son chandail à manches longues noir en plus de sa cape, qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever. Avec le cauchemar de la nuit dernière, la jeune fille n'avait pas pensé de faire un tour à son dortoir afin de se changer et, pour dire vrai, cela lui était complètement égal. Si Louna trouvait la situation plutôt amusante, ce ne fut cependant pas le cas du professeur.

-Ceci est inacceptable, jeune fille! Non seulement vous arrivez en retard, mais vous ne vous excusez pas, vous vous montrez toujours aussi insolente et, en plus, vous n'avez pas votre uniforme! Les vêtements autres que l'uniforme sont permis à la fin de la journée, lorsque les cours sont terminés, le weekend et les jours fériés seulement! Vous devriez le savoir! C'est inacceptable! Allez immédiatement au bureau du directeur! Dit le professeur, furieuse.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et fixa le professeur, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. L'envie de répliquer était forte, mais la jeune fille finit par sortir de la classe lorsque le professeur lui répéta de se rendre au bureau du directeur. Louna avait cependant d'autres plans en tête et c'est à l'extérieur qu'elle se rendit pour le reste du cours. Lorsqu'elle se présenta à son cours d'Astronomie, elle endura à nouveau le même discours avant de sortir de la classe, ce qui la fit ricaner. La même chose se produisit lors de son cours d'Histoire de la Magie et, ravie, Louna ne protesta pas et sortit.

-Tout ça seulement pour un uniforme. Voyons voir si Lupin est aussi crétin que les autres. Dit Louna en entrant dans le château afin de se diriger vers son dernier cours, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle entra dans le hall, Wolfy à ses côtés, et se dirigea vers l'escalier mais, alors qu'elle commençait à gravir l'escalier, une voix retentit derrière elle.

-Regardez qui voilà. C'est la petite orpheline complètement sauvage.

Louna se retourna brusquement et fixa Draco d'un regard rempli de haine. Peut-être trouvait-elle la journée plutôt amusante dû au fait que les professeurs l'envoyaient au bureau du directeur, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à se faire embêter et encore moins à endurer les moqueries, surtout venant de Malfoy.

-Le fils à papa veut que je lui règle son compte devant tout le monde encore une fois? Il veut recevoir d'autres coups sur son visage pour ensuite se plaindre? Répliqua Louna en descendant les quelques marches, les poings serrés.

-La ferme et ne m'appelle plus jamais fils à papa! Cette fois, c'est moi qui te battrai devant tout le monde, sale petite orpheline.

-Tu rêves, fils de riche, puisque jamais ce jour n'arrivera.

-Vraiment? Comment peux-tu en être si certaine?

-Parce que je suis plus forte que toi! Tu aurais dû le remarquer lorsque je t'ai battu les autres jours. Je crois que je t'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie, non? J'ai plus d'expérience que toi pour ce qui est de se battre! Dit-elle entre ses dents.

Quelques personnes commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux et ceux-ci se mirent à rire en entendant la réplique de Louna. Draco devint furieux et serra les poings, fixant Louna d'un regard rempli de haine. Louna le fixait également, ignorant le petit grognement de mise en garde que lui avait lancé Wolfy.

-Comment peux-tu dire que tu as plus d'expérience que moi au sujet de se battre alors que tu ne sais rien de moi?! Répliqua Draco entre ses dents

-Tu es un fils de riche, un fils à papa! Je suis certaine que lorsqu'il t'arrivais quelque chose quand tu étais un enfant, tu courais derrière ton cher père et que tu attendais qu'il prenne ta défense, peu importe ce que tu avais fait. Mis à part crier comme une fillette en attendant que ton père te protège, tu ne sais strictement rien d'autre. Dit Luna en roulant les yeux.

Les élèves rassemblés se mirent à rire, rendant Malfoy encore plus furieux alors que Louna le regardait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Contrairement à toi, l'orpheline, j'ai un père!

-Contrairement à toi, je sais me battre et me défendre seule sans avoir besoin d'un père pour me cacher derrière lorsqu'une personne m'embête! Répliqua rapidement Louna d'un ton furieux.

-C'est ce que tu crois?! Je vais te prouver le contraire! Dit Draco en sortant sa baguette.

-Tu oses te battre? Tu n'es pas effrayé? Tu n'as pas peur que ton père ne te reconnaisse plus lorsque j'aurai gagné? Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en sortant également sa baguette.

Draco ne répliqua pas et lui jeta un sort de Désarmement, que la jeune fille évita aisément.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable? Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que viser.

Elle lui jeta le même sortilège, qui atteignit Draco en pleine poitrine. Il fut rejeté vers l'arrière alors que sa baguette lui sauta des mains et vint atterrir aux pieds de Louna.

-Dommage que tu aies voulu te battre avec la baguette, tu aurais peut-être pu me toucher en te battant à mains nues. Dit-elle en lui jetant un autre sortilège alors que les élèves rassemblés riaient.

Elle lui jeta un troisième sortilège et s'approcha de lui, furieuse, alors que Draco recula. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû arrêter le combat, mais quelque chose en elle voulait faire sortir la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur l'adolescent, qui regarda autour de lui afin de pouvoir trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Wolfy grogna et poussa Louna du museau afin de lui dire de cesser, mais celle-ci l'ignora et pointa toujours sa baguette vers Malfoy.

-Je me demande si ce sortilège fonctionne…Se demanda-t-elle à voix basse

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Draco

Louna plissa les yeux et, levant sa baguette, l'agita tout en prononçant:

-_Wingardium__ Leviosa_!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco s'éleva de plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Louna le maintint ainsi, le regardant bouger inutilement afin de descendre alors que les élèves rassemblés autour d'eux riaient ouvertement, se moquant de Malfoy.

-Alors, fils de riche, comment est la vue là-haut? Demanda Louna d'un ton sarcastique.

Mais elle remarqua à ce moment que garder quelque chose d'aussi lourd en l'air lui prenait de l'énergie afin de maintenir le sortilège. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant la raison d'un tel phénomène, puis baissa le bras, mettant ainsi fin au sortilège. Draco tomba assis durement sur le sol et geignit de douleur alors que les élèves riaient de plus belle.

-Alors, fils à papa, zéro, l'orpheline, il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de compter. Alors, où est ton père maintenant?! Il n'est pas là pour prendre ta défense? Comme c'est triste! N'oublie pas de lui raconter ce qui c'est passé afin qu'il s'en veuille de ne pas t'avoir protéger! Quel effet ça te fait, Malfoy, de t'être fait battre à nouveau par l'orpheline qui est plus jeune que toi?

-Quel effet cela vous fait, Miss-je-crois-pouvoir-faire-ce-que-je-veux, de ne pas savoir son âge exact? Dit une voix glaciale derrière Louna.

Celle-ci se tourna brusquement et fit face à Snape, le fixant d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Les élèves rassemblés cessèrent immédiatement de rire et se dispersèrent afin de se diriger vers leur cours.

-J'ai onze ans, espèce de crétin! Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents en serrant les poings, la colère l'envahissant à nouveau.

-Vraiment? Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine? Quelle est votre date de naissance? Demanda Snape d'une voix douce qui ne plut guère à Louna.

La jeune fille serra davantage les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Sans quitter Snape des yeux, elle se demanda comment il pouvait savoir qu'elle ignorait sa date de naissance. Elle aurait voulu s'élancer sur lui et le ruer de coups, mais elle se retint difficilement.

-Vous n'avez aucune réplique à dire, cette fois? Il est vrai qu'il est difficile de contredire ce qui est vrai, n'est-ce pas? Continua Snape alors que Draco ricanait.

-La ferme! S'écria-t-elle, tremblante de rage

-La vérité fait mal fait mal à entendre, n'est-ce pas? Surtout de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre alors que vous pensiez que vous étiez la seule à connaître cette information.

Louna laissa échapper un grognement, fixant Snape d'un regard meurtrier. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, au même moment, une autre voix s'éleva derrière elle.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment, encore moins l'endroit, pour parler de ce sujet, Severus.

-Vous allez me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse maintenant, Lupin?  Dit Snape d'un ton glacial en se tournant afin de faire face à Lupin.

-Non. Je vous dis seulement que le moment, de même que l'endroit, sont mal choisis pour parler de ce sujet, qui ne vous regarde d'ailleurs en rien. Répliqua Remus en avançant lentement vers le petit groupe.

-Depuis quand la protégez-vous, Lupin? Vous prenez sa défense maintenant? Rétorqua le maître des potions avec un rictus moqueur.

-JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE POUR ME DÉFENDRE! S'écria Louna alors que Lupin lançait un regard noir à Snape, qui haussa un sourcil.

-Je crois que vous devriez aller en cours, M. Malfoy, et vous aussi, Louna. D'ailleurs, vous êtes dans mon cours alors venez. Dit Remus, mettant un terme à la situation.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna alors que Louna lui jeta un regard noir. Puis, elle tourna les yeux vers Draco, qui se relevait, et le poussa violemment.

-Je t'ai encore battu, sale fils de riche incapable de se défendre. Lorsque tu auras appris à te battre, viens me chercher, autrement, fiche-moi la paix. Siffla Louna entre ses dents

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier alors que Snape s'apprêtait à lui agripper le bras. Elle gravit rapidement l'escalier, essayant de repousser la fureur qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de classe. Elle entra juste au moment où Remus s'apprêtait à débuter le cours. Louna lui jeta un bref regard furieux avant de se diriger vers le fond de la classe afin de prendre place. Elle soupira longuement en se laissant tomber sur la chaise et ferma les yeux. Elle repassa mentalement l'événement qui venait de se produire et se demanda la raison pour laquelle Snape savait qu'elle ignorait son âge, en plus de sa date de naissance. Comment pouvait-il savoir alors que très peu de gens étaient au courant? Il était impossible que Snape eut été en contact avec les gens des orphelinats puisque ceux-ci n'avaient aucune relation avec le monde de la magie.

-S'il le sait, qui d'autre est au courant? Murmura-t-elle en tournant son regard vers le loup.

Celui-ci lui rendit son regard interrogateur, n'ayant pas plus d'idée que la jeune fille. Dumbledore était-il au courant? Que savait-il exactement à son sujet? Au bout d'un long moment de questionnement, Louna secoua la tête et regarda brièvement autour d'elle avant de plonger ses yeux dans son livre ouvert. Elle se gratta la tête et l'appuya sur sa main, se disant que de se poser toutes ces questions ne donnerait à rien. Le reste du cours passa et, alors que Louna et quelques autres élèves se levèrent afin de quitter la salle de classe, le professeur les retint quelques instants afin de donner le devoir. Louna le prit mentalement en note et, minimisant son livre avant de l'enfouir dans l'une de ses poches, se dirigea vers la porte.

-Louna, vous pouvez rester quelques instants? Dit Remus lorsque la jeune fille passa devant son bureau.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, mais s'arrêta et attendit, les bras croisés, que les autres élèves sortent de la classe. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et attendit alors que Remus allait refermer la porte lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti. Louna le regarda s'approcher d'elle d'un regard noir, se demandant de quoi il voulait lui parler. Il s'arrêta devant elle et, après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes, soupira longuement.

-Louna, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ce que tu as fait? Demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux dorés dans les yeux noirs de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, se demandant où Remus voulait en venir.

-Si tu étais plus clair, Lupin. J'ai fait des centaines de choses alors de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Pourquoi as-tu essayé de t'enfuir?!

-J'en ai assez de ce foutu endroit!

-Parce que tu détestes Poudlard? Tu crois que le coup en a valu la peine alors que tu aurais pu te faire expulser?!

-Le coup en a valu la peine et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'empêcheras de me sauver à nouveau! Dumbledore ne fait que dire des menaces qu'il ne mettra jamais à exécution!

-C'est ce que tu crois?! Écoute, beaucoup de tes professeurs ont demandé ton renvoi, Louna, et Dumbledore te laisse encore une chance! Il pourrait mettre sa menace à exécution à n'importe quel moment et toi, tu as une drôle de façon de lui montrer que tu ne veux pas te faire renvoyer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, si je me fais renvoyer?! Rien du tout et moi non plus! Je me fiche d'être renvoyée, au moins je ne serai plus ici!

-Tu sais où tu iras si jamais cela se produit?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout cela?! Je me fiche de ce que tu dis! S'écria la jeune fille en repoussant Remus.

-Tu te fiches peut-être de ce que je te dis, Louna, mais écoute-moi! Tu sais que si tu es renvoyée, tu iras à l'orphelinat et je serais surpris de t'entendre dire que tu veuilles y retourner! Dumbledore ne cesse de te laisser du temps, mais toi, tu ne fais rien pour t'améliorer! Regarde ce que tu as fait en seulement quelques jours! Tu as essayé de t'enfuir, j'ai entendu dire que t'étais à nouveau montré insolente envers tes professeurs, tu ne portes pas ton uniforme alors que tu dois le porter lors des jours d'école, tu te bats en duel contre Malfoy alors qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs et sans parler de tout ce que tu as fait d'autre avant. Je te conseillerais de prendre Dumbledore plus au sérieux puisqu'il peut très bien te renvoyer! Cesse de penser qu'il ne fait que te menacer! Dit Remus sans se préoccuper du geste que Louna avait posé

Louna le fixa d'un regard furieux, serrant les poings alors que la colère se glissait de nouveau en elle. Wolfy poussa un faible grognement et la poussa doucement afin de l'inciter à garder son calme.

-De quoi est-ce que tu te mêles, Lupin?! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire et tu n'as pas à me dire ce genre de choses! Tu n'es personne, Lupin, alors fiche-moi la paix! Je fais ce que je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras! Si je veux essayer à nouveau de me sauver, je le ferai, peu importe ce que tu peux dire! Je me fiche de tout ce qui concerne cette prison, y compris toi! Si les détraqueurs ne seraient pas passé près de moi, je ne serai plus ici à l'heure qu'il est! S'écria furieusement Louna.

-C'est surprenant que tu n'aies pas réussi à les contourner. Dit Remus d'un ton sec

Louna cligna des yeux, certaine d'avoir mal entendu, mais le grognement de Wolfy lui confirma qu'elle avait bien compris. Un grognement roula au fond de sa gorge alors que le professeur sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Que je n'aie pas réussi à les contourner?! TU AS DÉJÀ ESSAYÉ DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ALORS QUE DES SOUVENIRS QUE TU CROYAIS AVOIR ENFOUI DEPUIS LONGTEMPS REMONTENT À TA MÉMOIRE POUR JE NE SAIS QUELLE RAISON?! S'écria-t-elle furieusement

Elle se retint visiblement de se précipiter sur lui pour le ruer de coups. Wolfy attrapa le bas de son pantalon et la tira afin de l'inciter à sortir, jetant un regard féroce à l'homme. Louna fixa Remus pendant quelques secondes, tremblante de rage, puis se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte au prix d'un énorme effort.

-Attends Louna.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur la poignée, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle attendit.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu et n'aurais pas dû te dire cela.

-Que tu soies désolé ou non, j'en ai rien à faire. Dit-elle d'un ton sec en se tournant vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

Remus soupira et chercha quelque chose à lui dire, mais il ne trouva rien. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de laisser partir la jeune fille comme cela, mais il ignorait quoi faire exactement.

-Les détraqueurs aspirent tout le bonheur qui nous entoure…Dit-il se trouvant parfaitement idiot de n'avoir pu trouver autre chose à lui dire que cela.

-Tu vas m'appeler l'orpheline maintenant, comme les autres?! Demanda Louna après quelques secondes de silence.

-Quoi? Non…Non, jamais je ne t'appellerai comme cela, ce n'est pas ton nom…Pourquoi t'appellerais-je ainsi? Demanda Remus, surpris par la question de Louna.

-Parce que je te déteste, comme les autres. Les autres m'appellent l'orpheline alors tu commenceras à faire comme eux.

-Non, parce que je ne suis pas comme eux, Louna…Écoute, je n'ai pas voulu te parler comme je l'ai fait.

-Comme si je te croirais.

-Je te dis la vérité, Louna. C'est simplement que je ne veux pas que tu soies renvoyée pour des raisons aussi…Banales.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, si je suis renvoyée ou non?! Demanda Louna d'un ton impatient, ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle Remus lui disait cela.

-Tu vas retourner à l'orphelinat et si tu t'y es enfuie, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison.

-Je voulais être libre!

-Tu devais sûrement avoir une autre raison. Et…Les détraqueurs nous forcent à revivre les pires moments de notre vie, Louna…Ils aspirent ne serait-ce la moindre parcelle de bonheur qu'ils peuvent trouver. C'est normal que tu aies revu des moments sombres de ton passé, Louna, et je ne serais pas surpris d'entendre que certains de ces moments aient un lien avec cet orphelinat.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela? Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Les cicatrices que tu m'as montrées ne se sont pas faites d'elles-mêmes. Dit Remus avec un sourire triste.

Loua grogna à ce souvenir, s'en voulant de lui avoir montré quelques-unes de ses cicatrices. Elle poussa un soupir et regarda autour d'elle, sentant sa colère diminuer sans qu'elle ne puisse en dire la raison. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, puis releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Remus, le fixant d'un regard où se mêlait la curiosité et la colère.

-Ces foutus détraqueurs…S'ils ne m'auraient pas rappeler tout mon foutu passé, je serais loin d'ici! Cracha-t-elle

Sans laisser le temps à l'homme de penser davantage à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce, Wolfy à ses côtés. Remus alla à la porte et la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne un coin. Il soupira longuement et retourna prendre ses effets sur son bureau.

-Pauvre petite…Quel sorte de passé caches-tu? Que caches-tu de si terrible pour que les détraqueurs te fassent un tel effet rapidement? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Il rangea ses choses dans son cartable et sortit de la salle de classe afin de retourner à son bureau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer et, au fond de lui-même, espérait que la jeune fille ne lui en voudrait pas pour ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_Et voilà! Terminé! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je crois que cette version est meilleure, comme tous les autresREVIEWVEZ!! Merci à ceux qui l'ont fait! Je m'en vais à l'écriture du chapitre 48! _

_Byebye__!_

_Louna_


	13. Balade Nocturne

D.A: Tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi que son univers. Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas m'appartiennent

N.A: Un autre chapitre de retapé!Qui sera beaucoup mieux et moins de fautes! Enfin, tout en espérant qu'il ne me prenne pas trop de temps! 29 janvier 2008

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Il rangea ses choses dans son cartable et sortit de la salle de classe afin de retourner à son bureau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer et, au fond de lui-même, espérait que la jeune fille ne lui en voudrait pas pour ce qu'il lui avait dit.

**_Chapitre 13:Balade Nocturne_**

Plusieurs semaines avaient maintenant passé depuis la dernière discussion que la jeune fille avait eue avec Lupin. Certes, elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle l'homme lui avait parlé de cette manière ni pourquoi il lui avait dit tout cela alors qu'elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle n'avait guère apprécié la manière qu'il lui avait parlée et le lui avait fait sentir à plusieurs reprises de manières différentes durant ses cours. Elle avait cependant dû se rendre à l'évidence que Dumbledore pourrait bel et bien mettre sa menace d'expulsion à exécution et elle ne pouvait nier que Lupin avait eu un point en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'orphelinat d'où elle s'était enfuie. Louna s'était donc efforcée de s'améliorer légèrement. Elle ne s'était pas battue, ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt difficile, mais elle avait à plusieurs reprises provoqué Malfoy jusqu'à le mettre hors de lui. Elle n'avait pas insulté ses professeurs, ce qu'elle trouvait également passablement difficile, mais elle avait répliqué jusqu'à ce que le professeur l'envoie au bureau du directeur. Étrangement, elle allait moins souvent au bureau du directeur, mais c'était surtout dû au fait qu'elle se rendait à l'extérieur plutôt qu'au bureau du directeur. Cependant, elle ne faisait toujours pas ses devoirs et arrivait toujours en retard à ses cours.

Se balançant sur les deux pattes arrière de sa chaise, Louna agaçait Wolfy en faisant tourner sa plume autour de son museau alors qu'il essayait de l'attraper. Elle se trouvait dans son cours d'Histoire de la Magie et, comme la majorité des autres élèves de la classe, elle n'écoutait aucun mot de ce que disait le professeur. La jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire à la classe et vit avec amusement que plusieurs élèves luttaient contre le sommeil. Le cours était particulièrement plus ennuyeux que les autres et le ton du professeur n'aidait guère les élèves à rester éveillés. Louna bâilla longuement, puis s'étira et appuya sa tête sur sa main droite, se demandant la raison pour laquelle elle restait dans cette classe. Au bout d'un moment, Wolfy se lassa de la plume et attrapa un pan de la robe à Louna, puis tira alors que la jeune fille tirait vers lui.

-Je vous prierais de porter attention, jeune fille. Dit la voix monotone du professeur Binns

-Je n'en vois pas la raison. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en tirant davantage afin d'enlever le pan de sa robe de la gueule de Wolfy   

-Je vous demande pardon?!

-Tu as très bien entendu, je ne vais pas répéter! Grogna-t-elle sans même lever les yeux vers le professeur.

-Voulez-vous bien cesser de tirer et portez attention à ce que je vous dis?! S'impatienta le professeur

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu ne dis rien qui puisse m'intéresser et tu endors toute la classe. Et puis, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire! Répliqua-t-elle furieusement en levant son regard noir vers lui.

Wolfy profita de ce léger relâchement d'attention de la jeune fille et tira fortement, manquant de la faire tomber. Le pan se déchira et il se mit à le secouer alors que Louna roulait des yeux. Quelques élèves étouffèrent un rire en voyant le loup agir ainsi, mais Louna ne s'en préoccupa pas et ramena ses yeux sur le professeur, qui s'était mis à la réprimander sur son manque de respect. La jeune roula des yeux et bâilla longuement, ce qui mit davantage le professeur en colère.

-Tu es un fantôme, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Louna après quelques secondes, n'en pouvant plus d'endurer le professeur

Celui-ci s'interrompit brusquement, surpris par la question. Pendant un court instant, il resta silencieux, comme s'il soupçonnerait la jeune fille de se moquer de lui.

-C'est bien cela. Répondit-il, voyant que Louna restait silencieuse.

-Quel effet cela te fait, d'être un fantôme? Tu sens les courants d'air qui passent? Tu sens le froid? Qu'est-ce que tu sens, lorsque tu traverses un mur? Tu n'as pas peur de te cogner contre une pierre? Tu sens ce que tu traverses? Si tu traverses le bureau, est-ce que tu as l'impression de frapper le bois? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres

-Assez! S'écria le professeur alors que les élèves étouffèrent leur rire.

-Comme tu peux passer au travers des choses, est-ce que ton cerveau tient encore en place ou tu l'as perdu depuis des années? Il a passé au travers de ton crâne lorsque tu es mort? C'est pour cette raison que tu viens encore donner ton cours? Parce que tu ignores que tu es mort? Poursuivit Louna en se laissant tomber sur les quatre pattes de la chaise.

-J'AI DIT ASSEZ! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE INGRATE QUI N'A AUCUN RESPECT ENVERS LES PROFESSEURS-    

-Dans ton cas, tu devrais dire pour les morts. Interrompit Louna en ricanant méchamment alors que les élèves riaient bruyamment

-SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE CETTE CLASSE! ALLEZ AU BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR ET NE REVENEZ QUE LORSQUE VOUS SEREZ PLUS RESPECTUEUSE! Hurla le professeur

-La vérité choque, n'est-ce pas? Ajouta Louna en se levant

-DEHORS!

-C'est à cet endroit que j'allais. Crois-tu sérieusement que je serais allée voir le vieux crétin débile? Dit sèchement Louna.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et, une fois dans le corridor, claqua violemment la porte. Elle se mit à marcher furieusement dans les couloirs déserts avec Wolfy, se dirigeant vers le hall. Elle en avait plus qu'assez des professeurs qui s'attendaient à ce qu'elle change pour devenir une jeune fille docile et obéissante qui ne répliquerait pas.

-S'ils croient qu'un jour, je serai comme les autres, ils se trompent! Jamais je ne ramperai aux pieds de personne! Dit-elle entre ses dents alors qu'ils tournaient un coin.

Wolfy sembla l'approuver d'un grognement, mais il lui donna néanmoins un petit coup de museau afin de la calmer quelque peu. Mais la jeune fille ne décoléra pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une situation semblable avec l'un de ses professeurs arrivait, mais elle en avait assez et n'en pouvait plus de tous ces règlements. Alors qu'elle remuait ses pensées, elle tourna un coin de son pas rapide et entra violemment en collision avec une autre personne. À peine fut-elle tombée qu'elle se releva rapidement et jeta un regard meurtrier à la personne qui l'avait heurtée.

-Regardez où vous allez, jeune fille! Dit la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall

-Regarde toi-même où tu vas! Répliqua sèchement Louna avant de poursuivre son chemin.

-Que faîtes-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure? Vous devriez être en cours! S'exclama le professeur alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait.

-Et alors? Tu ne devrais pas donner un cours?

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de vous, jeune fille! Revenez immédiatement ici!

-Si tu crois que je vais revenir, tu te trompes. Répliqua furieusement Louna.

-Je ne vous ai pas donné de choix! Je vous ai dit de revenir ici!

-Viens me chercher. Dit ironiquement Louna en se détournant

Avant que le professeur n'ait pu répliquer, Louna s'éloigna et tourna dans un couloir désert.

-Je suis certaine qu'elle doit être au même endroit en pensant que jamais un élève n'avait agi de cette manière. Elle doit être tellement furieuse qu'elle se trouve probablement encore au même endroit. Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire mauvais en baissant son regard sur le loup.

_Dommage que tu ne sois pas restée pour voir son expression_. Sembla-t-il lui dire avant de se mettre à courir.

Ils avaient atteint l'escalier et le loup le descendit rapidement, suivi de Louna. À peine la jeune fille toucha-t-elle le plancher du hall qu'elle se mit à courir et poussa les lourdes portes de chêne. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se mit à courir le plus rapidement qu'elle put, mais Wolfy n'eut aucun mal à la rejoindre et passa devant elle en lui donnant un coup de queue avant d'accélérer. La neige recouvrait maintenant le sol et il était plus difficile pour la jeune fille de courir à une vitesse plus élevée. Elle avait de la neige jusqu'à la mi-mollet et ses souliers en étaient maintenant remplis. Elle se contraint de suivre les traces de Wolfy, qui avait beaucoup moins de difficulté qu'elle à progresser dans la neige. Louna vit Wolfy sauter souplement au-dessus des haies et fit de même quelques minutes plus tard. Mais à peine eut-elle atterri dans la neige qu'elle se précipita sur le loup, qui l'évita. Débuta alors leur poursuite, se jetant tous deux dans la neige, qu'ils envoyèrent tout autour d'eux, afin d'attraper l'autre et de le plaquer au sol. Ce fut Wolfy qui plaqua Louna au sol, un moment plus tard. Couché sur elle, il grondait en la maintenant au sol alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui envoya de la neige dans les yeux que le loup cessa de grogner et ferma les paupières en essayant d'enlever la neige avec ses pattes avant. Louna le repoussa et inversa les rôles, ce qui ne plut guère à Wolfy, qui la repoussa rapidement. Louna ricana, puis entoura le cou de l'animal et le serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans sa fourrure noire. Elle resta ainsi un petit moment, puis le relâcha et le regarda manger de la neige avant de tourner les yeux vers le lac qui s'étendait devant elle. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait un cours. Soupirant longuement, elle se releva, sortit de la clairière et retourna vers le château en marchant dans les traces qu'elle et Wolfy avaient faites en se rendant à la clairière. Alors qu'elle retournait vers le château en pensant avec mépris aux professeurs qu'elle devait endurer, la colère qui s'était envolée dans la clairière ne tarda pas à revenir et c'est d'un mouvement brusque qu'elle poussa les portes d'entrées. Elle marcha d'un pas furieux dans le hall désert et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux donjons, Wolfy marchant à ses côtés.

-Tu crois que les cours sont commencés depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique au loup en tournant ses yeux vers lui.

_J'en sais rien. Peut-être que oui. Avec un peu de chance, tu arriveras à la fin du cours. _Eut-il l'air de lui dire.

Louna eut un rictus, puis descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Une fois devant la porte, elle soupira longuement, n'ayant aucune envie de se trouver à nouveau enfermée, puis la poussa.

-Miss-je-crois-pouvoir-faire-ce-que-je-veux daignerait se joindre au cours? Dit Snape alors que Louna avait à peine ouvert la porte.

-Tu aurais l'air d'un parfait imbécile si quelqu'un d'autre aurait ouvert la porte. Répliqua froidement Louna en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Je savais qu'il s'agissait de vous. Quelle autre idiote se présenterait au cours avec un retard de plus de vingt minutes? Dit le professeur, faisant ricaner les Serpentards.

-Pourquoi aurais-je envie de perdre mon temps dans un cours alors que c'est un parfait abruti qui enseigne?

-Vingt points de moins pour Gryffindor pour votre retard et vingt autres points pour votre insolence. Maintenant, taisez-vous et allez prendre votre place. Répliqua Snape, faisant taire les ricanements des Gryffindors.

-Qui est-ce que tu crois être pour me donner des ordres?! Cracha Louna en croisant les bras.

-Pour votre professeur. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir une retenue, je vous conseillerais de prendre immédiatement votre place, sans discuter, et de vous taire pour le restant du cours.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur d'avoir une retenue?! Il n'y a que les crétins comme toi pour en être effrayé. Tu n'es personne pour me dire quoi faire alors c'est à toi de te la fermer! Dit-elle d'un ton furieux, ignorant les regards des élèves posés sur elle

Snape s'avança vers elle, qui le regardait approcher d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Louna savait qu'elle s'attirait des ennuis, mais elle ne pouvait retenir la colère qui était montée en elle. La jeune fille devait se retenir pour ne pas l'inonder d'insultes et se jeter sur lui afin de le ruer de coups. Non pas que les conséquences l'effrayaient, mais elle n'avait pas envie de passer des heures dans le bureau du directeur pour recevoir des retenues ou se faire à nouveau menacer d'expulsion, malgré que Lupin lui ait dit qu'il pourrait bel et bien la renvoyer. Assis à ses côtés, Wolfy gronda lorsque l'homme fut près d'elle, dévoilant légèrement ses crocs.

-Ne vous avisez plus de me parler sur ce ton, petite insolente, autrement vous le regretterez. Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez alors inutile de me faire endurer vos lamentations. Et dîtes à votre bête sauvage de cesser immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Dit Snape à voix basse d'un ton menaçant, fixant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.  

Louna supporta très bien son regard, le fixant à son tour d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Un léger grognement roula brièvement au fond de sa gorge alors qu'ils continuèrent de se fixer pendant un moment sous le regard des élèves, qui se demandaient ce qui se passerait.

-Allez prendre votre place immédiatement et que je ne vous entende plus du reste du cours. Dit Snape à voix basse en pointant le bureau face au sien.

La jeune fille le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis se dirigea furieusement vers une place libre au fond de la classe. Elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret et, ignorant totalement les dernières explications que Snape donnait à l'avant de la classe, sortit de ses poches un livre qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque. Elle se mit à lire alors qu'elle entendait vaguement les élèves se mettre au travail. Ennuyé, Wolfy se coucha à ses côtés et bâilla longuement avant de fermer les yeux. Absorbée par son livre, Louna n'entendit qu'au dernier moment des pas approcher et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement, son livre lui sauta des mains.

-Que pouvez-vous lire de si intéressant qui vous empêcherait de faire votre potion, Miss-je-crois-pouvoir-faire-tout-ce-que-je-veux? La prochaine fois que vous lisez autre chose que ce qui se rapporte au cours, je vous ferai copier des lignes sur l'importance d'écouter en classe. Dit Snape d'un ton glacial, faisant ricaner les Serpentards.

-Copier des lignes? Moi qui croyais que tu trouverais mieux que de la copie. Si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ta menace, tu te trompes!

-Si vous ne voulez pas aller au bureau du directeur, je vous conseillerais de vous taire, espèce d'insolente! Vous feriez mieux de commencer immédiatement la potion d'aujourd'hui si vous ne voulez pas davantage d'ennuis, à moins, bien sûr, que vous en soyez incapable vu le peu de choses que vous avez dans votre crâne dépourvu de cervelle.

Louna le foudroya du regard, ce qui fit ricaner Snape, qui s'éloigna. La jeune fille le suivit des yeux, puis lança un regard meurtrier aux Serpentards qui ricanaient, qui se turent aussitôt.

-Cet imbécile croit que je ne peux pas faire une stupide potion. Pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend? Dit Louna entre ses dents avant de baisser son regard sur le loup.

_Tu n'as qu'à faire la potion._ Eut l'air de lui dire le loup en se redressant.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

_Et alors? Prouve-lui qu'il a tort de croire que tu ne peux pas faire et réussir une potion. Ridiculise-le devant tout le monde. _Sembla lui dire le loup

La jeune fille le fixa, n'ayant pas pensé à cela. Elle leva la tête et regarda brièvement Snape avant de se mettre à faire la potion demandée pour la première fois de l'année. Elle trouva la tâche plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle eut tôt fait de rattraper son retard sur les autres. Elle vit Snape s'approcher du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle ajoutait le dernier ingrédient à sa potion. Elle lut la dernière ligne au tableau, puis ramena son regard sur sa potion pour voir qu'elle l'avait bel et bien réussie.

-Comme cela est surprenant de voir que vous avez daigné faire ce qui était demandé.

-Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de la potion qui t'a donné des cheveux roses et un teint kaki? Répliqua Louna avec un sourire mauvais.

Snape la fusilla du regard et regarda sa potion, espérant visiblement avoir quelque chose à dire. Mais ne sachant que dire concernant l'aspect, il prit une louche pour faire couler la potion dans le chaudron, voulant voir de quoi avait l'air la texture.

-Tu ne croyais pas que je réussirais, n'est-ce pas?! Je suis certaine que tu pensais que ma potion ne serait pas réussie, mais comme tu ne trouves rien à dire, je suppose qu'elle l'est. Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable, avoue-le. L'orpheline a plus de cervelle que tu ne le pensais, espèce de crétin. Dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais en voyant la légère expression sur le visage du professeur.

-Une retenue pour avoir été insolente durant le cours et une seconde pour être arrivée en retard. Dit Snape d'un ton glacial.

-La ferme, je sais que tu me donnes des retenues simplement parce que j'ai réussi ma potion alors que tu croyais que j'allais la manquer! Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche.

-Je vous conseillerais de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas avoir une semaine de retenue.

-Et alors? Tu crois me faire peur?! Tu peux te les foutre où je pense, tes menaces.

-Très bien, une semaine de retenue en plus des deux jours que je vous ai donnés! La prochaine étape sera le bureau du directeur alors taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Dit Snape à voix basse d'un ton menaçant.

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, réalisant ce que voulait dire Snape, elle la referma et se retint à grande peine de répliquer. Snape eut un rictus moqueur, puis s'éloigna et se dirigea vers un autre élève. Louna le regarda s'éloigner, les poings serrés, puis nettoya rapidement ses effets et se rua à l'extérieur de la classe lorsque le cours prit fin. Furieuse, elle monta rapidement les escaliers, se rendit à la tour de Gryffindor et monta au dortoir afin de prendre sa cape en plus de changer de vêtements. Sans même se rendre à son dernier cours de la journée, elle redescendit les escaliers et sortit, derrière quelques élèves se dirigeant vers leur cours de botanique, dans le parc. Elle s'éloigna discrètement des élèves et se dirigea vers la clairière.

-J'en ai assez de tous ces foutus cours! Dit-elle entre ses dents en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Wolfy grogna doucement et la poussa gentiment du museau alors que la jeune fille se laissait tomber dans la neige. Elle laissa échapper un cri étouffé et abattit plusieurs fois ses poings dans la neige, évacuant d'une certaine manière sa frustration. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et soupira longuement en s'assoyant sur ses chevilles. Wolfy s'approcha et laissa la jeune fille appuyer sa tête contre son cou en lui léchant brièvement le visage. Louna soupira longuement et ferma les yeux, pensant avec amertume qu'à peine quelques mois auparavant, elle était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait sans avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait personne autour d'elle pour lui dire quoi faire et ne pas faire, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait sans que rien ne vienne l'en empêcher.

-Nous étions libre, Wolfy…Libre comme l'air, sans rien pour nous empêcher de faire ce que nous voulions…Dit-elle d'une voix amère en serrant les poings.

Elle redressa la tête et fixa le loup dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, leur regard exprimant la même pensée.

-Ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'enlever ma liberté! Dit Louna entre ses dents d'un ton furieux.

Wolfy l'approuva d'un grognement, puis s'étira longuement et se mit à creuser dans la neige avant de s'enfoncer dans son trou. Louna le regarda agir, amusée par son attitude, puis, après quelques minutes, se jeta sur lui et essaya tant bien que mal de l'enterrer dans la neige. Mais le loup se débattit et tous deux se poursuivirent dans la clairière, la jeune fille tombant plusieurs fois dans la neige. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle réussi à attraper le loup. Elle le plaqua dans la neige et le retint tant bien que mal alors qu'il se débattait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise. Il émit un gémissement sonore et rabattit les oreilles vers l'arrière.

-Cesse de faire semblant, Wolfy. Dit Louna avec un sourire en coin

Elle relâcha l'animal, mais à peine celui-ci fut-il debout qu'il se jeta sur la jeune fille et la plaqua dans la neige en grognant. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Louna parvint à se débarrasser du loup. Elle se leva, resserra sa cape autour d'elle et s'assit en tailleur dans la neige, les yeux fixés sur le lac gelé. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et sentit à peine Wolfy contre elle lorsqu'il appuya sa tête sur sa jambe après s'être couché à ses côtés. Elle ignorait cependant qu'elle était observée. Depuis la forêt, un chien noir ne la quittait pas des yeux et l'observait à son insu. Pressentant quelque chose d'étrange, Wolfy tourna la tête vers la forêt et regarda longuement entre les arbres alors que le chien s'écrasait contre le sol dans l'espoir de ne pas s'être fait voir. Mais le loup l'avait bien vu et il découvrit ses crocs en grondant sourdement. Louna lui jeta un bref regard, puis posa son bras autour du corps de l'animal et serra, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle se releva et décida de rentrer au château. Elle s'étira longuement, puis sortit de la clairière et se dirigea vers l'école, ressentant toujours une certaine amertume en elle. Wolfy, qui courait autour d'elle, essaya de la distraire, mais il cessa lorsqu'elle lui lança de la neige sur le museau en ricanant. Elle entra dans le hall et se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier sans s'arrêter dans la grande salle afin de prendre quelque chose à manger. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, Wolfy devant elle, mais alors qu'elle atteignait le sixième étage, une voix traînante retentit derrière elle.

-Regardez qui voilà, c'est la petite orpheline sauvage.

Louna roula des yeux et se retourna lentement, les poings serrés.

-Revoilà le fils à papa qui a besoin de recevoir une autre leçon puisqu'il ne se souvient plus de la dernière. Je crois que je t'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie, mais je ne suis pas certaine si c'était la dernière fois ou la fois précédente. Répliqua la jeune fille avec un bâillement.

-La ferme sale petite sauvage! Jamais plus cela n'arrivera puisque désormais, c'est moi qui gagnerai. Siffla Draco entre ses dents.

-Dans tes rêves, peut-être.

Elle lui tourna le dos et recommença à gravir l'escalier, mais Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir terminé.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à la petite orpheline? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu es triste parce que tu sais que jamais personne ne voudra de toi? Depuis quand as-tu peur de te battre? Tu es tellement arrogante que te battre est l'une de tes premières options. À moins que tu n'aies décidé de changer pour montrer que tu as été élevée. Mais pourquoi le ferais-tu? Ne me dis pas que tu espères que l'idée de t'adopter traverse l'esprit d'une personne! Qui voudrait de toi? Dit Draco d'un ton moqueur en suivant la jeune fille alors que ses deux condisciples ricanaient.

Louna se retourna brusquement et poussa violement Draco, qui faillit perdre l'équilibre. La jeune fille ne fit rien pour le retenir et fixa ses yeux noirs au regard flamboyant de haine sur Malfoy lorsque celui-ci eut repris son équilibre.

-Si tu crois que j'ai peur de te battre, tu te trompes, Malfoy, et sache que jamais je ne deviendrai quelqu'un d'autre que ce que je suis! Jamais je ne deviendrai prétentieuse comme toi ou les autres de ton genre puisque je déteste l'espèce à laquelle tu appartiens. Redis une autre chose que tu ignores totalement sur moi et je te jure que tu le regretteras tellement que tu me supplieras d'arrêter! Dit-elle furieusement entre ses dents alors que Wolfy montrait les crocs.

-Alors tu essaies de te faire des amis? Tu n'en as aucun, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois te sentir rejetée à chaque fois que tu essaies de parler à quelqu'un et que la personne te repousse. Oh, mais tu as ton animal, comme ami, n'est-ce pas? Vous arrivez à avoir des conversations? Tu grognes comme lui? Est-ce que tu es capable d'hurler?

-Tu me traites de sauvage? Siffla Louna, l'air menaçante, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Draco ricana et la regarda approcher lentement vers lui. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Bien que Louna avait un peu moins d'une tête que Draco, celui-ci se méfiait toutefois de la jeune fille. Les quelques bagarres qu'il avait eues contre la jeune fille lui avaient appris à se méfier de sa force, malgré sa petite taille. Louna, quant à elle, détestait lorsque quelqu'un se moquait d'elle et jamais n'avait-elle accepté une telle chose.

-Tu as vécu dans les forêts comme une véritable petite sauvage, alors tu l'es forcément. Tu essaies d'améliorer ce point afin de te faire adopter et d'avoir une fausse famille?

-Je ne veux pas de famille, surtout pas une famille comme la tienne! Ton père n'est qu'un imbécile qui ne pense qu'à l'argent et qui n'en a rien à foutre de toi! Quant à ta mère, je ne veux même pas y penser!

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, espèce de sale échec dont personne n'a jamais voulu! J'ai une famille qui vaut beaucoup plus que la tienne, qui t'a abandonnée simplement parce que tu existais! Répliqua Draco, furieux.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Louna se jeta sur lui, le frappa et le griffa avant de le pousser. Draco tomba sur les marches, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur, mais il se releva et sortit sa baguette, fixant l'adolescente, qui le foudroya du regard. Elle sortit sa baguette sans quitter Malfoy des yeux alors que Wolfy grondait derrière elle. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy jette le premier sortilège.

-_Experlliarmus__!_

­-_Protego__!_

Le sort de Louna, qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre, retourna le sortilège de Malfoy contre lui. Le jeune homme fut projeté à nouveau sur les marches et sa baguette s'envola pour atterrir aux pieds de Louna. Celle-ci l'ignora et se précipita sur Draco, à qui elle asséna un coup de poing sur le nez, qui se mit à saigner. L'adolescent gémit de douleur et injuria la jeune fille, qui, sans lui laisser le temps d'arrêter le saignement, le griffa sur la joue avant de l'attraper par le collet. Tremblante de rage, elle le releva et le suspendit dans le vide, à côté de l'escalier.

-Redis une autre chose comme tu viens de le dire et je te jure que je te lâche, espèce de sale fils de riche! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Draco regarda sous lui et vit la chute qu'il ferait si elle le lâchait. Quelques personnes, quelques étages plus bas, s'étaient arrêtés afin de regarder ce qui se passait. Louna sentit cependant son bras s'engourdir et il se mit à trembler alors qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir l'adolescent dans le vide.

-La vérité fait mal à entendre, pas vrai, l'orpheline? Surtout lorsque tu refuses de la voir. Dit Draco d'une voix légèrement tremblante en s'agrippant au bras de la jeune fille

-Je sais très bien ce qu'est la vérité et je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'ouvrir les yeux, espèce d'imbécile. Répliqua furieusement Louna, son bras perdant de plus en plus de force avec les secondes qui passaient.

-Vous feriez bien de relâcher immédiatement M. Malfoy, Miss-je-me-bagarre-contre-tout-le-monde-alors-que-c'est-interdit. Dit une voix glaciale

Louna tourna brièvement les yeux vers Snape, puis haussa les épaules et, trop furieuse pour réfléchir, lâcha Draco. Mais celui-ci s'agrippant à son bras, il la fit tomber sur le palier de l'escalier avant que ses mains ne glissent et menacent de l'emporter avec lui dans sa chute. Wolfy se précipita sur Louna et attrapa le bas de son pantalon afin de la retenir alors qu'elle glissait, menaçant de tomber à la suite de Malfoy. Snape, sans se préoccuper de la jeune fille, sortit sa baguette et arrêta rapidement la chute de Draco, puis le fit remonter à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉ! S'écria Malfoy alors que Louna se relevait tant bien que mal.

-Je t'avais dit de te la fermer, espèce de crétin! Répliqua furieusement la jeune fille.

-Je crois qu'une visite au bureau du directeur vous remettra les idées en place, espèce d'inconsciente. Peut-être même aurons-nous le plaisir de vous voir quitter cette école. Dit lentement Snape d'un ton doucereux 

-C'est lui qui m'a provoquée! S'écria la jeune fille, le regard furieux.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos enfantillages, petite peste, alors taisez-vous autrement, vous aurez encore plus d'ennuis que vous en avez déjà. Répliqua Snape d'un ton menaçant.

-J'en ai rien à faire des ennuis alors va te faire foutre. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle voulut s'éloigner, mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté du professeur, celui-ci la retint par le bras et la ramena devant lui, ignorant le grognement féroce que laissa échapper Wolfy.

-Vous allez me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur, jeune insolente, que vous le vouliez ou non. Si vous avez trop peur des conséquences, vous saurez quoi faire pour la prochaine fois.

-Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je me foutais des conséquences! Amène cet imbécile puisque c'est lui qui m'a cherché! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement, les poings serrés.

Snape l'ignora et se mit en marche, suivi de Draco et de Louna, qui ne cessait de pester contre tout ce qui concernait Poudlard. Elle détestait les règlements, mais elle détestait encore plus l'injustice dont elle était quelque fois victime, surtout avec Malfoy. Agacé, Snape lui ordonna plusieurs fois de se taire, mais Louna l'ignora et continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la statue. Elle soupira longuement, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Wolfy.

_Ce sera rapidement terminé si tu te retiens de les insulter. _Eut l'air de dire le loup.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur, puis monta lentement l'escalier en colimaçon à la suite de Draco et de Snape. Une envie de se retourner et de partir en courant lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle se retint, en particulier après avoir vu le regard que lui lança Wolfy. Elle entra dans le bureau à la suite des autres et resta à l'arrière, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Elle entendit Snape expliquer la situation, mais elle n'écouta pas davantage, sachant qu'il ne dirait rien en sa faveur. Elle entendait Draco appuyer certains points, ce qui augmenta rapidement sa fureur et la fit serrer les poings. Bien qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas entendre les paroles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver à quel point l'adolescent était lâche. Certes, elle s'en était doutée puisqu'elle en avait vu d'autre de son genre et elle devait avouer qu'il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Alors que son sentiment de haine envers Draco augmentait, elle se fit sortir de ses pensées par une voix qui appela quelques fois son nom.

-Alors Louna, qu'as-tu à dire? Demanda le directeur lorsque Louna l'eut fusillé du regard.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. De toute façon, tu t'es déjà mis dans la tête de ne pas me croire alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à te dire. Siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents.

-Tu t'attires de sérieux ennuis, Louna.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si ce sont eux qui viennent me chercher.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique, Louna, je suis très sérieux. Je t'ai prévenu, la dernière fois, de changer ton comportement, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu sembles avoir fait. J'ai eu quelques commentaires de certains de tes professeurs et, alors que je croyais que tu t'améliorais, j'ai appris qu'en vérité, tu ne t'étais simplement pas présentée à mon bureau lorsque tu aurais dû.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter parler, espèce de vieux débile! Siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents, interrompant Dumbledore.

-De plus, le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui-

-Elle ne peut s'empêcher de venir rapporter la moindre chose me concernant.

-Louna, cela suffit maintenant. Ton cas s'aggrave alors que je croyais que tu t'améliorerais. Je croyais que tu m'avais pris au sérieux lorsque je t'ai parlé la dernière fois, Louna. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux te garder ici si tu ne changes pas. Je t'ai déjà laissé plusieurs chances, mais je ne peux te garder si tu continues d'agir ainsi. Je t'avais dit de cesser les bagarres, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, comme nous pouvons le voir ce soir, en plus de ce que tu as fait. M. Malfoy aurait pu être gravement blessé si le professeur Snape n'avait pas été là pour arrêter sa chute. C'est grave, Louna.

-Cet enfoiré n'avait qu'à ne PAS ME PROVOQUER! S'écria Louna en fusillant Malfoy du regard

-Te provoquer…Qu'a-t-il fait, Louna? 

-Il ne faut presque rien pour la provoquer, Albus. Cette élève prétend toujours qu'elle a été provoquée.

-Va te faire foutre, Snape!

-Louna, reste polie. Qu'a-t-il fait s'il t'a provoqué? Demanda à nouveau le directeur, ignorant la remarque de Snape.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Draco, qu'avez-vous fait pour provoquer Louna? Demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers Draco.

-Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité, professeur. Répondit Draco d'un ton innocent

Louna le foudroya du regard et garda les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent alors que le directeur l'encourageait à continuer. Elle serra les poings et se raidit, prête à réagir à ce que Draco dirait. Celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard, puis regarda à nouveau le directeur.

-Je lui ai fait voir que personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle et que peu importe ce qu'elle tenterait de faire, jamais personne ne l'adopterait. Poursuivit Draco d'un ton hésitant.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Louna s'élança vers lui. Mais alors qu'elle levait le poing afin de le frapper, elle se sentit agripper par le collet et fut rapidement tirée vers l'arrière. Elle se débattit violemment, voulant se ruer sur Malfoy, qui avait reculé de quelques pas. Voyant que Snape la retenait, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la griffa sauvagement, mais l'homme ne la relâcha pas.

-Calme-toi, Louna. Dit Dumbledore, qui s'était levé.

-LA FERME! S'écria-t-elle furieusement en se débattant plus violemment.

-Louna, ça suffit! Dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

Louna lui lança un regard rempli de haine et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un petit coup de patte venant de Wolfy lui fit détourner le regard.

_Calme-toi, autrement nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici. _Eut-il l'air de lui dire avant de montrer les crocs à Snape.

Le loup se mit à gronder, les yeux fixés sur Snape alors que Louna se dégageait finalement de son emprise.

-Vous aurez tous deux une semaine de retenue. Louna, pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui en plus des autres jours. Quant à Draco, vous aurez une semaine pour ce que vous avez dit à Louna. Son passé ne vous regarde pas, M. Malfoy, et vous n'avez aucun droit de lui dire de telle chose. C'est déplacé et inapproprié, je croyais que vous le saurez. Louna, la prochaine fois qu'une chose comme cela arrive, allez voir un professeur.

-Je suis capable de régler moi-même mes problèmes! Jamais je n'irai voir un professeur! S'écria furieusement Louna, les poings serrés, se retenant de se ruer sur Malfoy.

-Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous continuez sur le chemin que vous avez choisi de prendre, Louna. J'attends de vous des améliorations et je suis très sérieux. Vos retenues commenceront demain soir, à 19 heures. Vous irez voir vos directeurs de maison, que j'aurai préalablement prévenu, afin de connaître les détails de votre retenue. Vous pouvez quitter.

À peine le directeur eut-il terminé sa phrase que Louna se précipita vers la porte et sortit de la pièce, Wolfy à ses côtés.

Après avoir erré longuement dans les couloirs déserts, explorant les coins moins occupés du château, Louna se rendit à la bibliothèque malgré que celle-ci fût fermée depuis un moment. Ignorant totalement son couvre-feu qui était depuis longtemps dépassé, elle déverrouilla les portes de l'infirmerie à l'aide d'un sortilège et entra dans la pièce, Wolfy la suivant. Elle alluma sa baguette et se promena lentement entre les rangées de livres, cherchant un quelconque volume qui aurait pu l'intéresser. Alors qu'elle lisait quelques titres, elle entendit Wolfy bâiller longuement et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à lui changer les idées depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à rire, ainsi ignora-t-elle tant bien que mal le loup, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci gémisse bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wolfy? Tu as vu une araignée qui t'a effrayé? Demanda sarcastiquement la jeune fille en tournant son regard et sa baguette vers le loup.

_Comment as-tu fait pour deviner?!_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en levant la tête, l'air surpris.

Louna secoua la tête et retourna aux titres des livres, essayant d'en trouver un qui risquait de l'intéresser. Mais les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en fin de journée ne cessaient de refluer dans sa mémoire et la colère qu'elle ressentait envers Draco l'empêchait de véritablement prêter attention aux livres devant ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête et grogna, essayant de mettre de côté ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retourner afin de se diriger à nouveau vers les portes de l'infirmerie, un livre attira son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'accroupit et éclaira le livre à l'aide de sa baguette. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle lut le titre et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de métamorphose de niveau avancé. Ignorant si elle serait même capable de performer les sortilèges inscrits dans le livre, elle le prit, puis se releva et se dirigea vers les portes de la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une promenade dehors? Demanda Louna au loup alors qu'elle poussait l'une des portes.

Le loup grogna, puis passa devant elle et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier, la jeune fille progressant rapidement derrière lui. Louna minimisa le livre, puis le mit dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et rangea également sa baguette. Elle descendit l'escalier et, une fois dans le hall, se dirigea vers les portes d'entrées.

-Où croyez-vous aller ainsi, jeune fille?! Votre couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps alors retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement! J'enlève quinze points à votre maison! Dit une voix derrière Louna, qui n'avait pas vérifié s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le hall.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et fit lentement face au concierge, qui approchait d'elle, l'air vainqueur. Miss Teigne la suivait, mais à peine eut-elle aperçu Wolfy qu'elle cracha et se cacha derrière son maître.

-Va te faire foutre, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire espèce de pouilleux! Tu peux enlever autant de points que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire alors dégage et fiche-moi la paix! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

-Espèce de petite insolente! Si vous ne voulez pas avoir des ennuis, vous feriez mieux de retourner immédiatement à votre dortoir!

-Tu crois m'impressionner? Tu penses que je me préoccupe de tous les ennuis que j'ai?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? M'envoyer chez le directeur? Lança Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Je regrette le temps où frapper les élèves était autorisé! Retournez à votre dortoir! S'écria Rusard.

Wolfy grogna, l'air menaçant, alors que Louna ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, une voix s'éleva à sa gauche.

-Que se passe-t-il, Rusard?

Louna laissa échapper un petit grognement et tourna la tête vers Snape, qui approchait lentement vers eux. Wolfy montra les crocs en le regardant avancer, mais se retint de grogner.

-Cette insolente ne veut pas retourner dans sa salle commune, professeur! Répondit Argus

-Vous désirez plus d'ennui, Miss-je-crois-pouvoir-faire-ce-qui-me-plaît? Demanda froidement Snape alors que Louna le toisait du regard. Qu'attendez-vous pour retourner à votre salle commune?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de personne! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et où je veux! S'exclama la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

-C'est ce que vous croyez, petite ingrate? Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne n'ait jamais voulu de vous. Qui voudrait d'une sale petite insolente qui ne sait rien faire de mieux que d'insulter et de défier tout le monde? Vous êtes détestable. Dit lentement Snape.

-La ferme! Dit-elle furieusement, les dents serrées.

-Y avait-il seulement quelqu'un qui vous appréciait? Comment pourrais-je imaginer qu'une personne pourrait vous apprécier? Vous êtes tout ce qu'un parent ne voudrait pas comme enfant.

-LA FERME! Sale enfant de pute! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores! S'écria Louna en serrant les poings, le regard flamboyant de haine.

Elle avait déjà suffisamment enduré Draco quelques heures plutôt sans avoir besoin d'endurer les propos de Snape. Celui-ci affichait un air supérieur alors que Louna le fusillait du regard, tremblante légèrement de rage.

-Ne me parlez pas ainsi. Ce n'est pas mon problème si vous n'êtes pas capable d'entendre et d'accepter la vérité. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te mêles pas de ce qui te regarde? Tu ne sais rien de moi alors arrête d'inventer n'importe quoi! S'écria-t-elle en avançant de quelques pas vers l'homme.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je connaissais plus de choses sur vous que vous ne pouviez le penser, espèce de petite insolente. Vous avez déjà oublié ce détail? Le fréquent changement d'orphelinat a-t-il affecté votre cerveau?

-La ferme!

Avant de perdre le contrôle et de s'élancer sur Snape, Louna fit volte-face et se précipita vers les portes d'entrées. Elle sortit à l'extérieur, dans le froid qui régnait alors que la nuit approchait. Ignorant la basse température, elle se mit à courir dans le parc, en direction de la clairière, suivant Wolfy, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri de rage dans le silence du parc. Elle passa à travers les haies et se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle cria à nouveau, puis essaya de calmer sa respiration, devenue bruyante à cause de la colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snape savait des détails sur sa vie alors qu'elle croyait être la seule à les connaître. Cela la frustrait en plus de semer un petit doute dans son esprit. Si Snape savait des informations, que savait-il exactement? Était-il le seul à connaître quelques détails de son passé?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sait pour les orphelinats?! Qu'est-ce qu'il sait d'autre?! Comment peut-il savoir des choses alors qu'il ignorait même mon existence?! Peut-être qu'il ne fait que dire n'importe quoi…Dit Louna en relevant la tête, posant ses mains sur la tête de Wolfy.

Le loup grogna en signe d'incertitude, puis se blottit contre la jeune fille, dont le froid commençait à s'insinuer en elle. Elle s'assit sur ses talons et resserra sa cape autour d'elle, entourant Wolfy de ses bras. Elle prit un certain moment avant de se calmer, la frustration ne la quittant que lentement. Serrant le loup contre elle, Louna leva la tête vers le ciel et regarda pendant de longues minutes les étoiles et la lune, qui éclairaient les environ. Ce n'est que lorsque Wolfy dressa subitement les oreilles et se dégagea que la jeune fille baissa la tête. Le loup s'éloigna d'elle et grogna sous le regard intrigué de Louna. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la neige. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien entendre un infime bruit de pas, mais elle ne parvenait pas à voir d'où venait ce bruit. Wolfy, par contre, se tenait près de la clairière, semblant fixer quelque chose. Louna pensa pendant quelques instants à Remus, mais elle se dit qu'il dormait probablement à l'heure qu'il était. Restant sur ses gardes, elle s'approcha lentement du loup mais, alors qu'elle l'atteignait, un chien sortit d'entre les arbres. Louna roula des yeux tout en laissant le grand chien au pelage noir s'approcher d'elle alors que Wolfy grognait férocement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici le chien? Demanda-t-elle en lui grattant la tête.

Wolfy fit un bond et vint se poster entre Louna et l'animal en grognant, se montrant menaçant. Louna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du loup.

-Wolfy, ce n'est qu'un chien errant, il ne me fera pas de mal et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le vois. Dit la jeune fille en s'agenouillant à nouveau dans la neige.

Mais ses genoux ne pouvaient supporter le froid à nouveau et elle se releva. Elle sortit sa baguette et dégagea la neige sur quelques mètres, puis s'agenouilla à nouveau. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle, puis fixa son regard sur le lac gelé. Mais il ne lui fallut guère de temps avant qu'elle sente ses paupières se fermer. Elle secoua la tête mais, n'arrivant pas à chasser le sommeil, serra le loup contre elle et appuya sa tête contre lui afin de se réchauffer. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle entendit le loup gronder et, quelques secondes plus tard, sentit le chien venir se blottir contre elle afin de la tenir au chaud. Appréciant cette nouvelle source de chaleur, Louna s'endormit.

_Finalement! 8 février 2008,1h35 am! J'espérait le terminer plus tot,mais je n'ai pas pu, malheureusement.L'école est recommencée! Entk,j'espère que vous avez aimé!Beaucoup mieux cette version, croyez-moi!Merci à ceux qui review, c'Est toujours très apprécié!!_

_Byebye__!!_

_Louna_


	14. Noël

D.A: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling,sauf ma fic, l'histoire et mes personnages.

N.A: Je commence à réécrire un autre chapitre! En espérant qu'il ne me prenne pas trop de temps! 13 avril 2008! Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Mais ses genoux ne pouvaient supporter le froid à nouveau et elle se releva. Elle sortit sa baguette et dégagea la neige sur quelques mètres, puis s'agenouilla à nouveau. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle, puis fixa son regard sur le lac gelé. Mais il ne lui fallut guère de temps avant qu'elle sente ses paupières se fermer. Elle secoua la tête mais, n'arrivant pas à chasser le sommeil, serra le loup contre elle et appuya sa tête contre lui afin de se réchauffer. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle entendit le loup gronder et, quelques secondes plus tard, sentit le chien venir se blottir contre elle afin de la tenir au chaud. Appréciant cette nouvelle source de chaleur, Louna s'endormit.

_**Chapitre 14: Noël**_

Plusieurs jours avaient maintenant passé et le trimestre venait de se terminer, au soulagement des élèves, en particulier Louna, qui n'en pouvait plus des cours. C'était le premier week-end des vacances et Noël approchait à grand pas. Les décorations avaient été installées au courant de la semaine qui venait de se terminer et une ambiance de frénésie régnait auprès des élèves, qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre le début des vacances. La majorité des élèves était retournée chez eux pour les vacances afin de les passer avec leur famille. Ainsi, il ne restait que quelques personnes dans la tour de Gryffindor, soit Harry, Ron, Hermione, deux élèves d'une différente année et Louna. Le nombre d'élèves restant des trois autres maisons n'était guère plus élevé que celui de Gryffindor. Le nombre de personnes se trouvant à Poudlard se comptait donc facilement et, bien que Louna trouvait un peu étrange de croiser si peu de gens, elle n'allait toutefois pas s'en plaindre, mais elle était déçue que les professeurs ne soient pas retournés chez eux pour le temps des Fêtes. Assise à même le plancher dans un coin sombre de la salle commune, Louna agaçait Wolfy tout en pensant au nombre de retenue qu'elle devait encore faire.

-Plus de professeurs à endurer pendant près de deux semaines, pas vrai Wolfy? Aucun cours pendant les Fêtes, finalement Noël sert à quelque chose. Il ne me reste que trois retenues et ensuite, terminé! Dit Louna en agaçant Wolfy avec sa manche.

Celui-ci répondit par un grognement tout en attrapant l'extrémité de la manche. Il se mit à tirer alors que Louna tirait également de son côté. Voyant que le loup ne lâcherait pas prise, la jeune fille se mit à lui donner de petites tapes inoffensives sur le museau de son autre main qui ne tardèrent pas à agacer Wolfy. Celui-ci gronda, mais Louna, habituée à son comportement, continua. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que Wolfy lâche la manche et tente d'attraper la main de la jeune fille, qui l'évita juste au bon moment. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler et, après quelques minutes, Louna réussit à plaquer Wolfy sur le dos, ce qu'il n'apprécia guère.

-Il est mignon comme ça! Entendit Louna derrière elle.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement, alors que Wolfy se redressait, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, qui se tenait non loin d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un grognement et la toisa du regard, se demandant la raison pour laquelle l'adolescente venait lui parler. Louna avait aperçue Hermione rejoindre les deux adolescents, plus tôt, mais elle avait espéré que celle-ci la laisserait tranquille, surtout après lui avoir fait plusieurs fois comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda sèchement Louna sans cesser de la toiser de ses yeux noirs.

-Rien de particulier…Je suis seulement venue te parler…Répondit Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

-Vraiment? Dégage! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! Répliqua Louna avec un grognement

-Pourquoi es-tu si méchante envers moi? Je ne t'ai rien fait!

-Méchante? Un autre mot à ajouter à la liste! Je suis ainsi avec tout le monde alors cesse de te plaindre et retourne avec les deux autres, je n'ai rien de plus à te dire! Dit Louna entre ses dents.

-Comment as-tu trouvé les examens? Demanda Hermione malgré tout.

Louna haussa un sourcil, se demanda la raison pour laquelle l'adolescente ne retournait pas avec ses deux autres amis. La jeune fille glissa son regard sur la table du fond, où se trouvaient Harry et Ron qui détournèrent leur regard de celui de Louna, puis fixa à nouveau Hermione dans les yeux, se demandant que faire entre la menacer de la frapper ou lui crier des insultes jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, quoique l'idée de demander à Wolfy de la faire partir lui traversa l'esprit.

-Trop facile, il n'y a que les idiotes comme toi pour les trouver difficiles! Maintenant, dégage, fiche-moi la paix!

-Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi?! Ça t'amuse d'avoir l'air d'une parfaite…d'une parfaite sauvage?!

-Je ne suis pas sauvage alors la ferme et fiche-moi la paix! Je t'ai dit de dégager, mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors tu espères que je parle tranquillement avec toi? Tu peux toujours rêver! Je me fiche complètement de toi alors dégage et ne reviens plus me parler puisque je ne veux absolument rien savoir de toi! Dit Louna entre ses dents en se levant afin de lui faire face.

Hermione l'observa pendant quelques secondes et elle dut s'admettre qu'elle était légèrement impressionnée par ce que Louna dégageait. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué auparavant, mais, malgré la petite taille de la jeune fille, l'impression de force que dégageait Louna était surprenante et la faisait même paraître un peu plus grande aux yeux de l'adolescente. Mais Hermione secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers le loup, qui venait de se mettre à grogner en lui montrant les crocs.

-Si tu dis que tu n'es pas une sauvage, pourquoi agis-tu ainsi? Tu es pitoyable.

-Tu ne me connais pas et ne me connaîtras jamais alors LA FERME! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne te déteste qu'elle est sauvage!

-Lorsque tu réagis ainsi, à envoyer promener la moindre personne qui veut te parler, tu agis comme une sauvage!

-Tu es la seule idiote qui vient me parler et je te déteste alors je ne te parlerai pas gentiment, comme je te l'ai déjà dit! Fiche-moi la paix et retourne voir les deux autres idiots qui doivent se demander pourquoi tu prends tant de temps à revenir!

-Comment peux-tu me détester alors que tu ne me connais pas?

-Je ne veux pas te connaître! Je déteste les personnes dans ton genre alors maintenant, tu me fiches la paix! S'écria Louna en poussant brusquement Hermione, qui recula de plusieurs pas

-Que se passe-t-il ici?! S'écria une voix sévère.

Louna se retourna brusquement et vit le professeur McGonagall, qui venait d'entrer, approcher vers elle et Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement, jeune fille?! Demanda le professeur d'un ton sec, les yeux rivés sur Louna

-En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde? Répliqua sèchement Louna en toisant le professeur du regard

-Ce n'est pas grave, professeur. C'est moi qui aurais dû l'écouter et la laisser tranquille. Dit Hermione avant que McGonagall n'ait pu répliquer.

-Tu crois qu'en prenant ma défense, je changerai d'avis à ton sujet? Tu rêves espèce d'idiote et je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre ma défense! Dégage! S'exclama Louna en serrant les poings

-Cela suffit Miss! Je vous ai dit plusieurs fois de vous montrer plus respectueuse et cela s'applique aussi envers les autres élèves de l'école! Vous ne pouvez agir ainsi dans cette école!

-Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu dis et jamais je ne changerai! Je ne voulais pas être ici alors le vieux débile aurait dû me foutre la paix! Répliqua Louna entre ses dents

-Tant que vous êtes ici, vous devez suivre les r-

-JAMAIS T'ENTENDS?! JAMAIS JE NE SUIVRAI LES STUPIDES RÈGLES DE CETTE PRISON ET JAMAIS JE NE FERAI CE QUE TOI OU N'IMPORTE QUEL AUTRE IMBÉCILE DE L'ÉCOLE ME DIRA DE FAIRE! S'écria Louna, faisant sursauter les personnes se trouvant dans la salle commune.

Un léger grognement s'éleva de sa gorge, repris par Wolfy. Les poings serrés, tremblante légèrement de colère, la jeune fille avait les yeux fixés sur son professeur, se retenant de ne pas la pousser à son tour. Le professeur McGonagall se retint visiblement de la réprimander sévèrement et, respira profondément, s'efforça de garder son calme devant les propos de la jeune fille.

-Je vous demanderai de vous calmer et de me suivre, jeune fille. Dit McGonagall d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de garder calme.

-Hors de question espèce d'idiote! Et ne m'appelle plus jeune fille! Ce n'est pas mon nom!

-Cessez de protester et cessez cette insolence! Je vous l'ai déjà dit plus d'une fois!

-Et alors? J'en ai rien à foutre! Répliqua sèchement Louna

La jeune fille eut un rictus moqueur en voyant son professeur se retenir de répliquer et prendre de profondes respirations. Elle croisa les bras et attendit la suite, la fixant toujours d'un regard flamboyant de haine. À ses côtés, Wolfy grognait toujours, ses yeux jaunes également fixés sur le professeur.

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau et vous allez me suivre puisque je suis venue vous y conduire. Reprit le profesesur McGonagall d'une voix calme.

-Comme c'est gentil de venir me chercher! Tu avais peur que je me perde? Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna

-Le directeur veut vous voir immédiatement et connaissant votre rapidité, il m'a envoyée vous chercher afin que cela soit réglé le plus rapidement possible. Répondit McGonagall d'un ton irrité

-Alors tu es sa petite chienne qui fait tout ce que son maître lui ordonne de faire? Tu ne cours pas après une balle, mais les élèves. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Cessez cette insolence jeune fille! Je n'accepterai pas que l'on me tienne de tels propos!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? M'envoyer voir le directeur? Répliqua Louna en ricanant méchamment

-Justement, c'est à cet endroit que je vous amène! Nous pourrons régler ce détail en plus de l'autre pour lequel le directeur veut vous voir!

-Pourquoi le vieux sénile veut me voir alors que je n'ai rien fait?! Je n'ai frappé personne jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me voir?! S'exclama furieusement Louna en serrant à nouveau les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

-Cela est surprenant que vous n'ayez pas la moindre idée pour laquelle le directeur veut vous voir. Dit Mcgonagall d'un ton soupçonneux

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le savoir?! Je n'ai rien fait!

-Ce sera à vous de le dire au professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant, suivez-moi!

-Ça te plaît, être le petit chien de Dumbledore? Il te demande souvent d'aller chercher les élèves pour les ramener à son bureau? Tu n'es rien si tu ne fais que lui obéir.

-Taisez-vous et suivez-moi en silence si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer d'autres ennuis! S'exclama le professeur en se tournant brusquement vers Louna.

-La vérité choque, pas vrai? Répliqua Louna d'un ton insolent.

-Je ne suis venue que vous chercher et non répondre à vos provocations alors je vous demanderais pour une dernière fois de vous taire et de me suivre. Dit le professeur McGonagall après avoir pris une profonde inspiration dans une tentative de conserver son calme

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas aller chercher le vieux débile pour qu'il descende de sa tour et vienne me chercher? Tu crois que je vais le suivre? Non!

-C'est vous qui vous vous attirez de sérieux ennuis, jeune fille! Ou bien vous me suivez, ou bien je vous force à me suivre et je suis certaine que vous n'apprécierez pas!

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et observa longuement son professeur, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver pour la forcer à la suivre contre son gré. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre encore une fois au bureau du directeur alors qu'elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle il voulait la voir. À sa connaissance, mis à part insulter quelques professeurs et avoir envoyé promener Draco, elle n'avait rien fait qui lui vaille une visite au bureau du directeur selon elle. Louna n'avait aucune envie de se trouver à nouveau enfermée dans ce bureau mais, d'un autre côté, une petite partie d'elle-même désirait savoir la raison pour laquelle le directeur voulait encore la voir. Certes, suivre McGonagall ne lui plaisait guère, mais elle ignorait ce que le professeur pouvait faire pour la forcer à la suivre. Après avoir longuement défié son professeur du regard, Louna baissa les yeux et regarda Wolfy.

_Si tu es trop curieuse, tu n'as qu'à la suivre, de toute façon, tu n'as rien fait de mal durant les derniers jours. Autrement, continue de l'envoyer promener et ensuite, tu auras une raison de te rendre au bureau du vieux débile. _Eut-il l'air de dire avant de bâiller longuement.

Louna eut un léger rictus et se dirigea lentement vers le portrait qui venait de se refermer après que McGonagall soit passée. La jeune fille passa par l'ouverture et dit le mot de passe, faisant protester le portrait, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'ouvrir. Ignorant les protestations du portrait, Louna sortit de la salle commune et retrouva McGonagall, qui lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se détourner et de se mettre en marche dans le couloir. La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement et suivit son professeur d'un pas lent malgré la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Son regard haineux fixé sur le professeur, Louna laissa celle-ci la distancer de plusieurs mètres sans accélérer le pas ni la quitter des yeux. Lorsque McGonagall tourna un coin, Wolfy la poussa dans une autre direction et tous deux s'éloignèrent rapidement alors que le professeur poursuivait son chemin. Louna tourna rapidement un autre coin et se mit à ricaner en imaginant l'expression sur le visage de McGonagall lorsque celle-ci s'apercevrait qu'elle ne la suivait plus.

-Si elle s'imaginait que j'allais la suivre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, c'est qu'elle est plus stupide que je le croyais. Dit Louna après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de me suivre, jeune fille! Je vous préviens, vous vous attirez de sérieux ennuis!

Louna sursauta légèrement et se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix pour voir son professeur surgir d'un couloir adjacent. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref regard à Wolfy qui, comme elle, semblait ignorer la façon dont le professeur s'y était prise pour les retrouver. Elle releva la tête et, croisant les bras, regarda son professeur approcher d'un regard rempli de défi et de haine.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faîtes ici alors que vous deviez me suivre?! Demanda McGonagall en s'arrêtant devant Louna.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais l'intention de te suivre gentiment jusqu'au bureau du vieux débile? Répondit sèchement la jeune fille, le regard fixé dans celui de son professeur.

-J'en ai assez de votre comportement! Vous allez me suivre en silence, que ça vous plaise ou non!

-Ou sinon? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me jeter un sortilège pour m'obliger à te suivre? Tu crois m'effrayer peut-être? Eh bien détrompe-toi puisque je n'ai nullement peur de toi et jamais cela n'arrivera. Cracha Louna sans quitter son professeur des yeux.

-Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si je vous effraie ou non, mais bien de me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur! Sachez que votre comportement ne me plait guère, jeune fille, et que j'en ai assez de me battre avec vous pour que vous me suivez! S'exclama le professeur, exaspérée.

-Te battre? Tu appelles une dispute une bataille?! Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce que c'est que de se battre. Siffla Louna

Wolfy émit un bref grognement en la poussant du museau, mais Louna l'ignora, devinant ce qu'il voulait lui dire sans même le regarder.

-Il n'y aura pas lieu de recourir à la violence, jeune fille! Quelle est cette manie de vouloir vous battre pour régler vos problèmes?! Combien de fois vous êtes-vous battue contre le jeune Malfoy pour des raisons stupides alors que la violence était totalement inutile?!

Louna grogna brièvement, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son professeur d'un regard haineux. Aurait-elle pu éviter de se battre contre Malfoy? Elle pensait que non, mais elle savait que certaines personnes, pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, lui répondraient qu'elle ne devrait pas se battre. Ces personnes ne comprenaient pas son point de vue, comme elle ne comprenait pas totalement le leur et, pour dire vrai, elle n'avait pas envie de les entendre le lui expliquer.

-Si vous voulez en avoir terminé plus rapidement et que vous ne voulez pas que je vous force à me suivre, vous avez intérêt à me suivre!

Encore une fois, le professeur lui tourna le dos et se mit en marche. Louna la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux plissés, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Comme toujours, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au bureau du directeur, mais elle devait avouer que McGonagall avait un point en lui disant que plus vite elle irait, plus vite ce serait terminé. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle n'y allait pas, le directeur ne pourrait rien faire, mis à part venir la chercher lui-même. Elle baissa la tête et fixa Wolfy, qui semblait penser la même chose qu'elle.

-Si je n'y vais pas, comment le vieux débile va faire pour me dire ce qu'il avait d'inutile à me dire? Demanda-t-elle au loup d'un ton moqueur.

_Lui ou un autre imbécile va venir te voir pour t'amener à son bureau. Tu ne pourras pas les éviter éternellement, sauf si tu te sauves._

-Sauf si je me sauve…Combien de temps tu crois qu'il me faudra pour trouver le moyen de s'échapper d'ici sans me faire prendre? Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

_Trop de temps. Ils ne te laisseront pas tranquille tant que tu n'iras pas voir le vieux et je serais surpris que tu veuilles endurer cette situation pour plus d'une semaine, voir deux jours. Et puis, te connaissant, tu vas te demander ce qu'il te veut puisque tu ignores ce que tu as fait cette fois._ Eut l'air de répondre Wolfy en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

Louna le poussa à l'aide de son genou et se mit à marcher, suivant à bonne distance son professeur, qui lui jetait de fréquents regards afin de s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait toujours derrière elle. La jeune fille la fixait d'un regard noir, remuant sa colère à l'intérieur d'elle, sachant que le moment viendrait de la laisser sortir. Plus les semaines passaient, plus sa haine envers Poudlard et de tout ce qui s'y rattachait augmentait. Sans en être un, le collège lui rappelait les orphelinats qu'elle avait fréquentés et la pensée que quelques mois à peine, elle se trouvait en pleine forêt, libre de tout, la rendait particulièrement amère. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir échoué quelque chose, de ne pas avoir réussi ce qu'elle aurait dû. Ce fut un coup contre la jambe qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux sur Wolfy, puis regarda au devant d'elle pour voir qu'ils approchaient de la statue menant au bureau du directeur. Louna soupira longuement et ralentit le pas alors que le professeur McGonagall atteignait la statue.

-Dépêchez-vous! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée! S'exclama la femme d'un ton exaspéré en voyant Louna s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir.

-Peut-être que moi, oui, qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Répliqua sèchement Louna en faisant un pas.

-D'accord, je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que je n'ai pas toute la journée, ni le directeur alors dépêchez-vous! Ce sera terminé plus rapidement!

-Tu crois pouvoir me dire ce que je dois faire?!

-Là n'est pas la question, jeune fille! Le directeur vous attend et ce, depuis plus d'une demi-heure!

-J'en ai rien à faire. Ce n'est pas mon problème s'il veut me voir alors il n'avait qu'à me foutre la paix, surtout que je n'ai rien fait! Répliqua la jeune fille entre ses dents en s'arrêtant près de son professeur.

Minerva s'abstint visiblement de répondre et donna le mot de passe à la statue. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans l'escalier en colimaçon, Louna eut une furieuse envie de se mettre à courir pour se sauver et ainsi, laisser le professeur en plan qui ne saurait plus où chercher. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette idée, mais la pensée qu'elle devrait revenir plus tard lorsque l'un des professeurs l'aurait trouvé lui fit passer cette envie. Elle grogna brièvement, puis monta à son tour l'escalier, suivie de Wolfy. Elle s'arrêta à plusieurs marches du professeur et la fixa d'un regard haineux, se retenant contre l'envie soudaine de la pousser contre la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix s'éleva dans la pièce et le professeur ouvrit la porte afin d'entrer. Louna soupira, jeta un bref regard à Wolfy et gravit les quelques marches la séparant de la porte afin d'entrer. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la pièce qu'elle s'arrêta subitement et laissa échapper un petit grognement. Devant elle se trouvait ses professeurs réunis dans la pièce ainsi que le directeur, assis à son bureau. Louna les regarda d'un œil noir et haineux, puis fixa le directeur, se demandant la raison pour laquelle tous ses professeurs, sauf Binns, se trouvaient dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Louna. Dit le directeur en la fixant de ses yeux bleus.

-Comme c'est gentil de m'avoir invitée à votre réunion de prof, mais j'ai autre chose à faire de plus intéressant que d'être dans la même pièce que vous tous alors trouvez quelqu'un d'autre! Dit sarcastiquement Louna entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

-Très amusant, Louna, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai fait venir alors je te demanderais de rester ici et de t'asseoir. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme lorsque Louna lui tourna le dos.

La jeune fille se retourna lentement, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, et fixa le directeur, attendant qu'il lui explique la raison de sa présence ainsi que celle de ses professeurs. Mais Dumbledore resta silencieux, ce qui irrita au plus haut point la jeune fille qui sentait sa frustration augmenter avec les secondes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir, espèce de vieux débile?! J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester enfermée dans le même bureau que toi et des autres idiots alors tu ferais bien de me le dire! Siffla Louna entre ses dents alors que Wolfy grognait, les yeux fixés sur le directeur.

-Encore une fois, combien de fois vous ais-je dit de surveiller votre langage, jeune fille?! Ce n'est guère une manière de s'adresser à des gens, en particulier à vos professeurs et à votre directeur! S'exclama McGonagall, indignée.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle alors la ferme! Siffla la jeune fille, furieuse

-Ça suffit, Louna. Si tu continues ain-

-Tu vas me donner une retenue?! J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE!

-si, toi et tes professeurs resterez ici et ce sera particulièrement de ta faute. Personne ne sortira d'ici tant que le sujet pour lequel je t'ai fait venir ne sera pas réglé. Termina calmement Dumbledore sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Louna.

-ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR PARLER DU SUJET DÉBILE POUR LEQUEL JE SUIS COINCÉE ICI ENCORE UNE FOIS?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! Qu'est-ce que l'un de ces imbéciles a trouvé à me mettre sur le dos?! ALLER DIS-LE POUR QUE JE PUISSE FOUTRE LE CAMP D'ICI! S'exclama furieusement Louna, les poings serrés, les membres tremblant légèrement de rage.

Un léger grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle fixait le directeur, puis les professeurs d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Elle aurait volontiers lancé contre les murs tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, mais les objets se trouvaient sur le bureau du directeur et Louna, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, ne voulait pas s'approcher davantage. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce que déjà, elle en avait assez et voulait sortir pour mettre le plus de distances entre elle et ses professeurs. Elle était d'autant plus en colère puisqu'elle ignorait la raison de sa présence dans le bureau de Dumbledore et que celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à aborder immédiatement le sujet alors qu'elle voulait sortir le plus rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décideras du moment où j'aborderai le sujet, Louna, mais bien moi et je ne commencerai que lorsque tu seras plus calme. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme en la fixant d'un regard perçant.

-QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT FAIRE SI JE SUIS CALME OU NON?! TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUE TU ME VEUX CETTE FOIS PUISQUE JE N'AI RIEN FAIT QUI VAILLE LA PEINE QUE JE ME TROUVE ICI! JE N'ATTENDRAI PAS DES HEURES ALORS DIS-MOI POUR QUELLE RAISON JE SUIS COINCÉE ICI AVANT QU'IL NE T'ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE! S'écria furieusement Louna, Wolfy l'approuvant d'un grognement.

Deux de ses professeurs échangèrent un rictus moqueur alors que quelques-uns semblaient indignés par les paroles et l'attitude de la jeune fille. Quelques portraits également échangèrent des commentaires, mais Louna n'en avait que faire. La respiration rapide et sifflante, elle fixait le directeur d'un regard où flamboyait la haine et la colère, les membres tremblants, attendant que Dumbledore parle.

-Ne profère pas de menace, Louna, c'est inutile puisque je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai la raison de ta présence en ce moment seulement lorsque tu seras un peu plus calme. Lorsque tu te seras calmée, tu seras plus en mesure de comprendre ce que je te dirai et de pouvoir répondre avec un peu plus de réflexion que si tu es encore en colère. Expliqua Dumbledore en la fixant de ce même regard perçant après un moment de silence

-TU INSINUES QUE JE SUIS STUPIDE?!

-Non, Louna, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Plus vite tu te seras calmée, plus vite nous pourrons en venir au point et plus vite tu pourras sortir d'ici. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de te calmer, Louna. Et je crois qu'il est inutile de te dire que tu ne peux sortir d'ici.

-Pourriez-vous me faire revenir lorsqu'elle aura terminé ses enfantillages, Albus? Je n'ai pas toute la journée à attendre que cette enfant termine sa crise de colère. Dit Snape en jetant un regard moqueur à Louna qui ne fit rien pour la calmer

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE ENFANT, T'ENTENDS ESPÈCE DE SALE ENFOIRÉ?! S'écria-t-elle furieusement

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Severus, personne ne sortira d'ici tant que le sujet que vous m'aviez presque tous parlé ne sera pas réglé. Répondit Dumbledore sans quitter Louna des yeux

Celle-ci avait poussé un cri de rage et s'était mise à injurier Dumbledore de même que quelques-uns de ses professeurs. Certains d'entre eux avaient tourné les yeux vers le directeur afin de voir ce qu'il ferait, mais ils semblaient déçus, voir particulièrement contrariés, quand, au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de fixer le plafond. Dumbledore, contrairement à ce que les professeurs auraient fait, n'essaya pas de l'arrêter et ne lui manifesta pas le moindre signe d'attention face à ses insultes. Mais son attitude ne calma pas Louna, dont la rage augmentait peu à peu.

-JE TE DÉTESTE SALE VIEUX DÉBILE D'ENFOIRÉ QUI SE CROIT MEILLEUR QUE LES AUTRES! S'écria-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes, exaspérant ses professeurs qui n'en pouvaient plus de son attitude.

-Oh je t'en pris Louna, ne dis pas de telle chose. Je ne me crois pas meilleur que tes professeurs réunis ici. Dit Dumbledore en baissant son regard vers elle.

La jeune fille poussa une nouvelle exclamation de rage et se mit à arpenter la pièce, ne sachant que faire. Le directeur la fixa et il eut encore une fois l'impression de voir un animal sauvage enfermé dans une cage, cherchant le moyen de s'en sortir même s'il n'y voyait pas d'issue. Dumbledore soupira longuement et secoua la tête. Il avait cru, avec les mois qui avaient passé, que la jeune fille se serait un peu adaptée à Poudlard, mais il avait la preuve avec ses réactions que ce n'était pas le cas. Certains pourraient dire qu'elle avait un comportement d'enfant gâté, mais il n'était pas prêt à affirmer une telle chose. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, Louna n'avait pas cessé d'arpenter la pièce.

Elle continuait toujours le même manège, regardant la porte, puis levant les yeux au plafond avant de marcher à nouveau d'un pas rapide et furieux, ignorant totalement les personnes réunies dans la pièce. Elle respirait plus rapidement et ne prêtait pas attention à Wolfy, qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Elle savait qu'il en avait assez d'être enfermé et elle n'avait pas envie de le voir essayer de lui dire de se calmer. Sa colère était à un point qu'elle aurait volontiers frappé le directeur, mais elle se retenait et encore une fois, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas faire une telle chose. Ce n'est que lorsque Wolfy poussa un demi-aboyement qu'elle tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui.

_Calme-toi. _Eut l'air de lui dire le loup, comme la jeune fille s'en était doutée.

_NON!_ Pensa furieusement Louna

_Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici toute la journée, et je suis certain que tes professeurs n'ont plus._

_Et alors? C'est de leur faute si je suis coincée ici alors qu'ils attendent._ Pensa Louna en s'arrêtant face à Wolfy, ignorant les regards d'incompréhension de ses professeurs fixés sur elle.

_Je suis certain que celui que tu n'envoies presque pas promener n'a rien à voir dans ce qu'ils veulent te parler_.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Il est ici, il attendra comme les autres. _

_Il est étrange_. Sembla vouloir dire Wolfy avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

Louna fronça les sourcils et attendit que le loup la regarde à nouveau.

_C'est le seul qui ne nous regarde même pas. Les autres semblent se demander ce qu'il se passe. Avec leur regard interrogateur, ils ont l'air idiot, sauf le vieux qui continue de te fixer comme s'il pourrait lire quelque chose en toi. _

La jeune fille leva les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire aux personnes réunies. Elle retint un ricanement lorsqu'elle vit que Wolfy avait raison.

_Si le vieux débile croit pouvoir déceler quelque chose, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Pour Remus, il pense sûrement au fait qu'il est coincé dans la même pièce que tous les autres imbéciles. Il n'y a rien d'étrange au fait qu'il n'ait pas les yeux rivés sur toi, Wolfy._ Pensa Louna, l'air moqueuse.

_Je te dis qu'il est étrange_. Eut l'air de dire Wolfy

Louna roula des yeux et regarda Remus avec un rictus moqueur avant de baisser son regard dans celui de Wolfy. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, une voix s'éleva derrière elle qui la fit se retourner.

-Désolé de mon retard, professeur Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas grave, professeur Binns, nous attendions patiemment que Miss Louna ici présente se calme. Dit Dumbledore en tournant brièvement les yeux vers le professeur fantôme.

Louna le fusilla du regard avant de tourner les yeux vers le nouveau venu, une lueur mauvaise y brillant.

-Il y avait de la circulation entre les murs? Tu es resté coincé entre deux murs? Ça t'est déjà arrivé? Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir? Peut-être que c'est ainsi que tu es mort…Tu peux mourir une deuxième fois, même si tu es fantôme? Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'avais pas vu l'heure si tu n'as pas de montre? Tu l'as peut-être perdue également. C'est une montre fantôme? Une vraie passerait au travers toi, non? Ton cerveau arrive à rester dans ton crâne fantômesque? Tu es certain de ne pas l'avoir perdu? Je ne le vois pas. Il est peut-être coincé entre deux murs, fais le tour du château à sa recherche. Je suis certaine qu'il s'est décomposé, comme ton corps, lorsque tu es mort, autrement tu ne viendrais pas enseigner ton cours débile. Dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais, regardant avec satisfaction le professeur se mettre en colère alors qu'elle continuait.

-Louna, ce n'est pas drôle. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère alors que la jeune fille ricanait méchamment, gardant les yeux fixés sur le professeur.

-De mon temps, jamais un ou une élève n'aurait démontré un tel manque de respect! C'est inacceptable! Fulmina le professeur

-De ton temps? Mais tu as quel âge? Tu dois être plus vieux que le vieux débile, tu étais mort lorsqu'il est devenu directeur? Il t'a engagé alors que tu étais un fantôme? Peut-être que tu n'étais pas encore mort…Mourant alors? Poursuivit Louna avec le même sourire mauvais, Wolfy grondant légèrement à ses côtés

Le professeur sembla encore plus furieux, au grand plaisir de Louna, qui aurait volontiers continué si le directeur ne l'aurait pas devancé.

-Louna, ça suffit! Tes paroles sont très irrespectueuses envers le professeur Binns et ce que tu as dit est méchant.

-Oooooh, vraiment? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Grogna Louna entre ses dents.

-Si nous parlions pour commencer de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, Louna. Proposa le directeur

-C'est toi l'imbécile d'enfoiré qui voulait attendre avant de me parler alors dépêche-toi de le faire puisque j'en ai assez d'attendre! S'exclama la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

-Encore une phrase comme celle-là avec un tel comportement, Louna, et j'attendrai encore que tu deviennes plus calme avant de parler, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Dit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère.

Wolfy la poussa du museau, l'incitant à garder le silence afin de pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement du bureau. Louna grogna et se retint malgré elle de répliquer, au grand plaisir de ses professeurs.

-Très bien. Donc, tu n'as absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de le savoir?! Dit furieusement Louna entre ses dents en croisant les bras.

-Si je t'ai fait venir ici ce matin, Louna, c'est pour te parler de tes examens.

-Vraiment? Je les ai tous échoués et tu veux me proposer des solutions stupides?

-Ce n'est pas exactement cela.

Louna attendit, mais commença à perdre patience à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit que le directeur restait silencieux. Elle vit plusieurs professeurs échanger un regard et cela l'intrigua, fronçant les sourcils en les voyant faire. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, qui semblait aussi incompréhensif qu'elle, puis releva la tête et soupira longuement de frustration.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors?! Si tu parlais, ce serait plus rapide et je pourrai foutre le camp d'ici!

-En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire Louna. Tu as eu les plus hautes notes dans chacune de tes matières.

Louna fut surprise d'entendre une telle chose et elle jeta un bref regard circulaire à ses professeurs avant de se mettre à ricaner brièvement. Elle trouvait stupide le fait que le directeur l'ait fait venir pour lui annoncer une telle chose alors qu'elle n'accordait aucune importance à ses résultats, pas plus qu'aux cours ou à Poudlard en général.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as fait venir dans ton bureau? Pour me dire que j'ai battu tous les autres idiots dans mes examens? Quel était le besoin de tous les faire venir? Demanda sèchement Louna après quelques minutes de silence.

-C'est exactement ce à quoi j'en arrivais, Louna. En voyant tes résultats…surprenants, tes professeurs sont venus, chacun à leur tour, pour me faire part de cette constatation et j'ai bien vu que tu es la première de classe de ton niveau.

-Génial, moi qui en rêvais. J'ai toujours voulu être la grosse tête d'un groupe. Dit sarcastiquement Louna en roulant des yeux.

-Tu me sembles surprise de cela. Pourquoi dont? Demanda Dumbledore en joignant les mains.

Wolfy grogna, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la question du directeur, mais la jeune fille ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard alors qu'elle parlait.

-Parce qu'être la première d'un groupe ne m'intéresse pas et que j'en ai strictement rien à faire des examens et de cette foutue école! Si tu crois que j'ai étudié comme une débile, voir même une seconde, tu te trompes!

Le loup grogna de mécontentement, ayant perçu que les professeurs ne s'étaient attendus qu'à une réponse comme elle venait de donner avant de se regarder d'un air vainqueur. Louna haussa un sourcil, puis baissa ses yeux dans ceux de Wolfy afin de savoir ce qu'il avait. Alors qu'il semblait le lui expliquer, le directeur parla de nouveau.

-Justement, Louna. Chacun de tes professeurs ici présents, lorsqu'ils ont vu tes résultats, sont venus me voir en affirmant que c'était impossible que tu puisses avoir de telle note puisque tu n'as pas fait la majorité des devoirs demandés et que tu ne prêtais aucune attention en classe. Ils en sont venus à la conclusion que tu aurais triché ou plagié durant tes examens.

-Sauf moi, Monsieur le Directeur, je ne suis pas venu vous voir. Dit Remus à voix basse.

-Sauf Professeur Lupin, qui est le seul à ne pas être venu me voir. Termina Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi?! Tu n'avais pas envie de m'accuser de tricherie?! Demanda sèchement Louna, un léger rictus moqueur sur les lèvres en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Nous savons tous la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas allé la dénoncer, Lupin. Dit calmement Snape

-Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, Severus, et je suis parfaitement capable de voir que son résultat d'examen correspond à son potentiel, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas pour vous. Répliqua calmement Remus en jetant un regard noir à Snape.

L'homme le foudroya du regard et voulut dire quelque chose, mais il se retint au prix d'un effort manifeste. Les deux professeurs se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes d'un regard méprisant, puis détournèrent les yeux sous le regard intrigué de Louna, qui les avait observés du coin de l'oeil. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et regarda chacun de ses professeurs d'un regard haineux, ne pouvant croire de quoi ils l'accusaient. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à une telle conclusion? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Certes, elle était surprise d'avoir si bien réussi alors qu'elle avait répondu rapidement aux questions sans réviser par la suite, ayant été la première à terminer dans tous ses cours. Si elle aurait su qu'ils auraient réagi ainsi, elle n'aurait pas perdu son temps à y répondre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine colère à la pensée qu'ils croyaient qu'elle avait triché pour avoir de si bons résultats. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de ses résultats, mais elle avait tout de même des principes.

-C'est pour entendre ta version, Louna, que je t'ai fait venir ici. Qu'as-tu à dire? Demanda patiemment Dumbledore

-Comme si vous allez me croire. Les idiots dans votre genre ont déjà une idée préconçue lorsqu'il s'agit d'entendre une deuxième version. Vous choisissez de ne pas croire ce qui va à l'encontre de ce que vous croyez déjà alors que je dise ma version ou non, ça ne servira strictement à rien puisque vous ne me croirez pas.

-Ce n'est pas notre problème si vous n'êtes qu'une petite menteuse et que vous ne nous avez pas prouvé que l'on pouvait vous croire sur quelque chose. Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur.

-Je n'ai pas à prouver quoique ce soit! Encore moins à une bande de professeurs incompétents et stupides que je déteste! S'exclama Louna en serrant les poings.

-Louna, je te demanderais d'être plus respectueuse à l'égard de tes professeurs.

-Bien sûr! Ils m'accusent tous d'avoir triché alors qu'ils n'ont aucune preuve et tu voudrais que je sois plus respectueuse envers ces idiots, mis à part Lupin qui semble être le seul parmi eux à avoir un cerveau pour penser!

-Je t'ai fait venir ici pour entendre ta version puisque je veux la connaître avant de trancher la question pour savoir si tu as pris des moyens illégaux pour avoir de si bons résultats.

-Eh bien oui! J'ai tué Granger pour qu'elle me dise toutes ces réponses! Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna en roulant des yeux.

-Si tu veux sortir plus rapidement, Louna, dis-nous ta version et cesse tes sarcasmes. Toutefois, je serais très étonné que tu aies tué Miss Granger pour avoir les réponses puisque tes certains de tes résultats sont meilleurs que les siens. Alors, je t'écoute, Louna.

La jeune fille le fixa pendant un moment, puis regarda à nouveau chacun de ses professeurs et eut un rictus moqueur en voyant leur expression d'exaspération sur leur visage. Certes, elle voulait sortir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire attendre encore les adultes devant elle après avoir entendu de quoi ils l'accusaient. Elle baissa son regard sur Wolfy, qui semblait tout aussi exaspéré qu'elle de se trouver dans la pièce.

-Je n'ai pas triché! J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'écrire sur le bras tout le livre au complet! Et c'est difficile de plagier lorsqu'il n'y a personne à côté de moi ou que la personne est trop loin de moi. Non, je n'ai pas étudié mais je n'ai rien fait de mal pour avoir ces résultats! Dit furieusement Louna au bout de quelques minutes

-Vous auriez pu utiliser un autre moyen. Dit l'un des professeurs.

-Bien sûr! J'ai appris à Wolfy à lire et j'ai mis le livre devant lui durant mes examens. Comme ça, lorsque j'ignorais la réponse, je lui posais la question et il me grognait la réponse! Non mais vraiment, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à trouver un moyen original pour passer mes examens!

-Comment peut-on vous croire alors que vous n'avez fait aucun devoir, que vous n'écoutiez pas en classe et que vous dîtes que vous n'avez pas étudié? Demanda un autre de ses professeurs

-Je n'ai rien à te prouver, tu n'as qu'à me croire! Et puis, comment peux-tu dire que je n'ai rien écouté en classe?! J'ai écouté chacun de vos cours ennuyeux, ce n'est pas mon problème si vous ne vous fiez qu'à l'apparence.

-Peut-être dîtes-vous la vérité, mais je vous ai sorti tellement souvent de ma classe que vous avez manqué beaucoup d'information! Comment avez-vous pu avoir le reste des informations si vous n'avez pas ouvert vos livres?! Demanda McGonagall.

-Les autres petits idiots ont des sujets de conversation tellement ennuyeux qu'ils finissent par parler de leur cours et quelques fois, je ne peux pas me sauver d'eux. Qui te dis que je n'ouvre pas mes livres? J'en ouvre un quelques fois pour m'endormir. Dit sarcastiquement Louna en fixant on regard furieux dans celui de McGonagall.

-Je ne la crois pas, Monsieur le Directeur, ce qu'elle dit est insensé. Dit l'un des professeurs.

Un murmure d'approbation suivi la phrase du professeur, mettant davantage la jeune fille en colère. Cependant, Dumbledore resta silencieux.

-Je ne mens pas! S'exclama furieusement Louna.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de vous croire.

-Je ne mens que lorsque c'est important, d'accord?!

-Menteuse. Siffla Snape entre ses dents

-Ce dont nous vous accusons est important-

-Lorsque c'est important pour moi! Et je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de mes notes puisque je ne voulais PAS être ici! J'en ai rien à foutre de cette stupide école! S'écria furieusement Louna

S'ensuivit alors un véritable débat sur la question. Tout le monde parlait en même temps que les autres, ayant chacun quelque chose à dire, mis à part Remus, qui se tenait silencieux à l'écart, et Dumbledore, qui semblait attendre que la cacophonie cesse, ce qui ne se passa pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Dumbledore leva la main et les gens présents se turent peu à peu. Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner de sorte que tous les gens réunis dans la pièce puissent le voir.

-À moins que l'un d'entre vous ait quelque chose à ajouter ou une preuve à fournir, Louna a réussi d'elle-même ses examens, sans plagier ou tricher. Il semble que nous n'ayons d'autre choix que de croire ce qu'elle affirme. Vous êtes donc tous libres de partir, à moins que l'un d'entre vous veuille contester ma décision. Dans ce cas, je ne retiens personne alors tu peux sortir, Louna.

-Sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de me croire cette fois que je vais changer, espèce d'enfoiré! Dit Louna entre ses dents en fixant le directeur.

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu la retenir, Louna tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce sous le regard exaspéré de ses professeurs.

-Ce n'est pas à ce que je m'attendais, Louna, même si j'espérais peut-être un peu. Dit Dumbledore à voix basse alors que les professeurs sortaient de son bureau.

Deux jours avaient maintenant passé depuis la visite de Louna au bureau du directeur. Elle avait pris quelques heures à décolérer, mais après un temps de réflexion, et quelques avis de Wolfy, elle s'était dite qu,il n'y avait aucune raison de penser plus longtemps à ce qui s'était passé. Et puis, elle n'accordait aucune importance à Poudlard, si ce n'est que pour s'échapper, ni à rien d'autre concernant le château alors il n'y avait pas lieu de penser davantage à ce qui s'était déroulé. Certes, elle n'avait guère apprécié les accusations et détestait être accusée à tort, encore plus de ne pas être crue. Mais elle saurait leur faire regretter lorsque le temps viendrait, lorsque les cours reprendraient. Ne restant que quelques élèves dans le château, en plus du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de cours, Louna avait profité de ces deux jours pour se promener à sa guise dans le collège, dont elle explorait des coins où elle n'avait aucune raison d'y être, et dans le parc. Elle avait exploré celui-ci, mais la présence des détraqueurs la dérangeait. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée à proximité de ces créatures et elle n'avait aucune envie que la même chose se reproduise. Ainsi resta-t-elle à bonne distance, à les observer aller et venir devant l'entrée du parc en cherchant un moyen de passer sans qu'ils ne la remarquent, avant de tourner les yeux pour continuer sa promenade avant de se rendre à ses dernières retenues.

Elle venait tout juste de terminer sa dernière lorsqu'elle revint à la salle commune, Wolfy à ses côtés. Comme elle s'y était attendue, la pièce était déserte. Elle bâilla longuement et jeta un vref regard au foyer, où les braises se consumaient lentement. Louna soupira longuement et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'escalier, trébuchant sur la première marche.

-Fiche-moi la paix Wolfy! Dit-elle entre ses dents en repoussant le loup, qui venait de la pousser avec un grognement qu'elle savait moqueur.

Wolfy l'empêcha de se relever pendant quelques secondes avant de bondir devant elle et de monter l'escalier comme une flèche.

-Idiot Wolfy. Dit-elle en le suivant.

Il était très tard, voir tôt, mais la jeune fille ne fit guère attention aux bruits qu'elle pouvait faire, pas plus que Wolfy, dans le silence de la tour. Regardant par l'une des fenêtres juste avant d'entrer dans son dortoir, Louna déduisit qu'il y avait plus de la moitié de la nuit de passée. Elle soupira lentement, non pas de fatigue, mais d'exaspération. Sa dernière retenue avait été plus longue que prévue, ayant pris un certain moment avant de la commencer sans parler de Snape qui lui avait fait recommencer plusieurs fois certains points avant de lui trouver autre chose à faire. Ne pouvant sortir que lorsque tout serait fait, Louna n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire ce que Snape lui avait demandé. Elle était certaine qu'il s'en était donné à cœur joie, spécialement après ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur. La jeune fille secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées et bâilla longuement, puis ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Elle entra dans la pièce, referma la porte sans accorder d'importance à la refermer lentement, puis se dirigea tant bien que mal dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Seule la respiration lente et profonde d'Hermione brisait le silence, mis à part lorsque le pied de Louna entra en collision avec le pied de son lit. Elle jura bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur le plancher, à côté de son lit. Elle soupira longuement, puis s'étira et se recroquevilla sur le plancher, se blottissant contre le loup qui venait de se coucher à ses côtés. Malgré sa volonté de s'endormir, les yeux de Louna restèrent obstinément ouverts, ce qui la rendit furieuse. Elle se tourna et retourna plusieurs fois au déplaisir de Wolfy, qui se mit à gronder afin qu'elle arrête de bouger. Ce n'est qu'après ce qui lui avait semblé des heures que la jeune fille finit par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, cependant, un bruit la tira du sommeil, suivi par des paroles que la jeune fille n'était pas encore en état de comprendre. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, s'arrachant à contrecœur d'un sommeil profond, et redressa la tête, tentant tant bien que mal d'enlever les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Elle bâilla longuement et s'étira, puis se redressa.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Louna tourna lentement les yeux vers Hermione et la vit déballer un paquet, ce qui l'avait vraisemblablement tirée de son sommeil. Elle gronda et regarda autour d'elle, puis par la fenêtre pour voir que le soleil brillait à l'extérieur.

-Tu avais une retenue hier soir?

-Comme tu es perspicace! Gronda Louna avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos.

-J'ignorais qu'il planifiait des retenues la veille de Noël. Tu m'as réveillée lorsque tu es entrée, cette nuit.

-Vraiment? Comment peux-tu savoir que c'était moi?! Si c'était la veille de Noël hier, alors c'est Noël aujourd'hui donc peut-être que c'était le Père Noël! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?! Dit sarcastiquement Louna en se redressant alors que le loup se réveillait à ses côtés.

-Le Père Noël ne jurerait pas s'il se cognerait l'orteil contre le pied du lit, Louna. Et puis, il y a longtemps que je n'y crois plus. Répondit Hermione en déballant un autre de ses cadeaux.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre et s'allongea à nouveau sur le dos, relevant les genoux.

-Je croyais que tu serais plus rapide pour déballer ton cadeau. Dit Hermione au bout de plusieurs minutes, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de déballer ses présents.

-Cadeau? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Louna, c'est Noël…

-Et alors?

-Habituellement, on reçoit des cadeaux des gens qui sont près de nous…

-Pas pour les orphelins, Granger. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis orpheline, ce qui signifie que mes parents sont morts et que c'est très bien ainsi.

-Eh bien…Ta famille adoptive aurait pu t'en envoyer…Dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante

Louna éclata d'un rire sans joie qui donna un frisson à l'adolescente.

-Moi, avoir une famille adoptive?! Jamais! Je n'ai pas de famille et je vivais dans des orphelinats, Granger! Les familles ne servent à rien et, contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'en avoir une et je me porte très bien ainsi. Et puis, lorsqu'un orphelin est adopté, il n'est plus tout à fait un orphelin puisqu'il a maintenant des parents et une famille, même s'il n'y a aucun lien de sang avec les gens. Tu es tellement ignorante Granger. Et puis, arrête de parler de cadeau.

-Très bien, mais tu en as un! Dit furieusement Hermione, indignée.

-C'est ça, et Wolfy peut voler. Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna en joignant les mains derrière la tête alors que le loup poussait un petit grognement moqueur.

-Tu n'as qu'à te lever et regarder au pied de ton lit si tu ne me crois pas! Moi, je vais déjeuner.

Intriguée, Louna attendit qu'Hermione sorte de la pièce avant de se redresser et de se rendre au pied de son lit. Comme l'avait dit Hermione, il y avait bel et bien un paquet enveloppé à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué l'adolescente. Certes, ce n'était pas très bien emballé et paraissait l'avoir été rapidement dans un papier qui ne faisait guère Noël. Lorsqu'elle le prit, Louna pensa au papier qu'ils avaient pris pour emballer ses livres d'école lorsqu'elle avait été les acheter avant d'entrer à Poudlard. La jeune fille regarda longuement le paquet puis, jetant un bref regard à Wolfy, haussa les épaules et le déballa. Le papier révéla une moyenne boîte. De plus en plus intriguée, Louna déchira le dessus de la boîte et la renversa afin d'y faire tomber le contenu dans sa main droite. Une peluche tomba dans sa paume. Louna haussa un sourcil, puis leva les yeux vers Wolfy avant de regarder autour d'elle. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette peluche? Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle à la recherche d'une lettre ou autre chose pouvant lui révéler l'identité de la personne, Louna sentit quelque chose bouger dans sa main droite. Elle tourna les yeux et eut un léger sursaut en voyant la peluche se lever sur ses pattes et faire quelques pas avant de s'étirer. L'incompréhension de la jeune fille était à son plus haut point. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Wolfy et vit qu'il ne semblait pas plus comprendre qu'elle. Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit moment, puis Wolfy tourna les yeux vers la droite et lui pointa quelque chose de son museau. Louna regarda et trouva la probable explication qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit le morceau de parchemin avec sa main libre et le déplia tant bien que mal avant de se mettre à lire.

_Joyeux Noël Louna! Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je tenais à te l'offrir. J'ai cru voir que tu aimais les loups alors lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai décidé de te le donner malgré le fait qu'il soit un chien-loup! Ce n'est pas une peluche comme les autres. Celle-ci peut bouger, comme tu l'as probablement vu, et viendra te rejoindre si tu la laisses sur ton lit! Alors je te conseille de la garder avec toi ou de lui jeter un sortilège de Stupéfixion si tu ne veux pas voir la peluche apparaître durant l'un de tes cours. Elle sait qu'elle t'appartient puisque c'est toi qui l'aies _activée _lorsque tu l'as prise. J'espère que tu l'aimes! Passe un bon Noël._

La lettre se terminait ainsi. Louna la retourna afin de voir s'il n'y aurait pas un nom inscrit, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle haussa les épaules, jeta le morceau de parchemin de côté et observa le petit animal en peluche qui bougeait dans sa main. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un chien-loup. Il avait un œil bleu et un œil vert, il était de couleur noir et blanc, dont un cercle noir entourait l'un de ses yeux. Il se mit à agiter la queue lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait et s'approcha jusqu'à coller son museau contre le nez de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ricana, puis le montra à Wolfy, qui semblait intéressé par la peluche de grandeur moyenne. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, faisant légèrement sursauter Louna, et Hermione entra d'un pas rapide. Elle jeta un bref regard à Louna alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la peluche, qui remuait la queue.

-Il est mignon! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant.

Louna la regarda approcher, puis lui tendit brusquement la main tenant la peluche, qui se cramponna à sa main pour ne pas tomber.

-Reprends-la! Je n'en veux pas! Dit sèchement Louna, croyant qu'Hermione la lui avait donné.

-Qu-Quoi? Pourquoi devrais-je la prendre? Elle est à toi. Qui te l'a envoyé? Demanda Hermione, confuse.

Louna fronça les sourcils et ramena sa main vers elle, réalisant qu'Hermione ne la lui avait pas donné. Elle reprit la lettre et essaya de trouver à qui appartenait cette écriture, mais aucun nom ne lui vint en mémoire.

-Alors…Qui est-ce qui te l'a envoyé? Redemanda Hermione en retournant vers son lit afin d'y prendre quelque chose.

-…Remus…Dit Louna sans réfléchir alors qu'elle était toujours concentrée sur l'écriture de la lettre.

-Vraiment? C'est gentil de sa part…Tu viens déjeuner? Harry et Ron m'attendent en bas, tu pourrais te joindre à nous. Proposa Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

Louna jeta la lettre de côté d'un geste brusque et fixa Hermione, se demandant si elle plaisantait.

-Non! Crois-tu sérieusement que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, en particulier avec toi et tes deux imbéciles d'amis?! Répondit sèchement Louna

Furieuse, Hermione prit ce qu'elle était venue chercher et sortit à grands pas rapides du dortoir. Louna la regarda sortir, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Toujours aussi amusant de la rendre furieuse. Avec son air insulté, elle ressemble à l'une de ces pimbêches que j'ai déjà connue. Dit la jeune fille en se levant, faisant tomber le chien-loup sur le lit.

Et contre qui je suis certain tu t'es déjà battue. Sembla dire Wolfy alors que la jeune fille s'étirait longuement.

-Comment as-tu deviné? Demanda sarcastiquement Louna en faisant quelques pas.

Au bout d'un moment, elle regarda derrière elle et vit que la peluche la suivait, comme la personne le lui avait écrit dans la lettre. Elle eut un petit rire, se pencha afin de la prendre et la mit dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches de son pantalon cargo. Elle s'étira à nouveau, puis fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce avant de se mettre à sauter de lit en lit alors que Wolfy s'était recouché. Elle sauta du lit pour atterrir à ses côtés, espérant le réveiller en sursaut, mais le loup ne fit qu'ouvrir brièvement les paupières, puis soupira et se rendormit.

-Aller debout Wolfy. Tu ne dormais pas autant lorsque nous étions dans la forêt. Dit Louna en le poussant.

Justement, nous étions dans la forêt. Nous n'étions pas coincés ici, dans cette gigantesque cage. Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avec un grognement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Louna poussa un grognement, mais n'ajouta rien et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, appuyant sa tête et la poitrine sur le dos de l'animal. Un amer sentiment d'échec s'installa en elle alors qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu, du jour au lendemain, perdre sa liberté qu'elle avait pris tant de temps à acquérir. Elle soupira longuement et regarda autour d'elle d'un regard rempli de dégoût et d'amertume. Elle serra les poings, refermant ses mains sur le pelage de Wolfy qui ressentit une petite douleur. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et la poussa du museau avec un petit gémissement. Il refit le même geste jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne ses yeux noirs vers lui.

Nous trouverons le moyen de sortir d'ici, cesse de t'en faire. Eut l'air de dire le loup

-Tu arrives à croire qu'il a fallu moins de vingt-quatre heures pour perdre notre liberté? Dit-elle d'un ton amer.

En combien de temps l'as-tu obtenue? Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour l'obtenir à nouveau?

Louna haussa les épaules et appuya à nouveau la tête sur le dos de Wolfy. Celui-ci poussa un petit grognement, puis avança la tête et lécha la joue droite de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'écarta, mais le loup se leva et, rapidement, la maintint au plancher. Il se mit à lui lécher joyeusement le visage alors que Louna se tortillait sous lui afin de pouvoir le repousser.

-Wolfy arrête! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de le repousser.

Mais le loup ne bougea pas et lui donna quelques coups de langue sur le cou. Celle-ci ne put retenir un rire et, quelques secondes plus tard, réussit à le repousser. Rapidement, elle se releva et ils commencèrent à se poursuivre pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Louna tombe sur le plancher après avoir trébuché contre la valise d'Hermione.

-Elle ne peut pas ranger mieux ses choses? Grogna Louna en se levant.

Le fait que nous nous soyons acharnés près de son lit n'a absolument rien à voir à ce que tu aies trébuché sur ses choses.

Louna ricana, puis fit le tour de la pièce. Certes, l'endroit d'Hermione n'était plus comme elle l'avait laissé avant de quitter le dortoir. Son lit était complètement défait, son oreiller ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa literie était au plancher sans parler de sa valise qui était désormais renversée.

-Jamais elle ne nous soupçonnera. Dit Louna avec un haussement d'épaules.

Jamais. J'ai faim, si nous allions manger quelque chose? Sembla vouloir dire le loup avec un petit grognement.

La jeune fille roula des yeux, mais ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la salle commune déserte, trouvant étrange le silence qui régnait, puis sortit dans le corridor, encore une fois désert.

-C'est étonnant de voir comment cet endroit devient un peu endurable lorsqu'il n'y a presque personne. Dit-elle d'une voix forte, ses paroles résonnants dans le couloir.

Puis elle se mit à courir, Wolfy la dépassant facilement. Ils se poursuivirent ainsi pendant un moment dans les couloirs et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils se mirent à se chamailler. Au bout d'un moment, ils cessèrent et se dirigèrent plus lentement vers la Grande Salle.

-Bonjour Louna. Dit une voix derrière elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, un léger grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge qui cessa lorsqu'elle vit la personne approcher. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, puis croisa les bras et regarda son professeur de Défende Contre les Forces du Mal approcher.

-Où allais-tu ainsi? Demanda Remus en s'arrêtant près de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas accusée de plagiat ou d'un truc débile, comme les autres? Demanda Louna d'un ton sec en le toisant du regard

-Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de te soupçonner.

-Vraiment? Et pourquoi donc? Les autres l'ont bien fait alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait comme eux?

-Je suis capable de voir avec les devoirs que tu m'as remis et ton résultat à l'examen que tu n'as pas triché puisque tes réponses étaient très semblables, Louna. Alors pour quelle raison aurais-je dû t'accuser d'une telle chose alors que je ne trouvais rien d'étrange?

-J'en sais rien, pour faire comme les autres imbéciles de professeurs! Tu es le nouveau, non? Alors tu aurais pu vouloir faire comme les autres. D'ailleurs, les autres idiots ne doivent pas t'apprécier puisque tu es le seul à ne pas m'avoir accusé de quelque chose, en plus du fait qu'ils doivent être jaloux de toi.

-Écoute Louna, je fais mon travail comme je l'entends, comme je crois être bon et les autres professeurs ne viennent pas m'intimider. J'ignore ce que tu crois, mais sache que ce n'est pas le cas et si ce le serait, je prendrais les mesures pour que cela cesse. Sache également qu'aucun professeur n'est venu me voir en exprimant une quelconque attitude de jalousie.

-C'est peut-être simplement qu'ils ne veulent pas le montrer devant toi. Ils doivent être furieux que je n'aie pas été renvoyée parce que tu ne m'as accusée de rien.

-Louna, ce ne sont plus des enfants, ils sont plus matures que tu ne le crois.

-Vraiment?! Alors c'est pour cette raison qu'ils m'accusent sans aucune raison, sans aucune preuve?! S'exclama furieusement Louna

-Ils avaient une raison, Louna, ils te l'ont expliqué…Ils ne comprennent pas comment tu as pu arriver à de tel résultat sans étudier, sans faire tes devoirs ni écouter en classe.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve! Et toi, tu aurais dû me dénoncer également! Je ne semble pas plus écouter dans tes cours!

-Mais je sais que tu le fais puisque lorsque je te pose une question, tu réponds correctement. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre de ton comportement. Soupira Remus

-Alors pourquoi étais-tu dans le bureau de Dumbledore si tu étais le seul à ne pas m'accuser?! Tu ne peux plus dire que tu n'as rien à me reprocher.

-Parce que Dumbledore a demandé à tous tes professeurs de se présenter à son bureau afin de clarifier la situation. Écoute Louna, si tu as décidé d'agir un peu envers moi de la même manière que tu agis avec tes autres professeurs simplement parce que tu m'en veux encore, même après que je me sois excusé auprès de toi, que voudrais-tu que je fasse de plus? Tu veux que je me plaigne auprès de Dumbledore? Pour quelle raison? Je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisamment grave pour que j'en informe le directeur, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, continues de la même manière qu'avec les autres professeurs envers moi et à ce moment, j'aurai une raison pour aller voir le directeur. Autrement, je te demanderais d'arrêter s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas ton renvoi et je t'en ai expliqué les causes…À toi de voir. Joyeux Noël.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Remus poursuivit son chemin et descendit l'escalier. Louna le regarda descendre, les sourcils froncés, ne sachant que penser. Elle tourna les yeux vers Wolfy et le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de descendre à son tour l'escalier, le loup à ses côtés.

-Wolfy te trouve étrange. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur une fois qu'elle eut rejoint Remus au pied de l'escalier

-Vraiment? Il ne trouve pas les autres professeurs étranges également? Demanda Remus d'un ton détaché en regardant autour de lui.

-Il se fiche des autres, tout comme moi, mais pas de toi.

-Content d'entendre que tu ne te fiches pas de moi. Répondit Remus en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela! Je me fiche de tout ce qui concerne cette prison. Wolfy ne se fiche pas de toi, tu ne trouves pas cela étrange? Poursuivit-elle en le devançant, guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction mêlé de moquerie lorsqu'elle vit une légère expression de malaise sur son visage qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, qui détourna les siens afin de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien perçu. Un léger ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge, suivi d'un grognement du loup, qui n'était pas tout à fait en accord avec son comportement. Mais la jeune fille l'ignora. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison elle agissait ainsi, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peut-être lui fallait-il un moyen pour évacuer la colère qu'elle ressentait ou peut-être en avait-elle simplement envie, mais elle ne réfléchit guère plus à la question et tourna son regard moqueur vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

-Pourquoi devrais-je trouver cela étrange? Tu viens déjeuner? Il n'y a plus autant de gens et je crois même que Dumbledore n'a laissé qu'une seule table tant il ne restait que peu d'élèves au château. Tu viens rejoindre les autres? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient des portes de la Grande Salle.

Louna s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les sourcils, ignorant ce dernier détail. Elle qui détestait la majorité des professeurs, sans parler des quelques élèves qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'endurer, elle ne voulait certainement pas être à la même table que ceux-ci. Elle tourna les yeux vers Wolfy et y vit la même pensée, malgré le fait que tous deux avaient faim.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne viens pas? Demanda Remus

-Non! Il est hors de question que je me trouve à la même table que Snape ou Mcgonagall ou tous les autres imbéciles présents dans cette stupide école!

-Tu ne peux pas t'abstenir de manger seulement pour cette raison Louna, c'est ridicule. Les tables sont suffisamment grandes pour t'éviter d'être près de qui que ce soit…D'indésirable. Il ne reste que quelques élèves dans le château alors il y aura suffisamment de place pour tout le monde. Dit Remus avec un petit rire.

-Et alors? Je ne vais pas mourir de faim. Répliqua Louna avec un rictus.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée. À peine les eut-elle poussées qu'elle se mit à courir dans le parc, Wolfy la devançant aisément. Elle courut tant bien que mal dans la neige, jusqu'à la clairière. Elle sauta difficilement au-dessus des arbustes et atterrit dans la neige, Wolfy se précipitant sur elle. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, se roulant tous deux dans la neige folle jusqu'à ce que Louna y mette un terme. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, là où elle avait écarté la neige, releva les genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras et se perdit dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Wolfy vint se coucher à ses côtés et elle posa distraitement sa main sur sa tête, lui grattant d'un geste absent la base des oreilles. Ce n'est que lorsque ses membres commencèrent à trembler de froid que la jeune fille sortit de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête et se leva en s'étirant. N'ayant pas prévu aller à l'extérieur si tôt, elle n'avait pas mis sa cape et, ne portant qu'un simple chandail à manches longues avec son pantalon cargo, le froid n'avait pas tardé à s'infiltrer en elle. Elle sautilla brièvement sur place, puis sortit de la clairière. Elle retourna à l'intérieur du château en courant légèrement afin de se réchauffer et monta les escaliers afin de monter à son dortoir pour y prendre sa cape. Toutefois, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le portrait gardant la tour de Gryffindor, des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit le professeur McGonagall avancer rapidement vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois? Grogna-t-elle, certaine que le professeur de Métamorphose venait pour la voir

-Ce n'est pas vous que je viens voir cette fois, jeune fille. À moins que vous n'ayez fait un mauvais coup quelconque que j'ignore.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur, mais n'ajouta rien et donna rapidement le mot de passe au portrait. Elle se faufila à travers l'ouverture et entra dans la salle commune, où seulement trois personnes y étaient installées, soit Harry, Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille regarda brièvement derrière elle et se dirigea dans un coin sombre de la salle commune, se disant que McGonagall venait voir les trois adolescents présents dans la pièce. Louna s'assit sur la moquette et les observa. Harry et Ron admiraient ce qui semblait être un balai tandis que Hermione, à l'écart, lisait un livre, ou plutôt prétendait de lire puisque la jeune fille remarqua que ses yeux restaient immobiles.

-C'est elle qui a prévenu McGonagall, j'en suis certaine. Dit Louna à Wolfy

Tu les espionnes maintenant? J'ignorais qu'ils t'intriguaient à ce point. Sembla dire Wolfy lorsque la jeune fille plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Cette pimbêche m'espionnait auparavant. Et ils ne m'intriguent pas du tout, je veux simplement voir ce qui va se passer avec McGonagall. Répliqua Louna en poussant Wolfy.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le professeur de métamorphose se diriger vers le petit groupe, qui la regardait approcher. Ignorant le petit grognement de Wolfy, Louna se redressa légèrement et entendit la femme s'adresser à Harry.

-Alors Potter, vous avez reçu un nouveau balai? Quand est-il arrivé? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec

-C'est simplement pour un balai qu'elle vient le voir? Elle n'a vraiment rien de plus à faire. Murmura Louna en roulant des yeux, écoutant néanmoins la suite.

-J'en sais rien…Il était avec mes autres cadeaux ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillé…Pourquoi?

-Y avait-il une note accompagnant ce cadeau, disons-le, généreux?

-Non…Non, je ne crois pas.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur devoir vous le confisquer, Potter, afin d'effectuer une série de tests. Déclara McGonagall

Louna haussa les sourcils, amusée par les réactions de Ron et Harry. Elle tourna les yeux vers Hermione et comprit la raison de la présence du professeur. La jeune fille ricana, trouvant la situation plutôt ridicule alors que Harry protestait.

-Cessez de protester, Potter! Que vous le vouliez ou non, chaque brindille de ce balai devra être examiné!

-Pourquoi? Expliquez-moi puisque je ne voix pas la raison pour laquelle il faudrait que mon balai soit examiné!

-C'est simple, Potter. Ta petite amie Granger a tout rapporté à McGonagall. Tu lui as probablement montré ton balai ce matin et je suis certaine qu'elle t'a demandé de qui il venait. Tu lui as dit qu'il n'y avait aucune note alors elle s'est mise à être effrayée pour sa propre sécurité à la pensée de l'identité de la personne qui aurait pu t'envoyer ce cadeau. Granger croit que l'imbécile qui cherche à te tuer, Sirius Black n'est-ce pas?, aurait pu ensorceler ce truc qui te tuerait d'une quelconque manière. Alors, sans t'en parler, elle a rapporté cela à Mcgonagall en lui disant qu'elle état très effrayée et des trucs du genre. Dit Louna en se levant, approchant de quelques pas vers le groupe.

Les quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, surpris à la fois de la voir et des propos qu'elle venait de tenir. Louna eut un bref sourire moqueur, puis roula des yeux avant de les fixer tour à tour et de fixer son regard sur Hermione, qui semblait la plus surprise et furieuse également.

-C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit?! Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione

-Comment as-tu pu savoir tout cela alors que je ne t'ai rien dit et que tu ne te trouvais pas dans la Grande Salle?! Demanda Hermione d'un ton furieux en fixant Louna

-C'était facile de deviner juste par ta réaction lorsqu'elle est entrée et a dit à Potter qu'elle lui prendrait son balai. Tu étais la seule à ne pas réagir, le lien a été facile à faire. Je ne suis pas stupide comme toi.

-Sirius Black ne m'a pas envoyé ce balai! S'exclama fervemment Harry en se tournant vers McGonagall.

-Vous pouvez le prouver, Potter?! Vous avez une carte de la personne qui vous a envoyé ce cadeau, ou même une idée de qui aurait pu vous offrir ce balai? Non, alors vous allez me donner ce balai, Potter, puisque je crois la même chose que Miss Granger.

-Elles ont peur du méchant Sirius Black qui veut tuer Harry et non elles. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur.

-Si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire, évitez de parler à la légère! Dit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

-Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave pour se faire parler de lui? Demanda Louna en roulant des yeux.

-Il a tué treize personnes d'un coup, avec un seul sortilège, devant une foule de gens. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait après avoir tué ces personnes innocentes? Il s'est mis à rire. Il a été enfermé à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe au courant de l'été et il cherche à tuer Harry puisque les Détraqueurs l'ont entendu dire quelque chose dans le genre à la prison! Alors tu vois que j'ai raison de croire qu'il pourrait envoyé ce balai pour en finir avec Harry? Lorsqu'il volera, le balai pourrait le faire tomber et lui faire faire une chute d'environ cinquante mètres, ce qui le tuerait!

-Oh, et c'est pour cette raison que tu as peur du méchant Sirius Black? Ce n'est même pas après toi qu'il en a!

-Je te signale que contrairement à toi, j'ai des amis auxquels je tiens! Je ne veux pas que Harry meurt parce qu'il a peut-être reçu un balai ensorcelé! S'exclama furieusement Hermione en approchant de Louna.

-Et tu ne veux pas te faire tuer, tu peux le dire.

-Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, mais de Harry!

-Cessez toutes les deux, je vous prie! Ordonna Mcgonagall.

-Tu crois sérieusement que Sirius Black enverrait un balai ensorcelé pour en finir avec Potter? Demanda Louna, ignorant la phrase du professeur.

-Peut-être bien. Tu as une autre proposition?

-Il n'enverrait pas un balai pour tuer Potter.

-Pourquoi pas? Demanda Ron

-Il suffit de réfléchir. Il a tué treize personnes avec un seul sortilège devant une foule de gens. Il se trouvait sur place alors c'est certain qu'il voudra voir Potter mourir lorsqu'il voudra en finir avec lui. Lui envoyer un balai ensorcelé qui le projettera dans les airs est plutôt banale comme idée. Surtout qu'il ne le tuera pas directement avec un sort comme il a fait avec les treize personnes. S'il riait devant les treize personnes qu'il avait tuées et qu'il s'est gentiment fait prendre, c'est qu'il se fiche des conséquences et qu'il préfère être sur place pour voir ses victimes mourir. Alors je suis certaine que le balai n'est pas ensorcelé. Expliqua Louna

Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles les quatre personnes réunies fixaient Louna, pensant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Celle-ci en fut rapidement agacée et s'apprêtait à le leur en faire part, mais le professeur la devança.

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer de telle chose, jeune fille? Je suis certaine qu'il ne voudra pas se faire prendre une seconde fois alors peu importe vos théories, ce balai sera confisqué et examiné. Vous ne pouvez deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet homme, Miss, à moins que vous me dîtes qu'il soit entré en contact avec vous pour vous faire ârt de ses intentions.

-Mais bien sûr! Nous nous sommes croisés dans la forêt l'été dernier! Il venait tout juste de s'échapper! S'exclama sarcastiquement Louna en roulant des yeux.

Alors que McGonagall prenait le balai, Louna monta à son dortoir afin d'y prendre sa cape et redescendit. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune, le professeur était partie et les trois se disputaient. Louna ricana, puis sortit à son tour de la salle commune, Wolfy derrière elle, afin de se rendre à nouveau à la clairière.

Finalement terminé! Ça m'a pris un temps fou! L'école finit demain alors j'espère pouvoir accélérer le débit!!Cette version est bien meilleure^^Bon, au chap 50 maintenant!

Byebye!

~Louna~ (21 mai 9h25 am)


	15. Après Noël

D.A: Les personnages et Poudlard ne m'appartiennent pas mais ceux que vous ne connaissez pas ainsi que l'histoire vient entièrement de moi.

N.A : Bon.*S'baisse pour éviter les souris d'ordi lancés par MPZT Siria Potter*Sincèrement désolé pour le retard!!Je sais, la raison est banale et c'est naturellement celle qu'on donne toujours mais...Que voulez-vous.Maudite école de merde! Si ça serait pas à cause de l'école, je serais full avancée dans cette fic!!Bon donc, j'espère que vous me croyez et que vous me pardonnez! Donc, je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, le reste viendra à la fin avec les réponses aux reviews. Bonne lecture!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent _**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elle prit le balais et sortit de la salle commune. Ron, Harry et Hermione passèrent au moins la demi-heure suivante à s'engueuler. Louna resta là un bout de temps, puis se leva, alla à son dortoir, prit sa cape et sortit dehors, à la clairière, d'où elle ne revint que le soir, lorsque la nuit fut tomber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 15 : Après Noël_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Quelques jours plus tard_*

Louna était assise par terre, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, les yeux plongés dans le livre qu'elle tenait. Depuis un bon moment, elle lisait, tout en agitant sa baguette de sa main gauche, faisant voler des choses sans trop sans rendre compte. Elle lisait un livre, sur la métamorphose, qu'elle avait trouvé dans le dortoir, plus précisément sur la table de chevet d'Hermione. Wolfy avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Louna. Il avait essayer  d'attraper les objets qu'elle faisait voler. Résultat, il avait fait un grand désordre dans la pièce après avoir couru partout. Sentant la fatigue dans son bras, Louna baissa sa baguette et un grand _BOUM_ suivit peu après. Elle leva les yeux et regarda la pièce pour voir ce qui était tombé. Il ne s'agissait pas de beaucoup de choses, seulement quelques livres, 2 plumes, 3 encriers qui s'étaient brisés et avaient répandus leurs contenus sur le plancher, un oreiller, taché d'encre, et la valise  Parvati. Se demandant à peine comment la valise avait pu être dans les airs, Louna ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et replongea dans sa lecture. Wolfy poussa un profond soupir, s'étira en baillant longuement, marcha vers l'oreiller et s'entreprit de le prendre dans sa gueule, le secoua et le lança vers Louna, espérant la faire sortir de sa lecture pour qu'elle s'occupe ed lui. L'oreiller atterrit sur le livre. Louna le prit et le relança sans regarder. Elle continua de lire, mais quelques seconde à peine plus tard, Wolfy revint avec et elle comprit le message. Elle le regarda et eut un sourire en le voyant aller et repartir vers elle. Louna prit le livre et sa baguette dans sa main droite, prit l'oreiller dans son autre main et partit à courir après le loup à travers la pièce, sautant de lits en lits. Louna lui lança l'oreiller par la tête, mais il atterrit sur la figure d'Hermione, qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Hermione

Louna l'ignora. Elle continuait de courir après Wolfy,, mais elle s'enfargea et tomba à plat ventre

-Ça va? Demanda aussitôt Hermione en avançant vers elle.

Mais Louna se relevait déjà, en tenant le livre et sa baguette dans sa main droite

-Ben oui, j'ai déjà eu pire. C'est rien ça, tomber par terre

-Ah bon.Hey, c'est pas mon livre? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-Ouais. Répondit négligemment Louna

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec?

-Habituellement, quand on a un livre dans les mains, c'est parce qu'on le lisait, non?

-Tu aurais pu me le demander, tu sais, avant de me le voler.

-Je dirais plus emprunter sans permission.

-Pourquoi tu le lisais, au juste?

-Parce que ça me tentais de lire et que ton livre traînait à côté de ton lit.

-Il ne traînait pas! Je l'avais déposé sur ma table de chevet.

-Même affaire.

Hermione prit son livre que Louna avait lancé sur son lit, se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna avant de sortir

-La prochaine fois, demande-moi le si tu veux m'emprunter quelque chose, d'accord?

-Ouais.

-Il faudrait aussi que tu ramasse le désordre que tu as fait. 

Hermione sortit et dès que la porte de fut refermée, Louna rajouta

-En fait, ça me tente pas de te demander les permissions. Ah merde, j'ai déchiré mes pantalons en tombant.Si je les échangeaient? Dit-elle en regardant Wolfy

Celui-ci regarda la pièce d'un regard circulaire et la regarda ensuite dans les yeux, l'air de dire 

'_Tu pourrais prendre la jupe qui traîne par terre là-bas, près du lit de l'autre fille. Échange-les en retransformant tes pantalons en jupe et en prenant la jupe qu'il y a pour en faire des nouveaux pantalons._'

-T'es un p'tit génie toi. dit-elle en lui donnant une caresse sur la tête

Elle alla prendre la jupe qui traînait , lui jeta un sort pour la nettoyer et la transforma en de nouveau pantalon noir de style cargo, comme ses anciens, mais mieux 'transformé'. Elle enfila ses 'nouveaux' pantalons et remis la 'nouvelle' jupe à la place qu'elle était avant, la seule différence était qu'elle était déchiré sur le côté.

-Bon, on va dehors? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, alors qu'elle savait que Wolfy brûlait d'envie de sortir et de courir pour se dégourdir.

Elle enfila son coton ouaté, prit sa cape et sortit du dortoir, avec un Wolfy sautillant. Lorsqu'elle traversa la salle commune, elle était déserte. Les autres étaient descendus pour dîner et devaient être à veille de remonter. Elle descendit les escalier en mettant sa cape, traversa le hall et lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes, une voix derrière elle se fit entendre.

-Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà. C'est la petite orpheline qui traîne encore par ici!

Louna se retourna vivement et eut un sourire mauvais en voyant Malfoy, qui se tenait à environ 3 mètres d'elle. '_Cool! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écoeuré quelqu'un et voilà que ce crétin de Malfoy qui se pointe et qui va essayer de me provoquer et qui va encore finir par terre_' pensa-t-elle

-Et revoilà encore le fils à papa qui veut encore augmenter le nombre de mes victoires.

-Ah, tu penses ça?

-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre! Dit-elle

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas me toucher?

-Oh, juste un pressentiment. À chaque fois, tu finis par terre et moi, je te laisse là en te lançant une dernière humiliation et tout le monde rit de toi. C'est à chaque fois la même chose.

-Cette fois, ça ne finira pas comme ça. Dit-il entre ses dents

Louna roula des yeux et poussa un faux gros soupir, tandis que des élèves les regardaient

-T'as pas encore réaliser que j'ai plus d'expériences que toi au combat et que j'y suis plus habituée?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Peut-être que je me suis plus battu que toi

Louna partit à rire. Un rire qui sonnait totalement faux et qui n'avait rien de joyeux

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Parce que ta blague était bonne. Ha! Ha! Toi, t'avoir plus battu que moi? Le parfait fils de riche qui a tout ce qu'il veut, t'avais fait une mini tache sur la table et ton cher papa de fils de riche, lui aussi, t'avais donné une petite tape et tu partais à pleurer et tu appelles ça te faire battre? Oh, le pauvre petit! Comme il fait pitié! Il a reçu une vilaine fessée et tu vas garder ce mauvais souvenir toute ta vie, comme c'est triste! Je crois qu'on va même tous versé une petite larme. Dit-elle sarcastiquement

Les élèves, qui formaient à présent un cercle entre les 2, éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Draco serrait les poings

-Pauvre petit fils de riche qui a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. La vie est bien cruelle et triste pour toi. Tous les cadeaux les plus cher et quand ça reçoit une vilaine tape, ça se plaint qu'ils se font battre. Rajouta-t-elle en poussant un autre faux soupir, tandis que les élèves rirent de plus belle

-Parlant de cadeaux l'orpheline, ça fait quoi de ne pas en recevoir, alors que les autres en reçoivent tous, toi, tu n'as rien et tu restes avec ta sale bête sauvage. Ça doit être dur à accepter, de savoir que tout le monde te déteste, que tout le monde se fou de toi et de ce que tu peux ressenti. Tu dois être jalouse des autres, non? Dit Draco, avec un air triomphant sur le visage.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel personne ne dit rien tandis que Louna regardait Draco avec un mélange d'indifférence et de colère. Hermione, qui était parmis les autres, dit :

-La ferme Malfoy, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sa-

-Tu sais, fils de riche, moi, contrairement à toi, je me fiche de recevoir des cadeaux, puisque je vias continuer de vivre sans. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais?!  Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu n'aurais pas ce que tu voulais?! Dit-elle. Puis, avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle prit une petite voix aiguë et dit : Oh non! J'ai à peine reçu 50 cadeaux! En plus, ils ne valent rien! Le moins cher vaut à peine 500 Gallions! Mes parent ne m'aiment pas! S'ils m'aimeraient comme qu'il faut aimé un enfant, ils m'en auraient donnés une centaine! Oh mon Dieu mais que vais-je devenir?! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et je nage dans l'argent mais je ne sais pas quoi faire avec! Oh non, je n'ai pas reçu un des cadeaux que j'avais commander même si j'en ai déjà 5 pareils. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! Oh mon Dieu! Je viens d'y penser!!Pour une fois que j'en suis capable.Ils vont me chasser de la maison! C'est pour ça que j'ai reçu moins de cadeaux! Que pourrais-je faire?!  Je sais!!!Je vais menacer mes parents riches à craquer pour avoir ce que je n'ai pas eu!

Tous les élèves réunis en cercle autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Draco, tremblait de rage.

-La vérité choque, n'est-ce pas? Dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais

-Arrête de parler de ma famille, sale petite orpheline! Dit Malfoy en faisant quelques pas vers elle, l'air de plus en plus furieux, mais Louna resta indifférente à son air et dit d'une voix faussement inquiète

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Le petit fils à papa n'aime pas entendre la vérité? Ses riches oreilles ne veulent pas entendre? Il n'est pas capable d'accepter la vérité lorsque quelqu'un la lui expose devant lui?

Cela en était trop pour Malfoy. À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'il bondit sur elle. Louna fit un pas de côté pour l'évité, avec un air visiblement ravi. Alors que Draco se rapprochait d'elle pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, elle leva son bras perpendiculairement au sol et lorsqu'il la heurta, son poing s'enfonça dans l'abdomen de Draco. Plié en deux afin d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration, Draco commençait à suffoquer, tandis que les élèves éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Louna lui donna un coup de genoux en plein dans le visage et Draco s'effondra par terre, le nez en sang.

-Oh non! Le pauvre petit fils à papa! Il a la respiration coupée et le nez cassé. Mais que dirait son père s'il voyait ça?! Il aurait certainement très honte que son fils se soit fait battre par la pauvre d'orpheline que je suis. Dit-elle ironiquement

-OH MON PAUVRE DRACO!!! S'écria Pansy d'une voix aiguë en se précipitant vers lui, qui poussait de faibles gémissements. REGARDE CE QUE  TU LUI AS FAIT, SALE SAUVAGE! T'ES RIEN QU'U-OUCH!

Louna, qui venait de la griffer au visage, dit :

-La ferme toi. S'il est pas capable de se défendre, c'est pas ton problème.

-ESPÈCE DE SAUVAGE D'-AÏE!

Louna, éc½urée, lui avait donné un coup de poing sur le nez, qui s'était brisé sous le choc.

-Comme c'est triste. Les 2 enfants adorés de leurs cher parents riches se font battre par la petite orpheline qui est détestée et qui est pauvre. Vos parents vont sûrement se cacher quand ils vont apprendre ça! Surtout que ça pousse des gémissement rien que pour un nez cassé. Elle poussa un faux soupir une nouvelle fois de plus et dit : Ils ne sont vraiment pu fait solide c'est temps-ci!

Elle se retourna et sortit du hall en laissant les Draco et Pansy, sa cape virevoltant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle poussa les grosses portes de chêne, elle sentit le vent glacial s'engouffrer en elle. Laissant les portes se refermer derrière elle, elle resta là, sentant le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et qui faisait voleter ses cheveux noir. Elle adorait sentir le vent contre elle, c'était comme une sensation de liberté pour elle, Wolfy l'appréciait aussi. Après un moment, Wolfy lui ira la manche et partit comme une flèche, obligeant Louna à le suivre. Elle courut derrière lui jusqu'à la clairière, d'où elle effaça leurs traces d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette. Louna avança vers Wolfy, qui était un peu plus loin, s'agenouilla et entoura le cou de Wolfy dans ses bras et le colla contre elle. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, puis, au bout d'un moment, Wolfy tourna la tête vers Louna et commença à lui lécher le cou

-Arre^te, tu me chatouille Wolfy! Dit-elle en riant, essayent de le repousser.

Mais Wolfy ne l'écouta pas pas t continua, tandis que Louna essayait en vain de le repousser. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle réussit enfin à le repousser. Elle se releva et partit à lui courir après pour l'attraper. Wolfy courait en sautillant joyeusement, en échappant toujours à Louna. Lorsqu'elle  finit enfin à le rattraper et à le plaquer dans la neige, elle entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui vient.  Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait et vit que ce n'était que Remus.

-Comment t'as deviné que j'étais ici?! Demanda-t-elle aussitôt

-Vu que tu n'étais plus dans le hall et que je me doutait que tu n'étais sûrement pas retourner à ta salle commune, j'en aie déduis que tu étais sûrement ici.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que j'étais dans le hall?! Demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être surprise

-Tu as envoyé deux personnes à l'infirmerie.

-Parkinson et Malfoy sont à l'infirmerie? Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur aient arrivé?! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement surprise

-Pas trop subtil ta fausse expression, tu m'as nommé les noms sans que j'ai besoin de les dire.Alors, tu t'es encore battue.Cette fois, tu as réussi à les blesser suffisamment pour les envoyer à l'infirmerie

-Je ne leur aie presque rien fait! J'ai seulement coupé le souffle et cassé le nez à Malfoy et pour Parkinson, je l'aie seulement griffé et casser son nez à elle aussi. C'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont faibles. Tu vas me dire que c'est grave simplement parce qu'ils ont eu peur en voyant leur sang? Dit-elle, comme si de rien n'était

-Justement oui

-Pourquoi?!

Remus la regarda sévèrement et lui dit

-Tu ne le réalises pas ou tu t'amuses à jouer les innocentes? Si tu continues comme ça, Dumbledore va finir pas réellement te renvoyer. Tu viens d'hériter de 2 semaines de retenue cette fois.

-Juste ça? Dit-elle sarcastiquement

-Louna, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu sais que tu peux te faire renvoyer si tu continues comme ça. Et tu sais aussi où tu irais. Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas y retourner, tu as une drôle de façon de le prouver.

Louna resta silencieuse, fixant le regard de Remus, puis porta son regard sur le lac dont l'étendue était gelée.

-Tu voulais simplement me voir pour me crier dessus? C'est le vieux qui t'as demandé de me trouver et ensuite, de m'engueuler parce qu'il n'est pas capable de le faire lui-même? Tu peux partir si tu as fini, j'ai compris tu sais. Dit-elle enfin d'un ton où perçait une sorte d'amerture 

Remus la regarda pendant un moment, poussa un faible soupir, et s'avança vers elle en disant :

-Dumbledore ne m'a rien demander , il ne sait même pas que je suis venu te voir. Mais j'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas furieux en murmurant à elle-même quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Commence à aller trop loin. 2élèves à l'infirmerie, 2 semaines de retenue, aller voir Dumbledore' Je en savais pas trop ce qui c'était passé, mais je me doutais que ça l'avait un rapport entre toi et Malfoy que tu avais réussi à envoyer à l'infirmerie. Et puis, un groupe d'élève  parler de ce qui c'était passé et j'ai su que c'était toi qui avait fait encore quelque chose.

-Tu diras à McDo  d'aller se faire soigner, se parler à soi-même, c'est pas bon signe. Dit-elle

-Au fait, c'est quoi la raison cette fois pour laquelle tu t'es battue.

Louna poussa un soupir et dit, en le regardant dans les yeux

-Parce que.Malfoy a encore fait allusion que jamais personne ne voudra de moi, même si je le sais déjà, il a dit que tout le monde se fichait de moi, alors je lui aie fait une imitation de lui-même et je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécier, j'ignore pourquoi, puisqu'il a essayé de me sauter dessus alors je me suis simplement défendue, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Et pour l'autre, ben elle m'a traitée de 'sale sauvage' alors je l'ai griffé et lui aie dit de se la fermer mais elle m'a pas écouter alors je l'ai frappée et je suis sortis après.Y'a rien de mal à se que j'ai fait, non?

Remus secoua la tête mais ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le lac. Louna sortit sa baguette, murmura une formule magique, qui fit apparaître une forme orangée qui atterrit sur le sol, faisant fondre la neige qu'il y avait. Elle s'avança et alla s'asseoir où la neige avait fondue, à environ 3 mètres de l'eau. 

-tu viens souvent ici? Demanda Remus en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle

-Ouais, toutes les fois où je suis écoeurée  d'être enfermée, comme à tous les jours. Je déteste être enfermée. Répondit-elle

Elle murmura une nouvelle fois une formule et une autre forme orangée apparut, allant atterrir dans le lac, ce qui fit fondre la glace.

-Jolie boule de feu. Dit Remmus en la regardant. Où as-tu appris a en créer une?

-Dans un livre que j'ai lu il y a pas longtemps.

-tu lis des livres pour apprendre d'autres sortilèges de ceux que t'enseignent tes professeurs?

-Ouais, c'est trop facile se que les profs enseignent. Alors, je prend des livres pour apprendre quelque chose de plus compliquer. Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette dans la paume de sa main.

-Et tu comprends absolument tout?

-Ouais

Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et un craquement se fit entendre. Une flamme était apparue dans la paume de sa main gauche. Wolfy lui mordilla gentiment le bras pour attirer son attention. Elle le regarda et dit :

-Je le sais déjà, tu me l'as déjà dit

-Tu sais quoi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit?

Louna eut un petit rire, claqua des mains pour éteindre la flamme et dit

-Je parlais à Wolfy. Il m'a dit quelque chose qu'il m'avait déjà dite il y a quelques mois. 

-Il vient de te parler?

-Ouais, mais il ne parle pas en paroles, si c'et ce que tu penses. Dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

-Comment tu sias qu'il te parle alors?

-Eh bien.heu.Il me regarde dans les yeux et je peux.déchiffrer ce qu'il me dit. Et il fait la même chose avec moi quand je lui dit quelque chose sans parler. On se comprend, tu comprends? C'est comme si.je sias pas trop comment te le dire.En fait, on s'est toujours compris. De n'importe quelle manière, il a toujours réussi à me faire comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire quand je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre simplement par le regard. La plupart du temps, c'est comme si on lisait dans les pensées de l'autre.

-Comment tu as fait pour le dresser?

-je ne l'aie pas dressé. Je n'en aie jamais eu besoin et je ne l'aie jamais obligé à rester avec moi, c'est lui qui reste. C'est sûr que je n'aimerais pas qu'il parte, mais il est libre de repartir quand il veut. Dit-elle, en faisant réapparaître une flamme dans sa paume.

Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien. Louna s'amusait à prendre une poignée de neige et de l'égrainer en flocon pour les laisser tomber sur la flamme, ce qui les fit fondre. Puis, Remus demanda 

-Tu serais réellement triste s'il partirait, hein?

Louna ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle fit encore tombé une poigné de neige en flocon sur la flamme. Quand elle eut fini, elle claque des mains pour l'éteindre et regarda Remus

-Tu sais, Wolfy est tout pour moi. C'est le seul qui m'ait jamais critiquer, le seul qui tient à moi, celui qui a été là quand j'en avais de besoin. Dans le fond, c'est e seul véritable ami que j'ai.sauf peut-être toi.rajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence.

Wolfy se leva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les pattes. Il se tourna vers la forêt et, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose, il coucha les oreilles et émit un petit grognement, mais Louna ne l'entendit pas. Wolfy retourna vers elle et Louna l'entoura de ses bras, appuyant sa tête contre celle de Wolfy. Ils restèrent là, dans la clairière, en parlant. Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre derrière les montagnes, Remus dit

-Tu viens, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer.

-Ouais.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent dans le château. Louna se dirigea vers la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle y entra, il n'y avait personne, encore une fois. Elle alla dans un coin de la salle commune et quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre du dortoir des garçons. Elle vit Harry se diriger vers une table, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. Elle le vit s'installer à une table et ouvrir ce qui semblait être un livre. Il resta là, immobile, tournant les pages, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne, apparemment. Pendant un moment, il ne fit rien d'autre à part regarder la même page. Intriguée, Louna se leva et se dirigea sans bruit vers lui. Quand elle fut rendue près de lui, elle vit qu'il sembla très concentré. Elle se rapprocha et plaqua une main sur la page, le faisant sursauter une dizaine de centimètres environ.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

-J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi de l'être. Répondit-elle, avec un sourire mauvais, laissant sa main sur la page

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas en bas en train de manger comme les autres?

-Comme si ça te ferais quelque chose

-Je croyais pourvoir être seul c'est tout. Dit Harry

-Vraiment pas la bonne place. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Dit-elle en levant les yeux pour essayer de voir

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Répliqua-t-il en essayant de cacher la page, mais Louna le prit.

-C'est qui? Dit-elle en regardant la photo où 2 personnes la regardaient, ainsi qu'une troisième

-J'ai dit c'est pas de tes affaires. Dit-il en essayant de reprendre l'album. Rends-le moi!

Elle le lâche et s'assis en face de lui, en le fixant

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?!

-C'est qui sur les photos?

-Pas de tes affaires! Fiche-moi la paix!

-Non, alors tu vas me le dire ou sinon, je continue. C'est qui sur la photo? C'est qui sur la photo? C'est qui sur la photo? C'est qui sur l-

-La ferme! 

-Alors, tu vas me le dire? Je peux continuer jusqu'à ce que tu me le dise. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais

-Bon ok. Ce sont mes parents. Dit-il, en poussant l'album vers elle, qui le regarda avec un peu plus d'attention

-Ah. Et c'est qui l'autre?

-C'était le meilleur ami de mes parents.Celui qui essaie de me tuer.C'est Sirius Black.dit-il avec une expression de dégoût

-Alors, c'est lui la constellation que tout le monde a peur?

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles la constellation?

-Y'en a une qui s'appelle comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu croies? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules 

-Elle.représente quoi, la constellation?

-Celle d'un grand chien. Je l'ai vu des millier de fois, en fait c'est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation. Dit-elle, en regardant la photo d'un peu plus près.

-Ah bon.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et le fixa dans les yeux, sans rien faire d'autre

-Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que me regardes? Demanda Harry, en continuant de la fixer, après quelques secondes

-Tu préfères que je regarde ta cicatrice? Dit-elle

-Non.Non! Dit-il, alors que Louna faisait glisser son regard vers sa cicatrice et la regarda pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que Harry plaque une main dessus.

-Je ne voie pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire a porter une cicatrice pour que les autres aillent les yeux rivés dessus quand ils te regardent. Dit-elle, en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux

-Demande-leur. Ironisa Harry

-C'est ça que je vais faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial a avoir une marque? Surtout que toi, tu n'en as qu'une seule.Ironisa-t-elle à son tour

-Tu as les yeux noir.dit stupidement Harry après un moment de silence

-Pour de vrai? Tu m'en apprends une bonne nouvelle! Je n'avais jamais remarquer

-Non.Mais.Il me semble que les tien sont les plus foncé que j'ai vu.Même Snape semble les avoir plus pâle.On dirait que tu n'as pas de pupille.

-Ouais je sais. Mais c'est quoi le rapport des yeux noir?!

-J'en sais rien.seulement que j'ai dit ce que je pensais.

-Ah.dit-elle, en rendant l'album à Harry et en portant son attention vers Wolfy.

Elle se leva et s'assit par terre, prenant une balle et la lançant dans la salle commune pour Wolfy, qui partit la chercher.

-Au juste, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à tes parents? Dit Harry en la regardant, après plusieurs minute de silence

Louna tourna vivement les yeux vers lui, le regardant d'un regard noir et menaçant

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Cracha-t-elle

-Pour savoir.Tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux miens, alors je veux seulement savoir comment tes parents sont mort.S'ils le sont.

Elle le regarda encore d'un regard menaçant. Puis, elle dit d'un ton sec

-J'en sais rien ce qu'ils leur aient arrivés. Et ça m'est égale.

-Pourquoi?

-Contrairement à toi, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble mes parents. Ils m'ont abandonnés et je ne sais même pas quel âge j'avais. Pour moi, ils ne sont rien d'autre que des personnes dans le monde, je me fou de ce qu'il leur aient arrivés et je ne veux rien savoir d'eux. Ils peuvent bien être mort ou en vie, je ne veux pas le savoir, ce ne sont que des lâcheurs, ils peuvent bien aller se faire foutre quant à moi. Dit-elle. Une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

Harry n'ajouta rien. Quelques instant plus tard, les élèves commençaient à remonter. Louna alla dans le coin le plus sombre et resta là, repensant à la raison qui aurait pu pousser ses parents à l'abandonner et ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. Wolfy, qui sentait sa frustration, posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour essayer de la faire calmer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes Wolfy, je ne veux pas que tu fasse comme mes parents ont fait.Mais je ne peux pas te retenir.Je veux pas que tu partes Wolfy.lui dit-elle lui dit-elle en lui donnant un bisou sur sa tête. Elle appuya son front contre celui de Wolfy et resta ainsi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Voilà!!!Vraiment désolé pour le retard!! C'est pas de ma faute c'est celle de l'école!!mais bon, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ce chapitre! J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, vous me pardonnerez pour mon grosss retard!^^' Pour ma part, j'en suis quand même fière! J'espère que vous l'aimez!!;) Bon, heu le seizième chapitre va venir dans gros max deux semaines j'espère que vous m'avez pas abandonné *regard de chien battu* REVIEWVER PLEASE!!TOUS CEUX QUI LISE!please!!

Réponses aux reviews 

**__**

MPZT : MICI pour ton reviews! J'espère que tu me pardonnes de mon retard!^^' Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic!

Siria Potter : Lol, mici à toi aussi pour ton review et j'espère que tu me pardonens toi aussi!!^' Ouais, j'aime bien sa théorie aussi!^^Eh oui, tu as bien raison! Je sais si oui ou non elle a des parents!En fait, je sais tout de cette fic!!J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!!Mici encore!!

Bon! Heu...un tit scop!^^cette fic va s'étendre sur 50 chapitre et plus!!! ET je vous dit aussi que pour moi, ce qui arrive, ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à date, c'est presque rien à ce qui arrive!^^Alors j'espère que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas!*regard de tit chien battu* Mici encore!!Si vous voulez un tit peu plus d'information sur ems fic aller dans ma bio, le résumé est mieux fait!

Byebye

~Louna~


	16. Rêve étrange

D.A: Comme tout le monde le sait, tous les personnages ainsi que son univers lui appartiennent, mais Louna et Wolfy viennent de moi et m'appartiennent pleinement.

N.A : Et nous voici repartit pour un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Shit…Je suis en retard pour le commencer^^'On est le 25 février et j'ignore lorsque je le finirai^^'Mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher de l'écrire, plutôt, de taper le début, car je l'ai écrit dans mon tit cahier durant les cours ou dans l'autobus…Plus dans le bus…Sous la joie d'Amalia(hein amalia?!)qui me regardait écrire et qui riait de moi…Je dirai pas pourquoi^^Bon, alors je me la ferme et je commence!Bonne lecture!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes Wolfy, je ne veux pas que tu fasse comme mes parents ont fait. Mais je ne peux pas te retenir. Je veux pas que tu partes Wolfy.lui dit-elle lui dit-elle en lui donnant un bisou sur sa tête. Elle appuya son front contre celui de Wolfy et resta ainsi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 16:Rêve étrange_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**__**

**__**

Louna marchait, avec Wolfy, à travers un épais brouillard. Ils ne voyaient rien de ce qui venait. Louna ne voyait même pas ses propres pieds et Wolfy arrivait à peine à voir le bout de son museau.

_-Pas encore…Ça fait la troisième fois que je fais le même rêve. Se lamenta Louna._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, c'est toi qui m'amène dans tes rêves. La prochaine fois, fait qu'il y ait moins de brouillard. Lui répondit Wolfy._

_-Comme si c'est moi qui contrôle mes rêves._

_-Certains le peuvent. _

_-Ouais, ben, si je contrôlerais mes rêves, je ne mettrai pas de brouillard et je ne choisirai pas de faire, pour la troisième fois, le même rêve._

_-Incapable, je ne te vois pas._

_-Me semblait que les loups avaient une vision parfaite. Répliqua-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers lui, mais elle ne voyait qu'une vague tache noire._

_-Hey, c'est dans le noir et non dans le brouillard, st-_

_BAM_

_-Hihi! T'as encore oublié le poteau et tu as foncé dedans. Stupide. À force de rentrer dedans, ton museau va renfoncer dans ta face. Il est trop grand de toute façon, tu mens trop._

_-Hey, c'est toi la menteuse ici, rappelle toi des mensonges que tu as sorti…_

_-Pour nous sortir de la merde, ouais!_

_-Dans laquelle tu nous avais plongé. De toute façon, arrête de rire, ça fait mal rentrer dans un poteau._

_-Arrête de chialer. C'est juste un rêve. Je suis sûre que demain, tu t'en rappelleras même pas._

_-Oui et? Ça fait mal dans le rêve pareil._

_-Arrête de te plaindre, espèce de chi-_

_Un faible craquement se fit entendre. Louna s'était interrompue et, instinctivement, s'était accroupie et avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Wolfy._

_-C'était quoi?_

_-On dirait que quelqu'un est là…Qu'il vient vers nous._

_Louna essaya d'apercevoir un mouvement, une forme, une ombre même, mais le brouillard était trop dense pour y voir quelque chose. Elle resta ainsi, collée à Wolfy. Pendant un certain temps, sans se le dire qu'ils étaient effrayés, ils essayaient d'entendre un autre bruit, mais ils n'entendaient rien. Il n'y avait que le silence, silence inquiétant, la sorte de silence qu'on aime pas et qu'on préférerait être dans une pièce où la musique joue à un rythme de 100 décibels. Rester là dans ce silence n'avait rien de très rassurant, même en rêve, rester ainsi sans rien faire, à attendre un bruit qui ne venait pas._

_-Je crois qu'il n'y a personne…murmura-t-elle à Wolfy_

_-Non, il y a quelqu'un, je peux l'entendre. Moi, au moins, j'ai des bonnes oreilles. Lui répondit-il_

_-Très drôle. C'est pas le moment pour être sarcastique._

_-T'es mal placée pour parler, je te ferais remarquer._

_Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un autre craquement survint. Il était plus près cette fois. Louna resserra son étreinte et demanda, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un souffle,_

_-Ça se rapproche je crois…_

-Je sais…Quelqu'un vient. Je l'entend, c'est une personne je crois. On dirait qu'elle appelle quelqu'un…Probablement toi…

_-J'entend rien moi, peut-être que c'est toi qu'elle appelle…_

_-Mais oui c'est ça, c'est ton rêve, c'est toi qu'elle appelle. La voix est faible, très faible, et elle se rapproche. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être, je crois qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine._

_-Reste avec moi Wolfy, ne pars pas, je t'en prie!_

_-J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser toute seule…_

_-Dans les 2 derniers rêves, tu disparaissais…Je la sens, la présence…Elle se rapproche…Ce n'est pas un humain…_

_-On dirait qu'elle…_

_-Non, Wolfy! Reviens! Dit-elle._

_Wolfy venait de disparaître et elle le cherchait en tâtonnant l'air, l'appelant._

_-T'as pas le droit Wolfy! Même en rêve! C'est quoi ça?!_

_Sa main venait de traverser quelque chose de glacial. Elle ramena vivement sa main vers elle et se releva. Elle pouvait à présent entendre la voix dont Wolfy avait parlé. Elle était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, elle parlait comme parle un patient proche de la mort. D'après la voix, on jurerait que la personne, ou la 'chose' à qui appartenait la voix, se tenait juste en face d'elle._

_-Ne pars pas…N'aie pas peur…Ne te réveille pas…lui disait la voix_

_-Ose dire que j'ai peur!_

_-Ne sois pas effrayée Louna, je ne te ferai pas de mal… Ne te réveille pas, n'essaie pas de te réveiller, pas avant que j'aille fini de te parler… Je t'en supplie…_

_-D'abord, je me fiche de savoir comment tu sais mon nom et je me fiche encore plus de ce que tu as à me dire! J'ai rien à te dire et j'ai jamais voulu me ramasser dans ce rêve débile! Alors, Dégage! Va-t-en!_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, comme tu as dit…_

_-Justement, alors va-t-en!_

_-Je veux simplement te parler car ce n'est que dans ces cas-ci que je peux le faire. Cesse de me repousser, je t'en prie. Lui répondit la 'chose', ou la présence, en s'approchant._

_Louna pouvait maintenant voir un corps qui commençait à apparaître. Elle arrivait à voir qu'elle était plus grande qu'elle, mais elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage. Louna fit machinalement un pas en arrière et dit :_

_-Si ce n'est qu'un rêve, il faut simplement que je me réveille et je vais être débarrassé de toi._

_-Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie! Je vais te dire qui je suis, laisse-moi le temps! Je suis-_

Louna ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans le dortoir et vit que les autres filles dormaient profondément. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir qu'il faisait encore noir, mais que le ciel pâlissait. Elle mit une main sur la tête de Wolfy, qui lui la léchait encore. Il l'avait tirée du sommeil ainsi. Elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses poils doux et soyeux. 

Elle resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, respirant son odeur qui lui procurait un effet rassurant. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle se leva, enfila son coton ouaté par dessus le chandail à manches longues qu'elle gardait pour dormir et sortit du dortoir avec Wolfy. Ils sortirent de la salle commune déserte et commencèrent à se promener dans les couloirs silencieux du châteaux. Après quelques minutes d'avoir marché sans but précis, elle décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Elle descendit jusqu'au deuxième étage et poussa les portes de la bibliothèque pour se retrouver dans la vaste pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, ayant pour seule source de lumière, les rayons de la lune.

-_Lumos_

Elle commença à se promener parmi les étagères de livres, tenant sa baguette devant elle. Elle ne cherchait rien en particulier mais avançait, la tête penchée sur le côté, faisant courir ses yeux en lisant les titres des livres. Elle passa devant la réserve sans trop la voir et se retrouva dans la section de livres pour les plus avancés en matière de métamorphose. Faisant courir ses yeux sur les reliures pour lire leurs titres, elle en prit un qui avait l'air intéressant, le feuilleta, puis le lançant par dessus son épaule, où elle entendit le livre tomber avec un léger 'Pouf' sur le plancher de la bibliothèque. Elle fit la même chose avec une douzaine de livres, disant toujours, 'Pas celui-là', avant de le jeter par terre. Elle en trouva finalement un qui avait l'air particulièrement difficile. Le sol était jonché de livres ouvert, avec les pages arrachées et mâchonnées par Wolfy, qui s'amusait à les détruire. Elle prit le livre et partit, suivie de son loup. Elle repoussa les portes, sortit et commença à marcher lorsqu'elle entendit un miaulement sonore. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Miss Teigne. Wolfy émit un grognement. Les deux se défiaient du regard. Avec un sourire mesquin, Louna sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça une formule. Le sort atteignit sa cible et le félin se retrouva avec une couleur bleue qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, des oreilles de lapin remplacèrent celles de chat. Un dernier sort et les pattes du la chatte se retrouvèrent remplacées par des pattes de grenouilles. Les sorts avaient atteint Miss Teigne très rapidement. Elle se releva péniblement et Louna lui dit :

-Tiens, voilà, tu es plus jolie comme ça non? Aller dégage et cour auprès de ton maî-maître. Vas-y Wolfy, on va rire.

Wolfy bondit et se précipita sur Miss Teigne, qui décampa aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu, sautillant légèrement et poussa des sons furieux. Wolfy revint vers Louna qui riait. Elle mit le livre dans sa poche et continua de marcher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes en dehors de votre dortoir? S'exclama une voix derrière elle, alors qu'elle était rendue dans le hall.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Rusard qui vint se planter devant elle.

-Il me semble que je viens de vous poser une question!

-Ah ouin? Eh bien, il me semble que ça ne me tente pas d'y répondre.

-Retournez immédiatement à votre dortoir!

-Non. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois, se remettant à marcher vers les donjons.

-Allez immédiatement à votre dortoir! Je ne le vous répèterez pas deux fois! Dit-il en la suivant

-Ça fait déjà plus que deux fois que tu me le répète, perroquet. 

-Cessez ces insolences, jeune ingrate!

-Tiens, un nouveau nom. Répliqua-t-elle en continuant de descendre avec Wolfy, qui semblait apprécier la situation.

-Vous et tous les autres petits morveux, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de jeunes insolents!

-Les autres, non, moi, oui.

-Tout ce que vous méritez, c'est une bonne correction!

-D'autres personnes s'en sont déjà chargées pour moi. J'en ai déjà reçu des tonnes et ça ne m'a jamais vraiment changé.

-Peut-être était-ce parce que vous ne n'en receviez pas assez!

-Tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour même.

-Ça suffit! Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir, je ne vous suivrez pas!

-Ben ne me suis plus dans ce cas. Je vais être enfin débarrassé de toi. dit-elle en marchant dans un corridor, dans les donjons.

-JE VOUS AIE DONNÉ UN ORDRE!

-Félicitations. T'es capable d'en donner? Répliqua-t-elle en le regardant par dessus son épaule.

-Je peux savoir quelle est la cause de tout ce bruit? 

Louna retourna la tête en avant juste à temps pour ne pas faire collision avec Snape.

-C'est elle qui-

-Oh, mais bien sûr. Interrompit Snape. La petite orpheline qui ne fait qu'à sa tête encore une fois. Quelle surprise de vous voir vous promenez à cette heure-ci, alors qu'il fait encore nuit dehors et que c'est interdit de se promener.

-D'abord, qu'est-ce que toi et lui faîtes là si c'est interdit?

-Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit. Ou est-ce parce que vous n'avez pas de mémoire, ou bien vous ne savez pas ce qu'interdit signifie.

-Interdit sonne trop tentant pour ne pas le faire et t'en fais pas pour ma mémoire, elle va très bien. Dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Je lui aie dit de retourner à son dortoir, mais elle ne fait qu'à sa tête, cette sale petite obstinée.

-Fière de l'être, sauf que si j'étais toi, je retirerai le mot _sale_ car, à moins que tu n'aies besoin de lunettes, je ne suis pas sale. Répliqua Louna en se tournant vers Rusard.

Rusard ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ce ne fut pas des paroles qui sortirent, plutôt une sorte de croassement mélangé d'un grognement retentissant qui provenait de derrière le concierge. Il se retourna, tandis que les deux autres penchaient la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir. Rusard ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant sa chatte transformée, qui avançait, à moitié sautillant, moitié marchant. Wolfy grogna, montrant les crocs et miss Teigne répliqua par un son qui ressemblait à celui d'un chat à l'agonie. Louna, qui riait intérieurement, savait que Wolfy serait ravi de pourchasser la chatte. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un seul geste, Rusard s'exclama, tandis que Miss Teigne s'approchait de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce donc cette _chose_ toute bleue avec des grandes oreilles et avec des pattes de crapaud?

-Moi, je dirais des oreilles de lapin et des pattes de grenouille, pas de crapaud, stupide.

-Impressionnante métamorphose, miss. Lui dit Snape.

-Quoi?! Mais comment…Ne me dîtes pas qu'il s'agit de ma chatte…transformée en…en…en…ça!

-Ouais, hein? Avoue que tu serais pas capable d'en faire autant. Dit Louna en se tournant vers Snape, ignorant ce qu'avait dit Rusard.

-Vous croyez? Répondit Snape

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur Wolfy, qui se transforma en un chiot tout à fait innocent et mignon.

-Rends-lui sa forme normale! S'écria Louna en regardant Snape d'un regard menacent. 

Snape ne fit rien, se contentant de sourire méchamment.

-Pourquoi? Il est très bien ainsi, il n'est plus dangereux.

-Rends-lui sa forme normale. Dit-elle entre ses dents, l'air encore plus menacent.

-Vous osez me donner des ordres?

-Oui j'ose! Rends-lui sa forme normale ou sinon, c'est moi qui te change de forme!

-Et vous risquerez de vous faire renvoyée pour avoir jeté un sort à l'un de vos professeurs.

Louna prit le chiot dans ses bras et se retourna vers Snape.

-Rends-lui sa forme normale et je rend au stupide chat sa forme première. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. 

-Rendez sa forme normale au chat d'abord, ensuite, je rendrai la forme normale à votre bête sauvage. Comme ça, on est sûrs que vous allez véritablement rendre la forme au chat.

-Tu doutes de ce que je dis que je ferai? T'oses prétendre que si tu rends sa forme à Wolfy, je vais m'en aller en courant comme une lâche, alors que je t'aie dit que j'allais rendre la forme au stupide chat?!

-Ça ressemble à ça, oui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu t'en iras pas une fois que je lui aurait rendue sa forme? Demanda-t-elle en désignant miss Teigne d'un mouvement de tête.

-Parce que j'ai dit que je le ferai.

-J'ai aussi dit que je le ferai, je te rappelle.

-On ne peut pas vous faire confiance

-J'ai pas confiance en toi. Et de toute façon, tu sais que je ne mens pas.

Le chiot poussa un petit gémissement, signe d'impatience, et il regarda Louna dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi? Lui murmura-t-elle à son oreille

Le chiot sembla lui dire quelque chose. Louna poussa un soupir, se retourna et avec un mouvement de sa baguette, elle rendit la forme d'un chat à Miss Teigne. Aussitôt, Rusard se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Louna se tourna vers Snape, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et dit :

-Maintenant, ôte le sort de Wolfy.

Pensant que Louna n'avait pas remarqué que s'il ôtait le sortilège au loup, Wolfy reprendrait son poids normal, Snape eut un sourire mauvais en imaginant Louna qui lâcherait aussitôt Wolfy parce qu'il était trop lourd pour le supporter. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement, le chiot se transforma en loup noir. Mais, à son grand désappointement, Louna ne fléchit pas des genoux ni des bras, elle restait debout, droite, un bras sous les pattes postérieurs et l'autre sous les pattes antérieurs, ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue. Snape eut un air déçu et Louna le remarqua.

-Quoi, tu penses que c'est la première fois que je le porte? Tu pensais que j'étais pas assez forte pour le tenir et que j'allais le laisser tomber après deux secondes? Oh, pauvre toi, ton plan n'a pas marché. Dommage. Dit-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Elle se retourna, passa devant le concierge, qui caressait a tête de sa chatte. Lorsque les yeux de Wolfy et de Miss Teigne se rencontrèrent, Wolfy grogna et Miss Teigne cracha, hérissant les poils de son dos. Elle voulu sauter des bras de son maître, mais Rusard l'en empêcha. Wolfy restait parfaitement immobile, faisant balancer sa queue, dans les bras de Louna, qui savait qu'il ne voulait que jouer. Alors qu'elle montait les marches pour se rendre dans le hall, elle entendit Rusard dire dans son dos

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, on va s'arranger pour que cette sale bête sauvage s'en aille d'ici.

Louna s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face au concierge et lui dit, 

-Essaies toujours de le faire renvoyer mais tu ne réussiras pas. Si je veux, je pourrais le lâcher et il ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée de ton sale chat stupide. Si j'étais toi, je fermerais ma gueule et retournerait commencer à préparer mes affaires pour nettoyer.

-Je ne laisserais pas une élève me parler sur ce ton, sale petite insolente! S'écris Rusard, mais Louna était déjà repartit, transportant toujours Wolfy, qui avait accoté sa tête sur son épaule.

Louna retourna dans la salle commune, laissant Wolfy sauter par terre une fois à l'intérieur.

-Tu deviens lourd toi, va falloir que je te mette au régime. Wolfy lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _Essaie pour voir._ Lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, une bande grise apparaissait à l'horizon. Il devait être environ 4heures du matin. Elle alla s'asseoir devant la cheminé, s'accota sur Wolfy qui l'avait rejoint et resta ainsi.

_*Le soir, dans la salle commune_*

Louna était assise par terre dans un coin de la salle commune, penchée sur un rouleau de parchemin. Wolfy était étendu sur le flanc à côté d'elle.

-Salut

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, sans même avoir levé les yeux vers Hermione.

-Pourquoi es-tu si agressive envers moi alors que je ne fait que te dire salut?

-Agressive… Tiens, un nouveau nom à rajouter sur la liste.

-Très drôle.

-Bon aller, crache-le, ce que tu veux me dire. Tu ne t'es sûrement pas levée juste pour me dire salut et me parler gentiment alors que tu as des amis avec qui tu peux faire ça. Allez, vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire ou à me reprocher.

-Je veux simplement te parler. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un essaie d'être gentil avec toi ou quoi?

-Ouais c'est exactement ça.

Pendant quelques minutes, elles ne se dirent plus rien, Louna continuait d'écrire sur le parchemin et Hermione la regardait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Le devoir en astronomie

-Tu as décidé de faire tes devoirs maintenant?

-Non, c'est simplement pour faire chier la prof qui a dit que j'était tellement paresseuse que je n'allais jamais faire un devoir de l'année. Après, elle m'a mit hors de la classe, j'ignore pourquoi, pourtant, je n'avais que tout dérégler les télescopes que les gens avaient de besoin pour faire se devoir, ce soir à minuit.

-Tu n'es pas sensé aller dans la tour la nuit pour faire la carte du ciel? Demanda Hermione en regardant plus attentivement le parchemin.

-Ouais, et?

-Comment tu peux inventer une carte sans même regarder le ciel?

-Ah bon, inventer?! J'ai rien inventé, c'est exactement le ciel à cette période-ci de l'année

-Comment tu peux en être sûre?

-Après avoir passé deux ans dehors à regarder le ciel à tous les jours, tu sais comment est fait le ciel. Si tu ne me croies pas, ben, t'as qu'a regarder de plus près ou à aller dehors à minuit!

-Ok, je te crois.

À ce moment, un éclair orangé passa devant eux et peu de temps après, la voix de Ron s'écria,

-SALE CHAT STUPIDE!!LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE!!CROUTARD REVIENT ICI! HERMIONE! ATTRAPE TON CHAT AVANT QUE JE LUI FASSE DE QUOI!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix tandis que Ron s'approchait.

-T'ES PAS CAPABLE DE SURVEILLER TON SALE CHAT ET MAINTENANT, IL COURT APRÈS CROUTARD! T'AURAIS DU LE SURVEILLER À PLACE DE PARLER AVEC CETTE FILLE QUI NE FAIT JAMAIS RIEN ET QUI DÉTESTE TOUT LE MONDE!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je déteste tout le monde? Tu penses me connaître? Dit Louna en se levant et en rangeant son devoir dans ses poches, le chiffonnant

-J'AI AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE QUE DE M'OBSTINER AVEC TOI! C'EST PAS TOI QUI SERAIT CAPABLE D'ARRÊTER CE SALE CHAT! T'ES BONNE À RIEN!

-Tu me mets au défi?! Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Comme si tu serais capable…

-Wolfy, occupe toi du chat, moi je vais prendre le rat.

Wolfy se mit à courir derrière le chat, qui venait de passer une nouvelle fois devant eux, précédé par le rat. Le rat alla se réfugier sous un meuble et Pattenrond arriva pour donner un coup de patte, mais Wolfy lui sauta dessus et le maintint immobile au sol. Louna alla à côté de lui, s'assit par terre et dit

-Aller sort de là, t'as pas à avoir peur. Aller viens. Le chat ne te fera rien, aller sort de là, ton maître s'ennuie de toi, déjà.

Curieux, le rat sortit le museau, mais lorsqu'il vit Louna, il voulut retourner se cacher, mais avant qu'il ait pu bouger, elle lui plaqua une main dessus et l'attrapa. Dans ses main, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger pour vouloir s'enfuir, mais elle réussit à l'immobiliser tout de même. Croutard se mit à pousser des cris. Il était très effrayé par elle, sans doute avait-il peur qu'elle demande à Wolfy de le manger, mais, de son autre main, elle prit Pattenrond par la peau du cou et le leva. Wolfy la regarda dans les yeux, semblant lui dire quelque chose.

-Pour de vrai? Lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

Elle regarda le rat, qui essayait en vain de bouger. Elle lâcha Pattenrond, qui alla se réfugier dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette, mais Ron s'exclama.

-Redonne-le moi! Tu l'étouffes!

-Mais non, crétin, je ne lui fais même pas mal, sinon, il serait en train d'agoniser. De toute manière, je ne le sert même pas fort, il suffit juste de savoir où est son point faible pour le faire arrêter de bouger.

-Et où il est son point faible?

-Tu croies réellement que je vais te le dire? C'est ton rat, trouve-le! Répliqua-t-elle en le lui redonnant.

Dès qu'il fut dans les mains de Ron, il sembla moins effrayé, mais il se remit à bouger lorsqu'il aperçu que Pattenrond le regardait. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et les deux commencèrent à s'engueuler. Louna et Harry, sans s'en rendre compte, roulèrent des yeux en même temps.

-On dit que les contraires s'attirent. Dit Louna, ce qui fit rire Harry et tous les autres qui les écoutaient.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers elle, tous deux rouges et avec un air furieux.

-C'est pas drôle!

-De quoi tu te mêles?!

-La vérité choque, hein? Dit-elle avec un de ses fameux sourires narquois. 

-C'est pas vrai ce que tu insinues! C'est elle et son stupide chat!

-Essaie pas de te justifier, ça rend les choses encore plus pire. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais là-dedans? S'exclama Ron

-Absolument rien, c'est juste que je peux voir des choses dans les yeux des autres que toi, tu ne peux pas.

-Tu te prends pour Trelawney?

-Non, je me prend seulement pour moi. Bon, moi je m'en vais, je suis écœurée d'entendre le couple, qui savent même qu'ils sont en couple, encore en train d'avoir une chicane d'amoureux.

Elle se retourna et sortit de la salle commune, suivit par Wolfy. Les deux se rendirent à la clairière et restèrent là.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà! J'ai été obligé de couper des bouts parce que sinon, le chapitre aurait eu 20 page et pus^^'Mais je vais les replacer dans le chap 17, qui devrait venir cette semaine, puisque je sais déjà tout ce qui va se passer!;)Donc, sans plus attendre, voilà les réponses au reviews

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

Amalia Lupin:*tite larme à l'œil*T'AS REVIEWVÉ!!!Cool! Mici!^^Mi oui tu connais le reste mais si tu ouvres ta gueules, je te tue PERSONNELLEMENT! Bon mici et z'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!

Le roi lion: bon, j'accepte tes excuses encore une fois.*roule des yeux* Tu vas en avoir toi du retard! Surtout que je poste la chap 17 cte semaine et c'est sûr!Bon mici!^-^Heu…Peut-être que Dray et Lou' vont tombé en amour je sais pas^^loool joke :P mici encore!

Ratonton: Mici pour ton review! T'en fais pas, c'est sûr que je continue! Je sais tout ce qui va arrivé!J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre! 

Cel:Mici à toi pour ton review!^^Oui oui, t'en fais pas, on va en savoir plus sur Louna, dans pas trop longtemps!;)  Mici encore!^^

Bon voilà! Le chapitre 17 va venir cette semaine c'est sûr!(au risque d'écrire quand je suis couché le soir parce que j'aurai pas eu assez de temps ou que mes parents vont m'avoir ôter de l'ordi ou que je n'aurai pas eu le temps d'écrire)Je vous le promet qu'il va être là cette semaine!^^

Mici encore à tous ceux qui review!

Byebye

~Louna~


	17. Rencontre inattendue

D.A: Les persos et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je n'écris pas cette fic dans le but de faire de l'argent mais bien pour vider ma tête.

N.A : Wiwi! Déjà le chapitre 17! Et je le commence seulement 2 jours après avoir posté mon chapitre 16!Bien…Que ma chère amie Amalia a fait pour moi…Parce que je lui avait demander de voir s'il restait de pitites faute…Parce que…J'avais pas le  temps…BEN QUOI! C'est important les oscars non?! En-t-k. Donc voici le superbe chapitre 17, que je commence un superbe mardi pis fait pas beau dehors…ok ma yueule…Donc…Read and Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Non, je me prend seulement pour moi. Bon, moi je m'en vais, je suis écœurée d'entendre le couple, qui savent même qu'ils sont en couple, encore en train d'avoir une chicane d'amoureux.

Elle se retourna et sortit de la salle commune, suivit par Wolfy. Les deux se rendirent à la clairière et restèrent là.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 17:Rencontre inattendue_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Louna venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, qui était déserte à cette heure-ci. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, où une bande grise commençait à pointer à l'horizon, elle déduisit alors qu'il devait être près de 4 heures du matin. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, en face de la cheminée, accotant son dos contre un fauteuil et ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

-Une autre retenue de passée et il me reste encore celle de ce soir et celle de demain. Tout ça juste pour avoir frappé Parkinson et pour avoir encore fait exploser un chaudron dans le cours de potions. En plus, ça fait 3 semaines de ça. Au moins, il ne reste que la journée d'aujourd'hui avant la fin de semaine, hein Wolfy?

Pour toute réponse, Wolfy vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux relevés et poussa un profond soupir.

-Hey, qui t'as dit que tu pouvais mettre ta tête là? Demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard de côté.

Il tourna ses yeux jaunes vers elle et la regarda avec des petits yeux piteux, remplis de tristesse.

-Ah non! Fais pas ça. Lui dit-elle en lui couvrant les yeux avec sa main, ce qui eu pour effet de produire un gémissement de la part de Wolfy.

-Pleure pas. Tu sais que je déteste ça, même quand tu fais semblant.

Elle écarta ses doigts pour voir des yeux jaunes remplis, non pas de tristesse, mais remplis d'une lueur moqueuse. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, attrapa sa main et la coinça dans sa gueule, sans exercer de pression sur ses crocs pointus.

-Non, non, ne me dévore pas la main. Pitié! Implora-t-elle en se couchant sur le côté, faisant semblant d'avoir horriblement mal à sa main.

Wolfy poussa un petit grognement qui n'avait rien de méchant et sauta au cou de Louna. Mais au lieu d'y planter ses crocs comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel loup, il lui lécha le cou, la faisant rire

-Arrête Wolfy, arrête! Lui dit-elle en riant

Comme à son habitude dans des occasions comme celles-là, Wolfy ne l'écouta pas et continua, tandis que Louna essayait de le repousser avec ses mains et ses pieds. Elle réussit à enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Woly et avec ses pieds, posés sur son flanc, elle le poussa, le faisant tomber par terre. Elle se releva tandis que Wolfy la regardait, une fois de plus, avec de petits yeux qui font pitié, toujours couché sur le côté.

-Arrête de faire ça. Lui dit-elle en s'accroupissant et en accotant sa tête contre la sienne.

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils commencèrent à entendre du bruit venant des dortoirs. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, descendirent dans la Grande Salle pratiquement déserte. Louna alla s'asseoir face à Wolfy. Elle se prit un toast nature et donna des tranches de jambon à Wolfy, qui les avala rapidement. Louna resta là, fixant le sol, son esprit vagabondait. Wolfy, qui avait encore faim, poussa sa main avec son museau, pour la faire redescendre sur terre. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et eut un sourire en le voyant sautiller. Elle lui lança 2 épaisses tranches de jambon, se leva, attrapa 2 autres toasts nature et sortit dehors, avec Wolfy, qui avait partit comme une flèche une fois dehors. Ils marchèrent à travers le parc baigné d'une lueur matinale. Louna mangeait lentement ses toast et Wolfy revenait et repartait en courant. Une fois dans la clairière, Louna commença à le bombarder de balles de neiges en courant derrière lui. Après une dizaine de minutes de poursuite, ils entendirent un mouvement provenant de la forêt et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent le gros chien noir qui était couché près de la forêt, la tête appuyée sur ses pattes de devant.

-Hey salut toi. lui dit Louna en avançant vers lui. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu.

Lorsque Louna gratta la base des oreilles du chien, Wolfy grogna bruyamment et montra les crocs

-Wolfy, espèce de jaloux. Lui dit-elle sans se retourner.

Wolfy attrapa la bas de pantalon de Louna et tira dessus, comme pour l'éloigner. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il vint se placer entre elle et le chien, il posa ses pattes sur l'abdomen de Louna et la poussa

-Wolfy, gros imbécile, il ne va pas me dévorer. S'il aurait voulu le faire, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Louna s'assit par terre, accotant son dos sur le chien et s'amusait à faire fondre la neige qu'il y avait autour d'eux tandis que Wolfy ne cessait de fixer le moindre gestes venant du chien. Enfin, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le premier cours. Louna poussa un gros soupir et dit, en se levant,

-Bon, allons emmerder Binns. À plus tard gros chien. Aller, viens-toi. rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Wolfy

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, le hall était pleins d'élèves qui se dépêchaient pour ne pas arriver en retard, ce que Louna se foutait royalement. La deuxième cloche sonna et Louna était à mi-chemin.

 -Oh, comme c'est dommage, on va arriver en retard. Dit-elle en ralentissant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle entra dans la classe et alla s'asseoir à sa place, dans le fond.

-Vous êtes en retard, miss. Lui dit le fantôme

Louna le regarda avec un faux air surpris.

-Vraiment? Je croyais que tous les autres étaient arrivés en avance au cours. T'es sûr que tu n'es pas resté coincé dans le mur et que ça t'as fait perdre la notion du temps? Demanda-t-elle, tandis que les autres essayèrent de se retenir de rire

-Cessez immédiatement ces sarcasmes si vous ne voulez pas avoir de retenues. Non seulement vous êtes en retard mais vous n'avez pas vos affaires et vous ne portez même pas votre uniforme.

Elle mit la main dans une de ses poches de pantalon et sortit un mini livre ainsi qu'un minuscule rouleau de parchemin accompagné d'une mini bouteille d'encre et d'une minuscule plume. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette, donna un petit coup sec à toutes les choses et elles reprirent leur apparences normales.

-Cool, hein? J'adore ce sort là, tu peux tout traîner avec toi. T'es bouché hein? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire narquois , tandis que les élèves essayèrent une fois de plus de ne pas éclater de rire.

Le cours débuta et la majorité des élèves tombèrent dans un état de somnolence. Louna était assise en indien sur sa chaise, le dos accoté au mur. Lorsque le professeur passa devant elle, elle lui lança une boule de parchemin, qui passa à travers le fantôme et alla atterrir sur l'élève d'à côté, ce qui le retira de son état proche du sommeil.

-Qui a fait ça? S'écria le professeur

-Hein? Quoi? Tu as senti un courant d'air te traverser? Dit innocemment Louna, en faisant semblant de se réveiller.

-C'est vous qui m'avez lancé la boule de parchemin? S'écria-t-il

-Peut-être, ouais, ça se peut, c'est possible. Mais tu établis une hypothèse là, non? Il faut que tu le prouves que c'est moi qui a fait ça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire dire quoi faire! Surtout pas par une petite insolente comme vous! Vous allez vous excusez immédi-Arrêter cela! Cria-t-il, car Louna venait de lui lancer une autre boule de parchemin.

-Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser pour quelque chose que je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait? Ça serait stupide de faire ça. Répondit-elle en lui lançant pour la troisième fois une boule de parchemin.

-ÇA SUFFIT! J'EN AIE ASSEZ! VOUS ALLEZ ALLER DIRECTEMENT AU-

-BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR? COOL! T'AS VU, MOI AUSSI JE SUIS CAPABLE DE CRIER! Cria-t-elle, enterrant la voix du professeur, tandis que les élèves assis à côté, en avant et en arrière d'elle se bouchaient les oreilles.

-Oh, on a des oreilles sensibles dans la classe, je crois. Dit-elle comme si elle parlait de la météo

Elle ramassa ses choses, les réduisit, les mit dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que le professeur criait après ses élèves, qui riaient bruyamment. Elle sortit de la classe, avec Wolfy et se demanda si elle devait aller voir Dumbledore, ou aller dehors. Elle décida  d'aller le voir, seulement parce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre la fidèle menace, qu'il ne mettrait probablement jamais à exécution, pensait-elle, et en partie parce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre les conneries qu'il sortirait alors qu'elle s'en foutait complètement.

Elle avança dans les couloirs silencieux, trop silencieux à son goût. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître la boule orangée qu'elle avait produit 3 semaines plus tôt, dans la clairière. La sphère alla s'écraser a bout du couloir, produisant un bruit sourd qui s'amplifia en écho dans le silence de l'école. Un professeur, ayant entendu le bruit, sortit de sa classe et demanda

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Rien de grave, seulement moi qui a fait ça. Répondit-elle en faisant une démonstration de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Allez directement voir le directeur.

-Mais c'est là que j'allais aussi.

Elle recommença à marcher tandis que la porte de la salle de clase se refermait derrière elle. Rendue devant la statue, elle donna le mot de passe, monta les escaliers en colimaçon et entra sans frapper avant.

-C'est encore moi!  Oups, tu voulais que je frappe avant d'entrer hein? Elle se tourna vers la porte et frappa

-C'était avant d'entrer, que je voulais que tu frappe, pas après. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'évachait dans un fauteuil.

-Ah ouin?

-Tu sais que c'est impolie de rentrer dans une pièce comme ça, sans cogner.

-Impolie? Ça l'a un rapport avec la politesse ça, non? Ah ouais, je m'en rappelle! Ils ont déjà essayé de m'apprendre cette connerie là, mais ils ont échoué, comme la majorité des choses qu'ils ont essayées de m'apprendre.

-Vraiment très drôle, Louna.

-Je sais.

-Quel mauvais co-

-Attend! L'interrompit-elle. Avant que tu commences à me dire que c'est pas bien ce que j'ai fais, je voulais savoir si tu avais des formulaires d'abonnement pour ton bureau.

Dumbledore la regarda avec un air moitié d'ironie et moitié d'incompréhension.

-Ben quoi? Au moins, je vais être abonner ici et j'aurai pas de renouveler mon abonnement sauf l'année prochaine…Si je survie jusqu'à là ou si je ne réussis pas à me sauver. Rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire des sarcasmes…

-C'est jamais le temps ici, on ne peut même plus faire de sarcasmes ni de mauvais coups, on peut même pas rire, on peut rien faire ici.

Dumbledore soupira profondément. Jugeant inutile d'essayer de lui faire voir le contraire, il demanda

-Quel mauvais coup as-tu encore fait aujourd'hui?

-C'est un mauvais coup de lancer des boules de parchemin à travers le prof d'histoire?

Dumbledore poussa une nouvelle fois un soupir

-D'après toi, c'est un mauvais coup?

-Mais non! Tout le monde dormait au début et quand j'ai fait ça, ils se sont tous réveillés et ils riaient. Ça ne faisait même pas mal au prof, ça ne faisait que le traverser, il ne sentait rien.

-Il ne t'aurais peut-être pas fais venir ici parce que tu serais arrivée en retard à ton cours et parce que tu ne portes pas ton uniforme?

-Ah, y a peut-être ça aussi…Ouais, je crois que c'est peut-être pour ces raisons-là aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi? demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Me rendre ma liberté. Dit-elle, alors qu'il eut à peine fini sa phrase.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'il n'y avait aucune expression de sarcasme ou d'ironie sur son visage, elle était vraiment sérieuse.

-Comme si tu étais dans une prison ici et que tu ne peux pas faire ce qui te plaît. Tu vas me dire que tout le monde ici t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que je ressens, hein?! T'es dans ma tête c'est ça?! Eh bien, non, tu n'es pas dans ma tête et jamais tu ne le sauras, ce qui signifie que jamais tu ne sauras ce que je ressens, jamais tu ne sauras ce que je pense. Tu veux savoir la vérité? Eh bien, ici, je me sens comme si j'étais en prison! Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux, je déteste cet endroit! C'est ça que je ressens, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, à toi, ce que je ressens?! Tous les adultes sont tous les même! Vous êtes tous pareil et jamais vous ne changerez! Tu veux savoir ce que tu me fais? Tu me coupes les ailes et tu ruines ma vie!

Elle se leva en vitesse et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte tellement fort que des nuages de poussière tombèrent du plafond.

-Elle ne manque pas de force, ni de caractère celle-là. Soupira-t-il et il retourna à ses papiers.

*_Le lendemain*_

Louna venait de se réveiller. Il était presque 10h30 et elle restait la seule dans le dortoir, assise par terre, comme à son habitude. Elle s'étira en baillant, tandis que Wolfy faisait la même chose à côté d'elle. Elle poussa un gros soupir et dit

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire après la stupide retenue?

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Hermione entra, vêtue de sa cape et de son écharpe.

-Salut, tu es réveillée. Je ne faisais que venir chercher mes gants. Il y a un match de Quidditch qui commence dans 1 heure, tu viens?

-Quidditch? C'est tu l'affaire que je sais pas c'est quoi? Et qui se joue sur des balais? Dit-elle en baillant une nouvelle fois, se grattant derrière la tête

-Oui, tu pourrais venir et regarder de quoi ça l'air

-Non, ça m'intéresse pas, j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire.

-Comme quoi?

-Oh pas grand chose…Seulement nettoyer une fois de plus l'infirmerie, parce que c'est ma dernière retenue que j'ai hériter. D'ailleurs, je crois même que je suis en retard, mais je m'en fou.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se retint et sortit du dortoir, en refermant la porte. Louna se rallongea sur le sol, croisa les mains derrière la tête. Wolfy se recoucha aussi, accotant sa tête sur ses genoux. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle se redressa, mais Wolfy resta couché.

-Bon, faudrait y aller…On va les faire attendre un peu…Je vais aller prendre ma douche, et après on ira.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, ses cheveux noirs dégouttaient sur le sol à mesure qu'elle avançait. Les couloirs étaient désert. La majorité des élèves étaient allés voir le match. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh l'attendait déjà.

-Vous êtes en retard…

-Je sais

-Très en retard. Quelle est votre raison?

-Ben…J'ai dormi et ça me tentais pas de venir ici. Alors, j'ai pris mon temps. C'est juste ça, mais je suis là maintenant. Aller, dis-moi ce que j'ai à faire pour cette stupide retenue pour que j'en finisse.

-Comme vous m'avez fait attendre, je vais vous faire attendre à votre tour et vous ne commencerez que lorsque je reviendrai. Vous n'aviez qu'à arriver avant si vous ne vouliez pas attendre.

-Je m'en fiche d'attendre moi. T'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu vas vouloir que je fasse le nettoyage que t'es pas capable de faire.

-Oh certainement pas. Vous restez ici et attendez. Si vous êtes écœurée de nettoyer, il faudra y repenser 2 fois avant de faire vos mauvais coups.

-Le prix à payer en vaut la peine pour faire mes mauvais coups.

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire, Madame Pomfresh partie dans son bureau et claqua la porte. Louna sauta sur un lit et commença à sauter de lit en lit. Après un bon 4 heures, elle sortit finalement de l'infirmerie, ayant passé 2 heures à attendre et ayant attendue 1h30 pour commencer à la faire. Elle se dirigea vers le hall et sortit.

*_Bien plus tard, dans la salle commune*_

C'était le soir, ou plutôt la nuit, et Louna venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Elle revenait de la clairière. Elle marcha à travers la pièce déserte et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle commune. Wolfy vint s'asseoir à côté de Louna, qui commença aussitôt à le taquiner gentiment en essayant de lui donner de petites tapes inoffensives sur le museau. Wolfy essaya de lui attraper la main, mais il faisait semblant qu'il en était incapable. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de son cou, le renversa sur le côté et commença à le flatter sur le ventre tandis que Wolfy essayait de se relever, mais faisant semblant de pas pouvoir y arriver parce que Louna le maintenait trop solidement au sol, ce qui la fit rire.

Puis, un cri retenti à travers la tour, provenant des dortoirs. Louna, instinctivement, avait bondi sur ses pieds et se dirigeait vers où le cri avait retentit, le dortoir des garçons. Alors qu'elle arrivait pour tourner le coin où se trouvait les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçon, elle se fit heurter de plein fouet et se retrouva projetée au sol, avec la personne qui venait de la heurter. Elle voulut se remettre sur ses pieds, mais la personne lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, ce qui la replaqua au sol, et de son autre main, la personne lui saisit les 2 poignets. Louna essaya de se débattre, mais la personne ne relâcha pas sa prise.

-Arrête, arrête. Calme-toi je ne te ferai rien. Chuchota la personne.

Louna cessa de se débattre pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Elle reconnu immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Sirius Black, elle l'avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt dans l'album de photos de Harry. Wolfy grognait, montrait les crocs, il n'attendait qu'un seul geste de Louna pour attaquer l'homme qui la maintenait au sol. Elle essaya de bouger la tête pour tenter de libérer sa bouche pour lui mordre la main, mais avec sa main, il l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement de tête. Elle le fixait avec un regard menaçant chargé d'éclairs. Lui, il la fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, restant indifférent aux grognements de Wolfy dont il connaissait si bien. Un autre bruit provenant du dortoir les fit tous les 2 tourner les yeux vers la direction d'où était venu le bruit. Reportant rapidement son regard sur Louna, il lui murmura

-Ne dis rien, je t'en prie.

Puis, il se leva, la lâcha et couru vers le portrait pour sortir. Entendant les autres descendrent, Louna se releva rapidement et retourna dans le coin où elle était quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela pouvait avoir sembler durer des heures, mais il ne s'était écouler qu'à peine 2 minutes entre le temps où Sirius était descendu et le temps que les autres descendent. À peine était-elle retourné dans son coin que la salle commune fut une fois de plus rempli d'élèves. Louna resta là, immobile, personne ne la voyait. Elle voyait Ron qui essayait d'expliquer quelque chose aux autres élèves, Puis, elle vit son grand frère apparaître et crier quelque chose dont elle s'en foutait. Elle se leva, marcha en direction du groupe, et dit à Percy

-La ferme, l'épice. Si tu n'es pas capable de croire ton propre frère, je me demande bien qui tu pourrais croire. S,il dit qu'il a vu le petit meurtrier dans son dortoir, ça doit être vrai, non?

-De quoi tu te mêles, toi d'abord? Je suis préfet et je suis chargé de fai-

-Faire respecter les petites règles stupides et a donner des retenues à ceux qui ne les respectent pas ou à aller les stouler au petit professeur McGonagall. C'est ça?

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes sarcasmes!

-Mais pour une fois que je ne sarcasme pas! 

-TOUT LE MONDE RETOURNER DANS VOTRE DORTOIR! Cria-t-il

-Pourquoi on devrait t'écouter? Peut-être que le tueur est toujours ici et qu'il va venir une fois de plus dans le dortoir de Harry pour le tuer. Tu n'es vraiment pas un bon préfet, stupide.

-Où voudrais-tu que Sirius Black se cache? Demanda-t-il d'un ton furieux

-Sous ton lit comme ça, il pourra nous débarrasser de toi. Ou peut-être dans une salle de bain.

-QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI?! S'écria la voix de McGonagall

-Oh Professeur McGonagall, c'est que…j'al-j'allais…J'étais en train de leur dire

-T'as l'air d'un idiot comme ça. Dit Louna suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende

-Toi, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de parler!

-Sinon quoi?

-Percy, je m'attendais à plus de discipline venant de votre part!

-Mais c'est que

-Il était en train de nous gueuler gentiment de retourner nous coucher même si Sirius Black était ici parce que son frère l'a vu et il n'est pas capable de le croire. Toi non plus d'ailleurs, d'après ton air. 

-Mais Professeur, je vous dit la vérité!!Sirius Black se tenait devant moi!Avec un couteau à la main! Allez demander au chevalier. S'écria Ron 

McGonagall alla demander au chevalier, qui répondit par l'affirmative, et elle envoya tous les élèves de Gryffindor à la Grande Salle, pour que le château soit une nouvelle fois de plus fouillée. Tandis qu'il s'y rendait, Hermione, Ron et Harry arrivèrent à côté de Louna. 

-Dis…Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as cru immédiatement? Lui demanda Ron

-On avait qu'a regarder ton air et tes yeux pour deviner que ce n'était pas simplement un cauchemar comme le prétendait ton idiot de frère. Dit-elle en soupirant. J'ai pas besoin d'un million de preuve pour savoir si c'est vrai ou pas.

Elle accéléra le pas, laissant les 3 autres derrière elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à la grande Salle, elle voulait retourner dehors, à la clairière. Rendue dans le hall, alors que tout le monde entrait dans la grande salle, elle se faufila et, alors qu'elle était presque rendue aux portes de chêne, elle entendit la voix d'Hermione.

-Tu as vu Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu as cru Ron tout de suite

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir quand je me suis réveillée, et tu es apparue comme ça. Je n'ai rien dit au professeur, mais je pourrais bien le faire. Lui dire que tu as aidé Sirius Black à s'enfuir

-De quoi tu parles?! Si je n'étais pas dans le dortoir, c'est simplement que je m'étais endormi dans la salle commune…

-Mais tu n'étais sur aucun des fauteuils…

-Depuis quand est-ce que je dors sur quelque chose moi? Je suis pas comme toi. J'ai pas besoin de quelque chose de douillet pour dormir. Si j'ai cru Ron, c'est parce que, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai juste à regarder dans les yeux d,une personne pour savoir si elle ment ou pas, si elle le croit ou pas. Tu veux aller me dénoncer au professeur McGonagall, eh bien vas'y, je m'en fiche. Mais juste avant, je n'ai vu Sirius Black juste en photo, dans l'album de Harry, et je crois qu'après avoir passé 12 ans en prison et après avoir traîner depuis des mois dehors, je ne crois pas qu'il s'y ressemble. Bon, alors miantenant, va me dénoncer, j'en ai rien à foutre. Dit-elle sèchement.

Elle se retourna et poussa les portes du hall, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Wolfy grogna et montra la moitié de ses crocs et il se retourna et alla rejoindre Louna dehors. Hermione alla dans la Grande Salle, rejoindre Ron et Harry, et ne fit aucune allusion à se qu'elle avait pu penser.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà le chap 17!Un peu plus court que les autres par exemple! Et en plus, promesse tenu!!On est vendredi et ça fias a peine 5 jours que j'ai poster le chap 16^^Donc j'espere que vous avez aimer! Je sias pas dans combien de temps viendra le prochain, jespere pas trop long :Sen plus, j'ai dautre fic! Et ya 2 autres fics qui s'en vienne si ca vous intéresse. La premiere ben ca va être une histoire concernant Remus^^c une réponse au D.fi de Cheyna et je vias y répondre elle viendra peut-être dans un mois je sais pas trop mais tk.L'autre ben elle va être plus longue à venir mais je dis rien sur elle^^Pas encore :P Bon jarrete de parler et les ou plutot la réponse aux review^^Ah non gadon!!J'en ait 2^^

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

Amalia Lupin : *tite larme au coin de l'œil encore une fois…Non non merde c pcq jai une poussière!*Bon mici pour ton review!!^^Ouais, retiens toi bien pour pas étrangler ta sœur;) Bon ben mici encore^^zespere que ta aimé ce capitre^^

Ratonton :T'en fais pas je continue!!^^Mici pour ton review!^^

Bon voilà!Je sais quil reste probablement plein de faute mais…jai pas le temps a soir de regarder^^'Bon alors heu…c ca qui est ca…Next chapitre je sais pas trop quand!!Mais je sais ce quil va arriver!^^Je crois que jai trop de fic^^'mais bon :P Maudit Fanfiction qui marche un peu mla c temps ci :Pmais bon prion pour quil se rétablise^^;)

Aller à la prochaine

Mici a tous ceux qui reviews!!ca fais énormément du bien de voir des reviews^^

Byebye

~Louna~


	18. Tu l'auras voulu

D.A: Les perso ainsi que l'univers blablabla tout le monde sait que mon but n'est pas de faire de largent avec cette fic que jécris pour mon simple plaisir d'écrire

N.A: Voilà le chapitre 18…J'espère que vous allez l'aimé…wow, une des premières fois que j'ai presque rien à écrire dans les N.A^^*entend la tite mini foule en arrière*YEAH!..¬_¬nia…Donc, read and enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elle se retourna et poussa les portes du hall, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Wolfy grogna et montra la moitié de ses crocs et il se retourna et alla rejoindre Louna dehors. Hermione alla dans la Grande Salle, rejoindre Ron et Harry, et ne fit aucune allusion à se qu'elle avait pu penser.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 18: Tu l'auras voulu_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Louna était dans la clairière, couchée sur le dos, les mains jointes derrière la tête, contemplant les étoiles avec Wolfy. C'était bien évidemment la nuit, ou plutôt, la moitié de la nuit. Louna n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, même après avoir essayépar tous les moyens pendant deux longues heures. S'étant écoeurée, elle était sortie dehors pour se rendre à son endroit favoris qu'elle seule, sauf Remus, connaissait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, personne d'autre ne venait dans cet endroit. Wolfy était couché à ses côtés, les pattes de devant alignées une à côté de l'autre, la tête relevée, regardant à travers l'obscurité de ses yeux perçant, afin de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre près d'eux. Ça faisait un bon deux heures qu'ils étaient là, seuls dans la nuit sombre, éclairés par les étoiles et la pleine lune.

-Wolfy, il n'y a personne ici. Arrête de te tordre la tête comme ça. Il va pas y avoir quelqu'un qui va arriver ici avec un couteau dans ses mains pour nous tuer. Lui dit Louna, en lui grattant la base des oreilles, toujours couchée sur le dos

Wolfy posa sa tête par terre et ferma les yeux paresseusement . Soudain, ses oreilles s'orientèrent vers la forêt. Il se leva rapidement, pivota pour faire face à la forêt, plaqua ses oreilles par en arrière et montra les crocs, grognant férocement. Louna se redressa, regarda son loup, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction que regardait Wolfy pour essayer de voir à travers l'obscurité, mais ses yeux, n'étant pas aussi bon que ceux de Wolfy, ne voyaient que les ombres des arbres et des arbustes que la lumière de la lune faisait paraître. Louna s'apprêta à se relever lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête une nouvelle fois et vit le gros chien noir sortir de la forêt en compagnie de Pattenrond. Wolfy était accroupi sur ses pattes de devant, grognant, les yeux rivés sur le chien, ses lèvres retroussées, laissant voir ses longs crocs pointus. Il regarda arriver le chien et le chat, et, quand ils furent assez près, il se prépara à sauter pour attaquer le chien, mais Louna lui mit une main sur sa tête et lui dit

-Wolfy, arrête d'être jaloux, t'as pas à l'être à cause du chien…Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, ce sale chat? Il va aller voir Hermione et lui dire où je vais quand je ne suis pas dans le dortoir ni dans ce château? Dégage!

Wolfy tourna les yeux vers le chat et se remit à grogner. Le dos du chat se courba, ses poils se hérissèrent, il cracha furieusement, défiant Wolfy du regard. Wolfy, qui le défiait aussi du regard, s'accroupit sur ses pattes de devant, grognant, montrant les croc encore une fois. Puis, Wolfy bondit sur le chat, qui fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter, crachant de plus belle. Wolfy se retourna rapidement et commençant à poursuivre le chat à travers la clairière, faisant claquer ses mâchoires derrière lui. Pattenrond zizaguait, courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour échapper au chien. Au bout d'environ 5 minutes, il décida de s'enfuir et se dirigea vers le château. Louna, qui était debout à côté du chien, poussa un soupir et dit à Wolfy:

-Ça te manquait de courir après un animal, pas vrai? Alors, tu as décidé de faire peur à ce stupide chat, qui, de toute façon, n'avait absolument rien à faire ici, c'est ça?

Wolfy revint tranquillement vers elle, ayant comme réponse un lueur approbatrice dans ses yeux. Louna s'agenouilla sur le sol, mit ses mains à la base des oreilles de Wolfy et accota sa tête contre celle du loup. Ils restèrent ainsi, leurs têtes appuyées l'une contre l'autre, tandis que le chien se coucha, posant sa tête sur ses pattes de devant. Au bout d'un moment, Louna releva la tête, regarda vers le ciel étoilé, nouant ses bras autour du cou du loup. Wolfy leva à son tour la tête vers le ciel et hurla. Le hurlement résonna à travers la forêt silencieuse jusqu'au château, où, probablement s'il aurait été dans la forêt, une réponse serait venue. Lorsque le hurlement s'arrêta, Louna fit semblant de ne plus rien entendre en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles et dit

-Au secours! Je suis devenue sourde! Wolfy hurle trop fort…Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? J'aime pas le bruit que tu fais…Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Wolfy la fixait d'un air voulant dire '_Très drôle_' et poussait un grognement qui provenait du fond de sa gorge et qui n'avait rien de méchant

-Non Wolfy! Ne me dévore pas! Dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être effrayée

En voyant Wolfy qui commençait à s'approcher d'elle, Louna couru se réfugier derrière le chien, qui s'était assis et qui regardait avec amusement ce qui se passait. Wolfy s'arrêta, faisant semblant d'avoir perdu la trace de Louna, regardant dans tous les sens, ayant un faux air perplexe. Il mit son museau sur le sol et suivit une trace au hasard, faisant semblant de n'avoir aucun flair. Il se dirigea vers la forêt, puis vers le lac, ensuite vers les arbustes et finalement vers le chien. Il le contourna, flairant le sol, passant devant Louna sans faire le moindre signe qu'il l'avait remarquée, même s'il savait très bien où elle était. Louna se décolla du chien et suivit silencieusement Wolfy, qui lui, faisait semblant encore une fois qu'il ignorait qu'elle le suivait. Louna bondit vers Wolfy, mais celui-ci se retourna et partit à courir derrière elle. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du chien, qui les regardait avec amusement. Au bout d'une dizaine minutes, Louna se retourna pour faire face au loup et l'attrapa en pleine course, le plaquant par terre. Wolfy se mit alors à pousser de faux gémissements de douleur.

-Arrête ça le comédien. Dit-elle en lui soulevant la tête et en lui donnant un bec sur le front.

Les étoiles commençaient à disparaître à présent dans le ciel. Louna se releva et se dirigea vers le chien, qui était à présent couché, roulé en boule. Elle alla se coucher elle aussi, accotant ses épaules et sa tête contre le chien. Wolfy vint vers Louna, qui le prit dans ses bras. Il posa la tête contre l'épaule de Louna, poussa un gros soupir et s'endormit, comme Louna, qui venait tout juste de plonger dans le pays des rêve elle aussi.

Louna se fit réveiller environ 3 heures plus tard par le soleil qui était maintenant levé et qui lui caressait le visage. Elle cligna faiblement des yeux en se retournant et sentis quelque chose qui lui poussait gentiment le bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était le chien qui était en train de la réveiller en poussant doucement son bras avec sa tête. Louna s'étira en baillant longuement mais ne se redressa pas.

-Pourquoi tu me-e-e-e-e réveille? Il est à peine 7-8 heures environ. Ne me dis pas que tu connais les horaires de l'école? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie, en baillant une nouvelle fois, refermant les yeux pour se rendormir

Le chien essaya de la faire lever, mais, voyant que ça ne servait à rien, il se leva, faisant tomber Louna sur le dos. Elle grogna et dit

-Bon ok, je me lève!

Wolfy ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, regardant Louna en voulant dire '_Pourquoi il nous réveille, lui? J'suis bien moi'_

-Aller debout Wolfy. Après tout, faut pas être en retard, on commence avec ce crétin de Snape. Lui dit Louna en se levant.

Elle s'étira une nouvelle fois, baillant encore,  Wolfy faisait la même chose qu'elle. Bien qu'ils étaient à la mi-mars et que le temps devenait de plus en plus chaud, de la fumée sortait encore de leurs bouches lorsqu'ils baillèrent une nouvelle fois de plus. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château à pas lents. Ils entrèrent le hall et allèrent dans la Grande Salle, qui était à moitié pleine

-Salut Lou'! Ça va aujourd'hui? Lui demanda Hermione, alors que Louna s'approchait de la table des Gryffindors.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Lou', Granger. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler? Tu veux te faire des nouveaux amis parce que tu trouves que tu n'en as pas assez?! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, sans prendre la peine de la regarder, trop occupée à regarder les plats

-C'est quoi ton problème, toi? Elle ne fait que te parler normalement, tu n'es pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un essaie d'avoir une conversation avec toi ? dit Ron d'un ton furieux.

Louna leva les yeux vers lui et eut un rictus

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire à toi, que je ne sois pas habituée d'avoir des conversations normales? Tu veux que je te dise ce que ça te ferait ? Absolument rien, alors ne te mêle pas de mes affaires.

Ron voulut répliquer, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Arrête Ron. Je suis capable de régler ça toute seule. Lui dit-elle tout bas.

 Puis, elle regarda Louna et lui demanda :

-Tu étais encore dehors cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir quand je suis allée me couchée hier ni quand je me suis réveillée.

-Tu deviens devaine! Comment t'as su que j'étais dehors, à part le fait que j'ai ma cape sur le dos ? Répondit-elle sarcastiquement, en se prenant des choses à manger

-Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire dehors en pleine nuit ? demanda Ron

-Partir un club d'insomniaques qui se change en oiseaux malfaiteurs et qui font une danse sacrée pour ensuite venir te réveiller pour que toi aussi, tu sois dans ce club. Répondit-elle sarcastiquement

-Vraiment ? demanda Ron

-Crétin. Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, il y en a qui sont spécialisé pour recruter des personnes innocentes pour leur faire avaler ça, cool, non?

-Vraiment très drôle. Mais pourquoi tu dors dehors?

-T'as plus d'air, puis, de toute façon, j'aime mieux être dehors à traîner que d'être enfermée entre 4 murs de la même couleurs à écouter des profs parler.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit, avec Wolfy, qui sautillait autour d'elle pour avoir à manger

-Elle est bizarre cette fille. Dit Ron à Hermione, une fois que Louna fut sortie.

-Je sais, elle déteste cet endroit.

-Pourquoi elle ne s'en va pas alors? Elle n'a qu'à retourner chez elle.

-Ben c'est ça le problème…Elle n'a pas de _chez elle,_ comme moi ou toi. Elle est orpheline, Ron, elle vit dans un orphelinat…C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être la joie de vivre là-bas…

-Oui, c'est vrai…Mais pourquoi alors elle dit qu'elle préfère dormir dehors ?! Son orphelinat la fait coucher dehors?

-J'en sais rien, d'après les autres de sa classe, les profs n'ont qu'à la menacer avec cet endroit et elle arrête de répliquer…Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est que Snape qui utilise cette _méthode_…

-Bonne méthode, si elle marche…Mais, c'est bizarre qu'elle ne connaît pas le Quidditch…D'après moi, ses parent ne venaient pas du monde des sorciers…

-Ron, moi non plus je ne connaissais pas le Quidditch quand je suis arrivée ici !

-Ni moi. Dit Harry. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que ses parents lui aillent appris de quoi. Elle ne veut absolument rien savoir d'eux, je crois qu'elle ne les a jamais connu…D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit…

-D'après moi, si elle ne connaît pas le Quidditch, elle doit venir du monde des moldus…De toute façon, à chaque fois qu'elle se bat avec Malfoy, c'est rare qu'elle utilise la magie.

-Sûrement…Oh Ron! Tu viens de me faire penser quelque chose! Tu es un géni quand tu veux toi! Dit Hermione en lui donnant un câlin

Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant, mais revint presque immédiatement après.

-Dit Harry…Tu croies que je pourrais me servir d'Hedwige?

-Heu...Je crois oui…Pourquoi faire? Demanda-t-il mais Hermione était déjà ressortie en courant.

-Elle pourrait au moins nous dire ce qu'elle a en tête! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle dit que je suis un géni…

~~~_Dans la classe de potions, un peu plus tard_~~~

Louna avait réussi à arriver à l'heure cette fois-ci, et n'avait, jusqu'à présent pas hérité de nouvelles retenues. Elle était assise à sa place, faisant sa potion, enfin, c'est ce que les autres croyaient. Elle faisait une potion, oui, mais pas celle demandée, plutôt une de ses inventions qui consistent à mélanger n'importe quoi. Wolfy était couché par terre. Il la regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore inventer pour faire crier le professeur-qu'il-n'aimait-pas-et-qu'il-serait-ravi-de-voir-frustrer.

-Peut-être encore un peu de ça, à pis pourquoi pas un peu de ce machin qui a une couleur verte. Peut-être se truc, c'est quoi ça ? Beurk, des araignées morte…Bah, après tout. Hop dedans les petites araignées…Oh, ça commence à faire de la mousse…Je veux pas prendre un bain moi…Hum, on va rajouter ça…Tiens, ça devient magenta…

-Vous savez que ce parler toute seule n'est pas un bon signe de santé mentale, miss-je-ne-fais-pas-ce-qu'il-faut-faire-comme-à-mon-habitude. Dit une voix glaciale derrière elle 

-Je ne parlais pas toute seule! 

-Vraiment? Qui vous écoutait?

-Lui. Répondit-elle en pointant le sol, où Wolfy était couché.

-Je parlais d'un être vivant, et non d'une sale bête sauvage qui ne peut même pas vous comprendre

-Tu croies qu'il ne me comprend pas? Oui, il me comprend et je comprends ce qu'il dit. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il te dit en ce moment ? Il te dit : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux toi encore? Tu ne peux pas lui ficher la paix pour une fois, espèce d'abruti fini d'incapable.

Les élèves, qui les avaient écoutés, essayèrent de cacher leur fou rire qui s'était répandu parmis les élèves de Gryffindor.

-Oh vraiment? Eh bien, miss-je-fais-croire-aux-autres-que-je-peux-savoir-ce-que-les-animaux-se-disent, vous venez de faire perdre 45 points de votre maison.

-Pas de retenues?! Tu t'es ramolli! Mais je m'en plain pas!

-Oh vraiment? 50 autres points de Gryffindor ainsi qu'un mois entier de retenue. Vous en voulez d'autre? Ou vous préférez vous taire?

Louna ne répliqua rien, le regardant furieusement. Avoir un mois entier de retenue ne lui plaisait guère, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de toutes les faire. Ils se regardèrent pendant encore un moment, puis, Snape eut un rictus et dit :

-On a enfin compris la leçon on dirait.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla critiquer un autre élève de Gryffindor qui commençait à trembler en le voyant arriver. Louna ricana et dit, pour elle-même et pour Wolfy

-Tu crois ça, si les autres ont peur de toi, moi non, j'en aie vu d'autre des comme toi et des plus pires encore, tu serais surpris de savoir qu'à côté des derniers que j'ai connu, tu es un petiot ange à côté d'eux.

Puis, elle retourna à sa potion, qui était maintenant rendu fushia

-Beurk, j'aime pas cette couleur…On rajoute un peu de cette substance visqueuse…Pourquoi pas tout le pot. Hop…Ho…ça l'a une couleur orange-grise...Je pense que c'est pas bon signe…Bon, après tout…Tien, c'est quoi ça ? dit-elle en prenant une bouteille. On dirait que c'est une espèce de cerveau mélanger d'un…foi?! Se demanda-t-elle en faisant tourner la bouteille d'un sens et de l'autre. Ben…Tant pis…Aller Hop!Va rejoindre tes amis qui sont en train de bouillir…Oups…ça commence à mousser…Je pense qu'il a la rage…Pourquoi ça tremble comme ça? C'est pas une fusée…À moins que ça l'explose…Remarque…Ça serait drôle…Pourquoi tu recules Wolfy?

Wolfy était toujours couché par terre, sauf qu'il s'éloignait de Louna. À ce moment, le chaudron de Louna fondit et le liquide coula sur son bras gauche, qui était accoté sur la table. Elle le retira vivement, mais c'était déjà trop tard puisqu'il commença immédiatement à la brûler et lui faire horriblement mal.  Elle tint son bras contre elle, rebaissant la manche, couvrant sa main. Bien que ça lui faisait très mal, elle ne dit rien, ne pleurnicha pas, aucun son n'avait sorti de sa bouche ou de sa gorge.

-Vous avez ici un exemple d'un acide extrêmement corrosif produit par Miss-je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-et-j'aurais-dû-écouter-à-la-place-de-faire-n'importe-quoi. Cet acide est tellement fort qu'il peut ronger n'importe quoi, du métal le plus dur qu'il existe à votre peau, et si vous en avez sur vous, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous faire soigner car vous ressemblerez à un être sans peau. Il se répand très rapidement, et en quelques heures, il en aurait fini de votre peau et chercherait à vous ronger les os, provoquant d'atroces souffrance. Voilà ce qui attend celui qui en reçoit sur lui-même, ou pour l'objet qui en reçoit. Dit Snape, qui était arrivé derrière Louna.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, tenant son bras de son autre main en ayant l'air de croiser les bras. Si Snape avait voulu l'effrayer en disant ce que le merveilleux acide qu'elle avait fait avait le pouvoir de faire, elle n'en laissait rien paraître et de toute façon, elle ne l'était pas. Snape fit disparaître l'acide, qui avait commencé à gruger la table, d'un seul geste de la main. La cloche sonna et Louna sortit avec les autres, qui se dirigèrent vers leurs prochain cours. Mais Louna ne s'y rendit pas. Elle sortit dehors, traversa le parc en grandes enjambées et se retrouva à la clairière. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le bord de l'eau, tenant fermement son bras contre elle, la tête appuyée sur les genoux. Wolfy vint à côté d'elle et lui poussa gentiment le bras, une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux.

-Ça va aller Wolfy…J'ai déjà eu pire…Au moins, c'est pas l'autre affaire, hein? Lui dit-elle en tournant  la tête vers lui.

Lentement, elle se redressa et releva doucement la manche de son bras gauche.

-Ben disons que…C'est pas mal laid, non? Dit-elle en voyant son bras

La brûlure s'étendait, sur le dessus de son bras, du coude jusqu'aux jointures de sa main. Se n'était pas une brûlure comme les autres. Sa peau était de couleur verte-brune et elle était relevée et avait commencer à durcir, lui donnent un aspect cuivrée, là où l'acide s'était propagé. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, l'acide allait continuer de lui ronger la peau et, comme l'avait dit Snape, sa peau tomberait car le produit était hautement corrosif. N'ayant pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, Louna commença à gratter la base du coude pour ôter la peau brûlée, mais elle était dure et était solidement accrochée à sa deuxième couche de peau. De sa main droite, elle prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement, elle se fit apparaître un couteau à l'air tranchant. Laissant tomber sa baguette, elle prit le couteau, inspira profondément et enfonça la pointe du couteau à la base de son coude. Sa respiration s'arrêta lorsque le couteau entra dans sa peau. Elle se replia en deux, pendant un moment, elle ne fit rien à part sentir son cœur battre plus fort à cause de la douleur, retenant sa respiration. Elle expira et bougea le couteau d'une dizaine de centimètre d'un coup et poussa un faible gémissement de douleur. Wolfy frotta sa tête contre celle de Louna, à mesure que celle-ci continuait de couper la brûlure, poussant des gémissements de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle faisait bouger le couteau. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle sentait une sueur froide lui couler de la nuque et qui descendait dans son dos. Cette sensation lui rappelait trop un endroit qu'elle détestait et des images lui revint. Elle secoua la tête pour les chasser et fit glisser d'un dernier coup sec le couteau de toute la longueur qui lui restait avant de pouvoir enlever la brûlure, ce qui lui arracha un cri de souffrance.  Elle resta là, agenouillée par terre, pliée en deux, la respiration haletante, tenant son bras meurtri contre elle, où elle sentait le sang couler à travers ses doigts de ses deux mains. Wolfy se colla contre elle, lui léchant les mains, comme pour lui dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'il était là. Louna se redressa, avança vers l'eau sur ses genoux et y plongea son bras. Elle eut encore le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau glacé entrer en contact avec sa blessure. Sentant le froid de l'eau qui lui glaçait le bras, elle ne le retira pas et bientôt, elle sentit son bras s'engourdir à cause de la froideur de l'eau. Elle le retira, le collant sur elle, où le sang coulait encore, lui tachant les doigts encore plus. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, se roula en une petite boule et ferma les yeux. La douleur lui élançait dans le bras. Ça devait faire au moins 2 ans qu'elle n avait pas ressentit une douleur comme celle-là. Puis, peu de temps après, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Bien qu'il faisait chaud dehors, elle avait terriblement froid. Elle se redressa et sentit quelque chose qui lui frottait les mains. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que Wolfy était en train de les nettoyer. Elle allongea les bras pour entourer le cou du loup, mais elle sentis la douleur revenir. Son bras ne saignait plus, mais il lui faisait mal et commençait à s'infecter, mais, au moins, l'acide avait disparu de son bras et n'avait pas plus fait de dégât. Elle releva les genoux et regarda sur le côté, où elle vit que le chien était couché à ses côtés. 

-Hey toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi? demanda-t-elle au chien

Pour réponse, le chien leva la tête en direction de son bras

-Oh, t'en fait pas pour ça. Je vais m'en remettre…Même si ça commence à s'infecter je crois…Je vais m'en occuper tantôt. Dit-elle. Tu sais, je déteste vraiment les potions…c'est vrai que c'était stupide de mélanger n'importe quoi, mais c'était drôle quand même...Enfin…Jusqu'à un certain point…

Elle se releva péniblement, ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et commença a se diriger vers le château en compagnie de Wolfy

~~~~_Le lendemain matin_~~~~

-Je le savais! S'exclama Hermione en lisant un article de journal moldu

-Tu savais quoi? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette pile de journaux? Où as-tu eu ça? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-Fais un questionnaire Ron, ça va être plus simple. Répondit Hermione

-Où les as-tu eu? Demanda Harry avant que Ron ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit

-Mes parents gardent toujours les journaux pendant quelques années avant de les mettre à la récupération. Hier matin, j'ai eu une espèce de flash, de déclic, quand on a parler hier matin, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose de semblable dans un journal et je viens de le trouver.

-Parler de quoi? Quelque chose de semblable à quoi? Demanda Ron

-Tu te rappelles, hier matin, quand on parlait de Louna…Tu as dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas le Quidditch, donc, c'est qu'elle vient du monde moldu. Le fait qu'elle n'aille pas de chez elle, c'est parce qu'elle est orpheline et qu'elle vit dans un orphelinat, ça l'a fait revenir quelque chose dans ma tête, comme si je l'avais déjà…vu ou aperçu…Et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'y était plus retournée depuis 2 ans. Donc, j'ai demandé à mes parents de m'envoyer des journaux d'il y a deux ans et ils m'en ont envoyés quelques-uns et je viens de trouver ce que je cherchais. Tenez, regardez.

Elle tendis l'article à Harry et Ron, qui le prirent et le mirent entre eux pour pouvoir lire.

_Une jeune fillette, du nom de Louna, surnommée 'la petite sauvage', a disparu hier dans l'après-midi. Il s'agirait peut-être d'une fugue de la part de la fillette, qui s'est sauvée de son orphelinat de Foxwist Green, où elle vivait depuis 2 ans. _ _D'après les informations, elle aurait l'apparence d'une fillette de 7 ans environ. Voici la description que nous avons reçu : Cheveux noir, coupés aux épaules, yeux noirs, petite et très maigre. Trait caractéristique : cicatrice derrière l'oreille gauche et une autre sur le poignet droit. Elle portait lors de sa disparition un coton ouaté, un pantalon et un manteau noir. D'après ce que nous ont dit les responsables de l'orphelinat, elle ne serait pas de nature très sociable et aurait une tendance à se battre avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Si vous avez quelconques information à son sujet, appelez le poste de police local._

-Tu es sûre que c'est elle ? demanda Ron en tendant l'article à Hermione

-Mais oui! Tu en connais d'autres qui s'appelle Louna, qui ont les cheveux noir et les yeux noirs ? Qui sont petites et très maigres?

-Heu…Non…Je ne crois pas…Mais ses cicatrices…commença Ron, mais Hermione l'interrompit 

-Ron, ils n'ont mis que ce détail-là comme surplus…C'est elle.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, c'est elle. Alors, contente d'avoir résolu le mystère, miss Holmes? 

-Non…Il reste une autre chose dont j'aimerais savoir.

-Quoi encore? Tu ne vas pas finir par nous laisser tranquille avec son passé? Elle doit être écœurée que tu veuilles à tout prix tout savoir sur elle…Laisse-là tranquille…Je te le conseille…

-Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est enfuie de là-bas.

Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération. Le trio se leva et se dirigea vers leur premier cours.

~~~~~~_Quelques heures plus tard_~~~~~~~~

Louna marchait dans les couloirs de l'école avec Wolfy. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de place où aller, vu que c'était le midi et que la majorité des élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle.  Son bras lui faisait moins mal, enfin, pour elle, il était tolérable, mais pour un autre, il aurait probablement été insupportable à endurer. Bien qu'il ne lui faisait presque pu mal, pour elle, il avait commencer à s'infecter petit à petit et avait une couleur jaune-vert, à la place où la brûlure aurait été.

-Hey, Louna! L'appela une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et, lorsqu'elle vit Hermione s'avancer vers elle, accompagnée d'Harry et Ron, elle fit demi-tour et continua à marcher rapidement.

-Hey, attend!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? Savoir ce que j'ai fait durant mes cours? Savoir si j'ai manger peut-être? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement en lui faisant face

-Non…Je voulais simplement te montrer quelque chose…Enfin, si tu veux bien regarder. Répondit Hermione en lui tendant une feuille de papier journal.

Louna le prit et le lut. Quand elle eut fini, elle eut un sourire moqueur, sarcastique.

-Il manque beaucoup d'informations là-dedans. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas été capable de suivre ma trace pendant plus de 3 jours. J'aime bien leur comparaison qu'ils ont fait de moi avec une petite _fillette_ de 7 ans.

-Eh bien, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as l'air de 9 ans…dit Ron

-T'as un problème contre ça toi? Tu veux voir se que je suis capable de faire pour une fille qui a l'air de neuf ans ou tu préfères te fermer la gueule et arrêter de dire des conneries? Dit-elle sèchement

-Il n'a rien voulu dire de ça, pas vrai? Dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir. Alors, c'est bien toi, hein?

Louna sortit sa baguette et enflamma le morceau de papier.

-Ouais, ça se peut…

Hermione lui prit le bras droit et le retourna, pour voir sa cicatrice qu'elle avait au niveau des veines.

-Tu veux peut-être voir celle derrière l'oreille, tant qu'a y être? Dit Louna sarcastiquement, en dégageant son bras de la main d'Hermione

-C'est bien toi alors. Lui dit Hermione

-Grosse découverte Sherlock. Gentil ;à eux d'avoir lancé un avis de recherche…1 semaine après que je me soit sauvée…

-Pourquoi tu t'es sauvée? Lui demanda Hermione

Louna eut un rire forcé, sans joie.

-Tu t'imagines que je vais te le dire?

-Eh bien…Pourquoi pas? Vu que je sais déjà que tu t'es sauvée et que tu es recherchée par les moldus…

-Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi, désolé, ils m'ont suivis pendant des mois et ils n'ont jamais réussi à m'attraper, alors, ôte-toi ça du crâne, Granger-je-me-mêle-de-choses-qui-ne-sont-pas-mes-affaires! Tu as peut-être découvert cette partie, qui n'est qu'à moitié complète, mais jamais tu ne découvriras l'autre! Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Mon passé, c'est le mien, alors n'essaie plus jamais de trouver quelque chose sur moi sinon, tu vas le regretter et ne vient plus m'embêter avec ça! Lança-t-elle sèchement.

Elle passa à côté d'Hermione en la plaquant. Hermione la regarda partir, bien décidée à savoir pourquoi elle s'était enfuie.

~~~~~~~_Le soir_~~~~~~

Pendant le restant de la journée, Hermione avait essayé de trouver Louna pour lui demander la raison de sa fugue, mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvée entre les cours et l'attendait maintenant près de la Grande Salle. Lorsque Hermione la vit entrer dans le château, elle se précipita vers elle

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me le dire? Je ne dirai rien…Tu peux me faire confiance..

-Justement, j'ai confiance en personne, fiche-moi la paix! Répliqua Louna, qui commençait à être sérieusement écoeurée d'Hermione

-Aller! Je te jure!

-Fou-moi la paix!Tu ne sauras ABSOLUMENT RIEN! C'est Mon passé, MES affaires, MA vie. Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi…

-NON! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce mot?!

-Je le comprend, mais tu peux juste me dire pourquoi tu t'es sauvée, après, je te jure de te laisser tranquille.

-Allez, je t'en pris. Fais juste me dire pourquoi tu t'es sauvée de cet endroit. Lui redemanda Hermione, alors que Louna passa devant elle sans rien dire pour lui répondre. Hermione la suivit, continuant de lui poser les mêmes question auxquelles Louna était écoeurée d'entendre.

Elle se dirigèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle, Louna voulant plus la fuir qu'autre chose.

-Je veux simplement savoir ça. Je ne dirai rien à personnes, promis.

Cette fois, c'était la fois de trop pour Louna. Elle se retourna, exaspérée, cria, pour que toutes les personnes assises dans la Grande Salle puissent l'entendre

-DIS HERMIONE, CE QUE TU RACONTAIS À PARVATI, TOUT L'HEURE, C'ÉTAIT AU SUJET DE TOI ET RON, NON? TU SAIS, L'AFFAIRE ENTRE TOI ET RON, L'AFFAIRE D'HIER SOIR, QUAND VOUS AVEZ COUCHÉS ENSEMBLE! AH, C'EST POUR ÇA QUE…JE VIENS DE RÉALISER POURQUOI IL Y AVAIT DES VÊTEMENTS QUI TRAÎNAIENT PAR TERRE, DANS LES ESCALIERS!

Un silence général suivit lorsque Louna eut fini de dire ce qu'elle avait eu à dire. Tous les élèves avaient à présents les yeux rivés sur elles.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça? Dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix, son teint devenue écarlate, tout comme Ron l'était

-On n'est pas capable de contrôler ses émotions on dirait Granger, alors que tu sais que ce n'est même pas vrai? Comme c'est triste. Tu croies être meilleure en tout? Je suis meilleur que toi, Granger, oublie-le pas, je suis et serai toujours plus forte que toi, toujours meilleure que toi. Tu n'es rien, comparer à moi, tu n'as pas l'expérience que j'ai eu. Tu mérites ce qui va t'arriver, maintenant, sale petite fouineuse. Ça t'apprendras à venir fouiner dans mes affaires. La prochaine fois, pense s'y deux fois avant de chercher quelque chose sur quelqu'un. Oh, et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait que j'aille totalement ruiné ta réputation, dans un mois ou deux, les personnes n'y penseront plus, mais endure ce qui va t'arriver dès lors que je vais avoir quitter cette fichu salle, endure sans te plaindre, car c'est ta faute ce qui t'arrive, pas de la mienne, tu l'as cherché. Ne me demande plus rien sur moi, ne pense même plus à ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, jamais je ne te dirai quelque chose, sale petite fouine qui veut tout savoir et qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. Lui murmura Louna, juste pour qu'Hermione seule l'entende, la regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

En se retournant, Louna poussa violemment Hermione contre le mur et se dirigea vers les grandes portes d'entrée. Comme l'avait dit Louna, une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue de tout le monde, les élèves commencèrent à parler tous en même temps sur ce qui venait de se passer. Certains élèves se précipitèrent vers Ron ou Hermione pour leur poser des questions. Hermione savait maintenant que sa réputation était gâchée, comme celle de Ron, et que ça allait prendre du temps avant que tout se rétablisse, des semaines, voir des mois, comme l'avait dit Louna, avant que les personnes commencent à oublier ou qu'ils commencent à s'y désintéresser. Elle allait devoir, comme Ron, endurer les moqueries des autres élèves, des insultes. À force de penser à tout ça, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione, tout ce qu'elle avait bâti comme réputation en 3 ans venait de s'écrouler par la faute de Louna. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà! Feni!! Chienne Louna, non?;)Mais bon, fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose;) Tk…Enfin, voilà la suite! Il ne me manque plus qu'à la relire et à la poster^^Me semble qu'il est long…*va voir le nombre de page*Hiiiii!! 13 pages et demi!^^'Mais bon, j'espère qu'il en a valu la peine d'être écrit! Pour ma part, je suis quand même de ce chapitre!^^J'ai eu du fun à l'écrire…enfin…sauf peut-être la partie où elle se coupe…Je sais, c'est dégueu mais…que voulez-vous? Mais heu…Je peux pas vous garantir qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre bout dégueu…Mais pas dans les prochains chapitre…Vous auriez dû voir ma face quand j'écrivais le bout où à se coupe^^'Ça devait être drôle a voir! Tk je relis et je poste!Si vous voulez l'avoir à soir!^^'

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

_Amalia Lupin_: Bon, j'ai pas mis le nom que t'avais mis parce que c'est pas vrai…bon, mici pour avoir reviewver;)Dire que tu as presque tout lu ce chapitre là dans mon tit cahier-_-Z'espère que tu l'as quand même aim :P byebye

_Cheyna: _WAAA!!Ma fic est dans tes préféré!Mici pour TES reviews!Y'était drôle!^^wiwi!Donc, j'espere que tu as aimé ce chapitre!!Mici encore^^

Donc, voilà!Mici encore à ceux qui review et ceux qui lisent et qui review pas ben…Un tit review please!*yeux plein deau*Juste un tout tit…mini!Juste pour dire que vs avez lu et savoir si vs avez aimé ca ou non…soyez pas trop chien si vs avez pas aimé…aller reviewver!!!PLLEEEASSE!

Byebye^^

~Louna~

p.s je sias pas trop quand va arriver la suite mais je sais ce qui va se passer pour les deux prochains chapitre!^^


	19. Tu l'auras voulu, Deuxième partie

D.A: Les perso ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais ma fic m'appartient entièrement.

N.A : Voilà,je commence le chapitre 19 en ce soir du 16 avril 2004…et l'écople fini bientôt YAY!!et ds moins dun mois la Ronde(parc dattraction a montréal qui est ouvert de la mi-mai jusqua la fin du mois doctobre,info pour les francias ou belge ou autre personne qui connais pas) ouvre!^^…..doonc…ma essayer daller un peu plus vite ds mes update….histoire de faire avancer l'histoire…ok est plate^^'Mais j'ai aussi mon autre fic a écrire et yen a une qui faudrait que je finisse….histoire d'avoir moins d'histoire…tk…ma yueule…J'espère que vous aller aimer^^'Read and Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En se retournant, Louna poussa violemment Hermione contre le mur et se dirigea vers les grandes portes d'entrée. Comme l'avait dit Louna, une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue de tout le monde, les élèves commencèrent à parler tous en même temps sur ce qui venait de se passer. Certains élèves se précipitèrent vers Ron ou Hermione pour leur poser des questions. Hermione savait maintenant que sa réputation était gâchée, comme celle de Ron, et que ça allait prendre du temps avant que tout se rétablisse, des semaines, voir des mois, comme l'avait dit Louna, avant que les personnes commencent à oublier ou qu'ils commencent à s'y désintéresser. Elle allait devoir, comme Ron, endurer les moqueries des autres élèves, des insultes. À force de penser à tout ça, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione, tout ce qu'elle avait bâti comme réputation en 3 ans venait de s'écrouler par la faute de Louna. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 19:Tu l'auras voulu, deuxième partie._**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Louna courait à travers le parc obscure avec Wolfy.

-Je vais arriver première et toi dernier! Lui lança-t-elle en le regardant par dessus son épaule

Wolfy, qui faisait semblant de ne pas pouvoir courir plus vite, la regarda en voulant dire '_tu croies ça?_' et il accéléra, dépassant Louna. Elle accéléra aussi et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la clairière, sautèrent par dessus les arbustes et tombèrent sur le sol.

-Tricheur! C'est pas juste, toi, tu as 4 pattes! Se plaignit-elle en s'assoyant sur le sol, légèrement essoufflée.

Wolfy, qui était toujours couché par terre, leva la tête et lui lança un regard moqueur voulant dire:

'_Jalouse! Cherche pas des justifications qui pourrait expliquer le fait que tu es plus lente que moi, chère petite qui est aussi lente qu'un paresseux'_

-Quoi?! Moi, aussi lente qu'un paresseux?! On va voir ça!

Elle se releva et remit à courir.

-Aller, debout, espèce de gros loup obèse!

Wolfy, indigné, se leva et commença à la poursuivre. Louna s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivie de Wolfy qui se faufilait agilement entre les racines des arbre, tout le contraire de Louna, qui n'arrêtait pas de trébucher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Wolfy? T'es devenu un paresseux? Lui lança-t-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule

Wolfy accéléra et arriva à côté de Louna, qui accéléra aussi. Mais son pied heurta une racine et elle atterrit à plusieurs mètres de l'arbre, tombant sur son bras gauche, qui se remit aussitôt à saigner.

-Ça va aller Wolfy. J'ai déjà eu pire tu sais. dit-elle d'une voix rassurante au loup, qui lui avait donné un léger coup de tête sur son épaule pour savoir si elle allait bien ou non.

Elle se releva en tenant son bras gauche contre elle.

- Je crois que ça recommence à saigner. Rajouta-t-elle en sentant sa manche qui restait collée sur sa peau.

-Tu sais où on est toi? À part qu'on est en plein milieu de la forêt? Demanda-t-elle à Wolfy, regardant autour d'elle pour essayer de savoir où ils étaient. Wolfy faisait aussi la même chose.

Là où ils étaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à voir le ciel, encore moins le château. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était des arbres aux ombres déformées qui avaient l'air de vouloir les étrangler. Wolfy poussa une plainte, qui se répercuta en écho dans le silence de la forêt. Il attrapa la manche de Louna et la tira, voulant lui dire de le suivre.

-Bon d'accord. Si tu sais où tu vas, vas'y.

Il commença à rebrousser le chemin, évitant agilement les racines pour éviter que Louna ou lui ne trébuche dessus. Louna marchait à côté de lui, une mains posée sur la tête du loup pour le suivre à travers l'obscurité. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la végétation se fit moins dense et ils pouvaient à présent voir la clairière où  quelqu'un les attendait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt alors que tu sais qu'il est interdit de s'y promener?

-Ah ouais, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Remus, surtout que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu. Vraiment, ça fait très plaisir de voir que tu veuilles me parler. 

-Cesses tes sarcasme Louna. Dit-il sévèrement

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça? Je te t'ai rien fait. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

-Pas à moi, mais à Hermione, oui.

-Tu viens m'engueuler à cause d'elle? Elle n'est pas capable de venir m'engueuler elle-même?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Oh vraiment? Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que tu viens de faire. Si seulement tu le sais.

-Oui, je le sais, je suis pas stupide.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide. Si tu le sais réellement ce que tu as fais, alors dis-le

-Je viens de gâcher la réputation de cette sale petite fouineuse et c'est bien fait pour elle.

-Tu croies ça? Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as gâché sa réputation?

-Elle le méritait!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

-Elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Et si tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser, eh bien, c'est raté parce que je ne ressens aucun remords pour ce que j'ai fait ce soir. Je n'en ressens pas et je n'en ressentirai jamais. Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, qu'elle se débrouille toute seule et qu'elle en accepte les conséquences.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui suivit les paroles de Louna.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça?

-Elle ne sait pas mêler de ses affaires.

-Oui, ça je crois l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois déjà. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour ne pas s'être mêlée de ses affaires?

-Elle fouinait trop pour savoir ma vie, pour savoir ce qui m'est arrivée. Alors, elle a cherché et a trouvé quelque chose dans un journal moldu. Un espèce d'avis de recherche que l'orphelinat avait écrite 1 semaine après que j'aille fuguée. Ils ont aussi écrit des informations qui ne sont pas vrai sur moi et on oublié de préciser certaines choses, comme le nombre de cicatrices que j'ai dans le dos par exemple. Hermione a lu ça et s'est mise à me poser la même question à chaque fois qu'elle me croisait, elle me demandait:

Elle prit une voix aiguë et imita Hermione

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfuie? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu peux me le dire, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne le dirai à personne. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me le dire? Dis-moi simplement la raison pour laquelle tu t'es enfuie et je ne te demanderai plus rien, promis. 

Elle reprit sa voix normale et poursuivit

-Comme si j'allais lui dire quelque chose alors que j'en n'ai parlé à personne. Après, tu vas me dire qu'elle ne le méritait pas?

-Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'être trop curieuse. Et tu aurais aussi pu trouver un autre moyen que de l'humilier devant toute l'école réunie.

-Tu vas me dire que toi, tu n'aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait? Que tu l'aurais ignorée même si elle aurait tourné autour de toi pendant 24 heures pour savoir ta vie?! 

-Non, je ne crois pas, mais je lui aurais dit d'arrêter, je ne l'aurais pas humilier devant l'école.

-Je lui ai dit, mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Elle n'avait qu'à prendre au sérieux ce que je lui disait. Maintenant, elle a se qu'elle mérite. Peut-être que dans 1 ou 2 mois l'école va avoir oublié ça, mais pour l'instant, c'est tant pis pour elle et qu'elle ne vienne pas me chialer après car c'est de sa faute et non la mienne, elle n'avait qu'à se la fermer et de me laisser tranquille. Ma vie n'intéresse personne et il ne s'est rien passé pour la rendre plus intéressante que celle des autres. Qu'elle me fiche la paix et qu'elle arrête de fouiner dans ma vie.

-Tu ne croies pas que tu es un peu trop dure avec elle? Demanda-t-il tandis que Louna s'assoyait par terre

-Non, elle a mérité sa punition. Répondit-elle sèchement en relevant sa manche pour voir si son bras saignait toujours

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là? demanda Remus en apercevant du sang sur sa main et son bras

-Rien d'intéressant. Répondit-elle vivement en rabaissant sa manche

-Tu saignais, non?

-Ce sont des effets spéciaux…

-Montre-moi ça. Lui dit-il en se baissant à sa hauteur

-C'est rien…C'est simplement une petite coupure…lui dit-elle, alors que Remus lui prenait le bras et  relevait sa manche

-Une _petite_ coupure?! Tu appelles ça _petite_?! Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça? S'exclama-t-il en voyant son bras

-Une longue histoire…C'est rien de grave. Dit-elle en essayant de dégager son bras, tenant sa tête de son autre main

-Rien de grave?!Louna! Tu as la moitié de la peau arrachée sur ton avant bras et sur ta main! Et c'est infecté! Tu dis que ce n'est rien de grave? Ça saigne encore en plus. Tu n'as pas mal?

-Je suis tellement habitué d'avoir mal que jamais tu me verras me plaindre parce que je ressens la douleur. Ça l'avait arrêté de saigner, mais ça l'a recommencé quand je suis tombée dans la forêt et la blessure date d'hier.

-Tu n'as pas l'air à te rendre compte que c'est bien plus qu'une simple coupure…Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça? Lui redemanda-t-il en tenant toujours son bras

Elle poussa un profond soupir et commença à lui raconter.

-Hier, en potion, j'ai pas fait celle que j'aurais dû faire, mais j'ai réussis à faire un acide que probablement aucun retardé de ma classe n'aurait réussie à faire. J'ai réussi aussi à faire fondre mon chaudron et l'acide a couler sur mon bras. À la fin du cours, je suis venue ici et ma peau était devenue d'une couleur verte-brune et avait commencer à durcir, comme si elle était devenue une espèce de croûte. Comme Snape a dit durant le cours, si je laisserais faire cet acide, la peau de mon bras aurait tombé et ça l'aurait rongée mes os. Au début, je le croyais pas, mais j'ai vu que l'acide me rongeait vraiment la peau et que ça s'étendait, alors, avec un couteau que j'ai fait apparaître, je me suis…couper…ou plutôt…J'ai ôter l'acide et j'ai couper plus profond que j'aurais dû pour être sûre qu'il ne resterait plus d'acide. Ensuite, pour que ça l'arrête de saigner, j'ai plongé mon bras dans l'eau et après, je me suis endormie. Et maintenant, s'est infecté, mais ça va sûrement guérir tout seul…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas aller voir l'infirmière à la place de te couper le bras?!

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un dans son genre quand  il n'y a jamais eu personne dans son genre quand j'étais jeune lorsque, peut-être, j'en aurais eu besoin? J'ai pas eu besoin d'elle hier et j'ai encore moins besoin d'elle maintenant

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu as quelqu'un à ta disposition pour lorsqu'il t'arrive des choses comme celle-là. Laisse ton orgueil de côt

-Jamais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et non, je n'irais pas la voir! Je vais m'en sortir par moi-même.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir avant que ça ne s'aggrave…

-Non! Au pire, je vais devenir tout infectée et je vais crever, qui va s'en préoccuper? Personne!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça? Demanda-t-il doucement, en se relevant, la faisant lever aussi.

-Y'a jamais personne qui s'est préoccupée de moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un maintenant?

-Tu n'es plus à l'orphelinat maintenant…Tu es dans un autre monde…

-Comme si tu allais t'en préoccuper si je crevais…dit-elle pour elle-même, alors que Remus l'entraînait hors de la clairière.

Remus s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux

-Peut-être plus que tu ne le croies, Louna. 

Puis, il recommença à marcher, entraînant Louna vers les portes du château

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse traîner par toi? Je veux pas y aller!

-Tu vas y aller que ça te plaise ou non, Louna.

-Bon d'accord! Mais lâche-moi, je vais te suivre. Dit-elle en poussant un gros soupir. Mais je te préviens que je suis loin de me laisser faire par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh t'en fais pas, je le sais. lui répondit-il en lui lâchant le bras

Ils marchèrent dans les corridors à moitié désert. Louna marchait derrière Remus, les bras croisés, regardant Wolfy comme pour lui parler.

_'On va bien s'amuser avec la petite madame, hein Wolfy? Je le sens. Elle ne passera pas un bon moment, je le jure. On va bien rigoler.'_ Pensa-t-elle en regardant Wolfy, qui la regardait l'air de dire '_Ouais, mais ne sois pas trop dure avec elle tout de même, elle ne t'a rien fait.'_ '_Pour l'instant, non.'_ Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvre, ricanant faiblement, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

-Quel est le problème? Demanda l'infirmière en s'avançant vers eux.

-C'est elle, elle s'est blessée hier…Et je vous l'apporte. Lui répondit Remus

Louna, que l'infirmière n'avait toujours pas vu, se plaça à côté de Lupin et lorsque l'infirmière l'aperçue, une lueur de découragement traversa son visage, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Louna, qui pensa '_Décidément, ça ne sera vraiment pas facile, tu ferais bien de te préparer, j'ai plein d'énergie ce soir à dépenser'_

-T'as l'air contente de me revoir. dit-t-elle sarcastiquement à l'infirmière, toujours avec ce même sourire mauvais

-Qu'avez-vous cette fois? Lui demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa remarque

-Pas grand chose…répondit-elle en touchant sa manche, qui était imbibée de sang. Ç'est simplement tout infecté et ça n'arrête pas de saigner.

Elle releva sa manche pour montrer son avant-bras à l'infirmière.

-Enfin, j'ai déjà vu pire…Mais comment vous êtes-vous fait ça? Vous…Vous avez fait exprès de vous couper? Demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle vit son avant-bras

-Je suis pas venu ici pour passer un questionnaire moi. Répliqua sèchement Louna, rebaissant sa manche une nouvelle fois.

-Louna, ne commence pas. L'avertit Remus.

-Bon, vous pouvez partir maintenant professeur Lupin, je vais m'en occuper. Dit l'infirmière à Remus.

-D'accord. Louna, ne fait pas trop de bêtises. Lui dit Remus en regardant Louna, qui prit aussitôt un air innocent. Ne fait pas cet air là. Rajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte.

-Bye Bye Remus. Dit Louna alors que Remus atteignit les portes.

-Bon, maintenant, attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher de quoi vous soignez votre bras. Ça ne sera pas bien long…Et ne faîtes pas de bêtises! Dit Pomfresh dès que la porte se fut refermée.

Elle fit dos à Louna et se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde, si soudainement, me disent de ne pas faire de bêtises?! Se demanda-t-elle, fansant semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

 Aussitôt que Louna vit que l'infirmière était dans son bureau, elle sauta sur un lit et recommença son jeu de sauter d'un lit à l'autre, répandant de la saleté et défaisant les lits bien faits. Wolfy la regarda sauter d'un lit à l'autre avec amusement.

-Ah non, ne recommencez pas! Descendez immédiatement de là, jeune fille!  Ordonna l'infirmière, une fois revenue de son bureau

-Non. Et combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise de ne pas m'appeler jeune fille?

-Et vous, combien de fois vais-je falloir vous dire qu'un lit, ce n'est pas fait pour sauter dessus, mais pour se coucher et dormir?

-Sûrement une fois de plus. Répondit Louna en faisant un bond pour se retrouver sur le lit d'à côté.

-Je vous préviens, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une petite insolente et entêtée comme vous. Ou bien vous arrêtez et vous me laissez vous soignez, ou bien j'arrête votre jeu moi-même et je vous soigne, que ça vous plaise ou non! Dit l'infirmière d'un ton ferme.

-Essaie toujours. Dit Louna d'un ton de défi

-Vous l'aurez voulu. Prévins l'infirmière

Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement, elle fit glisser de côté le lit sur lequel Louna sautait. Elle tomba durement sur le sol et Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers elle rapidement, lui attrapa le bras avant que Louna ait eu le temps de se relever et l'assit à grande peine sur le lit car Louna se débattait.

-Pour l'amour du Ciel, cessez de vous débattre ainsi, je ne vous ferai pas de mal!

-Ouais, ils disent tous ça. Dit-elle en cessant de se débattre, une fois que Pomfresh eut lâché son bras

-Qui ça, _ils_?

-Ben, vous, tous les adultes de la terre, vous êtes tous pareil.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils

Mais Louna remonta ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras sans rien ajouter. Pomfresh alla prendre de quoi nettoyer la plaie de Louna, mais aussitôt que celle-ci la vit se rapprocher, elle se releva et recommença son jeu.

-Ah non! Ne recommencez pas encore une fois! Sinon, je vais prendre d'autres moyens! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer!

-Ben essaie toujours!Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je me laisserais faire comme ça? Ricana Louna en sautant de lit en lit.

-Si vous le dîtes. Dit Pomfresh en prenant à nouveau sa baguette.

-_Impedimenta_! lança Pomfresh

Louna se retrouva plaquée sur le sol et l'infirmière se dirigea rapidement vers elle. Elle lui prit une nouvelle fois le bras et, une fois que le sortilège fut levé, elle la releva et la ramena où elles avaient été plutôt. Louna recommença à se débattre, ce qui exaspéra l'infirmière.

-Arrêtez cela! Comment voulez-vous que je puisse vous soignez si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous débattre?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça allait être facile? Répliqua-t-elle en essayant de libérer son bras.

-Oh non, je m'attendais à ce que vous résistiez. Lui dit Pomfresh en resserrant son étreinte autour du bras gauche de Louna.

Elle essaya de dégager son bras, mais, ni arrivant pas, elle prit son autre main et essaya de défaire la prise que Pomfresh avait sur son bras. L'infirmière lui prit son autre main et coinça ses deux poignets ensemble pour empêcher Louna de les bouger. Elle prit ensuite un morceau de tissus imbibé de désinfectant et l'appliqua sur toute la longueur de la plaie. Louna voulu ramener ses bras vers elle, par réflexe, dès que le linge fut entré en contact avec sa peau, mais voyant que Pomfresh lui retenait les bras, elle la mordit sauvagement. L'infirmière poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur et relâcha aussitôt les poignets de Louna, qui ramena son bras gauche vers elle et le pressa contre elle pour faire diminuer la douleur. 

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES DEVENUE COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOUS A PRIS DE ME MORDRE?! Cria l'infirmière en tenant sa main contre elle.

Louna ne répondit rien et vit que la main de Pomfresh avait commencée un peu à saigner.  Wolfy sauta sur le lit et s'assit entre les deux. Il donna un petit coup de museau sur l'épaule de Louna et lorsque celle-ci le regarda, il semblait lui demander _'Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Lou'? Elle ne veut que t'aider…Même si ça doit faire mal…Tu essayais de me ressembler en la mordant? Tu dois la laisser-faire, sinon, tu sais ce que ça va faire, n'est-ce pas? Ne lui dis plus rien si tu veux mais laisse-la faire.'_ Louna poussa un soupir et regarda son bras de plus près. Il lui semblait avoir l'air plus infecté que la veille. Sa blessure avait maintenant arrêté de saigner, mais si elle cognait son bras un peu trop fort, elle savait qu'elle risquerait de saigner à nouveau. Elle soutint sa tête de sa main droite et, avec un autre soupir, elle tendit son bras gauche à l'infirmière, sans rien dire.

-Vous allez rester tranquille et me laissez faire? Dit l'infirmière sans trop y croire.

Louna hocha lentement la tête et regardait toujours droit devant elle tandis que Wolfy appuya sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Eh bien, je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre votre loup et vous, mais au moins, il semble qu'il ait été capable de vous résonner. Je vous préviens, j'essaie une dernière fois et si vous me mordez une autre fois, j'arrête et vous devrez vous débrouiller seule.

Même si l'idée de se débrouiller seule lui tentait, elle resta tranquille et ne réagi pas lorsque l'infirmière releva sa manche et lorsqu'elle commença à nettoyer sa plaie. Elle sentait la brûlure que provoquait le désinfectant et, même si ça lui faisait un peu mal, elle ne le montra pas, elle ne poussa aucune plainte, rien.

-Je me demande comment vous avez pu vous faire une blessure pareil tout de même, alors que vous ne faîtes qu'aller à vos cours. Murmura l'infirmière à elle-même

-Comme si tu n'as pas remarquer que je me suis coupée. Répliqua Louna amèrement

-Ne recommencez pas vos insolences, miss, car je peux très bien vous laissez vous débrouillez toute seule.

Louna aurait été ravie de dire qu'elle s'en foutait, mais lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux pour regarder Wolfy, celui-ci la regarda, voulant dire '_Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?!'_ elle poussa à nouveau un soupir et attendit que l'infirmière aille fini. 

-Bon, et voilà, c'est fini. Dit l'infirmière alors qu'elle finissait d'attacher le bandage.

Louna regarda son bras et vit le bandage, qui allait un peu plus haut que son coude et descendait jusqu'à sa main, faisant le tour de son pouce. 

-Vous reviendrez me voir dans une semaine pour la guérison avance. Venez me voir immédiatement si la blessure s'ouvre de nouveau. Rajouta-t-elle en se levant et en prenant ses choses.

Louna se leva et marcha en direction de la porte

-Vous aurez pu au moins dire _merci_. Lui lança l'infirmière

-On ne m'a pas appris cette stupide chose appelée _politesse_. Répliqua-t-elle en grognant.

Lorsqu'elle approcha des portes, elle essaya d'enlever le bandage, mais, lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il ne se défaisait pas, elle le regarda et vit qu'il y avait une lueur bleu qui était apparue autour de son bras. Elle se retourna vers Pomfresh, furieuse. 

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je n'y avais pas penser que vous essayerez de l'enlever aussitôt sortie d'ici. Figurez-vous que j'y aie pensé et que seule moi peu enlever votre bandage. Quoique vous fassiez, n'importe quel sort que vous jetez, il ne se défera pas. 

Louna la regarda d'un regard noir et grogna. Elle se retourna et sortie de l'infirmerie. Cachant son bras dans sa manche pour ne pas que personne voit son bandage blanc, ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette couleur, elle traversa les couloir déserts et se rendit à la salle commune, où la majorité des élèves de Gryffindor y étaient. N'aillant pas l'intention de rester dans cet endroit très longtemps, elle monta au dortoir pour aller chercher sa cape, mais lorsqu'elle commença à monter les marches, une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

-J'imagine que ça t'amuse de détruire les réputations des autres?!

Louna s'arrêta et poussa un soupir d'agacement. Elle en avait eu assez pour la soirée et ça ne lui tentait pas de s'obstiner avec une sale fouineuse.

-Si tu peux savoir comme ça m'a plu de le faire, Granger. Comme ça m'a plu de te donner cette leçon. Peut-être ainsi que tu as compris et que tu ne vas plus recommencer ce genre de choses.

-Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour parler ainsi?! Tu t'imagines que tu as le droit de dire n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui pour les punir? Tu n'es pas la plus forte dans le monde! Répliqua Hermione

Louna ricana et dit

-Je sais cette information, ne t'en fais pas. J'en ai eu l'expérience. De toute façon, je suis plus forte que toi et tu devrais le savoir, non? Il s'est bien rétabli le petit poignet gauche lorsque je t'ai fait une entorse au début de l'année?  Et je te ferais remarquer que si tu n'aurais pas persisté à savoir la réponse à tes questions, ça ne serait pas arrivé. C'est de ta faute, accepte les conséquences.

-Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen au lieu de ruiner ma réputation devant toute l'école! J'espère que les professeurs et que le directeur ne t'ont pas cru…

-Oh non t'en fait pas pour ça…Ils ne me font pas confiance alors, ils ne croient aucune chose dont je leur dit, tu peux être tranquille sur ce point là…Mais concernant les personnes des autres maisons…

-Justement! Maintenant, par ta faute, tout le monde va m'embêter et rire de moi! S'exclama Hermione.

La salle commune était à présent silencieuse. Tous les étudiants dans la salle commune regardaient attentivement ce qui se passait

-Oh non, pauvre toi. Pendant un mois ou deux mois, tu vas devoir endurer les conneries que les élèves des autres maisons vont dire. Ce que c'est triste. Versons tous une larme pour la pauvre petite Hermione qui n'a jamais rien eu à endurer dans la vie. Allons-y tous ensemble. Il faut montrer de la pitié envers Hermione puisqu'elle ne sait rien de la vie car elle était enfermée dans sa boule de cristal avec des parents qui veillaient à se que rien ne lui arrive de mal.

-Parce que tu imagines que pour toi, c'était différent?! De quel droit oses-tu prétendre ce que tu viens de dire? S'exclama Hermione, des larmes dans les yeux

Louna ricana encore une fois et lui dit

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, si c'était différent pour moi ou non? Hein? Tu t'imagines que ma vie a été meilleur que la tienne? J'ai prétendu ce que j'ai dit parce que des petites filles à leur parents comme toi, j'en aie vu dans ma vie et je sais comment elles vivent. Et ne me fais pas le coup des larmes, j'en suis insensible.

-Alors, c'est pour ça alors, que tu es comme ça? Tu es jalouse de ma vie. Puisque moi j'ai une maison et des parents qui m'aiment et toi, tu n'as rien et tu as vécue dans un orphelinat toute ta vie! Admet que c'est pour ça

Louna partit à rire, pas un rire de joie, mais un rire froid et cruel

-Jalouse moi?!  Le jour où tu me verras jalouse, tu vas être morte et enterrée six pieds sous terre. Ce que tu peux savoir comment je m'en fou que je n'aie pas eu quelqu'un pour m'aimer! Des parents, j'en ai pas besoin, je suis capable de me débrouiller. Une maison? Je déteste être enfermé entre 4 murs. Désolée mais tu as tout faux, stupide. Si j'ai ruiné ta réputation, c'est simplement parce que tu le méritais. Au fait, ça t'intéresserais peut-être de savoir que j'éprouve aucun remord ou que je ne ressens aucune culpabilité pour ce que j'ai fait. Et aussi du fait que je me fou de ce que tu ressens.  Oh, tu pleures? Pauvre toi. Accepte le fait que ta réputation va être ruinée pendant 2 mois et arrête de pleurer.

-Ce que tu peux être cruel! Oui, c'est ça! Tu es cruel, froide, arrogante, insensible aux autres! Je te déteste Louna. 

-Si tu peux savoir le nombre de personne qui me déteste. dit-elle en ricanant une nouvelle fois

-Tu n'éprouves jamais rien envers quelqu'un! Tu restes insensible à la majorité des choses qu'on peut te dire! Tout est noir en toi, comme tes yeux et tes cheveux!Tu mérites d'être à Serpentard et non à Gryffindor! Cria Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues maintenant

-Je n'aimais pas Serpentard et pour ton information, le stupide chapeau à penser à m'envoyer là-bas, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre mes cheveux et mes yeux? Tu es jalouse d'eux en plus?

-Tu m'énerves! Je te déteste!

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ici? Demanda la voix de Percy, qui venant d'entrer dans la salle commune, brisant le silence qu'il y avait dans la salle commune.

-Oh mais rien, elle ne fait que s'exprimer sur l'injustice de la vie, parce que la vie l'a fait faible. Dit Louna, tournant ses yeux trop noir vers Percy, ricanant une nouvelle fois.

Elle se retourna, alla chercher sa cape et redescendit, passa devant tout le monde qui l'a regardait passer et sortit de la salle commune.

-Eh, mais tu n'as pas le droit de sortir! L'heure du couvre-feu est passée!

-Essaie de m'empêcher de sortir! Dit Louna d'un ton de défi, laissant les autres derrière elle.

Elle sortit sans jeter un regard à Hermione, qui pleurait toujours de rage à cause de Louna et de tristesse à cause de ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà! C'est fini! Cruel ma pitite Louna, non?;)Hihi^^Mais bon. Fak, le chapitre 20 va venir pas longtemps après que j'aille posté le chapitre 9 de Ce Qui Arrive Lorsqu'On Se Fait Arracher De Son Monde.(pour ceux qui la lise, ils vont savoir c'est quand héhé)Fak, je demanderais à tous ceux qui lisent et qui review pas(si yen a)ben reviewver svp!!9_9 Il me faut des review!PLEAASE REVIEWVER!

Réponses aux reviews Amalia Lupin : Ok je pense que je vais continuer mes fic héhé, même si j'ai le gout de tout lâcher c temps-ci, mais comme je suis pas une lâcheuse*lève la tete*je vias les continuer…Mici pour ton review^^ 

_Cheyna :_ HIHI!!^^Z'ime tes reviews/chansons^^c drole^^et orizinal;)Mici pour ton review!^^ça fait très plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ma fic^^ big colleu à toi aussi^^mici encore

Bnb ben c ca alors svp, une tite review?même une mini?me dire comment vous avez trouver ca mais soyer pas trop chien si vous avez pas aimé^^'

Bon ben

ByeBye

~Louna~

*s'incline et se plante par terre*


	20. T'es allé trop loin

D.A: voix full formelle et sérieuse Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les personnages inconnu jusqu'à vous veniez lire mon histoire m'appartiennent de plein droit. Les évènements sont purement fictifs et quelconque ressemblances avec la vrai vie d'une personne ben C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE PIS VENEZ PAS ME CHIALER APRÈS PARCE QUE JE LE SAVAIS PAS!fais une grimaces'incline dignement

N.A: Voilà la suite!Z'espère que vous allez aimé mes chers pitits lecteur adorés que z'aime beaucoup(faîtes-vous pas d'illusion, j'essaie pas de faire ma têteuse, je suis en train de la faire looooool)Bon fak c'est ça je vous gosserez pas plus longtemps!Read & Enjoy!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-Eh, mais tu n'as pas le droit de sortir! L'heure du couvre-feu est passée!

-Essaie de m'empêcher de sortir! Dit Louna d'un ton de défi, laissant les autres derrière elle.

Elle sortit sans jeter un regard à Hermione, qui pleurait toujours de rage à cause de Louna et de tristesse à cause de ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer.

**_Chapitre 20: T'es Aller trop loin_**

Louna était assise dans son cours de potions, qui venait de commencer. Elle avait réussi à ne pas arriver en retard ce matin-là, même si l'idée d'arriver aux trois quarts du cour lui avait traversée l'esprit. Comme à son habitude, elle ne faisait pas ce qui était demandé; pour être plus précise, elle ne faisait rien du tout. Elle était là, les bras croisés, la tête couchée sur le bras gauche, attendant que le temps passe. Wolfy était assis sur le sol à ses côtés, attendant lui aussi de pouvoir sortir de la classe. Les autres élèves s'affairaient à bien préparer leurs potions pour ne pas se faire retirer des points de leur maison. Louna les regardait faire, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée du comportement des autres qui semblaient effrayés par le professeur. Ils ne répliquaient jamais lorsque Snape les critiquait tandis que pour Louna, répliquer aux professeurs était ce qu'elle adorait le plus faire dans cette école, école qui était plutôt une prison à ses yeux.

-Il me semble que je vous aie demandé de faire votre potion plutôt que de dormir en classe à regarder les autres faire. Lui dit une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Elle releva lentement la tête, dégagea ses longs cheveux noirs de sa figure et se retourna pour faire face à Snape.

-C'est pas de ma faute s'il y a une atmosphère endormante ici. Tu m'as demandé de faire ma potion ce cours-_ci_? Ou tu parles des nombreux cours, depuis le début de l'année en fait, où tu m'as demandé de faire les potions? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, ce qui fit rire certains élèves, qui plongèrent aussitôt la tête dans leurs livres.

-Vous vous croyez drôle peut-être?

-Moi? Non. Les autres, ils ont l'air de trouver ça amusant quand je ris de toi. répondit-elle d'un air innocent en haussant les épaules.

-SILENCE! Cria Snape en entendant les élèves rirent, qui, ceux-ci, se turent aussitôt.

-Comme des petits chiens. On a qu'à leur dire quoi faire et ils le font.

-Ils savent écouter et faire se qu'on leur demande de faire, eux.

-Je suis pas née pour être un petit chien qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Je ne rampe pas devant les autres. Cracha-t-elle furieusement

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils obéissent à ce qu'on leur demande de faire qu'ils rampent devant quelqu'un. Ça prouve qu'ils ont été élevé par quelqu'un, eux, à comparer à d'autres.

-Ce genre de critique me laisse totalement indifférente. Je me fou de savoir comment les autres ont été dressés pour ramper devant les adultes, qui sont tous les mêmes.

-Je crois que vous avez assez fait perdre de temps à la classe, par conséquent…**__**

-Comme si ça serait ma faute que les autres ont écouté ce que je disais au lieu de faire leurs potions!

-Je retire 50 points à Gryffindor. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot venant de votre part. Vous allez faire votre potion, sans parler, en silence pour le reste du cours. Si vous ne faîtes pas ce que je vous aie demandé de faire, je vous envoie chez le directeur. Finit-il sans tenir compte de la réplique de Louna.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers un groupe d'élèves, qui se remit aussitôt au travail en le voyant approcher. Louna prit furieusement les flacons et se mit à les vider de leurs contenues un par un dans le chaudron. Rapidement, la mixture commença à écumer.

-Vive les petites bombes, hein Wolfy? C'est ma spécialité dans ce cours, de tout faire exploser et j'adore ça. Dit-elle à son loup, qui la regardait, amusé. Tiens, si j'ajoutais cette espèce de…poudre? Je me demande ce que ça ferait.

Elle prit la poudre dans sa main gauche et s'apprêta à la jeter dans le chaudron lorsqu'une main lui saisit le poignet et l'éloigna, l'empêchant de verser la poudre.

-Encore une autre invention, n'est-ce pas, miss-je-me-prend-pour-une-scientifique? Laissez-moi deviner, c'est une autre bombe? Lui dit Snape d'un ton sarcastique

Louna tenta de dégager son poignet, mais Snape le tenait fermement.

-Vous resterez après la classe, miss-je-me-prend-pour-un-génie. Vous allez aussi me donner ce que vous avez dans votre main.

Voyant qu'elle n'ouvrait toujours pas la main, il resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Louna. Lentement, très lentement, elle ouvrit sa main. Elle aurait été ravie de lui lancer la poudre en plein visage, mais, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il passa rapidement sa main libre au dessus de la sienne et la poudre disparut aussitôt. Il fit la même chose pour la substance qu'elle avait fabriquée. Il lui lâcha le poignet et reporta son regard dans les yeux de Louna. Il s'aperçu que son regard semblait quelque peu lointain, comme si elle avait été dans la lune et qu'elle revenait tranquillement à la réalité. Pourtant, depuis qu'il l'avait comme élève, il n'avait jamais remarqué de tendance lunatique chez elle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bras de Louna qu'il avait tenu et reporta vivement son regard dans ses yeux. Elle cligna alors des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Snape, qui vit que cette fois, toute trace d'inattention avait disparue.

-Vous allez rester assise à votre place, en silence, sans bouger de là. Et que je ne vous voie pas essayer de sortir en douce avec les autres, sinon…l'averti-t-il.

Puis, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe. Louna le suivait du regard, grognant intérieurement. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et poussa un soupir. Wolfy appuya sa tête sur ses genoux et la regarda, voulant dire '_On est encore coincé ici, plus longtemps que les autre aussi…Essaie de ne pas trop te frustrer si tu ne veux pas encore hériter d'un autre mois de retenue._'

-Je vais essayer de ne pas lui crier des noms par la tête. C'est que je commence à être écœurée d'être ici! Dans cette prison où on a le droit de rien faire parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous surveiller. Lui répondit-elle en posant une main sur la tête du loup pour lui gratouiller la base des oreilles.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna et les élèves se ruèrent hors de la classe, content d'enfin pouvoir sortir de cette salle. Depuis un long moment, Louna étais assise par terre, la tête accotée contre le bureau, les genoux relevés, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle entendit la porte se fermer, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle entendit des bruit de pas qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ne daigna tourner la tête que lorsque les pas se furent arrêtés depuis au moins deux bonnes minute. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, mais ne prononça rien, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux.

-Alors? Finit-il par demander au bout d'un moment

-Alors quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent, toujours assise par terre

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Cool! Moi non plus j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, alors on se revoit un jour. Dit-elle joyeusement en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas. Lui répondit-il en l'agrippant par le collet et en la ramenant vers elle, l'étranglant à moitié.

-T'as pas le droit de faire ça! T'as failli me tuer. Répliqua-t-elle en se retournant et en se dégageant.

-Cessez de dire n'importe quoi, si j'aurais voulu vous tuez, vous serez déjà morte. Répondit-il sèchement

-On sait jamais, il y a des gens qui aiment voir souffrir leurs victimes avant de les tuer. Répliqua-t-elle

-Nous nous éloignons du sujet pour lequel je vous ai gardée ici après le cour.

-C'est toi qui veux me parler de je-ne-sais-quoi, pas moi. Moi, je m'en fou.

-Êtes-vous aussi stupide à ce point pour ne pas savoir pourquoi je vous ai gardée ici?

-C'est moi que tu traites de stupide?! Bien sûr que je le sais, mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal…

-Vous êtes tellement innocente qu'on pourrait vous mettre la raison écrite en grosses lettres en face de vous et tu ne le remarqueras même pas.

-Tu crois ça?! Je suis pas innocente! Il n'y a rien de mal à faire sa propre invention…

-D'une bombe. Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que c'était dangereux!  Il me semble t'avoir répété des milliers de fois de faire ce que je demandais.

-Je suis pas un chien, je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me demande de faire, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte! J'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire et j'ai surtout pas besoin de toi, ni de personne d'autre! Dit-elle furieusement

-Je me fiche de savoir que tu n'as besoin de personne dans ta triste vie. Tu es ici et tu dois faire ce qu'on te demande quoi faire.

-Non et je suis écœurée d'être ici!

-Oh vraiment? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas voir Dumbledore et lui raconter tes pauvres états d'âme? Il pourra peut-être te retourner de l'orphelinat d'où tu viens et rendue là-bas, ils consentiraient peut-être à mieux t'éduquer et à mieux te punir pour tout ce que tu feras de mal à leurs yeux et là-bas, au moins, les châtiments doivent être plus sévères donc tu finiras peut-être par consentir à faire ce que les autres te demandent de faire. Dit-il sarcastiquement

-Ne parle plus jamais de l'orphelinat comme ça! Tu serais bien content si je disparaissais, non? Admet-le, tu serais bien content de ne plus avoir d'élève à problème comme moi; et d'ailleurs, les autre profs seraient bien heureux aussi! La petite orpheline serait repartie dans son orphelinat, endroit maudit pour elle et où elle ne voulait jamais plus y mettre les pieds! Ça vous amuserait de me savoir là-bas, en train de me faire punir à longueur de journée, non? Je vais te dire une chose, Snape. Je suis probablement la pauvre petite fille qui a été le plus puni durant son enfance de toute l'école réunie! Tellement de _punitions_ que j'ai eu que je suis sûre que toi-même, tu n'en as pas eu la moitié. Ils avaient beau me punir, me faire subir leur pire châtiments, mais tu voies, je suis un cas incurable, rien de ce que j'ai reçu a fait de moi une _bonne petite fille_. Je changerai jamais, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne! Jamais, jamais je deviendrai un petit chien qui rampe au pied des adultes comme les autres. Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer! Siffla-t-elle, les yeux étincelants de colère et d'amertume. 

-Je peux savoir de quel droit t'oses parler de ma vie alors que tu ne la connais même pas? Répliqua-t-il sèchement

-Je peux savoir de quel droit t'oses parler de la mienne sans même rien savoir? Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt

-J'en connais plus que tu ne pourrais le croire.

-Oh vraiment? Alors, dis-moi ce que tu sais. Dit-elle d'un ton de défi

-Que tu n'es qu'une sale petite menteuse, arrogante et qui ne fais jamais ce qu'on lui demande de faire. Quelqu'un qui est frustrée après la vie elle-même, qui déteste tout le monde, ce qui fait que jamais personne de voudra de toi et que si tu es ici, c'est parce que le professeur Dumbledore a eu pitié de toi. Alors, est-ce que j'en aie dit assez ou est-ce que tu veux que je continue?

Louna le fixait dans les yeux, des éclairs brillant dans les siens. Elle serrait les poings et un grognement venait du fond de sa gorge. Wolfy lui attrapa le bas de ses pantalons, car elle ne portait pas encore son uniforme, et la tira un peu vers lui, comme pour l'en dissuader de faire un pas de plus vers Snape.

-On dirait que j'ai visé dans le mille, non? Disparais de ma vue, sors d'ici, je t'ai assez vu comme ça! Lui lança-t-il en ricanant méchamment.

Regardant Snape d'un regard meurtrier, Wolfy tirait Louna vers l'arrière, car celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à bouger de là. Finalement, elle tourna les talons en lui criant un '_J'te déteste!_' et marcha vers la porte, la claquant du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait au passage.

Elle marchait furieusement dans les corridors, se rendant à son deuxième cours, où elle allait encore une fois arriver en retard, car la cloche venait de retentir. Elle se frayait un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves qui se hâtait de se rendre à leurs cours, alors que elle, elle prenait son temps, tellement furieuse que ça lui était égal d'arriver en retard…Comme ça l'avait toujours été. Elle repensait à ce qui était arrivé il y a quelques minutes lorsque quelqu'un entra en collision avec elle. Les deux se retrouvèrent projetés au sol, un à côté de l'autre. Louna se releva rapidement, sans accorder un moindre regard à celui ou celle qui avait fait collision avec elle.  Elle regardait son bras gauche, où était planté un morceau de verre provenant du bocal que la personne transportait.

-Excuse-moi, c'est de ma faute! Je ne regard-

-La ferme! Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien me dire! Lança sèchement Louna, retirant le morceau de verre, ce qui fit apparaître une nouvelle tache de sang

-Oh mais! Tu saignes! Par ma faute! Vraiment, je suis tellement désolée! Dit la fille de première année des Poufsouffles, en s'approchant vers elle, gênée de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit?! La ferme! Je ne veux rien savoir!

-Mais tu es blessée par ma…

-J'ai déjà eu pire! Ce n'est pas grave! Maintenant, fou-moi la paix et va t'en à ton stupide cours de potions! Lui dit-elle furieusement, en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

La fille, visiblement effrayée par le comportement de Louna et Wolfy, et extrêmement gênée, ramassa rapidement ses choses et s'enfuit en courant vers les donjons.

-Décidément, je déteste les potions et elles me détestent aussi! Bon, on va aller revoir Pomfresh, de toute façon, elle était sensée m'enlever ce stupide bandage aujourd'hui, puisque ça fait un mois que je l'endure. Aussi bien faire attendre McDo, qui va sûrement faire une crise parce que je vais être très en retard et parce que je ne porte pas ce stupide uniforme que je déteste. Je parie qu'elle va même m'envoyer voir Dumbledore, ça fait longtemps non? Que je n'ai pas été le voir? Attend…À peine…18 heures?! Bon, allons-y. ricana-t-elle en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, suivie de Wolfy, qui secoua la tête en signe de découragement.

-Hey Pomfresh! Où est-ce que tu es?! Dépêche-toi! J'ai pas toute la journée à attendre! Cria-t-elle, à peine entrée dans l'infirmerie

-Pour l'amour du Ciel! Cessez de crier ainsi! Il y a quelqu'un qui se repose. Dit Pomfresh en s'approchant de Louna

-Je m'en fiche, je veux que tu m'ôtes ce stupide bandage, j'en aie assez de le porter et de le voir.

-Soyez plus polie! Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous allez obtenir une faveur de ma part. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas me voir au dîner ou à la fin de la journée? Vous êtes déjà en retard pour votre cours. Fit remarquer l'infirmière d'un ton réprobateur.

Pour réponse, Louna leva son bras afin de lui montrer la tache de sang qu'il y avait.

-Je vois…Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est encore arrivée? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant et en commençant à marcher.

Louna ne répondit rien, se contentant de la suivre, regardant du coin de l'œil Wolfy, qui avait l'air de lui dire d'essayer de se calmer.

-Assoyez-vous. Nous allons voir si c'est mieux que la semaine dernière et voir si votre nouvelle blessure est infectée. 

Louna se laissa tomber sur le lit et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne couchée sur le lit d'à côté, tandis que Pomfresh enlevait le sort pour défaire le bandage.

-On dirait que vous vous êtes coupée avec du verre. Murmura Pomfresh, plus pour elle-même, en examinant son ancienne et sa nouvelle blessure.

-Grosse déduction Sherlock. Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna, reportant son regard dans les yeux de l'infirmière.

-Ne recommencez pas sinon, vous vous débrouillerez toute seule! Je vous préviens! Attendez-moi ici, je reviens dans un instant, le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose pour guérir votre blessure.

Pomfresh s'éloigna vers son bureau, tandis que Louna regarda son bras. Une fine et profonde entaille, longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres, se distinguait de l'épaisse galle qu'elle avait sur tout son avant-bras, galle qu'elle avait désespérément envie d'enlever. En regardant de plus près, elle vit qu'il y avait un morceau de verre, profondément planté dans sa peau. Elle commença alors à gratter autour, de plus en plus fort, afin de pouvoir enlever le morceau. Wolfy, qui voyait qu'elle saignait de plus en plus, poussa un gémissement et lui attrapa la manche de son bras droit afin qu'elle s'arrête. Louna arrêta, poussa un profond soupir et soutint sa tête avec ses deux mains. Mais à peine une trentaine de secondes passées qu'elle recommença, arrachant la galle plus qu'autre chose afin d'enlever elle-même le morceau de verre. Sa blessure saignait de plus en plus, mais elle s'en foutait, même si elle sentait le sang couler et imbiber sa manche. Wolfy poussa un grognement et lui attrapa une nouvelle fois la manche. À ce moment, Pomfresh revint vers elle en s'exclamant

-Bon Dieu, mais qu'êtes-vous en train de faire?! Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait?!

-J'essaie seulement d'enlever quelque chose! Dit-elle en essayant de dégager son bras que Wolfy retenait.

Pomfresh lui attrapa son bras gauche et le réexamina. Puis, elle sortit sa baguette et d'un coup, elle fit sortir le morceau de verre, qui avait une bonne grosseur

-Si vous m'auriez laissé faire! Maintenant, il va encore falloir attendre probablement un autre mois avant de pouvoir enlever à nouveau le bandage.

Elle s'assit à côté de Louna, prit un linge blanc et mit une pression afin d'arrêter le sang. Ensuite, elle l'enleva, redésinfecta la blessure et appliqua une sorte de crème, qui, lorsqu'elle entra au contact de la peau, faisait une sensation de brûlure. Louna retira son bras et le plaqua contre elle, essayant d'enlever la crème qui lui brûlait, mais Pomfresh lui reprit vivement et réappliqua la crème, essayant de ne pas tenir compte de Louna qui essayait de dégager son bras. L'infirmière prit un nouveau bandage propre avec son autre main, mais, exaspérée que Louna se débatte, elle lui prit les deux poignets et les maintint ensemble pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Lâche-moi!

-Calmez-vous! Je sais que ça doit brûler et vous faire mal mais…

-J'ai pas mal! S'exclama furieusement Louna

-Il ne me reste que le bandage à mettre! Cessez de vous débattre je vous prie! Finit-elle sans prendre compte de ce que Louna venait de dire.

Wolfy posa la tête sur les genoux de l'adolescente et la regarda, l'air de dire '_Arrête…C'est bientôt fini…Pense qu'après, tu vas pouvoir aller au cours et crier après McGonagall_'. Louna ricana en le regardant. _'J'aime tes précieux conseils Wolfy!'_ pensa-t-elle en arrêtant de se débattre. _'Ah vraiment? Je peux t'en donner plein d'autre si tu veux!'_ dirent les yeux du loup avec une lueur de moquerie

-Voilà, c'est fini! Lui dit l'infirmière en lui jetant le même sort sur le bandage, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Louna se leva rapidement et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées.  Elle poussa furieusement les portes de l'infirmerie, traversa les couloirs déserts et se rendit à son cour de métamorphose, auquel il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Elle poussa la porte de la classe et entra, sans rien dire pour justifier son retard. Elle se dirigea vers sa place sous le regard de la classe, à présent silencieuse. L'adolescente se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et ne fit rien, se contentant de fixer le professeur dans les yeux, qui elle, la fixait aussi. Contrairement aux autres, McGonagall n'inspirait rien pour Louna, ni trace de sévérité, ni trace de respect, elle ne la voyait comme un autre professeur bien normale qui ne fait que crier auprès de ses élèves.

-Je peux savoir la cause de votre retard? Demanda McGonagall, se forçant pour rester le plus calme possible.

-Non

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas votre uniforme alors?

-Encore moins! Dit sèchement Louna, continuant de soutenir le regard du professeur, qui inspira profondément.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le jour pour embêter le professeur de métamorphose et les autres élèves de la classe le savaient. Aucun d'eux ne faisaient un seul mouvement, sauf leurs yeux qui se déplaçaient de Louna au professeur et du professeur à Louna. Louna sentait leur manège et ça l'agaçait, elle sentait aussi l'humeur du professeur mais elle s'en foutait. Elle poussa un gros soupir d'agacement et tourna les yeux ver les autres de la clase, qui les détournèrent aussitôt. Elle reporta son regard sur celui de McGonagall.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard?! Demanda finalement le professeur

-Parce que c'est pas de tes affaires, tout simplement pour ça! Lança sèchement Louna

-Il me semble vous avoir dit que vous devez porter votre uniforme les jours de classe et j'exige d'avoir une explication pour laquelle vous êtes en retard et que vous arrivez 20 minutes avant la fin de mon cours!

-Pas une autre qui va me dire quoi faire?! C'est vraiment une obsession chez vous, stupides adultes, de vouloir nous contrôler?! Ou bien vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que nous emmerder en nous disant ce qu'il faut et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire?! Cria Louna.

Les élèves n'osaient plus bouger, c'était à peine s'ils osaient respirer. Il se demandait ce qui allait arriver.

-Parce que vous croyez pouvoir vous débrouillez seule à votre âge? Dit McGonagall

-Oui justement! J'ai besoin de personne! Ça fais deux ans que je me débrouille seule! Même plus que ça! Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un maintenant!

-Allez en discuter avec le directeur immédiatement! Lui dit McGonagall après un moment de silence, lui montrant la porte du doigt

-Ouais, c'est ça, t'es pas capable de régler tes problèmes toute seule, il faut que tu m'envoies au directeur, non? Tu devrais avoir honte, moi, qui est probablement le quadruple, si ce n'est pas plus, plus jeune que toi, je suis capable de régler mes problème toute seule. Dit Louna, en restant assise, se balançant sur ses pattes de derrières.

-J'ai dit : AU BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR! HORS DE MA CLASSE! Cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter toute la clase, excepté Louna, qui n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre

-PARCE QUE TU PENSES QUE JE NE SUIS PAS CAPABLE DE CRIER MOI AUSSI?! J'IRAI PAS CHEZ TON DIRECTEUR!

-Dehors…directeur…maintenant! Dit McGonagall, essayant de se contrôler, pointant toujours la porte

-Même plus capable de parler comme il faut. Dit Louna en passant devant elle.

Elle sortit de la classe en claquant la porte. Elle commença à marcher dans les couloirs, mais à peine deux minutes plus tard, la cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours. Louna roula des yeux et se dépêcha, avec Wolfy, de sortir de ce château. Elle traversa le hall et s'apprêta à pousser les deux portes lorsqu'une voix traînante retentit derrière elle.

-Alors, l'orpheline, on se sauve encore une fois?!

Louna s'arrêta, poussa un soupir d'agacement et dit :

-Si j'étais à ta place, Malfoy, je ne continuerai pas à faire ce que tu commences à faire.

-Parce que tu croies que tu peux me donner des ordres, l'orpheline? Premièrement, tu es mal placé pour donner des ordres, surtout à moi, puisque toi, tu n'es qu'une vulgaire petite fille inférieur à moi, c'est comme si un esclave donnerait des ordres à son maître…

Sans que personne ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, Louna donna un coup de poing au visage de Malfoy.

-Oses me retraiter d'esclave et c'est à l'infirmerie que tu vas te ramasser, sale fils de riche! Dit-elle furieusement en craquant ses jointures, alors que Malfoy se tenait l'œil gauche, où elle l'avait frappé, avec sa main

-Tu m'as frappé!

-Qui te l'as dit?! Moi qui pensais que tu ne remarquerais jamais!

-Tu m'as frappé! Tu m'as touché avec tes sales mains! Tu as osé me toucher avec tes mains d'inférieur!

Sans que Malfoy ait eu le temps enore une fois de faire un seul mouvement, il venait de recevoir un autre coup sur l'œil droit

-Tu devrais me remercier, au moins, tes deux yeux vont être égal côté grosseur! Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement, alors qu'un cercle de personne commençait à se former autour d'eux.

-Attend un peu toi! Tu veux te battre?

-C'est toi qui me cherche! Siffla-t-elle furieusement

-Tu vas perdre! Dit Malfoy

Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort à Louna, qui le reçu de plein fouet, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'esquiver. Elle se releva et, sentant quelque chose couler sur sa joue, elle porta sa main à son visage et vit qu'elle saignait.

-T'as besoin de magie pour me battre? Dit-elle en se relevant. Ou bien ton père ne t'a jamais appris à te battre de l'autre manière? Rajouta-t-elle, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, car elle reçu le même sortilège.

-Ne parle pas de mon père comme ça! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers elle, alors qu'elle se relevait une nouvelle fois, saignant maintenant de l'autre côté du visage. Il vaut déjà mieux que toi! Toi, tu ne vaut rien!

Louna se rua vers lui et, sans même qu'il ait le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, il reçu un coup de poing à la mâchoire et un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Draco s'effondra par terre, le souffle coupé.

-Il ne t'as pas appris grand chose! Tu ne peux même pas résister à ça et te relever après! Lui dit-elle furieusement.

Malfoy se releva tant bien que mal et lui dit

-Il m'a appris des choses, lui, au moins, c'est pas comme les tiens!

Il reçu un autre coup, cette fois dans les tibias et il s'effondra une nouvelle fois par terre.

-On est pas capable de prendre la vérité? Dit-il, en essayant de se relever

Louna se retint pour le frapper, frapper quelqu'un alors qu'il était par terre était un geste lâche pour elle.

-Au fait, tu sais ce qu'il est arrivé aux tiens? Est-ce qu'ils sont mort? Ou bien ils se sont fait kidnapper…

Louna se rua une nouvelle fois vers lui et le griffa sur tout le côté gauche de son visage, qui commença à saigner.

-La ferme! Tu ne sais rien à propos de moi!

-Tu croies ça? Ou bien tu ne veux juste pas entendre que tes parents t'ont A-B-A-N-D-O-N-N-É-E!?

Louna le griffa sur l'autre côté, lui donna un autre coup de genoux dans le ventre et le poussa par terre.

-Pour qui te tu prends, dis-moi? Pour oser parler de sujet que tu ne connais même pas? Ton père ne t'as pas appris les bonnes manière et à te mêler de tes affaires?! Lui dit-elle, tandis que Malfoy essayait une nouvelle fois de se relever.

Celui-ci pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Louna et lui jeta un autre sort qu'elle ne pu éviter. Elle alla s'écraser dos au mur et tomba par terre. Malfoy s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées tandis que Louna se relevait.

-Toi, tu oses parler de comment j'ai été élevé alors que toi, tu ne l'as même pas été?! Moi au moins, je n'ai pas l'air d'un animal!

Louna arriva pour le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais Draco lui attrapa le poignet, la plaqua contre le mur et lui donna un coup de poing au visage.

-C'est que ça que tu arrives à faire?! Dit-elle en ramenant son regard vers lui. Même moi, j'arrive à faire mieux!

Draoc lui donna un autre coup de poing au visage et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre

-Tu vas te la fermer ou tu en veux plus, sale enfant de pute qui ne mérite pas de vivre! Lui dit-il en se reculant

Louna se redressa, prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement, envoya Draco dans les airs. Celui-ci alla se cogner le dos contre le plafond du hall et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Quelques filles poussèrent un cri parmi les élèves, mais aucune n'osa bouger.

-Redis-moi ça encore une fois?! Lui cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Draco pointa sa baguette vers elle et le sort atteignit le visage de Louna, où une autre entaille se forma.

-C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire?! Lui dit-elle alors que Draco se relevait péniblement

-La ferme, sale accident dont personne ne veut….

Elle fit un mouvement de sa baguette et Draco se retrouva une nouvelle fois de plus dans les airs. Celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs, mais juste avant d'atteindre le plafond, Louna le fit changer de direction et il alla s'écraser la tête première contre le mur

-Tu as autre chose à ajouter? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents, alors qu'il venait de s'écraser lourdement en face d'elle 

Draco ne bougeait pas, il restait allongé par terre, sonné par l'impact qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Plusieurs des élèves réunis auraient voulu dire à Louna d'arrêter, mais lorsqu'ils virent le regard dans ses yeux et son expression, leur envie disparut rapidement;même les plus vieux des élèves s'abstenaient de lui dire quelque chose, y comprit les préfets. Lentement, péniblement, Draco remua. Après plusieurs tentatives, Draco réussit à se lever. Chaque partie de son corps lui faisait horriblement mal, mais ce n'était rien à comparer à ce que Louna pouvait lui faire subir si elle utiliserait toute sa force.

-Oh non, le pauvre petit fils de riche! Son sang royal est en train de s'enfuir hors de son corps. Dit-elle sarcastiquement, tournant autour de lui, la main serrée sur sa baguette.

-Au moins, mon sang n'est pas sale comme le tien. Répliqua Draco, ce qui lui valut un autre coup de poing sur la tempe.

-Autre chose à ajouter? Dit Louna, entre ses dents, tremblante de rage.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit…Quel effet ça faisait…de savoir qu'on a été abandonnée alors qu'on était qu'un bébé, parce que tes parents, lorsqu'ils t'ont vu…T'ont tout de suite détestée et qu'ils ne voulaient pas te garder parce que tu n'étais qu'un sale accident…Une enfant non-désirée. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel effet ça faisait de voir tous ces adultes adopter un autre enfant que toi, année après année, et de voir que jamais personne ne voudra de toi, parce que dès qu'ils te voient, ils te détestent aussitôt…Après tout, je les comprend…Qui voudrait d'une sale orpheline sauvage comme toi?

À peine Draco eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il fut une nouvelle fois de plus projeté dans les airs, mais cette fois, dès qu'il retombait lourdement sur le sol, il repartait aussitôt dans les airs.

-MAIS QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ICI? Cria la voix du professeur McGonagall, qui descendit les marches à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle vit Draco heurter le plafond de plein fouet.

-RIEN QUI PUISSE T'INTÉRESSER! ALORS DÉGAGE! Cria Louna en voyant McGonagall se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves

-Mais que faîtes-vous?! Laissez-le redescendre immédiatement! Lui ordonna McGonagall en avançant vers elle, mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas que Wolfy surgit devant elle, oreilles plaquées par en arrière, montrant les crocs, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus

-Règlement de compte! C'est ça que je fais! Alors dégage! C'est pas de tes affaires! Cria-t-elle, alors que Draco s'écrasait une nouvelle fois de plus à ses pieds

-JE SUIS PROFESSEUR DANS CETTE ÉCOLE ET C'EST PARTICULIÈREMENT DE MES AFFAIRES CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES! ARRÊTEZ CELA IMMÉDIATEMENT, C'EST UN ORDRE!  Cria le professeur, sortant sa baguette, tandis que Draco venait de heurter le mur une nouvelle fois.

-JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR CE QUE TU ES DANS CETTE STUPIDE ÉCOLE! ET TU SAIS OÙ TU PEUX TE LES METTRE, TES ORDRES!

-Louna, que faîtes-vous? Demanda la voix de Remus, qui venait d'arriver à côté de McGonagall

-Un règlement de compte. Répondit-elle entre ses dents.

McGonagall leva sa baguette afin de désarmer Louna, mais voyant cela, Remus lui murmura

-Non, ne faîtes pas cela, Minerva…Ne dîtes plus rien…Je vais m'en occuper…

-Si vous pensez savoir ce que vous faîtes, professeur Lupin, allez-y. Dit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

-Louna, arrêtez maintenant, laissez-le descendre, ça suffit. Lui dit tranquillement Lupin en avançant doucement vers elle, sans que Wolfy ne lui grogne après, comme il le faisait avec McGonagall

-Pourquoi je devrais? Il le mérite!  Dit-elle, alors que Draco s'élevait une autre fois dans les airs

-Je ne veux pas savoir s'il le mérite ou non, Louna. Je vous dit d'arrêter et de le faire redescendre. Dit-il d'un ton ferme et sévère

-Redescendre? Bon, d'accord. Dit-elle ironiquement en baissant la baguette, provoquant une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres cette fois pour Draco.

-Lentement! Faîtes-le redescendre lentement. Lui dit-il, maintenant rendu à ses côtés.

Louna poussa un soupir d'agacement et consentit à faire arrêter Draco dans les airs à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Il tomba doucement sur le dos, incapable de faire le moindre geste à présent. Elle s'approcha furieusement de Draco et lui mit un pied sur la gorge

-La prochaine fois, taches de prendre mes avertissements au sérieux, sale fils de riche. Murmura-t-elle en exerçant une pression de plus en plus forte sur le gorge de Draco, l'empêchant de respirer. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, étant trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement

-Louna, laissez-le tranquille. Enlevez votre pied de sa gorge et éloignez-vous. Lui dit-il sévèrement

Elle enleva son pied à contrecœur et regarda Remus. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle détourna le regard, le posa sur Draco, qui recommençait à mieux respirer, puis, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers les portes, suivie de Wolfy. Mais juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna et dit à Draco.

-Malfoy, ça devient plate de te battre. On sait déjà qui va gagner lorsqu'on se bat avec toi. On peut tous voir que les fils de riche ont peut-être tout côté matériel, mais qu'ils n'ont absolument rien dans la tête, ni dans la force, ni dans la défense. J'espère simplement que ça t'as servi de leçon, sale enfant gâté qui ne sait rien faire sauf se plaindre.

Elle se retourna, poussa les portes et sortit hors du château sous le regard intrigué et silencieux des élèves.

WAAAA!Je pense qu'il était long ce chap! En plus qu'en ce moment, ben pas quand vous lisez ça mais lorsque j'ai écrit la in…Ben en ce moment…J'ME COMPREND! Je suis à l'école en plein cours d'ecr(éthique et culture religieuseplate à mort)Cours plate quoi. Et vu que j'ai fini le travail, j'en ai profité pour finir ce chapitre!Alors, le prochain chapitre, je sais vraiment pas c'est quand qu'il va venir, déjà que j'ai du retard pour ce chapitre!Affreusement désolée!!La période d'examens arrive et j'ai aussi l'autre chapitre à écrire pour mon autre fic…J'ai mal à main, lol'Normal, z'ai écrit ce N.A et la fin du chap dans mon tit cahier Donc, c'est ça, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant une tite review!…Waaa, ya plein de monde dehors Gang de chanceux, je vveux y aller….MA YUEULE!''Donc, les réponses aux reviews…qui vont venir demain…Faut j'aille me coucher'

Réponses aux reviews 

_Amalia Lupin: _Mici pour ton review!- Ze suis contente que t'aille aiméVoilà la suite j'espère que tu l'as aimé aussi!

_Cheyna:_Mici à toi aussi pour ton review! CoolZ'ai eu un autre song-review- Ze suis très contente que t'aille aimét'as aimé la dispute entre Hermione et Louna?;)lol coolMici encore

_Aaricia:_ À toi aussi, mici beacoup C'est pas grave pour le retard, l'important, c'est que tu m'en laisses un non?;)Lol, ton perso préféré, c'est Wolfy? Dire que quand j'ai commencé cette fic, ben avant que je l'écrive, il était même pas sencer être là' je joke pas la, c'est vrai quand j'ai commencé a écrire ça fais, ba elle va avoir un loupT'as pas trop aimé la chicane entre Herm et Lou? Ah bon, lol metton j'ai du fun à la faire répondre aux profMici encore! En espérant que t'aille aim

Voilà! Désolé si vous avez vu encore des fautes'Donc, je demanderais,siouplait,a tous ceux qui lise de bien vouloir reviewver,oki? Siouplai!z'aimerias ça savoir ce que vous en pensez, mais si vous avez pas aimé, ne soyez pas trop chien et expliquez-vous,expliquer ce qu'il n'y a de pas correct,ben ce que vous n'avez pas aimé…En tk, vous comprenez.Donc, c ca, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre va venir mais je vais essayer dele posté en mois de 2 mois;)lool tk c ca…

Byebye

Louna sincline pis tombe dans céréales…'


	21. Avertissement

D.A: L'univers ainsi que les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les personnages que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de lire cette fanfic et l'histoire m'appartiennent

N.A: Bon, me revoilà avec le chapitre 21(tant attendu à ce que je vois je crois, d'après ce que mes n'amies m'ont dit :S) Donc, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais c'est la faute aux examens!C'est vrai! Cette semaine est la dernière semaine d'examens alors je devrais être capable d'updater plus viteBon, je me la ferme et je vous laisse lire Read & enjoy

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-Malfoy, ça devient plate de te battre. On sait déjà qui va gagner lorsqu'on se bat avec toi. On peut tous voir que les fils de riche ont peut-être tout côté matériel, mais qu'ils n'ont absolument rien dans la tête, ni dans la force, ni dans la défense. J'espère simplement que ça t'as servi de leçon, sale enfant gâté qui ne sait rien faire sauf se plaindre.

Elle se retourna, poussa les portes et sortit hors du château sous le regard intrigué et silencieux des élèves.

**_Chapitre 21:Avertissement_**

À peine les portes du hall d'entrée ce furent refermées que le professeur McGonagall se précipita vers Draco. Celui-ci restait immobile, étendu sur le sol. Il saignait de plusieurs endroits et sa respiration était ponctuée d'arrêts.

-Éloignez-vous, laissez-le respirer! Dit le professeur McGonagall à la foule qui avait fait un cercle autour de Draco

-Où est-ce que vous avez mal, monsieur Malfoy? Lui demanda la directrice des Gryffindors.

-…Par…Partout…Réussi-t-il à articuler.

-Nous allons vous amener à l'infirmerie, n'essayez surtout pas de bouger ou de parler, car vous risquerez peut-être d'aggraver votre situation. Lui dit-elle en se relevant.

-Attendez que je mette la main sur cette élève! Il me faut quelques personnes pour la retrouver et la ramener au bureau du directeur! Dit la directrice des Gryffindors à l'attention de la foule.

-Non. Je vais la trouver et la ramener au directeur. Lui dit Remus.

-Non, je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin d'y aller, professeur Lupin, les préfets peuvent très bien la trouver et la ramener à votre place.

-Elle vient de blesser gravement monsieur Malfoy, qui pourtant, a plus d'expérience qu'elle en matière de magie, vous croyez sérieusement qu'elle acceptera d'écouter un préfet? Je ne crois pas et de toute façon, pour l'instant, je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer avant qu'elle aille au bureau du directeur. Lui dit Remus.

-Bon, très bien, si vous vous croyez si sûr de vous, vous irez la voir quand vous voudrez, mais je veux qu'elle aille voir le directeur sans faute aujourd'hui même!

-Elle ira, soyez certaine. Lui affirma-t-il. Il faudrait que quelqu'un avertisse le professeur Snape de ce qui est arrivé, vu qu'il s'agit de l'un de ses élèves…rajouta-t-il, sans trop de conviction.

-J'irai l'en informer tandis que vous vous occuperez d'amener monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

McGonagall tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les donjons tandis que Remus faisait léviter Draco dans les airs afin de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

-Mais que lui est-il arrivé pour l'amour du Ciel? Demanda Pomfresh en se précipitant vers Draco, une fois que Lupin fut entré dans la pièce

-Il a eu quelques petits…ennuis avec une élève. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait apprécié ce qu'il lui a dit, si vous voulez mon avis

-Je vois…Enfin…Vous pouvez le déposer sur un lit et partir ensuite, je vais m'en occuper. Dit l'infirmière à Remus

Celui-ci fit descendre Draco sur l'un des lits douillets et sortit de la pièce. Il marcha dans les corridors, se demandant s'il ne devait pas encore attendre un peu avant d'aller voir Louna, mais il fut interrompu par une voix glaciale derrière lui.

-Alors Lupin, je me demande comment tu vas faire pour sortir l'orpheline du pétrin dans lequel elle vient de se mettre.

-Tu sais très bien quel est son nom, Severus. Dit Remus en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Je me fiche de comment elle s'appelle, tu le sais. Tu peux être sûr que je vais tout faire pour qu'elle soit renvoyée  cet après-midi. Son compte est bon, elle a attaqué un élève sans motif, devant une foule de témoins.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard. Répondit Remus en se retournant afin de mettre fin à la conversation.

Il poursuivit son chemin dans les nombreux couloirs de l'école, ne sachant pas trop bien où aller. Plus le temps passait, plus le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Finalement, après avoir manger quelque chose dans son bureau, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir Louna. Il prit sa cape et sortit dehors. Le soleil était maintenant derrière les collines et ne laissait qu'une faible lueur dans le parc. Il se dirigea vers la clairière, cachée par d'épais buissons, et à peine fut-il dans la clairière qu'une voix froide, sarcastique, s'éleva dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Remus? Encore me dire que je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fait?

Remus leva la tête vers le ciel et vit Louna, assise sur une branche à au moins dix mètres au dessus du sol, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre remontée. Elle tenait ses mains ensemble, comme si elle essayait de produire quelque chose

-Descend de là, Louna. Lui dit-il calmement

-Je suis bien là. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Aller, dis-le que je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang froid contre cet imbécile de Malfoy, que j'aurais dû y penser avant de faire ce que j'ai fait, mais que j'en suis incapable car je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite orpheline et que je suis incapable de penser et d'être plus intelligente que les autres étant donné que jamais personne ne m'a élevée car que tout le monde me déteste et jamais personne ne pourrait m'aimer un jour. Dit-elle amèrement

-Ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis des choses comme cela? Dis-moi que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit alors que tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Eh bien, prouve-moi le contraire en me donnant un exemple. Dit-elle sarcastiquement

-Tu sais, si tu es pour continuer tes sarcasmes, je vais m'en aller. Est-ce ça que tu veux? Lui demanda-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna et commença à traverser les buissons.

-Non…entendit-il faiblement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir des buissons.

-Non quoi? Lui demanda-t-il, sans bouger.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, il sortit des buissons pour se retrouver dans le parc, mais encore une fois, il réentendit, d'une voix faible,

-Non

-Non quoi? Non tu ne le pensais pas ou non ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? Lui demanda-t-il en revenant sur ses pas, sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais faisant semblant de rien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…Répondit-elle d'une voix encore plus faible, à peine audible.

-Tu veux que je reste? Demanda-t-il, en la regardant

Elle tourna la tête vers la forêt, comme si elle avait vu quelque chose de fascinant, puis répondit

-Ouais…

-D'accord, je vais rester. Mais si je reste, tu vas descendre de cet arbre.

-Tu le savais déjà. Lui dit-elle d'un ton de mi-reproche

-Savais quoi? Demanda-t-il calmement

-Tu savais ce que je voulais dire. Tu voulais simplement m'entendre le dire, admet-le.

-Tu as bien deviné. Aller, descends.

-Pourquoi je devrais? Demanda-t-elle en descendant de l'arbre.

-Pourquoi poses-tu cette question alors que tu descends?

Elle sauta sur le sol et le regarda d'un regard réprobateur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as battu Draco Malfoy?  Lui demanda-t-il, quelques minutes plus tard

-Je le savais que tu me demanderais ça! Les seules fois où tu viens me voir, c'est lorsque j'ai fait une connerie! Ou bien, tu viens me voir pour me dire qu'il faut que j'aille voir le putain de directeur! Tu ne viens jamais me voir simplement pour me parler ou pour être avec-, tu ne viens jamais me voir par toi-même!

-Louna, calme-toi. Je suis venu par moi-même, parce que sinon, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'une bande de préfets serait venu et aurait cherché tout le parc pour te trouver afin que tu ailles voir le directeur. J'ai dit au professeur McGonagall que j'irais te chercher moi-même…

-Ouais, parce que tu es le seul à savoir où je me trouve! Ça ne contredit pas le fait qu'à chaque fois que tu viens me voir, c'est parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Lui dit-elle furieusement en se dirigeant vers le bord du lac

-Oui, c'est vrai que je suis le seul qui sache où tu te caches, mais si j'ai dit à Minerva que j'irai te chercher, c'est parce que je veux entendre ta version avant que tu ailles voir Dumbledore.

-Ça va servir à quoi puisque jamais personne ne me crois? Ça ne sert à rien que j'aille voir le stupide directeur pour que je dise ma version quand je sais qu'aucun de vous ne me croira. Les adultes sont tous pareil. Ils ne savent pas reconnaître la vérité d'un mensonge avec moi, puisqu'ils se sont rentrés dans la tête de ne pas me croire et de ne croire que l'autre, comme ça, ils peuvent me donner toutes les sortes de punitions qu'ils veulent et ils en sont bien contents, eux, de pouvoir me punie, parce qu'ils aiment ça. De toute façon, qui croirait une pauvre petite orpheline comme moi? Répliqua-t-elle en regardant Remus dans les yeux

-Louna, ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu dis, mois, je te crois, tu le sais bien…

-Ah ouais? Et bien prouve-le!

-Il n'y a rien à prouver, Louna, c'est toi qui doit me faire confiance lorsque je t'affirme quelque chose. Et détrompe-toi, les adultes ne sont pas tous les mêmes…

-Oui!

-Oh non. Chacun est différent. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'adulte tu as connu dans ton enfance, mais ici, ils sont tous différents…

-Je ne crois pas, non. T'as qu'à regarder McGonagall et Snape…

-Snape et McGonagall sont différents l'un de l'autre aussi.

-Pas pour moi, les deux sont pareils, excepté qu'il y en a un que c'est un gars et l'autre, une fille.

Remus poussa un profond soupir et dit

-Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ce genre de chose. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Malfoy.

Louna poussa à son tour un soupir et grogna

-La même chose que d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, il est allé trop loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Rien, il n'a que dit la vérité, encore une fois…Comme toujours, devrais-je dire, puisqu'il m'a toujours dit la vérité.

-Et que t'a-t-il dit exactement?

-Que mes parents m'ont abandonnés parce qu'ils m'ont détestés dès qu'ils m'ont vu et que je n'étais qu'un accident pour eux. Que j'étais un fardeau pour eux, que je ne représentais rien et qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, que jamais personne ne m'a aimé et que jamais quelqu'un pourrait s'attacher à moi. Des choses comme ça qu'il a dit, voilà, t'es content maintenant? Dit-elle en faisant apparaître une boule de feu entre ses mains.

-Tu l'as battu pour ça, alors que tu sais que tes parents ne t'ont probablement pas abandonnée?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi? Tu étais là peut-être? Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi sur mes parents. Répliqua-t-elle en lançant la boule de feu vers le lac.

-Je le sais…Mais tu t'es préoccupée de ce qu'il te disait alors que lui non plus, il n'en sait pas plus que toi et moi?

Louna ne répondit rien, pensant à ce que Remus venait de dire, qui était probablement vrai. Elle claqua des mains et une nouvelle boule de feu apparut entre ses paumes, qu'elle lança une nouvelle fois dans le lac.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre contre lui, alors que tu savais qu'il ne faisait que de te provoquer en parlant de tes parents et de toi-même

-Essaie de te mettre à ma place quand toute ta vie, tu t'es demandé pourquoi tes parents t'ont abandonné alors que tu n'était encore qu'un bébé. Essaies de ne pas réagir quand il parle de tes parents, alors que tu ne sais rien d'eux ou que tu n'as même pas le moindre souvenir d'eux, que tu ne te rappelles pas de leurs visages, que tu ne te rappelles pas d'avoir senti ta mère te tenir contre elle et de sentir qu'elle t'aimait. Comment tu veux que je crois autre chose alors qu'ils n'ont rien laissés d'eux, que je ne rappelle rien d'eux? Tu dis que je n'aurais pas dû lui sauter dessus. Comment tu veux que je ne réagisse pas alors que je sais qu'il a probablement raison dans tout ce qu'il dit? Essaie de te mettre à ma place pendant deux minutes et tu verras ce que je ressens.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, regardant ses souliers, tenant dans ses mains une autre boule de feu qu'elle avait créée.

-Alors, c'est ça que tu ressens…Peut-être que tu devrais le dire au directeur-

-Non, jamais je ne dirai quoique ce soit à ce vieux crétin qui se pense supérieur à tout le monde. Et oublie ce que je t'ai dit! Je n'ai rien dit, je me fiche complètement des crétins qui m'ont mis au monde! J'aurais voulu me souvenir de leur visage pour pouvoir mieux les détester! Dit-elle en lançant la boule de feu vers le calmar, qui se réfugia rapidement dans l'eau en voyant la boule de feu approcher.

-Tu ne peux m'empêcher d'oublier ce que tu m'as dit, Louna, mais je ne vais pas en parler si tu ne veux pas, sauf que je ne crois pas que la dernière chose que tu as dite soit tout à fait vrai.

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel aucun des deux ne dit rien. Louna continuait de lancer ses boules de feu dans le lac, tandis que Remus les regardait voler.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu capable de faire apparaître ces boules de feu sans l'aide de ta baguette? Demanda Remus

-J'en sais rien. La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'est lorsque j'étais frustrée contre un des profs...Ou peut-être contre Malfoy…Ou peut-être Granger…

-Ou peut-être contre tout le monde? Lui proposa Remus avec un sourire en coin

-C'est sans doute ça, ouais.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Remus relève brusquement la tête, comme s'il aurait entendu quelque chose

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Louna d'un ton qui se voulait innocent

-Rien…J'a-

-T'as entendu quelque chose?

-Je crois…répondit Remus en regardant derrière lui, vers la clairière maintenant devenue noir. On dirait que quelque chose approche…

-Tu sais…T'as de bonnes oreilles. Tu es le seul excepté moi qui l'entend. Je faisais ce coup-là quand moi et lui on était dans la forêt que les stupides policiers nous cherchaient. C'était tellement drôle les voir décamper à toute vitesse. Dit Louna avec un sourire, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose à côté de Remus.

-De quoi tu parles? Lui demanda Remus, en tournant la tête vers Louna.

-Ben regarde-là. Lui répondit-elle, en pointant un endroit.

Remus retourna la tête et eut un sursaut lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était face à face avec deux yeux jaunes

-T'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas avec moi? Lui demanda Louna en riant, serrant son loup contre elle une fois qu'il fut rendu à ses côtés.

-Non pas vraiment…Tu l'as fait exprès, hein?

-Nooooon…répondit-elle d'une voix innocente en riant toujours.

-C'est bizarre que je ne te croie pas pour ce coup-là? Lui demanda-t-il en riant lui aussi

-Oui, très bizarre. Oh regarde, c'est presque a pleine lune. Dit-elle en regardant le ciel

-Oui, je sais…J'ai remarqu

-J'aime quand c'est la pleine lune. Pas toi? J'adore voir toutes ces étoiles dans le ciel, on dirait des petites lumières que les esprits des morts ont allumées dans la nuit.

Remus sourit et la regarda pendant un long moment pendant qu'elle regardait toujours le ciel.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup la pleine lune, mais je crois que nous ferions bien de rentrer, Dumbledore va commencer à s'impatienter

-Comme c'est amusant de savoir qu'on est tant attendu par quelqu'un. Dit-elle d'un ton amer en se relevant.

Elle commença à marcher mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle et Remus entendirent un craquement sonore provenant de la forêt. Tous deux se retournèrent rapidement, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à voir la moindre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-J'en sais rien, probablement un animal. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

Wolfy se retourna face à la forêt et sentit l'air. À peine eut-il levé son museau qu'il commença à grogner et a montrer les crocs

-Ah…Je sais qui c'est…Quand il fait ça, c'est parce que c'est un chien qu'il déteste et qui vient des fois…Le chien est gentil mais j'ignore pourquoi Wolfy réagi comme ça avec lui, d'habitude, il fait ça quand il sent un danger. Expliqua-t-elle

-Un chien?! Répéta Remus, en se tournant vers Louna vivement. Quel type de chien?

-Ben un simple chien errant, noir, qui vit dans la forêt parmi les autres animaux. Il fallait pas que j'aille voir le vieux moi? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui…Allons-y…dit-il en sortant de la clairière, suivi de Louna.

Ils traversèrent le parc, remontèrent les quelques pentes et après une dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Ils montèrent les escaliers, rencontrant certains élèves, qui les regardèrent bizarrement. Après avoir marchés à travers les couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant la statue menant au bureau du directeur. Remus donna le mot de passe et monta les marches, qui étaient apparues, à la suite de Louna. Une fois qu'ils furent en face de la porte, ils entendirent des voix s'élever du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Tu voies, le vieux est occupé. Il fait un party en compagnie de différents profs. Il faut pas le déranger.

-Comme si tu t'en préoccupais vraiment, Louna, de le déranger.  Répliqua Remus en rattrapant Louna, qui s'était dirigée vers les escaliers.

Remus frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dumbledore lui disant d'entrer.

-Voilà la responsable des blessures de M. Malfoy. Dit le directeur, assis derrière son bureau, alors que Louna entrait dans la pièce, les bras croisés.

-Tu voies Remus, je n'ai encore rien dit et il m'accuse déjà. Je t'avais dit que ça ne servirait à rien de venir. Dit-elle en regardant d'un œil noir les personnes dans la pièce.

-Assieds-toi. lui ordonna le directeur.

-Je suis pas ta chienne. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

-Bon alors reste debout…

-C'est ce que je fais. Bon aller, combien de jours de retenue cette fois?

-Louna, ne commence pas. Lui dit Remus

Louna mit ses mains dans ses poches et poussa un profond soupir d'ennuie.

-Je ne crois pas que vous vous en sortiez avec seulement des retenues. Commença le professeur McGonagall

-Bon, on y va pour la suspension interne alors? Demanda sarcastiquement Louna

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? Lui rappela Remus

-Je crois qu'il nous faudrait ta version avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit pour ta punition. Lui dit le directeur

-À quoi ça servirait? Que je dise n'importe quoi, toi, Snape et McGonagall, vous vous êtes déjà mis dans la tête de ne pas croire ce que je vais dire. Répliqua-t-elle amèrement en regardant chacune des 3 personnes qu'elle avait nommées.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire cela, miss?

-Les adultes sont tous les mêmes, vous croyez toujours le petit garçon ou la petite fille qui a l'air parfait avec leur manières parfaites au lieu de l'autre, comme moi. De toute façon, qui croir-

-Ça suffit Louna. Ne recommence pas. L'avertit Remus. Ne fais que dire ce qui est arrivé.

Louna tourna la tête pour regarder Remus dans les yeux afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais le regard de celui-ci l'en dissuada. Elle poussa un profond soupir et dit, avec un haussement d'épaules,

-Malfoy m'a provoqué, alors je l'ai fait taire à ma manière, rien de plus.

-Elle ment, elle dit toujours que les autres l'ont provoqué. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne serait pas elle qui aurait provoqué le jeune Malfoy? Dit Snape

-Même si tu voyais la vérité en face de tes propres yeux et que je te la dirai quelques secondes après, tu ne me croiras jamais, Snape. Répliqua Louna en regardant Snape dans les yeux

-Si M.Malfoy vous embêtait vraiment et qu'il n'arrêtait pas malgré vos avertissements, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu chercher un professeur ou un préfet? Demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers Louna.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je règle mes problèmes seule! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour les réglés!

-En les battant? C'est ça, votre solution? Vous réglez le problème en frappant ceux qui vous embêtes?

-Ouais et?

-Elle est dangereuse pour tous les élèves de cette école, monsieur le directeur. Je demande qu'elle soit renvoyée avant qu'elle ne finisse par battre tous les autres élèves, comme elle vient de le faire avec l'un de ma maison. Dit Snape

-Ça serait peut-être la meilleure solution. Approuva le professeur McGonagall

-Vous aimeriez ça si le problème de l'école, c'est à dire moi, disparaissait, hein? Ainsi la réputation de l'école serait probablement moins compromise. Quelle bande de lâche vous faîtes. Le meilleur moyen de régler un problème, c'est de s'en débarrasser, selon vous? Dit-elle amèrement en regardant ses 2 professeurs à tour de rôle.

-Elle n'a aucun respect envers les autres, encore moins envers ses professeurs. Vraiment, la meilleure solution reste l'expulsion. Dit Snape

-C'est facile à di-

-Ça suffit Louna, arrête. Dit Remus en regardant Louna, puis il releva la tête et dit à Dumbledore: Je crois que vous devriez peut-être demandé la version du jeune Malfoy.

-Ouais, peut-être qu'il consentirait à dire la vérité. Dit Louna pour elle-même en regardant Wolfy.

-Je ne crois pas que Draco Maldoy soit en état de dire la moindre chose. Je persiste à croire, comme l'a dit Severus, qu'il faut la renvoyer. Non seulement parce qu'elle a battu un élève, mais elle ne respecte pas les règles de l'école. Elle ne porte pas encore son uniforme et de plus, elle possède un animal sauvage qui pourrait attaquer n'importe qui à tout moment…

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Interrompit-elle, mais le regard de Remus la fit taire

-De plus, continua McGonagall, elle respecte rarement l'heure de ses cours, elle arrive toujours en retard et elle ne respecte pas ses professeurs, et c'est sans compter tous ses travaux et devoirs non-fait.

-Je crois déjà savoir tout cela, professeur, mais la décision finale me revient toujours. Elle ne sera pas renvoyée cette fois, mais, écoute-moi bien Louna, la prochaine fois que tu te bats, c'est l'expulsion immédiate. Tu dois porter ton uniforme durant les heures de cours comme tous les autres élèves. Tu dois arriver à l'heure à tes cours et surveiller ton langage. Comme punition, tu auras un mois entier de retenue, tous les jours de la semaine, pendant 3 heures chaque jour. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Dit Dumbledore en fixant Louna dans les yeux d'un regard sévère.

Mais le regard de Dumbledore ne fit monter aucune réaction en Louna, ce qui déçu un peu le directeur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître

-Je suppose que je devrais te remercier à genoux pour m'avoir éviter de retourner à l'orphelinat? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement

-Sache que j'ai renvoyé des élèves qui avaient fait moins pire que toi, Louna. Lui dit tranquillement Dumbledore, puis il rajouta, Professeur Snape, Professeur McGonagall, vous me ferez parvenir les moindres retards, devoirs et travaux non-faits ou manquements de respect à chaque fin de journée. C'est valable pour tous les autres professeurs, vous les en aviserez. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant. Professeur Lupin et Louna, je vous demanderais de rester ici.

Les deux professeurs sortirent tandis que Louna et Remus restèrent dans la pièce. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Dumbledore demanda

-Que t'as dit Malfoy pour te provoquer ainsi?

-C'est pas de tes affaires ça! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi, hein? Répliqua-t-elle furieusement

-Il a dû te dire des choses que tu n'as pas aimé pour tu le mettes dans un tel état…

-T'as trouvé ça tout seul Einstein?

-Cesse tes sarcasmes, je te prie

-Non. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce qu'il m'a dit, tu ne me croies même pas de toute manière. Dit-elle, de plus en plus furieuse

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas, c'est toi qui l'imagine…

-Essaie pas, je le vois à la manière dont tu me regardes!

-Je veux simplement que tu m'aides à comprendre pourquoi tu as réagi de cette façon et pourquoi tu es toujours aussi agressive…

Louna éclata d'un rire sans joie, regardant le directeur dans les yeux.

-Ouais et quoi encore? Tu vas dire que tu as mes intérêts à cœur? N'importe quoi! Quoi que tu dises, c'est moi qui ne te croirai pas maintenant! Tu ne me croies jamais alors que je dis la vérité! Je déteste cet endroit, t'entends? Je ne voulais pas venir, mais tu m'as forcé à venir ici, dans une prison, avec des tas de gens que je déteste, pour la majorité! Tu me retiens ici, tu te fiches de comment je peux me sentir, tu te fiches complètement de moi!La seule chose que tu fais, c'est de me couper les ailes! Tu m'as ôté ma  liberté que j'avais! Tout ça pour me faire venir ici, pis tu n'as même pas été capable de venir me chercher par toi-même, puisque tu as envoyé Snape me trouver! Tu me fais venir ici où j'ai été accusée de plagia par presque la totalité de mes profs, où tout le monde cherche à me provoquer pour ensuite me faire porter tout le blâme!

-Non, tu te-

-LA FERME! Cria-t-elle en prenant un objet qu'elle lança sur le mur, ce qui fit crier quelques portraits. Tu vas ensuite me faire croire qu'après tout ce que tu m'as fait, tout ce que tu veux, c'est de me comprendre? Tu espères que je te dise quelque chose? Eh bien, JAMAIS JE NE FERAI ÇA, T'ENTENDS? Je fias confiance à une seule personne dans cette stupide école et JAMAIS JE NE TE FERAI CONFIANCE ET JAMAIS JE NE FERAI CONFIANCE À QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ICI, T'AS COMPRIS?!!Je te déteste! Je t'haïe! Tu pourrais bien crever maintenant, je m'en moque, espèce de mmpf!

-Ok, calme-toi maintenant. Ça suffit. Lui dit tranquillement Remus, qui venait de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche.

-Vous devriez la laisser finir ce qu'elle a à dire, Remus. J'aurais bien aimé savoir de quoi elle me traitait cette fois.

-Vraiment,  Albus, je doute fort que ça soit une bonne idée. Dit Remus en maintenant toujours sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescente, puis voyant qu'elle joignait les mains ensemble, il les sépara avec son autre main et lui dit : Ça suffit maintenant, calme-toi, ça ne servira à rien de faire ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire.

Louna poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber aux pieds de Remus, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, les bras croisés, regardant Dumbledore d'un regard meurtrier en ignorant ce que Wolfy lui disait. Le sang lui battait dans les oreilles tellement elle était enragée. Elle l'était tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas ce que les deux hommes se disaient et elle entendit à peine Dumbledore, qui lui disait de se tenir tranquille. Elle sentit Remus qui la relevait doucement et l'entraînait hors du bureau. Une fois qu'elle eut descendue l'escalier, elle marcha rapidement vers le grand escalier avec Wolfy, lança un bref

-Je vais tu-sais-où, salut.

Remus la regarda partir en secouant la tête, puis il commença à marcher, cherchant une personne en particulier, qu'il trouva au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

-Alors Severus. On a une fois de plus essayer de la renvoyée sous le prétexte qu'elle est dangereuse? Mais cette fois, tu avais le support du professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh mais elle est dangereuse, Lupin, tu l'as vu toi-même. Répliqua froidement Snape

-Justement, moi je l'ai vu, pas toi. Juste à la voir, il était facile de deviner que Draco l'avait poussée à bout.

-Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui éviter l'expulsion et on sait tous pourquoi, admet-le.

-Pense ce que tu veux, Severus, mais je sais reconnaître la vérité du mensonge. Je ne fais pas de favoritisme comme toi. Mais je sais que quoique je te dise, à la moindre occasion qui va se présenter, tu vas absolument chercher à renvoyer Louna. Cette fois, ton excuse était Draco, j'ignore quelle sera la prochaine. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose que j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas. Elle, elle ne t'a rien fait.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, Remus tourna les talons et partit dans la direction d'où il venait, laissant Snape seul dans le corridor désert, se dirigeant vers le hall afin d'aller à la clairière.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

Finalement fini! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Au moment où je vous écrit, je viens tout juste de le finir dans mon tit cahier vert! Vous êtes chanceux que j'aille décidé de rester réveillée pour le finir! Il est 23h44, et je commence à être légèrement fatiguée '. Alors, je retranscris le chapitre sur l'ordi, je mets les réponses aux reviews et je le corrige. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Bonne nuit!-(enfin, pour le moment) Wow…Ça m'a pris 5pages¾. Tk, j'espère que ce n'éait pas trop long'…Bon, la il est 12h17, je suis parfaitement réveillée et je viens de finir de tout retranscrire, mais là j'ai fait'Tk, voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews 

_Amalia Lupin:_Mici pour ton review!Ben c'est pas de ma faute si ça donne toujours que t'as une tite réponse aux review'j'fais pas exprès tsé!Ah ouais, t'es rendue attachée?;)sen va détacher amaliaAille, c'est quand que tu vas mettre le dessin? Ts quand même, mes tits lecteurs aimeraient ça le voirbon alors mici pour le review encore une fois, jespere que tas autant aimé ce chapitre'Même s'il est peut-être moins intéressant que l'autre lol'

_Aaracia:_Mici pour ton review a toi aussi!Ben z'espère que t'as aimer ce chap la'Ouais, c'était bien fait pour Dray;) bon je sais pas si ce chapitre était aussi long que l'autre,sinon, une tite affaire moins long ou plus long'tk!mici pour ton review!Ze suis contente que t'aille aimer mon cadeau;)lol bon ben

_Cheyna:_ Mici à toi aussi!Au fait…J'ai pas eu de news de toi dernièrement!Ah ben gadon, t'es connectée;) Toujours avec tes songs fic que zaimewewi c orizinale;) Alors,zespere que tas aimé ce chapitre la aussi!Mici encore!(contente contentefaisait longtemps quon cétias parler)

Alors, voilà! C'était le chapitre 21Me manque plus qua le corriger maintenantAh tien, ze vias poser des tites question

****

**_Questions_**

1-Qu'est-ce que vous ne trouvez de pas correct, que je devrais améliorer?

2-Combien donnerez vous sur une note de 10 pour ce chapitre? Et pour l'histoire?

3-Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver?

Voilà, seulement 3 tites question de rien du toutJ'espère que vous allez y répondre et soyez honnête! Je sais pas vous, mais il me semble que dumbly dans ce chapitre était pas mal stupide'tk c mon avisAlors à la prochaine! ViVe LeS vAcAnCeS!

Byebye

Louna sincline et tombe dans piscine


	22. Détraqueurs,nouvel effet

D.A: Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling et mon histoire ainsi que mes personnages appartiennent à moi et à moi seule.

N.A: Alors, me revoici avec le chap 21. je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça va donner puisque c'est la deuxième fois que je le recommence, mettons que je n'aimais pas du tout la première version alors j'ai arraché les pages, les ai déchirées et les ai foutu dans poubelle(ben dans récupération la,même affaire!)Donc, je le recommence pour une seconde fois, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner puisque je ne sais pas trop comment l'écrire et ça me fais chier car j'ai l'idée en tête, mais je ne suis pas capable de l'écrire. Alors, en ce moment, je suis encore une fois couchée dans mon lit, supposément en train de dormir (enfin, c'est ce que mes parents croient lol,de toute façon, ils sont couchés eux aussi héhé), mais, comme je n'aime pas dormir, j'écris mon chapIl n'est pas tard, tsé, seulement 22h36 et je suis écoeurée d'être obligée dme coucher à cette heure-là mais on en parle pu ma yueule ! Bon, je me la ferme et je vais essayer d'écrire! Bonne lecture! Read & enjoy!

**_Chapitre Précédent_**

-Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui éviter l'expulsion et on sait tous pourquoi, admet-le.

-Pense ce que tu veux, Severus, mais je sais reconnaître la vérité du mensonge. Je ne fais pas de favoritisme comme toi. Mais je sais que quoique je te dise, à la moindre occasion qui va se présenter, tu vas absolument chercher à renvoyer Louna. Cette fois, ton excuse était Draco, j'ignore quelle sera la prochaine. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose que j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas. Elle, elle ne t'a rien fait.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, Remus tourna les talons et partit dans la direction d'où il venait, laissant Snape seul dans le corridor désert, se dirigeant vers le hall afin d'aller à la clairière.

**_Chapitre 22:Détraqueurs, nouvel effet_**

**__**

C'était la nuit et Louna se promenait dans les couloirs presque déserts, évitant les préfets ou les professeurs avec habileté. Elle avait décidé d'aller se balader lorsqu'elle s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'elle jouait à éviter les préfets ou professeurs. Elle était cachée derrière une statue au premier étage avec Wolfy, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit de pas qui pourrait venir. N'entendant rien, elle regarda des deux côtés et, rapidement et silencieusement, elle et Wolfy traversèrent le couloir et descendirent les marches pour se retrouver dans le hall. Ils allèrent rapidement se cacher et écoutèrent à nouveau. Des pas traversèrent le hall pour se rendre à l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils se furent évanouis, Louna regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se releva et sortit, se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant aux donjons avec Wolfy. Ne faisant pas attention au silence, elle commença à descendre les marches, regardant derrière elle pour voir s'il y avait une personne qui venait, mais elle se heurta violement contre quelque chose qui la projeta sur le sol.

-Que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir à cette heure-ci? Lui demanda une voix masculine.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois ici au lieu d'être dans ma salle commune? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se relevant.

**__**

-Une première année comme toi ne devrait pas être ici, surtout lorsque ton couvre-feu est largement dépassé, tu devrais être en train de dormir.

-Tu es qui, toi, pour me dire que je devrais dormir?! D'ailleurs, ton couvre-feu est lui aussi dépassé, il me semble. Tu ne devrais pas être au lit et dormir toi aussi?

-Je suis un préfet qui doit faire sa ronde et qui n'a aucun compte à rendre à une petite fille insolente de première année comme toi. Tu voies, mon travail consiste à remarquer les élèves qui sont hors de leur dortoir et toi, tu en fais partie.

-Si j'étais toi, je dirais insomniaque au lieu d'insolente, vu l'heure qu'il est. Et étant donné que je suis insomniaque, j'ai bien le droit de me promener vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour passer le temps. Précisa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Il est un peu trop tard pour une fillette de 11 ans d'être encore debout à 1 heure du matin. Tu vas être toute fatiguée pour la journée et en plus, ne pas dormir à cette heure t'empêche de grandir, ce qui te ferait un bien fou selon moi, petite comme tu es. Dit-il en regardant Louna des pieds à la tête

-Ce genre d'insulte me laisse froide. Dommage que tu aies raté ton coup. Meilleur chance la prochaine fois. Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle passa à côté du préfet afin de continuer son ascension, mais celui-ci la rattrapa par son capuchon et la ramena en face de lui.

-Où croies-tu aller comme cela? Retournes à ta salle commune et arrêtes de traîner! Ordonna-t-il

-Non mais, tu me prend pour qui toi? Si tu penses que je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit, tu peux toujours rêver.

Elle tourna les talons et remonta l'escalier. Elle continuait d'errer dans les corridors, ne sachant pas trop où aller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à face avec la chatte de Rusard. Miss teigne regarda Louna d'un regard méfiant. Elle se rappelait très bien l'épisode où Louna l'avait transformée en un lièvre avec des pattes de grenouille. Elle regarda le loup et lorsque Wolfy se mit à grogner, la chatte détala comme une flèche dans les couloirs. Louna rit méchamment en regardant détaler Miss Teigne. Elle continua son chemin et lorsqu'elle passa devant la bibliothèque, elle décida d'y entrer, question de tuer le temps. Elle se promenait à travers les rayons de livres, regardant les titres à l'aide de sa baguette allumée. Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de la rangée, quelque chose attira son attention, la réserve. Elle passa par l'arrière du bureau de la bibliothécaire et refit le même manège d'il y a quelques minutes. Elle lisait les titres avec beaucoup plus d'attention qu'avec les autres et bien vite, un livre en particulier l'intéressa.

-Regarde ça Wolfy, ''_Le guide pratique de la Magie Noire''_. J'ignorais qu'ils gardaient ce genre de livre ici. Murmura-t-elle en prenant le livre dans ses mains.

À ce moment, les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent brusquement.

-L'élève est ici, c'est certain, enfin, c'est ce que ma chatte affirme. Dit la voix de Rusard

-Nous verrons bien cela dans quelques instants.

Louna alla derrière une étagère et s'y accroupie, écoutant les pas qui se promenaient dans la bibliothèque. Elle tourna la tête et vit Wolfy, plaqué sur le sol, s'éloigner silencieusement d'elle et se diriger vers l'entrée de la réserve. Louna le laissa faire, se préoccupant d'essayer d'entendre les pas de Miss Teigne. Elle retourna la tête et s'aperçut que Miss Teigne était assise devant elle. Louna se releva tranquillement, mais Miss Teigne ouvrit la gueule et miaula bruyamment.

-Je savais bien qu'elle disait vrai! Elle a trouvé l'élève et d'ailleurs, il se trouve dans la réserve. Dit triomphalement Rusard

Louna se retint de donner un coup de pied au chat et se précipita vers le sens opposé dans lequel était partit Wolfy. Elle entendit Rusard approcher de l'endroit où Wolfy se trouvait, mais bien vite, elle entendit le grognement du loup ainsi que le cri apeuré du concierge. Louna ricana en imaginant la tête de Rusard lorsque Wolfy avait surgit devant lui, crocs ressortis, grognant. Elle sauta par-dessus le bureau et se retrouva à côté de Wolfy. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les portes, mais Louna senti quelque chose se prendre dans ses pieds et elle tomba durement à plat ventre sur le sol. Elle s'apprêta à se relever, mais quelqu'un l'agrippa par le collet et la souleva facilement de terre.

-Il me semblait bien aussi qu'il s'agissait de vous, Miss Insomniaque

-Enfin une personne qui m'a appelé par le bon nom. Maintenant, lâche-moi Snape. Dit-elle furieusement en agrippant la main de Snape avec laquelle il la tenait.

Mais celui-ci l'ignora et l'entraîna dans le corridor éclairé, suivit de Rusard qui tenait sa chatte contre lui.

-Que faisiez-vous à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci?

-Mes devoirs tiens. Répondit-elle sarcastiquement en essayant de cacher le livre dans sa manche. Tu ferais bien de me remettre par terre sinon, j'en connais un qui pourrait te mordre.

-Qu'il essaie seulement et je l'expédie très loin d'ici. Mais qu'essayez-vous de cacher?

Snape la lâcha et lui agrippa le bras. Sentant quelque chose à travers sa manche, il fit sortit le livre, malgré que Louna se débattait, et lut le titre.

-_'Le guide pratique de la Magie Noire_', intéressant comme sujet, n'est-ce pas? Je vois que vous avez trouvé ce qui vous intéresse dans cette école, mais malheureusement, l'école n'enseigne pas et interdit toute pratique de la Magie noire, ainsi que sa lecture de ces livres, surtout par une élève non autorisée et âgée seulement de 11 ans, enfin, si l'on se fie à l'année d'étude où vous avez été placée. Je crois que cela mérite une visite au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Il lui agrippa fermement le bras et la traîna dans les couloirs déserts, rencontrant quelques préfets qui faisaient leur ronde. Louna se débattait furieusement, bougeant son bras dans tous les sens pour lui faire lâcher la prise qu'il exerçait sur elle.

-Lâche-moi! Dit-elle furieusement entre ses dents, essayant de défaire la prise de Snape avec son autre main.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et ne desserra pas non plus sa prise. Louna continua de se débattre pendant quelques instants, puis elle arrêta et dit, dans un soupir,

-Bon, d'accord, ça va, lâche-moi maintenant, je vais te suivre et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas me sauver et d'ailleurs, je ne fuis jamais.

-Ah vraiment, mais qu'as-tu fait alors, il y a deux ans? Lui demanda Snape en lâchant sa prise

-Tu ne peux pas comparer les évènements d'ici avec ceux de l'orphelinat, puisque ces deux endroits sont différents l'un de l'autre! Répondit-elle furieusement

-En quoi sont-ils différents?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Et puis, pourquoi suis-je obligée d'aller voir McGonagall cette fois? Dumbledore est trop occupé pour s'occuper lui-même de l'élève qu'il déteste le plus dans cette maudite école?

Snape l'ignora et tous trois poursuivirent leur chemin en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en face de la porte du bureau de la directrice des Gryffindors, où Snape frappa deux coups secs. Ils entendirent des pas dans la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, McGonagall leur ouvrit, vêtue de sa robe de chambre écossaise ainsi qu'un bonnet du même style

-Qu'y a-t-il cette fois, Severus? Demanda la directrice des Gryffindors en tournant les yeux vers Louna, puis les reportant sur le directeur des Serpentards.

-Moi et Rusard l'avons trouvée qui rôdait dans la réserve de la bibliothèque avec, en sa possession, ce livre. J'ai cru bon de vous l'amenez pour que vous puissiez vous en occupez vous-même. Dit-il en désignant Louna d'un signe de tête en lui tendant le livre.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer, je vais m'en occuper. Dit-elle en prenant le livre, regardant sévèrement Louna, qui supporta très bien son regard.

-Entrez et assoyez-vous. Lui ordonna McGonagall une fois que Snape eut disparu

Louna fit un pas dans la pièce et resta là. McGonagall ferma la porte et s'assit, déposant le livre sur la surface plane de son bureau, joignant les mains.

-Que faisiez-vous hors de votre dortoir, au beau milieu de la nuit?

-Vous avez une liste remplie de toutes les même questions ou quoi? Répondit-elle sarcastiquement

-Épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes! Je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez dans la bibliothèque, dans la réserve, pour être plus précise, alors que vous devriez dormir il y a de cela plusieurs heures.

-L'insomnie, tu connais? Tu sais, c'est quand on n'arrive pas à s'endormir et qu'on reste réveillé pendant longtemps.

-Je sais très bien ce que c'est, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restée dans votre salle commune à la place de vous promenez?

-C'est pas assez grand.

-La bibliothèque, elle, oui je présume?

-Nan, c'est juste parce que j'avais envie d'y faire un tour, sinon, je me serais sagement promenée.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous pris _ce_ livre en particulier dans la réserve?

-Merde, il n'y a rien de mal à être curieuse pour un livre! Pourquoi tu dramatises juste pour ce livre?

-Ce livre, comme vous dîtes, est un livre de Magie Noire. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à les consulter. Si quelqu'un savait que vous aviez ce livre, il pourrait penser que vous êtes attirée par la Magie Noire et ainsi en conclure que vous tournerez mal, comme vous-savez-qui.

-Comme si j'avais envie de ressembler à ce crétin de Voldemort. Ça veut dire que Snape a probablement pensé cela, non? Dit-elle en ricanant. Comme c'est triste.

-Cessez vos sarcasmes! Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre…

-Je comprends, je n'ai plus 5 ans, mais c'est toi qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre que je me suis fait prendre avec le livre dans les mains alors que je n'avais même pas l'intention de le lire! Mais peut-être que je devrais pour apprendre à jeter un sort assez puissant pour détruire toute cette école de merde où tous les moindres gestes que je fais sont sans cesse surveillés, où tout le monde m'accuse toujours pour des riens et où on me dit toujours que chaque chose que je fais n'est pas biens!J'en ai assez! Je vais le lire, un jour, comme ça, vous aurez tous une bonne raison de m'accuser! Sauf qu'au moins, je n'aurai pas tout perdu ce jour là, puisque ma mémoire retient presque la moindre chose que je lis et que je ne veux pas oublier!

Elle se retourna et sortit en claquant la porte. McGonagall se leva et la rouvrit pour découvrir un corridor désert.

-Ah cette élève! Elle est une des pire que nous ayons eu! Dit le professeur en refermant furieusement la porte.

-T'as vu sa tête. Elle ne sait vraiment pas bien chercher. Dit-elle en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Arrivée devant le portrait, elle donna le mot de passe la grosse dame, qui commença à se plaindre de l'heure qu'il était, mais Louna ne l'écouta pas et entra dans la salle commune, déserte à cette heure-ci. Bien qu'il était environ 2h30 du matin, Louna n'avait toujours pas sommeil. Elle alla s'asseoir en face du foyer, accotant son dos contre l'un des fauteuils, relevant les genoux contre elle. Wolfy, n'ayant pas sommeil, sautillait autour d'elle afin d'attirer son attention. Celle-ci rit et mit la main dans la poche qui se trouvait au niveau du genou pour en sortir une balle de caoutchouc bleue.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas jouer avec, pas vrai? Lui dit-elle en lançant la balle à travers la pièce.

Ils commencèrent ainsi à jouer dans la salle commune pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, puis, ils retournèrent s'asseoir en face du foyer, profitant de la chaleur des dernières braises qui rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre. Louna accota sa tête contre celle de Wolfy et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Entendant les premiers élèves descendre les marches afin de se rendre dans la salle commune, quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla et alla rapidement dans son coin favori de la vaste pièce. Elle se rendormit quelques secondes après qu'elle se fut assise, dos accoté au mur, genoux relevé, front posé sur ses bras croisés contre ses genoux, mais ce fit réveiller une nouvelle fois, une heure plus tard, par une voix qu'elle connaissait.

-Hey, debout, réveille-toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu la réveilles? Ce n'est pas ton problème si elle arrive en retard.

-Je sais, mais je veux lui parler, j'ai des choses à régler avec elle et je veux le faire maintenant.

-À mon avis, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de la réveiller pour que tu puisses régler tes problèmes avec elle.

-Bonne réponse Potter. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de me réveiller pour une raison aussi stupide. Répondit Louna en relevant la tête.

-Je m'en fiche, allez debout. Lui dit sèchement Hermione

-Oh mais quel langage ce matin, Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as rompu avec Ron? Pauvre toi, comme c'est triste. Désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes pauvres petits états d'âme alors va les raconter ailleurs. Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas et ça ne m'intéressera jamais ce que tu vis. Raconte-les à Potter, lui il t'écoutera. Bon, maintenant, fiche-moi la paix, j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire. Dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle leva la tête et passa entre le trio afin de sortir de la salle commune. Harry, voyant qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, lui dit

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, Hermione. Tu la trouveras bien tout à l'heure et là, tu pourras régler tes problèmes. Aller, viens, on ferait bien d'aller déjeuner.

En fin d'après-midi ce jour là, Louna trouva Malfoy avec ses deux chiens fidèles dans le corridor. À mesure qu'elle approchait, elle vit que Malfoy embêtait une jeune fille qui devait être en première année, comme elle. En arrivant à leurs côtés, elle vit que la fille s'agissait en fait de celle qui avait fait collision avec elle, il y a de cela un mois environ, lui rentrant ainsi sans le vouloir un morceau de verre dans son bras.

-Alors Malfoy, on s'attaque maintenant aux plus faibles que toi? C'est vrai qu'en agissant ainsi, tu es presque assuré de toujours gagner, mais ton père ne serait pas contente d'apprendre cela, n'est-ce pas? Lui dit Louna en s'accotant dos au mur, mettant ses mains dans les poches

-Ne parle pas de mon père ainsi, l'orpheline. Maintenant, dégage, ce n'est pas avec toi que je parlais.

-Parler ou embêter? Tu sais, les deux significations sont très différentes l'une de l'autre. Mais je peux voir rien qu'à son regard, tu l'embêtais. Répliqua Louna en désignant la petite Poufsouffle de la tête.

-Depuis quand protèges-tu les autres, l'orpheline?

-Je ne la protège pas, je trouve seulement que c'est un geste de lâcheté de s'en prendre à des plus faibles que soi. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ce genre de personne, tu dois avoir de meilleures chances d'obtenir ce que tu veux qu'avec moi. Que se passe-t-il, Draco? Tu n'as pas aimé ton petit séjour à l'infirmerie? Au fait, qu'a dit ton père lorsqu'il a appris que tu t'étais fait battre par la petite orpheline? Lui dit-elle sarcastiquement en faisant tourner sa baguette entre se doigts.

-La ferme-

-Ou peut-être qu'il ne le sait probablement pas…Tu mens à ton propre père? Quel vilain petit garçon tu fais, Draco.

Malfoy s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua encore plus contre le mur en la tenant par les épaules.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler Draco-

-C'est vrai qu'avec un nom aussi horrible, on doit en avoir honte.

Draco l'amena vers elle et la plaqua violement contre le mur, mais Louna ne broncha pas lorsque sa tête cogna durement le mur, lui faisant ainsi voir des points noirs pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu la fermes! Ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom, jamais, t'entends? Je ne veux pas qu'une fillette, pauvre et sauvage, ne m'appelle par mon prénom, il n'y a que ceux à qui je donne la permission qui peuvent m'appeler Draco, mais toi, je te l'interdis! Et je te jure que tu le regretteras, sale orpheline. Dès que je t'aurai, je te ferai regretter tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu ce que tu m'as fait, tu regretteras même le jour de ta naissance. Bientôt, je te le promets, ce jour arrivera. Lui murmura Draco, son visage presque collé à celui de Louna.

-J'ai hâte de voir arriver ce jour, Malfoy. Et j'espère que lorsque ce jour arrivera, tu me montreras vraiment ce que tu es capable de faire. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, se levant sur la pointe des pieds afin que son front touche celui de Draco afin pouvoir mieux le fixer dans les yeux.

Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, se défiant tout deux du regard. Puis, Draco se retourna et parti en compagnie de ses deux chiens fidèles.

-Heu…Merci…C'est gentil de les av-

-Qu'est-ce que tu inventes là toi? Tu croies que je suis venue pour te défendre? Détrompe-toi, je ne défends personne. Interrompit sèchement Louna en retournant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux

-Mais tu les as fait partir…Dit la fille de Poufsouffle en resserrant ses livres contre elle

-Tu me prends pour qui? Tu croies que dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu les arrêter?! Nan, dès que je vois Malfoy, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embêter. Tu croyais sérieusement que je l'ai embêté pour qu'il te lâche? Lui dit Louna en croisant le regard terrifié de la jeune fille.

Louna se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. La jeune fille l'imita et partit dans le sens opposé, regardant ses pieds.

-Hey…Une dernière chose…Dit Louna en se retournant, continuant de marcher à reculons

L'élève de Poufsouffle s'arrêta et se retourna, levant à nouveau son regard terrifié vers Louna

-D'accord, tu as raison, mais ne répète pas cela à personne. Lui dit-elle en continuant de reculer.

La jeune fille lui sourit franchement, la regardant joyeusement, et hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien compris. Elle se retourna et continua son chemin tandis que Louna faisait la même chose. Elle marcha dans les corridors pendant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende, beaucoup plus tard derrière elle, la même voix que ce matin.

-Te voilà finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? Répliqua Louna en faisant face à Hermione.

-Te parler à propos de ma réputation que tu as gâchée.

-Encore?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux parler de ce sujet alors que ça fait presque 2 mois que c'est arrivé?

-Parce que, je veux savoir la vraie raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait ça.

-Tu le sais très bien, puisqu'on a déjà eu cette conversation, mais il semble qu'il faut que je te le répète. Tu n'avais qu'à te mêler de tes affaires et ne viens surtout pas me dire que tu ne l'avais pas cherché alors que je t'ai donné plus qu'un avertissement.

-Tu aurais bien pu trouver un autre moyen et puis, pourquoi as-tu mêlé Ron à tout cela? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait?

-C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

-Tu nous dois des excuses!

-Quoi? Moi, m'excuser? Pourquoi le ferais-je? Demanda Louna en ricanant froidement.

-Pour avoir ruiné notre réputation pendant 2 mois, voilà pourquoi!

-Tu sais Hermione, moi, je ne me suis pas fait autant embêter que toi. Dit Ron à Hermione

-Pourquoi devrais-je dire que je suis désolée alors que je ne regrette rien?

-Tu veux dire que tu ne ressens rien, aucune culpabilité, aucun remords…

-Nan, et d'ailleurs, jamais je n'ai ressenti ce genre de chose, désolé.

-Ce que tu peux être prétentieuse! Tu te croies être la plus forte de toutes, tu te penses au dessus de tout le monde! Ça t'amuse de te battre pour te penser plus forte. Tu te défoules sur tout le monde pour la vie que tu as. Voilà le problème, tu es fâchée contre la vie elle-même

-J'éviterais de sortir des débilitées dans ce genre si j'étais toi, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Je suppose que ça t'amuse aussi d'effrayer les élèves de ton niveau.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda Louna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh mais, tu ne le sais dont pas? Figures-toi que depuis le jour où tu as envoyé Malfoy à l'infirmerie, la majorité de tes camarades te craignent. Même certains Serpentards ont peur de toi. Félicitation.

-Tu n'es qu'une menteuse. Comment aurais-tu fait sinon pour savoir cela, à part inventer cela? Arrête de mentir, c'est mauvais pour toi.

-J'ai entendu certaines premières années parler de toi le jour après que tu ailles battu Malfoy. Ils ne veulent pas te parler de peur que tu les battes comme tu as fait avec Malfoy. Ils ne veulent pas passer 3 jours à l'infirmerie comme lui. J'ai aussi entendu des gens, de différentes années, rire entre eux des premières années parce qu'ils te craignent.

-La ferme, sale menteuse. Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu dis. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Tiens, tu nies ce que je t'affirme. Continue de nier autant que tu le veux, continue de ne pas me croire si ça t'amuses, mais tu n'as qu'à plonger ton regard dans celui des premières années et tu verras bien par toi-même. Alors, comment on se sent de savoir qu'on a réussi à effrayer des personnes du même âge que toi? Demanda Hermione, fière de son coup.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Répliqua Louna en se retournant.

Elle se dirigea vers les portes du Hall, mais Hermione la suivit, poursuivant d'un ton ironique

-J'ignorais que tu avais été élevée pour effrayer les autres. C'est vrai que ça doit être un jeu d'enfant pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Ce que tu es pitoyable, tu mérites tout ce qui t'es arrivé et tout ce qui t'arrive.

Louna s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna brusquement, regardant Hermione d'un regard furieux rempli de haine.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?! Demanda Louna, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-J'ai rien dit…dit Hermione en reculant, tandis que Louna s'approchait d'elle

-Oh vraiment? Tu ne viens pas de me dire que je méritais tout ce qui m'arrive et tout ce qui m'est arrivé?

Louna sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter un sort sur Hermione, mais une main lui attrapa le poignet et une autre se posa sur son thorax pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Elle se dégagea facilement et voulut continuer d'avancer, mais Harry la saisit par les deux épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Arrête. Tu ne feras pas ce que tu as fait subir à Malfoy à Hermione, t'entends? Lui dit Harry en lui enlevant sa baguette.

Louna recula et, regardant Hermione, claqua des mains où une boule de feu apparue aussitôt entre ses paumes, lévitant à quelques centimètre de celles-ci

-Tu voies, Granger, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. Je pourrais te lancer cette boule de feu sur toi et ta tête flamberait comme de la paille. Dit Louna en faisant sauter la sphère orangée d'une main à l'autre. Mais tu voies, je ne le ferai pas, elle claqua à nouveau des mains et la boule de feu disparut comme elle était apparue, je t'aurai bien un jour ou l'autre, inutile de se presser. Un dernier conseil, ne fais pas semblant que tu n'as rien dit lorsque tu insultes quelqu'un, c'est lâche. Oh et, comment peux-tu prétendre la dernière chose que tu m'as dite, alors que tu ne me connais même pas?

Elle se retourna et poussa les portes de chêne sans même reprendre sa baguette. Wolfy resta quelques instants devant Hermione, crocs ressortis, oreilles plaquées sur la tête, grognant. Hermione, mal à l'aise, se déplaça vers la droite, mais Wolfy se rapprocha d'elle. Lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement lointain, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, Wolfy se retourna et sortit en courant par les portes qui se refermaient. Il la rejoignit en peu de temps alors qu'elle marchait furieusement à travers le parc obscur. Il pleuvait des cordes et le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel. Malgré que ce fût la mi-mai, il faisait froid, mais Louna s'en foutait royalement. Trempée jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux plaqués contre sa tête, elle continuait son ascension vers la clairière, dégageant furieusement les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Soudain, elle sentit un froid l'envahir. De lointaines voix, qu'elle connaissait trop bien, commencèrent à se faire entendre dans sa tête. Elle se retourna vivement, cherchant à travers la pluie et la noirceur, qui lui brouillaient la vue, ce qui causait cela. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et, grâce à un éclair qui déchirait le ciel, les vit. Les Détraqueurs. 3 qui flottaient dans le ciel, au dessus de Louna. Un énorme tonnerre se fit entendre alors qu'elle commençait à reculer. Mais elle sentait qu'ils la suivaient, elle entendait les voix plus clairement dans sa tête, voyant des images défilées devant ses yeux

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?...Partez…J'ai rien…dit-elle d'une voix faible en continuant de reculer.

Mais les Détraqueurs se rapprochèrent d'avantage et, une fois à sa hauteur, se mirent à tourner autour d'elle, l'empêchant ainsi de reculer. Elle voyait et entendait parfaitement son passé, son enfance, remontant le cour de son histoire. Elle revoyait devant ses yeux les nombreuses fois où elle s'était fait battre à son ancien orphelinat. Elle ne senti pas ses genou toucher l'herbe mouillée tellement le froid l'engourdissait.

-Non…Partez…J'en ai assez vu…Murmura-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles afin de faire taire les voix.

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Plus le temps passait, plus elle revoyait son enfance descendre le cours du temps. Elle descendait chronologiquement. D'environ 9 ans, ses souvenirs passaient rapidement puis s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle avait environ 7 ans. Elle revoyait la scène, le dix roues approchant, le conducteur ne regardant pas devant lui…Les cris…Les sirènes…Puis, les punitions, les accusations, d'autres cris.

-MEURTRIÈRE! TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE MEURTIÈRE! Entendit-elle avant d'entendre et de sentir une main qui s'abat violement sur sa figure.

Elle ne sentait pas qu'elle était maintenant allongée par terre à plat ventre et ne vit pas les Détraqueur se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Elle ne sentit pas non plus Wolfy essayer de la ramener vers le château en la tirant par le bas de son pantalon, ne sentit pas non plus quelque chose d'autre la traîner. Elle ne voyait rien, même si elle avait encore les yeux ouverts, elle ne s'apercevait de rien, le froid engourdissant tout son corps et ses sens. Puis, elle sombra, elle s'était finalement évanouie, taisant ainsi les cris et les scènes.

Louna cligna faiblement des paupières, mais décida de les laisser fermées. Elle revenait lentement à elle. Louna se recroquevilla encore plus, resserrant ainsi ses couvertures.

"Depuis quand est-ce que je dors avec des couvertures sur moi?" se demanda-t-elle.

Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup. La pluie, le froid l'envahissant, les Détraqueurs, son passé rempli de cris, de coups…Bref, son enfance. Elle bougea lentement sa main pour essayer de trouver Wolfy, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés.

-Comment voulez-vous que je puisse la soigner alors que cette bête refuse obstinément que je l'approche?! Il ne comprend pas que je ne veux que son bien? Dit la voix de l'infirmière.

Elle entendit ensuite des grognements suivis d'un claquement de mâchoire. Louna sourit, sachant que Wolfy était bel et bien près d'elle, veillant sur elle comme il l'avait toujours fait. Louna bougea lentement des pieds et les sentit toucher les pattes du loup. Elle sourit d'avantage et continua d'écouter la conversation, feignant de dormir.

-Ces Détraqueurs! Ils causent de terribles effets sur les élèves qui sont un peu faible.

En entendant cela, Louna ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, faisant sursauter l'infirmière.

-C'est moi que tu traites de faible? S'exclama-t-elle furieusement

-Ce que vous m'avez fait peur, enfin, vous êtes finalement réveillée. Vous pourrez manger seul ce chocolat.

-J'ai pas faim! Je suis loin d'être faible, d'accord?! Cracha-t-elle furieusement, flattant la tête de Wolfy

-Vous le mangerez, que ça vous plaise ou non, ou vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici. Trancha l'infirmière, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Je reviens dans quelques minutes avec ce que vous m'avez demandé, professeur. Rajouta-t-elle

-Je crois que tu ferais bien de faire ce qu'elle te dit si tu ne veux pas rester coincé ici pendant des heures. Lui dit une voix sur sa gauche

Louna tourna vivement la tête et s'aperçut que Remus était là, mais vit qu'Hermione y était également.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi? Demanda furieusement Louna à Hermione en se levant

-Je m'en voulais…Je veux dire…Si ce n'aurais pas été de ma faute…Tu ne serais pas sortie dehors et…

-Oh j't'en prie! Ne me fais pas le coup de celle qui se culpabilise, ça ne prend pas avec moi! Dis-moi franchement ce que tu veux!

-M'excuser…

-T'excuser? Mais de quoi? Pour ce que tu m'as dit?  Ça, c'est la meilleure. Tu m'insultes et le lendemain, tu viens me dire que tu es désolée, simplement parce que je me suis évanouie à cause des vilains Détraqueurs? Tu me prends en pitié? Je me fiche de tes excuses, de ce que tu penses, t'entends?! Lui dit-elle en approchant, la faisant ainsi reculer, puis poursuivit. Tu t'es vengée de moi pour le coup que je t'avais fait, maintenant, on est quitte. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me redis ça, je te jure que tu le regrettera amèrement, ça ne sera pas seulement ta réputation qui sera ruinée pour seulement 2 mois, ça sera bien plus pire. Et peut-être même que je n'empêcherai plus Wolfy de résister à ses instincts vis-à-vis quelqu'un qu'il déteste. Oh, j'ai une dernière chose à te montrer juste avant que je te dise de foutre le camp.

Louna s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Wolfy, qui montrait les crocs, et lui entoura le museau de ses deux mains. Puis, elle regarda Hermione et lui dit

-Tu voies ses crocs? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air effrayant comme ça, pas vrai? Mais, en ce moment, il ne te montre que la moitié de ses crocs, simplement pour t'avertir. Comparer à un simple chien, les crocs d'un loup sont plus longs, plus tranchant, regarde.

Louna ouvrit doucement la gueule de Wolfy, faisant ainsi voir ses crocs de toutes leur longueurs ainsi que le reste de sa dentition. Hermione recula jusqu'au mur, mal à l'aise.

-Il n'a qu'à planter ses crocs n'importe où dans ton cou et c'est presque assuré que tu meurs au bout de ton sang, sans compter la douleur que tu ressentirais, surtout s'il décide de te déchirer le cou, tu meurs dans d'atroce souffrance. Lui dit Louna en se relevant, puis elle poursuivit: Maintenant, dégage! Oh, et tu diras à Potter qu'il a encore ma baguette et qu'il ferait mieux de me la redonner.

Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, sous le regard haineux de Louna.

-Louna! Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Pourquoi tu l'as effrayée ainsi avec tes menaces et Wolfy? Demanda Remus.

-Une personne de plus ou de moins à avoir peur de moi maintenant, ça ne fait rien. Répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

-C'était mal ce que tu as fait, Louna. Elle vient ici pour que tu la pardonnes de ce qu'elle t'a fait et regarde comment tu l'as traitée. Elle ne méritait pas cela et tu le sais. Je ne croyais pas que Wolfy te servait à faire des menaces et à effrayer les autres, Louna. Tu sais très bien que le directeur peut t'enlever le droit de le garder ici, alors que tu n'as même pas le droit de l'avoir avec toi et que c'est une exception qu'il te fait à toi seule. Je ne crois pas qu'il consentirait à te laisser ce privilège s'il saurait ce que tu viens de faire. Lui reprocha sévèrement Remus.

Louna, qui était retournée s'asseoir sur son lit pendant ce temps, appuya son front sur la tête de Wolfy et regarda des pieds. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête et dit

-Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle arrêtera de venir me parler.

-Tu es dans une école Louna, c'est normal que les autres te parlent et essaient d'être ami avec toi. Tu n'es pas seule dans les bois ou les rues, tu es entourée de gens qui cherchent tous à se faire des amis, tu ne croies pas que c'est normal que quelqu'un vienne te parler?

-Non, les autres de mon niveau ont tous peur de venir me parler car ils ne veulent pas que je les envoie à l'infirmerie. Même à l'orphelinat, jamais personne ne venait me parler à cause de mon caractère, alors je me suis habituée et je n'ai besoin de personne nulle part, ni à l'orphelinat, ni même dans cette fichue prison. Répliqua-t-elle amèrement

Remus poussa un profond soupir, mais ne rajouta rien. Aucun des deux ne disaient rien pendant de longues minutes. Louna restait assise sur son lit, sans bouger, serrant Wolfy contre elle, mais les douleurs qu'elle ressentait au dos depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée n'avaient pas disparues, ni diminuées. Elle se demandait si les douleurs étaient dues parce qu'elle était tombée sur le dos, mais elle se rappelait vaguement d'avoir senti son visage touchant l'herbe. Elle fit un mouvement pour se relever, mais s'arrêta d'un coup, ayant ressenti une douleur vive lui parcourant une certaine partie du dos. Elle voulu porter sa main à son dos, par réflexe, mais se ravisa, voulant faire comme si elle n'avait rien senti. Sauf que ces gestes ne passèrent pas inaperçus à Remus, qui demanda

-As-tu mal?

-Non! Menti-t-elle, mais la douleur se fit encore ressentir. Peut-être juste un peu…Dans le dos…finit-elle par admettre.

-Tu t'es fait mal?

-Non…Enfin, je ne crois pas…Ce n'est pas comme si jamais une _nouvelle _blessure_…_

-Tu veux que je demande à l'infirmière de regarder?

-Non! Elle me poserait des milliers de questions en découvrant mon dos et je n'ai pas envie de passer un interrogatoire. Toi, tu peux regarder?

Voyant Remus acquiescer, elle se tourna dos à lui et lui montra une nouvelle fois la moitié de son dos.

-C'est bizarre…Il  a certaines cicatrices qui sont devenues rouges, comme si elles étaient en train de guérir ou je ne sais quoi. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Louna se retournait pour lui faire face. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé hier soir?

-J'en sais rien…Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que les Détraqueurs m'entouraient et je revoyais mon passé…Expliqua-t-elle. C'est bizarre, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai…Nan, laisse faire…Comment est-ce que les Détraqueurs arrivent à se nourrir de moi, alors que je n'ai aucun bons souvenirs? Rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, les Détraqueurs ont plus d'effets sur toi que sur n'importe qui d'autre. Non seulement ils te forcent à revivre ton passé en le voyant et en l'entendant, mais ils te font sentir les coups que tu as reçu, ce qui fait que les marques réapparaissent sur ton corps…Mais ils ne sont pas censés faire revivre les souvenirs au point de faire réapparaître les blessures qui ont suivis…Je n'y comprends rien…Alors, ce serait pour cette raison que lorsque tu es arrivée, tu avais une marque rouge imprimée sur la figure et que certaines de tes cicatrices sont redevenue rouges…

-C'est possible, puisque mon dernier souvenir que je me souviens, je la recevais…Donc, je revis aussi mes blessures dans la vraie vie, non seulement en souvenir…Mais pou-

Louna s'arrêta net en voyant l'infirmière revenir avec une fiole entre les mains. Louna prit le dernier morceau de chocolat, l'avala et sortit rapidement alors que Pomfresh parlait avec Remus.

_Bon! Finalement fini, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensiez, mais pour ma part, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire…Il ne me reste plus qu'à le retranscrire car oui, je suis une fois de plus au lit et il n'est que 23h22, tk. À partir du prochain chapitre, je sais exactement tout ce qui va arriver pendant plusieurs chapitres-Alors, ils devraient être moins durs à écrireJ'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre'_

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

_Vivi_: Waaa!Tu m'as mis 10 !Cool, mici pour ton review!Lol, tu veux des engueulades?;)Tit peu de patience!(8)Ça fais plizir de vouar que t'aime touzours ma ficAu fait, est-ce que tu lisais ma fanfic sur Twwo toi avant? Si c pas toi ben dsl'tk! Mici encore et jespere que ta aimer ce chapitre!

_Amalia__ Lupin_: nianianiania!!!Faut rien dire de mon P.P!se cachepas dma faute tsé! Pk entre 88 et 92%?! Lol tk mici pour ton review! NAN! Tu réponds SURTOUT pas à la dernière question que j'ai poser ds le chap 21! Grrr!lol'Pk t'as spécialement aimer le dernier chap?!tit yeux innocentNan moi non plus zlaime pas Dumbly!èé,mais yé pas vnu ds ce chaplol tk mici encore!!Z'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!

_Cheyna-ma-fan-déchaînée_: Cheyyyna!!Nan, était correct ta song-ficze les aime touzours !wewiMici pour ton review!!lol, j'aime ta réponse à ma desnière question du dernier chap!mici aussi pour tes chiffres que tu mas donn )Tk !Mici tout simplement pour le review-même-si-je-lai-déjà-dit! Moi aussi ztador fowfowfowZ'espère que ta aimer ce chapitre!

_Audlydou_:Salut! Ouais tu as bien deviner je viens du Québec! T'habite ds quel coin?:P Heu ouais ca se peut qu'il reste quelques expression québécoise mais tsése fait tout titetsé vu que t aussi québécoise, tu dois aussi savoir que c'est dure de sen débarasser complètement…Mais je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup moins quau début!repense au chap…XXtk jespere que tu me pardonnes pour ca mais tu dois comprendre que c pas si facile ue ca de sen débarasser meme avec les meilleurs intention du monde!(pcq oui jessaie de pas en mettre et je fias tres attention mais yen reste tjrs!)Tu trouves que ca tourne en rond?Ben souvent jessaie de faire passer un événement,qui est tout écrit ds ma tete,mais quans jarrive pour lécrire ben ca fuck tout pis ca sort comme ca sort,jespere ausis que tu mpardonnes ca!se cache de hontemais ca risque de moins tourner en rond ds les prochains chap!(jpense!)tite voix ds la teteta gueule Lou,arrete on a tous limpression que tessaie de te justifier!assome la tite voix'bon, mici pour ton review! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre…Mici aussi pour tes encourazements(merde yé long ta réponses aux reviews !:S :S)

_Aaricia_: Salut…Ok ben tu liras quand tu auras le temps !Tinquiete je te déteste pas loin de là! Faut que j'attende à la rentrée pour avoir de tes news?!Mais c looong !sniff!Tk,jespere quil y a pas trop de choses grave…Tk !ok on se reparle jattendrai avec patience tes mess! Byebye

Bon, Voila,ctais els réponses aux reviews !Ok vous allez tous dire quil en manque une si vous avez regarder les reviews,mais je lui ai répondu personnellement à l'anglaisetk !alors il me reste à corriger ce chap et heu…a trouver des question'merde je sais meme pas combien de page jai fait sur lordi,je vias regarder cela des maintenantsen va vouarok fiou,14 et demi pour le chap(sans les réponses aux reviews et les N.A),pensais en avoir fait plus fiou!Bon,alors j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chap,jai pris full de temps en plus a le retranscrireXX!pleure dans un coin en pensant que personne a aimé le cap et quils vont tous la laisser tomber

Alors,je demande toujours,encore une fois…Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui connaît l'e-mail ou le vrai pseudo sur d'une certaine Lovely Black, aussi connu sous le nom de Lily Chang(ze remercie la personne qui ma donner le nom de Lily chang)? Vous seriez zentil de me le dire si vous le saviez(non inquiétez-vous pas,jirai pas lengueuler!)

Bon ben j'y vais, je reviens bientôt avec un autre chap,probablement meilleur que celui-ci!

Byebye!

Louna sincline pis tombe dans un carré de sable,commence à faire des châteaux


	23. Expulsée

D.A: L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire ainsi que les perso qui ne font pas partis de H.P m'appartiennent, pis j'ai les droits d'auteur pour cette fic NIA!

N.A: Me revoilà dans mon lit, à commencer le chap 23, alors que hier, je postais le chap 22. Tk au moins, je sais ce qu'il va arriver dans ce chapitre. Me reste seulement à trouver le début XX C'est pas pire, j'ai déjà trouver le titre- Bon…J'ai faim, pas vous?!'Héhé, grrrr, mes souris arrêtent pas de rouler, ça gosse, je peux pas me concentrer! Bon, j'arrête de parler et je commence ce chapitre. Read & Enjoy

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Louna s'arrêta net en voyant l'infirmière revenir avec une fiole entre les mains. Louna prit le dernier morceau de chocolat, l'avala et sortit rapidement alors que Pomfresh parlait avec Remus.

**_Chapitre 23: Expulsée_**

À peine le premier cours de la journée tirait à sa fin que Louna avait déjà hâte que la journée finisse. Elle se tenait près de la porte, attendant impatiemment que la cloche sonne. Lorsque enfin, elle sonna, Louna voulu se précipiter hors de la serre, mais une main lui agrippa fermement le bras et la ramena vers l'arrière. Louna se dégagea facilement et voulu repartir derrière les derniers élèves, mais le professeur de botanique lui dit:

-Vous restez ici, miss, j'ai à vous parler.

Louna poussa un soupir d'agacement et s'accota l'épaule contre le cadre de porte. Une fois que tous les élèves eurent quitté la serre, elle planta ses yeux noirs dans les yeux du professeur et dit sèchement

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? Tu peux pas me laisser partir merde je viens de finir un cour plate et tu me retiens encore ici. Allez, dis c'que tu as à dire pour que je puisse sortir d'ici.

-Je vous demande pardon?! Ne me parlez plus sur ce ton, jeune effrontée! Si je vous demande de rester ici, vous restez ici et vous n'avez pas à répliquer! Si vous pensez que je vais me dépêcher de vous dire ce que j'ai à dire en me parlant comme cela, vous vous trompez, croyez-moi! Surveillez votre langage à l'avenir lorsque vous vous adressez à l'un de vos professeurs!

-On croirait entendre Dumbledore. Dit Louna en ricanant.

-Tant mieux! Peut-être qu'il vous faut plus qu'une personne pour vous répéter de surveiller votre langage devant vos professeurs!Que je ne vous reprenne plus à me parler comme vous l'avez fait, jeune insolente. M'avez-vous bien comprise?

-Ben oui, même si j'ai rien retenu de ce que tu m'as dit. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher à me dire ce que tu veux avant que je décide de sortir d'ici.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui? Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner et vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans que je le vous le dise, c'est clair?

Louna poussa un nouveau soupir, levant les yeux pour regarder le ciel bleu et les replanta dans ceux du professeur, sans rien dire.

-Très bien. Donc, vous n'avez rien fait du cours, vous n'avez rien écouté non plus, vraiment j'en ai assez de vous voir faire cela durant mon cours. Si vous continuez ainsi, vous allez recaler vos examens, qui sont la semaine prochaine! Et si vous recalez, je ne vous reprendrai pas dans ma classe! Ce sera bien fait pour vous.

-C'est pas de ma faute si ton cours est emmerdant, les plantes, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Désolé, mais, malheureusement, j'ai écoutée tout ce que tu as dit, même que j'ai failli m'endormir, et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, je ne recalerai pas. Si tu veux savoir, je me fiche complètement des examens! Je n'étudierai pas et je vais tous les passer. Si tu croies que je vais perdre mon temps à faire des travaux bien trop faciles juste parce que les examens sont la semaine prochaine, tu te trompes! Maintenant, fou-moi la paix j'ai pu rien à te dire!

Avant que le professeur n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, la claquant de toutes ses forces. À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas dans le parc qu'elle entendit la cloche sonner, annonçant ainsi le début du deuxième cours. Elle soupira et décida soudainement d'aller à la clairière. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer la raison de son retard à ses professeurs et n'avait pas envie de les entendre se plaindre sur ses travaux non fait ou les entendre dire qu'elle ne portait pas attention lorsqu'ils donnaient leur cours. Bref, elle séchait ses cours, tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la clairière, elle s'étendit sur le dos et mit ses mains derrière sa tête, profitant ainsi du soleil. Après quelques minutes, elle s'assit sur le sol, réalisant qu'elle avait toujours son uniforme alors qu'elle n'était même pas en cours. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur elle-même et d'un coup, changea sa jupe en pantalon noir et sa chemise en un coton ouaté, noir également. Elle enleva sa robe et la lança à côté d'elle, puis elle s'étendit de nouveau sur le dos, remit ses mains derrière sa tête et continua de profiter du soleil. Elle resta ainsi pendant de longues heures, ignorant les cloches qui sonnaient, indiquant la fin et le début des cours. Finalement, elle fini par s'asseoir lorsqu'elle entendit celle qui annonçait le dîner. Elle entendait les élèves qui passaient près de la clairière sans la voir et ricanait la pensée que tous les autres allaient à leur cours alors qu'elle, elle restait là, sans rien faire.

-C'est bien mieux ainsi, hein Wolfy?

Pour réponse, le loup, qui était étendu dans l'herbe, émit un faible grognement.

-Hey, espèce de paresseux! Debout! Dit-elle en avançant à genoux vers lui.

Il leva la tête et lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire:'_C'est qui le paresseux entre toi et moi? Toi, tu es censée être à tes cours, mais tu es ici et tu restes couchée au soleil. Tu ne devrais pas sécher tes cours.'_

-Pfffff. Tu croies que j'ai envie d'être enfermée dans cette stupide école alors qu'il fait beau dehors?! Tu devrais le savoir. Quand on y repense…Il y a environ 9 mois, j'étais libre, libre de faire ce que je voulais, libre d'aller n'importe où… Totalement libre… J'ai hâte que l'année finisse… Tu peux être sûr qu'on va s'en aller loin d'ici et ne plus revenir. Ce que je peux détester être enfermée quelque part…Dit-elle en se relaissant tomber sur le dos à côté du loup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Louna et Wolfy entendirent un bruissement de feuilles derrière eux. Le loup se releva aussitôt et commença à grogner, tandis que la jeune fille n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Elle savait que l'être qui se trouvait derrière elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'indésirable, car personne, à l'exception d'elle, de Wolfy, de Remus ou du chien ne connaissait cet endroit. D'après la réaction du loup, elle déduisit qu'il s'agissait du chien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui, Wolfy? S'il aurait voulu m'égorger, ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait, non? Arrête de lui grogner après, tu sais qu'il ne fera rien. Dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle avança le bras afin de flatter le chien, mais Wolfy vint se placer entre eux. Elle rebaissa son bras et le regarda dans les yeux, mais n'essaya pas de déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait lui dire exactement.

-Wolfy…Tu n'es qu'un jaloux, tu le sais ça? Lui dit-elle en lui agrippant le cou et en le collant sur elle. Tu sais bien qu'il ne te remplacera jamais et tu sais aussi qu'il ne me mordra jamais, regarde.

Elle lâcha le loup et se mit à agacer le chien, lui donnant de petites tapes inoffensives sur la gueule et lui tirant légèrement les oreilles. Même si cela ne lui faisait pas mal, le chien fini par reculer en laissant échapper un grognement, ce qui provoqua la même réaction chez le loup.

-Tu voies bien qu'il n'est pas méchant et arrête ça, tu réagirais de la même manière toi aussi, ne le nie pas.

Pour répondre, le loup ne fit que lever la tête vers le ciel, ayant l'air de dire '_Pffff, moi, te grogner après? Pour qui tu me prends?_' Louna laissa échapper un petit rire et gratta les oreilles du chien.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-elle après une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Wolfy tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda d'un regard voulant dire '_Tu pourrais retourner à tes cours, ça serait une bonne idée_'

- Nan… Je n'ai pas envie d'aller m'enfermer dans une classe et m'endormir alors que dehors, il fait beau et chaud. De toute façon, si je vais à mon dernier cours, je vais sûrement me faire demander où j'étais le restant de la journée. Répondit-elle.

'_Même si tu n'y vas pas, quand tu vas entrer dans le château, tu vas te faire prendre par un de tes professeurs et il va te demander où tu étais lors de son cours. Vu que tu n'as rien à faire, tu ferais mieux d'aller à ton dernier cours._' eut l'air de lui répondre Wolfy.

-Pfff, bon d'accord! Mais s'il arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ta faute puisque c'est toi qui me forces à y aller. Bon, allons nous endormir devant Flitwick. Dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle quitta la clairière et se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée de l'école. Elle entra dans le hall désert et marcha dans les corridors, qui étaient eux aussi déserts, pour se rendre à son cours. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en face de la porte de classe, elle l'ouvrit, entra et alla prendre sa place sans dire un seul mot sous le regard des élèves et du professeur.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous arrivez en plein milieu du cours? Demanda Flitwick.

-Non. Répondit-elle sèchement en se plaçant sur deux pattes avec sa chaise, les bras croisés.

-Avez-vous une bonne excuse pour arriver à la moitié du cours et déranger toute la classe?

-Non et j'ai pas d'explication à te donner et c'est pas de tes affaires si j'ai décidé d'arriver au milieu du cours, j'ai mes raison et tu n'as pas à les savoir alors arrêtes de poser tes stupides questions et continues d'endormir la classe.

-Ne me parlez plus sur ce ton, jeune insolente! Vous n'avez pas à me dire qu-

-Quoi faire parce que toi tu es un putain de professeur dans cette foutue école et je dois surveiller mon langage en face de tous ces crétins d'adultes parce qu'ils sont plus vieux que moi et se pensent ainsi supérieur à tous les élèves de cette prison. Ouais, je sais déjà ça, tu n'as pas à me le répéter, espèce de nain de jardin.

A cette insulte, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire tandis que le petit professeur devenait rouge de colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as décidé de te peinturer en rouge? J'admet que comme ça, tu as l'air encore plus d'un nain de jardin. Tu n'aimes pas entendre ce que tu es? Rajouta-t-elle alors que les élèves riaient encore, certains se tenant le ventre.

-Cela suffit!

-Non j'ai trouvé ce que tu es en vérité! Avant, tu n'étais qu'un pauvre nain de jardin en terre cuite qui vivait dans un jardin sans jamais rien foutre, mais un jour, un sorcier c'est dit: 'tien mais pourquoi ne créerai-je pas un nain de jardin vivant?' alors, le sorcier pris sa baguette et prononça une formule magique qui te donna la vie. Ensuite, tu t'es sauvé de chez ton maître parce qu'il te battait parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas et tu es allé suivre des cours pour apprendre la magie. Ensuite, tu es venu ici et le vieux te donna alors un travail comme poste de professeur et maintenant, te voilà, en train d'enseigner. Sauf que ta tête ressemble encore à celle d'un foutu nain de jardin et je crois qu'elle est remplie à moitié de terre cuite.

Lorsque Louna eut terminé son 'récit', les élèves éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire, certains tombant de leur chaise tellement ils riaient. Louna restait cependant sans expression, fixant son professeur dans les yeux, accotant ses genoux contre le bureau, les bras toujours croisés.

-VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE JEUNE PETITE INSOLENTE, INGRATE! Cria-t-il d'une voix coincée.

-Je vois que le sorcier n'a pas arrangé ta voix, on dirait que tu es coincé dans une porte. Dit-elle, provoquant l'hilarité générale dans toute la classe.

-ESPÈCE DE JEUNE INSOLENTE, EFFRONTÉE, MALPOLIE, MAL-ÉLEVÉE! Cria-t-il de la même voix coincée, ce qui fit rire davantage les élèves, sauf Louna, qui s'était remise sur les quatre pattes. VOUS ÊTES LA PIRE ÉLÈVE QUE L'ÉCOLE AIT JAMAIS EUE! VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE TOUT LE MONDE, VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN RESPECT POUR PERSONNE, C'EST À SE DEMANDER SI VOUS AVEZ RÉELLEMENT ÉTÉ ÉLEVÉE PAR QUELQU'UN DURANT VOTRE ENFANCE! CE N'EST PAS ÉTONNANT QUE JAMAIS PERSONNE N'AIT VOULU DE VO-

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut projeté contre le mur par Louna, qui avait lancé un sort et qui maintenant s'approchait de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut rendue en face de lui, elle l'agrippa par le collet et le leva à la hauteur de son visage.

-Comment peux-tu dire que jamais personne n'a voulu de moi alors que tu ne me connais même pas? Peut-être que j'ai été adoptée et que je me suis enfuie, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein, sale nain de jardin. Dit-elle furieusement entre ses dents en amenant le visage du professeur plus près du sien

Elle lâcha le professeur, qui tomba durement sur le sol et sortit de la classe sous le regard ébahi des autres, dont certains riaient encore. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle ne pensait pas aux conséquences qui allaient bientôt découler de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne pensait pas que peut-être elle allait être expulsée dans quelques heures tellement elle était furieuse. La cloche sonna alors qu'elle arrivait au grand escalier, annonçant la fin du dernier cours de la journée. N'ayant pas envie d'être prise dans le flot d'élèves qui allait bientôt arriver, elle dévala les marches à toute vitesse et sortit dehors alors que des élèves entraient. Elle se faufila parmi les élèves et se retrouva bien vite dans le parc baigné par les chauds rayons du soleil. En quelques minutes, Louna arriva à la clairière, où elle se laissa tomber au bord de l'eau. Elle releva ses genoux et accota son front dessus, enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle réfléchissait; réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer et aux conséquences qui allaient bientôt arriver.

-Je crois que je vais avoirs des ennuis cette fois Wolfy. Dit-elle en relevant la tête, entourant ses jambes de ses bras

"_Non, tu croies?_ " Eut-il l'air de dire sarcastiquement avec ses yeux.

-Haha, très drôle. C'est sûr que ce crétin de Flitwick est déjà allé raconter tout au vieux sénile puisque je l'ai attaqué, si on peut appeler ça ainsi…Mais il l'avait cherché.

"_Parce que toi, tu ne l'avais pas cherché?_"

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-elle alors que le loup se couchait à ses côtés.

"_Ce que tu peux être innocente quelque fois, tu le sais ça? Tu ne penses pas qu'avec ce que tu lui as dit, il allait faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer gentiment son cours? C'était assuré qu'il allait se fâcher et répliquer._ "

-Peut-être…Sauf que c'était drôle. De toute façon, c'est bien fait pour lui…N'empêche…J'aurais préféré faire ça à Mcgonagall ou à Snape.

"_Tu as pensé aux conséquences avant de faire ce que tu as fait?_ "

-Arrête, tu parles comme Remus. Dit-elle en poussant un soupir.

"_Premièrement: je ne parle pas. Deuxièmement: Je t'ai toujours fait remarquer les choses de cette façon, Remus m'a copié. Troisièmement: Tu n'as absolument pas pensé aux conséquences qu'il y aurait._ "

-Premièrement: tu me parles puisque je te comprends, tu me parles avec les yeux et j'ai pas besoin de t'entendre. Deuxièmement: Remus est né avant toi alors c'est toi qui l'as copié. Troisièmement: tu sais que je pense après que j'aie agi. Dit-elle fièrement en relevant la tête.

"_C'est ça. Agis d'abord et pense aux conséquences de tes actes ensuite. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne devise?_"

-Pfff. De toute façon, je sais déjà ce que je vais avoir comme punition: retenues ou peut-être suspension vu qu'il ne reste même pas un mois d'école.

"_Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il pourrait te renvoyer cette fois?_ "

-Il peut pas me renvoyer…Il n'en a pas le droit. Il ne peut pas me forcer de retourner dans un endroit où je ne veux pas aller. Dit-elle, comme si cela serait évident.

Voyant qu'elle détournait les yeux des siens, Wolfy émit un faible grognement et lui poussa le bras avec son museau. Mais Louna, à la place de replonger son regard dans celui du loup comme celui-ci le voulait, le prit par le cou et le colla contre elle, ce qui fit pousser un soupir d'agacement venant du loup, mais, cependant, n'essaya pas de se dégager. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Wolfy se dégage lentement et lui tire le bas de son pantalon.

-Bon d'accord, on s'en va. Dit-elle en se levant.

Ils sortirent de la clairière et remontèrent le chemin en direction de l'école, mais à peine étaient-ils rendus à mi-chemin qu'une voix traînante résonna dans leur dos.

-Tiens, voilà justement celle que je cherchais.

-Contente de savoir que le fils de riche cherchait la pauvre petite orpheline, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi, Malfoy. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement sans même tourner la tête.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle!

-Tu ne mérites pas cet honneur, Dracounet. Répliqua-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin.

-Ne-m'appelle-plus-jamais-Dracounet-ou-Draco! Siffla-t-il furieusement entre ses dents.

-J'ai offensé "Sa Royaut" on dirait. Dit Louna sarcastiquement.

-Je n'accepterai plus que tu me parles comme cela, orpheline. Dit-il en agrippant son capuchon et en la tirant vers l'arrière.

-On parle comme papa maintenant? Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur en regardant Draco dans les yeux, ignorant ses compagnons derrière lui.

-Eh bien moi au moins, j'ai quelqu'un sur qui je peux prendre exemple, ce qui n'est guère ton cas.

-Si tu penses que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui prendre exemple, tu te trompes, Malfoy. Je fais ma vie moi-même, à ma façon et jamais je ne prendrai quelqu'un pour exemple Dit-elle en serrant les poings.

-Dommage, au moins si tu aurais un exemple, tu aurais un minimum de savoir-vivre.

-Tu me traites de sauvage?

-Eh oui.

-Eh bien, je préfère être une sauvage que d'être comme toi, un petit chien entraîné à se tenir droit et à obéir à tout ce que lui ordonne son maître. Dit-elle en le poussant violement.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire, sale orpheline! Lui dit-il furieusement en la poussant à son tour.

-Oh vraiment? Et combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre avant de le regretter?

-Tu n'auras pas à attendre, puisque c'est maintenant que je te règle ton compte.

-Tu es vraiment sûr? Ce n'est pas la bonne journée pour m'embêter et tu risques de finir à l'infirmerie.

-Oh non, cette fois, c'est toi qui va finir à l'infirmerie.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais dis-moi, tes copains qui sont derrières toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'attaquer à 6 contre 1? Parce que si c'est le cas, il va en avoir un qui ne sera pas très content de cette injustice. Continua-t-elle en marchant, faisant ainsi reculer Malfoy et sa bande.

-Et je peux savoir qui sera la deuxième personne?

Louna eut un autre rictus moqueur et dit

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était une personne.

-Tu te bats en compagnie de fantôme maintenant? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Nan, ils ne m'aident pas beaucoup. Baisse les yeux et tu verras ainsi par toi-même.

Malfoy lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et vit le loup qui grognait, oreilles plaquées sur la tête, le poil de son cou hérissé, sa queue dressé sur son dos.

-Ne pense pas que tu peux t'en débarrasser avec un simple sort car avant même que tu auras sortit ta baguette pour l'attaquer, il sera déjà en train de t'attaquer. Dit-elle en voyant son regard moqueur.

-Tu vas lui dire quoi faire peut-être et quand attaquer?

-Oh non, je n'ai rien à lui dire, c'est lui-même qui décide ce qu'il fait. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur lui quand il se bat et d'ailleurs je n'en voudrais pas. Dit-elle en se remettant à avancer, faisant reculer encore une fois Malfoy et ses fidèles chiens.

-Alors, tu fais combattre ta sale bête sauvage à ta place?

Louna ricana méchamment et dit

-Tu n'as rien compris, ce que tu peux être lent. C'est LUI qui décide s'il se bat ou non contre des débiles comme vous et non moi. Tu as compris ou il faut que j'y aille plus lentement vu que tu sembles un peu lent à comprendre?

-Tu me prends pour un retardé?

-Comme toi tu me prends pour une sauvage.

-Tu vas le regretter sale orpheline.

-Toi aussi fils de riche.

-Sale rejet.

-Fils à papa.

-Erreur de la vie.

-Enfant mal-aimé par ses propres parents.

-Enfant abandonnée par ses parents..

-Sale con qui a été élevé par des domestiques.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient de s'échanger ces paroles bienfaisantes, qui les faisaient se monter de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre, les adolescents qui accompagnaient Draco se déplacèrent pour former un cercle autour d'eux.

-Fils indigne de ses parents qui a été ignoré par eux.

Cette insulte valu à Louna une puissante gifle (faible gifle pour elle) du revers le la main de Malfoy. Elle grogna et replanta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Malfoy.

-Comment oses-tu me dire cela alors que tu es toi-même une fille indigne?

-Fallais que je trouve une vérité à te dire. Au fait, j'espère que ce n'est pas toute ta force que tu as mis dans cette gifle, parce que je n'ai rien ressenti.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle en reçu une nouvelle, plus forte que la précédente, sur le côté droit.

-Un peu mieux, mais encore faible à comparer aux autres que j'ai reçues.

Cette fois, Malfoy lui envoya un coup de poing sur le même côté qu'il avait donné sa précédente gifle. Louna ramena sa tête vers l'avant en grognant, et darda sur Malfoy un regard enflammé de haine.

-Mon tour maintenant. Dit-elle en lui envoyant un direct en pleine figure, comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre sur le chemin de traverse.

Draco plaqua vivement ses mains contre son nez cassé et pencha la tête vers l'avant

-Tu vas devenir un expert en matière de nez cassé toi. Dit-elle ironiquement

-Attend un peu toi tu vas payé cher pour ça.

-Ben aller approche. Dit-elle entre ses dents en levant à nouveau son poing.

L'adolescent s'élança vers Louna, mais celle-ci fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter et se retrouva en face d'un copain de Malfoy, qui lui saisit vivement le bras tandis que l'autre à ses côtés faisait la même chose. À peine avait-elle commencé à se débattre qu'elle reçu un coup de genou dans le ventre et un crochet sur la mâchoire. Les deux adolescents continuaient de la retenir, mais l'un d'eux lâcha subitement sa prise après avoir subi une morsure au mollet. L'autre, ne voulant pas le même sort, lâcha à son tour la jeune fille et s'éloigna. Celle-ci se redressa aussitôt et, du revers de la main, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieur, qui s'était fendu après le coup.

-Pas trop mal…Mais j'ai connu pire. Dit-elle en s'élança rapidement sur Draco, qui, surpris, tomba sur le sol avec Louna.

Les deux adolescents se débattaient, s'envoyant de nombreux coups. Louna fut la première à se remettre debout et lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à Draco.

-Tu as mal on dirait. Ironisa-t-elle alors que Draco se relevait péniblement.

Elle voulut le frapper à nouveau, mais, encore une fois, deux autres adolescents lui saisirent les bras et la retinrent. Louna commença à se débattre violement et, avec l'aide de Wolfy, réussit à se libérer en quelques secondes. Elle recula en voyant Malfoy s'avancer vers elle d'un air menaçant. Il voulut la frapper mais elle se baissa et lui renvoya son coup dans le ventre.

-Tu es faible tu sais. Dit-elle en évitant un autre coup de Malfoy

-Tu es plus faible que moi.

Louna ricana et répliqua

-Si je suis plus faible que toi, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas poussé une seule plainte lorsque tu me frappais alors que toi, tu en as poussé à presque tous mes coups? Tu peux répondre dis-moi?

Malfoy l'empoigna par le revers de son collet et la leva de terre. Louna tourna les yeux et se rendis compte qu'ils étaient maintenant rendus près du lac, à quelques mètres du bord. Une lueur de panique traversa rapidement les yeux de Louna alors qu'elle regardait l'eau, mais Malfoy n'en vit rien.

-Hey… Ils ne t'ont forcément pas appris à nager à ton orphelinat, non? Ça veut dire que tu te noierais si tu tombais _accidentellement_ dans l'eau, non?

Louna ramena ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy, qui regarda encore l'eau qu'elle apercevait sur le côté.

-Tiens, tu ne réponds pas. Alors ça veut dire que ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage

Il fit quelques pas de plus vers le lac et Louna commença immédiatement à se débattre pour qu'il la relâche.

-Tu ne veux pas aller faire un petit tour dans l'eau? Lui dit-il sarcastiquement en avançant encore de quelques pas. Tu n'as pas envie de voir quelles sortes de créatures il y a là-dedans?

-Non et si tu ne me lâches pas c'est toi qui va aller dire _all_ à ces créatures. Dit-elle en plantant ses ongles dans la main de Draco.

-Moi au moins je sais nager et je ne me noierais pas, ce qui serait ton cas. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas envie d'aller les voir? Dit-il en avançant à grand pas.

Voyant qu'ils étaient à peine à un mètre de l'eau, Louna tourna la tête sur le côté et mordit sauvagement Draco à la base du pouce. L'adolescent poussa un cri de douleur, mais Louna ne lâcha pas sa prise et, bien qu'il l'eut lâché, continuait de le mordre de plus en plus fort, ignorant ses cris. Bien que Draco donnait des coups sec pour essayer de libérer sa main, Louna pressa encore plus fort et sentit ses dents traverser la peau. Draco poussa un nouveau cri et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui empoigna les cheveux qu'elle le relâcha. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Wolfy lui mordit le mollet. Draco lâcha les cheveux de Louna en poussant un nouveau cri de douleur. Celle-ci s'accroupit sur le sol tandis que Draco ramenait sa main contre lui et se baissait pour mieux voir la morsure. Puis il planta son regard dans le siens et lui dit

-Tu m'as mordu espèce de sauvage!

-Eh bien je suis sauvage, non? C'est toi-même qui l'as décidé. Dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Tu vas le regretter! Dit-il en se relevant et en avançant vers elle avec ses autres copains.

Louna, qui était toujours accroupie, recula, bien qu'elle savait que derrière elle, à quelques pas, ce trouvait le lac et elle savait que les autres avaient l'intention de la jeter en plein milieu. Elle voulut se déplacer de côté, histoire de les faire changer de direction, mais ils l'en empêchèrent. Elle s'arrêta et regarda de tous les côtés comme une bête traquée, cherchant un moyen de s'éloigner de l'eau. Une idée lui traversa la tête. Rapidement, elle claqua des mains et fit apparaître la boule de feu, qu'elle lança à la tête du plus proche, dont ses cheveux prirent feu immédiatement. Sans attendre, elle en fit apparaître une autre et fit de même alors que Wolfy s'occupait de faire éloigner les autres. Les deux adolescents qui avaient la tête en feu couraient dans tous les sens comme des poulets sans tête tandis que les autres s'éloignaient d'elle.

-Regarde les torches qui se promènent! Lança-t-elle en riant méchamment. Tu devrais peut-être les éteindre, Malfoy, sinon ils vont brûlés en entier.

-Vous deux, occupez-vous de ces deux crétins. Lança-t-il à deux adolescents. Quant à toi, je n'ai pas fini avec toi. Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-Ben essaie de m'attraper. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

À peine sa phrase finie qu'elle s'élança rapidement avec Wolfy vers les autres. Elle se mit à courir sans savoir trop vers où elle allait, mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose, mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Malfoy ainsi que le lac. Elle ralentit sans toute fois s'arrêter. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que Draco marchait derrière elle, n'ayant pas l'air de se presser. Intriguée, elle s'arrêta, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi, mais elle fut brutalement interrompue dans ses pensées par un sort qui la frappa de plein fouet. Elle tomba sur le dos et essaya de se relever, mais elle était coulée au sol. "_Fichu sortilège d'Impedimenta!_ " pensa-t-elle furieusement alors que le sort s'enlevait. Elle se releva et se prépara à repartir, mais Malfoy la saisit par le capuchon et la tira vers l'arrière en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'œil.

-Haha, tu pensais peut-être que j'allais courir derrière toi? Dit-il en ricanant sans la lâcher.

-Bien sûr, comme le chien que tu es. Dit-elle en se dégageant facilement.

-Répète un peu ça?

-Tu n'es qu'un petit chien. Répéta-t-elle.

Malfoy voulu la frapper, mais Louna leva sa main et encaissa le choc. Puis, levant son autre poing, elle le frappa en pleine figure et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Maloy recula de plusieurs pas, plié en deux, la respiration coupée.

-Ce que tu fais pitié, mais je suis insensible à la pitié. D'ailleurs, j'en ai assée de toi. Ou bien tu fou le camp ou bien je t'achève et tu retournes à l'infirmerie avec les côtes brisées et probablement plus que des côtes comme os de brisés. Je vais te dire une chose, tu ne réussiras jamais à me battre comme tu le voudrais, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine alors les trucs, je les connais tous. Alors, ton choix? Dit-elle furieusement en tenant son poing levé.

-Si tu penses que je vais m'en aller pour te laisser gagner. Dit-il en se redressant.

-Hmpf, tu viens de perdre d'avance. Dit-elle avec un rictus.

Puis elle s'élança vers lui et le plaqua durement d'un coup d'épaule. Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises, sans lui laisser une seule chance de pouvoir la frapper. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le plaquer une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un la saisit par son capuchon et la leva de terre.

-Mais allez-vous bien me dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire? Demanda la voix de Hagrid.

-Règlement de compte et c'est lui qui l'a demander alors repose-moi par terre. Dit-elle furieusement en essayant de se dégager, peine perdue.

-Est-ce vrai, M. Malfoy?

-Non, elle ment. Elle m'a sauté dessus sans aucune raison. Dit Draco en se relevant péniblement

-Espèce de sale menteur de fils de riche! Sale lâche qui n'est même pas capable d'admettre que c'est lui qui voulait me battre alors que tu savais que tu perdrais d'avance!

-Calme-toi! Lui dit Hagrid en la levant plus haut. Je crois que Dumbledore va régler cette affaire et je t'amène à son bureau de ce pas!

Il commença à marcher en tenant toujours Louna par le capuchon, laissant Malfoy seul. L'adolescente tourna la tête pour jeter un regard à Malfoy, qui lui adressa un rictus moqueur. Louna grogna et recommença à se débattre, bien que c'était inutile. Wolfy, voyant qu'Hagrid ne lâchait pas Louna, lui planta ses crocs dans les mollets. Hagrid poussa une légère plainte et regarda Wolfy, qui lui montrait les crocs.

-Tu peux bien être un magnifique spécimen, mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer moi. Dit-il en le prenant par la peau du cou.

-LÂCHE-LE! REPOSE-LE PAR TERRE! TU FERAIS MIEUX DE LE LÂCHER! Cria-t-elle en se débattant furieusement, lui donnant des coups de pieds, tandis que Wolfy se débattait lui aussi.

Hagrid entra dans le château et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, ignorant les coups et les cris de Louna, qui se débattait toujours tandis que Wolfy avait cessé de se débattre Il avait cependant les oreilles plaquées contre sa tête et grognait bruyamment.

-TU VAS ME LÂCHER MERDE! REPOSE-NOUS PAR TERRE, ESPÈCE DE SALE GÉANT! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME PRENDRE COMME ÇA!Cria-t-elle en plantant ses ongles dans les mains de Hagrid

-Tu vas cesser de crier et de gigoter ainsi à la fin? Calme-toi! Lui dit-il.

Louna poussa un soupir et croisa les bras, cessant de se débattre.

-Bon, il était temps. Tu te débats comme un vrai petit diable. Dit-il en la reposant par terre, sans toutefois lâcher son capuchon.

Louna le fusilla du regard et dit

-Tu me redis encore que je suis un petit diable et tu le regretteras!

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser…

-Ouais c'est ça, comme si je te croirais! Lâche Wolfy!

-Il va me sauter dessus à l'instant même où il va toucher le sol, alors je vais attendre. N'empêche, c'est vraiment une belle bête. Je me demande où tu l'as trouvé. Dit-il en levant Wolfy pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu as peur d'une autre morsure? Toi, un géant aurait peur d'un tout petit loup comme lui?

-Je ne suis pas un géant.

-Non, tu es qui alors? Un gars qui a poussé aux stéroïdes? Ironisa-t-elle.

À ce moment, ils arrivèrent en face de la statue. Hagrid donna le mot de passe et les fidèles escaliers en colimaçon apparurent. Ils les gravirent et, après avoir cogné à la porte, entrèrent dans le bureau.

-Que se passe-t-il encore avec elle, Hagrid? Demanda Dumbledore alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

-Eh bien je l'ai séparé du jeune Malfoy. Elle était en train de se battre avec.

Le directeur poussa un soupir et regarda sévèrement Louna.

-Il me semble que je t'avais dit de ne plus te battre.

-Hmpf. Comme si ça serait de ma faute si ce crétin de fils de riche à choisi aujourd'hui pour me régler mon compte alors qu'il sait qu'il est plus faible que moi

-J'en ai vraiment assez de t'entendre raconter la même histoire, tu sais.

-Désolé que ça soit toujours la même histoire qui arrive. Dit-elle amèrement.

-Bon, Hagrid, vous pouvez quitter.

-Oui professeur.

Hagrid se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, juste avant de sortir, il déposa Wolfy sur le plancher et referma la porte aussitôt alors que le loup s'élançait pour le mordre. Voyant qu'il avait disparut, il claqua furieusement des mâchoires en grognant bruyamment et revint aux côtés de Louna, qui était debout au milieu de la pièce et fixait Dumbledore d'un regard rempli de haine.

-Tu ferais bien de t'asseoir, je crois que nous en avons pour longtemps.

-Je reste debout. Dit-elle catégoriquement.

-Fais ce que tu veux…

-C'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis née.

-Justement, tu ne devrais pas. C'est le problème dont nous allons parler.

-Je n'y vois rien de mal je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse parce que je suis écoeurée que tout le monde s'acharne sur moi aujourd'hui! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

-Tu vas te calmer et tu ne me parles plus sur ce ton. Dit sévèrement Dumbledore.

Louna ricana et dit

-Mais tu es qui au juste, dans ma vie, pour me dire ce que je dois faire et ce que je ne dois pas faire?

-Le directeur de cette école qui t'a sous sa responsabilit

-Oh vraiment? À ce que je sache, tu n'es pas mon tuteur, tu n'as aucun lien de parenté avec moi, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu dis à moins que tu ailles signer les papiers, ce que j'en doute, alors tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, t'as compris?

-Tu es mineur, je suis majeur, j'ai le droit de te dire quoi faire.

-Je m'en fiche! Bon, dis ce que tu as à dire que je puisse sortir d'ici!

-Tu es renvoyée.

-Très amusant, tu ne peux pas me renvoyer sans raisons.

-Sans raisons? Répéta-t-il comme s'il avait mal entendu.

-Ouais, sans raisons! Tu deviens sourd maintenant, c'est vrai qu'avec la vieillesse…

-J'ai assez de raisons depuis au moins le mois de Décembre pour te renvoyer! Je t'ai laissé assez de chance maintenant.

-Quelles sont les raisons?

-Tu as séché tes cours presque toute la journée, tu as humilié un professeur, tu t'es encore battue, tu insultes tout le monde!

-Pas tout le monde!

-Nomme-moi quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais insulté, à l'exception du professeur Lupin?

-Tous ceux de première et deuxièmes année, je ne vois pas pourquoi je les insulterais alors qu'ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit.

-Tu ne respectes personne non plus. Vraiment, je crois que tu en as assez fait, je te renvoie.

-Tu me renvoies dans les rues?

-Absolument pas! Tu retournes à l'orphelinat.

-Non. Dit-elle

-Comment?

-Non, je ne retourne pas là-bas. Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à aller dans un endroit où je ne veux pas y aller. Arrête tes conneries et dis-moi vraiment ma punition.

Dumbledore se pencha, tira un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. Il prit sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre et commença à écrire

-Au lieu d'écrire à ton hospice de vieux, règle dont mon cas. Dit-elle en soupirant

-C'est ce que je fais.

-Quoi? À qui tu écris?

-À ton ancien orphelinat.

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?! Dit-elle avec un ton d'incompréhension

-Pour leur dire que tu reviens.

-Je n'y retourne pas, à quoi ça sert?

-Mais si tu y retournes, dès ce soir. Je te l'ai dit, tu es renvoyée et tu retournes là-bas. Je leur écris pour leur dire et demander qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour venir te chercher.

-Quoi? Non… tu peux pas me faire retourner là-bas! Dit-elle en arrachant le parchemin sur lequel Dumbledore écrivait.

-Redonne-moi ce parchemin Louna. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Tu pars ce soir. Tu ferais bien d'aller préparer tes bagages.

-Non… Tu ne peux pas me faire retourner là-bas. Dit-elle avec une étrange voix en déchirant le parchemin.

-Si je le peux.

-Non…Tu ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas. Dit-elle.

-Si tu peux y retourner, puisque c'est là que tu as vécu. Dit-il en remarquant qu'elle était devenu livide.

-Non je ne peux pas! Je n'y ai pas vécu depuis 2 ans! Mon chez-moi, c'est dehors et non là-bas!

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas retourner là-bas?

-JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER! Cria-t-elle d'une voix où perçait la panique.

-Allons, allons. Quelques punitions ne te tueront pas puisque tu en as eu des tonnes ici.

-C'est pas pareil! Tu ne comprends rien! Je n'y retournerai pas, je ne veux pas y retourner!

-Tu y retourneras! Cesse de t'obstiner et va préparer tes bagages. Ordonna-t-il.

Louna, dont les yeux commençaient à pâlir, le regarda d'un regard de condamnée. Puis, voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'idée, elle se précipita vers la porte et sortit en courant de la pièce, ne pensant qu'à une chose: se sauver. Combien de couloirs elle avait parcouru à la course? Elle n'en savait rien. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle venait de heurter violement une personne et qu'elle se retrouva sur le sol.

-Louna…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Remus en la voyant ainsi, aussi pâle qu'un drap avec des yeux maintenant gris.

-Adieu Remus. J'ai pas le temps de te parler…Il faut que je me sauve…On se reverra peut-être un jour. Dit-elle en se remettant debout.

Elle voulut courir, mais Remus la retint et du la prendre par les deux épaules pour l'empêcher de courir. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et vu, pour la première fois, combien elle semblait effrayée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Il…Il…Il…Dumbledore veut me renvoyer! Il veut me renvoyer à l'orphelinat d'où je viens mais si j'y retourne, je vais me faire tuer c'est assuré! Alors je me sauve d'ici et me cache pour ne plus qu'il me retrouve! Dit-elle rapidement.

-Ok ok, calme-toi Louna. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'il décide de te renvoyer.

-J'ai encore fait des conneries…Et j'ai encore battu Malfoy… Et après, Hagrid m'a emmener au bureau de Dumbledore et il m'a dit que j'étais renvoyé alors je ne l'ai pas cru mais ensuite il a commencer à écrire la lettre pour l'orphelinat pour leur dire que je revenais, je ne peux pas y retourner mais il ne veut pas me croire. Dit-elle rapidement.

Remus la regarda longuement, la tenant toujours par les épaules. Puis, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers d'où elle venait. Louna commença à paniquer de plus belle, elle essaya de se déprendre en disant

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me ramènes là-bas? Remus… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me ramènes là-bas?

-Calme-toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Louna cessa de vouloir se dégager et soupira, malgré qu'elle ne fût pas rassurée.

-Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses…Mais je ne te garantis rien alors n'espère pas trop. Lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard impuissant.

Rendus en face de la statue, il laissa Louna à côté de celle-ci et se rendit seul au bureau de Dumbledore. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra dans la pièce et trouva Dumbledore en train d'écrire sur un parchemin. Il en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la lettre de renvoie.

-Monsieur le directeur, j'aimerais vous parlez à propos d'une de vos décisions. Dit-il en refermant la porte

-Je ne vais pas revenir sur le cas de Louna, Remus. Cette fois, elle l'a bien cherchée.

-Pensez-vous que les conneries d'une jeune adolescente qui vient de la rue doivent être pris en compte pour son renvoie?

-Elle a transgressé plusieurs règles…

-Qui n'a jamais fais cela?

-Mais elle est aller trop loin cette fois, elle est renvoyée et n'essayer pas de me faire changer d'avis.

-Avez-vous essayé de la comprendre?

-Oui

-Vraiment? Elle n'est pas comme les autres, il ne faut pas essayer la même manière avec elle qu'avec les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Vous n'avez jamais pensé que c'était normal pour elle d'insulter les adultes ou les plus vieux qu'elle-même?

-Ce n'est pas normal d'insulter tout le monde sans que la personne n'aille rien fait.

-Eh bien, elle ne le sait peut-être pas. Elle n'a pas eu la même vie que les autres! Vous ne savez pas ce qui est normal pour elle ou ce qui ne l'ait pas! Je vous en prie, ne l'expulsée pas cette fois….Laissez-lui une autre chance je crois qu'elle a compris…

-Pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûr?

-Vous n'avez pas vu son regard, elle ne mentait pas pour ce qu'elle vous a dit, je le sais et non je ne la protège pas.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir et dit

-Cette fois seulement, mais elle aura des conséquences.

-C'est ce que je croyais et elle les acceptera.

-Mais son loup, je le renvoie.

-Personnellement, si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas cela. C'est lui, d'après moi, qui l'empêche de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire…

-Je vois que vous la connaissez plus que je ne le croyais.

-Elle vient souvent me parler… En code… si on veut. Elle ne me dit presque rien mais je devine..

-C'est la dernière fois que je lui accorde cette chance, professeur Lupin, la prochaine fois, elle sera renvoyée.

Remus le remercia et sortit du bureau afin d'aller rejoindre Louna.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Salut ! Je suis une amie de Louna et je poste ce chapitre pour elle parce qu'elle quitte son domicile pour une semaine environ. Elle n'as pas eue grand temps pour le finir mais je suis sûr qu'elle a fait de son mieux, voici ce qu'elle avait a vous dire :

_Voila! Enfin fini, désolée si la fin de ce chapitre vous semble un peu rushé, mais j'ai pas eue grand temps pour le finir. Désolée aussi pour les réponses aux reviews, celles-ci vont venir plus tard p-e. Bon, Laisser moi un review ! Voir si vous avez aimer ou non !_

Ok, et je prends la peine de remercier pour elle : **Amalia Lupin, Aaricia, Cheyna,** et** audlydou** pour les reviews. Aussi, de nouveau, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui connaît l'e-mail ou le vrai pseudo d'une certaine Lovely Black, aussi connue en tant que Lily Chang (Merci encore pour celle qui as donner le nom de Lily)? Si vous avez quelconque informations sur elle, svp dites le en contactant Louna ou dans un review! Et ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste pour avoir des explications.

Au revoir !

Prend le plaisir de jeter Louna en bas d'une cascade d'eau


	24. Révélation

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf les personnages inventés ainsi que l'histoire. Je n'écris pas cette fanfic dans le but d'en tirer de l'argent.

N.A: **BON LÀ JE VOUS DEMANDERAIS DE LIRE CE QUI EST ÉCRIT DANS CE N.A!**

Bon, j'ai quelques personnes qui m'ont dit que ma fic tournait en rond…Après avoir vérifié (car il a fallu que je relise les chapitres pour trouvé quelque chose) je me suis aperçue que malheureusement, c'était un peu vrai…Je remets les mêmes séries d'événements pour les chapitres, mais je ne le fais pas exprès! Les 3 derniers chapitres ont été durs à écrire étant donné que je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre comme action pour faire arriver ce que je voulais qu'il arrive! J'ai beau savoir tout de cette fic, ce qui va arriver quand et pourquoi, mais il y a des chapitre où je ne sais pas quoi mettre et comme je n'aime pas le fait de faire passer 2 mois entiers d'un seul coup, je fais un chapitre qu'on peut appeler de _filler_. Mais ne vous dîtes pas que la majorité des chapitres sont des _filler_! Non, c'est à peine s'il y a deux dans toute l'histoire! Chaque chapitre a son événement ou bien son indice que je laisse et qui vont servir pour plus tard, seulement, ce n'est pas facile de faire un chapitre de 10 pages et plus quand on a qu'une toute petite idée! Alors, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je remettais les mêmes événements et je dois dire que je n'aime pas vraiment faire cela! J'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi ça tournait un peu en rond (ceux qui me l'ont reproché) Si vous êtes auteur, vous devez comprendre que des fois, pour certain chapitre, on a un peu le syndrome de la page blanche (c'est ce qui m'est arrivée pour les 3 derniers chapitre environ). Mais je crois que les prochains chapitres ne tourneront pas en rond! Enfin...Selon moi…Puisque je sais ce qui va arriver héhé et je ne crois pas que ce chapitre tourne en rond parce que si vous trouvez, ben je ne sais pas quoi dire! Entk, Read & Enjoy! Ah et! Dernière chose…Il y a certaines parties dans ce chapitre qui pourraient être un peu…comment dire...durs à lire pour certaines personnes…Ce chapitre devrait peut-être être PG-13…mais je ne crois pas que ça soit si pire que ça mais vous êtes prévenu!

**_Remerciement_**: Je voulais simplement dire un gros gros gros merci à mon n'amie Vanessa !Qui m'a sauvé la vie en corrigeant le dernier chapitre! MICI VANOUSSE!Donc, à tout le monde, il faut lui dire un grand merci tsé est zentille quand même d'avoir voulu mle corriger et dmle poster si vite sinon vous auriez attendu encore un bout hé h

**_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 22:_**

**__**

_Amalia Lupin:_ Mici pour ton review Ben tsé ya pas de quoi je répond au review de tlm et oui je suis sûr que je ne veux pas que tu répondes a dernière question. Contente de voir que tu trouves que ma fic tourne pas en rondben bon c ça byebye

_Cheyna:_Mici pour ton review! J'tais crampée en le lisantlol mais jpense que tu as fait une erreur : 'Mus : On s'y attendait tiens, avec tout le charme de stef ! spointemoi ça? Quel charme?chercher partoutlol tk j'ai full aimé ta review était drôlemici encore

_Aaricia:_ Mici à toi aussi pour ton reviewquoi va falloir que j'attendre jusqu'en septembre avant de lire ta fic?!Grr !lol tika mici encore

_Audlydou:_ Mici à toi aussiLol oui j'ai remarqué que depuis que je mets moins d'Expression québécoise, elle a l'air moins frustrée et des fois ça me cause vraiment un problèmerieBen moi aussi zhabite un coin perdu hé hé ds Laurentides à 30-45 min de montréal.tk !mici encore pour ton review

BON! Here it startsREAD & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre_****_ précédent_**

Remus le remercia et sortit du bureau afin d'aller rejoindre Louna.

**_Chapitre 24:Révélation_**

**__**

Lorsque Remus sortit du bureau, il retrouva Louna à la même place où il l'avait laissée. Entendant quelqu'un descendre l'escalier, la jeune fille avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et attendait qu'il veuille bien lui dire ce qui se passerait. Mais le professeur n'affichait aucune expression, au grand déplaisir de Louna, et lui fit seulement signe de le suivre. Nerveuse, le cœur battant la chamade, elle le suivit sans rien dire.

Remus marchait en avant de Louna. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour la sortir de cette situation, il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que des suppositions qui lui étaient passées par la tête à ce moment, d'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Oui, elle venait quelque fois le voir, mais jamais elle ne s'était ouverte à lui. Elle ne faisait que rechercher un peu de compagnie, ça, il en était sûr, mais, dans ces moments, elle ne faisait que rester assise dans un coin, à ne rien faire et à ne rien dire, sauf quelques mots, pendant que lui continuait de faire ses choses. Parfois, il en arrivait même à oublier sa présence tellement elle était tranquille et silencieuse. Mais maintenant, il avait besoin de parler avec elle sur un certain sujet qu'elle ne voudrait probablement pas aborder. Non pas qu'il voulait la forcer à lui révéler ses secrets, mais il avait simplement besoin de comprendre, comprendre ses réactions et sa pensée. Comment il allait si prendre, il n'en savait rien, il savait cependant que ça ne risquait pas d'être facile. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Louna le suivait, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. S'il ne parlait pas, c'était peut-être parce qu'il se demandait comment lui annoncer qu'elle serait renvoyée et que, pour passer le temps, il se promenait dans les couloirs avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé comment le lui annoncer. Cette pensée la rendit encore plus nerveuse et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Remus la fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit son regard. Elle était inquiète et paniquée, ça, il le voyait très bien. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait afficher tant d'émotion, elle qui d'habitude n'en laissait paraître aucune. Il remarqua soudain la couleur de ses yeux: bleu pâle. Il remarqua aussi que sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide, saccadée. Elle était complètement effrayée, elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'il allait dire, peur de retourner à son ancienne demeure d'il y a deux ans.

-Je crois que je devrais commencer par t'annoncer que tu ne seras pas renvoyée…Commença-t-il

Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux, baissant la tête. Toutes ses pires craintes venaient de s'envoler par cette simple petite phrase.

-Cependant, comme tu dois t'en douter, il est clair que tu auras des conséquences suite à tes actes. Enfin, dès que Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall auront décidé comment te punir assez sévèrement cette fois…

Elle releva la tête et Remus vit une lueur de panique briller dans ses yeux, sauf qu'il ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien compris et qu'elle était d'accord. Elle recula et lorsque son dos toucha le mur, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle releva ses genoux, les entoura de ses bras et y posa sa tête. Elle referma les yeux et respira profondément, afin de calmer peu à peu sa respiration. Wolfy vint coller sa tête sur son bras et lui lécha le cou, ce qui la fit légèrement rire pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu sais ce que je me demande? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

La jeune fille laissa quelques secondes passer avant de répondre, les yeux toujours fermés et la tête toujours posée sur ses genoux

-Ce qui m'est arrivé là-bas…Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à l'orphelinat, c'est ça?

-Oui…Enfin…Je ne veux pas te forcer à me révéler cette partie de ta vie si tu ne le veux pas…

-Je ne vais pas te raconter cette partie…Répondit Louna après quelques secondes.

Remus ne dit rien, il s'en doutait qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui en parler. _D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle en parlerait à toi, espèce d'imbécile? Elle n'a confiance en personne tu le sais alors je ne voie pas pourquoi tu te disais qu'elle voudrait bien te raconter son passé, probablement pas facile à vivre, à toi._ Se dit-il. Louna releva la tête et, le regardant dans les yeux, lui dit, sans qu'il ne s'en attende,

-Enfin...Pas _seulement_ cette partie…Je vais _tout_ te raconter…Mais d'abord…tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir parce que tu risque d'avoir mal aux jambes lorsque j'aurai fini…Ça risque de prendre quelques heures…

Remus se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, se plaçant de la même manière que la jeune fille.

-Sauf que…Avant…Promets-moi de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit ce que je vais te révéler. Dit-elle en le regardant

-Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose Louna. Lui dit-il doucement

-Ok…Jusqu'à ce que j'aie un an et demi, environ, je ne me rappelle de rien…tout ce que je vais te dire, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par les autres…Car oui, il y en a eu beaucoup d'autre…

Elle s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, le temps de mieux ramener ses souvenirs en mémoire, puis, poussant de nouveau un soupir, elle commença.

-Les policiers m'ont trouvée en pleine nuit dans un parc municipal. Ils m'ont prise et amenée à l'orphelinat le plus proche. Personne ne savait mon âge. Je ne savais pas parler, ni marcher. Avec ces deux faits, ils savaient que je n'avais pas encore un an et avec ma grandeur et mon poids, ils en ont fini par déduire environ le nombre de mois que j'avais. L'orphelinat où les policiers s'étaient débarrassés de moi était dirigé par des Sœurs. Elles recueillaient tous les genre d'enfant: les orphelins, les maltraités et ceux qui avaient été abandonnés par leur parent. Malheureusement, j'appartiens à cette catégorie, puisqu'on m'a retrouvée dehors, dans un parc, en pleine nuit. Elles élevaient les enfants dans la croyance qu'il existe un Dieu et les gardaient jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un couple de personne qui arrive pour adopter des enfants. Ceux qui vivaient toujours à l'orphelinat à leur majorité pouvaient rester pou devenir religieux et ainsi rester avec les Sœurs pour élever d'autre enfant. En fait, elles faisaient comme tous les orphelinats, élever les enfants, les punir, leur enseigner les choses de la vie, tout ce que les parents sont censés faire… donc, le premier orphelinat où j'ai mis les pieds était dirigé par des religieuses. Mais à peine quelque mois plus tard, elles m'expédiaient dans un autre orphelinat en disant que j'étais l'enfant de Satan, qu'elles ne voulaient plus de moi et qu'elles ne voyaient pas qui pourraient vouloir d'une enfant aussi…maléfique…J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé…Il y aurait eu une explosion ou un incendie, je ne sais pas, et ça l'aurait été ma faute…Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire quelque chose…Mais bon, tout ça pour dire qu'en moins de 4 mois, j'arrivais à mon deuxième orphelinat, je ne savais toujours pas parler et je ne marchais qu'à quatre pattes. Ceux qui dirigeaient l'orphelinat où les Sœurs m'avaient expédiée se foutaient de ce qu'elles avaient dit à mon sujet. Ils trouvent que ceux qui vouent leurs vies à Dieu exagèrent toujours tout. Enfin, ils m'ont gardés…Pendant quelques temps…C'est là que j'ai dit mon premier mot et ma première phrase… ''Dégage'' et ''Va te faire foutre''. Charmant comme premier mot et première phrase, non? Ils m'ont sûrement punie pour avoir dit ça…Ou ils ont pensé que je l'avais entendu d'un autre enfant de l'orphelinat…Mais quand j'ai commencé à me tenir debout, à ce qu'il paraît, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des conneries et les punitions ne servaient à rien. Ils avaient beau me mettre à genou dans un coin ou m'envoyer réfléchir dans une salle vide, rien ne marchait. Je me rappelle les avoir entendu dire que je suis et serais toujours un enfant à problème, qu'ils étaient écoeurés de m'avoir puisque je ne suivais aucune règle et que je n'avais aucune chance qu'une famille puisse bien vouloir m'adopter

«Ils m'ont alors expédiée dans un autre orphelinat, plus sévère cette fois. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans l'autre orphelinat, je ne savais même pas mon âge exacte…Ça, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais su…Je me rappelle que je n'avais pas d'ami mais ça, je m'en foutais complètement. Je devais être dans l'âge de poser des questions, stupides soit-elles, car je demandais toujours quand mes parents allaient venir me reprendre, quand j'allais pouvoir voir leur visage, quand j'allais pouvoir leur parler…En fait, c'était le genre de question que tout orphelin se pose…Je me rappelle des réponses que je recevais, mais je me rappelle encore plus de la dernière que j'ai reçu…C'était quelque chose du genre: _tu n'es qu'une sale petite peste, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu un jour t'aimer. Tes parents t'ont abandonnée parce qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas, mais je n'y crois pas trop…Non, tu veux savoir ce que je crois? Ils se sont tués parce que tu es arrivée. Quand ils t'ont vu, ils se sont rendus compte de l'erreur qui venait de naître et, après t'avoir abandonnée, ils se sont tués pour arrêter de penser à toi_. Au début, les réponses n'étaient pas de ce genre-là, non je recevais comme réponse que mes parents étaient morts ou qu'ils m'avaient abandonnés et que jamais je ne les reverrais…Mais cette journée-là, j'avais fait une grosse gaffe, enfin, pas si grosse que ça pour moi, et j'avais fait l'erreur de poser la question à la gouvernante qui me détestait le plus et à qui j'avais fait ma connerie. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, je l'ai cru, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que c'était toujours elle qui disait la vérité, mais je l'ai cru. J'ai arrêter de croire qu'un jour, mes parents viendraient me chercher, j'ai arrêter d'espérer que quelqu'un m'adopterait et j'ai arrêter de me dire que quelqu'un pourrait un jour m'aimer. C'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis dit que jamais quelqu'un ne serait capable de m'aimer, que tout le monde me déteste et que ça serait comme ça toute ma vie. J'ai arrêté d'espérer quoique ce soit pouvant venir des adultes et je me suis mise à tous les détester du jour au lendemain.

«À partir de ce moment, j'ai arrêté de faire ma _gentille petite fille bien élevée_ devant ceux qui voulaient adopter et je les insultais, je faisais tout pour ne pas qu'ils me prennent, comme ça j'étais sûre que jamais quelqu'un ferait semblant de m'aimer ou pourrait même avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection pour moi, puisque jamais personne ne pourra ressentir une telle chose envers moi. Je me suis mise à faire plus de conneries, mes mauvais coups banals devenaient de plus en plus méchants envers les responsables de l'orphelinat. J'avais beau recevoir des punitions, mais rien n'y faisait. Je crois que les gouvernantes n'ont pas aimé le dernier coup que je leur ai fait…Leur teindre les cheveux pendant la nuit avec de la peinture en canette que les personnes utilisent pour faire des graffitis sur les murs…Le lendemain matin, très tôt, elles sont entrées dans le dortoir. Une des gouvernantes m'a tiré du lit par le collet et m'a plaquée sur le mur en me disant de faire mes bagages car je partais pour un nouvel orphelinat. Après m'avoir donné quelques petites gifles sur les joues et quelques claques inoffensives sur les cuisses, la gouvernante m'a jetée sur mon lit et elles sont sorties. Moi, je trouvais que ça leur allait bien le rouge sang et le vert jaune dans les cheveux...Mais bon…Faut croire qu'elles n'avaient pas mes goûts. Une heure plus tard, j'étais dans la camionnette qui m'amènerait dans un autre orphelinat.

«Celui-ci était encore plus sévère. Si les claques et les gifles que je recevais dans l'ancien orphelinat ne laissaient pas de marques, celles-là en laissaient. Je ne me rappelle pas combien de fois j'ai reçu la fessé, ni combien de fois j'ai reçu des claques sur la figure. Mais même avec ces punitions qui me faisaient mal et qui me laissaient des marques rouges pour quelques jours, je ne changeais pas, enfin…oui, mais pas du bon côté. Je continuais mes conneries, mes mauvais coups étaient de plus en plus dangereux. Je n'avais toujours pas d'ami, je recevais sans cesse des coups et je me faisais à chaque jour crier après. Un jour, les autres enfants ont commencé à m'embêter. Au bout d'une journée, j'en avais assez. Alors, seulement aux plus vieux qui m'embêtaient, j'ai réglé leur compte et jamais aucun des autres enfants n'est venu m'embêter par la suite. Mais ce n'étais pas comme ça avec les adultes, qui prenaient plaisir à trouvé des raisons pour me crier dessus ou me donner des coups. Comme j'étais la seule à qui on m'infligeait ces traitements, j'ai décidé de me venger. Je leur ai fait un coup un peu dégueulasse avec lequel j'espérais me faire expédier dans un autre orphelinat, j'étais écoeurée de rester dans celui-ci.

«Il y avait une infestation de souris dans la cave de l'orphelinat et ils avaient mis des pièges afin d'en finir avec elles, mais ils oubliaient toujours d'aller vérifier les pièges. Alors, un jour, j'ai décidé de descendre à la cave, j'ai pris quelques souris morte et desséchées, et je suis remontée pour les cacher. Ensuite, comme on était en plein milieu du mois d'août, je crois, j'ai été dehors pour capturer des sauterelles et des criquets. La nuit venue, je me suis faufilée dans les chambres des gouvernantes et des tuteurs pour déposer mes _cadeaux_. À certain, je ne laissais qu'une souris morte sur l'oreiller, juste devant leurs yeux pour qu'ils la voient quand ils se réveilleraient, à d'autre je laissais les sauterelles et les criquets et à ceux que je détestais le plus, je leur laissais le tout. Le matin venu, j'ai entendu toutes les gouvernantes crier, c'était trop drôle pour ne pas rire un peu. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient tous dans le dortoir en criant, réveillant toutes les filles qui étaient avec moi de même que les gars qui étaient dans le dortoir voisin. Ils savaient déjà que c'était moi, puisque tout ce qui se passait était ma faute…Même si cette bêtise était totalement _signée_ Louna. Le tuteur le plus sévère m'a alors empoignée, projetée contre le mur et frappée devant tout le monde afin que ça décourage les autres filles de faire des mauvais coups, comme moi. Je servais d'_exemple_ aux punitions qu'on inflige lorsqu'on fait une bêtise. Je me suis relevée, mais j'ai reçu un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Ils voulaient non seulement savoir qui avait été mon complice pour ce mauvais coup, mais ils voulaient également que je sois punie encore plus sévèrement. Sauf que je n'avais pas de complice, je n'en ai jamais eu et jamais je n'en aurai, je suis capable de faire mes mauvais coups moi-même. J'avais beau leur crier d'aller se faire foutre et que je n'avais aucun complice mais, respectant la règle que tout le monde se dit télépathiquement, personne ne m'a cru. Alors, celui qui m'avait envoyé son poing à la figure, a commencé à me battre parce que je mentais. Enfin, je croyais que le gars m'avait battue parce qu'il disait que j'avais menti, mais, quelques années plus tard, j'ai réalisé qu'il s'était totalement foutu de savoir si j'avais menti ou pas, il avait une bonne raison pour me tabasser et c'est ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un bon moment, c'est juste qu'il n'avait jamais eu de raison _valable_ pour le faire. Après cet épisode, les autres enfants se sont tenus tranquille, ce qui était curieux puisque c'était moi qui avait reçu les coups, pas eux…Ils me regardaient tous d'une drôle de manière pendant quelque temps, ils avaient tous peur de subir le même traitement que j'avais eu. Sauf que ça ne m'a pas empêcher, une semaine après, de recommencer mes petites conneries…Pendant quelques semaines encore…

«Ensuite, il c'est passé quelque chose…Quelque chose d'horrible…Je me suis fais expédiée dans un autre orphelinat, où quelques jours plus tard je me faisais expédiée dans une école de riche pour les filles de la haute société. Elles apprenaient toute sorte de chose stupide comme apprendre à bien se tenir. Ces pimbêches étaient dans cet endroit pour qu'elles puissent se marier avec un gars de la haute société aussi…Quelque chose comem ça je crois…J'ai été envoyée là-bas en attendant qu'ils me trouvent une place où aller car aucun établissement ne voulait me prendre après ce qu'il c'était passé…Sauf que je n'y suis restée que pour 3 jours, je crois, parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal…Enfin…Juste casser les côtes et le nez à l'une de ces têtes enflées. Elle m'avait dit que je n'avais aucune manière et que je finirais dehors à traîner dans les rues comme un vulgaire chien errant.»

Louna laissa échapper un rire amer et continua

-En fait, elle avait bien prédit mon avenir, c'est ce qui est arrivé quelques années plus tard…Mais bon…Après ce coup, je suis atterrie dans une école de réforme où la majorité était des gars. Et là encore, quelques jours plus tard, je partais de cette école pour atterrir dans le dernier orphelinat où je suis restée pendant deux ans…Je crois…À la vitesse à laquelle je changeais d'endroit, mon dossier s'était perdu depuis longtemps et arrivée là-bas, ils ont été obligé de le refaire, puisque peu leur importait mon comportement ou mon caractère , ils avaient dit qu'ils me garderaient avec eux jusqu'à ma majorité puisque des cas comme le mien, ils en avaient déjà vu et qu'ils savaient comment s'y prendre pour les punir…Je me moquais d'eux, je me demandais combien de jour j'allais rester à cet orphelinat, où il n'y avait d'ailleurs que des gars, tous plus vieux que moi. Trois choses m'ont frappée lorsque j'ai mis les pieds dans cet orphelinat. La première, c'était l'absence de fille ou de femme. Le personnel était uniquement composé d'homme d'apparence sévère et avec qui il vaut mieux ne pas s'attirer d'emmerde. La deuxième chose, c'était l'habillement. On ne portait pas d'uniforme, ce que je déteste porter, comme dans tous les autres endroits où j'étais passée. Arrivée là-bas, un des gars m'a lancé une paire de pantalon noir avec deux chandails, dont l'un aussi était noir. Pour l'habillement, j'étais plutôt contente, enfin un endroit où je n'avais pas à porter une jupe. Lorsque j'ai eu mes _nouveaux _vêtements sur le dos, j'ai vu que je flottais littéralement. Il fallait que je roule mes manches et mes bas de pantalon au moins une douzaine de fois pour pouvoir dégager mes pieds et mes mains. Mon pantalon était tellement large que trois comme moi auraient pu faire dedans. Je leur ai dit, mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils m'ont dit que je n'aurai jamais rien d'autre et que si je grandissais, ça allait toujours me faire. Mais j'ai bien vite appris pourquoi ils me donnaient ce genre de linge…»

La jeune fille s'arrêta et accota sa tête contre le mur de sorte qu'elle puisse fixer le plafond. Remus la regarda. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour elle de parler de son enfance et se doutait que la suite le serait encore plus.

-Si tu ne veux pas continuer, tu n'es pas obligée…

Louna secoua la tête en la ramenant vers l'avant, poussa un soupir et continua.

-Si je pensais avoir vécu l'enfer d'une vie durant toutes ces années, eh bien ces hommes m'ont très vite montré le contraire. Ce que j'avais vécu avant n'était rien à comparer de ce que je vivais à cet orphelinat, on pouvait même dire que j'avais eu une vie rêvée avant d'arriver dans cet endroit. J'étais littéralement descendue en enfer bien avant le temps. La dernière chose qui m'a frappé, c'est que jamais aucun parent ou couple n'entrait dans cet endroit pour adopté. J'ai alors compris que je resterais coincé dans cet endroit jusqu'à ma majorité, comme tous les autres gars. Contrairement aux autres, personne, ainsi que moi-même, ne connaissait mon âge ni ma date de naissance. Les hommes de l'orphelinat auraient pu me faire paraître plus jeune, lorsque j'aurais eu 17 ans, pour pouvoir me garder le plus longtemps possible. Si je croyais que les claques que j'avais reçues aux cuisses ou à la figure étaient considérées comme de véritable punition, je connus le deuxième jour que ça, ce n'était rien à comparer de ce qu'ils appelaient une véritable punition. Je me faisais battre pour la deuxième fois de ma vie à peine le premier jour passé. Sauf que là-bas, ils cherchent une raison pour te _punir_. N'importe quel geste ou mouvement que tu fais peut être une raison pour te faire battre. Ils te battent jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient assez de toi. Les supplier ne donne rien, un des gars me l'avait dit, comme si j'aurais penser une seule seconde à les supplier d'arrêter, alors que j'avais un autre réflexe, celui de les frapper à mon tour. Ils aimaient me battre parce que je ne faisais pas comme les autres, au lieu de rester recroquevillée sur le sol à gémir en attendant que ça s'arrête, je me battais contre eux. Peut-être que ce n'était pas tout les gars qui faisaient ça, mais les 3-4 que j'ai vu se faire battre le faisaient. Pendant la première année, ils n'avaient levé la main sur moi que pour me battre avec leur poings ou leurs pieds. Les jours où ils ne se sentaient pas d'humeur à me tabasser, ils me…droguaient…Ils m'injectaient la drogue dans le bras avec une seringue. La drogue faisait effet très rapidement et je perdais toute notion de temps ainsi que la faculté de faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais beau, me débattre, les frapper, les mordre, les griffer pour ne pas me faire injecté cette merde, mais, à 5 contre 1, je perdais toujours et ils réussissaient à m'immobiliser et à me l'injecter. Ils disaient qu'au moins, avec ça, je me tenais tranquille. J'étais même incapable de parler, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle pendant quelques heures. Ils m'ont droguée 4-5 fois. J'ai remarqué que j'étais la seule à recevoir ce traitement et j'ignore pourquoi.

«Le plus pire était quand les gens du gouvernement venaient à l'orphelinat pour faire leur inspection. Les hommes de l'orphelinat ne voulaient pas qu'ils remarquent que j'étais battue, parce que j'étais la seule sur qui les marques paraissaient constamment, elles n'avaient jamais le temps de partir. Si jamais les gens du gouvernement le remarquaient, ils pouvaient me prendre et me changer d'endroit. Ceux de l'orphelinat ne voulaient pas, après tout, j'étais leur souffre-douleur préféré. Ils avaient trouvé un _merveilleux _moyen pour ne pas que ceux du gouvernement ne me voient; ils m'enchaînaient dans la petite cabane à jardin qu'il y avait dans la cour et me donnaient un peu d'eau au cas où j'aurais soif et après, ils faisaient semblant de m'oublier pendant 2-3 jours. Les jours d'hivers et leurs nuits étaient les plus pires. La cabane était vieille et les courants d'air ainsi que le froid entraient facilement. J'étais la seule encore à qui l'on faisait cela, sauf la dernière fois, quand ils sont venus…Ils m'avaient droguée et couchée dans un lit et, après avoir coupé mes cheveux à la manière d'un gars, avaient dit que j'étais malade et qu'il ne fallait pas me déranger. De cette manière, ils évitaient de trop s'attarder dans le dortoir et ainsi, vu que j'avais les couvertures ramenées jusqu'à la bouche, ils ne voyaient pas mes marques…Un autre problème de cet orphelinat, on ne mangeait presque pas. Ils nous donnaient à manger seulement une fois par jour, deux quand ça leur disait, et souvent, ils nous donnaient quelque chose d'immangeable que nous étions obligés d'avoir tout avaler en moins de 10 minutes sans faire la moindre grimace de dégoût car sinon, on avait droit à une correction. L'argent, ils la gardaient pour eux. Ces hommes mangeaient 3 fois par jour, toujours des mets délicieux, et portaient toujours des vêtements chics et chers. Donc, l'argent, il n'en restait jamais pour nous. Je n'avais aucun ami là-bas, en fait, c'était chacun pour soi. Si tu avais un ami, eh bien l'ami disparaissait lorsque tu avais droit à une punition. Il ne fallait pas compter sur son aide pour t'aider puisqu'il te reniait jusqu'à temps qu'ils en aillent fini avec toi. C'était tous des lâches, du premier au dernier. Enfin, ça, c'était la première année.

«La deuxième a été la plus pire. Les gars commençaient à apprécier que je sois arrivée parmi eux parce que je me faisais souvent battre à leur place, donc, ils avaient la paix. Une journée tranquille pour moi équivalait à une journée où je m'étais fait battre 2-3 fois…Sauf qu'un moment donner, ils ont décidé de faire travailler leur imagination. Comme ils commençaient à se lasser de me battre seulement avec leurs poings ou leurs pieds et que ça ne donne aucun résultat puisque je restais toujours aussi indocile, insolente, insoumise, ils voulaient trouvé d'autres moyens…Plus amusant pour eux…Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, en venant me chercher dans la cabane, ils ont découverts que j'avais peur dans le noir, puisque je reste là et je fige, je ne fais aucun mouvement. Alors, quand ils voulaient _s'amuser_, ils m'enfermaient avec eux dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et, vu que je reste figée dans le noir, ils savaient où je me trouvais et me frappais. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils me frappaient, non, je devrais plutôt dire fouettais, avec une ceinture. C'est à partir de ce moment que mes cicatrices sont apparues dans mon dos, puisqu'ils me prenaient toujours de dos, ou plutôt le faisaient exprès. Ils étaient quatre à me retenir tandis que l'autre abattait la ceinture sur moi. Quand ils en avaient fini avec moi, ils me laissaient là sans même me traîner dans une autre pièce, sans même nettoyer les plaies qu'ils m'avaient fait. Mais mes cicatrices ne proviennent pas tous à cause des coups de ceinture. J'ai été coupée, brûlée, fouettée avec une lanière de cuir avec une balle de plomb accrochée au bout…Fouettée avec le bout en métal d'une ceinture aussi…Tu voies le genre de punitions que je recevais…Je ne savais pas toujours pourquoi je les recevais. Il y a des jours où j'étais assise sur le sol, sans rien faire, et un des cinq hommes me traînait par les cheveux dans une pièce où attendait les autres. Il y des jours où je croyais mériter ces punitions tellement je l'avais cherchées. Enfin, j'ai pensé ça quelques fois, mais je me disais que ça ne se pouvait pas…

«Un jour, ils ont décidé de me battre dans une pièce où des débris de verre couvraient le plancher, ils trouvaient ça plus amusant puisqu'en plus des blessures qu'ils me faisaient, je me coupais à chaque fois que je tombais…Sauf qu'ils ont vite changer d'avis lorsqu'en tombant, je me suis ouvert les veines du poignet à cause de deux gros morceaux de verre. Là ils ont commencé à s'inquiéter…Pas pour moi, évidement mais pour savoir quoi faire. S'ils me laissaient là, je crevais en quelques minutes et ils auraient eu du mal à expliquer comment je serais morte car, avec toutes les marques que j'avais sur moi, celui qui aurait fait l'autopsie aurait bien vu que j'avais été battue. Le gouvernement leur aurait ôté la garde des enfants et aurait fermé l'orphelinat, ils auraient perdu d'un seul coup leur tout leur précieux argent. Tout ce que je me rappelle de ce moment, c'est de voir mon sang couler rapidement et après, je me suis évanouie…Pour la première fois de ma vie…Je croyais que j'étais enfin morte, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. J'ai aussi vu qu'un des hommes qui me battait était là et qu'il parlait avec un médecin…Il disait quelque chose comme quoi je tombais souvent par terre parce que je n'avais pas d'équilibre, donc je tombais souvent dans les escaliers et mes nombreux bleu venaient de là. Ils étaient tous surpris de me voir réveillée alors que j'étais censée être morte…Je sentais quelque chose dans mon bras, j'ai regardé et j'ai commencé à paniquer en voyant que j'avais une aiguille d'entrée dans le bras, qui était reliée à un tuyau, qui était relié à je ne sais quoi puisque je n'ai pas regardé. Alors je l'ai tiré hors de mon bras, je me suis levée debout sur le lit et je m'apprêtais à partir en courant, mais le gars de l'orphelinat qui était là m'a attrapée juste avant que je saute et m'a fait recouchée, sauf que je l'ai mordu et il n'a pas aimé ça, il voulait me frapper, sauf qu'il se retenait puisqu'il était devant un médecin. Alors j'en ai profité pour le frapper en ayant l'air de me débattre. Enfin, il a réussi à m'immobiliser, je ne sais plus comment, et ils en ont convenu que l'hôpital me garderait pendant quelques jours pour faire des tests sur moi. Il trouvait ça anormal que j'ai survécu alors que j'aurais dû mourir au bout de mon sang. Tout ça pour dire que dès que les deux hommes fussent sortis de la chambre, j'ai foutu le bordel et deux jours plus tard, j'étais de retour à l'orphelinat, où je leur avais tant manqué, surtout aux ado, puisque c'est eux qui avaient servi de souffre-douleur à ma place, ils étaient donc content que je sois de retour. Alors la vie a repris son cours normal.

«Quelques semaines plus tard cependant, je croyais mourir pour de bon. Ils étaient tous de mauvaise humeur et avaient décidés de se défouler sur moi. Généralement, quand ils me battaient, ils arrêtaient lorsque j'arrêtais de me relever, puisque j me relève toujours jusqu'à ce que j'en puisse plus, mais cette fois, j'étais couchée sur le sol et je ne bougeais plus. J'étais incapable de bouger tellement j'avais mal et que je n'avais plus de force, sauf qu'ils continuaient. J'avais eu droit à tout cette journée-là, toutes les sortes de coups avec tout ce que tu peux imaginer. J'avais quelques côtes de briser et mon dos était en sang. C'est quand qu'ils ont vu que mon regard était vide et que je ne réagissais même plus qu'ils ont arrêté. Ils m'ont laissés là et sont sortis. Je ne me rappelle plus combien de temps je suis restée là, sans bouger, à sentir le sang couler de mon dos et de mes épaules. Je voulais crever là, j'en avais assez de tout le monde, assez de la vie, je détestais tout, je voulais partir de ce monde, quitter ma vie d'enfer que j'avais. Mais une autre voix a…_parlé _dans ma tête, 2 jours plus tard, alors que je gisais toujours dans la même pièce sans avoir fait le moindre mouvement. Elle me disait: _Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser mourir ici, dans cet endroit, laissant ainsi les 4 cons qui s'amusent à te battre gagner puisque tu es morte parce qu'ils t'ont battue!Aller, debout, relève-toi, reprend courage, donne-leur une raclée et pars d'ici._ C'est ce que j'ai fait…Je me suis relevée en ignorant toutes les douleurs que je ressentais, je suis sortie et lorsque j'ai vu un de ces crétins qui s'amusaient à me battre, je lui ai carrément sauté dessus. Je sentais comme une autre force en moi, comme s'il _fallait_ que je frappe sur quelqu'un…J'avais comme une rage qui faisait surface…C'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus ce que je faisais…Comme si ce n'était plus moi…Enfin…J'ai réussi à lui briser les deux bras avant qu'il ait eu le temps de régir. J'étais comme un animal enragé, je le frappais alors que moi, j'étais beaucoup plus affaibli que lui. Un autre homme est alors venu. Il m'a soulevé de terre, m'a donné un coup de poing sur la colonne et m'a lancée dans une pièce, une que je n'avais jamais eu le loisir de voir. Il m'a crié quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu tellement j'étais enragé, c'était à peine si je réalisais ce que je faisais. Je me suis relevée et j'ai vu qu'il y avait une fenêtre, pas bien grande, mais j'ai réussi à passer au travers et je me suis sauvée. J'avais déjà essayé 2 autres fois avant, mais je m'étais fait prendre les deux fois et inutile de te dire que je m'étais fait punir pour ça. Sauf que cette tentative était différence. C'était une obsession, il fallait que je sorte d'ici, il fallait que je m'en aille pour ne plus jamais revenir.

«J'ai couru jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre par terre, dans la forêt. C'était l'automne, j'ignorais encore comment j'allais faire pour survivre, mais je faisais confiance à mon instinct de survie. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé toutes les blessures que j'avais et combien elles me faisaient mal. Je ne les avais presque pas ressenties lorsque j'avais tabassé le gars, mais à ce moment, les douleurs s'étaient comme réveillées et j'avais horriblement mal, mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter pendant quelques jours pour que ça guérissent, j'étais habituée d'avoir mal et d'endurer, alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

«1 semaine plus tard, l'orphelinat s'était enfin décidé à annoncer ma disparition aux policiers. Ils avaient alors commencé à faire des battues dans les bois, avec leur chien. Ma préoccupation, durant ce temps, c'était de me sauver d'eux. Je dormais à peine les nuits car je voulais les entendre venir s'ils arrivaient à plus de 20 mètres de moi. Cette situation a duré quelques mois, probablement les mois les plus difficiles. J'arrivais à peine à me trouver quelque chose à manger et il était hors de question d'allumer un feu pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'étais incapable d'en allumer un. Puis l'hiver est arrivé. Les recherches ont arrêté, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais…J'étais rendu dans une autre ville, à des heures de celle de l'orphelinat. Je vivais encore dans les forêts, sortir pour aller dans les villes risquaient d'être dangereux, surtout que je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais partie et j'ignorais s'il y avait eu des avis de recherche dans les journaux. À mesure que l'hiver avançait, je perdais de l'ambition. Avancer dans la neige qui t'arrive à la taille est difficile, d'autant plus quand tu as l'estomac vide et que tu n'arrives pas à dormir. J'ignorais encore quoi faire, la seule chose que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais pas retourner à l'orphelinat. Je commençais à penser que mourir serait peut-être la meilleure solution. Au moins, je n'aurais plus froid et je n'aurais plus faim, et ainsi j'oublierais peut-être mon passé. Mais la mort ne voulait pas de moi, comme personne n'a voulu de moi. Une fin de journée, en pleine tempête, avec un froid à faire rester tout le monde dans leur maison, alors que je pensais que j'allais peut-être finalement mourir de froid, j'ai vu des formes dans la neige. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à y aller, mais lorsque je suis arrivée tout près, j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'un loup. Je me suis agenouillée à côté et c'est là que j'ai vu que c'était en fait une louve, une louve et 6 petits. 5 d'entre eux étaient morts et la mère n'allait pas survivre, elle était faible et avec le froid qu'il faisait, c'était assuré qu'elle mourrait elle aussi. Le sixième petit était noir, le seul de la portée à être noir, les autres étaient gris. Je croyais qu'il était mort lui aussi. Lorsque je suis arrivée pour me relever, la louve a attrapé le bas de mon pantalon et m'a pointé du museau le petit noir. Il ne bougeait pas et c'était à peine s'il respirait, mais quelque chose en moi m'a dit de le prendre et de le garder, de le sauver vu qu'il vivait encore. J'ignorais comment j'allais faire pour le sauver, j'étais probablement aussi gelée que lui, mais je l'ai pris et je suis partie. J'ai trouvé un endroit où passer la nuit. La neige n'y entrait pas et le vent non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une nouvelle volonté est alors arrivée à ce moment-là. Et c'est probablement cette volonté qui m'a sauvée, tout comme elle a sauvé le louveteau. Je l'ai collé contre moi pour le réchauffer, je le frottais, je faisais tout ce que je pensais être bon pour le sauver. Il avait à peine 15 jours et ses poils étaient à peine poussés. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, il vivait encore. Je suis sorti avec lui, je le tenais toujours dans mes bras, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à voler pour survivre. D'abord, c'était pour lui que je volais. N'étant encore qu'un louvart, il fallait que je lui trouve des choses pour le nourrir. Lorsque j'ai vu que j'étais douée pour voler, j'ai commencé à le faire de plus en plus souvent et presque jamais je ne me faisais surprendre…Sinon, je décampais tellement rapidement que les marchands n'avaient pas le temps de faire un pas que j'étais déjà sortie.

«Puis, il a grandi et je pensais qu'il allait partir au bout d'un temps, comme le fond les louveteaux avec leur parent, mais il continuait de me suivre. Sans savoir pourquoi, on arrivait à se comprendre, nous en sommes toujours capable, et j'ai compris que jamais il ne partirait. L'hiver s'est enfin terminé et puis, le printemps est apparu. À partir de ce moment, j'ai probablement passé les plus belles années de ma vie. Je n'avais personne pour me dire quoi faire, je ne me faisais plus battre, je faisais ce que je voulais, je n'avais pas de compte à rendre, j'étais totalement libre, libre de tout, et plus encore, j'avais mon premier véritable ami. Très vite, nous sommes devenus inséparable, et c'est toujours le cas. On faisait tous les coups ensemble et lorsque parfois on se faisait surprendre, on courait le plus vite que nous pouvions en trouvant cela drôle tandis que le marchand nous criait dessus. Enfin, 5 autre saisons plus tard, je recevais la lettre de cette fichue école. J'ai eu beau changé de place, mais le hibou nous a retrouvé. Je ne m'en suis pas occupé et le lendemain, je me faisais prendre par ce crétin de Snape. Puis, la journée d'après, on est arrivé ici, dans cette prison que représente cette école à nos yeux. Et ensuite, tu connais le reste de l'histoire…»

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des trois ne fit un geste. Puis, Louna se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il faisait noir dehors. Quelle heure était-il, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait que le couvre-feu était passé depuis bien longtemps. La jeune fille s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et continua de regarder dehors, la tête accotée sur son genou relevé.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda le professeur une fois rendu à ses côtés, quelques minutes plus tard

-Vas'y, de toute façon, je n'ai plus grand chose à te cacher étant donné que tu sais déjà tout…Répondit-elle avec un vague haussement d'épaule, sans détacher son regard de la fenêtre

-Que ferais-tu si tu verrais tes parents?

Louna, surprise, releva la tête et le regarda. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à cette question. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, réfléchissant, puis elle reposa sa tête sur son genou, regardant à nouveau dehors.

-Ben tu voies, je n'en sais rien. Une chose est sûre, je ne leur sauterai pas dans les bras en sachant qu'ils sont mes parents…Je serais tellement frustrée que je ne voudrais rien savoir d'eux. De toute façon, je me fiche de savoir qui ils sont, je les déteste tellement qu'ils pourraient bien être mort ou être en train de subir les pires tortures que ça me serais égal. J'ai arrêté depuis bien longtemps d'espérer leur retour, tu le sais, je te l'ai dit. De toute façon, jamais ils ne viendraient me voir. Ils m'ont abandonnée et j'ai appris à vivre avec et je souhaite de ne jamais les rencontrer. Pour tout te dire, elle tourna la tête vers Remus pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, je souhaite qu'ils soient morts dans de terribles souffrances et qu'ils brûlent maintenant en enfer pour le restant de l'éternité.

Une lueur de démence brillait dans ses yeux. Après quelques secondes, la lueur s'éteignit et la jeune fille reporta son attention sur la fenêtre.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu me demandais cette question? Demanda-t-elle

-J'en sais rien…Tu n'avais pas parler de tes parents et je me demandais simplement.

-Hmpf, si on peut se permettre de les appeler _parents_. Souhaite seulement qu'ils soient morts ou que je ne les rencontre jamais si tu ne veux pas entendre parler d'un double meurtre. Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, une lueur de démence dans les yeux.

-Tu ne pourrais tout de même pas tuer tes parents…

-Pour moi, ils ne sont pas des parents, ils ne sont rien...Je serais incapable de les tuer, mais je ne peux pas garantir que ce serait jolie jolie…

Wolfy vint la rejoindre et se coucha littéralement sur elle. Il lui lécha une nouvelle fois le cou, ce qui la fit rire. Elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras et colla son front contre le sien. Pendant qu'elle restait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son endroit favori, avec Wolfy, Remus, lui, regardait les devoirs de ses élèves. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il regarda en direction de l'adolescente et vit qu'elle semblait être tombée dans les bras de Morphée. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, mais dès qu'il fut à moins de 3 mètres, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et releva la tête.

-Je croyais que tu t'étais endormie.

-Ben tu sais, quand on passe pas loin de 2 ans à dormir dehors, on apprend à ne pas avoir le sommeil trop lourd pour être capable de se réveiller et décamper au moindre bruit suspect. Dit-elle en bayant.

-Tu devrais monter à ton dortoir, il est tard tu sais. Lui dit-il doucement

Louna acquiesça faiblement et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, elle se retourna et, regardant Remus, qui était retourné aux devoirs de ses élèves, lui dit

-Ça t'ennuie si...je...reste ici pour la nuit?

Remus leva la tête et la regarda, intrigué. Voyant son regard interrogatif, Louna ajouta

-Tu sais…Je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre à rôder dans les couloirs en pleine nuit…Surtout que j'ai failli être renvoyée…Si le vieux apprend que je continue à me promener la nuit, il pourrait revenir sur sa décision, déjà qu'il voulait me renvoyer ce soir…

Remus se retint de rire en la voyant ainsi, à essayer de s'expliquer. Il lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord et replongea la tête dans les rouleaux de parchemin, tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir dans un coin. Le professeur savait que Louna avait menti en disant les raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait rester ici. Il connaissait Louna et savait qu'elle aurait été facilement capable de se débarrasser d'un préfet si jamais elle s'était fait prendre, même chose si un professeur l'aurait coincé. Sauf qu'il ne dit rien. Remus se doutait qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner au dortoir, qu'elle préférerait rester ici. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de peur de se faire prendre par quelqu'un. La pensée qu'elle voulait simplement rester avec lui ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louna, malgré sa volonté de rester réveillée, s'endormit, pour son grand malheur.

_Voilà, c'est fini! Bon ok, il me manque pas mal d'affaire à faire…Genre retravailler les phrases qu'elle dit à Remus parce que ça fait vraiment dure…Tika…J'espère que ce que vous allez lire sera mieux que la première version…S'il y avait des bouts un peu mélangeant, ben mettons que c'était pas full facile de raconter son passé…Parce que j'avais els idées, mais quand j'arrivais pour les écrire, elles partaient et ça sortais tout croche. Et aussi, oublier pas une chose, c'est Louna qui parle, et non l'auteur qui parle quand le personnage raconte son passé. Donc, c'est son point de vue, le point de vue d'une fille de 11 ans qui a vécu dans la rue pendant 2 ans, raconter son passé n'est pas facile pour elle et elle n'est pas habituer à raconter sa vie…Donc, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre…Je sais qu'il y avait des bouts probablement plus dure que d'autre, mais croyez-moi, je n'ai pas aimé écrire ces bouts…Mais il le fallait…Waa…Un peu plus court que les autres le chap'Désol_

**_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 23_**

**Cheyna**Mici pour ton reviewIl m'a bien fait rire. Désolée de t'avoir abandonée pendant…3 jours?compte sur ses doigtsnan 4'Mi oui on a vu rimi et on le voit aussi dans ce chapitreDois être contente, huum ;) Lol,Dumbly voulait renvoyer les deux,et ensuite, wolfy parce qu'il est _dangereux_, lol'Mi oui zavais amener mon siri avec moua!Tk,je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre-ci' Mici encore!

**Amalia**** Lupin:THANK** A LOOOT!!YOU'RE MY LIFESAVER;)I feel like answering you in English so' Yeah funny the water thingy! I'm listening to your song that you wanted me to dwl, look like it's work…Yeah, it doesSo,eheating her chocolate barThank you for the reviewLol, glad to know you liked my replies in the last chapterI was laughing also…in my head'OH!scandaled(don't know how to write it)T'as écrit que jte faisais chier!faintlol ma yueule!bon retour en français!J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre-ci, meme sit u svais la moitié, et qu'il est mieux que quand tu l'avais lu la première fois…Et meme sit u savais pas mal tout bien avant que je l'écrive!ol mici encore! Byebye!

**Audlydou** héhémange son chocolatJe t'ai fait peur!Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours ma fic. Lol tu veux réellement savoir combien de chapitre va faire cette fic? Bien regarde plus bas je vias l'écrireJ'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre-ciMici encore!

**Aaricia**Salut Laura!! Mici pour ton review même si ça m'a pas mal surprise que tu m'ailles dit que ça tournait en rond, mais bon je l'ai bien pris et ben comme je l'ai expliqué au début…Je fais pas exprès!!!s'effondre par terreje suis juste en manque d'imagination..Ben…Pour amener un événement TK! J'espère que tu aimes toujours ma fic !regard inquietJ'espère que t'as pas trouvé que le chap tournait ausis en rond!capotelol ma yueule'continue de manger sa barre de chocolatfak, mici encore! Byebye!

Bon…À pis pourquoi pas une couple de question?

**_Questions time_**

1-Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

2-Combien lui donneriez-vous?

3-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de pas correct?

4-Est-ce que vous avez trouvé qu'il tournait en rond?

Bon, voilà! Pour ceux que ça intéresserait de savoir, cette fic va faire 50 chapitre et . C'est à peine si elle est rendue à la moitié en événement et, de plus, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée la fin de semaine passée' Grâce à mon n'amie Amalia, avec qui j'ai passé une full de belle fds la semaine passée! Juste à cause d'une question, lol mais bon, je crois que l'idée est pas mal bonne sauf que vous allez pas la savoir avant un bon bout!(à part toi, Amalia, sur qui j'ai carrément chialer(Désolé pour ca!!!!!) pour savoir si j'allais la mettre ou pas, et qui m'a un peu aidé aussi!)Bon,alors..heu..Waa j'ai 100 reviews passés !(full en retard)c'est parce que j'oubliais toujours de le dire' La majorité de temps, je suis pressée quans je fais les dernier N.A…Mais bon, grâce à MPZT,J'ai eu mon centieme review il y a de cela longtmeps mais bon..Merci à tous pour vos reviews,votre honnêteté(SURTOUT!) et vos encouragements! Ça fais toujours plaisir à un auteur de savoir que sa fic et appréciéeMici à vous tous !Ze vous aime-euh fowfow!big colleu à tout le monde

Byebye

Louna

s'incline et tombe dans les cahiers d'école AAAA!!!NOON !!!!PAS DÉJÀ!!pleure


	25. Mauvais souvenirs

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling, à l'exception de mon histoire ainsi que mes personnages. Je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans le but de faire de l'argent, mais simplement pour m'amuser.

N.A: Bonjour! Voilà mon chapitre 25! Désolé s'il a été un peu long à venir, mais j'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire mon chapitre 14 de mon autre histoire. Mais je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre et la seule chose qu'il me reste à décider, c'est dans quel ordre je fais ce chapitre…Tk…Je me comprend…Ah! Quelque chose d'extrêmement important à vous dire! **_À partir du chapitre 26, cette fic sera classée PG-13!_** Non, ce n'est pas à cause des événements du prochain chapitre que je décide de changer le rating, mais bien parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi…À cause de certains événements qui vont bientôt arriver, et aussi à cause de certain chapitre avant, je préfère changer le rating. Donc, à partir du prochain chapitre, chercher cette fic dans les PG-13, à moins que vous décidez d'abandonner…Donc ben c'est ça…Grâce à mon n'amie, qui a répondu à ma zentille question, je peux commencer mon chap car je sais quel bout mettre en premiertoute contenteDonc…J'espère pouvoir le poster avant la fin de semaine prochaine! Heu…Je vous avertis, chapitre un peu violent...Je ne sais pas trop sur ça…Donc, c'est ça, je vous laisse! READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

**__**

Le professeur savait que Louna avait menti en disant les raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait rester ici. Il connaissait Louna et savait qu'elle aurait été facilement capable de se débarrasser d'un préfet si jamais elle s'était fait prendre, même chose si un professeur l'aurait coincé. Sauf qu'il ne dit rien. Remus se doutait qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner au dortoir, qu'elle préférerait rester ici. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de peur de se faire prendre par quelqu'un. La pensée qu'elle voulait simplement rester avec lui ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louna, malgré sa volonté de rester réveillée, s'endormit, pour son grand malheur.

**_Chapitre 25: Mauvais souvenirs_**

**__**

_C'était la nuit. Une nuit d'hiver particulièrement glaciale. Il n'y avait pas de lune dans le ciel, ce qui rendait la nuit encore plus sombre. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mis à part les lueurs des réverbères des rues et les lueurs des lumières d'une maison. Mais, au fond d'une cours clôturée, dans une vieille cabane à jardin faite de bois, on ne pouvait voir ces lueurs, c'était la noirceur totale, malgré le grand édifice qu'il y avait et dont la majorité des lumières étaient allumées. Dans cette vieille cabane, malgré l'air glacial, se tenait une fillette. Assise à même le sol de son abri, elle tenait ses jambes relevées contre elle dans une vaine tentative d'avoir un peu de chaleur. Elle était frigorifiée et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. La lumière était fermée, la plongeant dans la noirceur totale de la nuit. Il faisait tellement noir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir le bout de ses doigts. La fillette paraissait avoir 5 ans, 7 tout au plus. Elle desserra une de ses mains, la secoua afin de la faire sortir de la manche et tâta sa jambe jusqu'à sa cheville, où une attache en cuir, d'environ 5 centimètre de large, y était attachée. Cette attache était retenue par une chaîne fixée au mur. Avec sa main, elle prit le cadenas qui attachait la chaîne et l'attache ensemble, et tira afin de faire un espace entre sa peau et l'attache. Elle passa son autre main dans l'espace et essaya encore une fois de faire glisser le cuir, mais une vive douleur ainsi qu'un liquide chaud coulant entre ses doigts l'en arrêta. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement et essuya le sang de sa main contre son pantalon. L'attache lui sciait la cheville tellement elle était serrée. Et non seulement ils l'avaient attaché serré, mais ils avaient eu la brillante idée d'entourer le cuir de quelque morceau de barbelé. Donc, en plus de l'attacha qui lui rentrait dans la peau, il y avait aussi ces piquant, qui lui déchiraient la cheville à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait la jambe. La fillette entoura une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de ses genoux, y posa son front et attendit encore, comme elle le faisait depuis 2 jours. Elle entendait le vent souffler dehors et elle sentait sa morsure lorsque celui-ci entrait entre les fissures de la vieille cabane. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle somnolait légèrement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une rafale de vent, et la lumière s'alluma sur deux hommes costauds, emmitouflés dans de chauds et chers manteaux._

_-Oh, regarde, elle dort. Comme c'est mignon. Dit une voix sarcastique._

_La fillette ouvrit ses yeux noirs et les fusilla du regard._

_-Oh, comme c'est mignon les yeux qu'elle nous fait. Dit l'autre sur le même ton que son ami._

_-Comme nous adorons ce regard, Louna. Dit celui qui avait parlé le premier_

_Louna__ poussa un grognement sans quitter les hommes des yeux. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient aux reins. Ils étaient sales et emmêlés. Elle portait un pantalon noir, de style cargo, ainsi qu'un coton ouaté noir en dessous de son manteau. Tout cela était bien sûr trop grand pour elle. Elle portait une vieille paire de soulier de course noir, qui ne la protégeait en rien contre le froid. Elle releva la tête, faisant voir ses lèvres bleuies par le froid._

_-Bon, faudrait peut-être la rentrer, sinon elle risque de crever de froid et on aura des ennuis si elle crève._

_-Comme c'est gentil de voir à quel point vous vous inquiétez pour moi, espèce de sale con d'enculé. Dit-elle d'un ton amer et sarcastique. Sa voix était rauque et enrouée._

_-Si tu ne veux pas faire un tour dans la neige et voir ce que ça fait que d'être réellement oubliée là, je te conseille de fermer ta sale gueule._

_Elle poussa un nouveau grognement et déplia ses membres engourdis par le froid. Elle se releva péniblement et toisa les deux hommes. Sa gorge était sèche et lui faisait horriblement mal. De plus, elle était extrêmement faible, dû au fait qu'elle n'avait rien bu depuis 2 jours._

_-Merde, on ferait bien de lui faire boire quelque chose sitôt entré dans l'orphelinat, elle doit être complètement déshydratée. Regarde, son eau a gelée. _

_-Bande d'innocent. Mettre de l'eau dans un bol dans une vieille cabane qui laisse passer tous les moindres courants d'air et qui n'a pas de chauffage n'est pas très intelligent. Surtout avec le froid qu'il fait. Mais comme vous êtes dépourvus de cerveau, j'imagine que c'est normal que vous ne saviez pas cela, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle avec un sourire méchant._

_Cette réplique lui valu une gifle magistrale qui la projeta sur le sol. Elle se releva et s'apprêta à bondir sur celui qui l'avait giflée, mais la chaîne, trop courte, l'en arrêta et lui déchira une nouvelle fois la cheville._

_-Il marche notre nouveau truc. N'est-ce pas, Johnny? _

_-Ouais, pas mal. Répondit le dénommé Johnny en s'approchant de Louna._

_Lorsqu'il fut assez près de Louna, celle-ci voulu lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein ventre, mais l'homme, plus rapide qu'elle, la bloqua et encaissa le coup dans sa paume ouverte. Tenant le poing de la fillette dans une main, il lui envoya une seconde gifle de l'autre. À peine eut-elle touché le sol que Johnny l'attrapa par le collet et la plaqua violement contre le mur. Il la leva jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que la chaîne ne pouvait aller plus loin et la maintint de cette manière en la regardant. Louna, dont les piquants du barbelé lui entraient profondément dans la peau, essaya de cacher une grimace de douleur, mais elle ne réussit pas et Johnny la vit_

_-Héhé, pas encore capable de cacher tes sentiments, à ce que je voie. Tu vas voir, un jour, tu vas réussir, à moins que tu soies faible, ce que je crois. Au moins, tu ne pousses plus tes petits cris de petite bête blessée comme tu faisais lorsque tu es arrivée ici, je dois admettre que ça me manque…_

_À ce moment, Louna lui envoya un direct en pleine figure. Johnny poussa un cri et la lâcha, se tenant le nez de ses deux mains. Louna se releva et se rua vers Johnny, mais celui-ci la maîtrisa rapidement et la plaqua dos au sol. Il mit son pied sur sa gorge et la regarda se tortiller sur lui. Il pressa son pied contre sa gorge, l'étranglant à moitié, et lui dit, en la regardant dans les yeux_

_-Tu as le choix. Ou bien tu arrêtes et tu te laisses faire, ou bien tu restes ici pendant encore 2 jours. _

_Louna__, qui avait agrippé le pied de Johnny dans une vaine tentative d'enlever un peu de pression pour qu'elle puisse respirer, arrêta de bouger et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle laissa tomber ses mains sur le côté et grogna. Johnny eut un sourire triomphant et ôta son pied de sur la gorge de la fillette._

_-C'est si dur que ça de reconnaître qui est le plus fort? Dit-il avec un rictus moqueur._

_Puis, il se pencha, attrapa la cheville de la fillette et la souleva dans les airs._

_-Oh! Quelle belle prise!_

_-Héhé, je dois admettre que tu as raison, Louis, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire quoique ce soit avec cette sale morveuse qui ne pèse presque rien. Répondit Johnny en la secouant._

_Il releva le bas de pantalon de Louna, qui glissa jusqu'à son genou et regarda sa cheville meurtrie._

_-Ce n'est pas très beau, c'est plein de sang. Je vois que tu as encore essayé de te libérer. Quand vas-tu comprendre que jamais tu ne réussiras à t'enfuir, hein, espèce d'affreuse bâtarde?_

_Tandis que Johnny continuait de lui parler, Louna commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Lorsqu'elle eut pris assez d'élan, avec ses mains, elle s'accrocha au bras de Johnny, se hissa et lorsque sa bouche fut à la hauteur du bras, elle le mordit sauvagement. Elle avait beau le mordre le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, l'homme ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une désagréable impression d'étau, dû à l'épaisseur de son manteau._

_-Tu veux que je t'en colle une entre les deux yeux, c'est ça, sale morveuse, hein?! Dit-il entre ses dents_

_Avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir, Louna reçu le coup au milieu de l'arcade sourcilière. Le coup l'assomma à moitié et lui fit voir des étoiles. Elle plaqua ses mains où elle avait été frappée et se laissa retomber vers l'arrière. Johnny lâcha sa cheville, la faisant ainsi tomber tête première sur le sol. Elle se frotta la tête en ramenant ses jambes contre elle tandis que l'homme fouillait dans les poches de son manteau._

_-Tu vas voir ce que tu as mérité, morveuse, tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

_Il sortit enfin une clé de sa poche et se pencha vers Louna. Il tira sa cheville vers lui, releva une nouvelle fois le bas du pantalon pour dégager l'attache de cuir et glissa la clé dans la serrure du cadenas. Il la fit tourner et le cadenas s'ouvrit. L'homme ôta l'attache de cuir et, en se relevant, empoigna Louna par le collet comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sac poubelle._

_-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas l'amener de cette façon? Demanda Louis, alors que Johnny passait devant lui._

_-Bien sûr que non, pour qui me prends-tu?_

_Lorsqu'il fut sorti dehors, il jeta Louna dans la neige et, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se relever, attrapa sa cheville meurtrie et la traîna à côté de lui dans la neige folle. Prenant soin de serrer le plus fort qu'il pouvait sur sa cheville, il prenait plaisir à la voir se débattre pour essayer de sortir de la neige. Il ne fallut pas une minute à Louna pour ne plus sentir son dos et être complètement gelée à cause de la neige. Se débattant vigoureusement, elle commença, avec sa jambe libre, à donner des coups de pieds à Johnny pour que celui-ci la lâche._

_-Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement! Lui cria Johnny alors qu'ils approchaient de l'orphelinat_

_-Laisse-moi faire, j'ai le goût de m'amuser._

_Avec un haussement d'épaule, Johnny laissa tomber la cheville de Louna et poursuivit son chemin en direction de l'orphelinat. La fillette se releva péniblement, mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle reçu un coup sur la tempe qui la projeta dans la neige. Louis la releva et commença à la traîner par les cheveux_

_-Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi sale con d'imbécile! Lui cria-t-elle en lui donnant des coups de poing._

_Louis se retourna et la gifla de sa main libre_

_-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter de donner des coups, d'être plus polie et de te la fermer?! Lui cria-t-il en lui donnant une seconde gifle, plus forte cette fois._

_Il la leva à sa hauteur et, lorsqu'il vit ses yeux pleins de larmes dû à la douleur qu'elle ressentait au cuir chevelu, un rictus méchant se forma._

_-Pauvre petite! Tu pleures? Laisse-moi te consoler!_

_Il lâcha ses cheveux et, rapidement, la colla contre lui et la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait, lui broyant les os. Il la serrait tellement fort que la colonne de Louna craqua de toutes ses vertèbres. Elle se débattait furieusement, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser le cri de douleur qu'elle avait dans la gorge franchir ses lèvres. Elle crut que ses os allaient se briser, mais il la relâcha finalement et la poussa dans la neige. Elle cligna des yeux, se tenant la tête avec ses mains, retenant toujours le cri de douleur qu'elle avait en dedans d'elle._

_-Fais disparaître ces larmes immédiatement. Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement. Si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air faible, tu dois endurer sans montrer que tu as mal, t'as compris?!Ne montre pas tes émotions! Lui dit-il en la frappant._

_Elle encaissa le coup sans rechigner._

_-Montre-moi tes yeux. Ordonna-t-il_

_Elle leva vers lui un regard meurtrier chargé d'éclair et de haine._

_-Très bien. Je vais te dire une petite chose, morveuse. Si jamais tu fais paraître que tu as mal, tu peux être sûr que tu vas encore plus souffrir. Alors apprends à ne pas montrer les signes de douleur._

_Louna__ poussa un grognement, mais ne fit aucun geste, trop engourdie par le froid. À vrai dire, elle ne sentait plus ses membres, elle n'arrivait même plus à faire bouger des doigts ou ses orteils. Louis, qui la fixait, fronçant des sourcils et demanda_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'essayer de cacher le tremblement qui secouait tout son corps. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seuls, elle avait une incroyable envie de se laisser tomber dans la neige et de s'endormir là. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le collet et la soulever. Elle sentit aussi les gifles qu'on lui donnait._

_-Hey! Réveille-toi! Je ne t'ai pas dit de dormir!_

_Elle cligna des paupières et releva la tête pour fixer Louis dans les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient violettes et ses joues avaient une légère teinte bleue. Louis la lâcha et lui donna une violente gifle dont le claquement résonna dans la cours déserte. Louna s'effondra dans la neige, mais ne se releva pas. Louis la prit, la retint par le collet et la gifla plusieurs fois avant de dire_

_-Marche! Aller! Grouille-toi si tu ne veux pas que je te batte pour te faire marcher!_

_Péniblement, Louna passa devant lui et marcha les quelques mètres qui la séparaient des portes de l'immeuble. Elle poussa les portes et entra. La chaleur qui y régnait lui fit du bien. Mais elle ne put en profiter bien longtemps car l'homme l'empoigna par le col et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs jusque dans une pièce où Johnny et 3 autres hommes étaient assis, jouant une partie de carte en fumant des cigares et en buvant de la bière._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Elle te fait encore suer? Demanda Johnny en tirant sur son cigare_

_-Non, elle nous fait de l'hypothermie. Précisa Louis en jetant Louna dans un coin de la pièce_

_-Elle ne nous donne que des problèmes, cette sale morveuse. Ou bien elle se bat jusqu'à l'épuisement, ou bien elle tombe malade. Dit l'un des trois hommes en poussant un soupir._

_-Je le sais bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait faire quelque chose si on ne veut pas avoir à l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Dit Louis en désignant Louna, qui était recroquevillée afin de se réchauffer._

_-Très bien…Va faire chauffer de l'eau, on la lui fera boire. Nous, on s'occupe d'elle en attendant. Ordonna Johnny en se levant, imité par les 3 autres hommes._

_Louis sortit et les 4 hommes avancèrent vers Louna, qui les regarda approcher avec un regard de bête traquée. Elle se replia sur elle-même et grogna._

_-Ça ne sert à rien de faire ça, on t'aura quand même. Lui dit un des hommes en l'agrippant par le bras._

_Louna__ tourna la tête et le mordit, ce qui lui valu un coup dans le ventre. Ils lui enlevèrent son manteau ainsi que son coton ouaté, lui laissant qu'un chandail gris foncé sans manches sur le dos. Ils lui enlevèrent également ses souliers et ses bas, laissant voir ses orteils bleuis par le froid. _

_-Tu vas voir, tu vas te réchauffer sans tes bas mouillés dans les pieds. Lui dit sarcastiquement Johnny en riant._

_Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entoura de ses bras et rentra ses pieds dans son pantalon. Elle grelottait encore, mais ses membres commencèrent à se réchauffer tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis revint, transportant une tasse d'où s'échappait de la fumée. _

_-Donne-moi ça. Je vais lui faire boire._

_Johnny prit la tasse et se dirigea vers Louna, qui, lorsqu'elle le vit approcher, se mit à quatre pattes et se mit à se déplacer dans la pièce. Mais un des hommes l'attrapa, l'immobilisa et la maintint assise. Johnny s'accroupit en face d'elle et, lui renversant la tête vers l'arrière, lui fit boire de liquide brûlant d'un trait. _

_-Voilà qui devrait te réchauffer! Lança Johnny en se relevant, ricanant bêtement._

_Louna__ avait la gorge et la bouche qui lui brûlaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot et elle avait horriblement mal. Elle se laissa retomber sur le côté, ramena ses jambes contre elle et accota son front contre ses genoux. Tout lui brûlait en dedans. La langue, le pharynx, l'œsophage, l'estomac et les intestins. Tout lui faisait mal. Son corps se remit à trembler, non pas de froid, mais de douleur._

_-Hey regarde, elle tremble encore. _

_-Ne me dis pas qu'elle est encore gelée?_

_-Je vais te la réchauffer moi._

_Louna__ entendit un bruit de chaise et les pas de quelqu'un qui approche. Elle releva la tête quand l'homme s'accroupit en face d'elle avec un sourire sadique. Il la mit sur le ventre, mit son pied dans le milieu de son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger et releva son chandail jusqu'à son pied. Louna voulut se débattre, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'homme sortir quelque chose hors de sa poche et lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit familier d'un briquet, elle commença à paniquer._

_-Tout doux toi. Lui dit sarcastiquement l'homme, avec une haleine empestant l'alcool, en approchant le briquet de la peau de la fillette._

_Elle poussa un cri, un cri de douleur en sentant la flamme contre sa peau. Elle serrait les poings tellement forts que ses ongles avaient transpercés sa chair. Mais la douleur n'était rien à comparer de ce qu'elle subissait. "Ils sont fou! Complètement détraqués!_ _" Pensait-elle alors qu'elle criait encore. Au bout de ce qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité, l'homme se releva en riant._

_-Bonne fille! Lui dit-il en lui donnant une claque là où il venait de la brûler._

_Elle poussa un autre cri en se recroquevillant. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Elle regarda ses paumes, qui saignaient à cause de ses ongles. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cria Johnny_

_La porte s'ouvrit et un adolescent, la tête basse, demanda_

_-Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que j'amène la fille au dortoir, maître._

_-Non, elle reste ici pour la nuit, elle a été une mauvaise fille. Maintenant, dégage si tu ne veux pas recevoir une correction! Cria Louis._

_L'adolescent sursauta et, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la fillette, qui le regardait avec un regard meurtrier, referma la porte._

Puis, tout devint noir. Les images étaient parties. Mais l'odeur de peau brûlée continuait de flotter dans l'air._ Qu'est-ce qui arrive? Pourquoi est-ce que je sens l'odeur? Ce n'était qu'un rêve…Un cauchemar…Mais…Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux?_ Louna bougea un peu et une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir dans son dos._ Oh non! Ne me dîtes pas que…que…que je revis ces cauchemars?! Non...Non…Pourquoi? Quel va être l'autre? Wolfy! Réveille moi!_ Puis, des images réapparurent et Louna revit l'orphelinat à travers les yeux d'une fillette n'étant pas plus âgée que 6-8 ans.

_Louna__ était assise sur une chaise, le dos accoté contre le mur, tenant dans ses mains un cahier sur lequel elle dessinait, tenant le crayon de plomb dans sa main gauche. Concentrée sur son œuvre, elle n'avait pas l'air d'écouter l'homme parler en avant de la classe. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé d'apparence, mis à part le fait que ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et inégaux; ayant des mèches plus longues en avant qu'à l'arrière . Elle était toujours aussi petite et squelettique, portait toujours le même pantalon noir, le même coton ouaté noir et avait toujours le même manteau attaché à sa taille._

_Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de donner quelques leçons en mathématique et en anglais afin de les rendre moins ignorants et qu'ils aient au moins une base d'apprentissage. Ce que l'homme enseignait, personne ne comprenait, à part Louna, qui avait déjà vaguement vu cette matière. Multiplications, divisions, fractions, chaînes d'opération et algèbre n'avaient plus vraiment de secret pour elle malgré son jeune âge. Cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'elle était coincée dans cette pièce, avec une bande d'ignorant qui commençait à comprendre dans quel ordre on effectuait une chaîne d'opération. La fillette poussa un soupir d'ennui, soutint sa tête de sa main droite et repoussa une mèche de cheveux sale de son visage. Coinçant le crayon entre ses lèvres, elle regardait son dessin en plissant les yeux. Puis, ôtant le crayon de sa bouche, reprit son dessin en ajoutant des traits, effaçant certaines lignes pour les refaire. _

_-Eh, tu comprends quelque chose toi? Demanda un des gars assis en face d'elle à l'autre assis à côté de lui_

_-Pas beaucoup. Répondit l'autre_

_-Bande d'ignorant. Je suis plus jeune que vous tous et je comprends tout, c'est tellement facile. Dit Louna sans même lever la tête._

_-Excuse-nous de ne pas être un petit génie. Dit sarcastiquement l'un deux en se retournant pour la regarder._

_-Elle bluffe, c'est assuré. Regarde, elle n'écoute même pas, c'est signe qu'elle ne comprends rien._

_-Ouais, c'est sûr! Rien ne pourra entrer dans sa petite tête de moineau. Dit le second en riant._

_-C'est plutôt toi qui a une cervelle de moineau, crétin. Tu as la tête tellement vide que je me demande comment tu fais pour rester en vie. Et puis, je te conseille d'arrêter de m'embêter si tu ne veux pas que je te règle ton compte. Dit-elle sans les regarder, éloignant le cahier pour avoir une meilleure vision de son œuvre._

_-Hoouuuu, j'ai peur d'une fillette comme toi!_

_-Hmpf, ce n'est pas moi qui pleure en suppliant Johnny et les autres d'arrêter de me battre. Dit-elle, les yeux plissés, regardant toujours son dessin._

_-La ferme, bâtarde._

_-Tu en es un bâtard aussi, p'tite tête. Répliqua-t-elle en faisant tourner son crayon entre les doigts de sa main gauche._

_-Montre un peu ça! Dit le second, en lui arrachant le cahier._

_-Redonne-moi ça!_

_-Voyons voir ce qu'elle écrit…Oh merde! Regarde ça! On la dénonce?_

_-Joli dessin, morveuse. Ouais on la dénonce! Comme ça, elle va recevoir des coups tandis qu'on recevra une récompense._

_Louna__ accota le derrière de sa tête contre le mur et poussa un faux soupir de découragement. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait que les deux ne recevraient rien comme récompense, mais elle se garda bien de leur spécifier, de toute manière, ils ne la croiraient pas. Cachant un sourire méchant, elle regardait du coin de l'œil les deux crétins chuchoter entre eux d'un air surexcité._

_-VOUS DEUX LÀ! VOUS FERMEZ VOTRE SALE GUEULE OU BIEN C'EST MOI QUI S'EN OCCUPE!_

_-Monsieur…On a quelque chose à vous montrez…_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore? Dit l'homme en avançant vers eux sous le regard de toute la classe._

_Un des deux jeunes adolescents lui tendit le cahier. L'homme le prit et le regarda, puis il les regarda._

_-Qui a dessiné cela?_

_-Elle. Dit l'autre en la pointant._

_-La morveuse, mais oui bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter…_

_Il regarda Louna, qui le regardait aussi d'un regard mauvais. Puis, comme Louna l'avait douté, chacun des deux gars assis en face d'elle reçurent une violente gifle._

_-Espèce de sales mouchards! Vous pensiez qu'en la dénonçant, vous recevrez une récompense pendant qu'elle se ferait battre?! Leur cria-t-il en les frappant. Bande d'arriérer! Vous vous plaisez à savoir que la morveuse se fait battre à votre place, hein? Qu'elle se serait fait battre grâce à vous, pas vrai?! Je ne veux pas de mouchards ici! Vous avez compris?_

_-Ou…Oui maître! Gémirent les deux en même temps en se protégeant la tête._

_Après leur avoir asséner quelques coups supplémentaires, l'homme se dirigea vers Louna, qui le regardait approché d'un regard furieux. Se plantant devant elle, il lui mit en face des yeux le dessin qu'elle avait fait._

_-Qu'as-tu à dire pour te justifier? Demanda-t-il alors que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux._

_Louna__ fit semblant de réfléchir tout en regardant le dessin. Son œuvre représentait l'orphelinat en feu. 4 des 5 hommes, leurs visages terrifiés aux fenêtres, étaient coincés à l'intérieur. Puis, un peu plus loin, on voyait Johnny au bout d'une corde, pendu, avec la langue sortie et les yeux ouverts, exprimant la souffrance. Son dessin était en fait très réussi, surtout pour son jeune âge. Il semblait réel. Les expressions des personnages étaient bien fait, le paysage ainsi que l'orphelinat en flammes étaient très bien dessinés._

_-J'ai manqué ta sale figure. Dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui._

_Elle reçu une gifle._

_-Deuxième chance._

_-Il manque une ligne aux barreaux des fenêtres._

_Cette réplique lui valut une seconde gifle._

_-Dernière chance._

_-Ça l'aurait été définitivement plus réussi avec des couleurs. Répondit-elle d'un ton insolent._

_Il la frappa, l'attrapa à la base des cheveux et la traîna hors de la pièce sous le regard des autres adolescents. Elle se débattait furieusement, mais l'homme ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans une autre pièce, qui devait servir de cuisine. _

_-Regarde ça Johnny, ça devrait t'amuser. Dit l'homme en tendant le cahier à Johnny après avoir jeté Louna un peu plus loin dans la pièce._

_La fillette se releva rapidement et toisa Johnny du regard, qui était en train d'admirer son "oeuvre". L'homme eut un rictus et dit, en s'approchant de Louna_

_-Comme c'est joli. C'est gentil à toi de nous avoir dessiné, je vois que tu as un talent. Espèce de sale morveuse!_

_Il voulut la frapper avec le cahier, mais elle se baissa juste à temps, évitant ainsi le coup et s'éloigna de lui, agissant comme une bête traquée._

_-Héhé, arrête de faire la sauvage. Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Dit Johnny en riant, la suivant dans la pièce._

_-Ouais c'est ça! Et moi je vais me faire adopter demain matin à la première heure! Dit-elle en faisant un bond sur le côté pour éviter le coup._

_-HAHA! Rêve toujours!_

_-Et toi, va te faire foutre._

_Il réussit finalement à l'attraper par les cheveux et lui donna des coups de cahier._

_-Elle n'écoutait pas pendant la leçon, elle a fait ce dessin pendant que je parlais. Elle s'est aussi montrée impolie et insolente envers moi. Précisa l'homme avec un sourire mauvais._

_-Alors, morveuse, tu n'écoutais pas durant la leçon? _

_-Oui._

_-Menteuse! Dit-il en la frappant._

_-Je ne le suis pas! J'écoutais vraiment! Même si j'avais déjà tout appris ça bien avant d'arriver ici!_

_-Oh alors, la morveuse a déjà reçu une éducation. Dit Johnny, sarcastique_

_-Au moins dans les autres orphelinats, ils nous apprenaient quelque chose. Ils ne passaient pas leur temps à nous crier dessus et à nous battre et ils ne nous laissaient pas rien faire de nos journées._

_-Et regarde le résultat que ça a laissé aussi. Une misérable petite morveuse indocile comme toi qui n'est même pas foutu d'écouter ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une misérable rejet de la société, abandonnée de tes parents et hait de tout le monde, une enfant dont jamais personne ne voudra._

_Louna__ se dégagea de la prise de Johnny et lui envoya son poing dans le ventre. Elle le frappa, le mordit, le griffa jusqu'à ce que le "tuteur" l'empoigne par le collet et la lève dans les airs. Johnny éclata de rire et regarda Louna, qui se débattait vainement._

_-Ce que c'est drôle de te voir furieuse. J'adore te voir ainsi. C'est probablement la manière dont je t'aime le plus._

_-Tu ne m'aimes pas. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents._

_-Mais si voyons! Tu es ma préférée! Dit Johnny en riant _

_-Ouais, je suis ta préférée parce que tu adores me battre, espèce de sale lâche! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de battre des enfants, c'est ce que tu aimes le plus faire dans ta maudite vie. On devrait t'enfermer dans un asile pour cause d'aliénation! Lui cria-t-elle en continuant de se débattre._

_Johnny la regarda longuement. Puis, il se retourna, alla chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire et revint._

_-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'en vais pas eu, n'est-ce pas? Lui dit-il en levant une seringue devant lui. Je crois que tu es dûe pour avoir une dose, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Comme ça, on va avoir pouvoir être tranquille pendant plusieurs heures…Et pourquoi pas pendant deux jours? Tu l'as méritée, accepte-la. Continua-t-il avec un sourire méchant et cruel sur le visage, faisant bouger la seringue de gauche à droite_

_-Tiens, tu n'as pas le goût de te défouler sur moi aujourd'hui? Tu te ramollis? Dit-elle en suivant la seringue des yeux._

_-Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire qu'on ne va pas en profiter pendant que tu vas être droguée? Nous, on te frappe et toi, tu restes là sans pouvoir bouger! Dit l'homme qui la tenait avant d'éclater d'un rire sadique_

_-Bande de lâche. Dit-elle, le teint pâle, essayant encore une fois de se dégager._

_-Assez parler, morveuse, on a une grosse punition à te donner._

_L'homme qui la tenait déplaça ses mains afin de tenir la fillette par les épaules puis, s'assurant qu'il ne tenait que son coton ouaté, il la lâcha de sorte à la faire tomber sur le sol pendant qu'il gardait le gros chandail dans ses mains. Elle se releva rapidement, rebaissant son chandail sans manche qui s'était un peu relevé et s'éloigna des deux hommes. Mais ils la rattrapèrent rapidement, et pendant que l'un la tenait immobile, l'autre lui prit le bras et, sans ménagement, enfonça l'aiguille et pressa sur la seringue._

_"_Oh non, quelqu'un réveiller moi! Je ne veux pas revivre ça! Wolfy…Réveille-moi! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y suis pas capable?!_ "_

_Puis Johnny retira l'aiguille du bras et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers l'armoire tandis que Louna se faisait de plus en plus faible. L'homme la laissa retomber sur le sol et regarda Johnny qui revenait._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce couteau?_

_-Voir s'il est assez aiguisé. Répondit Johnny avec un sourire sadique._

_"_On dirait que quelqu'un m'appelle…Aller! Réveille-toi merde! Tu sais ce qui vient alors réveille-toi! Ce n'est qu'un rêve!_ "_

_Il se pencha vers Louna, la mit sur le ventre et_

_"_Non! Pas ça! Les images commencent à disparaître! Aller, revient! Encore un effort!_"_

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant ainsi disparaître la scène.

Pendant ce temps

Remus repoussa le parchemin qu'il essayait de lire depuis déjà un bon moment. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas s'enlever de la tête ce que Louna lui avait révélé. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas…Il s'était douté que son passé n'avait pas été très beau, il s'était aussi douté qu'elle s'était probablement fait battre quelque fois pour avoir des cicatrices dans le dos, mais jamais il n'avait un seul instant penser toute l'horreur qu'elle lui avait racontée. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait battre un enfant? Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait un seul instant y penser?! Ça le répugnait, le dégoûtait, l'horrifiait. Il fallait être d'une lâcheté inimaginable pour faire cela à un enfant, aussi indocile, indiscipliné soit-il. De plus, il fallait être un peu _déranger mentalement_ pour faire croire à un enfant qu'il mérite des punitions aussi douloureuses et inutiles, surtout lorsqu'il n'a rien fait…Le plus pire, c'était que Louna croyait qu'elle avait mérité ces punitions, pas toutes, mais elle croit qu'elle a mérité certaines de ces corrections, alors que ni elle, ni aucun autre enfant ne mérite ce genre de punition. Non pas qu'il était du genre à laisser faire aux enfants ce qu'ils voulaient sans jamais rien faire lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal, mais jamais il ne lèverait la main sur un enfant, jamais il ne ferait rien pour le blesser ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Louna n'avait pas connu les bonnes personnes à fréquenter durant son enfance…Toutes des personnes qui la détestaient et qui lui avaient fait croire que jamais personne ne voudrait d'elle, que jamais personne ne l'aimerait et des personnes qui avaient détruit ses rêves, de fait qu'à 4 ans environ, elle ne croyait plus à rien, ne croyait plus en un avenir meilleur et avait été un peu marqué psychologiquement, de fait qu'elle était incapable de voir le futur et croyait que tous les adultes étaient ainsi: détruiseurs de rêve, batteurs d'enfants, détestent les enfants et se foutent d'eux. Comment pouvait-on faire croire à un enfant que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas alors qu'ils n'en savaient rien?!

Maintenant, il la comprenait mieux dans ses réactions…Elle avait été habituée à se faire battre et à se faire dire des choses humiliantes et vrai pour elle. Lorsque quelqu'un comme Malfoy lui rappelait ces choses, elle n'aimait pas ça…Elle avait fui l'orphelinat, fui ces humiliations et ces vérités, elle n'avait pas le goût de se les faire rappeler, puisqu'elle le savait déjà, donc, elle battait Malfoy parce qu'elle battait les hommes de l'orphelinat lorsqu'ils lui disaient cela. C'était une réaction normale pour elle…Se battre était quelque chose de normale pour elle aussi…Insulter les adultes l'était aussi. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment tort et ses suppositions n'avaient pas été très loin de la vérité lorsqu'il avait parlé à Dumbledore, quelques heures plutôt.

Il poussa un soupir et releva la tête. Il devait être 2-3 heures du matin maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Louna, qui était couchée dans son coin habituel. Quelque chose retint son regard sur elle. Il la regarda dormir pendant plusieurs minutes, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle. Pourtant elle semblait normale…Elle était recroquevillée, la tête entre les bras, dormant paisiblement…Puis, il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal…Wolfy était debout à côté d'elle et lui tirait le chandail. Il lui lécha le cou, mais elle ne réagit pas…Puis, il émit des grognements, que Remus entendit parfaitement, même s'il était à plusieurs mètres du loup. Encore une fois, elle ne réagit pas. Pourtant, après avoir passé 2 ans en pleine forêt, elle devait avoir le sommeil léger, comme elle le lui avait dit, afin d'entendre les moindres bruits suspects…Des brindilles qui craquent sous des pas doivent être moins bruyantes qu'un loup qui grogne…Et puis…Elle était chatouilleuse dans le cou, il l'avait vu sourire lorsque Wolfy lui avait léché le cou. Et si elle ne réagissait pas à ça, ni lorsque Wolfy lui tirait le chandail c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal. Soudain, son bras se déplia un peu trop vite à son goût, comme si quelqu'un venait de le lui tirer.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas? Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se levait.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Louna et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il la secoua un peu plus fort, l'appelant doucement. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, ce qu'il considéra anormal venant d'elle, il la secoua plus fort, prononçant son nom à haute voix. Pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes, il fit ce manège, aider de Wolfy qui poussait toujours ses grognements et lui tirait le bras. Elle bougea les yeux, sans toutefois les ouvrir. Soudain saisi d'une idée, il lui chatouilla le cou. Cette fois, elle bougea la tête et sourit légèrement, mais ses paupières restèrent closes.

-Réveille-toi, aller réveille-toi…LOUNA RÉVEILLE-TOI! Lui cria-t-il en la secouant plus fort.

Cette fois, elle ouvrit les yeux, et, instinctivement, elle se redressa en s'accrochant au cou de Remus. Surpris par son geste, il se redressa un peu, mais il lui entoura les épaules et lui dit

-Chut, c'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il l'entendit expirer longuement, mais sa respiration resta haletante. Il lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle restait toujours accrochée à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'en le lâchant, elle replongerait dans son rêve. Puis, comme si elle venait de remarquer qu'elle avait les bras enroulés autour du cou de Remus, elle le lâcha et se tourna vers Wolfy, qui vint se blottir contre elle. Elle le serra contre elle, accotant sa tête contre la sienne.

-Ce sont tous une bande de cinglé…Ils sont fou…complètement fou…murmura-t-elle finalement.

Elle ôta ses bras du cou de Wolfy et releva sa manche. Au niveau du coude, à l'intérieur de son bras, il y avait un point rouge, comme si elle s'était fait piquée. Elle le regarda longuement, un mélange indescriptible d'émotions brillant dans ses yeux. Puis, elle rebaissa sa manche et porta la main à son dos. Elle passa sa main sous ses chandails et toucha sa plus longue cicatrice, qui lui fit mal dès qu'elle l'eut frôlée. Puis, Remus comprit pourquoi elle n'était pas capable de se réveiller.

-Ça me fait toujours ça, tu sais…Dit-elle après un moment.

-Ça te fais toujours quoi?

-Quand je parle de l'orphelinat, ou que j'y pense trop…Je fais des rêves…Je revois mon passé…Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas capable de me réveiller seule…Je revis des bouts que j'ai vécu et je sens les coups que j'ai reçus…Un peu comme les Détraqueurs…Mais d'habitude, Wolfy peut me réveiller quand ça l'arrive…Sauf que cette fois, j'ignore pourquoi, il n'était pas capable, je ne l'entendais pas…

-Tu as rêvé que tu te faisais droguée?

-Oui…Mais après, les sales cons, ils ont testé un couteau sur moi…Maintenant, la plus grande et la plus fine cicatrice s'est _réveillée_…

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants, aucun des trois n'osaient émettre un seul bruit.

-Ce sont tous une bande de sadique de lâche d'enfant de chienne qui mérite tous de crever! Cracha-t-elle, sa voix remplie de haine et de rage

_Fini! Je reviens demain pour les notes de la fin, les RAR et la correction! Byebye!_

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**__**

**Amalia**** Lupin**: Meci pour ton review-euh! Héhé…VANOUSS! crampée Inquiète-toi pas, je fais pas ça pour être michante, tu le sais waa!!Je feelais comme si j'avais mes écouteurs dans le cou…Mais je les ai pas! Vives les ombres qu'on croit voir quand ya rien!agite un tit drapeau Ouin, tu savais pas mal le chap 24…Pis la t'as encore su le chap 25 avant les autres…Faudrait j'arrête de te les montrer! Je suis trop insécure(rie pas du mot!) Je pense toujours que c'Est pas bon…Mais on va diure que celui-là, c'est parce qu'il était spécial…Avais besoin de l'Avis de quelqu'un…boude comme une tite fille de 4 ans Héhé ouais le parfait rectangle' Bon tk!Mici encore unefois, pour tes encourazements et tes précieux conseils…J'ai faim…À mon frère a ramené des Doritos ma alelr men prendre héhé byebye!...Pas full hâte de voir ce qu,elle va lui écrire dans le review J'AI FINI MON VIF D'OR!

**Cheyna**: Mici à vous deux!Ben tu dois être contente, Wemus était dans le chapitre!Ah oui, mumus, tu dois t'être trompé en disant que j'avais du charme! J'ai full aimé ton review!T'as dit esti dedans!! lool! Mici encore Am, tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir!(les tien aussi mumus)Moua,min siri fait la sieste:P Entk, mici encore!

**Aaricia**: Héhé! Pas trop attendu Laura? La seule dont ma dernière phrase a intriguéfiere Lol,20/10' pas un peu trop exagéré:P Oui, Louna fait pitié' Entouka…Mici pour ton reviewJ'irai lire ton chap dès que ce chap va être posté! Ah heu la question 4 était pas un piège héhé,donc mici encore! Byebye

**Audlydou**: Salut! Oui, je sais que le dernier chapitre a fessé fort…Mais celui-ci fesse encore plus fort…J'espère que tu as toujours aimé…Mici pour ton reviewÇa fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours ma ficJ'espère que c'est toujours le cas avec ce chapitre! Mici encore!

**Sniffle**: mici pour ton review! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma ficJ'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre-ci, même s'il était un peu violent..ok un peu,nan, beaucoup?oui!...Mais bon…héhé,mici pour ta cotebon ben byebye! Mici encore!

**Ok, tout le monde…J'aimerais spécifier quelque petite chose**, eh oui, encore' Je suis consciente que ce chapitre était violent…Mais c'est un des plus violent de la gang et je vous averti qu'il y aura un ou deux chapitre violent, qui mériterait d'être classé R, mais je ne classe pas cette fic R parce que, pour 3 chapitres violent…Je trouve que ça n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine, je vais seulement vous avertir au début du chapitre, écrit en gras/italique/souligné dans le N.A, que le chapitre sera classé R. Donc, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette violence, je tiens à vous précisez que je n'aime pas vraiment cela écrire des chapitres lorsqu'elle se fait battre. Peut-être que vous allez vous demander _Ben pourquoi elle en écrit d'abord?_ C'est parce que, pour les prochains chapitres, il faut que j'écrive tel ou tel affaire pour lui faire faire une réaction, pour que vous la compreniez comme moi je la voie. Écrire les bouts où elle se fait battre est très difficile pour moi, en partie parce que c'est mon personnage, mon premier que j'ai inventé, en partie parce que je D-É-T-E-S-T-E la violence faite aux enfants, si vous me croyez pas, demander à mon n'amie Vanessa a.k.a Amalia Lupin(compte sur ) comment je réagis lorsque j'entends parler d'enfant battue. Je ne suis pas une auteur qui adore écrire et décrire les scènes de violence. Donc, si ce chapitre vous a offensez d'une quelconque manière, j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais ne me criez pas tous dessus…svp? C'est ce que j'avais à dire…

**_Dernier rappel_** à compter du chapitre 26, cette fanfic ce trouvera dans la catégorie **PG-13**. Merci

Je vous laisse, je reviens ce soir pour tout corrigé et refaire des boutsEt non, pas de questions pour ce chapitre'

Byebye

Louna

S'incline et tombe dans des travaux pas encore finis IIIIIIIIIIIIII!!


	26. Découverte

D.A: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Mes personnages ainsi que mon histoire m'appartiennent de plein droit et je n'écris pas cette histoire afin d'en tirer une quelconque somme d'argent.

N.A: Me revoilà! Bon désolé pour le retard, je viens de finir mon chapitre 15 de mon autre histoire et je dois dire qu'il a été très long a faire. Bon, en ce moment, j'ai des piles de devoirs qui m'attendent…Mais comme je suis extrêmement gentille, j'ai décidé de commencer et de préparer ce chapitre pour vousVu que demain, je n'aurai probablement pas le temps :P Bon heu…Rien de spécial pour ce chapitre, excepté que ma fic est maintenant rendue PG-13' J'espère que je n'aurai pas trop de difficulté à écrire ce chapitre! Bon, je me la ferme et vous laisse lire! READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre Précédent_**

-Quand je parle de l'orphelinat, ou que j'y pense trop…Je fais des rêves…Je revois mon passé…Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas capable de me réveiller seule…Je revis des bouts que j'ai vécu et je sens les coups que j'ai reçus…Un peu comme les Détraqueurs…Mais d'habitude, Wolfy peut me réveiller quand ça l'arrive…Sauf que cette fois, j'ignore pourquoi, il n'était pas capable, je ne l'entendais pas…

-Tu as rêvé que tu te faisais droguée?

-Oui…Mais après, les sales cons, ils ont testé un couteau sur moi…Maintenant, la plus grande et la plus fine cicatrice s'est _réveillée_…

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants, aucun des trois n'osaient émettre un seul bruit.

-Ce sont tous une bande de sadique de lâche d'enfant de chienne qui mérite tous de crever! Cracha-t-elle, sa voix remplie de haine et de rage

**_Chapitre 26:Découverte_**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'incident qui avait presque coûté l'expulsion à Louna. Le jour après avoir révélé son passé à Remus, elle s'était rendue au bureau du directeur afin de savoir les punitions qu'elle aurait. Dumbledore lui avait donné 2 jours entiers de suspension, 3 soirs de retenue et l'avait formellement interdit de demander de l'aide à ses professeurs s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans les cours qu'elle avait manqués, ceux qu'elle avait séchés et ceux qu'elle manquerait à cause de sa suspension. Mais Louna se foutait royalement de la dernière restriction que Dumbledore lui avait imposée. Durant toute sa vie scolaire, elle avait toujours tout compris d'un seul coup et n'avait jamais eu besoin d'explications supplémentaires, quelque soit la matière enseignée. Elle n'allait sûrement pas se mettre à demander des questions parce qu'elle avait manqué quelques cours. De plus, le directeur l'avait obligé à faire tous ses devoirs et travaux demandés par les professeurs. Elle savait cependant que certains de ses _charmants_ professeurs, par exemple Snape, allait en profiter pour lui donner plus de travail qu'aux autres et ainsi, l'enterrer sous une pile de travaux aussi ennuyeux que facile à faire, mis à part ceux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sa matière préférée. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau de Dumbledore ce jour-là, il était inutile de dire qu'elle était furieuse contre ces punitions, mais, au fond d'elle, sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle préférait avoir ce genre de conséquences plutôt que celles qu'elle aurait eu à subir à l'orphelinat si elle y serait retournée. Étant samedi ce jour-là, sa première journée de suspension aurait lieu le lundi qui viendrait. Elle devait aller voir le directeur le matin même afin de savoir ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

Ainsi, la fin de semaine passa et, le lundi matin, elle se rendit comme convenu au bureau du directeur.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour cette merveilleuse journée merdique? Demanda-t-elle, à peine entrée dans le bureau avec Wolfy

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de frapper avant d'entrer? Demanda le directeur en levant les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire

-Encore une fois de plus. Aller, dis-moi ce que j'ai à faire qu'on en finisse. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Je voudrais te faire rappeler qu'il y a quelques jours, tu étais expulsée pour de bon et que, grâce au Professeur Lupin, je suis revenu sur ma décision et ai décidé de te laisser une dernière chance. Mais je peux aussi bien changer d'avis une nouvelle fois et tu serais renvoyée. Alors, tu arrêtes de me parler sur ce ton, tu arrêtes ton insolence, tu te montres polie et gentille envers tout le personnel de l'école, ou bien je te renvoie sur le champ. Est-ce bien compris? Dit Dumbledore en pointant un doigt vers elle.

Louna ne prononça aucun mot. Elle se contenta de planter ses yeux trop noirs dans les yeux bleus du directeur en grognant, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Wolfy s'était assis à ses pieds et grognait faiblement en fixant le directeur.

-Bon, je voie que tu as finalement compris. Dit Dumbledore en voyant qu'elle ne répliquait rien. Tu es la seule élève que j'ai eu à mettre en suspension jusqu'à maintenant.

-Oh vraiment? Touchant de voir que je suis la première à commencer le…rituel? Répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

-As-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit ou tiens-tu absolument à être expulsée?

Louna poussa un profond soupir exaspéré et croisa les bras, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Bien. J'ai pensé que pour aujourd'hui, tu pourrais rester dans la classe de l'un de tes professeurs et l'aider…enfin, faire ce qu'il te dira-

-QUOI?! NON MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT TOMBÉ SUR LA TÊTE?! Tu me prends pour qui? Je ne suis pas une servante! Non, ôte-toi ça de la tête le vieux! Je refuse de m'humilier devant les autres en faisant tout ce que le prof me dira de faire! Cria-t-elle furieusement

-Tu refuses? C'est ce que tu as dit? Très bien. Tu peux partir et aller préparer tes bagages, je vais écrire la lettre à l'orphelinat pendant ce temps. Dit Dumbledore en désignant la porte de sa main tendue.

Louna ne bougea pas. Elle le regardait d'un regard meurtrier et un grognement provenant du fond de sa gorge pouvait se faire entendre.

-Et qui est l'imbécile qui va devoir m'endurer toute la journée?

-Tu commences très mal, Louna. Il me semblait t'avoir dit d'arrêter tes insultes?

-Je m'en fiche. Alors, qui c'est?

-Le Professeur Snape-

-QUOI?! NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS PRIS CE MATIN?! T'es complètement cinglé! Tu veux absolument me faire renvoyer, c'est ça? De cette manière, tu n'auras plus à m'endurer! Je ne peux pas l'endurer plus d'un cours et tu veux que je passe une journée entière avec Snape? Houhou! Y a quelqu'un dans la tête? Non assurément. T'es tombé sur le caillou en te levant ou quoi?!

-Ça suffit Louna! Tu feras ce que je t'ai dit ou sinon, je te renvoie. L'avertit Dumbledore

-Mais je ne su-

-Assez Louna!

-C'est pas ju-

-J'ai dit ça suffit! Maintenant tais-toi et écoute-moi bien. Non je ne tiens pas à te renvoyer, mais c'est que tu violes tellement de règlements que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te punir et le choix qu'il me reste est celui de te renvoyer. Dès que je te dirai de quitter, tu iras directement voir le Professeur Snape, d'ailleurs, il t'attendra-

-Ouais c'est sûr. C'est probablement lui qui t'a proposé cette idée débile car il savait que tu allais accepter, ainsi il peut m-

Dumbledore leva la main pour la faire taire et poursuivit comme si elle n'avait rien dit

-À la fin de la journée, tu reviendras ici avec ton professeur pour faire un compte rendu de la journée et je verrai ce que tu auras demain comme journée. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Ouais mais-

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de répliquer Louna. Une dernière chose. Si jamais tu reviens ici avant la fin des cours, tu seras renvoyée. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Louna se retourna, ouvrit la porte et sortit en la clanquant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

-IL ME FAIT CHIER CE VIEUX DÉBILE-LÀ! Cria-t-elle à peine la porte refermée, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux

Wolfy la poussa gentiment du museau et lorsqu'elle le regarda, il eut l'air de lui dire

"_Aller, ne te laisse pas aller comme ça. Tu vas y arriver!_"

-Facile à dire pour toi! Snape va tout faire pour me provoquer et à la moindre gaffe, il va m'envoyer voir le vieux, ça, c'est sûr.

"_Montre-lui que tu peux passer une journée sans te faire sortir de la classe._"

-Tu parles! Ça va être la journée où je passe le plus de temps avec cet enfoiré et si je ne me fais pas mettre dehors, c'est un miracle! Il va tout faire pour que je sois renvoyée puisqu'il ne veut plus me voir ici et au bout d'une heure, je l'aurai probablement frappé et, si ça arrive, il va m'apporter voir Dumbly et je serai renvoyée pour de bon!

"_Alors il est temps de lui montrer que tu ne te laisseras pas faire, ni impressionner par lui et que tu vas réussir à passer la journée sans te faire mettre dehors. Montre-lui que tu arrives à te contrôler_"

-Mais ça implique que je vais devoir m'humilier devant les autres à faire tout ce que Snape me dira de faire…

"_On effacera cette journée de ta tête et de celle de tous les autres._" Eut l'air de dire le loup en commençant à bondir autour de la jeune fille.

-Très drôle Wolfy. Je vais me mettre à ta place et toi à la mienne, on va voir comment tu vas te sentir!

"_Aller! Tu vas survivre et je serai avec toi, ne l'oublie pas! Et puis, pour ta proposition, ça va aller tu sais. Je n'ai pas le goût de me retrouver transformé en fille..._"__

-Et moi, je n'ai pas le goût de me retrouver transformer en un loup mâle. Bon…Allons jouer à la bonne petite fille bien élevée qui ne fait jamais de mauvais coup parce qu'elle à trop peur des conséquences. Dit-elle d'un ton amer

"_C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Aller fillette, faut pas que tu soies en retard, sinon tu vas recevoir une vilaine punition._"

-La ferme Wolfy!

"_En voilà une manière de parler pour une fillette bien éduquée!_"

-Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver transformer en louveteau de 6 mois, je te conseille de te la fermer Wolfy. Dit-elle en riant

"_Mais je ne parle même pas_"

-Ah non ne recommence pas! Dit-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wolfy et Louna se trouvaient devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Elle mit la main sur la poignée et voulut la tourner, mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Louna poussa à nouveau un soupir et donna un violent coup de pied contre la porte dont le bruit se répandit en écho dans le corridor désert.

-Qui est là? Demanda la voix de Snape

-Le petit chaperon noir. Répondit la jeune fille avec une voix aiguë.

Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

-J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi. Dit-il en la regardant froidement

-Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu? Intéressant à savoir que tu ne reconnais pas l'élève que tu détestes le plus.

-Peut-être bien que c'est parce que ta voix n'a guère de différence avec celle d'une enfant de 6 ans.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu deviens sourd et que tu n'entends presque rien. Tu sais, ce problème vient avec l'âge. Répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Snape lui jeta un regard meurtrier et retourna à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte afin que l'adolescente puisse entrer

-Première chose, je ne suis pas ton esclave ni ta servante alors ne me traite pas ainsi parce que sinon tu risque de le regretter. Lui dit Louna à peine entrée dans la pièce.

-Est-ce une menace? Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant afin de lui faire face.

-Non, un simple avertissement qui pourrait bien devenir une menace.

Snape eut un rictus moqueur en continuant de la fixer avec un regard supérieur.

-Inutile de gaspiller ta salive à proférer des menaces ou à dire ce que tu es. Je sais que tu n'es pas une esclave ni une servante, mais tu devras quand même faire tout ce que je te dirai de faire.

-Et si jamais je refuse?

-Tu sais déjà ce qui va t'arriver dans ce cas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me doute déjà que tu risques de faire à ta tête alors je vais te dire ceci: si je t'entends une seule fois protester contre la tâche que je t'ai donné à faire, si jamais tu fais la moindre bêtise, si jamais tu désobéis, je t'envoie directement au bureau du directeur et tu seras renvoyée.

-Mais peut-être que je me fiche complètement d'être renvoyée.

Snape ricana méchamment et dit :

-Tu ne te fiches pas d'être renvoyée alors cesse de mentir. En fait, la vérité, c'est que tu es effrayée de retourner à l'orphelinat.

-Non! Je n'ai pas peur de retourner dans cet endroit!

-Dis-moi alors pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à rester ici, quand tu sais que tu pourrais partir et retourner là-bas.

-Parce que si je me suis sauvée, c'est pour ne plus jamais y retourner!

-Oh et pourquoi la petite peste s'est-elle sauvée? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en se dirigeant vers son bureau

-Comme si j'allais te le dire! Même si je serais tombée sur la tête ou si je serais en train de délirer et qu'il me prendrait l'incroyable envie de te le dire, tu ne me croirais pas et de toute façon…Jamais tu ne le sauras.

-Pourquoi es-tu si certaine que je ne te croirai pas? Demanda-t-il en tournant les pages du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Parce que tu croies que je ne sais rien faire d'autre que de mentir et tu penses que je mens comme je respire.

Comme réponse, Snape se contenta de ricaner méchamment. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il lui demanda

-Tu n'as pas l'intention que ta sale bête sauvage reste avec toi toute la journée?

-Eh oui. Il va où je me trouve et si ça te dérange, bien t'as qu'à aller voir le vieux sénile!

-Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage et de te taire si tu ne veux pas tout de suite aller lui rendre une dernière visite. Dit-il en refermant son livre.

Il le remit sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sortit. Louna le regarda partir, se demandant où il allait, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit la cloche sonner pour annoncer le début du premier cours. Elle poussa un soupir résigné et sortit à son tour. Elle rejoignit le professeur en quelques secondes et, traversant la foule d'élève qui attendait, elle regarda les étudiants en les défiant de rire d'elle. Mais aucun d'eux ne se moqua d'elle. À peine entrée dans la classe qu'elle se dirigea vers le coin le plus reculé de la classe et s'assit sur le sol, attendant que Snape lui demande de faire quelque chose.

Le premier cours se passa sans encombres. Le deuxième fut pareil ainsi que le troisième. Elle croyait que Snape allait s'acharner davantage sur elle, mais il ne lui adressa presque jamais la parole pour la provoquer durant ces trois cours, trop occupé qu'il était à réprimander les élèves des autres maisons. Lorsque enfin sonna la cloche annonçant le dîner, elle voulut se ruer en dehors de la classe, mais quelqu'un l'agrippa par le collet et la tira vers l'arrière.

-Où croies-tu aller ainsi? Demanda Snape

-Ailleurs qu'ici! Répliqua-t-elle en se débattant.

-Oh non. Toi, tu ne sors pas d'ici. Tu as des choses à faire.

-Quoi?! Mais je n'ai plus rien à faire!

Snape rit méchamment et la tourna face à la classe.

-Tu as tout ça à nettoyer avant que le premier cours de l'après-midi ne commence.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste! Je veux sortir moi! Je suis écoeurée d'être enfermée! Protesta-t-elle furieusement

-Je n'ai rien à faire de tes caprices, Miss-je-ne-pense-qu'à-moi.

-Tu oses dire que je ne pense qu'à moi?! Cria-t-elle

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ou sinon tu sais ce qu'il va arriver.

-J'en ai rien à fo-

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de répliquer, mais de nettoyer et tu ferais mieux d'avoir fini lorsque je reviendrai. Et puis, qui a dit que la vie était juste?

Il sortit de la salle et verrouilla la porte.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SNAPE! T'ES QU'UN IMBÉCILE! Cria-t-elle en donnant des coups de poing contre la porte.

Wolfy attrapa le bas de sa robe et tira dessus, lui disant de reculer

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wolfy?

Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement

-Est-ce moi ou bien tu viens de crier quelques insultes? Demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment la réponse

-Tu as dû entendre des voix parce qu'il n'y a personne qui a crié ici. Dit-elle sèchement

-J'aurais juré que tu avais crié.

-T'hallucines et tu devrais aller te faire soigner pour ton dérèglement mental.

-Pardon?

-Je n'ai rien dit professeur. Dit-elle innocemment avec une petite voix aigu

-J'aime mieux ça.

Il referma la porte, la verrouilla une nouvelle fois et partit.

-Beurk je peux pas croire que je viens de dire ça…Dit-elle en faisant une grimace

"_Tiens, tu as décidé de montrer que tu avais été élevée?_" Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy avec un regard moqueur

Louna lui lança une boule de parchemin qu'elle venait de ramasser sur le sol et commença à nettoyer la salle. Le premier cours de l'après-midi se passa également bien, mais Louna commençait sérieusement à être écoeurée de faire tout ce que Snape lui ordonnait. Les élèves ne se moquaient pas d'elle, pas même les plus vieux, et d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas fallu qu'un seul d'entre eux le fasse, car il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure aussitôt la classe finie. Sa patience commençait à être à bout et Snape le sentait, car il commençait à s'acharner davantage sur elle. Enfin, le cours prit fin et il n'en restait plus qu'un

-Encore un cours et c'est fini Wolfy. On aura survécu à la pire journée. Chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire méchant alors que les autres entraient.

Louna se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe et s'assit sur le sol, regardant les élèves entrer avec ce même air de défi sur le visage. Elle poussa un soupir de découragement lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ron entrer. Si Harry était là, c'est que Draco serait là également et elle risquait de perdre le contrôle et de foutre en l'air toute sa journée. Habituellement, lorsque Malfoy et Louna s'adressent la parole, ça ne se finit pas vraiment bien, alors avec Snape en plus qui ferait tout pour lui faire perdre patience, avant la fin du cours, elle serait au bureau de Dumbledore, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Justement, Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la salle et elle fixa ses yeux noirs dans les yeux bleus-gris du jeune homme. Celui-ci la vit et, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, un sourire méchant se dessina sur son visage, mais il ne lui dit rien et alla prendre sa place avec ses deux amis. Snape commença à donner son cours et, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les élèves commençaient leurs potions. Louna recommença pour la millième fois le tour des rangées afin de voir s'il manquait quelque chose à un élève et si c'était le cas, elle devait le dire au professeur pour qu'il aille régler cela, le plus souvent en ôtant des points

-Alors l'orpheline, tu as trouvé ton maître pour remplacer tes parents? Dit sarcastiquement Draco alors qu'elle passait devant elle

-La ferme si tu ne veux pas que je te rentre la tête dans le chaudron. Lui lança-t-elle sèchement en passant devant lui.

Elle entendit Draco rire derrière elle, mais, au prix d'un effort incroyable, elle continua son chemin sans rien répliquer.

-Louna mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda à voix basse Hermione

-Je m'ennuyais tellement des potions tu sais, que j'ai voulu voir à quoi ressemblait une journée entière dans cette classe. Répondit-elle sarcastiquement

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parles Hermione? Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas capable de répondre la vérité et qu'elle n'a que des sarcasmes à dire?

-Le mot suspension, ça te dit quelque chose? Ou bien tu es tellement inculte que ce mot est trop difficile pour toi à le prononcer et encore plus difficile à le retenir? Répliqua-t-elle amèrement en se tournant vers Ron

-Tu es en suspension? Pourquoi?

Louna poussa un soupir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une voix glaciale s'éleva derrière elle

-Il me semble que vous avez autre chose à faire, Miss-je-me-crois-autorisée-à-faire-ce-qu'il-me-plaît.

-Tien, tu me dis vous en face des autres, mais lorsqu'il n'y a personne, tu me dis tu. C'est bizarre, non? Ou bien tu ne veux pas que les autres…Aillent dire à tous les autres professeurs que tu ne me vouvoies pas? Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement en se retournant

-Taisez-vous ou sinon vous savez ce qu'il va vous arriver. Vous avez autre chose à faire il me semble, dépêchez-vous de retourner à vos occupations.

Louna poussa un grognement et passa à côté de lui afin de se diriger vers le fond de la classe. Snape la regarda s'éloigner, puis, se tournant vers les quatre Gryffindor, il leur dit

-Il me semble que vous avez une potion à faire, non? Alors dépêchez-vous à vous mettre au travail. 10 points de moins pour Gryffindor.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une autre table.

-Alors l'orpheline, ça te plait de jouer à la servante? Lui lança Malfoy alors qu'elle passai derrière lui une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'il t'arrive quelque chose? Répliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Elle était à bout de patience. Le cours tirait à sa fin, mais celui-ci avait été plus pire que les autres. Avec Malfoy, Parkinson et Snape qui ne la lâchaient pas, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Mais cette fois, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait se retenir bien longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'une servante parle à ses supérieurs! Répliqua Draco avec un rire méchant en riant

Louna prit une profonde inspiration et se força à ne rien dire, mais, comme elle allait pour s'éloigner de Draco, celui-ci lui prit le bras et la ramena vers lui.

-Tu pars sans que je t'en aille donné l'ordre? Tu sais qu'en général, on frappe les servantes désobéissantes?

Un grognement roula au fond de la gorge à Louna alors qu'elle dégageait furieusement son bras. Wolfy grognait lui aussi. Mais une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de Louna. Elle prit un air coupable et ses yeux se remplirent de culpabilité.

-Je suis désolée de mon comportement, jeune maître. Je jure que cela ne se reproduira plus…

Elle s'inclina devant Malfoy, mais, tandis qu'il la regardait d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension, elle attrapa les deux pattes de la chaise et les souleva. Avant que l'adolescent n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva sur le sol. Louna, qui avait reposé la chaise aussitôt que Malfoy eut fini de glisser, le regardait maintenant d'un regard triomphant tandis que les élèves s'esclaffaient bruyamment.

-Dans tes rêves bien sûr, espèce d'imbécile. Lui chuchota-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner de lui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et son regard croisa celui de Snape. À peine eut-elle croisé son regard qu'elle su qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis, mais si elle n'aurait pas fait ce coup, elle aurait probablement frappé Malfoy pour ce qu'il lui a dit. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et retourna à ses tâches. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle alla s'asseoir dans son coin et attendit ce qui allait se passer. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur le dernier élève, Snape se dirigea vers elle.

-Debout! Lança-t-il sèchement

-Pourquoi? Répondit-elle amèrement

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire autre chose, il l'empoigna par le devant du collet et la plaqua contre le mur

-Lâche-moi! Dit-elle entre ses dents en essayant de défaire la prise que Snape avait.

-J'aurais voulu te demander de te justifier pour ce que tu as fait à M. Malfoy, mais je vais laisser le directeur s'en charger.

Il la jeta sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte. Louna se releva rapidement et se retint à grande peine pour ne pas se ruer sur Snape et le frapper. Elle le suivit néanmoins dans les corridors et monta derrière lui l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Dumbldore. A peine furent-ils entrer que Dumbledore demanda

-Alors, comment c'est passé la journée?

-Pour moi ou pour lui? Répliqua amèrement Louna pour elle-même.

Snape fit le résumé de la journée, sans manquer de préciser ce qu'elle avait fait à Draco. Lorsque le professeur eut fini, Dumbledore regarda Louna, qui était occupée à regarder Wolfy dans les yeux.

-On va oublier le petit incident avec M. Malfoy. Mais demain, vous copierez et ferez une dissertation disant pourquoi la violence est mal. Enfin, vous aurez plus de détail demain.

Après lui avoir dit où se rendre le lendemain, elle fut autorisée à sortir du bureau. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, elle se précipita dans les escaliers, se faufilant entre les personnes qui montaient ou descendaient et, une fois qu'elle fut dans le hall, elle couru jusqu'aux grandes portes de chêne et sortit. Elle respira profondément, heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir dehors et de sentir l'air frais entrer dans ses poumons. Il faisait un soleil radieux et l'air était très doux pour cette fin de mois de mai. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et vit qu'il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans le parc. Bien que le temps fut clément et que le soleil brillait, la majorité des étudiants restaient dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque à étudier afin d'être prêt aux examens qui auraient lieu la semaine prochaine. Mais Louna n'avait pas l'intention d'étudier, elle préférait être à l'extérieur à jouer avec Wolfy plutôt qu'être enfermée entre 4 murs avec une pile de livre et parchemin à ses côtés.

Elle traversa le parc et se rendit à son endroit préféré: la clairière, où elle resta bien après que le soleil eut disparu derrière les collines. Le lendemain, elle se rendit, avec Wolfy, à la salle où Dumbledore lui avait dit d'aller. Lorsqu'elle entra, celui-ci l'attendait déjà.

-Tu vas me dire que je suis en retard? Dit-elle sèchement en refermant la porte.

-Non, tu es même en avance. Bon alors, tout ce que tu as besoin est là. Tu devras rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles absolument tout fini.

-Ouais c'est ça. Et qui est-ce qui va me surveiller pour que tu soies sûr que je ne me sauve pas?

-Personne. Je jetterai un charme sur la porte. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrira que lorsque tu auras absolument tout terminé, alors, inutile d'essayer de l'ouvrir, puisqu'il n'y a que moi qui connais le contre-charme. Passe une bonne journée.

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, laissant Louna seule avec Wolfy.

-Quelle belle journée! Dit-elle sarcastiquement en se tournant vers la fenêtre, où elle vit le soleil brillant. Oh merde…Il veut vraiment me faire chier lui…Il m'enferme dans cette foutue pièce qui est au cinquième étage avec une fenêtre qui donne sur le parc alors qu'il fait beau dehors et que je pourrais y être si je ne serais pas dans cette foutue école.

"_Tu n'as qu'à commencer maintenant, comme ça, plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite on pourra retourner dehors._"Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy une fois que Louna l'eut regardé.

-Facile à dire pour toi…Dit-elle amèrement

Néanmoins, elle se dirigea vers la pile de parchemin et commença par faire ses lignes de copie. Mais à peine eut-elle écrit la première ligne qu'elle sortit sa baguette

-Tu vas voir, j'ai appris ça un jour que j'étais à la bibliothèque dans un vieux livre que personne n'a dû prendre il y a des années.

Elle murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles, donna un coup sec sur le parchemin et attendit, regardant les lettres se dessiner sur chaque ligne afin de former la phrase qu'elle avait écrite au début du parchemin. Lorsque la page fut remplie, elle prit le parchemin et le regarda. Personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'elle avait utilisé un charme car l'écriture était identique. Satisfaite, elle reposa le parchemin, regarda les autres et se demanda

-Combien de lignes est-ce qu'il m'avait demandées de faire?

Elle tourna la tête vers Wolfy, qui était couché sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui _dit_ "_Espèce de tricheuse. Tu es sensée écrire toutes les lignes, non pas jeter un sort qui les écrit à ta place._ "__

-Tu veux que ça prenne du temps ou quoi? Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici. Tu sais combien de ligne il m'avait demandées?

"_Fais mille lignes, il devrait être content_. "

Le loup bailla longuement, s'étira et ferma les yeux tandis que Louna jetait son sortilège sur les autres parchemins. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle commença sa dissertation, mais à peine eut-elle écrit 3 lignes qu'elle réveilla Wolfy et commença à le poursuivre à travers la pièce.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que tous les élèves avaient déjà fini leur cours, Louna pu enfin sortir de la pièce. Elle fit le même manège que la veille et passa la soirée dehors avec son loup.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans qu'aucun incident ne se produise. Ses retenues du soir étaient rapidement terminées et elle pouvait ainsi passer ses soirées à regarder les étoiles. Le temps s'adoucit tout au long de la semaine et le soleil brillait à chaque jour, faisant rêver les élèves des vacances qui approchaient alors qu'ils étaient coincés à l'intérieur de château, soit à assister aux cours, soit à étudier pour leurs examens. Louna ne sécha aucun cours, même si la tentation d'aller dehors était plus invitante que d'assister aux cours. Mais à chaque fin de journée, elle se précipitait dehors pour se rendre à la clairière tandis que la majorité des étudiants n'étaient même pas encore sortis de leur classe. En passant ainsi le restant de ses journées à l'extérieur, elle évitait les ennuis avec Malfoy et Parkinson. Le restant de la semaine se déroula ainsi, ainsi que le week-end, et le début de la semaine d'examen. L'été n'était même pas encore commencé que déjà, sa peau était plus brune que celles des autres élèves. Pas étonnant si l'on comptait le nombre d'heures qu'elle passait à l'extérieur. Certains élèves retournaient dans leur salle commune après leurs examens afin de réviser pour le suivant, mais Louna n'étudiait guère. Elle faisait tous ses examens avec ce qu'elle se rappelait et elle se fichait si elle avait bon ou mal. Pour elle, ce n'était pas important.

Louna et Wolfy étaient dans la clairière. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Louna venait tout juste de finir son dernier examen. Après avoir fait une petite halte à son dortoir afin de changer de vêtements, elle s'était rendue à son endroit et maintenait, couchée sur le dos, elle s'amusait à déchirer les pages de son livre de botanique.

-Byebye le livre, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Dit-elle, alors qu'elle faisait brûlé, à l'aide d'une boule de feu dans sa main gauche, quelques pages.

Wolfy la regardait faire, amusé. Puis, alors qu'elle finissait de brûler la couverture du livre, il se leva, s'approcha d'elle, et se mit à lui lécher le visage

-Wolfy! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Dit-elle en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite

Mais Wolfy n'arrêta pas. Louna fini par se lever debout et le regarda.

-Ah…Tu as faim…Mais je n'ai pas faim…

"_Tu n'as rien avaler depuis 3 jours. Il faut que tu manges!"_

-Oui papa! Dit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

"_Hey!_" eut l'air de lui vouloir dire Wolfy en grognant.

-Oooouuuu, le méchant Wolfy veut me mordre!…Ok, on va entrer avant que tu ne décides de me prendre comme repas…

"_C'est ça alors grouille-toi!_ "Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en claquant des mâchoires.

Elle sortir de la clairière et marcha jusqu'au château. Elle poussa les portes, entra et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, qui était à moitié remplie. Sans regarder personne autour d'elle, elle s'assit au bout de la table des Gryffindor, se tourna pour faire face à Wolfy et lui donna quelques morceaux de viande, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.

-Eh Louna…Qu'est-ce que tu fias ici?

Louna tourna la tête vers Hermione et lui dit sarcastiquement

-Ah ton avis? Je comble l'un des besoin élémentaire qu'un être vivant à besoin pour survivre. Tu sais, il y en a trois.

Elle roula des yeux et, avant qu'Hermione ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit, elle prit une poigné de côtelettes et sortit de la Grande Salle, lançant une pièce de viande par dessus son épaule que Wolfy attrapa au vol. Elle ressortit du château, fit le chemin qu'elle avait fait presque toute l'année et se retrouva une fois de plus dans la clairière. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, les jambes allongées, et mangea ce qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

-Je me demande ce qu'on va faire pour cet été. Dumbledore ne nous laissera certainement pas errer dans les forêts du pays…J'espère qu'il ne nous obligera pas à rester ici…Je crois que je deviendrais folle s'il faudrait que je reste tout l'été dans cette foutue école. Dit-elle en lançant une autre côtelette à Wolfy.

-Peut-être qu'il nous laissera choisir…Ah et puis? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Je suis habituée au changement d'endroit alors de me ramasser en Chine ne me dérange pas…Tant que je suis avec toi……HEY LÂCHE ÇA ESPÈCE DE SALE GOINFRE! Cria Louna en riant, alors que Wolfy venait de s'emparer de la moitié de la dernière côtelette pour pouvoir la manger.

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux êtres vivants se combattirent, chacun tenant la moitié de la côtelette et tirant le plus fort qu'il pouvait afin de gagner contre l'adversaire. Alors que le dos de Louna touchait presque le sol, Wolfy relâcha sa prise et, à peine fut-elle allongée sur le dos qu'il prit presque entièrement la côtelette dans sa gueule et s'éloigna en gambadant, la tête haute, la queue fièrement dressée

-Toi, je vais t'avoir, espèce de vantard! Dit-elle en se relevant.

Wolfy se dépêcha d'avaler le morceau de viande et, alors que Louna approchait, lui sauta dessus. Louna se retrouva plaquée au sol, les pattes antérieures de Wolfy posées sur ses épaules.

-Toi, espèce de sale goinfre. Tu devrais avoir honte de voler quelque chose à manger à une pauvre petite fille! Dit-elle en entourant le cou de l'animal.

Elle le fit basculer sur le côté et se releva. Le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les montagnes à présent et Louna regardait dans cette direction afin de voir le soleil se coucher. Wolfy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et accota sa tête contre la jambe de l'adolescente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce de voleur? Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard de côté.

Wolfy prit un air de louveteau abandonné et la regarda, voulant dire

"_Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça?_ "

-Très drôle! À vrai dire…Je ne t'aime pas.

"_Je le savais!_ "

-Nan, en fait…Elle se baissa à la hauteur du loup et lui entoura le cou de ses bras, le serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait contre elle, je t'adore.

Pendant un long moment, les deux restèrent ainsi. Quand la noirceur commença à s'installer, Louna se releva et dit

-il faudrait peut-être rentrer…

Ils sortirent du buisson et commencèrent à remontrer le chemin en direction du château. Louna jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite, en direction des portes, et s'arrêta. Elle plissa ses yeux afin de percer l'obscurité grandissante puis dit

-Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas là…L'entrée du parc n'est donc pas gardée…Tu penses à la même chose que moi?

"_Bien sûr que si…Sauf que réfléchis-y bien…Si tu te fais prendre, tu retournes à l'orphelinat._" Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle le regarda.

-Je sais...Mais…Il n'y a absolument personne…tout est tranquille. Enfin…Je crois. Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. On y va!

Elle commença à marcher d'un pas rapide, regardant constamment derrière elle. Alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir, elle jeta un regard derrière elle, en direction du saule cogneur, et vit une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers l'arbre. Elle s'arrêta, observant la personne afin d'être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas été vue, mais la personne qui était à présent à quelques mètre du Saule, se retourna et s'arrêta brusquement, signe qu'elle l'avait vu.

-Oh non…Pas lui…Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant quoi faire. Si je reste ici, il me rejoint et m'amène chez le directeur en lui disant que j'ai voulu m'enfuir, et le directeur va le croire parce qu'il ne me croit jamais, et je vais être renvoyée. Si je m'enfuie, je n'ai plus à rester ici et on est libre à nouveau…

"_Je sais…Mais dépêche-toi parce qu'il vient par ici_"

Louna réfléchissait. Si elle ne bouge pas, elle risque l'expulsion et Remus ne pourrait rien faire contre cela. Si elle part, elle n'a plus de règles a suivre, rien. Sauf que s'il arrivait et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se cacher, il pouvait lui jeter un sort pour l'immobiliser et la ramener au château où, une fois rendue, elle serait renvoyée. Elle regardait la personne qui approchait à grand pas puis, comme si ses pieds commandaient, elle tourna les talons et couru vers l'entrée du parc. Une fois sortit hors de l'enceinte de l'école, elle tourna à gauche et continua sa course, sans savoir où elle allait. Pendant ce temps la personne arriva à côté de l'entrée et la regarda courir.

-Tu t'en vas vers la cabane hurlante, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. De toute façon, tu vas te retrouver prise au piège et lorsque tu le réaliseras, je t'attraperai et tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir puisque tu seras à bout de force. Murmura Snape d'un ton mauvais.

Puis, il se retourna et remonta le chemin vers le Saule Cogneur, où il prit une branche et entra dans le passage secret une fois l'arbre immobilisé.

Louna continuait de courir. Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'elle courait sans s'être arrêtée, mais elle n'était presque pas essoufflée. Cela lui rappela ses courses qu'elle faisait contre les policiers lorsqu'ils essayaient de l'attraper. A chaque fois, elle avait gagné ces courses, qu'elle prenait comme un jeu à l'époque, et souvent, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle avait semé les policiers, elle continuait de courir, histoire de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ces hommes. Bien souvent, elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsque ses jambes arrêtaient de bouger, ce qui la faisait tomber de tout son long contre le sol.

Elle n'avait aucune idée où elle allait. D'ailleurs, elle ne regardait même pas devant elle. Elle regardait la route, évitant ainsi de se prendre les pieds dans une roche ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Wolfy courait à ses côtés. Lui semblait se réjouir de pouvoir enfin courir comme cela, après avoir passé des semaines, des mois, à ne pas pouvoir courir cette distance. Louna secoua la tête afin se dégager les mèches qui lui barrait la vue et, lorsqu'elle regarda devant elle, elle vit une grande maison. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sauta par-dessus la barrière qui délimitait le terrain de la grande maison et continua sa course. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face, elle vit que tout était barricadé. Il n'y avait aucune portes ni fenêtres, ni ouverture assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. Elle fit le tour de la maison en courant et, soudainement, ses pieds heurtèrent quelque chose et elle s'affala sur le sol humide. Tremblante, elle voulut se relever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de supporter son poids et elle retomba assise sur le sol. Wolfy, qui faisait le tour de la maison à la recherche d'une entrée, vint la retrouver et la poussa avec son museau.

-Qu,qu'est-c-ce qu-qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Wolfy lui tira la manche et fit quelques bonds plus loin, lui disant de le suivre. Louna se releva péniblement sur ses jambes tremblantes et le suivit. Elle le rejoignit de l'autre côté de la maison. Il était assis face au mur et le fixait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer? Lui demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur les genoux.

Il lui indiqua le mur avec son museau. Louna regarda dans la direction que Wolfyvenait de lui indiquer et ne vit rien à part le bois, les briques et les plantes qui poussaient contre la maison.

-Il n'y a rien…

Wolfy poussa un soupir et se leva. À la base du sol, il se mit à gratter, creuser, délogeant ainsi quelques plantes. Intriguée, Louna alla le rejoindre et vit qu'il y avait là une petite ouverture, assez grande pour lui permettre de s'y faufiler. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, d'ailleurs, jamais personne n'a dû remarquer cette petite ouverture qui s'était formée avec les années. Wolfy s'y glissa le premier et, lorsque sa queue eut disparut, après s'être tortillé pendant quelques minutes, Louna s'y glissa à son tour. L'ouverture était un peu plus étroite que la fenêtre par laquelle elle s'était échappée de l'orphelinat il y a deux ans, mais, grâce à sa maigreur extrême et à force de se tortiller, elle finit par glisser dans la maison et se retrouva sur le sol après avoir fait une chute de quelques mètres. Elle se releva et cligna des yeux. Tout était noir et elle ne voyait rien. Puis, quelque chose vint se frotter contre sa jambe et elle sursauta.

-Wolfy? Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Pour réponse, elle ne reçut qu'un bref grognement et elle sentit le loup attraper le bas de son pantalon afin de la guider. Sa vision commença à s'habituer à l'obscurité lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet quelque chose qui tomba lourdement sur le plancher en produisant un bruit qui se répercuta en écho dans la maison.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait rentrer dans cette chose? Demanda-t-elle furieusement à Wolfy.

Bien qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, elle était certaine qu'il la regardait en voulant dire

"_Tu n'avais qu'à regarder où tu marchais espèce de maladroite_"

Elle poussa un grognement et plissa les yeux afin de voir le contour des choses. Puis, elle arriva à un escalier. La lueur de la lune se glissait à travers les fentes des fenêtres, ce qui permettait à Louna de voir un peu mieux. Elle posa son pied sur la première marche, qui ne produisit aucun bruit, et posa son autre pied sur la deuxième, la marche craqua, produisant un bruit grinçant qui se répercuta en écho. Louna regarda à côté d'elle et vit Wolfy qui était sur la même marche qu'elle.

-Tu es trop lourd, tu fais craquer les marches.

Puis, elle entendit le plancher craquer au dessus d'elle et il lui semblait percevoir des voix. Elle resta figée pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire. Puis, un autre craquement se fit entendre, celui-ci provenant de l'étage d'où elle venait. Elle monta l'escalier en quatrième vitesse, arriva à un palier mais ne s'arrêta pas et continua de monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision contre une porte, qui s'ouvrit sous la force de l'impact. Elle regardait le sol pour ne pas tomber, mais elle frappa de plein fouet une personne.

-Il est un loup-garou Harry! Entendit-elle alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol.

Louna s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais une bouffée d'air lui remplie les narines de poussière et elle se mit à éternuer. Elle éternua une, deux, trois fois, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-TCHOU! M..M..MMM-TCHOU!A..a…allllLLLTCHOU!

Louna arrêta d'essayer parler et continua d'éternuer. Chaque éternuement la faisait faire des pas dans n'importe quelles directions. Ainsi, elle se cogna contre le mur plusieurs fois et finit par se retrouver assise par terre à éternuer tandis que toutes les personnes présentes la regardaient sans savoir trop quoi faire, à l'exception d'une personne, qui semblait trouver la situation amusante.

-Je suUUITCHOU!a..a..a…TCHOU! alllLLLTCHOU! TCHOU! TCHOU!

-Je crois qu'elle essaie de dire qu'elle est allergique à la poussière. Dit une voix rauque en regardant l'adolescente, qui était assise par terre, éternuer une nouvelle fois.

Remus sortit sa baguette et d'un coup, fit disparaître la poussière qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il aida Louna à se relever et la regarda.

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici? Lui redemanda-t-il

-Par accident… Hey Granger, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si Remus est un loup-garou? Tu viens de le savoir qu'il en est un? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif en fixant Hermione dans les yeux

-Ça fait qu'il est dangereux! Dumbledore a fait une erreur en lui donant le poste de professeur! Tu ne réalises pas qu'un accident aurait pu arriver?

Louna ricana et lui dit, en la poussant une nouvelle fois

-dumbledre n'a pas fait d'erreur! Tu croies que Remus est dangereux? Je te ferai remarquer qu'un loup-garou n'est dangereux que durant la pleine lune parce qu'il se retrouve transformé en loup et puis, quel animal Wolfy est d'après toi? Tu n'es qu'une petite trouillarde quhmpgh.

-Assez Louna. Lui dit Remus, qui venait de plaquer une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille

Louna roula des yeux et se dégagea, regardant tour à tour les autres personnes qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Son regard passa sur Ron, qui avait une jambe cassée, puis sur Harry, qui tenait sa baguette à la main puis sur la dernière personne, qu'elle regarda d'un regard indifférent.

-T'as invité de drôle de personne pour ton party Remus. Dit-elle en le regardant

-Ce n'est pas un _party_! Est-ce qu'on a l'air de s'amuser? Dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

Louna la regarda et remarqua dans l'état qu'Hermione se trouvait. Elle saignait un peu au dessus de l'œil et ses vêtements étaient sales.

-OH! Tu as décidé de faire comme moi et d'essayer de vivre dans la forêt, mais tu t'es fait une égratignure au dessus de l'œil et tu t'es dis en pleurant : bouhouhou! Je ne réussirai jamais!

-Ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu veux, tu le sais ça! Ils t'ont appris la stupidité d'où tu viens? Cria Hermione

-Non, mais ils m'ont appris quelque chose d'autre, tu veux que je te montre? Dit Louna entre ses dents, serrant les poings

L'adolescente voulue se ruer sur Hermione, mais Remus la retint.

-Ça suffit vous deux! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment alors arrêtez! Leur dit sévèrement Remus

Hermione détourna les yeux tandis que Louna dégagea ses cheveux noirs de son visage. Se sentant fixer, elle tourna la tête et dit

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme si j'étais un alien sortit de son vaisseau? Et puis, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu à l'école.

-Normal, c'est un meurtrier. Lui dit Harry

-Ah. Sirius Black, non? Ouuu j'ai peur! Et je peux savoir ce qu'il fa-Commença Louna, mais la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois

Snape entra, regarda la scène, puis, voyant Louna, il se précipita sur elle et lui attrapa le bras.

-C'est ici que tu te caches, je le savais! Je me doutais que tu avais quelque chose à voir avec eux. Lui dit-il en la secouant

-De quoi tu parles espèce de sale crétin? Tu ferais mieux de me lâcher! Dit-elle en se débattant furieusement

-C'est évident que tu serais parti les rejoindre. Mais tu sais quoi? Je vais te ramener, toi et les autres, et tu seras renvoyée comme les autres tandis que Lupin sera probablement enfermé à Azkaban pour complicité avec le meurtrier. Lui dit Snape en resserrant sa prise autour du bras de Louna, ignorant le loup qui montrait les crocs en grognant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore? Et puis…On est hors de Poudlard alors je peux faire ce que je veux et si tu ne me lâches pas, Wolfy va te mordre! Lui dit-elle lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'œil droit

Snape poussa un grognement, mais ne lâcha pas Louna.

-Severus lâ-

-Lupin, je savais que tu serais ici! Avec l'aide de cette sale morveuse, tu voulais aider ton vieil ami à entrer dans le château, d'ailleurs, c'est-ce que tu as fait toute l'année, non?

-Depuis quand est-ce que j'aiderais quelqu'un? Et puis, pourquoi j'aiderais ce crétin de meurtrier à entrer dans l'école? Merde tu vas me lâcher oui?!

-Tu vas la fermer toi! Cria Snape à Louna en lâchant son bras pour l'agripper par le collet et la lever de terre.

-ÔTES TES SALES PATTES DE MA FILLE SNAPE! Cria soudainement Sirius

C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de jeter un seau d'eau glacée sur Louna. Elle cessa instantanément de se débattre et arrêta de bouger. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne fit aucun mouvement et ne prononça un seul mot, c'était à peine s'ils respiraient. C'était le silence total, mis à part les couinements du rat, qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Ôtes tes sales pattes de sur qui? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Sirius.

_Voilà, il est fini! Je n'ai pas le temps de corriger ce soir, mais je vais le faire demain!Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite puisqu'il faut que je poste mon autre chapitre de mon autre histoire avant et qu'avant de commencer l'écriture de l'autre chapitre de mon autre histoire, il faut que je fasse un travail d'école et je ne sais quand je l'aurai fini mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher A demain!!_

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Amalia**** Lupin**: Merci pour ton review! J'espere que ta pas aimer le dernier chapitre pcq a se faite battre! Moi zai pas aimer cal écrirepleurelol'jai pas hate a tu sais quoi non plus'jtai réellement fait réagir de meme ?coolbon mici encore jespere que ta aimer ce chapitre!9lol técoute le sketch show toi too ;))

**Aaricia**: Merci à toi aussi pour le reviewje suis d'accord avec toi ils devraient avoir honte! J'espère que t'as autant aimé celui-ciPourquoi tu ne viens plus sur msn toi? Fais longmteps qu'on c pas parler! Mais bon mici encore!

**Sniffle**: Mici à toi aussiMoi aussi jhaie le battage denfant!waaa mici pour la notetite larme de joie ds les yeuxmeme si jen avais apas demander !jespere q ue ta aimer ce chapitre !mici encore

**Audlydou**: Mici à toi aussi pour le reviewhéhé patience petite audlydou ;) chantonnela patience est une vertulol jespere que ta aiemr ce chapitre !mici encore

Bon ok je me grouille en ce moment de finir tout tout!donc la suite je sais vraiment pas quand elle veindra puisque tpday a lécole notre _gentile_ prof de francais nous a donné un grosse recherche a faire a remettre pour le 22 nov alors jespere que je vias pouvoir updater avant !!!!!sinon dsl pour le retard jesopere que vs me parodnner…Reviewver mwa tlmet ceux qui ne reiewver pas..ben vs pourriez reviewver siouplait ?zuste un tout tit mot pour me dire cque vs en penser ?yeux de chiens battubon je vous laisse !!

Byebye

Louna

S'incline et tombe dans les feuilles mortesYAY !lance les feuilles autour d'elle


	27. Vérité ou mensonge

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling, à l'exception de ma fic et de mes personnages.

N.A: Bonjour tout le monde-Ben...Bonsoir…Ou plutôt bonne nuit? Arf! Il est 23h56 et je commence ce chapitre dans mon cahier parce que…Pour aller plus vite-Je pense que je vais pouvoir poster ce chapitre plus rapidement si je l'écris dans mon cahier le soir étant donné que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps le jour…Maudite école et maudit prof! Bon, entk. Je sais déjà pas mal tout ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre alors ça devrait aller vite pour l'écrire- Pour le transcrire, on en parlera pas trop' Je ne sais cependant pas de quelle longueur il va être alors ne me crier pas dessus s'il est trop court à votre goût! Pouvoir continuer d'écrire quotidiennement avec les travaux que j'ai à faire n'est pas facile! Bon, j'arrête de parler! Je vous laisse à ce que vous voulez vraiment lire- READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-ÔTES TES SALES PATTES DE MA FILLE SNAPE! Cria soudainement Sirius

C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de jeter un seau d'eau glacée sur Louna. Elle cessa instantanément de se débattre et arrêta de bouger. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne fit aucun mouvement et ne prononça un seul mot, c'était à peine s'ils respiraient. C'était le silence total, mis à part les couinements du rat, qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Ôtes tes sales pattes de sur qui? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Sirius.

**_Chapitre 27:Vérité ou mensonge?_**

****

-Eh oui Black, tu as bien entendu les mots _ma fille_. Toi qui te croyais orpheline pendant toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas cela que tu croyais? Dit Snape en resserrant sa prise sur le collet de Louna

Celle-ci essayait de se défaire de la prise, mais ne réussissait pas.

-Vous…Vous…Vous voulez dire que…Que c'est vraiment votre fille? Demanda Hermione en regardant Sirius.

-Non je ne le suis pas! Dit Louna en se débattant de plus en plus

-Oui ce l'est et s'il ne la lâche pas immédiatement il va avoir à faire à moi. Dit Sirius en serrant les poings, regardant Snape d'un regard meurtrier

-Ta _si_ précieuse petite fille, pas vrai Black? Celle que tu adorais autrefois. Black et sa fille, qui ne les connaissait pas? Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour faire parler de toi à ton tour, pas vrai? Potter avait eu un enfant alors pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas un, histoire de faire comme lui? Puis cet accident est arrivé. À ce qu'on disait, tu ne voulais plus voir personne d'autre à l'exception de cette morveuse. Dit Snape en tenant Louna, toujours par le collet, devant lui, la secouant légèrement, puis il poursuivit. Tous les sorciers en ont entendu parler de toi et de ta fille qui porte un nom affreux, tout comme son apparence et son père. C'était ton petit trésor, pas vrai Black? Eh bien regarde ce à quoi ressemble ta petite merveille maintenant. Elle est devenue une affreuse petite morveuse.

-Je te le répète une dernière fois Snape, lâche-la immédiatement! Dit Sirius entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

Snape eut un rictus moqueur. Il secoua Louna, qui se débattait vainement, et dit

-C'est _ça_ que tu veux? Eh bien attrape-la.

Il la jeta sur le sol, où elle atterrit sur le côté à deux mètre de Sirius. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire un seul geste, elle se releva et fixa Snape d'un regard meurtrier. Un grognement inhumain, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'une bête sauvage, ce fit entendre dans la pièce et cette fois, ce n'était pas Wolfy, bien que le loup montrait les crocs et grognait, c'était un autre genre. Il fallut un certain temps aux autres avant de réaliser que c'était Louna qui faisait ce grognement. Elle fixait toujours Snape dans les yeux, mais son regard avait quelque peu changé. Une lueur sauvage et meurtrière brillait dans ses yeux trop noirs. Elle fit quelques pas vers Snape, mais Remus l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui. Elle dégagea violemment son bras et voulut continuer, mais Remus la rattrapa une nouvelle fois, la tourna vers lui afin qu'elle lui fasse face et lui dit, plantant ses yeux clairs dans ses yeux noirs

-Ça suffit maintenant Louna, calme-toi. Tu vas empirer ton cas si tu continues.

Louna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fixa Remus d'un regard interrogateur. C'était comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était brusquement déplacée dans la pièce et qu'elle se trouvait en face de Remus. Celui-ci relâcha son bras et continua de la fixer d'un regard indéchiffrable. Une fois encore, un silence lourd régna dans la salle.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir…Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une explication...Pour ce qui est en train de se passer? Demanda nerveusement Hermione en regardant à tour de rôle les 3 hommes et Louna

-Tu n'as aucun rapport dans l'histoire, Granger, alors ferme-la. Dit brutalement Louna en se retournant.

-Elle a autant le droit de savoir que toi alors c'est toi qui va la fermer. Dit Harry en faisant un pas en avant, un regard de défi dans les yeux

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es célèbre que tu peux te permettre de me dire quoi faire, Potter, et si tu cherches à te battre, inutile de penser que tu gagnerais.

-Tu te crois si sûr de toi. Tu penses que tu peux battre tout le monde. Mais dans le fond, je suis sûre que tu ne fais qu'inventer tout ça et qu'en réalité, tu es faible. Dit Harry en faisant un pas de plus vers elle

-Ah ouais tu penses ça? Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ou bien vas-tu te cacher derrière tes amis pour qu'ils te défendent?

-Et toi, vas-tu aller te cacher derrière ton père?

-Je suis orpheline, crétin! T'as oublié ce que ça voulait dire? S'écria-t-elle en avançant vers Harry et en le poussant si fort qu'il tomba sur le sol.

-Tu veux voir de quoi je suis capable? Dit-il furieusement en se relevant

-Ouais, j'adorerais. Aller, approche sale trouillard!

-Tu crois que j'ai peur d'une sale petite sauvage comme toi? Répliqua Harry en la poussant à son tour

Louna voulut bondir sur lui, mais à peine eut-elle fait un mouvement que Remus la retint une fois de plus par le capuchon de son coton ouaté. Il la tira vers l'arrière en disant sévèrement aux deux adolescents

-Ça suffit vous deux! Vous ne vous étiez jamais disputé auparavant alors pourquoi commencer maintenant? Ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment alors tenez-vous tranquille.

Louna se dégagea de Remus et plongea son regard dans celui de Wolfy, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Snape dit

-Tu dois être fier de ta fille, pas vrai Black? Elle aussi a prouvé qu'elle était capable de tuer avant même d'être majeure.

Avant que Remus ait pu la retenir, Louna se rua vers Snape et lui décocha un direct sur l'autre œil, puis le poussa. L'adolescente se prépara pour lui donner un nouveau coup de poing, mais Remus lui attrapa le bras et la rejeta vers l'arrière. Elle se dégagea et, pour la première fois de la soirée, pensa à sortir de sa baguette de sa poche. Elle la pointa devant elle et regardait toutes les personnes à tour de rôle, les défiant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Louna qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu as attaqué un professeur! Tu as attaqué un professeur! Dit Hermione d'une voix aiguë

-LA FERME GRANGER OU C'EST À TOI QUE JE JETE LE SORT! Cria Louna en pointant sa baguette vers Hermione

-Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis…Murmura celle-ci.

L'adolescente pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers Snape et fixait celui-ci d'un regard flamboyant, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Snape la fixait aussi, mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

-Louna...Calme-toi…Range ta baguette. Dit doucement Remus

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle sèchement sans détourner le regard

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé Louna.

-Mais tuj n'es pas la personne à qui je veux jeter le sort.

-Laisse-la faire Remus. Au moins on sera débarrasser de cet imbécile le temps qu'il faudra. Dit Sirius

Snape sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa à son tour sur Louna. Puis, regardant Sirius, il dit

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton petit trésor, pas vrai? Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse du mal à ta petite protégée, j'ai raison Black?

-Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te jure que tu iras rejoindre tes ancêtres en enfer! Dit Sirius

-La ferme! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre pour le moment alors ferme-la! Dit furieusement Louna en regardant Sirius du coin de l'œil.

-Drôle de façon qu'elle a de te remercier pour tenter de la protéger, pas vrai Black? Dit sarcastiquement Snape

-Je n'ai besoin de personnes pour me protéger alors la ferme!

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une petite lâche comme toi.

-Moi lâche?!

-Baissez vos baguettes tous les deux! Ça ne vous servira à rien de vous battre puisque vous allez avoir des ennuis tous les deux! Dit Remus en regardant Snape et Louna

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Lupin. Cette sale petite Black n'osera jamais jeter un sort sur l'un de ses professeurs, elle est trop effrayée par les conséquences qui s'en suivraient.

-Oh vraiment? Dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

Puis, sans que personne ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste

-_EXPELLIARMUS!_

Snape s'envola et sa tête heurta de plein fouet le mur. Il retomba sur le sol de la cabane, inconscient. Puis ce fut le silence total, mis à part les craquements de la maison et les cris du rat de Ron. Personne ne parla ni ne fit le moindre mouvement. Après plusieurs minutes, Louna baissa son bras et regarda autour d'elle. C'était comme si l'événement qui venait de se produire pénétrait le cerveau des personnes réunies dans la pièce. Sirius, qui avait reprit ses esprits, fut le premier à parler

-Wow! Ça, c'était impressionnant! Tu es drôlement douée en magie pour lancer un expelliarmus de cette force.

-Ce n'est pas _impressionnant,_ Sirius. C'est très grave et tu le sais. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Dit Remus

-Il n'avait qu'à ne pas me défier. Protesta Louna en regardant Snape.

-Elle vient d'attaquer un professeur! Elle a attaqué un professeur! Oh elle va avoir de gros ennuis celle-la!

-La ferme Granger! J'ai eu des ennuis pendant toute l'année alors tu crois vraiment que ça me fait quelque chose de savoir que je vais être dans la merde encore une fois?

-Donne-moi ta baguette Louna. Lui dit Remus en tendant la main.

-Pourquoi?

-Donne-moi ta baguette. Répéta simplement Remus

Louna le regarda pendant quelques instants, puis, à contrecœur, lui tendit sa baguette et dit

-Même sans baguette je suis capable de me débrouiller.

-Ça on le sait, on l'a vu avec Malfoy! Et puis, la plupart de tous tes mauvais tours étaient fait sans magie! Dit Ron, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début.

-Elle tient de son père, mais en plus pire. Dit Remus en soupirant

-Ce-n'est-pas-mon-père! Dit Louna entre ses dents, regardant Sirius. Premièrement, on ne se ressemble même pas et deuxièmement, je crois que tout le monde a oublié un petit détail, je suis orpheline.

-Ben, à vrai dire, vous avez la même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes ye- commença Ron, mais le regard que lui jeta Louna le fit taire

-Tu te trompes Louna. Je suis bel et bien ton père. Dit calmement Sirius

-Ah ouais? Eh bien prouve-le. Dit-elle en croisant les bras

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux. Puis, il les leva, comme pour réfléchir. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il dit

-Tu as une marque-

-Trouve autre chose que les marques, c'est trop facile à dire comme preuve. Interrompit sèchement Louna

Sirius la fixa longuement, puis, après plusieurs minutes, dit

-Tu as une chaîne en argent autour du cou avec un pendentif sur lequel est écrit ton nom. Tu as aussi un chien et un loup en peluche. Le loup est gris et doit être vieux si tu l'as gardé avec toi pendant tout ce temps, mais le chien est un husky et tu l'as reçu le matin de Noël. Il bouge, à moins que tu ne l'aies stupéfixié.

Louna le fixa pendant de longues minutes, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle était comme figée par ce que Sirius venait de dire. Puis, lentement, elle porta une main à son cou, rentra légèrement les doigts dans son chandail et en sortit la chaîne d'argent. Puis, elle plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et en ressortit 2 peluches. Le husky commença aussitôt à faire quelques pas dans sa main, puis s'assit dans sa paume. Il était presque aussi beau que le jour de Noël. Par contre, le loup était vieux et le temps avait fait ses ravages. Ses couleurs étaient délavées, il était sale et mou, mais on pouvait facilement dire qu'il s'agissait d'un loup.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était Remus qui t'avait donné ce husky! Dit Hermione tandis que Louna fixait Sirius d'un regard indéchiffrable

-Je t'ai dit la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête, je ne sais même pas ce que je t'ai dit. Et puis, si j'aurais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun nom d'inscrit, tu aurais fait une crise d'angoisse en disant: _C'est étrange que la personne n'a pas laissé son nom. Ça peut être n'importe qui! Peut-être même Sirius Black! Oh il faut avertir un professeur parce que j'ai peur de me faire tuer! Je fais semblant de m'occuper des autres mais en fait, je ne veille qu'à ma propre sécurité!Mon pauvre cerveau ne peut souffrir d'insécurité sinon, il va en être affecté et je ne serai plus première de classe! Et alors, quelqu'un d'autre va prendre ma place et je n'en ai pas envie!_ Dit Louna en prenant une voix aiguë.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Harry, Ron et Remus se contentèrent de la regarder sans dire un mot tandis que Sirius essayait de ne pas rire, chose dont il échoua puisque toutes les personnes dans la pièce l'entendirent ricaner. Louna tourna brusquement la tête vers Sirius et lui dit sèchement, en remettant les 2 peluches dans ses poches,

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire toi? J'imagine que tu riais comme ça le jour où tu m'as abandonnée, pas vrai?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée. Dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, cessant ainsi de rire

-Oh si tu l'as fait crétin. Tu m'as abandonnée comme un lâche.

-Ce n'est pas vrai-

-Oui c'est vrai! Tu oses le nier?! S'écria-t-elle

-Non Louna, ce n'est pas vrai. Dit calmement Sirius

-Tu m'as abandonnée comme tous les pères font avec leurs enfants. Tu ne m'aimais pas, j'étais un trop gros fardeau pour toi. La meilleure solution que tu as trouvée a été celle de m'abandonner pour que je crève dehors. Dit-elle en croisant une nouvelle fois les bras

Sirius la regarda, horrifié. Il avait dû mal à croire les choses que Louna venait de lui dire. Choses qui étaient totalement fausses. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui dit lentement

-Tout ce que tu viens de dire est faux…Totalement faux…Louna, laisse-moi t'expliquer plus en détail ce qu'il c'est réellement passé.

-Pourquoi je devrais? Tu débarques ici avec une histoire inventée d'avance, tu as l'intention de me la raconter et tu espères que je gobe tout. Sauf que, bien sûr, cette histoire est un énorme mensonge. Espèce de crétin! J'ai des n-MMPH!

-Ça suffit Louna. Cesse de parler et écoute ce qu'il a à te dire. Tu verras ainsi ce qu'il est réellement arrivé. Dit Remus, qui venait de plaquer une main sur la bouche de Louna afin de la faire taire.

Celle-ci bougea la tête afin de libérer ses lèvres, mais Remus maintenait fermement sa prise. Au bout d'une minute, l'adolescente poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber assise sur le sol aux pieds de Remus. Elle accota ses coudes sur ses genoux et maintint sa tête avec ses mains. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Wolfy.

-Louna. L'avertit Remus

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers le professeur, puis, poussant un second soupir, tourna les yeux vers Sirius et lui dit

-Bon aller raconte!

Intrigué, Sirius regarda Louna, qui le fixait, puis Remus. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de commencer. Sirius se racla la gorge et commença.

-Eh bien…À l'époque où commence l'histoire, tu n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé, comme tu dois sûrement t'en douter…Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance durant ce temps-là. Il ralliait tout le monde, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Je passais toujours beaucoup de temps avec toi durant cette période, même s'il fallait que j'aille travailler pour Dumbledore. Mais un jour, un événement qui a changé la vie de tous les sorciers est arrivé. Tout le monde savait que Voldemort voulait trouver et tuer les Potter, mais il ne pouvait pas tant que celui qui gardait le secret ne le lui disait pas. Mais un jour, Voldemort l'a su. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il savait où se cachaient les Potter, j'ai demandé à la voisine, une moldu, de te garder le temps que je serais absent. Elle a accepté et j'ai aussitôt transplané à la maison des parents de Harry. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé, il était trop tard, ils étaient morts. J'ai transplané jusqu'à l'endroit où tu étais, mais tu avais disparu. Alors j'ai tout compris d'un seul coup à ce moment-là. J'ai compris que le traître avait révélé à Voledemort l'endroit où les Potter se cachaient. Je suis retourné à la maison des parents de Harry afin de coincer ce salaud, mais il m'a joué un sale tour et je me suis fais arrêter. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu être avec toi durant toutes ces années.

Lorsque Sirius eut fini de parler, le silence régna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Louna dit

-Si je comprends bien, d'après tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, tu m'as abandonnée pour aller voir tes deux amis et Harry?

-Non Louna! Ce n'est pas ça!

-Ah non? Pourtant, c'est ce que je comprends. Dit-elle entre ses dents, se relevant d'un bond.

-Tu as mal compris Lo-

-Tu savais que quelque chose allait arrivé ce soir-là alors tu m'as laissée dans les bras de n'importe qui simplement pour aller voir Harry et ses parents, qui étaient déjà morts! C'est ce que tu as fait crétin! C'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT! Cria-t-elle furieusement

-Louna, s'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre…Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu aurais su qu'un de tes amis allait se faire assassiner?

-Je n'ai pas d'ami. Déclara-t-elle sèchement dès qu'il eut fini sa question.

Wolfy poussa un grognement sonore et tourna la tête vers Louna.

-Je parlais d'ami humain, idiot, non pas animal. Dit Louna à l'adresse de Wolfy, sans même lui jeter un regard.

Sirius la regarda longuement dans les yeux, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, lui dit

-Essaie d'imaginer ce que tu aurais fait…

-Je ne peux pas imaginer, je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait d'avoir un ami puisque je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais une chose est sûre. JE N'AURAIS PAS LAISSÉ MON ENFANT DANS LES BRAS D'UNE SIMPLE VOISINE POUR ALLER VOIR UN AUTRE ENFANT ET MES AMIS! SURTOUT PAS DURANT CETTE PÉRIODE OÙ VOLDEMORT TUAIT PLEIN DE GENS POUR ABSOLUMENT AUCUNE RAISON!

-Louna…Essaie de comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix…

-Oh si! Tu avais le choix! Celui de rester avec moi ou celui d'aller voir tes amis!

-Crois-moi Louna…Jamais je n'ai voulu me séparer de toi.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, imbécile.

-Louna…Dit Sirius d'un ton désespéré.

-Et puis, qu'est-il arrivé à…ma mère? Demanda-t-elle en prononçant d'une autre manière le mot _mère_, qui était inhabituel à dire pour Louna. Elle t'a plaqué en réalisant que tu étais un pauvre crétin de la société?

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit et il baissa les yeux.

-Ta mère était malade Louna, très malade. Elle souffrait d'une maladie très rare que même la médecine la

plus avancée du monde de la sorcellerie ne savait guérir, même encore aujourd'hui, cette maladie reste

incurable. Lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de toi, ta mère a commencé peu à peu à s'affaiblir, mais elle

avait la force de continuer à te porter en elle…Avant de mourir, elle voulait que tu naisses, c'était ce qu'elle

désirais le plus. À chaque jour, je la voyais perdre un peu de son énergie. Au bout de quelques semaines,

les médecins ont proposé à ta mère de se faire avorter. Cela lui aurait permis de pouvoir vivre encore

quelques années de plus, mais elle n'a jamais voulu en entendre parler, elle n'a jamais voulu arrêter ta

naissance. Les semaines ont passé, puis les mois. La bonne nouvelle qui est arrivée pendant ces mois,

c'était que tu avais l'air à bien te développer. La mauvaise qui est ensuite arrivée, c'était que les médecins

ignoraient si tu allais survivre lors de l'accouchement, car ils ne savaient pas si ta mère allait avoir assez de

force pour accoucher à terme. Les jours ont continué de s'écouler normalement jusqu'au jour où son état s'est subitement aggravé. Du jour au lendemain, il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre. Les médecins ont dû provoquer ta naissance et c'était dangereux, extrêmement dangereux pour toi, Louna. Malgré les potions et les sortilèges, ta mère a beaucoup souffert pour accoucher de toi. Plus les heures passaient, plus ses forces l'abandonnaient. Finalement, au bout de 20 longues heures, tu es sortie de son ventre. 3

magicomages se sont tout de suite occupé de toi tandis que les autres essayaient de sauver ta mère.

Malheureusement, malgré tous leurs soins, elle est décédée quelques minutes seulement après ta

naissance. Tu sais, elle aurait encore pu faire un choix avant que les magicomages ne provoquent ta naissance. Ils lui ont proposé 2 choix. Celui de mettre fin à tes jours par un simple sortilège pour ainsi avoir la chance de se rétablir et vivre quelques années de plus, ou celui de te donner la vie. C'est ce qu'elle a choisi, malgré qu'elle en connaissait les conséquences. En te donnant la vie, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Son seul souhait avait été de pouvoir te voir et de te prendre dans ses bras, mais son souhait n'a pu se réaliser Louna. Elle ne t'a jamais vu, elle ne t'a jamais prise dans ses bras. Tu es née avec plusieurs mois d'avance et les médecins ne savaient pas si tu allais survivre. Ils ont fait part de leurs inquiétudes à ta mère avant l'accouchement, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, elle savait que tu vivrais, elle le sentait. Elle sentait que tu deviendrais une jeune fille résistante et forte, elle en était persuadée, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée sur ce point. Louna, ta mère est morte pour toi, elle a donné sa vie afin que tu aies la chance de vivre pleinement la tienne. Elle t'aimait Louna, elle t'aimait déjà, avant même de t'avoir vu.

Sirius avait dit les dernières phrases en regardant Louna directement dans les yeux. Il les lui avait dites comme s'ils étaient tous deux seuls dans la pièce. Louna supporta son regard pendant quelques secondes après qu'il eut fini son récit, puis détourna les yeux et fit mine de regarder les autres personnes dans la pièce en prenant, cependant, de grandes respirations. Harry et Ron avaient les yeux baissés et Hermione essuyaient les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Louna ramena son regard dans celui de Sirius et lui dit

-Tu m'accuses de l'avoir tuée.

Cette phrase prit tout le monde dans la pièce par surprise. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise une telle phrase, aussi fausse qu'horrible pouvait-elle être.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demanda Sirius, abasourdi.

-J'ai dit que tu m'accusais de l'avoir tuée!

-Quoi? Jamais, jamais je n'ai dit une telle chose Louna. Dit Sirius, horrifié

-C'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Tout est de ma faute. Alors, dès l'instant où je suis née, tu m'as détestée parce que je l'avais tuée. Alors, quelques mois plus tard, à la place de me tuer, tu m'as abandonnée en plein milieu de la nuit afin que j'aie une mauvaise vie ou que je crève.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Jamais je n'ai fait cela! Je ne l'aurais jamais fait! Je n'y ai même jamais pensé! Louna, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'ai détestée ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Tout le monde dit ça. Tu sais quoi? TU AURAIS DÛ CREVER TOI AUSSI! TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR À TON TOUR APRÈS M'AVOIR ABANDONNÉE!

Avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de la retenir, Louna tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant hors de la pièce, Wolfy sur ses talons.

-LOUNA ATTENDS!

Sirius voulu partir à la suite de sa fille, mais Remus lui plaqua une main sur la poitrine et lui dit

-Non Sirius. Il vaudrait mieux la laisser se calmer seule avant.

-Je dois aller la voir…Remus…Elle n'a rien compris. Dit Sirius en regardant Remus d'un regard implorant

-Crois-moi, mieux vaut lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ce que tu viens de lui révéler avant d'aller la voir. Tu devrais expliquer à Harry toute l'histoire maintenant. Tu iras voir ta fille par la suite. Lui dit calmement Remus

À contrecœur, Sirius acquiesça de la tête et se tourna pour faire face aux trois adolescents

-Vous avez vu la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux? Il me semblait que c'était dix fois plus pire que lorsqu'elle regarde Snape! Je ne l'avais jamais vu détester quelqu'un à ce point, en fait, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois autant de haine dans un regard…Dit Ron, qui tenait toujours son rat entre ses mains

-RON! Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ce que tu pensais à voix haute! Ce que tu peux manquer de tact parfois! Lui cria Hermione

Louna courait le long de la rue de terre battue. Elle était sortie de la maison, avait traversé le terrain entourant la maison abandonnée, et courait, dans la noirceur de la nuit, depuis ce temps sur la route par laquelle elle s'était rendue à la propriété abandonnée. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis ce temps, courant toujours sans être essoufflée, Wolfy courant à ses côtés. Elle était trop préoccupée pour penser à quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre venant de Sirius. Toute sa vie venait de basculer d'un seul coup. Elle qui se croyait orpheline encore quelques heures auparavant, la voici qui se retrouvait avec un père. Un père qui, selon elle, l'avait lâchement abandonnée après la mort de son épouse. Elle préférait ses anciennes croyances où elle était orpheline et où ses parents étaient morts dans d'affreuses circonstances. Dans ce qu'elle avait cru être son passé, son père n'avait pas essayé de convaincre sa mère de la tuer, alors qu'elle était encore dans son ventre, afin de passer quelques années de plus avec celle-ci. Désormais, pour elle, il était clair q0ue Sirius l'avait abandonnée après avoir essayer de la faire tuer. Il la détestait, elle en était sûre, il l'haïssait pour avoir tuer sa propre mère lors de sa naissance. Il faisait semblant d'être gentil avec elle pour pouvoir se faire pardonner, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle n'allait pas agir comme une petite fille naïve qui pardonne à son père pour se faire battre sitôt rendue chez lui. Soudainement, elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par son pied qui heurta de plein fouet une roche qu'elle n'avait pu voir. Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le sol à quelques mètres plus loin, elle roula sur le sol jusqu'à la fin de la côte et resta étendue sur le côté. Pendant de longues minutes, elle ne fit aucun mouvement, se contentant de reprendre sa respiration. Wolfy vint la pousser doucement à l'aide de son museau, voulant lui dire de se relever. Après de nombreuses secondes, elle se remit debout, sur ses jambes tremblantes et essaya de ne pas retomber. Son pantalon était déchiré au niveau des genoux, qui saignaient légèrement, son coton ouaté l'était également au niveau des coudes. Ses mains et ses bras étaient éraflés et ses vêtements étaient couverts de terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, aidée par Wolfy, elle se remit à marcher et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le parc silencieux. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la clairière et lorsqu'elle y fut, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le gazon humide et, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire, demanda

-Pourquoi Wolfy? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait ça? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me déteste?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle redemanda les mêmes questions. Finalement, elle releva la tête et dit entre ses dents

-Je le déteste, je le déteste. Ce salaud va payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait, il va payer comme tous les autres vont payer.

Brusquement, Wolfy dressa les oreilles et tourna la tête en direction du parc. Il dressa la queue sur son dos, plaqua ses oreilles vers l'arrière et émit un grognement sonore. Intriguée par le brusque changement de comportement du loup, Louna demanda

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive?

Wolfy la regarda, fit quelques pas nerveux puis un puissant hurlement retentit dans le parc. Le loup redressa vivement les oreilles et se précipita vers Louna. Il lui attrapa la manche et la traîna, voulant la faire sortir de la clairière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Louna, qui n'avait pas compris le danger qui était présentement dans le parc

Wolfy poussa un soupir, lâcha la manche de Louna et pointa du museau le ciel. L'adolescente suivit le regard de Wolfy et lorsqu'elle vit la pleine lune, elle figea. Puis elle écouta les moindres bruits dans le parc et entendit de faibles gémissements, puis des pas courant sur l'herbe, dont le bruit devenait étrangement de plus en plus fort.

-Oh merde, ils viennent vers la forêt…Et ils vont peut-être venir ici.

Wolfy lui agrippa la main et Louna commença à courir afin de se sauver de la clairière, mais alors qu'elle allait passer par dessus les buissons, le gros chien noir sauta par-dessus la haie et, sans le vouloir, frappa Louna de plein fouet qui fut violemment projetée dans les airs et atterrit tête première dans l'eau du lac, à une bonne douzaine de mètres du bord. Étant trop petite et le fond trop creux pour pouvoir se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, elle coula jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le fond, c'est-à-dire à environ 3 mètres de la surface. Elle se débattit frénétiquement afin de pouvoir remonter à la surface et, après une lutte d'une trentaine de secondes, ayant paru des heures pour elle, sa tête émergea et elle voulut prendre une grande bouffée d'air, mais, ne sachant pas nager, elle recala sous l'eau. Elle commença à paniquer. Tout bougeait tellement lent autour d'elle. Elle essayait de remonter en battant des pieds et des mains, mais elle ne réussit pas. Elle s'emmêlait dans ses vêtements. Ses poumons manquaient cruellement d'air. Elle suffoquait, son cerveau devenait engourdi, ses membres devenaient lourds. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose flotter près d'elle. Comme une âme s'accrochant à son corps pour ne pas le quitter, elle agrippa la chose et se laissa traîner jusqu'au rivage. Une fois la tête sortie de l'eau, elle inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais.

«Une fois que ses pieds pussent toucher le fond, elle lâcha la chose et respira profondément. Elle releva la tête afin de voir ce qui l'avait sauvée et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle arrêta de respirer pour une seconde. C'était Wolfy, Wolfy qui l'avait sauvé. Lui qui, comme tous les autres de son espèce, avait peur de l'eau, il avait affronté sa peur afin de la sauver, elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais elle ne pu y penser bien longtemps. Des grognements et des gémissements attirèrent bien vite son attention. Encore à 4 pattes dans l'eau, elle regarda sur le rivage et lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle arrêta de bouger pendant quelques instants. Sur le bord du lac, un chien et un loup se battaient contre un loup-garou. Les deux animaux essayaient de retenir le troisième de se jeter sur Louna. Celle-ci reprit rapidement ses esprits et, alors qu'elle arriva pour se relever, le loup-garou mordit le chien, qui le lâcha, et fonça vers Louna. Wolfy réussit à l'arrêter juste à temps, mais le loup-garou réussit à se déprendre facilement de la prise de Wolfy et se jeta sur Louna. Elle tomba assise dans l'eau et attrapa la gueule de la bête afin d'éviter de se faire mordre. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais le loup-garou bougea la tête pour ainsi se déprendre de la mince prise que la jeune fille avait sur lui. Il grogna et fonça sur elle, mettant ses pattes antérieurs sur son mince corps de façon à la faire tomber sur le dos, rentrant au passage ses griffes dans la chair de l'adolescente. Louna essaya de se repousser la bête avec ses pieds et ses mains, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Le loup-garou ouvrit la gueule et attaqua Louna, qui leva son avant-bras pour se protéger et…

_Voilà! Finalement fini! Il est présentement minuit 56, ça fait 2 heures et 20 environ que je l'écris dans mon cahier, j'ai mal à main, mes yeux se ferment, je baille, bref, j'suis fatiguée mais je voulais finir ce chapitre d'une shot étant donné que je savais que si j'arrêtais, j'aurais de la difficulté à recommencer. Je suis assez fière de mon chapitre(full mal fait dans mon cahier, yé temps que j'aille dormir--')Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! Dire qu'il faut tout que je retranscrive et que je corrige apres XXj'en ai pour 8 pages je crois à taper. Oskours. déjà découragéeDonc, je vous laise, j'ai mal au poignet, il chauffe et il est 1h00 du mat.baille Bonne nuit! ZzzZzzZzz_

**_Questions_**

1-Combien lui donneriez vous de 0 à 10?

2-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette fic jusqu'à date?

3-L'aimez-vous toujours autant?

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Amalia Lupin: **Mici pour ton reviewT'as trouvé le bout avec wolfy adorable?(mwhihihi, jte parle au telOH !TA UN POÈME A ME LIRE HIHI!)tu trouves que Remus et Snape sont bien fait?genéVoir que A.O.D est rendu au même niveau que ce qui arrive!(moi too !!BURN )(voulait pas faire lexam de chimie moi non plus XX)T'AS OSÉE CHANGER MON NOM?crampéepas de toutou demain alors!fiereok ca pu rapport'Donc mici encore jespere que ta aimé ce chapitre! (ooo,oranze)MICI ENCORE!

**Sniffle:**Hihi, mici pour ton review-jsuis contente de voir que tu aimes autant ma ficgenéJ'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitremici encore!

**Cheyna et Wemus:**Lol ton review était drôle!jriais devant lordi comme une conne! Lol vive colgate! Ben ya pas d'astuce pour mettre autant de chapitres, faut juste que tu saches ton histoire et que aimes écrire ton histoire'tk...c pas mal les raisons pour lesquelles je continue d'écrire'tk mici pour ton review!

**Aaricia:**J'riais aussi en lisant ton review!!yétais drole! Eh oui c sa fillec la tite fefille a Siwius! Lol J'espere que t'as aimé ce chapitre! Ben au moins si on se parle pas sur msn,on sécrit en mail-(ma répondre qua ma pouvoir a ton mail')Donc, mici pour ton review!J'riais vraiment en le lisantsurtout ds période que je lai recu,ca ma remonté le moraltk mici encore!

sbats avec ses cheveuxgrr ma réussir a vous battre les chveux!les brosse frénétiquementsi vs etes pas zentil,vanou va vnir vs démeler! Bondémele ses cheveuxvient de les laver'Donc, c'était le chapitre 27,j'espère que vous l'avez aimé je demanderais à tous ceu qui lisent et qui review pas de bien vouloir faire une tite exception et dme laisser un review pour que je sache comment vs trouvez ma fic'SIOUPLAIT! Bon,alors…Je ne sais vraiment pas quand le prochain chapitre viendra! La, pour l'instant jai pas le temps décrire!Je vais essayer de me dépecher pour le chapitre 17,de ce qui arrive,meme si je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire mais bon. Donc,c ca!En espérant que vs avez aimé! Je vias essayer den poster un durant les vacances denoel,mais comme notre systeme scolaire est mal fait et que notre commission scolaire,les gens qui travaillent la bas ca fait trop longtemps quils ont pas mis les pied ds une école,benm on a pas bcp de jour de vacances!donc je vias essayer daller le plus vite que mes dev et études mle permettent! Alors c ca

Byebye

Louna

sincline et tombe dans la neigefais un mini bonhomme de neigeyouppi!


	28. Combat

D.A: Tous les personnages que vous connaissez ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de lire cette fic ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent parce que C'EST MOI QUI A ÉCRIT LA FIC EN PREMIÈRE ET C'EST MOI QUI AIT INVENTER MES PROPRE PERSO NANANANÈRE!!smet un tit chapeau et souffle dans une mini trompette et cours partout comme une folle échappée de l'asile

N.A: Bizour tout le monde-Plutôt bonsoir.voix de celui qui fait les nouvellesNous sommes le 2 janvier de l'an 2005 et il est 22h52, il fait un temps de chien je crois à l'extérieur et il doit faire -8°C(ben,quand jai regardé avant de me _coucher_)(en espérant que louna relit pas ceci : bwahaha jmapelle vanessa et jsuis son namie et je lis ce chapitre avant tout le monde! Jsuis full de chanceuse louna est en train de se faire les jambes en haut :p écrivez moi un tit message ds votre review, elle va se demander de quoi vous parler :p)Comme vous le devinez sans doute, j'ai pas sommeilEn passant, BONNE ANNÉE!Ok, revenons à nos moutons(Bwêêêê)J'devrais arrêter de naisier, le pire, c'et que je feel pas pour niaiser, j'ai un peu mal au ventre et mon système et…jpense pas que ca vous intéresse…Donc, pour ceux qui lisent encore…Allou' bon ok jme défoule en conneries tout de suite parce que jécris pas de conneires dans le chapitre…Pas full de paroles non plus jvous avertis et…jsuis gelée,donc c ca- READ & & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

**__**

«Une fois que ses pieds pussent toucher le fond, elle lâcha la chose et respira profondément. Elle releva la tête afin de voir ce qui l'avait sauvée et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle arrêta de respirer pour une seconde. C'était Wolfy, Wolfy qui l'avait sauvé. Lui qui, comme tous les autres de son espèce, avait peur de l'eau, il avait affronté sa peur afin de la sauver, elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais elle ne pu y penser bien longtemps. Des grognements et des gémissements attirèrent bien vite son attention. Encore à 4 pattes dans l'eau, elle regarda sur le rivage et lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle arrêta de bouger pendant quelques instants. Sur le bord du lac, un chien et un loup se battaient contre un loup-garou. Les deux animaux essayaient de retenir le troisième de se jeter sur Louna. Celle-ci reprit rapidement ses esprits et, alors qu'elle arriva pour se relever, le loup-garou mordit le chien, qui le lâcha, et fonça vers Louna. Wolfy réussit à l'arrêter juste à temps, mais le loup-garou réussit à se déprendre facilement de la prise de Wolfy et se jeta sur Louna. Elle tomba assise dans l'eau et attrapa la gueule de la bête afin d'éviter de se faire mordre. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais le loup-garou bougea la tête pour ainsi se déprendre de la mince prise que la jeune fille avait sur lui. Il grogna et fonça sur elle, mettant ses pattes antérieurs sur son mince corps de façon à la faire tomber sur le dos, rentrant au passage ses griffes dans la chair de l'adolescente. Louna essaya de se repousser la bête avec ses pieds et ses mains, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Le loup-garou ouvrit la gueule et attaqua Louna, qui leva son avant-bras pour se protéger et…

**_Chapitre 28: Combat_**

**__**

Soudainement, Wolfy bondit et plaqua le loup-garou juste avant que celui-ci ne morde Louna. Les deux loups roulèrent dans l'eau et, une fois sur leurs pattes, commencèrent à s'attaquer. La jeune fille se redressa et regarda les deux bêtes se battre férocement. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et se releva. Le chien vint aider Wolfy à retenir le loup-garou afin que l'adolescente ait le temps de se sauver sans que rien ne lui arrive. Mais le loup-garou bondit vers l'arrière et vit la jeune fille. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis, il déjoua le chien et le loup et s'élança vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci, ayant entendu les pas et les grognements du loup-garou, fit un bond de côté et s'accroupit, les bras entre les jambes, afin de bouger plus rapidement. Le loup-garou était posté devant les buissons, ce qui l'empêchait de se sauver. Il faudrait que le chien et le loup le retiennent assez longtemps pour permettre à la jeune fille de sortir de la clairière, mais elle doutait qu'ils réussiraient, bien qu'elle était très rapide. Wolfy bondit et planta ses crocs pointus à la hauteur des omoplates du loup-garou. Celui-ci gémit de douleur, mais il tourna la tête et mordit la patte de son assaillant. Les deux se battirent sauvagement et c'est à ce moment que Louna décida de tenter de s'enfuir. Elle s'élança vers les haies et sauta, mais à peine son pied était-il dans les airs qu'elle sentit quelque chose agripper son bas de pantalon et la tirer vers le sol. Elle tomba durement sur le sol, à plat ventre, ce qui lui coupa légèrement la respiration. Mais elle se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna rapidement du loup-garou. Cette fois, ce fut au tour du chien de se battre contre la bête. La jeune fille se releva et recula le plus possible en cherchant des yeux Wolfy.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, étendu sur le côté au bord du lac, elle se précipita vers lui, ignorant le danger qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Une fois rendue à côté du loup, elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau sur ses genoux et prit la tête de Wolfy entre ses mains. Celui-ci ouvra lentement les yeux et la fixa, puis, semblant se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Louna, il se remit rapidement sur ses 4 pattes et la regarda avec une lueur de panique dans le regard. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Sauve-toi!_ Sembla-t-il lui dire. Wolfy attrapa doucement la main de la jeune fille, qui s'était relevée, dans sa gueule et la tira afin de lui dire de le suivre.

Il était blessé et saignait à plusieurs endroits, notamment sur son museau, sa patte antérieure gauche et son flanc gauche. Malgré toutes ses blessures, il était encore capable de se battre et de protéger Louna.

Il pressa Louna de partir, mais, à peine eut-elle fait deux pas, que le loup-garou se libéra de la prise du chien et s'élança vers la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la gueule et attrapa la manche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tira afin de faire lâcher prise au loup-garou, mais la bête tirait aussi de son côté afin de faire tomber l'adolescente. Louna eut alors une idée. Elle laissa glisser son bras hors de son chandail ainsi que sa tête et son autre bras afin de se débarrasser du coton ouaté. Se retrouvant avec un chandail sans manches sur le dos ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements mouillés, elle ne tarda pas à grelotter. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de la clairière. Wolfy voulut bondir sur la bête, mais celle-ci l'en empêcha en lui envoyant ses pattes postérieures dans le ventre, ce qui arracha un émit un gémissement de la part du loup lorsque celui-ci tomba sur le sol. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers les haies, le loup-garou sur ses talons. Mais Wolfy et le chien noir se jetèrent sur la bête afin de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Louna. Celle-ci, maintenant habituée aux tactiques de ses deux assaillants, ne tarda pas à s'en débarrasser. Lorsque cela fut fait, il se jeta sur Louna et la fit tomber dans l'eau du lac. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se relever, le loup-garou commença à marcher sur elle, entrant profondément ses griffes dans les cuisses et le ventre de la jeune fille, qui tentait vainement de le repousser. Louna essaya de bouger, de se retourner, de le repousser, mais le loup-garou restait toujours sur elle, peu importe ses tentatives pour le faire tomber. La bête grogna, observant la jeune fille des yeux afin de détecter le meilleur endroit où planter ses longs crocs. Elle claqua des mâchoires et plongea sa gueule vers Louna afin de la mordre. Mais celle-ci, toujours couchée dans l'eau, réussit à le bloquer en attrapant la gueule du loup-garou entre ses mains. Elle le maintint ainsi pendant quelques instants, empêchant le loup-garou de se déprendre. Mais celui-ci commença à s'énerver. Agacé, il donna un violent coup de tête sur le côté et réussit à libérer sa gueule. Il la griffa plusieurs fois puis, rapidement, sans laisser le temps de faire le moindre mouvement à la jeune fille, plongea la gueule vers le cou de la jeune fille, ouvrit les mâchoires et les referma.

Louna poussa un faible gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit les crocs sur son cou. Le loup-garou pressa encore plus ses mâchoires contre la peau de la jeune fille et lorsqu'il sentit ses crocs pénétrer la chaire tendre de sa proie et le sang chaud couler dans sa gueule, il en éprouva un immense plaisir. Il lâcha sa prise et l'observa afin de trouver un autre endroit où il pourrait planter une nouvelle fois ses crocs luisant de sang. Il voulait sentir une nouvelle fois la chaire tendre de sa proie se défaire sous ses crocs, sentir le goût de son sang, sentir le sang de sa proie couler et entrer dans sa gueule.

Il ouvrit la gueule et s'apprêta à la mordre une nouvelle fois, mais il fut violement plaqué contre le sol par le chien, qui venait de bondir sur lui. Une fois libérée du loup-garou, Louna se retourna et se mit à genoux. Toujours dans l'eau, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Non pas seulement de froid, mais quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle porta une main tremblante à l'endroit où elle avait été mordue et sentit le sang couler. Elle regarda sa main et vit, à la lueur de la lune, qu'elle était tachée de sang. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou et maintenant, elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit Wolfy la pousser gentiment du museau. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Des blessures c'étaient ajoutées sur le museau et le dos du loup, qui saignait encore. Il se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à la lécher à l'endroit où elle avait été mordue dans le cou. La jeune fille se mit à trembler plus violement et tomba sur le côté. Le loup émit un faible gémissement en la voyant ainsi, mais il n'eut guère le temps de rester plus longtemps avec elle car le loup-garou venait de se libérer du chien et fonçait droit vers la jeune fille. Wolfy essaya de l'arrêter, mais la bête fit un bond de côté et se précipita à nouveau vers la jeune fille. Il bondit sur elle, lui donna quelques coups de griffes supplémentaires et lui mordit le bras. Il commença à la traîner à travers la clairière sans que Louna ne fasse le moindre geste pour se débattre, trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement. Mais un grognement sourd et féroce se fit entendre. Peu de temps après, Wolfy bondit sur la bête, planta ses crocs dans la peau du cou et commença à se battre. Louna, qui avait réussi à s'asseoir, regarda le sang sortir hors de son bras, puis regarda la pleine lune. Sous le regard triste du chien, qui ne pouvait rien faire à part la regarder et la protéger, pour le moment, la transformation commença.

Le corps de la jeune fille se mit à trembler plus violement, non pas de froid, mais de douleur. Louna entendit ses os craqués et une douleur aiguë se répandit dans son corps, lui faisant extrêmement mal. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, voulant faire taire la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tous ses os. Quelques secondes plus tard, des spasmes incontrôlables lui parcouraient le corps. Elle sentit soudain ses os bouger. Puis, ils commencèrent à s'allonger, à se reformer, à se modifier. Louna étouffa un gémissement de douleur et se crispa encore plus sous le mal, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Elle sentit une drôle de sensation à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle ne pu étouffer un gémissement de douleur cette fois lorsqu'elle sentit ses organes se modifier, la faisant souffrir davantage. Ses canines allongèrent et ses autres dents se modifièrent. Elle ne pouvait de s'empêcher de gémir sous le mal qu'elle endurait et qui semblait durer éternellement, même si en fait ça ne faisait pas une minute qu'elle subissait sa transformation. Elle aurait volontiers hurlé sous le mal qu'elle ressentait, mais les années passées à l'orphelinat lui avaient enseigné à endurer la douleur, peu importe son intensité. Ses membres s'allongèrent et se modifièrent; ses bras et ses jambes devinrent des pattes et ses mains ainsi que ses pieds se recourbèrent pour laisser apparaître des pattes dotées de longues griffes pointues. Son dos et ses épaules se voûtèrent, une queue et des oreilles apparurent. Son corps se couvrit de poil et son visage se métamorphosa pour laisser apparaître un museau ainsi qu'une gueule dotée de longues canines. Louna gémissait de plus en plus mais, lorsque la transformation se fut arrêtée, ses gémissements furent remplacés par un hurlement de douleur si puissant qu'il résonna pendant plusieurs secondes dans la nuit.

Rapidement, elle se remit sur ses pattes et se plaça en position d'attaque. Le poil du cou hérissé, la queue relevée sur son dos, les oreilles plaquées vers l'arrière, les lèvres retroussées, laissant voir ses longs crocs pointus, elle fixait en grognant les 3 bêtes. Elle était plus petite que les 3 mâles, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle avait presque autant de force et de rapidité qu'eux. Contrairement à Remus, dont le pelage était gris, le sien était noir. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Wolfy, mis à part la couleur des yeux. Ceux de Wolfy était jaunes alors que ceux de Louna étaient bleus électriques. Ses crocs, qui brillaient à la lueur de la lune, lui donnaient un air menaçant.

Elle continuait de fixer les 2 loups et le chien, attendant le premier qui s'avancerait vers elle pour se battre, car c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Son instinct lui disait de mordre et de se battre avec le premier être vivant qu'elle croiserait. S'impatientant de plus en plus, elle tourna sur elle-même et, se retenant de courir, fit quelques pas vers les 3 mâles. Mais Wolfy recula, imité une seconde plus tard par le chien. Voyant cela, elle claqua des mâchoires et s'élança rapidement vers son adversaire. Celui-ci s'élança peu après et, lorsque les deux se rejoignirent, commencèrent à se battre violement. Griffant, mordant son adversaire afin de lui faire le plus de mal et de soulager leur envie de se battre et de mordre que leur dictait leur instinct. Wolfy et le chien les regardèrent se battre sans savoir quoi faire. Les deux bêtes se battaient sauvagement. Ils venaient à peine de commencer le combat que déjà, ils saignaient à plusieurs endroits. Pour eux, il ne devait qu'y avoir un seul vainqueur à la fin de leur combat.

Remus se jeta vers Louna et tenta de lui mordre une nouvelle fois le cou, mais celle-ci fit un bond en arrière. Elle poussa un profond grognement et sauta sur le loup-garou, plantant ses crocs à la base de l'oreille. Son adversaire gémit de douleur et, furieusement, réussit à planter ses crocs dans le cou de son assaillante. Il la ramena devant lui et la griffa sauvagement avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de se remettre sur ses pattes. Louna réussit à s'éloigner de son opposant, non sans blessures encore plus profondes. Elle secoua la tête et grogna, fixant Remus d'un regard meurtrier. Puis, tous deux s'élancèrent et, mâchoire contre mâchoire, plantèrent leurs griffes dans la fourrure de l'autre, déchirant la peau de l'adversaire en n'ayant rien d'autre en tête que de tuer son opposant.

Se tenant sur leurs pattes postérieures, chacun d'eux attendait que l'autre tombe pour pouvoir lui donner les derniers coups qui lui seraient fatals. Ce fut Louna qui, la première, tomba sur le sol. Remus se rua sur elle et l'asséna de plusieurs morsures et griffures. Mais elle réussit à donner un bon coup de pattes à Remus et se releva tant bien que mal. Cependant, Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer et fondit sur elle. Louna recula de quelques pas afin d'éviter les coups, mais Remus se leva une nouvelle fois sur ses pattes postérieures et lui asséna un puissant coup de patte en plein visage. Louna gémit de douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol. Cependant, elle se releva quelques secondes plus tard et se rua sur Remus.

Mais Wolfy et le chien trouvèrent que la bagarre avait assez duré. Elle devenait trop dangereuse, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils s'élancèrent et les séparèrent rapidement. Cependant, les loups-garous n'apprécièrent guère l'intervention des deux animaux. Tous deux se jetèrent sur celui qui se trouvait devant lui et l'attaquèrent. Wolfy, qui essayait à grande peine de tenir Louna hors d'atteinte de Remus, reçu un coup de griffes en pleine poitrine. Il grogna de douleur et poussa Louna vers le lac afin de lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se débarrasser de lui. Sirius avait cependant moins de difficultés. Après avoir reçu quelques puissantes attaques du loup-garou, il remarqua que le comportement de celui-ci commençait à changer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus redressa les oreilles, baissa la queue et cessa de grogner. Le chien sut alors que Remus venait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais pour combien de temps, ça, il l'ignorait. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux loups qui se tenaient près de la rivière et qui étaient en train de se battre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que le loup qui se battait contre Wolfy était Louna. Ne pouvant croire ce qu'il voyait, il fit quelques pas vers l'avant afin d'être totalement sûr qu'il ne s'était pas tromper sur l'identité de la louve. Mais il ne se trompa pas. Il baissa les oreilles et poussa quelques pleurnichements tout en continuant de fixer Louna. Lorsque celle-ci croisa son regard, elle se débattit entre plus violemment contre Wolfy afin de retourner se battre contre le loup-garou. Puis, il vit les nombreuses blessures qui couvraient le corps de Louna, notamment la ligne qui partait au dessus de son oeil gauche et qui se perdait il ne savait trop où. Horrifié, Remus regarda Sirius afin de savoir si c'était bien lui qui avait fait toutes ces blessures sur Louna. Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il vit Sirius approuver d'un mouvement de tête. Il releva les yeux et regarda Louna.

''Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?'' Se demanda-t-il avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir dans la forêt.

Louna le regarda partir et lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle poussa un second hurlement dans la nuit silencieuse. Lorsque le hurlement se fut éteint, elle leva le museau et sentit l'air. Elle rebaissa la tête et grogna, puis, avant que les deux animaux aient pu l'arrêter, elle s'élança et partit comme une flèche dans le parc. Les deux animaux s'élancèrent à leur tour, s'efforçant de courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour la rejoindre, tous deux espérant qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas sur Harry et les autres restés dans le parc. Mais leur pire crainte fut confirmée lorsqu'ils virent des formes humaines apparaître au loin, près du saule cogneur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Harry à Hermione, la seule à part lui-même à ne pas être inconsciente, une fois que le hurlement se fut éteint.

-Je n'en sais ri-IIEEN!

Intrigué par le cri d'Hermione, Harry se retourna et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Un loup noir fonçait droit sur eux suivit d'un chien et d'un second loup, ces derniers étant de couleur noir eux aussi. Une fois que le loup fut assez près, il bondit sur les deux adolescents en ouvrant la gueule. Mais des crocs se plantèrent dans le cou du loup, le faisant s'arrêter à quelques centimètres seulement d'Hermione qui, le souffle coupé, regardait le chien traîner sa prise plus loin.

-Oh mon Dieu! S'exclama-t-elle en se plaquant les deux mains sur la bouche

-Tu l'as échappé belle. Dit Harry, tout aussi terrifié qu'Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas ça Harry!

-Qu'est-ce c'est alors? Demanda-t-il, regardant à son tour le chien, suivit de Wolfy, traîner le loup plus loin.

-Le loup que Sirius retient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-C'Est…C'est…C'est un loup-garou!

-C'est impossible, il n'y a que le professeur Lupin qui en est un…

-Réfléchis! Il a disparut dans la forêt. Et puis, regarde, le loup qui aide Sirius à retenir l'autre loup est Wolfy! D'après toi, où est Louna? Elle est là, transformée en loup-garou!

-Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il s'agit bien de Louna? Demanda Harry en plissant les yeux, regardant Sirius et Wolfy essayer de retenir le loup, qui se débattait.

-Regarde ses yeux!

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

-Ils sont bleus électriques!

-Mais Louna a les yeux noirs!

-Je le sais bien! Mais rappelle-toi l'épisode de l'infirmerie au début de l'année! Lorsqu'elle a réussi à se défaire du _petrificus__ totalus, _ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et étaient devenus bleu! Et puis, Wolfy se trouve devant nous. S'il est là, cela signifie que Louna n'est pas loin! Depuis le début de l'année, je les ai toujours vu ensemble! Et puis, regarde le loup que Sirius retient, il n'arrête pas de se débattre afin de venir nous mordre.

C'était vrai. Le chien avait beaucoup de difficultés à retenir le loup-garou, dont il recevait de sa part de nombreux coups de griffes et de mâchoires. Lorsqu'il reçu un coup de griffes sur le museau, le chien poussa un gémissement et lâcha Louna, qui se releva et se précipita vers les adolescents. Hermione poussa un second hurlement lorsqu'elle vit le loup-garou approcher, mais Wolfy réussit à saisir Louna par le cou, au niveau de la jugulaire, et se dépêcha de la traîner vers la forêt. Lorsqu'il passa devant le chien, il lui fit signe d'aller s'occuper des deux adolescents et des deux autres qui étaient inconscients tandis qu'il continuait à grande peine à se diriger vers la forêt. Le loup-garou essayait vainement de se libérer, mais Wolfy la maintenait d'une manière à l'empêcher de faire de grands mouvements. Il s'introduisit dans la forêt et lorsqu'il y fut assez enfoncé, il traîna Louna près d'un arbre, sans la lâcher, et s'arrêta. Le loup regarda Louna, qui avait cessé de vouloir le mordre, se débattre. Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à mordre afin de soulager ses pulsions, mais ne trouvant rien, elle finit par se mordre les pattes, poussant un gémissement de douleur à chaque fois que ses crocs pénétraient sa propre chaire. Du sang coulait à présent des blessures qu'elle s'était infligée, mais elle continuait de se mordre malgré ce fait.

Wolfy la lâcha et la poussa du museau afin de lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de se mordre, mais Louna se remit rapidement sur ses pattes et mordit le loup. Lorsqu'elle sentit le sang chaud de l'animal couler dans sa gueule, une vague de satisfaction l'enveloppa. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle voulait le mordre une nouvelle fois, il _fallait_ qu'elle sente ses crocs pénétrer la chaire tendre d'une de ces victimes, même s'il fallait qu'elle se mordre elle-même pour pouvoir satisfaire l'appel du loup qui résonnait en elle. Elle voulut le mordre une nouvelle fois, mais Wolfy bondit sur elle à son tour et l'attaqua. Il la plaqua contre le sol en prit à nouveau son cou entre ses crocs, ainsi, il l'empêchait de mordre et de se mordre elle-même. Mais le loup-garou n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de Wolfy. Elle se mit à bouger les pattes afin de se remettre debout mais, n'y arrivant pas, elle se mit à le griffer afin de le faire lâcher prise. Celui-ci commença à s'énerver. Il resserra sa prise autour de son cou, mais il reçu un coup de griffes sur le bout du museau qui le fit desserrer aussitôt. Agacé, il finit par se coucher sur les pattes de la bête, en la tenant toujours par la gorge, afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Furieux, le loup-garou se débattit plus violement que jamais, mais en vain, puisque Wolfy ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Wolfy se mit à appeler le nom de la jeune fille, par pensée puisqu'il ne peut pas parler. Mais cela ne produit aucun effet sur la bête, qui continuait de se débattre sauvagement, contractant ses puissants muscles afin d'essayer de faire tomber le loup de sur elle. Mais la prise que celui-ci maintenait sur sa gorge ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle bougea la tête, faisant claquer ses mâchoires dans l'air, essayant de libérer ses pattes prisonnières du poids du loup.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, épuisée, la bête cessa de se débattre pendant un instant. Wolfy en profita pour appeler davantage la jeune fille afin que son esprit revienne prendre le contrôle. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la bête essaya de nouveau de se débattre. Le loup poussa un soupir découragé, mais continua néanmoins d'appeler Louna avec, cette fois, plus d'insistance.

Finalement, au bout de deux longues heures, le loup-garou se calma et, étrangement, semblait vouloir se concentrer sur quelque chose. Voyant cela, Wolfy, fatigué de tenir Louna, redoubla d'effort dans ses tentatives de la faire revenir. Il tenait toujours le cou du loup-garou entre ses dents et était toujours couché sur ses pattes. Il regarda celui-ci dans les yeux et vit disparaître peu à peu la lueur sauvage. Encouragé par ces progrès, il continua de l'appeler.

"Louna, Louna revient à toi. Aller, fais un effort, reprends-toi" entendit-elle dans sa tête, une quinzaine de minute plus tard.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La voix qu'elle entendait dans sa tête lui disait quelque chose, mais où l'avait-elle entendue ?

"Aller! Encore un effort Louna, tu y es presque!"

Elle sentit alors quelque chose lui presser la gorge. Elle essaya de bouger ce qu'elle croyait être ses bras, mais ses membres étaient engourdis et elle ne pouvait les bouger.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi je vois tout drôle? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans la forêt Interdite?" Se demanda-t-elle en essayant de regarder autour d'elle

"Il était temps que tu reviennes à toi."

Le ton de la voix était doux et chaleureux. Elle semblait appartenir à un jeune homme âgé entre 18 et 20 ans. Louna sentit peu à peu la pression sur sa gorge se détendre et sentit également le poids sur ses pattes s'enlever. Elle redressa la tête et chercha autour d'elle le propriétaire de la voix qui lui parlait en pensée.

"Hey, c'est moi qui te parle"

"WOLFY? Tu parles?!"

"Bien sûr que non, idiote."

"Tu as la même voix que dans mes rêves..."

"Ah bon."

Louna voulut se relever, mais lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever sur ses pattes de derrières, elle retomba durement sur le sol.

"Hey, ho, tu ne peux pas marcher sur deux pattes."

"QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE?!" Se demanda-t-elle en se regardant.

"Hey bien…Tu es légèrement devenue…"

"Un loup-garou! Mais…Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé? "

"Remus a réussi à te mordre…Vous vous êtes battus par la suite, mais lorsqu'il a eu un moment de clarté, il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait et il est partit en courant dans la-ARRÊTE ÇA!"

Louna avait recommencé à se mordre. Wolfy grogna et claqua des mâchoires. Le loup-garou fit un bond vers l'arrière et entra de plein fouet dans un arbre en se mordant. La bête poussa des gémissements de douleur, mais Wolfy l'empoigna de nouveau par la gorge et la rappela.

"Qu'est…Qu'est-ce qu'il…Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

"C'est pourtant simple à comprendre. Le loup a repris le dessus, mais tu dois l'en empêcher"

"Facile à dire, mais comment je suis censée faire?"

"Je te ferais remarquer que je suis un loup, non un humain, alors forcément, j'ignore comment faire."

"Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de loup?"

"Lorsque tu es transformée en loup-garou, l'esprit du loup s'installe en toi. C'est ce qui fait que tu agis comme un loup et que tu en as les instincts, enfin, d'un degré beaucoup plus haut que les loup normaux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu veux mordre tout ce qui te tombe sous la patte. Enfin, je ne suis pas un expert, j'imagine que c'Est pour l'une de ces raisons que tu agis comme ça…Mais l'important, c'est que tu empêches le loup de reprendre le contrôle."

"Mais…Comment est-ce que Remus a réussi à me mordre?"

Louna s'assit et regarda Wolfy dans les yeux. La blessure qu'elle avait à l'œil gauche saignait toujours. Ses oreilles, ses pattes, son dos et son museau étaient en sang, sans compter toutes les autres blessures qu'elle avait sur ses flancs. Au bout de quelques secondes, Wolfy baissa la tête et lui dit tristement

"Si tu es devenue un loup-garou, c'est parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger."

"Hey! Ne dis pas ça! Si je serais partie avant, ça ne serait pas arrivé."

Elle se leva et poussa gentiment wolfy du museau. Celui-ci émit un gémissement et entreprit de lécher l'œil meurtri de Louna.

"Il y a un bon côté à être devenue un loup-garou, on peut se _parler_ en pensées." Dit-elle en se laissant docilement faire par Wolfy.

"Ne crois pas que ta situation est amusante, Louna! C'est grave! Même si tu y vois un bon côté, il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir parce qu'on peut se _parler_ en pensées. J'aurais dû mieux te protéger, c'Est de ma faute si tu es devenue un loup-garou!"

Louna s'écarta brusquement de Wolfy et grogna, montrant les crocs.

"Non, c'est de MA faute, et seulement de la mienne, si je me suis fait mordre, alors arrête de tout te mettre sur le dos! Si je serais partie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'aurais dû partir lorsque j'en avais les possibilités au lieu de rester planté là ou de venir te voir lorsque tu étais étendu dans l'eau sans faire le moindre mouvement!"

"Si je n'aurais pas été là, tu serais partie, c'est de ma f-"

"ARRÊTE!"

Louna claqua furieusement les mâchoires et le regarda d'un air menaçant

"Tu regrettes d'être avec moi, c'est ça?!"

"Quoi?...Non! Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose!"

"Tu l'as insinuer! Mais moi, je ne te retiens pas. Aller, pars! Vas'y! Qu'est-ce que t'attends? Si tu regrettes d'être avec moi et bien DÉGAGE!Je ne t'ai jamais obligé de rester avec moi! ALLER! FOU LE CAMP! VA-T-EN!"

Elle bondit sur le loup et lui mordit l'oreille en le griffant sauvagement. Wolfy réussit cependant à la repousser et la regarda, surpris par son attitude. Jamais elle ne l'aurait attaqué comme elle venait de le faire, mais lorsqu'il la vit se mordre les pattes à nouveau, il comprit que le loup était une nouvelle fois revenu. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de l'attraper, mais le loup-garou fit un bond de côté et se mit à courir en cercle autour de Wolfy sans se soucier des arbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Wolfy la regarda faire sans, pour l'instant, intervenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle accéléra, s'accrochant de plus en plus dans les branches qui lui déchiraient le dos et le museau. Ce n'Est que lorsqu'elle entra de plein fouet dans un arbre et qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol que Wolfy fondit sur elle. Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou et la traîna plus loin. Il se remit à l'appeler, mais cette fois, Louna mit beaucoup plus de temps pour reprendre le contrôle. Au bout d'une heure cependant, elle finit par revenir.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te faire fâcher je crois…Désolé…" Lui dit Wolfy en la relâchant.

"De…De quoi…De quoi est-ce que tu parles? " Demanda Louna en clignant des yeux.

Mais avant que le loup ait pu répondre, elle se remit brusquement sur ses pattes et regarda wolfy avec un regard horrifié

"Co…Comment est-ce que tu…Tu t'es fait toutes ces blessures? "

"Heu...Eh bien…"

"C'est moi qui t'aies fait tout ça? "

"Pas toutes! Non…Seulement…Remus aussi…Mais tu en as fait la moitié…Peut-être un peu plus…Mais ça ne fait pas mal!...Je t'assure…"

Louna baissa la tête et pleurnicha.

"Hey, arrête de faire le petit louveteau. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas mal. "

"N'empêche que je t'ai fait tout ça…Je ne voulais pas…"

"Je le sais très bien, idiote. "

Louna se laissa tomber sur le sol, posant sa tête contre ses pattes antérieures. Wolfy la poussa gentiment et lui donna quelques coups de langue.

"D'après toi, il est quelle heure? " Demanda Louna, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, en baillant

"J'en sais rien…Et puis, je ne fonctionne pas avec l'heure, moi. L'aube va sûrement bientôt se lever…Tu ferais peut-être mieux de dormir un peu. "

"NON! Je ne veux pas et puis, je ne suis pas fatiguée!" Dit-elle en essayant de retenir un second bâillement

"Ouais, et moi je peux voler, c'est ça? Ça se voit dans tes yeux. Et puis, pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir?"

"Parce que…je…je ne veux pas t'attaquer une nouvelle fois…Si je m'endors, je pourrais perdre le contrôle de moi-même une nouvelle fois…"

"T'en fais pas. Je vais faire comme j'ai fait pendant presque toute la nuit. T'attraper, t'immobiliser et t'appeler pour que tu reviennes. De toute façon, la lune va se coucher bientôt, donc tu devrais reprendre ton apparence normale dans quelques heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur toi et puis, tu ne pourras pas me tuer cette nuit, désolé, espèce de louveteau inexpérimenté dans l'art du combat. "

"HEY!"

"Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui fais n'importe quoi et qui agis comme un louveteau."

"Pff! Si tu te transformerais en humain, je pourrais te battre. "

"Justement, _si_. Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt. Aller, petit louveteau, dors maintenant. "

Louna lui jeta un regard de reproche, mais la fatigue finit par avoir raison d'elle. Elle se roula sur elle-même, ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. Wolfy, couché à quelques centimètres de Louna, léchait les blessures sur le corps du loup-garou et lorsqu'il eut fini, la lune commençait à disparaître. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Louna, toujours endormie, reprenait son apparence humaine. Wolfy alla derrière elle et se coucha, posant sa tête et ses pattes antérieures sur le corps de la jeune fille dans une attitude protectrice et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard d'un sommeil léger.

_Et voilà!!Fini! Waaa! Ce chapitre était plus dure à écrire que je ne le pensais…Mais bon…Aujourd'hui, on est le 27 janvier 2005 donc, vous voyez combien de temps ça m'a pros pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant environ 1 semaine, 1semaine et demi à cause des examens et là, je suis encore malade'2 fois ds le moi de janvier mais today jsuis pas allé a lécole. Je vais faire les réponses aux reviews, les question et jvais corriger par apres AH MERDE DÉJÀ 14h51!!!ca passé vite!!jai comemncer a écrire a 1h37!!tiens suis senser etre revenu a ctheure la'lol_

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**__**

**Vanou** chantei'm immature but i'll stay this way forever! Oups'arêteBon!...Mon nez fais beboooooooooo!pleurejai vidé la boite de kleenex de mon frere'Mais en que ma te tuer si tu raconte quoique ce soit a qqun de mes fics!Ah bon du Paint ball…NAN MAIS T'ARRÊTES TU DE DIRE QUE TES REVIEWS COMPTENT PAS POUR MOI!la frapppeVoui est bien réussi ma Louna voyonse vanteca te rappelle qqch les tete dure toi ?regard innocent pas mal trop ton 9200 comme note non? Tcheck la !!Tu sais toute la suite toi! Pourquoi tu me tuerais?Tika !Mici encow!

**Mariecool** Mi oui voila la suite!!se cache pour pas se faire torturer J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma ficJe pensais pas que tu irais lire cette fic'Il va y avoir plein d'autre suite! Mici encow!

**Sniffle** Merci pour ton review!!Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes beaucoup ma ficÇa me fait plaisir! Ah bon t'aimes Louna?;) T'inquiète pas pour le nombres de chapitre!!J'en prévois 50 et ! J'espère que t'as autant aimé ce chapitre! Mici encore!Et faut pas faire éclater sa bulle de gomme dans face!C'est full dur a oter apres'(expérience personnelle itoo)

**Aaricia**YaY!un autre 10/10Voilà le chapitre 28 tu dois etre contente? J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap! Mici pour ton review je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic! Gros colleu de ta friend de lautre coté de l'océan!

**Ratonton**Jaime tes review a toiMais bon au moins tu review donc je suis contente! Mici et oui je vais continuer ne ten fais pas!

Bon voila! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!Je vous pose pas de questions parce que je veux que vous me dites réellement ce que vous en pensez!Et tout ce qui ne va pas et ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé!Vous pouvez faire ca pour moi?tit yex de chien battusiouplait? MiciJe vous laisse!

Byebye

Louna

_S'incline et tombe dans les kleenex_


	29. Le lendemain

D.A: Je reconnais que les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais les personnages que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de lire cette fanfic ainsi que cette histoire sont juste à moi rien qu'à moi à personne d'autre MWHIHIHIHIHIHI!Deviens folle et des personnes en manteaux blanc l'enferment dans un asileHEY!salut Amalia!mettent l'asile en feu

N.A: 'hihi oki bon!Je suis revenue de la Floride!...pleure Ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas vu mon ordi mais bon j'ennuyais pas de lui pentoute!Éclate en sanglots VEUX Y RETOUUUURNER!J'étais bien moi là-bas!sniff. C'était vraiment cool!Mais pas assez longtemps:( Mais bon..je vais essayer de survivre…Donc…J'avais dit que j'essayerai d'écrire dans le bus…Ben…JE l'ai pas fait…' Mais bon c'est pas grave je ne crois pas que ce chapitre va prendre 1 mois à écrire, je sais déjà tout ce qui se passeentk..Déprime Assez parler… je vais commencer je sais as quand mais aujourd'hui! READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Louna lui jeta un regard de reproche, mais la fatigue finit par avoir raison d'elle. Elle se roula sur elle-même, ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. Wolfy, couché à quelques centimètres de Louna, léchait les blessures sur le corps du loup-garou et lorsqu'il eut fini, la lune commençait à disparaître. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Louna, toujours endormie, reprenait son apparence humaine. Wolfy alla derrière elle et se coucha, posant sa tête et ses pattes antérieures sur le corps de la jeune fille dans une attitude protectrice et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard d'un sommeil léger.

**_Chapitre 29: Le lendemain_**

Le soleil était levé depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà et quelques rayons avaient réussi à traverser l'épais feuillage des arbres, éclairant ainsi la forêt d'une lueur matinale. L'un de ces rayons plombait sur le visage balafré d'une jeune fille encore endormie. L'adolescente bougea légèrement, réveillant ainsi le loup qui dormait sur elle. L'animal cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se redressa et s'étira en baillant longuement. Louna, qui ne ressentait plus aucune chaleur contre son dos et ses côtes, cligna des paupières en s'étirant longuement. Elle se frotta les yeux et, le visage encore endormie, regarda autour d'elle

"Comment sommes-nous atterris dans cette forêt?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le loup

Celui la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes puis, voyant qu'elle ne comprenait toujours rien, il jugea bon de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Il s'approcha d'elle et, du museau, lui montra les nombreuses marques qu'elle avait sur les avant-bras.

"Mais...comment...ne me dit pas que..."

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas aux avant-bras. Il la contourna et posa son museau contre son dos et son cou. Lorsqu'elle sentit le museau froid de Wolfy se poser sur sa peau, elle frissonna en riant légèrement puis, elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux toucher son dos et ses bras ainsi que les moindres courants d'air contre sa peau. Intriguée, elle regarda ses bras ainsi que ses jambes et s'exclama

"MAIS OÙ SONT PASSÉS MES VÊTEMENTS!"

Wolfy revint s'asseoir devant elle et secoua la tête en signe de découragement

"Réponds! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus de vêtements?"

"_Parce que lorsque tu t'es métamorphosée, tes vêtements se sont déchirés, voilà tout_.

"Métamorphosée...Alors, je suis devenue un loup-garou…Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai toutes ces marques...mais...Où sont mes vêtements?"

"_À l'endroit où tu t'es métamorphosée¸Watson!_"

"Très drôle Einstein! Mais je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui c'est passé hier soir ou cette nuit à l'exception d'un bref moment où tu me parlais dans ma tête alors cesse de te moquer de moi et montre-moi l'endroit où je me suis métamorphosée!"

"_Oh mais quel est ce langage?"_

"J'essayais de t'impressionner crétin! Dépêche-toi de me conduire à l'endroit parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai plus ma fourrure alors j'ai froid!"

"_Tu t'es levée de la patte gauche ce matin?_"

Louna le fusilla du regard et Wolfy finit par se lever. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils marchèrent dans la forêt, contournant les racines relevées des arbres et évitant les branches d'arbres qui jonchaient le sol. Wolfy se faufilait agilement entre les obstacles tandis que Louna avait plus de difficultés. Le loup avait une bonne avance sur la jeune fille et devait donc attendre que celle-ci le rejoigne, ce qui pouvait prendre plusieurs minutes. À chaque pas, elle devait regarder où elle posait le pied si elle ne voulait pas tomber ou se faire transpercer le pied par une branche pointue qui traînait sur le sol. Marcher pieds nus dans la forêt n'était pas évident. Le soleil continuait de monter lentement dans le ciel, réchauffant l'air et réveillant ainsi les animaux de la forêt. Une légère brise se leva, agitant les feuilles des arbres. Ce serait une chaude journée d'été, mais, comme elle devait s'en douter, Louna devrait rester une bonne partie de la journée enfermée à l'intérieur du château. Seule l'idée de cette perspective l'agaçait. Elle qui détestait devoir être enfermée quand le soleil était présent. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur la clairière plombée de soleil. La jeune fille regarda la clairière et vit ses vêtements, qui traînaient près du lac. Elle se dirigea vers eux et prit entre ses mains ce qu'elle croyait être son chandail, mais c'était devenu désormais un simple morceau de tissus noir. Elle fouilla le reste de ses vêtements à la recherche d'un morceau qui serait encore intacte, mais tous avaient subi le même sort. Elle soupira, découragée, en laissant tomber un morceau de tissus.

"Génial. Avec quoi est-ce que je vais rentrer au château maintenant?" Se Demanda-t-elle

Elle regarda le monceau de tissus, comme si il pouvait lui donner une solution à son problème. Ce qu'il sembla avoir fait puisqu'une minute plus tard, elle se redressa en s'exclamant

"Ce que je peux être stupide! Où est passée cette foutue baguette? Mais où est-elle passée? Tant qu'elle ne se soit pas brisée!" Dit-elle en cherchant parmi le tas de tissus.

"Enfin la voilà!"

Sous le regard interrogateur de Wolfy, qui, assis près d'elle, la regardait faire, elle étala les tissus et, d'un mouvement de baguette, les morceaux s'assemblèrent pour former les vêtements qu'elle avait la veille. Elle se leva et voulu commencer à s'habiller, mais un douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir derrière son genou droit. Habituée à ressentir la moindre douleur, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et commença à se vêtir. Son corps était en fait couvert de blessures de tous genre dont qu'elle ne pouvait voir que la moitié. Ses bras étaient couverts de morsures et d'éraflures ainsi que ses jambes. Le dessus de ses mains était couvert de plaies et elle était incapable de bouger les deux derniers doigts de sa main gauche. Elle avait aussi de nombreuses plaies dans son dos, déjà couvert de cicatrices, mais ces plaies ne formeraient pas de cicatrices permanentes, comme les autres. Sur le visage, elle avait une écorchure sur le nez ainsi qu'une fine, mais profonde plaie, qui débutait au dessus de son sourcil gauche pour se terminer au milieu de sa joue droite. Cette dernière avait été causée par un coup de griffe particulièrement puissant et formerait une cicatrice qu'elle aura à porter pour le restant de sa vie.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, elle rabaissa les manches de son coton ouaté sur ses bras bronzés et meurtris, et se releva. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, que Louna réalisa à quel point ses membres étaient ankylosés. Elle fit quelques pas et retint à grande peine une grimace de douleur. Toutes ses articulations lui faisaient horriblement mal, c'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à la frapper sans arrêt pendant des heures. De plus, à chaque fois qu'elle dépliait sa jambe droite, une vive douleur se faisait ressentir derrière son genou, probablement une autre plaie profonde causée lors de l'une de ses nombreuses bagarres de la nuit dernière. Mais, endurant la douleur comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle sortit de la clairière et commença à marcher en direction du château. Boitant d'une jambe, elle essayait d'avancer au même rythme qu'à l'habitude, mais chaque pas qu'elle faisait, une douleur lancinante se faisait ressentir à l'arrière de son genou. Rendue à mi-chemin, écoeurée d'ignorer la raison pour laquelle elle ressentait une telle douleur, elle s'arrêta, allongea sa jambe droite vers l'arrière et releva son pantalon. Habituée d'avoir des blessures de tous les genres, elle ne fit que soupirer en voyant sa plaie.

"Une nouvelle cicatrice à rajouter. Il faudrait que je les compte un jour, pas vrai Wolfy?" Dit-elle en rebaissant son pantalon sur sa jambe.

Le loup la regarda sévèrement, l'air de dire _Il n'y a pas de quoi rire avec une blessure aussi grave, Louna. Tu sais qu'elle pourrait empirer alors, dès que tu entreras dans le château, tu iras tout droit à l'infirmerie sans faire de détour! Tu en profiteras pour lui demander qu'elle te soigne les autres blessures que tu as._

"Cesse de parler comme Remus. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie! J'ai déjà eu des blessures plus graves et je n'ai reçu aucun soin!"

_Et ces blessures ont mis combien de temps à guérir?_

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires! Je n'irai pas voir quelqu'un qui me déteste pour qu'il puisse me soigner quand je peux le faire moi-même! Et puis, t'as oublié comment est mon dos? Je vais te le rappeler, il est couvert de cicatrices! T'imagines la réaction que l'infirmière aurait en voyant mon dos? Elle me poserait des milliers de question et je n'ai pas le goût d'avoir un interrogatoire aujourd'hui!"

_D'accord, d'accord, cesse de me crier dessus. Tu peux au moins aller faire soigner tes deux doigts cassés._

"Je ne te crie pas dessus. Et puis non je n'irai pas faire réparer mes doigts!" Dit-elle en se remettant à marcher, coupant ainsi court à la conversation.

Secouant la tête en signe de découragement, Wolfy la suivit, marchant à ses côtés. Il poussa gentiment du museau et lui lécha la main.

"Cesse de t'en faire pour ces blessures Wolfy, je survivrai, ne t'en fais pas." Dit-elle en riant doucement.

Si, pour elle, la blessure qu'elle avait derrière le genou ne l'avait pas fait réagir, elle aurait fait crier n'importe quelle autre personne qui l'aurait vue. La plaie était due à une morsure, plutôt violente, et à un coup de griffes. Elle était profonde et longue et avait déchiré à moitié un tendon du genou de la jeune fille. C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'elle boitait. Bien que la blessure avait arrêtée de saigner durant la nuit, elle s'était rouverte lorsque la jeune fille s'était mise à marcher et le sang coulait sur sa jambe, que son pantalon absorbait.

Après avoir monté les marches, non sans difficulté, Louna se retrouva devant la porte de chêne. Ignorant la douleur qui se faisait ressentir derrière son genou, elle poussa la lourde porte et entra. Elle se retrouva dans un hall désert, silencieux.

"Direction, salle commune! On va pouvoir dégager d'ici Wolfy! Plus de règles à suivre, plus personne pour nous emmerder! On va enfin pouvoir sortir de ce putain d'endroit!" Dit-elle rêveusement en regardant le plafond.

Elle commença à monter lentement l'escalier mais, rendue au deuxième étage, Wolfy lui tira la manche et, lorsqu'elle le regarda, il sembla lui dire _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie?_

"Oui je suis sûre!" Répondit-elle en s'arrêtant

_Mais…Même un tout petit tour…Histoire de voir que tu n'as rien de plus sérieux…_

"Mais je n'ai rien de sérieux…J'ai déjà eu pire et tu le sais on ne va pas revenir là-dessus!" Dit-elle, exaspérée

_Tu ferais bien d'aller y faire un tour…_

"Non! Ça ne me fait pas mal! Et tu sais très bien que je n'irai pas alors cesse de me dire que je devrais aller à l'infirmerie!"

_Si tu n'as pas mal, alors pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée?_ Eut l'air de demander Wolfy en s'assoyant sur le sol.

Louna le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mis une voix demanda dans son dos

"Louna? C'est toi?"

"Non, je ne suis que l'ange gardien Louna! Louna est morte et son corps traîne dans la forêt interdite. Elle s'est tuée cette nuit alors qu'elle était transformée en loup-garou. Mais si vous voulez, laissez votre message et j'essayerai de le lui transmettre!" Dit sarcastiquement Louna en appuyant son dos contre le mur sans même accorder un seul regard aux deux adolescents qui approchaient.

"Ce n'est pas drôle Louna!"

"C'est plus grave que ce que tu ne le crois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potter! Tu es un loup-garou peut-être?"

"Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de le dire à haute voix…"Dit Hermione alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à ses côtés

"Pourquoi! Je devrais avoir honte d'être un loup-garou?"

"Non, mais si un autre élève t'entendait, je crois qu'il le dirait à tous ses amis et en moins d'une journée, toute l'école serait au courant que tu es un loup-garou. Je ne crois pas que les parents seraient d'accord avec l'idée que leur enfant fréquente un loup-garou et ils pourraient retirer leur élève de l'école ou demander à Dumbledore de te faire renvoyer. "Expliqua Hermione

"Oh, ça serait tellement triste, n'est-ce pas, si je serais renvoyée? Tu n'aurais personne d'autre à qui dire toutes ces stupidités." Dit sarcastiquement Louna

"Mais tu ne comprends pas! C'est plus grave que tu ne le crois! Ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu le veux!"

"Je suis plus intelligente que toi et tu le sais! Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ce que tu penses et je me fiche de toi, d'accord! Alors cesse de me dire ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire! Ça fait 11 ans que je fais ce que je veux alors ça ne va pas changer parce que je suis devenue un loup-garou, t'entends! Je comprend très bien ce qui m'est arrivée ainsi que les conséquences mais je me fiche de ce que je suis devenue! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire maintenant que je suis un loup-garou! Alors cesse de te prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre et fiche-moi la paix!" S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione.

Elle les toisa du regard en grognant, attendant que l'un des deux adolescents parlent. Mais ni Hermione, ni Harry ne prononça un mot. Ils la regardaient avec une expression de mi-terreur sur le visage. Louna ne s'étant pas retourner, ils n'avaient pu voir son visage marqué de plaies. Mais, avec ses blessures et avec la lueur sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle les terrifiait. Hermione avait poussé une petite exclamation de surprise et s'était reculée de quelques pas avec Harry, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça!" Leur demanda-t-elle sèchement, quelques minutes plus tard, en poussant un grognement.

"Louna…Ces marques…Mais comment t'es-tu fait toutes ces blessures?"

"Mais de quelles marques tu parles? Celles-là?" Dit Louna en montrant ses avant-bras.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise et porta ses mains à ses lèvres, horrifiée.

"Mais que c'est-il passé pour que tu aies toutes ces marques?" Demanda Harry, tout aussi horrifié qu'Hermione

"Oh rien, je n'avais rien à faire alors je me suis fait des marques pour attirer de l'attention des autres! Lorsqu'on est orpheline, on a moins d'attention que les autres enfants alors il faut trouver des moyens pour que les adultes nous remarque." Dit-elle avec l'air piteux d'une petite fille de 4 ans.

"Louna! Ce n'est pas drôle! Et tu n'es pas orpheline!" Lui dit Harry

Louna le fusilla du regard et lui dit sèchement

"Je suis orpheline crétin, tout comme toi, je n'ai pas de parents et tu le sais!"

"Mais Louna! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de ces marques!" Dit Hermione, sans tenir compte de ce que Harry et Louna venait de se dire

"Celles-là ne sont rien, j'ai déjà eu bien plus pire." Répondit sèchement Louna en grognant, rebaissant ses manches sur ses avant-bras

"Mais tu dois aller à l'infirmerie Louna! Il faut que tu fasses soigner ces blessures sinon tu pourrais avoir des infections très graves!" S'exclama Hermione en prenant la main de la jeune fille afin de lui faire voir ses blessures.

Louna, qui déteste être touchée, ramenant brutalement son bras d'un mouvement sec. Mais, n'ayant pas été assez rapide, Hermione avait eu le temps de voir ses doigts éraflés

"Louna! Tu as les deux derniers doigts cassés! Il faut aller les faire replacer! Madame Pomfresh pourra les remettre en place en moins de 2 secondes, tu devrais aller la voir."

Agacée et énervée, l'adolescente n'écoutait plus ce qu'Hermione disait. Elle regardait autour d'elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un couloir et ramena ses yeux vers Wolfy.

"Écoute-moi Louna! Va à l'infirmerie et-

Mais celle-ci en avait assez

"ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE! Ça ne sert à rien puisque je ne ferai rien de ce que tu m'as dit! Je n'irai pas à la putain d'infirmerie, t'entends! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelques égratignures et que je suis devenue un loup-garou qu'il faut que tu me prennes en pitié! Espèce de sale hypocrite! Retourne _jouer_ avec ton Ron, sale garce, et fiche-moi la paix! À moins que tu ne l'aies remplacé par Harry, ou peut-être trompes-tu Ron par Harry et que celui-ci ignore que tu as eu des relations avec Ron. On ne sait jamais tu pou-

Louna ne put continuer sa phrase car la gifle que venait de lui envoyer Hermione l'avait fait taire. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qu'Hermione venait de faire. Bien qu'elle n'avait presque rien ressenti de la gifle, elle était surprise qu'Hermione ait fait un tel geste.

"Ne t'avises plus jamais te dire de telle chose espèce de sale morveuse! Je ne couche ni avec Ron, ni avec Harry, ni avec aucun autre garçon, c'est clair?"

Mais Louna, qui avait reprit ses esprits, ramena sa tête vers l'avant en grognant sauvagement. Puis, sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'aient le temps de faire un mouvement, la jeune fille se précipita vers Hermione et la poussa violement. L'adolescente tomba durement sur le sol et gémit de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta la pierre froide.

"Relève-toi et bats-toi, espèce de lâche!" Siffla Louna

Elle se précipita vers Hermione, mais Harry noua ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la ramena vers l'arrière tandis que Louna se débattait pour qu'il la repose sur le sol.

"Lâche-moi crétin! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je veux la frapper! À moins que tu veuilles te battre à sa place!"

"Non Louna, personne ne va se battre. Maintenant calme-toi!" Lui dit Harry en la laissant retomber sur ses pieds.

"La ferme! Si tu crois que je vais t'écouter! "Dit-elle en se retournant vers Hermione

Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas que Harry la retint une nouvelle fois.

"LÂCHE-MOI SALE FILS DE PUTE!"

Harry ignora la dernière réplique en continuant de la retenir avec difficulté. Louna grogna et, plongeant ses ongles dans le bras de l'adolescent, plongea la tête et mordit avec force le bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise et de douleur et essaya de libérer son bras, sans succès. Entendant un grognement, Louna leva les yeux vers Wolfy et poussa un grognement à son tour. Le loup la regarda sévèrement, ayant l'air de lui dire _Ça suffit maintenant Louna! Lâche-le et calme-toi!_ La jeune fille roula des yeux, mais, peu à peu, sous le regard de Wolfy, elle desserra la mâchoire, ce qui permis à Harry de libérer son bras.

"Mais tu es complètement folle! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me mordre!" S'exclama le jeune homme en frottant son bras là où Louna l'avait mordu.

Elle poussa un grognement en guise de réponse et tourna les talons afin de continuer son chemin.

"Espèce d'imbécile! Tu sais que j'aurais pu me tuer si ma tête aurait frappé plus durement contre le sol?"

"J'espérais que ça te rendrait plus intelligente. "Répliqua Louna en la regardant par-dessus son épaule, les mains dans les poches.

"Tu ferais bien de partir avant que je ne finisse par me battre contre toi!"

"C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire avant que tu ne commences à te plaindre. Ce n'est pas si grave, ce qui t'es arrivée, j'ai eu bien plus pire alors cesse de te plaindre, ta mère n'est pas là pour te défendre, ni ton père, alors ferme-la et endure."

"Mais ton père est là, lui, pour te protéger." Dit Hermione d'un ton cassant

Louna se retourna brusquement vers elle et, Wolfy la retenant par le bas de son pantalon, répliqua

"Tu as oublié que je n'ai pas de parents, ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père est mort décapité après avoir subi les pires tortures sur terre."

"Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose d'aussi affreux à propos de tes propres parents? Ils-

"M'ont abandonnée au milieu de nulle part parce qu'ils me détestaient. Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner, tu ignores tout de moi, de ma vie, tu ne me connais pas alors la ferme et cesse de vouloir sans cesse me faire la morale, ça ne sert à rien puisque je ne ressens aucune culpabilité et d'ailleurs, pourquoi en ressentirais-je? Alors la ferme et fiche-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute!"

Elle tourna les talons à nouveau et monta difficilement l'escalier. Fâchée, Hermione la regardait monter avec un regard noir, puis, elle dit

"Juste une dernière chose, Louna, Dumbledore veut te voir à son bureau. Il te cherchait tout à l'heure et m'a fait dire de te dire dès que je te verrais d'aller immédiatement le voir sans traîner."

Louna se retourna et la fusilla du regard

"Pourquoi te croirais-je, sale putain?"

"Pourquoi inventerais-je quelque chose d'aussi idiot?"

"Tu lui diras qu'il aille se faire foutre de ma part et qu'il crève dans d'atroces souffrances." Dit Louna en recommençant à remonter l'escalier

"Tu as peur d'aller lui dire cela en face?

Moi, peur? Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un sale imbécile qui s'amuse à détruire ma vie?"Siffla Louna entre ses dents

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à Louna, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, ignorant la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait au genou. Une fois au bon étage, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, donna le mot de passe à la statue, monta l'escalier en colimaçon et, ouvrant la porte à la volée, entra dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois? Tu ne m'as pas assez emmerdé durant l'année, il faut que tu continues alors que le trimestre est fini?" Dit-elle à peine entrée, sans laisser le temps au directeur de dire quoique ce soit.

"Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de frapper avant d'entrer?" Demanda Dumbledre en ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire

"J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, je ne t'ai jamais écouter lorsque tu me le disais! Allez! Dis ce que tu as à dire pour qu'on en finisse! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter un vieux sénile parler!" Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

"Je ne parlerai que dès que tu te seras calmée, Louna." Déclara Dumbledre en joignant les mains ensemble.

"Je crois qu'on va attendre longtemps."

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais aucun des deux n'était décidé à le rompre. Wolfy regarda les deux personnes et poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une personne cogna à la porte que le silence se brisa.

"Entrez." Dit Dumbledore en regardant derrière Louna.

La porte s'ouvrit et Snape entra. Louna eut un rictus en le voyant et dit

"Tu es venu te plaindre des deux coups de poings que je t'ai donné hier?"

Snape la fusilla du regard.

"Oh qu'il est joli le petit raton laveur! Tu sais que Wolfy aime bien les ratons laveurs, à chaque fois qu'il en voit un, il l'invite à se joindre à lui pour souper. "Dit Louna en riant méchamment.

Le loup se leva et claqua des mâchoires en regardant Snape, comme pour approuver ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le professeur avait en fait deux ecchymoses noires autour de chaque œil.

"Au fait, quel effet ça te fait, de savoir que tu t'es fait battre et mis K.O par une fille de 11 ans?" Dit-elle en riant de plus belle, regardant Snape d'un regard méchant

Snape la fixait, des éclairs dans les yeux, et lui dit

"Quel effet ça te fait, Black, de savoir que ton cher papa est revenu pour te protéger? Tu vas aller te cacher derrière lui maintenant?"

"Redis ça encore une fois et je te jure que tu vas ressembler à un raton laveur dans l'estomac de Wolfy." Dit-elle entre ses dents, serrant le poing droit.

"Louna, ça suffit!" L'avertit Dumbledore

"Va te faire foutre!" Répliqua la jeune fille

"Surveille ton langage, Louna et si tu ne te calmes pas, tu vas devoir rester ici toute la journée."

Louna croisa une nouvelle fois ses bras et grogna.

"Voilà qui est mieux maintenant. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, Louna, c'est pour parler de trois choses. La première est de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière."

"Il est arrivé beaucoup de choses, hier soir!" Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

"Je veux parler de Sirius Black."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec moi? "Demanda-t-elle

"Eh bien, pour ne pas alerter les autres élèves et leurs parents, je voudrais que tu ne parles à personne du fait qu'il est ton père."

"Mon père? Mais de quel père parles-tu? Mon père m'a abandonnée et il est mort après avoir subi les pires tortures!" Cracha-t-elle en grognant

Dumbledore la regarda longuement sans rien dire. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il dit

"Bon, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes de ce côté-là…La deuxième chose est ce qui est arrivé par la suite."

"Tu parles du fait que je sois devenue un loup-garou?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré

"Oui, en effet. J'ignore comment cela s'est produit-

"Eh bien habituellement, il faut qu'un loup-garou nous mordre pour en devenir un, crétin! Si tu veux je te ferai une démonstration à la prochaine pleine lune!" Dit-elle sarcastiquement

"Louna, ça suffit. J'apprécierais le fait que tu n'en parles à aucun élève. Les professeurs vont tous être bientôt au courant, mais aucun élève ne doit le savoir. Tu comprends?"

"Ouais, bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas perdre ta place en tant que directeur alors tu me demandes de fermer ma gueule."

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se mit à ricaner.

"Très drôle, ton jeu de mots, Louna, mais il n'y a pas de quoi rire, c'est plus gr-

"Grave que je ne le crois, je sais. Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire et, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche! Alors, dis-moi en quoi concerne la troisième chose pour qu'on en finisse!"

"La troisième chose concerne ce qu'il va t'arriver pour cet été, je veux, bien sûr, parler de l'endroit où tu vas loger."

"Va te faire foutre! Je ne resterai pas ici durant tout l'été!"

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton langage?"

"La ferme! Je n'ai rien à faire avec tes stupides avertissements! Tu veux me renvoyer à l'orphelinat, c'est ça!"

"Non Louna, j'ai pensé à autre chose. Tu veux la savoir?"

"Non."

"Tu iras passé l'été chez Sev-

"QUOI!" S'exclamèrent Louna et Snape en même temps

"Hors de question que j'endure cette sale morveuse tout l'été, Albus"

"MOI ALLER CHEZ SNAPE! NON MAIS T'ES TOMBÉ SUR LA TÊTE ÇA VA PAS LÀ-DEDANS! JE N'IRAI PAS! JE N'IRAI NULLE PART QUE TU ME DIRAS D'ALLER!"

"J'ai d'autre plan que d'avoir à veiller sur cette stupide, indocile, bâtarde, fille de mon pire ennemi!"

"JE LE DÉTESTE ET IL ME DÉTESTE! SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS METTRE UN PIED DANS SA MAISON, TU TE TROMPES!"

"Si vous croyez que je vais lui permettre d'entrer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans ma maison, Albus, vous vous trompez!"

Dumbledore les laissa continuer ainsi. Il paraissait même s'amuser de cette situation.

"T'AS PETER UN CABLE OU QUOI? IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'AILLE CHEZ CET IMBÉCILE!"

"Il est hors de question qu'un monstre comme elle qui se change à chaque pleine lune vienne vivre chez moi, ne serait-ce que pour cet été!"

"Traite-moi de _monstre comme elle qui se change à chaque pleine lune _et je te jure que je te mords!" S'exclama-t-elle en regardant Snape d'un regard meurtrier.

Le directeur se décida finalement à les faire taire. Il leva une main et, lorsque les deux s'arrêtèrent de parler, il dit

"Il est inutile de continuer, je ne changerai pas d'idée. Louna, tu iras chez le professeur Snape, comme je te l'ai dit."

"Mais, Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis." Dit Snape entre ses dents.

"Je le sais, Severus, mais je ne le vous demande pas, puisque vous ferez ce que je vous ai dit. Et d'ailleurs, il va falloir que vous lui prépariez sa potion, comme vous l'avez fait cette année pour Remus."

"Ce n'est pas ton problème de savoir ce que je vais faire durant l'été alors pourquoi as-tu décidé?"

"Oh oui, c'est mon problème, Louna"

"Non ce ne l'est pas! Je règle mes problèmes seule! Je n'ai besoin de personne!"

"Tu es sous ma tutelle Louna, alors tout ce qui te concerne me touche"

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE CON! Je ne suis sous la tutelle de PERSONNE! Tu n'as signé aucun papiers pour avoir ma tutelle alors cesse de mentir! Je me débrouille seule, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes une place pour passer l'été!"

"Ah non? Où iras-tu alors?"

"Au seul endroit où il n'y a personne pour me dire quoi faire!"

"Hors de question que je te laisse seule dans la forêt pendant 2 mois. C'est dangereux"

"La ferme! Tu as seulement peur que je me sauve! Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans la forêt, je le sais mieux que toi puisque j'y ai vécu pendant 2 ans!"

"La discussion est close Louna, tu iras chez Severus pour l'été, que ça te plaise ou non!"

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE DUMBLEDORE! JE TE JURE QUE TU ME LE PAYERAS! " Cria-t-elle en reculant vers la porte. "Quant à toi, prépare-toi à passer le pire été de ta vie!" Ajouta-t-elle en fixant Snape

Elle se retourna, ouvrit la porte et, une fois que Wolfy fut sorti, claqua la porte le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui fit tomber de petits nuages de poussières des poutres.

"Avant que vous ne partiez, Severus, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner qui pourra vous êtres fort utile, cet été."

Dumbledore fouilla dans ses tiroirs et sortit un épais bracelet. Il l'ouvrit et le tendit à Severus en lui disant

"Vous mettrez ceci autour du poignet ou de la cheville de Louna."

"Je ne vois pas son utilité." Déclara froidement le professeur en prenant le bracelet.

"C'est un bracelet magique, simple et fort pratique. Je vais vous expliquer. Tout d'abord, vous prononcerez la formule que je vais vous donner un peu plus tard. Vous donnerez le nombre de kilomètres que vous jugerez satisfaisant. Elle ne pourra s'éloigner de votre maison au dessus de ce nombre."

"Et qu'arrive-t-il si elle le fait?"

"Vous allez sûrement très vite le savoir, Severus. Après avoir entrer ce nombre, vous lui mettrez au poignet ou sur la cheville. Avec ce bracelet, vous n'aurez qu'à prononcer une autre formule, que je vous donnerai plus tard, et vous pourrez savoir où elle se trouve, si elle n'est pas revenue. Vous pourrez, à l'aide d'un autre sort, la faire revenir ou arrêter de marcher, enfin, peut-être n'en arriverez-vous pas jusqu'à cette étape, mais on ne sait jamais. Il est inutile de le cacher, nous savons tous les deux qu'elle essayera de s'enfuir, comme elle a voulu le faire cette année."

"Sans doute. Mais…Comment voulez-vous qu'elle porte ce bracelet? Vous pensez sérieusement que dès que je lui donnerai, elle le portera?"

"Vous aller devoir lui mettre vous-même."

"Et comment suis-je sensé réussir? En la stupéfixiant peut-être? Dès qu'elle l'aura, elle l'enlèvera, vous le savez bien!" Dit-il entre ses dents

"Oh non, puisque vous seul pourrez lui enlever. Dès qu'il se referme, il faut prononcer une formule qu'elle ne connaîtra pas. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de questions, vous pouvez partir."

Snape mit le bracelet dans l'une de ses poches, salua le directeur et sortit.

°°°°°°°°

Louna claqua rageusement la porte et commença à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon, mais elle manqua de tomber lorsque son genou droit refusa de se déplier. Elle ressentie une douleur aiguë, qui la fit fermer les yeux, et respira profondément. Inquiet, Wolfy s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui lécher le front. Elle rouvrit les yeux et, serrant les dents, se pencha en se tournant de manière à voir son genou de l'arrière et remonta furieusement son pantalon afin de voir la plaie. Elle s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment. Son mollet avait pris une teinte rouge dû au sang et son pantalon, qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, avait absorbé du sang, lui tachant les mains. Louna grogna et, empoignant rageusement sa baguette, lança un sort. Elle remit sa baguette magique dans sa poche, se releva et continua de descendre sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Bien qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, la blessure continuait de saigner. Elle n'avait pas soigné sa plaie, elle n'avait fait qu'enlever la douleur. Boitant légèrement, elle avança rapidement dans les couloirs. Les paroles du directeur ne cessaient de revenir dans sa tête et cela la mettait en colère.

"IL M'ÉNERVE CE PUTAIN DE DIRECTEUR! IL NE VEUT JAMAIS ME LAISSER VIVRE MA VIE COMME JE LE VEUX! JE VAIS LE TUER! JE VAIS LE TUER, CE SALAUD! IL GÂCHE MA VIE COMME TOUS LES AUTRES ONT FAIT!" Cria-t-elle dans les couloirs, après s'être arrêtée.

Wolfy poussa une plainte et la regarda, impuissant. Il s'approcha d'elle et poussa gentiment sa main. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et flatta la tête du loup.

"Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne peut me laisser vivre ma vie comme je le veux? Pourquoi? J'ai réussi à survivre pendant deux ans, Wolfy, pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser voler par moi-même?"

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure noir et soyeuse du loup et resta ainsi, respirant son odeur, pendant quelques minutes. Wolfy se mit à lui lécher le cou et, lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui en riant, eut l'air de lui dire _Ça ne sera pas si pénible que ça…Je serai là et puis, on ira se promener à tous les jours, pendant toute la journée. Ça sera comme lorsque nous étions dans la forêt, mais, à la place de la forêt, ce sera la ville et à la place des grottes, ce sera une maison. On refera tous les mauvais coups que nous avions fait et avec ton imagination, nous en ferons des nouveaux._

"Tu dois avoir raison…Mais imagine un peu les règles!"

_Bah, tu feras comme d'habitude et tu ne les respecteras pas._

"Il va sûrement tout rapporter à Dumbledore, tous les mauvais coups qu'on va faire…T'imagines un peu le tas de retenues?"

_Qui te dit que Snape doit savoir tous les mauvais coups qu'on va faire?_

"Tu es un génie Wolfy." Dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'animal. "Mais reste que je ne veux pas aller chez ce crétin de Snape! Et Dumbledore est persuadé que je vais me sauver! Je le déteste!"

Elle se releva et se remit à courir le long du corridor, Wolfy courant à côté d'elle. Elle descendit un étage et se remit à courir dans les couloirs, bousculant les quelques élèves qui ne s'étaient pas écartés assez rapidement de sa route. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte qu'elle cherchait, elle s'arrêta, manquant de tomber sur le sol en glissant, et ouvrit la porte

"Remus il faut que-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter?" Demanda-t-elle sèchement en toisant Harry.

"Et toi, que fais-tu ici?"

"Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, dégage! Fiche le camp d'ici!" Lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de sortir.

"Louna, arrête." Lui dit calmement Remus.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, mais aussitôt que Remus croisa son regard, il baissa les yeux, recommença à ranger ses choses et dit

"Harry est venu me parler, comme toi tu l'as fait de nombreuses fois."

"Justement, il faut que je te parle. Dégage Harry." Ordonna-t-elle en ramenant son regard sur Harry

"Louna, ça suffit."

La jeune fille grogna et tourna la tête vers Remus, mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas et continuait de ranger ses choses.

"Bon, je vais y aller, professeur Lupin...J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour."

Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porter derrière lui.

"Remus! Dumbledore veut que je passe l'été chez Snape!"

"Pardon?" Dit Remus en la regardant, évitant de la fixer dans les yeux

"Il veut que j'aille passé l'été chez Snape! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pris, mais je ne veux pas aller passer l'été chez cet imbécile! Il a trop peur que je me sauve pour me laisser le droit de passer l'été dans une forêt du pays! Il m'énerve! Je le déteste!" Dit-elle en se promenant dans le bureau.

Remus avait rebaissé la tête et avait recommencé à ranger ses choses dans sa valise.

"Hey! Mais…Si tu lui dis que tu peux me prendre pour l'été, il changera peut-être d'avis! Et on pourra passer l'été ensemble!" Dit-elle en le regardant

"Non." Dit-il sèchement

Louna, surprise par le ton de voix que Remus avait employé, lui demanda

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Parce que…Parce que Dumbledore ne changera pas d'idée…S'il a jugé que c'était mieux pour toi d'aller passer l'été chez Severus plutôt que chez moi, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison."

Louna fronça les sourcils et regarda longuement Remus. Il ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Il semblait…Mal à l'aise.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?" Demanda-t-elle

"Rien, rien, pourquoi?" Dit-il d'un air absent

"Tu es sûr que ça va?"

"Bien sûr."

"Menteur…Mais...Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tes bagages!"

Elle venait de se rendre compte que Remus était en train de vider son bureau de tous ses effets. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et remarqua le désordre inhabituel qui y régnait.

"Remus…Réponds…"

Elle fixa le professeur, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Elle lui secoua le bras et lui demanda

"Pourquoi tu fais tes bagages?"

Remus écarta brusquement son bras et lui dit sèchement

"Ça se voit, non? Je pars."

"Quoi! Mais pourquoi?"

"Je te croyais plus intelligente pour avoir compris la raison pour laquelle je partais."

"Tu démissionnes! Mais pourquoi? Tu ne seras plus là l'an prochain!"

"Tu as compris cela au moins, je suis fier de toi." Dit-il sarcastiquement

La jeune fille grogna. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Remus envers elle, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

"Mais pourquoi pars-tu!"

"Louna! C'est simple non!" Dit-il en levant la tête vers elle, tout en évitant son regard.

La jeune fille remarqua ce détail et essaya d'attraper son regard, mais il se pencha pour prendre quelques livres qui traînaient sur le sol.

"Tu me laisses seule l'année prochaine dans cette foutue école?"

"Oh non, je ne te laisse pas seul, il y a des tas de gens ici."

"Mais Remus! Tu me laisses seule ici! Tu pars sans me dire la raison, tu n'iras même pas voir Dumbledore pour lui demander si je peux aller chez toi cet été! Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir!"

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on se revoie?" Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un bref regard.

Louna ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, bouche-bée par ce que Remus venait de lui dire.

"Mais tu es mon seul ami ici! Comment vais-je réussir à endurer cette école l'année prochaine si tu n'es pas là?"

"Oh, tu te débrouilleras très bien, j'en suis certain. Et puis, tu as dit toi-même hier que tu n'avais pas d'amis. "Répliqua-t-il en la regardant brièvement dans les yeux.

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, ne trouvant rien à répondre, la referma et regarda Remus, qui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier d'elle. Oui, elle avait dit cela, mais elle avait répondu par habitude, sans réfléchir.

"C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas d'ami. Pourquoi aurais-je un ami d'ailleurs? Je ne le mérite pas, je suis trop sauvage pour cela. Et puis, qui voudrai m'avoir comme amie? De toute façon, à quoi sert un ami?" Dit-elle amèrement.

Remus leva les yeux vers elle et eut tout juste le temps de voir la lueur de tristesse et d'amertume qui brillait dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne sorte en courant de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle. Remus se laissa choir sur sa chaise et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains

"Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de lui dire? Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Ce que tu peux être con Remus."

°°°°°°°

Louna dévala l'escalier, poussa la porte de chêne, et se mit à courir dans le parc ensoleillé. Sans que personne ne la voie, elle sauta par-dessus les haies et se retrouva dans la clairière. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Remus venait de lui dire. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était son ami.

"Ce que je peux être stupide d'avoir cru qu'il était mon ami! Pourquoi le serait-il? Ce n'est qu'un professeur! Un professeur qui agit de la même manière envers tout le monde! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui raconte tout mon passé? Il se fiche de moi, c'est sûr! Je me suis bien fait avoir cette fois! Louna ce que tu peux être stupide! Comment as-tu pu penser qu'un adulte pourrait être ton ami? Ils sont tous les mêmes! Ils te détestent tous! Peut-être à l'exception de un, mais c'est du passé, comment as-tu pu croire qu'un autre adulte pourrait même t'endurer?"

Wolfy la poussa doucement et lui lécha la joue en signe de réconfort. Elle releva la tête et, dépliant les jambes, s'assit dans l'herbe. Le loup vint se coucher à côté d'elle, accotant sa tête sur ses cuisses et la regardant de ses yeux jaunes.

"T'en fais pas Wolfy…On trouvera bien un moyen de s'enfuir un jour. Et là, on retrouvera notre véritable liberté."

°°°°°°°°°°

Remus referma doucement la porte de son bureau derrière lui et commença à marcher dans le couloir désert. Louna n'était partie que depuis à peine cinq minutes et, après avoir rangé quelques livres, il avait décidé d'aller lui parler. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, qu'elle devait être fâchée contre lui, étant donné ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler de cette manière, tout comme il n'avait pas voulu la blesser émotionnellement, et il s'en voulait. Tout comme il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête

"_Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir lui dire pour expliquer ton attitude de ce matin envers elle? Acceptera-t-elle seulement de t'écouter? Ou même de te laisser l'approcher?_" dit une voix dans sa tête

"Non…"Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête

"_Et que vas-tu lui dire pour qu'elle accepte de te laisser t'expliquer?_"

"J'en sais rien" Pensa-t-il amèrement.

"_Elle ne voudra peut-être pas te voir et va probablement t'envoyer promener_" Ajouta la voix

Mais le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Il releva la tête et lorsqu'il vit que la personne qui venait était Snape, il s'arrêta et attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour lui parler

"Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Severus"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois, Lupin? "Demanda le maître des potions en s'arrêtant, fixant Remus d'un regard chargé d'éclairs

"C'est à propos de Louna…"

"Pourquoi veux-tu me parler de cette sale morveuse?"

"Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Severus, je sais qu'elle va passer l'été chez toi."

"Prends-la chez toi si tu le veux, je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir à endurer ce monstre pendant 2 mois."

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de venir chez moi et ce n'est pas de ce sujet dont je voulais te parler"

"C'est vrai qu'après ce que tu lui as fait, elle ne doit pas avoir très envie de te voir, encore même de te parler." Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur. "Je voulais te féliciter de ce que tu as fait, Lupin, franchement, mordre la fille de ton meilleur ami, je dois dire que c'est impressionnant. Tu crois que Black va t'en vouloir? Il va probablement avoir envie de t'égorger, non?"

Remus prit une grande inspiration et parvint à grande peine à déclarer, avec un calme contenu

"Je préfère ne pas penser à cela, Severus, mais puisque tu parles de Sirius, c'est à propos de lui dont je voulais te mettre en garde. Si tu fais du mal à Louna et qu'il vient à l'apprendre, tu sais qu'il n'hésitera pas à te tuer. N'oublie pas qu'il aurait pu te tuer à l'âge de 16 ans et je ne crois pas que ce problème se soit réglé avec les années. Alors, un conseil, ne touche pas à Louna, ne lui touche pas ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, car tu sais que Sirius reviendra pour te tuer et cette fois, James n'est pas là pour l'en empêcher et ce ne serait surtout pas moi qui l'en empêcherait."

"Serait-ce du chantage, Lupin?" Siffla Snape entre ses dents, ses yeux étincelants d'une lueur malveillante.

"Non, ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Si j'étais à ta place, je suivrais ce simple conseil."

Avant que Snape ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Remus tourna les talons et recommença à marcher, se dirigeant vers le hall. Une fois rendu, Remus poussa la porte de chêne et sortit dans le parc ensoleillé. Après avoir descendu les quelques marches de pierre, il se dirigea vers la clairière, là où Louna était, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il savait qu'il avait probablement blessé la jeune fille, même si elle ne le laisserait jamais paraître. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il voulait aller s'expliquer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il était comme tous les autres adultes qu'elle avait connus, ceux qui ne se préoccupent pas des enfants et qui ne les écoutent jamais. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense cela de lui. Il avait réussi, jusque là, à lui montrer que les adultes étaient tous différents et il ne voulait pas que ces efforts soient vain pour une gaffe qu'il avait commise. Enfin, il arriva à la clairière, Après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait, il traversa les haies et s'arrêta, regardant Louna qui fixait un point invisible à l'horizon. Wolfy, qui l'avait entendu venir, avait levé la tête et le fixait d'un regard chargé de reproches.

°°°

En fait, la jeune fille l'avait entendu venir en même temps que Wolfy. Maintenant qu'elle était un loup-garou, son ouïe s'était perfectionnée, de fait qu'elle entendait des bruits ou des sons que les autres n'entendaient pas. Elle ne s'était pas retournée lorsqu'il avait passé les buissons et gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Pour elle, Remus était redevenu un adulte comme les autres. Elle s'était trompée sur son compte et regrettait d'avoir pu lui faire confiance. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

"Je peux m'asseoir?" Demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"C'est un pays libre, tu fais ce que tu veux." Répondit-elle sèchement

"Louna, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure." Dit-il en poussant un soupir découragé, se laissant tomber à côté d'elle

"Je ne pardonne pas, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, avec tout ce que j'ai fait l'erreur de te dire." Dit-elle froidement

"Louna ne pense pas cela."

"Pourquoi pas? Tu es comme les autres Remus! J'aurais dû m'en douter! Mon passé t'a plus ou n'ais-je pas souffris assez et j'aurais dû recevoir plus de punitions? Tu étais bien content d'avoir réussi à me faire croire que tu n'étais pas comme els autres hein? Va te faire foutre Remus, je te déteste!"

"Louna, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi ce matin…Mais si tu me laissais m'expliquer, tu pourrais comprendre."

"Pourquoi le ferais-je?"

"Parce que si tu me détesterais vraiment, tu ne me laisserais pas finir mes phrases et tu m'insulterais jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'en aller." Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, regardant Louna.

Celle-ci tourna vivement la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Mais elle poussa un profond soupir, retourna la tête vers le lac et, relevant ses genoux, y appuya ses bras. Remus l'imita et, regardant le lac, commença à parler.

"Louna, si j'ai agi comme cela envers toi ce matin, c'est…Comment dire…Dès que je t'ai vu et que j'ai vu ces marques sur ton visage, ça m'a fait penser à ce que je t'ai fait et ça m'a mis en colère contre moi-même."

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Et de quelles marques parles-tu? Je n'ai pas de marques sur le visage." Dit-elle en regardant son professeur

"Tu ne t'es pas regarder dans un miroir ce matin, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ce n'est pas l'une de mes activités favorites, Remus."

"Si tu te regarderais, tu verrais une écorchure sur ton nez et une plaie qui débute ici et qui se termine là." Lui dit-il en traçant la ligne qu'il y avait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle porta instinctivement une main sur sa figure et toucha la plaie, tandis que Remus baissait la tête en la secouant

"Et c'est moi qui te l'ai faite."

"Bah, ça ne va que me faire une cicatrice de plus." Dit Louna en haussant les épaules.

Remus rie tristement et releva la tête.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de tout comprendre, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Où en étais-je? Ah, oui, au moment où je t'ai vu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me voir, et encore moins me parler, avec ce que j'avais fait, je croyais que tu refuserais de m'adresser la parole pour le restant de ta vie. Il faut que tu saches, Louna, que j'ai terriblement honte de ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Jamais ce n'était arrivé auparavant…J'ai toujours craint qu'une chose comme celle-ci puisse arriver…"

"Arrête de te faire porter tout le blâme. Si j'aurais dégagé avant cela, ça ne serait pas arrivé." Dit amèrement Louna.

"Peut-être, on ne sait pas et on ne le sera jamais. Mais si j'aurais pris ma potion hier soir, ça ne serait pas arrivé. J'ai agi en irresponsable hier soir. Je savais que ça allait être la pleine lune et je ne l'ai pas prise parce que j'ai oublié, parce que j'ai voulu aller faire quelque chose d'autre. Mais j'aurais dû aller prendre ma potion avant de sortir du château, ça ne prend que quelques secondes à la prendre, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai honte de moi Louna, honte de ce qu'il est arrivé, honte d'être ce que je suis maintenant. J'ai gâché une partie de ta vie Louna, rien ne sera plus pareil pour toi désormais. Tu auras de la difficulté à te trouver un emploi plus tard, tu ne pourras pas avoir de relations normales avec les autres. Dès que les gens apprennent ce que tu es vraiment, ils ont peur de toi, même si tu ne te métamorphoses qu'une fois par moi en loup. On dirait qu'ils ont peur que tu les mordre, même s'ils savent que tu n'es dangereux qu'une fois en loup. Il y a des tas de choses dont il faudra que tu vérifies sans cesse. J'ai gâcher ta vie, Louna, en te mordant, je ne sais pas si tu le réalises."

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et, tournant la tête vers Remus, lui dit d'un ton furieux,

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Pour moi, l'avenir n'existe pas! Je n'ai jamais cru en l'avenir! Ou plutôt, j'ai arrêter d'y croire lorsque je me suis dit que mes parents ne viendraient jamais me chercher! L'avenir ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon, je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte. Je vis une journée à la fois, sans penser à ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver dans trois mois! Je me fiche que tu m'as mordu, je me fiche de ce que je suis devenue! Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi, tout ce que ça veut dire, c'est que je vais devenir un loup une fois par mois et que je vais pouvoir parler avec Wolfy. Je me fiche de plus tard, je ne sais même pas si je serais encore en vie! Alors cesse de culpabiliser pour cela, puisque je te dis que c'est sans importance et que je ne t'en veux pas. La seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux, c'est de m'avoir fait croire que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi pour ça, hein? Au fait, quelles ont été tes parties favorites de ma vie? Quand je te disais que je me faisais battre pour rien? Quand je t'ai dit qu'ils me droguaient? Quand je t'ai dit que tous les autres gars étaient bien contents que je sois arrivée, comme ça, il ne se faisait plus battre? Ou bi-

"Louna, ça suffit. "Dit Remus d'un ton neutre.

La jeune fille poussa un grognement, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.

"Je ne te force pas à me croire Louna, libre à toi de décider si tu le dois ou non. Je ne peux pas te forcer à me faire confiance. Mais je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, Louna, je n'ai pas profité de toi, comme tu l'as prétendu et cesse de croire que j'apprécie ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans ton passé. Je trouve cela affreux, lâche et dégoûtant, ce que ces adultes ont pu te faire. Sincèrement, crois-tu réellement que je pourrais apprécier ce que ces hommes et ces femmes t'ont fait subir? Penses-tu que je suis de ce genre-là? Je n'ai pas voulu te parler comme je l'ai fait Louna, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que tu avais eu tort en me faisant confiance, mais je ne peux t'en vouloir de ne faire confiance à personne. Je t'ai expliqué la raison pour laquelle j'ai réagi comme cela, maintenant, c'est à toi de décider si d'après toi je dis la vérité." Dit calmement Remus

Louna ne savait que penser. Elle savait que Remus ne mentait pas, mais comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il ne referait pas quelque chose dans le genre?

"Je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Combien de fois ne lui ais-je pas donné l'impression que je ne lui faisais pas confiance? Alors que là, il ne fait que me parler d'une autre manière et je pense qu'il se moque de moi. Ce que je peux être stupide. " Pensa-t-elle en accotant sa tête sur ses bras, qui était posés sur ses genoux.

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues. Sans qu'elle ne s'en attende, Remus avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui en lui disant

"Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose à ma filleule adorée."

°°°°°

ENFIN FINI! OUF! Je ne pensais jamais en voir la fin je dois dire' J'espère que ce n'Est pas la même chose pour vous_ se cache_ Il a pris plus de temps que je ne le croyais à écrire et j'en suis désolée. Dès que je suis revenue de floride, je l'ai commencé(et non il n'était pas déjà tout écrit'je nai absolument rien écrit dans le bus alors ceux qui lisent aussi ce qui arrive devront attendre')mais jai eu bcp de travaux décole et aussi le manque dinspiration à cause de lécole! Mais bon grâce aux vacances de pâque, j'ai pu le finir et il était temps pcq ca fait longtmeps qu'il traine!' Je n'étias pas sencer l'arrêté comem cela mais apres mûr réflexion et apres conseil de ma chere amie(**ALLO VANOUSSE**!(c grace a mon frere quelle a ce surnom la))jen ai convenu quil allait etre long mais vraiment trop LONG et je me suis dit que vous pourriez ne pas aimer cela et que vous auriez limpresison que cas éterniserait'pcq moi c limpression que javais'mais bon au moins je sais déjà pas mal tout mon chap pour le prochain!mais heu…enfin..la moitié _Se cache encore _bon jarrete de parler! '

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Amalia** Mici pour ton review! Et pour ton tit conseil aussiPis ben pour ta franchise(vivi c twes important pour moijte niaise pas) tu te rappellais pas de l'affaire de Wolfy et d'elle quand elle est en loup-garou?Honte a toi!je te lavias déjà dit!_Boude_ (tais lfun pokémon;)) J'espère que ta aimer ce chapitre meme si tavaios encore tout lu(encow')Pis ben c ca' Meci encow!

**Ratonton**Mici pour prendre la peine de me laisser un reviewca me fais plaisir et oui comme tu vois je continue tjrs! Mici encow!

**Mariecool**Toi lala!Si t'aurais pas dit laffaire que Louna allait etre toute nue en se réveillant jaurais pas eu a arranger ce détail!_Boude_ lol mais bon jespere que ta aimé mon chapet non Voldy nest pas tres important ds ma ficvi Lou est toute mignonne en tit loup-garou J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que tu aimes tjrs mon histoire!Mici encore!

**_Questions_**(et oui)

**1-**Quelle note donnez-vous à ce chapitre?

**2-**Est-ce que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours autant?

**3-**Qu'est-ce que je devrais améliorez?

Et voilà! J'envoie ceci à mon correcteur(cest a dire, mon cerveau)et je poste ca!MERCI ENCOW A TOUS CEUX QUI REVIEW!CA FAIT PLAISIR DE VOIR QUE VS AIMEZ MA FIC! Byebye

Louna

_S'incline et tombe dans…un lac de cocos de pâques en choucoulat_ YIPPI


	30. Retour au bercail

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling tlm le sait !

N.A: TABARNAK DESTI DE CRISS DE DISQUETTE A MARDE DE CALISS DORDI!JAI PERDU MON ESTI DE CHAP PIS CA ME FAIT CHIER !fak la jsuis pogner pour tout recommencer !_Pleure ds son coin_ Ouf jai réussi a retrouver une mini partie de mon chap...tk...ma essayer de faire de mon mieux…Jespere que ca prendra po trop de temps XX Read & Enjoy

**_Chapitre précédent_**

"Je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Combien de fois ne lui ais-je pas donné l'impression que je ne lui faisais pas confiance? Alors que là, il ne fait que me parler d'une autre manière et je pense qu'il se moque de moi. Ce que je peux être stupide. " Pensa-t-elle en accotant sa tête sur ses bras, qui était posés sur ses genoux.

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues. Sans qu'elle ne s'en attende, Remus avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui en lui disant

"Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose à ma filleule adorée."

**_Chapitre 30: Retour au bercail_**

"Qu…Quoi! J-Je suis quoi!" Demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes, certaine d'avoir mal entendu

Remus rit doucement en entendant la phrase de la jeune fille. Resserrant un peu son étreinte autour des épaules de l'adolescente, il déclara doucement:

"Tu es ma filleule. Ton père ma proposé d'être ton parrain lorsqu'il a appris que tu viendrais au monde et j'ai accepté. C'était moi qui était censé prendre soin de toi s'il arrivait quelque chose à tes parents mais...Les choses se sont passées autrement."

Louna garda le silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Elle était encore sous le choc de la surprise. D'abord par ce que Remus venait de lui révéler et, ensuite, par le geste qu'il avait posé. Elle savait, ou plutôt essayait de se convaincre, que Remus ne lui ferait pas de mal…C'était stupide à dire mais jamais Louna n'avait reçu le moindre geste d'affection de la part d'un homme. Chaque fois qu'un homme l'avait touchée, c'était pour la punir dans le but de lui faire le plus de mal en la battant. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, voyant que Remus ne bougeait pas son bras, elle commença lentement à se détendre. Cependant, comme un animal sauvage qu'on aurait enfermé dans une pièce avec un être humain, elle ne cessait de rester sur ses gardes afin de pouvoir réagir au moindre geste suspect.

"Alors me crois-tu maintenant? Lorsque je te dit que je n'ai pas voulu te parler comme je l'ai fait et que je ne suis pas comme les autres adultes que tu as connu dans ton enfance?"Lui demanda doucement Remus

Louna répondit par un bref haussement d'épaules. Un peu plus détendue, elle releva les genoux et regarda le lac sans prononcer le moindre mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, Wolfy vint se coucher à ses côtés, lui léchant doucement la main. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître un petit sourire en coin en grattant le loup derrière les oreilles.

"Si, pour toi, je suis ta filleule…Toi…Tu…Tu es comme le grand frère que j'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurai jamais…"Dit-elle rapidement

"J'ignorais que ton père avait conçu un enfant alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. " Dit Remus en riant, sachant très bien que, pour Louna, avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit avait été difficile.

"Mais de quel père parles-tu!Je n'ai pas de père je croyais que tu le savais! Il est mort, à bout de force, après s'être fait torturer des milliers de fois. Et maintenant il souffre en enfer et c'est très bien comme ça, il a ce qu'il mérite pour m'avoir abandonnée au milieu de la nuit!" S'écria-t-elle sèchement en se raidissant.

Remus poussa un soupir en secouant doucement la tête tandis que Wolfy tournait la tête vers la jeune fille, lui léchant la main au passage.

"Comment pourrais-je être un grand frère à tes yeux?" Demanda Remus en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille

"Tu sais…Un grand frère sort sa petite sœur de la merde dont elle s'est foutue pour lui éviter les ennuis. Et toi, c'est ce que tu as fait cette année avec le vieux sénile d'imbécile qui se croit meilleur que les autres."

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Silence qui dura plusieurs minutes et dont seul le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles brisaient.

"Tu sais qu'avant d'accepter le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année, j'ai beaucoup hésité. En particulier parce que je suis un loup-garou et que j'avais peur qu'un…Qu'un événement comme celui d'hier soir se produise…Mais une chose m'a vraiment décidé à accepter ce poste tu sais laquelle?"

"Tu me prends pour qui! Je sais que c'est parce que tu savais qu'Harry était ici que tu as accepté le poste. N'importe qui sait ça. " Dit sèchement Louna

"C'est vrai que lorsque Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il étudiait à Poudlard, ça m'a fait hésité…Mais c'est à cause de toi que j'ai accepté. "

"Ouais c'est ça et Wolfy peut voler. Pourquoi aurais-tu accepté pour moi! " Dit-elle sèchement

"Voyant que j'hésitais à donner une réponse, Dumbledore a précisé que tu serais ici cette année, que tu entrais en première année et que si j'acceptais, j'allais être ton professeur. Et c'est ce qui m'a fait décider d'accepter son offre. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis que tu étais née et j'avais envie de te revoir, de te connaître. Je ne savais plus rien de toi, je n'avais jamais reçu aucune autre nouvelle, d'ailleurs, personne n'en avait reçu. Je savais certaines choses à propos d'Harry, mais, comme je t'ai dit, je n'avais jamais reçu de nouvelles de toi."

Un silence suivit les propos de Remus. Louna ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Elle repoussa brusquement le bras de Remus et se releva rapidement, allant jusqu'au bord du lac. Surpris par son attitude, Wolfy se leva et alla à ses côtés, se collant contre les jambes de la jeune fille. Intrigué, Remus la regarda, ne comprenant pas son brusque changement d'attitude. Il la regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés, essayant de trouver ce qu'il aurait pu dire de mal. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouva rien.

"Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, non? Pourquoi as-tu fait l'ignorant!" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et amère, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

Stupéfait par sa réaction, Remus ne sut que répondre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, comme il ne comprenait pas son comportement.

"De quoi parles-tu, Louna? Qu'aurais-je pu te dire avant aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle poussa un grognement sonore, grognement qui, encore une fois, n'avait rien d'humain et qui retentit dans la clairière silencieuse.

"Louna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Remus en observant la jeune fille qui lui tournait dos.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?" Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes

Perplexe, Remus la regarda longuement. Il ne comprenait pas où l'adolescente voulait en venir.

"Pardon?"

"POURQUOI TU NE M'AS JAMAIS RIEN DIT!POURQUOI FAISAIS-TU SEMBLANT DE NE PAS ME CONNAÎTRE ALORS QUE TU SAVIAS PARFAITEMENT QUI J'ÉTAIS, D'OÙ JE VENAIS, QUE TU SAVAIS TOUT DE MOI! TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS HEIN! ESPÈCE DE SALE MENTEUR TU NE VAUT PAS PLUS QUE LES AUTRES LUPIN! S'écria Louna en se retournant afin de faire face a Remus.

Remus, qui s'était relevé, fut surpris en entendant de quoi Louna l'accusait. Pendant de longues minutes, il la regarda, ne sachant que dire.

"Eh bien-

"POURQUOI TU NE M'AS JAMAIS RIEN DIT AVANT AUJOURD'HUI HEIN!"

"Je vais te répondre Louna, mais d'abord, tu dois te calmer." Déclara Remus d'un ton calme en la fixant de ses yeux dorés.

"Pourquoi je devrais? Tu vas encore me mentir, non?" Siffla Louna entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

Le loup laissa échapper un long grognement en entendant la phrase que Louna avait dite. Il la fixa et lorsqu'elle décida enfin de tourner ses yeux noirs vers lui, il eut l'air de lui dire _Ça suffit maintenant Louna. Si tu veux tes réponses, tais-toi et laisse-le parler_. Regardant toujours Wolfy, elle grogna de mécontentement mais le regard du loup la fit arrêter. Elle roula des yeux, croisa les bras, se retourna afin de faire face au lac et attendit que Remus parle.

"Eh bien, tu voies, la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas révélé ce que je viens de te dire plutôt, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas prête à entendre une telle chose. Lorsque tu es arrivée ici, c'était comme si on venait d'enfermer un animal sauvage dans une cage. Tu voulais en sortir le plus vite possible, tu voulais fuir cet endroit afin de retrouver ta liberté, peu importe la manière qu'il aurait fallu que tu emploies, tu étais prête à tout pour quitter cet endroit

"Rien n'a changé de ce côté" Siffla-t-elle en fixant l'horizon, une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

"C'est vrai, je dois l'admettre. Alors, si je t'aurais dit ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui au début de l'année, après le premier cours que j'aurais donné à ta classe, imagine comment tu aurais réagi lorsque je t'aurais dit que tu étais ma filleule, que je t'avais connu lorsque tu venais de naître. Tu ne m'aurais pas cru et je n'ose pas imaginer les mauvais coups que tu serais venu me faire. Et, détrompe-toi Louna, je ne te connaissais pas lorsque tu es arrivée ici. Je ne savais que ton nom et, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ma liste de présence pour savoir qui tu étais…J'ai dû apprendre à te connaître Louna, afin de savoir qui tu étais. Je ne savais rien de ton enfance. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de toi. Je ne savais pas ce que tu avais vécu et je dois dire que j'ai été très surpris, comme certains professeurs également, d'apprendre que, avant d'arriver ici, tu vivais dans les forêts du pays depuis presque deux ans. Comment aurais-je pu te mentir Louna, alors que je ne savais presque rien sur toi? Tu vo-

Remus fut brusquement interrompu par Louna, qui venait de pousser un cri de douleur et de surprise en tombant à genoux sur le sol. Elle crispa les doigts derrière son genou droit et baissa la tête, ramenant ses cheveux autour de son visage. Elle serra les dents afin de ne pas gémir de douleur, sentant le sang imbibé son pantalon sous ses doigts. Le sort qu'elle s'était jeté quelques heures plus tôt venait de prendre fin, faisant renaître la douleur lancinante et ré-ouvrant par ce fait la plaie.

"Louna! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive!" Demanda Remus d'une voix inquiète, en s'approchant de Louna

"J'ai rien." Dit-elle entre ses dents, la respiration précipitée.

Remus savait qu'elle mentait. Il savait que, quoi qu'il lui arrive, elle ne montrerait pas la douleur, mais cette fois, elle arrivait à peine à la cachée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait souffrir grandement. Le professeur observa la jeune fille et, lorsque ses yeux aperçurent ses doigts tachés de sang, il s'approcha davantage d'elle, se baissant à la hauteur de la jeune fille, et s'exclama

"Mais tu saignes Louna! Que t'est-il arrivé!"

"Ça ne saigne pas beaucoup! Et ce n'est qu'une coupure alors fiche-moi la paix!" Dit-elle en grognant, se repliant sur elle-même

Wolfy émit un grognement et, une fois rendu à ses côtés, poussa sur la main crispée de la jeune fille afin de lui faire comprendre que sa blessure était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Remus avança une main vers la jambe de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci se recula vivement en grognant, ses yeux noirs fixant Remus d'un regard chargé d'éclairs.

"Louna, c'est plus grave qu'une simple coupure et tu le sais très bien. Une coupure ne saigne pas autant. Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil."

"Non!" s'exclama-t-elle en grognant.

Elle se replia sur elle-même en grognant, reculant de quelques pas. En la regardant ainsi, Remus avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un animal sauvage blessé qui ne cherche qu'à se défendre d'un danger.

"Louna, laisse-moi regarder." Dit calmement Remus en avançant tranquillement vers elle.

"Fiche-moi la paix! Je n'ai pas mal, ce n'est rien de grave!" S'exclama-t-elle en grognant.

C'était faux. À vrai dire, elle souffrait atrocement. Seulement, elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître, étant habituée à souffrir en silence, à endurer la douleur jusqu'à son extrême. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé passer le cri de douleur. Pour elle, c'était comme si elle venait de s'avouer une faiblesse en étant incapable d'endurer la douleur, aussi forte soit-elle. Ayant toujours la main crispée sur sa jambe, elle fixait Remus des yeux, suivant ses moindres gestes, la respiration saccadée. Ainsi, lorsque Remus avança une main vers elle, elle la repoussa en plantant ses ongles dans la peau du professeur et recula encore une fois, repliée sur elle-même.

"Louna, ça suffit. Ta blessure est très grave."

"NON ELLE NE L'EST PAS! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça hein!"

"Tu n'as qu'à regarder ta main, elle est tachée de sang…" Répondit Remus en avançant prudemment vers l'adolescente.

"Ce n'est rien!"

"Louna! Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas perdre tout ton sang. J'ignore ce que tu as mais il faut vite nettoyer et soigner cette blessure. Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil." Dit Remus d'une voix inquiète.

"NON!" Cria-t-elle en grognant.

Mais un autre grognement attira son attention. Elle tourna les yeux et vit Wolfy qui s'approchait, le regard sévère. Trottinant tranquillement, il passa à côté de Remus et s'arrêta devant la jeune fille, le museau à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescente.

_Maintenant ça suffit Louna. Tu sais que ce que tu as est plus grave que tu ne le croies._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire

"De quoi tu parles? Demanda la jeune fille, mais le grondement qui s'éleva de la gorge de Wolfy la fit taire.

_Tu sais très bien qu'il ne va pas te faire de mal._

"Peut-être, mais il va m'amener à l'infirmerie!"

_S'il le faut, oui. Mais tu préfères qu'il regarde ou bien te faire traîner à l'infirmerie par moi?_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard furieux. Le loup ne lui donnait pas le choix. De plus, elle ne pouvait se sauver, à moins de se jeter un autre sort, mais le loup l'aurait rattrapée rapidement. Un grognement s'éleva du fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle fixait toujours Wolfy. Celui-ci baissa la tête et entreprit de lécher sa main pleine de sang. Agacée, Louna retira sa main et se laissa tomber sur le sol, relevant le bas de son pantalon jusqu'à son genou. Sa jambe était tachée de sang et la blessure saignait toujours.

"Il me semblait que tu m'avais dit que ça ne saignait pas autant." Dit sarcastiquement Remus en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci le fusilla dur regard tandis que Wolfy léchait à présent sa jambe de sa langue râpeuse.

"Tu voulais jeter un coup d'œil alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire?" Cracha-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire dû au fait que Wolfy lui chatouillait la jambe.

Péniblement, mais sans montrer aucun signe de douleur, elle se releva. Cependant, lorsqu'elle déposa son pied, une douleur aiguë se fit ressentir.

"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Louna." Lui dit Remus au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir regarder la jambe de la jeune fille.

"Tu peux toujours rêver si c'est pour me demander d'aller à l'infirmerie." Répliqua sèchement la jeune fille en laissant retomber le bas de pantalon sur sa jambe.

"Je ne te le demande pas, je t'y amène."

"Ouais c'est ça. "

Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Remus la prit par la taille et la souleva, la traînant ainsi hors de la clairière sous ses protestations et les coups de la jeune fille.

"LÂCHE-MOI LUPIN! REPOSE-MOI PAR TERRE! TU FERAIS BIEN DE ME LÂCHER AVANT QUE TU NE LE REGRETTES"

Tandis que Louna se débattait, Wolfy marchait derrière eux, semblant trouvé la situation amusante alors que la jeune fille bougeait, frappait et criait sur Remus pour que celui-ci la lâche.

"Je ne te lâcherai pas Louna. Alors cesse de bouger comme cela, tu vas empirer ta jambe." Lui dit Remus en approchant du château

"TU FERAIS BIEN DE ME LÂCHER REMUS PARCE QUE SINON TU VAS LE REGRETTER!"

Voyant que le professeur ne la lâcherait pas, elle lui mordit la hanche en lui griffant la main. Surpris, Remus la déposant sur le sol en la regardant.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Louna?"

"T'avais qu'à me lâcher avant!" Lui dit-elle sèchement en passant devant lui.

Remus secoua la tête et la suivit, entrant derrière dans le château, suivit de Wolfy.

Quelques jours avaient maintenant passés. Le trimestre était terminé et les étudiants se préparaient à rentrer chez eux afin de passer leurs vacances avec leurs familles. Le temps s'était considérablement réchauffé et le soleil était au rendez-vous. Une excitation régnait parmi les élèves. Chacun faisait des plans pour l'été et s'échangeait leur adresse. C'était, bien entendu, le jour du départ. Tous, bien sûr, se préparaient à partir avec enthousiasme. Enfin, presque tous les élèves. Assise dans l'escalier, le loup à ses côtés, Louna regardait les autres parler d'un regard haineux. Elle portait un simple chandail à manches longues noires ainsi qu'un pantalon noir de style carge. Une gale c'était formé sur la balafre qu'elle portait maintenant au visage. Elle ne ressentait presque aucune douleur à son genou dû au soin de l'infirmière, bien que ce ne fut été guère une partie de plaisir. Louna n'avait rien voulu savoir et l'infirmière avait eu de la difficulté à la soigner puisque la jeune fille n'avait pas voulu se laisser faire. Elle avait été enragée, et l'était toujours, un peu comme une bête sauvage blessée qu'on avait placée dans une cage afin de faire des tests ou de la soigner. Et maintenant, elle regardait les autres avec le regard d'une bête enragée et la perspective d'aller passer l'été chez Snape ne l'enchantait guère. Elle détourna ses yeux de la foule d'élèves qui se tenait dans le hall et se leva en grognant. Elle empoigna d'un geste rageur le sac qui contenait ses quelques effets personnels, le balança par-dessus son épaule et descendit l'escalier en compagnie de Wolfy. Alors qu'elle descendait, les élèves commencèrent à sortir afin de prendre les carrosses qui les mèneraient au Poudlard Express. Une fois au pied de l'escalier, Louna poussa un profond soupir et dit, en regardant Wolfy

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, t'as une idée toi? "

_Je n'en sais rien. On devrait rester ici et attendre que Snape arrive._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy.

"Ou on pourrait s'enfuir." Dit Louna, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

_Et tu aurais encore plus d'ennuis._

Le loup s'assit sur le sol, à côté de Louna. Celle-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré et croisa les bras, regardant les élèves sortir dans le parc ensoleillé.

"Bonjour Louna" Dit une voix dans son dos.

L'adolescente se retourna lentement afin de faire face à Hermione, à qui elle n'avait aucune envie de parler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? " Siffla Louna entre ses dents, le regard chargé d'éclairs.

"Seulement te souhaiter un bon été."

"Ouais c'est ça. Va te faire foutre sale fouineuse. "Dit Louna en grognant, fixant Hermione de ses yeux noirs.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" Demanda une voix derrière Louna

"Rien Percy. Ce n'est que elle qui-

"Oh je vois. C'est celle qui n'écoute personne et qui ne fait qu'à sa tête, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien deviné. Au fait, Dumbledore ne va pas trop te manquer? Étant donné que tu ne reviendras plus jamais ici, à qui lècheras-tu les pieds afin de pouvoir obtenir quelque chose? " Dit Louna en se retournant.

Percy ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder d'un regard furieux, les poings serrés.

"Redis ça encore une fois et-

"Et quoi? Tu vas me donner une retenue? Tu vas me dénoncer à McGonagall? Ou à Dumbledore? " Dit Louna en riant méchamment.

Rouge de colère, Percy la regarda en tremblant.

"Tu ferais bien de me parler sur un autre ton sale orpheline." Dit-il finalement en lui jetant un morceau de parchemin, qui tomba sur le sol.

Louna le regarda partir d'un regard noir. Puis, elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici! Dégage si tu ne veux pas que je te règle ton compte!"

Hermione sursauta et se dirigea rapidement vers les portes de chêne. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Louna s'accroupie sur le sol, ramassa le parchemin que le préfet-en-chef lui avait lancé et le lut. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle finissait de lire le message. Wolfy lui jeta un regard interrogateur, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce que contenait le parchemin. Elle se releva et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle eut un rictus et dit, en faisant tourner sa baguette entre les doigts de sa main gauche,

"Je n'ai qu'à jeter un sort en dehors de cette prison et je serai renvoyée. Et si je suis renvoyée, alors on quitterait cet endroit et on retournerait dans la forêt et on serait libre!"

"N'y pense même pas sale morveuse." Dit Snape, qui était arrivé derrière elle, en lui arrachant sa baguette.

"Rends-moi ça espèce d'imbécile!" Dit furieusement Louna en se retournant vers Snape.

"Elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité alors inutile de penser que tu pourras t'enfuir d'ici."

"Alors je m'enfuirai de chez toi crétin! " Dit-elle entre ses dents.

"Entre-toi une chose dans ta misérable petite tête: jamais tu ne réussiras à t'enfuir alors, cesse d'y penser. Où que tu ailles, nous te retrouverons."

"Tu as tort sur tout ce que tu viens de dire et tu as tort de penser que je vais croire un seul mot de ce que tu m'as dit. On dirait que ça devient une habitude chez toi, d'avoir tort." Dit-elle d'un ton glacial, les bras toujours croisés et la tête haute.

Snape la saisit par le devant du collet et la tira vers lui d'un coup sec, ce qui fit grogner Wolfy, qui montra les crocs.

"Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Black. Tu ferais bien de faire tout ce que je te dirai de faire sinon, tu vas le regretter amèrement." Dit-il, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Puis, avant que Louna puisse réagir, Snape la repoussa violement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire déchet, et passa devant elle. La jeune fille, qui avait failli perdre l'équilibre sous la poussée de Snape, se retourna et le regarda partir, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. De ses yeux remplis de haine, l'adolescente regarda autour d'elle. Le hall était désert, ainsi que ses couloirs affluents. En fait, le château était étrangement silencieux. Tous les élèves étaient maintenant partis prendre le train afin de retourner à leurs maisons, passer les vacances avec leurs familles et leurs amis. Il ne restait maintenant que quelques professeurs qui s'attardaient et Louna. Celle-ci, après quelques minutes, perdit patience de rester dans le château et, d'un geste rageur, empoigna son sac qu'elle balança par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers les portes de chêne. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle descendit les quelques marches de pierre et s'arrêta afin de sentir la chaleur du soleil contre son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, Wolfy, qui, une fois à l'extérieur s'était mis à courir dans le parc, revint vers la jeune fille et lui tira la manche afin qu'elle s'occupe un peu plus de lui. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement tourné les yeux vers lui, il eut l'air de lui dire _Ne reste pas là! Viens courir, qu'est-ce que tu attends!_

"Non, je n'en ai pas envie. "

_Cesse de bouder! Regarde les bons côtés des choses. On quitte cette prison!_

"Pour aller dans une autre prison ouais! Et puis, dis-moi quels sont les autres bons côtés à ce qu'on quitte cette fichue école? Il n'y en a aucun autre. Pense un peu, on pourrait aller dans la forêt et y passer l'été. Mais, à cause du vieux sénile d'imbécile de Dumbledore qui a décidé pour nous, on doit passer l'été chez ce crétin d'enfoiré d'enculé de Snape! Comme si j'en avais envie! Et même si ça ne serait que pour une journée!

"Je n'ai aucunement envie de devoir endurer l'affreuse petite peste désobéissante que tu es, même si ça ne serait que pour une demi-journée. " dit une voix glaciale dans son dos

Louna se retourna brusquement et se retrouva devant Snape qui, les bras croisé, la fixait d'un regard flamboyant de haine. L'adolescente voulut répliquer, mais l'homme la devança et dit d'un ton sec

"Il me semble t'avoir dit de rester dans le hall d'entrée du château et de m'y attendre, Black."

La jeune fille serra les poings et le regarda d'un regard meurtrier.

"Oh non, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit espèce d'enfoiré. N'essaies pas de me faire croire quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai sale crétin. ET POURQUOI M'APPELLES-TU BLACK ALORS QUE CE NOM N'A AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC MOI! S'écria-t-elle

Snape eut un rictus moqueur et, sans qu'elle s'en attende, il la saisit par le collet et, d'un geste brusque, la tira vers lui.

"Insulte-moi encore une fois et je te jure que tu le regretteras." Dit-il la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure

"Oh j'ai peur." Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna en se débattant

Le professeur resserra sa prise autour du collet de Louna et la leva de façon à ce que ses pieds ne peuvent toucher lke sol.

"Ne joue pas à la plus forte avec moi Black, parce que tu ne pourrais gagner."

"Tu croies ça? J'en ai vu d'autre tu sais, et des bien plus pires que toi. Alors ne me met pas au défi." Répliqua-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, alors qu'elle plantait son regard dans celui du professeur.

Snape ricana méchamment et regarda Louna, qui avait cessé de se débattre. Puis, au bout d'une minute de silence, il la jeta sur l'herbe fraîche et passa devant elle. À peine eut-elle touché le sol que la jeune fille se releva et regarda le professeur s'éloigner peu à peu, le regard meurtrier. Wolfy vint la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard et se posta à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction. Un grognement s'éleva alors de la gorge de la jeune fille.

"Ce serait tellement facile de le tuer à la prochaine pleine lune." Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Wolfy la réprimanda par un grognement sonore et, lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui, il eut l'air de lui dire _Ce n'est pas drôle Louna. Tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensées et ta condition n'est pas à prendre à la légère!_

"Je sais, Remus me l'a répété des milliers de fois ces derniers jours alors tu n'as pas besoin de faire comme lui!" Dit-elle furieusement.

_Je crois bon de te le rappeler, c'est tout._

Pour réponse, Louna ne fit que grogner.

"Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher Black si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher!" L'avertit Snape en s'arrêtant dans l'allée, un cinquantaine de pas le séparant de la jeune fille

"Comme si j'aurais peur de toi sale crétin!" Répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

"Ne me mets pas au défi, Black."

"ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER BLACK!" Cria-t-elle furieusement.

"Je vais t'appeler comme bon me semble, sale morveuse. Maintenant, suis-moi sans faire d'histoire si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis."

"J'ai toujours des ennuis, je croyais que tu le savais. Comme si ça me ferait quelque chose de me retrouver dans la merde encore une fois de plus. " Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton insolent.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit de répliquer, mais de me suivre. MAINTENANT!"

"T'as qu'à venir me chercher espèce d'enfoiré! Et ça, c'est si tu peux m'attraper!"

"Pardon? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Demanda Snape, ayant parfaitement entendu ce que la jeune fille avait répliqué.

Louna ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais Wolfy grogna férocement. Intriguée par cette réaction, elle tourna la tête vers le loup, les sourcils froncés. Le loup la regarda sévèrement et eut l'air de lui dire _Ça suffit maintenant Louna. Tu vas le suivre maintenant. Mieux vaut éviter d'être dans les ennuis avant même d'être arrivés à sa demeure._ La jeune fille poussa un soupir rageur et empoigna son sac, qu'elle balança une nouvelle fois sur son dos, puis se remit à marcher sur l'allée faite de terre battue, qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Snape, celui-ci la retint par le bras et lui demanda, alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager,

"C'est drôle mais il me semble t'avoir entendue dire:_T'as qu'à venir me chercher espèce d'enfoiré! Et ça, c'est si tu peux m'attraper. _Ais-je raison?"

"Non, je n'ai rien dit tu as dû entendre des voix et tu devrais aller te faire soigner pour cela. Maintenant lâche-moi." Dit furieusement Louna en essayant de libérer son bras.

"Pourtant je suis certain du contraire." Dit-il la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure alors que la jeune fille réussit à libérer son bras. "Si j'étais toi je ferais attention à ce que je dis, espèce d'insolente, et je cesserais de répliquer." Ajouta-t-il en la suivant.

Ils passèrent les grilles du parc et se retrouvèrent sur le chemin pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard, le village sorcier. C'était une belle journée, enfin, pour certaines personnes dont Louna et Snape ne faisaient pas partis. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, faisant profiter de sa chaleur à tous les habitants du village qui en profitaient pour mettre le nez à l'extérieur. Des enfants couraient dans les rues, se pourchassant dans leur jeu, alors que leurs parents étaient dans des boutiques, gardant un œil vigilant sur leurs progénitures. Snape et Louna poursuivirent leur chemin. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les boutiques commencèrent à se faire plus rare, laissant place à de grands espaces déserts. Puis, Louna vit, devant elle, s'élever une forêt. Instinctivement, elle et Wolfy accélérèrent le pas. Plus ils approchaient, plus hâte grandissait. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la forêt, Snape saisit le collet de l'adolescente et tira brusquement. La jeune fille s'arrêta net, à moitié étranglée, et se retourna brusquement afin que l'homme lâche sa prise, le fusillant du regard.

"On s'arrête ici" Dit Snape en relâchant l'adolescente.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà à bout de souffle. Quoique à ton âge, on doit s'essouffler pour un rien" Répliqua l'adolescente avec un sourire mauvais

"Redis-moi encore une chose comme celle-la et je te jure que tu vas finir par regretter d'être venue au monde." Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

"C'est fou ce que tu me fais peur"

Elle ricana méchamment et se tourna face à la forêt et l'observa. Aucun bruit ne venait de cette forêt, pas même le chant d'un oiseau, tout était silencieux. Un vent passa entre les feuilles des arbres et les branches des sapins. Le bruissement que cela produisit ressemblait de près à un murmurement, comme si un esprit habitait cette forêt. Elle était mystérieuse et étrangement attirante pour Louna et Wolfy qui, sans s'en rendre compte, avançaient lentement vers les arbres. Mais soudain, une puissante détonation résonna à leurs côtés. Tous deux se retournèrent en grognant, revenant ainsi brusquement à la réalité. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi face-à-face avec ce qui avait causé ce bruit : le magicobus. Louna l'observa avec un regard de dégoût, se souvenant très bien de sa première expérience. Elle pensa à combien il serait facile, selon elle, de se mettre à courir et de s'échapper dans cette forêt avec Wolfy. Mais, lorsqu'elle entendit leur destination, la jeune fille sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

"Je ne viens pas." Déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Snape se retourna lentement et, le regard furieux, ordonna

"Tu vas me suivre sans discuter et te la fermer, sale peste."

"Va te faire foutre! Si tu croies que je vais t'écouter tu te trompes! Je ne te suivrai pas! Il est hors de question que je retourne dans cette ville! J'aimerais mieux crever!"

Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir, pénétrant ainsi dans la forêt, le loup à ses côtés.

"TU VAS REVENIR ICI SALE MORVEUSE!" S'écria Snape alors que la jeune fille disparaissait entre les arbres. "Espèce de sale bâtarde. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre."

Le professeur se retourna vers l'employé du magicobus qui, ayant assisté à la scène, le regardait d'un regard interrogateur. Après leur avoir dit de partir, Snape se retourna à nouveau et, ayant sorti sa baguette, se dirigea à grands pas furieux vers la forêt en murmurant

"Oh tu ne perds rien pour attendre Black. Attends que je t'attrape. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…"

Puis, il pointa sa baguette entre les arbres et, après avoir prononcer quelques paroles inaudibles, un jet orangé sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette et se fraya agilement un chemin entre les arbres.

Pendant ce temps, Louna poursuivait sa course, évitant agilement les racines et les branches trop basses. Elle était résolue à ne pas se laisser attraper, même si elle devrait courir des heures pour cela. Mais, alors qu'elle tournait brusquement à droite, quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet dans le dos et elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. La respiration coupée, Louna essaya de se relever, mais en vain. Une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir dans son dos et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son dos. Par ce qu'elle ressentait, la plaie devait se trouver au niveau de son omoplate gauche et se terminer vers ses côtes du côté droit. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se demander comment elle avait pu avoir cette plaie ni de quelle longueur elle était. La respiration redevenue normal, elle essaya de se débattre, mais c'était comme si elle était coulée au sol. Elle ne pouvait bouger un seul de ses membres. Les dents serrés, elle continua néanmoins d'essayer de bouger, détestant cette impression de paralysie. Wolfy essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant de lui lever un bras ou une jambe. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, des pas se firent entendre. Wolfy, les ayant entendu le premier, cessa de bouger et grogna. Il révéla ses crocs, dressa les poils sur son échine et leva la queue, les oreilles plaquées vers l'arrière. Il n'attendait maintenant qu'un seul geste ou un regard de la part de Louna pour bondir sur l'homme qui approchait rapidement. Louna, qui essayait vainement de se débattre, sentit Snape l'empoigner par le chandail et, brusquement, elle fut soulevée du sol. Snape la plaqua violement contre un arbre et, la saisissant par la gorge, la leva de terre et serra sa prise. Louna, qui était maintenant capable de bouger, commença à se débattre, agrippant les doigts de Snape afin d'essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de me suivre, sans faire d'histoire et sans rouspéter. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas, espèce de sale morveuse qui croit pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elle veut." Dit Snape entre ses dents, le regard flamboyant d'une profonde haine, tandis qu'elle resserrait encore sa prise sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

Louna, qui avait maintenant de la difficulté à respirer, ne répondit rien. Puis elle planta ses ongles dans la peau de Snape, griffant sauvagement son bras et sa main alors qu'il resserrait encore sa prise. La respiration de la jeune fille se fit bruyante, signe qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Voyant cela, Wolfy fit un bond vers Snape et claqua des mâchoires en signe d'avertissement. Il grognait bruyamment, se positionnant en position d'attaque. Le professeur, qui regardait Wolfy, sortit sa baguette de sa main libre et la pointa vers le loup. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, qui commençait à suffoquer, et lui dit

"S'il m'attaque, je te jure que je l'abats devant tes yeux et je n'en éprouverai aucun remord!"

La jeune fille cessa aussitôt de se débattre et plongea son regard noir dans celui de Snape.

"Tu m'as bien entendue, espèce d'affreuse petite morveuse."

Louna tourna son regard vers Wolfy qui, voyant sa décision, eut l'air de lui dire _Mais pourquoi! Tu veux que je le laisse essayer de te tuer!_ Voyant que le loup avait cessé de se montrer menaçant, Snape jeta Louna sur le sol. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration, remplissant à nouveau ses poumons d'air. Wolfy se précipita vers elle et commença à lécher les quelques égratignures qu'elle avait sur ses paumes.

"J'aimerais mieux qu'il essaie de me tuer que de te perdre" Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du loup alors qu'elle se relevait.

Ses vêtements étaient sales et plusieurs égratignures couvraient ses paumes et ses avant-bras. De plus, au niveau de sa gorge, une marque rouge était bien visible.

"Et si jamais tu essaie de t'enfuir une nouvelle fois, je te jure que je te ramène aussitôt à l'orphelinat. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre!"

"Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi alors que tu ne peux pas me ramener à l'orphelinat!" Répliqua Louna entre ses dents

"Je n'ai qu'à expliquer la situation à Dumbledore et il sera d'accord avec mon choix. Veux-tu vraiment y retourner!"

Lentement, la jeune fille fit non de la tête.

"Alors je te conseille de m'écouter, me suis-je bien fait comprendre!"

Pour réponse, l'adolescente de fit qu'émettre un bref grognement. Puis, elle commença à marcher avec Wolfy, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que Snape lui attrapa le bras. Le loup se remit aussitôt à grogner. La jeune fille commença à se débattre furieusement afin de lui faire lâcher prise, mais le professeur ne fit que resserrer son emprise lorsqu'il sentit glisser le bras entre des doigts.

"TU FERAIS BIEN DE ME LÂCHER SNAPE!" S'écria-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

"Assez Black." L'avertit le professeur.

Mais Louna ne l'écouta pas. Elle voulait qu'il la lâche, mais voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas de lui-même, elle planta encore une fois ses ongles dans la main de l'homme, qui était marquée de traces rouge et de gouttes de sang dû à ce qu'elle lui avait fit quelques minutes plutôt. Mais à peine l'eut-elle griffé une fois que Snape, de sa main libre, attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et s'apprêta à lui parler, mais Louna lui mordit sauvagement le bras. L'homme lâcha le poignet et, tenant toujours le bras de la jeune fille dans l'autre, mit la deuxième main sur sa nuque et pressa fortement sur chacun des côtés. L'adolescente cessa aussitôt de mordre et, les épaules relevées, pencha la tête vers l'arrière sous l'effet de la pression.

"J'ai dit: ASSEZ! Proteste, mord, griffe ou fais n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce genre encore une fois, une seule autre fois, et je te jure que je te ramène à l'orphelinat. Je croyais que tu avais compris le message, il y a quelques minutes, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te le répète, suis-je clair?" Dit Snape entre ses dents en la secouant légèrement.

La jeune fille ne fit qu'émettre un bref grognement en signe d'approbation. Le professeur enleva sa main de sur la nuque de l'adolescente et lui dit, lui tenant toujours le bras,

"Bien, j'espère que tu as compris cette fois, car il n'y aura pas d'autre chance. Maintenant, tu vas essayer de tenir ta sale bête si tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici. " Lui dit Snaoe d'un ton glacial.

"Pourquoi?Il ne va pas te sauter dessus, même si c'est ce qu'il veut faire depuis tout à l'heure." Répliqua Louna entre ses dents.

"Il me semble t'avoir dit déjà plusieurs fois de ne pas répliquer. C'est ta dernière chance. Fais ce que je t'ai dit de faire."

La jeune fille grogna, mais fini par obéir. Elle se baissa à la hauteur du loup, qui s'était rapproché, et, de son bras libre, elle lui entoura le cou, le collant contre elle. Après avoir attendu pendant plusieurs minutes, elle leva son regard haineux vers Snape qui, l'air concentré, regardait fixement devant lui. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche afin de savoir ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, tout devint noir autour d'elle et elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant. Des images défilèrent rapidement devant ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse savoir ce que représentaient les images. Instinctivement, elle enroula l'autre bras autour du cou de l'animal, ce qui fit augmenter la pression qu'elle ressentait au bras. Au bout de ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité pour Louna, elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol à nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, devant une maison faite de briques. Lentement, la jeune fille se releva et observa la maison d'un regard rempli de dégoût et de dédain. L'habitation était composée de deux étages et d'un sous-sol. Les fenêtres des deux premiers étages étaient grandes tandis que celles du sous-sol étaient petites et étroites. Les rideaux étaient tirés, empêchant ainsi les rayons de soleil de pénétrer dans la maison. Bien qu'il n'y avait aucunes maisons aux environs, Louna savait très bien que c'était un quartier moldu. Elle leva les yeux et, derrière la maison et la cheminé de pierres, aperçu la cime des arbres, signifiant qu'à plusieurs mètres à l'arrière de la maison se trouvait une forêt. Un petit sourire mauvais éclaira son visage à la vue de ces arbres.

Snape relâcha l'adolescente et s'avança dans l'allée afin de rentrer dans sa maison. Louna le regarda partir, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle poussa un soupir résigné, secoua doucement la tête et se dirigea vers la demeure comme un nouveau condamné s'avance vers sa cellule. D'un mouvement de baguette, Snape ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Louna. Bien que les fenêtres n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis des mois, il régnait à l'intérieur une étrange fraîcheur. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'apercevoir les quelques marches qui se trouvaient devant elle afin de se rendre dans un couloir ouvert que Snape, claquant la porte derrière elle, lui dit en la poussant légèrement

"Aller, monte que je puisse te montrer l'endroit où tu vas dormir, bien que j'aurais voulu t'enchaîner à un arbre de la forêt et te laisser là."

"Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré cela que de devoir rester enfermée avec toi dans la même maison durant tout l'été." Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en montant les quelques marches.

Snape, qui l'avait suivi, la poussa sur la gauche là où un autre escalier, plus grand, se trouvait, menant au deuxième étage. Ils gravirent rapidement l'escalier et, passant devant elle, Snape avança dans le couloir, qui contenait quelques pièces. Rendu au bout du couloir, Snape tourna à droite et, ouvrant la porte, entra dans une pièce. La jeune fille y entra à son tour et, toujours avec ce même regard de dédain, observa la chambre. Une grande fenêtre, qui donnait sur la forêt, se trouvait sur le mur du fond. Les murs étaient d'une couleur blanc-crème et, au centre de la chambre, se trouvait un lit, grand pour deux personnes, dont la literie était noire. Au pied du lit, à 2 mètres de celui-ci, se trouvait une commode de bois et sur chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet. Le plancher était recouvert d'une moquette, dont presque toute la maison en était recouverte. Louna laissa finalement tomber son sac sur la moquette et se précipita sur le lit. Elle sauta agilement dessus et se mit à bondir sur le matelas.

"Tu ferais bien d'Arrêter immédiatement sale morveuse!" Dit Snape en s'arrêtant à côté du lit

"Sinon quoi?" Répliqua-t-elle en bondissant de plus belle

Mais Snape ne répondit pas. Une fois que les pieds de la jeune fille touchèrent à nouveau le matelas, Snape la saisit par le bras et la tira violement hors du lit. Il la plaqua à nouvrau contre le mur et, la tenant par le collet, lui dit, alors que le loup laissait échapper un grognement,

"Maintenant tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles et m'écouter, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois!"

"Tu peux pas te la fermer sale crétin! Je t'ai entendu toute la fichue année alors la ferme!" Répliqua-t-elle furieusement en le regardant fixement dans les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire lâcher prise.

"Continue comme cela et je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Je vais te dire comment ça va se passer ici et tu ferais bien de m'écouter car je ne répéterai rien durant les vacances"

"Oh non, pas les règles! Les stupides règles que je ne respecterai pas!" Dit-elle d'une voix aiguë, le regard mauvais.

"Si j'étais toi, je les suivrai-

"Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas le dire à Dumbledore?" Dit-elle sarcastiquement

"Pour commencer, tu cesses tes sarcasmes et tu surveilles ton langage si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis." Dit Snape, ignorant le loup qui grognait à ses côtés

"Pfff, on dirait le vieux sénile qui parle." Dit la jeune fille en roulant les yeux.

L'homme resserra sa prise et la leva de quelques centimètres, de sorte que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Wolfy grogna de plus belle, s'approchant de Snape, l'air menaçant.

"Ensuite, tu surveilles cette sale bête si tu ne veux pas que je la descende. Est-ce clair?"

Prenant son silence pour un oui, il poursuivit.

"Et je ne suis pas ta nounou, compris! Cela signifie que tu trouves un moyen pour garder cette chambre comme elle l'est présentement, que tu te débrouilles pour te faire à manger et que tu te débrouilles avec tes vêtements. Je ne veux pas voir une chose traîner, ne serait-ce qu'un de tes sales cheveux. Je veux être capable d'oublier qu'une sale morveuse vit ici pour l'été alors tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille."

"Et tu espères que je vais faire tout ce que tu viens de me dire? Tu peux toujours rêver!" Répliqua Louna d'un ton insolent.

"Et TU-NE-FOUILLES-PAS! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre? Si je te vois ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans une pièce autre que la salle de bain, la cuisine ou le salon, je te jure que tu le regretteras toute ta misérable vie d'enfant ratée!"

Tout en essayant de se débattre, la jeune fille ricana méchamment et dit sur un ton de défi

"Si tu croies que tu me fias peur avec tes menaces, eh bien tu te trompes. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu cette réplique sans jamais être exécutée. De toute façon, quoique tu me fasses, j'ai déjà eu pire."

"Touchant, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre une misérable fillette parler de son passé, si triste soit-il." L'interrompit Snape

Louna cessa de se débattre et laissa échapper un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain. L'homme eut un rictus moqueur et lui dit

"Oh mais tu ne m'effraies pas Black. Jamais cela n'arrivera."

La jeune fille se remit à se débattre et, alors qu'elle avait presque réussi à faire lâcher prise à Snape, celui-ci, de sa main libre, lui emprisonna les poignets et lui dit

"Si tu veux éviter les ennuis, même si je sais très bien que tu vas les chercher, tu ferais bien de faire tout ce que je viens de te dire. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre rouspéter une seule fois. Et pour ce qui est de ton couvre-feu, 22 heures est amplement raisonnable, même que je trouve cela tard, pour une fillette de ton âge. Tu ferais bien de le respecter."

"Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas aller à ma recherche dans toute la ville? Bonne chance pour essayer de me trouver" Répliqua Louna avec un sourire mauvais.

"Ça serait plus facile que tu ne le croies Black." Répondit Snape avec, lui aussi, un sourire mauvais.

Avant que l'adolescente ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il la jeta sur le plancher. À peine eut-elle touché la moquette que Snape saisit sa cheville gauche et la leva, soulevant ainsi la jeune fille de terre.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS! LÂCHE-MOI! LÂCHE-MOI ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN SINON TU VAS LE REGRETTER!" S'écria Louna, la tête vers le plancher, en se débattant vigoureusement, frappant de ses poings les jambes de Snape

L'homme ricana méchamment en sortant quelque chose de l'une de ses poches. Il fit baisser le pantalon de la jeune fille jusqu'au genou et, ayant ouvert le bracelet, le referma autour de sa cheville. Puis il la lâcha, faisant ainsi tomber Louna tête première. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et murmura des paroles inaudibles tandis que Louna, assise sur le plancher, prenait sa cheville entre ses mains.

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA!"

"C'est ce qui va te permettre de rentrer à l'heure et de me faire savoir en tout temps, quand j'en ai envie, l'endroit où tu te trouves." Répondit Snape en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche de sa robe, ricanant méchamment.

"QUOI! ET C'EST DUMBLEDORE QUI T'AS DONNÉ CETT EMERDE HEIN! ENLÈVE-MOI CE TRUC!" S'écria Louna en tirant sur le bracelet, de plus en plus fort, afin de l'enlever.

"Laisse-moi réfléchir. Non. Et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'enlever puisqu'il n'y a que moi qui le peut." Répliqua-t-il en regardant avec amusement et méchanceté la jeune fille.

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SNAPE!"

Tremblante de rage, elle poursuivit ses insultes, même si l'homme était sorti de la chambre. Elle essaya pendant plusieurs minutes d'enlever le bracelet, mais en vain. Relevant les genoux, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle poussa un cri de rage entre ses dents. Wolfy vint à ses côtés et la poussa gentiment du museau dans un signe de réconfort. Non seulement elle devait passer l'été dans la maison de son pire professeur, mais, de plus, elle devait suivre des règles stupides et devait porter un bracelet qui la faisait se sentir comme dans une prison. La respiration bruyante, elle se leva d'un bond et sortit en courant de la chambre, le loup sur les talons. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et, sans entendre ce que Snape lui disait, se rua vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, laissa passer Wolfy et la claqua. Elle se remit à courir dans la rue déserte, prit les petites rues et, bifurquant sur la gauche, gravit, toujours en courant, une colline abrupte. Une fois au sommet, elle courut quelques mètres puis s'arrêta finalement, essoufflée. En fait, la colline surplombait la ville et, du haut de son sommet verdoyant, on pouvait observer la ville. De chaque côté, sur le sommet, se trouvaient des arbres et seul un lampadaire éclairait cet endroit le soir. Immobile, le loup à ses côtés, Louna observa longuement la ville avant de dire

"Alors c'est ainsi qu'on se revoit, Foxwist Green, moi qui croyais t'avoir fui à tout jamais. Maintenant, il faut croire que je suis de retour au bercail. "

°°°°°

FINI!FINALEMENT! Je croyais jamais en venir à bout mais jy suis arrivée !bon la c vrai que c ds mon cahier. Vraiment dsl du retard…J'avais des chsoes a réglé et le manque dinspiration du a ses chpses,et lécole.Bref,jespere que le 31 viendra plus rapidement !a,je tiens a dire que, pour ceux qui ont lu le sixieme livre, que je ne tiens pas compte des description ! Bon, dodo, yé 3h21 du mat'

BON !Jai finalement fini par finir !_pleure de joie_ donc encore une fois désolé du retard jespere que vs me pardonnez !Bon,ma arreter de parler et je vais finaliser ce chapitre!A PIS DLS POUR LES FAUTES !Jai pas réviser,tait trop pressé de le poster'

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Vanousse**:T'as encore tout lu toi!Lol MICI POUR TON REVIEW !Pis pour me donner des conseils et ben…ton honnetetélooll t rendu plus accro a aod qua ce qui arrive !'ca doit etre bon debord'loltk jespere que tas aimé pis on se voit ds po long lol dsl si c po long comme rar mais..'

**Audlydou**:Merci pour ton review et de mavoir dit ce que tu trouvais,ba comment tu trouvais ca-jespere que ta autant aimé ce chapitre !mici encore !

**Keiko(ou archangel…)**:SHIT !2 soirs ! Waa !t la premire personne qui a apssé au travers en si peu de temps !vraiment !je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et jespere que tu as aimé ce chapitreMerci pour ton review ca ma fait plaisir vraiment-

**Ratonton**: et oui je continuie tjrsmici pour ton review-

**Kenetsaitsumi**:mici pour ton review et ton complimentalros ton mus va bien ?;) hihi jespere que ta aimé ce chap et que tu vas bien ;)

**Ton parasite**: contente la ?yé la !espece de tite tricheuse qui a po lu lhistoire du début :P lol mici pareil et jespere que ta aimé ce chap

**Fifi galop**:mici pour ton review et ton honnetetéjsuis contente de voir que tu iames ma fic et que taime mes perso itoo(ouais Wolfy yé cool hein ?;))et voila la suite jespere que ta aimé.ah et dsl si tu trouves que les perso ne ressemble po vraiment aux livre mais oubli pas que c une fanfic alors je les ai changer un tit peu'a part Lupin pcq je lui trouviaspas grand-chose a changer'tk mici !-

**Cece**:_Se cache de honte_ Je sais que ca été long !jespere que tu me pardonens mais vraiment il fallait que je regle des choses…alors..ba mici pour ton review et jespere que tu iames tjrs-

**Sniffle**:c'est pas grave au moins tu mas reviewvermici pour ton review!jespere que ta aimé ce chapitre !

**MPZT**:faisais longtmeps toi !lol mici pour ton review !WAA un A!!mici encow pis jespere que ta aimé ce chap(tk quand tu vas etre venu le lire ;))

WAA !10 REVIEWS POUR LE CAPITRE 29 !_pleure de joie_ javais pas remarquer !UN GROS MERCII A TLM VRAIMENT !..vraiment ca mencourage a continuer et chaque fois que je lisais un review ba javais le gout décrire t tout me revenait !alors merci..vraiment !je suis sérieuse la(pour une fois)entk jespere que vs me pardonnez !Tenez !po de questiondites moi comment vs avez trouver !je vias essayer daller plus vite pour le 31 !**_OH TLM !J'ai une annonce à faire! Si ça vous intéresse,vous pouvez aller voir le site de moi et d'une de mes amies(Amalia)vous n'avez qu'à aller dans ma bio et de cliquer sur home,à côté de website ou je sais pu trop quoi !Et signez le guessbook apres avoir fini la mini visite'svp ?mici !_**

Byebye tlm !

Louna

_S'incline et tombe…dans piscine_


	31. Nouvelle maison ou nouvelle prison?

D.A: Tous les perso ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire et mes perso m'appartiennent.

N.A: Je suis de retour !Mais la j'ai pas encore commencer l'école c'est pour ça'Là on est le 2 septembre 2005 pis ben yé genre juste 7h24 et je suis sur lordi depuis 5h45¬¬a cause d'un truc de cegep entk !Dont je sias pas combien de temps va prendre ce chapitre à venir,même si je sais pas mal quoi écrire,ya un bout ou je vais bloquer c sur' entk je vais faire de mon mieu et je vais essayer dy aller le plus vite que je peux!promis!**_AVIS IMPORTANT ET JE TIENS À VOUS LE RAPPELER!_**Ceux qui ont lu le tome 6 ou qui le liront quand il va sortir en francais, je n'en tiens pas compte!Ma fic était toute décidé depuis que j'ai fini le tome 5 donc tout ce qui est dit dedans,je n'en tient pas compte,je ne me suis pas inspirée de ce tome pour continuer ma fic.Ma fic est toute décidée et je ne veux pas encore rajouter et changer des choses,surtout lorsque ça fait plus qu'un an qu'elle est fini dans ma tête. DE toute façon, c'est une fanfic, ne l'oubliez pas. Alors, je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait qui me chiale dessus à cause que je ne suis pas rester fidèle au tome 6 par ce quon apprend. Je vous le répete, je n'en tien pas compte je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas lu. Maintenant READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

**__**

Tremblante de rage, elle poursuivit ses insultes, même si l'homme était sorti de la chambre. Elle essaya pendant plusieurs minutes d'enlever le bracelet, mais en vain. Relevant les genoux, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle poussa un cri de rage entre ses dents. Wolfy vint à ses côtés et la poussa gentiment du museau dans un signe de réconfort. Non seulement elle devait passer l'été dans la maison de son pire professeur, mais, de plus, elle devait suivre des règles stupides et devait porter un bracelet qui la faisait se sentir comme dans une prison. La respiration bruyante, elle se leva d'un bond et sortit en courant de la chambre, le loup sur les talons. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et, sans entendre ce que Snape lui disait, se rua vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, laissa passer Wolfy et la claqua. Elle se remit à courir dans la rue déserte, prit les petites rues et, bifurquant sur la gauche, gravit, toujours en courant, une colline abrupte. Une fois au sommet, elle courut quelques mètres puis s'arrêta finalement, essoufflée. En fait, la colline surplombait la ville et, du haut de son sommet verdoyant, on pouvait observer la ville. De chaque côté, sur le sommet, se trouvaient des arbres et seul un lampadaire éclairait cet endroit le soir. Immobile, le loup à ses côtés, Louna observa longuement la ville avant de dire

"Alors c'est ainsi qu'on se revoit, Foxwist Green, moi qui croyais t'avoir fui à tout jamais. Maintenant, il faut croire que je suis de retour au bercail."

**_Chapitre 31:Nouvelle maison ou nouvelle prison?_**

Pendant un long moment, elle resta au même endroit, observant la ville sans cesse en mouvement de ses yeux noirs. C'était maintenant la fin de l'après-midi et le soleil commençait légèrement à décliner vers l'Ouest. La température était toujours aussi élevée qu'en plein milieu de la journée, mais un vent léger se leva, agitant les cheveux raides de la jeune fille qui contemplait la ville d'un regard rempli de haine, les sourcils froncés. Wolfy était assis à ses côtés, regardant la ville, puis les arbres situés de chaque côté dans l'espoir de voir surgir un animal avec lequel il pourrait lui donner la chasse. Mais, à l'exception des oiseaux, il n'y en avait aucun qui ne se montra. La jeune fille tourna son regard sur la gauche, où un grand bâtiment était érigé, à l'autre bout de la ville. Plus au nord, une grande forêt se dressait, bordant une petite partie de la ville, avant de s'étendre au loin. Mais bien avant cette forêt se trouvait le centre-ville où se dressait des immenses immeubles et magasins, ainsi que plusieurs autres sortes d'établissements. Le bruit de la ville, bien qu'affaibli, parvenait aux oreilles de Louna. Celle-ci s'arracha finalement à l'observation de cette cité. Elle était de retour à la case départ, à l'endroit qu'elle avait fui 2 ans auparavant. Mais cette fois, elle était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, enfin, elle pouvait aller où elle voulait, tant que la distance ne dépassait pas celle que Snape avait décidée de lui accorder. Elle se sentait comme un chien qu'on aurait attaché et qui ne pouvait aller plus loin que la longueur de laisse accordée. Elle détestait cette impression d'être traitée comme un animal domestique.

Louna tourna la tête vers le loup et le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons. Le loup la suivit et tous deux descendirent la colline par le même chemin qu'ils étaient venus. Une fois revenue dans la rue, Louna tourna à droite et continua de marcher, le loup à ses côtés, vers le centre-ville. Les gens que Louna rencontra sur son passage la regardèrent bizarrement. Tous ceux qui la voyaient se demandaient d'où pouvait venir cette jeune fille qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas d'avoir vu et qui marchait avec ce qui semblait être un loup. Enfin, si pour la plupart des gens, Louna ne leur disait rien, pour certains, plus rare cependant, son visage leur disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais, ne pouvant se rappeler où ils auraient pu la rencontrer, ils se contentaient de détourner les yeux avec un vague haussement d'épaule, se disant que ce n'était qu'une enfant comme les autres. Pour tous ces curieux qui la regardaient, la jeune fille se contentaient de les fixer d'un regard meurtrier afin qu'ils détournent les yeux. Étant encore dans un quartier où tout le monde se connaissait, Louna était, pendant quelques secondes, le sujet de questionnement pour les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Enfin, elle arriva, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, au centre de la ville. Elle se mêla rapidement à la foule de gens qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, tous pressés de retourner chez eux maintenant leur quart de travail terminé. C'était l'heure de pointe et tous les véhicules se suivaient de près, certains klaxonnant inutilement dans l'espoir de faire avancer la circulation. Mais Louna ne prêtait aucune attention à la circulation, ni aux autres personnes. Étant petite, elle se frayait aisément des passages à travers la foule, traversant la rue ailleurs qu'aux intersections, faisant ainsi rager les conducteurs impatients. Mais la jeune fille ne leur accorda aucun regard. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ces automobilistes pressés de rentrer à leur foyer et elle en avait encore moins à perdre pour les panneaux de signalisation. Avant toute autre chose, il fallait qu'elle se rende à un endroit en particulier. Puis, Louna se mit finalement à courir, traversant les rues à n'importe quel endroit sans même regarder, bousculant les gens sur son passage. Wolfy la suivait, sautillant à ses côtés, heureux d'enfin pouvoir courir dans les villes comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Ainsi, la jeune fille traversa, passant devant les boutiques sous le regard interrogateur des commerçants et des clients, tous se demandant où elle pouvait bien aller pour courir ainsi. Elle zigzagua dans les rues, à travers les passants et les automobiles sans faire attention à ce qui se trouvait sur sa route. Mais l'étrange sentiment de liberté qui s'était emparé de Louna et Wolfy auparavant alors qu'ils couraient, libres et fiers, dans les rues et les forêts venait de renaître en eux, leur donnant une nouvelle joie et une nouvelle sensation de légèreté. Désormais, plus rien ne comptait pour eux, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pourrait leur arriver et rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. D'une certaine façon, Louna l'avait toujours su mais, en courant comme elle le faisait, en s'apprêtant à retourner voir son passé, elle venait de le réaliser. Ils étaient ensembles pour la vie et rien, aucun événement, ne pourrait changer cela. Elle jeta un bref regard au loup et, sans même voir son regard, elle savait que c'était la même chose pour lui.

Puis, peu à peu, les commerces se firent moins nombreux et plus distancés. Les maisons se firent plus nombreuses et la circulation, moins dense. Louna bifurqua sur la gauche et faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais elle se rattrapa juste à temps et poursuivit sa course, le loup à ses côtés. La rue sur laquelle la jeune fille venait de s'engager était très longue. Des immeubles appartements et des maisons défavorisés longeaient cette rue. Les enfants qui étaient dehors, ainsi que les adultes, la regardaient passer d'un regard interrogateur. Mais cette fois, l'adolescente ne regardait plus autour d'elle. Elle fixait le point qui se trouvait au bout de cette rue, ne détournant pas son regard une seule fois, ne serait-ce que pour regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Elle traversa une rue perpendiculaire à celle où elle se trouvait et s'arrêta finalement, alors que la rue finissait. Juste en face de la jeune fille, qui se tenait maintenant sur le trottoir, s'érigeaient de hautes grilles noires qui entouraient ce qui semblait être un parc. Il n'y avait rien, à l'intérieur des grilles, à l'exception d'une allée qui menait à un édifice miteux et de l'herbe. Mais Louna savait très bien que plus loin, de l'autre côté du bâtiment, se trouvait un petit lac dont l'eau était glaciale. Plus loin devant elle se dressait l'édifice. Celui-ci était d'une couleur gris et comportait deux étages. Bien qu'il paraissait grand, plusieurs de ses fenêtres étaient condamnées, prouvant ainsi son âge avancé et le manque d'argent des responsables pour rénover ces pièces. Louna fixait le bâtiment avec mépris. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle était partie. Il n'y avait seulement que quelques fenêtre condamnées qui s'étaient rajoutées. Mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas par manque d'argent que les responsables ne réparaient pas ces pièces. Pendant un long moment, elle ne fit rien d'autre que de fixer cet édifice. La rage sourde qui l'avait habitée alors qu'elle vivait dans cet orphelinat renaissait peu à peu, lui rappelant combien elle avait détesté cet endroit. Un grognement roula au fond de sa gorge. Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir à cet endroit, alors qu'elle le haïssait. Elle n'avait eu aucune envie de revenir, mais une voix au fond d'elle-même l'avait poussé à y retourner. Alors qu'elle regardait l'orphelinat, les souvenirs les plus enfouis dans sa mémoire refirent surface, lui rappelant ainsi toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues à l'intérieur de ces murs. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle détourna les yeux et leva la tête. Au-dessus des portes de grilles se trouvait un arc sur lequel il était écrit _Orphelinat de Foxwist Green pour garçons_. Elle eut un rictus moqueur alors qu'elle finissait de lire. Elle avait été l'exception. Elle avait été la seule fille à avoir franchi ses portes et cela n'avait pas eu l'air de poser un problème aux responsables. Son dossier s'étant perdu depuis longtemps alors qu'elle était arrivée à cet endroit, personne n'avait jamais su, pas même les autorités, que pendant presque deux ans, une fille y avait vécu. Pour une raison quelconque, les directeurs de cet orphelinat n'avaient jamais déclaré qu'une nouvelle pensionnaire était arrivée et ils n'avaient jamais refait son dossier. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. En déclarant aux autorités qu'_un nouveau _pensionnaire était arrivé, le gouvernement leur aurait versé un plus gros montant d'argent. Mais Louna avait cessé depuis longtemps de se questionner sur cela. Elle avait eu mieux à faire que d'essayer de comprendre la logique des directeurs de l'orphelinat. Voyant une porte de l'édifice s'ouvrir, la jeune fille se détourna et se remit à marcher. Elle suivit pendant un long moment le trottoir, puis elle emprunta les petites rues et, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans le centre-ville. L'heure de pointe était passée, rendant à nouveau la circulation fluide et les trottoirs moins denses. Le soleil était presque entièrement disparu derrière les immeubles et la noirceur s'installait peu à peu. Certaines boutiques étaient déjà fermées, d'autres se préparaient pour la fermeture. Les réverbères illuminaient désormais les rues, bien qu'il ne faisait pas complètement noir.

Louna se promena dans les rues pendant un long moment, volant de la nourriture et autres choses dans les magasins sans, encore une fois, jamais se faire prendre. La noirceur s'était installée depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle et Wolfy décidèrent de quitter le centre-ville. Elle parcouru les petites rues avec Wolfy. Il n'y avait plus personne à l'extérieur. À voir les nombreuses maisons plongées dans la pénombre, il était facile de déduire que la plupart des gens étaient au lit. La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais, une chose était certaine, son couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Le loup à ses côtés, elle décida de se rendre une fois de plus à la colline. Une fois rendue, Elle s'aperçut que le réverbère qui s'y trouvait ne fonctionnait pas, plongeant ainsi l'endroit dans l'obscurité. Seuls les réverbères au bas de la colline éclairait faiblement la colline. Voyant cela, la jeune fille haussa les épaules et se coucha sur l'herbe. Elle croisa les mains derrière la tête et regarda le ciel. Étant ainsi plongée dans l'obscurité, la jeune fille pouvait voir les étoiles. Celles-ci illuminaient le ciel par milliers. Aux yeux de Louna, le ciel donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une immense tapisserie avec un fond bleu marin et les étoiles blanches qui ressortaient de partout. La jeune fille resta longtemps à regarder le ciel, couchée sur le dos, le loup à ses côtés. En regardant ainsi le ciel, elle en déduit qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus d'environ une heure, deux heures du matin. Elle bailla longuement et se redressa afin de s'asseoir.

-Tu croies qu'il faudrait rentrer?

Le loup s'assit à son tour et la regarda, approuvant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Louna se releva et, lentement, se remit à marcher. Elle parcourut ainsi les rues sombres et désertes avec Wolfy, tous deux n'ayant cependant aucune envie de rentrer. À l'exception des pas de la jeune fille, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Même le vent s'était tu. L'air s'était lui-même rafraîchit, permettant ainsi aux gens de pouvoir dormir sans qu'ils n'aient à endurer une grosse chaleur. Puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle déboucha sur la rue où la maison de Snape se trouvait et continua sa route jusqu'à l'allée de la demeure. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et entra, la refermant, après que le loup eut entré, sans faire attention au bruit qu'elle faisait. Tout était sombre et silencieux à l'intérieur. Louna grimpa les quelques marches menant au palier et s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier, mais une main se referma sur son bras et elle fut plaquée contre le mur.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit de respecter ton couvre-feu. Murmura Snape alors que la jeune fille dégageait son bras.

-Tu peux savoir où te le mettre, ton couvre-feu! Si tu croies que je vais revenir à l'heure que tu m'as dite, eh bien tu te trompes!

-Tu ferais bien de revenir à l'heure la prochaine fois, Black, si tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui pourrait t'arriver. De toute façon, les rues sont trop dangereuses, une fois la nuit tombée, pour qu'une fillette comme toi puisse rester à l'extérieur jusqu'à tard le soir.

-Il n'y a aucun danger dans cette ville de merde! Et depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de savoir si je suis en danger ou non!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'en fais aucunement pour toi. Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qui t'arrives ou de ce qui peut t'arriver. Je n'ai simplement aucune envie de devoir endurer les pleurnichements d'une petite fille à qui il lui est arrivé quelque chose une fois son couvre-feu passé.

-Je ne me plains jamais, espèce de crétin! ET JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE ENFANT, T'ENTENDS!

-Comment peux-tu le prouver? Dit Snape d'un ton moqueur

-Je m'en vais en deuxième année dans cette foutue prison de merde, alors j'ai 12 ans!

-Mais comment peux-tu en être absolument sûre? Tu ne sais même pas l'année de ta naissance et d'après ton apparence, personne ne peut te donner plus de neuf ans.

La jeune fille serra les poings et grogna. Elle n'avait jamais su son véritable âge ni sa date de naissance et, à vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de ce détail. Mais elle ne supportait pas d'être réduite au silence devant les propos de Snape à chaque fois qu'il ramenait ce sujet. Mais que pouvait-elle dire? Elle aurait beau l'inonder d'insultes, mais cela ne servirait qu'à prouver qu'elle ne pouvait répliquer et ainsi elle prouverait encore plus à Snape qu'il avait entièrement raison.

-Tiens tiens, comme cela est étrange. Black ne trouve rien à répondre, alors qu'habituellement elle ne rate jamais une occasion pour le faire. Ton silence signifie que j'ai raison. Mais que ce passe-t-il Black? La vérité t'a réduite au silence? Ou tu ne veux simplement pas me montrer que j'ai raison en répliquant, alors que tu sais très bien que tu mentirais si tu le ferais? Demanda Snape d'une voix douce.

-Va te faire foutre. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Surveille ton langage Black-

-LA FERME! Ne m'appelle pas Black, t'entends! Ce no-

-Je t'appellerai comme bon me semble, que ça te plaise ou non. Maintenant, tais-toi et monte dans la chambre! Je t'ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui!

-Non je ne monterai pas!

-Tu oublies ce que je t'ai dit Black. Quelques heures plutôt, il me semble t'avoir dit de m'obéir sans discuter. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu fais.

-SI TU CROIES QUE JE VAIS FAIRE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE CHOSE DONT TU M'AS DITE, TU TE TROMPES! JE NE SUIS NI TON ESCLAVE, NI TON CHIEN! JAMAIS JE NE T'OBÉIRAI T'ENTENDS! JAMAIS JE NE FERAI QUELQUE CHOSE QUE TU M'AS ORDONNÉE DE FAIRE! JE VAIS FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX, OÙ JE VEUX ET QUAND JE VEUX! JE N'OBÉIS À PERSONNE! C'EST MA VIE ET J'EN FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX! JAMAIS PERSONNE NE ME CONTRÔLLERA, JAMAIS PERSONNE ME DIRA QUOI FAIRE DE MA VIE!

Agacé par l'attitude de la jeune fille, Snape lui dit sèchement

-Je n'ai que faire des paroles d'une misérable petite morveuse. Je t'ai dit de cesser de discuter et de MONTER! À moins que tu veuilles qu'il t'arrive quelque chose!

Louna ricana méchamment et lui dit, en fixant son regard dans celui de Snape.

-Tu croies que tu me fais peur? Eh bien tu te trompes. Tu n'as rien de menaçant. Je n'ai peur de personne et des menaces, j'en ai reçu toute ma vie.

-Touchant, mais ta pauvre petite vie d'enfant ratée ne m'intéresse pas, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit.

Louna grogna et serra davantage les poings, faisant ainsi entrer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, toujours plongés dans l'obscurité, les deux se toisèrent, se défiant chacun du regard. Puis, avec un grognement plus bruyant, la jeune fille tourna les talons et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre et claqua la porte une fois que Wolfy fut entré derrière elle. Elle sauta par-dessus le lit et s'assit sur la moquette, entre la fenêtre et le lit. Cela ne faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle était entrée dans cette maison et déjà, elle se sentait prisonnière.

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je veux espèce d'enfoiré. Murmura Louna pour elle-même.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre en grattant distraitement els oreilles du loup, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'enfuir de cet endroit. Mais à peine eut-elle eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une idée que la présence du bracelet se fit sentir sur sa cheville. Elle poussa un râlement rageur et appuya sa tête contre la base du lit, regardant le plafond. Le loup bailla longuement et s'étira. Puis, il vint pousser gentiment Louna du museau et se roula sur la moquette, fermant les yeux. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et se coucha à son tour, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, entourant le loup de ses bras comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Snape regarda l'adolescente monter l'escalier et, une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte claquer, murmura pour lui-même

-Si tu croies que tu vas faire ce que tu veux, tu te trompes, espèce de sale morveuse indocile. Crois-moi, je veillerai de près à ce que cela n'arrive jamais.

Puis il monta à son tour l'escalier et marcha jusqu'au bout du corridor. Il ouvrit la dernière porte sur la gauche et entra, s'enfermant ainsi dans sa chambre.

Le soleil était levé depuis au une bonne heure lorsque Louna ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait dormi que 3 ou 4 heures, mais elle était parfaitement réveillée. Ayant vécu dans la forêt pendant près de deux ans, elle s'était habituée à passer de courte nuit sans jamais éprouver la moindre fatigue. Elle se redressa et se leva d'un bon. Elle fit le tour du lit en sortant une palette de chocolat qu'elle avait volé la veille. Prenant son sac d'une main, elle défit l'emballage avec ses dents et prit une bouchée. Elle jeta son sac sur le lit, dont les couvertures étaient toujours aussi bien tirées, et s'y installa. Elle coinça le restant de la palette de chocolat entre ses dents et commença à fouiller dans le sac.

-Me'de ils chont où? Je chuis chûre de les j'avoir mis là-dedans, ils ne peuvent pas être loin! Ben…Peut-être bien en fin de compte. Dit-elle, assise en indienne sur le lit, le bras complètement enfoncé dans le sac.

Elle fouillait parmi les quelques livres scolaires, quelques morceaux de parchemin froissés et des vêtements. D'un coup de tête, elle engloutit d'un coup le restant de chocolat et s'apprêta à ouvrir plus grand le sac. Mais Wolfy prit entre ses dents un coin du sac et tira dessus, cherchant un peu d'attention de la part de la jeune fille.

-Lâche ça Wolfy! S'écria Louna en essayant de ne pas rire.

Mais le loup ne l'écouta pas. Il tira sur le sac alors que Louna tirait aussi afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Un regard de malice illumina les yeux du loup. Tenant toujours le sac dans sa gueule, il se mit à reculer, traînant ainsi la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce que le loup mijotait qu'elle tomba sur la moquette avec un petit bruit sourd.

-Wolfy! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant alors que le loup sautillait autour d'elle d'un air joyeux.

Louna poussa un grognement et regarda le plancher. La moitié du contenu de son sac s'était répandu sur la moquette. Elle ramassa un morceau de vêtement qui se trouvait à ses pieds et le lança au loup, qui l'évita. Puis, elle se pencha, prit le sac entre ses mains et le secoua, le vidant ainsi du restant de son contenu.

-Bon, il devrait être là-dedans. Dit-elle en regardant la pile de choses qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Puis elle se remit à fouiller, lançant les choses dont elle ne voulait pas dans n'importe quelle direction par-dessus son épaule. Ainsi, en quelques secondes, ses effets jonchaient presque tout le plancher de la chambre. Finalement, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Il s'agissait d'un vieux pantalon sale et délavé dont le bas, à partir des genoux, était en lambeaux. Elle se mit à fouiller dans l'une des deux grande poche et en ressortit son ancien canif, encore en bon état, et une vieille canette de peinture qui avait servit plus d'une fois. Elle mit le canif dans l'une des nombreuses poches de son pantalon et sauta sur le lit. Face au mur, elle agita la canette et appuya sur le vaporisateur. De la peinture noire en sortit pendant quelques secondes, puis ce ne fut que de l'air.

-Il va falloir en chercher d'autre. Dit la jeune fille au loup en lançant la canette par-dessus son épaule.

Wolfy la regarda longuement, puis, sans prévenir, s'élança vers Louna. Celle-ci l'évita au bon moment, mais le loup s'élança à nouveau et tous deux tombèrent sur la moquette avec un bruit sourd.

-Tu vas voir je vais t'attraper! S'écria la jeune fille en sautant sur le lit à nouveau afin de se rendre de l'autre côté.

Mais elle se prit un pied dans les draps et tomba sur le matelas. Puis, elle eut soudain une idée. Elle empoigna le drap, le défit, et s'élança vers le loup. Elle jeta le drap sur l'animal et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, l'entoura de ses bras. Wolfy poussa un gémissement de surprise et commença à se débattre furieusement.

-Je t'ai eu. Dit la jeune fille en tenant toujours le loup.

Celui-ci commença à avancer dans la pièce afin de faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille, dont il traînait également à travers la pièce. Ne voyant rien, il ne savait pas où il allait et, lorsqu'il se cogna contre la bordure du lit, il sauta afin d'y monter, mais il manqua son coup et retomba sur la jeune fille qui tomba à son tour. Lorsque Louna desserra sa prise, le loup se dégagea d'elle et enleva le drap qui le recouvrait en se secouant. Il s'élança à nouveau sur la jeune fille, qui ne s'était pas encore relevée, et lui mordilla affectueusement le bras. Louna le repoussa et voulu se relever, mais Wolfy se mit à lui lécher le cou. La jeune fille s'efforça pour ne pas rire et s'écarta du loup. Ils continuèrent leur jeu pendant un bon moment sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils faisant lorsqu'ils tombaient ou se cognait contre un meuble, le déplaçant sans le vouloir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas que les deux complices, entremêlés entre eux, s'arrêtèrent.

-Mais à quoi joues-tu Black! S'écria Snape, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit l'état de la chambre. C'était probablement le plus grand désordre qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des vêtements, des manuels scolaires, des morceaux de parchemin froissés ou déchirés, des draps et des oreillers jonchaient la moquette, qui était disparue sous toutes ces choses. Les meubles n'étaient plus à leur place respective et une table de chevet était renversée. Le matelas était de travers et, pour couronner le tout, une grande marque noire couvrait le mur. Snape regardait la chambre d'un air horrifié. Puis, derrière le matelas, la tête de Louna apparue, à moitié recouverte d'un drap et une patte postérieure sur le dessus du crâne. Puis, la patte glissa et un léger bruit se fit entendre. Peu de temps après, la tête du loup apparue aux côtés de Louna, tous deux ayant un air innocent sur le visage.

-BLACK! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT!

-Moi? Rien. Dit-elle en se débarrassant du drap.

-JE T'AVAIS DIT DE GARDER CETTE CHAMBRE PROPRE!

-Tu n'as jamais précisé propre aux yeux de qui. Alors, elle est propre. Dit-elle d'un ton insolent.

Wolfy, semblant trouver cela ennuyant, tourna la tête ers Louna et lui attrapa l'oreille. Tous deux recommencèrent alors à se chamailler, ignorant totalement Snape. Puis Wolfy se détacha de Louna et traversa la pièce en courant, sortant comme une flèche de la chambre. Louna le suivit, mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Snape, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et la ramena d'un geste brusque dans la pièce.

-Où crois-tu aller ainsi Black? Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu n'auras pas nettoyé ce désordre!

-Va te faire foutre. Tu m'as dit de la garder propre, tu ne m'as pas précisé pour qui elle devait l'être alors je me suis dit que ça devait être selon moi! Je n'ai rien à ranger alors fiche-moi la paix! Tu t'imagines que tu vas m'obliger à faire quelque chose? Eh bien tu te trompes! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en dégageant son bras

-Oh vraiment? Demanda Snape en haussant les sourcils.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu franchir le seuil de la porte, Snape la saisit par le collet et la rejeta violement dans la pièce. Puis il sorti et claqua la porte. La jeune fille se releva en quelques secondes et se rua vers la porte, qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir, mais en vain.

-OUVRE LA PORTE SNAPE! OUVRE-LA ESPÈCE DE SALE ENFOIRÉ! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR SALE CRÉTIN!

-Je te l'ai dit, tu ne sortiras de cette chambre que lorsqu'elle sera PROPRE selon MON point de vue!

Louna frappa sur la porte, joua avec la poignée afin d'essayer de l'ouvrir mais, pour son grand malheur, elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucune serrure.

-ENLÈVE LE STUPIDE SORTILLÈRE SNAPE! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR!

-LA FERME! Tu ne sortiras d'ici que lorsque tu auras fini de nettoyer, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire! Le sortilège ne s'enlèvera que lorsque tu auras fini de ranger et que cette chambre sera propre à mon goût. Je te conseille de te mettre au travail maintenant si tu ne veux pas rester enfermée toute la journée.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! Cria la jeune fille en frappant la porte de son poing. JE TE JURE QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS!

Mais Snape se trouvait déjà dans l'escalier lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase.

-T'ES QU'UN SALE ENCULÉ SNAPE! ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE! Cria-t-elle, sachant très bien que Snape n'était plus de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle frappa la porte de ses poings et de ses pieds, laissant ainsi place à sa frustration. Puis, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle cessa ses coups.

-Il m'énerve! Je ne suis ici depuis moins de 24 heures et cet enfoiré me gâche déjà la vie! S'écria-t-elle en marchant dans la chambre.

Pendant un moment, elle marcha rageusement dans la pièce. Puis, elle finit par s'asseoir sur ses effets, face à la fenêtre. Elle détestait être enfermée puisqu'elle avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage. Et cette impression lui rappela un mauvais souvenir, plutôt une mauvaise expérience…

**_Flash Back_**

_Le soleil se levait sur la ville encore endormie. C'était un matin estival et la journée promettait d'être très chaude et ensoleillée. À mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel, ses rayons éclairaient l'intérieur des maisons, réveillant ainsi les gens. Au fond de la ville, dans un quartier habité par des gens aisés, se trouvait un orphelinat. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, les gouvernantes commençaient à réveiller les enfants afin qu'ils s'habillent et prennent leur petit-déjeuner. _

_-On se réveille les enfants. Le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Aller, hop! Debout, il est temps de se lever. Dit doucement la gouvernante en entrant dans le dortoir des filles._

_La gouvernante passa entre la douzaine de lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin d'ouvrir les rideaux. Des gémissements se firent entendre lorsque cela fut fait. _

_-Aller hop hop! J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer! Dit la gouvernante en faisant face aux deux rangées de lit. _

_-Laquelle? Demanda une fillette d'une voix endormie._

_-Ah! Vous le saurez dès que vous serez habillées et dans la salle à manger! _

_Les fillettes remuèrent quelque peu, mais la plupart essayèrent de se rendormir._

_-Hop__ hop! Debout j'ai dit! __Reprit doucement la gouvernante en passant entre les lits._

_Elle secoua légèrement les épaules des fillettes, qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de se lever en chignant. _

_-Aller debout toi! Dit la femme, cette fois d'un ton plus ferme._

_Elle se tenait devant un lit où une fillette dormait encore. Celle-ci avait les couvertures tirées jusqu'à son visage, que ses cheveux noirs cachaient. _

_-Debout j'ai dit! Et plus vite que ça! Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant de dormir Louna, puisque je sais que tu ne dors pas!_

_-C'est pas parce que tu m'as dit de me lever que je vais le faire espèce d'imbécile. Répliqua Louna, toujours immobile sous ses couvertures_

_-Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu n'obéis pas. Dit la gouvernante d'un ton menaçant_

_La fillette se redressa sur un coude et secoua la tête afin de dégager ses cheveux en bataille de son visage. Elle leva ses yeux trop noirs et les fixa dans ceux de la femme._

_-Tu ne me fais pas peur. Répondit froidement Louna sans ciller, le regard mauvais._

_-Tu vas être dans les ennuis! Dit l'une des petites filles face à Louna_

_Celle-ci posa ses yeux sur la petite, qui baissa aussitôt la tête et continua de s'habiller._

_-Aller aller! On se dépêche mes petites! Dit la gouvernante en claquant des main en s'avançant dans l'allée. Dès que vous avez fini, vous vous rendez dans la salle à manger rejoindre vos camarades! _

_Quelques-unes avaient déjà fini de revêtir leurs uniformes et sortirent en courant du dortoir._

_-Quant à toi! S'écria la gouvernante en pointant Louna du doigt. Tu ferais bien d'être dans la salle à manger dans cinq minutes si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis!_

_Puis elle sortit, laissant les quelques filles seules. Louna poussa un soupir et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller trop dur. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait le bras. _

_-Quoi! Répondit-elle en grognant en se relevant sur ses coudes_

_-Je peux te poser une question? _

_La fillette qui se tenait devant elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elle était petite et n'était pas très maigre. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_-Pourquoi tu es si méchante envers les madames qui prennent soin de nous? Elles ont été méchantes avec toi?_

_-Parce que je les déteste. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai?_

_La petite fille approuva énergiquement de la tête._

_-Mais pourquoi tu les détestes?_

_-Parce que tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est qu'on devienne des chiens savants. Tu sais, ces stupides chiens qui exécutent tous les tours que leur dresseur leur demande d'accomplir en échange de bonbons? Elles ne veulent pas qu'on vive comme on le veut. Mais tu sais, tu ferais bien d'aller rejoindre les autres si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. _

_La fillette la fixa d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension puis, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus personne dans le dortoir, elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte et disparut. Louna resta étendue encore quelques minutes dans son lit et, finalement, elle se leva. Elle était très petite pour son âge. Elle ne semblait guère plus âgée que 7 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient aux reins et des yeux d'un noir trop profond. Elle était très maigre, ne devant peser que plus de 25 kilos. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer, portant encore sa robe de nuit blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux, laissant voir ses maigres mollets. Elle sortit à son tour du dortoir et marcha le long d'un long corridor dont les murs étaient d'une couleur crème, comme le dortoir. Plus elle se rapprochait de la salle à manger, plus le niveau des rumeurs des conversations augmentait et plus l'odeur d'un bon petit déjeuner se faisait sentir. La fillette arriva finalement à l'entrée de la salle à manger mais elle n'entra pas, regardant les enfants de différents groupe d'âge. Puis elle vit Morgane, la directrice, s'avancer près des tables. Celle-ci ne portait pas le même uniforme que les gouvernantes, en fait, elle ne portait pas un uniforme. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe verte qui lui arrivait aux genoux, d'une blouse blanche et de talons hauts. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en un chignon bien serré et de petites boucles d'oreille pendaient à ses oreilles. La petite fille pensa qu'il ne lui aurait fallu qu'une paire de pantalon et d'une paire de bottes d'équitation afin de ressembler à un jockey. La directrice claqua des mains afin d'obtenir le silence, qu'elle obtint presque aussitôt, et dit_

_-Bonjour les enfants. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer! D-_

_-Des gens vont venir ici pour adopter un enfant. Et les gars vous n'avez pas de chances, ces stupides gens veulent une fille. Dit Louna en entrant dans la salle à manger._

_Morgane se retourna vivement et, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Louna, son expression, tantôt douce, changea et devint dure._

_-Quoi! C'est vrai! Demandèrent avidement quelques filles_

_Mais la directrice ne se retourna pas, fixant toujours l'enfant qui s'approchait lentement. Louna aurait juré que si la femme aurait tenu une cravache dans les mains, elle l'aurait frappée avec. _

_-Eh oui les enfants. Des gens vont venir ici afin d'adopter l'une de vous dans quelques heures. Dépêchez-vous de finir votre petit-déjeuner et allez vous préparer afin de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté. Et n'oubliez pas. Ce n'est guère une compétition alors je ne veux pas voir de coups bas entre vous! Si cela se produit, la fautive sera punie sévèrement. J'espère que vous m'avez bien comprises._

_-Oui Madame! Répondirent les filles en cœur._

_-Bon. Les garçons, ne soyez pas trop déçus. Votre tour viendra bientôt, j'en suis certaine. Vous pourrez aller jouer dehors dès que vous aurez fini votre petit-déjeuner._

_Une fois que la directrice eut fini de parler, les conversations reprirent. Toutes les filles parlaient d'un air surexcitées tandis que les garçons planifiaient leur journée. Morgane se tourna de nouveau vers Louna et s'apprêtait à s'approcher d'elle, mais elle sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche. Elle tourna la tête et vit la petite fille aux cheveux bruns._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie? Demanda d'une voix douce la directrice_

_-Je-Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai que vous nous preniez pour des chiens savants et que tout ce que vous attendez de nous, c'est qu'on fasse les tours que vous voulez qu'on fasse. Demanda nerveusement la petite fille en jetant un coup d'œil à Louna, qui eut un rictus lorsqu'elle entendit la question._

_-Quoi! Mais non mon trésor! Comment as-tu pu avoir une telle idée?_

_Pendant quelques secondes, la petite fille hésita avant de répondre, puis elle pointa le doigt vers Louna, qui n'eut aucune réaction._

_-C'est Louna qui t'a dit cela? Eh bien sois assurée que ce qu'elle a dit est faux. Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'elle dit._

_-C'est une menteuse c'est ça?_

_-Oui, une vilaine menteuse. Maintenant, retourne t'asseoir et finis ton petit-déjeuner._

_La fillette repartit en courant à sa place, rassurée, tandis que Morgane se dirigeait à grand pas vers Louna. Sans s'arrêter, elle l'empoigna par le bras et l'amena hors de la salle à manger. La directrice tenait fermement la fillette qui se débattait en longeant le corridor silencieux. Une gouvernante, la même qui était venue réveiller les filles du dortoir à Louna, passa devant eux. Elle se retourna et dit à Morgane_

_-Je lui avais dit de mettre son uniforme et d'être dans la salle à manger en cinq minutes._

_-Menteuse! Tu ne m'as pas dit de me changer! Répliqua Louna en se retournant alors que la directrice continuait son chemin_

_-Tais-toi! Je ne veux rien entendre._

_Puis Morgane s'arrêta, ouvrit une porte et entra, lâchant finalement Louna, qui se frotta le bras là où la directrice l'avait serrée. La directrice referma aussitôt la porte et s'approcha de la fillette, qui ne recula pas. Elle la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de la gifler._

_-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas te lever lorsque le couvre-feu est passé? Et cesse de faire peur aux plus jeunes que toi en leur racontant des mensonges, est-ce clair! _

_-Je ne mens pas! Répliqua Louna, mais elle reçut une autre petite gifle_

_-Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu dois garder le silence et ne pas répliquer lorsqu'une grande personne te gronde! Mais combien de punitions devras-tu recevoir avant de comprendre! Es-tu seulement capable de comprendre quelque chose?_

_La fillette ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle la referma lorsqu'elle vit Morgane lever la main. Elle serra les poings et se força à garder le silence, fixant la directrice d'un regard flamboyant de haine._

_-Ce n'est pas étonnant que tes parents t'aillent abandonnée lorsqu'ils ont vu le monstre que tu étais._

_-Je ne suis pas un monstre! S'écria Louna, ne pouvant se retenir_

_Morgane lui donna une troisième gifle, cette fois un peu plus forte que les précédentes, et dit_

_-Tu es incapable de garder ta langue, tu es indocile, irrespectueuse, ingrate, tu effraies les plus jeunes que toi, tu n'écoutes jamais, tu es incapable d'avoir une bonne conduite. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tes parents t'aillent abandonnée dès ton plus jeune âge lorsqu'ils ont vu que tu allais devenir un véritable fléau. Tu n'es qu'une sale erreur dont jamais personne ne voudra. Tu peux être certaine que si j'avais une bonne raison, je t'envoierai dans un autre orphelinat. Mais tant que tu vis ici, tu nous dois le respect, l'obéissance et la gratitude. _

_Louna__ se retenait à grande peine de ne rien répliquer. Elle respirait bruyamment, les poings serrés. Des larmes de rage lui étaient montées aux yeux alors que Morgane parlait, mais peu à peu, ses yeux redevinrent secs._

_-La vérité est dure à accepter, pas vrai Louna? Jamais personne ne t'aimera. Maintenant, va te préparer. Si seulement ces gens pourraient nous débarrasser de toi. Mais c'est impossible. Allez, sors d'ici et je veux te voir avec les autres!_

_Louna__ ne demanda pas son reste et sortit, claquant la porte rageusement derrière elle. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se faire adopter. Elle le savait depuis une éternité. Elle avait cessé d'espérer depuis longtemps, bien avant qu'elle n'arrive dans cet endroit. Elle n'avait qu'à bousculer la personne qui était à ses côtés, ou à insulter une gouvernante pour que les gens détournent leur regard d'elle. _

_ Deux heures plus tard, toutes les filles étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres, comme c'était de coutume, et attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée des gens. Surexcitées, elles se parlaient entre elle a voix basse. Puis, elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des voix se firent entendre._

_-Ils arrivent! Chuchota la première des filles qui se tenait au début de la rangée._

_Toutes se turent et essayèrent d'entendre leur conversation. Finalement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, avertissant ainsi les filles que les gens allaient entrer d'un moment à l'autre afin de choisir la fille qu'ils voudraient. _

_-Lève-toi si tu veux avoir une chance de partir d'ici, ils viennent d'entrer. Murmura une fille plus âgée que Louna qui se tenait à côté d'elle_

_Se tenant au bout de la rangée, Louna était assise en indienne sur le plancher de bois. Elle avait revêtue son uniforme de l'orphelinat qui se composait d'une jupe grise qui lui arrivait un peu en bas des genoux, d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste sans manches grise et d'un petit foulard rouge. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours emmêlés, bien que cela ne paraissait guère dû au fait qu'ils étaient plats naturellement. La fillette poussa un soupir d'ennui et, soutenant sa tête d'une main, faisait des dessins invisibles sur le plancher. Elle ne fit rien lorsqu'elle eut entendu ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille à ses côtés et ne fit toujours rien lorsqu'elle vit 4 paires de pieds s'arrêter devant elle._

_-Et voici la petite dernière. Elle s'appelle Louna et doit avoir presque 7 ans. _

_-Vous ne savez pas son âge exact? Demanda la femme d'une voix surprise_

_-En fait, non. Personne ne connaît son histoire. Nous avons essayé d'avoir des informations auprès de l'orphelinat d'où elle venait, mais ils n'en savaient guère plus que nous. Son dossier ne dit presque rien, à croire qu'elle vient de la cigogne. Dit la directrice en riant légèrement, suivie de la femme._

_-D'où vient-elle? Demanda la femme_

_-Je crois bien qu'elle vient d'ici, d'Angleterre. La seule chose dont nous en sommes certains, c'est que les policiers l'ont trouvé dans un parc d'Angleterre au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'elle était encore toute jeune et qu'ils l'ont amenée dans un orphelinat dirigé par des Soeurs._

_-Pauvre petite! S'exclama la femme_

_Louna__ roula des yeux, mais gardait toujours la tête baissée. _

_-Comment? Elle a fait plus qu'un orphelinat? Demanda l'homme_

_-J'en ai bien peur. Elle a fait plusieurs orphelinats avant de venir ici._

_-Ah bon? Pour quelle raison?_

_Louna__ en avait assez. Jamais personne ne s'était intéressée à elle pendant plus d'une minute et jamais personne n'avait demandé tant de questions. Habituellement, ils arrêtaient lorsqu'ils apprenaient que personne ne savait son âge ou lorsqu'ils la voyaient._

_-Eh bien, voyez-vous, elle est…Spéciale. _

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Eh bien, elle ne semble pas s'être vraiment adapté ici. Elle reste souvent à l'écart des autres et nous devons la corriger fréquemment. Cependant, les punitions ne semblent pas avoir d'effet sur elle. Elle reste toujours aussi indocile et indisciplinée, toujours aussi impolie et ingrate. C'est notre plus pire cas. En fait, je n'en ai jamais vu comme elle. Beaucoup d'enfants réticents aux règlements sont passés ainsi, mais ils se sont tous assagis après quelques semaines. Elle, non. _

_-Peut-être est-ce parce que vous n'arrivez pas à la comprendre. Elle a beaucoup souffert durant son enfance et ces épreuves n'ont pas dû être facile pour elle. Peut-être n'utilisez-vous pas la bonne méthode. Dit la voix de la femme inconnue._

_La fillette releva brusquement la tête et regarda, les yeux plissés, la femme pour la première fois. Que voulait-elle dire par "Peut-être est-ce parce que vous n'arrivez pas ç la comprendre"? Qu'est-ce que cette inconnue était en train de s'imaginer? Qu'elle serait capable de comprendre Louna? Celle-ci eut ricana mentalement à cette idée. Personne n'était capable de la comprendre. En fait, elle n'avait rien de plus que les autres enfants qui aurait pu la mettre à l'écart du groupe à ce sujet. Elle était simplement différente parce qu'elle n'écoutait jamais, selon elle. L'intérêt que portait l'inconnue à Louna l'agaçait. Elle allait devoir bientôt réagir si elle ne voulait pas que cette femme s'intéresse au point de vouloir l'adopter. Elle rebaissa la tête en signe d'ennui et recommença à dessiner dans le vide, écoutant à peine ce que la directrice était en train de dire._

_-Madame, je suis la sixième génération de ma famille à diriger cet orphelinat. Croyez-moi, je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les enfants puisque je passe ma vie auprès d'eux. Aucun de mes enfants ici n'a eut la vie facile. Ou bien les parents ont dû les abandonner, ou bien ils sont morts. Chaque enfant ici à son histoire. Chacun ici est différent, tan par son histoire que par sa manière d'agir. J'utilise la méthode qui me semble le mieux convenir sur chaque enfant tout en essayant de le comprendre. Je sais que chacun d'eux a beaucoup souffert et, croyez-moi, moi et le personnelle qui travaillons ici faisons en sorte qu'ils s'en sortent le mieux possible. Chaque enfant à sa réaction face à ce qu'il vit, ils ont tous une souffrance dont je ne puis partager. Celle d'être séparée de leurs parents à un si jeune âge. Mais cette enfant reste indisciplinée, peu importe les punitions qu'elle reçoit. Nous avons tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait. _

_La femme hocha de la tête et ouvrit la bouche afin d'ajouter un commentaire, mais son mari la devança et demanda précipitamment afin d'éviter qu'une dispute n'éclate _

_-Pourrions-nous mieux la voir?_

_-Mais bien sûr. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander de se lever. Répondit la directrice, ravie d'avoir changer de sujet._

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais te lever, s'il te plaît? Nous aimerions mieux te voir. Demanda gentiment et poliment l'homme en la regardant. _

_Louna__ détestait cette impression d'être traitée comme un animal. Qu'étaient-elles, elle et les autres fillettes qui attendaient patiemment que ces gens aient arrêter leur choix sur l'une d'entre elles? Cela lui fit penser à une animalerie, là où les gens venaient acheter un chiot et qui, indécis, regardaient les pauvres bêtes pendant de longues minutes pour arrêter leur choix sur le chiot le plus mignon de la portée.__ Sans même lever les yeux, elle répliqua sèchement_

_-Vas te faire foutre, espèce de crétin. Je ne me lèverai pas._

_Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il entendit la fillette. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à une telle réaction venant de la part d'une fillette d'à peine 7 ans. Il s'était attendue à se qu'elle se lève ou à ce qu'elle fasse non de la tête, pas à la réaction que Louna avait démontrée. À ses yeux, elle paraissait être du genre timide et réservée. Sa femme pensait la même chose, mais elle se dit que c'était une réaction normale dû à la timidité._

_-Louna! Sois polie et fais ce que le monsieur t'a demandé de faire!_

_-Non. _

_La directrice se pencha vers la fillette et lui empoigna le bras. Puis elle la releva tant bien que mal et la fit se tenir droite, alors que la fillette protestait et disait_

_-Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! Fiche-moi la paix je te déteste espèce de grosse-_

_Mais Louna ne put terminer sa phrase puisque la directrice lui administra une petite gifle sur la joue._

_-Que t'ais-je dit? Que t'ais-je déjà répété des dizaines de fois? Maintenant, regarde ces gens et dis leur bonjour. Ordonna Morgane en tenant l'enfant par les épaules._

_La petite fille poussa un soupir ennuyé et leva les yeux, regardant chacun d'eux d'un regard glacial. Encore une fois, elle surpris l'homme, cette fois par son regard. Habituellement, un enfant qui rencontrait pour la première fois un adulte affichait un regard craintif ou d'enthousiasme et ne les fixait que pour quelque secondes. Mais le regard de Louna ne représentait rien de cela. Il était rempli de froideur, de fierté, d'indépendance, de dureté et d'orgueil. L'homme jeta un bref regard à sa femme afin de savoir si, comme lui, avait remarqué la même chose. Mais la femme ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué d'anormal et lorsqu'il ramena son regard vers la fillette, celle-ci le fixait de son regard indéchiffrable. Celle-ci s'était aperçue que l'homme avait réagi à son regard. Elle ne cilla aucune fois durant ces quelques minutes._

_-Elle est magnifique! Elle me plaît, c'est elle que je veux comme petite soeur papa! S'exclama le garçon, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé._

_Le fils de ce couple semblait être âgé d'environ 10 ans. Il était gras et dépassait facilement Louna d'une demi-tête. Il avait les cheveux bruns et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu délavé. Louna tourna brusquement les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase et lui jeta un regard meurtrier._

_-Non, je crois que nous allons prendre une autre. Répondit l'homme en fixant toujours Louna_

_-Mais c'est elle que je veux!_

_-Allons Charles, pourquoi ne la prendrions-nous pas? Demanda la femme _

_-Parce que…Elle est bizarre, regarde ses yeux. Dit Charles à l'oreille de son épouse._

_-La première apparence n'est jamais la bonne tu le sais! Et puis, tu ne la connais pas, comment peux-tu la juger, simplement par son regard? C'est ridicule. N'oublis pas qu'elle changera lorsqu'elle sera installée, enfin, cela prendra un certain temps, c'est évident. _

_Pendant un moment, Charles regarda sa femme, puis son fils, qui s'était placé à côté de la fillette. Puis, n'ayant plus le choix, il soupira et dit_

_-D'accord. Après tout, je ne peux juger sans la connaître. C'est…Louna?...Que nous adopterons._

_-Eh bien, si votre choix est cette enfant, il n'y a plus qu'à me suivre afin de signer les formulaires. Mais je vous préviens, vous aurez beaucoup de difficulté et ce ne sera guère facile._

_-Nous nous débrouillerons. Assura d'une voix confiante la femme. _

_-Suivez-moi, cela prendra plusieurs minutes. Les informa la directrice en les entraînant vers l'entrée de la pièce. Quant à toi, tu restes tranquille! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Louna, qui regardait le garçon d'un regard rempli de défi_

_L'enfant tourna les yeux vers Morgane et grogna de mécontentement._

_-Cool! Tu grognes! _

_Le garçon tourna la tête et lorsqu'il vit que ses parents et la directrice étaient suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas être entendu, il s'approcha davantage de Louna et dit pour qu'elle seule l'entende_

_-Tu vas voir que tu ne feras plus ce genre de trucs lorsque tu seras chez moi. Prépare-toi à être mon souffre douleur, espèce d'orpheline. Tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'avoir un grand frère et n'imagine pas que mes parents vont prendre ton côté. Ils vont prendre le mien et vu que tu as déjà une mauvaise réputation, c'est sûr que c'est sur toi qu'ils vont tomber. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir. _

_-J'ai hâte de voir ça espèce de porc. Je suis sûre que j'aurais le temps de te battre avant que tu ne te rendes compte de ce qu'il t'arrive tellement tu as l'air aussi intelligent qu'un poisson. Répliqua la petite fille entre ses dents._

_Le garçon voulut répliquer, mais une gouvernante s'approcha d'eux_

_-Viens Louna. Nous allons préparer ton départ. Il faut que tu apportes tout ce qui t'appartiens._

_La femme prit la main de la fillette et l'entraîna hors de la pièce tandis que le garçon se hâtait de rejoindre ses parents. Louna arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle venait d'être adoptée, elle, celle dont on lui avait toujours dit que jamais personne ne voudrait d'elle. Cela lui paraissait impossible, elle devait rêver, être en plein cauchemar, selon elle. Ce jour ne pouvait pas réellement arriver. Elle qui ne voulait pas être adoptée. Juste l'idée de vivre dans une famille la dégoûtait. Elle préférait être seule, sans personne qui lui ordonne de faire telle chose ou qui la gronde, sans règles stupides ni traditions familiales. Bref, elle ne voulait rien savoir de la vie de famille. Elle sortit de ses pensées et réalisa que la gouvernante lui tenait toujours la main. D'un geste brusque, elle ramena sa main vers elle et s'écarta de la gouvernante. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard en coin et lui dit, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du dortoir,_

_-C'est bien que tu t'es fait adopter Louna. Ainsi tu vivras l'expérience d'une vie en famille. Je suis certaine que tu vas t'y plaire._

_-Hmpf, ça m'étonnerait! Je ne veux rien savoir d'eux! Je ne voulais pas me faire adopter! J'aurais préféré être-_

_-Libre, je sais. Dit la gouvernante en s'asseyant sur le lit de la fillette, l'invitant à faire pareil. Mais tu ne peux rester ici éternellement, tu le sais. Il te faut une vie, une vie meilleure que tu pourrais avoir ici. Crois-moi, je le sais, j'ai passé ma vie dans cet endroit. Écoute, je sais que tu rêves de quelque chose dont tu n'as jamais eu jusqu'ici, mais…_

_La gouvernante poussa un soupir. Elle était très jeune, ne devant être plus âgée que 20 ans. _

_-Tu es bizarre toi, tu le sais? Tu rêves de quelque chose dont tu n'as jamais eu jusqu'ici et tu sembles être certaine que ça serait une bonne chose. Écoute, je souhaite simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Tu n'as que 6 ans, peut-être 7 ans, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Tu es encore une enfant, tu as tout ton avenir devant toi. Ne le gâche pas comme le mien Louna, parce que tu le regretteras. _

_-Les autres gouvernantes ne veulent que ce qu'il y a de plus pire pour moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas pareil? Demanda Louna en croisant les bras._

_-Parce que je suis différente, voilà tout. Les autres n'ont pas cherché à te connaître. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'aller vivre chez cette famille mais…Donne-leur une chance. Ne les juge pas trop rapidement Dit la jeune femme en frottant la tête de la fillette._

_Celle-ci sourit pendant quelques secondes et se dégagea._

_-Bon. Aller, il ne faut pas les faire attendre, après tout, c'est ta nouvelle famille. Ramasse les choses dont tu veux emporter avec toi._

_Les deux se mirent à la tache et, en moins de cinq minutes, Louna et la gouvernante eurent fini de ramasser les quelques effets de la fillette._

_-Tu as tout je crois…Tu vas me manquer tu sais. Dit la gouvernante en la regardant dans les yeux._

_Louna__ ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de la regarder à son tour, puis détourna le regard. Soudain, la jeune femme se pencha vers l'enfant et la serra contre elle._

_-Fais attention à toi et bonne chance._

_Louna__ ne fit aucun mouvement, ne sachant que faire, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de geste. Puis la gouvernante desserra son étreinte et prit le sac de la fillette. En moins de deux minutes, toutes les deux furent de nouveau dans le hall._

_-Ah la voilà! Eh bien tout est en règle, voilà donc ta nouvelle famille. Au revoir Louna et bonne chance! Dit la directrice en souriant, regardant l'enfant._

_Alors que la famille se dirigeait vers la porte du hall, la fillette se retourna et, regardant Morgane, lui fit un doigt d'honneur et lui tira la langue._

_-Toi espèce d'ingrate! Tu ferais bien de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici! Siffla la directrice entre les dents, avançant d'un pas_

_Une fois hors de l'établissement, la famille entraîna Louna avec elle jusqu'à leur automobile. Elle monta à l'arrière, avec le garçon et, une fois le véhicule en marche, regarda par la fenêtre arrière jusqu'à ce que l'orphelinat ait disparu. Puis, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle regarda défiler le paysage, souhaitant au fond d'elle-même de pouvoir se sauver le plus tôt possible. Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, le femme se tourna afin de pouvoir regarder les enfants et dit_

_-Alors, que voulez-vous faire une fois à la maison?_

_-Jouer à mon jeu vidéo! S'exclama le garçon_

_La mère rit et demanda doucement, en regardant Louna_

_-Et toi? Qu'aimerais-tu faire?_

_Mais la fillette ne répondit rien, regardant toujours défiler le paysage. La femme la regarda pendant quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules et se retourna, se disant que l'enfant était timide et n'osait répondre. Enfin, après ce qui avait paru des heures pour la fillette, Charles actionna le clignotant et vira vers la droite. L'automobile entra dans l'allée et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme arrêta le moteur. Après avoir empoigné son sac, Louna sortit du véhicule et, refermant la portière, regarda autour d'elle d'un regard méfiant et rempli de dégoût. La maison comportait deux étages et était plutôt grande. Quant à la cour, elle était très vaste et était entourée d'une clôture de bois. Le voisin le plus près habitait à une centaine de mètres. Bref, la famille habitait en campagne, loin de la ville. Puis, des aboiements répétés attirèrent l'attention de la fillette. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait le bruit et, au fond du terrain, aperçut un chien noir qui tirait furieusement contre sa laisse. Curieuse, Louna pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit à marcher vers l'animal. _

_-Oh non, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de ce chien Louna. Il est très méchant et t'attaquerait si tu t'approcherais de lui. L'avertit Charles en lui prenant la main._

_Mais, pour une raison inconnue, Louna ne croyait pas que ce chien puisse être méchant. La fillette ne détacha pas son regard de l'animal alors que l'homme l'amenait vers la maison. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle ramena brusquement sa main vers elle, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que Charles la lui tenait. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle avec ce même regard de dégoût et de méfiance. Elle était à peine arrivée et déjà, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit et ne l'aimerait jamais. _

_-Viens, on va te montrer ta chambre. Lui dit gentiment la femme en se dirigeant vers l'escalier._

_À contrecœur, la fillette suivit les adultes dans l'escalier tandis que le garçon se précipitait vers le salon, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle monta les marches et, arrivés au bout du couloir, la femme ouvrit une porte et entra dans la pièce, suivie de son mari et de Louna. _

_-Et voilà, c'est ta chambre. Tu peux déposer ton sac et le vider si tu veux, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici pour ranger tes choses. Demain, nous irons t'acheter d'autres vêtements, plus confortables et moins déprimants. Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles garder cet uniforme encore très longtemps. Lui dit la femme en souriant._

_La fillette haussa un sourcil et déposa son sac. Le plancher était recouvert, comme tout l'étage, d'une moquette verte. L'enfant jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, dont elle n'aimait pas les couleurs, bien qu'elles fussent plus belles et plus chaleureuses que celles de l'orphelinat. Néanmoins, elle ne laissa paraître aucunes émotions._

_-Bon, nous allons te laisser. Tu peux te reposer si tu le veux ou bien faire le tour de la maison. Nous t'appellerons lorsque le dîner sera prêt, d'accord? Demanda la femme en joignant les mains, s'Attendant à une réponse de la part de l'enfant._

_Mais celle-ci ne fit que lever vers eux son regard froid. Elle les regarda sortir et refermer la porte derrière eux. Une fois la porte refermée, Louna poussa un profond soupir et se hâta vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda vers le sol. À son grand malheur, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait sortir par cet endroit, n'ayant aucune prise sur laquelle s'accrocher pour descendre. Elle poussa un grognement rageur et se tourna vers la pièce. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'avoir maintenant sa propre chambre, elle qui n'avait jamais posséder quelque chose de vraiment à elle. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune envie de vouloir rester dans cette maison. Elle voulait partir. Pour aller où? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle resta tout le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre, à ne rien faire. Lorsqu'ils l'appelèrent pour le dîner, elle descendit, plusieurs minutes après qu'ils l'aient appelée, pour ne rien toucher de son assiette et remonter une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Mais les parents ne dirent rien sur cet étrange comportement. Ils se dirent que ce n'était qu'à cause du choc qu'elle agissait ainsi et qu'elle serait mieux le lendemain._

_ Mais le lendemain ne fut guère mieux. Durant la journée, elle s'était rendue au centre commercial avec ses parents adoptifs, ceux-ci voulant lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements. N'ayant jamais magasiné de sa courte existence, elle en avait profité pour imiter les autres enfants qu'elle croisait et qui se promenaient d'une vitrine à une autre, essayant de se sauver de leurs parents qui tentaient en vain de les rattraper. Mais les deux adultes réussissaient à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop, ayant déjà été habitués avec leur premier enfant. Puis, après avoir acheter quelques vêtements, ils retournèrent à la maison. Puis la fillette avait passé le restant de la journée à l'extérieur._

_ Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot, ne répondant que par des signes de tête, ou qu'elle n'avale quelque chose de nourrissant au repas, ayant souvent grignoté quelque chose avant leur du déjeuner ou du dîner. De plus, elle ne suivait pas les règles que Charles et sa femme avaient établies pour elle, et elle continuait de les regarder froidement, avec ce même regard indéchiffrable qui avait frappé l'homme à l'orphelinat._

_ Puis un jour, en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle était assise dans l'herbe par une chaude journée d'été, elle sentit une présence approcher. Elle leva la tête et poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle vit que son frère adoptif se trouvait devant elle._

_-Nous voilà enfin seuls, l'orpheline. Dit-il, les bras croisés, avec un regard supérieur_

_-Ne me dis pas que je dois endurer un sale porc dégoûtant et qui avale n'importe quoi et qui mange en cachette entre les repas. Répliqua la fillette en se relevant_

_-Comment oses-tu dire ça? Tu sais quoi, il est temps que tu apprennes qui est le chef ici. _

_-J'espère que tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être toi, le chef entre nous deux._

_-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois espèce de petite idiote? C'est MA maison et non la tienne. _

_-Tiens, il me semblait que ta mère, ou plutôt devrais-je dire notre mère, m'avait dit que c'était ma maison à moi aussi. Désolé espèce d'enfant gâté, mais nous sommes tous les deux pris ici. Répliqua ironiquement Louna en haussant les sourcils._

_-Toi espèce d'orpheline! Ce n'est pas ta mère, ni ton père, ni ta maison, t'entends? Tu n'es que de passage ici. Tu vas apprendre que c'est moi le chef et que toi tu ne seras jamais de mieux que ''l'adoptée''! Mes parents ne seront jamais les tiens, rien ici ne t'appartiendra. Et je vais te le prouver._

_Le garçon leva le poing en l'air et tenta de la frapper, mais la fillette l'évita de justesse et lui rentra son poing dans le ventre. Le garçon gémit de douleur et se tint le ventre, plié en deux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Louna le regarda et, pensant qu'il ne recommencerait pas, elle tourna les talons et commença à marcher. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le col en la forçant à faire face. À peine eut-elle tourné la tête qu'elle reçut un coup sur l'œil. Elle recula de plusieurs pas en poussant un petit gémissement plaintif, couvrant son œil de sa main. Mais une colère soude commença à monter en elle. Non, elle n'allait pas laisser un garçon la frapper. Elle poussa un grognement et, tandis que le garçon la regardait d'un regard triomphant, elle s'élança soudainement vers lui et lui décocha un direct en pleine figure. Le garçon, n'ayant pas été assez rapide pour esquiver, poussa un cri de douleur et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Son nez saignait abondamment._

_-Tu m'as cassé le nez! Tu m'as cassé le nez! Geignit le garçon_

_-La ferme, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tranquille. Répliqua sèchement Louna en levant à nouveau son poing._

_Mais à ce moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et les deux adultes se précipitèrent dehors, vers les enfants. Voyant ses parents, le garçon se mit à pleurer en affirmant que la fillette l'avait frappé alors qu'il ne lui demandait de jouer ensemble._

_-C'est un mensonge, tu sais que c'est faux! C'est toi qui a voulu me frapper en premier! S'écria la fillette_

_Une ecchymose s'était formée autour de son œil à présent. Le femme se baissa à la hauteur de son garçon et dégagea ses mains de sa figure._

_-Mon Dieu! Je crois qu'elle lui a cassé le nez! Oh mon pauvre Jason!_

_-Elle m'a frappé en premier! Continua de gémir Jason dans les bras de sa mère._

_-SALE MENTEUR! Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité!_

_-Assez! Louna, dans la maison! S'écria Charles en pointant la maison_

_-Mais il ment!_

_-DANS LA MAISON!_

_Louna__ le fixa pendant de longues secondes dans les yeux, son regard flamboyant de haine. Puis, elle poussa un grognement et entra dans la maison, suivit de Charles._

_-Dans ta chambre, aller! La pressa-t-il en posant une main sur le dos de l'enfant afin de la faire marcher plus vite_

_Rageant intérieurement, contrôlant son envie de crier, elle grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et se précipita dans sa chambre, refermant la porte sur l'homme. Elle se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit, les dents serrés par la rage qu'elle éprouvait dû à l'injustice que Jason venait de commettre. Mais elle ne put échapper à l'homme, qui rouvrit la porte aussitôt celle-ci refermée et entra dans la pièce. Louna eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers lui qu'elle reçut une bonne fessée. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu de douleur et voulut se retourner, mais Charles lui empoigna le bras et la força à s'agenouiller devant lui._

_-Je ne veux pas de bagarres sous mon toit, est-ce clair! Je croyais qu'on t'avait appris à ne pas utiliser la force pour régler un problème! Pourquoi as-tu frappé mon fils? Que t'avait-il fait!_

_Mais la fillette ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer la porte derrière Charles, la respiration précipitée. Elle détestait les injustices, elle détestait lorsqu'une personne l'accusait d'un acte qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Jamais personne ne la croyait._

_-Réponds-moi lorsque je te pose une question!_

_La fillette leva les yeux et le fixa de son regard rempli de haine. _

_-À quoi ça servirait d'essayer de t'expliquer quelque chose alors que tu t'es déjà mis dans ta petite cervelle l'idée de ne pas croire ce que je pourrais te dire, hein? Tu n'es qu'un sale crétin comme les autres! Dit-elle entre ses dents_

_-Je ne supporterai pas qu'on m'insulte! Excuse-toi! Et excuse-toi à mon fils pour ce que tu as fait!_

_-Hmpf, jamais de la vie! Il m'a frappé aussi! Et pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser? Répliqua Louna, tremblante de rage._

_L'homme leva la main mais à ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit_

_-Charles! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Es-tu devenu fou de vouloir la frapper! S'exclama la femme en se précipitant vers son mari._

_-Elle mérite une bonne correction pour ce qu'elle a fait! Tu as bien vu comment cette femme la punissait!_

_-JUSTEMENT! Pourquoi crois-tu que Louna ait un tel caractère maintenant! Crois-tu que c'est la bonne méthode! NON! La violence engendre la violence et tu le sais! Je sais que ce qu'elle a commis est mal et que ce geste ne doit pas rester impuni, mais il y a d'autre manière de la punir que de la gifler! Et puis regarde! Elle a un œil au beurre noir, comment crois-tu qu'elle s'est fait cela? Elle se serait frappée elle-même? Franchement! Va dont punir ton fils pendant que je m'occupe d'elle et ensuite, on se reparlera! Dit la femme d'un ton qui ne voulait aucune réplique._

_L'homme voulut répliquer, mais il se retint et, après un dernier regard pour la fillette toujours agenouillée, il sortit de la chambre. La femme se baissa à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui dit calmement_

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est réellement passé, et je ne tiens pas non plus à le savoir. Mais ce que tu as fait est mal Louna. Et aussi ce que Jason a fait. On ne règle pas les problèmes avec la violence, ça ne mène jamais bien loin. À l'avenir, s'il y a un problème, tu viens m'en parler ou tu en parles à Charles. Tu ne dois pas te fier à aujourd'hui Louna, Charles n'est pas comme ça, il a eu une dure journée et n'avait pas de patience pour gérer une telle situation. Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'au dîner et lorsque tu auras fini de manger, tu remonteras dans ta chambre et tu te mettras au lit, sans discuter. Tu m'as bien comprise?_

_Louna__ grogna pendant de longues minutes mais, voyant que la femme ne réagissait pas, elle arrêta et, lentement, hocha la tête._

_-Très bien. J'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de pareils événements à l'avenir. Je vais remonter te porter un peu de glace pour ton œil. _

_Puis la femme se leva et sortit, verrouillant la porte. La fillette se remit à grogner. Elle trouvait cela injuste, mais que pouvait-elle faire? Cela l'enrageait. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda le terrain. Puis, tout au fond, elle vit le chien. Pendant un long moment, elle regarda l'animal, qui avait l'air de dormir. Lui aussi était enchaîné comme elle à cet endroit. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait oublié qu'il y avait un chien mais cette fois, elle se promit d'aller lui rendre une petite visite, même si Charles lui avait interdit de l'approcher._

_ Encore une fois, quelques jours avaient passé sans que rien ne s'arrange véritablement. Louna n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et ne faisait aucun effort pour améliorer sa relation avec ses parents adoptifs, en particulier avec Charles. Celui-ci agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé et, tout comme sa femme, essayait de la faire parler en discutant de sujet et d'autre, mais en vain. Louna ne voulait rien savoir d'eux, peu importe leurs efforts qu'ils mettaient dans le but de la faire parler. Puis un après-midi, alors que Jason et sa mère regardait la télévision, Louna sortit de la maison et, sachant très bien que Charles était à son travail, se dirigea vers le chien. Celui-ci se mit à japper, montrant les crocs, et à tirer sur sa chaîne lorsqu'il la vit approcher. Mais la fillette ne se laissa pas intimidé par ce comportement. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près de l'animal, elle s'assit à quelques mètres de lui et l'observa. Il avait un pelage noir mi-long et des yeux bruns. Il était de taille moyenne, presque grande, et ses oreilles étaient dressées vers l'avant. Sa queue fouettait furieusement l'air tandis qu'il jappait toujours devant la fillette, qui n'affichait aucun signe de peur. Elle ne faisait que le regarder et attendait patiemment que l'animal se calme. Finalement, au bout de ce qui semblait être une demi-heure, le chien cessa de tirer sur sa chaîne et d'aboyer. Curieux de cette personne qui n'avait pas bougé malgré ses aboiements, il l'observa à son tour. Louna se mit alors à lui parler d'une voix douce et enjouée. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle avança une main vers l'animal et attendit que celui-ci veuille s'approcher._

_-Tu voies, je ne te veux aucun mal. Lui dit la fillette lorsque le chien toucha sa main._

_Puis, progressant lentement, Louna s'avança de plus en plus du chien, qui poussait sa main du museau afin de quémander d'autres caresses que l'enfant était ravie de donner. _

_-Tu n'es pas méchant du tout toi. Ils se sont trompés à ton sujet, comme ils se sont trompés avec moi. Dit la fillette en prenant la tête du chien entre ses mains_

_Puis Louna se mit à jouer avec le chien sans se soucier du temps qui passait. Le soleil se déplaçait lentement dans le ciel à mesure que le temps avançait._

_-LOUNA! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC CE CHIEN! Entendit-elle crier derrière elle_

_L'enfant redressa la tête et vit que Charles, encore en habit, s'approchait d'elle à grands pas. Il ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur. Mais la fillette resta assise aux côtés du chien et attendit._

_-Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller le voir! Il pourrait t'attaquer maintenant s'il le voudrait! Il est méchant_

_-Non, il n'est pas méchant. Il ne m'attaquera pas. Répondit Louna, alors que le chien grognait à la vue de l'homme_

_-Je crois que je sais ce que je dis! Reviens ici tout de suite! Ordonna Charles en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du chien, qui montrait les crocs en grognant._

_-Non._

_-Louna! Rentre dans la maison! Ordonna-t-il en pointant l'habitation._

_Mais la fillette ne bougea pas. Elle savait que Charles n'oserait s'approcher du chien, ainsi elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'obliger à rentrer. Il continua néanmoins de le lui ordonner, mais en vain. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il perdit patience et attrapa le bras de la fillette. Le chien profita alors de ce moment pour planter ses crocs dans le bras de l'homme. Au bout d'une minute, Charles réussit à se dégager du chien et attrapa Louna. Celle-ci commença à se débattre furieusement, mais l'homme, en colère, l'empoigna par la taille et la traîna ainsi jusque dans la maison. Une fois entré, il monta directement l'escalier sans adresser le moindre mot à sa femme et à son fils. Louna sentait que Charles était enragé et qu'il n'avait aucune patience. Aussi savait-elle qu'il ne ménagerait rien. Elle continua de se débattre malgré tout mais, une fois dans la chambre, Charles referma la porte et la fit s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois devant lui. Puis, il leva la manche du bras ou le chien l'avait mordu et le montra à Louna en s'écriant_

_-Regarde ce que cette sale bête m'a fait! Et c'est de ta faute! Je t'avais dit de rester loin de lui! Maintenant regarde ce que j'ai!_

_-Ça m'est égal. Répliqua sèchement Louna en se relevant_

_-À GENOUX! Cria-t-il en forçant Louna à se remettre sur ses genoux. _

_Puis Charles se mit à lui crier après tout en maintenant la jeune fille agenouillée. Mais Louna l'écoutait à peine. Elle en avait assez, elle voulait partir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, voyant que Charles ne la lâcherait pas, elle lui mordit sauvagement la main. Surpris, celui-ci ramena sa main vers lui et regarda l'enfant, qui se relevait. N'en pouvant plus, il lui asséna une gifle qui fit tomber l'enfant sur la moquette. Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Louna. Elle se releva et s'élança sur Charles, le frappant de ses poings. Mais l'homme la repoussa et la regarda en tremblant de rage. La fillette se releva, tremblante également de rage._

_-T'es qu'un sale enculé, va te faire foutre, tu ne vaut pas mieux que les autres! S'écria Louna_

_Mais la patience de l'homme était épuisée depuis un bon moment. Il la gifla une seconde fois, puis une troisième et lui dit entre les dents_

_-Surveilles ton langage jeune fille! Je vais t'attendre à parler moi!_

_À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et la mère adoptive de Louna entra en trombe._

_-Bon Dieu mais que ce passe-t-il ici!_

_Elle regarda son époux, dont le bras saignait encore une peu, et Louna qui, tremblante de rage, était toujours sur le sol. _

_-Tu l'as frappée! Demanda la femme, horrifiée, en apercevant les marques rouges sur chacune des joues de la fillette._

_Elle se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle criait sur son mari. Mais Louna n'entendait plus rien. Elle était trop enragée, le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Elle se dégagea de la femme et fusilla l'homme du regard. Mais cette fois, le visage de Charles blêmit. Il regardait la fillette d'un regard rempli de frayeur._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que as! _

_-Re…Re..Re-Regarde ses yeux…C'est impossible…Oh mon Dieu c'est impossible…_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes!_

_-Elle est possédée cette enfant, ou je n'en sais trop rien…Ses yeux…Ils étaient noirs…_

_-Ils sont noirs Charles! Mais arrête de te comporter ainsi! Tu m'inquiètes!_

_-Ils ne sont plus noirs…Ils sont devenus bleu…Bleu électrique…Mais c'est impossible, pour l'Amour du Ciel…_

_Intriguée, mais inquiète par l'attitude de son mari, la femme prit doucement les épaules de Louna et la tourna face à elle. Dès qu'elle vit ses yeux, la femme relâcha Louna et se recula, une main contre la bouche. Ses yeux étaient bel et bien devenu bleu électrique._

_-Mais c'est impossible! Comment…_

_Mais à ce moment, il y eu une explosion derrière les deux adultes et le feu commença à vivre._

_-MAIS C'EST ELLE QUI A FAIT ÇA! C'EST LA FILLE DI DIABLE! ELLE EST POSSÉDÉE! JE NE LA GARDE PAS UNE MINUTE DE PLUS ICI!_

Puis tout devint flou à partir de ce moment. Louna ignorait pourquoi ils l'avaient accusé d'avoir produit une explosion. Comment l'aurait-elle pu? La seule chose dont elle se rappelait après ce dernier épisode, c'est qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le même orphelinat, ayant été laissée sur le portique de cet endroit. Louna secoua la tête. Ce temps était passé. Elle n'avait plus 7 ans maintenant et elle avait plus d'expérience qu'à cette époque. Puis, ce fut comme si elle s'était mise à étouffer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte de cette pièce, de cette maison. Il fallait qu'elle chasse ce souvenir que cette maison lui rappelait. Elle avait besoin d'air, d'espace. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle. Elle devait sortir. Elle ramena son regard sur la fenêtre et se leva, se dirigeant rapidement vers elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'un mouvement brusque, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha au dessus, regardant, évaluant la hauteur. Elle se trouvait au second étage, mais peu lui importait. Son instinct, de même que sa raison, lui criaient de sortir. Elle jeta un regard à Wolfy, qui la comprit, et se recula afin d'avoir un meilleur élan. Le loup la regardait faire d'un regard inquiet. Il savait qu'elle allait sauter et qu'il devait faire de même dès qu'elle aurait atterri sur le sol, mais il savait aussi que cet acte n'était pas sans danger. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille eut pris son élan qu'il flaira un danger qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plutôt. Il poussa une plainte qui ressemblait à un gémissement mêlé d'un grognement, mais déjà, Louna avait sauté. Comme le loup l'avait senti, ce fut comme si l'adolescente avait percuté une toile invisible qui se trouvait à peine à deux mètres, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle fut projetée à travers la pièce et heurta de dos le mur opposé. Elle retomba à plat ventre sur la moquette et, pendant quelques secondes, sa respiration fut coupée, dû à la force de l'impact. Le loup se précipita vers elle et lui lécha la figure. Lentement, Louna se remit à respirer. Son dos et ses paumes lui faisaient horriblement mal. Elle serra les poings afin de faire taire la douleur et, péniblement, elle réussit à s'agenouiller. Wolfy poussa son poing du museau en lui léchant les doigts afin qu'elle ouvre la main. L'adolescente grogna et desserra les doigts afin de regarder ses paumes.

-Il l'a fait exprès, ce sale enculé. Dit-elle furieusement entre ses dents, les yeux posés sur ses mains ouvertes.

À ce moment, un craquement sonore retentit dans la pièce.

-Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais avant d'essayer de sauter par la fenêtre. Mais je ne me suis pas trompé, je savais que tu le ferais. Dit la voix glaciale de Snape

Louna leva la tête vers lui et le fixa d'un regard meurtrier. Un grognement roula au fond de sa gorge et elle serra à nouveau les poings. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais Snape lui attrapa le poignet et la força à se relever d'un geste brusque. La jeune fille ressentit une douleur aiguë au dos, mais ne démontra aucune expression de douleur, gardant les yeux fixés dans ceux de Snape.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux mains? Dit sarcastiquement Snape

Mais la jeune fille serra davantage le poing, faisant ainsi entrer ses ongles dans sa peau en ignorant la douleur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie que son sortilège avait réussi son but, c'est-à-dire la blesser. Mais Snape déplaça de quelques millimètres sa main sur le poignet de la jeune fille et serra davantage. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le décider, la main de Louna s'ouvrit, laissant voir sa paume meurtrie. C'était comme si elle s'était brûlée. Sa paume avait une couleur brunâtre et sa chaire semblait être à vif. Son autre main était pareille.

-J'espère que ce n'est trop douloureux pour la pauvre petite Black. Je n'ai pas le goût de l'entendre pleurnicher toute la journée parce qu'elle s'est blessée en essayant de se sauver alors qu'elle devait ranger la chambre avant de pouvoir sortir. Mais l-

-La ferme! Est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendu pleurnicher parce que je m'étais fait mal! Ton petit sortilège n'est rien à comparer à ce que j'ai déjà enduré! S'écria la jeune fille en essayant de dégager son poignet.

Mais Snape tenait toujours son poignet bien serré, ce qui lui faisait mal.

-Oh c'est vrai, la petite Black a bien souffert. Mais combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je me fiche de tout ce qui t'est arrivé? Je me fiche de toi, je me fiche de ton passé. Lui dit Snape d'une voix calme tandis que la jeune fille se débattait.

Elle grogna et s'apprêta à mordre la main de l'homme, mais celui-ci la tira brusquement, faisant craquer le poignet de la jeune fille dont le craquement retentit dans la pièce, et la jeta sur le sol. Wolfy grogna et montra les crocs, s'avançant vers l'homme. Snape le regarda et sortit sa baguette, la pointant directement entre les deux yeux de l'animal.

-Dis adieu à ta sale bête Black. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant en tournant les yeux vers la jeune fille, qui s'était relevée.

Une lueur de panique traversa rapidement ses yeux, lueur qui n'était restée à peine une seconde, mais que Snape avait eu le temps d'entrevoir. Un regard triomphant brilla dans ses yeux alors que Louna se dirigeait vers le loup, qui cessa de grogner et de montrer les crocs, mais qui gardait le même regard meurtrier. L'homme remit sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe.

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours rien fait. Je ta rappelle que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir ranger ce désordre. Je croyais que, pour une personne qui ressent une incroyable envie de sortir parce qu'elle se met subitement à étouffer, tu te dépêcherais à nettoyer.

Puis, dans un second craquement, il disparut, laissant seule l'adolescente, qui comprenait à peine sa dernière phrase, avec le loup.

ENFIN!Fini la yé 1h17 du mat et ba jcommence a etre fatigué'ca fait…2h45 environ que j'écris'et devinez quoi!JAI UN PORTABLE!et en ce moment jécris avecdonc je vais le poster deain matin apres avoir fini de faire les rar la je sui fatiguée et ba c ca. On est le…29 Septembreca pris plus longtemps que je le croyais dsl mais pt quavec le portable maintenant ca v prendre moins de temps tk jespere!Hum yé po mal long le chap hein?faisais longtemps jen avais po fait des long dmeme' environ 23 page et un tit peu plus que la demi!écris en verdana 10!iii!lol.entk!la mes yeux commencent a se fermer de sommeil alors ba je vous laise bonne nuit!plutot bon restant'

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**__**

**Étincelle de vie**: Vraiment tu trouves que j'ai évolué dans mon écriture?mici!Mais nan ten fais pas je nai pas monter sur ems grand chevaux comme ta dit lol jsuis contente dapprendre que tu trouves que je me suis amélioreret ausis contente de voir que tu aimes bien ma ficHum ma fréquence de ems publication?' ba heu quand ca arrive'je peux pas te le dire ca varie tjrs et des fois ca peut prendre 3 mois avant que jen poste un autre mais jespere que la ca ne sera pas le cas!jespere que ca va aller plus vite étant donné que jme suis acheter un portable comme ca je peux écrire quand je le veux mais bon jessaie tjrs de me dépecher!Mici pour ton revew et tes compliments!ca me fait plaisirvraiment

**Hermione Granger**:Tas lu ma fic en une soirée!Mais comment ta fait!OO entk jsuis contente dapprendre que taime bien ma ficJespere qe ta aimer ce chapitre merci davoir reviewver!

**Just**** me…**:Bon missi vx une plus longue rar :P ma essayer' HAHA!ta po lu avant!ta ien lu avant!nananananere!_sautille_ pis lala tu vas pouvoir me faire une critique completecomplete complete complete pis avec aussi lautre flashback que jtai envoyer!vx savoir la comparaison! Lol a ouais c telleent professionnel mes chap:P jpense pooo lol ouais laffaire de tu ne touille po--' lol po capable de lire comme faut!a oauis tu trouve que ca valu la peine dattendre? Aa me semble que ma fin de ce chapitre est laide ma alelr larrange tanto :P tu le trouves tu bon le chap? pis taime tu tjrs cte fic la plus que ce qui arrive?bon entk la ta rar est assez longue :P faaak ba mici pour le review

**Miic**: Pff!tait po senser dle lire de si bonne heure!_tire la langue _mais bon jsuis contente que tu lai faitNAN MAIS JPA CRUEL!èé eh oui Wolfy c le tit point faible de LounaMAIS OUI!timagine tu Snape faire des cado?a Louna!ou a qqun dautre! T po bien!lol entk mici pour ton reviewcontente de voir que taime tjrs ma fic

**Ratonton**: Mici pour ton review et comme tu voies je continue

**Fifi galop**: Mici pour ton review Jespere que ta aimer ce chapitre. Tu te fais du fun a essayer dimaginer la suite? Lolba ta vu ds quel état a la mis la chambre entk jespere que tu as aimé Mici encore!

**Sniffle**: Tes yeux sont contents de lire mes chaps?cool Haha t la premiere a avoir remarquer le détail tu sais?jsuis contente de savoir que tu aimes tjrs ma fic mici pour le review et ba jespere que tes yeux ont apprécié le chap;)

**Smaank**: lool mais moi itoo jaime SnapeSauf que les deux sentendent po bien!lolten fias po ma fic lala,es t po prete detre fini,vraiment pojespere que t contente mici pour ton review et jespere que taime tjrs autant ma fic

**Cece**:Hum ouais Wolfy lui dit tjrs ca pcq il est le seul qui est capable de la calmer et il la protege en meme temps pcq sinon elle irait trop loin et serait encore plus dans les ennuis, c pour ca, mais bon jespere que ce détail te dérange pas trop. Sinon ba jsuis contente de voir que taime ma fic. Mici pour le review

**Ton parasite**: Bon contente la?Le chap 31 est la :P mi nan ma po me neyer!mici pour le review

VOILÀ!FINI!Je Viens de tout finir et j'ai refais presque entièrement la fin, qui est beaucoup mieux que la première(et qui ma pris presque une heure à refaire)J'espère que vous allez aimé! Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher entre le cegep,les devoirs, la job(et mon cours descrime mais ca ca compte pas :P) ma pt écrire la nuit,dormir entre les cours et manger ds les cours;) naan vraiment pas ma continuer de faire comme je fais la. Entk assez parler!

Byebye

Louna

_Sincline__ et tombe…dans le manque dimagination pour trouver qqch ds quoi tomber._


	32. Libre ou enchaînée?

D.A: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling mais MES persos ainsi que MON histoire sont à mwa,zuste à mwa…Oo ma yueule--

N.A: Bon,après un bout, je commence le chapitre 32. J'espère que ca ne me prendra pas trop de temps!Entk ma avoir du temps en masse pour y réfléchir.Hum bon,oubliez pas que je ne tien PAS compte du tome 6 pour ma fic! Alors je ne veux pas de commentaires me disant que je ne suis pas les événements du tome 6 et puis, c une fanfic, tant que je reconnaisse que les perso et lunivers sont a J.K,je peux faire cque jvxBon assez parler! READ & ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours rien fait. Je ta rappelle que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir ranger ce désordre. Je croyais que, pour une personne qui ressent une incroyable envie de sortir parce qu'elle se met subitement à étouffer, tu te dépêcherais à nettoyer.

Puis, dans un second craquement, il disparut, laissant seule l'adolescente, qui comprenait à peine sa dernière phrase, avec le loup.

_**Chapitre 32: Libre ou enchaînée?**_

C'était une belle soirée d'été. La lune et les étoiles illuminaient le ciel, donnant un différent ton à la nuit. Une légère brise soufflait à travers Foxwist Green, agitant les feuilles des arbres et rafraîchissant l'air. Les boutiques étaient fermées, mais beaucoup de gens veillaient sur la terrasse d'un restaurant ou de leur cour arrière, en compagnie d'amis ou de membres de la famille. Louna passait devant ces gens avec un regard mêlé d'indifférence et de moquerie. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle se promenait dans la ville, sans but précis où aller.

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée depuis le jour où elle avait mis la chambre sans dessus-dessous. Elle l'avait nettoyée en un temps record que même une femme de ménage n'arriverait pas à égaler et n'était rentrée qu'aux petites heures du matin. Depuis, elle passait le plus clair de son temps loin de la maison de son professeur de potions. À vrai dire, elle partait très tôt matin pour ne revenir qu'à une heure très tardive du soir ou de la nuit. Ce que pouvait dire Snape lui était complètement égal. Il la menaçait de diverses choses, mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait reçu trop de menaces dans son passé pour être encore effrayée par celles-ci.

Elle tourna l'angle d'une rue et se retrouva en plein cœur du centre ville. Des réverbères illuminaient les avenues et boulevards maintenant déserts et un petit parc, où se dressaient quelques arbres et des chemins, s'y tenait. Juste derrière ce parc se trouvait une grande horloge qui surplombait les lieux par sa hauteur. Louna leva la tête vers celle-ci afin de regarder l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà près d'une heure du matin. Elle s'arrêta face à cette construction et réfléchit. Il faisait un temps superbe, l'air n'était ni trop chaud, ni trop froid et elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir aller s'enfermer entre les 4 murs de la chambre où elle logeait. Mais elle savait très bien que si elle ne rentrait pas, elle aurait énormément d'ennuis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Wolfy? Demanda-t-elle au loup noir en baissant les yeux vers lui

Celui-ci leva le museau vers elle et s'assit, l'air de dire _Louna, je suis un loup. Tu sais très bien que je préfère être à l'extérieur si j'en ai le choix. Tu décides seule._

-Je suis un loup moi aussi! Dit-elle d'un ton de reproche

_Oh, seulement une fois par mois, ça ne compte pas, espèce de louveteau mal éduqué._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en posant ses pattes antérieures sur le bassin de la jeune fille, qui le repoussa.

-Espèce de vieux grognon. Mais ça ne règle pas notre problème…Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans cette foutue maison alors qu'il fait ce temps dehors. Ah et puis, ce n'est pas son problème, qu'il aille se faire foutre, je ne rentrerai pas.

_Tu vas avoir des ennuis et tu le sais._ Eut l'air de lui rappeler Wolfy. Mais la jeune fille ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

-J'ai toujours des ennuis alors je m'en fiche. Et puis, que veux-tu qu'il fasse? Qu'il m'attache et m'empêche de sortir? Qu'il essaie seulement une fois et il va le regretter. Bon, maintenant, il faudrait se trouver un endroit sûr afin que nos chers amis en bleu ne nous trouvent pas.

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, elle tourna les talons et se mit à marcher à travers la ville à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Et elle savait très bien où se trouvait cet endroit. Elle parcourut de nouveau la ville mais cette fois, elle se dirigeait vers le bas. Après une quinzaine de minutes, elle se trouvait devant une rivière. Devant cette rivière se trouvait un vaste terrain qui s'étendait le long de ce cour d'eau. Des arbres et des arbustes se dressaient sur ce terrain et la jeune fille savait très bien que les policiers ne passaient jamais dans ce quartier, sauf à l'exception d'une urgence. Elle se dirigea vers un groupe d'arbres, s'étendit dans l'herbe et regarda les étoiles scintiller au dessus d'elle. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit, Wolfy couché à ses côtés, dormant d'un sommeil léger afin de veiller à ce que rien ne leur arrive.

Ce fut un craquement sonore qui la tira des bras de Morphée le lendemain matin. Cependant, elle resta immobile et garda les paupières closes, attendant, tous sens en éveil, d'entendre un autre bruit pour bouger. Elle entendait le loup gronder à ses côtés. La jeune fille n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps avant de percevoir un bruit de pas sur l'herbe fraîche et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se leva d'un bond, prête à se sauver comme elle l'avait fait auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Siffla Louna entre ses dents

-Il me semble t'avoir dit de rentrer à 22 heures, Black. Lui dit Snape en avançant vers elle.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je ne ferai rien des stupides règles que tu m'as dites? Répliqua Louna avec un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Et combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tu ferais bien de faire ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, comme ce matin?

-Tu ne me fais pas peur et puis, de quels ennuis-

Mais Louna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Snape la saisit par le collet et la leva de terre.

-Cette fois écoute-moi bien Black parce que je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois. Tu reviens au plus tard à 22 heures chaque soir et tu respectes toutes les autres règles que je t'ai données ou sinon, je te retourne à l'orphelinat avant même que tu saches ce qui t'arrives. D'après ce que je sais, tu n'as aucune envie de retourner à ton ancien chez toi, n'est-ce pas? Alors tiens-toi tranquille. Lui dit Snape, ignorant le loup qui grognait à ses côtés

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines! Que je vais t'écouter maintenant que tu m'as menacé! Pour qui tu me prends sale crétin? Répliqua la jeune fille en se débattant

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Snape finit par la laisser tomber sur l'herbe. Elle se releva rapidement et fixa Snape d'un regard meurtrier.

-Maintenant tu vas tenir ta sale bête si tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici toute la journée. Dit l'homme en lui empoignant le bras

-Et pourquoi je devrais le tenir? Je n'ai aucune envie de te suivre alors va te faire foutre. Retourne t'enfermer chez toi pendant que je reste dehors pendant toute la journée! Répliqua-t-elle furieusement en dégageant son bras.

-Oh non Black. Tu vas me suivre, que ça te plaise ou non. Dit-il en reprenant le bras de l'adolescente.

-Va te faire foutre! Si tu penses que je vais te suivre jusqu'à chez toi eh bien tu te trompes!

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir entre les arbres et le bord de l'eau, le loup à ses côtés. Mais à peine fut-elle partie que Snape leva les yeux au ciel et, jetant un bref regard autour de lui, sortit sa baguette. Il l'agita et un rayon violet en sortit, se dirigeant droit vers l'adolescente. Lorsque le sort la frappa de plein fouet, elle s'écroula sur le sol et resta clouée au col, bougeant inutilement, jusqu'à ce que l'homme arrive à ses côtés.

-Encore une fois, ta tentative d'évasion est un échec. Dit-il en la relevant par l'arrière du collet. Maintenant tu vas tenir cette affreuse bête sans faire d'histoire.

Il la repoussa brutalement et attendit qu'elle obéisse. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné, aussi resta-t-il devant elle à la fixer.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter? Demanda l'adolescente, les bras croisés sur la poitrine

-Tu te répètes Black et ma patience a des limites! Dit-il furieusement en poussant un soupir agacé. Tu sais, je pourrais aussi t'amener au poste de police, je suis certain qu'ils seraient ravis de te revoir, n'est-ce pas?

Encore une fois, l'homme avait visé juste et il le savait très bien. Louna avait serré les poings et le fixait d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Un grognement roulait au fond de sa gorge et elle se retenait à grande peine de s'élancer vers lui et de le ruer de coups. Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par se baisser à la hauteur du loup et le prit dans ses bras en se relevant.

-Va te faire foutre sale crétin d'enculé d'enfa-

Mais Louna ne pu finir sa phrase puisque Snape posa sa main sur sa nuque et pressa du plus qu'il pouvait sur chacun des deux côtés, ce qui la força à se taire si elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître qu'elle avait mal. Puis, après avoir vérifier autour de lui qu'il n'y avait personne, l'homme transplana, amenant avec lui les deux êtres. À peine venait-il de poser les pieds au beau milieu de la rue, face à la maison, qu'il jeta d'un geste brusque la jeune fille, qui portait le loup dans ses bras, sur le sol. Louna atterri sur le côté, épargnant ainsi toutes blessures à l'animal. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle était tombée, elle relâcha le loup et se releva avant même que Snape le lui ait dit. La manche gauche de son chandail était déchirée sur le long, laissant voir sa peau à vif perlée de sang. Bien que son chandail n'avait pas d'autres dommages apparents, une vive douleur lui élançait la hanche et les côtes. À peine fut-elle relevée qu'il lui empoigna le poignet et la traîna vers la maison alors qu'elle se débattait violement, son poignet glissant plusieurs fois de la main de l'homme. Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, le poignet de la jeune fille était rouge et douloureux, mais, encore une fois, elle ne montra aucun signe de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il la plaqua contre le mur et lui murmura, son visage à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille

-La prochaine fois que tu ne rentres pas à l'heure que je t'ai dite, je te ramène ici par les cheveux, même si je dois te traîner à travers toute la ville, tu m'as bien compris? Et tu respectes les autres règles que je t'ai donné ou sinon tu le regretteras amèrement tu peux en être certaine. Et maintenant tu montes dans la chambre et tu y restes pour la journée, je ne veux plus te voir.

-Quoi! Si tu t'imagines que je vais rester enfermée dans cette pièce toute la journée tu te trompes! S'exclama la jeune fille en se dégageant de sa prise

-Oh vraiment?

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il lui empoigna le bras et la traîna tant bien que mal jusque dans la chambre. Il la poussa à l'intérieur et il eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller à l'aide d'un sort qu'elle tentait déjà d'en sortir.

-LAISSE-MOI SORTIR! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ESPÈCE D'ENCULÉ! QUELLE DIFFÉRENCE ÇA A, QUE JE SOIS ICI OU DEHORS HEIN! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR!

-Il est temps que tu réalises que tu ne feras pas ce que tu veux, Black. Tu n'avais qu'à respecter les règles que je t'ai données, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. C'est maintenant l'heure de payer, Black.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR CRÉTIN! S'exclama-t-elle en donnant un violent coup de pied contre la porte.

Mais Snape la laissa faire. Il tourna les talons et redescendit l'escalier sans se préoccuper davantage de la jeune fille, qui martelait la porte de ses pieds et de ses poings tandis que Wolfy grattait la porte à l'aide de ses griffes. Tous deux étaient enragés. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de passer la journée enfermés dans cette pièce. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que Louna, épuisée, arrêta ses coups contre la porte. Ses doigts ainsi que ses orteils la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle alla s'asseoir au pied du lit et découvrit ses pieds rougit comme l'étaient ses poings. Avec un grognement rageur, elle accota sa tête contre le lit et soupira profondément. Elle resta ainsi un bon moment, a laissé passé sa rage d'être enfermée. Wolfy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et commença à lécher ses mains ainsi que son bras. Louna tourna la tête vers la porte et vit, à sa grande stupéfaction, qu'elle était intacte. Même les griffes de Wolfy n'y avaient laissé aucune une marque apparente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici! Dit Louna d'une voix amère.

_Je le sais. On va devoir attendre qu'il vienne nous sortir d'ici et ça, c'est lorsqu'il va l'avoir décidé._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en lui donnant un coup de langue sur le nez.

-Il ne reviendra pas avant un long moment je crois. Dit-elle dans un grognement.

Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce, cherchant un moyen d'en sortir bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Elle retourna s'asseoir et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa paume, comme elle l'avait si souvent pratiqué, et demanda au loup

-Tu crois qu'il est possible de les contrôler et de les faire aller où je le veux?

_Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. De toute façon, on en a encore pour des heures._

Ainsi commença-t-elle son expérience. Elle se plaça face à la fenêtre ouverte et y envoya ses boules de feu, qui brûlèrent le moustiquaire en peu de temps. Ses premières tentatives furent vaines, mais elle ne se découragea pas, persuadée qu'il y avait un moyen. Ainsi s'exerça-t-elle pendant plusieurs heures, ne se décourageant jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne un résultat. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel qu'elle réussit à faire dévier une boule de feu de quelques centimètres.

-T'as vu ça Wolfy? J'ai réussi! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement

_Tu pourrais faire mieux, mais c'est un début_. Eut l'air de lui répondre Wolfy d'un regard supérieur.

-Pour qui tu te prends toi? Demanda-t-elle en se jetant sur le loup.

Celui-ci s'écarta au bon moment et lui donna un coup de langue au visage. Il s'abaissa sur ses pattes de devant et attendit, la queue dressée, que la jeune fille fasse un mouvement vers lui. Celle-ci le regarda avec un sourire moqueur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Qui c'est maintenant, le louveteau mal éduqué? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_Toi, bien entendu._ Eut-il l'air de dire en se roulant sur la moquette

Lorsqu'il fut sur le dos, l'adolescente se précipita vers lui et se mit à lui frotter le ventre et le cou. Le loup se remit rapidement sur ses pattes et se tourna vers Louna. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire un mouvement, Wolfy posa ses pattes antérieures sur les épaules de l'adolescente et la renversa. Une fois au dessus d'elle, il se mit à lui lécher le visage alors que Louna se débattait. Elle réussit à se dégager du loup et le plaqua contre le sol. Puis elle s'assit à côté de lui et appuya sa tête sur sa main, soupirant d'exaspération. Wolfy s'assit à son tour et la regarda, l'air de dire _Qu'est-ce que tu as tout d'un coup?_

_-_On doit être enfermés ici depuis des heures maintenant. J'en ai assez! Dit-elle en regardant la fenêtre, où un soleil radieux brillait de tous ses rayons.

Le loup la poussa gentiment du museau dans un geste de réconfort mais, alors que la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour se remettre à parler, l'animal dressa brusquement les oreilles et tourna la tête vers la porte. Un grognement monta du fond de sa gorge. Intriguée, Louna cessa de bouger et prêta attention aux bruits. Lorsqu'un craquement venant de l'escalier se fit entendre, tous deux se relevèrent, prêts à réagir. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte et écouta. Un frottement de pied contre la moquette lui parvint aux oreilles et elle devina que Snape devait se trouver probablement derrière la porte. Elle donna un violent coup de pied contre celle-ci et s'exclama

-Laisse-moi sortir sale crétin! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais sale enfoiré, non?

Pendant près d'une minute, un silence suivit les paroles de la jeune fille. Puis, la voix de Snape s'éleva de derrière la porte. Une voix douce où perçait une pointe de triomphe.

-Tu voies Black, j'étais venu afin de te laisser sortir. Mais je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que voulait dire _respecter_ les règles. Tu resteras dans cette pièce jusqu'à demain, Black. La prochaine fois, apprends à te taire. Oh et une dernière chose, j'ai ensorcelé la porte. Inutile de même penser à la défoncer.

-QUOI! MAIS LAISSE-MOI SORTIR! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR! JE TE DÉTESTE! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SNAPE! JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER! TU PEUX EN ÊTRE SÛR! JE TE SOUHAITE DE CREVER ET DE BRÛLER EN ENFER! Cria la jeune fille en frappant la porte.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'elle cessa de s'acharner contre la porte et libéra sa rage sur les autres objets de la chambre.

-IL M'ÉNERVE! IL M'ÉNERVE! IL ME GÂCHE LA VIE CET ENCULÉ! S'écria-t-elle en frappant la commode de toutes ses forces.

Elle continua ainsi, laissant libre cour à sa rage et pestant contre Snape. Wolfy la regardait faire, impuissant. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter, ayant lui aussi le même sentiment d'être emprisonné dans cette pièce. Il savait aussi que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de la calmer puisqu'elle était trop enragée. Cependant, elle risquait de se blesser si elle continuait ainsi. Il hésitait, tout en continuant de l'observer. Sa frustration était grande, il était au courant, et elle avait besoin en quelque sorte de l'évacuer. Seulement, elle s'en prenait aux meubles. Le visage de la jeune fille n'exprimait que la colère et la haine. Finalement, Wolfy choisit de la laisser libérer une partie de sa colère avant d'intervenir, trouvant sa solution plus sage que de ne rien faire ou d'agir immédiatement. Elle continuait de frapper, râlant contre Snape et ses injustices. Si Wolfy avait décidé de la laisser s'exprimer pour un moment, Snape, au contraire, en avait assez. Il Apparu dans la chambre et, se trouvant à côté de la jeune fille, l'empoigna à la gorge alors qu'elle s tournait vers lui et la leva de terre. Elle lui agrippa instantanément le bras et se mit à se débattre violement. Sa respiration était bruyante, accélérée, et elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ses jointures saignaient. Elle grognait, griffant le bras de Snape et essayant de le mordre.

-Ça suffit Black! S'exclama celui-ci en la secouant légèrement, ignorant les grognements explicites du loup

Mais la jeune fille continua de se débattre jusqu'à ce que l'homme augmente la pression de ses doigts autour de son cou. Louna crispa ses doigts autour du maigre poignet de Snape et planta son regard dans le sien, attendant la suite, essayant de faire entrer le plus d'air dont elle était capable dans ses poumons.

-Tu vas te calmer Black! Et cesser de frapper tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce, as-tu bien compris!

-TU N'AVAIS QUÀ NE PAS M'ENFERMER! Réussit-elle à crier malgré elle

Elle tremblait de rage. Sa respiration devenait rauque et elle avait plus de difficulté à faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Mais l'adolescente continuait de se débattre, n'écoutant que son instinct qui lui disait de se libérer de l'homme.

-Tu n'avais qu'à respecter ce que je t'ai dit. Répliqua Snape en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de la jeune fille

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN! C'EST UNE VRAIE PRISON ICI ALORS POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE RESPECTER TES STUPIDES RÈGLES, ESP-

-ÇA SUFFIT BLACK! TAIS-TOI!

Les doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus autour du cou de Louna, la forçant ainsi à se taire si elle voulait respirer.

-Tu resteras ici pour le restant de la journée et je viendrai te sortir lorsque l'envie me prendra. D'ici ce temps, je ne veux plus RIEN entendre, ou sinon tu resteras enfermée pour une semaine. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Louna fixa Snape dans les yeux, les doigts tellement crispés autour du poignet de l'homme que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Finalement, un grognement s'éleva de sa gorge, signifiant qu'elle avait bien compris. Snape laissa tomber la jeune fille sur la moquette et prit le poignet gauche dans sa main. Louna voulut ramener sa main vers elle, mais l'homme serra davantage et regarda les jointures ainsi que les doigts de l'adolescente, qui finit par cesser de se débattre. Chacunes des jointures étaient ouvertes et le dos de sa main était couvert de sang. Ses doigts étaient bleus et, à quelques endroits, la peau s'était fendue. Cependant, aucun os ne semblait brisé, ni aucun muscle et tendon. Wolfy, qui se trouvait à côté de Louna, se mit à nettoyer l'autre main de sa langue râpeuse.

-Combien de temps comptes-tu passer à regarder ma main? Demanda Louna d'une voix haineuse

-Tu aurais pu te blesser sérieusement espèce d'idiote. Répondit Snape en lâchant le poignet de la jeune fille

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil et demanda d'une voix sèche

-Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour moi?

-Je pourrais te soigner les yeux fermés en un seul coup de baguette magique, mais je ne le ferai pas. Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie et que c'est bien fait pour toi sale morveuse. Oh, désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Ce qui t'arrive m'est complètement égal. Je ne veux tout simplement pas devoir entendre tes pleurnichements et tes geignements. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Black!

Puis, avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il disparut dans un craquement. Louna laissa échapper un grognement de rage en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. C'est à ce moment, cependant, que la douleur se fit sentir au niveau de ses mains. Une douleur aiguë et déchirante qui lui transperçait les jointures et les doigts. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle avait connu pire et ne s'était jamais plainte. Elle releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine et redressa la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Louna se faisait enfermée ainsi dans une pièce pour plusieurs heures. De l'orphelinat dont elle venait, les hommes l'avaient souvent emprisonnée dans une pièce pour plusieurs heures, voir une journée entière ou deux, lorsque l'envie leur en prenait. Il était arrivé à quelques reprises qu'elle fut été trop faible pour bouger le moindre muscle afin de se lever et sortir, mais la plupart du temps, les hommes l'avaient enfermée pour la punir, injustement, ou pour simplement l'avoir hors de leur champ de vision, ou encore, lorsque les inspecteurs venaient faire leur visite annuelle. Et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait au moment même lui rappelait amèrement l'un de ces épisodes dont elle avait vécu deux ans auparavant. Elle détestait cette impression d'être prise dans une cage. Elle voulait sortir, respirer l'air frais de l'été, sentir le vent souffler sur son visage et traverser ses cheveux alors qu'elle courait, sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau bruni par celui-ci, sentir l'odeur de la forêt. Elle en avait besoin et Snape le savait très bien. Comment? Elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Pas maintenant. Les derniers événements lui rappelaient les brèves semaines qu'elle avait passées dans la seule famille qui l'avait adoptée ainsi qu'à l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait pas fui ce dernier pour revivre les mêmes épisodes ni pour revenir loger dans la même ville.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et accota la tête contre ses genoux toujours relevés. Wolfy, qui venait de finir de nettoyer sa main, entreprit de faire la même chose avec la seconde. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ses mains étaient sensibles et le simple fait de plier les doigts faisait naître une douleur aiguë. Mais le loup, conscient du mal qu'il pourrait lui faire sans le vouloir, lui léchait les mains et les doigts avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Le temps passa lentement aux yeux de Louna, qui était toujours assise au même endroit, le loup, qui avait maintenant terminé sa tâche, à ses côtés. Encore une fois, ce fut une chaude journée où le soleil brilla toute la journée sans un seul nuage dans le ciel. Finalement, Louna se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement derrière la forêt, projetant ainsi les ombres des arbres sur l'herbe. Bien vite, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de la journée, mais cela lui était égal. D'ailleurs, c'était de très loin la première fois qu'elle jeûnait, ayant prévu de refaire ses provisions durant la journée. Ne trouvant rien à faire, elle se remit à faire des boules de feu, essayant de les contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Bien que cela paraissait banal, le temps s'écoulait plus rapidement aux yeux de la jeune fille. Ce ne fut que lorsque la noirceur se fut installée depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle arrêta. Après ces nombreuses heures de pratique, elle était désormais capable de diriger les sphères enflammées à l'endroit où elle le voulait, à quelques distances près. Bien sûr, elle réussissait sur de courtes distances d'environ dix mètres, mais c'était un début.

Louna s'étira longuement et se remit à arpenter la pièce. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de se délier les jambes avec une bonne course, mais elle était toujours enfermée dans la chambre, ne pouvant en sortir. Elle alla à la fenêtre, regarda à l'extérieur, puis alla vers la porte. Elle refit ce manège une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle voulait sortir, elle en avait assez. La jeune fille fit le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois, ne sachant que faire. Elle étouffait, elle avait besoin d'espace que seul la nature pouvait lui donner. Elle marcha ainsi dans la pièce pendant un certain moment, inconsciente du temps qui passait. Wolfy la regardait, ne sachant que faire. Il voulait également aller à l'extérieur, à l'air frais mais, tout comme Louna, il était coincé dans cette pièce. Finalement, au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il se roula sur lui-même et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir, ne sachant que faire d'autre. La jeune fille le regarda pendant un long moment, puis décida de faire comme le loup et alla se coucher à ses côtés. Ainsi ils s'endormirent côte à côte au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ce fut un craquement sonore qui les tira du sommeil tôt le matin. À peine eurent-ils entendu le bruit qu'ils se réveillèrent et se levèrent d'un bond, prêts à se défendre. Devant eux se tenait Snape qui les fixait d'un regard moqueur.

-Dommage que tu aies survécu à la dernière journée, Black. Ironisa-t-il

-Dommage que tu aies cru que je ne réussirai pas, peut-être devrais-tu t'acheter un livre qui parle de _Comment tuer les gens_. À moins bien sûr que tu ne saches pas lire. Répliqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras

-Dis-moi, combien de jours aimerais-tu passer enfermée dans cette chambre? Peut-être devrais-tu te procurer un livre qui traite de la façon d'être une fille dont absolument tout le monde déteste. Oh, pardonne-moi, j'ai oublié que c'était déjà fait. Surprenant qu'ils aient pensé à t'apprendre quelque chose. Alors, veux-tu passer une autre journée à l'intérieur de cette chambre ou vas-tu finir par apprendre à te taire?

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Louna lorsqu'elle entendit les dernières paroles. Elle se garda cependant de répliquer quelque chose, n'ayant pas envie de passer une seconde journée à l'intérieur alors qu'elle avait la possibilité d'aller à l'extérieur.

-Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu de réponse venant de ta part, Black. Tiens-tu absolument à passer une deuxième journée enfermée?

Louna serra les dents et les poings, détestant être traitée de la sorte. Elle secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, mais Snape continua

-Je n'ai rien entendu Black.

-Non! Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Snape eut un rictus et sortit sa baguette, qu'il pointa vers la porte. Il fit un mouvement et celle-ci s'ouvrit. À peine eut-il eu le temps de baisser sa baguette que Louna et Wolfy se précipitaient hors de la pièce. L'homme les entendit descendre l'escalier à la hâte et sortir à l'extérieur.

-Je te l'avais dit que tu ne ferais pas tout ce que tu voudrais Black. Murmura Snape pour lui-même.

La jeune fille courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de la ville. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, trop soulagée d'être enfin à l'extérieur, de pouvoir respirer l'air frais, de sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Elle se sentait à nouveau libre, tout comme Wolfy. Enfin, elle s'arrêta à plusieurs kilomètres de la maison, épuisée, respirant avec plaisir l'air estival. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air satisfait et, après quelques minutes, se mit à marcher dans les rues de la ville. L'odeur qui régnait parmi les boutiques était invitante et Louna ne tarda pas à recommencer ce dans quoi elle expertait: le vol. Elle agissait d'une manière tellement subtile que personne ne la voyait faire. Elle refit ainsi ses _provisions_ et ajouta plusieurs objets divers dans sa collection d'articles volés. Elle passa ainsi la journée, avec Wolfy, à vagabonder de boutiques en boutiques, s'empiffrant de ce qu'ils trouvaient le plus appétissant. Bien sûr, pour Wolfy, il s'agissait de pièces de viande que la jeune fille lui dérobait tandis que pour Louna, c'était en particulier les sucreries. Bien qu'aucun commerçant ne la remarqua, un cependant lui prêta d'avantage d'attention lorsqu'elle entra dans sa boutique pour la troisième fois de la journée sans jamais ne rien acheter. Louna prit son air innocent et marcha à travers les étalages, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose. Wolfy marchait à ses côtés en surveillant l'homme qui ne les quittait pas du regard. Consciente d'être ainsi observée, Louna décida de mettre un peu d'action. Elle fit mine de trébucher et se laissa tomber contre un étalage, qui tomba à son tour. En se relevant, elle empoigna quelques articles qui se trouvaient sur le sol et les mit vivement dans ses poches en feignant dépoussiérer son pantalon.

-Oh non, regarde ce que j'ai fait Wolfy! S'exclama Louna d'une voix faussement remplie de culpabilité.

-Espèce de maladroite! Tu l'as fait exprès! J'en suis certain! Cela fait la troisième fois que tu viens ici sans acheter quelque chose, tu peux comprendre que je te soupçonne de voler espèce d'affreuse gamine! S'exclama l'homme en se précipitant vers elle.

Louna prit un air faussement affolé et dit, en se tournant vers le loup,

-Oh non Wolfy! Mais qu'allons-nous faire! Il ne fallait pas qu'il le découvre! Moi qui croyait être suffisamment douée pour ne pas me faire prendre!

-Tu vas vider tes poches immédiatement avant que j'appelle la police!

Cette fois, l'expression de Louna changea. Elle eut un rictus moqueur et dit d'un même ton

-Je me demande comment ils vont ceux-là, pas toi Wolfy? Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. Ils sont probablement trop occupés à coller des contraventions à des gens trop stupides pour se laisser attraper. Mais on a pas le temps pour les attendre, désolé crétin, ça sera pour une autre fois.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie sous l'expression médusée de l'homme. Cependant, il reprit vite ses esprits et s'écria

-VIDE TES POCHES SALE VOLEUSE!

-Va falloir m'attraper pour ça. Répondit Louna d'un sourire moqueur

Sans attendre davantage, elle partit comme une flèche dans la rue tandis que le commerçant sortait sur le pas de sa boutique en criant

-ARRÊTEZ-LA! C'EST UNE VOLEUSE! CETTE SALE GAMINE AVEC SON ANIMAL EST UNE VOLEUSE!

Mais la jeune fille était déjà bien loin de la boutique désormais pour que les passants sachent de qui l'homme parlait exactement. Louna riait, repassant la scène dans sa tête alors qu'elle courait sans trop savoir où aller. Wolfy ne lui fit aucune remarque, sachant très bien que la jeune fille ne cour aucun danger lorsqu'elle joue la comédie. Le loup courait aux côtés de l'adolescente, heureux de pouvoir revivre des instants comme celui-ci. Louna partageait la même pensée, ayant cru que jamais plus ils ne pourraient s'amuser aux dépends des commerçants comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuse fois en compagnie de l'animal, même lorsque celui-ci était à peine capable de marcher. Ils débouchèrent sur une rue et se mirent à courir de plus belle. C'était comme si rien ne pourrait les arrêter, comme s'ils étaient à nouveau libre, sans règles ni de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit. Le soir commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble abandonné. Louna se laissa tomber sur le sol et sortit de quoi se nourrir de ses poches. Elle sortit également un gros morceau de viande qu'elle avait dérobé d'un commerce. Elle enleva le sac de plastique, qu'elle avait prit soin d'enrouler autour du morceau, et le lança à Wolfy, qui l'attrapa au vol. Il se coucha sur le sol et, tenant son repas avec ses pattes antérieures, se mit à le manger. Le gruger.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Louna, une fois qu'elle eut terminé son _repas_

Mais Wolfy ne leva même pas les yeux vers la jeune fille, trop occupé à gruger l'os qu'il y avait. Voulant son attention, Louna se mit à tirer sur l'os afin d'essayer de lui enlever. Le loup grogna, mais maintint une prise ferme sur l'os. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille cessa son jeu. Puis elle se leva et se mit à marcher vers la maison de Snape, Wolfy, tenant fièrement son os dans la gueule, sur les talons. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, Louna bifurqua finalement sur la rue menant à la maison de Snape. Cependant, la jeune fille ne se dirigea pas vers celle-ci, qui se trouvait juste au tournant de la rue. Avec Wolfy, l'adolescente se dirigea vers la forêt qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ne voulant être vu depuis la maison par Snape, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la forêt, ce qui ne prit à peine une minute. Une fois parmi les arbres, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait sombre, le feuillage touffu des arbres cachant la lumière du soleil. Des racines sortaient de la terre jonchée de feuilles, de branches, de lichen et de plusieurs autres choses. Le sol était sec, dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'y avait aucun sentier dans cette forêt, signe que jamais personne ne s'y aventurait. Louna se mit à marcher avec Wolfy, certaine que cette forêt lui rappelait quelque chose. Puis, au loin, elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau. Elle se dirigea vers ce son et, une fois rendue, vit qu'il s'agissait d'une rivière passant à travers la forêt. La jeune fille suivie la rivière pendant quelques minutes, certaine d'avoir déjà mis les pieds dans cette forêt. Quand? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir et cela l'agaçait. Mais, au bout d'un instant, elle haussa les épaules et cessa de chercher, certaine qu'elle allait trouver plus tard. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers le loup, qui flairait le sol à la recherche d'une piste d'un animal quelconque. Un pâle sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle regardait faire le loup. Elle leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et s'aperçu que la pénombre commençait à tomber. Ce léger détail lui important peu, elle regarda l'arbre qui se trouvait à ses côtés et, après l'avoir observé attentivement, entreprit de l'escalader. Faisant bien attention où elle posait les pieds, elle ne s'arrêta qu'à environ une vingtaine de mètres du sol. Elle s'assit sur une branche, le dos accoté contre le tronc et une jambe dans le vide, puis regarda le sol. Wolfy, qui la regardait, poussa un petit geignement d'inquiétude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Wolfy, il n'y a pas de danger.

Mais le loup ne sembla pas convaincu et geignit de plus belle.

-Cesse de pleurnicher. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et pourquoi as-tu si peur de Snape soudainement?

Cette fois, Wolfy émit un grognement qui dura quelques secondes.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il me trouve? Ah…Le truc que j'ai autour de la cheville. Il est tellement stupide qu'il ne pensera pas à lever la tête. Et crois-tu sérieusement qu'il va me ramener par les cheveux? Il ne faisait que du chantage. Cesse de t'en faire. Ajouta-t-elle lorsque le loup émit de nouveaux grognements.

Wolfy grogna une dernière fois, puis disparu à travers les buissons, toujours convaincu que la jeune fille ne devrait pas agir ainsi.

22 heures arrivèrent et Louna n'était toujours pas rentrée. Avec un soupir d'impatience, Snape décida de laisser quelques minutes de plus à Louna, se disant qu'elle n'avait aucun sens de la ponctualité. Mais lorsque, après 5 minutes supplémentaires, il vit que la jeune fille n'était toujours pas dans la maison, il referma d'un coup sec le livre qu'il lisait et se leva.

-Cette sale peste le fait exprès. Elle croit qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, comme son bon à rien de père. Mais il est temps qu'elle apprenne à respecter mes règles. Oh elle n'aimera pas cela. Murmura Snape à lui-même en sortant sa baguette.

Il l'agita en prononçant une formule inaudible et un plan en vol d'avion des alentours apparu devant lui. Un point rouge lui indiquait l'endroit où se trouvait Louna et il grossit ce coin de la carte. À sa grande surprise, il réalisa qu'elle se trouvait juste dans la forêt derrière sa maison. Elle était à une bonne distance de l'orée de la forêt et l'homme savait très bien que jamais personne ne mettait les pieds dans cette forêt. Donc aucun sentier n'existait vraiment.

-Je n'aurai pas besoin de te traîner à travers toute la ville Black, tu me simplifies légèrement la vie. Tu risques de ne pas apprécier la manière dont je vais te ramener, mais tu n'avais qu'à revenir à l'heure. Se dit-il avant de transplaner.

Il Apparu en plein cœur de la forêt plongée dans la pénombre. Seul la lune éclairait faiblement les alentours et l'homme n'y voyait presque rien. N'étant aucunement effrayé, il sortit sa baguette et un rayon lumineux éclaira les alentours. Il chercha autour de lui, mais ne trouva guère Louna. Pourtant, le plan lui avait bien indiqué qu'elle se trouvait à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 minutes qu'il devina où la jeune fille se trouvait. Il fit disparaître le rayon lumineux et, pointant sa baguette vers le ciel, l'agita en murmurant une formule. Un craquement se fit entendre et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit deux choses atterrirent sur le sol. Sans même prendre la peine de rallumer sa baguette, il empoigna la jeune fille et la plaqua contre l'arbre.

-Tu pensais m'échapper, pas vrai Black! S'exclama Snape avec un rictus, rallumant sa baguette et dirigeant le faisceau sur le visage de la jeune fille

Celle-ci avait le souffle coupé dû à la chute et gardait les yeux fermés, mais son visage n'exprimait aucune douleur. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de respirer, mais en vain. L'homme roula des yeux et la laissa retomber sur le sol. À peine eut-il lâché la jeune fille qu'un grognement féroce retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement et pointa s baguette devant lui. Sa baguette éclaira Wolfy qui, les lèvres retroussées sur ses canines, claquait des mâchoires en direction de Snape, les oreilles pointées vers lui, la queue dressée et le poil hérissé sur la nuque et la queue. Il avança vers lui d'une démarche menaçante, mais passa à côté et se dirigea vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci venait de recommencer à respirer. Elle avait horriblement mal à la cage thoracique et aux poumons, mais son coccyx et son dos la faisaient souffrir davantage. Cependant, elle se gardait bien de montrer la moindre émotion. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais Snape la saisit par les cheveux et se mit en marche vers la maison.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS! LÂCHE-MOI! JE SUIS CAPABLE DE MARCHER MOI-MÊME LÂCHE-MOI! LÂCHE-MOI! Cria-t-elle en essayant de se remettre debout, les mains plaquées sur sa tête afin d'atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Black, tu savais très bien ce qui t'attendais si tu ne revenais pas à l'heure que je t'ai donnée. Répondit sèchement Snape sans laisser la moindre chance à l'adolescente de se relever, accélérant le pas.

Wolfy grognait férocement, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas s'élancer sur l'homme. Louna avait très mal. Elle avait toujours été sensible au niveau des cheveux et avait espéré que jamais plus elle ne se ferait traîner ainsi. Bien qu'elle se gardait d'avouer qu'elle avait mal, Snape lui faisait à nouveau rappeler certaines périodes passées à l'orphelinat et elle se mit à le détester à un niveau encore plus élevé.

-LÂCHE-MOI! MERDE LÂCHE-MOI! JE VAIS TE SUIVRE SI TU ME LÂCHES!

-Bien sûr que je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu dois bien apprendre à respecter les consignes que je te donne. Et si mes avertissements ne te les font pas respecter, je dois bien passer à l'acte, autrement tu n'apprendras jamais.

L'adolescente rageait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Si elle n'avait pas été dans cette situation, elle se serait probablement ruée sur lui et l'aurait inondé de coups. Mais sa situation l'en empêchant, elle ne pouvait que crier des insultes.

-T'ES QU'UN SALE CRÉTIN D'ENCULÉ D'ENFANT DE PUTE! TU NE VAUX RIEN! TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE LES AUTRES TU ES AUSSI LÂCHE!

L'homme s'arrêta et, lentement, leva l'adolescente de terre. Celle-ci se mordit l'intérieur de la joue afin de ne pas crier de douleur et se replia sur elle-même, les ongles profondément entrés dans ses paumes.

-Oh mais qu'as-tu Black? Te ferais-je mal ou bien aimes-tu simplement te replier sur toi-même? Demanda doucement Snape une fois qu'il eut levé la jeune fille devant ses yeux.

Celle-ci senti du sang, provenant de sa joue, couler dans sa gorge et elle senti également du sang pénétré sous ses ongles. Mais elle préférait souffrir plutôt que d'avouer à l'homme qu'il lui faisait horriblement mal. Et celui-ci le savait parfaitement. Il eut un rictus moqueur et la garda ainsi levée pendant quelques secondes de plus. Puis il la laissa retomber sur le sol mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse faire un mouvement, il la ressaisit par les cheveux et se remit en route vers la maison, sous les insultes de Louna. Wolfy marchait à leur côté, tremblant de rage, se retenant à grande peine encore une fois de ne pas s'élancer sur Snape et de le réduire en pièce. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était Louna parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait peur que Snape mette sa menace à exécution et le tue. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Snape contourna la maison et en quelques pas, fut devant la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et, refermant la porte derrière lui une fois Louna dans la maison, monta une marche, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de continuer. Il se retourna et vit que la jeune fille avait agrippé l'un des barreaux de la rampe.

-Lâche ça Black, à moins que tu veuilles que je t'arrache les cheveux si tu ne la lâches pas. L'avertit Snape en tirant un peu

Mais la jeune fille serra davantage, ses jointures maintenant blanches. Elle ne répliqua cependant rien, se mordant une nouvelle fois l'intérieur de la joue sous l'effet de la douleur, les yeux clos. Ses genoux étaient repliés sous elle, ses pieds bien ancrés entre 2 des barres de la rampe, bien décidée à ne pas bouger de là. L'homme attendit encore quelques instants, puis eut à nouveau un rictus moqueur et laissa tomber les cheveux de la jeune fille. Mais à peine les cheveux eurent-ils tombé de sa main que le loup, devenu subitement silencieux, bondit entre l'homme et Louna, les canines découvertes, et força Snape à reculer, grognant sauvagement, claquant fortement les mâchoires à quelques centimètres seulement de l'homme. Celui-ci recula, ne s'étant pas attendu à voir surgir le loup ainsi devant lui. Il avait trouvé Wolfy impressionnant durant les premières minutes, mais maintenant, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'animal, toujours aussi impressionnant. Mais le loup ne se préoccupa pas de la baguette. Il fixait Snape dans les yeux, les oreilles pointées vers lui, ses grognements ressemblants à des aboiements étouffés. Il n'y avait aucune crainte dans son regard, seulement une lueur que l'homme ne comprenait pas. Puis ils entendirent un bruit à peine inaudible et Wolfy retourna auprès de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque le loup arriva à elle. La jeune fille laissa glisser sa main sur la tête de l'animal en se relevant puis planta ses yeux remplis de haine dans ceux de Snape et laissa échapper un grognement.

-Je t'avais prévenu Black, tu n'avais qu'à faire la bonne petite fille et revenir à l'heure dont je t'avais dite et rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Tu ferais bien de monter et de te mettre au lit, Black, si tu ne veux pas que je t'y traîne. Et inutile de tenter de me faire croire que tu n'as pas ressentie la moindre douleur lorsque je te ramenais ici puisque je sais que c'est totalement faux.

La jeune fille serra les poings, ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait aux paumes, et le fixa davantage. Elle était enragée contre lui, pas seulement pour ce qu'il avait fait le soir-même, mais parce qu'il lui faisait revivre des souvenirs de son passé qu'elle croyait enfoui dans sa mémoire. Comme si une personne le lui avait ordonné, elle sauta au-dessus des quelques marches et se précipita vers Snape sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais à peine fut-elle à 1 mètre de l'homme que celui-ci allongea le bras et saisit la jeune fille autour de la gorge. Ne s'étant pas attendu à se faire arrêter si brusquement dans son élan, Louna entra de plein fouet sur la main de Snape, la faisait ainsi étouffer pendant quelques secondes.

-Inutile de même penser que tu réussirais, Black. Déclara Snape en serrant un peu sa prise sur la gorge de la jeune fille

Celle-ci ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et ramena son regard dans celui de Snape. Elle se dégagea de Snape tout en reprenant son souffle et le fixa, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, tremblante de rage.

-Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre, ni te voir. Tu montes dans la chambre et tu y restes jusqu'au matin si tu ne veux pas que je t'enferme pour une autre journée complète. Oh et inutile de même penser que tu pourrais t'échapper par la fenêtre puisque celle-ci est ensorcelée.

La jeune fille se mit à grogner, serrant davantage les poings.

-Vas te faire foutre Snape. Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es qu'un sale lâche comme tous les autres! Tu t'amuses à me faire sentir comme si je serais dans une prison, comme si je serais attachée à quelque chose! Tu peux bien crever dans d'atroces souffrances espèce de sale chien qui rampe aux pieds de-

-Ça suffit Black! Si tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, si tu ne veux pas être traitée comme une sale enfant, tu sais quoi faire. Maintenant TU VAS TE LA FERMER ET MONTER DANS LA CHAMBRE OU C'EST MOI QUI T'Y TRAÎNES!

Louna grogna davantage mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle tourna les talons et gravit rapidement l'escalier. Une fois dans la chambre, elle claqua la porte tellement fort que si elle n'aurait pas été enchantée, elle se serait probablement brisée. Elle arpenta la pièce plusieurs fois, laissant ainsi sortir toute la colère et la frustration qu'elle ressentait, qui s'étaient accumulées durant les derniers jours. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle se laissa tomber sur la moquette, après avoir donné un coup de pied contre le mur. Elle se prit la tête entre deux mains et commença à masser là où Snape l'avait tirée par les cheveux. C'était extrêmement douloureux et elle se demandait comment ses cheveux avaient pu tenir le coup. Bien qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une douleur au niveau du cuir chevelu, ses mains étaient autre chose. En plus des plaies qu'elle avait sur le dessus des mains, ses paumes, où des marques d'ongles étaient visibles, avaient plusieurs blessures dont certaines saignaient encore. De plus, le bas de son dos l'élançait. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas et ne se plaindrait jamais, comme elle avait été habituée, comme elle avait été _élevée_ à faire. Après avoir laissé Wolfy nettoyer ses plaies avec sa langue râpeuse, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et se recroquevilla, serrant Wolfy dans ses bras. Mais elle ne s'endormit qu'au bout de quelques heures, regardant la lune s'élever dans le ciel de la nuit.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Feni!Bon ok il n'était peut-être pas super long mais au moins,il est la et yé pt po si écoeurant que ca mais bon désolé du retard!Mais il y avait des jours ou je navais vraiment aucune inspiration!Et avec lasti de cegep et les examens, je ne pouvais pas vraiment écrire meme si jécris le soir.mais bon je suis en congé jusqu'au 30 janvier!alors je vais me concentrer sur lécriturebon je vais préparer mon chapitre de ce qui arrive. Et c laid! A cqui parait on a pu le droit de faire les RAR!ba ma les fairea ma facon et ca paraitra pas et de toute facon,y vont tu prendre la peine de tchecker tout les chapitres pour voir si ya des RAR!nonsurtout que c en francais et que le site est en anglais!bon entk.aile ds 2 jours c noel! Alors ba JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE!J'espère que vous aurez tous et toues des beau cadeau!-bon ben je vous laisse! MERCI ENCORE UNE FOIS À TOUS CEUX QUI REVIEW!Merci fifi galop!ca me touche vraimen tes compliments et jespere que tu as autant aimé la suitemici ausis a étincelle de vie!et ouais elle est un peu difficile pour snape hein?mici aussi a ratonton, vaness et mic lool vaness t rendu plus accro a aod mais pourtant tu sais toute lhistoire!et mic ba..ta lu! hihi._

_Byebye!_

_Louna_

_S'incline et tombe dans les cadeaux…_


	33. Sauvage?

?N.A: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais mon histoire est à mwa

D.A: Bon!jespere avoir fini ce chapitre avant de recommencer lécole! Mais bon je sias po mal quoi écrire fak jespere que ca va aller plus vitejsais po si ma avoir le temps de le commencer bcp pcq je suis po chez moi mais mon amie et ba elle est ds douche fak c pour ca que jen profite pour linstantalors!ba c ca je vous laisse! READ & ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Louna grogna davantage mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle tourna les talons et gravit rapidement l'escalier. Une fois dans la chambre, elle claqua la porte tellement fort que si elle n'aurait pas été enchantée, elle se serait probablement brisée. Elle arpenta la pièce plusieurs fois, laissant ainsi sortir toute la colère et la frustration qu'elle ressentait, qui s'étaient accumulées durant les derniers jours. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle se laissa tomber sur la moquette, après avoir donné un coup de pied contre le mur. Elle se prit la tête entre deux mains et commença à masser là où Snape l'avait tirée par les cheveux. C'était extrêmement douloureux et elle se demandait comment ses cheveux avaient pu tenir le coup. Bien qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une douleur au niveau du cuir chevelu, ses mains étaient autre chose. En plus des plaies qu'elle avait sur le dessus des mains, ses paumes, où des marques d'ongles étaient visibles, avaient plusieurs blessures dont certaines saignaient encore. De plus, le bas de son dos l'élançait. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas et ne se plaindrait jamais, comme elle avait été habituée, comme elle avait été _élevée_ à faire. Après avoir laissé Wolfy nettoyer ses plaies avec sa langue râpeuse, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et se recroquevilla, serrant Wolfy dans ses bras. Mais elle ne s'endormit qu'au bout de quelques heures, regardant la lune s'élever dans le ciel de la nuit.

_**Chapitre 33:Sauvage?**_

Plus les jours passaient, plus la tension montait entre Louna et Snape. C'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient la parole. En fait, les seuls moments où Snape adressait la parole à Louna, c'était pour lui reprocher quelque chose ou lui rappeler certaines règles. Mais la jeune fille ne tenait plus en place. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir vivre dans une maison où elle n'était pas libre de ses gestes. Elle voulait être libre et vivre dans la forêt comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, courir entre les arbres, voler pour manger, se sauver des gens qui la recherchaient. Mais cela était impossible pour le moment, bien que Snape ne cessait de lui répéter que jamais elle ne retrouverait sa liberté.

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, répandant ainsi sa chaleur sur toute la ville, et aucun nuage n'obstruait le ciel. Louna se promenait dans les rues de la ville en compagnie de Wolfy. Portant un coton ouaté noir et un pantalon noir, elle s'attirait quelques regards des passants qui, eux, se demandaient comment pouvait-elle bien porté cela alors qu'il faisait une chaleur suffocante. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait guère et ne faisait que regarder les passants d'un œil noir qui leur faisait détourner le regard. Elle marchait à travers la ville sans savoir où aller. Louna connaissait presque tous les recoins que la ville pouvait avoir, sachant où se trouvaient les meilleures cachettes et les endroits les moins fréquentés. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, chaque endroit lui rappelant des souvenirs qu'elle serait sans doute incapable d'oublier pour le restant de sa vie. Parmi les bons souvenirs se trouvaient les mauvais, les plus nombreux et les plus marquants, ceux qui restent à jamais dans la mémoire. La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement et tourna la tête vers la droite. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'immeuble qui se dressait devant elle et où des gens entraient et sortaient à intervalle régulier. C'était l'hôpital de la ville, là où les hommes de l'orphelinat avaient dû l'y amener d'urgence à 2 reprises. Gardant les yeux fixés devant elle, des images s'installèrent dans son esprit comme si elle observait une scène.

_Flash back_

_Une fillette aux cheveux noirs était étendue sur le côté dans un lit et semblait dormir, tenant les couvertures serrées autour d'elle, ne laissant paraître que sa tête et son épaule. Sa respiration était lente et régulière et, sur sa main gauche, des aiguilles y étaient plongées. Au bout de son lit, deux hommes, dont l'un deux portant un sarrau blanc, se parlaient à voix basse._

_-C'est étrange, vous savez, qu'elle soit encore en vie après tout ce temps. Normalement, elle serait morte en à peine une minute. Comment dîtes-vous qu'elle se soit fat cela? Demanda l'homme au sarrau _

_-Oh, eh bien, vous savez, elle adore désobéir et ennuyer les autres. Elle était en train d'ennuyer un autre enfant lorsqu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers. Et, par malchance, un verre venait de se briser au bas de l'escalier et elle est tombée dessus. Raconta Johnny avec un tel sérieux que le médecin n'osait le remettre en question_

_-Je vois…Et ensuite, qu'avez-vous fait lorsque vous avez vu que l'enfant s'était coupée les veines?_

_-Eh bien, au début, je n'avais pas vu que c'était ses veines qui étaient coupées, je croyais que c'était ses bras. J'ai commencé à lui éponger les bras en lui répétant qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, mais je me suis bien vite aperçu que le sang coulait beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que c'était ses veines qui étaient coupées. D'ailleurs, il y avait un bout de verre planté dans son poignet, que j'ai enlevé sans réfléchir. Le sang a commencé à couler à flot. Alors j'ai fait une pression sur son poignet et j'ai demandé à une personne de m'accompagner jusqu'ici. Dit Johnny avec un visage qui exprimait une certaine culpabilité._

_-Êtes-vous conscient que vous aurez pu lui enlever la vie en ayant pris tout ce temps? Surtout en n'appelant pas une ambulance où les ambulanciers auraient pu commencer immédiatement à la soigner. C'est un vrai miracle que cette fillette soit encore en vie._

_-Je sais et vous ne pouvez pas croire à quel point je m'en veux. _

_-Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'elle soit en vie. Comment? Je l'ignore, je dois bien vous l'avouer. D'ailleurs, j'aurais une proposition à vous faire. _

_-Allez-y._

_-Je me demandais si vous voudriez nous la laisser ici pour quelques jours. Nous pourrons effectuer des recherches un peu plus avancées de son sang et de sa peau. Il n'est pas normal qu'après une période de 10 minutes d'intervalle, cette enfant soit encore en vie après s'être sectionner les veines du poignet. Comme je vous l'ai dit, au bout d'une minute à peine, son sang se serait vidé et elle serait morte. Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous?_

_Une lueur mauvaise passa dans le regard de Johnny, mais le médecin ne l'aperçut guère, regardant la fillette qui dormait paisiblement._

_-Eh bien, je n'en sais trop rien._

''_Espèce de sale menteur Johnny. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas perdre ton souffre-douleur pendant quelques jours. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Si tu acceptes, je ne resterai pas très longtemps ici. Si tu penses que je vais les laisser me toucher. '' Pensa Louna, prétendant de dormir._

_Johnny tourna un regard furieux vers Louna. Mais le docteur pensa peut-être que c'était un regard affectueux puisqu'il lui dit_

_-Oh mais je vous laisse le temps de décider. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui voudrait laisser leur cher enfant aux mains de la science, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Vous pouvez aller réfléchir dans le couloir, je vais l'examiner pendant ce temps afin de voir si elle n'a rien de cassé._

_L'homme ramena vivement son regard vers le médecin. Son expression avait quelque peu changé et le médecin prit cela comme un geste protecteur puisqu'il dit, avec un sourire en coin,_

_-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne lui ferai pas mal. Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'elle ne se soit pas fait mal ailleurs. Allez attendre à l'extérieur de la salle, je viendrai vous rejoindre, soyez sans craintes._

''_Pff, si tu crois qu'il a peur que tu me fasses mal, tu te trompes le vieux. Il a plus peur que tu découvres que je suis battue ainsi que toutes les marques sur mon corps. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de me toucher, cela risque d'être amusant. '' Pensa une fois de plus Louna alors que Johnny, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, sortait de la pièce._

_Le médecin ferma le rideau qu'il y avait autour d'eux et s'approcha de la jeune fille._

_-Alors alors, ma jolie, voyons voir si tu n'es pas blessée ailleurs. Dit le médecin en approchant de la fillette, préparant son stéthoscope_

_À peine Louna eut-elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule qu'elle se redressa immédiatement et le repoussa._

_-Ne me touche pas. Siffla-t-elle en fixant le médecin dans les yeux._

_Pendant quelques secondes, l'homme sembla surpris de sa réaction. Mais il se ressaisit et lui dit d'une voix calme_

_-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je veux simplement vo-_

_-Je le sais et je m'en fiche! Dégage! _

_-Calme-toi Louna. Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je vais devoir faire venir une infirmière afin qu'elle m'aide dans ma tâche et je serais surpris que tu apprécierais. Dit le médecin, toujours d'une voix calme._

_La fillette fronça les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas, fixant l'homme d'un regard furieux. Amusé par l'attitude de l'enfant, il interpréta son silence comme un accord à ce qu'il l'examine. Mais à peine sa main eut-elle touché le bras de la fillette que celle-ci le mordit. L'homme poussa un petit cri de douleur et enleva sa main._

_-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, enfant, je vais aller chercher une infirmière et tu n'aimeras pas cela._

_Il écarta les rideaux et sortit de la pièce. Louna grogna. Elle ne devait guère être âgée de plus de 7 ans. Quelques marques, entre autre des ecchymoses, étaient visibles sur son visage et ses bras. Étant consciente de ses marques, la fillette n'avait pas envie de passer un interrogatoire et, de plus, elle savait qu'elle se ferait battre à son retour à l'orphelinat si elle répondait la vérité aux questions qu'on lui poserait. Elle entendit à ce moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et suivit les deux ombres des yeux. Le médecin écarta à nouveau le rideau et entra dans l'espace plus restreint, suivi par une infirmière de forte carrure._

_-Alors, il parait qu'on ne veut pas se laisser examiner? Tu sais, ce n'est pas douloureux, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Dit l'infirmière, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de 4 ans._

_-Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'avoir mal? Je ne veux pas me faire toucher, espèce de vieille folle sortie de l'asile. Répliqua sèchement Louna en regardant l'infirmière dans les yeux._

_-Louna! On ne dit pas de choses comme ça! Où as-tu appris à dire de telles méchancetés? S'indigna l'homme tandis que l'infirmière était toujours surprise par l'attitude de la jeune fille._

_-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher de dire ce que je veux. _

_-Bon, il faut bien commencé si l'on veut se débarrasser d'elle au plus tôt. Je crois que je vais être obligée d'employer la manière forte. Dit l'infirmière._

_Avant que Louna ou le médecin ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, la femme plaqua une main sur la bouche à Louna et la força à se recoucher. Puis, de sa main libre, elle prit les poignets de la fillette et la maintint ainsi tandis que Louna se débattait furieusement. L'homme poussa un soupir, détestant avoir recours à la force contre un enfant, mais ne dit rien et commença à examiner la fillette. Celle-ci grognait et bougeait la tête afin d'essayer de libérer sa bouche, mais l'infirmière lui maintenait le visage fermement. Elle tenta également de libérer ses poignets, mais en vain. Elle se débattit encore plus, se tortillant, essayant de frapper l'homme avec ses pieds. Mais le docteur ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua son examen, prenant son pouls, sa pression, sa température. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir les résultats de ces derniers plus élevés que la normale étant donné que la fillette paniquait et voulait se libérer de la prise de l'infirmière. Il poursuivit ainsi son examen, tentant d'aller le plus rapidement possible. Mais lorsqu'il la palpa, il remarqua que la jeune fille se cabrait plus rapidement et poussait un différent son lorsqu'il lui toucha le ventre, les côtes, les bras et la tête. Intrigué, le médecin s'attarda davantage à ces endroits et, lorsqu'il releva les manches de la fillette sur ses bras, il s'aperçut que des ecchymoses, plutôt nombreux, s'y trouvaient. Louna grognait davantage et fixait le médecin et l'infirmière à tour de rôle d'un regard meurtrier._

_-Mais elle ne va jamais s'épuiser? Dit l'infirmière alors que l'homme observait les côtes et le ventre de Louna, où des ecchymoses et quelques plaies étaient visibles._

_Le médecin jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'infirmière, qui commençait à se fatiguer, et à la fillette, dont quelques mèches lui collaient à la figure et sur la nuque dû à la sueur. _

_-Ça suffit! Si tu continues ainsi, je vais t'attacher à ton lit et tu seras incapable de bouger! S'impatienta l'infirmière alors que Louna se débattait encore._

_Celle-ci se figea et planta son regard meurtrier dans celui de l'infirmière. Était-ce du chantage ou en avait-elle réellement le droit? N'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver attachée au lit, Louna se calma un peu tout en continuant de se débattre plus faiblement. _

_-Je devrais utiliser cette menace plus souvent. Grogna l'infirmière lorsqu'elle vit la fillette se calmer quelque peu._

_Après une dizaine de minutes, le médecin termina finalement son examen. Il ferma le carnet dans lequel il avait noté ses observations, écarta les rideaux et, sans dire le moindre mot, sortit de la pièce, les sourcils froncés. L'infirmière replaça les draps de la fillette ainsi que ses oreillers et lui dit_

_-Le médecin reviendra te voir au cours de la soirée. Toi, tu restes au lit, si tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ou de quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles en appuyant sur le bouton qui se trouve juste à côté de ton oreiller. Bon, passe une belle fin de journée._

_Puis elle sortit également. La fillette regarda autour d'elle pour la première fois. La chambre n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient d'une couleur pêche. À côté de son lit se trouvait une table de chevet où un pichet d'eau était posé. Puis, au fond de la pièce se trouvait une fenêtre aux rideaux d'un rouge délavé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit qu'il y avait un autre enfant dans la chambre, mais Louna ne lui accorda aucune attention. Elle réfléchissait au moyen de sortir de cet endroit, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Elle songeait à se sauver en soirée, là où les employés seraient moins nombreux et où il n'y aurait presque plus de visiteurs. De plus, elle savait que le médecin, ainsi que probablement Johnny, devaient revenir la voir. Ignorant le regard de l'enfant qui l'observait, elle croisa les bras et attendit. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard, après qu'une infirmière lui eut apporté son souper, qu'elle n'avait point touché, que le médecin et Johnny entrèrent dans la pièce. _

_-Alors, comment te sens-tu? Lui demanda le médecin_

_Louna se contenta de grogner en observant les deux hommes s'approcher d'elle._

_-Donc, c'est d'accord, elle restera quelques jours ici sous notre responsabilité et sans frais. Nous commencerons les prélèvements demain matin et nous vous tiendrons au courant. Dit le médecin à Johnny en parcourant des yeux un paquet de feuilles._

_-Quoi? Je reste ici?_

_-Eh oui ma petite. Peut-être feras-tu avancé la science. Lui dit Johnny en tournant la tête, un regard moqueur sur le visage_

_-QUOI! Je ne veux pas! Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas qu'on prélève mon sang ou ma peau, t'entends, espèce d'incompétent! JE NE SUIS PAS UN RAT DE LABORATOIRE! S'exclama Louna en se redressant._

_-Mais on ne voulait pas ton avis, Louna. Le docteur ici présent m'a demandé le mien et comme j'ai donné mon accord, tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas aussi pénible que tu le penses. Dit Johnny avec un sourire malveillant que le médecin ne pouvait voir._

_-Bon, il me semble que tout semble en règle, vous avez signé tous les formulaires et tout est clair maintenant. Dit le médecin à Johnny _

_-Si tu penses que je vais laisser faire tu te trompes! S'écria Louna au médecin_

_-Oh je me m'y attends pas non plus, Louna. Répliqua le médecin avec un pâle sourire en regardant la fillette. Et je sais très bien que tu n'es pas un rat de laboratoire. Vous pouvez partir, monsieur, nous nous occupons d'elle, soyez sans craintes._

_-Je vais simplement lui dire au revoir, docteur. Dit Johnny en posant une main sur la tête de la fillette._

_-Bien sûr, bien sûr, je vous laisse. Prenez votre temps. Je vais terminer ma tournée avant de rentrer chez moi. Dit le médecin avec un sourire en voyant le geste de Johnny._

_Cela pouvait sembler être un geste affectueux et paternel mais, en réalité, l'homme avait empoigné les cheveux sales de Louna à leur base et serrait fortement. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Johnny renversa la tête de la jeune fille vers l'arrière et lui donna une gifle. _

_-Espèce de sale morveuse qui se plaint sans arrêt! Il a fallu que tu chignes lorsque le médecin t'examinais pour qu'il se pose des questions sur la provenance de ces marques! Tu ne voulais pas te la fermer et endurer la douleur sans te plaindre? Tu es faible, je croyais que je t'avais durci, mais je crois qu'il me reste, à moi et aux autres qui s'occupent de l'orphelinat, encore beaucoup à faire!_

_-Va te faire foutre Johnny! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des marques et que le stupide médecin se soit posé des questions! Tu n'as qu'à cesser de me battre pour rien si tu es si effrayé de te faire prendre, espèce de lâche! Ce n'est pas ma faute, mais la tienne, t'entends? Espèce de sale crétin!_

_L'homme la gifla à nouveau et resserra sa prise sur les cheveux de Louna_

_-Ne me parles pas comme ça, morveuse, ou sinon tu verras que tu le regretteras à tous les coups. Si tu veux que j'arrête de te battre, cesse de faire le contraire de ce qu'on te dit et obéis. Tu es chanceuse, le médecin m'a cru lorsque je lui ai dit que les marques que tu avais étaient dues à cause d'une bagarre que tu avais déclenchée avec un garçon plus vieux que toi. Je lui ai également dit que tu cherchais souvent la bagarre avec les autres enfants, cela devrait entrer dans ton dossier, qu'en penses-tu? Lui dit Johnny avec un sourire mauvais_

_-Va te faire foutre! C'est faux et tu le sais! Et je ne fais rien pour me faire battre! C'est toi qui cherches des prétextes pour me battre! Je ne fais rien de mal! S'écria Louna en se débattant_

_-Mais eux n'en savent rien. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Ça ne servirait à rien de raconter à quelqu'un que tu te fais battre, parce que personne ne te croira et tu le sais très bien, alors tu la fermes. J'ai demandé au médecin de me faire un compte rendu à la fin de ton séjour afin de savoir si tu as été sage ou non. Il faut bien te punir si tu ne la pas été, n'est-ce pas? Alors sois sage et tu ne devrais pas recevoir trop de coups. _

_-Espèce d'enculé, va te faire foutre! Si tu croies que tu me fais peur comme tu fais peur aux autres, tu te trompes! S'écria Louna en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure._

_L'homme poussa un grognement et, relâchant les cheveux de la fillette, la regarda d'un regard meurtrier. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux se toisèrent. Puis, Johnny lui donna un coup dans le ventre et, reprenant ses cheveux, la leva jusqu'à ce que son visage arrive à sa hauteur. La fillette avait le souffle coupé et des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux dues à la douleur qu'elle ressentait aux cheveux._

_-Attend d'être de retour à l'orphelinat, je te jure que tu recevras une belle correction. Et tu as intérêt à être sage si tu ne veux pas en recevoir une plus grosse. Ça fait à peine quelques mois que tu es arrivée et déjà, tu nous causes que des ennuis. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je réussirai bientôt à te faire plier l'échine et à t'endurcir. Regarde comme tu es faible, tu n'es même pas capable de retenir ces larmes de se montrer. Lui dit Johnny dans un souffle en approchant le visage de la fillette à quelques centimètres du sien._

_Il la laissa retomber sur le lit et lui donna une autre gifle, plus forte cette fois. Louna, qui avait reprit son souffle, le regardait d'un regard rempli de haine, serrant les poings. Puis, alors que Johnny s'apprêtait à sortir, ils entendirent un gémissement qui provenait du fond de la chambre. L'homme se figea et se tourna vers le bruit. Il vit, dans l'autre lit, un petit garçon recroquevillé dans son lit. Louna le regardait, sachant ce que Johnny ferait._

_-Espèce de sale morveuse! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un autre enfant avec toi!_

_-Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point myope pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Dit Louna, espérant provoquer suffisamment Johnny pour qu'il laisse l'autre enfant tranquille_

_Mais ce fut inutile car l'homme se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'enfant, qui tremblait de terreur. Il le prit par le collet et lui dit_

_-Tu vas fermer ta sale gueule sur ce que tu as vu et entendu, t'entends?_

_-NON! S'écria Louna en voyant Johnny lever la main._

_Elle sauta hors de son lit et traversa les deux mètres qui la séparaient de l'autre lit, traînant ses tubes de soluté, et poussa Johnny._

_-Espèce de lâche, il a à peine 4 ans! S'écria-t-elle, sachant très bien ce qui allait lui arriver._

_-Tu vas la fermer et cesser de me traiter de lâche! Dit Johnny en la giflant tellement fort qu'elle tomba sur le sol._

_-Attends d'être de retour toi. Tu vas nous supplier de te laisser tranquille. _

_Il laissa retomber l'enfant dans son lit et, poussant Louna qui venait de se relever, sortit de la pièce. La fillette se releva une fois de plus et fixa la porte d'un regard meurtrier, tremblante de rage. Puis, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au garçon, qui tremblait de peur, et retourna dans son lit._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne reviendra pas. Dit Louna d'une voix calme._

_-Mais…Mais…Mais…Tu dois avoir bobo…Il t'a frappé vraiment fort, ça a résonné… Dit l'enfant d'une voix tremblante en regardant Louna_

_Celle-ci ne put retenir un petit rire, mais ne répondit rien._

_-Tu m'as protégé…Tu m'as protégé du vilain monsieur._

_-Ouais, tu as raison. Dit-elle, ne pouvant une fois de plus s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire._

_Elle tourna la tête vers l'enfant, qui lui demanda_

_-C'est ton papa?_

_-Non._

_-C'était qui?_

_-Le gars qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat. _

_-T'as quel âge._

_-J'en sais rien._

_Le garçon fut surpris de cette réponse et lui demanda, les sourcils froncés_

_-Pourquoi tu sais pas ton âge? Tu connais pas ta date de naissance?_

_-Non._

_-Non? Moi, je connais la mienne! Dit-il fièrement._

_-Et tu sais ton âge? Demanda Louna avec un petit sourire_

_-Ouais! J'ai 3 ans et demi! Répondit fièrement l'enfant en montrant le chiffre 4 avec ses doigts._

_-Waa, tu es grand._

_-Toi, on dirait que t'as…7 ans. Lui dit le garçon, après avoir longuement réfléchit. _

_Louna eut un pâle sourire et détourna la tête. Elle se remit à chercher dans sa tête un moyen de se sauver. C'était peut-être sa seule chance d'y parvenir. Mais où irait-elle? Elle secoua la tête, se disant que le reste pouvait attendre, l'important étant de trouver un moyen de se sauver. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et releva la tête. Une femme, qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine, venait d'entrer dans la pièce et regarda brièvement la fillette en se dirigeant vers l'autre lit. Louna sut qu'il s'agissait de la mère du petit garçon, non pas parce qu'elle venait de le serrer contre elle, mais parce que l'enfant venait de crier 'maman'. Louna retourna bien vite dans ses pensées, entendant à peine la conversation de la mère et de l'enfant. Elle avait beau chercher, aucun plan ne lui vint à l'esprit. Cela allait être sa première tentative de se sauver, mais elle ne reculerait pas. Elle en avait assez d'être envoyer d'un orphelinat à l'autre et de se faire battre pour un rien dans celui où elle se trouvait. Soudain, elle entendit le garçon parler d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait fait_

_-Maman, elle m'a protégé! Y-a-eu un monsieur qui est venu, et qui est pas son papa, c'est celui qui s'occupe de l'or…orpilena où elle vit, mais c'est quoi un orlenipha?_

_-Ah, tu veux dire un orphelinat. C'est là que les enfants dont les parents sont morts vont. Ils se font élevés par les gens qui travaillent là-bas vu que leurs parents ne peuvent plus le faire. Et beaucoup de ces enfants se font adopter par des familles. Répondit la mère, en jetant un bref regard à Louna._

_-Ah bon? Mais heu…C'est ça, le monsieur est venu et- _

_C'est à ce moment que Louna se décida d'agir. Ayant aperçu ses vêtements quelques instant auparavant, elle les attrapa, enfila son pantalon trop grand et se leva debout sur son lit. Elle arracha les aiguilles qui étaient plantées dans sa main et, enlevant ses bras des manches de la robe d'hôpital, elle les passa dans les trous de son chandail sans manches et l'enfila, enlevant du même coup la robe d'hôpital. Puis elle sauta sur le plancher sous le regard interrogateur de la mère, qui réalisa se qui se passait lorsque Louna atteignit la porte. Celle-ci l'ouvrit à la volée et se mit à courir dans le couloir presque désert. Elle enfila de même son chandail à manches longues et, trouvant la cage d'escalier, s'y engouffra et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Une fois qu'elle eut lu le mot 'rez-de-chaussée' sur une des portes, elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans un autre couloir, où un garde de sécurité se tenait juste à côté de la porte par laquelle elle venait de sortir. Elle se figea et le regarda pendant quelques secondes_

_-D'où tu viens toi? Tu n'es pas censée être ici! Lui dit le garde en baissant les yeux vers la fillette._

_Puis, sur sa main gauche, il vit du sang couler, qui provenait des deux trous qu'avaient causés les deux aiguilles. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attraper, Louna venait de se remettre à courir. Cette fois, le couloir n'était pas aussi désert que celui qui se trouvait quelques étages au-dessus. Elle se faufila entre les infirmières qui la regardaient passé d'un regard interrogateur. _

_-ARRÊTEZ-LA! ELLE ESSAIE DE SE SAUVER! Cria le gardien de sécurité._

_La fillette l'entendit à peine et sauta pour éviter un chariot, qui venait de passer devant elle. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et su immédiatement que des gens essayaient de l'attraper. Elle continua néanmoins de courir, bien qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Puis, elle réalisa avec horreur que la sortie se trouvait du côté opposé lorsqu'elle arriva face à un mur qui ne débouchait nulle part. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter et, dans une glissade, se remit à courir de l'autre côté, face aux gens qui la poursuivaient. Elle sentit des mains se refermer sur son chandail, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à s'en défaire et poursuivit sa course, apercevant au loin les portes de sortie. Elle évita tant bien que mal les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle gardait les yeux fixés droit devant elle, voyant la distance entre elle et les portes raccourcir. Mais, alors qu'elle passait devant l'accueil, elle trébucha sur son pantalon trop grand et, après un petit vol plané, tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Le souffle coupé, elle voulut se relever, mais elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par les épaules et la repousser sur le sol. Puis, une dizaine de personne se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Louna se débattit furieusement, sachant très bien cependant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de se sauver. Elle griffait, frappait, tentait de mordre ceux qui la retenaient et entendit à peine une voix ordonnant aux autres de s'écarter. Puis, une personne qui était venue par derrière enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et, sans l'étouffer, la colla contre elle et la maintint fermement au sol. Louna, qui était à moitié assise sur les jambes de la personne qui la retenait, grognait et se débattit de plus belle en tentant de mordre le bras. Mais la personne n'en fit rien et savait très bien que Louna ne se calmerait pas, surtout avec tous ces gens autour d'elle. La fillette, qui continuait de se débattre furieusement, ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à mordre le bras mais, lorsque ses dents se refermèrent, c'était sur un gros morceau de tissus que la personne venait de plaquer sur son visage, recouvrant sa bouche et son nez. Surprise, Louna cessa de se débattre pendant quelques secondes, puis recommença, bougeant la tête en tout sens pour pouvoir se libérer du tissu, qui avait une drôle d'odeur. Mais, au bout d'une minute à peine, elle se sentit faiblir et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Elle tenta de les ouvrir et de se débattre, mais quelques secondes plus tard, son corps ne répondit plus et elle se laissa glisser tandis que la personne relâchait sa prise._

Louna secoua la tête. Elle savait ce qui était arrivé par la suite et, juste avant que ses yeux ne se ferment complètement, elle avait pu entrevoir le visage de la personne qui l'avait immobilisé. C'était le docteur qui l'avait examinée, et qui avait tenté de lui faire des prélèvements, qui l'avait immobilisé grâce au tissu qu'il avait inhibé de chloroforme. Mais jamais il n'avait pu faire les prélèvements qu'il avait voulu effectuer sur Louna. Elle s'était tellement débattue qu'il aurait fallu l'attacher au lit, ce que le médecin avait catégoriquement refusé de faire, ou il aurait fallu une quinzaine de personnes autour d'elle, ce que l'homme avait également refusé, jugeant que ça ne ferait qu'augmenter le niveau avec lequel Louna se débattait. Il l'avait retourné à l'orphelinat à peine deux jours plus tard et avait expliqué à Johnny la raison. Et comme Johnny l'avait dit, à peine la fillette avait-elle mis les pieds dans l'immeuble que les hommes l'avaient amenée dans une pièce et l'avait battue. Ça avait été la première fois qu'elle avait reçu une telle _correction_ et n'avait à peine été capable de bouger pendant un jour. Mais cela n'avait pas été la dernière fois. Comme Johnny le lui avait dit, ils s'étaient occupés de l'endurcir.

La jeune fille secoua la tête à nouveau et se remit à marcher, chassant les dernières images de son esprit. Elle s'étira longuement en marchant et réalisa qu'elle était affamée. Elle regarda son loup, qui lui lançait le même regard: il avait faim également.

-Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose, comme d'habitude. Tu es un loup, non? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chasser? Lui demanda Louna d'un ton faussement ennuyé

_Et que veux-tu que je chasse? Les automobiles? Les passants? _Eut l'air de lui dire le loup

La jeune fille ricana et traversa la rue sans regarder.

_Ou peut-être les vilaines petites filles comme toi_. Eut l'air cette fois de lui dire Wolfy, le regard moqueur, en appuyant ses pattes antérieures sur la taille de la jeune fille et ferma sa gueule sur son chandail en poussant un grognement

-Ouais c'est ça, espèce de vieux loup. Lui dit la jeune fille en le repoussant.

Puis elle se mit à courir, suivie de Wolfy, contournant les gens qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle savait parfaitement où aller et, alors qu'elle approchait de l'endroit, elle se mit à marcher et dit à Wolfy

-Je crois que je vais jouer la comédie cette fois. Reste ici et observe l'experte.

Elle dégagea les cheveux de son visage et entra dans la boutique alors que le loup s'asseyait à côté de la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur du commerce, qui était une boucherie, elle prit un air piteux et se dirigea vers le comptoir, où un homme s'affairait à découper des morceaux de viande. Il leva la tête et regarda Louna approcher.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Demanda l'homme lorsque l'adolescente arriva au comptoir.

-Eh bien…Je me demandais…Mais…Non…Vous ne voudriez pas…Désolé…Dit la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

Le boucher haussa un sourcil interrogateur et fixa la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux me demander?

-Eh bien…Voyez-vous...J'ai un vieux chien et il doit aller se faire euthanasier demain matin et…J'aurais voulu lui offrir un dernier bon repas mais…Je n'ai pas d'argent et…

Louna renifla et baissa la tête, comme si elle cacherait des larmes.

-Et où se trouve ton chien? Demanda le boucher d'un ton suspicieux.

-Oh, il est chez moi. Il ne peut plus marcher voyez-vous et…C'était un très bon ami, d'ailleurs, ça été mon seul ami et il m'a beaucoup aidé et j'aurais voulu lui faire plaisir…Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu un chien mais…Si vous savez tout ce qu'un simple animal peut faire pour une personne…

Louna s'arrêta et attendit. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, ayant déjà joué la comédie plus d'une fois. C'était un véritable jeu pour elle et c'était si facile. Il n'avait qu'à faire semblant de pleurer, de raconter une histoire triste et d'avoir l'air triste et le tour était joué. Le boucher la fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis il reprit son hachoir, découpa un généreux morceau de viande qu'il enveloppa dans un papier et le lança à Louna

-Tiens, seulement pour cette fois. Maintenant, pars.

La jeune fille le remercia et se hâta de retourner dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle éclata d'un rire sans joie et dit à Wolfy, qui sautillait autour d'elle

-C'était tellement facile! Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi naïve, ce gars a gobé mon histoire en moins de 5 minutes.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était plus mal que de voler, mais elle ne pouvait s'y empêcher quelque fois. Toutefois, elle n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité. Elle se remit à marcher et dit, en enfouissant le morceau de viande dans ses poches,

-Tu attendras, espèce de sale goinfre.

Elle marcha pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve devant un restaurant où les commandes sont pour emportées. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur tandis que Wolfy collait son museau là où le morceau de viande se trouvait. Comme elle l'avait espéré, le restaurant était bondé. Elle repoussa le loup et entra. L'endroit n'était pas très grand et les employés ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Les clients s'impatientaient, se plaignant du mauvais service et du temps d'attente.

-Parfait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver nos poissons. Dit Louna à Wolfy en observant les clients qui se trouvaient le plus près du comptoir.

Elle cherchait les clients les plus stressés et les moins patients afin de pouvoir faire le coup qu'elle avait mis au point deux ans auparavant. Puis, elle les trouva. Par chance, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et s'ignoraient. Louna se faufila à travers la file et, alors que les serveuses venaient de remettre à leur client respectif leurs factures, Louna alla derrière eux et attendit que les serveuses partent vers l'arrière, ce qu'elles firent quelques secondes plus tard. L'adolescente observa les deux hommes, dont un cherchait son portefeuille et dont l'autre regardait combien il lui restait d'argent, puis, une fois qu'elle fut certaine que les deux hommes ne la verraient pas, elle prit les deux factures et les échangea. Elle savait que personne derrière elle ne l'aurait remarqué et elle attendit que l'une de ses deux victimes regarde sa facture. Avec un air découragé, celui qui se trouvait à gauche de Louna prit sa facture et regarda le montant, qui se trouvait à être beaucoup trop élevé pour ce qu'il avait commandé. La jeune fille le regarda se plaindre en attendant patiemment que les serveuses arrivent avec les commandes, ce qui ne prit guère de temps. Comme elle l'avait planifié, les deux hommes se plaignaient chacun à leurs serveuses respectives jusqu'au moment où ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même situation et se mettent à s'insulter. Les deux serveuses, découragées, avaient posé leur commande et tentaient de calmer les deux hommes, mais en vain. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Louna vit que l'un des deux hommes avaient commandé une pizza de format moyenne et, passant entre ses deux victimes, l'empoigna et se fraya à nouveau un chemin dans la foule. Elle sortit du restaurant sous les cris des deux hommes et des employés, qui l'avaient vu faire, et se mit à courir, ricanant une fois de plus. Elle ne s'arrêta que plus loin, où elle s'assit dans l'herbe et ouvrit la boîte de pizza.

-Tu voies? Je suis la meilleure. Dit Louna à Wolfy.

Mais celui-ci était affamé et tournait autour de Louna, qui sortit la pièce de viande et lui jeta la moitié. Puis, elle attaqua sa pizza en pensant à tout ce qu'elle venait de créer dans ce restaurant, un sourire méchant sur le visage. Après avoir engloutit plus de la moitié de la pizza, elle referma la boîte et, tenant une pointe dans la main gauche, demanda à Wolfy

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire maintenant?

_Tu sais que c'est mal ce que tu viens de faire? Voler pour manger, d'accord, mais voler en profitant des autres, c'est une autre histoire._ Lui dit Wolfy, le regard rempli de reproches.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais à tous les jours. Et puis, cela devait faire au moins 1 an que je n'avais pas fait ce coup.

_Mais c'est mal. Très mal et tu le sais. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas profiter des autres._

-Je n'aime pas plus cela. Et puis, arrête de me faire des reproches! Tu aimes bien cela toi aussi lorsque je ramène ce genre de nourriture! Je sais que c'est mal, mais je ne le fais qu'une fois par année alors arrête et dis-moi plutôt ce qu'on pourrait faire.

_Je n'en sais rien, mais tu comptes te promener avec ta boîte dans toute la ville?_

-Non…Mais il reste de la pizza et je n'ai pas envie de la jeter. Il faudrait aller faire un tour chez le crétin. Ensuite, on pourrait aller dans la forêt.

_Ou tu pourrais aller te laver, espèce de crasseuse. _Lui dit le loup avant de se mettre à courir autour d'elle

-Quoi! Attends que je t'attrape!

Elle se releva et se mit à courir derrière lui, tentant de l'attraper. Puis, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle s'arrêta, ramassa sa boîte et se mit en route avec Wolfy. Ils traversèrent une autre partie de la ville et, une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le centre-ville, se mirent à marcher dans les rues moins peuplées et moins bruyantes de la banlieue. Beaucoup d'enfants jouaient dans les rues à cette période de la journée avec leurs camarades sous l'œil vigilant de certains parents. Lorsqu'elle passait à côté d'eux, plusieurs se retournaient et observaient le loup, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un véritable loup ou d'un simple chien. Quelques uns des enfants l'avaient suivi en lui demandant si Wolfy était un vrai loup, mais les parents les rappelèrent bien vite auprès d'eux. Puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Louna bifurqua à droite et se retrouva sur la rue de la maison de Snape. Elle s'avança dans l'allée et, une fois rendue, poussa la porte. Une vague de fraîcheur la saisit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison. Elle engloutit le dernier bout de sa pointe et, ayant sauté par-dessus les quelques marches qui se trouvaient devant elle, s'apprêtait à monter le second escalier lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle

-Tiens tiens, tu reviens tôt aujourd'hui, Black.

La jeune fille se retourna et, d'un regard furieux, lui dit, la bouche pleine

-N'y penche pas chtrop, che repars bientôt.

-Dis-moi, on ne t'a pas appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine? Et où as-tu eu ça? Lui demanda Snape en pointant la boîte de pizza.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires

-Je n'étais pas au courant que tu gardais ne serait-ce la moindre somme d'argent. D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu n'avais jamais touché à de l'argent durant ta misérable vie.

La jeune fille serra les poings et dit entre ses dents

-Je n'ai pas d'argent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse? Ça ne me servirait à rien de toute manière.

-Ah, alors tu voles? Demanda Snape avec un rictus moqueur

-Crois-tu que j'ai survécu pendant 2 ans en pleine forêt en cueillant des fruits et en chassant les écureuils? Répliqua Louna en ricanant

-Non seulement tu es une sale petite morveuse indocile, mais tu es aussi une voleuse-

-Je suis la meilleure pour ce qui est de voler. Je ne me suis jamais fait prendre, à l'exception de quelques fois où le vendeur n'a pu faire autre chose que de me crier dessus alors que je me sauvais avec ce que j'avais volé. Je pourrais voler quelque chose pendant que tu es dans la même pièce et tu ne remarquerais rien. Dit Louna avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-Intéressant Black…Vide tes poches, maintenant. Ordonna l'homme

-Quoi?

-Vides tes poches!

-Non. Pourquoi le ferais-je!

-Tu préfères peut-être que je m'en charge, Black? Demanda Snape en sortant sa baguette

La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement sonore et, lentement, commença à vider ses poches.

-Tu vas le regretter Snape. Dit-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle commençait à vider son autre poche

Elle déposait tous ses objets sur la table de la cuisine et, rapidement, celle-ci se couvrit de choses diverses. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, l'homme se demanda comment tout cela pouvait entrer dans ses poches. Il y avait de tout, la majorité des choses étant de la nourriture, mais divers objets comme un canif, des morceaux de papier, un crayon dont le bout était rongé, et autre chose se trouvait dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Tes poches sont vides maintenant? Il n'y a rien d'autre?

-Non.

-Tu es vraiment certaine?

-Oui!

-Alors si je pratique un sortilège d'attraction, il n'y aura rien qui viendra? Demanda Snape en haussant les sourcils

-Je t'ai dit que mes poches étaient vides! S'impatienta Louna

Snape jeta un bref regard aux objets et, alors qu'il détournait les yeux, un objet attira son attention.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça? Demanda Snape en prenant l'objet en question

-J'en sais rien, dans une boutique. Bon t'as fini maintenant ou tu vas faire comme le vieux sénile et me dire que ce que j'ai fait est mal?

-Tu n'as pas pris cela dans une boutique moldue, mais dans une boutique du chemin de Traverse, n'est-ce pas?

Louna plissa les yeux et demanda

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, l'endroit où je l'ai volé? Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement, pas vrai?

-Tu sais exactement de quoi il s'agit, Black. Tu l'as volé dans une boutique qui se situe sur l'Allée des Embrumes, plus précisément dans un commerce où l'on vend des articles de magie Noire.

-Tu as l'air de bien connaître la Magie Noire, Snape. Répliqua Louna d'une voix calme

-Ce qui me surprend, c'est que tu aies réussi à entrer dans une boutique de ce genre sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

-C'était facile de t'échapper. J'avais le temps d'aller dans 3 autres boutiques pendant que tu me cherchais dans celle où tu m'avais vu entrer. Tu as l'air à t'y connaître plus que tu ne veux le laisser paraître en Magie Noire, alors à quoi est-ce que l'objet sert? Tu la pratiques, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Louna

-Tu es trop jeune pour posséder cet objet. J'aurais dû suivre mon idée et t'attacher une laisse autour du cou au début de l'année et puis, sauvage comme tu es, avoir une laisse te permettrait peut-être de devenir plus docile et d'obéir à ce qu'on t'ordonne. Dit Snape, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CHIENNE, T'ENTENDS! JAMAIS JE N'OBÉIRAI À QUIQUE CE SOIT!

-Ce que tu es ne m'intéresse guère, Black. Maintenant, reprends tes choses et disparais de ma vue, je ne veux plus te revoir jusqu'à ton couvre-feu et ne sois pas en retard car peut-être que l'envie de verrouiller la poignée de ta chambre pour une journée pourrait me traverser l'esprit.

-Va te faire foutre Snape, je te déteste! Tu peux être certain que tu vas le regretter, espèce de sale enfant de pute. Dit Louna, les dents serrées, en remettant ses choses dans ses poches.

-Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage, Black, si tu ne veux pas voir ce que je pourrais te donner comme punition pour dire des choses comme cela. Murmura Snape après avoir agrippé Louna par le collet.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur. Répliqua l'adolescente, qui se débattait, d'une voix remplie de défi

Snape la maintint ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par lâcher la jeune fille. Celle-ci reprit sa boîte et, après avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier à Snape, gravit les escaliers. Une fois dans la chambre, elle laissa tomber la boîte et se remit à fouiller dans ses poches. Elle ressortit le morceau de viande, qu'elle regarda pendant plusieurs secondes sans être capable de détourner le regard, puis le jeta à Wolfy. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans ses poches et ressortit ce qu'elle avait caché quelques minutes auparavant. C'était les deux peluches que Sirius lui avait donné et qu'elle gardait avec elle sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le husky s'assit dans sa paume et la regarda. La jeune fille les regardait d'un air dégoûté en pensant de qui elles venaient et s'apprêta à les cacher lorsqu'elle se rappela de quelque chose. N'importe où qu'elle aille, le husky la suivrait à moins qu'elle le stupéfix. L'adolescente grogna et remit les peluches dans sa poche, maudissant Snape de lui avoir enlevé sa baguette. Puis elle sortit de la chambre et, quelques secondes plus tard, se retrouva dehors où elle ne revint qu'une heure après son couvre-feu.

Deux jours avaient maintenant passé. Le soleil se levait sur Foxwist Green, ses rayons plongeant à travers les fenêtres des maisons, ce qui réveillaient certains citoyens, qui se retournaient dans leur lit afin d'éviter la lumière matinale. Louna, dont un rayon lui tombait dans les yeux, se réveilla lentement avec un grognement plus sonore qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Elle cligna plusieurs des paupières, espérant chasser ce rayon, mais, voyant que ça ne donnait aucun résultat, elle se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Wolfy, qui était à ses côtés, s'étira longuement et s'assit, regardant Louna. Il attrapa la manche de la jeune fille et tira afin de l'inciter à se lever. Mais, n'ayant pas réussi à s'endormir avant les petites heures du matin, l'adolescente n'avait pas le goût de se lever et laissa échapper un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Le loup la relâcha, intrigué par l'attitude de Louna, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre vraiment la façon dont elle grognait. Elle se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Ses grognements n'étaient plus de simples grognements avertisseurs, ils étaient féroces et agressifs. S'appuyant sur une main, les jambes allongées devant elle, elle regarda lentement autour d'elle. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, c'était comme si quelque chose, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver, se passait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se dire que ce n'était rien de bien grave et se leva. Elle chercha dans ses poches et trouva un morceau de viande crue qu'elle avait volé la veille afin de donner à Wolfy. Mais, alors qu'elle le déballait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable de détacher son regard du morceau de viande frais et juteux qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Le loup poussa un petit grognement et la jeune fille secoua la tête tout en lui jetant le morceau. Elle prit une tablette de chocolat qui se trouvait dans l'une de ses poches et, une fois qu'elle l'eut déballée, prit une bouchée. Mais à peine eut-elle commencé à mastiquer qu'elle recracha le chocolat

-Elle n'est plus bonne, je crois. Elle a un drôle de goût. Dit Louna à Wolfy, qui la regardait une nouvelle fois d'un regard intrigué

_Est-ce que tu es certaine que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air à être dans ton assiette…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es malade?_

-Non, je n'ai rien. J'ai simplement fait de l'insomnie encore une fois cette nuit. Et je crois que le chocolat n'est plus bon.

Mais lorsqu'elle croqua dans une autre tablette, la réaction fut la même. Elle jeta la tablette derrière son épaule et regarda autour d'elle, un grognement sourd roulant au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le loup qui déchirait son morceau de viande, couché sur le sol. Elle descendit le regard et fixa le morceau de viande cru et saignant, qui lui paraissait soudainement très attirant. Elle ressentit alors une étrange douleur au niveau des canines et les découvrit. Un grognement féroce s'échappa de sa gorge et elle fixa le loup avec avidité et défi. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol et, plaçant ses mains à plat sur la moquette, avança de quelques pas, grognant de plus belle. C'était à peine si elle était consciente de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Wolfy leva la tête vers elle et la fixa, intrigué par son attitude. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle mais, alors qu'il était à un mètre d'elle, Louna leva la main et voulut le griffer, mais le manqua de peu. Elle poussa alors un mi-grognement, mi-aboiement, et avança vers le loup. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus clairs et, alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur le reste de viande de Wolfy, celui-ci bondit devant elle et grogna. La jeune fille s'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux, mi-impressionnée, mi-ennuyée par le loup. Celui-ci continua de grogner et avança vers elle, la forçant à reculer.

_Louna, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Ne me dis pas que…La pleine lune, c'est ce soir. Ne me dis pas que tu commences déjà ta métamorphose! C'est impossible._ Lui dit Wolfy en cessant ses grognements.

Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut comme si Louna n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il venait de lui _dire_. Mais elle secoua la tête et, lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle. Elle semblait être plus présente et n'avait pas l'air à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle se releva et dit à Wolfy

-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal qui ce passe…

_Devine quoi. La peine lune est ce soir alors c'est peut-être pour cette raison que tu te sens bizarre._

-Quoi! C'est ce soir? Ah bon, j'avais oublié. Répondit Louna en haussant les épaules.

_Louna, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Si tu l'avais dit à Snape, il t'aurait préparé la potion qu'il préparait à Remus et tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir lors de ta transformation._

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais endurer le mal pour la première fois. Je devrais survivre. Répliqua la jeune fille en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit une forte douleur aux articulations, mais elle n'en fit rien et secoua la tête. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Wolfy, la suivit, mais à peines furent-ils sur le pas de la cuisine que Louna s'arrêta, fixant Snape qui lui tournait le dos. Un faible grognement roula au fond de sa gorge alors que la douleur au niveau des canines revenait. Louna entrouvrit la bouche et se mit à inhaler l'air, sa respiration devenant haletante. Ses yeux, toujours fixés sur Snape, avaient perdu la lueur qui les habitait habituellement et une lueur sauvage y brillait à présent. Elle avait une incroyable envie de mordre, de sentir ses dents transpercer la chair et de sentir le sang chaud couler dans sa bouche. Comme le loup qu'elle allait devenir plus tard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver davantage à cette pensée. La jeune fille grogna de plus belle et, s'accroupissant au plancher, s'approcha sans bruit de Snape.

-Black, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda l'homme sans même se retourner.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas et, lorsque Snape se retourna, elle bondit sur son bras, l'agrippant de ses mains. Elle ouvrit la bouche et voulut y planter ses dents, mais l'homme la repoussa brutalement et elle retomba sur le sol. Louna se releva rapidement et voulu recommencer, mais Wolfy lui avait agrippé le bas de son pantalon, l'empêchant d'attaquer l'homme une fois de plus.

-Black! Qu'est-ce qui te prend! Tu ferais bien d'arrêter ton jeu immédiatement si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose!

Mais il réalisa bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille tenter de mordre Wolfy. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le comportement de l'adolescente. De plus, ce fut comme si elle n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis, au bout d'une minute, il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Le loup qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de Louna se montrait déjà, voulant prendre le contrôle le plus tôt possible. Snape se dirigea vers Louna à grands pas et, une fois qu'il fut devant elle, il l'agrippa par le collet et la leva du sol, la séparant ainsi du loup. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour que le loup qui se trouvait en elle disparaisse afin qu'il puisse lui parler.

-Black! Black, revient! Lui ordonna-t-il, se sentant parfaitement stupide, tandis que la jeune fille se débattait et grognait.

Puis, soudain, il eut une idée. Il la laissa retomber sur le plancher, mais à peine fut-elle tombé qu'il lui empoigna les cheveux et la leva de terre. La jeune fille poussa des gémissements qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'un loup et se débattit mais, au bout de quelques secondes, elle cessa de gémir et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête. L'homme la laissa tomber à nouveau et croisa les bras, la fixant de ses yeux noirs flamboyant de haine.

-Espèce d'idiote! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que la pleine lune approchait!

-Parce que j'ai oublié!

-Quoi! Comment as-tu pu oublier une telle chose! Comment as-tu fait! Tu dois sentir des choses anormales qui se passent à l'intérieur de toi bien avant le soir de ta transformation, comment as-tu pu ne rien remarquer!

-Je ne savais pas ce que c'était!

-Tu ne savais pas ce que c'était! Ce que tu peux être stupide! Je te croyais plus intelligente mais j'avais tort de le croire.

-JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE!

-Tu l'es, Black! Si tu ne peux même pas reconnaître tes propres symptômes avant la pleine lune, qui le fera? Il me semble que si tu ressens des choses anormales que tu n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant, il est simple de comprendre que ta métamorphose arrive! Tu es stupide Black! Stupide, innocente et illogique! Je te croyais plus intelligente que cette Granger mais j'avais tort. Lui dit Snape d'un ton rempli de dégoût

-LA FERME! JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE T'ENTENDS! Cria Louna en poussant un mi-grognement, mi-aboiement sauvage.

Puis, sans contrôler le moindre de ses gestes, elle s'élança vers Snape mais, alors qu'elle allait le frapper, Wolfy bondit sur elle et la plaqua sur le sol. La jeune fille se mit à grogner férocement et se débattit, griffant et cherchant à mordre le loup. Elle tenta de planter ses dents dans le cou de Wolfy, mais celui-ci se retourna rapidement et, en moins d'une seconde, avait immobilisé l'adolescente en la saisissant par le cou. Louna continua de grogner, mais ne fit aucun autres mouvements. Le loup la replaqua sur le sol et se positionna au dessus de la jeune fille en la regardant dans les yeux, grognant férocement afin de faire comprendre au _loup_ de la jeune fille de se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'adolescente cessa de grogner et regarda autour d'elle avec un regard d'incompréhension. Wolfy relâcha sa prise et recula de quelques pas tandis que Louna se relevait rapidement. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Snape et tourna les talons.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça? Lui demanda Snape en regardant la jeune fille se diriger vers la porte d'entrée

-Ailleurs qu'ici, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Répliqua sèchement Louna

Alors qu'elle allongeait le bras pour ouvrir la porte, un éclair bleu passa à quelques millimètres de sa main et atteignit la serrure, qui se verrouilla immédiatement. Louna tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci refusa de céder.

-QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS! OUVRE LA PORTE! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Snape, les poings serrés et le regard flamboyant de haine.

-Il est hors de question de te laisser sortir aujourd'hui, Black.

-QUOI!

-Crois-tu sérieusement que je te laisserais sortir alors qu'il y a à peine 5 minutes, tu as bien failli m'attaquer?

-Ce n'était pas ma faute et tu le sais! S'écria la jeune fille dans un grognement en faisant quelques pas vers l'avant

-Justement, tu pourrais attaquer n'importe qui d'autre dans cette ville. Et je vais t'apprendre une chose: plus la journée avancera, plus ton envie d'attaquer tout ce qui respire grandira.

-Et alors! Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu des crétins qui habitent dans cette foutue ville? Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de qui je pourrais attaquer!

-Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit, Black, que je me fichais éperdument de toi. Je me fiche également des gens qui habitent cette ville. Je n'ai simplement aucune envie de devoir aller te chercher parce que tu t'es fait arrêter pour avoir mordu une cinquantaine de gens.

-Je n'ai qu'à aller dans la forêt!

-Hors de question. Tu restes ici pour la journée et il est inutile de discuter, comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines. Déclara Snape, les bras croisés, en regardant la jeune fille approcher de lui.

-SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS RESTER ENFERMÉE ICI TOUTE LA JOURNÉE, TU TE TROMPES! T'ES QU'UN SALE IMBÉCILE D'ENFANT DE PUTE! JE VAIS TROUVER LE MOYEN DE SORTIR! ET TU SAIS OÙ TU PEUX TE LES METTRE, TES ORDRES! S'écria Louna.

Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement ou d'ajouter quelque chose, Snape la saisit à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur. Il serra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que la jeune fille ait de la difficulté à respirer et lui dit

-Tu ferais bien de me parler autrement, Black, ou sinon tu le regretteras toute ta misérable vie alors je te conseille de faire ce que je t'ai dit et de SURVEILLER TON LANGAGE! Et si par miracle tu réussis à sortir de la maison, je te ramène ici par les cheveux et je t'enferme dans une cage, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Et je ne me gênerai pas pour le faire.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et lui dit tant bien que mal en se débattant.

-Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, Snape. Et puis, dans quelle cage veux-tu m'enfermée si tu n'en as aucune?

Tenant dans son autre main sa baguette, Snape l'agita et une cage de grandeur moyenne apparue. Pendant quelques secondes, Louna cessa de se débattre et fixa la cage d'un regard furieux. Puis, elle recommença à se débattre plus vigoureusement en griffant la main de l'homme.

-Je ferais peut-être bien de t'enfermer immédiatement. Ainsi, je serais certain que tu ne m'attaqueras pas à nouveau et que tu ne t'enfuiras pas. Dit Snape en approchant la jeune fille, qu'il tenait toujours par la gorge, vers la cage.

Celle-ci se débattit de plus belle et planta ses ongles dans la peau de l'homme comme si elle s'agrippait. Wolfy grognait et fixait Snape d'un regard meurtrier.

-Tu veux que je t'y enferme? Est-ce que c'est-ce que tu souhaites? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en l'abaissant vers l'ouverture de la cage.

Mais Louna continua de se débattre et, lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds touchés le plancher, elle tenta de s'éloigner, mais, de son autre main, l'homme attrapa les chevilles de l'adolescente et les retint par le bas du pantalon. Louna commençait à suffoquer et la prise que Snape avait sur sa gorge s'était resserrée.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Black. Je vais penser que tu veux vraiment que je t'enferme dans cette cage. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment?

-NON! Cria la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit le barreau de l'ouverture de la cage passer devant ses yeux.

L'homme lâcha ses chevilles et plaqua à nouveau l'adolescente contre le mur sans se soucier du fait qu'il venait de lui cogner durement la tête. Il resserra la prise qu'il avait autour de sa gorge et lui dit

-Alors tiens-toi tranquille et surveilles ton langage. Si tu es sage, peut-être te laisserais-je sortir dans la forêt cette nuit à la place de t'enfermer dans une pièce. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Louna avait de la difficulté à respirer et sa vision commençait à se troubler. Elle tenta de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, mais il n'y eut seulement que quelques particules qui réussirent à pénétrer dans ses poumons. Elle entendait Wolfy grogner de plus belle à ses côtés et savait qu'il attaquerait dans peu de temps si Snape ne la lâchait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Black? Est-ce que tu commencerais à manquer d'air? Demanda Snape d'une voix sarcastique alors que la jeune fille se débattait plus faiblement. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Black. Si tu continues à me faire répéter une seconde fois ce que je te dis, tu pourrais le regretter. Et si ta sale bête n'arrête pas, je la tue. Continua Snape d'une voix douce.

-Oui j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit même si j'aurais préféré ne rien entendre, espèce de crétin! Grogna Louna après avoir rassemblé le peu d'air qu'il lui restait.

L'homme la jeta sur le sol et, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu n'as qu'à répondre plus vite la prochaine fois car peut-être viendra un moment où j'aurais envie de te laisser suffoquer davantage. Lui dit-il d'une voix menaçante en la regardant, à moitié recroquevillée sur le plancher, prendre de grandes bouffées d'air.

Louna leva vers lui un regard meurtrier et lui dit

-Si tu as si peur de Wolfy, tu n'as qu'à cesser de m'étrangler car peut-être que la prochaine fois, il voudra te découper en pièces.

-Oh vraiment? Je doute que tu laisserais une telle chose arriver puisque tu as si peur que je tue vraiment ton pauvre petit Wolfy, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Snape en haussant les sourcils.

Louna ne répliqua rien. Toujours à moitié recroquevillée sur la moquette, elle commença à grogner. L'homme eut un rictus moqueur et l'enjamba comme si elle n'était qu'un objet sans importance.

-À propos, il est inutile d'essayer de te sauver par les fenêtres puisqu'elles ont été ensorcelées, comme tu as pu le constater l'autre jour. De plus, toutes les portes sont verrouillées à l'aide d'un sort et seul moi peux les ouvrir. Et n'oublies pas qu'il t'est interdit de fouiller. Lui dit-il sans même se retourner en gravissant l'escalier.

Le reste de la journée se déroula lentement pour la jeune fille. Elle qui détestait être enfermée, la voici qui l'était à nouveau. Elle était remontée dans la chambre mais, ne trouvant rien à faire, elle était redescendue. Pour son grand malheur, elle réalisa que ce que Snape lui avait dit à propos du reste de la journée était vrai. Son envie de mordre devenait de plus en plus forte. Ses canines lui faisaient mal, comme si elles voulaient s'allonger et s'avancer avant le temps. Ses articulations devenaient plus douloureuses et l'animal qui se trouvait en elle ne cessait de se manifester. Bref, c'était comme si sa métamorphose voulait prendre de l'avance. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se contrôler. Elle grognait et haletait sans cesse. Elle ne cessait de se frotter le cou, là où elle ressentait une sensation de brûlure. Elle n'avait rien avalé de la journée, ayant recraché tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'avaler dû au fait que tout avait un mauvais goût. Wolfy veillait sur elle, la retenant lorsque ce n'était plus son esprit qui était en contrôle de son corps et lui léchant le visage lorsqu'elle tentait de résister à la bête qui se trouvait en elle. En ayant profité pendant un moment où Louna était calme, il était monté dans la chambre et en était redescendu avec le morceau de viande crue qu'elle lui avait donné le matin même. Lorsqu'il l'avait laissé tomber devant elle, la jeune fille s'en était vite emparée et avait mordu le morceau sans perdre de temps.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes lorsque Snape vint trouver Louna, qui se trouvait dans le salon. Celle-ci était couchée sur le côté, les genoux ramenés vers elle, et l'homme pouvait l'entendre grogner. Elle respirait bruyamment, haletant parfois, et des mèches de cheveux étaient plaquées sur son front et sa nuque. De nombreuses marques, toutes produites par des ongles, étaient visibles autour de son cou et certaines saignaient encore un peu. Ses paumes étaient en sang à force de serrer les poings, faisant ainsi entrer les ongles dans peau. Louna ne cessait de bouger, de se retourner et de se recroqueviller. L'homme détourna son regard de l'adolescente, qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, et fixa le loup. Celui-ci paraissait inquiet et ne cessait de grogner ou de gémir. Snape s'avança dans la pièce, mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas que la jeune fille se retourna rapidement vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux devenus gris. Un grognement sauvage roula au fond de sa gorge et elle voulut se relever, mais le loup bondit sur son dos, la plaquant à nouveau sur le plancher. Mais celle-ci se retourna sur le dos et tenta de mordre le loup, quii recula. Louna secoua la tête et mordit son bras. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, qui s'arrêta presque dans la seconde, et cligna des yeux. Elle commença à haleter de nouveau, comme si elle venait de courir une vingtaine de kilomètres. Il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Snape que la transformation de la jeune fille ne tarderait pas à s'effectuer et que, n'ayant pas prit la potion, elle ait du mal à repousser le loup en elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Grogna Louna, une fois que Snape fut à ses côtés.

Sa voix était différente et l'homme ne l'avait jamais entendu ainsi. La jeune fille se mit à grogner, mais Snape se pencha et lui saisit le collet. Une fois qu'il l'eut levée de terre, il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque et l'éloigna de lui, conscient qu'il lui faisait mal ainsi, tandis qu'elle se débattait furieusement. Il alla dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la cours et, plus loin, la forêt. Il sortit à l'extérieur et, lorsqu'il fut à une dizaine de mètres de la forêt, il s'arrêta et chercha Wolfy des yeux. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, tenant dans sa gueule des vêtements de la jeune fille. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il se tourna vers le loup et lui dit

-Tu la gardes loin de la ville et tu t'assures qu'elle reste dans la forêt, près d'ici.

Wolfy fit un bref signe de tête et, se disant que le loup avait compris, Snape laissa Louna tomber dans l'herbe puis rebroussa le chemin. Il ne fallut qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes à Snape avant d'entendre un hurlement déchirant provenir de la forêt. C'est alors qu'il su que la jeune fille s'était transformée et il espérait que Wolfy réussirait à la garder dans la forêt.

Le soleil s'était levée depuis presque deux bonnes heures lorsque la jeune fille retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, tenant entre ses mains des vêtements en lambeaux. Elle monta l'escalier et, une fois dans la chambre, lança ses vêtements en lambeaux dans un coin.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit de ne pas laisser traîner tes choses dans la chambre. Dit une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Louna se retourna vivement et fixa d'un regard rempli de haine Snape. Celui-ci ricana méchamment en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-La nuit a dû être pénible pour ta sale bête. Au fait, ce n'est pas trop douloureux? Dit sarcastiquement Snape en pointant l'une de ses nombreuses blessures.

La jeune fille grogna. Bien qu'elle portait un chandail à manches longues et des pantalons, Snape savait qu'elle avait plus de blessures qu'elle paraissait en avoir. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'égratignures et des traces de morsures étaient visibles. Son visage devait compter une bonne dizaine de coupures et d'égratignures. Cependant, de nombreuses marques faites avec des griffes étaient bien visibles autour de son cou et la chair était à vif à plusieurs endroits.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu tant acharné sur ton cou? Demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son cou

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Répliqua sèchement Louna. Wolfy te fait dire que je n'ai mordu personne et que je suis restée dans la forêt pendant toute la nuit. Ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Snape remarqua alors qu'elle boitait du pied gauche et, alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, il la retint par le collet et la ramena devant lui

-Pourquoi boites-tu?

-Depuis quand mes blessures t'intéressent-elles? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en se dégageant de Snape

-Qu'est-ce que tu as autour de ton cou? Demanda l'homme, qui venait d'apercevoir quelque chose briller autour du cou de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci s'était dégager de sa prise.

-Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions!

-Parce que j'ai vu quelque chose autour de ton cou et que si tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'es arrivée à la cheville et au cou, tu vas le regretter.

-Oh vraiment? Et que vas-tu faire? M'attacher à un arbre à la prochaine pleine lune? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement

-Que dirais-tu de rester enfermée pendant une semaine?

Louna grogna à nouveau et lui lança un regard de défi.

-J'en serai capable, Black, et tu le sais.

-Cesse de m'appeler Black. Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents

-Alors, que préfères-tu? Me dire la raison pour laquelle tu as toutes ces marques autour du cou et pourquoi tu boîtes ou rester enfermée ici pendant une semaine? Demanda Snape avec un regard moqueur.

La jeune fille grogna et regarda Wolfy.

_Dis-le lui. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à cacher et c'est de sa faute, plutôt, de la faute à Dumbledore si tu boîtes._

Louna poussa un soupir mêlé d'un grognement. Elle porta une main à son cou et sortit une partie de sa chaîne d'argent de son chandail. De l'autre main, elle releva le bas de son pantalon sur sa cheville gauche, là où se trouvait le bracelet que l'homme lui avait mis quelques semaines plutôt. Sa cheville était en sang. De nombreuses marques de morsures étaient visibles ainsi que des marques de griffes. Snape eut un rictus en voyant la fine chaîne d'argent et regarda plus attentivement la cheville de Louna

-Qu'as-tu essayé de faire exactement?

-Wolfy m'a dit que j'ai essayé de l'enlever cette stupide chose parce qu'il m'empêchait d'aller où je voulais. Répondit la jeune fille en fixant Snape d'un regard flamboyant de reproches.

-Laisse-moi deviner pour ton cou. Je suis certain que cette chaîne te brûlait et que tu as tenté de l'enlever.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et fixa Snape.

-Je croyais que tu savais que l'argent brûle les loups-garous au moment où ceux-ci entre en contact avec celui-ci. À ce que je peux voir, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ta condition. Dit l'homme en ricanant méchamment

Louna serra les poings et grogna.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Black, tu finiras bien par découvrir le reste par toi-même à propos des loups-garous.

-La ferme. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Surveille ton langage Black. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

L'homme sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille, qui ne bougea pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me battre à coup de sortilèges? Dit-elle sarcastiquement en fixant la baguette de Snape.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, Black. Répliqua Snape en pointant sa baguette sur le cou de la jeune fille.

-Ne m'appelle pas Black. Dit-elle entre ses dents

L'homme murmura des paroles inaudibles et les blessures au niveau du cou de Louna se refermèrent sans laisser la moindre cicatrice. Il en fut de même pour sa cheville et, lorsque les blessures se furent également refermées, il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et dit

-Je n'avais pas envie de devoir venir te chercher je-ne-sais-trop-où parce que certaines personnes auraient été se plaindre que tu te fais battre.

La jeune fille eut un rictus et dit d'une voix amère, en laissant retomber le bas de son pantalon sur sa cheville

-Même si j'aurais des centaines de marques, personne ne croirait que j'aurais pu me faire battre.

Elle passa à côté de Snape et sortit de la chambre. En moins d'une minute, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur et se dirigeait à nouveau vers la forêt.

YAY!Fini mon chapitre! Pis ca fait presque 4 heures que jécris' mais bon je lai fini!Jespere que vous avez aimé! Je sias pas quand le prochain viendra parce que l'école recommence bientôt pour moi _sigh_ apres un mois de vacances lool.bon entk je vais commencer lautre chapitre de mon autre histoire et ba c ca!Je voudrais remercié Vaness et mic pour leur reviews!Merci de mencourager et jespere que vs avez aimer! Ceux qui lisent ba..mici!mais ca serait lfun si je pourrais avoir un tit commentaire,meme si c juste un mot. Entk je vais relire vite vite et je le poste!

Byebye!

Louna

_Sincline_ _et tombe dans…dla bouffe!_ (dsl jai juste faim')


	34. Miguelus

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling à l'exception de mes personnages et de mon histoire

N.A: Me revoilà! Encore en train d'écrire de nuit lol c drole écrire la nuit c full de plus tranquille pis ya personne pour te gosserok yé juste 23h34 mais c po grave. Bon je vais essayer de faire plus attention à mes fautes lala mais écrire la nuit ca te tente po tjrs de tchecker tes fautes'Bon entk jespere que vs allez aimé ce chapitre! READ & ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

L'homme murmura des paroles inaudibles et les blessures au niveau du cou de Louna se refermèrent sans laisser la moindre cicatrice. Il en fut de même pour sa cheville et, lorsque les blessures se furent également refermées, il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et dit

-Je n'avais pas envie de devoir venir te chercher je-ne-sais-trop-où parce que certaines personnes auraient été se plaindre que tu te fais battre.

La jeune fille eut un rictus et dit d'une voix amère, en laissant retomber le bas de son pantalon sur sa cheville

-Même si j'aurais des centaines de marques, personne ne croirait que j'aurais pu me faire battre.

Elle passa à côté de Snape et sortit de la chambre. En moins d'une minute, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur et se dirigeait à nouveau vers la forêt.

_**Chapitre 34: Miguelus**_

L'après-midi débutait à peine et déjà, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, projetant ses rayons sur toute la ville. La chaleur qui régnait était suffocante et bien peu de gens osaient sortir à l'extérieur. C'était une journée de canicule et rien ne semblait bouger à l'extérieur. Même dans la forêt, Louna restait immobile. Elle était vêtue de son coton ouaté et de son pantalon noirs. À moitié couchée sur le sol, les épaules et la tête accotées contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle écoutait le doux clapotis de la rivière qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de elle. Elle avait trop chaud pour faire ne serait-ce la moindre chose. Grâce aux feuillages épais des arbres, la moitié des rayons ne pénétraient pas dans la forêt, ce qui procurait une agréable sensation de fraîcheur.

Wolfy, qui était allé se promener dans la forêt, se dirigea vers Louna et lui donna un coup de langue en pleine figure. La jeune fille, qui l'avait entendu venir, grogna et, entourant son cou et son dos avec chacun de ses bras, le plaqua contre elle. Mais l'adolescente le repoussa bien vite, la chaleur du loup étant de trop. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Bien que plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la plaine lune, les marques, mis à part la balafre maintenant cicatrisée, sur son visage étaient toujours visibles. La plupart de ses blessures qu'elle portait aux mains étaient guéries, bien que le dessus de ses mains portait de nombreuses petites cicatrices. Le loup n'avait plus de blessures apparentes et, se tenant aux bords de la rivière, il regardait la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_Viens, on va aller dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. _Eut-il l'air de lui dire en baissant la tête vers l'eau

-Non.

_Aller, ce n'est pas profond. Regarde._

Le loup entra dans l'eau et fit plusieurs pas dans la rivière. En effet, l'eau n'était pas profonde, le niveau lui arrivant à peine à la moitié de sa patte. Il se tourna afin de lui faire face et s'assit dans l'eau.

_Viens, ça va te rafraîchir._

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'eau. Répliqua la jeune fille

_Je n'aime pas l'eau lorsqu'elle est profonde et opaque. Regarde, on peut voir le fond et le niveau de l'eau est bas. Aller, regarde!_

La jeune fille soupira et se leva. Elle se rendit près de la rivière et, se tenant à plusieurs mètres du bord, jeta un bref coup d'œil. En effet, l'adolescente arrivait à apercevoir le fond et l'eau était claire. Elle pouvait même apercevoir quelques poissons suivre le courant. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches, dit

-Peut-être, mais il y a le courant.

_Tu exagères. Regarde, le courant ne m'entraîne pas._ Dit le loup en marchant sur plusieurs mètres.

-Si tu continues plus loin, le courant devient plus fort et l'eau devient profonde.

_Peut-être, mais ici, elle n'est pas profonde et le courant est faible. Aller, viens. Je te jure qu'il n'y a aucun danger, sinon, je ne serais pas assis dans l'eau._

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai qu'il faisait une chaleur suffocante et que mettre ne serait-ce que les pieds lui ferait probablement du bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une peur face à cet élément, qui lui rappelait entre autre de mauvais souvenirs. Elle s'assit sur le sol, sur la petite pente de gazon et de terre, enleva ses souliers et ses chaussettes, releva son bas de pantalon jusqu'au milieu des mollets et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau agréablement froide.

-Content maintenant?

_Roouu. Tu ne fais que tremper tes orteils. Tu as peur que les petits poissons te mangent? _Lui dit Wolfy en approchant de la jeune fille.

Louna lui lança un regard noir et, avec son pied, l'arrosa. Celui-ci reçut l'eau en pleine figure et poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wolfy? Je croyais que tu aimais l'eau. Dit-elle sarcastiquement en l'arrosant à nouveau.

Le loup grogna à nouveau et, avant qu'elle ne l'arrose une nouvelle fois, bondit sur son pied. Prenant soin de ne pas refermer ses dents sur la peau de la jeune fille, il attrapa sa cheville par le bracelet qu'elle portait et le maintint dans sa gueule, regardant la jeune fille d'un regard qui voulait tout dire

-Ne fais pas ça Wolfy. Tu ferais bien de me lâcher si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la moindre chose. Dit la jeune fille d'une voix menaçante.

Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il n'avait pas compris, et tira un peu vers lui. La jeune fille plaqua ses mains au sol afin de se retenir pour ne pas bouger, enfonçant ses doigts dans la terre.

-Wolfy, ce n'est pas drôle! Lâche-moi. S'écria Louna en bougeant sa cheville alors que Wolfy la tirait un peu vers lui.

Elle voulut reculer afin de se remettre à la place où elle était avant que Wolfy ne commence à la tirer, mais celui-ci la tira un bond coup vers le bas. Louna glissa le long de la petite pente et ses pieds touchèrent le fond avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta immobile comme si elle s'attendait à se faire emporter par le courant. Puis, elle fit quelques pas, regardant bien où se posait chacun de ses pieds. L'eau lui arrivait à peine au mollet et, comme Wolfy l'avait _dit_, un poisson passait parfois devant eux. Louna releva la tête et fusilla le loup du regard.

_Tu vois? Ce n'est pas si pénible que ça. Le courant est tellement faible que même si tu t'assoirais dans l'eau, il ne t'emporterait pas. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça._

La jeune fille enleva son coton ouaté et le lança sur l'herbe, ne portant que désormais un simple chandail sans manches gris foncé. Des marques de la dernière pleine lune marquaient ses bras et, près de ses épaules, des cicatrices étaient bien visibles. La pâleur de ses bras contrastait avec le teint bronzé qu'avaient son visage et ses mains. Elle releva davantage le bas de son pantalon et, se relevant, fixa le loup.

_Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière?_ Eut-il l'air de lui demander en faisant quelques pas vers l'arrière.

Puis, avant que le loup n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui.

-Espèce d'imbécile! Je t'avais dit de me lâcher! Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur de l'eau! S'écria-t-elle en plaquant le loup contre les roches, essayant de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Mais le loup se débattit et réussit à se défaire de la jeune fille, qui le poursuivit pendant quelques instants. Puis, elle s'arrêta et lui envoya trois vagues d'eau consécutives avec ses mains. Wolfy grogna, mais il s'approcha tranquillement de Louna, qui ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il s'ébroua, arrosant la jeune fille avant que celle-ci ne recule. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'assit à nouveau et regarda d'un regard triomphant la jeune fille.

_Ça rafraîchit, pas vrai? Arrête de bouder, je sais que tu as peur de l'eau mais le niveau est tellement bas que c'est comme si tu prendrais ta douche. Et puis, tu ne peux nier que ça ne fait pas du bien avec cette chaleur._

En effet, Louna ne pouvait le nier. Il faisait très chaud et l'eau était fraîche, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Ne sachant trop que faire, elle marcha dans la rivière, sur les pierres sont le fond était composé. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reposer son pied, un poisson passa rapidement sous son pied. La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et, n'ayant rien pour se rattraper, tomba sur le dos. Ses coudes heurtèrent le fond en premier et s'écorchèrent au contact de la pierre. Wolfy, le regard amusé, se dirigea vers la jeune fille alors que celle-ci se redressait, maintenant trempée presque complètement.

-Stupide poisson. Grogna-t-elle

Toujours dans la rivière, elle s'assit, allongea les jambes devant elle et regarda son coude gauche. Il était éraflé dû à la chute et du sang coulait le long de son bras. Elle ressentait une petite douleur aiguë aux deux bras, mais cela était bien supportable pour elle. Elle soupira et plongea son coude dans l'eau afin de le nettoyer. Wolfy la poussa doucement du museau et la regarda, amusé, l'air de dire

_Voyons, Louna, qu'est-ce que tu fais à jouer dans l'eau comme une enfant de 4 ans? Regardes-toi, tu es trempée! Tu vas tomber malade, va te changer. _

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et le fixa. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre mouvement, elle lui entoura le cou et le fit basculer dans l'eau. Celui-ci se releva rapidement et se secoua.

-Voyons, Wolfy, qu'est-ce qui te prends de jouer dans l'eau comme un vulgaire louveteau? Regardes-toi! Tu as l'air maigrichon ainsi. Lui dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais.

En effet, son pelage étant désormais mouillé, il collait à sa peau et lui donnait l'aspect d'un maigre loup fragile. L'animal émit un grognement et se jeta sur l'adolescente, qui l'évita de justesse. Ils recommencèrent à se pourchasser, Louna regardant davantage où elle posait les pieds. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

-Tu crois que l'eau est bonne à boire. Demanda Louna, leur jeu lui ayant donné soif.

Wolfy baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son museau touche presque à l'eau et restant ainsi pendant quelques minutes à observer. Puis, il plongea de quelques centimètres sa langue dans l'eau afin de prendre une petite gorgée et attendit. Finalement, il se mit à boire à grandes lampées. La jeune fille s'allongea sur le ventre et ouvrit la bouche de sorte que seulement sa mâchoire inférieure se retrouve dans l'eau. Elle laissa ainsi sa bouche se remplir tout en regardant dans l'eau au cas où il y aurait un poisson qui nagerait dans sa direction. Elle bu ainsi au moins cinq grandes gorgées de cette eau fraîche. Puis, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, mouillant ainsi le reste de ses cheveux.

L'après-midi se déroula donc ainsi. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le soleil commençait à décliner que Louna se releva et sortit. Une grande quantité d'eau se déversa de son pantalon lorsqu'elle fut sortit et, étant désormais plus lourd, elle dû le tenir d'une main pour l'empêcher de tomber. Wolfy, toujours dans la rivière, chassait les poissons. La jeune fille secoua la tête et commença à démêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts, regardant Wolfy plonger la gueule dans l'eau et la ressortir avec un poisson qui se débattait vainement.

-Wolfy, tu ne peux pas manger ça ailleurs? Lui demanda Louna alors qu'il venait s'installer à côté d'elle.

Tenant le poisson entre ses pattes antérieures, il planta ses dents sur la nuque du poisson et, lorsque celui-ci cessa de bouger, commença à le dévorer. La jeune fille le regarda avec un regard de dégoût tout en continuant de démêler ses cheveux.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda la jeune fille une fois qu'elle eut terminé et que Wolfy eut dévoré son troisième poisson.

_J'en sais rien, trouve._ Lui répondit le loup en se léchant les lèvres.

Louna croisa les bras et regarda au loin. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle ramassa ce qu'elle avait laissé traîner et tourna les talons. À pieds nus, elle traversa la forêt, en essayant d'éviter les roches et les épines, et se dirigea vers la maison. Alors qu'elle traversait la cours en compagnie de Wolfy, elle réalisa que ses vêtements dégoûtaient encore et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Louna savait que Snape n'apprécierait pas qu'elle entre dans la maison trempée jusqu'aux os. Arrivée devant la maison, elle grimpa les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte donnant sur la cuisine. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et, ne voyant personne, entra. La jeune fille referma doucement la porte derrière elle et marcha. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que, marchant désormais sur le bas de son pantalon, elle glissa, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Elle heurta le plancher sur le dos, sa tête cognant durement le parquet dépourvus de moquette. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne fit aucun mouvement, le choc l'ayant sonnée quelque peu. Ce n'est que lorsque Wolfy vint lui lécher le visage qu'elle se redressa. Elle repoussa le loup et se releva. À peine était-elle debout qu'elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. L'adolescente ramassa ses choses et se dirigea en glissant vers l'escalier.

-Black, qu'est-ce que tu…Entendit-elle alors qu'elle atteignait le couloir.

Sans s'arrêter, elle grimpa les escaliers, laissant une traînée humide derrière elle. Puis, alors qu'elle posait son pied sur la dernière marche, la jeune fille se retrouva plaquée au plancher sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DANS LA MAISON ALORS QUE TU ES TREMPÉE! S'écria Snape en lui agrippant le bras et en la forçant à se relever.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était interdit. Répliqua-t-elle d'un air innocent en se dégageant

L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais, ne trouvant rien à contredire, la referma. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il garda le silence alors que l'adolescente souriait d'un air mauvais.

-Tiens tiens, tu ne trouves rien à répliquer cette fois. Comme c'est étonnant. D'habitude, tu ne rates jamais l'occasion de ne pas te taire. Dit Louna en imitant parfaitement Snape.

-Espèce d'insolente. Je crois que je vais t'enfermer dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et t'oublier à cet endroit pendant quelques jours, en oubliant, bien sûr, de te donner de l'eau et de la nourriture. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Je jetterais un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas entendre tes cris et les coups que tu donnerais à la porte dans le faux espoir qu'elle s'ouvre.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur? J'ai hâte de voir le jour où tu mettrais cette si belle menace à exécution. Et puis, quelqu'un finirait par savoir ce que tu m'as fait.

-Oh, c'est ce que tu crois? Dis-moi, qui croirait la moindre parole qui sortirait de ta bouche? Personne, à l'exception peut-être, du sale loup-garou qui t'a mordu et de ton cher père, qui serait prêt à croire n'importe quoi venant de toi.

-La ferme! Remus vaut déjà beaucoup plus que toi! Et mon père est mort!

-Tu n'as pas encore remarqué, Black, que je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi et jamais personne n'en saura rien puisqu'il n'y a pas une personne qui te croirait et tu le sais très bien. Je pourrais t'enfermer, te torturer, te laisser dehors, t'attacher à un arbre lors d'un orage, tout ce que tu veux, et personne ne te croirait.

Pendant quelques instants, un silence s'installa entre Louna et Snape, qui se toisèrent longuement, leurs regards flamboyants de haine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors? Aller, vas-y. Torture-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Enferme-moi, laisse-moi moisir dehors attachée à un arbre. De quoi as-tu peur? Dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Alors que l'homme ouvrait la bouche, au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, pour répondre, Louna et Wolfy redressèrent la tête et la tournèrent vers le salon. Avant que Snape ait pu dire la moindre chose, l'adolescente et Wolfy s'élancèrent en bas de l'escalier et se précipitèrent au salon. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la cheminée et entendit. Snape, qui se trouvait toujours en haut de l'escalier, se demandait ce qui avait piqué Louna et Wolfy. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il comprit, lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose descendre par la cheminée. L'adolescente, qui attendait toujours devant la cheminée, regarda le hibou couvert de suie tomber dans le foyer. Les fenêtres étant toutes fermées, le volatile n'avait eu d'autre choix que de passer par la cheminée. Alors que le petit animal s'apprêtait à reprendre son envol, Wolfy l'attrapa au vol et, prenant soin de ne mettre aucune pression sur le hibou, le donna à Louna. Voyant une lettre, celle-ci la détacha et ouvrit l'enveloppe alors que le loup laissait repartir le hibou, qui poussa un hululement indigné. Alors que Louna lisait la lettre qui n'était guère la sienne, Snape descendit l'escalier et entra dans le salon à grands pas furieux. Il arracha la lettre aux mains de Louna, qui s'exclama

-J'étais en train de lire!

-La lettre ne t'est pas adressée, espèce de petite morveuse. Tu ne touches pas à mon courrier, est-ce clair?

-Je vais faire ce que je veux, espèce de crétin. Au fait, qui est Miguelus?

-Ceci ne te regarde pas.

-Ah bon. Cette personne arrive demain matin à la première heure, que tu ne le veuilles ou non. Dommage, ce gars va être au courant que tu habites avec la petite morveuse que je suis. Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

Elle passa devant lui, sans oublier de le bousculer au passage, et se rendit à nouveau vers l'escalier. Elle se retourna et ricana méchamment. Étant toujours trempée, des marques se faisaient voir aisément sur le tapis. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, elle prit au passage son coton ouaté et ses souliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle referma la porte et enfila des vêtements secs. Elle lança ses vêtements mouillés dans un coin et sortit. Elle descendit l'escalier et, avant que Snape ait pu dire quoique ce soit, sortit de la maison.

Louna se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude. Elle resta un long moment couché sur le plancher, entre le lit et la fenêtre, à se frotter les yeux. Puis, elle s'étira longuement et se redressa. Wolfy, qui venait lui aussi de s'étirer, vint lui lécher le visage en guise de bonjour.

-Wolfy, c'est dégoûtant. Dit la jeune fille en repoussant le loup d'une main et, de l'autre, s'essuyant le visage.

Le regard moqueur, Wolfy la regarda se lever et se dirigea avec elle vers la porte. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre, mais à peine fit-elle quelques pas qu'elle sentit qu'on agrippait son bras. L'adolescente se retourna brusquement en ramenant son bras vers elle, se retrouvant à présent devant Snape.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en essayant de libérer son bras

-Simplement te dire quelques petites choses avant que Miguelus n'arrive. Répondit Snape en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, tenant toujours le bras de Louna

-Encore des stupides règles? Inutile de perdre ton temps à me les dire si c'est le cas puisque je ne t'écouterai pas. Et lâche-moi!

-Pas avant que je t'ai dit ce que j'ai à te dire.

Louna commença à se débattre mais, chaque fois qu'elle sentait son bras glisser, l'homme resserrait sa prise.

-Lâche-moi espèce de crétin! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux maintenant! S'écria la jeune fille quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine.

-Ne me parle pas comme cela, Black, et surveille ton langage. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant

-Comme si j'ai peur de toi. Dit-elle entre ses dents en tentant encore une fois de dégager son bras.

Wolfy vint se placer devant la jeune fille et grogna d'un air menaçant. Snape leva les yeux au ciel et relâcha le bras de Louna avant de dire

-Miguelus arrive dans quelques instants mais je voulais simplement te mettre en garde contre certaines choses. Tu surveilles ton langage lorsque tu lui adresses la parole, ne te moque pas d'elle-

-Miguelus est une fille!

-Et ne la bouscule pas. Si je te vois désobéir aux 3 simples règles de plus que je t'ai dit d'observer, tu peux être assurée que tu le regretteras. Termina Snape comme s'il n'aurait rien entendu.

Puis, l'homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, que Louna n'avait pas remarqué, et alla au salon sans laisser le temps à Louna de répondre. Celle-ci, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, fit quelques pas dans la cuisine en observant autour d'elle. Elle remarqua très vite, sur le comptoir, plusieurs aliments qui n'avaient pas été touchés. Elle allongea le bras et prit la première boîte qui se trouvait à portée de sa main. Puis, elle entendit des voix s'élevées du salon, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit la boîte, qui contenait quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et se mit à manger.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'es pas ainsi avec moi habituellement. Entendit-elle quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui attira son attention.

Louna cessa de bouger et attendit la réponse de Snape.

-J'ai un problème

-Ah bon? Quel genre?

L'adolescente roula des yeux et, prenant une autre bouchée, sortit de la cuisine en disant

-C'est moi son problème.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Black?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit quand et à propos de quoi? Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant

-Au sujet de fouiller!

-Je n'ai pas fouillé, la boîte se trouvait sur le comptoir alors la ferme! Tu n'avais qu'à mieux ranger tes choses!

-J'ignorais que tu avais une fille, Severus. Tu l'as cachée pendant tout ce temps? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, je fais partie de ta cousine après tout. Dit la prénommée Miguelus alors que Snape ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

Louna manqua de s'étouffer tandis que Wolfy tournait un regard amusé vers elle.

-Non! Je ne suis pas sa fille et je crois que je voudrais mourir si je le serais! Ais-je l'air si affreuse? S'écria Louna

-Non Miguelus, cette sale petite peste n'est pas ma fille et toi, Black, je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-C'est l'une de tes cousines alors? Ou ta nièce?

-Aucune de ce que tu viens de nommer! Je n'ai PAS de famille! Dit Louna entre ses dents.

-Black, tu la fermes! Elle n'est qu'une étudiante de Poudlard que je dois endurer pendant tout l'été parce que cette affreuse morveuse n'a aucun endroit où aller.

-C'est toi qui va la fermer sale crétin! Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être ici! NON! J'ai un endroit où aller, mais c'est cet imbécile de vieux sénile qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde qui ne veut pas et qui m'oblige à être ici à t'endurer parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de me laisser faire ce que je veux!

-Ne t'en fais pas, Black, je dois endurer tes moindres petites crises et pleurnichements-

-Je ne pleurniche pas!

-Et ta stupidité. Et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse appeler la forêt comme étant un endroit où l'on peut habiter. Maintenant cesse de parler et monte!

-Tu veux dire que cette pauvre enfant n'a aucun parent proche, ni aucune maison? Pauvre enfant, tu dois être bien triste. Dit Miguelus en fixant Louna.

Snape et Louna la fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, tous deux affichant un air de abasourdi devant ce que la femme venait de dire.

-Tu te trompes parce que je ne suis pas triste de n'avoir aucune famille alors ne me prend pas en pitié et mêle-toi de tes affaires. Siffla Louna entre ses dents avant que Snape ait pu dire un seul mot.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de Wolfy, lorsque la voix de Miguelus s'éleva à nouveau.

-Oh! Est-ce un vrai loup? Je les adore!

Agacée, l'adolescente se retourna et répondit sarcastiquement

-Non, ce serait bien trop dangereux. Ce n'est en fait qu'une peluche sur laquelle j'ai jeté un sort pour la rendre vivante et je lui ai appris à marcher.

-Vraiment? Quel sortilège as-tu utilisé? Demanda la femme, intéressée.

Louna haussa un sourcil et un sourire méchant se dessina sur son visage. _Je pourrais lui raconter n'importe quoi et elle me croirait. _Pensa-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Wolfy. Louna ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à parler, mais Snape la devança et dit

-Bien sûr que sa sale bête est un vrai loup, Miguelus! Et toi, sors d'ici!

L'adolescente ricana méchamment et sortit de la maison. Comme les autres jours, le soleil brillait et il régnait une chaleur suffocante, bien plus qu'endurable que la veille. Alors qu'elle marchait sans trop savoir où se diriger, la jeune fille pensa à la nouvelle venue. Miguelus ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Severus, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Elle paraissait naïve et n'importe qui pourrait jurer qu'elle travaillait dans un jardin d'enfants. Cependant, elle semblait plus gentille et plus enjouée que son hôte. Sur le plan physique, elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que Severus, mais ils n'étaient pas gras comme ceux de l'homme. Elle était plus petite que son cousin d'au moins une demi-tête, mais elle était un peu plus grasse et, contrairement à Severus, elle portait ce jour-là des vêtements colorés. Elle semblait facile à duper, jugea Louna en repensant à l'épisode avec Wolfy. _Tant qu'elle me fiche la paix, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à l'endurer_, pensa Louna en enfouissant les mains dans ses poches.

Ce n'est que lorsque la noirceur se fut installée depuis au moins une bonne heure que la jeune fille rentra à la maison en compagnie de Wolfy. Elle poussa la porte et entra. L'adolescente savait très bien qu'elle avait dépassé son couvre-feu et cela lui était totalement égal. À sa grande surprise, de la lumière était allumée au salon et à la cuisine. La jeune fille referma la porte et, sans trop se soucier des lumières restées allumées, grimpa les quelques marches afin de monter le second escalier. Mais à peine avait-elle posé un pied sur la première marche qu'elle entendit la voix de Miguelus s'élever derrière elle.

-Tu rentres tard pour ton âge. Où étais-tu?

Louna serra les poings et se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire! Demanda-t-elle sèchement en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Je croyais simplement que Severus t'avais donné un couvre-feu-

-Il l'a fait, et alors? Coupa Louna avec un grognement

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas respecté? Tu vas avoir des ennuis.

-Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions? Peut-être que je m'en fiche d'avoir des ennuis, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-Tu sais, tu ferais bien de respecter ce que Severus t'as dit. Il serait capable de faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas.

-Et alors! Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je n'ai peur de personnes! Tu peux te les mettre où je pense, tes conseils, parce qu'ils ne me seront d'aucune utilité puisque je n'écoute personne! Alors fiche-moi la paix!

Miguelus cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surprise par l'attitude de Louna. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de telles répliques venant de la jeune fille. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et reprit la conversation d'une voix calme et douce, ce qui surprit quelque peu la jeune fille.

-Tu as simplement manqué le dîner-

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule, je n'ai besoin de personne alors mêle-toi de tes affaires. Cracha Louna avant que la femme ait pu terminer sa phrase.

La jeune fille se retourna afin de grimper l'escalier, mais Miguelus la retint une fois de plus.

-Mais que fais-tu alors? Où vas-tu durant toutes ces heures?

-FOU-MOI LA PAIX, T'ENTENDS! CE QUE JE FAIS NE REGARDE PERSONNE, NI TOI, NI CE CRÉTIN DE SNAPE ALORS ARRÊTE DE VOULOIR SAVOIR TOUT CE QUE JE FAIS ESPÈCE DE SALE GROSSE FOUINEUSE!S'écria Louna

Puis, avant que la femme, trop stupéfaite par la réaction de la jeune fille pour faire le moindre mouvement, ne l'en empêche, Louna grimpa l'escalier, les poings serrés, suivie de Wolfy. Sa respiration s'était accélérée sous l'effet de la colère et, une fois à l'étage, se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'adolescente referma la porte d'un geste brusque. Mais elle n'entendit pas la porte se refermer derrière elle et, alors qu'elle se retournait, Snape saisit la jeune fille à la gorge avant que celle-ci ait eu le temps de réagir. Il la plaqua contre le mur et la regarda se débattre violement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de resserrer son étreinte et lui dire

-Tu commences très mal, Black. Je t'avais dit de surveiller ton langage, en particulier lorsque tu t'adressais à Miguelus.

-Qu'elle aille se faire foutre! Répondit Louna en tentant de desserrer la prise de Snape alors que Wolfy grognait férocement.

La jeune fille tenta de donner un coup de pied à Snape, mais celui-ci s'écarta bien avant qu'elle ait amorcé le geste et la jeta sur le sol. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'adolescente en esquissant un léger mouvement, ignorant les grognements du loup à ses côtés tandis que la jeune fille essayait en vain de se relever. Louna perdit rapidement patience et se débattit de plus en plus pour essayer de se relever, sachant très bien que Snape la maintenait au sol avec sa baguette.

-Tu ne fais que t'épuiser, Black. C'est un sortilège d'entrave qui ne prendra fin que lorsque j'abaisserai ma baguette. Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur en se dirigeant devant l'adolescente, la regardant se tortiller à ses pieds.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement rageur tout en essayant, en vain, de se relever sans diminuer la force avec laquelle elle luttait contre le sortilège. Snape ricana méchamment en la regardant et lui dit

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black? Tu es incapable d'accepter le fait de te retrouver aux pieds d'une personne que tu sais plus forte que toi, tel un elfe de maison devant son maître? C'est difficile à accepter, n'est-ce pas?

-Va te faire foutre Snape. Dit Louna entre ses dents en tentant de se relever à nouveau.

Snape pointa davantage sa baguette sur la jeune fille, qui s'écrasa à plat ventre au sol une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, elle était incapable de remuer le moindre de ses muscles.

-Mes règles sont simples, Black. Tâche de les respecter si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de bien plus humiliant que de te retrouver à mes pieds. Lui dit Snape d'une voix menaçante en se penchant vers elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, il la regarda tenter, en vain, de bouger le moindre de ses muscles. L'homme était parfaitement conscient qu'il provoquait ainsi la jeune fille et que celle-ci tenterait probablement de se venger très bientôt, mais il en avait assez de son caractère. Le loup grondait à ses côtés, montrant ses longues canines, le poil du dos hérissé. Alors qu'il se relevait, la jeune fille se mit à grogner également et réussit à serrer les poings. Snape la regarda encore pendant quelques secondes avant de lever sa baguette. Aussitôt qu'elle sentit le sortilège se libérer d'elle, Louna bondit sur ses pieds et fixa Snape d'un regard meurtrier, la respiration rapide et les poings serrés. Une mèche de cheveux lui barrait le front, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa balafre. Ils se toisèrent pendant un long moment d'un regard meurtrier.

-Je te jure que tu le regretteras, Snape. Siffla l'adolescente entre ses dents

-Ne perds pas ta salive à proférer des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas. Répliqua Snape d'une voix froide.

-Tu croies ça espèce d'enfant de pute?

-Tu veux voir à quelle vitesse tu te retrouveras sur le plancher de cette hauteur ou tu vas choisir pour une fois de te la fermer parce que tu n'as pas envie que je t'humilie une seconde fois? Dit Snape en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci voulut répliquer, mais le loup poussa un grognement désapprobateur qui l'en dissuada. L'adolescente se contenta de fixer Snape d'un regard meurtrier, les bras croisés, attendant de voir ce que ferait Snape. Mais l'homme eut un rictus moqueur et sortit de la chambre en refermant brusquement la porte derrière lui. Avant même d'entendre le verrou, Louna savait que l'homme venait de l'enfermer une fois de plus dans la chambre et qu'elle devrait attendre qu'il la sorte de cette pièce. Elle poussa un long grognement rageur en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Elle s'y accouda et regarda au-dehors. La forêt était plongée dans l'obscurité et elle paraissait plus effrayante qu'en plein jour. Louna poussa un profond soupir et se détourna de la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir sur la moquette, le dos appuyé contre le lit. Wolfy vint la rejoindre et lui lécha affectueusement la joue de sa langue râpeuse et chaude. La jeune fille eut un pâle sourire et le repoussa doucement avant de dire

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte d'être libre.

_Oui je sais et c'est pareil pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore ne peut pas toujours te surveiller de près, pas vrai? On attend encore un peu et on se sauvera. _

-Ouais, si j'ai assez de patience pour attendre jusque là.

Le loup accota sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille et tous deux restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où Louna tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Les deux jours qui suivirent auraient pu être plus pire. Louna, sur les conseils de Wolfy, restait le moins longtemps possible dans la même pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Miguelus. Bien que sa patience, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en grande quantité, s'effritait de plus en plus, elle réussissait plutôt bien à éviter Miguelus. Ce n'est qu'au quatrième jour depuis l'arrivée de Miguelus que les choses se gâtèrent. Louna, qui s'était réveillée un peu plus tard ce jour-là, ce fit surprendre par Miguelus alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier.

-Ah, tient, te voilà! Je vois que tu es aussi une lève-tôt, tout comme moi. S'écria la femme en voyant Louna

-Intéressant, mais je m'en fiche. Dit sèchement l'adolescente avec un rictus.

-Il me semble que ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vu!

-Pas assez pour moi. Répliqua la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Mais où vas-tu? Demanda Miguelus, comme si elle n'aurait pas entendu les répliques de l'adolescente

-Nulle part qui te concerne alors maintenant, fiche-moi la paix.

-Qu'es-tu en train de manger! Du chocolat? Alors que tu viens de te lever! Mais c'est très mauvais pour ta santé! Il faut que tu prennes un repas équilibré, un vrai repas! Le chocolat n'est qu'une friandise pleine de sucre! S'écria Miguelus en voyant Louna prendre une bouchée d'une barre de chocolat qu'elle tenait.

-Peut-être que j'en ai rien à foutre, alors la ferme. Dit la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte.

-Attends!

Avec un ultime effort, Louna attendit, son niveau de patience maintenant rendu bien au-dessous de zéro.

-Que comptes-tu faire de ta journée? As-tu quelque chose de prévu?

-Je ne fais jamais de plans. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix!

Puis, avant que la jeune femme ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Louna sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle. Miguelus regarda pendant plusieurs minutes la porte et poussa un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Snape, qui descendait l'escalier.

-Oh, rien de bien grave. La petite ne veut toujours rien entendre lorsque j'essaie de lui parler. Cette enfant a tout un caractère. Ça ne doit pas être facile à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à Black? Lui demanda Snape

Pendant quelques secondes, Miguelus sembla prise au dépourvu. Pour elle, il lui semblait évident pourquoi elle tentait de parler à Louna. Finalement, elle répondit

-Eh bien, c'est évident, non? Je veux simplement lui parler pour essayer de…créer un lien.

-Ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de copiner avec cette foutue Black parce que tu n'arriveras à rien. Elle n'a aucun ami, mis à part son horrible bête qui la suit partout, et n'en veut aucun. Tu ne la connais pas. À Poudlard, elle se bat contre les autres, plus grands et plus vieux qu'elle, elle insulte les professeurs, n'écoute jamais, est toujours en retenue, est indocile et croit qu'elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Cette morveuse ne veut rien savoir de toi, ni de personne.

Pendant un moment, Miguelus semblait perplexe à propos de ce que Snape lui avait dit. Elle semblait se demander si son cousin disait la vérité ou s'il inventait tout cela.

-Je suis certaine que ce qu'elle a besoin, c'est de comprendre que personne ne lui veut du mal et je serais prête à parier n'importe quoi que ni toi, ni tes collègues ont essayé.

-Je vais te dire ce dont cette morveuse a besoin. C'est de la discipline et elle a besoin de savoir où se trouve sa place.

-Tu as tort, j'en suis certaine. Affirma Miguelus.

-Très bien. Si tu veux ne pas suivre mes conseils, libre à toi, mais ne viens pas pleurnicher lorsque cette sale petite morveuse de Black finira par perdre patience envers toi. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

La journée se déroula tranquillement. Le soleil était présent et la température était chaude, sans être insupportable. Louna resta encore une fois dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que son estomac commence à réclamer de la nourriture. En compagnie de Wolfy, qui s'était à nouveau nourrit de poisson de la rivière, la jeune fille s'était dirigée vers la ville afin de se prendre quelque chose à manger dans l'une des nombreuses boutiques. Elle s'était un peu promenée dans la ville, mais était retournée bien vite dans la forêt, à l'ombre et à la fraîcheur des arbres. Elle ne revint à la maison qu'une fois la noirceur installée. Miguelus, assise au salon en lisant l'un de ses livres, attendait l'arrivée de la jeune fille, bien décidée de tenter d'avoir une conversation. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, elle ferma son livre et se leva. Louna entra dans le vestibule et referma la porte sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'elle faisait.

-Bonsoir, dit Miguelus en apercevant la jeune fille, tu as passé une bonne journée?

Louna leva la tête vers elle et la dévisagea, mais ne répondit rien. Elle grimpa les quelques marches et passa devant la femme comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Qu'as-tu fait d'amusant?

Encore une fois, l'adolescente de répondit rien, mais sa patience commença à défaillir. Elle monta rapidement l'escalier afin de se rendre à la chambre, mais, pour son grand malheur, Miguelus la suivait.

-Tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

Louna entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte en pensant ainsi être débarrassée de Miguelus, mais celle-ci entra dans la chambre et, restant sur le seuil, lui demanda

-Tu veux savoir à quoi j'ai pensé?

-Non. Répondit Louna d'un ton impatient.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là! C'est un vrai pot de colle! Et elle s'imagine quoi? Que je veux passer la journée avec elle?_ Pensa Louna en regardant Wolfy

_Mais pourquoi pas? Après tout, ça peut être amusant. Elle te traite déjà comme une enfant alors peut-être qu'elle veut simplement jouer à la poupée avec toi. _Lui répondit Wolfy, une lueur sarcastique dans le regard.

Louna grogna faiblement. Elle détestait se faire traiter comme une enfant et elle en avait assez de Miguelus et de tout ce qui avait un lien avec elle. La jeune fille la détestait et elle ne voulait rien savoir de la cousine de Severus.

-Je vais quand même te le dire, peut-être que tu changeras d'avis et que l'idée te tentera.

-Ça m'étonnerait alors ne gaspille pas ta salive sur quelque chose d'inutile, sale pot de colle. Répondit sèchement Louna en tournant les yeux vers elle, où brillait une lueur d'impatience et de méchanceté

Miguelus fut stupéfaite par la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas habituée de ce genre de réaction venant d'une jeune adolescente et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Que faisait-elle de mal, mis à part lui parler et tenter d'établir un contact à deux sens? Peut-être Severus avait-il raison au sujet de Louna…Miguelus secoua la tête. _Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne maintenant sans avoir essayé différentes méthodes._ Se dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller en ville moi et toi, demain. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici et je sais manipuler l'argent moldu. On pourrait aller dans les boutiques, dans le centre commercial, où tu veux. Oh, tient, on pourrait magasiner et t'acheter d'autre sorte de vêtements! Des vêtements d'été d'une autre sorte de couleur que noire! Ça serait amusant, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda Miguelus d'une voie enthousiasme, agissant comme si la jeune fille n'avait rien dit.

Louna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-elle bien entendu? Cette femme voulait aller _magasiner_ pour lui _acheter_ des vêtements d'une _autre_ couleur que noire? Elle qui n'avait rien acheter de sa vie, qui passe son temps à voler et à rire des commerçants qui n'ont rien vu. Une vague de fureur l'envahit et, se dirigeant vers Miguelus les poings serrés, elle lui dit

-Pour qui tu me prends! D'un chien que tu peux habiller de la façon que tu veux! D'une enfant qui est d'accord avec toute tes propositions de sortie! Mais merde qu'est-ce que tu me veux! FOU-MOI LA PAIX! Je n'ai rien à foutre de toi et de tes stupides idées! Si tu croyais que j'aurais accepté eh bien tu t'es foutu le doigt dans l'œil la vieille!

-Eh bien…J'avais pensé que tu…heu…Il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles de ton âge qui…Balbutia Miguelus, consternée par la réaction, encore une fois violente, de Louna

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-COMME-LES-AUTRES-STUPIDES-FILLES-DE-MON-ÂGE! Ais-je l'air si idiote? FOU-MOI LA PAIX! Je te déteste, t'entends! Je ne veux rien savoir de toi, ni de personne! Tu m'empoisonnes la vie! Tu m'énerves! Dégage! DÉGAGE! S'écria l'adolescente en poussant Miguelus.

Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction venant de l'adolescente. Son dos alla frapper le mur du fond, dans le couloir, et la femme ne fit aucun mouvement, trop surprise par ce que la jeune fille venait de faire. Mais à peine quelques secondes, plus tard, elle vit son cousin passer devant elle et entrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce-que-je-t'ai-dit? Demanda Snape en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille

-Je me fiche de ce que tu m'as dit, espèce de sale crétin pouilleux, j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire de me ficher la paix. Répondit l'adolescente en faisant un pas vers Snape

L'homme l'agrippa par le collet et la leva de terre, ignorant les habituels grognements de Wolfy.

-Je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement, Black. Je t'avais dit d'obéir et ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. Je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage et, encore une fois, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. J'en ai assez de toi, espèce de misérable rejet. Malheureusement, si je te tuerais, on me soupçonnerait trop vite et je risquerais de devoir assister à un procès, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, Black. Murmura Snape à l'oreille de Louna.

Une vague lueur de peur traversa les yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle se reprit bien vite et commença à se débattre.

-Alors tu as peur, espèce de sale trouillard. Tu as peur des conséquences et de tout ce qui pourrait t'arriver après m'avoir tuer. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas? Répliqua la jeune fille su un ton de défi en griffant le bras de l'homme

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Ce ne serait pas loyal de tuer une enfant sans lui laisser la chance de se battre. Répliqua-t-il à son tour en attrapant les poignets de l'adolescente.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant!

-Bien sûr que si, espèce de sale bâtarde que personne ne veut.

-Va te faire foutre! Je te déteste espèce de sale enculé!

Snape la saisit par la gorge et la maintint ainsi, la regardant respirer avec difficulté.

-Severus! Lâche-la! Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu fais! C'est ma faute si Louna a réagit ainsi! S'écria Miguelus, qui avait reprit ses esprits.

-Je m'occupe de cette sale morveuse, Miguelus, alors laisse-moi faire. Quant à toi, Black, la prochaine fois que tu fais ce que tu as fait à Miguelus, tu le regretteras.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement en essayant de libérer ses poignets.

Snape la plaqua violement contre le mur et augmenta la pression sur sa gorge.

-J'en ai assez de ton insolence, espèce de petite morveuse. Tu ferais bien d'apprendre le respect si tu ne veux pas te le faire enseigner! Je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage et de faire ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, Black. Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la pousser? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris! La prochaine fois que tu refais ce genre de chose, tu le regretteras et ça, je peux te le jurer, même Dumbledore vient à le savoir. Et n'oublies pas non plus que je peux te ramener à un endroit où tu ne veux pas y retourner. Lui dit Snape sans cesser d'augmenter sa poigne sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

Wolfy grognait de plus en plus et se tenait prêt à mordre Snape. Louna tenta de répliquer, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge mis à part un horrible râle. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, plus une seule partie d'air n'entrait dans ses poumons. Elle commença à suffoquer, son cerveau réclamant de toute urgence de l'oxygène. Elle se débattit avec plus de force, ses dernières forces, mais l'homme ne relâchait pas son étreinte. Sa vision devint flou et elle entendait à peine ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-Mais arrête! Tu vas la tuer! S'écria Miguelus en arrivant aux côtés de son cousin.

La jeune fille entendit à peine ce que Miguelus venait de dire. Ses jambes bougeaient inutilement dans une vaine tentative de pouvoir se libérer. Puis, lentement, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Elle ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien. Mais, alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir, elle se sentit tomber sur le sol et, inconsciemment, prit une grande bouffée d'air. Haletante, elle se remit à respirer à grandes bouffées.

-Tu aurais pu la tuer! S'écria Miguelus.

-Je sais.

-Tu le sais! Tu le savais et tu ne la relâchais pas! Et qu'aurais-tu fait si le loup n'aurait pas bondi vers toi! S'exclama Miguelus.

Louna, toujours couchée sur le sol, essayait de calmer sa respiration. Sa vision était revenue ainsi que son ouïe et elle fixa Severus d'un regard meurtrier. Wolfy vint à ses côtés et lui lécha la figure en la poussant du museau, inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en remettre. Bien fait Wolfy, tu aurais dû le mordre. Murmura Louna à l'oreille du loup.

_C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, mais il s'est écarté juste comme je bondissais et t'as relâchée. _Eut l'air de lui répondre Wolfy en la regardant dans les yeux. Il se coucha à ses côtés et fixa Miguelus et Snape en montrant les crocs comme pour les défier d'approcher de sa protégée.

-Je l'aurais relâchée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle n'avait qu'à faire ce que je lui ai dit. Ça lui apprendra.

-Et tu croies que je ne vais pas recommencer, c'est ça! Dit Louna, toujours couchée sur le sol.

-Si le fait d'être étranglée presque jusqu'à la mort ne t'a pas suffit, que va-t-il te falloir! S'exclama, surprise, Miguelus

-Elle ne fait que raconter des histoires pour essayer d'être intéressante, Miguelus. Tu voies, elle a manqué d'affection lorsqu'elle était plus jeune alors maintenant, elle recherche l'attention. Dit Snape avec un rictus méchant en regardant l'adolescente.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard et voulut se relever, mais elle chancela et tomba.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black? Tu ne peux plus marcher? Demanda sarcastiquement Snape.

Puis, avant que la jeune fille ait pu répliquer, il sortit de la chambre, entraînant Miguelus avec lui. Louna les regarda partir en tremblant. Elle en avait assez, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se sauver.

-Il m'énerve! Il va regretter ce qu'il a fait. Dit Louna entre ses dents en s'assoyant, le dos accoté contre le mur.

_Calme-toi Louna. Tu te vengeras lorsque le temps sera venu._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en lui donnant un coup de langue sur la joue.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et caressa la tête du loup en cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que la jeune fille eut une idée.

-Tu te rappelles le jour où l'on était enfermé dans cette chambre et que je frappais sur tout? Demanda-t-elle au loup.

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête, comme s'il approuvait ce qu'elle venait de dire

-Snape m'a entendu, non?

Encore une fois, Wolfy approuva, sans toutefois savoir où l'adolescente voulait en venir. La jeune fille fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit une balle bleue. Puis, sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il était, elle lança la balle de toutes ses forces contre le mur, où elle alla frapper violement. Lorsque la balle rebondit, elle l'attrapa et la relança sur le même mur, celui face au lit, là où se trouvait la chambre de Miguelus. Elle répéta son manège plusieurs fois sous le regard désapprobateur de Wolfy. Finalement, elle entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre collé à la sienne et, quelques secondes plus tard, Miguelus ouvrit la porte.

-Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter s'il te plaît? Il est très tard, tu sais, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir. Dit d'une voix ensommeillée la femme qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte, vêtue d'une robe de chambre.

Mais Louna fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et poursuivit son manège. Dans le silence de la nuit, le bruit semblait plus fort qu'il ne l'était en réalité, mais la jeune fille n'en avait rien à faire. Elle continuait de lancer sa balle du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, laissant une bonne partie de sa frustration sortir dans chacun de ses lancés.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît. Ça m'empêche de dormir et tu vas réveiller Severus

-Ah vraiment?

-Écoute, si tu ne veux pas dormir, c'est ton choix, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plaît laisser les autres dormir? Demanda Miguelus, une pointe d'impatience vibrant dans sa voie.

Mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elles entendirent du bruit provenant du fond du couloir. La jeune fille cessa, puis recommença au bout de quelques secondes. Wolfy tentait d'attraper la balle, mais l'adolescente était plus rapide.

-S'il te plaît, arrête. Dit une dernière fois Miguelus alors que les pas se rapprochèrent.

Mais Louna n'écouta pas et, dès qu'elle sut que Snape était entré dans la pièce, elle attrapa la balle et, rapidement, changea de trajectoire. Elle la lança de toutes ses forces sur l'homme, espérant le frapper, mais, à sa grande déception, celui-ci attrapa la balle et dit

-Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille et de dormir si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il sortit de la pièce, tenant serré la balle dans sa main, et retourna à sa chambre. Louna le suivit, mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre à Snape, celui-ci claqua la porte.

-HEY! RENDS-MOI MA BALLE! C'EST À MOI ESPÈCE DE VOLEUR! RENDS-LA MOI! S'écria-t-elle en donnant de violents coups de pieds contre la porte.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais aller dormir et tu m'en empêches avec tout le bruit que tu fais. Il te la rendra tout à l'heure, tu n'en as pas besoin maintenant. J'irai la lui prendre, mais il faut que tu arrêtes et que tu ailles dormir

-La ferme! Je ne suis pas un enfant alors cesse de me parler comme si j'en serais un! Non tient, j'ai une meilleure idée! ARRÊTE DE ME PARLER!

Miguelus la regardait, consternée par son comportement. Elle ne l'a comprenait pas du tout. La jeune fille pourrait passé pour une enfant gâtée par ses réactions, mais il y avait quelque chose qui venait contredire cette fausse affirmation et la femme n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Était-ce son regard, l'indépendance qu'elle disait vouloir, le mépris qu'il y avait dans sa voix, le rejet d'une personne qui essaie de lui parler? Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait trouver la réponse à sa question étant donné qu'elle ne voyait pas son comportement envers les autres et qu'elle ne connaissait pas son histoire. Le martèlement incessant de la jeune fille sur la porte la ramena bien vite sur terre.

-REDONNE-MOI ÇA ESPÈCE DE VOLEUR! Cria l'adolescente en frappant violement contre la porte de ses pieds et ses mains

-Arrête! Tu auras de gros ennuis si tu continues! Si Severus ressort une nouvelle fois, tu risques encore de te faire étrangler.

-Qu'il essaie de m'attraper cette fois ce sale enculé d'enfant de pute. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle entendit un vague bruit provenant de la chambre et, peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un Severus dont la patience est dépassé depuis bien longtemps.

-REDONNE-MOI CE QUE TU M'AS VOLÉ! S'écria-t-elle alors que l'homme sortait de la chambre.

Snape avança la main pour lui attraper le collet, mais Louna la repoussa violement et s'écarta. Elle recria sa demande alors que Snape tentait de l'attraper, sans toutefois réussir, l'adolescente étant plus rapide.

-ÇA SUFFIT BLACK! Cria Snape au bout de quelques minutes.

-REDONNE-MOI CE QUE TU M'AS VOLÉ!

-J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOI! LA FERME!

-TU NE CROIS PAS QUE J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOI! JE TE DÉTESTE! JE TE HAIS! S'écria la jeune fille en faisant un bond vers l'arrière pour éviter que Snape ne l'attrape.

-TU VAS LA FERMER ET FAIRE CE QUE JE TE DIS!

-JAMAIS! T'ENTENDS! JAMAIS JE NE FERAI LA MOINDRE CHOSE QUE TU M'AS DITE!

Miguelus regardait la scène sans savoir quoi faire, ni quel parti prendre. Sans que Louna ne s'en soit aperçu, alors qu'il continuait de se disputer, Snape, en essayant de l'attraper, l'avait acculée dans un coin afin de l'empêcher de se sauver. Il la saisit violement par les cheveux et, tenant fermement une mèche de cheveux noirs dans sa main, se dirigea vers l'escalier, traînant l'adolescente derrière lui.

-LÂCHE-MOI! LÂCHE-MOI ESPÈCE DE SALE CRÉTIN!

Mais Snape ne l'écouta pas. Il était à bout de patience et en avait assez du comportement de l'adolescente. Sous les insultes et menaces de Louna, il descendit l'escalier, la tenant toujours par les cheveux, conscient qu'il lui faisait horriblement mal.

-TU VAS LA FERMER! S'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte située au bas de l'escalier.

Il remarqua la porte et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un placard, dans lequel il n'y avait rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment grand et la noirceur y régnait avec peut-être quelques araignées.

-Severus…Tu lui fais mal. Dit Miguelus.

Celui-ci la fusilla du regard et sa cousine se tut, regardant l'adolescente tenter de se débattre. Puis, sans plus réfléchir, Snape voulut jeter la jeune fille dans la petite pièce, mais lorsque celle-ci aperçut ce dans quoi il voulait l'enfermer, elle se recula vivement, augmentant la douleur à son cuir chevelu, et s'écria

-NON! JE N'IRAI PAS LÀ-DEDANS!

-Oh que si tu iras espèce de sale petite sauvage bâtarde!

-NON!

L'homme essaya à nouveau, en la maintenant toujours par les cheveux, de la faire entrer dans la pièce, mais la jeune fille était plutôt prête à se faire arracher les cheveux plutôt que d'y entrer. Wolfy grognait férocement, tremblant de rage, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas bondir sur l'homme.

-NON! OK OK, JE VAIS ARRÊTER!

-Trop tard, Black.

Il l'attrapa de justesse par le collet et la leva de terre, mais alors qu'il allait la jeter sur le sol, elle s'agrippa avec ses mains et ses pieds au cadre de porte. Snape, dont l'impatience grandissait et qui risquerait de dégénérer s'il ne se débarrassait pas de l'adolescente, tenta de la pousser de force. Mais la jeune fille utilisait tous les muscles qu'elle pouvait pour se retenir et tentait d'essayer de s'échapper. Agacé, Snape réussit à faire lâcher prise à ses pieds et l'empêcha de pouvoir les repasser à l'extérieur.

-ARRÊTE! ARRÊTE! S'écria la jeune fille en s'agrippant davantage avec ses mains.

-Tu vas le regretter, tu as dépassé les limites de ma patience, Black. L'avertit Snape

Mais l'adolescente ne lâcha pas prise, concentrant tous ses efforts à se retenir. Elle entendait Wolfy à côté d'elle et savait qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui dire d'attaquer et qu'il se fasse tuer. Snape, qui avait une main de libre, abattit violement son poing sur les doigts de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme fasse une telle chose et, sous l'effet de la surprise, poussa un petit gémissement et retira ses mains dont les doigts étaient engourdis. C'est à ce moment que Snape la jeta sans ménagement sur le sol et, après que Wolfy eut bondi vers l'adolescente, claqua la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort. Miguelus regardait son cousin, consterné par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais ne passa aucun commentaire. Severus respira longuement à plusieurs reprises, se tenant toujours devant la porte. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il donna un violent coup contre la porte, qui fit sursauter Miguelus, et cria, bien que tout était parfaitement silencieux à l'intérieur du placard,

-ET TU RESSORTIS LORSQUE J'EN AURAI ENVIE! TU N'AVAIS QU'À OBÉIR!

Il resta quelques secondes à la même place, mais, à sa grande surprise, aucune réplique ne lui vint. Sans s'attarder davantage, il tourna les talons et monta à sa chambre.

-Ne vas pas lui parler. Ordonna-t-il à Miguelus alors qu'il passait devant elle.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, mais elle monta également à sa chambre. Cependant, à l'intérieur du placard, Louna se tenait dans la même position qu'elle avait atterri sur la plancher. Elle tremblait violement et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle n'avait pas osé faire le moindre mouvement, de peur de faire le moindre bruit ou de déplacer quelque chose. Elle sentait la présence de Wolfy et elle sursauta violement lorsqu'elle sentit la truffe humide du loup se poser sur sa joue. Le loup poussa un bref soupir et lui lécha délicatement le visage en signe de réconfort. Louna poussa quelques petits gémissements plaintifs en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même, enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras et tentant de calmer sa respiration. Le loup enfouit son museau dans ses cheveux et gémit quelques fois, comme s'il essayerait de la réconforter. Mais la jeune fille gémit de plus belle et sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il lui toucha le front de sa langue. C'était comme s'ils se parlaient. Louna comprenait ce que Wolfy tentait de lui dire et celui-ci comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Le loup poussa ses bras du museau et se coucha à ses côtés, posant sa tête contre le cou de l'adolescente, qui lui entoura le cou de ses bras et replia un peu plus les genoux. Il lui lécha le cou et le visage afin de la calmer et de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'il n'y avait rien dans la pièce, qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Louna enfouit son visage dans le poitrail de l'animal et respira profondément son odeur, tout en ayant Wolfy qui lui léchait le front. Puis, peu à peu, au bout d'un long moment, la chaleur et la présence de Wolfy finirent par la calmer quelque peu. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et ne remua pas un cheveu. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, écoutant le moindre bruit dans la maison. Ce ne fut ce qui lui parut des heures plus tard qu'elle entendit du bruit dans la maison. Elle se crispa, écoutant avec plus d'attention. La jeune fille savait que le jour s'était levé, mais aucune lumière ne lui parvenait et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. L'adolescente serra davantage le loup contre elle, mais celui-ci se leva et poussa quelques grognements pour lui faire comprendre que c'était l'homme qui arrivait pour la sortir de cette pièce. Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas, écoutant les pas se rapprocher et poussa un faible gémissement. Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller, mais dès que Snape eut ouvert la porte et que la lumière pénétra dans la petite pièce, Louna se releva d'un bond et sortit comme une flèche de la pièce, bousculant l'homme au passage, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de dire le moindre mot. L'adolescente atteignit en quelques secondes la porte d'entrée et sortit à l'extérieur sous le regard interrogateur de Snape, qui se tenait toujours devant la porte. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, puis la porte, puis une nouvelle fois dans la petite pièce. Bien que la jeune fille était sortie comme une flèche alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte, il l'avait aperçue recroquevillée sur le sol et fixant la porte d'un regard effrayé.

-Black…A peur du noir? Conclua-t-il d'après ce vague aperçu avec un rictus moqueur.

Il ricana et referma les deux portes.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Louna s'était mise à courir afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la maison. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir couru quelques kilomètres, lorsqu'elle tomba, hors d'haleine, sur le sol. Elle se redressa et s'assit, prenant plusieurs bouffées d'air frais. Il devait être près de midi, le soleil étant à son plus haut dans le ciel, et la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit quelque chose à manger qu'elle entama, tout en repensant à la nuit. Elle détestait être enfermée dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs de l'orphelinat, où ils s'étaient amusés à la battre dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais Louna secoua bien vite la tête. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à tout cela même si elle l'avait fait des millions de fois depuis qu'elle s'était sauvée. _Je m'y suis sauvée et il est hors de question que j'y retourne alors inutile d'y repenser encore une fois._ Se dit-elle en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Wolfy vint poser sa tête sur ses jambes et se coucha à ses côtés alors que la jeune fille posa une main sur le cou de l'animal.

Elle passa ainsi le reste de la journée à l'extérieur et ne revint que le soir, seulement une demi-heure après son couvre-feu. À peine entrée dans la maison, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans jeter le moindre regard autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Miguelus vienne lui parler encore une fois, aussi claqua-t-elle la porte une fois dans la chambre. Mais à peine eut-elle contourné le lit qu'elle entendit 3 petits coups discrets frappés à la porte. Louna roula les yeux et ne répondit rien, espérant qu'elle parte d'elle-même sans insister davantage.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer? Demanda la voix de Miguelus, de l'autre côté de la porte, quelques minutes plus tard

-Non! Fiche-moi la paix! Répondit sèchement l'adolescente

De l'autre côté de la porte, Miguelus se mordit la lèvre et regarda la poignée. Que devait-elle faire? Laisser l'adolescente tranquille ou entrer malgré l'interdiction de celle-ci? Son séjour se terminait le lendemain et, pourtant, elle restait persuadée que Severus de trompait sur le comportement de Louna et qu'au fond, elle n'était pas ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Après tout, que risquait-elle à essayer? _Après tout, le pire qui puisse arriver est qu'elle te crie de sortir de la chambre. Elle ne te mangera pas et ne te frappera pas._ Se dit Miguelus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la poignée, se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit non pour entrer. Dit froidement Louna alors que la femme avait à peine fait un pas dans la chambre.

Miguelus s'arrêta, se demandant que faire. Entrer ou sortir, comme le voulait la jeune fille? _Mais enfin, de quoi as-tu peur! Elle n'est qu'une adolescente et elle n'a pas à te dire quoi faire! Tu n'as pas à ressortir parce qu'elle te l'ordonne sans avoir au moins pu lui parler! _Se dit-elle.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda l'adolescente, qui lui tournait le dos.

-Je veux simplement te parler…

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parler alors dégage! Dit l'adolescente d'un ton impatient.

-Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas une chance? Parler n'a jamais tué personne. Dit calmement Miguelus.

Louna préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Sa patience avait déjà atteint son plus haut point et elle devait se mordre l'intérieur des lèvres pour s'empêcher de l'inonder d'insultes. De plus, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et cela n'aidait guère pour sa patience. Elle alla s'accoter contre le rebord de la fenêtre et fit mine de ne plus l'écouter.

-Ais-je fait quelque chose de mal envers toi? Demanda Miguelus en approchant lentement de la jeune fille

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et continua de regarder à l'extérieur, comme s'il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Pourquoi es-tu ainsi? Que t'est-il arrivé?

-CE N'EST PAS DE TES AFFAIRES! FOU-MOI LA PAIX! DÉGAGE! MA VIE NE TE REGARDE PAS, NI MON CARACTÈRE, NI RIEN À PROPOS DE MOI, T'AS COMPRIS! Je ne veux rien savoir de toi et il me semble que je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me foutre la paix! S'écria la jeune fille à bout de patience

-Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler?

Louna serra les poings et se força à ne rien répondre. Sa respiration était devenue bruyante et ses ongles pénétraient dans ses paumes. Elle sentit Miguelus parvenir à ses côtés et elle dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas la repousser. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle et cela l'énervait.

-Tu sais, Severus croit que tu es…Méchante. Mais moi, je suis certaine qu'il se trompe. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui te force à avoir un tel caractère, mais je suis sûre qu'à l'intérieur de toi, tu es une personne totalement différente, seulement, tu n'oses pas le montrer. Pourquoi ne m'en parles-tu pas? Je ne vais rien dire à personne. Ça doit être difficile pour toi de tout garder pour toi. Parler, ça libère, tu sais? Raconte-moi. Dit doucement Miguelus en posant une main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

La réaction de l'adolescente fut immédiate. À peine la main de Miguelus avait-elle toucher son dos que la jeune fille s'était brusquement retourner, avait agrippé le poignet de la femme et l'avait violemment tordu.

-Ne-me-touche-pas. Siffla la jeune fille en grognant férocement, serrant toujours le poignet de Miguelus de sa main gauche.

-MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE! LÂCHE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT OU J'APPELE SEVERUS! Cria Miguelus en essayant de libérer son poignet

Mais Louna ne desserra pas sa prise, au contraire, elle serra davantage et le tordit encore plus d'un mouvement. Un craquement se fit entendre et la jeune femme cria de douleur.

-Je t'avais dit de me foutre la paix et de dégager. Et j'en ai rien à foutre de l'autre crétin, je n'ai pas peur de lui. Murmura Louna alors qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts le deuxième os craquer.

Miguelus cria une seconde fois et baissa la tête sous l'effet de la douleur. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit que l'adolescente la fixait d'un regard flamboyant de haine et de rage. Wolfy poussa Louna du museau afin de lui faire comprendre de relâcher le poignet de Miguelus, mais la jeune fille fit comme si elle n'avait rien sentit. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Severus apparut dans le cadre de la chambre.

-Lâche-la immédiatement, Black. Ordonna l'homme d'une voix menaçante.

-Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire de me foutre la paix et d'arrêter de me parler. Siffla Louna en tordant un peu plus le poignet de Miguelus, qui poussa un cri perçant

-JE T'AI DIT DE LA LÂCHER BLACK! Cria l'homme en sortant sa baguette.

-LA FERME! TU N'AS PAS À ME DIRE QUOI FAIRE! Cria Louna en tournant la tête vers Snape, sans lâcher Miguelus

L'homme n'attendit pas davantage. Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille et un éclair rouge en sortit, frappant la jeune fille qui fut projetée violement contre le mur.

-SALAUD! TU N'AURAIS PAS DÛ FAIRE ÇA! Cria Louna en se relevant rapidement.

Miguelus avait rejoint Severus de l'autre côté du lit et tenait son poignet, qui n'avait pas repris sa place initiale, mais qui était resté dans le même état que l'adolescente l'avait mis.

-OH NON, BLACK, N'ESSAIE PAS D'INVERSER LES RÔLES! C'EST TOI QUI N'AURAIS PAS DÛ FAIRE CE QUE TU AS FAIT!

-Elle n'est qu'un monstre cette sale morveuse. Dit Miguelus à Severus.

-QUOI! RÉPÈTE ÇA ESPÈCE DE SALE FOUINEUSE! C'EST TOI QUI M'A CHERCHÉ ALORS TU N'AS REÇU QUE CE QUE TU MÉRITAIS! Cria Louna en avançant à grands pas vers la femme.

Mais Severus avança également vers l'adolescente enragée.

-DÉGAGE! S'écria Louna en poussant Snape qui, à sa grande surprise, recula de plusieurs pas.

Mais l'homme empoigna la jeune fille et la rejeta vers le fond de la chambre. L'adolescente se releva rapidement et, voyant que Snape approchait vers elle, avança vers lui et le repoussa une nouvelle fois en disant entre ses dents

-Tu veux jouer à ça, hein?

Snape la repoussa une nouvelle fois, mais Louna revint à la charge. Elle grognait férocement et, poussant une nouvelle fois Severus, elle lui empoigna le bras et le griffa sauvagement. Elle ne voyait que du noir et se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait brusquement ramenée en arrière et qu'elle se trouvait devant Johnny et les autres une fois de plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait à cette époque, c'est qu'elle devait se battre et se défendre car elle ne voulait pas se rabaisser au niveau des autres enfants et les supplier d'arrêter de la frapper. Elle préférait se battre plutôt que de devoir supplier. C'était comme si son cerveau était en train de mélanger les deux événements et qu'il lui disait de se battre. Lorsque Snape la repoussa à nouveau, il remarqua que ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'anormal, mais il n'eut pas le temps de mieux y réfléchir puisque l'adolescente revenait déjà à la charge.

-Oh non, pas de ça avec moi, Black!

La jeune fille eut un rictus moqueur et dit

-Tu as peur maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu t'es ramolli?

Louna tremblait et était aveuglée par la rage qu'elle avait retenue depuis bien avant le début de l'été. Elle confondait Johnny et Snape, bien que les hommes ne se ressemblaient guère. Elle se jeta à nouveau sur Severus, mais celui-ci en avait assez

-ÇA SUFFIT BLACK! TU VAS TE CALMER MAINTENANT OU SINON, C'EST MOI QUI TE CALMERAI! Cria Snape en empoignant la jeune fille par le collet et en la levant de terre

Louna grogna sauvagement et repensa aux nombreuses fois où elle s'était fait injecter une drogue qui la rendait amorphe pour plusieurs heures, voir plus d'une journée.

-NON! Cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied à Snape, qui le reçut sur le genou.

Il grogna et jeta la jeune fille sur le sol, pointant sa baguette sur elle. Louna se releva et fit un pas vers l'avant, mais Wolfy vint s'interposer entre l'adolescente et l'homme. Il fixa Louna d'un regard rempli de reproches et, lorsque la jeune fille voulut passer à côtés de lui, il se leva sur ses pattes arrière. Il posa ses antérieurs sur les épaules de la jeune fille et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois depuis que Miguelus avait fait l'erreur de lui toucher le dos, Louna remarqua Wolfy et ses pensées redevinrent claires. Elle prit les pattes du loup et les repoussa doucement afin de pouvoir avancer vers l'homme, mais l'animal grogna férocement et montra les crocs, indiquant à l'adolescente de rester où elle était. Mais celle-ci n'était pas du même avis et plongea son regard dans celui du loup en grognant à son tour.

_Calme-toi maintenant! Ça suffit! Il ne veut pas te battre alors cesse de vouloir commencer le combat! Tu vas avoir des ennuis et ne vient pas te plaindre de cela lorsqu'il t'enfermera ici pour plus d'une journée! Non, Miguelus n'aurait pas dû continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé et elle n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'elle a fait, mais c'est fini maintenant alors tu restes tranquille! _Eut l'air de lui dire sévèrement Wolfy.

La jeune fille serra les poings et leva les yeux vers Snape, qui pointait toujours sa baguette sur elle, puis rebaissa son regard vers le loup, qui s'assit devant elle. Elle regarda simultanément le loup et l'homme pendant plusieurs minutes encore. Puis, elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur et s'assoya sur le plancher, tremblante de rage. Elle releva les genoux et y appuya ses bras, se forçant à regarder ses jambes plutôt que de défier Snape encore une fois. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur en regardant l'adolescente. À quoi jouait-elle? Il abaissa sa baguette et, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle restait dans la même position sans faire le moindre geste, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se retourna et rejoignit sa cousine, qui restait bouche-bée par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

-C'est un vrai monstre! Au fait, pourquoi l'appelles-tu toujours black?

-Parce que son nom est Black!

-Son nom ne peut pas être noir!

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Elle s'appelle Black! Son père est Sirius Black, espèce d'idiote!

-Oh vraiment! Oh, alors je comprends pourquoi elle est ainsi! Elle a hérité du même tempérament que son père et du même instinct meurtrier!

-C'est faux. Ce crétin n'est pas mon père, je n'ai pas de père! Dit l'adolescente entre ses dents, qui avait entendu ce que les deux gens s'étaient dits.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, _Black_. Tu as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait, Severus? Elle m'a cassé le poignet et ça fait horriblement mal! Dit Miguelus d'une voix geignarde.

-La ferme. Tu n'avais qu'à utiliser ta baguette espèce de sotte. Et je t'avais prévenu à propos de cette morveuse. Cesse de te plaindre et sors d'ici, je vais arranger ton poignet puisque tu sembles incapable de te servir de ta baguette. Dit froidement Snape à sa cousine.

Il entraîna Miguelus hors de la pièce et, jetant un dernier regard à Louna, qui relevait lentement la tête, il claqua la porte et la verrouilla. La jeune fille fixa longuement la porte close, la respiration encore saccadée. Puis, elle soupira longuement et accota sa tête contre le mur, se demandant combien de temps Snape allait la laisser enfermée dans cette pièce. Ses tremblements s'estompèrent peu à peu et sa respiration redevint normale. Wolfy était toujours assis devant elle et la fixait, mais Louna évita de le regarder. Les heures passèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux ne fassent le moindre mouvement. La lune poursuivait sa course et bientôt, elle disparut. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une lueur grise se fit voir au loin que Snape apparut dans la chambre. Louna, qui n'avait pas dormi pour la seconde nuit, leva ses yeux cernés vers lui, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Elle le regarda s'approcher sans faire le moindre geste, attendant de voir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il se posta devant elle et la regarda avec un rictus moqueur. Puis, il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui dit

-Tu sais, ma patience a aussi des limites, et tu es en train de les franchir dangereusement. Si c'est ce qui arrive, tu le regretteras amèrement et je te jure que ce ne sera pas que de simples petits sortilèges. Je ne me gênerais pas pour les utiliser sur toi et personne ne croirait un traître mot qui pourrait sortir de ta misérable bouche.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu n'es pas le premier qui me menace des pires atrocités. Siffla Louna

Snape lui empoigna une mèche de cheveux et lui renversa la tête, ce qui fit grogner le loup, qui se leva pour aller aux côtés de la jeune fille.

-J'en ai assez de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui te serais arrivée si ta sale bête n'aurait pas été là, mais compte toi chanceuse qu'elle y soit été. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose comme ce soir se reproduise, Black, tu m'entends! À l'avenir, tu resteras tranquille et tu feras ce que je t'ai dit de faire! Dorénavant, je ne serai plus aussi tolérant alors tu as intérêt à obéir espèce de morveuse. Alors tu vas cesser de t'obstiner avec moi et tu vas arrêter de vouloir te battre contre moi, tu as compris? Lui dit-il alors que la jeune fille essayait de desserrer la prise.

-Tu peux toujours rêver espèce d'enfoiré! Répliqua la jeune fille après un moment.

Snape relâcha la jeune fille et se releva.

-Tu te crois si forte, pas vrai Black? Tu refuses toujours de devoir reconnaître que tu es dominé, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu verras, ça viendra, tu n'auras pas le choix d'accepter ce fait.

-Oh tu crois ça? Grogna la jeune fille en se relevant.

Snape eut un nouveau rictus et lui dit

-Tu ferais bien de dormir, petite Black. Tu ne pourras pas supporter une seconde journée sans avoir fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Puis, il transplana avec un second _Crack_, laissant à nouveau la jeune fille seule avec le loup.

_Et voilà! Fini!Et maintenant, je vais me coucher' Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewvé! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre! Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps viendra le prochain mais bon. REVIEWVER!_

_Byebye!_

_Louna_

_Sincline et tombe dans la dizaine de travaux qui l'attendent._


	35. Individus indésirables

D.A: Tous les personnages de Harry appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi que l'univers mais mes personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à MOI!

N.A: Finalement je commence ce chapitre…35? Après des mois! Désolée l'école a pris le plus clair de mon temps pour écrire(je trouve ca poche mais bon)et mon chapitre de mon autre fic a pris plus longtemps que je croyais mais bon me revoilà c'est l'essentielJe vais tenter quelque chose d'impossible! Essayer de finir ce chapitre avant vendredi(on est lundi le 26 juin 2006,donc vendredi le 30 juin 2006 je vais essayer de le finir)maiis bon,ma m'essayer pareilDe toute façon je travaille pas beaucoup et l'école est finie alors!Vacances!yaay!lol En ce moment j'écoute le 3eme Harrry Potter mais je crois pas que ça vous intéresse plus que ça alors ma gueule et je commence! READ & ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Snape relâcha la jeune fille et se releva.

-Tu te crois si forte, pas vrai Black? Tu refuses toujours de devoir reconnaître que tu es dominé, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu verras, ça viendra, tu n'auras pas le choix d'accepter ce fait.

-Oh tu crois ça? Grogna la jeune fille en se relevant.

Snape eut un nouveau rictus et lui dit

-Tu ferais bien de dormir, petite Black. Tu ne pourras pas supporter une seconde journée sans avoir fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Puis, il transplana avec un second _Crack_, laissant à nouveau la jeune fille seule avec le loup.

_**Chapitre 35: Individus indésirables**_

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Miguelus. Celle-ci n'avait pas adressé la moindre parole à Louna lors de son départ, au grand plaisir de l'adolescente qui, de toute façon, n'était pas dans la demeure à ce moment. Depuis le jour où la jeune fille avait brisé le poignet de Miguelus, la tension n'était jamais retombée entre Snape et Louna. Au contraire, elle augmentait au fil des jours. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'un n'essaie de provoquer l'autre. L'adolescente passait le moins de temps possible à la maison, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais Snape ne ratait jamais une occasion pour lui tomber dessus. À vrai dire, Louna ne ratait jamais non plus une occasion de provoquer l'homme, dont la patience était épuisée, tout comme la sienne. Wolfy devait souvent intervenir auprès de Louna afin que celle-ci arrête avant que ça ne dégénère. L'animal n'avait aucune idée de ce que Snape pourrait faire, mais il savait que Louna finirait par se battre contre l'homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore mis ses menaces à exécution, mais quelque chose laissait croire qu'il n'y tarderait pas si la situation ne se rétablissait pas.

Louna se trouvait une fois de plus dans la forêt. En compagnie de Wolfy, elle explorait de nouveaux endroits sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi. Tous deux se promenaient à travers les arbres et les racines, n'ayant aucune idée où de l'endroit où aller. Il n'y avait aucun sentier de formé dans cette forêt, indice que personne ne s'y promenait. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas effrayée. Elle était habituée de parcourir de longues distances en forêt sans savoir où cela la mènerait et, de toute façon, paniquer de servirait à rien, elle l'avait appris dès ses premiers jours en forêt. De toute façon, toute forêt avait une fin, même si elle avait une superficie de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Cela devait faire bientôt 2 heures qu'ils marchaient dans cette forêt et la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de la distance qu'elle avait parcourue ni à combien de kilomètres se trouvait la maison de Snape. C'était une autre journée de canicule et Louna avait fini par enlever le chandail à manches longues noires, maintenant noué autour de sa taille, qu'elle portait par-dessus son vieux chandail gris sans manches. Wolfy, qui marchait à ses côtés, la langue pendante, aurait bien voulu s'arrêter et se reposer sous un arbre tellement il avait chaud.

-Alors Wolfy, tu vieillis? Tu ne peux plus supporter la chaleur? Demanda la jeune fille en ricanant, tournant les yeux vers lui

_Si tu serais sous ta forme de loup en ce moment, tu serais dans le même état que moi alors ne joue pas à la plus maligne._ Lui dit Wolfy en la regardant

-C'est ça, tu ne veux pas avouer que tu vieillis et que tu faiblis.

_Va te mettre un manteau de fourrure et marche. Qui est le plus faible entre moi et toi si tu as déjà enlevé ton chandail à manches longues? Je crois que c'est toi alors cesse de geindre comme le petit louveteau que tu es. _Lui dit Wolfy en essayant de lui attraper le mollet avec sa gueule.

-Je ne suis pas un louveteau et je ne me plains pas. Répliqua Louna en évitant le loup.

Wolfy relança son attaque et, encore une fois, l'adolescente l'évita. Elle se mit à courir à travers les arbres, poursuivie quelques secondes plus tard par le loup, qui arriva à ses côtés en quelques bonds.

-Oh non tu ne m'auras pas! Lui dit-elle en accélérant, sachant très bien que le loup ne pourrait pas continuer de courir très longtemps étant donné qu'il avait chaud

Mais, alors qu'elle prenait de la vitesse, elle se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre le sol. Le souffle coupé, elle resta étendue pendant plusieurs secondes. Le loup, parvenu à ses côtés, la poussa du museau et lui donna un coup de langue sur le front. La jeune fille se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qui aurait pu la faire tomber. Mais elle ne vit rien et haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle avait dû trébucher sur son autre pied. Elle fit un pas mais, alors qu'elle voulu en faire un second, son pied refusa de bouger. Intriguée, elle regarda son pied, mais n'y vit rien qui aurait pu l'empêcher de bouger. Elle commença à se débattre, tentant d'arracher son pied au sol, mais en vint. Elle se rassit sur le sol, prit sa cheville à deux mains et tira, mais rien n'y fit.

-Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe! Dit-elle entre ses dents, la colère montant en elle.

Elle recommença à se débattre, arrachant les parcelles d'herbe et déplaçant la terre autour d'elle. Wolfy s'approcha de la jeune fille et vint renifler sa jambe, se demandant également pourquoi elle refusait de bouger. Puis, comme s'il venait de comprendre, il prit le bas de pantalon entre ses dents et le releva tant bien que mal. Louna, qui avait regardé le loup faire tout en essayant en vain de bouger sa jambe, regarda sa cheville et y remarqua le bracelet attaché autour. Une lueur rouge l'entourait.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il était inutile d'essayer de te sauver. Dit une voix glaciale

La jeune fille eut un léger sursaut et releva la tête. Snape était debout devant elle, les bras croisés, la regardant d'un air moqueur. L'adolescente poussa un grognement et se releva, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui de plusieurs têtes et semblait également plus frêle.

-Enlève-moi ça. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, une lueur de fureur brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

-Mais que ce passe-t-il, Black? Pourquoi es-tu incapable de bouger? Lui demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur

-Il y a un enfoiré d'enfant de pute qui m'en empêche.

Avant que Louna ait pu faire le moindre geste, Snape la saisit par le cou, ignorant les habituels grognements qui s'élevèrent à ses côtés.

-Si j'étais toi, espèce de morveuse, je surveillerais mon langage si je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis. Dit-il à voix basse en sortant de son autre main sa baguette.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi sale crétin. Dit-elle entre ses dents, fixant l'homme dans les yeux.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux et passa sa baguette sur la balafre qui barrait le visage de Louna, qui secoua la tête en lui écartant d'un coup son bras.

-Il est grand temps que quelqu'un t'apprenne à tenir ta langue et à surveiller ton langage. Dit lentement Snape en maintenant toujours sa baguette devant le visage de la jeune fille.

-Si tu crois que j-

Louna ne pu terminer sa phrase puisque, d'un seul mouvement de baguette, Snape fit apparaître des bulles roses qui sortaient de la bouche de l'adolescente. Il la relâcha et, pendant près d'une minute, la regarda s'étouffer sur le sol. Louna tentait de recracher ces bulles, mais à chaque fois qu'elle en recrachait, d'autres se formaient et se mêlaient avec sa salive, ce qui l'étouffait. Couchée sur la terre, elle tentait en vain de reprendre son souffle. Wolfy, qui était accouru à ses côtés, la regardait sans pouvoir rien faire. Finalement, l'homme mit fin au sortilège et regarda l'adolescente reprendre son souffle.

-Tu as été prévenu, Black. Dit l'homme d'une voix douce en regardant l'adolescente se relever

-La ferme espèce de sale enculé! Si tu penses m'impressionner avec ton petit sort, tu te trompes! Jamais je ne ferai ce que tu me diras! S'écria l'adolescente en continuant de débiter ses insultes, tremblante de rage

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris ta leçon.

Il refit le même mouvement de baguette et, encore une fois, regarda la jeune fille recracher d'énormes bulles roses. Elle tomba à genoux et, à quatre pattes sur le sol, toussait afin de faire sortir les bulles. Cette fois, Snape laissa s'écouler plus de temps que la première fois, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il arrêta le sortilège, la jeune fille prit une grande bouffée d'air et fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras? Demanda-t-il après environ une minute en empoignant le bras de la jeune fille.

Il la releva sans ménagement, sans laisser le temps à l'adolescente de reprendre son souffle, et observa son bras de plus près.

-Pauvre petite Black, tu as une cicatrice. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleuré lorsque tu t'es fait cette blessure. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique alors que Louna dégageait violement son bras.

Il n'avait vu que la seule cicatrice qui dépassait sur son bras droit d'environ 2 centimètres. Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qu'elle se prolongeait plus loin.

-La ferme espèce d'imbécile. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. La prochaine fois que-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque Snape venait de lui jeter pour la troisième fois le sortilège.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon, Black. Je pensais que tu serais plus intelligente que cela, mais je crois que je me suis trompée. Tu es aussi intelligente que ta sale bête, sinon moins. Je crois que je vais te laisser ici pendant encore quelques heures, comme cela, tu pourras réfléchir un peu, si tu en es capable. J'espère que tu auras compris quelque chose lorsque je reviendrai te chercher. Dit-il lorsqu'il mit fin au sortilège, regardant la jeune fille cracher les dernières bulles.

-Tu ferais bien d'enlever ce stupide sort! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il lui tournait le dos

-Tu ferais bien d'apprendre où est ta place et à la tenir. Répliqua Snape d'un ton menaçant.

-J'ai la même place que toi! Enlève-moi ce stupide sortilège! Enlève-le!

-Tu croies pouvoir me donner des ordres, Black? Détrompes-toi. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne te voir et là, on verra si tu as compris ta leçon ou non. Essaie de ne pas te sauver. Dit l'homme avec un rictus moqueur

Puis, avant que Louna ait eu le temps de répliquer, il transplana, laissant l'adolescente seule.

-SALE ENCULÉ TU ME FAIS SUER! S'écria-t-elle au vide.

Sous le regard impuissant du loup, elle recommença à se débattre. Elle eu beau user de toute sa force, de tirer de toutes les manières, rien n'y fit, son pied restait cloué au sol. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure, essoufflée, qu'elle arrêta et se laissa tomber sur la terre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa un grognement rageur. Puis, se redressant, elle s'en prit au bracelet, cherchant un moyen de l'enlever, même si elle avait déjà essayé le premier jour où Snape le lui avait posé. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle s'en lassa et se laissa retomber sur le dos. La rage qu'elle ressentait n'avait toujours pas diminué. Wolfy lui donna un léger coup de museau sur la joue et lui donna un coup de langue affectueux. La jeune fille poussa un soupir agacé, mais posa néanmoins une main sur la tête du loup. Elle se redressa et, posant ses bras sur ses genoux, regarda autour d'elle. Mis à part quelques chants d'oiseaux, que la jeune fille entendait quelques fois, la forêt était calme et silencieuse. Louna soupira longuement. Que pouvait-elle faire, mis à part attendre que l'homme revienne? L'adolescente laissa échapper un grognement, auquel Wolfy répondit.

-Ce n'est qu'un sale imbécile de chien. Dit Louna entre ses dents

_Je sais, mais ne viens pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas cherché._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en se postant devant elle.

-Il m'a cherchée! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? Que je le laisse faire? Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'avais le goût de le frapper lorsqu'il a parlé de ma cicatrice.

_Calme-toi Louna. Je sais qu'il t'a cherché puisque vous passez votre temps à vous provoquer à chaque fois que vous êtes l'un en face de l'autre. Mais fais attention. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il t'a fait, il serait bien capable d'utiliser d'autre sortilège._

-Il ne me fait pas peur. Si tu crois que je vais arrêter juste parce qu'il commence à me jeter des sortilèges, tu te trompes.

Le loup eut l'air de soupirer longuement puis lui _dit_

_Je sais que tu n'as pas peur de lui, mais je ne veux pas qu'un jour, cela tourne en bataille ou je ne sais quoi. Alors fais attention._

-Oui papa. Dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Le loup poussa un grognement et bondit sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Il se coucha sur elle afin de lui donner plus de difficultés et entreprit de lui lécher le visage. Louna, qui avait eu le souffle coupé lorsque le loup l'avait plaquée au sol, se débattait. Elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite afin d'échapper à la langue du loup, mais cela ne servait à rien.

-Dégage Wolfy. Fiche le camp de sur moi, aller dégage. Dit-elle en riant.

Mais le loup ne se leva pas et continua son manège tandis que Louna essayait de le repousser. Finalement, elle l'entoura de ses bras et le renversa, puis elle le repoussa et se leva, le regardant se remettre sur ses pattes. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment sans faire le moindre mouvement.

_Non mais regarde-toi. Où as-tu été traînée sale petite morveuse? Tu es sale!_ Sembla lui dire Wolfy

En effet, Louna était sale. Ses mains étaient couvertes de terre et il y en avait sous ses ongles. Ses bras avaient quelques marques de terre de même que son visage et son pantalon, ainsi que le dos de son chandail, en étaient tachés. La jeune fille était certaine également d'en avoir dans les cheveux.

-Tu es jaloux? Demanda Louna après s'être regardée

_Oui._

-Tu n'as qu'à te rouler dedans alors.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler pendant un long moment. Louna finit par se rasseoir sur la terre et chercha dans ses poches quelque chose à manger. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait épuisé ses réserves. Elle poussa un grognement et regarda autour d'elle. Mis à part quelques oiseaux et écureuils qui passaient, il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette forêt. Pourtant, la jeune fille savait qu'il y avait d'autres animaux dans cette forêt, des animaux beaucoup plus gros et, certains, plus dangereux. Un grognement roula au fond de sa gorge. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle avait l'impression de retourner en arrière, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Certes, l'orphelinat avait été beaucoup plus pire que ce qu'elle devait endurer, mais certain moment, comme celui-ci, lui donnait l'impression d'être retournée là où elle s'était jurée de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Son regard était fixé devant elle, dans le vide, et elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ces 2 années qu'elle avait dû endurer.

C'est ainsi que le temps s'écoula, lentement, aux yeux de la jeune fille. Le soleil poursuivait sa course incessante et, plus il descendait, plus les ombres des arbres s'allongèrent autour de l'adolescente. Bientôt, le soleil disparu, laissant la pénombre s'installer dans la forêt. À présent, Louna n'arrivait plus à voir le bout de ses doigts, mais elle n'était pas effrayée en pleine forêt et, à vrai dire, elle s'y sentait mieux et y dormait mieux que lorsqu'elle se trouvait entre quatre murs. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais du soir, appréciant l'odeur qu'avait la forêt à cette période de la journée. Wolfy était couché à ses côtés et scrutait les ténèbres afin de s'assurer, comme à son habitude, qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Peu à peu, les étoiles percèrent le ciel et la lune apparut à son tour, projetant de faibles lueurs dans la forêt. Cependant, l'épaisseur du feuillage des arbres bloquait la majorité des rayons qui tentaient de pénétrer dans la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, Louna leva la tête vers le ciel et observa les étoiles. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et resta ainsi pendant un long moment, immobile, à fixer le ciel. Finalement, la noirceur ainsi que le silence de la forêt, que seuls quelques hiboux brisaient de leurs hululements, eurent raison d'elle et la jeune fille finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil léger. Wolfy fit le tour de la jeune fille en scrutant les ténèbres et revint vers elle. Il s'allongea aux côtés de l'adolescente, posa la tête sur la hanche de celle-ci et s'endormit à son tour.

Ce fut par un craquement sec et retentissant que la jeune fille se réveilla. Instinctivement, elle se releva rapidement et s'apprêta à courir mais, ayant oublié qu'un de ses pieds ne pouvaient plus bougé, elle retomba aussi vite qu'elle s'était levée. Wolfy s'était réveillé en même temps qu'elle et grognait, montrant ses crocs pointus à ce qui approchait. Une lumière apparue et éclaira la jeune fille qui referma les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière. Elle plaça une main devant la source lumineuse et se releva, se rappelant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle y faisait. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à dormir, elle ne pouvait le dire.

-Alors Black, as-tu appris ta leçon? Demanda la voix moqueuse de Snape.

Louna ne fit qu'émettre un grognement en guise de réponse et attendit la suite.

-Je ne parle pas ton langage, Black. Mais je vais interpréter ta réponse comme étant un _oui_. Alors, tu t'es bien amusée?

La jeune fille serra les poings et fixa Snape d'un regard rempli de haine, mais s'abstint de répondre.

-J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop effrayée et que tu ne t'es pas trop plainte à ta sale bête.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? Siffla-t-elle d'un ton haineux, la rage commençant à monter.

-À ce que je vois, tu t'es débattue contre le sortilège. C'était stupide de ta part, mais ça ne me surprend pas.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Louna bondit vers l'homme, mais oublia une seconde fois le sortilège et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Snape ricana méchamment et, pointant le faisceau lumineux dans les yeux de la jeune fille, lui dit

-Je crois que je vais te laisser ici encore quelques jours pour que tu puisses te calmer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Black?

-J'aimerais mieux rester dans cette forêt plutôt que de retourner vivre dans la même maison que toi. Répliqua la jeune fille en se relevant, une main devant les yeux

Cette réplique lui valut un grognement désapprobateur de Wolfy. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et émit un autre grognement auquel le loup répliqua encore une fois.

-J'ignorais que tu parlais le même langage que lui.

-La ferme. Dit-elle entre ses dents

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Louna ouvrit la bouche, mais un grognement de Wolfy l'en dissuada. Tremblante de rage, elle serra les poings, mais ne dit rien de plus.

-J'ai cru t'entendre me dire de me la fermer.

-Tu as dû halluciner, c'est courant, avec l'âge. Répliqua Louna sans pouvoir se retenir

-Très drôle Black. Tu es aussi stupide et arrogante que ton père.

-Je-n'ai-pas-de-père! T'entends! S'écria-t-elle

-Ne me parle pas de cette manière, Black. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

-Je vais te parler comme je veux!

-Tu veux passer la nuit ici ou tu vas décider de te taire pour que j'enlève ce sortilège?

À grande peine, Louna garda le silence, fixant l'homme d'un regard flamboyant de haine.

-Voilà qui est mieux, Black.

La jeune fille due se mordre l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas répliquer. Tremblante de rage, elle attendait que Snape enlève le sort. Non pas que cela lui dérangeait de passer une nuit dans la forêt, mais c'était le sortilège dont elle voulait se débarrasser. Elle entendit l'homme murmurer quelques paroles inaudibles et, quelques secondes plus tard, sentit son pied devenir soudainement plus léger. Elle le leva et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa à quel point sa cheville était ankylosée. C'est à peine si elle arrivait à la bouger.

-Tu y penseras à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu voudras te sauver.

-Je n'ai pas voulu me sauver! Je ne faisais que marcher!

-Tes limites sont celles de la ville alors n'essaie plus d'en sortir.

-Je n'essayais pas d'en sortir!

-Silence!

-NON!

-Tais-toi! À moins que tu ne préfères que je te jette un autre sortilège. Dit Snape en lui agrippant le bras.

Louna commença aussitôt à se débattre, mais l'homme la secoua et lui dit

-Tu préfères rester ici avec le sortilège ou tu vas arrêter de te débattre et prendre ta sale bête si tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici?

La jeune fille grogna, mais cessa de se tortiller et entoura de son bras libre la taille de Wolfy. Puis, ils transplanèrent et atterrirent devant la maison. Cependant, Snape ne relâcha pas la jeune fille et la traîna jusque dans la maison.

-Maintenant, monte dans la chambre. Dit-il en la jetant sur les escaliers.

Louna le fixa pendant quelques secondes puis, s'abstenant difficilement à répliquer quelque chose, monta l'escalier et regagna la chambre en boitant, suivie de Wolfy. Elle claqua la porte de la chambre et poussa une exclamation rageuse à moitié étouffée. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte en enfonçant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Le loup vint à ses côtés et, la poussant gentiment du museau, lui dit, lorsqu'elle le regarda,

_Je t'avais dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à sévir contre toi et qu'il chercherait à te provoquer. _

-Et tu espères quoi? Que je vais le laisser faire sans rien répliquer? J'en ai assez de lui et je n'ai plus de patience. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, je ne vais plus me retenir. Déclara-t-elle en serrant les poings.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il commence à te faire mal. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il pourrait utiliser des sortilèges plus puissants que celui des bulles._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en gémissant.

-Je m'en fiche, qu'il le fasse. S'il est trop lâche, qu'il les utilise, ses stupides sortilèges.

_Tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas le poids face aux sortilèges plus puissants_

-Et alors? Répliqua Louna, agacée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Sa cheville commençait à bouger normalement, mais était encore un peu ankylosée. La jeune fille se coucha sur la moquette et ferma les yeux. Le loup vint se coucher à ses côtés, ferma à son tour les yeux alors que Louna lui entourait le cou de son bras et enfouissait la tête dans son pelage, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Il soupira longuement et s'endormit.

La pluie réveilla Louna le lendemain matin. Celle-ci s'étira longuement et se leva. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il tombait des cordes.

-On va être trempés Wolfy. Lui dit-elle alors que le loup s'étirait en baillant longuement.

_Sale comme tu es, une douche ne te fera pas de mal._ Eut l'air de répliquer Wolfy d'un regard moqueur.

-Si moi j'en ai besoin d'une, alors je ne parlerai pas de toi espèce de sac à poux. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le loup s'élança vers la jeune fille, qui l'évita aisément et qui plaqua l'animal au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Wolfy? Demanda-t-elle, assise sur son dos afin de le maintenir au tapis.

Wolfy grogna et réussi, au bout de quelques minutes, à faire basculer la jeune fille de son dos. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se relever, il posa ses antérieurs sur les épaules de l'adolescente et se mit à lui lécher le visage. Louna se débarrassa rapidement du loup et se releva.

-J'ai faim. Aller viens, allons voir ce qu'il y a de bon en ville. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Wolfy la suivie et ils sortirent de la chambre. Tout était calme et silencieux dans la maison.

-L'autre gros débile dort encore. Dit Louna après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine et du salon.

-Le gros débile se trouve derrière toi, espèce d'idiote, et il ne dort plus. Dit une voix glaciale dans son dos

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à Snape.

-Où croies-tu aller ainsi?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Répliqua sèchement Louna

-Tu croies ça?

-Oui, je le crois.

-Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, Black. Tu n'iras nulle part aujourd'hui.

-Essaie de m'en empêcher. Siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant, elle voulut l'ouvrir, mais la poignée refusa de bouger. Louna tenta plusieurs fois de la tournée, sentant la colère remonter en elle, mais la poignée refusa de céder.

-Ouvre la porte. Dit Louna en se retournant, les poings serrés.

-Hors de question. Je t'ai dit que tu n'irais nulle part aujourd'hui donc, tu n'iras nulle part.

-La ferme! Ouvre cette porte!

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà répondu à ce sujet.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu as dit! Je me fiche de tout ce que tu me dis! Ouvre la porte! Je ne vais pas rester enfermée toute la journée dans cette fichue maison!

-La ferme Black. Je t'ai dit que tu ne sortirais pas alors oui, tu vas rester ici pendant toute la journée. Je ne t'ouvrirai rien du tout alors cesse de te plaindre.

Louna grogna et fixa Snape d'un regard meurtrier. Puis, elle passa devant lui et entra dans la cuisine

-Tu ferais bien d'oublier la porte de la cuisine, elle est verrouillée, je ne suis pas stupide. Dit l'homme avant même que Louna ait pu se rendre au fond de la pièce.

L'adolescente s'arrêta et pris une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire si je sors? Tu ne m'as pas dans la maison et moi, je n'ai pas à t'endurer. Alors laisse-moi sortir. Dit-elle en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

L'homme eut un rictus moqueur et lui dit

-Hors de question, Black. Tu restes ici. Hier, tu aurais dû obéir, mais tu as choisi une autre option alors maintenant, tu payes les conséquences. Tu sauras quoi faire pour la prochaine fois. Et puis, de toute façon, avec le temps qu'il fait, tu aurais senti le chien mouillé et tu aurais mis de la saleté partout.

-Va te faire foutre! Si tu croies que je vais t'obéir, tu te trompes! Je te l'ai déjà dit plus d'une fois, mais je crois que tu commences à perdre la mémoire, sale vieux débile! Et je ne sens pas le chien!

-La ferme Black! Il est temps que quelqu'un t'apprenne que tu ne peux obtenir tout ce que tu veux et le respect. Apparemment, tu n'as pas été élevée et personne ne t'a enseigné quoique ce soit. Tu n'as pas été assez punie non plus.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends? Tu n'as aucun papier qui dit que tu as ma garde légale, tu n'as rien signé alors n'essaie pas de te prendre pour mon tuteur. Tu croies que je n'ai pas été punie, que personne ne m'a rien enseigné? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors tu ferais bien de te la fermer avant de te rendre ridicule. Tu ne connais rien de moi, et c'est bien ainsi, je n'ai aucune envie que le contraire se produise. Tes punitions, tu peux te les foutre où je pense puisqu'elles ne seront d'aucune utilité. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en approchant de l'homme, tremblante de rage.

-Tu croies que j'aurais voulu signer le moindre papier pour toi? Jamais je n'aurais voulu avoir une enfant bâtarde comme toi.

Louna grogna et poussa violement l'homme, qui recula de plusieurs pas. Elle leva la main mais, avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Snape lui attrapa le poignet. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, avant qu'un son puisse en sortir, Louna fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa paume restée ouverte et tourna la main vers le bras de Snape. La manche prit instantanément feu et l'homme relâcha brusquement le poignet de la jeune fille. Alors que Snape était occupé à éteindre le feu, Wolfy agrippa la manche de la jeune fille et la tira vers lui afin qu'elle le suive. Mais, alors que Louna s'apprêtait à suivre le loup, elle fut brusquement plaquée contre le mur. Snape lui agrippa une poignée de cheveux et lui renversa la tête. De son autre main, il sortit sa baguette et appuya la pointe sur la gorge de la jeune fille, qui essayait de faire lâcher prise à ses cheveux.

-Je te conseille de ne plus jamais recommencer ce que tu as fait, tu m'entends? Je n'hésiterai plus à utiliser des sortilèges dont tu ignores jusqu'ici l'existence. Murmura Snape en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille, les yeux flamboyants de haine.

Wolfy grognait à ses côtés et montrait les crocs. Louna grogna également et, sans ciller, murmura à son tour

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les utiliser? Tu as peur? Au fond, tu n'es qu'un sale lâche.

Snape enfonça sa baguette sur la gorge de l'adolescente, mais Wolfy émit un demi-aboyement et l'homme sursauta, surpris. Louna en profita pour le repousser, réussit à dégager ses cheveux et gravit l'escalier, suivie de Wolfy, qui surveillait l'homme d'un regard rempli de haine. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et claqua la porte une fois le loup entré. Elle se laissa glisser contre le cadre et prit de profondes respirations, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de rage qui lui parcouraient le corps. Elle desserra lentement les poings et regarda ses paumes, où les marques de ses ongles étaient apparentes. Elle poussa un grognement et se prit la tête à deux mains, essayant de se calmer. Mais la rage qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers temps refusait de partir. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait et ne le regrettait pas, mais elle savait que, sans le loup, elle ne se serait pas arrêtée. Cela aurait pu tourner au cauchemar, pensait Louna, à l'exception peut-être que Snape ne soit pas comme les autres et aurait tenter de mettre fin à la bagarre, mais elle en doutait.

Elle resta ainsi un long moment à remuer ses sombres pensées lorsque Wolfy lui toucha le bras avec son museau. Elle releva la tête et soupira profondément. La jeune fille se leva et alla à la fenêtre, où elle put voir qu'il tombait toujours des cordes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda-t-elle à haute voix en tournant la tête vers le loup.

Son estomac criait famine depuis quelques temps, mais elle l'ignora, comme elle le faisait autre fois.

_J'en sais rien…Tu peux toujours aller voir s'il y a un livre qui t'intéresse dans la maison._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en baillant.

Louna haussa les épaules et reporta son regard à la fenêtre. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'en lassa et se dirigea vers la porte, qui, à sa grande surprise, n'était pas verrouillée. Elle passa la tête en dehors de la pièce et regarda autour. Snape n'était pas dans les parages et elle n'entendait rien. Lentement, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'escalier, Wolfy à ses côtés. Louna descendit précautionneusement l'escalier et, une fois à la dernière marche, elle écouta et regarda autour d'elle. Encore une fois, le silence régnait et elle ne voyait pas une ombre. La jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers le salon et, une fois à l'intérieur, regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas loin de 3 étagères remplies de livres de sorcellerie de toute sorte. Il y avait également un fauteuil, un divan et une table basse. Lentement, Louna regarda les livres, en prit quelques-uns et les remit à leur place initiale après les avoir feuilleter. Son choix s'arrêta sur un livre traitant de la magie noire et elle le prit. Elle s'assit sur le plancher, ouvrit le livre et commença à lire en récitant quelques passages à Wolfy, qui l'écoutait. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure environ qu'elle referma le livre et le remit à sa place. Elle en prit un second, plus épais et traitant également de la magie noire et décida de remonter à la chambre. Elle ouvrit le grimoire et commença à feuilleter tout en marchant mais, arrivée à la première marche, le livre lui sauta brusquement des mains et, lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Snape se trouvait en face d'elle, le regard flamboyant de haine.

-Je ne crois pas que ce livre soit approprié pour toi, Black. Dit-il en tenant le livre dans sa main

-Alors, il n'est pas approprié pour toi non plus. Rends-le moi. Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents.

La rage revint subitement en elle et Louna se remit à trembler. Elle en avait assez que Snape lui dise quoi faire et ne pas faire. Elle sentait également que l'homme était excédé par son attitude.

-Contrairement à toi, je suis adulte alors que tu n'es qu'une enfant. Je suis celui qui établi tes règles tant que tu seras ici et il me semble que l'une d'entre elles disait de ne PAS fouiller!

-Depuis quand m'as-tu vu respecter des règles? Elles sont faites pour être brisées alors si tu t'imagines que je vais les suivre, tu te trompes. Siffla Louna entre ses dents

-Espèce de petite ingrate insolente. Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à être reconnaissante envers les personnes qui s'occupent de toi?

-J'ai dû manquer ce chapitre du livre _Comment être la bonne petite fille que tout le monde voudrait_. Ça ne m'intéressait pas. Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que tu t'occupes de moi? Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule, sans rien.

-Peut-être que si tu n'aurais pas sauter autant de chapitre, tu n'aurais pas ce caractère d'animal et que tu aurais même une famille. Dit l'homme d'un ton moqueur

-Je n'ai pas un caractère d'animal! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une stupide famille! Je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants, t'entends?

-Bien sûr que non. Tu es plus détestable que les autres. Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne te veuille. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop demandé la question. Tu es une enfant détestable, haïssable, ingrate, stupide, indocile et méchante. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les plus jeunes aient peur de toi, tu effrayes tout le monde. Dit lentement Snape d'un ton rempli de haine

-LA FERME! S'écria Louna en serrant les poings, tremblante de rage

-La vérité fait mal, Black? Demanda l'homme d'un ton moqueur

-Tu veux savoir quel est le problème avec toi? C'est que tu existes!

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle reçut deux magistrales gifles qui l'envoyèrent au plancher. Ce n'était pas les gifles qui l'avaient fait tomber, mais plutôt l'effet de la surprise. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais douté qu'il en serait incapable, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il la frapperait un jour. Surprise, elle se redressa et toucha l'une de ses deux joues engourdies, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire autrefois afin de voir si elle saignait. Louna leva ses yeux au regard meurtrier vers Snape et le fixa, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

Celui-ci tentait vainement de se débarrasser du loup, qui, cette fois, avait planté ses longs crocs pointus à la base du genou de l'homme et griffait son mollet. Snape releva la tête afin de dégager ses cheveux, mais son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Pour l'homme, il ne s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait que lorsqu'il avait senti les crocs du loup se planter dans sa jambe. La dernière phrase que la jeune fille lui avait dite avait ramené un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il soutenait son regard chargé de haine et de reproches sans savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Le loup referma davantage sa mâchoire, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à l'homme, qui détourna les yeux pour regarder l'animal. Il essaya de le repousser, mais c'était inutile et il n'arrivait pas à bouger la jambe. Il sentait toujours le regard de la jeune fille posé sur lui et essayait de ne pas y prêter attention. Il savait que le loup pourrait lui arracher une partie de sa jambe et il n'avait pas envie que cela arrive. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête du loup, qui le fixait haineusement et grognait férocement.

Lorsqu'elle vit la baguette de Snape se pointer sur le loup, Louna allongea le bras et posa une main sur le dos de Wolfy. Celui-ci relâcha sa prise et vint se poster devant Louna en grognant, montrant toujours ses crocs rougis par le sang. Celle-ci s'était relevée et, tremblante de rage, fixait toujours l'homme d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Elle vit que la jambe de Snape saignait et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de joie en voyant le sang descendre sur le plancher. Mais rien ne parut sur son visage. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle poussa violement Snape contre le mur et tourna les talons. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsqu'elle arriva devant et elle sortit dehors sous la pluie battante, Wolfy sur les talons. Une fois sortie, elle se mit à courir dans la rue déserte avec le loup, qui se léchait les lèvres. Elle ne tarda pas à être trempée jusqu'aux os, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Avec ce temps, personne ne sortait de chez-soi.

Snape fut un peu sonné lorsque sa tête alla frapper de plein fouet le mur sur lequel Louna l'avait poussé. Il savait qu'elle avait réussi à sortir mais comment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée puisqu'il n'avait pas enlevé les sortilèges. Il regarda sa jambe. Son mollet était en sang et lui faisait horriblement mal et, au niveau de son genou, il y avait quatre trous parfaitement visibles d'où s'échappait le sang. Il jura et passa sa main au dessus de sa jambe. Le sang arrêta et les plaies se refermèrent sans laisser la moindre trace ni douleur. Il se redressa et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la jeune fille était partie. Il prononça quelques mots et une carte apparue devant lui. Il repéra rapidement le point rouge qui indiquait la jeune fille, qui se déplaçait rapidement. Il pointa le point avec sa baguette et prononça encore une fois quelques mots.

Louna s'arrêta brusquement et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol mouillé, égratignant ses mains au passage. Toujours couchée sur le sol, elle se retourna à moitié et regarda ses pieds. Sans même l'avoir soulevé, elle savait que son pied ayant le bracelet ne pouvait plus bouger. Wolfy revint vers elle et la poussa gentiment avec son museau. Il était aussi trempé qu'elle et son poil collait contre lui, lui donnant un aspect maigrichon. Louna posa une main sur sa tête et se releva. Elle croisa les bras et attendit, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait se défaire du sortilège une fois que Snape l'aurait enlevé. Ses cheveux étaient complètement mouillés, de même que ses vêtements, et la pluie ruisselait sur son visage, qui n'exprimant rien d'autre que la haine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le léger craquement d'une personne qui transplanait et, malgré le bruit de la pluie, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans le ciel et, lorsque tout retomba silencieux, Louna dit d'un ton haineux

-Alors, Snape, ça t'a fait du bien de me frapper? Ça t'a défoulé?

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas et, lorsque la jeune fille sentit que le sortilège était levé, elle se retourna afin de lui faire face et le regarda dans les yeux. Wolfy, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant, les poils de la nuque hérissés, grognait férocement en regardant l'homme.

-Aller, avoue que tu en as ressenti une certaine joie, avoue que tu mourrais d'envie de trouver une raison pour enfin me frapper.

-Tais-toi, Black.

-Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas me frapper? Oh vas-y, tu sais que ça va te défouler. Frapper les plus jeunes que toi est tellement plus facile. Aller, fais comme les autres.

-Ça suffit Black. Dit Snape d'un ton ferme.

Une rage sourde s'empara à nouveau de la jeune fille. Elle fixait Snape avec tellement de haine qu'un enfant aurait voulu rentrer sous terre. La pluie avait plaqué ses cheveux contre sa tête, de même que sur son visage, et une mèche lui barrait le front. Elle s'était remise à trembler et serrait les poings avec tant de force que ses jointures étaient blanches.

-Il est temps de rentrer, je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'occuper de toi si tu attrapes une pneumonie. Dit sèchement Snape en évitant de regarder son visage, où deux marques rouges étaient visibles sur ses joues.

La jeune fille grogna, mais ne bougea pas.

-Tu sais que tu n'es qu'un sale lâche aussi stupide et ignorant que les autres? Cracha sèchement l'adolescente

-Je t'ai dit de te taire, Black.

-Tu ne m'effrayes pas, Snape.

Mais un grognement venant du côté gauche l'avertit qu'il était préférable d'arrêter.

-Tu sais que tu as franchi les limites, Black, et que tu t'avances en terrain dangereux

-Oui, puisque maintenant tu vas t'amuser à me frapper.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu

-Tu as dépassé ma patience, Black. Je ne tolèrerai plus la moindre anicroche. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris.

-Bien sûr. On peut résumer que tu vas me frapper plus d'une fois.

L'homme allongea le bras mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à agripper le bras de la jeune fille, celle-ci le repoussa et le loup vint se placer devant elle, montrant les crocs.

-Calme-toi, Black, et dis à ta sale bête de se tenir tranquille. Il est temps de rentrer. Dit Snape

Il lui agrippa le bras tandis que Louna prit Wolfy dans ses bras. Puis, ils transplanèrent. L'homme poussa la jeune fille devant lui et la fit entrer dans la maison. Il referma la porte et rejeta Louna à quelques mètres de lui.

-Tu sais où aller. Je ne veux plus te revoir de la journée. Dit-il en sortant sa baguette

Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas et le fixait avec le même regard qu'auparavant. L'homme se jeta un sort et il devint sec instantanément.

-Tu croies que je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit? Tu rêves. Je vais faire ce que je veux, tu n'auras qu'à endurer. Siffla l'adolescente entre ses dents.

Elle lui tourna le dos et monta l'escalier. L'homme la regarda faire et, lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, il se dit à lui-même

-Tu veux peut-être faire ce que tu as envie, mais pour l'instant, tu fais ce que je veux que tu fasses.

Puis, il descendit l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

Louna claqua rageusement la porte de la chambre et enfonça les doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Il m'énerve! Il croit qu'il peut me contrôler! Il croit que je vais l'écouter et faire ce qu'il dit! Eh bien, il se trompe! J'en ai assez de ce sale enfant de pute! Il va payer, ça je le jure, même si je devrai attendre 5 ans!

Wolfy, assit devant elle, la laissa faire ainsi pendant près de dix minutes. Puis, il la poussa gentiment du museau et, lorsqu'elle le regarda, lui _dit _

_Essaie de te calmer, ça ne te servira à rien pour l'instant de laisser éclater ta rage. Garde-la pour le moment opportun. Tu ferais bien de te changer également, sinon tu vas prendre froid._

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Je ne vais pas mourir d'un rhume. Répliqua sèchement

_À moins que tu ne veuilles que ça ne dégénère en pneumonie, comme c'est déjà arrivé, et que tu soies clouée au lit avec Snape pour s'occuper de toi._

À peine eut-il fini que Louna se dirigea vers son sac et y prit de nouveaux vêtements. Elle se changea tout en pestant contre l'homme qui l'hébergeait. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais, lorsque celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir, Louna laissa éclater sa rage contre la porte tandis que Wolfy la regardait, couché près du lit.

Quelques jours avaient passé. La pluie avait cessé et le soleil était revenu ainsi que la chaleur, cette fois moins étouffante. Louna se promenait dans les rues de la ville, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle avait refait sa réserve de nourriture et, n'ayant pas mangé depuis deux jours, s'était gavée de chocolats et de restauration rapide volés le jour suivant l'incident d'avec Snape. Wolfy marchait à ses côtés, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant et la queue levée, jetant de bref regards autour de lui. La jeune fille fendait la foule sans se préoccuper des gens qu'elle bousculait ou qui l'accrochaient au passage. Elle traversait les rues à n'importe quel moment, ignorant les conducteurs enragés par son attitude. Elle arriva bientôt devant un boulevard très achalandé et, ignorant le feu de circulation, décida de traverser. Une voiture failli renverser Louna alors que celle-ci approchait du trottoir. Le conducteur pila sur les freins juste au bon moment et se mit à vociférer sur la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci se retourna et ricana, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. L'homme jura et se remit en route tandis que Louna se retourna et se mit à courir. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres qu'elle heurta une personne de plein fouet et se retrouva sur le sol. Louna grogna et se redressa, regardant la personne qu'elle avait heurter.

-Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois, petite, tu pourrais bien te faire mal la prochaine fois. Lui dit la personne alors que Louna se relevait.

C'était un jeune policier qui la regarda en souriant. Mais Louna eut un rictus et regarda le partenaire du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Grogna celui-ci

-Oh rien, juste une enfant avec son chien qui ne regardait pas où elle allait.

-Ces jeunes.

Le second policier se tourna vers elle et se figea. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors que l'homme la dévisageait. Il avait une cicatrice au visage et son oreille gauche était déformée.

-Toi! Tu es revenue! S'exclama l'homme en reconnaissant Louna.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda la jeune policier, confus

-Olé les gars. Ça faisait longtemps! Dit Louna

L'homme se précipita sur elle, mais l'adolescente fut plus rapide et fit un bond vers l'arrière

-Essaie de m'attraper sale vieux flic incompétent! Cria Louna avec un sourire méchant avant de se mettre à courir.

-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE T'ARRÊTE MOI-MÊME! Cria le policier alors que la jeune fille se faufilait entre les gens.

-Mais de

-Cette sale morveuse est toujours recherchée, je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais il faut l'attraper alors cour! Dit le plus vieux avant de se mettre à courir en boitant.

-Comme au bon vieux temps, hein Wolfy? Dit Louna au loup, qui courait joyeusement à ses côtés.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'ils étaient à une certaine distance derrière elle. Elle continua de fendre la foule alors que les deux policiers avaient plus de difficulté.

-On va voir si tu vas commettre la même erreur deux fois, gros nul. Dit la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Puis, sans même regarder, elle se jeta à nouveau dans la circulation, sautant de justesse sur le capot d'une voiture qui l'aurait renversée.

-Oh non, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois. Dit le policier à voix basse en voyant le manège de Louna.

Alors qu'elle avait déjà presque fini de traverser le boulevard avec Wolfy, l'homme sortit son badge et traversa la rue avec son partenaire. Une fois de l'autre côté, il sortit son arme et visa la jeune fille, qui courait toujours.

-Mais tu es fou! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Elle n'est qu'une enfant! Range ton revolver! S'écria le jeune policier alors que les passants s'arrêtaient afin de regarder la scène.

-Peut-être, mais elle m'en a fait voir. Aux grands mots les grands moyens.

Puis, il visa la jambe droite de Louna et tira. Alors qu'elle continuait de courir, Louna sentit soudain quelque chose passer sur le côté de sa jambe, au niveau du genou, et lui déchirer la peau. Elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante à la jambe et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Wolfy s'arrêta et se précipita vers Louna en gémissant. Il lui lécha le front alors que celle-ci essaya de se redresser. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit les policiers avancer vers elle.

-Mais il est devenu cinglé ce sale enculé. Dit-elle entre ses dents en s'accotant sur ses coudes. Vite, pars! Aller, va t'en! Ajouta-t-elle en regardant le loup

Celui-ci la regarda, surpris. Il gémit et vint se coucher devant elle en lui donnant des coups de langue sur le visage. Les policiers approchaient rapidement et Louna savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver à sa hauteur.

-Aller, dégage! Même si je me relèverais, ils me rattraperaient! Le salaud m'a touché le genou! Aller, va-t'en et va chercher Snape. Sinon, tu risques de ne plus me revoir avant un certain temps! VAS-Y! S'écria t-elle en voyant que le loup ne bougeait pas.

Celui-ci gémit et se leva, mais resta debout devant Louna. Il regardait les policiers approcher et, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent près de la jeune fille, le loup se mit à grogner férocement en fixant les deux hommes. Louna le fusilla du regard et Wolfy se mit en route avec un dernier gémissement.

-Te voilà enfin! S'écria le policier le plus vieux.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais arriver jusqu'à moi et que tu allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque en route. C'est vrai que du coin de la rue jusqu'ici, c'est beaucoup pour toi. Environ 400 mètres. Répliqua Louna en ricanant méchamment.

L'homme lui donna un coup de pied sur le pied, dont la jambe était meurtrie, et lui dit

-À ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi insolente pour ton âge. Mais j'en connais un qui sera ravi de te revoir et peut-être règlera-t-il ce léger problème.

-Johnny? Ouais, c'est ça. Aussi nul que toi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais réussi à m'apprendre quelque chose. Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal, mais elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Elle sentait le sang s'écouler et imbiber son pantalon pour ensuite aller sur le trottoir. Une foule de gens était maintenant massée en cercle autour d'eux. Certains fixaient les policiers avec mépris, d'autres n'affichaient aucune expression.

-Tiens, regarde, gros nul, tu as un public. Dit Louna en ricanant, après avoir regardé tous ceux qu'elle pouvait voir.

-Assez parler morveuse. Met tes mains dans ton dos et maintenant!

-Tu ne comptes pas la menotter? Elle n'est qu'une enfant! S'exclama le jeune policier, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! Et toi, j'ai dit les mains dans le dos!

-Tu rêves, espèce d'enculé. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Fini toi-même ce que tu as commencé!

Quelques rires fusèrent parmi la foule et le policier devint rouge de colère. Il se pencha et attrapa le poignet droit de la jeune fille mais, lorsque sa main se posa, Louna la regarda, grogna, et la mordit sauvagement. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et retira sa main, mais Louna ne la lâcha pas et se retrouva à moitié redressée.

-Lâche-moi espèce de sauvage! Lâche-moi! S'exclama le policier en essayant de faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille.

Liouna maintenait toujours sa prise et se mit à grogner lorsque le second policier la prit par les épaules. Il la tira vers lui et, finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Louna lâcha sa prise. La trace de sa mâchoire était bien visible sur la main de l'homme et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur sa main. Louna sentit quelque chose se passer en elle à la vue du sang et se mit à grogner tranquillement en fixant la main de l'homme. Elle se doutait que c'était probablement le loup en elle qui avait goûté au sang et qui en réclamait d'autre, mais Louna ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Pourtant, il lui semblait que la pleine lune n'était pas pour bientôt. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le policier. Il l'arracha des mains de son partenaire, la jeta à plat ventre et la plaqua au sol en lui posant un pied dans le dos.

-Tu croyais m'avoir, hein, sale morveuse! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant, hein? Lui dit le policier en lui mettant les mains dans le dos.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui avait l'air d'un parfait crétin parce que mon otage me mordait la main et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Répliqua Louna entre ses dents alors que le policier lui passait les menottes.

-La ferme! À partir de ce moment, tu n'as plus le droit de parler, compris?

-Non, tu peux répéter? Demanda la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire les gens massés autour d'eux.

-Espèce de sale petite peste! Lui dit-il en la frappant derrière la tête.

Louna entendit une voiture s'arrêter près d'elle. Le policier la releva sans ménagement et l'amena rapidement à la voiture de police que son partenaire était parti chercher. La jeune fille boitait et, lorsque l'homme l'avait relevé, elle avait senti le sang couler le long de sa jambe. Alors qu'elle avançait péniblement, le sang continuait de glisser le long de sa jambe, signe que sa blessure n'avait pas cessé de saigner. Le policier la fit entrer dans la voiture, ou plutôt la jeta sur la banquette arrière, et s'assit également à l'arrière.

-Tiens, tu voulais me tenir compagnie? Demanda sarcastiquement la jeune fille alors que la voiture commençait à rouler.

-Bien sûr que non. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille pour éviter que tu fasses un de tes sales coups.

Il regarda la jeune fille, qui avait ramené ses mains devant elle.

-Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as embarquée et je crois que les menottes n'étaient pas nécessaires. Et pourquoi lui as-tu tiré dessus, bon sang! Je vais être obligé de te dénoncer!

-Oh non, tu ne dénonceras rien. Tu vas la fermer sur ce sujet si tu ne veux pas que je m'arrange pour te faire perdre ton poste, est-ce clair!

Louna ricana méchamment en les regardant.

-Toi, cesse de rire! Je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit au poste, tu m'entends!

-Je ne suis pas sourde comme toi, surtout lorsque tu es à côté de moi.

-La ferme!

-Décide-toi! Tu me poses une question et après, tu me dis de me la fermer.

-Je ne veux plus-

-M'entendre. Mais je n'écoute personne alors ça ne sert à rien, gros nul. Combien de temps as-tu passé à me chercher comme un parfait crétin?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui poses les questions ici, c'est moi! S'écria l'homme en levant le poing vers la jeune fille.

-J'ai peur, au secours, venez me sauver. Dit sarcastiquement Louna en roulant des yeux.

-Tu n'as pas changé, sale morveuse!

-Contrairement à certain, qui est devenu encore plus nul et plus grognon. C'est une illusion ou bien tu n'as plus de patience?

-Tu ferais bien de te la fermer.

-Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas me battre?

-Ou sinon, je t'en colle une dans ta sale petite tête dépourvue de cervelle! S'écria l'homme en plaquant son revolver sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

Louna ne fit que ricaner.

-Vas-y, tire, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Aller. Il va y avoir de la cervelle partout de plus que du sang. Les gens pourront voir puisque le tout va aller directement contre la vitre. Quel beau spectacle. Aller, tire! J'en ai rien à foutre, de crever! Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire mauvais

-LA FERME! Cria le policier en plaquant la tête de la jeune fille contre la fenêtre à l'aide de l'arme.

Mais celle-ci continua de ricaner en fixant le policier, ce qui le mit davantage en colère. Le conducteur s'arrêta brusquement et sorti du véhicule. Il fit le tour et ouvrit la portière du côté où se trouvait son partenaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou? Retourne au volant!

-Non, on échange. J'en ai assez de vous entendre et ôte ce fusil de sa tête ou sinon je te dénonce et je suis certain qu'elle n'hésitera pas à venir appuyer ce que je dirai au chef.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement puis, après plusieurs minutes, le policier baissa son arme et sortit en jurant du véhicule. Il alla s'installer au volant alors que son partenaire prenait place à côté de la jeune fille. La voiture se remit à rouler et l'homme qui conduisait prit la radio et passa un appel au poste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton chien? Je l'ai vu courir. Demanda gentiment l'homme aux côtés de Louna

-Ce n'est pas un chien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est, alors?

-Un loup, qu'est-ce que tu croies?

-Un loup? Mais il n'y a pas de loup ici! Et puis, c'est interdit de posséder un loup.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, des stupides règlements. Dit sèchement Louna en le regardant

-Comment t'es-tu fait cette cicatrice? Demanda le policier en remarquant, pour la première fois, sa balafre

-Je me suis fait griffer par un loup-garou lors de la pleine lune, il y a quelques mois. Répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

-Très drôle, jeune fille. Quel est ton nom?

-Tu t'imagines que je vais te le dire? T'es nouveau parmi la bande de nuls, pas vrai?

-Cette peste se nomme Louna. Répondit le policier alors qu'il finissait son appel.

-Vas-tu enfin pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu amènes cette enfant et pourquoi tu as tenu à la menotter! Demanda avec impatience le plus jeune

-Parce que cette petite morveuse s'est enfuie de l'orphelinat voilà bientôt trois ans et qu'elle était recherchée. Nous avons passé des mois à la chercher sans jamais pouvoir mettre la main dessus ni la localiser parce qu'elle ne se trouvait jamais deux fois au même endroit. Même les chiens n'arrivaient pas à suivre sa piste. C'est une petite rusée qui a malheureusement de l'intelligence et qui nous échappait. Mais un jour, alors que j'avais été affecté à un autre poste pour quelques jours, dans une autre ville, voilà que Louna-l'anguille se pointe enfin. Elle venait de voler dans un magasin et je l'avais reconnu juste en regardant ses vêtements et son apparence. Alors je l'ai poursuivie et, alors que j'allais mettre la main dessus, la voilà qui se jette dans la rue.

-Alors le crétin m'a suivie et à cause de qui crois-tu maintenant qu'il boite et qu'il est défiguré? Une voiture a renversé le gros nul qui se trouve devant moi. Termina Louna avec un sourire méchant.

-L'Anguille s'est échappée et moi, j'ai passé quelques semaines à l'hôpital.

-N'espère pas que je te prenne en pitié, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me suivre, espèce d'imbécile. Et tu n'étais pas plus près de m'attraper ce jour-là qu'aujourd'hui. Et puis, depuis quand ais-je un surnom?

-Depuis que personne au poste ne réussissait à t'attraper, ils disaient que tu leur filais sous les doigts comme une stupide anguille. Maintenant, tu la ferme, je ne veux plus t'entendre, est-ce clair?

-Je vais me la fermer si je veux, salaud. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, ni de personne.

-Tu peux garder ta rébellion pour quelqu'un d'autre, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes crises. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, sinon, tu auras à faire à moi.

-Oh j'ai peur.

Sans quitter la route des yeux, l'homme donna un grand coup de poing dans le grillage séparant la banquette arrière de l'avant. La jeune fille leva un sourcil interrogateur, de même que l'homme assis à ses côtés.

-Ça, ça aurait été ce que tu aurais reçu dans la figure. Alors maintenant, la ferme!

-Pourquoi je devrais? Demanda Louna avec un sourire méchant

-Tais-toi maintenant, Louna. Tu veux le mettre encore plus en colère?

-Hey, c'est lui qui m'a tiré dans la jambe! Dit Louna en grognant en tournant son regard sur le jeune homme assis à ses côtés

-Si tu te serais arrêtée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, maintenant la ferme sinon, je t'en colle une sitôt au poste.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît. Ça suffit maintenant. Et ça compte pour toi aussi. Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre mot sortir de vos bouches jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés au poste. Ordonna le jeune policier, désignant également son collègue.

-Tu croies que la morveuse va t'écouter? Tu rêves. Dit le policier au volant en grognant

Louna eut un rictus et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés au poste. Elle se demanda alors si Wolfy était arrivé à la maison de Snape. Elle essaya d'imaginer la tête que ferait celui-ci en voyant Wolfy sans Louna. Elle savait que l'homme serait probablement en colère contre elle et qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui reprocher de s'être fait prendre, mais il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse se sauver. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins à force d'être passée devant. L'homme coupa le contact et sortit. Il ouvrit la portière où se trouvait Louna et la saisit par le collet. Il la sortit, la plaqua contre l'automobile et, avant que son collègue ait eu le temps d'arriver à ses côtés, la gifla.

-Ça, c'était pour ce que tu m'as fait voilà trois ans! Dit-il alors que Louna se mettait à grogner.

Il la relâcha et, alors que Louna s'apprêta à se jeter dessus, le jeune policier la retint par la taille.

-Tu n'avais pas à lui faire ça! Cesse de vouloir te venger, ça ne servirait à rien! Dit-il en maintenant tant bien que mal la jeune fille qui se débattait.

-Peut-être, mais ça ma fait du bien. Maintenant, je vais te dire comment ça va se passer. Entre toi et moi, c'est moi qui commande, vu? Alors tu vas la fermer à propos de tout ce qui c'est passé et tu ne vas simplement que m'approuver. N'oublie pas que je peux te faire perdre ton poste, c'est clair? Quant à toi, l'Anguille, il y a une personne là-dedans qui doit être impatiente de te voir et que tu doit connaître très bien. Dit l'homme en fixant Louna d'un sourire mauvais.

La jeune fille se mit à grogner. Elle savait très bien que Johnny se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, mais elle n'avait pas pensé le revoir si tôt. En fait, elle n'avait pas pensé le revoir du reste de sa vie. Mais elle n'allait pas se sauver. Elle allait faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait avec lui, se battre plutôt que de plier l'échine devant lui. Elle suivit le plus vieux policier à l'intérieur du poste alors que le plus jeune la suivait. Avant de franchir la porte, elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira longuement lorsqu'elle vit que Wolfy ne se trouvait pas dans son champ de vision. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Beaucoup de gens attendaient leur tour pour quelque chose, d'autre se trouvait avec un policier à leur côté. Louna les regardait, la tête haute, alors que les policiers l'amenaient vers le fond du poste

-Mais qu'est-ce que la fillette a bien pu faire pour se faire arrêter? Des graffitis sur le mur de son école! S'exclama un homme avant d'éclater de rire

-Et toi, je suppose que tu as été assez stupide pour ne pas t'arrêter à un feu rouge et qu'ensuite, tu as insulté le policier qui t'a arrêté? Répliqua sèchement Louna en le regardant

L'homme était crasseux et un policier se tenait à ses côtés. Contrairement à Louna, il n'avait pas de menottes aux poignets et semblait trouver l'agitation plutôt amusante. Il avait également l'air d'un ivrogne.

-Peut-être, fillette, mais moi, mes mains sont toujours libres. Dit-il avant de rire une nouvelle fois.

Ignorant les policiers qui l'encadraient de même que la douleur à sa jambe, elle se précipita sur l'homme et lui assena, les mains jointes, un coup en pleine figure.

-Je suis toujours capable de te frapper, espèce d'ivrogne. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tandis que l'homme se tenait le visage à deux mains.

Les deux policiers se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille et la traînèrent plus rapidement vers un bureau tandis que le policier à côté de l'homme blessé ne faisait que regarder celui-ci, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça? Lui demanda le policier le plus jeune, qui lui tenait un bras

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Tu t'imagines que parce que tu es policier, tu as le droit de tout savoir?

-La ferme et entre là-dedans. Dit le plus vieux en ouvrant une porte.

Il la jeta à l'intérieur de la pièce et, passant sa tête à l'intérieur, dit

-Voilà la petite fugitive, Chef. L'Anguille s'est finalement fait attrapé.

-Très bien. Je m'en occupe. Répondit le chef.

Louna entendit la porte se refermer dans son dos et elle regarda la pièce. Elle était grande avec des photos accrochées sur les murs. Il y avait une étagère remplie de livre, deux classeurs, des chaises rembourrées. De grandes fenêtres éclairaient la pièce. Sur le bureau traînait un ordinateur sur lequel le chef était penché et des feuilles et dossiers jonchaient le bureau. Louna regarda un dossier ouvert avec plus d'attention. Il lui semblait avoir vu son nom écrit sur l'une des feuilles et, en regardant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son dossier, qui ne contenait aucune photo.

-Bon, eh bien, commençons si nous voulons en finir. Dit le chef en levant les yeux de son ordinateur.

Louna ramena son regard rempli de haine sur le policier, le fixant dans les yeux sans ciller. L'homme était plus âgé que les autres et de nombreux cheveux gris se trouvaient sur sa tête. Des rides creusaient son visage fatigué. L'homme ne se fit pas impressionné par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Il en avait vu d'autre, plus âgés certes. Le chef de frotta les yeux et déclara

-Un dossier de plus de réglé dans cette ville. Même si cela va faire trois ans.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel soulagement cela me fait de savoir que l'un de mes enfants à ma garde est retrouvé, même après des années.

Louna reconnut la voix de Johnny et posa son regard sur lui.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, gros imbécile? La seule chose que tu es soulagé, c'est d'avoir retrouvé l'enfant sur lequel tu aimais le plus battre. Dit Louna entre ses dents.

Un silence se fit dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que Johnny décide de le rompre en éclatant de rire, mais Louna avait vu une lueur de panique traverser ses yeux.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, Louna? Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi! Ni sur aucun autre! Tu n'as pas changé, toujours à rechercher mon attention. Pauvre petite. Ses parents l'ont abandonnée très jeune, alors il est normal qu'elle recherche de l'attention, peu importe la manière utilisée.

-Je vois. Bon, alors Louna, tu retourneras avec cet homme ici présent dès que nous aurons terminé de régler quelques petits détails.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux je crois. Elle doit avoir hâte de retourner _chez elle_. Dit Johnny en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille et en l'approchant à lui, la manquant de la faire tomber à cause de sa jambe blessée.

-Dégage! Si je me suis sauvée, c'est peut-être parce qu'il y a une raison! S'écria Louna en repoussant violement le bras de Johnny et en s'éloignant.

-Bien sûr, parce que tu n'avais pas assez de mon attention. Tu ne veux pas celle des autres, je l'ai compris. Tu vas voir, tu vas avoir davantage mon attention, je te le promet. Dit Johnny en posant les yeux sur elle pour la première fois.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Louna comprit le sous-entendu du mot _attention_. Cela voulait en fait dire qu'il la battrait sitôt rentré à l'orphelinat. Johnny allait probablement la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit incapable de bouger le moindre de ses muscles, peut-être même plus. Il devait être en colère contre elle parce qu'elle s'était enfuie. Louna secoua la tête afin de chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Non pas qu'elle était effrayée, mais elle savait que Wolfy arriverait bientôt, mais elle ignorait si Snape le suivrait et, sans oser se l'avouer, Snape était le seul à pouvoir la sortir le jour-même du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était mise. Wolfy ne pouvait rien faire, mise à part attaquer tous les policiers du poste, mais il se ferait descendre rapidement.

-Bon, eh bien, si vous le dîtes, c'est parfait, tant qu'elle ne se sauve plus et qu'elle aille tout ce dont elle a besoin. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à-

Mais le policier fut interrompu par des coups rapides frappés à sa porte.

-Chef, désolé de vous déranger, mais nous avons besoin de vous. C'est urgent! Dit une voix derrière la porte.

-C'est bon, j'arrive. Répondit le chef. Veillez m'excuser, je vais essayer de me dépêcher. Vous devez certainement avoir plein de choses à vous dire alors profitez-en. Oh, et je vais voir si je ne peux pas t'envoyer quelqu'un pour t'ôter ces menottes. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Louna

Celle-ci eut un rictus et suivit des yeux le chef jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée.

-Alors, où étais-tu passée pendant tout ce temps, Morveuse? Demanda Johnny alors que Louna se tournait vers lui.

Elle se baissa, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et reçut le poing de l'homme sur l'œil gauche. Elle retint un gémissement et recula afin d'éviter un second coup.

-Tu croies que je vais te le dire! Tu rêves espèce d'enculé!

Elle s'accroupit et envoya son poing de toutes ses forces dans le ventre de Johnny. Celui-ci allongea le bras pour la prendre à la gorge, mais elle s'écarta et le mordit tout en le griffant sauvagement.

-Toujours aussi sauvage, à ce que je vois, peut-être même plus. Grogna Johnny en lui envoyant un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Celle-ci eut le souffle coupé et lâcha sa prise. L'homme la saisit alors à la gorge et la jeta sur le plancher. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se lever, il lui envoya un second coup de pied dans le ventre. Louna eut encore une fois le souffle coupé et se recroquevilla sous le choc.

-Je t'ai vu boiter en entrant dans la pièce. C'était quelle jambe déjà? Celle-ci? Dit Johnny d'un ton sadique en appuyant son pied sur la jambe droite de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne put retenir un petit gémissement et se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres alors que l'homme appuyait de plus en plus.

-Ça me manquait d'entendre tes gémissements de douleur, Morveuse. Dommage que tu ne soies plus aussi faible que lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Dit-il en ricanant méchamment, regardant la jeune fille.

Louna rassembla ses forces et, rapidement, elle se retourna sur le dos et envoya son pied gauche dans le ventre de Johnny, qui, cette fois, eut le souffle coupé. Elle se releva, portant tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche, et frappa Johnny à n'importe quel endroit qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que Johnny lui envoya un crochet sur la joue droite. Louna bascula sous l'impact et toucha l'endroit où il avait frappé. Un filet de sang se trouvait sur ses doigts et Louna regarda Johnny d'un regard meurtrier.

-Les bagues font mal, n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'homme en la regardant.

Il lui montra le dos de sa main, dont chacun des doigts portait une bague, certaines contenant des pierres précieuses.

-Je vois maintenant où est passé l'argent qui est sensé nourrir les autres et leur donner les choses dont ils ont besoin. Dit Louna entre ses dents en se relevant.

-J'ai des nouvelles à t'apprendre, Morveuse. Dit l'homme en la giflant.

-Oh vraiment? Lesquelles? Tu as été élu gagnant dans la catégorie des batteurs d'enfants de même que dépourvu d'intelligence? Répliqua-t-elle en frappant Johnny

-Tu te rappelles de tes chers petits protégés? Mia et Mickael? Ils sont revenus pour quelques temps après que tu te sois sauvée.

Louna esquiva les coups de Johnny.

-Je m'en fiche, ils me détestent de toute façon. Dit-elle d'un ton amer après un moment de silence.

-Pauvre Louna. Des petits protégés te détestent, mais Mia m'a demandé où tu étais passée.

-Et alors? Je m'en moque. C'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé. Répliqua-t-elle avant de recevoir un coup sur la tempe qui l'envoya au sol.

-Et tu sais quoi? Je m'en moque que ce soit ma faute, tu n'as qu'à endurer sans chigner. Dit-il en lui envoyant un coup de pied à la figure avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever.

Un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche et elle sentit une douleur aiguë à la mâchoire.

-C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours alors la ferme! Dit-elle en crachant du sang.

L'homme la regarda en riant puis, faisant craquer ses jointures, dit

-La deuxième est que Patrick est revenu pour te voir, il y a peut-être quelques jours.

-Je me fiche de lui, qu'il crève comme les autres.

-Tu es toujours aussi charmante, à ce que je vois. Personne ne t'a dont pas encore élevé?

-La ferme! Tu étais chargé de le faire! Tu avais ma garde!

-Je l'ai toujours, Morveuse.

-Tu ne l'as jamais eu pour moi! Tu n'es qu'un sale con d'enculé qui ne pense qu'à l'argent. Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche! Tu ne sais rien faire de bon à l'exception de me battre! Tu ne fais même pas ton travail comme il devrait être fait! Au fond, c'est toi qui es en manque d'attention!

-Tu aurais mieux fait d'apprendre à fermer ta sale gueule. Mais il faut croire que tu n'as rien compris de ce que j'ai voulu t'enseigner. Ce n'est pas étonnant que jamais personne ne voudra de toi. Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire rejet, une enfant dont les parents ne voulaient pas. Répliqua Johnny en poussant Louna

Mais celle-ci se retint et, aveuglée par la rage, se jeta sur Johnny. Celui-ci la saisit par le collet et la jeta devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Wolfy courait du plus vite qu'il le pouvait à travers la ville. Il aurait aimé aller plus vite, mais ses pattes n'y arrivaient pas. Il traversa une rue et tourna à gauche afin de sortir de la ville. Il mit une bonne quinzaine de minutes à arriver à la maison de Snape. Une fois devant la porte, il se leva sur ses pattes postérieures et se mit à gratter la porte de ses antérieurs. Il émit des demi-aboyements, espérant que l'homme l'entendrait et viendrait lui ouvrir. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et, avant que Snape ait eu le temps de passer la tête à l'extérieur, Wolfy s'engouffra dans la maison. L'homme haussa un sourcil, referma la porte et regarda l'animal, qui se trouvait devant le salon. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'assoyait, se relevait et tournait en rond pour se rasseoir. Il gémissait, grognait, aboyait à moitié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda l'homme au bout de plusieurs minutes

Wolfy se leva, courut vers la porte, puis vers l'homme, et une nouvelle fois vers la porte afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le suivre. Mais Snape n'était pas accoutumé au langage de l'animal et ne comprit rien à cela. Le loup grogna de mécontentement. Comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre quelque chose? Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen

-Où est Black? Demanda Snape au bout d'un moment

Le loup sauta sur ses quatre pattes et se dirigea vers la porte en gémissant.

-Ne me dit pas qu'elle s'est cherchée des ennuis? Demanda Snape

Il se sentait stupide de demander de telles questions à un loup qui, de toute manière, ne peut répondre par la parole. Wolfy grogna et Snape prit cela pour un oui. L'homme soupira de découragement et fit apparaître une carte à l'aide de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il trouva le point rouge, il le grossit afin d'avoir un plan agrandi et, lorsqu'il vit où elle se trouvait, il se tourna vers le loup et lui demanda

-Elle est au poste de police!

Wolfy fit un mouvement de tête de haut en bas et, encore une fois, l'homme prit cela pour un acquiescement.

-Comment est-ce que cette sale morveuse s'est retrouvée là-bas! Elle mérite que je la laisse au poste!

Wolfy désapprouva par un grognement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Pourquoi devrais-je aller la chercher maintenant? Elle peut bien passer quelques heures en prison jusqu'à demain. Cela lui ferait apprendre quelque chose.

Encore une fois, le loup grogna, plus férocement cette fois. Il gratta la porte à nouveau pour inciter l'homme à le suivre. Puis, il alla derrière les jambes de Snape et le poussa avec ferveur.

-Fiche-le camp, sale bête. Elle va attendre, maintenant, va jouer dehors!

Mais le loup ne l'écouta pas et attrapa le pan de sa robe dans sa gueule, qu'il tira. L'homme essaya de le lui enlever, mais le pan de la robe se déchira.

-Sale bête, regarde ce que tu as fait.

Wolfy, le morceau de tissus toujours entre ses dents, grogna et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il gratta à nouveau.

-Bon, d'accord, on va aller chercher ta stupide morveuse! Mais je n'y vais pas à pied alors tu as intérêt à venir si tu ne veux pas marcher.

Wolfy se précipita vers l'homme et attendit, assit face à lui. Pendant un moment, Snape considéra le loup, se demandant comment il allait faire pour transplaner avec lui. Au bout d'une minute, il dit simplement

-Donne ta patte.

Wolfy la lui donna et Snape se sentit complètement stupide de tenir la patte d'un loup pour que celui-ci puisse transplaner.

-Tu ferais bien de ne pas lui raconter cela.

Le loup grogna. Puis, Snape tranplana et ils atterrirent dans un endroit désaffecté où il n'y avait personne. L'homme se dirigea vers la porte, regarda à l'extérieur afin de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un et, après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, il sortit avec Wolfy. Le loup se précipita au devant et, en quelques minutes, fut devant le poste.

-Saleté de moldu. Murmura Snape pour lui-même en rejoignant le loup. Trouve-la, je vais te suivre.

Le loup partit au-devant et attendit que Snape lui ouvre la porte. Puis, il bondit à l'intérieur, leva la tête pour sentir l'air et se précipita vers le fond du poste.

-Il y a un chien dans le poste! Attrapez-le! S'exclama un policier

Mais Wolfy était trop rapide et il eut tôt fait de se rendre devant la porte où se trouvait Louna. Snape arrivait derrière, lui, ignorant les policiers qui lui disaient qu'il était interdit d'aller plus loin. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans la pièce. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il attrapa Louna au vol. Wolfy se mit à grogner férocement en avançant vers l'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-J'ignorais que tu avais un chien, Morveuse. Tu traînes avec depuis combien de temps? Tu as réussi à combler ton manque d'affection?

-C'est un loup, espèce d'ignorant! Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à lui dire et il te déchire en mille morceaux! Répliqua Louna en se débattant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec elle? Vous n'avez aucun droit de la prendre, elle est sous ma garde. Dit Johnny en regardant Snape

-Pas dans votre monde. Répliqua Snape avec un rictus

-Tu n'as pas ma garde! S'écria Louna en le frappant

-Vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir cette fille. Vous n'en tirerez rien de bon, je vous le garantis.

-La ferme Johnny! S'exclama la jeune fille en se débattant

Snape lança un dernier regard méprisant à l'homme, passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et sortit de la pièce. Louna, dont les pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et qui avait la tête vers le bas, se débattait vivement, donnant des coups de poing sur la jambe de Snape alors qu'ils traversaient le poste.

-Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, Black. Dit Snape entre ses dents alors qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble

-OU SINON QUOI! CriaLouna, dont la patience était épuisée depuis longtemps et dont la rencontre avec Johnny l'avait rendue agressive

-OU SINON JE TE RETOURNE AU POSTE ET TU TE DÉBROUILLERAS POUR EN SORTIR, COMPRIS! Cria à son tour l'homme dès qu'ils se furent éloignés.

La jeune fille cessa de se débattre et cracha du sang mêlé à de la salive sur le trottoir. Wolfy marchait à côté d'elle et, alors que Louna se faisait transporter, elle lui caressa le cou et lui murmura

-Bien joué Wolfy.

Celui-ci lui lécha le visage, inquiet, mais la jeune fille éloigna la tête. Une fois rendu devant l'immeuble abandonné, Snape lâcha Louna, qui tomba à quatre pattes sur le trottoir, et lui agrippa le bras en l'amenant à l'intérieur, suivi de Wolfy.

-Tien ta sale bête. Lui ordonna-t-il

Louna grogna, mais passa un bras autour de la taille de Wolfy et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanèrent.

_Et voilà! Suite bientôt j'espère!J'Espère que vous avez aimé,j'ai coup le chapitre un peu sinon, ça aurait été encore plus long!Finalement, on est le 14 juillet'j'ai po réussi mon défi impossible lol!Merci a tous ceux qui reviews!Et qui lisent. REVIEWVER PLEASE! Ah, et Bibi, si jamais tu voies ce message,tu peux me donner ton e-mail?J'aimerais répondre à tes review ok?MerciDÉSOLÉ TOUT LE MONDE POUR LES FAUTE DE FRAPPE! _

_Byebye! _

_Louna _

**_ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!_**Bon, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je vais vous annoncer une nouvelle. Je vous avertis je ne blague pas. Sans que je sache pourquoi, ma fic a subi une baisse de review et ce, jusqu'à me retrouver avec un seul review par chapitre.Peut-être que vous ne me comprenez pas, mais cette situation me fatigue. J'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire et parce que j'aime écrire cette fic et je la poste pour vous en faire profiter mais j'aimerais bien savoir si cela VAUT la peine que je mette la suite ou non! Je sais que certaines personnes la lisent sans reviewver mais comment voulez-vous que je sache si vous aimez ou non! Si vous voulez que je continue, faîtes-moi le savoir dans un review(Un review n'est pas simplement pour les mauvais commentaires) et il me faut **AU MOINS 5 REVIEWS** positifs pour que le prochain chapitre apparaisse! S'il vous plaît, laissez votre e-mail, à moins que vous ne fassiez des reviews posted, pour que je puisse vous répondre. J'en ai marre de poster sans obtenir de commentaire à propos de ma fic! Ça vous prendrait 2 minutes de votre temps! Seulement un mot même! Je n'en demande pas temps que ça! Et pour les fautes, désolé, je tape vite, je pense plus vite que j'écris et bien souvent, j'écris tard le soir! En tout cas, merci de votre attention pour ceux qui se sont rendus jusqu'à la fin.


	36. Patience épuisée

D.A: L'univers de même que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais mes personnages de même que mon histoire m'appartiennent.

N.A: Me revoici! J'espère que le chapitre prendra moins de temps à venir! L'école est recommencée mais bon je vas faire de mon mieux!Finalement!Je peux écrire A.O.D! le chapitre de Ce qui arrive a pris beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais à finir. Entk,on est le 6 octobre 2006, ma voir combien de temps ça va m'avoir pris et je vous le disREAD N ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Celui-ci lui lécha le visage, inquiet, mais la jeune fille éloigna la tête. Une fois rendu devant l'immeuble abandonné, Snape lâcha Louna, qui tomba à quatre pattes sur le trottoir, et lui agrippa le bras en l'amenant à l'intérieur, suivi de Wolfy.

-Tien ta sale bête. Lui ordonna-t-il

Louna grogna, mais passa un bras autour de la taille de Wolfy et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanèrent.

_**Chapitre 36: Patience épuisée**_

Louna eut à peine le temps de toucher le sol et de relâcher Wolfy que Snape la souleva de terre à nouveau.

-Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi salaud! S'écria la jeune fille en se débattant.

-La ferme et cesse de bouger! Répliqua l'homme à bout de patience.

Ignorant les grognements du loup, il se dirigea vers la maison et, une fois devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Snape entra et claqua la porte, mais à peine celle-ci ce fut-elle refermée que Louna asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homme.

-Relâche-moi!

Snape, qui eut pour quelques secondes le souffle coupé, laissa tomber l'adolescente. Mais, sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, il l'agrippa par les cheveux et la traîna jusque dans un coin de la cuisine. Snape la relâcha et se posta devant elle, les bras croisés, la regardant se relever avec peine. Une fois debout, Louna dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et fixa Snape d'un regard flamboyant de haine et de mépris. La respiration bruyante et saccadée, la jeune fille serrait les poings, tremblante de rage. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se toiser ainsi, chacun des deux refoulant la hargne qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de rester tranquille et de ne pas te mettre dans les ennuis. Dit lentement Snape au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Tu croies que j'ai fait exprès de me faire prendre?! S'exclama la jeune fille

-Je te croyais suffisamment intelligente pour pouvoir t'échapper s'il t'arriverais ce genre de chose, mais à ce que je vois je me suis trompé.

-Va te faire foutre!

-Tu joues sur ma patience Black, et elle est épuisée alors je te conseille de TE LA FERMER une bonne fois pour toute. J'en ai assez de toi et de tes stupides enfantillages. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne ne t'a adoptée alors que tu as passé ta vie dans des orphelinats et si ce n'était que de moi, je te retournerais d'où tu viens ou te laisserais mourir enfermée dans une pièce.

-TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ALORS FERME-LA! S'écria la jeune fille en s'élançant sur Snape

Celui-ci la repoussa violement.

-Bien sûr que je sais de quoi je parle. La petite fillette de 4 ans qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que des gens qui venaient adopter la remarque et l'amène avec eux pour pouvoir vivre une autre vie que celle que tu avais toujours connu. Mais tu avais beau tenter d'être mignonne, personne ne posait des yeux attentifs sur toi et tu en étais malheureuse. Dit Snape sans réellement réfléchir alors que la jeune fille se relevait à nouveau

-SALE FILS DE PUTE! JE TE JURE QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS! TU N'ES QU'UN BON À RIEN! UN SALE ENCULÉ QUI N'AURAIT JAMAIS DÛ VOIR LE JOUR! JE TE DÉTESTE ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE DE FILS DE PUTE!

Snape, qui était déjà à bout de patience, ne fut pas en mesure de rire de ce que disait la jeune fille. Sans réfléchir, il leva la main. Louna s'arrêta et recula d'un pas instinctivement. Mais, s'étant aperçu de son geste, elle avança de quelques pas en fixant Snape.

-Vas-y, frappe-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Si tu es prêt à me laisser crever, tu n'auras certainement pas de difficulté à me battre, pas vrai? Frappe! Aller, qu'est-ce que tu attends?! FAIS-LE! S'exclama la jeune fille lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre de l'homme.

Wolfy grognait férocement, incitant aux deux de s'arrêter. Mais Louna ne lui prêtait guère d'attention. Elle toisait Snape en grognant, se retenant à grande peine de s'élancer sur lui. L'homme la toisait aussi, la main toujours levée. Puis, après quelques minutes, Snape pointa l'escalier de sa main levée. Louna grogna davantage, mais Wolfy, qui voulait que cette situation se termine avant que quelque chose n'arrive, poussa les jambes de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à avancer.

-Va te faire foutre. Dit Louna avant de se mettre à marcher

-DÉGAGE DE MA VUE! Lui cria Snape alors que la jeune fille tournait pour monter l'escalier.

L'adolescente voulut répliquer, mais Wolfy grogna et la fixa d'un regard menaçant.

-Fou-moi la paix. Grogna-t-elle au loup en montant l'escalier

Wolfy la suivit. Une fois dans la chambre, Louna claqua violement la porte et marcha dans la pièce tout en remuant sa haine et sa rage. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, sa jambe droite refusa de supporter davantage son poids et la jeune fille tomba lourdement sur le plancher. Puis, une douleur vive et aiguë lui élança la jambe. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même en tenant son membre de ses bras. Les événements d'auparavant l'ayant rendue agressive et rageuse, elle n'avait pas ressenti la douleur à sa jambe. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était légèrement calmée, le mal se faisait ressentir dans tout son membre, le rendant engourdi. Inquiet, Wolfy s'était approché d'elle et lui léchait le visage. La mâchoire serrée, la jeune fille se redressa lentement et allongea péniblement sa jambe. Voyant que son pantalon était déchiré au niveau du genou droit, elle agrandit davantage l'entaille et déchira ainsi la moitié du pantalon, laissant voir son genou de même que son mollet.

-Ce n'est pas très beau. Dit Louna en regardant sa blessure.

Le loup gémit et lui lécha le genou. La blessure était profonde d'au moins un centimètre et devait avoir 5 centimètres de longueur. Sa jambe était couverte de sang séché et il était facile de voir que son genou pouvait se remettre à saigner au moindre faux mouvement. Les mains toujours menottées, la jeune fille fit apparaître une boule de feu et tenta de chauffer le métal de la chaînette qui retenait ses poignets. Mais, au bout de plusieurs tentatives, la jeune fille perdit patience et tira de toutes ses forces sans parvenir à briser la chaîne.

-Stupide flic attardé! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me mette ce truc? Grogna la jeune fille au bout de quelques minutes.

Laissant tomber l'idée de se débarrasser des menottes, elle regarda sa blessure avec plus d'attention. Wolfy se mit à lécher doucement la blessure, mais ce geste fit mal à la jeune fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire. La blessure élançait à chaque fois que le loup posait sa langue dessus. Louna posa ses mains de chaque côté de la plaie et serra afin de faire taire la douleur. Elle commençait à se sentir légèrement étourdie à cause du fait qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Wolfy gémit et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescente. Celle-ci soupira longuement et fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'elle dirigea lentement vers son genou. Voyant ce que la jeune s'apprêtait à faire, le loup bondit et attrapa la manche de l'adolescente, qu'il tira vers lui. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Tu es complètement folle!_ Eut-il l'air de lui dire en grognant, la regardant dans les yeux

-J'allais désinfecter cette stupide blessure alors lâche-moi, je sais ce que je fais! Dit Louna en éteignant la flamme pour éviter de brûler Wolfy.

_Non. Si tu le fais de cette façon, tu auras encore plus mal! Va le désinfecter avec quelque chose conçu exprès pour cet usage._

-Non. Même si ça va faire mal, au moins, ça va être refermée!

Puis, la jeune fille essaya de libérer sa manche de la gueule du loup. Alors qu'elle allait réussir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Snape entra. Louna, qui n'avait pas entendu de bruit de pas, sursauta. Elle se releva d'un bond et lança une boule de feu sur le plancher, entre elle et l'homme.

-DÉGAGE! Cria-t-elle alors que la moquette prenait feu.

S'étant relevée trop rapidement, la blessure se mit à élancer et s'ouvrit à nouveau. Louna se laissa tomber sur la moquette et soupira longuement. D'un coup de baguette, Snape éteignit le feu que la jeune fille avait crée.

-Espèce d'idiote, à quoi pensais-tu? Siffla l'homme entre ses dents

-À me débarrasser de toi! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Dégage! Dit Louna entre ses dents, une main posée sur sa blessure afin d'arrêter le saignement.

-Tu t'es blessée, quel dommage. Que t'est-il arrivé? Tu es tombée et maintenant tu pleures parce que tu as une égratignure? Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur.

-La ferme espèce d'imbécile, sinon c'est toi qui vas pleurer! Répliqua la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard.

Snape resta quelques instants à observer la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas remarqué son visage depuis qu'il était allé la chercher. Elle avait une ecchymose autour de l'œil, sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte, 3 écorchures se tenaient sur sa joue gauche alors que la droite était légèrement enflée.

-Quoi?! Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un avec des marques sur le visage?! Tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une personne qui s'est battue ou quoi?! S'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix haineuse

-Tu le méritais. Répondit simplement Snape avant de baisser les yeux pour regarder la jambe de l'adolescente

-Va te faire foutre sale enculé!

Mais l'homme ignora la dernière réplique et se pencha à la hauteur de Louna. Wolfy vint s'interposer entre les deux et regarda l'homme en grognant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Dégage! S'exclama la jeune fille en grognant, ramenant ses jambes vers elle.

-Ta jambe saigne. Dit simplement l'homme en voyant quelques petites coulisses de sang couler des mains de la jeune fille

-Je sais et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire quoi faire alors dégage!

-Met ce produit dessus. Dit Snape en lui lançant un flacon dont le liquide était d'une couleur bleue.

-Non! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes stupides trucs et puis, comme tu veux ma mort, c'est peut-être un poison! Dégage! Je me débrouille seule! S'exclama Lou a en lui relançant le flacon.

L'homme roula des yeux et s'approcha de la jeune fille en ignorant les grognements qui provenaient d'elle et du loup. Puis, il attrapa la cheville de l'adolescente, qui se débattit aussitôt, et la tira vers lui.

-LÂCHE-MOI! Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Mais Snape ignora les deux êtres et prit le flacon. La jeune fille, qui s'était redressée, repoussait l'homme en grognant. Mais celui-ci, qui retenait la jambe blessée de la jeune fille avec son genou, prit un morceau de tissus et, repoussant violement la jeune fille, appuya sans délicatesse le produit sur la plaie. La jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement et, de son autre pied, donna un violent coup de pied à Snape, qui le reçu en plein dans le ventre.

-Espèce d'idiote. Tu voulais peut-être que ta jambe s'infecte au grand complet comme c'est déjà arrivé pour ton stupide bras? Si tu voulais faire un tour à l'hôpital pour qu'il t'enlève ta jambe, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, Black. Dit Snape d'une voix dure lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

La jeune fille, qui s'était laissée tomber sur le côté, ne répondit rien. Son visage exprimait non pas de la douleur, mais de la haine. Elle en voulait à Snape, à Johnny, au policier, et jurait de tous les faire regretter. Snape allongea le bras pour enlever le morceau de tissus, mais Louna le vit et lorsque sa main fut près de son genou, la jeune fille l'attrapa de ses deux mains et planta ses ongles dans la peau. Rapidement, elle se retourna et s'apprêta à mordre le bras de l'homme, mais celui-ci lui entoura la gorge de son autre main et l'éloigna en l'étouffant à moitié.

-Espèce de sauvage. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'enchaîne dans cette pièce ou que je t'enferme dans une cage, tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille! Tu sais très bien que j'en serais capable! Menaça l'homme en libérant sa main.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa entre les yeux de l'adolescente, qui grognait toujours. Puis, de son autre main, il enleva sans ménagement le morceau de tissus imbiber de produit du genou de Louna, qui n'eut cette fois aucune réaction.

-J'ignore ce que je vais faire de toi, mais je t'ai assez enduré, et ton stupide animal également, alors je te conseille fortement de te tenir tranquille.

-Je te conseille de ME laisser tranquille! Répliqua l'adolescente en grognant

-Tu croies que c'est toi qui établies tes règles ici? Détrompe-toi, Black, parce que ce n'est ni ne sera jamais le cas. TU es celle qui doit suivre les règles, Black, et Je suis celui qui les établit. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris cette fois puisque c'est la dernière fois que je te le répète de toute ta misérable vie. Tu n'es rien alors rappelle-toi où se trouve ta place la prochaine fois car dis-toi que tes chances sont finies et que je n'oserais pas à sévir. Tu as dépassé toutes les bornes inimaginables aujourd'hui. Je savais que tu étais haïssable, détestable, mais j'ignorais que tu pouvais l'être à un tel point.

-J'ignorais que des ignorants et stupides comme toi pouvaient devenir enseignant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Dumbledore pour qu'il décide de prendre un incompétent comme toi? Répliqua la jeune fille en se relevant péniblement, les poings serrés.

-Tu vas la fermer à la fin? S'impatienta Snape en ressortant sa baguette.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, l'homme lui jeta un sort qu'elle reçut de plein fouet. Des bulles se mirent à sortir de sa bouche et l'adolescente commença à étouffer. Elle tomba à genou, ce qui raviva la douleur à sa jambe, et, maintenant à quatre pattes, essaya de recracher le plus rapidement possible les bulles. Mais plus les bulles sortaient de sa bouche, plus elles se formaient. Louna commença à suffoquer. Il lui semblait que Snape laissait le sortilège agir sur une plus longue période de temps que lorsqu'il l'avait utilisé contre elle dans la forêt. Sa vue commença à s'embrouiller et les sons qu'elle entendait semblaient venir de loin. Elle entendait à peine les grognements de Wolfy, pourtant à ses côtés. Finalement, au bout d'un temps interminable, Snape leva le sortilège. Louna, toujours à quatre pattes, prit de grandes respirations, mais à peine eut-elle commencer à retrouver son souffle qu'une force invisible la plaqua au sol. La jeune fille grogna et voulut se débattre, mais c'était comme si ses membres étaient cloués au plancher.

-Vas-tu enfin de la fermer et te tenir tranquille?

-Tu peux toujours rêver salaud. Répliqua-t-elle en essayant de toutes ses forces de faire bouger l'un de ses membres.

-Mauvaise réponse. Dit l'homme en tournant sa baguette vers le loup, qui montrait les crocs.

-Tu lui touches le moindre poil et je te jure que tu le regretteras. Grogna la jeune fille en forçant de plus belle pour se libérer du sortilège

-L'humiliation que tu subies présentement n'est certainement pas assez grande si tu continues à parler et à proféré des menaces. Mais refais-moi encore un sale coup, rien qu'un seul, et je te jure que ta sale bête mourra. Pour te prouver que je ne mens pas et que j'en serais capable, regarde-le bien.

Un éclair bleu sorti de sa baguette et alla frapper le loup en pleine poitrine. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa. Puis, soudainement, c'était comme si Wolfy était parcouru d'ondes qui l'électrifiaient. L'animal s'effondra sur le côté et des spasmes lui parcouraient différentes parties du corps.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI FAIS?! ARRÊTE! LÂCHE-LE! S'écria la jeune fille.

Louna se releva comme si aucun sort ne pesait sur elle et se précipita sur Wolfy, dont les gémissements devenaient plus sonores. Elle lui flatta le dos et lui entoura la poitrine de ses bras.

-ENLÈVE CE STUPIDE SORT! TU LUI FAIS MAL!

-J'espère que tu te tiendras tranquille ou sinon, dis adieu à ta sale bête. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant en levant le sortilège

-Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche.

Snape leva sa baguette à nouveau et un éclair bleu atteignit la jeune fille. Son corps fut immédiatement parcouru de spasmes et la jeune fille s'écroula sur le côté, retenant les gémissements en se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres. C'était comme si quelque chose se promenait à l'intérieur de son corps et qui lui donnait des chocs électriques sur les muscles. Plus le sortilège agissait, plus les chocs devenaient puissants.

-J'espère que cette fois, tu as compris ta leçon. Je ne suis pas lâche. Je sais que ni les sorts, ni les coups que tu prendrais ne te feront jamais aussi mal que de perdre cette sale bête à laquelle tu t'es attachée. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle se redressa et s'assit, laissant le loup lui lécher le visage en signe de réconfort. Puis, Wolfy se mit en travers de Louna et posa ses yeux jaunes sur l'homme en grognant.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, Black. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins, je te ferai regretter tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, et ce que tu as fait à Wolfy. Tu le regretteras tellement que tu vas me supplier de te tuer.

Je te jure que c'est ce que je ferai. Dit Louna entre ses dents en posant ses yeux noirs sur l'homme

Celui-ci eut un rictus moqueur, mais ne remarqua pas la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Mauvaise réponse, Black, ce n'est pas celle que je voulais entendre. Tu peux garder tes menaces que tu ne mettras jamais à exécution pour toi. Je crois que j'ai commis une erreur en allant te chercher. J'aurais dû te laisser là-bas, avec ton bon ami. Tu resteras ici, avec tes trucs moldus aux poignets, jusqu'à ce que je consentirai à te faire sortir. Oh, une dernière chose morveuse, tu devrais apprendre la reconnaissance en plus d'apprendre à te taire et te tenir tranquille.

Puis, avec un crac sonore, il disparut de la pièce.

-Toi, tu devrais apprendre à aller te faire foutre. Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Elle se releva péniblement et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ses muscles étaient encore engourdis à cause du sortilège et sa jambe l'élançait encore un peu. Une fois devant la fenêtre, elle sa laissa tomber sur la moquette et s'accota sur le rebord. Elle regarda sa jambe blessée et constata avec surprise que sa profonde plaie n'était devenue qu'une écorchure dont la gale s'était déjà formée. Le produit que Snape avait appliqué sans aucune délicatesse lui avait tellement chauffé, picoté, sa blessure qu'elle avait été certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un poison. Son mollet était cependant encore tâché de sang. Elle regarda son autre jambe et, sans trop réfléchir, déchira son pantalon au niveau du genou.

-C'est égal des deux côtés. Dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules en voyant l'expression du loup.

Celui-ci poussa un faible grognement et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci soupira longuement et regarda à l'extérieur. Elle se mit à penser à ce qui était arrivé au poste de police, à ce que Johnny lui avait dit. Mia et Mickael étaient revenus pour quelques temps…Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'eux…

_Flash-back_

_Une fillette d'environ 6 ou 8 ans se tenait devant l'unique grande fenêtre du dortoir. Il était très tôt et le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Une autre belle journée d'été s'annonçait, à laquelle les enfants de l'orphelinat n'auraient pas le droit de profiter. Les autres enfants, tous des garçons, dormaient paisiblement, le sommeil étant leur seul période où ils pouvaient se sentir en sécurité dans une journée. La fillette avait de longs cheveux noirs et portaient des vêtements au moins trois fois trop grands pour elle. Elle était petite et ne pouvait voir à l'extérieur qu'en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, perchée sur un coffre._

_Louna soupira longuement. Elle était dans cet endroit depuis bientôt un an et avait essayé une fois de s'enfuir. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait échoué lamentablement. Elle avait eu droit à une bonne correction venant des hommes de l'orphelinat ce jour-là. Mais, malgré les coups qu'elle avait reçu, son envie de partir ne s'était pas envolée. Bien qu'elle n'était encore qu'une fillette, elle rêvait d'être libre comme le vent. Elle voulait s'enfuir dans la forêt et échapper aux orphelinats et aux familles. C'est avec une certaine tristesse intérieure qu'elle regardait la forêt qui s'étendait au loin, à l'autre bout de la cour de l'orphelinat. _

_Des bruits de pas la sortirent de ses pensées. Louna fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand venaient-ils les réveiller si tôt, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il ne devait pas être plus tard que 6 heures. La fillette écouta davantage. Elle ne se trompait pas, les pas venaient bel et bien dans la direction du dortoir et Louna était prête à parier que c'était Johnny qui arrivait. Au bout de quelques secondes, les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Louna sauta en bas du coffre et resta immobile, attendant que la douleur qu'elle ressentait à son dos disparaisse. Il y eut un bruit de clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur Johnny, qui entra._

_-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES DEBOUT, SALE MORVEUSE! LA PUNITION D'HIER NE T'A DONC RIEN APPRIS? S'écria Johnny en voyant Louna debout_

_-Je ne faisais rien de mal, j'étais juste réveillée sale con et puis, qu'est-ce que tu étais sensé m'apprendre en me battant, sale enculé? Répliqua la fillette en soutenant le regard de l'homme._

_Les garçons, tous réveillés en sursaut par Johnny, attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer._

_-Espèce d'insolente! Je vais te régler ton compte après avoir dit aux autres le message que j'étais venu leur dire._

_-Oh j'ai peur! Répliqua Louna avec un sourire mauvais_

_L'homme lui donna une gifle qui résonna dans la pièce et qui envoya la fillette sur le plancher._

_-Le message est que deux petits enfants de 4 et 5 ans viendront passer quelques temps ici. Ils ne sont pas orphelins, alors vous avez intérêt à être extrêmement gentils avec eux! Je ne veux pas en voir un leur toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu! S'il y a une quelconque punition à faire, JE la ferai! Le premier qui touche l'un de ces enfants recevra une correction qui ne sera pas prêt s'oublier! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?!_

_-Oui Monsieur. Répondirent en chœur les garçons._

_-Quant à toi, Morveuse, si tu t'approches trop près d'un des deux, je te le ferai regretter amèrement. Dit Johnny en se retournant, faisant face à Louna, qui le fixait d'un regard meurtrier_

_-Pourquoi tiens-tu à les protéger à ce point? Aurais-tu peur qu'ils parlent à leur parent de comment toi et les autres n'êtes pas foutu de s'occuper des enfants et que vous les battez? Ainsi, les parents iront se plaindre à la ville, qui enverra des inspecteurs afin de voir si les rumeurs sont vraies ou non et, le plus amusant, que les inspecteurs t'enlèvent ton unique source de revenus: nous. Tu as PEUR! Dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais._

_-Espèce de petite insolente! Tu vas regretter le moment où tu as prononcé ton premier mot! Lui dit Johnny en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre._

_Pliée en deux, la fillette essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui envoya un coup de genou dans la figure. Louna tomba sur le plancher en se tenant le visage. Son nez saignait abondamment, mais elle ne fit qu'essuyer le sang avec sa manche et, se relevant, se précipita sur Johnny. Elle l'asséna de coups en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ceux de Johnny. La fillette planta ses ongles dans le bras de son adversaire et lui laboura la peau, puis le mordit du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. _

_-Espèce de sauvage, je vais te dompter, tu vas voir! Dit l'homme d'une voix menaçante. _

_Il envoya un direct entre les deux yeux de l'enfant, qui, à moitié sonnée, relâcha immédiatement sa prise et tomba sur le plancher. L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il la rua de coups et, lorsque Louna se releva d'un bond, il l'empoigna par la gorge, la leva de terre et la jeta contre le mur. _

_-Alors Morveuse, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire? Demanda Johnny avec un sourire sadique _

_-Tu manques d'énergie aujourd'hui ou quoi? Tes coups sont mous. Dit la fillette en se relevant péniblement après quelques minutes _

_-Espèce de sale petite ingrate, insolente. Si tu apprenais à te la fermer, tu ne recevrais pas tous ces coups, idiote. _

_-Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, gros imbécile! Répliqua Louna en évitant le coup que l'homme s'apprêtait à lui donner. _

_Johnny attrapa la fillette, la plaqua sur le sol et mit son pied dans le dos de l'enfant. Puis, il appuya exactement où Louna avait mal, l'endroit sur lequel Johnny s'était acharné la veille. La fillette eut du mal à retenir un gémissement de douleur, mais elle ne put empêcher son visage d'exprimer la douleur. _

_-Il y a encore du travail à faire, n'est-ce pas, Morveuse? _

_-Va te faire foutre sale enculé. Répliqua Louna en essayant de se débattre. _

_-Johnny, qu'est-ce que tu fou? Lâche Morveuse! On a des trucs à préparer avant que les deux petits n'arrivent! Dit l'un des autres hommes en entrant dans la pièce. _

_-C'est bon j'arrive. Les autres, je vous veux tous habillés et dans la salle à manger dans 5 minutes! Sinon, vous n'aurez pas votre petit-déjeuner! Suis-je bien clair?! S'écria Johnny de sa voix tonitruante en se tournant vers les garçons _

_-Oui Monsieur. _

_-Et toi, Morveuse, tu n'auras rien à manger de la journée. _

_-Salaud. Dit Louna une fois que Johnny eut enlevé son pied et fait quelques pas. _

_Mais l'homme revint et, avant que la fillette ait pu faire le moindre geste, il releva ses chandails au niveau du dos et lui asséna une claque qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Puis, l'homme se releva et marcha vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et dit _

_-Oh, j'oubliais. Si l'un d'entre vous l'aide, il recevra la même chose qu'elle. _

_Puis il sortit. Louna n'avait pas bougé. Son dos la faisait horriblement souffrir et elle pouvait encore sentir les picotements là où Johnny l'avait frappé. Elle entendit les autres garçons se lever et fouiller dans leurs choses _

_-Vous avez vu les coups qu'elle a reçus? Ce que Johnny lui a fait? Demanda l'un des garçons _

_-Imbécile, nous avons tous regardé _

_-Pas moi, je n'en pouvais plus après un moment. Déclara l'un deux _

_-Poule mouillée. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te la fermes pas si tu sais que tu vas recevoir tous ces coups? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le supplies pas d'arrêter, comme nous? Tu aurais bien moins mal et prendrais moins de coups. Demanda un autre garçon en regardant la fillette _

_-Tu es plus petite, plus jeune et plus maigre que nous, comment tu fais pour recevoir tout ça? Demanda un autre _

_-Je ne suis pas lâche comme vous pour le supplier, je ne suis pas faible comme vous tous. Il me frapperait même si je le supplierais puisqu'il continue à vous frapper lorsque vous le faîtes. Jamais je ne lui donnerais ce qu'il veut! Si je me la fermerais, je lui donnerais ce qu'il veut que je fasse et je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir de voir qu'il peut me contrôler. Dit la fillette en se relevant difficilement. _

_-Tu es stupide alors. Tu préfères te faire battre plutôt que de faire ce qu'il demande et recevoir beaucoup moins de coups. La dernière fois que je me suis fait frapper, c'est voilà une semaine et ça n'a duré que quelques minutes. _

_-Je préfère prendre le chemin le plus difficile plutôt que le plus facile. Et puis, si tu veux gémir comme un chiot abandonné pour le reste de ta vie, ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est toi le stupide, pas moi. Répliqua Louna en fixant le garçon qui lui parlait d'un regard mauvais _

_-TU es stupide! Johnny a raison. Au fond, tu mérites tout ce que tu reçois, Morveuse, puisque tu le cherches, comme il nous a déjà dit. Je suis certain qu'au fond, tous les coups que tu leur donnes ne leur font même pas mal, puisque tu es une fille. Je suis sûr que je suis plus fort que toi. _

_La fillette grogna sauvagement et se jeta sur le garçon. Ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse et, une fois qu'ils eurent touché le sol, la fillette donna un coup de poing sur la joue droite de son adversaire, puis sur la joue gauche. Les autres garçons les regardaient, se demandant ce qu'ils devraient faire. Certains leur disaient d'arrêter. Alors que Louna s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, un adolescent, qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, s'avança et retint le bras de la fillette. Il la prit et la souleva de terre, séparant ainsi les deux enfants avant que la bataille ne dégénère et Johnny, ou un autre, n'arrive. _

_-Lâche-moi salaud! S'écria la petite fille en se débattant vivement _

_-Calme-toi Louna. Tu préfères peut-être que Johnny s'amène ici et règle le problème? Demanda l'adolescent en la transportant vers son lit alors qu'un autre garçon aidait l'autre à se relever _

_-Je n'ai pas peur de lui. _

_-Je sais. Mais ne l'attire pas ici parce que tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'écoutera pas puisqu'il va avoir une raison pour te taper dessus encore une fois. _

_L'adolescent la déposa sur son lit et s'accroupit devant elle en lui tendant un morceau de tissus. _

_-Essuies-toi le visage, tu as du sang un peu partout. _

_-Et alors? Demanda Louna en grognant. _

_L'adolescent haussa les épaules et se releva. Il lui fit un petit sourire et alla vers le groupe qui s'était formé autour du garçon que la fillette avait frappé. _

_-Morveuse est complètement folle! Vous avez vu comment elle m'a attaquée? Vous pouvez être certains que je vais le dire à Johnny! _

_-Elle s'appelle Louna, imbécile, et si tu ne l'avais pas cherchée, elle ne t'aurait jamais fait cela. Dit l'adolescent. _

_-La ferme, on dirait que tu la protèges. Tu es peut-être le plus vieux, mais je ne t'écouterais pas. Johnny va le savoir, puisque je vais lui dire et que les autres vont m'appuyer, n'est-ce pas? Dit le garçon en regardant les autres en signe d'approbation. _

_Mais personne ne dit un seul mot. Louna regardait la scène avec amusement. _

_-Tu as oublié que c'est chacun pour soi ici, espèce de gros lard. Dit-elle avec un sourire méchant _

_-Je m'en fiche. Johnny va le savoir et tu te feras battre. _

_L'adolescent le prit par la gorge et alla le plaquer contre le mur. _

_-Si jamais tu dis la moindre chose sur ce qui c'est passé, tu auras à faire à moi. Tu sais très bien que ce qui est arrivé est entièrement de ta faute et lâche comme tu es, tu veux dire qu'elle t'a sauté dessus sans aucune raison pour qu'elle se fasse battre à ta place. Si jamais tu oses faire cela, je ferai en sorte que jamais plus tu ne parles. Dit-il en étranglant le garçon. _

_Puis il le laissa tomber et s'éloigna de lui. _

_-Le cinq minutes est presque passé. Dit l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers la porte. _

_Les autres se dépêchèrent à se changer et se précipitèrent vers la porte. Ainsi Louna resta seul dans le dortoir. Elle se coucha sur le dos et regarda le plafond en s'essuyant le visage. Son nez ne saignait plus, mais ses lèvres étaient fendues de haut en bas et quelques petites écorchures se trouvaient sur ses joues. Ses mains et ses bras avaient quelques égratignures. La fillette soupira et se perdit dans ses pensées. Pendant un long moment, ce fut le silence complet autour de Louna. Elle n'entendait pas les bruits de la salle à manger, ni de voix. Alors qu'elle somnolait légèrement, elle entendit soudain un remue-ménage dans le corridor et des bruits de pas venant vers le dortoir se firent entendre. Louna ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Quelques secondes plus tard, les garçons entrèrent dans le dortoir suivis de Louis. _

_-Et n'oubliez pas ce qu'on vous a dit sinon, nous vous le ferons rappeler dès que les parents seront partis. Dit l'homme en entrant derrière les autres. _

_Alors que les garçons se plaçaient en rang devant leurs lits, Louis jeta un regard circulaire autour de la pièce et son regard s'arrêta sur Louna. Il marcha vers elle d'un pas rapide alors que la fillette se laissait retomber sur le dos. _

_-Debout. Maintenant! _

_- Fiche-moi la paix. _

_-Les parents des deux petits vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre alors lèves-toi! _

_-Non, ça ne me regarde pas. Répliqua Louna en fixant l'homme d'un regard haineux. _

_Avant que la fillette n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, il l'empoigna par le collet, la gifla et la releva. _

_-Quand je dis quelque chose, tu obéis! Dit-il en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête _

_-Va te faire foutre. Répliqua celle-ci. _

_L'homme lui donna une gifle qui faillit la faire tomber. _

_-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?! _

_-Tu ne m'as rien dit, tu m'as frappée. Répliqua la petite fille en grognant. _

_Il voulut la gifler une autre fois, mais Louna fut plus rapide et lui envoya son poing à la figure. Louis, surpris, porta sa main sur son nez, qui saignait un peu. Puis, il fixa Louna d'un regard mauvais et la gifla du revers de la main. À peine la fillette fut-elle sur le plancher que l'homme lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. _

_-Maintenant tu vas la fermer et faire ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas d'autres marques. Dit l'homme alors que Louna reprenait son souffle. _

_Louis la releva sans ménagement et, après l'avoir gifler une dernière fois, s'éloigna. La fillette avait les deux joues engourdies, mais elle ne montra aucun signe de douleur et regardait les autres avec défi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis quitta la pièce, laissant les enfants dans un total silence. Après un silence qui parut durer une heure, ils entendirent la lourde porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis des voix. Cela prit encore plusieurs minutes avant que Louna entende des bruits de pas s'approcher vers le dortoir. Quelques instants plus tard, Johnny entra en leur jetant un regard menaçant, puis les parents, avec les deux petits, suivirent. _

_-Les enfants, voici Mia et Mickael. Ils seront avec vous pendant quelques semaines. Voici leur parents, Monsieur et Madame Johnson. Leur dit Johnny avec un sourire _

_-Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Johnson. Dirent en chœur les garçons _

_Louna roula les yeux. Tout cela était tellement une comédie pathétique. Les parents sourirent devant cet accueil et dirent quelques mots. Puis, ils s'entretenèrent avec Johnny, qui leur expliqua un peu le déroulement de l'orphelinat. Louna, qui s'ennuyait, regarda autour d'elle, puis par la fenêtre. Elle ne vit pas que les parents s'étaient mis à passer devant les garçons en leur posant quelques questions et, lorsqu'ils apparurent devant elle, la fillette soupira d'ennui et les regarda. _

_-Tiens, vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il y avait une fillette sous votre toit. Mia va avoir une compagne de jeux. S'exclama le père, visiblement ravi. _

_-Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda la mère en se baissant à sa hauteur. _

_Louna la fixa dans les yeux en grognant, mettant la femme mal à l'aise. _

_-Quel âge as-tu? _

_Encore une fois, Louna continua de grogner en regardant la femme dans les yeux. _

_-Est-ce que tu te plais ici? Demanda à nouveau la femme, mal à l'aise devant la réaction de la fillette. _

_La petite fille serra les poings et grogna davantage, fronçant les sourcils. Johnny, qui venait de s'apercevoir à qui les Johnson parlaient, accouru à leurs côtés. _

_-Louna, voyons, ce n'est pas ce que nous t'avons appris! Excusez-la, elle est très timide et n'a pas l'habitude de voir des étrangers ici. Dit Johnny en jetant un regard meurtrier à la fillette. _

_-C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était de la timidité…Dit la femme en s'éloignant avec son mari. _

_Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, les garçons soupirèrent et se mirent à parler. L'adolescent vint face à Louna et soupira. _

_-Tu sais qu'ils viendront te chercher, pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi? Demanda-t-il _

_-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux! Grogna la fillette. _

_En effet, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que les parents venaient de partir, Louis entra dans la pièce d'un pas furieux et se précipita vers Louna. Il lui agrippa le bras, mais la fillette se débattit violement en se tortillant et en le frappant. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?! Fou-moi la paix salaud! Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche! Va te faire foutre! S'écria la fillette en lui donnant un coup dans les tibias alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans le dortoir. _

_-Sale morveuse, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend! Lui répondit l'homme _

_Il la prit par le collet et la souleva de terre. Alors qu'elle se débattait vainement, Louis l'amena à l'extérieur du dortoir et, lorsqu'il fut devant une porte, à l'autre bout du corridor il l'ouvrit et jeta la fillette à l'intérieur de la pièce, où se trouvait déjà Johnny. _

_-Espèce de sauvage! Tu as réussi à effrayer la mère! Bravo! S'exclama celui-ci en frappant la fillette _

_-Ce n'est pas mon problème si elle a peur des enfants. Répliqua Louna en se relevant _

_-Elle a eu peur de toi, espèce de sale petite peste! J'ai dû lui assurer que nous garderons ses stupides enfants loin de toi! _

_-La ferme! Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es tellement obsédé par l'argent! Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche qui bat les enfants! Tu n'as rien réussi de mieux dans la vie! S'écria Louna en se jetant sur l'homme. _

_Mais Louis la rattrapa par les cheveux et la ramena vers lui. Il lui asséna un coup dans le dos et la retint pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il l'immobilisa alors que la fillette tentait de se débattre. _

_-Je vais t'apprendre à tenir ta sale langue! Dit Johnny en la frappant. _

_-Vous n'êtes que des sales lâches! S'écria-t-elle aux deux hommes en essayant de se débattre. _

_Lorsqu'ils se lassèrent d'elle, au bout de ce qui avait semblé une éternité à Louna, ils la laissèrent dans la pièce et sortirent. La fillette avait mal partout et avait le visage couvert de sang. Des ecchymoses se formèrent autour de ses yeux et sur ses bras. Elle avait horriblement mal au ventre et aux côtes, mais son dos la faisait souffrir davantage. Elle resta un long moment immobile, sans remuer le moindre muscle. Elle ignora combien de temps elle était restée ainsi immobile à souffrir, mais lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se tourna sur le côté et se redressa péniblement. _

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Demanda l'adolescent en s'approchant de Louna. _

_La fillette grogna. L'adolescent regarda les blessures et, lorsqu'il regarda son dos, il s'exclama _

_-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Ils sont complètement cinglés, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pris pour te faire toutes ces blessures dans ton dos?! _

_-Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Répondit Louna avec difficulté puisque sa mâchoire était enflée. _

_-Qui est cinglé? Demanda une petite voix près de la porte _

_Louna fixa l'entrée de la porte et un grognement roula au fond de sa gorge. Elle vit apparaître une tête blonde avec des yeux dorés. _

_-Si Johnny la voit ici, il lui fera du mal. Dit Louna en regardant l'adolescent. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crois pas qu'il toucherait le moindre de leur cheveux. Ils leur rapportent de l'argent. _

_-Pourquoi tu es toute rouge? Demanda Mia en entrant dans la pièce, suivie de son frère. _

_-C'est du sang. Grogna Louna ne tournant son regard vers les deux petits. _

_La fillette figea lorsqu'elle entendit le mot. La peur apparut sur son visage. _

_-Quoi?! Tu n'en as jamais vu avant?! S'exclama Louna. _

_-Aller, viens, il est temps de te nettoyer la figure. Dit l'adolescent en soulevant délicatement la petite fille. _

_-Je suis capable de marcher, lâche-moi, Patrick! _

_-Ouais c'est ça. Tu as de la difficulté à te tenir droite. Mia, tu peux sortir, on s'en va. _

_Patrick regarda des deux côtés afin de s'assurer qu'aucun des hommes ne se trouvaient dans le corridor. Puis, rapidement, il amena Louna au dortoir. Il la déposa doucement sur son lit et repartit. Mia et Mickael les avaient suivis. _

_-Pourquoi tu as du sang partout sur le visage? Demanda Mia d'une voix tremblante de peur. _

_-Parce que j'ai reçu des coups, qu'est-ce que tu crois? _

_-Elle me fait peur…Dit le petit Mickael à sa grande sœur _

_-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à ne pas me regarder! S'écria Louna en fusillant le petit garçon du regard. _

_-Louna calme-toi. Ne sois pas dure envers lui. Dit Patrick en entrant dans la pièce en transportant un bol rempli d'eau. _

_-Où sont les autres? Demanda l'orpheline _

_-Ils sont en train de se laver dans les douches. Je t'ai apporté de quoi te nettoyer. Dit Patrick en déposant le bol sur le plancher. _

_-Je fais si peur à voir? Demanda Louna _

_-Disons que le sang et les ecchymoses ne t'embellissent pas. Répondit l'adolescent en tordant le linge _

_Il voulut éponger le visage de la petite fille, mais celle-ci s'éloigna en grognant. _

_-Je peux le faire moi-même! Dit-elle en prenant le linge des mains de Patrick. _

_-Comme tu veux. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné des coups? Demanda Mia en regardant Louna _

_-Parce que ce sont des imbéciles lâches. Répondit la fillette en appuyant le tissu sur son visage. _

_-Mon papa nous a déjà donné des coups. _

_-Pauvre vous. J'espère qu'il ne te frappe pas comme ces enculés le font avec moi. Grogna Louna en se nettoyant tant bien que mal le visage. _

_-Non, on ne saigne pas et on a pas de marques. Il ne nous frappe pas au visage, il ne nous donne que de petites tapes sur les fesses. Continua Mia en s'appuyant sur le lit _

_-Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu ces petites punitions de merde. Dit Louna avec un rictus. _

_-Louna, essaie de surveiller un peu ton langage. Ils n'ont que…Ils sont plus jeunes que toi. _

_-Toi aussi maintenant tu vas me dire quoi faire? Cracha la fillette en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent. _

_-Non, mais _

_-Mais c'est ce que tu fais alors tu la fermes, j'en ai assez de ces enfants de pute qui essaient de me dire quoi faire, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Dit furieusement Louna _

_Les deux petits se mirent à glousser. Louna tourna la tête vers eux et fronça les sourcils. _

_-Tu es drôle. Tu dis des gros mots. Ma maman et mon papa ne veulent pas que j'en dise, ils disent que c'est pas beau. Dit Mia. _

_Louna roula des yeux et recommença à se débarbouiller lentement le visage. Sans vouloir l'admettre, elle avait mal à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait le bras ou la main. Patrick la regardait faire puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il reprit le linge des mains de la fillette et, lui maintenant la tête, dit _

_-Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, mais cesse de jouer les braves. Tu as mal au moindre mouvement que tu fais. Et puis, les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir. _

_Louna bougeait la tête en poussant de petits grognements alors que l'adolescent lui lavait la figure. À peine deux minutes plus tard, Patrick avait terminé et lui lavait les bras. _

_-Il va falloir mettre quelque chose sur ton dos après l'avoir nettoyé. Dit-il _

_-Tu n'y touches pas. Siffla Louna _

_-Ça va s'infecter! Il faut le nettoyer! _

_-Non! Tu n'y touches pas, t'entends?! S'exclama la petite fille en grognant. _

_-Louna… _

_Mais, sans réfléchir, la fillette se laissa tomber sur le dos. À peine son dos eut-il touché le matelas qu'il lui fit mal. Louna tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de sa douleur, mais Patrick n'était pas stupide. _

_-Bon, d'accord, je n'y toucherai pas. Tourne-toi sur le côté, tu auras probablement moins mal. Lui dit-il en l'aidant à se tourner. _

_-Où t'as mal? Demanda Mia. _

_-Nulle part! _

_-Hihi, elle a l'air d'un raton laveur. Dit Mickael en se cachant derrière sa sœur pour rire _

_Louna roula des yeux et soupira longuement. _

_-Sois patiente. Lui dit Patrick avec un sourire en se relevant. _

_Il prit le bol d'eau et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule avec les deux petits qui l'inondaient de questions. _

_-T'as quel âge? _

_-J'en sais rien, toi? _

_-5 ans! Et Mickael en a 4. Répondit fièrement Mia. Mais pourquoi tu ne sais pas ton âge? _

_-Parce que j'ignore quand je suis née, idiote. Tu n'as qu'à me donner un âge et j'aurai celui que tu me donneras si tu veux absolument me coller une étiquette avec un chiffre dessus. _

_-8 ans! Non, 7! Oui, 7 ans! Répondit Mia après avoir longuement réfléchi. _

_La fillette roula encore une fois des yeux et soupira d'impatience. _

_-C'est quoi ton nom de famille? Tu t'appelles Louna comment? _

_-Juste Louna. _

_-Hein? Tu t'appelles Louna Juste Louna? Dit le petit garçon. _

_Louna enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Elle aurait tant voulu être capable de marcher pour pouvoir se sauver d'eux. _

_-Idiot, je n'ai pas de nom de famille! _

_-Pourquoi? _

_-Parce que je suis orpheline! Je n'ai pas de parents, pas de famille, donc, pas de nom de famille! Répondit Louna avec impatience en les regardant. _

_-T'as jamais vu ton papa et ta maman? Ni tes grands-papas et grand-mamans? Demanda Mia après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques minutes _

_-Non! _

_-Pourquoi? _

_Louna enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et grogna. Les deux enfants la fixèrent d'un regard d'incompréhension, les sourcils levés en signe d'innocence. _

_-Parce que je suis orpheline. Mes parents m'ont abandonné dès quelques mois après ma naissance et j'espère qu'ils sont morts. Voilà pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vu! Et si vos parents reviennent vous chercher, vous êtes chanceux. Ils vous ont peut-être abandonnés pour le restant de votre vie! Dit la fillette aux deux enfants d'une voix remplie d'impatience. _

_-Louna! Ne leur dis pas des choses comme celle-là! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?! S'écria Patrick en revenant dans le dortoir _

_-Fiche-moi la paix! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire alors dégage! Je dis ce que je veux! _

_-Ne leur parle pas ainsi! _

_-Va te faire foutre! Je parle à qui je veux de la manière que je veux! S'écria Louna alors que les deux enfants reculaient de quelques pas, les yeux embués de larmes _

_Entendant les autres garçons s'approcher du dortoir, Patrick s'abstint de répliquer, mais jeta un regard noir à Louna, qui le lui rendit. Les garçons entrèrent en silence dans la pièce, suivis de Johnny, qui entra derrière eux. _

_-Tout le monde au lit! Maintenant! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Morveuse, je croyais que la correction que nous t'avions donné était suffisante pour t'empêcher de bouger! S'exclama Johnny en apercevant Louna _

_-J'ai rampé, sale lâche. Répliqua celle-ci, maintenant à bout de patience. _

_-Tu sais quoi, petit raton laveur? Mia et Mickael auront ton lit. Dit lentement l'homme en approchant de la fillette _

_-Et où je vais dormir s'ils ont mon lit? _

_-Là! Et si je vois que tu as changé de place durant la nuit, tu auras affaire à moi _

_Johnny poussa violement Louna, qui tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. La fillette resta ainsi un bon moment avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Johnny était parti. Elle grogna longuement, puis, péniblement, elle se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit, épuisée, sans entendre les bruits autour d'elle. _

_ Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle sentit un poids sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Mia était blottie contre elle avec Mickael dans les bras, les deux dormant encore profondément. La petite fille resta un long moment immobile, se demandant quoi faire. Elle se redressa à demi, regardant autour d'elle, écoutant les moindres bruits afin de savoir si l'un des garçons était réveillé ou si l'un des hommes arrivait. Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que personne ne venait ou était réveillée, elle bougea lentement et se leva péniblement. Puis, elle s'accroupit, passa ses bras sous les deux enfants et, rassemblant toutes ses forces, les souleva et les déposa sur le lit. Elle rabattit la couverture sur leur corps et se rallongea sur le plancher, les muscles encore endoloris. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'un des hommes entra dans la pièce afin de réveiller les enfants. _

_Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi. Bien que Louna eut essayé de se débarrasser des deux enfants, qui s'étaient beaucoup attachés à elle, ceux-ci passaient la majorité de leur journée à ses côtés. La nuit, Louna se faisait réveiller à chaque fois que Mia et Mickael se levaient pour aller dormir contre elle alors qu'ils la croyaient endormie. Bien que Johnny ou les autres hommes n'aient pas encore touché l'un de leurs cheveux, leur patience était épuisée envers les deux enfants depuis un long moment. Ils se retenaient à grande peine de ne pas les frapper comme ils le faisaient sur les autres. Ainsi, Louna mangeait les coups à leur place, faisant dévier la colère de Johnny ou d'un autre sur elle afin de protéger les deux petits. Mia pleurait à chaque fois que Louna se faisait battre et allait la voir dès que Johnny sortait de la pièce. Elle lui entourait alors la taille de ses petits bras et pleurait sur Louna en disant que c'était de sa faute. Mia, à l'opposé de son frère, comprenait mieux la gravité de ce qui se passait. Un jour, alors que Louna se trouvait dans le dortoir, elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant du corridor. Intriguée, elle écouta les voix et s'aperçut que c'était sur Mia et Mickael que Johnny criait. Louna se leva et sortit du dortoir, se dirigeant vers Johnny, qui lui tournait le dos. La jeune fille savait que l'homme ne pourrait s'empêcher de les frapper pendant encore un très long moment. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Johnny? Tu as appris que tu n'étais qu'un sale lâche et tu décides de t'en prendre à eux? Dit Louna d'une voix moqueuse en arrivant derrière Johnny. _

_Dès qu'ils entendirent sa voix, les deux enfants se ruèrent vers la petite fille et s'accrochèrent à elle. Johnny se retourna et gifla Louna, ce qui arracha un petit cri de surprise aux deux enfants, qui se cachèrent derrière la fillette. _

_-Espèce de petite insolente, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de les cacher dans ton dos car c'est à eux que revient la punition alors dégage et cesse de grogner! Dit Johnny en s'approchant de Louna _

_Les grognements de celle-ci n'avaient rien d'humain. La haine qui flamboyait dans ses yeux noirs de même que les grognements auraient suffi à faire reculer n'importe qui se trouvant devant elle. Mais Johnny était accoutumé à la petite fille et à son drôle de comportement. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?! Obéit! Dit l'homme en giflant à nouveau la jeune fille. _

_-Tu croies que je vais te laisser les battre sans AUCUNE raison? _

_-J'AI une raison! Ces sales morveux fouinaient partout! Ils se promenaient et ouvraient les portes! _

_-IMBÉCILE! Ce sont des enfants! C'est normal de fouiller à leur âge, surtout s'ils ne sont pas chez eux! _

_-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Morveuse? Tu ne connais rien, tu es bien trop jeune. Si ça ne serait que de toi, il ne faudrait pas toucher le moindre cheveu à ces sales petits enfants de riche et les laisser faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. _

_-La ferme! Je sais ce qui est normal ou non! _

_-Tu croies que tu vas me dire quoi faire, espèce d'insolente?! Tu te trompes! S'écria Johnny en assénant un voilent coup de poing dans le ventre de Louna _

_Celle-ci eut le souffle coupé et tomba sur les genoux. L'homme la saisit par son capuchon et la rejeta plus loin avant de se diriger vers les deux enfants. Ceux-ci se collèrent ensemble et gémirent en voyant approcher l'homme, trop pétrifiés pour bouger. _

_-Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche Johnny! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu as manqué d'affection quand tu étais jeune? Dit Louna en se relevant _

_-J'irai te régler ton compte après, Morveuse. _

_Lorsque Louna vit Johnny lever la main, elle s'élança vers lui, sauta sur son dos et lui mordit sauvagement le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des gouttes de sang couler dans sa bouche. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et, lorsqu'il réussit à attraper les cheveux de la fillette, il la tira, la jeta sur le sol et lui donna un coup de pied au visage. _

_-Écoute Morveuse, tu as le choix. Tu me laisses leur donner la correction à laquelle ils ont droit ou bien je te donne la tienne et ensuite, lorsque tu seras incapable de bouger, je leur donnerais la leur en faisant bien attention à ce que tu puisses voir la correction de tes petits protégés. Ou tu peux donner toi-même la punition. Dit Johnny en se penchant au-dessus de Louna, lui tenant fermement le visage d'une main. _

_La fillette grogna et, lorsque l'homme la relâcha, elle se redressa sur ses genoux et regarda le plancher. _

_-Tu as cinq secondes pour décider, Morveuse. _

_Louna releva la tête et fixa les deux enfants, qui s'approchaient d'elle, tremblants de peur. L'orpheline poussa un profond soupir et fronça les sourcils. _

_-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES, HEIN?! VOUS VENEZ ENCORE ME VOIR?! PARCE QUE VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS POUVEZ FAIRE LA MOINDRE DIFFÉRENCE? VOUS ÊTES STUPIDES! Cria-t-elle en fixant les enfants _

_-Louna…Arrête…Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu nous fais peur…Dit Mia, tremblante des pieds à la tête _

_-Je te fais peur? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE ÇA ME FASSE?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ?! QUE J'ÉTAIS VOTRE AMIE? QUE JE VOUS PROTÉGEAIS? VOUS ÊTES TELLEMENT NAÏFS! _

_Mia et Mickael ne savaient plus quoi faire. Les larmes étaient montées aux yeux des enfants. _

_-VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES PLEURNICHARDS! VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE QUOI?! VOUS ASSEOIR ET PLEURER?! ATTENDRE QUE VOS PARENTS VIENNENT VOUS AIDER?! BANDE DE LÂCHES! C'EST CE QUE VOUS ÊTES! VOS PARENTS VOUS ONT ABANDONNÉS! _

_-C'est faux! Ils vont revenir nous chercher! S'écria Mia en avançant de quelques pas, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. _

_-Ah vraiment? C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit? Tu as tort Mia. Depuis le temps que vous êtes ici, ils seraient revenus vous chercher, pas vrai? Et tu les as lamentablement cru lorsqu'ils t'ont dit qu'ils t'aimaient et qu'ils reviendraient te chercher avec Mickael. TU N'ES QU'UNE IDIOTE! TU LEUR FAIS CONFIANCE?! COMMENT PEUX-TU AVOIR CONFIANCE EN QUELQU'UN?! JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU ME FAISAIS CONFIANCE, ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE! Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour me faire confiance?! Tu as cru que j'étais ton amie? _

_-Tais-toi! Tais-toi Louna! Cria Mia en serrant les poings _

_Mais Louna ricana méchamment. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu croies? Que tu vas me dire quoi faire? Tu n'es qu'une lâche, Mia. Tu n'as rien compris. Et je me demande comment Mickael peut t'endurer. _

_-LA FERME! _

_-Oh, tu cries? Mignon. Qu'est-ce que tu croies? Que tu es une reine et que je vais obéir et me la fermer? Tu te trompes, l'affreuse. _

_Mais à ce moment, Mia s'avança et donna un coup de poing au visage de Louna. Surprise, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que celle-ci ne se remette à parler. _

_-C'est tout ce que tu as, Mia?! Ton coup ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche tellement il est faible! Tu es une incapable, Mia! Tu n'arriveras à rien! _

_La fillette la frappa une seconde fois, mais Louna continua de l'insulter, de lui parler de ses parents qui ne reviendraient jamais, de la dégrader, de lui parler en mal d'elle et de son petit frère. Plus elle parlait, plus la peine de Mia grandissait et plus elle frappait la jeune fille. Johnny les laissait faire, étonné par ce que Louna était en train de faire et ce dont Mia et Mickael ne comprenaient absolument pas. Louna avait mal. Non pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Elle se détestait de faire cela, mais elle continuait son manège en se laissant frapper. Johnny les arrêta au bout d'un moment et entoura la nuque de Louna de sa main. Il la releva et, appuyant fermement de chaque côté de la nuque, il entraîna la fillette et la jeta dans une pièce. _

_-Je suis étonné, Morveuse, que tu aies eu suffisamment d'intelligence pour penser à ta petite stratégie. Mais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris le geste noble que tu as fait. Dommage, tu viens de te mettre deux autres personnes à dos. Dis-moi, combien de personnes te détestent à présent? J'ai compris, Morveuse, ce que tu as fait. Très courageux de ta part, je dois l'admettre. Dit Johnny en regardant Louna, qui s'était assise sur le sol, le dos accoté contre le mur. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle et se baissa à sa hauteur. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Puis, Johnny asséna deux violentes gifles à Louna, qui tomba sur le côté à cause de la force avec laquelle il l'avait giflé. L''homme sortit alors que la fillette se redressait sans rechigner. Johnny claqua la porte et la verrouilla, laissant la petite fille complètement seule, la forçant à penser à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. _

Louna secoua la tête. Combien de temps était-elle restée assise devant la fenêtre à penser à ce sombre souvenir? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Les parents de Mia et Mickael étaient venus les chercher quelques jours après ce que Louna avait fait. Ils n'avaient plus adressé la parole à Louna, pas même un regard. Ils étaient restés silencieux pour le reste de leur séjour et personne, à part Johnny et elle, ne savaient pourquoi. Louna soupira. Sur le coup, elle s'était détestée d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait, mais au fil des semaines, elle n'avait fait que passer par-dessus et puis, elle avait fait cela pour les protéger.

Wolfy grogna doucement et poussa l'adolescente. Celle-ci le poussa à sont tour et se releva en s'étirant longuement. Elle regarda à l'extérieur et s'aperçut qu'une ligne grise pointait à l'horizon.

-Quoi? C'est déjà le matin?! Dit-elle, surprise.

Le loup émit un grognement approbateur et se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune fille en fit autant, espérant que la porte serrait déverrouillée. Mais elle ne l'était pas, à la grande frustration de Louna, qui se mit à donner des coups dans la porte.

-SORS-MOI D'ICI! SORS-MOIS D'ICI! LÈVE-TOI SALE IMBÉCILE ET SORS-MOI D'ICI! Cria-t-elle en martelant la porte.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Wolfy grogna, incitant l'adolescente à arrêter.

_Ça ne sert à rien, il ne viendra pas. Si jamais il vient, tu seras encore dans les ennuis alors arrête._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire lorsqu'elle le regarda.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux sortir d'ici.

_Le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Tu pourrais essayer de dormir un peu. _

-Non. Répondit-elle alors que le loup s'étendait sur la moquette et fermait les yeux.

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se coucha à son tour et, la tête appuyée sur le ventre de Wolfy, s'endormit.

La jeune fille se réveilla au bout de deux heures à peine, alors que le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

_Tu as dormi comme un gros bébé_. Lui dit Wolfy lorsque le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le sien.

Louna le poussa et se releva. Après s'être étirée, elle prit son sac, sortit quelques vêtements et se changea tant bien que mal avec les menottes aux poignets. Puis elle attendit que Snape se décide à la faire sortir, se retenant contre l'envie folle qui la prenait de frapper sur tout jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Au bout d'un long moment, elle entendit des bruits provenant de l'autre chambre et du corridor, ce qui lui indiqua que Snape était levé. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, remuant à l'intérieur d'elle-même sa rage d'être enfermée. Après ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, elle perdit patience et sortit une balle de sa poche, qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur où se trouvait la porte. Elle recommença son manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Wolfy attrape la balle et se mette à courir avec dans la chambre, poursuivit de Louna. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Louna perde à nouveau patience et se mettre à frapper contre la porte.

-SORS-MOI D'ICI CRÉTIN! JE SAIS QUE TU ES DEBOUT! SALE ENCULÉ TU FERAIS BIEN DE ME LAISSER SORTIR SI TU NE VEUX PAS QU'IL T'ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE!

L'adolescente laissa ainsi éclater sa rage pendant près d'une quinzaine de minutes. Même Wolfy devenait impatient, grattant la porte de ses griffes pointues. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune fille se laissa glisser contre la porte et, se prenant la tête à deux mains, étouffa un cri de rage. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, au bout d'un long moment, elle se dirigea vers son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit un morceau de parchemin froissé et un crayon, qu'elle avait du voler il y a longtemps. Louna se coucha à plat ventre sur la moquette et commença à dessiner, malgré qu'elle ne pouvait écarter ses poignets de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Wolfy se coucha face à elle, le museau sur le haut du parchemin, essayant de voir ce que la jeune fille dessinait. Les minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi, la jeune fille ayant maintenant perdu toute notion du temps. Son dessin prit lentement forme, les traits devenant plus précis. À vrai dire, son œuvre n'était pas quelque chose de joyeux. Il représentait les hommes de l'orphelinat, de même que Snape et Dumbledore, mourant chacun d'eux d'une manière horrible. Des bruits de pas la sortirent de sa concentration et elle eut tout juste le temps de plier et de cacher le dessin que Snape entra.

-Je croyais que tu ne finirais par jamais comprendre, Black, qu'il fallait que tu te tiennes tranquille pour que je te sorte d'ici. Mais à ma grande surprise, tu as arrêté de frapper sur n'importe quoi et de crier.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Snape?! Je n'ai plus 7 ans pour que tu m'envoies réfléchir dans un coin ou dans une pièce!

-J'étais persuadé que tu avais 6 ans, dit sarcastiquement l'homme, tu ferais bien de sortir d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis et que je t'enferme encore une fois! Termina-t-il en jetant un sort sur les menottes, qui disparurent.

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Wolfy émit un petit grognement et la poussa du museau, l'incitant à sortir de la pièce. Ce que la jeune fille fit. Elle passa devant Snape et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir, Wolfy à ses côtés. L'après-midi était terminé. Le soleil commençait à descendre et la température se refroidissait. Les gens commençaient à entrer dans leur maison afin de prendre leur dîner. Louna courait dans les rues, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que de se trouver libre, à l'extérieur, à nouveau. Wolfy partageait apparemment son point de vue. Louna gravit la colline où elle était allée de nombreuses fois et la redescendit, ignorant la légère douleur à son genou. Elle se rendit dans la ville afin de refaire ses provisions de nourriture et en profita également pour subtiliser son met favori. Cette fois, elle se fit voir, mais elle réussit à se débarrasser de ses poursuivants et retourna sur la colline surplombant la ville, les poches à nouveau remplies de nourriture. La jeune fille passa le reste de sa soirée à cet endroit en compagnie de Wolfy, se chamaillant avec le loup ou regarder les étoiles lorsque l'obscurité se fut installée. Et c'est ainsi que, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, ce fut un rayon de soleil lui tombant sur les paupières qui la réveilla. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait exactement. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Le loup venait également de se réveiller et il s'étirait en baillant longuement.

-Tu croies que le débile va encore faire une scène parce que je ne suis pas revenue de la nuit? Demanda-t-elle au loup en le poussant sur le côté.

_D'après toi? On ferait bien d'y retourner le plus rapidement possible._ Eut-il l'air de lui répondre avec un grognement en se relevant.

-Plus tard, il ne doit pas être réveillé à cette heure-ci. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire si je ne suis pas rentré? Au moins, je ne suis pas dans son champ de vision, et il n'est pas dans le mien.

_Il s'attend à ce que tu respectes ses règles, en particulier depuis l'incident d'il y a deux jours. Tu t'attires de sérieux ennuis si tu veux mon avis. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver pour te punir. _

-J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche. Il m'a déjà frappé alors j'imagine qu'il me donnerait l'une de ses gifles qui ne font pas mal.

_Pas mal? Dis ce que tu veux, mais tu en avais les marques pendant quelques heures. Je suis certain qu'il serait capable de trouver autre chose, plus pire que des gifles, pour te punir. J'ai un pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais va se passer… _

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe? Répondit la jeune fille en se levant.

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit deux barres, qu'elle avala en guise de petit-déjeuner. Puis, elle commença à marcher et descendit la colline, Wolfy à ses côtés. Pendant quelques heures, elle erra dans la ville sans trop savoir où aller, volant des objets ou de la nourriture au passage. En début d'après-midi, Louna quitta la ville et se rendit dans la forêt, où elle s'y promena jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle décida de retourner chez Snape. Lentement, elle fit le trajet et, lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte, elle attendit plusieurs minutes puis la poussa. Mais à peine eut-elle mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'une main lui agrippa le cou et la plaqua sur le mur.

-Je croyais que mes règles étaient suffisamment claires pour ta petite cervelle, Black, et je croyais aussi avoir été assez clair avec toi en ce qui concernait désobéir. Murmura Snape en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux

-Moi je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'avais pas envie de t'écouter et de suivre tes règles. Je pensais aussi t'avoir dit que tu ne m'effrayais pas avec tes menaces. Répliqua Louna en essayant de faire lâcher prise à l'homme

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir pour faire entrer quelque chose dans ta sale tête? J'en ai assez de toi, Black, tu as dépassé les limites de ma patience.

-Oh, j'ai peur.

-Tu es aussi stupide et arrogante que ton père

-Je n'ai pas de père! Il est mort après avoir souffert les pires tortures qui soient! Dit-elle entre ses dents.

-C'est ça, Black, continue de croire ce que tu veux. Je vais te dire une chose. Ton père est Sirius Black, le meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Il ne t'a pas abandonné et tu te trouvais face à lui il y a quelques mois. Tu veux savoir autre chose? Tu lui ressembles. Peut-être pas physiquement étant donné que tu as encore l'air d'une enfant, mais tu lui ressembleras lorsque tu grandiras. Et tu as un sale caractère, tout comme lui. Lui dit Snape

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Louna, tremblante de rage, lui envoya un direct en pleine figure. Surpris, l'homme la lâcha sur le coup.

-La ferme! Je ne ressemble à personne, t'entends?! S'écria-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Mais Snape, qui avait repris ses esprits, l'agrippa par son chandail et la tira vers l'arrière, la jetant dans l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Louna atterri sur la dernière marche et se cogna violement la tête contre la porte close se trouvant au bas de l'escalier. Le coup la sonna et elle n'eut pas conscience de ce qui se passa pendant plusieurs secondes. Wolfy montrait les crocs, avançant vers l'homme. Mais, au moment où il voulut s'élancer, Snape sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête de l'animal, qui se retint à grande peine de le mordre. Ce furent les grognements du loup qui ramenèrent Louna sur terre. Elle se leva et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle se précipita sur le loup et se plaça juste devant lui, lui entourant le cou de ses bras, alors que Snape s'apprêtait à jeter le sort.

-Espèce d'idiote! Tu vas le regretter, je te le jure. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Louna tourna son regard flamboyant de haine vers lui et grogna férocement. L'homme voulut lui agripper le bras, mais la jeune fille essaya de lui mordre la main.

-Le coup t'a rendu complètement sauvage?

-Comme si j'allais me laisser faire pour que tu m'amènes et me battes par la suite. Dit-elle d'un ton féroce en lâchant Wolfy pour se relever.

-Imbécile. Reprends ta fichue bête, on part d'ici.

-Quoi?! Va te faire foutre! Je ne retourne pas à l'orphelinat!

-L'idée est intéressante et j'y pense, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit où nous allons alors reprends ta stupide bête et tais-toi!

-Pourquoi? Où veux-tu m'amener?! Tu croies que je vais te suivre sans savoir où tu veux m'amener sale lâche?!

-Je t'amène chez les Malfoy. Je dois m'entretenir avec Lucius pour quelque chose qui ne te regarde en rien et il est hors de question que je te laisse ici toute seule! Ils savent que tu seras là et, comme toi, ils seront très enchantés de t'avoir parmi eux. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu prends ta sale bête avant que je ne m'en charge!

-Quoi?! Chez les Malfoy?! Je crois que c'est toi qui a reçu un coup sur la tête! Tu croies que je vais te suivre chez ce stupide fils de riche, tu te trompes!

-De quoi as-tu peur?! Tu as peur de te faire embêter par Draco? Répliqua Snape avec un rictus moqueur

Louna grogna, mais prit Wolfy dans ses bras et attendit que Snape transplane, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, ils se trouvèrent devant une clôture de grilles. La porte se confondait parfaitement avec la clôture. Derrière les grilles se trouvait un manoir, dont quelques fenêtres étaient allumés à différents étages. L'espace d'un instant, Louna crut que Snape l'avait amenée à l'orphelinat mais, lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit qu'aucune inscription n'était écrite au-dessus de la porte, à son grand soulagement. Snape sortit sa baguette et envoya des étincelles oranges vers le manoir. Louna haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. L'homme empoigna la jeune fille par le collet et la poussa à l'intérieur de la cour, puis il marcha derrière elle. Plus Louna avançait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans la cour de l'orphelinat et qu'elle marchait vers celui-ci.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu me suives?

-Juste au cas où tu voudrais t'enfuir. Maintenant, tais-toi. Répondit-il sèchement

La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement, mais ne répliqua rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de chêne, celle-ci s'ouvrit et ils se trouvèrent devant une créature que Louna n'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

-Soyez le bienvenue dans la demeure de mon maître, Professeur Snape. Couina la créature.

Louna et Wolfy l'obsversaient avec curiosité, se demandant quel nom pareil créature pouvait avoir. La créature, de couleur bleu marine, s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Mais la jeune fille se bougea pas, trop occupé à observer le petit monstre sur deux pattes, avec de longues oreilles, et qui ne portait qu'un seul pagne de couleur brun délavé en guise de vêtement. Snape roula des yeux et poussa l'adolescente à l'intérieur en lui murmurant

-Ce qui attire tant ton attention est un elfe de maison. Il y en a des centaines à Poudlard, idiote.

Il traversèrent le vestibule et se trouvèrent dans une vague pièce. Louna regarda autour d'elle d'un regard rempli de dédain et de dégoût. À gauche se trouvaient des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur et quelques portes closes. Au centre se trouvait un énorme foyer, où brûlait un feu de bois, et, encore une fois, quelques portes. À droite se trouvait un long passage où plusieurs ornements étaient disposés.

-Severus, te voilà enfin. Entendit Louna

Mais elle ne se préoccupa guère de la voix et continua d'observer la demeure avec le même regard rempli de dédain.

-Je suis certain que tu n'as jamais rien vu d'aussi grand de toute ta misérable vie. Tu dois être très impressionnée, pas vrai? Demanda Lucius en tournant son regard vers l'adolescente

Réalisant que la question s'adressait à elle, Louna plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme et le toisa.

-L'un des orphelinats était plus grand et plus accueillant. Répondit-elle d'un ton cassant après quelques secondes.

-Bonjour Severus. Dit une voix féminine qui approchait

-Bonjour Narcissa. Répondit le concerné.

-Voilà donc à quoi ressemble le rejeton de mon _cher_ cousin. Dit-elle en observant, d'un regard rempli de dédain, la jeune fille de la tête au pied. Malheureusement, ton père est de ma famille, mais il a été renié par tous les membres alors tu l'es également

-De quel père parles-tu? Je n'ai pas de famille! Répliqua Louna en grognant.

-Charmant, elle le renie également. Si nous passions aux choses sérieuses, Severus. Dit Lucius.

-Allons-y. Répondit l'homme.

Narcissa, Lucius et Severus se mirent en marche, se dirigeant vers l'une des pièces se trouvant vers la droite. Louna, ne sachant que faire, marcha derrière eux mais, rendus à moitié chemin, Snape s'en rendit compte.

-Oh non. Toi, tu restes ici et tu attends sagement que j'aie terminé. Alors tu ne touches à rien, et tu ne fouilles pas compris? Dit Snape en la poussant

-Quoi?! Tu t'imagines que je vais rester assise sagement sans bouger à attendre que tu aies fini pour partir de cet endroit?! Tu rêves enfoiré. Répliqua-t-elle

-Dis-toi que je songe fermement à te ramener à l'orphelinat alors tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille.

Puis, Snape se retourna et alla rejoindre les autres, qui étaient déjà entrés dans la pièce. Louna se retrouva donc seule au beau milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qu'il y aurait à faire dans cette demeure. L'adolescente tourna les yeux vers Wolfy, qui baillait longuement, et soupira. Son regard se posa sur l'escalier et, sans réfléchir davantage, elle s'y dirigea. Wolfy la suivi, une petite lueur de désapprobation dans les yeux. Ils gravirent les marches et, une fois rendus au deuxième, se dirigèrent vers la droite. Le deuxième étage était semblable au premier. Ils se promenèrent dans le corridor, essayant d'ouvrir des portes, qui étaient toute verrouillées.

-Il n'y a rien à foutre dans cette maison. Dit l'adolescente en soupirant d'ennui.

Puis, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna vivement et vit sortir Draco de ce qui devait être sa chambre. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait l'adolescent se diriger vers l'escalier, sans avoir regarder derrière lui. Louna regarda Wolfy et, d'un regard entendu, marchèrent discrètement derrière lui. Puis, alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à descendre les marches, Wolfy grogna férocement et bondit sur lui. Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise et tomba, déboulant les marches avec le loup toujours collé à lui. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au premier, Louna descendit rapidement l'escalier et alla se poster devant Draco. Celui-ci était toujours étendu sur le plancher alors que le loup s'était déjà relevé, n'ayant subi apparemment aucune blessure.

-Alors Dracounet, tu t'ennuies de moi? Demanda sarcastiquement Louna

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Demanda-t-il en se redressant

-Snape est ici et j'ai dû le suivre, malheureusement. Tes parents sont charmants, vraiment, tu leur ressembles. Aussi stupide et riche, se croyant être au-dessus de tout le monde. Dit la jeune fille en poussant Draco pour l'empêcher de se lever

-Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais puisque je croyais que mon père ne voudrait pas avoir une petite sauvage dans la maison. Répliqua Draco en se redressant une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi, il a peur que je mordre quelque chose? Demanda sarcastiquement Louna en poussant encore une fois Draco alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever.

-Non. C'est seulement que tu infestes toute la maison avec tes poux ou tes puces. Dit Draco entre ses dents en se relevant

Louna lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

-Sale morveuse!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Le dire à ton cher père?

-Maître Draco. Votre repas est prêt, il ne reste qu'à Abby de vous l'amener. Dit une petite voix derrière Louna

Celle-ci se retourna et observa l'elfe de maison avec attention. Wolfy allongea le cou vers la créature et renifla, intrigué.

-Très bien, amène-le moi dans ma chambre.

-D'accord…Et votre amie

-Elle n'est pas mon amie et n'aura rien. Fais ce que je te dis! Dit Draco d'un ton impatient.

-Oui jeune maître. Dit l'elfe d'une voix tremblante alors que Wolfy approchait de plus en plus

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il veut simplement jouer avec toi. Dit Louna en approchant de quelques pas

-Miss, dîtes à votre animal de me laisser tranquille.

Mais à peine Abby avait-il terminé sa phrase que Wolfy ouvrit la gueule. L'elfe se mit à courir dans le passage, poursuivit de Wolfy et de Louna.

-Attrape-le Wolfy. Dit Louna en riant alors qu'ils entraient et sortaient

L'elfe continuait de courir, ouvrant les portes des pièces en espérant pouvoir échapper à ses deux poursuivants. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'elfe ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et entra en courant, espérant semer ses deux poursuivants. Mais Louna et Wolfy le suivait de près et ne remarquèrent également pas qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Abby sauta sur la table en regardant derrière lui et essaya de courir plus rapidement lorsqu'il vit le loup et la jeune fille sauter sur la table d'un souple bond.

-Arrête, on veut pas te faire de mal. Dit Louna sans regarder où elle mettait les pieds.

Mais lorsqu'elle sauta de la table et voulut poursuivre sa course, quelque chose la fit tomber à plat ventre sur le plancher.

-ABBY! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie!? S'écria la voix de Lucius.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose de ce genre, Black. Dit une voix près de son oreille

Louna se sentit agrippée par le collet et fut remise debout, face à Snape.

-Mais maître, Abby allait annoncer au jeune Malfoy que son repas était prêt, mais l'animal de Miss a commencé à me poursuivre et…Tenta vainement de s'expliquer l'elfe de maison

-C'est étrange, je n'ai aucune difficulté à le croire. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec cet elfe? Demanda Snape

-Ça. Répondit Louna avec un rictus

Puis, elle se jeta aux pieds de l'elfe, qui recula de quelques pas, et le vénéra, sous le regard amusé de Wolfy, qui fit de même

-Voilà le seul être doté d'intelligence dans cette maison! Je n'espérais plus mais voilà qu'Abby est apparu et a éclairé cette maison de sa lumière! Seul parmi ses trois habitants, cette maison semblait un cas perdu mais Abby a fait toute la différence avec son intelligence et son bon sens! Longue vie à Abby! Dit Louna, la tête appuyée sur le plancher

Wolfy émit quelques grognements approbateurs alors que la jeune fille riait. Abby ne savait que faire, il restait sur place sans faire le moindre mouvement. Snape n'affichait aucune émotion alors que Lucius et Narcissa semblaient furieux.

-Abby! Sors d'ici! S'écria Lucius.

L'elfe ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et disparut d'un claquement de doigts.

-Severus, je croyais que tu aurais vite fait de lui enseigner les bonnes manières, étant donné qu'elle est avec toi pour l'été.

-Dumbledore la surveille étroitement, Lucius. Il s'en fait quelque peu pour elle.

À peine Snape eut-il terminé sa phrase que Louna éclata d'un rire froid.

-Dumbledore s'en faire pour moi?! Tu mens, c'est certain. Il se fiche de moi et moi de lui.

Snape la prit par la peau du cou et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle à manger. Il la jeta sans ménagement à l'extérieur de la pièce et claqua la porte, la laissant encore une fois seule dans le passage. La jeune fille soupira d'ennui et se releva. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Louna sortit sa balle de sa poche et la lança de toutes ses forces dans la pièce. Wolfy se mit à courir et attrapa la balle avant que celle-ci ne touche le mur. Ils recommencèrent leur jeu, ne faisant guère attention aux armures ou autres décorations. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Louna gravit les escaliers et explora davantage. Elle gravit l'escalier menant au troisième étage mais, arrivée là-haut, elle ne trouva rien qui puisse retenir son attention et redescendit au deuxième.

-Si on allait embêter cet imbécile de fils de riche?

Wolfy émit un grognement réprobateur

-Depuis quand tu t'opposes à ce genre d'idée? Demanda Louna en tournant la tête vers Wolfy.

_Je ne t'ai jamais encouragé à embêter les autres. N'oublies pas que nous ne sommes pas à l'école. Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver. _

-Et alors? Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Plus le temps passait et plus Louna s'ennuyait. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle se trouvait dans ce manoir. Lorsqu'elle redescendit au premier étage, l'adolescente sourit en voyant le petit désordre qu'elle avait créé. Elle se dirigea vers le foyer et regarda le feu pendant de longues minutes, envoyant quelques fois des boules de feu dans l'âtre. Sur le dessus du foyer fait de pierres, de chaque côté de la cheminée, se trouvait un espace suffisamment grand pour permettre à une personne de s'y trouver. Louna alla à gauche de la cheminée et grimpa sur le rebord. Elle appuya son dos contre le mur et releva les genoux. D'un bond, Wolfy se trouva en face de Louna et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'adolescente.

_Le temps est long._ Eut-il l'air de dire en soupirant

Louna roula des yeux et caressa la tête du loup. Plus le temps passait et plus la frustration montait en elle.

-Merde qu'est-ce qu'ils font?! Grogna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Soudain, Wolfy, qui somnolait légèrement, leva brusquement la tête et regarda autour de lui, reniflant l'air. Louna fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange comportement du loup et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, une sensation étrange se glissa en elle. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir ressentie auparavant, mais en beaucoup moins prononcée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qui pourrait lui causer cette impression.

-Wolfy, j'ai une sensation bizarre. Dit-elle à voix basse

_Tu la ressens aussi? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ignore ce qui va se passer, mais ce sera quelque chose de mal. _

Le loup sauta du foyer et regarda autour de lui, les poils de la nuque hérissés. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et les trois adultes en sortirent.

-Qui a fait ça? Demanda Lucius en voyant le désordre que Louna avait fait.

La jeune fille sauta à son tour du foyer et regarda Snape dans les yeux. Son mauvais pressentiment grandit quelque peu et Louna continua de regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de laisser ta marque, pas vrai Black? Dit Snape en regardant la pièce.

-C'est toi qui voulais absolument m'amener alors la ferme! Tu n'avais qu'à prendre moins de temps. Répliqua Louna avec un regard haineux.

-Nous avions quelques petites choses à régler. Dit Lucius

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Et je ne t'ai pas parlé sale enculé!

-Il est temps que tu apprennes les bonnes manières, Black. Dit Lucius avec un drôle de sourire

-Ouais, c'est ça. Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à te mêler de tes affaires. Dit Louna.

Snape passa devant elle et se dirigea vers le hall, mais lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille le suivait, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Oh mais tu ne viens pas avec moi, Black. Tu vas rester ici. Dit-il en la regardant

-Quoi?! Tu n'es pas sérieux? Demanda Louna, le pressentiment grandissant encore plus

-Je suis très sérieux, Black. Tu ne reviens pas avec moi.

-Quoi?! Il n'est pas question que je reste ici, t'entends?! S'écria la jeune fille alors que le loup grondait à ses côtés

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décides.

-Je décide de l'endroit où je veux me trouver et ce n'est pas ici! Pourquoi je devrais rester dans cet affreux manoir, hein?!

-Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais regretter certaines des choses que tu as faites. Je t'ai mise en garde, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu es allée trop loin. J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi alors tu vas rester ici et maintenant, tu la fermes. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

-Quoi?! Ne me laisse pas ici! Tu n'as pas le droit! Dumbledore va le savoir, tu peux en être certain! S'écria Louna alors qu'une légère panique s'installait en elle sans qu'elle en sache la raison

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de lui? Tu croies vraiment que Dumbledore croira quelque chose venant de toi? N'oublies pas que c'est lui-même qui m'a dit que je pouvais te retourner à l'orphelinat si tu dépassais les limites, alors tu croies vraiment qu'il te défendra si tu lui racontes cette histoire? Idiote, tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ici! Dit-elle furieusement en agrippant la manche de Severus alors que Wolfy grognait davantage

-J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de toi, Black. Maintenant, lâche-moi, je t'ai assez endurée. Dit l'homme en repoussant violement la jeune fille.

Mais celle-ci ne lâcha pas prise.

-Non! Je-

Avant même que l'adolescente n'ait pu en dire plus, elle reçut un coup derrière la tête, qui l'assomma. Ses yeux tournèrent dans leur orbitre et elle s'effondra sur le plancher, sa tête cognant fortement sur le sol. Wolfy grogna férocement et, rapidement, se retourna et bondit vers Lucius, mais celui-ci avait déjà sa baguette dans la main. Il lança un sortilège au loup, qui s'effondra, inerte, à côté de la jeune fille. Snape regarda les deux êtres inanimés pendant quelques secondes, puis il releva la tête et dit

-Ramène-la en un morceau avec son stupide animal dans une semaine.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai bien soin d'elle. Dit Lucius.

Snape resta encore quelques minutes, puis il salua Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, qui venait de descendre, et sortit du manoir, laissant Louna et Wolfy là où ils étaient.

_Et voilà! Finalement fini! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Il est vraiment long, mais bon, je ne voulais pas le couper alors! Désolé pour le retard!On est le 11 novembre, ça m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que je pensais mais bon! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewvé! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les gens qui lisent aime ce que j'écris! Bon, je vous laisse! _

_Byebye _

_Louna _


	37. Enfermée

D.A: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire de même que mes personnages m'appartiennent.

N.A: Ça fait longtemps je le sais et je m'en excuse!! Ya eu l'école alors ça m'a retardé pour l'autre chapitre. Entk, la je suis en vacances jusqu'au 29 janvier Nous sommes le 28 décembre, yay! J'espère que l'écriture du chapitre va aller plus vite. Je crois que je commence à être malade XX Ça fait tellement longtemps j'ai pas été malade! Entk! **AVERTISSSEMENT!** **Ce chapitre est coté M, NC-17, pour violence! Je préfère vous avertir d'avance!** Read n enjoy!(ou essayer)

_**Chapitre précédent**_

-Ramène-la en un morceau avec son stupide animal dans une semaine.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai bien soin d'elle. Dit Lucius.

Snape resta encore quelques minutes, puis il salua Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, qui venait de descendre, et sortit du manoir, laissant Louna et Wolfy là où ils étaient.

_**Chapitre 37: Enfermée**_

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle était couchée à plat ventre, à même le sol froid fait de pierre. Louna leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Une lumière blafarde éclairait faiblement la pièce où se trouvait l'adolescente. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et chercha la porte du regard, mais elle semblait invisible, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille. Elle voulut se lever, mais une soudaine douleur à la tête la fit se recoucher. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, les mains plaquées derrière la tête, attendant que la douleur devienne moins aiguë. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête pesait des tonnes et qu'elle allait exploser. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que la douleur diminua. Louna relâcha ses muscles de même que sa tête et s'assit sur le sol. Elle regarda ses mains et vit, avec surprise, que le bout de ses doigts était taché de sang. Intriguée, elle passa sa main gauche derrière la tête et sentit une bosse, qui semblait s'être ouverte. Les cheveux qui se trouvaient dans cette région étaient collés, probablement à cause du sang coagulé. Louna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette blessure. Au bout d'un moment, elle haussa les épaules et regarda autour d'elle.

-Comment on va sortir d'ici, Wolfy? T'as une idée? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le mur se trouvant face à elle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis, n'entendant aucun grognement, elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, puis regarda derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que Wolfy ne se trouvait pas avec elle.

-Wolfy? Wolfy! WOLFY?! Où es-tu Wolfy?! S'écria-t-elle en se levant

Ignorant la douleur lancinante à la tête, elle arpenta plusieurs fois la pièce à la recherche de Wolfy. Elle poussa chaque centimètre de chaque mur dans l'espoir d'y découvrir une porte dissimulée qui lui permettrait de sortir de cet endroit. En vain. Néanmoins, la jeune fille refit le même manège plusieurs fois, mais elle n'obtint aucun résultat.

-WOLFY! Cria-t-elle à plein poumon dans l'espoir d'entendre un signe de vie du loup

Mais l'animal ne se manifesta pas. Un silence inquiétant pesait sur la pièce. Louna, désespérée, regarda l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce de grandeur moyenne, environ la même grandeur que la chambre qu'elle avait chez Snape. Les murs et le sol étaient composés de grosses pierres posées de travers dont certaines pointes sortaient des murs ou du sol. La lumière semblait provenir de nulle part, aucune ampoule n'était accrochée au plafond afin d'éclairer la pièce. Aucune porte n'était visible, pas même une fenêtre ne se trouvait dans la pièce. De plus, l'endroit était froid et humide, comme s'il se trouverait au sous-sol. Louna se laissa tomber sur le sol, releva les genoux et y accota sa tête, enfonçant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Un sentiment de panique commença à s'emparer d'elle.

-Où es-tu Wolfy? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien?! Dit-elle avec rage

Bien que l'adolescente ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans cet endroit, elle avait l'impression qu'une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où elle avait vu Wolfy. Jamais ils n'avaient été séparés pour une si longue période, à l'exception des quelques heures à Poudlard au début de l'année. Louna poussa un profond soupir.

-Où est-ce que je suis? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Faut pas que je panique, faut pas que je panique, ça ne servirait à rien. Se dit-elle à voix basse

Elle ferma les yeux et, chassant les mauvaises pensées, tenta de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Snape l'avait amenée chez les Malfoy. Elle s'était ennuyée toute la soirée puis, lorsque Snape était sorti de la pièce, elle s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais l'homme l'avait repoussée en lui disant qu'elle resterait ici. Louna avait alors protesté, déclarant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans cet endroit, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir sans elle, ensuite, il lui semblait qu'elle avait reçu un coup, et puis plus rien. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, seule. Peut-être Snape était-il parti avec Wolfy…

-Wolfy se serait battu pour ne pas me laisser seule ici…À moins qu'il ait utilisé la magie…Ou peut-être l'a-t-il…Non…Il n'a pas fait ça, il n'avait aucune raison de le tuer…

Mais la jeune fille se rappela que Snape se trouvait face à elle lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coup derrière la tête donc, celui qui l'avait assommée ne pouvait être nul autre que

-Malfoy. Ce sale lâche, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de Wolfy? Dit-elle entre ses dents.

Louna se leva à nouveau et fit encore le tour de la pièce, persuadée que la sortie se trouvait cachée en ces murs. Mais, encore une fois, l'adolescente ne trouva rien. Elle chassa le sentiment de panique, refusant de montrer à Malfoy qu'il avait réussi à la faire paniquer. Louna se trouvait chez Malfoy, ça, elle en était certaine, et Wolfy se trouvait probablement dans une autre pièce, à chercher lui aussi un moyen de sortir, elle en était persuadée, même si elle n'avait aucune preuve. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de croire.

-OÙ ES-TU SALE ENFOIRÉ?! ALLER MONTRE-TOI SALE LÂCHE! Cria-t-elle à l'attention de Malfoy

Mais il ne se montra pas. Louna réessaya plusieurs fois, mais il n'y eu aucun résultat. L'adolescente s'assit à nouveau sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et attendit. La jeune fille était trop en colère pour penser à autre chose qu'à Malfoy, qui l'avait enfermée sans aucune raison, et qui lui avait enlevé Wolfy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet enculé?! Pourquoi m'a-t-il enlevé Wolfy?! S'écria-t-elle au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette pièce? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Enfermée dans cet endroit sans aucune fenêtre sur l'extérieur, la jeune fille n'avait aucune notion du temps et ne possédait pas de montre. L'adolescente n'avait aucune idée à quelle période de la journée elle se trouvait, et cet aspect la mettait davantage en colère. Ce n'est qu'au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé quelques heures que la colère s'envola quelque peu. Après tout, _à quoi la colère sert-elle si je n'ai personne sur qui la faire passer?_ Se demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Louna sortit une barre de chocolat qu'elle engouffra en deux bouchées, mais ce n'est qu'après l'avoir avalée qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait soif et qu'elle n'avait rien à boire. La jeune fille grogna et sortit sa balle, qu'elle lança sur le mur opposé à elle. Elle refit le manège plusieurs fois en pensant au loup, dont elle ignorait où il se trouvait, espérant qu'il se trouvait au même endroit qu'elle, vivant. Puis une pensée lui vint. Comment allait-il se nourrir? Malfoy ne lui apporterait sûrement pas à manger, pas plus qu'à elle. Il peut survivre sans manger quelques jours, voir une semaine, mais il serait faible et amaigri…

-Pourquoi tu nous as laissés ici Snape! T'es qu'un sale enfoiré! Dit-elle entre ses dents

Louna soupira longuement et accota sa tête contre le mur. Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle était coincée dans cette pièce froide et humide avec absolument rien. L'adolescente se leva et fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce avant d'aller se rasseoir où elle était auparavant. Le dos accoté contre le mur, elle releva les genoux et y appuya son front, les mains jointes derrière la tête. Louna resta ainsi immobile pendant un long moment avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil léger.

Ce fut un bruit de pas qui tira Louna du sommeil. À peine eut-elle entendu le premier pas qu'elle se releva d'un bond et se retrouva face à face avec Lucius.

-Tu as fait un bon petit somme, Black? Demanda l'homme avec un rictus moqueur

-Où est Wolfy?

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne! Où est Wolfy? Réponds! S'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings

Mais Lucius ne répondit pas. Il ricana méchamment avant de commencer à marcher lentement dans la pièce, les mains derrières le dos.

-Où il est?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui?! OÙ IL EST!?

-Curieux. Tu es enfermée dans un endroit que tu ne connais même pas depuis des heures, tu en ignores la raison et ce qui va t'arriver, et la première question que tu me demandes, c'est où est ton stupide animal. J'avais pensé que l'une des premières choses que tu me demanderais aurait été de savoir où tu étais, ou pourquoi tu étais enfermée, ou ce qui allait t'arriver. Dit Lucius en se dirigeant vers Louna

-Je veux savoir où est Wolfy. Dit lentement la jeune fille entre ses dents, les poings toujours serrés

-Si j'aurais été à ta place, j'aurais demandé autre chose.

-OÙ EST WOLFY?! OÙ L'AS-TU ENFERMÉ SALE ENFOIRÉ DE RICHE DE PUTE!

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Lucius la gifla du revers de la main. La gifle était d'une telle force qu'elle expédia Louna sur le sol. La jeune fille, surprise, évita de justesse de se cogner la tête contre la pointe d'une pierre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et porta une main à sa joue engourdie en se relevant, toisant Lucius du regard.

-Règle numéro un, tu n'insultes pas les adultes, surtout les gens comme moi, car ils sont supérieurs à toi, alors apprends à tenir ta place.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends?! Tu as signé des papiers qui disent que tu as ma garde, que tu es mon tuteur? Non. Alors tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, et même si tu serais mon tuteur, tu n'en aurais pas plus à me donner. Et puis, je ne vois personne de supérieur en ce moment.

-Dis-moi, que t'a-t-on appris dans tous les orphelinats que tu as faits? Demanda Lucius avec un rictus moqueur

-Sûrement pas ce que tu souhaites qu'on m'ait appris. Répliqua Louna entre ses dents

-Oh, tu dois me vouvoyer, Black.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir cet honneur. Tu n'es personne d'important. Répondit rapidement la jeune fille.

Encore une fois, Louna reçu une gifle qui la projeta sur le sol.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, idiote. Si j'étais toi, je me renseignerais avant de dire n'importe quoi. Siffla l'homme entre ses dents alors que l'adolescente se relevait.

À peine Louna fut-elle debout qu'elle poussa violemment Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Wolfy?! Où est-il? Demanda-t-elle, les poings serrés

-Tu n'as pas changé, tu sais, depuis que je t'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y a que ton apparence qui ait changé, tu ne ressembles plus à un petit rat. Dit Lucius avec un rictus.

Louna grogna et s'élança sur l'homme, mais celui-ci la prit à la gorge et la plaqua à sa hauteur contre le mur.

-T.t.t.t, très mauvaise idée, Black. Voyons, vouloir se battre n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est digne ou non d'une jeune fille si tu n'en es pas une toi-même? Répliqua Louna en se débattant férocement

-Parce que contrairement à toi, j'ai été élevé et appris les bonnes manières. J'ai également côtoyé des jeunes filles, espèce d'idiote. Et je croyais t'avoir dit de me vouvoyer! Dit-il en la giflant de sa main libre

Louna grogna et voulu envoyer un direct à la figure de Lucius, mais son bras n'était pas assez long.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Black? Demanda Lucius en ricanant

L'adolescente grogna et, agrippant la main qui la maintenait au mur, griffa sauvagement la main de l'homme. Celui-ci desserra sa prise sous le choc, mais il la resserra aussitôt, étranglant Louna, qui arrivait à peine à respirer. Celle-ci agrippa fermement le poignet de l'homme et voulut desserrer la prise, mais elle n'y réussit pas. Elle se mit alors à se débattre violement afin de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme, mais celui-lui lui envoya un coup de poing sur sa joue droite.

-Sale petite peste, je vais t'apprendre ce que les autres auraient dû t'apprendre. Dit l'homme alors qu'un goût de sang emplissait la bouche de Louna

Rapidement, la jeune fille rassembla le sang dans sa bouche avec sa langue pour en faire un caillot et le cracha au visage de Lucius, qui le reçut dans l'œil. L'homme grogna et relâcha la jeune fille afin de s'essuyer, mais celle-ci, après avoir pris rapidement quelques bouffées d'air, s'élança sur Malfoy. Elle le frappa violement dans le ventre et lui donna un coup de pied sur le tibia. Elle voulut le ruer de coups, mais celui-ci, retrouvant rapidement ses esprits, l'empoigna à nouveau à la gorge et la rejeta plus loin sur le sol. Louna atterrit sur le dos et sentit la pointe d'une pierre pénétrer profondément sa peau avant de l'entailler à quelques centimètres de la colonne vertébrale. Sa tête heurta également le sol à l'endroit où elle avait reçu le coup, la sonnant pour quelques secondes. Louna se recroquevilla, ne sachant pas entre sa tête et son dos lequel des deux lui faisait le plus mal. Mais à peine se fut-elle tournée sur le côté que Lucius approcha et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, puis un deuxième. L'adolescente retint à grande peine un gémissement et eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Puis, Malfoy s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui empoigna les cheveux afin de la relever à demi pour la regarder en face.

-Tu verras, Black, que lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonnerai.

-Jamais je n'obéirai à tes ordres, sale fils de pute! J'en ai vu d'autre de ton genre et jamais je ne leur ai obéi alors ce n'est sûrement pas un vieil attardé riche comme toi qui me changera! Je fais ce que je veux, où je veux et quand je veux! Siffla Louna entre ses dents en se dégageant de la prise de Malfoy.

-C'est ce que tu croies, Black, mais tu verras que j'ai raison dans quelques jours seulement. Je viendrai m'occuper de toi bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dispose malheureusement pas assez de temps aujourd'hui, mais ça viendra dans quelques jours. En attendant, tu as assez de temps pour réfléchir si tu vas vouloir la manière douce ou dure. Enfin, si tu es assez intelligente pour penser à ce genre de chose. Dit Lucius avec un rictus moqueur en tenant le menton de Louna entre l'une de ses mains

Celle-ci grogna et, avant que l'homme ait pu faire le moindre geste, lui envoya un direct en pleine figure. Malfoy lâcha la jeune fille, porta une main à son visage et, de son autre, rendit la pareille à l'adolescente, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. Elle le reçut en plein sur le nez et immédiatement, du sang se mit à couler. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et plaqua ses mains sur son nez afin d'arrêter le saignement.

-Tu as été une mauvaise fille, Black. Tu n'aurais pas dû me frapper à trois reprises. Tu vas le regretter maintenant. Dit Lucius d'une voix étrange

Louna, les mains toujours plaquées sur son nez, tourna les yeux vers lui et le fixa d'un regard interrogateur. Le ton qu'avait employé l'homme était le même que s'il s'était adressé à un enfant de cinq ans. Puis, avant que la jeune fille ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Lucius lui empoigna le poignet et le tira vers lui. Il lui maintint le poignet et lui brisa les deux derniers doigts de la main avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de se débattre. Louna poussa un petit cri et ramena sa main blessée contre elle. Puis, elle fixa Lucius d'un regard meurtrier et dit entre ses dents

-T'es qu'un salaud Malfoy! Un sale lâche d'enfant de pute!

-Je peux te casser les autres doigts si tu y tiens, Black! Ou sinon, tu la fermes. Dit Lucius en lui prenant le poignet de force

Louna ramena à nouveau son bras vers elle et grogna férocement, mais n'ajouta rien.

-On dirait que tu commences à comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai te voir bientôt, sois-en certaine. Amuse-toi bien d'ici ce temps. Lui dit Lucius avec un rictus moqueur.

-Où est Wolfy?! S'écria-t-elle alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à partir.

Mais celui-ci se contenta de ricaner à nouveau et sortit de la pièce après avoir murmurer quelques mots. Un trou ayant les mêmes dimensions qu'une porte apparue dans le mur et Lucius sortit. À peine fut-il hors de la pièce que le trou se referma aussitôt, laissant voir à nouveau le mur de pierre. Louna se releva péniblement et alla s'adosser contre le mur. Son dos lui faisait mal, de même que sa tête, ses doigts et son ventre. Elle releva les genoux et regarda ses doigts. L'adolescente essaya de plier les doigts, mais ceux-ci bougèrent à peine. Elle avait clairement entendu le craquement lorsque l'homme les lui avait cassés et maintenant, ses doigts étaient légèrement déplacés de leur place initiale. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et, de son autre main, replaça un doigt, puis l'autre. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement et plaqua sa main contre elle afin de faire taire la douleur. Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment, la tête appuyée contre les genoux, la main plaquée sur son ventre, à attendre que la douleur disparaisse. Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, elle releva la tête et, de sa main valide, déchira le bout de sa manche. Elle enroula soigneusement le morceau autour de ses deux doigts brisés afin d'éviter qu'ils ne bougent et ne se déplacent. Puis, elle accota la tête contre le mur et soupira.

-Imbécile de Malfoy! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Dit-elle entre ses dents en serrant les poings.

Après ce qui semblait avoir été des heures, Louna vida ses poches afin de voir si elle n'avait pas quelque chose qui pourrait la distraire. Mis à part sa balle, un bout de parchemin et un crayon, elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'une autre barre de chocolat. La jeune fille poussa un soupir, lança la balle au fond de la pièce et déplia le morceau de parchemin froissé. Il s'agissait du dessin qu'elle avait fait chez Snape, la journée avant d'arriver chez les Malfoy. Elle le regarda, la mine songeuse. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'allongea doucement sur le ventre, lissa le parchemin et prit le crayon. Elle commença par faire quelques traits, mais bien vite, la jeune fille se concentra et ses lignes prirent forme. Elle dessina un personnage supplémentaire, refit certain trait des autres choses qu'elle avait dessinées, effaça, recommença certain détail. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se redressa et regarda son œuvre. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Lucius avait été ajouté à son dessin parmi Snape, Johnny et deux autres hommes de l'orphelinat. Louna plia le parchemin et le remit dans ses poches avant de se redresser et s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle accota sa tête contre le mur et poussa un profond soupir alors que Wolfy revint dans ses pensées. Que lui arrivait-il? Était-il toujours vivant et en bonne santé? Où se trouvait-il? Elle aurait tant aimé l'avoir à ses côtés. Louna bailla longuement et se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

L'adolescente fit d'étranges rêves toute la durée de son sommeil. Elle ne cessait de se réveiller et de se rendormir entre chaque rêve. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut qu'elle se décida à rester éveillée. Louna se redressa et défit le bandage qu'elle s'était fait autour de ses deux doigts afin de les regarder. Ils n'étaient pas enflés et ne s'étaient pas déformés au cours de son sommeil. L'adolescente refit le bandage autour de ses doigts et se releva.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Se demanda-t-elle d'un ton rageur

Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, les mains derrières la tête, en cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour passer le temps. L'adolescente prit la balle qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol et la lança de toutes ses forces sur le mur opposé. La balle rebondit et revint vers Louna, qui la relança. La jeune fille refit le même manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse. Elle prit la balle et tenta de la contrôler en lui donnant un coup avec son pied lorsqu'elle la faisait tomber. Mais à chaque fois, la balle rebondissait trop fort et partait à l'autre bout de la pièce. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Louna allait la chercher et recommençait le même manège sans se décourager. Après une vingtaine de coups, elle réussit à aligner deux coups de suite avant qu'elle perde le contrôle de la balle.

Combien de temps avait-elle écoulé ainsi? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, la jeune fille pouvait aligner une dizaine de coups avant que la balle ne lui échappe. Elle alla s'asseoir contre le mur et lança la balle au fond de la pièce. Ne pas avoir la notion du temps de même qu'être enfermée dans cette pièce ne lui plaisait guère. En plus de la mettre en colère, sa situation commençait à la rendre agressive. Elle qui passait habituellement ses journées à l'extérieur, la voilà qu'elle se trouvait enfermée, isolée du reste du monde, sans aucun moyen pour voir à l'extérieur. De plus, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le loup, mais elle espérait à l'intérieur d'elle-même que le loup se trouvait dehors ou, tout au plus, chez Snape, qui lui l'aura mis dehors. Louna souhaitait que Wolfy ne soit pas enfermé comme elle l'était et qu'il pouvait courir libre et manger comme il le voulait en chassant. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et accota sa tête contre le mur, remuant de sombres pensées dans sa tête.

-Il va le payer ce salaud de Malfoy! Dit-elle furieusement

Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle entendit un craquement. Elle tourna rapidement la tête en direction du bruit et se leva. Contrairement à ce que Louna pensait, il ne s'agissait que d'un elfe de maison portant un plateau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Siffla la jeune fille en se rassoyant

-Le maître a demandé à Abby de venir porter ce plateau à Miss Black. Répondit l'elfe en posant le plateau au pied de Louna

-Tu diras à ton maître d'aller se faire foutre et que je ne veux pas de sa pitié. De toute façon, la nourriture qu'il daigne m'envoyer doit être avariée. Et ne m'appelle plus Miss Black! S'écria l'adolescente en croisant les jambes

Elle regarda ce que l'elfe lui avait apporté. Il n'y avait qu'un bout de pain avec une carafe remplie d'eau. Louna prit le pain et le lança sur le mur opposé. Il y eu un _pop_ et le pain tomba sur le sol en s'émiettant.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Cet imbécile de Malfoy m'envoie du pain avarié. Il est tellement sec qu'il rebondit sur le mur. Dit Louna avec un rictus en regardant Abby

-Je vous en prie, Miss, le maître a dit à Abby que si vous ne mangiez rien, il ne vous enverrait rien d'autre et qu'il vous laisserait mourir de faim. Déclara l'elfe avec une petite voix

-Il ne peut pas me garder ici pour le restant de ma vie! Ni pour le restant des vacances espèce d'imbécile!

-Abby n'en sait rien, Miss. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que le maître m'a dit…Dit l'elfe, affichant un petit air coupable

-Tu as dû entendre des choses, non?

-Oh non, Miss.

-Menteur. Tu sers ces stupides gens alors tu entends forcément des choses que tes oreilles ne devraient pas entendre. Tu as dû entendre des choses me concernant, non?

-Je…Je n'ai pas le droit…Je ne peux pas vous révéler ce que j'entends provenant de mes maîtres, Miss. Dit l'elfe en se tordant nerveusement les mains

-Écoute espèce d'idiot, je suis enfermée dans cette pièce, j'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis ici, j'ignore quelle partie de la journée nous sommes et je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Wolfy. J'ignore où il est et dans quel état il se trouve! Alors DIS-MOI QUELQUE CHOSE! S'écria Louna en se relevant, s'approchant de l'elfe.

-Mi…Miss…Abby ne peut pas…Ce serait trahir ses maîtres…Peu importe ce qu'ils font de bien ou de mal, il faut qu'Abby les serve et qu'Abby leur reste fidèle…Abby ne peut pas vous révéler quelque chose simplement parce que vous le voulez…Dit Abby d'une voix tremblante en reculant devant la jeune fille

Celle-ci le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua au mur de sa main gauche.

-IL Y A SÛREMENT DES PUTAINES CHOSES QUE TU PEUX ME DIRE SANS _TRAHIR_ TES FOUTUS MAÎTRES! Tu peux me dire à quelle période de la journée nous sommes! Tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette foutue pièce! Tu peux me dire où est cette pièce dans la maison. Tu peux me dire si Wolfy est ici ou non!

-Miss…Relâchez Abby…Abby n'a rien a voir dans cette histoire…Si vous ne me lâchez pas, je devrai vous faire du mal et ce n'est pas ce qu'Abby veut. Le maître m'a formellement interdit de vous dire quoique ce soit…

-Je me fiche de ce que Malfoy t'a dit! Si tu as peur de lui, ce n'est pas mon problème! Mais je t'ordonne de me dire ce que je t'ai demandé! HEY! S'écria l'adolescente, surprise, en relâchant l'elfe

Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur le bras de Louna et, avec ses pouvoirs, l'avait légèrement brûlée afin qu'elle le relâche.

-Abby est désolé, il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Miss, mais Miss ne voulait pas le lâcher et Abby a avertit Miss. Dit l'elfe en s'éloignant de l'adolescente.

-Espèce d'imbécile. Réponds à ce que je t'ai demandé! Je te l'ordonne! S'écria Louna

L'elfe la regarda longuement puis, baissant les yeux, il tortilla un bout de son pagne en disant

-Nous sommes l'après-midi, le soleil brille à l'extérieur et cela fait trois jours que vous êtes enfermée. La pièce se trouve à la cave, pour s'y rendre, il faut descendre deux escaliers, un pour se rendre à la cave, le deuxième pour se rendre encore plus bas, là où se trouve la pièce. L'endroit ne parait pas dans la cave puisqu'il n'y a aucune porte ainsi, elle se fond avec les murs de la cave. Pour entrer et pour sortir, il faut prononcer une formule. Abby vous en a déjà trop dit, il va falloir qu'Abby se punisse de ce qu'il a fait.

-Où est Wolfy?! Demanda-t-elle précipitamment

-Abby ne peut vous le dire! Si Abby le fait, le maître sera tellement furieux contre lui qu'il va peut-être même aller jusqu'à donner des vêtements à Abby!

-Je ne le lui dirai pas! Tu peux me le dire, Malfoy ne saura jamais que tu me l'as révélé! Dis-moi où est Wolfy! Dis-le moi!

-Non, ne demandez plus rien à Abby! Abby ne peut vous le dire! Abby devra se punir sévèrement pour ce qu'il a fait!

-OÙ IL EST?! S'écria-t-elle furieusement

-Abby ne peut vous le dire!

Puis, avec un claquement de doigts, l'elfe disparut, laissant à nouveau la jeune fille seule. Celle-ci se laissa glisser contre le mur et, enfonçant les doigts dans ses cheveux, poussa un cri étouffé.

-SALAUD DE MALFOY! JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER! TU VAS REGRETTER TOUT CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MOI ET WOLFY! ET N'IMPORTE QUOI QUE TU T'APPRÊTES À FAIRE! Cria-t-elle après quelques minutes

Louna continua de crier ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant sortir sa rage qui s'accumulait. Elle se calma peu à peu, se disant qu'il valait mieux garder sa frustration pour le moment où Malfoy viendrait lui rendre une autre visite. Louna regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'Abby était parti sans ramener le plateau avec lui. Elle allongea le bras et prit la carafe d'eau, qu'elle porta à son nez. La jeune fille renifla le liquide, le regarda, trempa un doigt et goûta l'eau afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait mis quelque chose comme un poison. Mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec cette eau. Haussant les épaules, Louna but à grandes gorgés jusqu'à la dernière goutte et, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, lança le contenant qui atterrit avec un bruit sonore. L'adolescente se releva et alla chercher sa balle, puis alla redresser la carafe et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Louna lança la balle, voulant l'envoyer dans le contenant, mais celle-ci atterrit à côté. La jeune fille recommença plusieurs fois le même jeu, faisant ainsi écouler le temps. Au bout d'un long moment, Louna entendit un craquement et, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, vit l'elfe apparaître. Rapidement, elle lança la balle de toutes ses forces sur Abby, qui la reçu en pleine figure.

-Oh, sincèrement désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Mon bras a dévié de sa trajectoire. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur alors que l'elfe laissait échapper un cri de douleur.

-Abby a oublié de ramener les choses qu'il avait apportées. Dit l'elfe en se frottant le visage.

-Je croyais que tu étais venu me tenir compagnie. Dit sarcastiquement la jeune fille en allant chercher sa balle près de l'elfe

-Malheureusement, Abby doit faire autre chose. Si cela peut intéresser Miss, il est près de 18 heures maintenant.

-Où est Wolfy? Demanda Louna en allant se planter devant la créature

-Abby ne peut répondre. Cessez de poser des questions à ce pauvre Abby, il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son maître. Répondit l'elfe en rassemblant les choses

-Tu es stupide alors. Quelle sorte de vie veux-tu si ton but n'est qu'obéir?

-Oh, mais c'est ce que fait un elfe de maison, Miss. Abby doit être un bon elfe pour ses maîtres, il doit les servir, s'occuper d'eux.

-Mais tu es leur serviteur. C'est ce que tu veux être?

-Bien sûr. Tous les elfes de maison veulent servir une famille, ils ne veulent pas être libérés. Être libéré est une humiliation.

-Alors, tu n'as pas d'ambition. Tu n'es qu'un chien qui fait ce qu'on lui dit.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Miss. Abby ne vous comprend pas non plus. Abby doit partir, sinon, il devra se punir parce qu'il est en retard.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et, encore une fois, disparut. Louna se retrouva de nouveau seule, ne sachant que faire.

-Tiens, si j'essayais de faire comme lui? Se dit-elle après un moment

Elle claqua des doigts, mais rien n'arriva. La jeune fille pensa alors à un endroit, puis claqua des doigts à nouveau, mais rien ne se produisit.

-C'est ce que je croyais, ça ne fonctionne qu'avec les elfes. Dit Louna en lançant la balle contre le mur.

Elle s'occupa de son mieux pour passer le temps, lançant la balle contre le mur ou essayant de la contrôler avec ses pieds. Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescente se lassa et s'assit à nouveau contre le mur, le même depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette pièce. Elle ressortit le morceau de parchemin et dessina sur le deuxième côté, celui qui était encore vierge. Elle s'allongea à plat ventre et se mit à tracer des lignes, des courbes. Mais au bout d'un moment, alors que le dessin commençait à prendre forme, le sommeil eut raison d'elle et Louna s'endormit sans même le remarquer.

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours son crayon dans la main gauche et que sa tête était posée sur le bout de parchemin. Lentement, l'adolescente se releva à genoux, s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et se frotta les yeux. Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle. Toujours pas de Wolfy. Louna soupira et se releva, faisant quelques fois le tour de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain pincement en songeant à Wolfy.

-Si au moins je pourrais savoir où il est…Savoir ce qui lui est arrivé…Dit-elle à voix basse en regardant le plafond.

Louna soupira à nouveau, puis secoua la tête. Se laisser abattre ne servirait à rien, ça, elle le savait. Et puis, Wolfy n'aurait pas approuvé qu'elle se laisse abattre. L'adolescente fouilla dans ses poches et sortit sa dernière barre de chocolat. Tout en mangeant, elle se demanda combien de temps encore elle resterait dans cette pièce. Pourquoi Snape ne l'avait-il pas ramené avec lui?

-Il était à bout, le pauvre. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi Malfoy l'avait-il enfermée dans le deuxième sous-sol? Pourquoi ne la retournait-il pas chez Snape ou pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas sortir? Cette histoire ne faisait aucun lien dans la tête de Louna et un mauvais pressentiment persistait dans l'esprit de l'adolescente. Celle-ci secoua la tête, chassant ainsi les sombres pensées. Elle saurait bien, tôt ou tard, les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait dans cette pièce. La jeune fille ramassa le dessin inachevé et, sans même le regarder, le plia et le mit dans l'une de ses poches. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, cherchant quoi faire. Il lui semblait que les minutes étaient des heures et que les heures étaient une éternité. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une idée du temps qui passait alors que rien ne lui permettait de le savoir? Elle alla s'asseoir à nouveau contre le mur et regarda ses deux doigts cassés. Elle déroula le bandage et les observa de plus près. Ils ne semblaient pas s'être déplacés mais, lorsqu'elle essaya de les bouger, ils refusèrent de bouger. Louna refit le bandage et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Sa première pensée fut Wolfy. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle pensa également à Poudlard, aux quelques élèves qu'elle avait connus, à combien elle détestait cette école et Dumbledore. Elle pensait aux quelques années qu'elle avait vécues lorsqu'une présence se fit sentir, suivit d'un bruit de pas. Sans même relever la tête, Louna savait de qui il s'agissait.

-Alors, _Black_, comment aimes-tu être enfermée? Demanda d'une voix moqueuse Draco.

Louna l'ignora, jugeant que sa question ne valait aucune réplique, et continua de fixer un point invisible devant elle.

-Surprise que je sache ton véritable nom, n'est-ce pas?

-De quel nom parles-tu? Je n'en ai qu'un seul: Louna. Alors tu vas te la fermer et cesser de faire comme ton cher papa. Au fait, il sait que tu es ici? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, morveuse.

-T.t.t, désobéir à son père, c'est très mal. Tu risques de te faire battre, Malfoy. Au fait, tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu es aussi affreux que lui. Tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

-Tu ne t'es pas regardée, sale bâtarde! Répliqua le jeune homme en approchant de la jeune fille.

-Tu ferais bien de te la fermer, Malfoy, sinon je te rège ton compte. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici? Si j'étais toi, je partirais d'ici avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose et que j'aille me plaindre à mon père. Dit la jeune fille en se relevant.

-Quel effet que ça te fait, Black, d'être enfermée ici, alors que tu es si habituée d'être dehors. Tu dois être en train de devenir complètement folle, pas vrai? Surtout que ton cher petit loup n'est pas avec toi et que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, ni s'il est toujours en vie.

-Et c'est toi qui vas me donner ces précieux renseignements. Tu as le choix, tu peux tout me dire maintenant ou tu peux tout me dire lorsque tu seras à bout de forces sur le sol. À toi de choisir.

-Tu croies que je vais te dire la moindre chose? Tu te trompes. Je suis venu ici pour reprendre ma revanche. Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me battes à l'école et maintenant, tu vas payer sale bâtarde. Tu me supplieras d'arrêter tellement tu auras mal et, lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec toi, tu ne pourras plus bouger le moindre muscle. Dit Draco en approchant de Louna

-Tu croies que tu réussirais un tel exploit? Tu te trompes. N'oublie pas que ça fait un long moment que je suis enfermée ici et que j'ai eu tout le temps voulu pour tourner et retourner la rage que je ressens et que je n'ai rien eu sur quoi la défouler. Alors avec quoi croies-tu que tu pourrais me battre? Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur en approchant également de Malfoy

Ils n'étaient seulement qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leur visage se touchait presque malgré leur différence de grandeur.

-Avec des sortilèges. Répondit simplement Draco.

Puis, avant que Louna n'ait pu répliquer, l'adolescent, qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette, lança un sort à la jeune fille, qui fut projetée sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à me battre à l'école même avec les sortilèges, tu croies réellement que tu me battras cette fois, même avec la magie? Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents en se relevant.

-Bien sûr, puisque cette fois, j'utiliserai des sorts que tu ne connais pas et que je ne peux utiliser à Poudlard. Dit l'adolescent en approchant de Louna

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, sale fils de riche! S'écria la jeune fille avant de bondir sur Draco.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et reçut un coup en plein visage, puis dans le ventre. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, Louna le rua de coups, ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ses deux doigts cassés, puis tenta de lui faire perdre sa baguette. Elle lui prit le bras avec ses deux mains et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Lâche-moi Black! S'écria Draco avant de lui donner un coup dans les côtes.

Celle-ci eut le souffle coupé pour quelques secondes et l'adolescent en profita. Il la frappa sur la tempe et dans le ventre et, lorsqu'elle relâcha sa prise, il la jeta violement sur le sol. Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, celle-ci s'était relevée et lui envoya une boule de feu à la tête. Draco l'évita de justesse, mais Louna profita de ces quelques secondes pour se jeter sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol et le choc fit perdre la baguette à Malfoy, qui roula à quelques mètres d'eux. Les deux adolescents tentèrent de se relever en même temps afin d'aller chercher la baguette, mais ils ne firent que se faire tomber l'un l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, après s'être échangé des coups, les deux se relevèrent en même temps et se précipitèrent sur la baguette. Louna fut la plus rapide et, lorsqu'elle tint la baguette entre ses mains, elle la cassa sous les yeux de Draco. Puis, elle la jeta sur le sol et y lança une boule de feu, qui flamba instantanément la baguette.

-Maintenant, c'est juste. Dit Louna en regardant Draco, les poings serrés.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait! Tu as détruit ma baguette sale morveuse! Tu vas le payer! Dit Draco avec un air mi-horrifié, mi-enragé.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche. Faut croire que la lâcheté est courante dans ta famille.

-La ferme! Tu n'as aucun droit de parler comme ça de ma famille! Et puis, contrairement à toi, j'en ai une qui ne m'a pas laissé tomber.

-Je préfère être orpheline que d'avoir la famille que tu as. Être orpheline comme moi présente plus d'avantage.

-Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi dont? Tu croies que tu as une meilleure vie que la mienne?

-Il n'y a personne pour te dire quoi faire, personne pour t'embêter, personne pour te réprimander. Tu es libre, libre d'aller où bon te semble, libre de faire ce que tu veux, tu as toute la liberté que tu désires.

-Et il n'y a personne pour t'aimer et tout le monde pour te détester, c'est ça? Dit Draco en ricanant méchamment

Louna vit rouge et, avant même que Malfoy ait le temps de réagir, bondit sur celui-ci. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, mais Louna prit facilement le dessus et le frappa autant de fois qu'elle le pouvait des deux poings, tentant d'éviter de frapper avec ses deux doigts cassés de la main droite, mais en vain. Draco tenta de se protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne pouvait bloquer tous les coups. Il essaya de la frapper, mais ne l'atteignit pas, occupé à bloquer les coups. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à lui attraper le poignet et lui envoya, de son autre main, un coup dans le ventre. Profitant des quelques secondes de surprise, il la rejeta sur le sol et se releva. Alors que la jeune fille se relevait, il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et lui envoya un puissant coup dans les reins, puis sur la colonne. Louna, étouffant une plainte de douleur, planta ses ongles dans la peau de Draco et lui laboura le bras. L'adolescent poussa un petit cri de douleur et tenta de dégager son bras, mais la jeune fille le retint et le mordit sauvagement. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur tout en essayant de dégager son bras, mais en vain.

-Lâche-moi sale sauvage! Lâche-moi! S'écria-t-il

Mais Louna ne relâcha pas sa prise. Elle sentit ses dents percés la peau et ne fit que resserrer davantage lorsqu'elle sentit un peu de sang entrer dans sa bouche. Draco la frappa à plusieurs endroits afin de libérer son bras, mais ses coups étaient beaucoup moins forts qu'auparavant. Un coup bien placé du jeune homme derrière la tête de Louna la fit relâcher prise et s'accroupir en plaquant ses mains derrière la tête. L'adolescent en profita pour reprendre son souffle et observer sa blessure. Les marques de dents de la jeune fille étaient facilement visibles, en particulier ses quatre canines. La morsure saignait légèrement et, lorsqu'il regarda les marques d'ongles que la jeune fille avait fait, il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir ce qu'il voyait. La peau était labourée comme si un animal l'avait griffée. Son bras était entaillé plus profondément à certains endroits et saignait légèrement.

-Espèce de sauvage! Regarde ce que tu as fait! Dit-il à la jeune fille en la regardant, mi-horrifié.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me lâcher, sale imbécile. Répliqua-t-elle, sa main droite toujours derrière la tête.

-Je n'avais qu'à te lâcher? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour me dire quoi faire, sale morveuse! Tu te croies mieux placés que moi peut-être?

-Tu croies que tu es supérieur à moi? Tu te trompes! Il n'y a personne de supérieur à un autre!

-Tu es tellement innocente parfois. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu as là? Demanda Draco d'un ton moqueur en remarquant le bandage de fortune qui entourait les deux doigts de la jeune fille

-Rien qui t'intéresse, Malfoy. Dit-elle en ramenant son bras contre elle.

Mais Draco fut plus rapide et saisi le poignet de la jeune fille. Il défit difficilement le bandage alors que Louna tentait de dégager son bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là? Oh, tu as les doigts cassés, c'est ça? C'est douloureux?

Avant que l'adolescente n'ait pu répondre, il prit les deux doigts dans sa main et les renversa brutalement vers l'arrière. Louna poussa un bref cri de douleur et ramena son bras vers elle.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça? Tu es tombée? Demanda Draco d'un ton sarcastique en lui jetant le bout de tissus.

Louna grogna de rage et se jeta sur le jeune homme, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

-C'est ton salaud de père qui m'a fait ça! Il n'est qu'un sale lâche qui ne vaut rien et tu n'es pas mieux que lui! S'écria la jeune fille en frappant plusieurs fois Draco de son poing gauche.

Elle se releva et, avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu faire de même, lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre puis au visage.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI?! Tonna une voix derrière Louna, qui s'acharnait sur Draco.

Un éclair rouge frôla la jeune fille, qui recula de quelques pas et tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu.

-DRACO! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! S'écria la voix de Lucius en apercevant son fils, étendu sur le sol, haletant.

-Où est Wolfy?! S'écria Louna

-Réponds! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!

-Où est Wolfy?! Demanda à nouveau Louna en approchant de l'homme, les poings serrés.

-DRACO! Réponds! Et tu ferais bien de ne pas mentir!

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT DE WOLFY?! OÙ IL EST?! Cria Louna

Lucius, à bout de patience, lui donna une puissante gifle qui la projeta sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Black?! Demanda-t-il en approchant de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci, qui s'était appuyée sur ses mains, toisa Lucius d'un regard meurtrier sans bouger d'un seul cheveu, grogna férocement.

-Où il est? Redemanda Louna alors que l'homme se détournait d'elle.

-La ferme! S'écria-t-il en la giflant fortement pour une seconde fois

La jeune fille encaissa le coup sans rechigner, mais eut du mal à se retenir pour ne pas tomber sur le côté.

-Quelque chose à ajouter? Demanda Lucius, la main levée

Louna grogna, mais n'ajouta rien. L'homme se détourna rapidement de la jeune fille, qui prit le morceau de tissus afin de refaire son bandage, pour se diriger vers son fils, qui peinait à se relever.

-Que fais-tu ici, Draco?! Demanda à nouveau l'homme d'un ton sévère.

-Je…Voulais simplement…J'ai suivi l'elfe et…

-Ne me mens pas, Draco! Siffla Lucius entre ses dents

-Je voulais simplement venir faire un tour…

-Pourquoi?! Tu voulais lui tenir compagnie, peut-être?!

-Non…Elle m'a sauté dessus! Elle m'a attaqué et détruit ma baguette! Se défendit Draco.

-Sale menteur Malfoy! Tu es venu ici pour te battre contre moi! Et tu voulais utiliser la magie noire espèce de sale lâche!

-Cesse de mentir, Black!

-C'est toi qui mens!

-Avec tes boules de feu qui sortent de nulle part, tu voulais me brûler vivant!

-Je me défendais!

-SILENCE! Rugit Lucius.

Les deux adolescents se turent aussitôt, comme frappé par un éclair invisible.

-Black, si jamais je veux ton avis, je te ferai signe sinon, tu la fermes!

-Va te faire foutre. Dit à voix basse la jeune fille entre ses dents

Mais Lucius l'entendit et à peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Un éclair violet en jaillit et atteignit Louna en plein visage. Sous l'œil droit de l'adolescente se forma une profonde entaille, qui se mit à saigner abondamment. La jeune fille porta sa main à sa joue et pressa afin de tenter d'arrêter le saignement, foudroyant Lucius du regard.

-À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas été capable de te défendre contre cette _fillette_.

-Mais père! Elle m'a détruit ma baguette!

-Et comment se défendait-elle? Elle n'a pas sa baguette puisque Snape la lui a enlevée! Tu n'as pas été capable de la battre à mains nues!

-C'est une vraie sauvage! Dit Draco, offensé, en tenant son bras blessé.

-Assez! Si tu ne connaissais pas déjà le mot de passe, je t'aurais laissé dans la même pièce que ce misérable bâtard! Maintenant, tu vas sortir et monter directement à ta chambre! Et que je ne te revois plus jamais dans cette pièce, compris?!

-Oui, père. Marmonna Draco en passant devant l'homme.

Son visage était taché de sang et il boitait d'une jambe. Louna le regarda partir d'un regard flamboyant de haine, la main toujours plaquée sur son visage

-Quant à toi, je reviendrai m'occuper de toi très bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Lui assura Lucius avant se sortir.

Louna se garda de répliquer et le toisa d'un regard où brillaient la haine et la colère. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se trouvait de nouveau seule dans la pièce. Elle enleva sa main de son visage et toucha délicatement la coupure. La région était sensible et l'entaille semblait profonde. Puis, elle défit son bandage et observa ses doigts. Par chance, ils ne s'étaient pas déplacés, mais ils avaient une légère teinte bleutée. Louna remit le bandage en place, s'assurant qu'il était bien serré, et soupira profondément. Ses membres étaient douloureux et sa tête l'élançait fortement, lui donnant le tournis. Elle s'allongea délicatement sur le sol et s'endormit au bout de quelques instants.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait beaucoup moins mal, mais elle avait toujours des courbatures dans les bras et les jambes. Ne sachant que faire, l'adolescente tenta de s'endormir à nouveau, évaluant que ce devait être le milieu de la nuit, même si elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que la jeune fille se rendormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la seconde fois, son mal de tête avait disparu et elle s'étira longuement. L'adolescente se leva et, comme c'était devenu son habitude, fit le tour de la pièce afin de se dégourdir les jambes, tout en faisant quelques exercices à ses bras. Louna avait le mauvais pressentiment que, lorsque Lucius reviendrait, rien de bon ne se passerait. Elle attendit donc qu'il revienne tout en observant ses blessures. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle était à moitié endormie, après avoir attendu des heures selon la jeune fille, qu'elle entendit le bruit de pas familier.

-Bonjour, petite Black. Tu as passé une bonne nuit? Demanda Lucius d'un ton sarcastique

-Où est Wolfy? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents, toujours assise sur le sol

-Tu ne sais que dire une phrase?

-Quand est-ce que je sors d'ici?

-Ah, tu sais dire autre chose. Tu sors bientôt. Tu as fait plus de la moitié de ton temps.

-Pourquoi je suis enfermée dans cette stupide pièce?! Et pourquoi il faut que je me trouve chez toi?!

-Tu commences à poser trop de questions. Tu es encore chez moi parce que Severus en avait assez de toi et qu'il voulait que tu disparaisses de sa vue pendant un certain temps. Il m'a dit de briser ton sale caractère si j'en avais envie. J'étais…Occupé, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le temps de m'occuper de toi.

-Quelle chance. Dit sarcastiquement Louna en roulant des yeux.

-Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Dit Lucius en ricanant

-Et tu comptes faire quoi? Me battre? Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus en se levant.

-Tu es perspicace, à ce que je vois. Tu n'es pas aussi stupide qu'on voudrait le croire.

-Ça ne servira à rien de me battre. D'autres ont essayé avant toi et rien n'a jamais changé. Tu vas perdre ton temps.

-Je veux voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, Black. Tu as l'apparence d'une fillette à l'air chétive, mais tu n'es pas inoffensive comme on pourrait le croire.

-Si tu veux parler de ton cher petit Draco adoré, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le bats. Même avec ma baguette, je l'ai battu. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je ne parle pas de Draco. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le meilleur pour se battre à mains nues…Mais tu ferais bien de ne plus jamais recommencer! Dit Lucius en lui envoyant un coup de poing.

Louna parvint à l'éviter de justesse et fit de même pour le deuxième coup, mais ne put éviter le troisième, qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle se reprit rapidement, évita un autre coup et bondit sur l'homme pour le ruer de coup. Mais Malfoy se débarrassa d'elle rapidement en la jetant sur le sol. Louna sentit encore une fois les pointes de certaines pierres lui lacérer le dos.

-C'est tout ce que tu as, Black? Tu me déçois. Dit l'homme en approchant de l'adolescente

Celle-ci grogna et se releva, faisant face à son adversaire. Ils se toisèrent pendant un long moment puis, Louna se précipita sur Malfoy et lui envoya un direct en plein sur l'œil droit. De son autre poing, elle le frappa en plein dans le ventre, ignorant la douleur ressentie à ses deux doigts, puis le refrappa au visage de son poing gauche. L'homme tenta de la frapper, mais la jeune fille évita habilement les coups et le frappa violement dans les côtes. Cette situation lui rappelait au plus haut point l'orphelinat. Elle se revoyait encore, près de 3 ans auparavant, tenter d'éviter la pluie de coups de Johnny, se battre contre lui, essayant de se défendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre 4 ou 5 hommes, tous plus grands et plus fort qu'elle qui l'immobilisaient pour pouvoir la frapper à volonté. Un coup reçu en plein sur la tempe la ramena à la réalité. Louna fit un bond en arrière, évitant un autre coup, puis fonça à nouveau sur Malfoy pour le ruer de coups. Mais à peine l'eut-elle frappé deux fois que Lucius l'attrapa par les cheveux, la leva et la frappa plusieurs fois au visage et au ventre avant de la relâcher. Un goût de sang se répandit dans la bouche de la jeune fille, qui cracha sur le sol tout en se relevant péniblement. Mais à peine fut-elle debout que Malfoy l'agrippa à la gorge et la plaqua durement sur le mur. Pendant un court moment, l'homme la regarda se débattre en vain, comme un poisson sortit de l'eau voulant retourner dans son élément.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Black? Incapable de te déprendre? Tu sais que dans une minute environ, tu n'auras plus d'air. Dit Lucius en ricanant méchamment.

Louna le savait très bien, mais elle avait beau tenter de bouger, de se tortiller, d'essayer de frapper l'homme suffisamment fort pour que celui-ci la relâche, celui-ci ne desserra pas sa prise.

-Alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Cette fois, Severus n'est pas là pour te sauver la vie.

Louna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Lucius voulait dire. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour le moment de penser à cette dernière phrase. Elle planta ses ongles dans la peau de Lucius et griffa le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, mais cette fois, l'homme ne relâcha pas sa prise. La vision de la jeune fille s'embrouilla et son cerveau lui réclamait haut et fort de l'air. Puis, comme si une lumière venait de s'allumer dans son cerveau, une idée lui vint. _Mes pieds! _Pensa-t-elle. Rassemblant les forces qu'elle avait, elle décocha un puissant coup de pied qui alla frapper Lucius en plein dans le ventre. Celui-ci, le souffle coupé, relâcha l'adolescente et se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais Louna ne perdit pas une seconde. À peine eut-elle pris quelques profondes inspirations qu'elle envoya un coup de genou en plein dans le visage de Malfoy. Joignant les mains, elle asséna ensuite un puissant coup derrière la tête de l'homme, qui tomba face contre terre. Prenant le dessus, elle le rua de coups, mais ce bref avantage ne dura pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer son pied dans le ventre, Lucius l'attrapa et le tira brutalement, faisant chuter la jeune fille sur le sol. L'homme se releva, tenant toujours la cheville de l'adolescente dans sa main, et la regarda se tortiller.

-Tu as cru que tu m'aurais, n'est-ce pas, Black? Sale petite sauvage. Tu es plus résistante que je ne le croyais. J'avais raison en disant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ton apparence, sale petite démone. Qu'est-ce qui anime tout ça? Ta fierté, ton orgueil? Tu vas voir, je vais te les briser. Dit Lucius alors que la jeune fille se balançait de l'avant vers l'arrière.

Puis, comme Louna avait déjà fait avec Johnny, lorsqu'elle eut assez d'élan, elle agrippa le bras de Lucius à deux mains et se hissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse toucher le membre avec son nez. Rapidement, elle se hissa un peu plus et le mordit sauvagement. Cette fois, l'homme qu'elle mordait ne portait pas un épais manteau et la jeune fille en profita pour mordre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la peau se tendre et se percer sous ses dents. Elle voulait avoir le goût du sang de sa victime dans la bouche, comme lorsque la pleine lune approchait et qu'il lui fallait mordre. Louna entendit à peine les paroles de l'homme et, lorsqu'elle sentit la peau se percer, planta ses ongles profondément dans le bras de Lucius. C'est un coup derrière la tête qui la fit lâcher prise. Quelque peu sonnée, elle retomba vers l'arrière, se retrouvant à nouveau la tête en bas.

-Espèce de sauvage, je vais t'apprendre moi! Tu verras, le pire reste à venir. Ce que tu as reçu jusqu'ici n'est rien, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût. Dit-il en fixant l'adolescente avec rage.

Puis, comme s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'un vulgaire sac poubelle, il la jeta plus loin où elle alla percuter le mur de plein fouet avant de tomber sur le sol. Louna grogna de douleur et resta allongée sur le sol, une main plaquée sur sa joue droite. Quelques entailles s'étaient ajoutées et elle sentait le sang couler lentement. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et se releva, mais à peine son pied eut-il touché le sol que l'homme l'empoigna et la rua de coups. La jeune fille tenta de se protéger, mais elle ne réussit qu'à bloquer quelques coups. L'homme s'acharna sur elle, la poussant, la jetant sur le sol, la frappant de ses poings ou ses pieds. Plus les minutes passèrent et plus Louna perdait de l'énergie et de la force. Se relever devenait plus difficile et ses coups étaient beaucoup moins forts et précis. Louna se demanda quand ce cauchemar allait se terminer alors qu'il la repoussait une nouvelle fois. Après un moment qui parut une éternité à Louna, Lucius la jeta violement sur le sol. Mais, lorsque la jeune fille atterrit, les deux mains en premier, elle sentit sa peau se fendre sur chacun de ses bras, de la paume jusqu'à la moitié de l'avant-bras. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et se tourna rapidement sur le côté en serrant ses bras contre elle.

-À bout de forces, Black? Je dois admettre que tu m'impressionnes. J'en ai vu des moins résistants que toi. Tu sais quoi? Tu ferais un bon mangemort. Avec toute la rage qui t'habites, ta résistance et ta force, le Seigneur des Ténèbres considèrerait ton cas malgré ton jeune âge. De plus, tu es une Sang Pure. Ton père a eut l'intelligence de se marier avec une Sang Pure, probablement la seule chose de sensée qu'il ait faite. Mais comme je t'ai dit, tu aurais de bonne chance d'entrer parmi les mangemorts, d'entrer au service de Tu-Sais-Qui et d'avoir… Une sorte de protection. Dit Malfoy en approchant de la jeune fille.

Louna fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ce genre de proposition. Péniblement, elle se releva, s'approcha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de Lucius et fixa son regard dure et froid dans le sien. L'homme avait quelques marques au visage. Une ecchymose entourait son œil droit et quelques entailles se trouvaient sur ses joues.

-Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ramper devant quelqu'un. Jamais je n'entrerai au service de personne, jamais personne ne me contrôlera et me dira quoi faire. Jamais je ne servirai quelqu'un, aussi puissante soit-elle! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau et puis, je suppose que tu as une marque de ton maître. Dit-elle entre ses dents en empoignant rapidement le bras que Lucius tenait de son autre main.

Elle releva la manche et, comme elle s'en était doutée, une marque noire marquait son avant-bras.

-T'es qu'un sale chien qui rampe aux services de quelqu'un! Tu ne vaux rien. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Lucius eut un rictus et, d'un geste rapide, sortit sa baguette magique.

-_Endoloris!_ Prononça-t-il calmement en pointant la baguette sur la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Ses muscles se contractaient, ses membres se crispaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher le mal qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir lorsque le mal cessa aussi subitement qu'il était venu. Des spasmes lui parcouraient le corps alors qu'elle soupirait longuement, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et collaient ses cheveux sur sa tête.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Black. On ne parle pas d'un sujet banal. Tu pourrais te venger contre qui tu veux sans que rien ne t'arrive. Je suis certain que tu as des gens contre qui tu aimerais te venger pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'accepter de te joindre aux forces du mal. Dit Lucius à voix basse

Louna resta un bon moment étendue sur le sol sans répondre quoique ce soit. Puis, difficilement, elle réussit à se redresser sur ses genoux et leva son visage blessé vers Malfoy.

-Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ton niveau. Je suis seule maître de moi-même et je suis capable de me venger contre qui je veux sans avoir besoin d'une protection ni d'une permission particulière. Dit-elle, ses yeux noirs défiant les yeux gris de Malfoy.

Lucius eut un rictus et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la jeune fille. Calmement, il redit la même formule et regarda l'adolescente se tordre de douleur en hurlant. Lorsqu'il leva le sortilège, la jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle haletait et semblait incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-Tu es aussi stupide que ton père et aussi lâche que son frère, Black! J'avais espéré que tu serais différente, mais j'ai eu tort.

-Je…N'ai…Pas de père. Articula-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers l'homme.

-Tu ne peux renier le sang qui coule dans tes veines ma petite Louna. Dit l'homme d'un ton faussement désolé.

Celui-ci regarda avec amusement l'adolescente tenter de se relever à nouveau. Lorsque, au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussi à se mettre à quatre pattes, Lucius approcha et lui mit un pied dans le dos, la forçant à se recoucher sur le sol.

-Dis-moi, que t'a-t-on appris à l'orphelinat? Demanda Lucius, sa baguette toujours à la main.

-Rien qui ne t'intéresse. Dit faiblement Louna, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris le principe, on dirait.

Lucius leva à nouveau sa baguette mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la jeune fille le devança.

-À me battre! On m'a appris à me battre! S'écria la jeune fille du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-C'est ce que je croyais. Si on t'a _appris_ à te battre, tu dois bien avoir des marques. Dit Lucius plus pour lui-même.

Avec son pied, il releva le chandail, découvrant une partie de son dos couverte de cicatrices et d'éraflures dues à certaines des pierres.

-J'avais vu juste. Ça dû être douloureux, n'est-ce pas? Je connais un sortilège amusant.

Puis, sans que Louna ne comprenne quoique ce soit, il se mit à prononcer des mots dans une autre langue, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule. Alors que l'incompréhension de la jeune fille était à son plus haut point, celle-ci comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur dans le haut de son dos.

_Il est complètement fou! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?! Le salaud! _Pensa Louna en pliant les poings sous l'effet d'une seconde douleur.

-Comment aimes-tu mon sortilège? Comme tu as dû le comprendre, il est en train de rouvrir toutes les cicatrices qui t'ont été faites à l'orphelinat avec la même douleur que les blessures originales. Tu n'aurais jamais dû refuser. Voilà ce que te coûte ton orgueil et ta fierté. Tout ce que tu es. Et aussi pour avoir fait du mal à mon fils. Dit Lucius alors que Louna se recroquevillait sur le sol.

Les yeux fermés, les poings serrés, la jeune fille gémissait de douleur alors qu'elle sentait ses cicatrices se rouvrir. Qui pouvait être assez fou, pensa-t-elle, pour infliger pareil sortilège à quelqu'un. Aucune raison au monde pourrait justifier l'usage d'un tel châtiment, se dit-elle. Elle échappa un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit sa plus grande cicatrice se rouvrir. Lorsque le sortilège prit fin, la jeune fille n'avait plus de forces. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer et ses yeux étaient clos. Ses muscles s'étaient relâchés et il lui semblait que son corps était trop engourdi pour ressentir la douleur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il y a peu de chances que tu trépasses de tes blessures. J'espère que ça t'apprendra quelque chose. Dit Lucius en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

De sa main droite, il prit le menton de l'adolescente et tourna le visage de celle-ci vers lui. Louna ouvrit légèrement les yeux et essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Chuuut, ça ne servirait à rien de parler, petite Louna, puisque je ne prêterai aucune attention à tes paroles. Il te reste deux jours avant de retourner chez Snape alors rappelle-toi ceci : si tu fais encore du mal à mon fils, tu le payeras très cher, et peut-être que je n'hésiterai pas à prendre la vie de ton loup, compris?

Les yeux de Louna s'ouvrirent davantage lorsqu'elle entendit parler de Wolfy.

-Compris?! Demanda Lucius d'une voix dure en serrant le visage de Louna

Louna poussa un faible gémissement en guise de réponse. Elle aurait voulu savoir où était Wolfy, mais Lucius ne lui en dit pas davantage et sortit de la pièce, laissant l'adolescente complètement seule. Celle-ci poussa de côté les questions qui l'assaillirent et, se résignant à ne pas bouger, s'endormit aussitôt, à bout de force.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il lui semblait que des barres de métal se trouvaient à la place de ses membres. Son corps en entier lui était douloureux et jamais elle ne put se rappeler le jour où elle avait eu plus mal. Louna cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et regarda autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle voulut lever la tête, une vive douleur se manifesta au niveau de la nuque, mais la jeune n'arrêta pas son mouvement. Elle regarda lentement autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, et voulut se redresser mais, cette fois, ses bras refusèrent tout bonnement de supporter son bras. Louna voulut alors se tourner sur le dos, mais à peine avait-elle amorcée le mouvement qu'elle cessa aussitôt tellement la douleur était aiguë. C'était comme si des milliers de poignards lui transperçait le dos. Louna soupira et reposa sa tête, puis la releva quelques secondes plus tard. Lentement, elle bougea son bras droit et le mit face à elle, plia la jambe gauche et se traîna de quelques centimètres. Elle fit de même avec l'autre bras et l'autre jambe pour ramper sur le sol inégal afin de se rendre au mur. Elle rampa lentement, de fait que ça lui prit un bon moment pour couvrir les deux mètres qui la séparaient de son but. Lorsque finalement elle fut rendue, ses jambes et ses bras la faisaient souffrir. Mais, avec les forces qui lui restaient, elle réussi tant bien que mal à se hisser contre le mur.

L'épaule gauche accotée contre le mur, les jambes à demi allongées sur le côté, elle reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva la main droite et défit le bandage entourant ses doigts cassés. À son plus grand malheur, ils s'étaient déplacés de leur position habituelle. Fermant les yeux, retenant sa respiration, la jeune fille les replaça en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. La respiration saccadée, elle refit le bandage, s'assurant que ses doigts ne pourraient plus bougés. Puis, elle leva sa manche. Une profonde entaille mêlée de sang et de pus lui couvrait la moitié de la main jusqu'à la moitié de son avant-bras. La blessure de son autre bras était semblable.

-Malfoy, t'es qu'un salaud. Murmura-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de déchirer la manche au niveau de l'épaule.

Lorsqu'elle eut réussi, elle fit de même avec l'autre manche. Une fois la seconde enlevée, elle lécha chacune des longues plaies afin de les nettoyer de leur sang séché et de leur pus, qu'elle crachait sur le sol. Puis, à l'aide de son autre main et de ses dents, elle enroula le morceau de tissus autour de sa main et de son avant-bras, laissant le haut de son bras découvert. Elle fit de même avec l'autre bras et, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle accota sa tête contre le mur et s'endormit à nouveau d'un sommeil profond.

Draco entra silencieusement dans la pièce et regarda Louna, perplexe. Des ecchymoses entouraient chacun de ses yeux tandis quelques-uns se trouvaient sur ses joues, ses lèvres étaient fendues à plus d'un endroit et semblaient légèrement enflées, un peu de sang séché se trouvait sous son nez, qui avait dû saigner, et des entailles se trouvaient sur chaque joue, qui étaient tachées de sang séché. Sur son cou et au début de son thorax, des écorchures étaient visibles. Le haut de son bras droit avait quelques ecchymoses et égratignures tandis que son avant-bras, de même que ses deux derniers doigts, étaient enroulés d'un bandage. Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que le chandail de la jeune fille était inexplicablement collé à son dos. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante et profonde mais, lorsqu'il fit un pas dans la pièce, la respiration redevint normale et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, son regard fixé sur Draco.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là? Il veut prendre sa revanche? _Pensa-t-elle amèrement en relevant lentement la tête

Mais le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il l'observa pendant encore quelques minutes avant de se mettre à marcher dans la pièce sous le regard perçant de l'adolescente.

-Quelle coïncidence. Toi et ton stupide loup êtes accotés au même endroit sur le même mur. Dit Draco en revenant face à l'adolescente

-Quoi? Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as bien entendu. Il est dans la pièce à côté.

Sans le laisser paraître, un immense soulagement s'empara de Louna, qui soupira longuement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda sèchement Louna, se rappelant que Lucius avait interdit à son fils de revenir dans cette pièce.

-J'avais une dernière chose à faire avant que tu ne partes. Répondit l'adolescent avec un rictus moqueur.

-Tu veux une autre humiliation devant ton cher père adoré? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique

-Tu croies être en position de jouer à la plus forte et de sortir tes sarcasmes?! Tu t'es regardée un peu?! Si je voudrais, je pourrais te battre sans que tu ne réussisses à me faire mal. Mais je ne le ferai pas, je ne suis pas si lâche. Répliqua sèchement Draco en se postant devant la jeune fille

Celle-ci le fixa, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il la prit par le collet et l'éloigna du mur, la reposant assise sur le sol. Mais celle-ci retomba sur le côté sans avoir pu trouver un certain équilibre.

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, Black. Tu n'es même pas capable de te tenir droite. Je pourrais vraiment faire tout ce que je veux avec toi. Dit Draco en ricanant méchamment.

Il la releva, mais encore une fois, la jeune fille manqua de tomber sur le côté. Il la rattrapa et, lorsqu'elle eut trouvé un certain équilibre, s'éloigna d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse

-J'ai dit que je ne te battrai pas, mais tu mérites ça après la honte que tu m'as fait subir.

Il gifla l'adolescente, qui tomba lourdement sur le côté. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta le sol et porta une main sur sa joue. Mais Draco la releva sans ménagement et la gifla une seconde fois, arrachant un autre gémissement de douleur à la jeune fille.

-Tu es tellement faible que tu n'es même pas capable de te retenir pour ne pas tomber. Et tu croies me faire peur? Tu te trompes, petite. Tu aurais dû rester dans la cour des petits et non venir t'amuser dans celle des grands. Dit Draco en lui prenant le visage d'une main tandis que, de l'autre, il la maintenant toujours par le collet.

Louna, dont les genoux étaient à quelques centimètres du sol, leva péniblement le bras et le posa sur celui de Draco, voulant lui dire de lâcher son visage.

-Bravo Black. Je suis certain que ce simple geste a pris toutes les forces qu'il te reste. Dit Draco d'un ton moqueur en serrant davantage son visage

La jeune fille ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur et rassembla le peu de forces qu'elle avait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle planta ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme et, d'un rapide mouvement de tête, mordit la main de celui-ci. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise et voulut retirer sa main, mais la jeune fille tint sa prise bien que celle-ci ne soit pas bien forte.

-À quoi joues-tu, Black?! Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi, ou je te frappe! Dit-il d'un ton menaçant en levant la main.

Mais Louna refusa de céder à ce chantage et, comme Draco le lui avait dit, il la gifla. La jeune fille gémit une nouvelle fois et réussit tant bien que mal à se retenir avec sa main gauche pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me lâcher si tu ne voulais pas avoir mal, idiote! Lança sèchement Draco en redressant une nouvelle fois l'adolescente

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Pour me tenir compagnie peut-être? Dit Louna d'un ton sec et amer

-Juste venu te dire un truc.

-Quoi, tu as des confidences à me faire? Tes chiens de poche ne remplissent plus leurs tâches? Tes parents ne veulent plus t'écouter?

-La ferme! Tu serais l'une des dernières personnes au monde à qui je ferais des confidences! Et puis, je ne confie pas mes secrets à un animal et mon père ne m'a pas abandonné. Dit Draco d'un ton cassant

-J'aime mieux avoir été abandonnée que d'avoir eu des parents comme les tiens.

-Oh vraiment? Comment peux-tu savoir comment tes parents auraient été alors que tu te croyais orpheline? Dit Draco en tournant lentement autour de la jeune fille

-Je le suis toujours!

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, que d'avoir des parents. Qui venait te voir lorsque tu faisais un cauchemar en pleine nuit? Qui te réconfortait lorsque tu pleurais? Qui était là pour partager tes jeux? Qui était à tes côtés lorsque tu étais malade ou que tu t'étais blessée?

-La ferme! Siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents

-Comment peux-tu critiquer mes parents alors que tu n'as jamais vécu avec de vrais parents? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

-J'en sais plus que tu ne le croies, Malfoy.

-Oui, bien sûr, Black. Tu sais, il y a une chose de drôle. Je savais avant toi qui étais ton père. Un père qui t'a abandonnée, n'est-ce pas? Dit Draco avec un rictus moqueur, tournant toujours autour de l'adolescente.

-Mon père est mort! Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents.

L'adolescent ricana méchamment et s'arrêta face à l'adolescente. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il la regardait d'un regard supérieur, dans le genre de quelqu'un qui sait une chose que l'autre ignore. Louna le fixait d'un regard flamboyant de haine, les poings serrés par la colère. Bien que Draco fixait la jeune fille, il ne remarqua pas les yeux de celle-ci, qui changeait lentement de couleur. De leur habituelle couleur noire d'encre, ils prenaient peu à peu une teinte grise.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui, ton père t'a abandonnée?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Draco voulait en venir.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. La nuit, cette fameuse nuit où ton cher petit monde s'écroulait en même temps que bien d'autre. Cette nuit où ton père t'a lâchement abandonnée. Tu connais probablement l'histoire. Sirius Black s'est précipité sur la maison des Potter. Pourquoi? Pour voir si Harry n'était pas mort. Lui dit Draco à voix basse tout près des oreilles de la jeune fille.

Louna gronda. Elle commençait à faire les liens avec ce que Draco racontait et ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier, de renier. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris argenté et Draco semblait ne rien avoir remarqué.

-En accomplissant cette action, Black t'abandonnait, toi, sa propre fille, sa fille unique, pour aller voir un enfant qui n'était même pas le sien. Il t'a laissée seule à ton propre sort pour aller s'occuper de Harry. Il ne t'a laissée sans aucune protection, n'est-ce pas? Pour aller voir le fils de son meilleur ami, à moins qu'ils ne l'étaient plus à l'époque. Il a préféré être avec Harry qu'avec toi! Tu ne réalises pas que c'est cette action qu'il a accomplie, de son plein gré? Harry est l'une des causes de la vie minable que tu as vécue, il est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas grandi avec ton père. Si Potter n'existerait pas, tu serais avec ton père. Tu ne serais pas la pauvre petite orpheline coincée ici. Si Potter ne serait pas de ce monde, jamais Black ne serait parti cette fameuse nuit, te laissant complètement seule et sans défense, condamnée à ta vie misérable qui t'attendait.

Une rage aveuglante s'empara de la jeune fille. Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, elle avait écouté chaque mot de ce que Draco lui avait dit, la colère étant montée de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir une rage sourde et violente. La respiration saccadée, l'adolescente fixait un point sur le sol, repassant ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit. Au bout d'un moment, elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison. Si Harry n'avait pas existé, jamais Sirius ne serait parti et elle aurait pu vivre une vie normale. Or, Sirius était bel et bien parti cette fameuse nuit en la laissant chez une voisine moldue. Une haine se créa envers Harry dans l'esprit de Louna. Lentement, elle leva la tête et fixa ses yeux, maintenant bleu électrique, à côté du visage de Draco.

-Il va payer ce sale enfant de pute. Il va regretter le jour où il est venu au monde. Siffla Louna entre ses dents

Le jeune homme eut un sourire satisfait et observa l'adolescente.

-Potter va le regretter amèrement. ET BLACK AUSSI! CES SALAUDS VONT REGRETTER D'ÊTRE VENUS AU MONDE! Cria-t-elle en frappant le sol de ses poings.

Des morceaux de pierres volèrent en éclat lorsque les poings de Louna frappèrent le sol. Draco haussa les sourcils et recula de quelques pas, surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Puis, juste derrière lui, il entendit une légère explosion et sentit des morceaux de pierre le frapper dans le dos avant de tomber sur le sol. Le jeune homme jeta un regard derrière lui avant de le poser à nouveau sur l'adolescente. Puis, il comprit que c'était elle qui avait fait cela. Comment? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et la pensée que la jeune fille ignorait ce qu'elle venait de faire lui traversa l'esprit. Des larmes de rage coulèrent des yeux de Louna, dont la respiration était bruyante et saccadée. Draco la regarda à nouveau, puis sortit de la pièce.

-Ils vont le payer! Ils vont crevé, tout comme mon père est mort. Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Louna mit un long moment avant de se calmer. La rage et la haine restèrent avec elle durant de longues heures, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose et de bouger. Lorsque, finalement, la jeune fille se calma, il lui semblait qu'elle s'était vidée de toute son énergie. Elle réussit péniblement à se traîner vers le mur, la tête brûlante, étourdie et les muscles endoloris. Lorsqu'elle accota sa tête contre le mur, l'adolescente s'endormit presque aussitôt, des frissons lui parcourant le corps en entier.

_ET voilà! Terminé! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Nous sommes le 13 janvier 2007 et il est présentement 1h36 du matin, alors je vais aller me coucher! MERCI A CEUX QUI PRENNENT LE TEMPS DE METTRE UN REVIEW! C'est toujours très apprécié de se sentir encouragé et ça l'aide beaucoup sur la motivation! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, c'était le dernier(je crois) de ce genre!entk, jmendors alors bonne nuit et REVIEW! _

_Byebye! _

_Louna_


	38. Détresse maladive

D.A: Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais les autres personnages m'appartiennent de même que l'histoire.

N.A: Me revoici! Maintenant que mon autre histoire est terminée, je vais pouvoir plus me concentrer sur cette histoireNous somme le 26 janvier 2007! Je n'ai pas mon laptoppleureAlors ça risque de ralentir considérablement le débit, surtout que je recommence l'école le 29 janvierpleure Mais bon, jtais écoeurer de memmerder. Bon, assez de blabla !!!Je vais essayer d'y aller le plus vite possible même si je n'ai pas mon laptop! READ N ENJOY!(mwhihihi,28 janvier,22h33,kidnapper le laptop de mon frerememe sil le sait lol)

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Louna mit un long moment avant de se calmer. La rage et la haine restèrent avec elle durant de longues heures, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose et de bouger. Lorsque, finalement, la jeune fille se calma, il lui semblait qu'elle s'était vidée de toute son énergie. Elle réussit péniblement à se traîner vers le mur, la tête brûlante, étourdie et les muscles endoloris. Lorsqu'elle accota sa tête contre le mur, l'adolescente s'endormit presque aussitôt, des frissons lui parcourant le corps en entier

_**Chapitre 38: Détresse maladive**_

Allongée sur le côté, tournant dos au mur, Louna n'avait pas bougé depuis un long moment. Immobile, c'était à peine si elle respirait et ses yeux étaient clos. Son corps en entier la faisait souffrir et le moindre mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur. La jeune fille ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans cette pièce et elle ignorait également combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis la dernière visite de Draco. Il semblait à l'adolescente que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour et qu'elle n'avait pas senti Wolfy contre elle. Elle en ressentait un étrange vide, jamais elle n'avait été séparé du loup depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Louna aurait voulu penser davantage à la phrase incompréhensible que Lucius lui avait dite ou à ce que Draco était venu lui dire, ou même encore à un moyen de s'échapper, mais c'était comme si son cerveau était trop affaibli pour penser à autre chose que de survivre. La jeune fille passait la majorité du temps à dormir et tentait de se rendormir lorsqu'elle était éveillée, étant trop faible pour faire autre chose. Bien que Louna ait tenté de se recroqueviller le plus qu'elle pouvait, elle tremblait de froid et des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine. De plus, de petites convulsions lui parcouraient quelque fois le corps.

C'est ainsi que Lucius trouva la jeune fille lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, deux jours après le dernier passage de Draco. De petites gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de la jeune fille et ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre sa nuque. Lucius eut un sourire mauvais et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. C'est à peine si celle-ci ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme approcher vers elle.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Black. Tu retournes chez ton bon ami, Snape. Dit Lucius en s'accroupissant à côté de l'adolescente.

Mais Louna ne dit rien et tourna lentement ses yeux entrouverts en direction de l'homme.

-J'espère que tu as appris quelque chose et que tu seras une bonne fille maintenant, Black. Dit l'homme en lui tapotant le dessus de la tête

L'adolescente n'essaya même pas de répliquer, sachant très bien qu'aucun son ne sortirait, et ferma les yeux en poussant un petit soupir. Elle aurait voulu envoyer promener l'homme, mais elle n'avait pas la force de lever ne serait-ce le petit doigt et avait bien trop mal pour recevoir d'autre coup.

-Si tu étais en état de parler, je me demande ce que tu aurais répliqué, enfin, si tu aurais répondu. Dit Lucius avec un rictus moqueur. Bon, il est temps que je me débarrasse de toi.

L'homme se releva et agrippa l'arrière du collet de la jeune fille. Il la redressa sans ménagement et se dirigea vers la sortie, traînant Louna derrière lui, qui n'essaya même pas de se débattre.

-J'ai failli oublier quelque chose. Grogna l'homme une fois sorti de la pièce.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le mur et, d'un coup, une ouverture se créa. Sans attendre, l'homme poursuivit son chemin, traînant toujours l'adolescente derrière lui. Celle-ci entrouvrit les yeux et vit une masse noire approcher vers elle. Elle prit quelques secondes à reconnaître la forme de Wolfy, qui arriva face à elle. Sans prendre la peine de soulever Louna, Lucius monta l'escalier sans se soucier du fardeau qu'il traînait derrière lui. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et gémit de douleur à chaque fois que ses pieds et son dos passaient une marche. Une fois les escaliers franchis, Louna rouvrit les yeux et vit Wolfy plus distinctement. Lentement, elle leva son bras gauche en direction de l'animal alors que Lucius la traînait jusque dans le salon.

-Il a eut le minimum pour survivre une semaine. Dit Lucius avec un rictus moqueur alors que les doigts de Louna se fermaient sur les poils du loup.

L'adolescente ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et s'aperçut que Wolfy avait beaucoup maigri. Mais son regard n'avait pas changé lorsqu'il posa ses yeux dorés sur elle.

-Bon, terminés les retrouvailles.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il saisit Wolfy par la peau du cou et le leva de quelques centimètres alors que l'animal grognait rageusement en se débattant. Sans se soucier du loup, Lucius transplana avec les deux êtres. Il apparut dans le salon de Snape et à peine ses pieds eurent-ils touché le plancher qu'il jeta Louna et Wolfy devant lui. Le loup se releva rapidement et bondit vers l'homme en grognant furieusement, la gueule ouverte, découvrant ses longs crocs pointus. Mais Malfoy, qui avait prévu la réaction de l'animal, sortit sa baguette et lui envoya un sort. Wolfy s'effondra en gémissant sur le plancher, la tête sur le dos de Louna.

-Je croyais que tu viendrais plus tôt, et non le soir. Dit Snape alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, ayant entendu du bruit.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit d'heure. Alors, tu as profité de cette semaine sans cette sale morveuse?

Mais Snape ne répondit pas et fixait la jeune fille, à plat ventre contre le sol, d'un visage inexpressif.

-Tu m'as dit de la ramener en un morceau, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Dit Lucius lorsqu'il vit que Snape fixait Louna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda l'homme en relevant la tête alors que le loup se relevait en les défiant du regard.

-Rien de bien méchant. T'inquièterais-tu de son état de santé?

-Non, mais elle semble si faible qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle est à l'agonie et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Comment expliquerais-je à Dumbledore qu'elle est morte durant l'été, alors qu'elle était relativement en bonne santé en quittant le collège? Répliqua sèchement Severus en fixant Lucius

-Elle devrait survivre. Cette petite peste est surprenante. Elle a le corps d'une enfant de sept ans, neuf tout au plus, mais elle est plus forte que mon fils. Draco devrait avoir honte.

-Je ne crois pas que nous pouvons comparer leur enfance. Enfin, assez parler de cette morveuse idiote. J'ai préparé les choses que tu m'as demandées. C'est à la cave.

-Ça va, je vais venir voir.

Alors que Snape s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce pour descendre l'escalier, Lucius s'accroupit à côté de Louna, ce qui déclencha de furieux grognements de la part de Wolfy, qui fut rapidement face à l'homme, prêt à attaquer.

-Tu vas être soulagée de savoir que je te laisse ici. Au fait, tu n'as pas appris la politesse? Que dit-on à la personne qui nous a hébergés? Je vais t'aider étant donné que tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir penser par toi-même, ça commence avec un _m_. Dit Lucius d'une voix sarcastique en lui renversant la tête vers l'arrière par les cheveux.

L'adolescente sentit à peine le mal à son cuir chevelu. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard afin de plonger le sien dans celui de l'homme.

-Tu peux…Toujours…Aller…Te faire foutre. Dit-elle dans un souffle

-Oh vraiment? Je croyais que tu avais réalisé que tu n'étais pas la plus forte, Black. Dit Malfoy en se relevant. Peut-être que je devrais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Puis, avant que Snape ait pu dire le moindre mot, Lucius sortit sa baguette et lui lança le Doloris. Louna se tordit de douleur en poussant un hurlement déchirant qui résonna dans toute la maison. Mais son supplice ne dura que quelques secondes puisque Wolfy avait bondi sur l'homme et lui avait planté les crocs dans le bras. D'un coup de baguette, l'homme repoussa l'animal, qui tomba tête première sur le plancher, et soigna sa blessure à l'aide d'un sortilège.

-Laisse-les tranquille et viens prendre tes choses. Tu ne peux pas t'amuser avec eux comme tu le voudrais. Dit Snape d'un ton ferme alors que Wolfy relevait la tête, visiblement sonné.

-Oui, je sais. Dommage. Bon, allons-y.

Lucius voulut rejoindre Severus mais, lorsqu'il passa à côté de Louna, celle-ci lui attrapa le pied avec sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa main posée sur la cheville de l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Tu n'en as pas eu assez? Grogna l'homme en libérant son pied.

Mais Louna le rattrapa et plissa les yeux sous l'effet de l'effort. Ses membres étaient encore pris de quelques spasmes et elle arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne lâcha pas.

-Black! Tu ferais bien de me lâcher!

Mais à peine Malfoy eut-il fini sa phrase que son pantalon s'enflamma. La jeune fille soupira longuement, ramena son bras vers elle et ferma les yeux alors que Wolfy se levait et commençait à lui lécher la figure. Lucius, surpris, mit quelques secondes à éteindre le feu.

-Sale petite peste! Comment as-tu fait ça?!Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Dit l'homme entre ses dents une fois le feu éteint.

-Elle n'en vaut pas la peine et tu le sais. Maintenant, viens prendre tes flacons. Intervint Snape alors que Malfoy pointait à nouveau sa baguette sur l'adolescente.

Lucius abaissa à contrecœur sa baguette et suivit Snape dans les escaliers. Les deux hommes ne remontèrent qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, Lucius visiblement satisfait de son affaire. Snape s'arrêta dans le vestibule et, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se saluèrent et Lucius prit congé. Severus soupira longuement et monta l'escalier. Mais, lorsqu'il pencha la tête pour regarder dans le salon, il vit avec surprise que Louna ne s'y trouvait plus.

-Où peut-elle bien être ? Se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il alla vérifier à la cuisine, mais elle n'y était pas. Faible comme elle était, elle ne pouvait pas être allée bien loin et l'homme doutait qu'elle ait monté l'escalier. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas descendue, il monta et, lorsqu'il vit le passage vide, vérifia dans la salle de bain. La pièce était également vide.

-Elle ne peut pas être montée à sa chambre. Se dit-il à voix basse.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et y vit avec surprise que Louna s'y trouvait. Agenouillée sur la moquette, Louna se tenait le ventre avec ses bras et fixait un point imaginaire, le teint livide. Wolfy était assis à ses côtés et gémissait faiblement alors que la jeune fille hoquetait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas être malade. Lui dit Snape d'un ton découragé.

Louna hoqueta de nouveau et vomit…Du sang. L'homme soupira longuement et entra dans la chambre en sortant sa baguette avec laquelle il fit disparaître d'un coup le sang. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la remettre dans la poche de sa robe, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille fixait la baguette d'un drôle de regard. Intrigué, Snape haussa un sourcil et fit bouger la baguette à droite, puis à gauche. Louna suivit la baguette des yeux sans la quitter, visiblement effrayée par celle-ci. Severus roula des yeux et remit la baguette dans sa poche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Black? Demanda-t-il, agacé, alors que la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le côté, l'épaule accotée contre le lit.

L'homme s'approcha de l'adolescente, mais le loup s'interposa en grognant furieusement, découvrant les crocs, alors que Louna essaya de bouger afin de s'éloigner. Mais Snape ignora l'animal, leva Louna par le collet et la déposa sur le lit alors que Wolfy claquait des mâchoires.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale bête? Tu veux que je la laisse vomir?

Puis Snape sortit de la pièce. Wolfy sauta sur le lit et se coucha à côté de Louna, qui se blottit contre lui, serrant ses poils entre ses mains blessées. Mais, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venir en direction de la chambre, la jeune fille se décolla et tenta tant bien que mal de ramper pour se sauver de l'autre côté du lit. Wolfy tourna la tête vers Snape et grogna furieusement en claquant des mâchoires afin de protéger Louna. L'homme voulut se rendre de l'autre côté, mais le loup l'en empêcha.

-Espèce d'imbécile. Qu'est-ce que tu croies que je veux lui faire?! Je ne viens que lui porter cette potion pour qu'elle la boive. Ça l'empêchera de vomir à nouveau et ça la fera dormir tout en lui redonnant des forces puisque je l'ai mélangé à du bouillon! Expliqua Severus, se sentant parfaitement stupide de parler ainsi à un animal.

Wolfy cessa de grogner et le fixa d'un regard méfiant. Puis, il approcha son museau de la potion et la sentit longuement.

-Je ne vais pas l'empoisonner.

Le loup renifla encore pendant quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Louna, qui s'agrippait au matelas afin de se faire tomber de l'autre côté afin d'échapper à Snape.

-À quoi joues-tu, Black? Dit Severus alors qu'il posait le gobelet sur la table de chevet.

Il attrapa facilement la jeune fille par le collet et la ramena au centre du lit. Il l'assit tant bien que mal et lui mit le gobelet entre les mains.

-Bois cette potion. Aller! Tu te sentiras mieux après! Lui ordonna l'homme d'un ton impatient

Mais Louna ne bougea pas et fixait le mélange d'un regard méfiant. Wolfy vint près d'elle et lui toucha la main droite avec sa patte en gémissant faiblement, voulant inciter la jeune fille à boire. Mais celle-ci n'en fit rien et l'homme s'impatienta.

-Tu es capable de boire à ce que je sache.

Il reprit le gobelet et le porta aux lèvres de Louna, mais celle-ci refusa de laisser entrer le liquide. Snape perdit patiente. Il renversa la tête de Louna d'une main posée sur son front et, de l'autre, força la jeune fille à entrouvrir les lèvres et lui fit boire la potion chaude sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Louna n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler, même si le liquide lui chauffait la bouche et la gorge. Elle tentait de se débattre mais, n'ayant rien mangé ni bu depuis quelques jours, elle n'avait pas de forces et chaque mouvement lui faisait horriblement mal. Lorsque le gobelet fut terminé, Snape se leva et tira Louna par un pied afin qu'elle se retrouve allongée puis, il sortit de la chambre. L'adolescente poussa un faible gémissement et ramenant lentement ses membres contre elle. Wolfy vint se coucher près d'elle et lui lécha affectueusement le visage, nettoyant les plaies qui s'y trouvaient. Louna se blottit à nouveau contre le loup et s'endormit, soulagée d'avoir enfin retrouvé Wolfy après ce qui lui avait semblé des mois.

Lorsque l'homme passa devant la chambre de Louna le lendemain matin, il vit avec surprise qu'elle dormait encore. Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, Snape monta et alla voir la jeune fille, qui dormait toujours. Wolfy leva la tête et regarda l'homme approcher, un léger grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. L'homme ne se préoccupa pas du loup et observa l'adolescente. Celle-ci était d'une pâleur mortelle et tremblait légèrement. Louna entrouvrit lentement les yeux et les tourna vers Snape. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, enfonçant ses doigts dans le pelage de Wolfy, puis referma les yeux et se rendormit alors que l'homme sortait de la pièce. Mais celui-ci revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tenant le même gobelet que la veille. Il le déposa à nouveau sur la table de chevet et s'approcha de Louna sans que le loup n'émette un seul grognement. Severus redressa l'adolescente et lui fit boire la potion de la même manière que la veille, en lui laissant le temps cette fois d'avaler et de respirer. Lorsque le gobelet fut vide, il recoucha la jeune fille de la même manière qu'elle était, puis l'observa à nouveau. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il lui semblait que Louna était plus faible que la veille. Pourtant, il avait pensé que la potion l'aiderait à lui donner de l'énergie. Mais il ignorait ce que la jeune fille avait souffert durant la semaine et ignorait donc ses nombreuses blessures, bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait dû se faire mal aux deux avant-bras étant donné les bandages qui s'y trouvaient. L'homme haussa les épaules et, baissant son regard sur Wolfy, sortit sa baguette et changea le gobelet en bol rempli d'eau qu'il fit léviter jusque devant l'animal. Une fois le bol posé devant son museau, Wolfy la sentit pendant quelques secondes avant de boire à grande lampée.

-Cet imbécile croit que je veux les empoisonner. Dit Snape entre ses dents en faisant apparaître de la viande bien saignante dans le bol maintenant vide.

Cette fois, Wolfy renifla à peine le contenu avant de mordre dans la viande alors que Louna dormait toujours. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le loup se lécha les lèvres et bailla longuement, puis regarda l'homme s'éloigner de la pièce. Wolfy tourna la tête vers l'adolescente et gémit faiblement en la poussant du museau. Mais Louna ne fit que murmurer des paroles insensées dans son sommeil avant de gémir pendant quelques secondes, puis, elle redevint silencieuse. Wolfy soupira et lécha le front de la jeune fille, où des gouttes de sueur étaient apparues. Puis, il posa sa tête sur ses pattes antérieures et s'endormit.

Severus retourna voir la jeune fille en fin d'avant-midi, puis au milieu de l'après-midi. Louna dormait lors de ses deux visites et l'homme commença à trouver cela anormal. Habituellement, il n'avait qu'à faire un pas dans la pièce pour que Louna bondisse sur ses pieds, mais cette fois, il s'approchait à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Bien qu'il n'était pas médicomage, Snape dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était bien plus malade qu'il ne le pensait. Il pouvait toujours l'amener à Ste-Mangouste, mais il n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire et il ne voulait pas se justifier devant Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci apprendrait que la jeune fille avait fait un petit séjour à l'hôpital. Mais l'homme savait également que l'état de Louna risquait de s'aggraver s'il n'agissait pas rapidement.

-Comment suis-je sensé savoir de quoi souffre cette morveuse. Se demanda Snape entre ses dents.

Peut-être Lucius lui avait-il jeté un sort de magie noire pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état, mais Severus en doutait. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de réflexion, il secoua la tête afin de chasser toutes ces pensées et se dit qu'il prendrait une décision le lendemain matin.

Cependant, le soir, alors qu'il préparait une potion plus forte pour Louna, il entendit de faibles bruits provenir de l'étage. Fronçant les sourcils, l'homme écouta attentivement et, lorsqu'il perçut un gémissement du loup, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans attendre, il transplana jusque dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il apparut, ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait pendant quelques instants. Louna était en pleine convulsion et son visage, de même que ses bras, étaient couverts de sueur. Sa respiration était rapide et sifflante et elle murmurait des paroles inaudibles. Wolfy, debout à ses côtés, la poussait du museau en poussant des gémissements afin d'éviter qu'elle ne sombre totalement dans son délire. Snape l'entendit murmurer quelques fois un vague _Je suis là Wolfy_ avant de resombrer dans son délire. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme retrouva ses moyens et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, où il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Le loup tourna ses yeux vers l'homme, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Protéger la jeune fille ou laisser l'homme la soigner? Après l'avoir fixer pendant près d'une minute, le loup choisit la deuxième option et s'assit sur la moquette alors que Snape se dirigea vers Louna. Il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et sous les omoplates, et la souleva alors qu'elle débitait des paroles dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Il remarqua à ce moment à quel point Louna était brûlante. Snape fut également surpris par la légèreté de l'adolescente, qui ne devait peser qu'environ 25 kilos.

-Tu manges toutes ces cochonneries et tu ne pèses presque rien. Dit l'homme entre ses dents en amenant la jeune fille en dehors de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura faiblement Louna alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de bain.

Snape ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et, lorsque l'adolescente vit qu'ils approchaient du bain, un éclair de lucidité lui traversa le cerveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Non! Non! Ne fais pas ça! S'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix faible

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et s'arrêta devant le bain.

-Non! Non, ne fais pas ça! Wolfy! Murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant faiblement aux vêtements de l'homme alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à la lâcher.

Snape défit facilement sa prise et, ignorant les paroles de Louna, la laissa tomber dans l'eau glaciale. Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse remonter sa tête à la surface, il plongea son bras dans l'eau et la retint par l'épaule. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il vit du sang se dissoudre rapidement dans l'eau. Snape fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quel endroit la jeune fille s'était blessée pour avoir saigné ainsi. Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus à la question, fixant Louna qui se trouvait toujours sous l'eau. Pendant les premières secondes, l'adolescente ne s'était pas débattue, trop frigorifiée pour bouger, mais elle commençait à se débattre mollement, agrippant le bras de l'homme avec sa main, provoquant de légères ondulations.

-Aller, débats-toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends?! Murmura Snape entre ses dents

Wolfy grogna sourdement à ses côtés, n'approuvant guère la technique de l'homme. Mais, après environ une minute sous l'eau, Louna commença à se débattre plus énergiquement, éclaboussant l'eau sur le plancher et Snape.

-Aller, encore un peu.

Le loup grogna férocement alors que Louna se tortillait sous l'eau. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il la relâcha. La jeune fille se redressa rapidement et prit une profonde inspiration alors que Snape se relevait.

-Tu ne bouges pas de là! Je reviens dans quelques minutes. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu aies assez de forces pour te hisser hors de la baignoire. Dit l'homme avec un rictus moqueur.

Louna tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Wolfy s'approcha et posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, fixant la jeune fille d'un regard inquiet. Grelottante, l'adolescente sortit sa main de l'eau et lui caressa la tête, enfonçant ses doigts dans le pelage noir de l'animal.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-elle, tremblante de froid.

Wolfy gémit et lui lécha le bras en signe de réconfort. Au bout de quelques minutes, Louna entendit des pas revenir et redressa la tête alors que l'homme entrait dans la salle de bain. Elle le regarda approcher sans esquisser le moindre geste, les membres engourdis par le froid et la douleur. Severus la souleva aisément hors de la baignoire et la déposa face à lui. Mais à peine l'eut-il lâchée que Louna chancela et tomba sur lui.

-Tu ne peux même pas te tenir debout? Grogna Snape en repoussant la jeune fille.

Il lui accota le dos contre le mur, mais Louna se laissa glisser et se retrouva assise sur le plancher froid de la pièce. Elle grelottait dans ses vêtements mouillés et se colla contre Wolfy lorsqu'il vint à ses côtés.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

D'un coup de baguette, il sécha les vêtements de l'adolescente, de même que ses cheveux, puis sortit encore une fois de la salle de bain. Louna s'accrocha comme elle le put au loup et se laissa traîner ainsi jusqu'à la chambre en gémissant de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que la peau de son dos s'étirait et se fendait de partout. Il lui semblait également que ses membres pesaient des tonnes tant elle avait de la difficulté à bouger.

-Derrière le lit, Wolfy. Murmura Louna une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la chambre.

Le loup s'exécuta et, une fois derrière le lit, l'adolescente lâcha l'animal et se recroquevilla le plus que ses membres le lui permettaient. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, elle perçut des bruits de pas allant vers la salle de bain, puis s'approcher de la chambre.

-Ne le laisse pas s'approcher. Murmura la jeune fille au loup.

Wolfy grogna en signe de dénégation et, lorsque Louna le fixa de son regard interrogateur, c'était comme si l'animal le lui expliquait en la regardant. Mais, lorsqu'il eut terminé, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Snape arriva face à elle.

-À quoi est-ce que tu joues? Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils

Il la souleva et l'assit doucement contre le mur. Il lui fit boire une autre potion au goût tellement amer que Louna dut se forcer à l'avaler pour ne pas la recracher. Lorsque le gobelet fut terminé, la jeune fille eut cependant l'impression que la brume qui se trouvait dans sa tête venait de se dissiper. Severus posa le verre sur la table de chevet et prit le bras gauche de Louna. Il défit le bandage qu'elle s'était fait alors qu'elle tentait de ramener son bras vers elle. Mais, la jeune fille n'ayant pas assez de force, l'homme n'eut aucun mal à lui retirer le bandage de fortune et à examiner la plaie, qui s'était infectée. Il fit de même avec le bras droit, puis défit le bandage retenant les deux derniers doigts de sa main. Après les avoir examinés longuement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les deux doigts légèrement déformés. Louna ferma les yeux et s'attendait à ressentir de la douleur, mais rien ne vint.

-Tes doigts ne sont plus cassés. Tu as d'autres blessures dans ce genre?

Surprise, Louna ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses doigts. Ils n'étaient plus déformés et constata avec surprise qu'ils bougeaient sans qu'elle ne ressente aucune douleur.

-Tu as d'autres blessures comme celles-là? Redemanda l'homme d'un ton impatient en lui prenant le bras gauche.

Wolfy grogna faiblement alors que la jeune fille hocha négativement la tête. Snape fronça les sourcils et fixa l'adolescente dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Louna le fixait également, les yeux entrouverts, se demandant pourquoi il ne la laissait pas tranquille. Puis, l'homme baissa son regard sur les bras nus de la jeune fille et il vit une entaille sur son épaule qui dépassait légèrement de son chandail.

-Menteuse. Siffla l'homme en la tirant par le pied afin de l'allonger.

Louna gémit faiblement et tenta vainement de s'accrocher à quelque chose alors que Severus la tournait sur le ventre afin de pouvoir regarder son dos. Mais la jeune fille se débattit faiblement et se mit à ramper sur le matelas afin de pouvoir s'échapper. Snape la retint par la cheville et la ramena près de lui alors que Wolfy grondait dans sa direction.

-Tiens-toi tranquille.

-Non…Lâche-moi! Ne me touche pas…Dit faiblement Louna d'une voix rauque en essayant de se tourner sur le dos.

Wolfy vint près d'elle et lui lécha le visage afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Mais la jeune fille ne se calma pas. Agacé, l'homme plaqua une main ferme au niveau de la nuque afin de l'immobiliser partiellement. Louna ne put retenir une grimace de douleur et enfouit son visage dans le matelas afin d'étouffer un gémissement.

-Ne…Fais…Pas ça…Murmura l'adolescente, les mâchoires serrées.

Snape l'ignora et, de sa main libre, remonta lentement le chandail de Louna sur son dos. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Plus il remontait, plus les plaies semblaient nombreuses. Les blessures s'étaient toutes infectées et avaient mal coagulé, certaines ne s'étaient même pas refermées. Snape remarqua également la maigreur de l'adolescente. Chaque vertèbre était bien visible sous sa peau blanche et ses côtes paraissaient. Il rebaissa le chandail sur le dos de la jeune fille et se leva afin de sortir de la chambre. Louna se blottit contre le loup et voulu s'endormir mais, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. L'adolescente serra le poil de Wolfy entre ses mains alors que Snape entrait dans la pièce. Elle n'eut pas la force de se débattre lorsque l'home la ramena près d'elle et gémit en direction de Wolfy, redoutant ce qui allait se passer.

-Je te préviens, ça va chauffer et te faire mal. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tes blessures n'ont pas été nettoyées et la plupart d'entre elles sont infectées. Ça risque d'être long et pénible, j'aime mieux te le dire d'avance. Dit Snape en s'assoyant à côté de la jeune fille.

-Ne…Fais…Pas ça. Fiche-moi la…paix et va t'en…Articula Louna en tournant la tête vers l'homme

-Pour que je te laisse mourir et ensuite me retrouver dans les ennuis parce que tu n'es plus de ce monde? Tu peux toujours rêver. Tu m'as causé suffisamment d'ennuis cet été sans que tu m'en crées de nouveau beaucoup plus important.

Snape dégagea les cheveux de Louna de son dos et remonta à nouveau son chandail jusqu'à la nuque. Puis, il se pencha vers la table de chevet où il avait déposé, en entrant, un bol contenant un liquide d'une couleur orangée. Il le prit, trempa une compresse mais, lorsqu'il voulut nettoyer une plaie, il vit que Louna ramenait son chandail sur son dos avec sa main gauche. L'homme roula des yeux et d'un geste brusque, écarta la main de Louna. Il remonta le chandail et, sans lui laisser le temps de faire un seul mouvement, appliqua la compresse sur l'une des plaies. Puis, il commença à la nettoyer lentement, enlevant le sang séché qui s'y trouvait, alors que Louna serrait les poings sous la douleur. Comme l'avait dit Snape, le liquide chauffait extrêmement et Louna avait de la difficulté à se retenir de crier. Severus procéda ainsi pour les autres plaies sans se préoccuper des réactions de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était à moitié recroquevillée et serrait un pan de la robe à Snape d'une main alors que de l'autre, elle serrait la patte de Wolfy en gémissant de douleur. Au bout de ce qui avait semblé une éternité pour la jeune fille, l'homme finit de désinfecter les blessures. Louna haletait et son front était couvert de sueurs. Elle gémit longuement alors que son dos la faisait horriblement souffrir. Son dos était extrêmement sensible et le moindre mouvement lui était pénible, comme si des barres de métal se trouvaient derrière elle, la coinçant dans n'importe quel geste.

-Tu en as d'autre? Demanda l'homme

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle se recroquevilla du mieux qu'elle pouvait et baissa la tête, qu'elle enfouit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et de petites nausées lui montaient à la gorge.

-Tu as d'autres blessures, oui ou non?

Louna secoua frénétiquement la tête, mais Wolfy gronda et s'approcha d'elle. De son museau, il fouilla dans la tête de la jeune fille et se mit à la lécher en haut de l'oreille. Intrigué, Snape s'approcha de la tête de l'adolescente, qui plaqua une main à l'endroit où Wolfy l'avait léché. L'homme enleva la main de la jeune fille et dégagea ses cheveux afin de trouver la blessure. Il la trouva facilement puisque, à l'endroit où se trouvait la plaie, il manquait près d'un centimètre de largeur de cheveux sur un peu moins de dix centimètres de longueur. La plaie était longue et fine et était très infectée.

-Tu vas avoir mal. L'avertit Snape en trempant à nouveau la compresse dans le liquide orangé.

En effet, à peine eut-il déposé la compresse sur la blessure que Louna se crispa en gémissant de douleur. Elle posa une main sur celle de Snape et voulut planter ses ongles mais l'homme la repoussa de son autre main. Wolfy se coucha à ses côtés et gémit en lui léchant doucement les bras et le visage dans un geste de réconfort. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur lorsque l'homme découvrit la blessure à l'arrière de sa tête et qu'il la désinfecta.

-C'est tout? Tu n'en as pas d'autre de cacher?

Louna hocha frénétiquement la tête en allongeant difficilement les jambes.

-Tu en es certaine? Tu n'en caches pas d'autre, tu me le jures?

La jeune fille acquiesça et ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir pour oublier la douleur. Snape reposa le contenant, dont le liquide était maintenant rosé, et observa l'adolescente. Sa respiration était forte et elle serrait les mâchoires, comme si elle se retenait de gémir ou de crier. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Severus posa à plat sa main sur le dos de Louna et se concentra. L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux et tourna un regard méfiant en direction de l'homme, se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais, peu à peu, ce fut comme si la douleur s'envolait et Louna ressentit un étrange bien-être. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et, en quelques secondes, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond. Snape enleva sa main et ramena son chandail sur son dos.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu endurer tout ce mal? Demanda l'homme en se levant.

Wolfy l'observait, se demandant ce qu'il venait de faire à la jeune fille. Mais Snape ne lui accorda aucune attention et regarda Louna.

_C'est fou comme elle parait vulnérable ainsi. Elle qui est si fière, si orgueilleuse, qui parait si forte et agressive, la voilà qui est aussi faible qu'un chaton._ Pensa l'homme.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?! Tu as pitié d'elle?! Je te rappelle qu'elle est la fille de ton pire ennemi, Sirius Black! Tu sais, il a voulu te tuer lorsque vous aviez seize ans! Elle pourrait en faire autant dans quelques années! Tu aurais dû la laisser mourir et inventer qu'elle s'était rompue le cou! Tu n'aurais plus eu à l'endurer de l'été et tout le monde en aurait été débarrassé. Et puis, Black se serait probablement enlever la vie en apprenant que sa chère petite fille est morte. 2 pour 1!_ Pensa une autre voix

_Et après, nous serions dans les gros ennuis peut-être? Ils auraient fait enquête sur sa mort et auraient découvert qu'elle est morte empoisonnée par ses propres blessures! Et puis, regarde-la! Ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui ou cette semaine qu'elle voudra nous enlever la vie! De toute façon, nous pouvons toujours deviner ses pensées avant qu'elle ne commette la moindre chose. Et puis, elle n'est pas comme son père._ Pensa la première voix

_Tu sais que lorsqu'elle en aura l'occasion, elle se vengera! _

_Tais-toi, j'en ai assez de t'entendre!_

_Tu as pitié d'elle! Comme cette fameuse nuit, pas vrai?! Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Tu aurais dû la laisser mourir! _Pensa la deuxième voix

Snape secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées et reprit le contenant. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais, juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et fit signe à Wolfy, qui l'observait, de venir. L'animal ne bougea pas et continua de fixer l'homme d'un regard indéchiffrable. Snape l'appela à nouveau mais Wolfy refusa toujours de bouger, agitant sa queue dans un geste d'impatience.

-Aller, viens stupide bête! Je ne te tuerai pas et je ne te séparerai pas d'elle! Dit l'homme d'un ton impatient.

Le loup l'observa encore pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il tourna la tête vers l'adolescente et lui donna un coup de langue afin de s'assurer qu'elle dormait profondément. Lorsque Wolfy vit que Louna ne réagit pas, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme en grondant, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant, la queue haute et le poil du cou hérissé. Wolfy revint quelques minutes plus tard et sauta avec souplesse sur le lit. Il se coucha à nouveau à côté de Louna et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescente alors que celle-ci l'entoura de son bras. Wolfy soupira puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit.

Louna dormit tout le restant de la nuit de même que le jour suivant sans se réveiller une seule fois. Ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après-midi que Snape la réveilla pour lui faire boire la même potion que la veille. Il lui fit également boire une sorte de bouillon qui devait lui donner des forces, mais l'adolescente eut toutes les peines du monde à avaler ce mélange au goût amer. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit à nouveau.

Louna sursauta violement et se redressa, haletante, le corps couvert de sueur. Intrigué, le loup redressa la tête en direction de la jeune fille et la poussa du museau. Celle-ci fixait le vide, reprenant tranquillement sa respiration. Wolfy se redressa à son tour et lui donna un coup de langue au visage. L'adolescente cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

-Où est-ce que je suis?! Je ne suis plus dans cette pièce? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de la maison à Snape.

Wolfy, inquiet, gémit faiblement. Louna soupira longuement et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Wolfy. Lentement, son cerveau reconstitua les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis deux jours. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité venait de passer. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de lui enlever le voile qui l'avait plongé dans un état de semi conscience et maintenant, elle avait connaissance de tout. La maison était plongée dans le silence total et la pénombre régnait. Louna tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre et resta de longues minutes à fixer la lune, de même que les étoiles. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, la lune serait pleine.

-On va dehors Wolfy. Murmura-t-elle en relâchant le loup.

Wolfy émit un grognement réprobateur et, lorsque Louna tourna les yeux vers lui, sembla lui dire _Hors de question. Nous sommes en pleine nuit et tu n'as pas assez de force pour commencer à te promener!_

-J'ai assez de force! Regarde!

La jeune fille repoussa les couvertures et se tourna sur le côté du lit mais, lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, ses jambes refusèrent de la supporter et elle retomba sur le lit. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur et ramena ses jambes vers elle. Elle avait oublié la douleur et c'était comme si des milliers de poignards venaient de la transpercer de parts et d'autres. Wolfy lui lécha affectueusement le visage.

_Tu voies? Je te l'avais dit. Tu n'as rien mangé de consistant ces derniers jours alors ton corps manque d'énergie. De plus, avec toutes les blessures que tu as eues, tu t'es encore plus affaiblie. Ton corps n'a pas dû récupérer suffisamment, mais content de voir que ton esprit est revenu._ Sembla lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Justement, j'en ai assez d'être enfermée! Je veux sortir! Je veux aller dehors, dans la forêt.

_Attend que le jour se lève et d'avoir mangé quelque chose!_

Mais Louna ne l'écouta pas. Elle se tourna à nouveau sur le ventre et, lentement, se retourna et s'agrippa au bord du matelas. Elle voulut faire passer une jambe en dehors du lit, mais elle bascula au complet et se retrouva sur la moquette. Louna resta quelques secondes immobiles, à attendre que la douleur cesse, puis elle se retourna lentement sur le ventre et déplia ses membres. Wolfy gronda et sauta du lit pour rejoindre la jeune fille. Il se coucha près d'elle et attendit qu'elle s'accroche à lui.

-Tu as changé d'avis, Wolfy? J'imagine que toi aussi, tu avais hâte de retourner dehors, non? Murmura-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle s'approcha de l'animal en rampant et entoura son cou de ses bras, puis hissa le haut de son corps sur le dos du loup. Wolfy se remit debout sans trop de difficultés et commença à marcher, les pieds de Louna traînant sur la moquette. Mais, lorsqu'il fut devant l'escalier, il s'arrêta et gronda brièvement, ne sachant que faire. Louna regarda à son tour et, après quelques secondes, lâcha doucement Wolfy. Elle se tourna sur le dos et s'assit sur la moquette, puis s'avança jusqu'à la première marche, qu'elle descendit à l'aide de ses mains. Elle fit de même pour les autres marches et, lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière, elle essaya encore une fois de se lever. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre debout. Elle attendit que la douleur s'estompe, puis relâcha peu à peu le mur. Une fois qu'elle fut dégagée, elle fit un pas incertain, puis un deuxième. Ses efforts lui étaient pénibles à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait et du peu d'énergie qu'elle possédait. Néanmoins, elle continuait de faire des pas incertains en direction de la cuisine, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir aller dehors après avoir été enfermée tout ce temps. Wolfy restait à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'elle fasse un pas avant d'avancer à son tour. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle atteignit la porte permettant de sortir sur la cour. Sans se soucier de la possibilité que la porte ait été ensorcelée, Louna ouvrit difficilement la porte. Elle sentit un courant d'air frais pénétré dans la maison et la jeune fille resta plusieurs minutes à sentir le vent lui caresser le visage. Puis, elle sortit à l'extérieur et, après avoir refermé la porte, descendit lentement les quelques marches en se retenant sur la rampe. Une fois sur la pelouse, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et prit de grandes respirations, le nez levé vers le ciel.

-Enfin, la liberté. Murmura la jeune fille en rebaissant la tête quelques minutes plus tard.

Les mains enfouies dans l'herbe, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa vraiment l'ampleur de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait été séquestrée pendant des jours et avait failli mourir de ses blessures, un peu comme à l'orphelinat. Elle qui avait été libre pendant 2 années et qui trouvait que Poudlard et la maison de Snape lui brimait ce dont elle avait tant besoin, elle réalisait la fragilité de sa liberté. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle pouvait la perdre à n'importe quel moment, mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé que cela pourrait être si facile. Après tout, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un moment d'inattention et d'un coup sur la tête pour la perdre pendant un certain lapse de temps. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement sa liberté qu'elle pouvait perdre, Louna le savait. Elle s'était rendue compte également de la facilité avec laquelle Wolfy et elle avait été séparés. Louna n'avait jamais retenu Wolfy avec elle, il savait qu'il était libre de partir quand bon lui semblait et, à vrai dire, la jeune fille avait pensé que Wolfy serait parti lorsqu'il aurait été capable de chasser, mais le loup n'était jamais parti. Maintenant, leur relation était bien plus que maître-animal. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement et Louna doutait qu'il y ait bien des gens capable de comprendre leur animal comme elle comprenait Wolfy. Elle s'y était attachée et il était probablement le premier être à lequel elle s'attachait pour une si longue période. Il y avait Remus, mais cela ne faisait guère une année qu'elle le connaissait et elle ne pouvait parler d'un attachement durable. Elle tenait à lui, mais sans plus, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Et puis, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne s'attacher à personne. Mais Wolfy était arrivé à une période où elle croyait que tout était perdu et qu'elle allait mourir et le fait qu'il avait continué de la suivre avait créé un lien bien plus fort que ce que les gens pouvaient croire. Louna était toujours effrayée à l'idée que Wolfy puisse mourir avant elle et c'était ce qui allait vraisemblablement se produire puisqu'elle vivrait plus longtemps que lui, mais elle s'efforçait de repousser ce genre de pensées le plus loin possible dans sa tête et réussissait assez bien puisqu'elle y pensait rarement.

-Je t'aime Wolfy…Murmura-t-elle en serrant le plus qu'elle pouvait le loup contre elle.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le pelage de Wolfy et resta quelques secondes à respirer son odeur rassurante. Puis, elle se hissa à moitié sur son dos et le loup se mit à marcher tranquillement. Les étoiles dans le ciel commençaient à disparaître et une fine ligne grise se dessinait à l'horizon. Louna regardait le ciel défilé lentement, heureuse et soulagée d'enfin pouvoir se retrouver à l'extérieur.

-On va près du ruisseau Wolfy. Dit l'adolescente alors qu'ils entraient dans la forêt.

Louna prit une grande inspiration. Elle aimait l'odeur qu'avait la forêt, surtout lorsque le jour pointait à l'horizon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louna entendit le bruit familier de l'eau s'écoulant à travers les pierres. Elle lâcha doucement Wolfy et se leva en se retenant à un arbre. Puis, elle se mit à marcher lentement en direction de la rivière, regardant bien où elle mettait les pieds. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle se laissa à nouveau tomber à genoux et s'allongea sur le ventre. Elle regarda, ou plutôt écouta, la rivière pendant de longues minutes alors que Wolfy était entré dans l'eau afin de chasser les poissons. La noirceur se dissipa lentement pour laisser place à la clarté du jour, qui serait ensoleillé et chaud. L'adolescente regarda le loup d'un œil amusé alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper un poisson dans la semi pénombre. Louna observa l'animal pendant plusieurs minutes avant de boire, avec sa main, plusieurs lampées d'eau fraîche. L'eau lui fit un bien qu'elle n'aurait su décrire. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait rien bu et ce fut comme si l'eau lui donna une nouvelle force.

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la forêt à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres et réveillèrent ainsi les êtres endormis. Les oiseaux commencèrent à faire entendre leur chant alors que certains écureuils sortaient de leur nid. Louna regarda la nature s'éveiller, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder le lever du soleil, d'écouter le chant des oiseaux matinaux et de regarder la nature se réveiller. Autrefois, alors qu'elle vivait dans les forêts, elle regardait à chaque matin ce spectacle que trop d'humains négligent et, même, ignorent dû à leur emploi du temps trop chargé ou tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en prennent pas le temps, jugeant ce phénomène quotidien inintéressant.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsque Wolfy déposa devant elle un poisson qu'il venait de pêcher et de tuer. Louna sursauta légèrement et rouvrit les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ce poisson?! Tu viens de le tuer, je ne peux pas le remettre à l'eau. Lui dit-elle en regardant le poisson d'un regard dégoûté

_Mange-le. Ça va te redonner des forces._ Répondit le loup en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

-Je ne vais pas avaler ça! C'est dégoûtant!

_Fais-le cuire si tu veux, mais tu dois le manger. Je ne te donne pas le choix. Tu dois reprendre des forces._

-Ce n'est pas avec un poisson que je reprendrai des forces, comme tu le dis. Et puis, comment suis-je sensée le faire cuire si je n'ai rien pou faire du feu?

Wolfy la regarda longuement, puis eut l'air de dire _Ce que tu peux être idiote lorsque tu le veux_, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner vers la rivière. Louna le regarda s'éloigner, puis porta son regard sur le poisson déposé devant elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle comprit ce que Wolfy avait voulu dire à propos du feu. Se trouvant totalement stupide, elle se redressa et ramassa plusieurs branches mortes sur le sol de tailles différentes qu'elle empila, puis rassembla ce qu'elle avait de forces et réussit à produire une petite boule de feu, qu'elle lança sur le tas de branches. Le feu s'enflamma sur le coup alors que Louna éloignait ce qui risquait de prendre feu autour d'elle. Puis, elle sortit son canif d'une de ses poches et, d'un coup, enleva les entrailles du poisson, qu'elle jeta de côté sans même les regarder. Puis, elle prit une plus longue branche sur laquelle elle embrocha le poisson et le tendit au-dessus du feu. Elle tournait et tournait le poisson de chaque côté puis, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Wolfy revenait, elle ramena le poisson vers elle et le regarda d'un air dégoûté. Le loup vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la poussa du museau en grognant, l'incitant à manger. Lentement, elle détacha de petits morceaux de chaire qu'elle mangea et avala à contre cœur. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas le poisson, cela lui fit un bien fou de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Wolfy lui donna un autre poisson qu'il avait pêché et tué et grogna afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait le manger également.

-Non Wolfy. Je ne le mangerai pas, c'est dégoûtant! Mange-le! S'exclama-t-elle en lui redonnant le poisson.

_Non, TU le manges. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie besoin de reprendre des forces et de manger, c'est toi, alors tu le manges. Je vais aller t'en chercher un autre si tu ne le manges pas au plus vite!_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en grognant.

-Tu croies me faire peur? Dit Louna entre ses dents en lui tendant toujours le poisson.

Le loup montra les crocs, mais la jeune fille ne fut guère impressionnée. Elle mit une main sur le museau de l'animal et appuya dessus, ce qui força Wolfy à baisser la tête en grognant furieusement. Puis, Louna fit le même manège que pour le premier poisson, mais elle le mangea plus rapidement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle lança le restant du poisson à travers les arbres et s'allongea à nouveau, le dos appuyé contre un tronc. Wolfy se coucha à ses côtés et appuya sa tête sur les cuisses de l'adolescente, qui lui caressa la tête distraitement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil léger.

Ce n'est que vers 10 heures que Snape se réveilla. Il prit quelques minutes pour se réveiller complètement, puis se leva. D'un coup de baguette, son lit fut fait et, quelques minutes plus tard, Snape sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Louna afin de la réveiller, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entra de voir que l'adolescente ne s'y trouvait plus. Intrigué, l'homme fit le tour de la pièce et regarda sous le lit, mais en vain.

-Où est passée cette sale petite peste?! Elle n'est quand même pas sortie? Comment aurait-elle pu si elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout? Se demanda l'homme à voix basse.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître la carte devant lui. Lorsqu'il vit un point lumineux jaune, il grossit l'endroit et trouva ainsi où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire dans la forêt.

-Comment s'est-elle rendue là-bas?

Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir bien visualisé l'endroit où se trouvait Louna, il transplana. Comme il l'avait prévu, il apparut à côté de la jeune fille, qui se réveilla en sursaut et eut un mouvement de recul dû au bruit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Demanda Snape alors que Louna tournait la tête vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Répliqua l'adolescente entre ses dents.

Elle se frotta longuement les yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle.

-Comment t'es-tu rendue ici?

-J'ai volé. Des ailes m'ont poussé dans le dos à cause de tes potions. Ironisa Louna en tournant à nouveau la tête vers l'homme.

-Tu te trouves amusante j'imagine? Je te préférais lorsque tu étais incapable de bouger et de parler.

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un puissant grognement retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver devant Wolfy, qui grognait en montrant les crocs. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le loup passa devant l'homme et alla rejoindre Louna, toujours assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre l'arbre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Louna en posant sa main sur Wolfy.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question! Que fais-tu hors de la chambre alors que tu aurais dû y rester?

-Ça ne te regarde pas et tu ne m'as jamais dit que je devais rester enfermée dans cette chambre!

-Tu recommences déjà à être insupportable et tu n'es même pas guérie! Tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon?! Si tu veux que je te retourne là-bas, tu n'as qu'à me le dire ou sinon, tu n'ouvres la bouche que lorsque c'est nécessaire! Compris?! Dit sèchement Snape

Louna le fixa droit dans les yeux, mais ne répliqua rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ramena son visage vers l'avant et s'appuya sur Wolfy en soupirant longuement. Elle prenait comme une insulte personnelle ce qui était arrivé puisque cela signifiait pour elle qu'elle s'était affaiblie. Elle avait été incapable de remettre ne serait-ce la moitié de ce que Lucius lui avait fait subir et elle s'en voulait. Bien sûr, il avait utilisé la magie pour la blesser alors qu'elle avait été sans défense, mais elle avait honte d'avoir été aussi malade et d'en avoir été réduite à se faire soigner par Snape. De plus, sans aucune raison en particulier, Louna était certaine qu'elle aurait dû mourir lorsqu'elle s'était mise à avoir des convulsions. C'était un sentiment étrange et l'adolescente s'était sentie partir. Maintenant, elle devait sa vie, par deux fois, à Snape, un homme qu'elle détestait jusqu'ici, et cela la contrariait. Elle n'aimait pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un et voilà qu'elle apprend, quelques jours plus tôt, que Snape lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois alors qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience et elle ignorait quand cela c'était produit.

-Il est temps de rentrer maintenant et puis, qu'es-tu venue faire dehors à cette heure? Demanda l'homme d'une voix plus calme.

-Il fallait que je sorte, je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermée. Ça te pose un problème peut-être?! Répondit Louna entre ses dents

-Rentre à la maison.

L'adolescente roula des yeux et grogna faiblement, mais elle obtempéra. Elle s'accrocha à nouveau à Wolfy et se laissa traîner lentement à travers la forêt, ses pieds traînant sur le sol. Snape les regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques instants, puis les suivit. Ils sortirent de la forêt au bout de plusieurs minutes de marches et, une fois sur la pelouse, Snape retint Louna par le pied. Avant que Wolfy n'ait pu s'arrêter complètement, l'homme avait soulevé l'adolescente et la porta dans ses bras, un bras sous les genoux et l'autre sous les omoplates de la jeune fille.

-Lâche-moi. Je ne suis pas un bébé! S'indigna Louna en se débattant faiblement

Mais, au bout de plusieurs secondes, la jeune fille cessa de se débattre et lutta contre le sommeil alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers la maison à grands pas rapides. Mais, lorsque Snape arriva devant la porte, Louna somnolait légèrement. L'homme prononça quelques mots à voix basse et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra et se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier, qu'il grimpa deux marches à la fois. Une fois à l'étage, Snape entra dans la chambre de Louna et la remit sur ses pieds en la réveillant.

-Réveille-toi. Tu es parfaitement capable de te mettre seule au lit! Je reviens dans quelques instants pour t'apporter ta potion.

Louna ouvrit lentement les yeux alors que Snape sortait de la chambre. À contrecoeur, elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit. Elle soupira longuement, détestant être ainsi affaiblie et d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle préférait s'occuper d'elle-même sans que personne ne la dérange que d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Louna grogna de mécontentement lorsque Snape revint, mais se força à avaler la potion qu'il lui donna sans rechigner afin qu'il parte plus vite.

-Et maintenant, tu dors. Ce n'est pas le moment de retourner dans la forêt, tu auras d'autre temps bientôt pour y aller. Lui dit Snape en reprenant le gobelet que Louna lui tendait.

Trop épuisée pour parler, Louna grogna de mécontentement alors que l'homme sortait de la pièce. Mais un regard de Wolfy la fit cesser et elle s'allongea, puis se blottit contre le loup et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, vers la fin de l'après-midi. Elle s'étira longuement et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait légèrement à décliner et des nuages avaient envahi le ciel. Louna bailla longuement et se tourna vers Wolfy, qui avait sauté du lit afin de s'étirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire? On retourne dans la forêt? Demanda Louna avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

_Non, pas ce soir. Il vaut mieux que tu gardes tes forces pour récupérer plus vite._

-Garder mes forces, tu parles! J'en ai assez d'être enfermée! Je veux sortir d'ici!

_Justement. Si tu attends encore une journée ou deux, tu seras parfaitement rétablie et à ce moment, on pourra aller dehors autant qu'on le veut. Plus tu garderas tes forces, plus vite tu guériras et plus vite tu pourras reprendre l'ancienne vie que tu avais. _

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, à ce moment, elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier. Elle se redressa sur son coude et fixa l'entrée de la chambre, où apparut quelques secondes plus tard Snape.

-Il me semblait t'avoir entendu parler. Alors, il te répond, ou bien tu le fais parler? Demanda sarcastiquement l'homme en pointant Wolfy.

-Tu serais surpris de savoir ce qu'il dit à ton sujet. Répliqua Louna

-Ah vraiment? Intéressant. Tiens, bois. Dit l'homme en lui tendant à nouveau un gobelet

-Encore? Tu ne trouves pas que j'en ai assez eu? Cette potion est vraiment dégoûtante!

-Tu en as encore jusqu'à demain minimum, maintenant, cesse de discuter et bois!

-Depuis quand tu es docteur?

-Depuis quand l'es-tu? Répliqua Snape en lui mettant le verre dans les mains.

Louna grogna, puis prit une grande inspiration et avala la potion d'un coup. Elle lança le gobelet à Snape et toussa légèrement à cause du breuvage.

-Tourne-toi.

-Pourquoi?! Demanda sèchement la jeune fille en le fixant d'un œil méfiant

-Pour que je puisse voir si tes plaies guérissent bien et qu'elles ne se soient pas réinfectées.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?! Aucune d'entre elles n'a été nettoyée lorsque je les ai eues et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal alors pourquoi il faudrait les nettoyer la deuxième fois?! Elles ont guéri la première fois, alors elles guériront la deuxième fois sans que tu aies besoin de les voir à nouveau. Et tu ne les aurais jamais vues si j'aurais eu plus de forces!

-Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu n'es guère en état de te rebeller, petite Black. Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu as été assez idiote pour ne pas les nettoyer, mais cette fois, c'est différent.

-Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi ça? Parce que tu es là pour nettoyer et désinfecter mes blessures? Demanda sarcastiquement Louna alors que Wolfy sautait sur le lit afin de la rejoindre.

-Parce que Malfoy t'a peut-être jeté un sort en te faisant subir ce sortilège et je serais surpris que tu me dises que tu veux vivre avec un sortilège de magie noire dans ton corps qui te contrôle. Comme tu détestes n'importe quelle source d'autorité qui te dit quoi faire, tu ne voudrais sûrement pas vivre avec un sortilège qui en fasse de même. Alors c'est pour cette raison, et aussi parce que j'en ai assez de discuter avec toi, que tu vas te tourner sans rechigner et me laisser voir tes plaies si tu ne veux pas que je t'y force à l'aide d'un sort.

Louna plissa les yeux et fixa son regard dans le sien pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle réfléchissait à ce que l'homme venait de dire, se demandant si elle devait le croire ou non. Elle se rappelait que Malfoy avait bel et bien utilisé un sortilège de magie noire afin de la torturer en lui rouvrant les cicatrices qu'elle avait dans le dos, mais elle ignorait totalement si le sort était toujours présent en elle et si Snape ne mentait pas avec cette théorie. Certes, il avait raison de dire qu'elle détestait toute forme d'autorité qui puisse lui dire quoi faire et qu'elle ne voudrait pas vivre avec un sortilège qui lui dicte quoi faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus donner raison à Snape. Un grognement de Wolfy la persuada finalement de le laisser voir s'il n'y avait aucun sortilège qui soit resté à l'intérieur de son corps. Et puis, elle dû s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas en état de discuter, encore moins de se rebeller comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle s'assit sur le lit en lui tournant le dos et croisa les bras sur son ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Snape remontait le chandail dans le dos de l'adolescente alors que celle-ci se raidissait en grognant faiblement.

-Comment as-tu pu te faire cela? Demanda Snape en observant les plaies

-Je m'auto flagellais régulièrement il y a quelques années. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna alors que l'homme laissait retomber le chandail sur son dos.

Severus lui donna un léger coup inoffensif sur le côté de la tête alors que l'adolescente se tournait vers lui afin de lui faire face.

-Alors, _docteur_, quelque chose à déclarer? Ironisa l'adolescente en le fixant d'un regard chargé de reproches.

-Il ne semble pas y avoir de sort. Comment as-tu eu toutes ces blessures?

-Je te l'ai dit, je m'auto flagellais, et cet imbécile de Malfoy a trouvé amusant de rouvrir toutes les cicatrices alors que je pouvais à peine bouger. Il n'est qu'un sale lâche. Dit amèrement Louna en se laissant tomber sur le dos, les genoux relevés.

-Tu mens pour la première partie, Black. Comment t'es tu fait toutes ces blessures?

-Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir?! Ça ne te regarde pas! C'est ma vie et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'y intéresses soudainement alors que tu étais prêt à te débarrasser de moi avant de m'envoyer lâchement chez Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu as pitié de moi parce que tu as découvert que j'ai le dos couvert de cicatrices? Tu veux avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter aux autres professeurs débiles de Poudlard lors de la rentrée?

-Non.

-Ou tu veux raconter cette _intéressante_ découverte au vieux sénile pour en rire un bon coup? Tu veux écrire une tragique histoire et il te manque un détail?! S'exclama furieusement Louna en se redressant

-Tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination, Black.

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu absolument le savoir?! Tu t'intéresses à ce qui m'est arrivé, tu as pitié de moi, et tu veux m'aider?! Jamais, t'entends?!

-Comme je t'ai réchappée de la mort et que ton…_Charmant _loup est celui qui a absolument voulu que je regarde ton dos, je croyais pouvoir au moins savoir comment tu as eu toutes ces cicatrices puisque je sais maintenant que ton dos en est couvert.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?! Dit furieusement Louna en tournant la tête vers Wolfy, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

_Il fallait que tu te fasses soigner et comme il était le seul présent, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? Que je ne fasse rien en laissant les blessures déjà infectées t'affaiblir encore plus que tu ne l'étais? _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en grognant faiblement, les oreilles basses.

-Tu ne te rappelles probablement pas puisque tu étais trop faible, mais tu as protesté…Légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croies? Que je suis tombée une cinquantaine de fois? Eh bien non. Je me suis seulement fait battre à plusieurs reprises, enfin, à chaque jour que j'ai passé dans ce foutu orphelinat. Maintenant laisse ton imagination faire le travail et tu devrais réaliser facilement que je ne me suis pas seulement fait battre qu'avec des coups de pied ou de poing. Maintenant, tu dois être heureux de savoir que j'ai bel et bien été _corrigée_ lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Dit amèrement Louna entre ses dents.

-Tu as été frappée avec des…choses? Demanda Snape d'une voix hésitante après plusieurs secondes de silence

-Si tu tiens absolument à le savoir, ne t'arrête pas aux coups de ceinture, laisse ton imagination travailler, pour une fois qu'elle travaille. Dit Louna en roulant des yeux, se laissant tomber à nouveau sur le dos.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu as besoin que je te fasse un dessin? J'ai eu des coups de ceinture sans et avec la boucle, j'ai eu des coups d'une lanière de cuire, j'ai été coupée, avec un couteau, à une ou deux reprise, j'ai été brûlée quelque fois, j'ai été jetée sur du verre brisé et je crois que c'est tout, j'en ai peut-être oublié un ou deux. Ces foutus lâches d'enfant de pute se mettaient à plusieurs quelque fois pour me _punir_. Ils m'immobilisaient et l'un d'eux me frappait. Il me droguait quelque fois. Ne pense pas que je parle de la drogue qui te fait planer sur un petit nuage, je parle de celle qui t'empêche de bouger et qui t'endors à moitié. Ils adoraient ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de m'attraper pour me frapper.

-Personne n'est allé se plaindre de ce que tu endurais? Demanda Snape

-Oh, tout le monde le savait. Mais les autres gars de l'orphelinat étaient bien contents puisque ce n'étaient pas eux qui recevaient les coups car je les recevais à leur place. Et puis, le directeur de l'orphelinat était celui qui me frappait le plus, et il était le plus fort de tous les autres intervenants. Tous les autres enfants le craignaient, sauf moi. Les autres gars suppliaient les responsables d'arrêter de les frapper, mais moi non. Tu voies, les responsables m'aimaient bien parce que j'étais un _model résistant_. Et si tu veux parler du gouvernement, il ne voit que ce qu'il veut voir. Le directeur me cachait lors de leur visite. Personne en dehors de l'orphelinat ne savait qu'il y avait une fille à l'intérieur puisque c'était un orphelinat pour garçon. Et maintenant, dis-moi pour quelle raison ma vie t'intéresse soudainement! Tu veux écrire un livre peut-être?! Tu en sais déjà trop et ces détails ne sont pas de tes affaires!

-Je ne t'ai pas tordu un bras pour que tu me répondes.

-Tu aurais fini par me faire boire une potion qui fait dire la vérité, j'en suis sûre. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-J'aurais dû penser à cela. Répliqua Snape en ricanant méchamment.

-Tu n'y avais pas pensé? Moi qui croyais que tu aurais pensé à quelque chose d'aussi simple.

-Est-ce que tu…Tu as été…

-Violée? Termina Louna après un moment de silence de la part de l'homme.

Snape acquiesça en tournant la tête alors que Louna gloussa d'un rire étrange.

-Que veux-tu entendre? Tu aimerais que je réponde oui, pas vrai? Demanda l'adolescente avec un rictus moqueur.

Elle fixa pendant plusieurs secondes l'homme, qui évitait toujours son regard chargé de reproches.

-En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde? En rien. Peut-être que j'ai été violée, peut-être que je ne l'ai pas été. Peut-être m'est-il arrivé autre chose. Après tout, j'étais enfermée avec une bande de garçons dont la moitié étaient des adolescents, ou près de l'être.

Un autre moment de silence s'installa entre Louna, qui sembla trouver la situation amusante, et Snape, qui trouvait le moment très inconfortable. Après près d'une minute ou deux de silence prolongé, l'homme tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas été, et personne ne m'a jamais rien fait si ce n'est que de me donner des coups. Je ne les attirais pas sexuellement il faut croire, il prenait simplement plaisir à me cogner dessus. Maintenant, à ton tour de répondre à des questions qui ne me regardent pas. Dit Louna en fronçant les sourcils, redressant son dos et ses épaules.

-Si tu croies que je-

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu as voulu savoir des choses qui ne te regardaient pas alors c'est à mon tour de te demander des questions. Qu'est-ce que tu croies? Que tu pourrais savoir des petites choses sur moi sans que je ne te demande rien en retour?! Coupa Louna d'un ton agressif

-Si quelqu'un doit quelque chose, c'est toi.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas été en mesure de t'envoyer promener pour que tu me foutes la paix alors que tu me _sauvais_ la vie, il y a quelque jour.

-Que veux-tu savoir qui pourrait satisfaire ta curiosité et que tu cesses de me parler pour la journée?

-Tu connais Malfoy depuis longtemps?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Parce que je veux le savoir!

-Oui. Ta curiosité est satisfaite maintenant? Tu peux arrêter de me déranger?

-Pas encore. Tu es un mangemort, pas vrai? Demanda Louna en fixant l'homme dans les yeux.

-D'où sors-tu ce mot? Siffla Snape entre ses dents.

Mais Louna ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, d'un geste brusque, se donna une poussée et attrapa le poignet gauche de l'homme. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu retirer son bras, la jeune fille releva la manche et découvrit la même marque que Lucius.

-Je m'en doutais. Tu n'es qu'un sale chien servant. Celui de cet imbécile de Voldemort et de Dumbledore?!

-Ce point ne te regarde pas, Black! Rappelles-toi que si tu parles de cela, personne ne te croira et je ferai en sorte que tu n'en parles jamais. Siffla Snape en repoussant Louna.

-Tu croies me faire peur? C'est plutôt toi qui a peur. Ton _cher_ _ami_ m'a proposé d'aller rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts. Amusant, non? Dit la jeune fille d'une voix moqueuse.

-Vraiment? Que lui as-tu répondu?

-D'aller se faire foutre. Je lui ai aussi dit que je ne suis pas aussi lâche que lui, que je ne serai le chien de personne et que je ne ramperai devant personne.

-Il a dû apprécier.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Tu fais de la magie noire?

-Peut-être.

-Tu peux me l'apprendre? Demanda-t-elle sans hésitation.

-Hors de question! Maintenant tais-toi et dors! Dit Snape d'un ton autoritaire.

-Une dernière chose! Tu m'as sauvé la vie…deux fois. La deuxième était il y a quelques jours. Quelle est la première fois?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ça me regarde puisque c'est MA vie que tu as sauvée! S'exclama Louna en s'agenouillant sur son lit

-Non, ça ne te regarde pas maintenant tais-toi et dors.

-Pas tant que je ne le saurai pas! C'est cet imbécile de Malfoy qui me l'a dit si tu veux savoir! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m'as sauvé deux fois alors que tu me détestes! J'ai le droit de savoir en quelle circonstance tu m'as sauvée la première fois!

-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires et tu le sauras lorsque je le déciderai! Maintenant tu te tais et tu dors!

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu savoir tous ces détails sur ma vie? Ce n'est sûrement pas parce que tu étais curieux de savoir ce qui m'est arrivée! Pourquoi et quand m'as-tu sauvé pour la première fois?! S'exclama Louna avec colère

-La ferme! S'écria l'homme alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait déjà à rouvrir la bouche

L'adolescente garda tant bien que mal le silence et fixa l'homme d'un regard meurtrier. Wolfy se mit à grogner en direction de Snape afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de sortir de la pièce.

-Couche-toi et dors, ça t'aidera à guérir. Dit Snape d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder calme.

-Je déteste avoir des dettes envers quelqu'un et je te dois deux fois ma vie alors que je ne dois rien à personne d'autre!

-Tu ne me dois rien puisque de toute façon, je ne veux rien de toi. Maintenant, tu auras la conscience tranquille!

Puis, il tourna les talons et sortit, mais il ne s'éloigna pas de la pièce afin d'entendre ce que la jeune fille ferait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit murmurer.

-Il n'est qu'un sale imbécile, Wolfy. Il n'aurait jamais dû me sauver la vie! Murmura Louna en prenant la tête du loup entre ses mains, ignorant que Snape se trouvait à quelques pas de la porte laissée ouverte.

_Tu aurais voulu mourir peut-être?_ Eut l'air de demander Wolfy en grognant

-Au moins, je ne lui devrais rien. Répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence

_Tu aurais préféré perdre ta vie au profit de ne rien devoir à personne? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, même si tu détestes cela. Et puis, il faudrait que tu lui sauves la vie deux fois, quand auras-tu cette possibilité? Probablement jamais._

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et regarda par la fenêtre, le regard perdu. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fut perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que les phrases que lui avait dites Draco lui reviennent en mémoire. Elles tournèrent et retournèrent dans sa tête plusieurs fois avant que Louna décide de les chasser. Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre et pensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit.

-Cet imbécile de Draco a raison, Wolfy. Si Harry n'existerait pas, ma vie ne serait pas un enfer et je ne serais pas coincée ici. Murmura Louna en regardant à nouveau le loup.

_Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé Louna. Ça ne sert à rien de perdre ton temps en supposition ou à chercher à savoir ce qui serait arrivé._

-Je sais…Mais il est la principale cause de tout ce qui est arrivé! Il le payera.

_Louna! Ce n'est pas sa faute! Il était bien trop jeune pour avoir fait quelque chose à quelqu'un. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il est la principale source de tes problèmes si tu ne connais même pas toute ton histoire?_

-Je connais toute mon histoire!

_Il te manque le début, Louna. Sirius te l'a racontée, mais il lui manque également une petite partie._

-Black ment, Wolfy! Et pourquoi parles-tu de lui?

_Parce qu'il est ton père, Louna! Et qu'il t'a raconté le début de ton histoire lorsque tu l'as vu._

-Je n'ai pas de père! Cet imbécile de Black a raconté n'importe quoi! Si Potter n'existerait, rien de ce qui est arrivé ne serait arrivé. Dit Louna en se détournant de Wolfy.

Le loup grogna férocement, voulant inciter la jeune fille à le regarder, mais elle garda obstinément son regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Wolfy se tût et se coucha. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Louna fut de même et appuya sa tête sur le ventre de l'animal, qui grogna faiblement, puis s'arrêta.

-Tu as tellement tort. Murmura Snape après quelques minutes de silence.

Puis, il s'éloigna de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne.

Louna se réveilla encore très tôt le lendemain et, dès qu'elle fit le premier mouvement, elle remarqua qu'elle avait plus de forces que les derniers jours. Heureuse de ce progrès, elle se leva et fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait tenir debout sans se tenir au mur. Ainsi se passèrent les jours suivant. Louna retrouvait peu à peu ses forces, pour son plus grand plaisir, et pouvait ainsi recommencer à aller dans la forêt. Au bout de 4 jours, l'adolescente fut entièrement guérie. Ses blessures s'étaient cicatrisées, ses forces étaient revenues de même que son endurance. Elle s'était retrouvée plusieurs fois en ville et avait refait sa réserve en plus d'y voler ses repas.

Cependant, bien que la forme physique de Louna était revenue, son état psychologique n'était toujours pas le même. Louna avait honte de s'être fait battre ainsi par Lucius et devenait de plus en plus amer envers elle-même. Elle savait que Malfoy était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et c'était justement là le problème. La jeune fille détestait admettre ce genre de chose, ayant trop d'orgueil et de fierté. Même si Louna se disait que Malfoy avait utilisé la magie, de même que la magie noire, elle continuait d'éprouver la honte dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Elle avait également honte d'avoir été aussi faible lorsqu'elle était malade. Tellement faible que Snape avait dû la porter parce qu'elle était incapable de marcher et cette pensée donnait un frisson dans le dos de l'adolescente. Encore une fois, Louna se disait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, qu'elle avait été malade, donc elle n'avait pu contrôler ses actes, mais une partie d'elle-même lui criait le contraire. L'adolescente essayait tant bien que mal de faire taire cette voix, mais elle y parvenait difficilement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Snape, qui avait conscience de l'état de la jeune fille, n'en pouvait plus de la voir ainsi. Il prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et écrivit un court message qu'il envoya par la suite. Lorsque Louna revint ce soir-là, elle eut à peine de le temps de rentrer que Snape lui annonça:

-Fait tes bagages.

-Pourquoi?! Demanda Louna, méfiante, les yeux plissés.

-Parce que demain matin à la première heure, tu t'en vas chez Lupin! Dit sèchement Severus

-Quoi?!

-Tu t'en vas chez Lupin. Je lui ai envoyé un message.

-Vraiment? Il ne voudra pas me voir puisqu'il s'en veut encore. Tu perds ton temps, je n'irai pas. Répliqua Louna avec un rictus.

-Je me fiche qu'il veuille te voir ou non. Je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Demain, tu pars!

-Je n'irai pas!

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix à toi non plus. Je suis persuadé que vous aurez plein de choses à vous raconter! Et puis, peut-être que le changement d'air te remettra les idées en place. Dit sèchement Snape avant de monter l'escalier.

Louna plissa les yeux et grogna. Que voulait dire exactement Snape dans sa dernière phrase? L'adolescente resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où Snape s'était trouvé, puis monta à son tour l'escalier afin de se rendre dans la chambre.

-Remus ne voudra pas me voir! Pourquoi suis-je obligée d'aller chez lui? Demanda à haute voix Louna en claquant la porte.

_Pourquoi Remus ne voudrait pas te voir? Cela fait suffisamment longtemps que ce qu'il a fait est arrivé, il n'est pas stupide. Et puis, te changer les idées te fera du bien. Si seulement tu pourrais cesser de te tourmenter pour des choses dont tu n'y peux absolument rien._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy, le regard sévère.

-Il aurait pu me redonner ma liberté, ça aurait été beaucoup plus utile. Cracha Louna après quelques minutes de silence en s'asseyant sur la moquette, face à la fenêtre.

_Patience. Tu la retrouveras bientôt_.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu n'en as pas la moindre idée?!

Puis, Louna s'allongea sur le plancher et se recroquevilla. Wolfy vint se blottir contre elle et lui donna un coup de langue réconfortant en pleine figure. Peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent.

_Et voila! Ça été plus long que je le pensais! Nous sommes le 18 mars, 23h10! Bon,je sais que mes personnages n'agissent pas comme ils devrait, mais c'est fait exprès,donc je le sais ce nest pas moi qui est perdu! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewver!(en fait, il n'y en a que deux, merci beaucoup!!C'est très apprécier!)Avant de poster le prochain chapitre, j'ai décidé de retaper mes premiers chapitre!enfin, jécris un nouveau chapitre, je retape un chapitre,jécris un nouveau chapitre, ainsi de suite vous avez comprisentk! J'espère que vous aviez apprécier! _

_Byebye!_

_Louna_


	39. Vacances

D.A: Tout est à J,K Rowling sauf mon histoire et mes personnages!

N.A: Bonjour tout le monde! Je commence le chapitre…39? Oui, je crois que c'est le 39. Nous sommes le 4 avril 2007 et il est 6h49 du matFais au moins 10 minutes que je suis réveillée et j'ai de l'écoleDésolée, c'est des détails insignifiants. Combien d'entre vous lisent le N.A? J'ai réécrit le chapitre 3! Si quelques-uns d'entre vous ça lui tente d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, go ahead! Après ce chapitre, je vais retaper le chapitre 4! Ils en ont tous besoin au moins jusqu'au chap 15! Bon entk! Voici le chapitre 39! READ N ENJOY! Les reviews sont toujours appréciés

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-Il aurait pu me redonner ma liberté, ça aurait été beaucoup plus utile. Cracha Louna après quelques minutes de silence en s'asseyant sur la moquette, face à la fenêtre.

_Patience. Tu la retrouveras bientôt_.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu n'en as pas la moindre idée?!

Puis, Louna s'allongea sur le plancher et se recroquevilla. Wolfy vint se blottir contre elle et lui donna un coup de langue réconfortant en pleine figure. Peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent.

**_Chapitre 39: Vacances_**

Comme à son habitude, Louna se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Le soleil se levait à peine et les oiseaux ne chantaient pas encore. L'adolescente resta un bon moment à fixer le plafond laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Pourquoi Snape voulait-il absolument l'envoyer chez Remus? Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, surtout avec ce qui s'était passé à la fin de l'année à Poudlard. Louna savait que Remus s'en voudrait encore et cette pensée l'exaspérait puisqu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle le lui avait dit, mais cela n'avait rien changé du côté de Remus, ce qui frustrait la jeune fille. Louna poussa un profond soupir et se redressa, puis regarda autour d'elle afin de voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à faire. Wolfy somnolait encore et Louna résista à l'envie de le réveiller par surprise. Il était rare que le loup dorme plus longtemps qu'elle puisque généralement, il se réveillait en même temps qu'elle.

-Tu n'es qu'un gros paresseux Wolfy. Dit-elle à voix basse

Le loup poussa un grognement et ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il se leva et s'étira longuement, mais à peine eut-il terminé que Louna l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol. Le combat fut ainsi amorcé et il dura plus de quinze minutes. Wolfy gagna l'affrontement. Penché au dessus de l'adolescente, les pattes avant plaquées sur les épaules de la jeune fille, le loup maintenait Louna et grognait en vainqueur. Mais l'adolescente ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-Tu crois que tu as gagné? Rêve toujours! Je te battrai la prochaine fois. Dit-elle en essayant de repousser le loup.

Mais celui-ci grogna davantage et approcha la gueule du cou de Louna.

-Va t'en! Aller! Dégage, le combat est fini! Dit la jeune fille en prenant la gueule du loup entre ses mains

Elle repoussa la gueule de l'animal et tenta d'enlever Wolfy de sur elle, mais celui-ci décida de se coucher sur son corps.

-Tu m'étouffes Wolfy! Je devrais te mettre au régime!

_Ce que c'est mignon de voir le petit louveteau que tu es tenter de se débattre._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avec un regard moqueur.

-Tu parles de toi? Répliqua difficilement la jeune fille en essayant tant bien que mal de se tourner sur le côté.

_Je parle de celle qui se tortille sous moi, idiote. _

Au bout de quelques secondes, Louna réussit à se débarrasser du loup et se leva. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une galette qu'elle avait volée la veille.

-Je n'ai rien pour toi. Va pêcher dans la forêt. Dit Louna d'un ton cassant en mangeant la galette.

Le loup grogna et vint renifler les poches de l'adolescente, mais il ne trouva rien qui aurait pu le satisfaire. Il attendit que la jeune fille ait terminé de manger et de se changer, puis il la suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre. Louna descendit d'un pas léger l'escalier, puis se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. Une fois que le loup fut dehors, elle referma la porte et inspira profondément l'air frais du matin. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la forêt à grands pas. Une fois rendue, elle inspira à nouveau l'odeur de la forêt qu'elle aimait tant, en particulier lorsqu'il était encore tôt. Wolfy se mit à courir, bondissant souplement afin d'éviter les racines. Louna le laissa faire et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignit à la rivière, où il s'affairait à attraper des poissons. La jeune fille le regarda faire pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se promena lentement entre les arbres tout en restant près de Wolfy.

-Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire? Demanda Louna en revenant près de la rivière au bout d'une trentaine de minutes

Wolfy, qui était sorti de l'eau, la regarda, attendant qu'elle poursuive sa phrase.

-On devrait s'échapper d'ici. Se débarrasser de ce stupide bracelet et quitter ce pays de merde pour ne plus qu'ils nous retrouvent. Poursuivit-elle d'un ton amer.

_Que fais-tu de Remus?_

-Remus doit encore s'en vouloir! Et puis, on ne lui doit rien! Rien ne nous retient ici! Pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps chez Remus pour se sauver? Snape sera forcé de m'enlever ce fichu truc sur la cheville! Une nuit, on se sauve, on saute dans un bateau et on part sans qu'ils puissent suivre notre trace. On va vivre comme on le faisait. On retrouverait notre liberté et tout ce que nous avions. Dit l'adolescente d'une voix rêveuse en regardant le ciel

_Ça serait vraiment intéressant, Louna, et, comme toi, j'aimerais pouvoir retourner vivre dans les forêts, mais je ne crois pas que Snape va t'enlever ce bracelet. Il se doute probablement que tu essaierais de t'enfuir. Il faudrait réessayer lorsque nous retournerons à l'école…Même s'il reste encore quelques semaines. _

Louna s'assoya sur le sol et croisa les bras. Elle voulait partir et oublier tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ces dernières semaines. Certes, l'humiliation de Lucius pesait lourd et elle ne cessait d'y penser, se reprochant de ne pas avoir été plus forte. Wolfy avait beau lui répéter qu'elle n'était pas à blâmer et que Lucius avait utilisé la magie alors qu'elle avait utilisé ses mains, ses pieds, bref sa force, elle ne pouvait empêcher une petite partie de son cerveau de penser le contraire. Cette petite partie réclamait également revanche. Mais Louna secoua la tête et se releva. Wolfy avait raison, elle devrait attendre encore un peu pour pouvoir tenter de réaliser sa volonté. Elle se tourna vers la rivière et resta un long moment à la fixer.

Ce fut un craquement sonore qui, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la ramena sur terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda sèchement Louna lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

-Que tu rentres faire tes bagages. Tu pars ce matin alors tu as intérêt à te dépêcher. Dit Snape d'une voix glaciale.

-Je n'irai nulle part! Je n'en ai pas envie et il ne voudra pas me voir.

-Tu te répètes, Black. Je t'ai dit, hier, que je me fiche qu'il veuille te voir ou non puisque je t'envoie là-bas.

-Et pourquoi tu tiens absolument à m'envoyer chez lui, hein?! Tu te sens mal parce que tu m'as envoyée chez ce crétin de Malfoy et maintenant, tu essaies de te racheter?! Tu perds ton temps! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant afin de lui faire face.

Ils se toisèrent pendant près d'une minute sans bouger ne serait-ce le petit doigt.

-Si tu n'es pas de retour dans quinze minutes, je reviendrai te chercher et te traînerai par la peau du cou jusqu'à ta chambre, compris? Dit finalement Snape.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répliquer, il transplana. Louna retint un cri de rage et donna un violent coup de pied sur le sol, faisant envoler de petites branches qui allèrent atterrir dans la rivière.

-Il m'énerve!

_N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui t'a sauvée après tout. _

-Merci Wolfy! J'avais _tellement_ besoin que tu me le rappelles! Vraiment, je croyais l'oublier! Dit sarcastiquement la jeune fille en foudroyant le loup du regard.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se mit à marcher rapidement à travers les arbres sans attendre Wolfy. Celui-ci la regarda partir, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'il le réalise. Il émit une plainte et couru jusqu'à la jeune fille, qui marchait toujours.

-Dégage! Dit sèchement Louna lorsque le loup l'eut rejoint

Elle se mit à courir à son tour, libérant d'une certaine manière la rage qu'elle gardait à l'intérieur d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle et que ses jambes refusèrent d'avancer qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et reprit son souffle. Wolfy, qui l'avait devancée, revint tranquillement vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle ait repris son souffle.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça.

_En effet. Et puis, je ne voulais pas ''dire'' ce que j'ai dit pour te le rappeler. Je voulais simplement dire ça comme ça._

-Et alors? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

Louna se releva et se remit à marcher, Wolfy à ses côtés. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la forêt et se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison de Snape. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à la porte de la cuisine, Louna entra, suivie de Wolfy.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit quinze minutes! Et non vingt! Lui dit l'homme lorsqu'elle passa devant le salon.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu as dit! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

-Tu recommences, Black! Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher à préparer tes choses!

-Vraiment?

Louna monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la chambre. Lorsque le loup fut entré, elle claqua rageusement la porte. Elle resta quelques minutes immobile, les poings serrés et la respiration bruyante, à fixer la forêt à travers la fenêtre. Puis, comme si elle avait reçut un choc, elle arpenta la pièce et ramassa tous les vêtements qui traînaient, puis les jeta dans le sac qu'elle venait de prendre. Louna sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier pour ensuite entrer dans le salon, Wolfy derrière elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque et, voyant que Snape ne la regardait pas, elle allongea le bras et prit un livre qu'elle enfouit dans son sac avant de le nouer. Une fois cette dernière chose faite, elle laissa tomber bruyamment le sac et fixa Snape en soupirant longuement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es finalement prête? Demanda sarcastiquement l'homme en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Si tu veux, je peux aller foutre le bordel dans toute la maison si tu trouves que je n'ai pas pris assez de temps. Répliqua l'adolescente.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers le foyer où il prit un récipient semblant contenir de la poudre. Snape prit une poignée qu'il lança dans le feu et se tourna vers l'adolescente en lui jetant une lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda la jeune fille en attrapant tant bien que mal l'enveloppe.

-Tu iras magasiner avec Lupin cette année. Il devrait _adorer_. Et tu reviens dans cinq jours, autrement, il sera trop tard pour que tu prennes ta potion.

-Quelle potion?

-Celle qui t'empêchera de devenir complètement sauvage à la pleine lune, comme la dernière fois, idiote. Maintenant, entre dans le foyer et pars! Tu vas au Chaudron Baveur, Lupin t'y attendra s'il a bien reçu ma lettre.

-Et si je dis une autre destination que le Chaudron Baveur? Tu ne pourras rien faire. Dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais en entrant dans le foyer.

-Dis-toi que j'entendrai ta destination et que j'y serai avant toi pour te ramener par la peau du cou.

Louna grogna, mais ne dit rien. Tenant son sac d'une main, elle tenta de prendre Wolfy de l'autre, mais en vain. Elle dû tenir Wolfy avec ses deux bras tout en tenant son sac dans une main.

-Tu as l'air ridicule, Black. Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur alors que l'adolescente essayait d'enlever une mèche de sa figure

-Va te faire foutre.

-Quand je vais mettre la poudre, tu diras ta destination.

Snape s'approcha et, lorsqu'il versa la poudre à nouveau sur les flammes, Louna annonça clairement sa destination. Puis, tout se mit à tourner et Louna se sentit projeter dans les airs. Elle serra Wolfy contre elle et ferma les yeux, détestant voir tout tourner autour d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds toucher à nouveau le sol qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Mais elle perdit l'équilibre et eut juste le temps de relâcher Wolfy avant de tomber sur le côté. Elle resta quelques secondes sur le sol, attendant que le tournis cesse, puis se releva.

-Est-ce que ça va, Louna? Demanda la voix de Remus

-Je déteste ce moyen pour se déplacer. Répondit-elle sèchement en ignorant les quelques sorciers ou sorcières qui la regardaient étrangement.

Elle se pencha afin de prendre son sac, mais Remus fut plus rapide qu'elle et ils sortirent de la taverne.

-Qu'as-tu envie de faire? Demanda Remus une fois à l'extérieur

-Snape m'a donné ça. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'achète ces trucs avant de retourner chez lui. Dit Louna en lui montrant la lettre.

-Tu as envie de magasiner?

-Non.

-Bien, moi non plus.

-En fait, je n'ai pas envie d'acheter ces stupides livres. Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette école de merde! Dit furieusement la jeune fille.

-Louna. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

-Vraiment? Il me semble que non.

-Où veux-tu aller?

-Dans la forêt!

-Je parle pour cet après-midi, Louna.

-Je n'en sais rien. Ailleurs qu'ici. Répondit l'adolescente en le regardant.

-Dans ce cas, rentrons chez moi. Répondit simplement Remus sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Louna soupira longuement. Comme elle s'en était doutée, Remus s'en voulait encore. Il avait évité de la regarder jusqu'ici et il régnait un certain malaise entre eux. Le moment qu'ils avaient passé à la fin de l'année dans la clairière, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était son parrain, n'avait été qu'un instant caché par Remus dont Louna s'était toujours douté. Elle savait que Remus s'en voulait encore au fond de lui-même malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Mais, selon elle, il devait arrêter de s'en vouloir après tout le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le soir où il l'avait mordue.

La jeune fille suivait Remus sans le quitter du regard. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, ils étaient sortis de Londres et se trouvaient maintenant en banlieue, où les maisons étaient un peu plus espacées et la circulation moins dense. Wolfy marchait à côté de Louna d'un air ennuyé.

-Tu habites dans ce coin? Demanda Louna après une trentaine de minutes

-Non, mais je voulais m'éloigner suffisamment des moldus avant de transplaner, ce sera plus rapide. Tu as déjà essayé?

-Plus d'une fois avec cet imbécile de Snape. Répondit-elle avant de s'élancer sur Wolfy

Le loup fit un bond de côté et voulut charger à son tour, mais Louna fut plus rapide et l'attrapa, mais Wolfy ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour se libérer. Ils se poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Remus les arrête afin qu'ils puissent transplaner. La jeune fille prit Wolfy dans ses bras alors que Remus lui prit étroitement le bras. Puis, ils transplanèrent. Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, Louna relâcha Wolfy et regarda la maison. Elle était plus petite que celle de Snape et ne comportait qu'un étage. Elle était également plus vieille. Un petit perron surmonté de colonnes se trouvait en avant de la maison, lui donnant un petit aspect accueillant.

-Si nous entrions? Proposa Remus, mal à l'aise.

Louna haussa les épaules et le suivit. La maison était isolée des autres et une forêt se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la maison. Louna eut un rictus et comprit pourquoi Remus avait choisi cet endroit.

-Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est chez moi. Dit Remus lorsque Louna fut entrée avec Wolfy.

Louna regarda autour d'elle d'un regard amusé et dû admettre que Remus avait raison. En face d'eux se trouvait la cuisine, à droite, le salon et un long corridor se trouvait sur la gauche. La maison grinçait quelques fois de même que le plancher. L'homme conduisit la jeune fille dans le corridor, où se trouvaient plusieurs portes fermées menant à des pièces. Remus en ouvrit une et entra, l'adolescente derrière lui.

-Ce sera ta chambre pour ton petit séjour. Dit Remus en déposant le sac sur le plancher de bois.

Louna acquiesça, mais ne dit rien. La pièce était petite, mais l'adolescente ne s'en formalisait pas, pas plus qu'elle se préoccupait de la grandeur et de l'apparence de la maison.

-Ce n'est pas très grand, mais…

-Remus, j'ai passé ma vie dans des orphelinats. Je ne me préoccupe pas de l'apparence d'une maison, ni de sa grandeur, ni de la grandeur d'une chambre. Je dormais avec les autres enfants et je m'en foutais. Dit Louna en roulant des yeux.

Remus acquiesça, puis regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise. Louna l'observa, les yeux plissés, cherchant son regard. Mais, voyant qu'il refusait de la regarder au bout d'une minute, Louna se détourna et alla vers le lit. Elle bondit souplement dessus et se mit à sauter sous le regard amusé de Wolfy.

-Louna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés

-Je saute. Répondit-elle simplement

-Louna, arrête.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix

-Parce que ce n'est pas un trampoline et ce n'est pas fait pour sauter. Arrête s'il te plaît.

Après un dernier bond, Louna sauta sur le plancher et se retrouva devant Remus.

-Tu as des règles à me donner? Demanda-t-elle amèrement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme.

Il détourna les yeux et sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

-Ne détruis rien. Ne te laisse pas traîner et ne reviens pas trop tard si tu sors. Sinon, je crois que tu es suffisamment vieille et intelligente pour juger par toi-même. Répondit Remus avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Faut croire qu'il y a des imbéciles qui me prennent encore pour une enfant. Dit Louna

Remus fronça les sourcils et la regarda pendant quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Tu parles de Snape? Demanda Remus, incertain.

Louna acquiesça puis retourna vers le lit, où elle s'y laissa tomber.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Parce qu'il m'impose un couvre-feu, dont je ne respecte pas, il m'a foutu un bracelet à la cheville avec lequel il peut savoir où je suis. Je ne peux pas sortir de la ville à cause du foutu bracelet, il m'a enlevé ma baguette, même si je ne m'en sers pas vraiment à l'école. Tu vois le genre de truc que je veux dire. Répondit-elle en se laissant glisser sur le plancher

Remus ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Louna eut terminé son énumération. La jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard en juin. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas les règles et n'endurait pas l'autorité, surtout pas celle de Snape. Son rêve de retourner vivre dans la forêt, libre de tout, ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité face à ce qu'il avait fait à l'avant-dernière pleine lune et il savait, plutôt ressentait, que Louna était exaspérée par son attitude, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

-Vers quelle heure as-tu l'habitude de manger? Demanda l'homme, hésitant

-Je mange quand j'ai faim. Je ne regarde jamais l'heure. Répondit Louna en le regardant d'un regard interrogateur après quelques secondes de silence.

Remus acquiesça, puis sortit lentement de la pièce sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Louna haussa les épaules, puis s'élança vers Wolfy. Mais celui-ci l'évita d'un bond sur le côté. Il bondit aussitôt sur l'adolescente et la prit par la gorge avant de la plaquer sur le sol. Louna croisa les bras et attendit que le loup enlève sa mâchoire de sa gorge avant de bouger. Mais Wolfy n'avait pas l'intention de la relâcher maintenant. Un grognement de vainqueur roulait au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il continuait de la maintenir immobile, comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas de taille à se battre contre lui.

-Dégage Wolfy. Dit Louna d'un ton impatient en le repoussant

Mais le loup ne lâcha pas sa prise et grogna de mécontentement.

-Va t'en! Aller, lâche-moi!

Le loup se coucha sur elle et continua de grogner, maintenant toujours sa gorge entre ses crocs.

-Wolfy, lâche-moi ou tu n'auras pas de pizza. Dit l'adolescente en roulant des yeux.

L'animal se mit à gémir

-Je ne blague pas. Tu n'en auras pas pour un mois si tu ne me lâches pas.

Wolfy gémit de plus belle et la relâcha.

-Idiot. Murmura Louna en se relevant.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de sortir à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, elle traversa le long champ et se retrouva dans la forêt, où elle y resta jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la maison, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle entra par la cuisine et, voyant de la lumière dans le salon, s'y dirigea afin d'y trouver Remus.

-Ta maison me fait penser à une vieille ferme. Dit Louna en entrant dans le salon, où l'homme lisait le journal.

-Je sais et tu as raison. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi cette maison. Répondit Remus avec un petit rire sans lever les yeux de son journal.

-Pourquoi tu lis ces conneries?

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries, Louna. Qu'as-tu été faire durant tout l'après-midi?

-J'ai exploré la forêt.

-Ah. Tu peux aller voir dans la cuisine si tu as faim, je t'ai laissé à manger.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et le fixa. Mais Remus garda obstinément les yeux sur son journal. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Louna soupira bruyamment et tourna les talons. Elle se rendit à la cuisine, où elle avala son repas froid et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Remus soupira longuement lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il agissait mal avec l'adolescente, mais il était incapable de faire autrement. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devrait changer envers elle s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à le détester. Il décida de lui parler dès le lendemain, sachant très bien qu'il ne servirait presque à rien de lui parler maintenant.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain et qu'il se rendit à la chambre de la jeune fille, il vit que celle-ci était déjà partie.

Louna était déjà dans la forêt et continuait de l'explorer avec Wolfy. Le soleil était à peine levé lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et elle avait décidé de sortir, ignorant, ne pensant même pas, que Remus aurait voulu lui parler. Ce n'est que le soir, encore une fois, lorsque le soleil eut disparu qu'elle revint. Elle entra dans la cuisine et voyant, comme la veille, une assiette posée sur le comptoir, elle s'en empara. En quelques bouchées, la jeune fille vida l'assiette, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre sans adresser le moindre mot à Remus. Elle claqua la porte et alla s'asseoir près du lit avec Wolfy. Mais à peine se fut-elle installée que de petits coups furent cognés à sa porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Louna d'une voix sèche après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Je peux entrer? Demanda Remus de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Fais comme chez toi. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna

L'homme ouvrit lentement la porte et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, sous le regard de la jeune fille.

-Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions.

-Vraiment? Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Remus soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, dos à Louna. Il se doutait que la jeune fille allait réagir ainsi, mais il avait espéré qu'il s'était trompé.

-Tu dois trouver que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu lis dans mes pensées. Répondit sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

-Louna! Cesse tes sarcasmes. Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, tu te trompes. Dit Remus d'une voix ferme.

-Tu n'avais qu'à refuser que je vienne ici si tu te savais trop faible pour être incapable de me regarder!

-Severus ne m'a pas laissé choisir, Louna. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé si j'aurais dit non à ta simple demande?

-Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui aie demandé à venir chez toi? Pourquoi j'aurais demandé à aller chez toi alors que je savais que tu ne voudrais pas me voir?!

Remus fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers Louna, qui fixait le mur face à elle, les bras posés sur ses genoux.

-Tu n'as rien demandé?

-Non! Je ne voulais pas venir ici! Pourquoi je l'aurais fait alors que je savais que tu aurais dit non et que Snape n'aurait pas voulu?!

-Que s'est-il passé alors?

-Rien.

-Louna, tu mens.

-Non, je ne mens pas.

-Louna, je sais que Snape n'est pas du genre à faire de cadeaux, encore moins avec toi. Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il veuille t'envoyer chez moi.

-Il n'en pouvait probablement plus de me voir à chaque jour ni de m'entendre l'insulter alors il a voulu se débarrasser de moi pour quelques jours.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Louna?

-Il ne s'est rien passé! Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es incapable de me regarder? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en veux encore? Tu fais encore l'imbécile en te disant que tu as gâché ma vie?

-Mets-toi à ma place, Louna.

-Si je serais à ta place, je ne m'en serais jamais voulu d'avoir mordu quelqu'un. La personne n'avait qu'à ne pas se trouver au mauvais endroit.

-Tu comprendras plus tard.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Lorsque tu te rends compte que tu as gâché la vie de quelqu'un, Louna, ce n'est pas facile à faire partir ce sentiment de culpabilité. Tu n'auras pas de vie normale et tu auras de la difficulté à te trouver un emploi plus tard, tu auras même de la difficulté à te trouver un…petit ami.

Louna éclata de rire lorsque Remus eut terminé sa phrase. Un rire sans joie, plutôt sarcastique. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle ramena la tête vers l'avant et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

-On a déjà parlé de tout ça, Remus. Il me semble t'avoir dit que je m'en foutais et que je n'envisageais jamais l'avenir. Apprends à vivre au jour le jour, comme j'ai fait! Et puis, cesse de plaisanter à propos du petit ami. Je n'en aurai jamais et, crois-moi, je ne vais pas en pleurer. Qui voudrais-tu que je rencontre? Les gars sont tous stupides, innocents ou têtes enflées à Poudlard. Je ne fais jamais de plans alors cesse de te morfondre en te disant bêtement que tu as gâché mon avenir!

-Oui, mais…

-La ferme! Je sais mieux que toi si mon avenir est foutu ou non! Arrête d'en parler! Si tu continues, tu vas t'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie!

-C'est vrai…

-Alors la ferme et n'en parle plus! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, merde, alors n'y pense plus! Dit-elle sèchement en continuant de le fixer de son regard noir

Remus acquiesça lentement, ne sachant que dire. Il savait que Louna avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout était de sa faute. Enfin, il allait devoir enlever cette idée de sa tête. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux à regarder dans des directions opposées. Louna regardait par la fenêtre, n'y voyant presque rien à cause de l'obscurité, tandis que Remus fixait la porte, le regard vide. Puis, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Remus se leva et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les jours suivants furent beaucoup moins tendus pour Louna et Remus. Ils se parlèrent davantage, même si Louna passait la plupart de ses journées à l'extérieur, mais Remus la laissait aller et puis, que pouvait-il faire? Il savait que la jeune fille avait besoin d'évacuer son énergie d'une certaine manière en même temps que de satisfaire son besoin de liberté, même si elle n'en possédait que très peu maintenant. Au matin du quatrième jour, Remus proposa à Louna d'aller acheter son matériel scolaire.

-Je suis vraiment obligée de retourner dans cette foutue école? Grogna l'adolescente lorsque l'homme lui eut proposé

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Louna.

-Donne-moi le moyen pour que je puisse me sauver sans qu'ils ne me retrouvent. Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner! Et puis, si je n'y vais pas, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore fera?! Il ne pourra rien faire!

-Il te retrouvera probablement. Aller, va te préparer, ce sera amusant.

-Arrête sinon je vais être trop excitée et je ne tiendrai pas en place. J'adore magasiner, surtout pour ce genre de trucs, vraiment. Dit Louna d'un ton sarcastique en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce que la jeune fille venait de dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louna revint après s'être changée. Elle n'avait fait que changer de chandail et portait maintenant un simple chandail noir à manches longues avec son fidèle pantalon cargo noir.

-Tu sais, il y a de bonnes boutiques de vêtements sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si tu veux, on peut s'y arrêter afin que tu t'achètes d'autres sortes de vêtements. Dit Remus avec un sourire alors que la jeune fille s'arrêtait près de lui.

Celle-ci le foudroya du regard et lui jeta une boule de feu par la tête, qu'il évita de justesse.

-J'avais oublié à propos des boules de feu. Comment fais-tu?

Pour réponse, Louna ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, ignorant elle-même comment elle faisait. L'homme prit le bras de la jeune fille, qui tenait Wolfy, et transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse où une foule de sorciers et sorcières se pressaient. Louna remarqua dans la foule plusieurs élèves de Poudlard et elle soupira longuement. Remus émit un bref ricanement en observant la réaction de la jeune fille, puis commença à marcher, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de quoi en premier? Demanda Louna en sortant l'enveloppe de sa poche

-Je n'en sais rien…Tu as de l'argent sur toi? Demanda Remus en tournant la tête vers l'adolescente, les sourcils froncés.

-Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Comment comptais-tu payer alors? Tu n'avais pas l'intention de tout voler?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Que je mendiais dans la rue pour avoir un peu d'argent et pouvoir m'acheter quelque chose?

-Louna! On ne peut pas voler! C'est mal et c'est un crime, personne ne te l'a dit?

-J'ai manqué toutes les stupides leçons de vie faut croire. Et puis, personne ne s'en rend compte, je suis la meilleure. Au début, je me faisais voir souvent, mais je réussissais toujours à échapper aux vendeurs et maintenant, il est rare que le vendeur me voie agir. J'ai de l'expérience! Tu veux une démonstration? Dit-elle fièrement alors que le loup grondait de mécontentement à ses côtés.

-Non Louna. Je te l'ai dit, voler est considéré comme un crime et c'est mal. Peut-être n'avais-tu pas de mauvaises intentions lorsque tu volais autrefois, mais le faire maintenant serait mal.

-Tu es pathétique Remus. Que comptes-tu faire alors?

-Payer pour que tu puisses acheter ce dont tu as besoin. Ton père t'a laissé de l'argent pour que tu puisses aller étudier à Poudlard.

-Vraiment? J'ignorais que mon père était un sorcier. Au fait, je n'ai pas de père, juste au cas tu l'aurais oublié. Cracha la jeune fille en le foudroyant du regard

Remus soupira longuement en secouant la tête, puis regarda la foule pendant quelques secondes avant d'entraîner Louna vers la banque.

-Combien de temps encore comptes-tu le renier? Demanda Remus à l'adolescente alors qu'ils entraient dans la banque

-Aussi longtemps que mon âme sera sur cette stupide terre. Répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

L'homme soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers l'un des comptoirs où un gobelin griffonnait quelque chose d'un air ennuyé. Louna resta à l'écart, attendant que Remus ait terminé.

-Ça va prendre un petit moment, tu restes ici ou tu veux venir avec moi? Je vais simplement chercher l'argent. Lui dit Remus une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

-Je vais t'attendre. Je ne me sauverai pas. Répondit Louna en roulant des yeux.

-Ne vole rien. Lui dit l'homme en retournant vers le comptoir.

Louna grogna et, lorsque Remus eut disparu, sortit de l'édifice avec Wolfy. Une fois dehors, elle s'assit contre une colonne qui ornait l'extérieur de la banque et regarda le ciel. Quelques nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon et la jeune fille su qu'il allait pleuvoir dans quelques heures. Puis, d'un regard vide, elle se mit à regarder les passants. Wolfy s'allongea près d'elle en baillant longuement et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille, qui se mit à lui caresser la tête d'un geste absent. L'atmosphère était suffocante dû au grand nombre de gens en plus de la chaleur et Louna avait de plus en plus hâte de quitter cet endroit. Elle soupira longuement et entreprit de lancer de petites boules de feu aux passants sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte. Finalement, au bout de ce qui avait semblé des heures pour la jeune fille, celle-ci entendit les pas de Remus derrière elle.

-Je me demandais où tu étais. Voilà ton argent. Dit Remus une fois arrivée près d'elle, une main tenant son argent tendue vers elle

-Garde-la, je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Mis à part aujourd'hui, je risque de ne plus m'en servir. Dit Louna après avoir regardé la bourse que lui tendait l'homme.

-Je peux t'expliquer si tu ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. Les pièces sont différentes que celles que les moldus utilisent.

-Je sais comment me servir de l'argent, ce n'est pas compliqué, mais je n'en ai pas envie alors si nous allions acheter ce qu'il faut pour en être débarrassés? Dit la jeune fille en se relevant.

L'homme acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les boutiques.

-Par quoi on commence? Demanda l'homme d'un ton enjoué

Louna haussa les épaules et sortit sa liste de l'une de ses poches. Certes, elle n'était pas très encline à acheter son matériel scolaire, mais, n'ayant pas eu la chance de magasiner au cours de sa vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit sentiment d'excitation, un peu comme un enfant se sentirait. Se trouvant parfaitement idiote de ressentir cela à son âge, elle fit mine de regarder la liste pendant un long moment afin de faire partir ce sentiment.

-Alors?

-J'en sais rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui est écrit sur ta liste?

-Des titres de livres. Répondit Louna en relevant la tête

-Alors allons acheter les livres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ensuite?

-Des trucs.

-Tes robes de sorcier sont encore à ta taille ou faut-il aller en acheter d'autre?

-Est-ce que tu crois que je m'amuse à mettre ces stupides robes alors que je n'ai pas à les porter?

-As-tu assez d'ingrédient pour ton cours de potions?

-Je ne me suis pas amusée à sortir mes choses de Poudlard cet été. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna

-Louna, tu es pathétique. Comment savoir ce qu'il te faut si tu n'as rien vérifié?

-Tu n'as qu'à aller chez l'imbécile de Snape et vérifier dans ce que j'ai laissé là-bas. C'est facile puisqu'il n'y a que les choses d'école là-bas.

-Très amusant Louna. Je ne crois pas que tu aies beaucoup grandi depuis la fin de l'année alors inutile de t'en acheter.

-Tant mieux, comme ça, ça prendra moins de temps et puis, je n'avais pas envie de me faire toucher. Dit l'adolescente en roulant des yeux.

Wolfy émit un bref grognement alors que Remus soupirait tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer parmi la foule.

-La boutique de livres est là-bas, commençons par cela. Dit l'homme en désignant la boutique d'un mouvement de tête

Louna haussa les épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la boutique où plusieurs clients, dont des élèves de Poudlard, se trouvaient déjà. La jeune fille soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut quelques élèves parmi ceux qui se trouvaient dans la boutique et un grognement roula au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle pensa au fait que la rentrée était plus près de ce qu'elle croyait. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Wolfy et y vit exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Louna soupira de nouveau et se mit à marcher entre les étagères, regardant les titres des livres sans en trouver un qui aurait pu l'intéresser. Elle changea alors de section, alla au fond de la boutique et trouva des livres qui semblaient plus intéressants. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en prendre un, une voix stridente derrière elle la fit se retourner.

-Que fait votre animal à l'intérieur de la boutique?! Les animaux sont strictement interdits dans la boutique! Il pourrait détruire les livres si l'envie lui en prenait!

-La ferme! Il ne détruira rien alors retourne t'occuper de tes stupides clients et fiche-moi la paix. Dit Louna, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

La femme la regarda pendant quelques secondes, abasourdie par l'attitude si agressive de l'adolescente.

-Je vous demande pardon? Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton?! Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en âge d'argumenter avec moi alors soi votre loup sort vous attendre dehors, soi vous et vos parents sortez de la boutique! S'écria la femme après quelques secondes

Louna ricana méchamment et toisa l'employée avec un rictus moqueur. Wolfy, assis à côté de Louna, grognait férocement. Alors que la jeune fille ouvrait la bouche pour parler, une voix parla avant elle.

-Louna, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit la voix de Remus.

-Votre fille est entrée dans le magasin avec un animal alors que cela est interdit! Elle n'est qu'une insolente petite peste. Répondit l'employée avant que Louna ait pu répondre.

-Nous sommes désolés, madame, mais nous n'avons pas vu d'affiche disant que les _animaux_ étaient interdits alors veillez nous excuser si cela vous importune autant. Dit Remus en arrivant aux côtés de la jeune fille

-Et puis, je n'ai pas de parents espèce d'imbécile dépourvue de cerveau.

-Pardon?! S'exclama la femme, furieuse

-Louna, donne-moi ta liste et va m'attendre dehors.

L'adolescente le foudroya du regard et lui lança sa liste avant de tourner les talons. Elle traversa la boutique, Wolfy à côté d'elle, et sortit en poussant violement la porte. Elle marcha plusieurs mètres sur la rue lorsque l'idée de s'enfuir lui traversa l'esprit. Idée qui fut rapidement mise de côté lorsque Wolfy poussa un grognement, lui rappelant que ce serait un geste imprudent et stupide de sa part alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'à attendre encore plusieurs jours avant de retenter l'essai.

_Voyons Louna. Tu as déjà eu des événements pires que celui-là, pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état?_ Eut l'air de lui dire le loup après quelques minutes d'argumentation silencieuse.

L'adolescente ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir une raison pour la réaction qu'elle avait eue?

_La pleine lune approche, non? C'est pour cette raison que Snape veut que tu reviennes demain chez lui, il me semble. Il veut que tu prennes ta potion pour que tu puisses rester toi-même une fois en loup. _Eut-il l'air de lui dire une fois que l'adolescente l'eut regardé.

Celle-ci grogna. Elle avait encore une fois oublié que la pleine lune approchait.

-Ça explique alors pourquoi je me sens bizarre. Dit la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaules.

En effet, Louna ne se sentait pas très bien depuis le matin. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle changeait, mais en repensant à la dernière pleine lune, elle se souvint qu'elle avait ressenti à peu près les mêmes choses.

-Bientôt, j'aurai envie de mordre quelqu'un. Pensa-t-elle à haute voix alors qu'un homme passait à côté d'elle.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et fixa Louna, qui continuait d'avancer sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Puis, l'homme haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il avait mal entendu et poursuivi son chemin.

_Très amusant, Louna. Tu veux que les gens sachent que tu es un loup-garou?_ La réprimanda Wolfy alors que Louna ricanait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Tu aurais dû voir son expression. Ça valait le coup.

Le loup grogna, mais Louna ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna à la boutique de livres, où Remus l'attendait. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui et ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. L'homme soupira longuement et secoua la tête, puis il ramassa les paquets contenant les livres qu'il avait déposé sur le sol. Il en tendit un à la jeune fille et se mit en marche.

-Tu ne me dis rien? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Dit sarcastiquement Louna en marchant à ses côtés

-Que pourrais-je te dire, cette fois, que tu n'as déjà pas entendu venant de moi? Et puis, j'imagine que l'approche de la pleine lune est aussi pour quelque chose. Répondit Remus à voix basse.

-Tu as bien vu que c'est cette employée en manque qui a commencé. Je n'ai rien fait. Elle a commencé, alors j'ai continué. Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse? Que je ne dise rien et que je m'en aille? Tu peux toujours rêver.

-C'est ce que je disais. C'est toujours ce que tu as dit aussi, à Poudlard, lorsque tu t'étais battue ou que tu avais insulté tes professeurs, des choses comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Remus? Que c'est toujours moi qui commence les disputes ou les bagarres ou je ne sais quoi?! Répliqua Louna d'un ton agressif.

-Non, mais tu dois apprendre à ne pas les faire dégénérer. Il est préférable, parfois, même si tu sais que tu as raison, de ne pas continuer et de laisser tomber. Dit Remus d'une voix calme.

-Quoi?! Et pourquoi ça?! Ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu dis. L'autre doit reconnaître que j'ai raison si c'est le cas, tant pis si cela dégénère, comme tu dis, et qu'il faille se battre. Pourquoi je laisserais tomber si je sais que c'est moi qui devrais gagner? Ça na pas de sens.

-Tiens, allons t'acheter ce qui pourrait t'être utile en potions cette année. Dit Remus alors qu'ils passaient devant la boutique, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Ils entrèrent et ressortirent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Le reste de l'après-midi fut plus détendu. Ils achetèrent quelques effets supplémentaires tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils partirent vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que le ciel commençait à être couvert de gros nuages gris menaçants.

Une fois de retour chez Remus, Louna alla porter ses paquets dans sa chambre et, malgré l'orage qui grondait, sortit à l'extérieur accompagnée de Wolfy. Elle ne revint que tard le soir, lorsque l'obscurité était parfaitement installée. La pluie avait cessé depuis un long moment mais les vêtements de Louna étaient toujours trempés lorsqu'elle revint dans la maison. Avisant une assiette posée sur le comptoir, Louna la prit et en mangea le contenu, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle enleva ses vêtements mouillés qui la faisaient grelotter et enfila des vêtements secs, qui la réchauffèrent. Elle bailla longuement, s'assit sur le lit, jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre plongée dans la pénombre qui n'avait, pour lumière, que la lueur de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre. Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur le plancher et se recroquevilla afin de s'endormir, blottie contre Wolfy.

-Foutues insomnies de merde! Dit-elle, plus tard, entre ses dents.

Cela faisait près d'une heure, si ce n'était pas davantage, qu'elle essayait de s'endormir sans y parvenir. Elle avait essayé tous les trucs qu'elle connaissait, mais rien n'avait réussi à la faire tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Quant à Wolfy, il s'était endormi après seulement quelques minutes.

-Réveille-toi. Dit-elle d'un ton enfantin en donnant une petite tape à Wolfy.

L'animal grogna et tourna la tête vers elle, puis regarda par la fenêtre avant de reposer sa tête et de refermer les yeux. Mais Louna, qui s'était assise, le secoua davantage, faisant grogner le loup d'un air menaçant. L'adolescente n'était plus fatiguée désormais et elle se leva, s'étira et regarda à l'extérieur. Il ne devait être qu'une heure ou deux du matin. Louna soupira longuement, puis se dirigea vers la porte alors que Wolfy était toujours allongé sur le plancher. Mais, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se releva et suivit Louna, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Ne voulant pas réveiller Remus, la jeune fille marcha lentement afin d'éviter que le planche craque sous ses pas. Mais, en approchant du salon, elle vit une petite lueur orange éclairée faiblement la pièce. _Remus a dû oublier de l'éteindre_. Se dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule avant de continuer son chemin vers la cuisine.

-Les insomnies sont une des pires choses avant la pleine lune, pas vrai Louna? Dit d'une voix amusée Remus

Louna sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'homme soit lui aussi réveillé, encore moins à ce qu'il soit à l'extérieur de sa chambre à cette heure. Elle revint lentement sur ses pas et entra dans le salon. Remus était assis sur l'unique divan et tenait ce qui semblait être un livre. Il regardait la jeune fille d'un regard amusé mêlé de fatigue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Louna, debout près de la bibliothèque, Wolfy à ses côtés.

-Je te retourne la question.

Louna plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Elle baissa son regard sur ce que tenait Remus et le souvenir du livre qu'elle avait _emprunté_ chez Snape, juste avant de partir, lui revint en mémoire.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Grogna-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Tout comme moi. Tu peux t'asseoir, à moins que tu ne comptes rester debout jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Au fait, où allais-tu ainsi?

-Dehors. Répondit l'adolescente avec un bref haussement d'épaule en s'assoyant à l'autre bout du divan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire à cette heure?

-Chasser afin de satisfaire mon besoin de mordre et de sentir le sang couler dans ma bouche. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sarcastique.

Mais cette raillerie lui fit ressentir ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, c'est-à-dire l'envie de mordre. Elle serra les poings et les dents, espérant pouvoir chasser cette envie. C'était étrange. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette sensation mais, d'un autre côté, c'était comme si elle la recherchait en même temps. Une voix lui soufflait que c'était mal et qu'il fallait faire taire cette envie alors qu'une deuxième l'encourageait plutôt à satisfaire son besoin.

-Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec cela, Louna. Regarde le résultat. Tu ne te contrôles pas encore alors évite de penser à ce genre de choses sinon, ce sera pire. Dit calmement Remus en ramenant les yeux sur son livre.

Louna ne répondit rien. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de repousser son envie, cette pulsion animale qu'elle ne désirait pas en ce moment. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle y parvient et, lentement, elle desserra les poings et la mâchoire. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis fixa la bougie qui éclairait faiblement la pièce, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, jusqu'à ce que Remus la sorte de sa rêverie en lui posant une question. Ils parlèrent peu, n'étant pas doués pour les conversations et préférant le silence dans une tentative de vaincre l'insomnie. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, un souvenir de Poudlard lui revint en mémoire, une chose dont elle ignorait le nom, de même que la nature, et qu'elle s'était gardée en tête de chercher de l'information. Mais, comme Remus avait lui aussi été à Poudlard, peut-être saurait-il répondre à sa question.

-Tu sais ce que c'est les espèces de chevaux volants qui sont à Poudlard? Je les ai vus quelques fois voler au dessus des arbres de la forêt interdite. Ils ont vraiment l'air bizarres. Dit-elle en ramenant ses jambes sous elle.

Remus leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda, l'air grave. Louna agaçait Wolfy, lui donnant de petites tapes inoffensives sur le museau alors que celui-ci essayait d'attraper sa main entre ses dents. Voyant que la réponse à sa simple question ne venait pas, la jeune fille leva la tête et fut surprise de voir que Remus la fixait.

-Quoi?

-Qui as-tu vu mourir, Louna? Demanda Remus

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?! Je n'ai vu personne mourir! S'exclama Louna avec ferveur.

-Tu mens.

-Non! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela alors que je t'ai simplement demandé qu'est-ce que les chevaux volants étaient?

-Ces chevaux, ce sont plutôt des squelettes de chevaux qui volent, n'est-ce pas?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Il n'y a qu'une sorte de chevaux à Poudlard, je n'en ai pas vu d'autres.

-Tu ne les trouves pas étranges?

-Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions stupides?! Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Dit Louna entre ses dents, agacée.

-Ces chevaux volants portent le nom de Sombral, Louna. Expliqua calmement Remus en refermant son livre et en le posant sur la table.

-Et alors? Demanda Louna, attendant que Remus poursuive.

-Certains disent qu'ils portent malheur si on les voit, mais je n'y crois pas. Les Sombrals ne peuvent être vu que par des gens qui ont vu la mort. Malheureusement, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Si tu les vois, c'est que tu as vu la mort ou, si tu préfères, tu as vu quelqu'un mourir sous tes yeux. Termina Remus avec un sourire triste.

Louna fronça les sourcils et ramena la tête vers l'avant. Elle se maudissait d'avoir posé la question puisqu'à présent, il lui serait inutile de continuer à nier qu'elle avait vu une personne mourir devant elle. Malgré elle, ce souvenir faisait remonter des images, un peu comme un film, qu'elle aurait préféré oublier pour le reste de sa vie. Malheureusement, sa mémoire n'avait seulement qu'enfouit ce souvenir quelque part dans sa tête, elle ne l'avait pas effacé.

-Alors…Qui était cette personne? Enfin, seulement si tu veux le dire. Demanda Remus d'une voix douce après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Un animal. Répondit l'adolescente avec un rictus moqueur.

-Désolé Louna, mais les animaux ne comptent pas.

-Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai dit qu'à un certain moment, j'ai changé souvent d'orphelinat puisque plus personnes ne me voulaient? Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de mon caractère. Il y avait une raison, autrement, peut-être serais-je restée au même orphelinat, même s'ils me détestaient. Ou peut-être aurais-je simplement changé moins souvent d'endroit. Dit-elle après un long moment de silence

Remus resta silencieux, ayant parfaitement conscience que ce qu'elle allait lui dire était extrêmement difficile pour elle. Probablement aussi difficile, sinon voir plus, que lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Ainsi garda-t-il respectueusement le silence, attendant patiemment, sans la brusquer, qu'elle poursuive. Louna resta silencieuse un bon moment, cherchant comment mettre en mots ce dont elle se souvenait. Plus elle y pensait, plus les images, les scènes, lui revenaient plus clairement en mémoire. Puis, elle se remit à parler, voyant les épisodes de son passé devant ses yeux, comme si elle assistait secrètement à cet épisode.

_Flash-back_

_-Il est hors de question que cette petite peste vous accompagne! Déclara d'un ton catégorique la voix de la directrice_

_-Mais pourquoi cela?! Je me charge d'elle! Laissez-la venir avec moi! _

_-Hors de question! Elle est en punition jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Sammy, et vous le savez très bien! _

_-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule! Combien de temps comptez-vous la laisser en punition? Vous ne trouvez pas que cela fait suffisamment longtemps? Elle ne peut quand même pas rester enfermée pour des années! Laissez-la venir avec moi et le groupe._

_-JE suis celle qui s'occupe de son cas, Sammy, et JE décide du moment où la punition sera levée. Il est hors de question qu'elle vous accompagne, un point c'est tout. Cessez de me harceler! Êtes-vous directrice de cet orphelinat? Non, vous n'êtes qu'une simple gouvernante engagée il y a deux ans et vous devriez vous en souvenir! Vous n'avez pas encore suffisamment d'expérience avec les enfants pour traiter ce genre de cas._

_-Et vous avez plus d'expérience peut-être? Vous avez dit vous-même que jamais un enfant ne vous avait causé tant d'ennuis. Dit d'une voix amère la prénommée Sammy. _

_Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, dont la porte était close. À l'extérieur de la pièce, tapie dans l'obscurité se tenait une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle-ci soupira longuement et regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne venait, puis jeta un bref regard à la fenêtre derrière elle. Il était tard pour une enfant de son âge et son couvre-feu était dépassé depuis quelques heures déjà. Mais Louna n'en avait que faire. Lorsque la gouvernante était venue fermer la lumière de la pièce où dormait la fillette, celle-ci avait attendu un long moment avant de ressortir de la pièce et de rôder dans l'orphelinat, alors plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle savait que la gouvernante prénommée Sammy allait parler d'elle à la directrice afin de savoir si elle pourrait accompagner Sammy et quelques enfants dans la forêt le lendemain. N'en pouvant plus d'être enfermée, elle avait décidé de s'échapper discrètement afin d'entendre la réponse. Mais, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Louna, cela ne se dessinait pas trop bien pour elle. Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elle était revenue de sa famille d'adoption. Morgane, la directrice, l'avait trouvée inconsciente en face du portail de l'orphelinat. La ramenant à l'intérieur, elle avait alors appelé les parents qui l'avaient adoptée afin de savoir la raison du retour de Louna, surtout que celle-ci avait été retrouvée inconsciente. Mais, alors que la fillette se réveillait, Morgane apprenait simultanément la raison de son retour. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à croire ce que les gens lui avaient raconté, elle avait pourtant bien reçu le message : ils ne voulaient plus d'elle, Louna était une enfant trop difficile à contrôler. Louna avait alors été punie pour son comportement, bien que celle-ci n'ait pas très bien compris elle-même la raison de son retour. Le couple avait affirmé qu'elle était diabolique et qu'elle avait enflammé la chambre, mais la fillette le niait. En fait, elle n'avait aucun souvenir après que Charles l'eut giflé et ce trou de mémoire la frustrait. Alors qu'elle tentait de convaincre Morgane qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle avait reçu plusieurs fessés et de gifles avant d'être mise en isolation, n'ayant droit de sortir que pour aller à la salle de bain, mangeant même dans la chambre. Morgane avait espéré que l'isolement calmerait la fillette, mais, encore une fois, elle s'était trompée sur son cas puisque cela rendait Louna plus agressive. Mais Sammy était la seule qui arrivait à obtenir quelque chose de Louna et cela mettait Morgane en colère, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Lorsque Morgane demanda à Sammy quel était son secret, la jeune femme dû admettre qu'elle n'en savait rien et qu'elle agissait ainsi avec tous les autres enfants. La directrice avait alors essayé de se montrer plus calme et plus patiente envers la fillette, mais celle-ci l'avait repoussée à nouveau. Cela avait rendu Morgane tellement en colère qu'elle avait interdit à quiconque d'aller la voir pour le reste de la journée. Louna soupira à nouveau, se demandant combien de temps encore elle resterait en isolement. _

_-Cessez de faire la guerre avec Louna et vous verrez si cela change quelque chose. Dit finalement Sammy après plusieurs minutes. _

_Louna tendit à nouveau l'oreille, espérant que Sammy réussirait à convaincre Morgane de la laisser sortir le lendemain. La fillette n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée et plus les jours passaient, plus une rage sourde grondait en elle._

_-Moi, faire la guerre avec cette fillette?! Pourquoi la couvrez-vous ainsi, Sammy?! Vous ne voyez donc pas que cette petite peste agit ainsi avec toutes les gouvernantes, même avec les tuteurs, et que ce n'est qu'avec vous qu'elle se montre sous un autre jour?! _

_Louna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien que les tuteurs l'avaient eux aussi punie, elle avait su leur rendre ce qu'ils méritaient. _

_-Vous croyez qu'elle s'est montrée ainsi avec moi au début? Non, pas du tout. Moi aussi, elle m'en a fait voir. Il a fallu du temps et de la patience pour qu'elle agisse ainsi avec moi. _

_-Vous êtes trop douce, Sammy. Un jour, elle se retournera contre vous. Elle n'a fait que vous amadouer, je vous le dis. _

_-Vous obtenez de meilleurs résultats peut-être avec votre manière? Cracha Sammy._

_Louna eut un rictus moqueur en imaginant le visage de la directrice en ce moment._

_-Sammy! Veillez cesser cette insolence! À ce que je sache, il ne s'agit pas d'un concours de qui aura de meilleurs résultats avec cette sale petite peste! Dit d'un ton ferme Morgane_

_-Je ne cherche pas à vous provoquer, Morgane, et vous le savez. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si vous m'en voulez parce que j'en arrive à quelque chose avec cette sale petite peste, comme vous dîtes si bien. Mais demain, elle viendra avec moi. Je dois admettre que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre avec les enfants, mais je n'approuve pas du tout la punition que vous infligez à cette fillette. C'est inacceptable. Il me semble que cela à assez durer, mais c'est votre décision, après tout. Je sais que vous n'attendez qu'après une seule chose pour renvoyer cette enfant. Laissez votre orgueil en dehors de cela puisque vos agissements envers l'enfant ne sont plus justifiés. Vous ne la gardez en isolement que pour votre propre plaisir! Demain, je vous le répète, j'amène l'enfant avec moi. Oh, et une dernière chose, cette fillette porte un nom et, d'après ce qui est écrit dans son dossier, elle se nomme Louna, et non _sale petite peste

_Louna entendit des bruit de pas et elle se leva d'un bond avant de se mettre à courir à toute jambes dans le corridor. Alors qu'elle entendait vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, elle tourna un coin et poursuivit sa course jusqu'à la pièce où elle était maintenue en isolement. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma le plus doucement possible, puis se jeta sur son lit et remonta rapidement les couvertures sur elle. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front et elle les essuya rapidement avant d'entendre des pas dans le couloir. Elle savait que c'était une gouvernante qui faisait sa ronde afin de s'assurer que tous les enfants dormaient. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Louna ferma les yeux et respira profondément afin de faire croire à la gouvernante qu'elle dormait. Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle entendit la femme avancer dans la pièce et, quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa sur son front humide, puis lui caressa lentement les cheveux. La fillette se retint d'ouvrir les yeux afin de voir de qui il s'agissait et continua son manège. La main se posa sur sa nuque pur ensuite revenir lui caresser lentement les cheveux._

_-Louna, espèce de petite fouineuse! Ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu ne dors pas! Murmura fermement Sammy _

_Surprise, la fillette ouvrit les yeux. Sammy s'était accroupie à ses côtés et elle ramena sa main devant elle._

_-Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. Lorsque je suis sortie du bureau de Morgane, j'ai cru entendre des pas précipités, et j'avoue que je ne me suis pas trompée. Ton front et ta nuque sont humides de sueurs, tu as dû courir drôlement vite pour pouvoir arriver ici avant moi et te mettre au lit. Mais Louna, c'était stupide de ta part. Si Morgane ou une autre gouvernante, ou tuteur, t'aurait entendu alors que j'essayais de convaincre Morgane de t'amener, tu aurais eu de gros ennuis, et moi aussi! Ne refais plus quelque chose comme ça, tu entends? Murmura durement Sammy._

_La fillette fronça les sourcils et la regarda pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer de la tête. _

_-Maintenant, tu dors et tu restes au lit jusqu'à demain matin si tu ne veux pas que je verrouille la porte, d'accord?_

_Louna acquiesça de la tête, mais ne dit rien. Elle laissa Sammy lui caresser les cheveux et ferma les yeux, apaisée par ce simple geste. Puis, Sammy déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de la fillette et se leva afin de sortir, voulant éviter de se faire prendre par une autre gouvernante._

_-Bonne nuit Louna. Murmura-t-elle avant de refermer la porte._

_La fillette ouvrit lentement les yeux, passa plusieurs fois le dos de sa main à l'endroit où Sammy lui avait donné un baiser et referma les yeux afin de s'endormir. _

_Louna fut réveillée le lendemain matin par les rayons du soleil qui lui tombèrent sur les paupières. Elle les ouvrit lentement et se tourna sur le dos en repoussant le peu de couvertures qui étaient restées sur elle durant la nuit. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. C'était une petite pièce carrée qui n'était meublée que du lit, d'une petite table avec une chaise et d'un petit placard. Les murs étaient blancs et une petite fenêtre se trouvait sur le mur face au lit. Louna avait déjà changé les meubles par trois fois afin de tromper l'ennui ou lorsqu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire les travaux que lui avait apportés une gouvernante. Puis, après quelques minutes, la fillette se leva, poussa la table jusqu'à la fenêtre, grimpa dessus et regarda à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait et, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel. _

_-Louna! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? Descends immédiatement! Ordonna d'une voix sèche Morgane, qui venait d'entrer. _

_La fillette, qui l'avait entendue approcher, lui jeta un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre. _

_-Louna, je t'ai dis de descendre de cette table! Descends et habille-toi! _

_Encore une fois, l'enfant ne bougea pas. Morgane, qui était encore au pas de la porte, commençait à s'impatienter. Après quelques minutes, voyant que la fillette ne bougeait toujours pas, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers elle mais, alors que la directrice s'apprêtait à agripper le bras de Louna, celle-ci se retourna rapidement et bondit sur son lit. _

_-Louna! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer! Fais ce que je t'ai demandé! Es-tu à ce point stupide?_

_-Je ne suis pas stupide! _

_-Continue de rouspéter et tu n'iras pas avec Sammy! C'est à croire que rien n'est capable d'entrer dans ta tête! Depuis le temps que tu es ici, tu n'as presque pas changé de comportement! Je te conseille d'être sage. Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'enlever cette robe de nuit et d'enfiler ton uniforme. Dit sèchement Morgane, coupant la parole à la fillette._

_-Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements! La gouvernante a tout amené hier pour les laver! Écoute-moi pour une fois, espèce d'incompétente! _

_Morgane lui donna une tape sur la cuisse._

_-Surveille ton langage jeune fille! Je n'accepte pas qu'on me parle ainsi! Gronda Morgane alors que Louna la foudroyait du regard en frottant l'endroit où elle l'avait tapé. _

_-Tu vas le regretter, espèce d'affreuse sorcière. Murmura Louna entre ses dents alors que la directrice se dirigeait vers la porte. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?_

_-Rien. _

_-Tu ferais bien de tenir ta langue ou sinon, tu resteras ici toute la journée. Et je ne plaisante pas! Reste tranquille, je reviens dans quelques minutes avec tes vêtements. _

_Puis, elle sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle. La fillette soupira, puis se leva à nouveau. Louna était toujours aussi petite et maigre. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux reins. Son teint était pâle, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux et cheveux noirs. Elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant de 6 ou 7 ans. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louna entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Morgane. _

_-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et d'aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Si Sammy part sans toi, tu resteras ici toute la journée! Oh, et ce soir, tu prendras une douche et tu te laveras les cheveux. Je crois qu'ils en ont grandement besoin. Dit la directrice en posant ses vêtements sur le lit._

_Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, la fillette se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme et sortit de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce qu'elle détestait toute la journée et se demandait à peine pourquoi Morgane avait changé d'avis depuis la veille au soir. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs en direction de la cafétéria, d'où s'échappait l'odeur appétissante du petit déjeuner. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entra dans la cafétéria qu'elle cessa de courir. Elle alla prendre un plateau de déjeuner et se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, celle qui lui avait été assignée à son arrivée._

_-Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi? Que tu es revenue parce que tu as mis ta chambre en feu? Demanda une petite fille assise à ses côtés._

_-Je n'ai rien mis en feu, ces gens ont tout inventé. Tu ferais bien d'arrêter de te mêler de mes affaires et de vouloir entendre ce qu'on dit sur moi. Dit Louna d'un ton agressif. _

_-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si agressive, Louna. Nous avons tous entendu cette histoire puisque les gouvernantes en parlaient entre elles. Dit une fille plus vieille que Louna, quelques chaises plus loin_

_La fillette haussa les épaules et commença à avaler ces céréales alors que les autres se mettaient à parler d'autre chose._

_-Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps? Demanda la même fillette assise à côté d'elle._

_-Dans une salle de torture au sous-sol. Tu sais bien ce qu'il faisait aux gens qu'ils croyaient possédés du démon, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien Morgane et les autres ont voulu voir si le démon n'était pas en moi, tu comprends, avec cette historie de chambre en feu, on ne sait jamais. Alors, elles m'ont torturé et, après tout ce temps, même si Morgane voulait continuer, elles ont bien dû admettre que je n'avais pas de démon dans mon corps et que ces stupides gens avaient menti. Elles ne m'ont relâchée que ce matin. Dit Louna d'un ton naturel en regardant la fillette dans les yeux._

_Celle-ci se mit à trembler alors que d'autres, qui avaient entendu l'histoire, se mettaient à glousser. Mais elles cessèrent rapidement lorsque Louna leur jeta un regard._

_-Louna, ne l'effraie pas! Dit l'adolescente d'un ton sec_

_-La ferme, je n'ai pas à recevoir le moindre ordre venant de toi! Qui crois-tu être? Une gouvernante? Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec en la foudroyant du regard._

_Offusquée, la jeune fille se leva et sortit de la cafétéria à grands pas. Les autres fillettes restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, puis leurs conversations reprirent alors que Louna se levait à son tour. Elle sortit également et vit Sammy qui attendait avec d'autres enfants. Sammy était la plus jeune des gouvernantes et ne devait être que dans la jeune vingtaine. N'ayant pas les années d'expériences des autres gouvernantes, elle était plus patiente envers les enfants et plus douces, n'hésitant pas à leur faire de bons commentaires, à les encourager ou à faire de petites sorties avec eux. Elle organisait fréquemment de petites expéditions dans la forêt qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'orphelinat et amenait un petit groupe d'enfant, essayant d'amener à chaque fois ceux qui n'étaient pas venus la fois précédente et qui voulaient venir. Louna y était presque toujours allée sauf quand Morgane s'en mêlait ou qu'une autre gouvernante venait de la mettre en punition. Bien que Sammy aimait beaucoup la fillette, ce n'était pas du favoritisme qu'elle faisait en l'amenant constamment. Elle savait que la fillette était souvent en punition et que les autres gouvernantes ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup à cause de son caractère et de son comportement, alors Sammy voulait lui faire voir autre chose. Bien sûr, la fillette n'en savait rien et puis, elle ne s'était jamais demandé la raison pour laquelle Sammy l'amenait presque toujours avec elle alors que d'autres enfants auraient aimé y retourner la fois d'après. Bien évidemment, Sammy savait que Louna adorait également la forêt, mais ce détail n'était pas un motif au fait que la jeune femme amenait souvent la fillette avec elle. Sammy était celle qui avait aidé Louna à rassembler ses effets lorsque la fillette s'était faite adopter quelques semaines plus tôt. La jeune femme était la seule que Louna daignait écouter d'une fois à l'autre, ce qui rendait les autres gouvernantes en colère alors qu'elles essayaient d'obtenir quelque chose de l'enfant depuis un bon moment. Bien évidemment, Sammy devait se montrer ferme envers la fillette à certain moment, mais, contrairement aux autres, elle ne se montrait pas seulement sous ce côté que Louna détestait, ce qui la différenciait des autres. Elle savait être compréhensive aux sentiments des enfants et savaient les écouter. La jeune femme était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux et les yeux brun clair et de petites lunettes. Elle avait cependant un problème d'audition qui la forçait à porter un appareil qui fonctionnait plus ou moins bien ces derniers temps. Aussi avait-elle dû apprendre à lire sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle était plus jeune._

_Louna alla rejoindre le petit groupe de fillettes et de quelques garçons qui attendaient de partir. Sammy lui sourit, mais la fillette ne le lui retourna pas, comme à son habitude. Deux autres enfants se joignirent au groupe et Sammy se mit en marche. _

_-Je ne savais pas qu'elle viendrait, celle-là. Je croyais qu'elle serait encore en isolement. Je crois que ça aurait été mieux. Dit une fillette à une autre, parlant plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait, en regardant furtivement Louna._

_-Mélissa, un autre commentaire comme celui que tu viens de faire et tu restes ici, c'est clair? Je ne veux pas entendre l'un d'entre vous dire quelque chose à propos d'un autre, compris? Si tu as un problème envers Louna, dis-le lui. Dit Sammy d'un ton sec en se tournant vers la fillette._

_La dénommée Mélissa rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et fit un bref signe de tête, sachant très bien que tous les enfants du petit groupe la regardaient. _

_-Maintenant, excuse-toi._

_-Excuse-moi, Louna. Dit l'enfant d'une petite voix en évitant soigneusement de regarder la fillette, qui la fixait de son regard noir._

_-Va te faire voir. Dit la fillette entre ses dents, ses yeux brillants de haine. _

_-Louna! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage?! Je ne veux plus t'entendre répéter une telle chose, est-ce clair? Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu dois réagir lorsqu'une personne te présente ses excuses! Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de t'excuser. Dit Sammy d'un ton ferme_

_-Non. _

_-Pardon?_

_-Non. Je ne m'excuserai pas. Dit Louna entre ses dents sans se soucier des regards des autres enfants posés sur elle._

_-Louna, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu t'excuses auprès de Mélissa. Tant que tu ne l'as pas fait, nous ne partirons pas. _

_-Alors tu devrais dire aux autres de se trouver autre chose à faire puisque le groupe ne sortira pas de la journée. _

_Sammy fixa la fillette pendant plusieurs secondes, la scrutant du regard. Louna soutint facilement son regard et attendit, les sourcils froncés, ce qu'allait faire la jeune femme._

_-Je veux que tu ailles présenté tes excuses à Mélissa avant que nous soyons de retour ici, Louna. Et je ne veux plus de discussions._

_Puis, elle se tourna et se remit en marche, le petit groupe la suivant. Louna eut un rictus moqueur et tourna son regard vers Mélissa, qui détourna la tête et pressa son amie d'avancer. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et Sammy dû rappeler quelques fois certains enfants à l'ordre puisqu'ils s'éloignaient du groupe. Louna marchait derrière, se moquant de ceux que Sammy réprimandait. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils franchirent l'entrée de la forêt. Le petit groupe progressait joyeusement à travers les sentiers de terre battue qui s'étaient formés par les nombreux randonneurs passés par ces chemins. Sammy leur enseignait en même temps ce qu'elle savait de l'écologie, des arbres, des animaux. Elle savait également quelques notions de survie comme par exemple quoi faire si l'on est perdu, comment s'orienter, comment savoir qu'elle était le meilleur endroit pour faire un abri. Bien que Louna avait déjà entendu quelques points de ce que Sammy disait, elle l'écoutait avec un grand intérêt masqué. Elle regardait autour d'elle les arbres feuillus, respirant à fond l'odeur qu'avait la forêt, appréciant plus que tout cette odeur, regardant les oiseaux ou les écureils se pourchassés tout en écoutant attentivement tout ce que Sammy disait. Sans le savoir, quelques années plus tard, ces informations allaient lui servir. _

_-Bon, vous pouvez vous promener, mais vous restez à proximité, est-ce clair? Celui qui s'éloigne trop ne reviendra plus jamais et sera puni sévèrement. Je ne veux pas qu'il en manque un lorsque je donnerai le signal de départ et je ne veux voir personne toute seule. Désobéissez et je vous punirai de retour à l'orphelinat. Et vous savez très bien que je le ferais. Dans une vingtaine de minutes, nous partirons, mais je vous appellerai afin que vous soyez tous ici. Amusez-vous, observer, mais soyez sages. Dit Sammy _

_Plusieurs gouvernantes n'auraient jamais laissé les enfants seuls dans la forêt, mais Sammy savait se faire respecter et elle savait qu'aucun n'oserait lui désobéir. Cela était arrivé une fois et l'enfant s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Les enfants se groupèrent par deux et s'éloignèrent sans toutefois s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Quelques randonneurs passèrent à côté des enfants accroupis devant une plante ou un insecte et sourirent à cette vue. Louna, quant à elle, s'éloigna plus que les autres, regardant autour d'elle sans chercher particulièrement quelque chose. Elle aimait la forêt et aimait tout de celle-ci, sauf peut-être les moustiques. Elle se sentait bien dans cet endroit qui avait la faculté de lui faire oublier pour quelques instants ses préoccupations. _

_-Je savais que tu ne te mettrais pas avec personne, Louna. As-tu fait tes excuses à Mélissa._

_La fillette secoua la tête, observant un écureuil qui cherchait de la nourriture._

_-Louna, je ne plaisante pas et tu le sais. Je veux que tu fasses tes excuses à Mélissa. _

_Mais l'enfant ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en signe d'indifférence et marcha lentement, s'éloignant du sentier. Sammy la suivit en lui parlant joyeusement des autres choses qu'elle n'avait pas dites et qu'elle connaissait, sachant que cela intéressait l'enfant, qui l'écoutait sans en avoir l'air. Mais la jeune femme était habituée à son attitude et ne s'en préoccupait plus, sachant que la fillette était attentive à ce qu'elle disait._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais être, plus tard? Demanda Sammy, changeant brusquement de sujet, en se tenant après une branche pour enjamber un tronc d'arbre._

_-Libre. Répondit Louna sans hésiter, les yeux levés vers le ciel. _

_La jeune femme eut un petit rire et s'assit sur le tronc renversé. _

_-Mais à part être libre? Demanda Sammy en fixant la fillette avec un sourire._

_-Libre. Pouvoir aller dans la forêt quand je le veux et écouter ses murmures, approcher les animaux et les observer. Répondit Louna après quelques secondes de silence en fixant Sammy dans les yeux. _

_Elle s'était arrêtée à proximité de la jeune femme et toutes deux se regardaient. _

_-Tu es bizarre. Dit Sammy avec un sourire tendre._

_-Pourquoi? Demanda sèchement la fillette._

_-Parce que tu rêves de quelque chose dont tu n'as jamais eu et tu sembles persuadée que c'est la meilleure des choses alors que tu ne l'as jamais essayé. Entendre cela de la bouche d'un autre enfant serait peut-être adorable, mais toi…Tu sembles si certaine de toi malgré le fait que tu ne dois pas être plus âgée que 7 ans qu'une personne qui prend le temps de regarder dans tes yeux n'oserait probablement pas te contredire. Tu n'es qu'une petite fille, mais tes yeux ne disent pas la même chose. Dit la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux_

_Louna se dégagea et soupira, ne comprenant pas entièrement ce que Sammy venait de lui dire. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes tant de la forêt?_

_-Tout. Répondit la fillette, sans hésiter. _

_-On devrait t'appeler _la fille de la forêtLouna-la-fille-de-la-forêt_, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? _

_L'enfant ne dit qu'hausser les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le nom, mais elle appréciait ce que voulait lui dire Sammy._

_-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas terrible. Je trouverai mieux. Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant. _

_Ce qu'elles firent. Sammy rappela les enfants et, comme elle s'en était doutée, aucun d'eux ne s'était éloigné et tous revinrent au premier appel. Ils se remirent en route et sortirent de la forêt, se dirigeant vers l'orphelinat. Au bout d'environ quarante-cinq minutes, le petit groupe entra dans l'orphelinat et plusieurs se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria afin de prendre leur déjeuner. Quant à Louna, elle s'éloigna du groupe pour se diriger vers les dortoirs._

_-Louna, viens ici. Appela la voix de Sammy. _

_Mais la fillette ne l'écouta pas et tourna le coin._

_-Louna! Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusée! Reviens ici!_

_L'enfant fit la sourde oreille. Elle soupira longuement. Elle en avait assez d'entendre Sammy lui ordonner de s'excuser alors qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Pourquoi le ferait-elle si elle ne penserait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle dirait? Elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle et sut que c'était Sammy. La fillette n'accéléra pas le pas et ne fit que tourner tranquillement la tête vers la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur. _

_-Louna, je veux que tu ailles t'excuser. Dit Sammy en lui prenant le bras._

_-Et pourquoi je devrais le faire? Demanda sèchement Louna en dégageant son bras._

_-Parce que ce que tu as dit est méchant et peut lui avoir fait de la peine, Louna. Elle s'est excusée auprès de toi-_

_-Parce qu'elle avait peur de recevoir une punition. La coupa Louna_

_-Parce que je le lui ai ordonné, voilà pourquoi. Au moins, elle l'a fait. On ne doit pas dire des choses comme celles que tu as dites ou que Mélissa a dites. C'est mal. Maintenant, je te demande d'aller lui demander pardon._

_-Non. _

_-Louna, je ne te demande pas si tu le veux. Je te dis de faire ce que je t'ai demandé. _

_-Fiche-moi__ la paix! Je n'irai pas! Tu sais quoi? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres! Tu n'es qu'une stupide gouvernante qui a raté sa vie! Tu as passé toute ta vie dans cet orphelinat et maintenant que tu es libre, tu es encore ici! Tu travailles ici! Tu n'es qu'une perdante, une bonne à rien qui a raté sa vie et qui est encore ici après toutes ces années! Qui voudrait d'une vie comme la tienne?! S'écria Louna à bout de patience._

_Sammy cligna des yeux et la regarda, surprise. Jamais l'enfant ne l'avait encore insultée et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle resta plusieurs secondes sans réagir. _

_-Viens avec moi. Lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en lui prenant la main._

_-Non! Répliqua Louna en la repoussant._

_La jeune femme ne dit rien et reprit la main de la fillette pour l'entraîner ailleurs. L'enfant se débattit, mais Sammy resserra sa prise, sans toutefois lui faire mal, et continua à marcher pendant encore quelques minutes dans les corridors. Il n'y avait personne puisque c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Une fois devant la pièce d'isolement, Sammy ouvrit la porte et entra, entraînant Louna dans la pièce. _

_-Lâche-moi! Je ne veux pas retourner ici! S'écria-t-elle. _

_La jeune femme referma la porte et relâcha l'enfant, qui s'attendait maintenant à recevoir quelques gifles de la part de la gouvernante, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu frapper un enfant. Louna attendit, les dents serrées, les sourcils froncés, alors que Sammy la fixait d'un regard brillant. Elle ne paraissait pas en colère, ce qui surpris Louna, qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Mais la jeune femme ne le fit pas. _

_-Ce que tu m'as dit, Louna, est très méchant. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses pour toi, tu sais. J'ai plaidé ta cause de nombreuses fois devant Morgane lorsque celle-ci en avait assez de toi. Jamais je ne croyais que tu puisses me dire de telles choses. J'ignore si tu le pensais vraiment, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais tu m'as blessée. Je ne te demandais qu'une seule chose, Louna, et toi tu m'insultes. Tu ne sais pas tout de ma vie, Louna, alors n'en parle pas comme tu viens de le faire. Tu ignores ce que j'ai traversé. Pense à ce que tu dis la prochaine fois afin d'éviter de blesser les autres alors qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait. Tu resteras ici à penser à la manière dont tu as agi. Je ne verrouillerai pas la porte. Lorsque tu sentiras que tu auras compris ce que je t'ai dit, alors seulement tu pourras sortir, et tu viendras me voir. Dit Sammy d'une voix calme, mais tremblante, en regardant la fillette dans les yeux. _

_Puis, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant l'enfant seul à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Une fois la porte refermée, Louna regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de fixer la petite fenêtre. Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'elle se mit à réfléchir sur ce que Sammy lui avait dit. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas tout dû à son jeune âge et prit un moment afin de comprendre l'essentiel de ce que lui avait dit Sammy. Croyant avoir tout compris, elle se leva, heureuse de voir que cela avait pris si peu de temps, mais, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, une petite voix dans sa tête la fit se rasseoir afin de creuser davantage sur ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme. Cela lui prit plus de temps, et plus d'énergie. Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, Louna crut avoir compris la majorité du message que lui avait dit Sammy. Heureuse, elle se releva à nouveau et sortir de la pièce afin de chercher Sammy. Mais celle-ci ne se trouvait pas à son endroit habituel. Alors la fillette se mit à la chercher à travers l'orphelinat, sans plus de résultats. Elle demanda à une gouvernante, mais celle-ci la renvoya d'un ton sec en lui disant que ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Louna alla donc trouver Morgane, qui devait sûrement savoir où la jeune femme était. _

_-Où est Sammy? Demanda Louna en ouvrant la porte du bureau sans avoir frappé._

_-Louna! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de frapper et d'attendre que je te dise de rentrer avant d'ouvrir la porte?! S'exclama Morgane _

_-Je veux savoir où est Sammy. _

_-Sammy n'est pas ici. _

_-Où est-elle?!_

_-Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à le savoir? Ça ne te regarde pas, retourne jouer avec les autres! Répliqua la directrice en baissant les yeux sur une feuille._

_-Il faut que je lui parle! Où est-elle?_

_-Elle a un rendez-vous dans une quinzaine de minutes, alors j'imagine qu'elle vient de quitter l'orphelinat. Tu as ta réponse? Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et retourne avec les autres! J'ai du travail, moi! Dit la directrice d'un ton sec et désagréable._

_Louna sortit du bureau et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, dévalant l'escalier au pas de course afin de se rendre à la porte de l'orphelinat. Une fois devant, elle la poussa et de mit à courir dans l'enceinte, suivant le petit chemin de dalles menant du portail à la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle approchait des grilles, elle crut voir la silhouette de la jeune femme, près de la rue. Elle redoubla d'ardeur et se mit à l'appeler, mais Sammy ne se retourna pas. Plus Louna approchait, plus elle voyait plus clairement la jeune gouvernante. Elle fixait la rue d'un regard absent, attendant le bon moment pour traverser. _

_-Sammy! Sammy, attends-moi! Cria Louna alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle._

_Mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas. En fait, elle ne l'entendait pas, et c'est ce qui traversa l'esprit de Louna alors qu'elle continuait de s'approcher. Le flot de circulation diminua à ce moment et Sammy, après avoir regarder brièvement des deux côtés de la rue, s'engagea, alors que Louna ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Voyant Sammy mettre un pied dans la rue, la fillette accéléra et jeta un bref regard sur le côté. Ce qu'elle vit fit arrêter son cœur de battre. Sur la droite, une camionnette arrivait à toute allure et Sammy ne l'avait pas vue._

_-SAMMY NON! Cria Louna._

_La jeune femme tourna brièvement la tête sur le côté, s'apprêtant à faire un pas dans la rue, alors que la fillette, voulant la rattraper, ne fit que lui frôler le dos. Mais c'était trop tard. Le véhicule n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter suffisamment et percuta la jeune femme de plein fouet alors que Louna tombait à plat ventre sur le sol, ses mains passant à quelques centimètres près de se faire écraser par les roues du véhicule. Tout cela c'était passé très rapidement et les témoins qui venaient de voir la tragédie n'avaient pas eu le temps de tout voir tant cela avait été rapide. La circulation s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus alors que la fillette, tremblante de pieds à la tête, se relevait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Sammy était étendue à quelques mètres de elle, en plein milieu de la rue, et semblait ne pas respirer. Lentement, figée d'horreur, Louna se dirigea vers Sammy et s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, n'osant aller plus loin. Elle se rendit à peine compte la foule de gens qui commençait à se rassembler et entendait à peine les sirènes des ambulances et des voitures de police qui approchaient. Son regard était fixé sur le corps inerte de Sammy et elle n'arrivait pas à le détacher. Elle sentit à peine qu'un policier la faisait monter à bord de son véhicule pour l'amener au poste, où elle ne répondit à aucune des questions posées, ne voyant dans sa tête que la vision du corps inanimée de la jeune femme. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Morgane la ramenait à l'orphelinat. Ce n'est que le lendemain, lorsque Morgane lui criait dessus, que sa conscience revint. _

_-COMMENT AS-TU PU LA POUSSER DEVANT CETTE CAMIONNETTE?! Criait Morgane, à la fois en colère et triste. _

_-Quoi?! Mais je n'ai pas fait ça! Je n'aurai jamais fait cela! Se défendit la fillette, comme si elle venait tout juste de revenir sur terre._

_Tout le personnel était rassemblé dans le bureau de Morgane et regardait Louna en secouant la tête._

_-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que racontent les témoins, petite. Dit l'un des hommes_

_-Quoi? Mais je voulais la retenir! Elle n'avait pas vu la camionnette, moi, si, et je voulait la retenir mais je suis arrivée trop tard!_

_-Ils disent que tu l'as poussée. C'est ce qu'ils affirment avoir vu. _

_-Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu faire ça alors que c'était la seule qui était gentille avec moi?! S'exclama Louna, indignée_

_-TU AS TUÉ SAMMY ESPÈCE DE PETIT DÉMON! TOUT EST MAUVAIS EN TOI! NOUS N'AURIONS JAMAIS DÛ ACCEPTER DE TE PRENDRE EN VOYANT TON DOSSIER! J'AURAIS DÛ FAIRE CE QUE JE VOULAIS LORSQUE TU ES REVENUE DE CETTE FAMILLE! J'AURAIS DÛ T'ENVOYER AILLEURS! CELA NE SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVÉ ET NOUS AURIONS ÉTÉ DÉBARASSÉS DE TOI! Cria Morgane, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues._

_-MAIS JE NE L'AI PA TUÉ! JE N'AI TUÉ PERSONNE! LES TÉMOINS ONT MAL VU! CE NE SONT QUE DES IDIOTS AVEUGLES QUI RACONTENT N'IMPORTE QUOI! S'écria Louna en se levant d'un bond, des larmes de rage et d'injustice roulant elle aussi sur ses joues._

_La directrice lui lança son dossier par la tête et frappa violemment du poing sur son bureau, faisant sursauter les membres du personnel. _

_-Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu prétends. Personne ne te croira, puisqu'il y a plusieurs témoins, la majorité tous des adultes, et que tu n'es qu'une petite orpheline de 6 ou 7 ans ou je ne sais quel âge et je m'en fiche. Une petite orpheline qui a débarqué ici après s'être fait renvoyée de deux orphelinats et qui n'a cessé de nous causer des problèmes depuis son arrivée, qui a reçu une quantité de punitions qui n'ont jamais agi sur toi, qui n'écoute pas les adultes, qui effraie certains enfants. Tout ceci est écrit dans ton dossier, comme il se doit. Et maintenant, tu as un meurtre sur le dos. Tu n'auras pas de procès puisque tu es trop jeune et que nous ne voulons pas gaspiller le moindre sous de plus pour toi. Puisque tu es orpheline et que tu es déjà dans un orphelinat, alors nous nous débarrassons de toi et t'envoyons dès cet après-midi dans n'importe lequel, qu'ils acceptent ou non. Inutile de te dire que les prochains orphelinats que tu fréquenteras seront plus sévères que celui-ci. Ils nous ont proposé de te faire rencontrer un psychiatre afin de voir si tu aurais réellement pu commettre une telle chose, mais j'ai refusé. Tu as tué ma petite Sammy. C'est ce qui est clair pour moi, le reste je m'en fiche. Qu'il t'arrive ce qui doit t'arriver, je m'en lave les mains, je ne veux plus jamais rien savoir de toi, espèce de sale petite enfant du diable. Tu vivras probablement un enfer. Tant pis pour toi. Tu es à la porte d'ici pour toujours._

_Louna serrait les poings tellement forts que ses ongles transpercèrent sa peau. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle avait de la difficulté à retenir ses sanglots, mais cela ne l'importait guère. Elle fixait Morgane d'un regard enflammé de haine, se jurant silencieusement de se venger. Elle ne parlait pas, d'ailleurs, que pouvait-elle dire si la directrice refusait d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire? À qui pourrait-elle raconté sa version? Personne, puisque personne ne la croirait, elle n'était qu'une enfant à problème âgée de 6 ou 7 ans. Personne ne voudrait l'entendre, personne ne la croirait. C'était ce qu'elle croyait. Et maintenant, elle devrait vivre le restant de sa vie en se disant que les dernières choses qu'elle avait dites à la seule personne pour qui elle éprouvait une once d'amitié sincère n'avaient été que des paroles qui avaient blessé Sammy et qu'elle n'avait jamais pensées. _

-Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai changé d'orphelinat une dizaine de fois en environ un an. Termina la jeune fille.

Remus resta muet, consterné par ce que Louna venait de lui dire. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et la vit se frotter rageusement les yeux. Il soupira longuement et aurait voulut la serrer contre lui, mais il ne le fit pas, sachant que l'adolescente ne l'aurait pas accepté ou repoussé. Il fit mine de ne pas la voir et un silence s'installa entre eux.

-Jamais ils n'ont fait de recherches? Demanda l'homme après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? La nouvelle était dans tous les journaux de la ville dès le lendemain alors que je me trouvais déjà dans un autre orphelinat. Les policiers ne sont jamais venus me questionner, probablement que Morgane leur a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi et ils en sont restés là, avec les témoignages des témoins. Répondit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

Remus garda le silence, ne sachant que dire. La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le plancher et Wolfy vint se blottir contre elle. Mais Louna le repoussa et se mit à l'agacer, histoire de se changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas tout raconté en détail à Remus, elle ne lui avait dit que l'essentiel. Cependant, c'était comme si elle venait de revivre une deuxième fois cette partie de son passé tant les détails qui lui étaient revenus en mémoire étaient précis.

Remus continuait de garder le silence et d'observer furtivement la jeune fille. Après un moment, celle-ci s'était blottie contre le loup, soudain épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du loup et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit, alors que Remus reprenait son livre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tomba sur le côté, ses bras s'étant relâchés autour du cou de Wolfy, qu'il remarqua qu'elle dormait. Il la regarda et émit un petit rire en la voyant étendue sur le côté, un bras resté accroché au loup. Celui-ci se coucha à ses côtés et soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux.

Remus poursuivit sa lecture pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Il referma son livre à nouveau et regarda Louna. Lorsqu'elle avait terminé son récit, il l'avait vue se frotter les yeux avec insistance et il ne s'était pas posé de questions sur le moment, se disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie ses larmes dans les yeux. Mais une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Pourquoi s'était-elle retenue? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions devant lui. Mais le ton qu'elle avait employé par la suite avait été différent de celui employé lorsqu'elle avait raconté son histoire. Elle voulait que Remus pense que cette partie de son passé ne l'affectait pas, qu'elle s'en fichait. Et puis, ne lui avait-on pas appris, dans le dernier orphelinat qu'elle avait fait, d'être forte, de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments? Ces hommes lui avaient entré cette notion dans la tête et, bien qu'elle affirmait qu'elle n'avait rien retenu de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait assimilé certains de leur _enseignement_, comme celui de se battre, bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle était d'une telle nature avant d'arriver à son dernier orphelinat. Ainsi, pleurer, pour la jeune fille, signifiait être faible et c'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit. Mais pleurer était normal, se dit Remus. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on jamais appris cela? Il n'en savait rien et cela le frustrait. Il réalisa alors que Louna n'avait jamais été véritablement un enfant. Dès que la direction de l'orphelinat l'avait accusé d'avoir tué Sammy, c'était comme si son enfance avait pris fin. Elle était passée d'une journée à une autre du monde de l'enfance à celui de l'adulte alors qu'elle n'avait même pas 10 ans, sans aucune transition. On l'avait forcé à agir en adulte, surtout au dernier orphelinat où elle avait vécu. On ne l'avait pas laissé agir comme un enfant alors qu'elle était une enfant à cette époque. Remus ne s'en était jamais aperçu jusqu'à ce jour, même lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté une partie de son passé, il n'avait jamais fait le lien, et il se doutait que Louna l'ait fait. L'homme savait également que s'il lui expliquait ce qu'il venait de comprendre, Louna ne le croirait pas et se moquerait de lui en lui disant qu'il pensait trop.

L'homme jeta son livre sur le divan et se leva en s'étirant. Puis, il observa la jeune fille et s'accroupit silencieusement près d'elle sous le regard protecteur de Wolfy, qui le fixait de ses yeux jaunes. C'était ahurissant de voir la différence qu'il y avait parfois sur des gens lorsqu'ils étaient réveillés ou endormis. Pour Louna, la différence était remarquable. Elle qui éveillée dégageait la force, l'indépendance, le défi, la voilà maintenant qui paraissait vulnérable et sans défense. Sa respiration était lente et profonde, son visage était détendu, mis à part le léger froncement de sourcils. Un de ses bras était posé sur les épaules de l'animal, qui ne quittait Remus des yeux.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui faire du mal? Murmura Remus en regardant le loup.

Wolfy le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis ferma les yeux et accota sa tête sur ses pattes antérieures. Remus ramena les yeux sur l'adolescente et repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux qui venait de lui tomber sur le visage. Il s'apprêta à se relever lorsque quelque chose attira son attention sur le cou de l'adolescente. Il fronça les sourcils et, délicatement, écarta les cheveux de la jeune fille. Sur la nuque, presque sur les vertèbres cervicales, se trouvait une marque légèrement plus foncée que la couleur de sa peau. Remus repoussa encore un peu ses cheveux afin de découvrir ce qui ressemblait à une tache de naissance. Mais la marque avait une drôle de forme et il fallut un moment à Remus avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. D'un certain angle, la marque ressemblait à quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu, mais il ne se souvenait pas où et quand il l'avait déjà aperçue. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion qu'il se souvint. Il l'avait déjà vue sur elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, mais il l'avait vue dans un livre traitant sur les loups-garous lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il prit encore plusieurs minutes de réflexion pour se souvenir ce que disait le livre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se souvenait vaguement que cette marque apparaissait aux individus qui deviendraient loups-garous. Remus essaya de se souvenir davantage, mais n'y arrivait pas. Ainsi, se dit-il, Louna avait été condamnée à devenir loup-garou dès sa naissance, mais comment cela était-il possible? L'homme n'y voyait aucune logique à tout cela. S'il comprenait bien, elle serait devenue lycanthrope même s'il ne l'avait pas mordue? Remus secoua la tête, renonçant à essayer de comprendre le fil du destin. Sentant soudain la fatigue, il laissa retomber les cheveux de l'adolescente, dont les paupières bougèrent à cet instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie, les yeux entrouverts, à moitié chemin entre son rêve et la réalité.

-Chut, rendors-toi, il n'y a rien. Répondit Remus en chuchotant, une main posée sur sa tête.

Mais Louna avait déjà replongé dans son rêve alors que l'homme lui caressait les cheveux. Après quelques secondes, il se releva, s'étira et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant l'adolescente où elle était afin de ne pas la réveiller.

_Et voilà! Il est vraiment long le chapitre, plus long que je pensais! Nous sommes le 19 juin et il est 8h37 du matin,lol,ça fait deux heures que j'écris afin de le finir!Je sias que ça été vraiment long,mais il y avait l'école et j'ai été en fin de session donc je n'aipas écrit pendant quelques semaines, je m'en excuse! Mais je suis en vacances et je promet de poster des chapitre plus rapidement! D'ailleurs, vu que je n'ai que cette histoire, j'espère que ça ira plus rapidement. Je vais réécrire tous les premiers chapitres, ils en ont besoin XX mais je ne crois pas que ca sera si long avant que je reposte le chapitre 40! Gros max une semaine pour le réécrire!Meme si je ne crois pas être chez moi beaucoup dans quelques jours mais on sen fou! J'espère que vous avez aimé,REVIEWVEZ!pwease, je veux avoir vos commentaires! Sinon ba..bon été et profitez en!_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	40. Derniers jours

D.A: Tous les perso appartiennent à J,k Rowling ainsi que l'histoire, sauf mon histoire et mes perso!

N.A: Me revoila avec le chapitre 4! J'espère qu'il ne prendra pas trop de temps à écrire! Mais je risque de ne pas le commencer ce soir, jmendors, lol.J'espère que vous allez l'aimé et que vous me reviewerez! Entk! Bonne lecture! READ N ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Mais Louna avait déjà replongé dans son rêve alors que l'homme lui caressait les cheveux. Après quelques secondes, il se releva, s'étira et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant l'adolescente où elle était afin de ne pas la réveiller.

**_Chapitre 40:Derniers jours_**

Remus ne dormit que quelques heures cette nuit-là. Il dormit d'un sommeil agité et, lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la cinquième fois en deux heures, il se résigna à rester réveillé. Il s'étira longuement, mais resta sous les couvertures. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et se remit à penser à ce que Louna lui avait dit la veille, puis à ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit auparavant, à Poudlard. Une chose lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Louna lui avait dit qu'avant de s'enfuir de l'orphelinat, les hommes l'avaient battue et enfermée dans une pièce. Ils l'avaient tellement amochée qu'elle avait été incapable de remuer le moindre muscle pendant une journée ou deux, Remus n'était plus certain du temps exact. Puis, la jeune fille s'était relevée après ce laps de temps, était sortie de la pièce et avait sauté sur le premier homme qu'elle avait vu. Elle l'avait rué de coups et avait réussi à lui casser les deux bras, si son souvenir était exact. Elle n'avait lâché l'homme que lorsqu'un autre était arrivé pour l'enfermer dans une pièce, où elle avait pu se sauver. Mais une chose intriguait maintenant Remus, quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas demandé lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté une partie de son histoire. Comment une personne qui est incapable de bouger peut-elle se lever, ouvrir la porte et battre quelqu'un de plus vieux et plus fort qu'elle, suffisamment pour lui briser des os? Non pas que Remus croyait que Louna avait menti, puisqu'il la croyait, mais comment ce fait-il qu'elle ait été capable d'un tel exploit alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger le petit doigt? Puis, il se souvint de ce que la jeune fille avait dit. Une voix lui avait parlé dans sa tête alors qu'elle était allongée dans son propre sang, à attendre que la mort veuille bien venir la prendre. Une voix qui lui avait dit de se lever, de donner une raclée au premier homme qu'elle verrait et de s'enfuir. Louna avait dit que c'était comme si une autre force l'avait fait se lever et faire ce que la voix lui avait dit de faire. Remus se souvint alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu l'impression qu'il _fallait_ qu'elle frappe quelqu'un. Or, en y réfléchissant, Remus pouvait aisément transformer la phrase de Louna pour dire _comme s'il fallait que j'attaque quelqu'un_. Il était certain que s'il en parlait avec la jeune fille, celle-ci approuverait sa phrase pour décrire la sensation qu'elle avait eue à ce moment. Il se rappela qu'elle avait parlé d'une rage qui était remontée en elle et que c'était ce qui lui avait donné la force d'attaquer sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, même si c'était ce dont elle brûlait d'envie. Elle lui avait dit que c'était comme si elle ne s'était plus contrôlée, comme si une autre force était venue. Tout cela laissa Remus perplexe et son cerveau ne cessait de penser, de relier entre eux certains chose. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il se redressa, se frotta le visage avec ses mains et regarda par la fenêtre.

-C'est impossible…Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Pourtant, c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus évident. Ce qui avait donné cette force à Louna ce jour-là, c'était le loup qui était maintenant en elle. Remus avait lu beaucoup de livres sur les loups-garous lorsqu'il était plus jeune et, ce que la jeune fille lui avait décrit concordait avec ce qu'il avait lu. De plus, la marque qu'il avait vue cette nuit dans son cou venait confirmer ce qui, pourtant, le laissait songeur. Comment aurait-elle pu avoir ce _loup_ en elle? Pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait fait agir ainsi ce fameux jour. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il manifesté qu'à ce moment? Ainsi, sans en comprendre la raison, Louna était déjà à moitié lycanthrope, c'était le moyen le plus facile qu'il trouva pour la décrire, avant qu'il ne la mordre. Serait-elle devenue totalement loup-garou même s'il ne l'avait pas mordue? Ou bien le destin avait-il déjà tracé parfaitement ce point? Ainsi, c'est ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle elle comprenait Wolfy. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Remus secoua la tête. Il y avait autre chose pour justifier ce point puisque autrement, il comprendrait aussi Wolfy. Mais comment tout cela était-il possible? Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Remus secoua la tête et se leva.

-Il faut que j'arrête de penser. J'en ai mal à la tête. Se dit-il en grognant, se grattant la tête.

Il se changea rapidement et sortit de la pièce. La maison était silencieuse, comme toujours, mis à part les quelques craquements qui se faisaient entendre quelques fois. Remus se rendit discrètement jusqu'au salon et, lorsqu'il y arriva, vit que la jeune fille se réveillait.

En fait, Louna s'était réveillée un bon moment avant Remus. Se souvenant du livre qu'elle avait _emprunté_ à Snape, elle était allée le chercher, était retournée au salon et l'avait lu. Elle venait tout juste de le terminer lorsqu'elle avait entendu les pas de Remus. Elle l'avait enfoui dans l'une de ses poches et s'était retournée juste au moment où Remus avait pénétré dans le salon.

-Alors, tu as bien dormi? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire en coin

-Comme un bébé, et toi? Répondit Louna d'un ton sarcastique

-C'est pareil pour moi. Dit-il en prenant place sur le divan

Il s'assit face à Louna et la regarda agacer Wolfy.

-Alors, dans combien de temps est-ce que tu me fou à la porte? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment en tournant son regard vers lui.

-Dans combien de temps veux-tu partir?

-Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi pas l'été prochain?

-Très amusant, Louna.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de retourner chez cet imbécile de Snape?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être ici. Dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur en la fixant.

L'adolescente plissa les yeux et laissa échapper un petit grognement.

-Demande-lui si je peux rester ici.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible.

-Pourquoi?!

-Il faut que tu prennes ta potion.

-Mais tu peux très bien la faire!

-Je ne suis pas vraiment doué en potion.

-Tiens, je croyais que tu étais un petit génie, surtout lorsque tu étais à Poudlard.

-Pas tout à fait.

Remus commença à rassembler les journaux qui traînaient un peu partout dans le salon. Louna le regardait faire en lisant brièvement le titre des premières pages des journaux jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui attire son attention.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à la Coupe du Monde? Demanda-t-elle en lisant le titre, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Remus fronça les sourcils et prit le journal en question. Il parcourut des yeux le titre, puis l'ensemble de l'article.

-Tu n'en as pas entendu parler? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Non.

-Severus ne reçoit pas le journal?

-J'en sais rien, comment veux-tu que je le sache?

-Tu aurais pu en entendre parler. C'est impossible que tu n'aies pas eu vent de l'événement puisque tout le monde en parlait. Dit l'homme en fixant l'adolescente

-Je ne lis pas les journaux et puis, je passe mon temps dans la forêt. Dit Louna d'un ton sec.

-Tu vas à la ville, il me semble.

-Pour chercher des choses à manger ou embêter les commerçants en volant. Répondit la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaules

-Louna, Snape n'est pas le seul sorcier à habiter la ville où il vit. Tu aurais dû entendre parler de l'événement quelque part.

-Et pourquoi aurais-je dû en entendre parler.

-Parce que les mangemorts sont revenus, ils se sont manifestés durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Or, les mangemorts sont-

-Les servants de Voldemort. Termina Louna à voix basse.

-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda Remus en plissant les sourcils

-Cela fait combien de temps que les mangemorts se sont pointés à la Coupe de Monde de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi?

-Un peu plus de deux semaines.

Louna ramena la tête vers l'avant et fronça les sourcils. Elle se rappelait très bien de l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y a près de deux semaines, ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle elle n'aurait pas eu vent de l'événement.

-Alors, j'avais raison. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

L'adolescente croisa les bras et resta silencieuse, le regard toujours fixé devant elle.

-Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en parler? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce.

-Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Dit Louna entre ses dents en plongeant son regard dans celui de Remus.

-Louna, Severus ne t'a pas envoyé ici parce qu'il a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir. Et puis, tu as dit toi-même que tu ne lui avais pas demandé de venir ici. Il a une raison pour t'avoir envoyé ici, il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Eh bien, je lui ai demandé de venir ici, d'accord? Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches!

-Cesse de mentir.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Tu aurais entendu parler de l'événement, Louna. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui a fait que tu n'as rien su de ce qu'il s'était passé et cela est presque impossible puisque tu vis avec un sorcier qui reçoit probablement la Gazette régulièrement. Comme vous êtes dans la même maison, tu aurais dû forcément voir l'événement par hasard, comme maintenant.

-Tu penses trop, il ne s'est rien passé! S'exclama Louna en se levant d'un bond.

-Alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi? Demanda Remus d'une voix calme après quelques secondes de silence.

-Parce que tu ne me crois pas!

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire alors que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance? Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de banal, peut-être as-tu simplement fugué pour quelques jours, loin de la maison de Snape, dans la forêt ou quelque part dans ce genre…Ou peut-être en as-tu tout simplement trop honte, ou que tu ne souhaites pas en parler puisque c'est quelque chose que tu n'arrives pas à croire… Dit Remus en se levant lentement, fixant l'adolescente dans les yeux. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne peux pas te forcer, je respecte ton choix. Bon, si nous allions nous préparer quelque chose à déjeuner? Je meurs de faim. Ajouta-t-il.

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine sous le regard perçant de Louna. Elle resta quelques secondes debout, les bras croisés, à réfléchir. Puis, après un moment, elle alla rejoindre Remus à la cuisine et s'accota contre le mur en fixant l'homme, qui fouillait dans les armoires.

-Snape m'a envoyée chez Lucius. Dit-elle.

Remus s'immobilisa puis, après quelques secondes, il se tourna afin de faire face à l'adolescente et la fixa afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il en avait assez de m'endurer, je peux être très insupportable quand je le veux, alors il m'a expédié chez ce crétin de lâche de Malfoy.

-Pour combien de temps?

-Je crois que c'était pour une semaine. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certaine.

-Et…Qu'as-tu fait, chez Malfoy, pendant une semaine? Demanda Remus, redoutant la réponse.

-Oh, rien de bien spécial. La routine, faut croire.

-Où veux-tu en venir? Demanda l'homme en s'approchant.

-La routine…Ce qu'il se passait à chaque jour lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat. Sauf qu'avec lui, je ne l'ai enduré seulement deux fois…Ou deux fois et demi. Quelque chose comme ça. Répondit-elle d'un ton détaché en appuyant son dos contre le mur, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Quoi?! Il t'a battue?

Louna acquiesça la tête, un léger sourire en coin.

-Quoi?! Mais…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Il m'a frappé et lancé quelques sortilèges. J'ai eu la joie de voir Draco aussi. Mais lui, je m'en suis vite débarrassée.

-Quels sortilèges t'a-t-il jeté? Demanda Remus, maintenant face à Louna, une expression horrifiée sur son visage.

-Doloris, quelque chose qui sonnait comme ça, et puis, un sort de magie noire qui a ouvert toutes mes cicatrices dans mon dos. Répondit l'adolescente avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Pardon?! Mais…Doloris est un sortilège impardonnable! Si tu aurais des preuves, il serait jeté en prison! Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie noire sur toi…Enfin, pas contre quelqu'un qui ne peut se défendre convenablement. Louna, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

-Tu me traites de faible, peut-être? Tu crois que je n'ai pas été en mesure de me défendre? Dit Louna entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

-Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, mais Lucius est beaucoup plus expérimenté que toi en matière de magie! Tu n'avais même pas ta baguette, comment aurais-tu pu contré ses attaques?

-Je me suis battue avec des gars plus forts que lui. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Louna, arrête. Il ne s'agit pas du tout de la même situation et tu le sais. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi, c'est plutôt Lucius qui devrait avoir honte. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

-Parce que lorsque je suis revenue, j'étais incapable de bouger le moindre muscle et que j'ai été ensuite malade pendant quelques jours! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir lorsque je me suis mise à avoir des convulsions et franchement, j'aurais préféré que ça l'arrive. J'avais de la fièvre, des spasmes, des sueurs froides partout, je délirais et mon dos me faisait tellement mal lorsque je bougeais que j'avais l'impression que la peau se fendait. Mais heureusement que Snape était là, il m'a sauvé la vie et maintenant, je lui dois ma vie. Dit amèrement Louna.

Remus la fixa longuement, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Il avança la main, mais Louna la repoussa et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

-Et puis, qu'aurais-tu pu faire? Rien du tout alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fallu que je t'en parle immédiatement. J'ai appris que Lucius était un mangemort, de même que Snape. Je ne croyais pas qu'ils aimaient ramper devant quelqu'un.

-Snape est un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Mais pour ce qui est de Lucius, rien n'a jamais été prouvé sur lui. Je te conseille de ne pas en parler, pas même à Poudlard. Son fils n'apprécierait pas que tu traites son père de mangemort, même si c'est la vérité.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de Draco?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais Draco en informerait son père et tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. Malfoy a énormément de pouvoir au sein du ministère et il pourrait trouver un moyen pour que tu cesses d'en parler. Et puis, tu sais que personne ne te croirait à Poudlard. Alors, écoute-moi, pour une fois, et n'en parle pas. Ce sera plus sécuritaire pour toi d'éviter ce genre d'ennuis, en plus de tous ceux que tu accumuleras. J'en parlerai à Dumbledore.

-Ne lui en parle pas! Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda Remus, surpris par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Parce qu'il te demandera comment je l'ai appris et je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce qui est arrivé!

-Louna, tu n'as pas à avoir honte…

-Je m'en fiche! N'en parle pas! Si Malfoy adore ramper aux pieds de Voldemort, laisse-le faire. Il se fera prendre un jour ou l'autre. Cracha la jeune fille en fixant Remus d'un regard féroce.

L'homme la fixa pendant quelques secondes d'un regard impuissant, ne sachant que faire. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas de ce que Snape avait fait et il était tellement en colère qu'il ne savait quelle expression adoptée. Cependant, Remus était certain d'une chose; si Sirius venait à apprendre ce que Louna venait de lui révéler, il se rendrait directement chez Malfoy et Snape afin de se venger pour ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à sa fille.

-Tu as faim? Demanda Remus à Louna, décidant qu'il serait préférable de changer de sujet.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules, se détendant légèrement.

-Si nous nous faisions à manger de façon moldue? Ça pourrait être amusant, sans baguette magique. Dit Remus avec un sourire, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner. Répondit Louna avec un nouveau haussement d'épaule

-Et alors? Moi non plus, mais j'ai déjà essayé quelques fois.

-Quel a été le résultat? Demanda la jeune fille, le regard méfiant.

-J'ai fini par me servir de ma baguette puisque ça n'avait pas l'air mangeable. Aller, ce sera amusant.

Louna finit par accepter et ils se mirent tous deux à la tâche sous le regard de Wolfy, couché dans un coin de la cuisine. Remus fit apparaître ce dont ils avaient besoin, de même qu'un livre de recettes. Ils décidèrent d'opter pour des crêpes et ils se mirent au travail. Mais cela s'avéra à être plus un fiasco qu'une gentille petite séance de cuisine. Louna, qui n'avait jamais mesuré ou casser un œuf de sa vie, renversa de la farine un peu partout lorsque celle-ci se déversa soudainement du sac lorsque l'adolescente en mit dans la tasse. De plus, en brisant l'œuf, il y avait plein de morceaux d'écailles un peu partout. Remus n'était pas mieux, en fait, il était même légèrement plus pire que Louna. Puis, lorsque vint le temps de faire cuire le mélange douteux, Louna voulut essayer de faire comme elle avait déjà vu, soit de retourner la crêpe en la faisant sauter de la poêle. Mais elle s'y prit mal et mit tellement de force que la crêpe vola à travers la cuisine et alla atterrir à moitié sur le sol, le reste se trouvant sur le museau de Wolfy, qui grogna méchamment. Mais Louna était prise d'un tel fou rire qu'elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lui non plus. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Louna qu'il la voyait rire. Pour une fois, c'était un rire joyeux et non un rire sarcastique ou moqueur et il devait avouer que cela donnait une toute autre image à l'adolescente. Elle se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait et, lorsque Wolfy vint vers elle afin de lui relancer la crêpe, elle se jeta sur lui et ils se battirent, se salissant davantage.

-On ne devrait pas envisager de devenir cuisinier. Dit Remus avec un sourire lorsque Louna et Wolfy eurent terminé.

-Et pourquoi ça? On ferait fureur. Dit la jeune fille en riant.

Elle se releva et ne put s'empêcher de continuer à rire en se voyant couverte de farine et de mélange à crêpe. Wolfy n'était pas mieux lui non plus et il se secouait afin d'enlever ce qui tachait sa fourrure noire.

-Je crois qu'on va terminer de façon sorcière. Dit Remus en reprenant sa baguette.

-Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux. Approuva la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mangeaient finalement leur petit-déjeuner, composé essentiellement de viande étant donné les circonstances. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, Remus redonna à sa cuisine son éclat étincelant alors que Louna était partie dans sa chambre afin de rassembler ses effets. Alors qu'elle ramassait un chandail, elle fit une constatation. Elle ne reverrait probablement jamais Remus lorsqu'elle quitterait sa maison. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lança furieusement le chandail sur le plancher. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Elle s'en voulait, surtout de ne pas y avoir pensé plus auparavant. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu réaliser qu'après l'année passée à Poudlard, elle ne reverrait plus Remus? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'impression de s'être fait un ami…

-Ce que je peux être idiote. Murmura-t-elle en regardant Wolfy.

_Hey, tu n'y as pas pensé, voilà tout. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça l'aurait changé? Tu aurais cessé de lui parler? Tu sais, on rencontre de nouvelles personnes et certaines d'entre elles restent dans notre vie pour toujours alors que d'autres ne sont que de passage._ Eut l'air de lui dire le loup.

-Depuis quand es-tu si…sage et philosophique? Demanda Louna en haussant un sourcil.

_Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir un peu et tu verras que ce que j'ai dit est vrai. _

-Ouais, mais il faut croire que les rares personnes avec qui je parle ne restent que pour quelque temps.

_Et alors? Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais pensé à ce détail alors que tu étais à Poudlard? Tu ne te serais pas attachée, tu aurais cessé de lui parler, de le voir? Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de te lier à quelqu'un parce qu'il se peut que tu ne le revois plus après quelques temps. Et puis, attends de voir ce qu'il va se passer avant de sauter aux conclusions. _

Louna lui jeta un oreiller par la tête et continua de ramasser les choses qui traînaient. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec l'aide de Wolfy, la chambre était comme elle l'était avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle mit son sac sur l'épaule et sortit de la chambre.

-La chambre est de nouveau propre et vide. Lança-t-elle en allant rejoindre Remus au salon, laissant tomber son sac sur le plancher.

-Tu es déjà prête à partir? Demanda Remus en refermant le livre qu'il lisait.

-Comme tu peux voir. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda l'homme en se levant, les sourcils froncés, surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Rien. Alors, j'y retourne comment?

-Louna.

-Quoi? Je déteste lorsque tu dis mon nom de cette manière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle en grognant.

-Pourquoi as-tu si brusquement changé d'attitude? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est mon attitude normale. Répliqua-t-elle, ignorant le coup de patte que le loup venait de lui donner.

-Ah vraiment? Pourquoi étais-tu heureuse tout à l'heure et que maintenant, tu aies ton attitude _normale_?

-Tu crois que je veux retourner chez cet enculé de Snape? Tu crois que j'ai ne serait-ce la moindre envie de retourner dans cette école? Non! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me demande jamais mon avis? Pour qui Dumbledore se prend-t-il pour décider à ma place? Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions!

Remus soupira et la regarda, ne trouvant rien à dire qu'il ne lui aurait pas déjà dit. Mais Louna se bornait à ne rien comprendre de ce qu'il lui avait déjà révélé.

-Je t'ai déjà dit quelques raisons, mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter.

-Tu espères que je vais croire une seule seconde que le vieux sénile fait tout ça dans mon bien? Tu peux toujours rêver. Il ne veut rien d'autre que d'essayer de me contrôler. Et puis, il n'a signé aucun papier alors il n'est pas mon tuteur, il est rien. Dit-elle avec ferveur

-Je sais tout ça, tu me l'as dit plus d'une fois. Un jour, tu comprendras ce que je voulais dire. Dit Remus avec un haussement d'épaule, un léger sourire en coin.

Louna laissa échapper un grognement, puis posa ses yeux sur lui avant de les poser sur Wolfy.

-Alors, par quel moyen je retourne chez l'imbécile? Demanda Louna après quelques minutes de silence.

-Par poudre de cheminette sera le moyen le plus simple. Répondit Remus en prenant une poignée de poudre dans un bocal posé sur le foyer.

Il lança la poudre dans le feu et attendit que les flammes deviennent vertes. Puis, il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et constata qu'elle n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour prendre son sac. Ses yeux fixaient les flammes d'un regard absent. Remus savait que l'adolescente n'avait plus envie de partir, mais il ne pouvait rien faire et préféra ne pas lui poser d'autre question.

-Louna, tu peux y aller. Dit-il après deux minutes de silence.

-Alors, je ne te reverrai plus, c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle en levant son regard noir sur lui.

L'homme fut surpris par la question, qui était plus une constatation, et ne sut que répondre sur le moment. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils ne se reverraient pas puisqu'il ne retournait pas à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Tu ne retournes pas à la prison, donc ça veut dire que nous ne nous reverrons plus. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit, il y a quelques jours, que tu n'envisageais jamais l'avenir, que tu vivais au jour le jour et que je devrais en faire de même? Dit Remus après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur, mais ne répondit rien. Remus ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un petit rire alors que la jeune fille le fixait d'un regard glacial. Puis, après plusieurs secondes de silence, Remus s'approcha de la jeune fille et, après un petit moment d'hésitation, la serra dans ses bras. Dès qu'il eut enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, l'homme sentit les muscles de l'adolescente de raidir et sut qu'elle se retenait de le repousser. Mais, malgré cette constatation, il ne défit pas son étreinte et la serra un peu plus. Louna avait serré les poings et s'efforçait de repousser les mauvais souvenirs de l'orphelinat qui lui remontaient en tête. Ses muscles étaient tellement contractés qu'elle en ressentait de petites douleurs mais, au bout de plusieurs secondes, ils se détendirent légèrement sans pour autant que Louna ne fasse un seul geste.

-J'essayerai de convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser venir chez moi pour tes vacances de Noël, si cela n'arrive pas près de la pleine lune. Ne te fais cependant pas trop d'illusions. Et puis, tu peux m'écrire, même si c'est pour te plaindre de tes cours ou des professeurs. Dit Remus après une minute ou deux de silence, serrant toujours l'adolescente contre lui.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, c'est à ce moment que Remus réalisa à quel point cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas serré Louna contre lui. La dernière fois, elle n'avait que quelques mois. Puis, il prit conscience à quel point cela devait être difficile pour Sirius, mais il se garda de faire le commentaire, sachant que cela mettrait l'adolescente en colère. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la relâcher qu'il sentit Louna appuyer légèrement sa tête contre lui et serrer son chandail entre ses mains. Il comprit alors que cela constituait la réponse de la jeune fille. L'adolescente, légèrement mal à l'aise, recula de quelques pas et laissa le temps à ses muscles de se détendre avant de prendre son sac. Puis, elle entra dans le foyer, prit Wolfy dans ses bras et lança un dernier regard à Remus.

-Sois sage et ne te met pas trop dans les ennuis dès les premiers jours. Et n'embête pas trop Severus pour le peu de temps qu'il te reste. Lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Promis juré, je ne serai pas sage et j'embêterai Snape. Répliqua Louna d'une petite voix

Puis, elle prononça le nom de sa destination et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle quittait la maison de Remus. Après avoir tournoyé pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, Louna sentit ses pieds se reposer sur quelque chose de dure et elle réussit tant bien que mal à garder son équilibre. Elle secoua la tête afin d'enlever les mèches sur son visage et, lentement, sortit du foyer. Wolfy sauta souplement de ses bras alors que la jeune fille laissait tomber son sac en soupirant longuement.

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusée chez ce _charmant_ Lupin? Demanda sarcastiquement Snape derrière lui.

-Je croyais que ma vie ne t'intéressait pas. Répliqua froidement Louna en se tournant vers l'homme

-Vous devez bien vous entendre, entre membre de même espèce.

-Tu veux en faire parti? Ça peut se régler facilement. Répliqua la jeune fille, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Alors, tu as fait une bonne lecture, espèce de petite morveuse?

L'adolescente mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce à quoi l'homme faisait allusion.

-Comment peux-tu être absolument certain que c'est moi qui l'ai? Répliqua Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

Snape sortit sa baguette, l'agita et, presque immédiatement, le livre sortit du sac de Louna, qui fixa l'homme d'un regard haineux. Celui-ci attrapa facilement le livre et rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

-Ce ne sont pas des livres qui conviennent aux petites filles, Black, alors ne t'avises plus de t'en approcher à nouveau. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

Louna le fixa d'un regard haineux, puis reprit son sac et monta l'escalier, suivie de Wolfy.

-Tu redescendras, Black. Ordonna Snape alors que l'adolescente posait son pied sur la dernière marche.

-Et pourquoi ça? Cracha-t-elle en se retournant

-Pour que tu puisses boire ta potion, idiote.

-Tu crois que je vais prendre quelque chose qui vient de toi? Eh bien, tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire empoisonner.

-Si j'aurais voulu le faire, je l'aurais fait bien avant et j'aurais pu le faire des dizaines de fois lorsque tu étais malade et faible. Alors cesse de rouspéter et redescends dans une minute,

-Va te faire foutre. Dit Louna entre ses dents en lui tournant le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Rien. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

-Tu ferais bien de ne pas recommencer, Black, je te préviens. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

-Comme si j'aurais peur de lui. Dit-elle à Wolfy en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle soupira longuement et lança son sac dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y accota, regardant la forêt d'un air sombre. Wolfy la poussa gentiment du museau et appuya sa tête contre elle.

-BLACK! Je n'ai pas toute la journée alors descends immédiatement! S'écria Snape après quelques minutes de silence.

Louna roula des yeux et se redressa en grognant.

-Ce qu'il peut m'énerver! Dit-elle entre ses dents

Elle sortit de la chambre, descendit l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine avec Wolfy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Dit-elle sèchement en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Tu ferais bien de cesser de me parler ainsi, Black. Autrement, tu te passeras de ta potion et tu souffriras le jour de la pleine lune sans garder ta conscience, enfin, si tu en as une.

-Oh, j'ai peur, je suis très effrayée.

-Tais-toi et bois ça. Dit Snape d'un ton ferme en lui tendant un gobelet d'où s'échappait un mince filet de fumée

-Et pourquoi je dois boire ça maintenant? La pleine lune n'est pas demain.

-Il faut que tu la prennes pendant la semaine qui précède la pleine lune. Maintenant, cesse de poser des questions et bois cette potion. Expliqua Snape d'un ton impatient.

Louna prit le gobelet et regarda le liquide d'un regard de dégoût. La texture de même que l'odeur ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

-Comment puis-je être sûre que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va me rendre malade ou quelque chose dans le genre? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Tu crois que je perdrais du temps à faire des potions pour te rendre malade ou te faire pousser je ne sais quoi? Détrompe-toi, Black, j'ai autre chose à faire.

L'adolescente rebaissa les yeux sur sa potion, puis la fit sentir à Wolfy, qui recula de quelques pas.

-Si tu es incapable de me croire lorsque je te dis que c'est ta stupide potion Tue-loup, la prochaine fois, tu la concocteras toi-même, mais tu risques de ne pas la réussir. Dit Snape d'un ton impatient.

Louna lui lança un regard noir puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle vida le gobelet d'un seul trait. Mais elle dû faire des efforts prodigieux pour ne pas la recracher tant la potion avait mauvais goût. Elle dû également ravalée une nausée qui lui était montée à la gorge et se força tant bien que mal à avaler la potion.

-Bravo Black, tu es une bonne fille, tu as bu toute ta potion. Tu devras en prendre toute la semaine maintenant. Dit sarcastiquement Snape avec un sourire moqueur.

-La ferme espèce d'imbécile! Et arrête de m'appeler Black, ce n'est pas mon nom!

-Ne recommence pas, Black, puisque c'est ton nom et je t'appellerai comme bon me semble. As-tu oublié que je t'ai dit de me parler sur un autre ton?

-Non, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Et puis, j'en ai assez de te voir. Répliqua-t-elle en grognant.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine, puis de la maison avant que l'homme n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-Espèce de petite peste. Murmura-t-il en fixant la porte d'entrée.

D'un coup de baguette, il rangea les quelques choses qui traînaient, puis se dirigea vers la cave alors que la jeune fille se promenait dans la forêt.

Le reste de la semaine fut plus tendu, notamment à cause du fait que l'attitude de Louna était affectée par l'approche de la pleine lune. Bien qu'elle prenait la potion, elle était encore plus agressive qu'à l'habitude, mais elle ne le remarquait pas. Ce qu'elle remarquait, cependant, c'était que si elle se trouvait en compagnie de d'autres humains, une petite partie d'elle-même l'encourageait à planter ses dents dans leur peau et l'envie de mordre lui restait pour quelques heures. Cette envie était beaucoup moins forte que le mois précédent, mais elle était quand même présente et intriguait Louna, qui croyait qu'en prenant la potion, elle n'aurait pas ce genre de symptômes. Ainsi, elle passa la majeure partie de la semaine dans la forêt afin d'éviter un quelconque accident qui aurait pu se produire si elle serait allée dans la ville, bien que Wolfy était avec elle pour la surveiller. Puis, la pleine lune arriva. Juste avant que la lune ne se lève, Louna emporta des vêtements de rechange et sortit de la maison sans adresser le moindre mot à Snape. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la lune se leva et Louna commença sa transformation, qui restait douloureuse. Cependant, une fois en loup, cela lui prit un bon moment, voir une ou deux heures, avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps. Le loup était toujours présent et elle attaqua plusieurs fois Wolfy en plus d'elle-même. Mais, lorsqu'elle réussit à repousser le loup, elle eut quelques difficultés à rester elle-même pour le restant de la nuit. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil se leva et qu'elle eut repris sa forme humaine qu'elle s'endormit, Wolfy à côté d'elle.

Ce fut un craquement qui la réveilla en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard. Louna ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un coude, scrutant les alentours à la recherche de ce qui avait produit le craquement. C'était un lièvre qui, à quelques mètres d'elle, cherchait de quoi se nourrir. Louna soupira et relaissa tomber sa tête sur le sol.

-N'y pense même pas, Wolfy. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque alors que le loup grognait de contentement derrière elle en fixant le petit animal.

Wolfy se leva silencieusement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le lièvre, qui mangeait de l'herbe. Louna se retourna et enroula les bras autour du cou de l'animal, puis le tira vers elle.

-Laisse ce lièvre tranquille, je n'ai pas envie de te regarder le déchiqueter et le manger. Tu auras à manger tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en le retenant contre elle.

Wolfy réussit à se dégager après quelques efforts mais, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau l'endroit où se trouvait le lièvre, il vit que son déjeuner avait pris la fuite et qu'il gambadait plus loin. Il grogna d'un air menaçant et regarda Louna, qui se levait lentement. Mais Louna l'ignora et s'étira longuement. Ses membres étaient ankylosés et lui faisaient mal, comme si elle avait reçu des coups toute la nuit. Quelques écorchures se trouvaient sur son visage et ses mains, de même que ses bras, étaient couverts d'éraflures et de morsures. Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir examiné ses blessures, la jeune fille se mit en marche, traînant dans ses bras ses vêtements en lambeaux de la veille. Wolfy marchait devant elle, reniflant et regardant autour de lui à la recherche du lièvre.

-Tu perds ton temps, il est probablement déjà loin. Lui dit Louna avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais Wolfy fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continuait de marcher devant, la tête haute, la queue dressée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortaient de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers la maison qui se trouvait devant eux. L'avant-midi était moyennement avancé et des bandes de nuages couvraient à présent le ciel, laissant présager qu'il pleuvrait. Louna rebaissa la tête et, arrivée devant la maison, elle monta les quelques marches, ouvrit la porte et entra.

-Alors, tu n'es pas trop épuisée? Tu as passé une bonne nuit? Demanda sarcastiquement Snape alors que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier.

-Excellente nuit. Si tu veux, à la prochaine pleine lune tu peux te joindre à moi et tu verras comment c'est passionnant d'être un loup-garou. Répliqua Louna en le fusillant du regard.

-Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un monstre comme toi et Lupin.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre! Et Lupin non plus! S'écria-t-elle en poussant violemment Snape.

L'homme recula de plusieurs pas et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Wolfy entraîna Louna dans l'escalier. Les poings serrés, elle fixait Snape d'un regard meurtrier, ses membres tremblant légèrement de rage. Puis, elle lui tourna le dos et monta l'escalier derrière Wolfy pour se rendre à la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle claqua la porte et marcha rageusement dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas la patience d'endurer Snape, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas la patience pour endurer quoique ce soit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-elle à Wolfy après s'être calmée, quelques minutes plus tard.

_J'en sais rien, mais j'ai faim._ Eut l'air de dire le loup, allongé sur le sol.

Louna s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais, au même moment, elle entendit des pas approcher et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Snape. Il entra, sous le regard flamboyant de haine de la jeune fille. Celle-ci attendit qu'il parle, s'attendant à ce qu'il la menace à nouveau pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais l'homme ne fit qu'approcher et l'observer rapidement. Il remarqua les marques sur son visage de même que sur ses mains et une légère trace au niveau de son cou, que son chandail ne cachait pas entièrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda sèchement Louna, détestant se faire observer ainsi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que l'argent brûlait la peau des loups-garous. Je suppose que tu as encore essayé de l'enlever parce qu'elle te brûlait?

-J'en sais rien.

-Comment, tu n'en sais rien? Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui est arrivé lorsque tu étais métamorphosée? Demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il me manque des parties, ta potion ne fonctionne pas! J'étais sensée garder ma conscience mais il a fallu longtemps avant que je puisse avoir conscience de ce que je faisais. Dit Louna en grognant.

-Tant pis pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à écrire à Lupin si tu veux parler de cela, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis, il sera heureux de recevoir des nouvelles de toi.

Louna serra les poings et grogna alors que l'homme agitait distraitement sa baguette devant elle. Peu à peu, ses blessures se refermèrent et disparurent.

-J'essayerai de voir s'il n'y a pas une potion un peu plus forte pour les sauvages comme toi. Dit Snape en rangeant sa baguette

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, il sortit de la pièce. Louna regarda pendant un moment l'entrée de la chambre, puis se retourna et donna un violent coup de pied dans le matelas. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant longuement. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se sauver afin de ne plus endurer Snape ou rester chez Remus pour ce qui lui restait de vacances. Wolfy lui poussa doucement le bras et accota sa tête contre son épaule, lui envoyant quelques coups de langue dans le cou.

-J'en ai assez! Je veux partir d'ici, Wolfy. Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

_J'ai faim!_ Eut-il l'air de dire avec un grognement lorsque l'adolescente tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Cesse de penser à ton estomac, tu as mangé ce matin. Dit Louna en lui repoussant la tête.

_Et alors? J'ai faim._

-Bon, d'accord! Allons te chercher quelque chose à manger! Consentit l'adolescente en soupirant longuement

Wolfy se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte en bougeant la queue, la langue pendante.

-Tu te prends pour un chien maintenant? Dit Louna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire en voyant le loup.

Celui-ci grogna, mais il repartit lorsque la jeune fille l'eut rejoint. Ils descendirent l'escalier et, alors que Louna s'apprêtait à tourner à droite afin de sortir, une voix retentit derrière elle.

-Où crois-tu aller ainsi?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Snape. Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents en lui faisant face.

-Tant que tu es ici, tout ce qui me concerne te regarde. Alors, dis-moi où tu vas.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant? Répliqua Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Je n'ai que faire des pestes comme toi qui désobéissent sans arrêt, qui sont insolentes et qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde. Tu ressembles à ton père.

-Je-n'ai-pas-de-père! Siffla l'adolescente entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

-Alors il pourrait bien t'arriver quelque chose et je te regarderais mourir plutôt que de faire quelque chose.

-Vraiment? C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as sauvé la vie, deux fois, c'est ça? Répliqua Louna en haussant les sourcils, le regard flamboyant de haine.

Puis, avant que l'homme ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Louna tourna les talons et sortit de la maison, Wolfy à ses côtés. Snape la regarda partir, un rictus moqueur sur le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il haussa les épaules et descendit l'escalier afin de se rendre à la cave.

Louna libéra sa rage en courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait dans les rues de la ville. Wolfy courait à ses côtés, heureux de pouvoir libérer le surplus d'énergie qu'il avait accumulé. Ce n'est que lorsque Louna fut à bout de souffle qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Louna trouva un coin paisible, près de la ville, et s'y laissa tomber, accotant son dos contre l'arbre. Elle respira profondément afin de régulariser sa respiration, les yeux fixés sur le ciel gris. Wolfy la poussa du museau et lui tira la manche, l'incitant à se lever, mais Louna le repoussa. Le loup recommença et Louna le repoussa à nouveau. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente consentisse à se lever.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui devrais être impatient aujourd'hui, mais plutôt moi. Dit-elle en marchant vers la ville.

_Tu crois que tu as été la seule à ne pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit?_

-Mais bien sûr, tu ronflais à mes côtés. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, ce qui fit grogner Wolfy.

Le loup claqua des mâchoires en signe de frustration, ce qui fit rire Louna.

-Continue ainsi et tu devras te débrouiller seul pour trouver à manger. Dit-elle d'un faux air menaçant.

Le loup leva fièrement la tête et la queue, marchant devant elle d'un pas impérieux afin de lui dire que sa menace ne l'effrayait pas et qu'il était parfaitement capable de se procurer sa propre nourriture.

-Tête enflée. Murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

Wolfy bondit vers l'avant et courut à ses côtés. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent dans la ville sans ralentir leur course, évitant de justesse certains passants. Louna s'arrêta finalement et regarda autour d'elle. Non loin de l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée se trouvait une boucherie.

-On va voir si je suis toujours une aussi bonne comédienne. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle se dirigea la boucherie sous le regard de Wolfy, qui l'attendit près de l'endroit où elle venait d'entrer. Il s'assit et regarda les passants se presser sur le trottoir sans lui prêter la moindre attention, mis à part quelques enfants qui le pointaient du doigt et qui voulait aller le toucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louna ressortit de la boutique avec un paquet bien enveloppé dans du papier.

-Le coup du chien mourrant qui a été le seul ami fonctionne toujours. Dit-elle fièrement en lançant le paquet dans sa main.

Wolfy s'était levé et fixait le paquet en se léchant les lèvres, mais Louna ne lui donna pas. Ils s'éloignèrent de la boucherie et, tandis que l'adolescente marchait, le loup tournait autour d'elle en grognant ou gémissant, les effluves de la viande lui parvenant aux narines. Louna entra dans un parc presque désert et à peine se fut-elle assise que Wolfy s'emparait du paquet.

-Tu aurais pu attendre que je le déballe. Dit-elle en regardant le loup se débarrasser lui-même du papier.

Louna le regarda dévorer sa viande et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine attirance à la vue de la viande crue et juteuse. Mais elle détourna les yeux et regarda au loin, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour le restant de l'après-midi. Lorsque Wolfy eut terminé, elle se leva et partit à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Elle entra dans un restaurant et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme hamburger.

-Il traînait sur une table. Dit-elle à Wolfy d'un ton innocent

En fait, la personne à qui elle venait de voler la nourriture était simplement partie se chercher quelques serviettes de table et Louna en avait profité pour le subtiliser pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas. Ils marchèrent dans les rues de la ville sans trop savoir que faire ni de l'endroit où aller. Puis, une idée vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle entra dans la première pharmacie qu'elle vit et n'en ressortit qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Wolfy, qui était resté à l'extérieur comme à son habitude, la regarda approcher d'un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce que la jeune fille venait de voler. Mais celle-ci passa à côté de lui en le fixant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le loup la suivit, méfiant.

-Tu verras, on va bien rire. Dit-elle lorsque Wolfy eut grogné afin de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait.

Mais le loup ne voulait pas attendre. Il renifla les poches de l'adolescente, espérant que ce qu'elle avait volé dégagerait une odeur, mais il se trompa. Il sentit néanmoins de petites choses rigides à travers les poches de l'adolescente lorsqu'il toucha davantage avec sa patte.

-Arrête, on arrive bientôt. Dit-elle en repoussant la patte de Wolfy.

Le loup grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils prenaient le chemin pour retourner chez Snape. Mais l'adolescente l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin sans dire un mot de plus. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Snape. Elle entra et, après avoir monté les quelques marches, regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit Snape nulle part. Elle haussa les épaules et monta à l'étage où, après un bref regard, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

_Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu veux faire?!_ Eut l'air de demander Wolfy, le regard impatient, lorsque Louna posa les yeux sur lui.

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas et, avec un sourire mauvais, entra dans la salle de bain. Wolfy la suivit, incertain. La jeune fille claqua la porte et sortit de ses poches de petites bouteilles qu'elle posa sur le plancher, où elle venait de s'asseoir. Le loup vint les renifler, mais ne put rien sentir, mais, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit que Louna le fixait avec un regard mauvais.

-C'est l'heure de prendre ton bain, Wolfy. Dit-elle en fixant le loup.

_Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt toi qui en a besoin d'un?! Je suis parfaitement propre!_ Eut-il l'air de dire en reculant d'un pas.

-Il y a assez de savon et de shampooing pour les deux. Mais je commence par toi.

Elle s'élança sur l'animal, qui l'évita de justesse. Commença alors une véritable course-poursuite dans la salle de bain. Wolfy grognait, exprimant son désaccord à la jeune fille, qui ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle ouvrit la petite cabine de douche et tourna les robinets afin de faire couler l'eau, puis elle continua sa course. Cela lui prit près d'une demi-heure, si ce n'est plus, pour acculer le loup suffisamment pour qu'il recule vers la douche. De l'eau se répandait sur tout le plancher, le rendant plus glissant. Louna prit au passage ses bouteilles de savon, de shampooing et de revitalisant et fonça sur le loup, qui se tourna et entra sans le vouloir dans la douche. Louna entra juste après lui et ferma la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en sortir. Elle actionna la douche et ouvrit une de ses bouteilles avec ses mains glissantes, ignorant l'eau qui coulait sur ses vêtements. Elle versa la bouteille de shampooing dans sa main et, alors que le loup grattait sur la porte pour en sortir, entreprit de le savonner.

-Reste tranquille! S'écria-t-elle en riant alors que le loup tentait de se sauver de l'adolescente

Mais la cabine n'était pas très grande et il ne pouvait, par conséquent, échapper à Louna, qui le savonnait de la tête à la queue. Il grondait férocement, mais l'adolescente ne le lâcha pas. Il entreprit alors de s'élancer sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous son poids.

-Hey! Il faut te rincer! Dit la jeune fille alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la douche.

_C'est toi qui devrais se laver! Laisse-moi tranquille!_ Eut-il l'air de lui dire en grognant.

Mais Louna décrocha la pomme de douche, changea de jet et visa le loup. Celui-ci se mit à courir, mais l'adolescente continua tant bien que mal de le poursuivre. Au bout d'un moment, jugeant qu'il était assez rincé, elle raccrocha la pomme de douche, enleva ses vêtements trempés et entreprit de se laver. Le loup arrêta sa course et se secoua furieusement. Voyant qu'il lui restait encore de la mousse, il se roula dans l'eau qu'il y avait sur le plancher afin de la faire partir.

-Hey, Wolfy, il te faut du revitalisant pour ne pas que ton poil s'emmêle! Dit la jeune fille d'un ton mauvais en enfilant son pantalon

_Tu peux toujours rêver!_ Eut-il l'air de dire en se mettant à courir.

Louna attrapa ses deux chandails et se mit à le poursuivre en tentant d'enfiler l'un des deux chandails.

Snape, qui se trouvait à la cave, entendit la jeune fille entrer. N'ayant pas regardé l'heure, il ne s'en préoccupa pas mais, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, de faibles bruits lui parvinrent jusqu'à la pièce où il se trouvait. Après un bon moment, intrigué, il sortit et monta dans le vestibule, où les bruits s'amplifièrent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Après avoir écouter plus attentivement, il réalisa que les bruits venaient de la salle de bain. Il monta à l'étage et ne tarda pas à voir une partie de la moquette trempée. Puis, pendant quelques minutes, il n'entendit que le bruit de l'eau. Mais du bruit s'éleva à nouveau, comme si quelqu'un courait, et il entendit la voix de la jeune fille qui parlait au loup. L'homme se passa une main sur le visage, redoutant de voir dans quel état serait la salle de bain.

La jeune fille continua de poursuivre le loup. Lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le plancher, le loup s'approcha d'elle. Mais Louna se redressa et brandit sa petite bouteille de mousse, qu'elle jeta sur Wolfy. Celui-ci recula alors que Louna retournait chercher la douche afin de l'arroser. L'eau coulait toujours et le plancher avait quelques millimètres d'eau. L'adolescente visa le loup, qui se mit à courir. De la mousse se mit à se former sur le plancher et un peu sur le loup.

-Tu es mignon Wolfy! Lança-t-elle avant de rire.

-BLACK! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?! S'écria la voix de Snape derrière la porte

Louna tourna la tête vers la porte, tenant toujours la douche entre ses mains, alors que Wolfy se précipitait vers celle-ci.

-SI TU N'ES PAS SORTIE DANS DEUX SECONDES, J'OUVRE CETTE PORTE!

Wolfy se mit à la gratter et Louna, laissant tomber son _arme_, s'élança vers celui-ci. À peine la porte se fut-elle ouverte de quelques centimètres que le loup sortit, suivit par Louna. Mais Snape attrapa de justesse Louna par le bras et la ramena vers lui. Il vit Wolfy, le pelage mouillé, le dos couvert de mousse, et risqua un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain tout en retenant Louna, qui essayait de se déprendre. La pièce était sans dessus dessous. Le plancher était couvert d'eau, de la mousse se trouvait sur les murs, l'eau continuait de couler inutilement, les quelques choses qu'il avait mises dans la salle de bain n'étaient plus à leur place. L'homme ferma les yeux et soupira longuement afin de se calmer, puis il tourna les yeux vers l'adolescente et resserra son étreinte sur son bras mouillé.

-Tu n'as jamais pris de douche auparavant, Black? Tu ne t'es jamais amusée avec de la mousse lorsque tu étais plus jeune?

-Ils ne nous donnent pas de mousse dans les orphelinats. Répliqua Louna avec un regard innocent.

-Et tu ressentais le besoin d'expérimenter ce que c'était…

-Ouais.

-Chez moi, dans _ma_ salle de bain.

-Juste pour t'emmerder.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire?

-Me démêler les cheveux et les sécher? Demanda innocemment Louna en secouant la tête, renonçant à libérer son bras.

L'homme eut un rictus et à peine eut-elle arrêté de secouer la tête qu'il la jeta sans ménagement dans la pièce.

-Inutile de te dire que tu n'en sortiras pas tant que la pièce ne sera pas propre selon mon goût. Dit Snape après avoir refermé la porte.

Mais Louna ne l'écoutait pas et se dirigeait déjà vers le fond de la pièce.

-Et ne pense même pas à sortir par la fenêtre! Ça ne servirait à rien puisque je l'ai ensorcelée, comme cette porte.

-Sale con. Dit Louna entre ses dents, debout sur le rebord du bain, les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle descendit de son perchoir et ouvrit la bouche afin de dire quelque chose à Wolfy mais, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Wolfy?! S'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte afin de la ruer de coups.

Snape, qui s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier, haussa un sourcil et regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Snape lorsqu'il vit que le loup ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

Le loup se secoua, puis bailla paresseusement et s'allongea sur la moquette, face à la porte.

-Wolfy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! S'écria l'adolescente

-Tu ne vas pas avec elle? Demanda Snape, se sentant parfaitement idiot.

Wolfy posa sa tête sur ses pattes antérieures et soupira longuement.

-Ta sale bête n'a pas envie de te rejoindre. Elle est couchée et ne semble pas décider à bouger. Tu devras faire le ménage toute seule!

-Va te faire foutre! Laisse entrer Wolfy!

-Il me veut rien savoir. Si tu veux la revoir, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher.

Louna regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien pour éponger l'eau dans laquelle ses pieds traînaient.

-Avec quoi veux-tu que j'essuie l'eau si je n'ai rien! Dit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

L'homme, qui s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, soupira longuement. Il sortit sa baguette et, d'un coup, fit apparaître une moppe dans les mains de la jeune fille.

-Amuse-toi bien! Dit sarcastiquement l'homme en descendant l'escalier.

-Va te faire foutre. Dit Louna en commençant à éponger le plancher.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la douche et ferma les robinets, puis entreprit tant bien que mal d'essuyer le plancher. Cela lui prit une bonne demi-heure, voir une bonne heure, puisqu'il y avait de l'eau partout. Louna commença alors à essuyer la mousse, puis replaça les choses qu'elle avait fait tomber. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller et elle se précipita dessus afin de sortir de la pièce. L'adolescente se jeta sur Wolfy puis, après quelques minutes, se releva et descendit l'escalier alors que Snape remontait de la cave.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Vraiment?

La jeune fille mit une main dans ses poches et sortit ses deux dernières petites bouteilles. De son autre main, elle prit celle de l'homme et y déposa les deux petits contenants de plastique.

-C'est du shampooing. Comme ça, tu pourras te laver les cheveux. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, elle sauta les dernières marches et sortit de la maison, Wolfy derrière elle.

Il semblait à Louna que le temps s'amusait à avancer à une vitesse incroyablement élevée. Dans deux jours, elle retournait déjà à Poudlard et cette constatation la rendait particulièrement agressive. Elle ne voulait toujours pas y retourner et rien au monde ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle passait le moins de temps possible à l'intérieur, partant tôt le matin et ne revenant que tard le soir. Snape avait fini par laisser tomber le couvre-feu, n'en pouvant plus de toujours réprimander l'adolescente sans que cela ne produise le moindre effet. Cependant, il était encore plus sévère sur les autres points et Louna n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait assez de se faire dire quoi faire et savait que cela continuerait en retournant à Poudlard.

-Tu as trouvé un moyen pour s'enfuir de cette stupide école? Demanda Louna à Wolfy, le matin de l'avant-veille du retour à Poudlard.

_Pas encore. Il faudrait savoir comment est délimité le terrain du parc avant. _Eut l'air de répondre le loup, assis sous un arbre à côté de l'adolescente.

-Tu crois que les Détraqueurs seront toujours là? S'ils n'y sont plus, il sera alors plus simple de s'enfuir. On a qu'à partir en pleine nuit et sortir du parc. Dit Louna en avalant sa dernière bouchée de chocolat.

_C'est trop simple, comme plan. J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose qui empêche un élève d'entrer ou de sortir s'il n'y est pas autorisé. Tu peux toujours demander à lui._

-Ouais, c'est ça Wolfy. Je vais aller demander à Snape ce genre de question, histoire qu'il se doute que je veux me sauver.

_Trouve une meilleure solution alors! Qui connaît bien l'école, mis à part les professeurs?_

-Les finissants, ils y sont depuis 7 ans. Répondit Louna avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ils étaient dans la forêt, installés près de la rivière, à passer le temps en cherchant des moyens de s'enfuir de Poudlard. De gros nuages gris couvraient le ciel et la température n'était pas tellement élevée pour un mois d'août. Couchée sur un arbre, les mains derrière la tête, Louna soupira longuement en observant deux petits suisses se pourchasser sur les branches de l'arbre. Dans moins de deux jours, elle ne pourrait plus passer son temps dehors à regarder les éléments de la nature. Elle serait dans une prison, à assister à des cours ennuyeux et à ignorer ses devoirs, tout aussi ennuyeux.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner! S'exclama Louna avec colère en se redressant.

Wolfy la regarda d'un regard impuissant, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Si on allait dans la ville? Demanda Louna au bout d'un moment

_Pourquoi faire?_ Demanda Wolfy, méfiant.

-J'ai faim.

_Tu viens de manger une barre de chocolat_

-Et alors? J'ai toujours faim. Dit-elle en se levant.

Ils longèrent la rivière et, après plusieurs minutes de marches, quittèrent la forêt. Comme Louna l'avait deviné, ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la ville. Ils y entrèrent et se mêlèrent aux autres passants. Louna se faufilait aisément parmi eux et cela l'amusait. Au bout d'un moment, elle entra dans l'un des magasins et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en déballant une nouvelle barre de chocolat. Puis elle reprit sa route, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle refit le même manège plusieurs autres fois sans jamais se faire prendre.

-Alors…Où on va? Demanda Louna au loup.

_J'ai faim_. Dit-il, le regard moqueur.

-Tu t'es goinfré de poissons ce matin.

Louna s'éloigna des rues principales du centre-ville et se retrouva dans une partie de la ville où la circulation et le flot de passants étaient moins denses. L'adolescente marchait sans trop savoir où aller. Elle connaissait cette partie de la ville et savait qu'en empruntant un certain chemin, elle arriverait devant l'endroit d'où elle s'était sauvée. Aussi s'en éloigna-t-elle, n'ayant aucune envie de voir cet immeuble à nouveau. Elle ne croisa personne pendant un long moment, mis à part un homme qu'elle ne regarda même pas lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle. Elle poursuivit son chemin, Wolfy à ses côtés, alors que l'homme s'arrêta et se retourna, regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à suivre la jeune fille d'un pas pressant.

-Louna! C'est toi?! Entendit l'adolescente derrière elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner le coin.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit l'homme qu'elle avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt se diriger vers elle.

-Attends moi! Dit l'homme alors que Louna continuait son chemin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut cet imbécile? Grogna Louna alors que Wolfy laissa échapper un grognement menaçant.

L'adolescente poursuivit son chemin alors que l'home se mettait à courir afin de la rejoindre. Il la dépassa et se posta devant elle en l'observant.

-C'est bien toi! Tu n'as pas changé! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Avant que Louna n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'homme la serra contre lui. Surprise, l'adolescente ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, puis se débattit sauvagement en repoussant la personne alors que Wolfy grognait férocement en montrant les crocs, le poil du cou hérissé et les oreilles pointées vers l'avant.

-Espèce de sale enfant de pute, je vais te régler ton compte! Siffla Louna entre ses dents en levant un poing alors que le loup se préparait à attaquer.

-Non, calme-toi Louna!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux?! Je ne te connais pas alors tu ferais bien de dégager le plus vite que tu peux si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! S'exclama Louna en faisant un pas vers l'homme.

-On s'est connu il y a quelques années, Louna. Tu ne me reconnais pas? Demanda vivement l'homme en reculant de quelques pas.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils et l'observa. L'homme devait être dans la jeune vingtaine, son visage ayant conservé quelques traits encore de l'adolescence. Il était grand et mince, ses cheveux, en bataille, étaient bruns pâle et ses yeux étaient verts. Il portait un simple jean et un chandail à manches courtes.

-Patrick. Siffla Louna entre ses dents, en baissant le poing, après quelques minutes d'observation.

-Content de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Dit-il, visiblement soulagé.

Patrick avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Louna l'avait vu, le jour où il avait quitté l'orphelinat. Il avait grandi et était devenu un peu plus large. Il avait également pris quelques kilos, mais ce détail ne surprenait pas Louna, tous les enfants étaient minces à l'orphelinat puisqu'ils ne mangeaient presque pas, ou mangeaient des aliments peu nourrissants. Patrick n'était plus le petit adolescent chétif que la jeune fille avait connu, il s'était développé et était maintenant devenu un homme. Certes, il avait changé en apparence, mais il ne semblait ne pas avoir changé de personnalité. Il avait simplement l'air plus sûr de lui et aussi plus fort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Demanda Louna en grognant.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu peux dire à ton chien d'arrêter de grogner et de me montrer les crocs? Demanda-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Wolfy.

-Ce n'est pas un chien. Si tu aurais mieux regardé, tu t'en serais aperçu. Et puis, il fait ce qu'il veut, je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire quoi faire.

-Tu…Tu veux dire qu'il…est un loup?

-Exactement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un loup? Ils sont dangereux!

-Tu as peur des loups? Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

Wolfy gronda dans sa direction afin de lui dire de ne pas aller plus loin. Mais Louna ne fit que ricaner.

-Il te grogne dessus.

-Et alors? Je sais ce qu'il veut me dire.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Il ne peut même pas parler.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Dit-elle sèchement, n'ayant pas envie de devoir tout lui expliquer à propos du loup.

-Même question pour toi.

-Réponds d'abord.

-Johnny m'a dit que tu t'étais sauvée il y a trois ans alors je crois que c'est toi qui devrais répondre en premier. Qu'es-tu revenue faire dans cette ville alors que tu t'es échappée de l'orphelinat.

-Un moment de nostalgie. J'avais envie de revoir mon ancienne prison. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna.

Patrick lui jeta le même regard avec lequel il la regardait lorsqu'elle se mettait à dire des sarcasmes à l'orphelinat.

-Et toi? Johnny m'a dit que tu étais revenue pour me voir. Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors que tu es parti de l'orphelinat il y a quatre ans? Si j'aurais été à ta place, je ne serais jamais revenue.

-Pourquoi alors es-tu revenue?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix comme toi. Cracha Louna.

-Comment as-tu pu revoir Johnny?

-J'ai fait une ballade au poste de police.

-Quoi?

-Je suis tombée sur le policier qui, par ma faute, boite et lui manque une partie de l'oreille. Il m'a reconnu et après m'avoir tiré dessus, il m'a ramené au poste de police, où ils ont appelé Johnny puisqu'ils savaient où _j'habitais_ lorsque je me suis sauvée. J'étais toujours recherchée, même s'ils avaient arrêtés de me chercher. Tu dois imaginer la joie qu'a eu Johnny lorsqu'il a appris où j'étais. Il s'est amené, bien sûr, et, lorsque le policier qui était dans la même pièce que nous a dû nous laisser seul pour quelques minutes à cause d'une urgence, il m'a donné entre quelques coups de poings et de pieds des nouvelles de l'orphelinat. On s'est envoyé promener, comme d'habitude, entre quelques coups. Puis, on s'est laissé.

-Mais…Comment as-tu fait pour partir? Ils ne t'ont simplement pas laissé partir comme ça! S'ils ont appelé Johnny, c'était pour que tu retournes à l'orphelinat.

-Je me suis mystérieusement envolée. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu allé à l'orphelinat?

-Pour te voir.

-Ouais, c'est ce que Johnny a dit. Mais pourquoi? Demanda Louna, un grognement roulant au fond de la gorge.

-Comment t'es-tu fait cette cicatrice au visage? Demanda Patrick, comme s'il venait de l'apercevoir.

-Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Johnny, si c'est ce que tu te demandais. Ça ne te regarde pas et répond à ma question!

-Il a continué à te battre?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me frapper, j'étais son soufre douleur préféré, et ça n'a pas changé lorsque tu es parti. S'il y a quelque chose à dire, c'est que â s'est peut-être empiré après que tu sois parti. Dit Louna avec un haussement d'épaule alors que Patrick s'asseyait sur le trottoir.

-Vraiment? Et les autres?

-Ils sont restés les mêmes petits empotés qu'ils étaient, j'imagine. Je me suis sauvée seulement un an après toi.

-Comment tu t'y es pris? Tu avais échoué la première fois.

-J'ai battu l'un des salauds, un autre m'a attrapé et m'a enfermé dans une pièce, où il y avait une fenêtre. Elle était petite, mais j'ai réussi à passer et je me suis sauvée. J'ai couru le plus longtemps que j'ai pu dans la forêt. Et je me suis débrouillée ainsi pendant deux ans.

-Tu as trouvé une famille?

-Bien sûr que non! Je n'en veux pas! Cracha Louna en fixant Patrick dans les yeux.

Celui-ci émit un petit rire, puis détourna les yeux et regarda au loin.

-Tu me fais penser à moi à ton âge.

-Vraiment? Et pourquoi ça? Demanda sèchement Louna.

-J'étais un peu comme toi.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Dit-elle avec un rictus.

-Tu crois que j'ai toujours été comme tu m'as connu? Il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis atterri dans le même orphelinat que toi tu sais. Je pensais la même chose que toi à propos de la famille et je faisais des mauvais coups. J'étais impoli, grossier, tout ce que tu veux.

-Et pourquoi as-tu changé?

-Après m'être fait battre quelques fois, j'ai réalisé que je devais me tenir tranquille si je ne voulais pas recevoir d'autres coups. Et puis, en vieillissant, j'ai changé et je me suis rendu compte ce qui était vraiment important durant la dernière année que j'ai passé à l'orphelinat.

-Je ne changerai pas. Dit-elle en le fixant.

-Tu verras bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait lorsque tu es sorti de l'orphelinat?

-Il a fallu que je me débrouille. J'étais tellement ignorant de la vraie vie. Il a fallu que je me trouve du boulot, que je me trouve un endroit où rester. Ça été difficile les premiers temps, mais j'ai fini par me débrouiller. Puis, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Charmant. Et vous avez eu des bébés par accident et tu l'as plaqué? Dit sarcastiquement Louna.

-Non, je suis toujours avec elle depuis trois ans. Et nous avons un enfant. Un petit garçon d'environ un an. Je suis marié aussi. Dit-il en montrant sa main gauche.

Louna fut surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre quelque chose dans ce genre, mais elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas, puisqu'il en était incapable. Elle resta un petit moment silencieuse à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se demande ce qu'elle faisait à lui parler.

-Et toi, tu as rencontré quelqu'un? Demanda l'homme, sachant très bien la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais revenu ici.

-Pour te voir, je te l'ai dit.

-Je sais, mais pourquoi? Tu n'es pas resté ici des semaines pour rien alors que Johnny t'avait dit que je m'étais sauvée!

-Je savais que tu étais encore dans le coin. Je suis retourné le voir parce que j'avais oublié quelque chose et il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue.

-Et tu es resté ici tout ce temps? Parce que tu avais le sentiment que j'étais encore ici. Tu mens, il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas! S'exclama Louna en serrant les poings.

-Il m'a dit que quelqu'un était venu te chercher. Alors je me suis dit que tu habitais chez quelqu'un, dans cette ville. Tu ne m'as pas tout dit non plus, Louna.

-Et alors?! Tu n'as pas à tout savoir! Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Tu as erré deux ans dans les forêts, qu'as-tu fait cette année?

-On m'a forcé à aller dans une école de sorcier.

-Louna, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Pense ce que tu veux.

-Qui est cet homme chez qui tu habites si tu n'as pas été adopté?

-Un stupide enfant de pute. Voilà qui il est! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement

-Pourquoi vis-tu chez lui si tu le détestes?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu ne me crois pas alors que je dis la vérité! Et puis, pourquoi tenais-tu à ce point à me voir?!

Patrick l'observa pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira longuement. Il ne pouvait plus échapper à la question puisqu'il saurait que la jeune fille ne détournerait plus la conversation.

-Eh bien…Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai…Commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine puisque je me sauverai et que, de toute façon, je ne croyais pas que tu allais revenir. Coupa-t-elle sèchement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Ba…J'ai parlé de toi…Un peu…À…Ma femme…Après que nous nous sommes mariés…Et…J'ai pensé…

Bien qu'il était extrêmement mal à l'aise et qu'il avait de la difficulté à s'exprimer, Louna commença à comprendre où voulait en venir Patrick.

-Tu voulais venir m'adopter, c'est ça? Dit Louna alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen pour le dire.

-Ça ressemble à ça. Je voulais te sortir de là…Mais maintenant que tu vis avec quelqu'un…

-Je ne vis avec personne, c'est simplement temporaire! Et je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas de me faire adopter! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant les poings un peu plus.

-Je sais.

-Tu crois que je t'aurais suivi alors que tu m'as laissé seul dans cet endroit?

-Je ne pouvais pas partir et t'amener avec moi à ce moment.

-Au moins, j'aurais été ailleurs, dans un autre endroit avec une autre personne qui ne m'aurait pas battu! Tu ne m'as même pas envoyé de nouvelles, tu n'as pas donné le moindre signe de vie alors j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'avoir cru lorsque tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais. Crois-tu que j'allais rester une éternité à l'orphelinat? Tu n'avais qu'à m'envoyer de tes nouvelles! S'écria Louna, le regard flamboyant.

Patrick se leva et lui fit face, un sourire triste sur le visage. Il avança la main vers elle, mais elle recula en la repoussant.

-Tu sais pourquoi je te parlais plus à toi qu'aux autres, lorsque nous étions à l'orphelinat? Parce que tu étais différente des autres. Dès que tu es arrivée, je l'ai su. Tu n'étais même pas effrayée par l'endroit, ni par les tuteurs, enfin, si on peut les appeler ainsi. Tu arrivais dans un nouvel endroit, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger le moins du monde. Tu te battais, et c'était déjà quelque chose. Les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tu ne faisais pas comme nous tous, ils te trouvaient stupide alors ils évitaient de te parler. Mais tu ne t'en faisais pas le moins du monde. Malgré les punitions que tu recevais, tu n'as pas changé. Tu savais déjà qui tu étais. Et même aujourd'hui encore, tu n'as pas changé. Mais tu sais, changer n'est pas nécessairement mauvais Louna, tant que tu te rappelles qui tu es et ce que tu es. Dit Patrick avec le même sourire triste.

Louna l'observa, ne sachant que dire. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais elle ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle elle changerait.

-Si jamais tu cherches un endroit où aller, ne te gêne pas. Dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

Louna le prit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une adresse.

-Je sais que tu ne t'en serviras probablement pas, mais juste au cas…Prend soin de toi, Louna. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il passa à côté d'elle et lui ébourriffa les cheveux. Louna le regarda disparaître, puis haussa les épaules et enfouit le papier dans l'une de ses poches. Elle se remit à marcher, errant dans les rues de la ville avec Wolfy jusqu'à tard le soir. Une fois rendue dans la maison plongée dans l'obscurité, Louna monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans la chambre. Elle alla s'installer, comme à son habitude, devant la fenêtre et s'endormit rapidement, Wolfy contre elle.

Le soleil brillait et il régnait une chaleur suffocante, ce qui n'était pas normal en cette fin du mois d'août, où, ces derniers jours, la température avait commencé à descendre afin de laisser place à l'automne. Louna, qui se trouvait dans la forêt, était assise sur le sol, les pieds dans l'eau de la rivière. Elle avait enlevé son coton ouaté, ayant désormais son chandail sans manches, et l'avait jeté un peu plus loin d'elle. Wolfy se trouvait dans la rivière en train de chasser quelques poissons, mais il abandonna bien vite, ayant trop chaud même s'il se trouvait dans l'eau.

-Alors, que fait-on de notre dernière journée de semi-liberté? Demanda amèrement Louna lorsque Wolfy vint la rejoindre.

La perspective de retourner à Poudlard le lendemain ne l'enchantait guère et la rendait très amère et agressive. Elle avait l'impression d'être tenue en laisse et cela la frustrait. Elle ramassa une branche à ses côtés et la lança violemment au loin. Après quelques minutes, elle se leva, ramassa son coton ouaté et se mit à marcher. Intrigué, Wolfy la suivit et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la forêt. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la ville sous le chaud soleil de l'après-midi. Lorsque Louna mit les pieds dans le centre-ville, il lui sembla que la chaleur était encore plus insupportable que dans la forêt. En regardant les voitures, l'adolescente pouvait voir la chaleur s'en échapper.

-Ça va Wolfy? Tu endures bien? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse en se tournant vers le loup.

_Et toi? Tu endures moins bien que moi si tu as enlevé ton chandail à manches longues. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?_

-J'ai faim.

_Tu as plein de choses à manger dans tes poches!_

-Je sais. Répondit-elle simplement

Elle tourna sur la gauche et entra dans le magasin qui s'y trouvait alors que Wolfy restait à l'extérieur. Il faisait froid et la jeune fille commença à avoir de petits frissons, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et se dirigea rapidement vers le fond du magasin, où se trouvait des congélateurs aux portes vitrées. Elle leur tourna le dos et fit face au reste du magasin. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle ouvrit l'une des portes et prit le premier contenant qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle l'enroula dans son coton ouaté et sortit aussi facilement qu'elle y était entrée. La chaleur la frappa à nouveau lorsqu'elle sortit et elle se hâta de s'éloigner du centre de la ville. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle sortit ce qu'elle avait volé de son chandail. Il s'agissait d'un petit contenant de crème glacée. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien avec quoi la manger, elle entra dans le premier restaurant qu'elle croisa et prit une cuiller. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la colline surplombant la ville et s'assit sous un arbre.

-Tiens, de la crème glacée aux cerises. Je me demande ce que ça goûte. Dit-elle en lisant ce qui était écrit sur le contenant.

Elle l'ouvrit et planta sa cuiller dedans alors que Wolfy venait renifler.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi, ça te rendrait malade. Dit-elle en prenant une bouchée.

Elle en prit quelques-unes, puis se perdit dans ses pensées, son regard fixé sur la ville. Elle repensa à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de l'orphelinat. Elle avait dû se débrouiller pour survivre, elle avait eu des moments plus bas, elle avait trouvé Wolfy, elle avait fui les policiers qui la cherchaient. Il lui semblait que cela faisait bien plus de trois ans qu'elle avait quitté son enfer tant qu'il y avait des choses qui lui étaient arrivées. Sans compter l'année qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, ni de tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant l'été. Le fait d'avoir survécu un été dans la même maison que Snape constituait pour elle un exploit. Et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle lui devait deux fois sa vie, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait rien d'elle. Louna soupira longuement et secoua la tête, s'arrachant à ses pensées. Elle plongea sa cuiller à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la crème glacée, mais sa cuiller ne rencontra que le vide. L'adolescente baissa les yeux et vit Wolfy, allongé sur le côté, la gueule ouverte. L'une de ses pattes était posée sur le contenant, maintenant vide, et de la crème glacée fondue se trouvait sur son museau.

-Wolfy! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! Tu as mangé tout ça?! S'exclama Louna en prenant le contenant vide.

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était aussi booooon._ Eut-il l'air de répondre en tournant ses yeux jaunes vers elle

-Sale goinfre! C'était à moi! Regarde-toi maintenant. Tu dois avoir le cerveau gelé, pas vrai? Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

_Moui. J'adore ça! Va en prendre d'autre!_

-Hors de question! C'était à moi! Aller, lève-toi maintenant!

_Non. Je veux d'autre crème glacée aux cerises._

-Non. Debout! Aller! Dit Louna en le poussant

Elle l'aida tant bien que mal à le remettre sur ses pattes, et, après que le loup se fut secoué, se remirent en marche.

_Et voilà!Terminé!dsl pour le retasrd,je vais essayer daller un peu plus vite,je vx po juste poster 3 chapitre de tout mon été XXjdormirai plus les nuit je ne vais quécrire! Bon,entk.O une chose comme ca,pk vs reviwever pas?!je vois quil y a des gens qui vienne smais c crit un beau zéro pour les review pour le dernier chapitre et franchement c po tres amusant…je ne demande pas un review long de 3 page,meme si c juste un mot au moins pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez.entk merci a celle qui a reviewvé(po sur le bon chapitre mais bon merci pareil!)c toujours encouragent de savoir que qqun aime ce quon fait!Entk,jespere que vous avez aimé!_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	41. Retour en prison

D.A: (HAHAHA!MON DIEU!Je viens de remarquer que Déclaration d'Auteur(D.A) c'est les mêmes lettres que pour Dumbledore Army!haha!qqun dautre avait remarquer?)Les personnages ainsi que l'univers sont à J.K Rowling et ne m'appartiennent pas,et tout le monde le sait, mais mes personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à moi, comme tout le monde le sait.

N.A: Nous sommes le 4 août,23h19,ya des droles de bruit autour des autres maisons que de la mienne,et je commence le chapitre 41.L'école recommence dans moins de un mois!pleure moins de temps pour écrire BOUHOUHOUHOU!entk, j'espère que ce chapitre ne tardera pas trop!Je m'en vais en vacances bientôt mais je vais traîner mon tit bébé(laptop)pour pouvoir écrire,même si je ne reçois pas de review pour…je vais battre des record moi!probablement la seule auteure de ffn qui na PAS de review pour ses chapitres!vraiment pathétique.jsuis poche à ce point merde?entk.

**_Chapitre précédent_**

_Non. Je veux d'autre crème glacée aux cerises._

-Non. Debout! Aller! Dit Louna en le poussant

Elle l'aida tant bien que mal à le remettre sur ses pattes, et, après que le loup se fut secoué, se remirent en marche.

**_Chapitre 41: Retour en ''prison''_**

Ce fut le martèlement de la pluie contre la vitre qui tira Louna du sommeil, le lendemain matin. Couchée à son endroit habituel, soit entre la fenêtre et le lit, la jeune fille se tourna sur le dos et se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir. À ses côtés, le loup se réveillait également mais, tout comme l'adolescente, resta allongé. Louna regarda autour d'elle, puis par la fenêtre. Il devait être encore très tôt puisqu'il faisait sombre mais, avec les cordes qu'il tombait, elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Elle soupira longuement et joignit les mains derrière sa tête, une étrange amertume se glissant en elle. C'était ce jour même qu'elle devait retourner à Poudlard et, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans la maison de Snape, elle ne voulait pas non plus retourner au collège. Bien qu'elle y aille réfléchi pendant des heures, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir et devait donc se résoudre à patienter encore quelques temps. Combien? Elle n'en avait absolument pas la moindre idée et cela la mettait légèrement en colère. Wolfy, qui avait senti l'état de la jeune fille, lui lécha doucement le visage.

-Je ne veux pas retourner à cette fichue école! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aille ce fichu bracelet? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Dit Louna entre ses dents en tournant la tête vers Wolfy.

_Ça sera un défi à relever. Dumbledore savait que tu tenterais de t'enfuir, j'en suis certain. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy après un long bâillement.

-C'était si évident? Dit sarcastiquement la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

Louna resta un long moment silencieuse, étendue sur le dos, à écouter la pluie tomber à averse. Puis, elle se redressa et regarda la chambre. Ses effets scolaires traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce, les nouveaux livres traînant avec ses choses de l'année précédente qui lui seraient encore utiles pour la nouvelle année. Ses vêtements jonchaient le plancher, se mélangeant avec les effets scolaires. Mais la jeune fille ne se préoccupa pas de ce désordre, même si elle savait qu'il lui faudrait ramassé dans quelques heures. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea à la réaction de Snape lorsqu'il verrait le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre. Il serait en colère, elle en était absolument certaine, il l'enfermerait dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tout nettoyé, elle était prête à parier. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'adolescente soupira longuement et ramena la tête vers l'avant. Appuyant son épaule contre le lit, elle songeait à l'année qu'elle avait passée à Poudlard, aux événements qui c'étaient passés. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait fait parti de plus d'événements qu'elle aurait voulu et le premier qui lui vint en mémoire fut le fameux soir où elle avait voulu fuir et où elle avait accidentellement atterri dans la Cabane Hurlante. Louna secoua la tête, chassant ce souvenir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait dans sa mémoire. Puis, elle songea aux personnes qu'elle allait revoir. Pas seulement aux élèves de son année, mais également aux professeurs, aux autres élèves, à Dumbledore, qu'elle détestait encore plus depuis que l'été était commencé, à Ron, Hermione, Harry et Draco. Ses poings se serrèrent à la pensée des deux adolescents, qu'elle détestait davantage.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner! Dit-elle entre ses dents.

_Je le sais, maintenant, cesse de te répéter, ça ne changera pas les choses. Tu devras partir bientôt, fais-toi à l'idée. On trouvera un moyen de s'échapper lorsque nous serons à l'école. Ça doit bien être possible, alors cesse de te plaindre. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en s'approchant d'elle.

Louna le repoussa et croisa les bras. Elle savait que le loup avait en partie raison, mais elle était trop en colère pour penser à autre chose. Elle regarda à nouveau la chambre, puis à l'extérieur, où il tombait toujours des cordes. Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour se prendre quelque chose à manger, qu'elle avala en deux bouchées. Elle resta un long moment immobile, remuant ses sombres pensées, jusqu'à ce que Wolfy lui donne un coup de langue sur le visage. Elle posa les yeux sur lui, puis lui entoura le cou de ses bras et le serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son pelage afin de respirer son odeur, qui possédait encore un peu des effluves du shampooing lorsqu'elle l'avait lavé, quelques jours auparavant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, se rappelant à quel point l'animal avait été en colère. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, mais ce furent des pas qui la ramenèrent sur terre. Elle relâcha Wolfy et se leva juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

-Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, Black, le…Je croyais t'avoir dit de garder cette chambre propre, selon moi, Black! S'exclama Snape en voyant le désordre qui régnait.

Louna regarda autour d'elle, puis haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui dors dans cette chambre alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire s'il y a quelques trucs qui traînent? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton insolent.

-Au cas où tu l'avais oublié, Black, c'est MA maison et je tiens à ce qu'elle soit comme JE le veux. Je croyais que tu avais finalement compris ce point, mais je vois que tu n'as pas été enfermée assez souvent pour te le rappeler. Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher aujourd'hui, Black, puisque nous devons partir bientôt.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Puisque ton train quitte la gare à 11 heures, espèce d'ignorante! Maintenant, dépêche-toi à ramasser tes choses!

-Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas me laisser enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé? Dit sarcastiquement Louna.

-Il n'y a pas de sinon, Black. Tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé, sans discuter, et tu te dépêches! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Tu crois me faire peur? Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner! Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche? Siffla l'adolescente entre ses dents

Celle-ci n'était pas d'humeur à endurer les ordres, et encore moins à discuter, pas plus que lui n'était d'humeur à endurer le caractère de la jeune fille. Ils se toisèrent pendant un moment, chacun à un bout de la pièce.

-Dans une heure, nous partons. Alors tu as intérêt à avoir fini parce que sinon, les choses que tu n'auras pas eu le temps de ramasser, puisque tu auras pris ton temps, resteront dans cette pièce et tu ne les auras que lorsque je le déciderai. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

-Tu crois m'impressionner? Répliqua sèchement Louna, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Black. Tu as une heure. La discussion est terminée.

Avant que l'adolescente n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, l'homme tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Va te faire foutre! S'écria-t-elle en donnant un violent coup de pied sur le matelas, qui se déplaça légèrement.

Wolfy secoua la tête et la pencha. Il prit l'un des chandails qui traînaient sur la moquette et donna un coup de patte à Louna, qui baissa les yeux vers lui. Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire et prit le vêtement que lui tendait Wolfy alors qu'il s'asseyait devant elle, les oreilles pointées dans sa direction.

_Ça ne servirait à rien de tout détruire encore une fois puisque de toute façon, il faudrait que tu replaces tout par la suite et cela te prendrait plus de temps. Garde ta frustration pour un autre moment meilleur que celui-ci et montre-lui plutôt qu'il a tort de croire que tu ne termineras pas à temps._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et détourna les yeux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un profond soupir, ne sachant que faire. Elle faisait tourner le chandail entre ses doigts, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Puis, elle se demanda ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle ne se serait jamais fait attraper par Snape, un an auparavant. Serait-elle toujours dans la forêt, à courir librement et à faire ce qui lui plaît? Louna en était persuadée puisqu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu arrivé d'autre. Elle avait échappé aux policiers pendant deux ans, elle aurait pu facilement continuer pour une troisième année, sachant que les recherches pour la retrouver étaient terminées. Puis, une autre pensée lui vint. Que lui serait-il arrivé si elle n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir de l'orphelinat? Si elle ne s'était pas enfuie? Serait-elle toujours là-bas, à endurer les coups et à vivre une vie misérable ou quelqu'un serait-il venu la chercher afin de l'amener à Poudlard? Comment aurait-elle réagi si quelqu'un, comme Snape ou Dumbledore, serait venu la chercher à l'orphelinat? Aurait-elle suivi la personne? Aurait-elle refusé de les suivre? Ce qui ne serait probablement jamais arrivé puisqu'elle voulait quitter l'orphelinat. Aurait-elle suivi la personne hors de l'enceinte de l'orphelinat pour ensuite se sauver? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle avait quelque peu changé depuis qu'elle avait fui l'orphelinat. Son caractère s'était durci davantage. Comment aurait-elle pu survivre si elle ne s'était pas répétée des milliers de fois de continuer à marcher afin d'échapper aux policiers, même si elle était au bord de la fatigue et affamée? Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle ne s'était pas battue pour survivre, pour chercher de l'eau, de la nourriture, un abri pour se réfugier, le tout même en plein hiver? Un second point était qu'elle avait également appris à développer davantage sa confiance en elle-même. Elle avait dû se débrouiller avec le peu de formation, d'expérience, qu'elle possédait, et cela lui avait appris à croire et à développer ses capacités. Mais une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Si elle serait restée à l'orphelinat au lieu de s'échapper, serait-elle même encore en vie?

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Toutes ces questions n'avaient aucune réponse. Il s'agissait du passé et rien ne pourrait le faire changer. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de trouver des réponses, mais cela ne lui servirait à rien, mis à part avoir une douzaine de suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu arriver. Elle chassa ses pensées hors de sa tête et se leva alors que le loup lui apportait un autre vêtement en grognant afin de l'inciter à commencer à ramasser. Elle prit le sac de toile, le vida du peu qui restait et enfouit sans ménagement les deux vêtements apportés par Wolfy. Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce, ramassant d'abord les vêtements qui traînaient, les enfouissant dans le sac, puis, lorsqu'il ne resta que son uniforme, elle ramassa les quelques effets scolaires qu'elle n'avait pas brûlés et les lança sans ménagement dans le sac. Lorsque cela fut également terminé, elle regarda son uniforme puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, le lança dans le sac, qu'elle ferma par la suite.

-Ça n'a pas pris de temps. Dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers le loup.

_Je te l'avais dit. Maintenant, c'est l'autre qui va se sentir stupide. _

Louna jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis entreprit de replacer les meubles ou les choses au même endroit que lorsqu'ils étaient lorsqu'elle était arrivée au début de l'été. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle arpenta la pièce à nouveau afin de voir si elle n'oubliait rien, puis elle vida ses poches afin de s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien dans son lot habituel. Elle remit le tout dans ses poches et se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant longuement. Wolfy bondit et alla rejoindre l'adolescente.

-Tu réalises que dans seulement quelques heures, nous serons là-bas à nous emmerder royalement et que demain, les cours vont commencer? Dit Louna en soupirant, étendue sur le dos

Wolfy grogna et se coucha à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille, qui se mit à lui gratter la tête. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux êtres entendirent des pas monter l'escalier puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Louna renversa la tête afin de regarder l'homme, qui regardait la pièce d'un regard étonné.

-Surpris de voir que j'ai terminé avant, hein? Tu ne croyais pas que j'aurais fini en une heure, pas vrai? Dit l'adolescente d'un ton moqueur en se tournant sur le ventre.

-Étonnant que tu aies réussi à accomplir quelque chose, aussi simple soit-elle. Nous partons dans cinq minutes, alors descends avec ton sac.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de retourner à ce foutu collège?

-Alors je me ferai une joie de te laisser à la porte de l'orphelinat si c'est ton choix. Je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux de te revoir.

-Tu ne peux pas me ramener là-bas! Tu n'as pas le droit! Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-J'y suis autorisé, Black, alors cesse de prétendre que tu sais ce que j'ai le droit de faire et de ne pas faire. Si tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, je te laisse à l'orphelinat, à toi de voir, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en discussion inutile.

-Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai déjà assez de marques sur moi pour le restant de ma vie? Répliqua Louna à voix basse.

Snape resta silencieux pendant un moment, la fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

-Je t'attends au bas de l'escalier. Ne traîne pas trop. Dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Louna le regarda sortir d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Après avoir laissé passer quelques minutes, elle se leva, empoigna rageusement son sac et sortit de la chambre sans même y jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Elle hissa son sac sur son dos et descendit l'escalier, où Snape vint la trouver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton uniforme?

-Je l'ai brûlé. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna en laissant tomber son sac sur le plancher.

-Menteuse. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mis?

-Je l'aime tellement que j'ai décidé de me faire attendre avant de le porter.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Je le déteste et je vais le mettre dans le train lorsque nous serons arrivés à cette fichue école.

-Il risque d'y avoir d'autres élèves, avec toi. Dit l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne viendra s'asseoir à la même place que moi. Répliqua Louna.

-Tu as fait tes devoirs de vacances?

La jeune fille ricana.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne prends pas la peine de les faire durant l'année, crois-tu sérieusement que je perdrai mon temps à faire ceux _de vacances_? De toute façon, j'ai brûlé tous mes livres, sauf un, et ce n'est pas potions.

-Vraiment? Tu auras une retenue dès la première journée. Tu dois fracasser les records en matière de retenue.

-Quoi? Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner de retenue! Je ne suis même pas encore à l'école! S'exclama furieusement l'adolescente.

-Assez parler. Il est temps de partir.

Snape fit un pas vers les deux marches séparant le vestibule du passage, puis s'arrêta.

-J'ai failli oublier de te l'enlever. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Louna haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur sa jambe.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas mal. Répondit-il avec un rictus moqueur, sachant à quoi l'adolescente pensait.

Louna serra les poings, se maudissant d'avoir réagi aussi rapidement. Après ce qu'elle avait enduré chez Lucius, la jeune fille se montrait plus méfiante envers Snape chaque fois que celui-ci pointait sa baguette sur elle, ne voulant pas endurer à nouveau ce que Malfoy lui avait fait. Elle entendit l'homme murmurer des paroles inaudibles, puis elle sentit le bracelet se détacher. Celui-ci tomba sur le plancher et Snape le fit venir dans sa main alors que Louna fixait le bracelet.

-Comme ça, nous pourrons sortir de la ville sans que tu t'arrêtes à la limite. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur, croyant que la jeune fille se fixait.

Mais Louna avait les yeux fixés sur le bracelet, sa tête était totalement vide de pensées. Puis, elle tourna les yeux sur l'homme avant de les ramener au bracelet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas. Elle entendit à peine Wolfy gémir à ses côtés. Elle baissa les yeux, regarda sa cheville gauche avant de ramener à nouveau ses yeux noirs sur le bracelet que Snape tenait. Puis, sans même y penser, Louna lança une boule de feu sur l'homme, puis une deuxième tout aussi rapidement. Avant que Snape n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, l'adolescente lança rapidement d'autres boule de feu à travers la maison puis passa devant l'homme pour en lancer une sur la bibliothèque. Alors que l'homme pointait sa baguette sur lui afin d'éteindre le feu, Louna se mit à courir, passa à nouveau devant lui en évitant de se faire attraper et sortit rapidement de la maison, Wolfy sur les talons. Une fois rendue au bout de l'allée, elle vira sur la gauche et fonça vers la maison voisine sans jeter le moindre regard sur la maison, dont quelques flammes étaient visibles par la fenêtre. Une fois devant la maison voisine, elle se dirigea vers la clôture délimitant la cour arrière et sauta par-dessus, Wolfy faisant de même. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, elle continua sa course, sauta à nouveau la clôture une fois au fond de la cour et, quelques secondes plus tard, entra dans la forêt. Elle poursuivit sa course sans même savoir où aller, décidée à écouter son instinct. Elle avait à peine conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qui lui arriverait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il lui fallait courir le plus vite possible, elle réfléchirait ensuite.

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, à la même vitesse que Wolfy. C'était comme si le loup à l'intérieur d'elle avait pris sa place et courait à travers les arbres sans s'arrêter. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, mais Louna se relevait rapidement et poursuivait sa course sans se préoccuper de la boue qui m'acculait ses vêtements. Elle ne se préoccupa pas non plus des branches qui lui giflaient le visage et les jambes, pas plus de la terre, maintenant glissante à cause de la pluie, qui manquait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Wolfy poursuivait également sa course, perdant quelques fois l'équilibre dû à la boue, mais il suivait le rythme de l'adolescente, ou plutôt était-ce elle qui suivait le sien.

Soudain, n'ayant pas vu une racine élevée, Louna s'y prit le pied et tomba durement sur le sol. Elle eut le souffle coupé et, après quelques secondes, tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter et elle retomba sur le sol boueux. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'accorda une pause. Elle s'assit, accota son dos contre un arbre et reprit lentement son souffle. Combien de kilomètres avait-elle mis entre elle et la maison, elle ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt et qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie qui tombait à averse. Mais une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait véritablement fait.

-Je suis libre…Nous somme libre Wolfy…Dit-elle à voix basse, haletante.

_En effet_…

Un immense sentiment de joie envahit la jeune fille. Elle avait réussi, elle était libre à nouveau. C'était tout ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti un tel sentiment.

-On est libre Wolfy! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur le loup.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle avec une telle force que le loup avait de la difficulté à respirer. Il se dégagea et se secoua, envoyant de l'eau et de la boue sur l'adolescente. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit rire et le serra à nouveau contre elle en y mettant, cette fois, moins de force.

-Tu te rends compte Wolfy?! On ne retournera pas à Poudlard, il n'y aura personne pour nous embêter et nous faire suer! Plus personne pour nous dire quoi faire! Plus de Dumbledore et de ses autres chiens de prof! Plus de cours ennuyants, plus de retenues! Plus rien! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie en relâchant le loup

Wolfy ne semblait cependant pas partager autant sa joie. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, il la fixa d'un air grave et préoccupé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_Plein de choses, Louna._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-elle, perdant peu à peu sa joie.

_Est-ce que tu réalises, premièrement, ce que tu as fait?_

-On s'est échappé et on est libre maintenant. Répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_Je sais, mais comment y es-tu arrivé?_

Louna fronça davantage les sourcils, se demandant où le loup voulait en venir. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir donner plus d'explications, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel et réfléchit, pour la première fois depuis que Snape lui avait enlevé le bracelet. Lentement, elle revécut les événements, revoyant Snape pointer sa baguette vers elle, prononcer une formule inaudible, prendre le bracelet. Elle se rappela alors qu'à ce moment, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus rien contrôlé. Elle n'avait pensé à rien à partir de ce moment, sa tête s'était soudainement vidée de toutes pensées, comme si elle avait agi inconsciemment. Mais Louna ne comprenait pas. Habituellement, elle avait toujours conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, mis à part quelques exceptions, et c'était l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait sur elle puisque c'était elle qui décidait de ses actes. Mais cette fois, elle s'en rendait compte, ce n'était pas entièrement elle qui avait agi. Elle se rappelait vaguement de ce qu'elle avait fait, soit lancé deux boules de feu sur Snape et quelques-unes dans la maison avant de prendre la fuite. Mais la jeune fille ne se rappelait pas d'avoir pensé à les faire. Elle avait du mal à formuler ses pensées sur l'événement.

-On dirait que quelque chose m'a poussé à le faire, sans que je ne puisse rien faire…Dit-elle à voix basse.

_C'est ce que je croyais. Tu es subitement devenue bizarre, tu semblais un peu perdue, ou quelque chose comme ça…Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu te pousser à agir comme tu l'as fait?_

-J'en sais rien…Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Le loup? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

_Oui. Je crois qu'il a pris momentanément le contrôle de toi. Tu as dû penser quelque chose lorsque tu as vu que tu n'avais plus le bracelet qui t'empêchait de sortir des limites de la ville et le loup en toi a eu la même pensée. Sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, vous avez mis ce point en commun et lui a agi…Quoique tu puisses dire, tu ne le contrôles pas, enfin, pas parfaitement._

-Je le contrôle! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Et puis, comment peux-tu savoir tout ça?! S'exclama la jeune fille avec colère

_Je devine et je fais les liens, et je l'ai senti, voilà. J'ai senti que tu n'étais plus toi-même dès que tu as vu le bracelet sur le plancher, mais l'autre n'a rien remarqué. Il a remarqué ton air bizarre, mais j'ignore s'il a vu autre chose ou s'il a fait le lien. Je crois que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Remus à ce sujet. Il est temps pour toi que tu saches certaines choses sur ta…condition. Alors cessez d'éviter le sujet, il est temps que tu lui demandes des explications._

-Ce n'est pas moi qui s'en veux, c'est lui!

_Mais tu ne lui as rien demandé lorsque tu l'as vu. Il faut que tu lui en parles puisqu'il ne le fera peut-être pas. Il est temps qu'il cesse d'éviter le sujet et qu'il y fasse face, de même que toi. _

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_Oh Louna, ne fait pas celle qui fait semblant. Tu te posais des questions et tu ne lui en as pas parlé lorsque tu l'as vu. _

L'adolescente ne répondit rien. Elle savait que Wolfy avait en partie raison. Il y avait un étrange sentiment entre elle et Remus qu'elle ne saurait décrire. C'était comme si un certain malaise s'était installé entre eux et qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement mis d'accord pour ne pas en parler, pour le laisser de côté. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire, Louna ressentait toujours cet étrange sentiment et elle était certaine que l'homme ressentait la même chose, même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé. Elle savait qu'il ressentait encore un peu de culpabilité pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il y avait également autre chose: cet étrange tabou qu'il y avait entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Louna secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées.

-Il faut qu'on continue de marcher, je n'ai pas envie que Snape nous retrouve. Dit-elle en se levant.

Wolfy fit de même et ils se remirent à courir, moins rapidement cette fois, sous la pluie tombant à averse.

Ils coururent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée, de même que l'après-midi. Louna ne s'arrêtait que pour quelques minutes afin de reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre le chemin en marchant. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, ses vêtements, tachés de boue, pendaient lâchement sur son corps, ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre elle, ses souliers étaient imbibés d'eau et chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait, elle grelottait de froid, mais ces quelques inconvénients ne parvinrent pas à l'arrêter ni à diminuer sa détermination à retrouver sa liberté. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait puisqu'elle n'était pas sortie de la forêt, mais elle savait qu'elle était loin de Foxwist Green. Malgré ce fait, elle refusa de s'arrêter pour quelques heures, se doutant que Snape avait dû partir à sa recherche, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'avait prise la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci restait sur ses gardes. Si elle connaissait bien le monde des moldus, elle devait avouer qu'elle connaissait bien peu celui des sorciers, même si elle avait passé une année à Poudlard, et cela l'agaça. Elle ne s'était pas familiarisée avec le monde des sorciers, bien qu'elle avait lu quelques livres, et elle ignorait s'il y avait un sortilège qui permettait de retracer une personne ou de la trouver au milieu de nulle part. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Snape, bien qu'il était encore loin, se rapprochait bien plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait le croire.

Louna trébucha à nouveau et tomba sur le sol boueux. Haletante, elle resta allongée quelques secondes avant de se relever sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis vers le ciel. Parmi l'épais feuillage, elle distingua le ciel. Il était toujours aussi gris qu'au matin et la pluie tombait toujours aussi forte. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait moins de lumière et Louna en déduisit que l'après-midi était avancée. Elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et son estomac criait famine. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et avala ses deux dernières barres de chocolat tout en continuant de marcher. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et regarda Wolfy. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air mieux qu'elle. Sa fourrure, trempée, était collée contre lui et de la boue maculait ses pattes.

-On a fière allure, non? Demanda Louna avec un sourire moqueur.

_Tu n'as pas si bien dit. Tu as l'air d'une petite sauvageonne qui s'est roulée dans la boue._

-Tu ne t'es pas regardé.

_Bon, alors, on se remet en route? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Attendre qu'il arrive?_

-Non.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La forêt paraissait semblable de tous côtés, mais Louna remarqua que les arbres semblaient moins condensés à un certain endroit. Elle s'engagea dans cette direction où, plusieurs minutes plus tard, un sentier apparu. Jugeant préférable de ne pas l'emprunter afin de ne pas laisser d'empreintes, la jeune fille continua à plusieurs mètres du sentier et, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit de la forêt.

-Londres. Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers Wolfy après avoir regardé autour d'elle.

_Tu ne comptes pas aller dans la ville? Tu vas te faire voir aisément, les gens vont te remarquer. Ce serait préférable de continuer dans la forêt._

La jeune fille secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau autour d'elle.

-Si Snape essaie toujours de me retrouver, il cherchera dans la forêt. Je ne vais que faire un tour dans la ville et retourner dans la forêt par un autre endroit que celui-ci. Peu importe le moyen que l'imbécile prend, il devra faire toute la ville avant de retourner dans la forêt. De toute façon, il devra bientôt aller à Poudlard pour le banquet, il ne peut pas rater ça. Et puis, tu crois que les gens vont me remarquer? Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de gens dehors, ils vont tous rester dans leur maison avec le temps qu'il fait. Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

La pluie semblait tomber encore plus forte une fois en-dehors de la forêt puisqu'il n'y avait plus le feuillage des arbres pour en retenir. Louna secoua la tête afin de chasser les gouttes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et se mit à courir, éclaboussant autour d'elle l'eau qui s'accumulait dans les rues. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, l'adolescente ressentait le besoin d'aller dans la ville, même si elle n'y voyait aucune explication logique. Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues, elle en profita pour subtiliser quelques biens aux commerçants possédant une terrasse et qui avaient gardé quelques fournitures à l'extérieur, malgré la température et le peu de clients. Plusieurs commençaient à démonter leurs étalages. La jeune fille parcouru un long moment la ville, tantôt en courant, d'autre fois en marchant. Wolfy la suivait sans entrain, convaincu qu'il aurait été préférable de rester à l'abri des arbres pour éviter de se faire voir trop facilement.

Louna courait lentement dans la ville, regardant les environs. Puis, alors qu'elle tournait le coin, il lui semblait que le quartier lui était familier. Elle s'arrêta pour quelques secondes avant de s'engager, certaine d'avoir déjà passée à cet endroit. Alors qu'elle secouait la tête afin de dégager une mèche de cheveux collée sur son visage, la jeune fille aperçut une enseigne qui attira son attention.

-Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part…Murmura-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence.

_Il me semble déjà l'avoir vu aussi, mais je ne me souviens pas à quel moment._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle le regarda.

Louna se mit à réfléchir, essayant de se rappeler les circonstances durant lesquelles elle aurait pu apercevoir cette enseigne.

-Il me semble l'avoir aperçu lorsque nous sommes venus ici pour la première fois avec Snape…Et une autre fois…Peut-être avec Remus…Dit Louna après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

_Ce n'est pas le pub de sorcier qui permet de se rendre sur le chemin où il y a toutes ces boutiques sorcières?_

-Oui! C'est ça! Le Chaudron Baveur…Nous sommes atterris dans le bar lorsque nous sommes venus chez Remus.

_J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'attarder ici, ni d'aller faire un tour dans les boutiques. Il doit y avoir pas mal de sorciers dans le coin._

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air si idiote? Demanda Louna entre ses dents.

_Il y a des moments où je me le demande_.

La jeune fille le fusilla sur regard, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Puis, jugeant qu'il serait préférable de s'éloigner du quartier, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'elle heurta quelque chose de plein fouet et fut projetée sur le sol. Elle se releva rapidement afin de regarder ce que c'était et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une personne enveloppée dans une cape, dont le capuchon était ramené sur sa tête.

-Je suis désolé, vous n'avez pas de mal? Demanda la personne sans regarder Louna, vérifiant autour d'elle en se frottant là où la jeune fille l'avait percuté.

Bien que le visage de l'inconnu était caché par le capuchon, l'adolescente reconnut sans difficulté la personne.

-Remus?! Demanda-t-elle en fixant l'homme.

-Louna?! S'exclama Remus en regardant l'adolescente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

-Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Louna. Dit Remus en rabaissant le capuchon.

-Amène-moi chez toi! Vite! S'exclama Louna en regardant furtivement autour d'elle

-Pardon? Pourquoi? Et d'abord, que fais-tu ici? Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je t'expliquerai mais d'abord, amène-moi chez toi! Dit-elle d'une voix pressante en regardant derrière Remus

-Que se passe-t-il? Qu'as-tu fait?

-Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai une fois chez toi! Aller! Dépêche-toi! Transplane jusqu'à chez toi! S'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton impatient en enlevant l'eau qui lui tombait devant les yeux

Remus la regarda prendre Wolfy, ne sachant s'il devait accéder à la requête de la jeune fille sans savoir toute l'histoire. Mais la température de même que l'attitude de l'adolescente le firent décider. Il avait rarement vu Louna aussi pressée et elle semblait même un peu nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle se releva en tenant Wolfy contre elle, il lui agrippa le bras et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanèrent. Ils apparurent devant la porte d'entrée, sur le perron couvert. Remus murmura quelques mots et la porte s'ouvrit. Il laissa entrer l'adolescente, puis entra à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il enleva sa cape trempée, qu'il suspendit à un crochet, puis ses souliers et se tourna vers l'adolescente. N'ayant pas remarqué son allure dans la rue, il fut surpris de la voir ainsi. Ses vêtements trempés dégoûtaient sur le plancher et collaient contre son corps. Son chandail pendait lamentablement sur ses épaules et son pantalon semblait vouloir tomber, comme s'il était devenu soudainement trop lourd. De la boue se trouvait sur son pantalon, qui était déchiré en deux endroits, de même que sur son visage et ses mains et quelques écorchures marquaient son visage et ses mains.

-Bon sang Louna, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! Tu dois avoir froid.

En effet, la jeune fille grelottait légèrement maintenant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, mais la chaleur de la maison lui faisait agréablement du bien. L'homme passa devant elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard de l'adolescente.

-Maintenant, jeune fille, tu me dois quelques explications. Dit-il alors qu'il revenait vers elle.

Il enveloppa l'adolescente dans une grande serviette et la fixa gravement.

-Tu n'es pas content de me voir? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur en serrant la serviette autour d'elle.

-Ne devrais-tu pas être à Poudlard à l'heure qu'il est?! Demanda Remus d'un ton grave après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge

-Devrais est le mot. Répliqua la jeune fille avec un rictus moqueur.

-Que s'est-il passé? Ou plutôt…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Pourquoi es-tu absolument certain que j'y suis pour quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Louna lui faisait penser à Sirius en empruntant cet air innocent. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et fronça les sourcils, la fixant du même regard grave, lui laissant paraître qu'il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. La jeune fille soupira et entreprit de lui raconter rapidement ce qui s'était passé depuis le matin.

-Louna, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça?! Tu vas avoir des ennuis!

-Seulement s'il me retrouve! Jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis bien débrouillée.

-Crois-tu que je vais te laisser repartir comme cela dans la forêt? Il en est hors de question, Louna. D'ailleurs, je ferais bien d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore pour lui dire que tu es ici afin que personne ne s'inquiète au château.

-Je crois qu'ils vont être soulagés de voir que je n'y suis pas. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, je te l'ai dit! Je veux retourner dans la forêt, et non dans cette stupide école!

-Mais Louna, ta place n'est pas dans la forêt, peu importe ce que tu peux dire. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vivre-

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?! Rien du tout! Alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas et arrête de dire comme les autres, t'entends?! Tu ne sais rien! Cracha-t-elle sèchement.

-Ne me parle pas comme cela, Louna. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

La jeune fille grogna, puis détourna la tête, regardant Wolfy assis à ses côtés. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Elle essuya distraitement une mèche de cheveux en y réfléchissant.

-Écoute, Louna-

Mais Remus fut interrompu par de grands coups frappés à la porte. Les trois êtres figèrent pendant quelques secondes puis, avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Snape entra.

-Je savais que tu viendrais te cacher ici, Black. Dit-il entre ses dents en sortant sa baguette.

Mais Louna, qui avait repris ses esprits, se mit à courir vers la porte de la cuisine. Alors qu'elle atteignait celle-ci, Snape avait levé sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège d'Entrave, qui lui percuta le dos. L'adolescente fut plaquée contre le sol et, alors qu'elle tentait en vain de se débattre, Snape s'était avancé vers elle et arriva à sa hauteur.

-Tu aimes le feu, Black? Je vais t'enlever le goût de jouer avec, espèce de petite peste stupide. Dit l'homme, furieux, en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

Il agita à nouveau sa baguette et un puissant jet d'eau en sortit, arrosant Louna en plein visage. Celle-ci ne pouvant bouger à cause du sortilège d'entrave agissant encore, elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas avaler d'eau. Mais ce fut peine perdue puisque quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'étouffait, mais Snape ne leva pas son sortilège.

-_Expelliarmus_!

La baguette de Snape lui sauta des mains et les deux sortilèges prirent fin. Mais l'homme ne se préoccupa pas sur le moment de sa baguette et saisit la jeune fille par le collet, la relevant sans ménagement alors qu'elle toussait encore. Rapidement, il la plaqua contre le mur et la saisit à la gorge, ce qui ne fit qu'étouffer davantage la jeune fille, qui n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Il me ne semble pas t'avoir invité ici, Severus, alors je te conseille de la relâcher immédiatement! Dit Remus en se postant aux côtés de Snape, tenant une baguette dans chaque main.

Louna entendit Wolfy grogner et, alors qu'elle se débattait, sentit la prise de Snape se relâcher. Elle le repoussa violemment et se remit à tousser, crachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalée. Remus lui prit le bras et l'amena près de lui, fixant Snape d'un regard haineux.

-J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle irait se planquer chez toi, Lupin. Quel autre imbécile protègerait cette sale petite morveuse que toi? Dit Snape en sortant une baguette de sa poche.

-Hey, c'est ma baguette! N'y touche pas! Dit Louna d'une voix tremblante, une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle.

-Je te rappelle que tu te trouves chez moi, Severus, et que je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais entrer. La seule chose que tu pourrais faire, au moins, serait de te montrer un peu plus…civilisé. Redonne-lui sa baguette.

-Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres, maintenant, Lupin?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu aimes? Pourtant, je croyais que tu obéissais à Voldemort. Cracha Louna.

Snape la foudroya du regard et lui jeta un sort, que Remus contra. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille afin de lui faire comprendre de ne pas parler, puis reporta son regard sur l'homme face à lui.

-Au fait, Lupin, ce n'est pas trop difficile de la regarder à présent? Après ce que tu as fait? Lui avoir gâché sa vie ainsi. Je croyais que tu te cacherais ici pour le reste de tes jours. Ce doit être difficile de lui regarder le visage maintenant qu'elle a cette marque à jamais et que tu sais que c'est toi qui lui as fait.

-Si nous laissions ce sujet qui ne te regarde en rien, Severus, et que nous revenions au fait que tu es entré chez moi sans y avoir été invité. Dit Remus après un moment de silence.

Louna regardait tour à tour les deux hommes. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu Remus ainsi et devait dire que cela l'impressionnait, lui qui d'habitude gardait toujours son calme.

-Je viens reprendre cette chose pour la ramener à Poudlard, comme tu as pu t'en douter. Je suis surpris de voir que tu n'as envoyé aucun message. Dit Snape en désignant Louna de la tête.

-Elle vient d'arriver, comme tu auras pu le remarquer. Et je te rappellerai qu'elle n'est pas une _chose_, mais un être humain.

-Un être humain? Plus depuis que tu l'as transformé en monstre, Lupin. Répliqua l'homme avec un sourire méchant.

Remus serra les poings, le regard flamboyant de haine. Des étincelles sortirent de chacune des baguettes alors que l'homme se retenait visiblement d'attaquer Snape.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, Snape. Mais je peux te montrer à la prochaine pleine lune ce que c'est qu'un vrai monstre si tu n'en as jamais vu. Je me sentirais mal de te laisser dans l'ignorance. Dit Louna en grognant, Wolfy faisant de même.

-Espèce de petite insolente, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père.

-Elle-n'est-pas-Sirius, alors ne fais pas l'imbécile, Severus.

-Je n'ai pas de père! S'écria l'adolescente, mais les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.

-Alors, Lupin, tu n'aides pas ton cher ami à se cacher?

-Parlant de Sirius, si celui-ci apprend ce que tu as fait endurer à Louna cet été, je peux t'assurer qu'il viendra te rendre une petite visite pas très amicale.

-Que veux-tu dire, Lupin? Tu oses me menacer, maintenant?

-Je sais ce que tu lui as fait subir cet été, Severus, je sais que tu l'as envoyé chez Malfoy. Et je suis certain que son père n'appréciera pas du tout si je décide de lui dire, ce que je ferai peut-être. Dit Remus, ignorant l'adolescente à ses côtés.

-Mais je lui ai sauvé la vie, elle ne te l'a probablement pas mentionné.

-Tu l'as sauvé pour te sauver également, Severus.

-J'ignorais que tu avais besoin de Lupin pour te protéger, Black. Mais après tout, il doit être un…mentor pour toi maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Dit Snape en tournant les yeux vers Louna.

-Lupin n'est pas mon mentor, Snape, et je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me protéger! ET ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE CET ABRUTI QUI N'EST MÊME PAS MON PÈRE! MON PÈRE EST MORT APRÈS AVOIR ÉTÉ TORTURÉ! S'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant de Remus après l'avoir foudroyé du regard.

Avant qu'elle n'aille pu continuer, Snape lui saisit le bras et le serra fortement afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe. Wolfy gronda méchamment, fixant Snape de ses yeux jaunes.

-Maintenant, excuse-nous, Lupin, mais je dois amener cette affreuse morveuse au château.

-Je peux le faire moi-même si cela te cause des problèmes et que tu as peur qu'elle s'enfuie à nouveau. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas évident d'amener une jeune adolescente, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Dit Remus d'un ton cassant.

Louna ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire en coin. Elle n'avait jamais vu Remus agir ainsi envers les autres et devait avouer qu'elle trouvait la situation un peu plus amusante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, et vit que celui-ci se retenait à grande peine de ne pas répliquer, ou de jeter un sort à Remus. La jeune fille ricana silencieusement et s'apprêta à mordre la main de l'homme, mais alors qu'elle tournait la tête, l'homme pointa sa propre baguette entre ses deux yeux.

-N'y pense même pas espèce de petite sauvage, ou je te casse les dents. Dit-il entre ses dents en faisant reculer la tête de Louna. Lupin, redonne-moi ma baguette.

-Rends-lui d'abord la sienne.

-Hors de question, elle ne l'aura qu'à Poudlard et cela ne te regarde pas.

-Voyons Severus, tu as peur de ce qu'une sorcière de deuxième année pourrait te faire? Je dois admettre qu'elle était la meilleure de sa classe en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dit Remus d'un ton calme en rangeant sa baguette.

Mais Snape n'avait plus envie de continuer le jeu. Il agita la baguette et la sienne s'envola de la main de Lupin pour venir atterrir dans la sienne. Il rangea les deux baguettes et tourna les talons, entraînant Louna avec lui, qui commença à se débattre.

-Au revoir Louna, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Dit Remus en regardant partir la jeune fille.

Celle-ci tourna la tête et tendit sa main valide vers lui comme pour lui faire comprendre de faire quelque chose ou de la retenir. Mais Remus secoua la tête, un faible sourire sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait sur le perron. L'obscurité était tombée et il pleuvait toujours des cordes.

-Prend ta sale bête. Dépêche-toi! Ordonna Snape

Louna s'accroupit et, de son bras libre, entoura Wolfy et le serra contre elle alors que celui-ci grimpait sur ses genoux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanèrent et apparurent devant la maison de Snape. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et poussa sans ménagement Louna à l'intérieur alors qu'elle venait à peine de relâcher le loup. Sans la relâcher, il lui fit monter les quelques marches et Louna eut à peine le temps de voir son sac qu'il la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Sa tête heurta durement celui-ci, mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

-Tu as vraiment dépassé les limites aujourd'hui, Black, alors je te conseille de te tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus besoin de m'occuper de toi. Si tu utilises encore une fois ton stupide sortilège de feu contre moi, je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement. Et tu la fermes! Je ne veux plus t'entendre sinon je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus parler pendant des jours! Ajouta-t-il en voyant Louna ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Celle-ci la referma et fixa l'homme d'un regard meurtrier. Ils se toisèrent pendant un moment avant que Snape ne la relâche.

-Ne tente pas la moindre chose. Maintenant, prends ton sac et tiens-le. Ordonna l'homme en pointant Wolfy, qui grognait furieusement.

Louna prit rageusement son sac et s'accroupit afin de tenir à nouveau le loup contre elle. Elle releva la tête vers Snape et attendit, le fixant avec le même regard meurtrier, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Celui-ci lui agrippa à nouveau le bras et ils transplanèrent à nouveau. À peine leurs pieds eurent-ils touché le sol que l'homme poussa l'adolescente devant, la pressant d'avancer. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle et vit, alors qu'ils passaient les grilles, le château s'élever plus loin. Marchant sous la pluie, Louna fixa avec un mélange de dégoût et de frustration le château, ne pouvant croire qu'elle se trouvait encore à cet endroit alors qu'elle avait failli ne plus jamais y retourner quelques heures plus tôt. Un grognement s'éleva de sa gorge alors qu'elle avait une furieuse envie de tourner les talons et se mettre à courir. Elle regarda derrière elle et distingua les grilles, qui étaient maintenant fermées.

-N'y pense même pas, Black. Et maintenant, dépêche-toi!

Louna fusilla l'homme du regard et ramena ses yeux vers le château, dont les formes se distinguaient plus aisément et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescente pouvait voir les deux grandes portes de chêne et elle soupira rageusement en baissant la tête sur Wolfy. Le loup tourna la tête vers elle et Louna y vit ce qu'elle ressentait dans les yeux du loup. _Encore une fois en prison_. Pensa-t-elle amèrement en montant les quelques marches de marbre. Elle poussa furieusement l'une des portes et entra dans le hall. Snape la suivit et, d'un coup de baguette, sécha ses vêtements sans se préoccuper de l'adolescente. Un coup de tonnerre résonna à l'extérieur et Louna ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point cet orage représentait son humeur. Alors que l'adolescente regardait autour d'elle avec la même expression de dégoût, l'homme l'entraîna hors du hall vers la Grande Salle. Cependant, Snape la retint par le bras alors que Louna s'apprêta à entrer et posa ses yeux sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda sèchement la jeune fille en dégageant son bras, laissant tomber son sac.

-Si tu ne veux pas ta baguette, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Dit-il en tenant sa baguette à la main. Tu peux laisser ton sac avec les bagages des autres, à moins que tu ne veuilles entrer avec dans la Grande salle.

Louna prit sa baguette et, d'un coup, envoya son sac à l'endroit indiqué par Snape. Puis, elle enfouit sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches et fixa Wolfy.

-Alors, Black, qu'as-tu fait d'intéressant durant tes vacances? Demanda l'homme après un petit moment de silence.

Louna tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce que l'homme voulait dire puisque après tout, elle avait passé ses vacances chez lui.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Mais Snape se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux. Louna le fixait également et, après un moment, comprit où il voulait en venir.

-Je me suis promenée dans les forêts. Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait, cette fois, presque rien de moqueur.

-Vraiment? Étonnant que Dumbledore ait accepté ta demande. Dit l'homme en s'éloignant.

Louna le regarda partir et, lorsqu'il eut tourné le coin, ramena son regard sur Wolfy.

_Étrange. Il ne veut probablement pas que tu dises à tout le monde ce que tu as réellement fait._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avant qu'elle n'ait pu parlé, ayant lu dans ses yeux.

-Tant mieux, comme ça je sais qu'il n'en parlera pas à personne lui non plus. Répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

_On ferait bien d'entrer maintenant. _

Louna soupira et fixa à nouveau les portes. Cette situation lui rappelait la même qu'un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle était entrée à la fin de la répartition. Mais cette fois, elle était bien plus en retard puisqu'elle pouvait entendre la voix du directeur. La jeune fille poussa un nouveau soupir, poussa l'une des portes et entra. Comme elle s'en était doutée, le silence se fit et les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, qui avait fixé les siens sur Dumbledore. Elle devait avouer, cependant, qu'elle devait attirer l'attention avec ses vêtements qui goûtaient toujours et ses souliers qui faisaient du bruit à chaque pas.

-Ah, Miss Louna, un peu en retard, je dois dire. Dit Dumbledore

-La forêt était beaucoup plus intéressante. Répliqua l'adolescente en repoussant une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux

Elle balaya la table des professeurs du regard, puis regarda celle des Gryffindors.

-Même avec cette pluie? Demanda le directeur d'un ton amusé.

-Ce n'est pas difficile de trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant que toi. Répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

Avant que quiconque ait pu dire la moindre chose, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule à être en retard. Dit-elle

Comme les autres, Louna se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Toute moquerie disparut de son visage alors qu'elle fixait l'homme au visage couvert de cicatrices qui approchait vers elle. Wolfy se mit à grogner lorsqu'il passa devant eux et ne s'arrêta pas lorsque l'inconnu tourna son visage vers lui, découvrant un œil qui pivotait dans tous les sens. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille l'imita, mais l'homme s'éloigna sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Comme les autres, elle le regarda se diriger vers la table des professeurs, où il alla adresser quelques mots au directeur. Louna secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et, regardant la table des Gryffindors à nouveau, s'assit à la première place libre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers les étudiants et présenta le nouveau venu.

-Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Maugrey.

Dumbledore et Hagrid furent les seuls à applaudirent. L'assemblée paraissait avoir reçu un seau d'eau froide tellement personne ne bougeait. Enfin, voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas imités, les deux hommes cessèrent et Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre son discours.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé – il regarda Louna d'un regard amusé alors qu'elle le fixait d'un regard noir- je peux poursuivre là où j'en étais rendu. Alors comme je le disais, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers prendra place à Poudlard cette année. Deux autres écoles y participeront, soit Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, dont les délégations arriveront en octobre. Ils resteront avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Louna se désintéressa du discours de Dumbledore. Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle et vit que les autres étudiants buvaient les paroles du directeur. Elle soupira, puis leva la tête vers le plafond étoilé, qui était couvert de nuages. N'y trouvant rien d'intéressant, Louna rebaissa la tête et fixa Wolfy.

_Il est étrange, le nouveau professeur de Défense._ Eut-il l'air de dire.

-Je sais, mais il n'est peut-être pas comme il le paraît…Je préférais Remus. Murmura-t-elle si bas que seul Wolfy entendit.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Maugrey, puis ramena ses yeux sur Wolfy. Il y eut alors de vives protestations venant de la plupart des étudiants qui firent lever la tête à jeune fille.

-Cette limite d'âge est due au nombre de morts trop élevé lors des dernières années où a eu lieu le tournoi. Dit Dumbledore, couvrant le tumulte de la Grande Salle.

Louna roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur Wolfy. Peu importe en quoi consistait ce tournoi, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention d'y participer. Ennuyée, elle se mit à agacer Wolfy en lui donnant de petites tapes sur le museau alors qu'il essayait d'attraper sa main entre ses dents. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'adolescente s'en lassa. Elle inspira profondément, mais arrêta brusquement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle, ce fut comme si elle percevait avec plus de précisions les odeurs. Certes, il y en avait tellement qu'elles étaient toutes mélangées et formaient donc un étrange mélange olfactif. Elle inspira de nouveau, puis une autre fois, intriguée. Wolfy, se demandant ce que faisait Louna, poussa un grognement qu'elle seule entendit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à renifler ainsi?_ Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle le regarda.

-Je sens des odeurs. Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

_Sérieusement? Louna, idiote, c'est normal de sentir des odeurs et tu vas en sentir dans tout le château et ailleurs._

-Je le sais bien. Mais c'est…étrange.

À ce moment, il y eut un grand tumulte de chaises et de conversations qui irrita la jeune fille.

-Ils sont obligés de faire tout ce bruit et de hurler pour parler?! Grogna la jeune fille en se levant.

_Tu es certaine que ça va?_

Wolfy la fixait d'un regard intense, intrigué par le soudain comportement de Louna. Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas et se dirigea hors de la Grande Salle avec les autres.

-Hey, le canard, tu as finalement pris une douche? Lança une voix traînante alors que les étudiants commençaient à se séparer.

Louna reconnut immédiatement la voix et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Malfoy et à ses deux acolytes. Draco n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, soit durant l'été.

-D'après toi, Malfoy, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un canard?! Redis ça encore une fois et tu vas le regretter. Dit-elle furieusement, les poings serrés.

-Ouais, cause toujours. Mais rappelle-toi que je t'ai battue.

Louna sut immédiatement où il voulait en venir et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa haine envers lui.

-Peut-être as-tu besoin que je te rappelle le nombre de fois où je t'ai donné une raclée, Malfoy. C'est arrivé si souvent au cours de ces derniers mois. Peut-être existe-t-il un sortilège qui te permettrait de revoir ces moments afin que tu puisses les compter. Répliqua Louna en plissant les yeux.

-Cette fois, ce sera différent. Dit Draco avec colère, comprenant très bien où voulait également en venir la jeune fille.

-Tu ne peux pas croire à quel point j'ai hâte de voir ça. J'espère que tu t'ennuies de l'infirmerie. Dit-elle sarcastiquement avant de se faire entraîner vers l'escalier.

Elle se retourna à nouveau et se faufila entre les élèves, qui parlaient tous du tournoi avec enthousiaste. Louna roula des yeux et poursuivit son ascension, Wolfy derrière elle. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle s'éloigna du groupe et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffindor. Mais, lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas le mot de passe.

-Foutu mot de passe, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas dit? Dit-elle entre ses dents en marchant devant le portrait.

Mais elle n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas et de conversation s'approcher. Elle se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit et attendit. Mais elle reconnut les voix avant même qu'ils n'aient tourné le coin et la jeune fille soupira longuement en levant les yeux au ciel. Parmi tous les étudiants de Gryffindor qu'il pouvait y avoir, il fallait que ce soit précisément ceux qu'elle voulait le moins voir qui avançaient dans sa direction. Elle appuya son dos contre le mur et attendit qu'ils tournent le coin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione débouchèrent du couloir et se dirigèrent vers le portrait. Lorsqu'ils virent Louna qui les fixait d'un regard noir, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? On dirait que tu as tombé dans le lac. Dit Ron s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Siffla l'adolescente entre ses dents alors qu'ils s'approchèrent du portrait.

Elle regarda les adolescents approcher, puis son regard se fixa sur Harry et elle sentit une bouffée de haine montée en elle. Les paroles que lui avait dites Draco résonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête et elle serra les poings. Wolfy se mit à grogner tranquillement, avisant la jeune fille de garder son calme. Harry sembla sur le point de lui demander quelque chose, mais des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et il se ravisa.

-Tu n'as pas le mot de passe? Demanda Hermione

-Si je l'aurais, je ne serais pas là à attendre comme une idiote à côté d'un portrait. Siffla Louna

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi sec. Répliqua Hermione.

Mais avant que l'adolescente ait pu répliqué, un groupe d'étudiants tourna le coin et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous dans la salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, Louna soupira longuement, ne pouvant croire qu'elle avait échoué à retrouver sa liberté. Louna jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et remarqua que rien n'avait changé. Les fauteuils et les tables étaient toujours à la même place et un grand feu crépitait joyeusement dans le foyer. Louna se sépara du groupe qui se dirigeait vers les dortoirs et alla s'asseoir dans son coin habituel. Elle regarda les autres dont certains se dirigeaient vers les escaliers en parlant joyeusement des vacances tandis quelques-uns prenaient place dans les fauteuils. La salle commune retrouva bientôt sa tranquillité alors que la majorité des élèves étaient partis se mettre au lit. Louna resta un bon moment immobile, assise sur le plancher à laisser défiler ses amères pensées. Elle avait été si près de son but et voilà qu'elle devra encore une fois repartir à zéro. Wolfy s'approcha d'elle et se coucha à ses côtés en lui léchant la main afin de la réconforter. Louna se tourna sur le côté et appuya sa tête contre les côtes sur loup, faisant glisser le poil du loup entre ses doigts d'un geste absent. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réalisa que ses vêtements étaient toujours trempés et se leva afin de se diriger vers l'escalier menant au dortoir. Elle grimpa rapidement l'escalier et poussa la porte de son dortoir. Elle remarqua que toutes les autres filles se trouvaient également dans la pièce et soupira longuement. Elle entra et, sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres, qui avaient arrêté brièvement de parler, se dirigea vers son sac se trouvant au pied de son lit. Alors qu'elle posait sans ménagement son sac sur le matelas, elle inspira et arrêta à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait dans la Grande Salle. C'était comme si elle prenait conscience de toutes les odeurs qui se trouvait dans le dortoir et elle renifla quelques fois. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir senti ces odeurs l'année précédente et cela l'intriguait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Hermione après quelques secondes.

Louna tourna les yeux vers elle et remarqua que les autres la regardaient d'un regard interrogateur.

-Ça sent bizarre. Répondit-elle sèchement

Les adolescentes se regardèrent, puis chacune d'elle inspira, mais ne sentirent rien.

-Je ne sens rien.

-C'est peut-être toi qui sens étrange après tout, tu es trempée.

-Ou c'est peut-être toi qui a vidé la bouteille de parfum sur toi-même. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu être plus original que la senteur de lavande, Brown. Dit Louna entre ses dents

-Quoi?! Mais…Comment le sais-tu?! Il me semble que je ne m'en suis pas trop mis…Répliqua Lavande, surprise et intriguée par ce que la jeune fille venait de dire.

Louna ne répliqua rien et ouvrit son sac. Elle vit son uniforme et le lança sur son lit, ayant complètement oublié de l'enfiler, les circonstances n'ayant pas donné.

-Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu soies trempée ainsi? Demanda Hermione alors que la jeune fille fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de vêtements secs.

-Je suis tombée dans le lac. Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement en sortant un pantalon et un chandail.

-Comment as-tu pu tomber dans le lac si tu ne passais pas par le lac?

-Je me suis lancée dedans, j'avais envie de me baigner.

Louna s'assit sur son lit et referma les rideaux de son lit afin de se changer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée? Tu n'étais même pas dans le train alors que tu aurais dû y être et tu as manqué le banquet. Demanda Hermione avec insistance alors que les autres adolescentes parlaient entre elles.

-En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde, Granger?! En rien, alors mêle-toi de tes affaires et arrête de fouiner dans les miennes! S'exclama furieusement Louna, agacée, en écartant un rideau.

Elle sauta du lit, ébouriffia ses cheveux et sortit de la pièce, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et, voyant avec plaisir qu'elle était déserte, se dirigea vers le foyer. Elle s'assit sur le plancher, accota son dos contre un fauteuil, releva les genoux en y posant ses bras dessus et fixa le feu. Bien qu'elle avait maintenant des vêtements secs, elle avait encore un peu froid et le feu la réchauffait agréablement. Wolfy bailla longuement et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier et Louna soupira longuement, espérant que la personne passerait son chemin ou retournerait dans son dortoir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas puisque la personne descendit l'escalier et la jeune fille entendit les pas se rapprocher. Louna attendit que la personne arrête à ses côtés, puis leva les yeux pour découvrir Hermione. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille ramena ses yeux sur le feu et ignora l'adolescente, qui prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils.

-Alors, tu as passé de belles vacances? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda Hermione d'un ton un peu trop calme selon Louna.

-Si tu me disais exactement où tu veux en venir au lieu de perdre mon temps? Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec en tournant la tête vers l'adolescente.

-De quoi parles-tu? Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander une simple question sans que tu penses que je veux savoir quelque chose? Ce n'est pas le cas!

-Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu es descendue de ton dortoir à cette heure pour me demander ce que j'ai fait de mes vacances, ça ne pouvait pas attendre à demain, pas vrai? Si tu n'avais pas quelque chose de précis à me demander, tu ne serais pas descendue alors que je viens de t'envoyer promener.

-Et le fait que j'aurais voulu simplement parler avec toi ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit. Répliqua Hermione avec une pointe d'irritation.

-Avec le nombre de fois où je t'ai envoyé promener l'année dernière, franchement, je dois dire que non. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir pour que je puisse ne pas te répondre. Répliqua Louna, agacée

Hermione la fixa d'un regard noir, puis, relevant la tête, dit:

-Très bien. Où as-tu passé tes vacances?

-Dans la forêt. C'était très amusant et divertissant. J'ai chassé pour me nourrir, je me suis construit un abri de branches, j'avais un feu constamment allumé devant ma hutte. Tu vois le genre.

-Très amusant Louna.

-En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde?! J'en ai vraiment assez que tu ne cesses de tout savoir sur moi! Va prendre quelqu'un d'autre et dégage! Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents, furieuse.

-Il y a eu quelque chose de vraiment étrange, ce soir, à la Grande Salle. Continua Hermione en gardant tant bien que mal son calme.

-Vraiment? Comme si ça m'intéressait, va raconter ça à quelqu'un d'autre, j'en ai rien à foutre!

-Le professeur Snape est arrivé en retard.

-La nouvelle de l'année! Vraiment! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse?! Il faisait une expérience de potions et il ne voulait pas la quitter tant que ce n'était pas terminé. J'espère qu'il a trouvé le moyen pour faire disparaître les sales petites emmerdeuses comme toi! S'exclama Louna avec colère alors que Wolfy, agacé également, se mettait à grogner.

-Ce que j'ai trouvé étrange, tu vois, c'est que toi aussi tu es arrivée en retard.

-Je suis arrivée en retard l'année dernière, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'a surpris cette année.

-J'ai vu le professeur Snape entrer par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs, mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un l'ait aperçu. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, tu es entrée également et je ne suis pas idiote. Tu étais avec lui, pas vrai?

-En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde?!

-Si tu étais avec lui, c'est que tu as peut-être passé tes vacances chez lui parce que tu n'as aucun endroit où aller. Termina Hermione avec un regard supérieur.

-Ma vie ne te regarde pas Granger! Je crois que le soleil t'a ramolli le cerveau puisque tu te mets à faire des liens qui n'existent pas! Crois-tu sérieusement que Dumbledore m'aurait envoyé chez cet imbécile?! Figure-toi que j'ai un endroit où aller, d'accord?! Alors cesse de te mêler de mes affaires espèce de sale petite fouineuse emmerdante qui se met le nez partout. Retourne faire ce que tu fais le mieux, c'est-à-dire être plongée dans tes bouquins parce que tu es totalement nulle pour le reste! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vacances? Tu as lu tes livres demandés pour les cours parce que tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire et que tes amis ne t'écrivaient pas?! Tes parents en avaient assez de toi alors ils ne se sont pas occupés de toi? Je suis certaine que tu comptais les jours avant de revenir dans ce foutu endroit. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix et arrête de vouloir savoir tout sur moi, t'entends?! Tu sais quoi? Tu devrais te métamorphoser en fouine, comme ça, tu serais à ton naturel. Dit Louna d'un ton furieux en se relevant et en approchant de l'adolescente, qui recula.

-Tu n'as pas changé depuis le mois de juin. Tu es toujours aussi détestable et insolente que tu l'étais l'année dernière! Tu as un sérieux problème!

-Tu as raison et ce problème, c'est toi. Contente de voir que tu as remarqué que je n'avais pas changé. Maintenant, DÉGAGE!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma en voyant l'expression de Louna et Wolfy, qui montrait les crocs dans sa direction. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir, puis monta l'escalier sans lui adresser le moindre mot.

-Elle m'énerve celle-là! Elle s'imagine qu'elle peut tout savoir! Qu'elle aille emmerder quelqu'un d'autre que moi! Dit Louna entre ses dents lorsque les pas d'Hermione ne se firent plus entendre.

_Elle m'énerve aussi. Mais elle a trouvé plutôt rapidement que tu avais passé l'été chez l'abruti. _

-Elle n'a peut-être fait que dire n'importe quoi. Dit Louna avec un haussement d'épaules en reprenant sa place devant le feu.

_Peut-être._

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Louna regardait le feu se consumer lentement, laissant ses pensées vagabonder alors que le loup somnolait à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin que Louna monta à son dortoir. Elle poussa précautionneusement la porte afin d'éviter qu'elle ne grince et avança silencieusement dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers son lit et, lorsqu'elle y fut arrivée, se coucha silencieusement sur le plancher. Wolfy fit de même et laissa la jeune fille se blottir contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait d'un sommeil profond.

_Et voilà! Terminé!1 semaine et 2 jours!!Je crois que c'est mon record de cet été! Bon, retranscription du chapitre 6 et après, je me met au chapitre 42! J'espère que ça va bien aller! L'école recommences dans 2 semaine j'espère que ça ne me ralentira pas trop!J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dîtes-le moi!!J'aimerais bien avoir des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	42. Nouvelles règles

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf ma fic et mes personnages!

N.A: Voici le chapitre 42! En espérant qu'il aille aussi bien que l'autre pour écrire! Je recommence l'école dans une semaine et quelques jours alors j'espère pouvoir le terminer avant cela! Au moins! On est le 16 août (pour ceux que ça l'intéresse, il est 8h47 du matintéressant, non?) Entk, j'espère que vous allez aimé! READ N ENJOY! Un tit review please!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Louna regardait le feu se consumer lentement, laissant ses pensées vagabonder alors que le loup somnolait à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin que Louna monta à son dortoir. Elle poussa précautionneusement la porte afin d'éviter qu'elle ne grince et avança silencieusement dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers son lit et, lorsqu'elle y fut arrivée, se coucha silencieusement sur le plancher. Wolfy fit de même et laissa la jeune fille se blottir contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait d'un sommeil profond.

**_Chapitre 42: Nouvelles règles_**

Ce fut le bruit qui tira Louna du sommeil au petit matin. Elle entrouvrit lentement une paupière et la referma aussitôt. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de s'endormir que déjà, elle se faisait réveiller par les autres filles qui se préparaient. La jeune fille grogna de mécontentement et enfouit davantage sa tête sous le cou de Wolfy afin de réduire l'intensité du bruit pour pouvoir se rendormir. Pourtant, les adolescentes se préparaient en silence et le bruit n'était dû qu'aux valises qu'elles ouvraient, aux livres qu'elles prenaient ou déposaient, ou échappaient sans le faire exprès.

-Aller Louna, debout. Lui dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré. Je sais que tu es réveillée.

Les gestes de Louna ne lui avaient pas échappé et elle soupira longuement en voyant que la jeune fille ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Wolfy tourna lentement la tête vers elle, puis la reposa sur celle de Louna en fermant les yeux alors que Hermione roulait des yeux, cette scène lui donnant une impression de déjà-vu.

-Aller Louna, lève-toi, les cours vont commencer et tu dois aller prendre ton horaire à la Grande Salle.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille grogna, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se lever pour aller en cours.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te coucher si tard! Aller, lève-toi. Ce n'est plus le moment de faire la grasse matinée. Dit Hermione en se postant à ses côtés, les bras croisés.

-Arrête Hermione. Ce seront ses problèmes si elle arrive en retard, et non les tiens. Lui dit Lavande en terminant d'ajuster son uniforme.

-À cette heure, Granger, j'étais déjà debout. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour rattraper les heures de sommeil que je n'ai pas eues cet été? Grogna Louna en se redressant sur ses coudes, levant les yeux vers l'adolescente.

-Tu aurais dû y penser avant. Tu ferais bien de te lever maintenant. Dit Hermione d'un ton sec en s'éloignant.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, Granger. Dit Louna d'un ton menaçant en se grattant la tête.

L'adolescente l'ignora et sortit du dortoir avec les autres, laissant Louna seule. Celle-ci s'assit, écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée pour la dernière fois.

-Ils auraient pu changer la couleur des rideaux, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda-t-elle à Wolfy d'un ton sarcastique.

_Pourquoi pas? Tu crois que dans le dortoir des garçons, ils sont différents? _Eut-il l'air de dire en baillant longuement

_-_Peut-être qu'ils sont dorés, comme l'emblème de Gryffindor. Le rouge pour les filles et le doré pour les gars. Dit-elle en prenant sa robe de l'école, où l'emblème de Gryffindor y était cousu.

_Pourquoi tu ne les changes pas de couleur? Ça mettrait une autre touche de couleur dans la pièce. _

-Peut-être. Mais ça ne me servirait à rien puisque je ne dors même pas dans le lit. Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

_Dommage. Tu peux en parler aux autres, peut-être qu'elles voudront changer la couleur. _

-Je devrais, n'est-ce pas? Bon, assez parlé de décorations, ça devient trop passionnant. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

_Après tout, les cours sont bien plus intéressants. Vite, dépêche-toi, tu vas arriver en retard. _

Louna poussa la tête du loup et prit son uniforme afin de se changer. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle enfila sa robe, prit sa baguette, minimisa tous ses livres afin de ne pas remonter aux dortoirs pour venir chercher ceux dont elle aurait besoin et les enfouit dans ses poches.

-Il me va toujours aussi bien. Dit-elle sarcastiquement en se regardant d'un air dégoûté.

_Une vraie petite princesse_. Eut l'air de dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

-Bien sûr, et son prince charmant, le gros méchant loup. Répliqua-t-elle d'un cassant.

Elle vida les poches de pantalon et enfouit leur contenu dans celles de sa robe. Puis, elle tourna les talons et sortit du dortoir, Wolfy derrière elle. Elle descendit l'escalier et traversa la salle commune, où quelques personnes s'y trouvaient. Elle donna le mot de passe et sortit dans le couloir, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier afin de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les quelques retardataires et, une fois dans le Hall, tourna sur la droite et entra dans la Grande Salle, qui bourdonnait de murmures de conversation. Louna poussa un grognement et s'assit au bout de la table, à la première place libre qu'elle trouva. Elle prit plusieurs tranches de jambon et de saucisses, qu'elle donna à Wolfy, puis se prit une petite pile de toasts, qu'elle se mit à manger en pliant plusieurs fois chaque tranche, histoire de faire changement.

-L'horaire des deuxièmes, petite Louna. Je crois que ça te sera utile ce matin. Lui dit l'un des jumeaux Weasley en faisant glisser une feuille vers elle.

-Vraiment? Moi qui croyais que c'était libre pour tout le monde ce matin. Dit-elle sarcastiquement après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-J'espérais la même chose. Dit le second jumeau alors que la jeune fille faisait glisser son horaire devant elle.

Elle lui jeta un sourire moqueur et regarda son horaire, qu'elle détesta immédiatement. Sans y prêter davantage attention, elle l'enfouit dans l'une de ses poches, où elle alla rejoindre les autres choses.

-On commence avec cet imbécile de fantôme, ce matin. Grogna Louna en tournant les yeux vers Wolfy, qui terminait la dernière saucisse.

_Tu pourras rattraper tes heures de sommeil que tu n'as pas eues durant l'été._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire, le regard moqueur.

-Imbécile, comme si j'en avais besoin. Dit-elle à voix basse en lui lançant quelques tranches de bacon

-Salut Louna. Dit une voix à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix. Elle leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Harry, le fixant d'un regard rempli de haine. Celui-ci parut quelque peu mal à l'aise devant le regard et le silence de la jeune fille, mais il s'assit à côté d'elle et la fixa pendant quelques instants avant de regarder autour de lui. Louna le toisa du regard, les poings serrés, les paroles de Draco résonant dans sa tête. Elle se retint à grande peine de rester immobile et silencieuse, ne le quittant pas du regard.

-Tu as eu de ses nouvelles? Demanda Harry à voix basse après s'être assuré que personne ne les écoutait

-Des nouvelles de qui? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Ton père. Murmura le jeune homme.

-Mon père est mort. Dit Louna entre ses dents, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes à force de serrer.

-Il est vivant, tu ne sais pas comment il s'est enfui, à la fin de l'année dernière? Demanda le jeune homme à voix basse en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je-n'ai-pas-de-père! Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix!

-À ce que je vois, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'opinion à son sujet.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je alors qu'il n'a strictement rien à voir avec moi, Potter? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

-Mais il est ton pè-

-Sirius Black n'a rien à voir avec moi, t'entends?! Mon père était un sale lâche qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de m'abandonner et il est mort, d'accord?! Maintenant, tu vas me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute, Potter, et te mêler de tes affaires si tu ne veux pas que je te règle ton compte. Dit Louna entre ses dents en s'approchant de Harry.

Celui-ci recula de quelques centimètres et les deux adolescents se fixèrent pendant un petit moment. Puis, Louna se leva brusquement, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry, et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Ron en rejoignant Harry, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je te raconterai lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici. Dit Harry à voix basse, remarquant que quelques personnes le fixaient d'un regard interrogateur après avoir vu Louna, l'air furieuse, se lever et sortir.

Celle-ci avançait à grands pas furieux dans le Hall et poussa rageusement l'une des portes. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et, sans se préoccuper du temps qu'il lui restait avant le début des cours, traversa le parc pour se diriger vers le seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle pourrait être tranquille. Ayant fait le trajet tellement souvent, elle enjamba machinalement les bosquets et se retrouva dans la clairière. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol, baissa la tête en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un cri de rage. Elle en avait assez d'entendre parler de Sirius comme de son père et cela la mettait particulièrement en colère. Mis à part Snape, qui l'avait appelée _Black_ pendant tout l'été, il y avait également Remus qui lui en avait parlé à quelques reprises et voilà que Harry s'y mettait aussi.

-En plus d'être coincée ici il faut qu'ils me parlent de cet imbécile de crétin! Ils essayent de me faire rentrer dans la tête que ce con est mon père! Pour qui est-ce qu'ils se prennent?! S'écria-t-elle rageusement en relevant brusquement la tête.

Wolfy s'assit devant elle et la laissa faire en la fixant d'un regard neutre. D'ailleurs, que pouvait-il faire? S'il lui disait que les autres avaient raison, elle se mettrait davantage en colère et ne voudrait plus lui parler pour quelques temps. D'un autre côté, s'il lui donnait raison, il ne faisait que l'encourager dans le mensonge qu'elle voulait croire. Ainsi décida-t-il qu'il serait plus avisé de la laisser se défouler et, s'il y aurait eu quelques objets dans la clairière, Wolfy était certain que ceux-ci n'existeraient plus en ce moment.

-Qu'ils me foutent la paix! Je n'ai pas de père, je suis orpheline, ils ont oublié ce que c'était?! Ils ont besoin que je leur rappelle?! Le prochain qui me parle de cet imbécile recevra un dictionnaire par la tête! S'écria-t-elle

Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes encore, laissant libre cours à sa rage. Elle se mit à arracher de grosses poignées de gazon, faute de n'avoir rien d'autre sur quoi se défouler. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle cessa, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, devenue rapide à cause de sa frustration. Les membres tremblant, elle reprit lentement son calme et s'assit dans l'herbe, regardant autour d'elle. Mis à part les bosquets et les quelques plantes qui avaient un peu grandi, la clairière n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds à la fin juin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un petit sentiment de vide lorsqu'elle pensa que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à cet endroit, Remus était avec elle. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard, Louna sentait un petit vide dans l'école, comme s'il manquerait quelque chose.

_Un ami, peut-être?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy, ayant lu dans le regard de la jeune fille sans que celle-ci ne le sache.

-Tu es là, ça ne peut être ça.

_Un ami humain, Louna. Tu es humaine_

-On ne peut plus vraiment dire cela. Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

_Tu as l'apparence d'un humain, alors tu es une humaine pour moi. Tu ne peux pas seulement avoir moi comme ami, je suis un loup, tu as besoin d'avoir des amis humains également, combien de fois te l'ais-je déjà dit. _

-Ça tombe bien parce que Remus est de la même espèce que moi. Dit-elle en ricanant.

Wolfy grogna et lui attrapa la main entre ses dents.

-D'accord, j'arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, je ne devrais pas plaisanter sur ce sujet. Dit Louna d'un ton exaspéré en roulant des yeux.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avoues pas que tu aimerais avoir ton cher ami dans cette école puisque cela te ferait quelqu'un avec qui parler des choses qui t'énervent_. Eut-il l'air de lui dire en lui relâchant la main, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Louna le fixa et réfléchit. Wolfy avait-il raison ou avait-il tort? Bien que le loup n'avait fait que la taquiner, elle y réfléchit sérieusement.

-Non. Déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Wolfy, ayant pris en chasse un papillon, s'arrêta et la regarda d'un regard interrogateur.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas que Remus ne soit pas là.

_Vraiment?_ _Et pourquoi cela?_

-Parce qu'il n'est pas là pour me dire que ce que j'ai fait est mal, pour me dire de me tenir tranquille, pour me dire de prendre Dumbledore au sérieux ni pour me crier après.

_Il ne t'a jamais crié dessus, Louna._

-C'est une façon de parler, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Maintenant, je peux faire tout ce que je veux et il ne le saura pas. Tous les mauvais coups que je veux. Je pourrais battre Malfoy et il ne le saura pas. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit plus là. Plus de _liberté_, si on veut. Et puis, j'ai passé deux ans sans n'adresser la parole à _un être humain_, alors je serai parfaitement capable de me passer de lui.

_Il y a les autres professeurs, Louna, qui seront là pour te réprimander et te donner des retenues_.

-Et alors? Je m'en fiche. Et tu sais quoi? Il n'y a personne d'autre qui connaît cet endroit. Dit-elle

À ce moment, des brides de conversation leur parvinrent jusque dans la clairière. Louna tourna vivement la tête et s'approcha lentement des bosquets, imitée de Wolfy. La jeune fille se coucha à plat ventre dans l'herbe et écarta quelques branches afin de voir d'où provenaient les voix.

-Les cours doivent être sur le point de commencer. Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller. Dit-elle en se relevant après avoir vu que les voix étaient celles des élèves se dirigeant vers la serre

Elle regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne les voyait, puis sortit d'un bond et se dirigea vers le château, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle ne croisa personne sur le chemin du retour, mis à part un retardataire qui courait vers les serres. Louna le regarda s'éloigner d'un regard moqueur, puis monta les quelques marches afin de se rendre à l'intérieur du château. Comme elle s'en doutait, lorsqu'elle entra, le hall était désert. Louna monta les marches sans se presser, consciente du fait qu'elle était en retard. Une fois rendue au bon étage, elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe et, lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte, ouvrit celle-ci et entra. Sans dire le moindre mot d'excuse, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et prit place au dernier bureau sans se préoccuper du professeur ou des élèves, dont quelques-uns la regardaient.

-Vous êtes en retard de dix minutes, Miss. Dit le professeur fantôme de sa voix monotone en la regardant par-dessus son livre

-Seulement dix minutes?! J'avais cru plus. J'aurais dû prendre plus de temps. Répliqua-t-elle avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de recommencer comme l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas? Nous ne voulons pas recommencer à avoir des problèmes, et ce dès le premier cours, non? Dit le professeur d'un ton entendu.

-Bien sûr que non, _professeur_. Je ne veux pas avoir autant d'ennuis que l'année dernière. Répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix, à la manière d'une enfant de huit ans.

Le fantôme la fixa, ne sachant si elle plaisantait ou pas. Après quelques secondes, il poursuivit son cours alors que Louna cherchait dans ses poches les livres qu'elle avait minimisés. Elle les laissa tomber sur la table et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus de livres dans sa poche, regarda rapidement chacun des manuels afin de prendre le bon. Lorsque finalement elle le trouva, elle remit les autres dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette. Elle murmura quelques paroles et, avec l'aide d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, le livre reprit sa taille initiale. Elle leva la tête et vit que quelques personnes la regardaient étrangement, mais il détournèrent rapidement leur regard et firent semblant de s'intéresser au cours. Louna eut un rictus moqueur et ouvrit son livre. Elle écouta pendant quelques minutes le professeur parler, puis, trouvant le fantôme trop ennuyeux, détourna son attention et regarda autour d'elle. La majorité de la classe ne prêtait pas attention. Beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient lutter contre le sommeil, d'autres parlaient entre eux alors que le reste prenait des notes. Se demandant comment ces derniers arrivaient à écouter le professeur, Louna se mit à agacer Wolfy, mais elle se lassa rapidement. L'adolescente sortit un bout de parchemin de même qu'une plume et de l'encre et se mit à dessiner. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer et secoua la tête afin de chasser cette soudaine fatigue mais, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le dessin, ses paupières se fermèrent une seconde fois. Elle ne sut si c'était le professeur qui était plus endormant que d'habitude, mais toujours est-il que sa voix monotone bourdonnant à ses oreilles lui donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un somnifère.

_Tu as envie de faire un petit somme?_ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy, le regard moqueur, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui.

Louna le poussa et s'étira longuement. Elle remit le dessin inachevé dans ses poches, de même que la plume et la bouteille d'encre, puis regarda autour brièvement autour d'elle avant de ramener son regard sur son livre, qu'elle referma d'un coup sec.

-Il reste combien de temps, à ton avis?

_Comment suis-je sensé le savoir? Tu n'as qu'à avoir une montre, comme ça, tu arriverais à l'heure à tes cours._

Louna lui lança une petite boule de parchemin, puis une idée lui vint. Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu et la lança lentement vers le fantôme en se concentrant. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de la diriger vers le professeur, mais la boule de feu alla s'écraser contre le mur de brique et disparut sans que le fantôme ne se rende compte de rien. Elle essaya de nouveau, mais échoua. Après sa troisième tentative, qui fut tout aussi infructueuse, elle ferma les yeux et prit le temps de se concentrer. Elle savait que cela n'avait rien de bien important en ce moment et qu'elle aurait du temps libre pour s'exercer, mais, trouvant le cours ennuyeux, elle tenait à réussir. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà réussi durant l'été, lorsque Snape l'avait enfermée dans la chambre et elle savait qu'elle pouvait y arriver facilement, elle avait simplement besoin de pratique. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit les yeux et fit apparaître une boule de feu, qui lévita à quelques centimètres de sa paume. Lentement, elle la lança vers le fantôme et réussit, cette fois, à la faire dévier. Les élèves regardèrent d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-interrogateur, la boule de feu se diriger vers le professeur. Elle se dirigea directement vers la tête du professeur et passa au travers, ce qui déclencha le rire des élèves.

-Lequel d'entre vous a osé faire cela?! S'exclama furieusement le professeur.

-Faire quoi? S'endormir? Demanda Louna avec un bâillement, déclanchant de nouveaux rires.

-L'un d'entre vous m'a lancé quelque chose par la tête! Fulmina Binns

-Tu as dû imaginer, tu n'y as vu que du feu. Répliqua Louna en s'étirant longuement

Les élèves se mirent à rire, ce qui mit le professeur davantage en colère. À ce moment, il y eut du bruit provenant des corridors, annonçant la fin du cours, et les élèves se hâtèrent de ramasser leurs effets pour pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement possible de la classe avant que le professeur ne dise quelque chose. Louna fut l'une des dernières à sortir de la classe et se dirigea lentement vers son autre cours: botanique. Bien qu'elle avait vécu dans la forêt pendant 2 ans, elle n'aimait pas travailler sur les plantes et trouvait ce sujet particulièrement ennuyeux. Elle trouvait quelques plantes particulièrement intéressantes dû à leur propriété magique, mais pas suffisamment pour les étudier, d'autant plus qu'elle leur trouva une forte mauvaise odeur qu'elle seule semblait percevoir. Elle arriva quelques minutes en retard et son attitude ne différencia guère de celle qu'elle avait eu avec Binns. Lorsque finalement le cours prit fin, elle se rua à l'extérieur de la serre et se dirigea vers le château afin de se prendre quelque chose à manger. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle retourna dans le parc et alla se promener au bord du lac jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de rentrer au château. L'après-midi se déroula sensiblement de la même manière que le matin, à l'exception du fait qu'elle réussit à faire sortir l'un de ses professeurs de ses gonds, qui lui donna une copie d'un rouleau de parchemin à faire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire. Le cours de métamorphose se passa relativement bien, mis à part le fait que Louna arriva encore en retard et se montra tout aussi insolente que l'année d'avant envers son professeur. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, après ce qui avait semblé des heures, Louna se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte.

-Restez ici Miss, je voudrais vous voir. Dit le professeur McGonagall lorsque Louna passa rapidement devant son bureau.

Feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, Louna ne s'arrêta pas.

-Miss Louna, restez ici, il faut que je vous parle! Répéta le professeur d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit des autres élèves.

L'adolescente, qui avait atteint la porte, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mcgonagall, la fixant d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda sèchement Louna en approchant une fois que le dernier élève fut sorti.

-Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, inutile de vous mettre en colère. Qu'avez-vous de si important, de toute façon, à faire dans la minute? Répliqua le professeur en rassemblant ses choses.

-Sortir d'ici pour me débarrasser de toi. J'en ai assez d'être ici.

-Cessez cette insolence, Miss Black.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA! CE N'EST PAS MON NOM, T'ENTENDS?! S'écria la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

McGonagall sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux sur elle et toutes deux se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, Louna attendit que le professeur lui dise ce qu'elle devait lui dire pour pouvoir sortir de la classe.

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir à son bureau ce soir, à 19h30. Dit la femme après quelques minutes de silence.

-Pourquoi?!

-Parce qu'il veut vous voir, vous en saurez davantage ce soir.

-Vraiment? Il s'est ennuyé de ne pas avoir à me donner de retenue ou me menacer cet été alors il veut me voir dès la première journée? Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller? J'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller le voir. Tu peux dire à ce vieux sénile débile que je n'irai pas! Cracha Louna, le regard haineux

-Vous irez, que ça vous plaise ou non. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Je ne tolèrerai plus cette insolence désormais et vous allez faire ce que l'on vous demande! Dit McGonagall d'un ton ferme en regardant l'adolescente dans les yeux.

-Tu crois que je vais t'écouter et faire ce que tu me dis?! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends?! Si je ne t'écoutais pas l'année dernière, crois-tu sérieusement que je le ferai cette année?! Tu peux toujours rêver puisque ça n'arrivera jamais! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, t'entends?! S'exclama furieusement Louna en serrant à nouveau les poings.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton! Je suis professeur dans cette école et je suis votre directrice de maison alors je crois que je suis amplement en droit de vous dire quoi faire, que ça vous plaise ou non!

-J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois professeur ici ou non puisque pour moi, tu n'es personne et jamais je ne ferai ce que tu dis! Va te faire foutre!

Avant que McGonagall ne puisse dire la moindre chose, Louna tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la classe, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle marcha d'un pas furieux dans le couloir, ignorant les quelques élèves qui s'y trouvaient également, et se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier. Une fois rendue, elle descendit rapidement les marches, bousculant légèrement quelques élèves sur son passage. Elle sentit l'appétissante odeur de repas de la Grande Salle, mais elle passa devant sans même y jeter un coup d'œil et se précipita dans le hall, où elle poussa la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle se mit à courir dans le parc désert et, quelques minutes plus tard, sauta par-dessus les buissons pour se retrouver à son endroit favoris. Elle s'arrêta au centre de la clairière et jeta un bref regard autour d'elle avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe fraîche. Le soleil semblait vouloir émerger de derrière les nuages alors qu'il commençait lentement à descendre derrières les montagnes, ses faibles rayons reflétant sur la surface paisible du lac. Une légère brise soufflait, agitant les feuilles des arbres de la forêt qui produisaient un léger bruissement. Louna prit une profonde inspiration et expira longuement, les yeux fermés. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et regarda le ciel couvert, les bras croisés derrière la tête, ses pensées vagabondant hors de son esprit. Wolfy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui lécha gentiment le visage avant de se coucher à son tour, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Ça fait à peine 24 heures que je suis ici et j'ai déjà hâte de partir. Soupira-t-elle amèrement en posant une main sur la tête du loup

_Ça n'a pas été si mal si l'on compare à l'année dernière._ Eut-il l'air de dire en lui donnant un coup de langue sur le menton.

-L'année dernière, je voulais aussi partir d'ici, juste au cas où tu ne te le rappelles pas.

_Je m'en souviens, ne t'en fais pas. Tu aurais pu jouer à la petite fille bien élevée, cette année, juste pour voir leur tête. Ils ne t'auraient pas reconnue._

-Ces imbéciles pensaient que je changerais en un été et que je serais devenue une bonne petite fille bien sage et polie et docile. S'ils croient une seconde qu'un jour, je vais devenir comme cela, c'est qu'ils croient aux contes de fées. Jamais je ne changerai, encore moins pour devenir comme je ne veux pas être. S'ils n'en peuvent plus de moi, ils n'avaient qu'à ne jamais me faire venir dans cette stupide école.

_Moi qui croyais que tu aimais les contes de fées! Tu n'y crois pas? Moi, oui._ Eut-il l'air de dire en agitant rapidement la queue, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant.

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans, Wolfy. Tu es stupide. Dis-moi un conte de fées, je suis certaine que tu n'en connais aucun. Dit-elle en riant devant l'attitude du loup.

_Tu sais, celle qui a un loup dans l'histoire?_ Dit-il après quelques secondes en levant la tête.

-Tu sais Wolfy, la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il y a un loup dans un conte, c'est pour représenter le méchant, une personne mauvaise. Si tu veux parler du Petit Chaperon Rouge, le loup se fait tuer à la fin et ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un conte de fées.

_Je déteste ces stupides histoires. _Eut-il l'air de dire en grognant, la queue à présent immobile et la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille

Un petit rire traversa ses lèvres, puis elle regarda à nouveau le ciel, caressant le dos de l'animal d'un geste absent. Les faibles lueurs du soleil avaient disparu et l'obscurité commençait lentement à s'installer.

-D'après toi, que me voulait Dumbledore, cette fois? Demanda-t-elle après un long moment de silence en tournant la tête vers le loup, qui avait fermé les yeux.

_J'en sais rien. Peut-être voulait-il te parler de quelque chose en particulier. Tu n'as qu'à y aller si tu es trop curieuse_.

-Je dois avoir dépassé l'heure. Dit-elle avec un rictus.

Elle se redressa, dérangeant Wolfy qui grogna de mécontentement, et se leva. La jeune fille marcha en rond dans la clairière tout en s'étirant longuement. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait passé dans la clairière, mais elle avait l'impression d'être restée immobile pendant des heures.

-Si on allait entendre ce que le veux débile a à me dire. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Wolfy.

_Espèce de petit louveteau trop curieux. _

Louna se jeta sur lui et débuta alors une course-poursuite à travers la clairière qui dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Penchée au dessus de Wolfy, qui se débattait, Louna essayait à grande peine de le tenir immobile. Mais le loup se libéra de l'emprise de la jeune fille et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se relever, fonça dessus et la plaqua au sol. Il se coucha rapidement sur elle et la regarda d'un air triomphant.

-Enlève-toi espère de gros lourdaud! Dit-elle en le repoussant.

Le loup grogna d'un air menaçant, découvrant ses longs crocs points.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Tu es plus lourd que moi! Enlève-toi!

Après quelques vaines tentatives, Louna réussit finalement à repousser le loup et à le faire tomber. Elle se releva et secoua ses vêtements alors que le loup grondait à ses côtés.

-Essaie de m'attraper. Dit-elle

Elle passa rapidement à travers les buissons et détala comme une flèche dans le parc désert, sentant la fraîcheur du soir et le vent sur son visage, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit Wolfy, à quelques mètres d'elle, qui courait dans sa direction. Elle accéléra davantage et fit un virage brusque qui manqua de la faire tomber, de même que le loup, qui glissa sur quelques mètres en tentant de se retenir avec ses griffes.

-Tu ne m'auras jamais, tu es trop lourd! S'exclama-t-elle en jeta à nouveau un regard par-dessus son épaule

Mais le loup se rapprochait rapidement et Louna ne pouvait aller plus vite. Elle fit un autre virage brusque mais cette fois, le loup ne se fit pas avoir. Il planta ses griffes du côté gauche dans le sol et se laissa tourner avant de repartir comme une flèche vers l'adolescente, dont les longs cheveux noirs et la robe de sorcier voletaient autour d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il bondit et atteignit Louna dans le dos, qui fut projetée au sol. Le loup fut rapidement sur elle et prit, doucement, sa nuque entre ses crocs en grognant.

-Lâche-moi Wolfy! Dit-elle en essayant de bouger la tête.

Mais le loup grogna davantage en signe de vainqueur, refusant de la lâcher.

-Wolfy, enlève tes sales dents de sur moi! Aller! Va t'en, on va être en retard, même si nous le sommes déjà. Je vais leur dire que c'était ta faute.

Wolfy grogna, mais finit, après quelques secondes, par la lâcher. Louna se releva et se jeta sur le loup, le plaquant au sol en lui maintenant la tête.

-Espèce de sale petit loup inexpérimenté. Dit-elle alors que Wolfy tentait de se relever.

Celui-ci grogna férocement, mais Louna eut un sourire moqueur sans le relâcher, consciente que le loup détestait se trouver dans cette position.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wolfy? Pourquoi te débats-tu ainsi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Wolfy réussit à se remettre sur ses pattes et marcha, traînant Louna avec lui. Celle-ci le lâcha et marcha vers le château, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle entra dans le château et traversa le hall pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Quelques élèves, plus vieux, se trouvaient encore dans la Grande Salle ou dans le hall et parlaient entre eux. Louna ne leur accorda aucune attention et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut au bon étage. Elle se mit à marcher dans le couloir, passant devant les salles de classe maintenant vides, ses pieds la guidant vers l'endroit où elle s'était s'y souvent retrouvée l'année d'avant. Une fois devant la statue, elle s'arrêta et donna le mot de passe, mais la statue ne bougea pas. Intriguée, Louna la fixa et redit le mot de passe, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Cet imbécile a changé le mot de passe et il me demande à son bureau alors qu'il sait que je n'ai pas le nouveau code. Quel imbécile de vieux sénile débile! S'exclama-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied à la statue.

Celle-ci ne bougea pas, mais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue tomba sur le plancher. Wolfy le renifla alors que Louna se penchait pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Elle le prit et l'observa. C'était un morceau de parchemin, mais de la même couleur que la statue, ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'elle avait regardé la statue. Elle déplia le parchemin et y vit seulement un mot écrit d'une fine écriture. Intriguée, elle regarda Wolfy, puis la statue avant de dire le mot. La statue s'éleva, faisant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon.

-Il savait que j'allais frapper la statue ou quoi? Bon, allons voir ce qu'il nous veut. Dit-elle en enfouissant le papier dans l'une de ses poches de sa robe

Wolfy approuva et tout deux montèrent l'escalier. Une fois devant la porte, elle jeta un bref regard ennuyé à Wolfy, puis tourna la poignée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fo-

Elle s'arrêta subitement, surprise, et regarda tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! La première journée vient de finir que déjà, ils sont tous venus se plaindre de moi? Ils ont pris de l'avance cette année. Surtout que je n'ai même pas eu la moitié de mes cours. Dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur Dumbledore, désignant les autres de la tête.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, mais resta où elle était. Tous ses professeurs se trouvaient dans la pièce et certains d'entre eux, surtout Snape, semblaient plutôt impatients et pressés de sortir dû au fait que l'adolescente était en retard.

-Tu es en retard, Louna. Dit calmement Dumbledore en la fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Il ne faut pas perdre les vieilles habitudes. Dit-elle sarcastiquement en croisant les bras

-Tu peux approcher. Dit le directeur en désignant le fauteuil qui se trouvait face à son bureau.

-Je déteste être le centre d'attention.

-Surprenant. Dit Snape avec un rictus.

Louna le fusilla du regard, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Snape ricana, puis détacha son regard d'elle pour le ramener sur Dumbledore. Louna regarda chacun de ses professeurs et son regard s'arrêta sur le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais eu : Maugrey Fol'œil. Un grognement, que seul Wolfy entendit, roula au fond de sa gorge alors que l'homme la fixa également de ses deux yeux.

-Tes professeurs ne sont pas ici parce qu'ils sont venus se plaindre, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Si je les ai fait venir en même temps que toi, c'est parce qu'il faut parler de certaines choses qui les regardent également.

-Vraiment? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour parler de mon caractère et de ma façon d'agir que tu nous as tous fait venir ici. Dit-elle en détachant son regard de Maugrey pour le poser dans celui du directeur.

-Non, même si j'ai entendu dire que ces points n'ont pas changés depuis l'année dernière.

-Les nouvelles vont vite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais changé depuis l'année passée, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me faire venir ici si tu ne voulais plus que ça l'arrive. Si tu me disais maintenant pourquoi je suis coincée ici, je n'ai pas envie de t'endurer pendant des heures. Dit-elle d'un ton impatient.

-Je vous demanderais de surveiller votre langage, jeune fille, surtout lorsque vous vous adressez au directeur. Dit McGonagall d'un ton ferme.

Louna tourna les yeux vers elle et la fixa, un léger grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge, mais ne dit rien, espérant ainsi faire accélérer les choses.

-Avant de commencer, je voudrais simplement vérifier une petite chose. Tu te rappelles sans doute ce que je t'ai dit, l'année dernière, avant que tu ne partes pour les vacances, concernant une certaine personne. Cela tient toujours étant donné que ton père, Sirius Black-

-JE N'AI PAS DE PÈRE! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX AVEC CET IMBÉCILE, IL N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC MOI! JE N'AI PLUS DE PARENTS, ILS SONT MORTS ET MON PÈRE S'EST FAIT DESCENDRE APRÈS QU'ON L'EST TORTUTÉ ET C'EST BIEN FAIT POUR LUI! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE CE CRÉTIN COMME AYANT UN QUELCONQUE LIEN AVEC MOI PUISQUE CE N'EST PAS LE CAS, VOUS ENTENDEZ?! Cria-t-elle avant même que le directeur eut terminé sa phrase.

Certains professeurs ne purent cacher leur surprise quant à la réaction de la jeune fille, ignorant que celle-ci continuait de se prétendre orpheline. Snape eut un rictus et dû se retenir de dire ce qu'il aurait voulu, la présence des autres l'en empêchant. Louna le remarqua et le fixa d'un regard flamboyant de haine, les poings serrés.

-Est toujours recherché. Je vois que ce point n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue et je dois avouer que ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Enfin. Le point que je voulais aborder avec toi et tes professeurs concerne-

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu aller plus loin, Louna comprit du sujet pour lequel il l'avait fait venir et, renversant la tête vers l'arrière, elle poussa un hurlement qui ressemblait, à quelques petites différences près, à celui d'un loup. Quelques professeurs sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, le hurlement de la jeune fille les prenant par surprise. Wolfy soupira et donna un petit coup de museau à la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta.

-Je vois que tu as compris du sujet qu'il faut maintenant aborder. Termina le directeur avec un petit sourire amusé alors que la jeune fille ricanait.

-Il y a quelque chose à dire à ce sujet? Dit-elle sarcastiquement

-Comme je vous l'ai rapidement mentionné à la fin de l'année, Louna a été malencontreusement mordue à la fin du trimestre dernier et je crois qu'il est inutile de vous dire qui l'a mordue. Dit Dumbledore en regardant les professeurs.

-Remus s'en sort très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Dit-elle en se grattant l'oreille, imitant Wolfy avec sa main.

Celui-ci grogna brièvement lorsqu'il eut terminé et la regarda d'un regard indigné. Louna lui jeta un bref regard en coin, puis ramena ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Dumbledore, qui la scrutaient.

-Je t'ai fait venir ici afin de parler avec toi et tes professeurs des différentes mesures et précautions qui seront prises durant l'année afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves et des membres du personnel dans le château.

-Ce serait vraiment dommage si je mordrais quelqu'un, ça ferait deux loups-garous dans l'école. Au moins, j'aurais quelqu'un d'autre avec qui _m'amuser_. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

Dumbledore la fixa de ses yeux bleus, un regard si intense qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de voir en elle, mais la jeune fille soutint son regard et ne démontra aucune réaction.

-Louna, je te demanderais d'être sérieuse sur ce sujet. Le fait que tu sois un loup-garou n'est pas à prendre à la légère et il n'y va pas seulement de la sécurité des autres, mais aussi de la tienne. Aucun élève dans cette école ne doit savoir qu'il y a un loup-garou parmi eux. Mis à part Miss Granger, M. Potter et Weasley, il n'y a aucun élève dans le château qui est au courant et cela doit rester ainsi. Si jamais un autre étudiant l'apprend, il y a de fortes chances que cela fasse une grosse histoire et que toute l'école soit au courant en moins d'une journée. Et cela ne me surprendrait pas de recevoir des hiboux de parents en colère la journée même.

-Parce que je suis un loup-garou, les autres vont penser que je suis plus dangereuse pour eux s'ils le savent?!

-Eh bien, oui. Peu importe les mesures que nous prenons, jamais je ne convaincrai les parents que l'école est aussi sécuritaire qu'avant. Ils auront peur que leur enfant se fasse mordre, même si nous t'envoyons dans un autre pays lors de la pleine lune. Ils diront que tu représentes un danger constant, même lorsque la période du mois est dans deux semaines.

-Mais c'est stupide! Comme si j'allais attaquer quelqu'un juste comme cela! S'exclama Louna, furieuse.

Le directeur ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la réaction de la jeune fille.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as jamais attaqué personne, Louna. Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu t'es battue contre M. Malfoy ou ce que tu as déjà fait à Miss Parkinson? Nous pourrions parler pendant des heures des conditions des loups-garous, mais ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici. Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu pourras toujours en parler à Remus. Alors c'est pour cette raison que je te demande d'être franche et sérieuse, Louna.

-Elle en est incapable, Dumbledore, vous allez perdre votre temps. Dit Snape d'un ton moqueur.

Louna le fusilla du regard alors que Dumbledore fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Commençons par les précautions et règles que nous avons prises moi et tes professeurs.

-Règle numéro un : Interdiction de mordre qui que ce soit. Dit Louna, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Wolfy la regarda d'un regard désapprobateur alors que Dumbledore la fixa à nouveau, le regard sévère, mais la jeune fille vit un ou deux professeurs réprimer difficilement un sourire. Elle soupira longuement et attendit en silence que le directeur poursuive.

-Tu auras le droit de manquer quelques cours à l'approche de la pleine lune si tes symptômes sont trop importants, même si tu prendras la potion. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu auras le droit de manquer la journée suivant la pleine lune, mais attention, seulement si l'infirmière juge que tu ne seras pas en état d'aller en cours. Si tel est le cas, tu resteras à l'infirmerie. La journée de la pleine lune, tu seras autorisée à quitter tes cours si seulement, comme je te l'ai dit, tes symptômes t'empêchent de les suivre. Chaque fois que tu manqueras un cours, tu iras à l'infirmerie, et non te balader n'importe où dans le parc. Tes professeurs sont tous au courant de ces mesures alors tu n'auras pas à te justifier devant toute la classe. Tu n'auras qu'à te lever et sortir en disant que tu ne te sens pas bien, ou je ne sais quelle autre raison. De toute façon, avec ta réputation, je serais surpris qu'un élève se demande la raison pour laquelle tu quittes le cours, n'est-ce pas?

Louna n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de fixer Dumbledore d'un regard où se mêlaient la frustration et l'impatience. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, qui s'était couché à ses pieds, puis ramena son regard sur l'homme face à elle.

-Je crois que tu connais tes symptômes, je n'ai pas besoin de te les énumérer. Je vais maintenant te poser une question et je te demanderai d'être honnête et sérieuse. Crois-tu pouvoir représenter un certain…Danger pour les autres, lorsque tu es sous ta forme humaine? Crois-tu que tu pourrais…perdre le contrôle, momentanément, de ta conscience, même si tu n'es pas transformée? Demanda Dumbledore, cherchant les bons mots.

Louna réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Elle pensa à ses deux transformations et à la manière qu'elle avait vécu les jours précédents la pleine lune. Certes, il y avait eu une nette différence lorsqu'elle n'avait pas pris la potion et lorsqu'elle l'avait prise. Le loup s'était tenu plus tranquille sous l'effet de la potion, mais Louna avait quand même ressenti sa proximité le jour de la pleine lune et elle n'oubliait pas l'envie de mordre qui l'avait suivi ces fameuses journées. Elle baissa les yeux et fixa Wolfy, qui la regardait également.

_Tu sais quoi dire. Après tout, c'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde._ Eut l'air de lui dire le loup, une petite lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Louna leva les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui du directeur, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle réponde. Elle acquiesça brièvement de la tête et attendit, jetant un regard circulaire sur les professeurs. Un étrange silence s'installa, comme si le fait que Louna ait fait ce simple signe de tête signifiait la mort de quelqu'un. La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils, intriguée par cette étrange sensation, ce malaise qui venait de s'installer.

-Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu veux dire? Peux-tu nous décrire ce que tu ressens durant ces moments? Demanda Dumbledore, brisant l'étrange silence qui venait de s'installer.

Louna laissa échapper un petit grognement de mécontentement et regarda brièvement autour d'elle, cherchant la manière de dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle détestait aborder ce genre de sujet, ne se jugeant pas très douée pour ce genre de conversation. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement, croisant à nouveau les bras.

-C'est comme s'il fallait que je mordre quelqu'un, comme si je _devais_ le faire, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me pousserait à agir ainsi…C'est plus pire lorsqu'il y a des gens autour de moi, même si ce n'est qu'une personne, ça n'a pas d'importance. Même lorsque je prends la potion, je ressens toujours ce…besoin de mordre…Mais c'est beaucoup plus pire si je ne la prends pas. Alors j'évitais d'aller dans la ville la journée précédant la pleine lune et celle de la pleine lune, et je restais dans la forêt, mais même s'il n'y avait pas d'humain autour de moi, j'avais toujours cet étrange sentiment. Alors oui, je crois que je pourrais représenter un certain danger pour les autres dans le sens que je pourrais les attaquer pour aucune raison pour…satisfaire mon envie… Mais comme j'ai la réputation de me battre contre tout le monde, j'imagine que les autres ne remarqueront rien, pas vrai? Dit-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence tendu.

L'étrange silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce et Louna n'était pas la seule à le sentir. Quelques-uns de ses professeurs semblaient mal à l'aise et regardaient les autres autour d'eux. Seul Maugrey semblait indifférent, comme s'il n'y voyait aucun motif pour s'inquiéter. Snape semblait également indifférent. L'adolescente ayant vécu avec lui durant l'été, il savait déjà ce qu'elle venait de révéler, l'ayant remarqué et deviné également, et savait le _danger potentiel_ qu'elle pouvait représenter.

-Très bien Louna. Je te remercie d'avoir été si franche et d'avoir reconnu toi-même que tu pouvais être un risque pour les autres sous ta forme humaine. Si jamais cette envie te prend, tu pourras sortir du cours dans lequel tu te trouves et aller t'isoler à un endroit où tu seras certaine de ne pas être dérangée, le temps que ta…_crise_ passe.

À peine Dumbledore eut-il terminé sa phrase que des coups furent frappés à la porte. Le directeur invita la personne à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Pomfresh, qui entra dans la pièce. Louna, qui s'était retournée, fronça les sourcils et la fixa, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je m'excuse de mon retard, Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai été occupée plus longtemps que je l'aurais voulu. Dit l'infirmière en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Ça ne fait rien, Pompom, je terminais de dire les quelques précautions afin que Louna les sache et qu'elle soit consciente que ses professeurs sont au courant des diverses mesures. Vous pouvez quitter, à l'exception de Louna, du professeur Snape et de Pompom. Dit le directeur à l'intention des autres professeurs.

Louna soupira rageusement et s'écarta afin de laisser ses professeurs sortirent.

_Patience, Louna._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

-J'en ai à revendre, justement. Grogna-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait.

-Il y a encore quelques points à fixer Louna. Dit Dumbledore lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

-Si j'aurais su que c'était si compliqué d'être un loup-garou, j'aurais passé mon tour et je l'aurais laissé à quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-elle entre ses dents d'un ton sarcastique en approchant de quelques pas vers les deux autres.

-Comme tu le vois, il est très compliqué et minutieux d'établir les différentes mesures de sécurité afin qu'un élève atteint de lycanthropie puisse étudier. En plus d'assurer la sécurité des autres élèves, il ne faut pas que ceux-ci le sachent. Cela a été plus compliqué lorsque Remus Lupin est arrivé ici à 11 ans, puisque aucun loup-garou n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette école alors il a fallu penser à tout et établir toutes les règles, et la potion Tue-Loup n'existait pas à l'époque.

-Remus avait déjà été mordu à 11 ans? Demanda Louna, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas vraiment parlé de ce sujet, Remus et toi. Il a été mordu alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais je vais lui laisser l'occasion de t'en parler lorsque vous vous reverrez. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et croisa les bras. Elle ignorait le moment où elle reverrait Remus et elle doutait que l'homme voudrait aborder le sujet. La jeune fille était certaine que si elle n'amenait pas le sujet, il n'en parlerait probablement jamais et elle-même, sans en savoir la raison, n'était pas très encline à vouloir l'aborder.

-Si j'ai fait venir Pompom ici, Louna, c'est parce que c'est elle qui…_s'occupera_ de toi les jours avant et après la pleine lune.

-Et pourquoi ça?! Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même! Dit sèchement la jeune fille

-Je le sais, mais c'est elle qui te conduira à l'endroit où tu vas rester durant ta transformation. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, comme je te l'ai dit, tu iras à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh ici présente s'occupera de toi. Le jour de la pleine lune, un peu avant que la noirceur tombe, tu iras à l'infirmerie et vous partirez ensembles vers l'endroit désigné.

-La Cabane Hurlante, comme avec le jeune Lupin, c'est bien cela, Monsieur le Directeur? Demanda l'infirmière alors que Louna tournait son regard vers elle.

-C'est bien cela. Vous amènerez Louna au pied du Saule Cogneur en prenant garde à ce que personne ne vous voit et vous la conduirez jusque dans la maison. Louna, tu devras rester dans cette maison et je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la raison, tu comprends? En aucun cas, avant et pendant ta transformation tu ne devras sortir de la maison, tu as bien compris. Dit Dumbledore en pointant l'index vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ramena son regard vers lui et ricana silencieusement. Il était vrai qu'elle venait d'y penser sans savoir si elle le ferait ou non, mais l'interdiction de Dumbledore rendait la chose plus attirante.

-Et pourquoi ça? Qu'arrivera-t-il si je _m'échappe_ _accidentellement _de la Cabane Hurlante? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

-Tu mets la vie de plusieurs innocents en danger en plus de prendre le risque de te faire voir.

-Mais je suis un loup, personne ne me reconnaîtra. En plus, je ressemble à Wolfy alors personne ne pourra savoir de qui il s'agit. Dit-elle avec le même sourire mauvais.

-C'est dangereux, Louna, et je t'interdis formellement de sortir de la Cabane Hurlante lorsque tu y seras. Il est hors de question que tu mettes la vie de personnes innocentes en danger alors que toutes les précautions sont prises pour éviter que ce malheureux incident arrive. Ce serait stupide, dangereux et irresponsable de ta part si tu décides de sortir malgré mon interdiction de la Cabane Hurlante.

La jeune fille ne répliqua rien, mais elle continuait de fixer Dumbledore avec ce même sourire mauvais. Elle était certaine qu'il ignorait, de même que plein d'autre gens, qu'il y avait une autre entrée, bien cachée, pour accéder à la Cabane Hurlante.

-Le lendemain suivant ta transformation, tu iras directement à l'infirmerie, même si tu n'as aucune blessure, afin que l'infirmière t'examine rapidement.

Louna grogna faiblement et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'infirmière, qui la regardait furtivement. Toutes deux savaient que cela ne risquait pas d'être une partie de plaisir puisque la jeune fille détestait se faire examiner et qu'elle ne laisserait sûrement l'infirmière l'ausculter gentiment.

_J'ai hâte de voir ce fameux jour_. Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle baissa son regard sur lui

Louna eut un sourire moqueur et releva la tête, attendant que Dumbledore poursuive afin de pouvoir sortir de son bureau le plus rapidement possible.

-Pompom, vous lui donnerez les soins nécessaires et jugerez si elle peut aller en cours.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Très bien, vous pouvez disposer. Pas toi, Louna, seulement Madame Pomfresh. Ajouta Dumbledore lorsque la jeune fille se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?! Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents en se retournant vers le directeur.

-Une petite chose à régler.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore là?! Demanda-t-elle furieusement en regardant Snape, qui était resté silencieux

-Parce qu'il faut maintenant que je vous parle, à tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux encore trouver à dire?! Tout a été dit! S'exclama-t-elle, les poings serrés.

-Il faut simplement que je mette un point au clair.

-Eh bien, tu me l'enverras sur papier, j'en ai assez d'être ici!

Elle leur tourna le dos et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte mais, alors qu'elle atteignait celle-ci, un éclair passa à côté de sa main tendue. Louna serra les dents, sachant très bien qu'il venait de verrouiller la porte. Sans même essayer de l'ouvrir, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied et se tourna vers Dumbledore, les poings serrés.

-J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE TOUT LE MONDE M'ENFERME! OUVRE CETTE STUPIDE PORTE ESPÈCE DE VIEUX DÉBILE D'ENFOIRÉ! Cria-t-elle, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

-Tu sais que tant que tu ne te calmeras pas, je ne poursuivrai pas et tu resteras ici encore plus longtemps. Dit calmement Dumbledore

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! JE TE DÉTESTE POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE CRÈVES PAS, MERDE!

-Ne dis pas de telle chose, Louna. Dit Dumbledore en fixant le plafond.

-LA FERME! C'EST CE QUE TU MÉRITES!

-Lorsque tu auras terminé ta petite crise, Black, tu viendras me chercher, je n'ai pas envie de devoir rester ici à t'entendre crier. Dit sèchement Snape en la fixant

-NE M'APPELLE PAS BLACK!

-Je t'appellerai comme je le veux et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, la ferme si tu veux sortir d'ici sinon, viens me chercher lorsque tu auras terminé ta crise. Répliqua Snape d'un ton moqueur.

Louna le fixa, le regard flamboyant de haine, mais garda tant bien que mal le silence, ne désirant pas rester plus longtemps dans le bureau. Elle ramena son regard sur Dumbledore et attendit qu'il poursuive.

-Alors, vous avez passé un bon été, tous les deux? Demanda Albus avec un sourire en joignant les mains

Louna et Snape lui jetèrent le même regard, mais ne dirent rien.

-Je devine que tout n'a pas été aussi mal que vous deux le pensiez.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à s'entre-tuer qu'on arrive à s'entendre et à rester dans la même pièce. Dit sèchement Louna.

-Pourtant, je n'ai pas reçu de lettres d'aucun de vous durant l'été, mis à part hier lors de ta…petite escapade, Louna. Si je n'ai rien reçu, je devine que ce n'était pas trop mal, même si vous êtes toujours incapable de vous trouvez dans la même pièce. Ajouta le directeur, les yeux étincelants.

Louna fronça les sourcils et regarda Snape, maintenant rendu à ses côtés afin de faire face au directeur. L'homme garda obstinément les yeux devant lui, ignorant la jeune fille qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas exactement ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Elle avait été certaine que Snape n'aurait pas manqué de rapporter au directeur les moindres choses qu'elle avait faites de mal, mais il ne l'avait visiblement pas fait et cela intrigua la jeune fille. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien envoyé au directeur? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mentionné au directeur toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait faites durant l'été, alors que c'était ce qui lui avait été demandé? Louna secoua légèrement la tête et regarda Wolfy afin de savoir son point de vue.

_Étrange. Pourtant, tu es loin d'avoir été une gentille petite fille bien obéissante et respectueuse. Je croyais qu'il tenait le directeur au courant de tes moindres faits et gestes. _

La jeune fille haussa légèrement les épaules et ramena son regard sur Dumbledore alors que Wolfy se couchait, allongé sur le côté.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien envoyé que tout c'est bien passé, Albus. Cette élève est aussi détestable et désobéissante que l'année dernière.

-Et tu es toujours aussi stupide si tu as cru que je suivrais tes foutues règles! Je ne les suis pas ici alors pourquoi aurais-je agit différemment chez toi? Répliqua furieusement Louna entre ses dents

-Allons, ce n'est pas le moment de se comporter ainsi. Il y a quelque chose de plus important dont je veux vous parler.

-Eh bien parle pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Cracha Louna en croisant les bras

-Louna, je te demanderais de ne plus me parler sur ce ton.

-Je vais te parler comme je le veux. Siffla-t-elle

Wolfy grogna, avertissant la jeune fille de ne pas continuer. Louna soupira longuement, puis croisa les bras et attendit, comprenant très bien où le loup voulait en venir sans même l'avoir regarder.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Le dernier point qui reste à voir concerne justement la potion que tu prendras, Louna. Le professeur Snape ici présent te la préparera et tu devras la prendre dans la semaine précédant la pleine lune.

-Et s'il essaie de m'empoisonner?! Je ne lui fais pas confiance, il pourrait vouloir essayer de me tuer. Dit Louna d'un ton glacial.

Dumbledore la regarda longuement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, cherchant à savoir si elle plaisantait ou non, alors que Snape roulait des yeux et soupirait d'un air désespéré.

-L'important, Louna, est que moi, je lui fasse confiance.

-Mais toi, tu ne me fais pas confiance et je n'ai pas confiance en toi, alors pourquoi je devrais te croire? Je n'en vois pas la raison.

-Tu n'as qu'à la faire toi-même si tu es trop effrayée. Répliqua froidement Snape.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi! Répliqua furieusement la jeune fille

-Vraiment? Alors pourquoi as-tu peur que je t'empoisonne?

-Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance!

-Si j'aurais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait bien avant que l'école recommence et je t'aurais tué d'une manière plus originale que celle de l'empoisonnement. Dit Snape en tournant les yeux vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Ils se toisèrent pendant un court moment, leurs yeux noirs ne se quittant pas, démontrant toute l'antipathie qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Dumbledore s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge afin de faire cesser ce combat visuel auquel se livraient le professeur et l'élève.

-Severus, vous veillerez à ce qu'elle prenne sa potion, même si vous devez le lui rappeler. Bien que la Cabane Hurlante soit un endroit sur, je ne tiens pas à prendre de chances étant donné ses symptômes plutôt…agressifs, disons-le. Dit le directeur une fois que l'homme et la jeune fille eurent reporté leur attention sur la conversation.

Snape acquiesça brièvement d'un signe de tête, bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère.

-Louna, tu n'oublieras pas de prendre de potion _et de la boire_. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant de la prendre, compris? Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te dire les raisons, ni les effets de cette potion puisque tu les connais déjà alors si tu ne la prends pas, ce sera toi qui souffriras davantage en plus de représenter un risque pour les autres.

-Je ne suis pas stupide! Mais même avec la potion, j'ai mal et je ne garde pas totalement mon esprit une fois transformée en loup. Une fois la métamorphose terminée, je n'ai plus mon esprit pendant un moment. Dit Louna en roulant des yeux.

Encore une fois, Dumbledore la fixa pendant un moment avant de glisser son regard sur Snape, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je crois que tu ne te contrôles pas totalement, Louna, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Même avec la potion, tu sembles avoir de la difficulté à rester maître de toi, cependant, j'en ignore la raison. Peut-être es-tu, ou _ton_ loup est-il plus sauvage, j'ignore si cela est possible.

-Je ne suis pas une sauvage!

-La meilleure chose que tu pourrais faire serait de t'informer, il y a sûrement certains livres à la bibliothèque tu pourrais consulter, ou tu pourrais en parler avec Remus. Enfin, c'est à toi de voir. Donc, n'oublie pas les règles que je t'ai données et respecte-les pour ta propre sécurité et celle des autres.

-Je te rappellerai que c'est TOI qui tient absolument à ce que j'étudie ici alors que JE NE LE VEUX PAS ET QUE JE VEUX PARTIR DE CETTE FICHUE ÉCOLE DEPUIS LE PREMIER JOUR OÙ J'Y AI MIS LES PIEDS! S'écria furieusement Louna

-N'oublie pas non plus de prendre ta potion. Tu peux partir maintenant, tout a été dit, enfin je crois. Vous pouvez également disposer, Severus Dit calmement Dumbledore, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu

Louna tourna les talons, traversa rapidement la pièce et sortit avant que le directeur ne lui dise autre chose. Wolfy la rejoignit alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier en courant, pressée de quitter l'endroit.

-Il m'énerve! Dit-elle entre ses dents, une fois Wolfy à ses côtés.

Le loup poussa un grognement approbateur alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher rapidement dans le corridor désert. Quelques secondes plus tard, Louna entendit des pas derrière elle et s'arrêta afin de faire face à Snape, qui terminait de descendre à son tour l'escalier.

-Je croyais que tu me détestais, Snape. Dit-elle alors qu'il avançait vers elle.

-Tu as besoin d'une preuve, Black? Dit-il entre ses dents

-Moi qui croyais que tu aurais tout dit à Dumbledore de ce que j'ai fait. Mais tu ne lui as rien écrit alors qu'il t'avait demandé de le tenir au courant des mauvaises choses que je faisais. Alors oui, j'ai besoin d'une preuve que tu me détestes. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en le suivant

Snape attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur puis, sans qu'elle s'en attende, lui administra une magistrale claque derrière la tête. Louna laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur mêlée de surprise et plaqua une main là où il venait de la frapper.

-Espèce de sale crétin d'enfoiré de fils de pute! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?! Tu veux te battre, c'est ça?! S'écria-t-elle furieusement en le poussant de sa main libre, Wolfy grognant furieusement à ses côtés.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulais une preuve que je te détestais, alors ne viens pas te plaindre parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre et dis à ta sale bête de cesser de me grogner après. Fais lui comprendre que c'est toi qui l'as cherché et puis, maintenant que vous êtes un peu de la même espèce, ce devrait être plus facile de communiquer avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

-La ferme! Si tu es si jaloux, je peux arranger cela à la prochaine pleine lune! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement

Snape s'arrêta et s'approcha de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres les séparent. Wolfy grognait, l'air de plus en plus menaçant, alors que Louna fixait l'homme d'un regard haineux.

-Qu'une chose soit bien claire, Black. Peu importe ce qu'à dit le directeur, il est hors de question que tu manques un cours à cause de ta _condition_, alors n'espère pas pouvoir sortir de mon cours comme bon te semble en disant que tu ne te sens soit disant pas bien. Je serai celui qui décidera si tu dois sortir ou non et cela ne risque jamais d'arriver, tu m'as bien compris? Dit-il à voix basse d'un ton menaçant.

-Bien sûr. Lorsque j'aurai envie de mordre, je prendrai celui qui est assis à côté de moi, il devrait faire l'affaire. Répliqua sarcastiquement l'adolescente

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Black. Je ne te laisserai sortir que si je sais que tu deviens trop sauvage pour être dans une classe avec les autres étudiants. Je ne te croirai pas alors je t'avertis maintenant qu'il est inutile de venir te plaindre, est-ce clair?

-Et comment pourras-tu le savoir si tu décides de ne pas me croire?! Demanda l'adolescente entre ses dents

-Je le saurai, ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Puis, il s'éloigna, laissant Louna seule dans le couloir. La jeune fille le regarda partir, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Louna poussa une exclamation de rage en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Il m'énerve! S'il croit qu'il me fait peur, il se trompe! Comment peut-il savoir si je vais sauter sur quelqu'un ou non?! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement en regardant le loup

_À moins qu'il ne soit capable de voir dans ta tête, je n'en sais absolument rien. Et puis, avec la potion, crois-tu sérieusement que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'attaquer quelqu'un?_

-J'en sais rien. Tu as bien vu comment c'était lorsque j'étais chez Snape. J'étais seulement plus agressive, mais je ne sais pas comment ce sera avec plein d'autres gens autour de moi. Il n'y avait que Snape durant l'été, mais maintenant, il y en a une centaine. Grogna-t-elle

_Je suis certain que tu devrais être capable de te contrôler. Si la potion te fait garder ton esprit pendant que tu es sous ta forme de loup, elle doit être capable d'empêcher ces symptômes de se manifester. _

-C'est ce qu'elle _devrait_ faire, mais je n'ai pas garder entièrement mon esprit à la dernière pleine lune. J'en ai assez de parler de ce sujet, de toute façon, on verra bien à la pleine lune.

Elle se remit en marche, se dirigeant lentement vers la salle commune mais, rendue à mi-chemin, elle changea d'avis.

-Si on allait dormir à la belle étoile? Demanda-t-elle en descendant l'escalier.

Le loup émit un gémissement joyeux et se mit à courir, descendant rapidement les marches, suivi de Louna. Sans même se soucier de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours, Louna courut dans le hall, ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'extérieur avec Wolfy. Ils coururent jusqu'à la clairière, sautèrent au-dessus des hautes herbes et s'arrêtèrent, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. L'obscurité était installée et, au grand déplaisir de Louna, de gros nuages cachaient les étoiles et la lune. Elle haussa les épaules et commença à se chamailler avec le loup jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la fatigue l'envahir. Elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux, Wolfy à ses côtés, songeant à quel point elle détestait l'école et tout ce qui s'y rattachait.

_Et voilà!!Et devinez quoi!Nous sommes le 23 août! J'ai réussi yaaay!sautilleEn une semaine, ce chapitre a été écrit!D'accord, il est un peu moins long et j'ai décidé d'enlever une partie pour la mettre dans le prochian chapitre, sinon, il aurait été vraiiiimeeeeeeeent long!L'école commence dans 4 jours!!Moins de temps pour écrire!pleuremoins d'inspiration également XX mais bon, je verrai, j'ai pas beaucoup d'heure de cours alors peut-être que ce sera différent, souhaitez-le moi! Bon,merci à tous ceux qui lisent et review!Ça serait vraiment apprécier, cependant, si, de tous ceux qui lisent, quelques-uns laissaient un review pour que je puisse savoir un peu vos commentaires!Je demande pas un roman!Jsute me dire si oui ou non vous avez aimé,ce que vous aimez moins,même une ligne je serais contente!Je veux savoir votre point de vuuuue!Entk!REVIEW!_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	43. Routine

D.A: Les personnages de même que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais mes personnages de même que l'histoire m'appartiennent.

N.A: Me revoilà! Vous savez ce qui est drôle? C'est que ça me prend presque autant de temps réécrire un chap que d'en écrire un nouveau lol,ça serait pas senser être comme ça! Bon, nous sommes le 30 août et il est 6h15 du matin héhé'L'école est recommencée!pleurePour l'instant j'ai plein de nouvelles idées c'est fou ce que j'ai eu comme un inspiration durant le mois d'août!_Sautille _En tout cas j'espère que ça ne ralentira pas trop pour les chapitre mais bon…Je crois que oui mais je vais essayer de poster un peu plus que l'année dernière(genre 2 chapitre par session roulala)Tk on verra bien.**SVP**** REVIEWVER!!!!!!!!JE VEUX DES COMMENTAIRES**!!!Read n enjoy.

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Le loup émit un gémissement joyeux et se mit à courir, descendant rapidement les marches, suivi de Louna. Sans même se soucier de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours, Louna courut dans le hall, ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'extérieur avec Wolfy. Ils coururent jusqu'à la clairière, sautèrent au-dessus des hautes herbes et s'arrêtèrent, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. L'obscurité était installée et, au grand déplaisir de Louna, de gros nuages cachaient les étoiles et la lune. Elle haussa les épaules et commença à se chamailler avec le loup jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la fatigue l'envahir. Elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux, Wolfy à ses côtés, songeant à quel point elle détestait l'école et tout ce qui s'y rattachait.

**_Chapitre 43: Routine_**

Quelques jours avaient maintenant passé et la première semaine de cours tirait à sa fin. Bien que la majorité des élèves se serait volontiers passé de quelques cours, ils étaient tous heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard pour revoir leurs camarades. Quelques-uns faisaient exception à la règle dont Louna, qui aurait bien quitté cet endroit. Elle n'avait toujours pas commencé à chercher le moyen de s'enfuir et, à vrai dire, elle ignorait par où commencer. Faire le tour du parc des centaines de fois afin de chercher quelque chose lui semblait totalement inutile et demander à un professeur ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons. Il y avait toujours la bibliothèque, mais l'idée de chercher dans tous les livres ne lui tentait guère.

-Si seulement ce serait aussi simple que de s'enfuir de l'orphelinat. Soupira-t-elle au matin de l'avant-dernière journée d'école de la semaine.

_Tu n'es qu'une paresseuse. Si tu voudrais réellement partir, tu chercherais un moyen._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en baillant

Ils étaient à nouveau dans la clairière, où ils avaient passé la nuit. Le ciel était toujours couvert et la pluie menaçait de tomber à n'importe quel moment. Louna s'étira longuement et se leva, puis poussa le loup, qui grogna de mécontentement et lui donna un coup de museau.

-Tu crois que je ne veux pas partir d'ici? Moi qui croyais que tu le savais mieux que n'importe qui.

_Tu ne fais rien, tu ne cherches même pas._

-Par où veux-tu que je commence? Le parc? Que suis-je sensée rechercher exactement? La bibliothèque? Par quel livre commencer?! Je ne vais pas prendre tous les livres et les lire un à un! Tu veux que j'aille demandé à un prof, peut-être?

_Demande à l'un des imbéciles qui enseigne. Sous-entend la question._

-Et comment veux-tu que je pose la question? N'importe quel imbécile sait que j'ai essayé de m'enfuir l'année dernière et ils se doutent que je vais recommencer cette année vu que je n'ai pas changé d'un poil.

_Mais tu as changé de plus d'un poil depuis juin dernier! _Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

-Très amusant, Wolfy. Je parle de mon caractère et non du fait que je sois devenue un loup-garou. Ce que tu peux être stupide lorsque tu le veux. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux

_Tu peux essayer à la prochaine pleine lune_

-Bien sûr. Il ne me suffirait que de défoncer l'un des murs de la Cabane Hurlante et de sortir par le trou. Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

_Tu comprends rapidement, ma petite louvette_.

Louna sourit et s'élança sur l'animal. Ils se pourchassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la pluie se mette à tomber. Ils coururent jusqu'au château tout en continuant de se chamailler. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement dans le hall, ils étaient trempés et quelques élèves, qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, les regardèrent étrangement, mais ne posèrent aucune question. Louna secoua la tête et dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la Grande Salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'appétissant fumet du petit déjeuner. Wolfy le sentit également et gémit. Ils n'avaient rien mangé la veille et, sans même un regard, se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle remplie d'élèves. Louna grogna faiblement lorsqu'elle entra dû au bruit, mais elle commençait tranquillement à s'y habituer, de même qu'aux différentes odeurs qui parcouraient l'école, même si cela la dérangeaient. Elle prit la première place libre et avança vers elle l'assiette de viandes. Elle prit plusieurs tranches de chaque sorte et les donna au loup, qui commença à tout dévorer. Puis, elle se prit quelques toasts et étala une généreuse part de confiture avant de mettre quelques tranches de jambon et de bacon sur le pain.

-Louna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Hermione, qui entrait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et Harry.

-Je m'apprête à manger, comme tu peux le voir, Granger. Répondit Louna d'un ton sec en ajoutant une tranche de pain sur le jambon et le bacon.

-Je veux parler du…sandwich que tu t'es fait. Dit l'adolescente avec un regard dégoûté en prenant place à ses côtés alors que Harry et Ron s'asseyait de l'autre côté de la table

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à côté de moi alors qu'il y a d'autres places ailleurs? Grogna Louna en appuyant sur son sandwich, dont le surplus de confiture déborda et coula dans l'assiette.

-Tu n'as qu'à regarder, il n'y a aucune autre place. Dit sèchement Hermione en approchant quelques plats vers elle.

Louna jeta un rapide coup d'œil et dut avouer que l'adolescente avait raison. Elle haussa les épaules et commença à avaler son petit-déjeuner sous le regard dégoûté de Harry, Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille roula des yeux, mais ne dit rien et avala le restant de son sandwich. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'en fit un deuxième, identique.

-Ça l'air dégoûtant. Dit Ron en la regardant faire.

-J'ai peut-être le goût dérangé maintenant. On ne sait jamais. Dit-elle sarcastiquement en fixant Ron.

L'adolescent détourna rapidement le regard et fixa son assiette comme si quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant s'y trouvait. Louna haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Ron s'éloigner légèrement de Harry, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et avala son second sandwich tout aussi rapidement que le premier.

-Il y a quelque chose sous la table! Elle vient de me prendre le pied! S'exclama Ron après avoir poussé un cri de surprise.

Plusieurs étudiants le regardèrent étrangement, intrigués par son attitude. L'adolescent essaya de sortir sa jambe, mais celle-ci semblait coincée.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me tient la jambe! S'exclama-t-il alors que Harry essayait de l'aider.

Louna ricana, prit quelques morceaux de viandes et mit sa main sous la table.

-Wolfy, regarde ce que j'ai. Dit-elle à voix basse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron libéra sa jambe alors que le loup prenait les morceaux de viandes en sortant de dessous la table.

-C'était lui qui me tenait la jambe? Dit Ron en pointant Wolfy

-Il avait encore faim. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur en se levant.

Elle prit encore une fois quelques morceaux de jambon et sortit de la Grande Salle, Wolfy tournant autour d'elle. Voyant que la pluie tombait toujours à l'extérieur, Louna soupira et monta l'escalier en lançant les morceaux de jambon au loup, qui les attrapa au vol. Elle monta jusqu'au septième étage et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame afin de se rendre dans la salle commune. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra, suivie de Wolfy. Elle traversa la salle commune déserte et monta à son dortoir. Elle poussa la porte, se dirigea vers son lit, prit un nouvel uniforme et se changea rapidement. Elle sortit ses livres et les regarda, ignorant lesquels prendre.

-Histoire de la Magie, déjà eu, Métamorphose, déjà eu. Dit-elle en poussant les livres en question sur le plancher, où ils tombèrent avec un bruit sourd.

Elle fit rapidement le tri et, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, sortit son horaire froissé. Elle la déplia sans ménagement et la regarda.

-Potions cet après-midi Wolfy. Ça risque d'être amusant. S'il s'attend à ce que j'aie changé envers lui parce que j'ai passé l'été chez lui, il se trompe. Dit-elle en remettant son horaire dans la poche de sa robe.

Elle sortit sa baguette, minimisa ses effets scolaires dont elle aurait besoin pour la journée et les enfouit dans ses poches. Puis, elle sortit du dortoir, traversa à nouveau la salle commune et sortit dans le corridor désert. Elle marcha lentement dans les corridors, parfaitement consciente du fait qu'elle était en retard. Son professeur le lui fit remarquer, mais la jeune fille n'en avait que faire et se montra à nouveau insolente, ce qui ne plut guère au professeur, qui lui donna une retenue à laquelle la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention d'aller. Lorsque le cours prit fin, Louna fut la première à sortir de la classe et se faufila à travers le groupe d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers leur deuxième cours en parlant fortement, ce qui irrita la jeune fille, qui s'éloigna rapidement des étudiants. Elle se dirigea vers son deuxième cours en prenant le chemin le plus long et entra dans la classe juste au moment où le minuscule professeur Flitwick fermait la porte. Celui-ci la regarda passer en soupirant, mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. L'adolescente se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, juste à côté de la fenêtre, et prit place. Elle écouta pendant quelques minutes, puis se lassa et se mit à agacer Wolfy en lui jetant des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette. Le loup, installé sur ses pattes arrières, essayait de les attraper avec ses pattes antérieures ou les pourchassait alors qu'elles tournaient autour de lui. Certains élèves assis à proximité de la jeune fille détournèrent leur attention du professeur et regardèrent le loup, amusés.

-Il est mignon lorsqu'il essaie de les attraper avec ses pattes. Dit une jeune fille à voix basse à sa camarade

Louna leva son regard noir vers les deux jeunes filles, qui ramenèrent rapidement la tête vers l'avant, puis regarda autour d'elle et vit que plusieurs élèves avaient tourné la tête vers elle et Wolfy.

-Que se passe-t-il au fond de la classe?! Couina le professeur, agacé par les chuchotements des élèves.

-Tu es trop petit pour voir jusque derrière? Demanda Louna d'un ton moqueur.

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main gauche, projetant des étincelles autour de Wolfy, qui se mit à tourner en courant, ce qui déclencha quelques rires des élèves.

-Cessez de déranger durant mon cours ou je ferai sortir votre animal de la classe! S'exclama le professeur

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si les autres ont préféré regarder Wolfy plutôt que de t'écouter. Ne me met pas sur le dos le fait que tu sois incapable de garder l'attention des autres sur ton cours. Répliqua Louna d'un ton insolent en se tenant sur les deux pattes arrière de la chaise.

-Cessez cette insolence jeune fille! Je ne serai plus aussi tolérant que l'année dernière! L'avertit Flitwick d'un ton menaçant.

Louna ricana, n'étant aucunement effrayée par le minuscule professeur. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis le professeur reprit son cours d'une voix plus calme. Avec un sourire mauvais, l'adolescente lança une nouvelle filée d'étincelles qui commença à faire le tour de la classe, Wolfy les prenant en chasse. Les élèves de mirent à rire alors que le professeur se mit à nouveau en colère et essaya vainement de ramener l'ordre.

-Ça suffit! Dit-il en faisant disparaître les étincelles d'un coup de baguette.

Wolfy s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, cherchant les étincelles du regard. Il baissa les oreilles de même que la queue et se mit à geindre en fixant le professeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les étincelles avaient disparu. Louna roula des yeux alors que les élèves riaient de plus belle en voyant l'attitude du loup.

-Votre animal sortira de la classe, que vous le vouliez ou non!

Le loup grogna et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, exprimant son désaccord, ce qui fit rire les élèves. Puis, il tourna le dos au professeur et, la queue et les oreilles fièrement dressées, retourna à côté de Louna, qui, toujours sur les deux pattes de la chaise, le regarda approcher.

-Il fallait que tu fasses l'intéressant, pas vrai Wolfy? Dit-elle lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés.

Celui-ci émit un grognement approbateur et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'adolescente, la regardant de ses yeux jaunes qui exprimaient l'innocence. La jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains et le secoua légèrement de droite à gauche avant de le relâcher.

-Je vous préviens, au moindre mouvement, il sort de la classe! Et vous resterez à la fin du cours! S'exclama le professeur

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de rester à la fin du cours? Grogna Louna en se laissant tomber sur les quatre pattes de la chaise.

Mais le professeur l'ignora et poursuivit son cours. Louna soupira longuement et regarda Wolfy, qui s'était allongé et bâillait, la gueule grande ouverte. Ennuyée, Louna fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, écoutant le professeur d'une oreille distraite, souhaitant que le cours se termine le plus rapidement possible. Elle détestait toujours autant cette école et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Les cours ne faisaient que la rendre impatiente et les professeurs la mettaient en colère chaque fois qu'ils la réprimandaient. Elle avait toujours ce besoin de liberté en elle qui s'exprimait et grandissait pendant quelques jours. Que pouvait-elle faire dans cette école pour satisfaire ce besoin? Elle pourrait courir de nombreux kilomètres dans le parc, mais cela ne satisferait pas son envie. Il lui fallait ce qui lui avait été enlevé l'année dernière, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'école. Louna secoua la tête et vit avec plaisir que le cours était terminé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais le professeur la retint et elle se souvint qu'il voulait lui parler.

-Si c'est pour te plaindre de mon caractère, tu perds ton temps. Dit-elle sèchement en se postant devant le minuscule professeur

-Justement, c'était le sujet dont je voulais traiter avec vous: votre caractère.

-Inutile de penser que je vais changer puisque ce ne sera pas le cas alors ne perds pas ton temps.

-Je veux mettre une chose au clair avec vous, jeune fille. Ne croyez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement cette année puisque je ne tolérerai plus votre mauvais caractère. Pour commencer, vous allez cesser votre insolence et vous montrez un plus respectueuse envers vos professeurs de même que prêter attention durant le cours

-Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas le dire à Dumbledore? Tu crois que j'ai peur? Tu perds ton temps, je ne t'écouterai pas! Garde des stupides menaces pour toi! Dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, Dumbledore sera mis au courant, mais je trouve dommage de voir que vous ne faîtes aucun effort après tout ce qu'il ait fait pour vous, Miss.

-Je devrais aller le remercier à genoux peut-être?! Ce qu'il a fait pour moi? Mais il n'a rien fait, mis à part m'enlever les seules choses que je possédais! Je ne voulais pas revenir dans cette fichue école, alors tu n'as qu'à lui raconter n'importe quoi pour qu'il me renvoie! J'en ai assez d'être ici! Dit-elle furieusement

Avant que Flitwick n'ait pu répondre la moindre chose, Louna tourna les talons et sortit de la classe, ignorant le professeur qui lui disait de rester. Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas furieux dans le couloir presque désert, Wolfy poussa un grognement et la poussa du museau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec en tournant la tête vers le loup.

_Tu sais que si Dumbledore te renvoie, tu n'iras pas à l'orphelinat?_

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je parie qu'il n'hésitera même pas à m'envoyer là-bas. C'est une chance qu'aucun des professeurs ne m'aient envoyée à son bureau jusqu'à maintenant, je crois qu'ils ont essayé de régler leur problème seul, ce qui serait étonnant. Mais je suis certaine que Snape nous enverra voir Dumbledore, il n'est pas capable de régler ses problèmes.

_C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a rien dit à Dumbledore cet été malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle ramena ses yeux sur lui.

Louna haussa les épaules et descendit l'escalier, décidée à sortir malgré la pluie qui tombait. Alors qu'elle descendait vers le hall, des bruits de rire et de conversations, plus bruyant qu'à l'ordinaire, lui parvinrent aux oreilles et l'intriguèrent. Habituellement, il n'y avait pas autant de bruit et, une fois au dernier escalier menant à la Grande Salle et au Hall, elle en comprit la raison. Elle s'arrêta au haut de l'escalier et regarda la scène, amusée. Maugrey se tenait au bas de l'escalier et, la baguette pointée vers l'avant, faisait rebondir ce qui ressemblait être une fouine. Louna descendit quelques marches et regarda les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la foule. Il y avait Harry, Ron, Hermione et les deux adolescents qui suivaient toujours Malfoy, au premier rang. L'adolescente chercha ses yeux Draco, mais ne le vit pas. Puis, elle réalisa que la fouine, qui bondissait de plus en plus haut, était Malfoy. Elle ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur et regarda Wolfy, qui fixait la fouine sans la quitter des yeux.

-Tu as faim Wolfy? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse en fixant le loup

L'animal grogna, suivant les bonds de la fouine, qui venait de percuter le plafond.

-Alors va le chercher et ramène-le. Dit-elle, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Wolfy suivit pendant quelques secondes les mouvements de la fouine, puis s'élança, bondit et attrapa la fouine dans sa gueule alors qu'elle s'élevait à nouveau. Les élèves sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent Wolfy apparaîtrent et s'écartèrent de quelques pas lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol. Tenant la fouine qui se débattait dans sa gueule, il se précipita vers l'escalier sous la surprise du groupe rassemblé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de bâtard de loup?! Ramène-le ici! Rugit Maugrey en se tournant alors que Wolfy passait comme une flèche à ses côtés,

-Bien joué Wolfy. Dit Louna en se baissant à sa hauteur

Elle prit la fouine entre ses mains et la regarda en ricanant, alors que celle-ci lui griffait les mains de ses petites griffes.

-C'est le moment de payer, Malfoy. Tu m'as frappée lorsque je ne pouvais rien faire alors c'est à ton tour d'endurer. Dit-elle à voix basse en resserrant sa prise.

La fouine couina, l'air terrifié, alors que Wolfy grognait d'un air menaçant.

-Lâchez-le immédiatement! Rugit Maugrey en remontant de quelques marches.

Le hall était désormais silencieux et tous regardaient la scène, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait. Louna leva les yeux vers l'homme alors que Wolfy lui montrait les crocs en grognant férocement. L'homme agita sa baguette dans la direction du loup, mais Louna se retourna à ce moment et reçut le sort dans le dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se transforma également en une fouine noire, légèrement plus petite que Draco. Personne ne fit le moindre mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes, puis la majorité des élèves se mirent à rire alors que Louna se levait sur deux pattes afin de regarder autour d'elle. Voyant qu'elle était libre, la fouine blanche descendit rapidement l'escalier d'un pas maladroit, faisant rire les élèves rassemblés. La fouine noire se lança à sa poursuite, bondissant d'une marche à une autre, courant d'un pas sûr afin de rattraper Malfoy, Wolfy derrière elle.

_Comme tu es mignonne en petite fouine noire!_ Entendit-elle dans sa tête, reconnaissant la _voix_ de Wolfy.

_J'aurais préféré qu'il me transforme en loup, je l'aurais déjà rattrapé cette sale petite fouine blanche! _Pensa-t-elle furieusement en courant dans le hall derrière Malfoy

_Bien sûr, et avec une si grande taille, les autres se seraient demandés pour quelle raison tu te déplaces si bien à quatre pattes alors que l'imbécile a plus de difficulté à courir sans trébucher. Cesse d'être furieuse, il n'y a pas de raison, et amuse-toi._

_Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas transformé en fouine, toi! Alors que c'est toi qui aurais dû recevoir le sort!_ Pensa-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement, se tournant vers Wolfy

Celui-ci s'arrêta de justesse, manquant de la percuter, et la regarda alors qu'elle se levait sur deux pattes et le regardait, l'air furieuse.

_La petite fouine est fâchée? Comme elle est mignonne!_ Pensa Wolfy d'un ton moqueur.

_La ferme!_

Elle marcha à ses côtés et bondit sur le dos de Wolfy, qui grogna. Elle avança jusqu'à sa nuque, levant bien les pattes afin de ne pas se les prendre dans les longs poils, se leva sur ses deux pattes arrière et posa ses pattes antérieures à la base de chaque oreille.

_À l'attaque!_ Pensa-t-elle en lançant un couinement sonore qui fit rire les élèves.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire?! Descends!_ Pensa Wolfy en grognant, reculant de quelques pas en secouant la tête

_Arrête! C'est toi qui m'a dit de m'amuser alors cesse de te plaindre et cours! Il s'en va vers l'escalier! _Pensa-t-elle en lui donna de petites tapes sur la tête avec ses pattes antérieures.

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un destrier? Je ne suis pas ces stupides animaux qui portent les autres sur leur dos!_

­_La ferme et cours!_

Wolfy grogna, mais s'exécuta alors que Louna poussait de petits couinements. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et ignorait que le professeur Maugrey leur ordonnait de laisser Draco tranquille et de revenir près de lui. Elle ignora également le regard des élèves, qui suivait la poursuite d'un air amusé. Elle s'accrochait à Wolfy et, en quelques secondes seulement, ils furent près de la fouine blanche. Louna bondit sur le sol, roula sur quelques centimètres et rejoignit Draco, qui poussa un couinement terrifié et changea de direction.

_Attends-moi! Pourquoi as-tu si peur?!_ Pensa-t-elle, moqueuse

Elle poursuivit Draco, qui se dirigeait vers le hall à nouveau, et bondit sur lui. Elle atterrit sur son dos et lui mordit la peau du cou. Draco couina de douleur et, se levant sur deux pattes, se secoua afin de faire lâcher prise à Louna. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol, mais chargea alors que la fouine blanche fuyait à nouveau

_Ce que tu es lâche, Malfoy!_ Pensa-t-elle en lui attrapant la queue avec ses dents

Celui-ci couina à nouveau et tira afin de se libérer mais, voyant qu'elle ne lâchait pas prise, se retourna et lui griffa le museau.

-Tu vas arrêter espèce de petite sauvage? Dit Maugrey en approchant de Louna, qui se frottait le museau.

Celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient revenus devant Maugrey et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se dresser sur ses deux pattes et de le regarder, l'air menaçant. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, mais Louna bondit vers l'avant, s'agrippa à son pantalon et l'escalada, s'accrochant à ses vêtements à l'aide de ses petites griffes. Une fois sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête et lui mordit sauvagement l'oreille avec ses petites dents pointues en lui griffant le cou. Maugrey essaya de la faire tomber, mais elle s'accrochait solidement. Il l'attrapa avec sa main, l'arracha à lui et la jeta sur le sol d'un geste rageur. Mais Wolfy bondit vers l'avant, ouvrit la gueule et l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, évitant ainsi qu'elle se blesse.

_Comme tu as de grandes dents, Wolfy. Tu es effrayant, vu de cette manière._ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'il la reposait sur le sol.

_Prends garde au professeur, il ne semble pas avoir aimé ta morsure._ Pensa Wolfy en tournant la tête vers le professeur, qui approchait.

Mais Louna s'était déjà relancée à la poursuite de Malfoy et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'avait acculé dans un coin. Elle décrivit des demi-cercles face à lui, l'empêchant de fuir dans n'importe quelle direction. Celui-ci se recula et courba le dos, découvrant ses petits crocs pointus alors que la fouine noire approchait lentement de lui.

_Comme il est mignon! Tu crois me faire peur, Malfoy?_ Pensa-t-elle en découvrant également ses dents pointues.

_Je ne crois pas qu'il te comprenne ou qu'il me comprenne, Louna._ Pensa Wolfy en se couchant à proximité des deux fouines, appuyant sa tête sur ses pattes.

_Pourquoi?_

Mais Louna n'attendit pas la réponse et s'élança sur la fouine. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, griffant l'autre le plus qu'il pouvait et, quelques secondes plus tard, quelques petites taches de sang apparurent sur la fourrure blanche de Malfoy. Ils se séparèrent et la fouine blanche fuya à nouveau, mais la fouine noire le rattrapa et le poursuivit, tournant autour de Wolfy qui les regardait d'un air ennuyé jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui montent sur le dos. Il grogna férocement en tournant la tête vers eux, montrant les crocs devant la fouine blanche, qui s'arrêta, terrifiée. Louna en profita pour lui bondir dessus et ils roulèrent à nouveau sur le sol.

-MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI?! Cria la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Louna l'ignora et continua de se battre contre Malfoy, qui essayait de s'enfuir. Le professeur descendit rapidement l'escalier et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Maugrey.

-Ne me dîtes pas que ce sont des élèves?! S'exclama McGonagall, horrifiée, en apercevant Wolfy.

-Ouais.

-Vous les avez transformés, professeur Maugrey?!

-J'ai cru que ça leur donnerait une leçon. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Répondit l'homme d'un air détaché

La fouine noire avait pris le dessus dans la bataille. Elle chargea la fouine blanche en plein ventre avec sa tête et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever, se mit en travers de son adversaire et lui mordit une patte. Mais le professeur McGonagall ne trouvait pas cela amusant et les élèves avaient cessé de rire dès qu'elle était apparue. Un silence tendu régnait dans le hall où seuls les couinements de Draco venait le briser. McGonagall sortit sa baguette et, d'un mouvement, redonna aux deux élèves leur apparence normale. Louna était agenouillée sur le sol et tenait le bras de Draco entre ses dents tandis que lui, couché sur le dos, grimaçait de douleur. Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux adolescents avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient repris leur forme humaine. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, chacun d'eux ayant de petites écorchures sur le visage et les bras, de même que les mains.

-Tu vas me lâcher espèce de sauvage?! S'écria Draco en se démêlant de sa robe de sorcier.

Mais l'adolescente ne le lâcha pas. Une étrange sensation qu'elle commençait à connaître l'envahit et elle enfonça ses dents dans la peau du jeune homme, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Wolfy, qui s'était levé, grogna à son tour et lui poussa le bras. L'adolescente cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu desserrer les dents, elle reçut un coup en plein visage qui lui fit lâcher prise. Draco se releva d'un bond alors que Louna portait une main à l'endroit où elle avait été frappée. Avant que Draco ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle se releva d'un bond et le plaqua contre le mur avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein visage.

-ÇA SUFFIT! JE NE VEUX PAS DE BAGARRE! Cria McGonagall en approchant, avec Maugrey, vers les deux adolescents.

Mais Louna ne l'écouta pas et, après que Draco ait essayé de lui rendre la pareille, lui griffa sauvagement le visage en l'étranglant à moitié de son autre main. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par l'arrière de sa robe et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, se fit lever de terre, tout comme Draco. Elle se débattit sauvagement, essayant de frapper celui qui la tenait, mais Maugrey la tenait suffisamment éloignée de lui pour éviter ses coups, la jeune fille étant trop petite pour que ses bras ne le touchent pas.

-On aime la bagarre? Grogna Maugrey

-C'est elle qui a commencé, professeur. Se plaignit Draco.

-Ça suffit! Professeur Maugrey, lorsqu'un étudiant fait quelque chose de mal, il faut avertir le directeur de sa maison, et non avoir recours à la transformation! Le professeur Dumbledore devrait vous en avoir avisé qu'on ne recourt pas à des sortilèges contre les étudiants! Maintenant, relâchez-les! Dit McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

Louna, qui n'avait cessé de se débattre, porta une main au bras de Maugrey et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau avant de le griffer.

-Je crois que cette petite démone vous appartient, Professeur. Grogna Maugrey d'un ton moqueur en jetant Louna devant elle.

La jeune fille se releva d'un bond et voulut s'élancer sur l'homme, mais Wolfy attrapa discrètement un pan de sa robe et tira vers lui afin de lui faire comprendre de rester tranquille.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, ton directeur de maison est Snape, pas vrai? Allons lui rendre visite, j'ai justement quelques mots à lui dire. Dit Maugrey en s'éloignant avec Draco, le poussant pour le faire avancer.

Louna serra les poings en les regardant s'éloigner, puis jeta un regard circulaire aux autres, qui entraient à présent dans la Grande Salle maintenant que les portes étaient ouvertes.

-Vous! Suivez-moi, et pas de discussion! Ordonna sèchement Mcgonagall.

L'adolescente tourna son regard flamboyant de haine vers la femme, qui montait déjà l'escalier d'un pas furieux.

-Dépêchez-vous! Je n'ai pas toute la journée! Ordonna le professeur, voyant que Louna ne bougeait pas.

La jeune fille grogna, la fixant d'un regard haineux, puis regarda autour d'elle. Malgré la pluie, elle préférait aller à l'extérieur plutôt que de devoir endurer les réprimandes de sa directrice de maison, dont elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

-Vous allez me suivre, que ça vous plaise ou non, jeune fille! Vous n'aviez qu'à penser aux conséquences avant d'agir si vous en aviez peur!

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi?! Tu crois que tu m'effraies? Tu te trompes! Jamais je n'aurai peur de toi et je ne pense jamais avant d'agir et c'est très bien ainsi! S'exclama Louna, foudroyant son professeur du regard.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre, maintenant, suivez-moi! Dit sarcastiquement McGonagall.

Louna grogna, puis monta furieusement l'escalier alors que la femme reprenait son ascension. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour que la jeune fille la rejoigne et la dépasse. Elle monta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le professeur l'arrête et lui dise de continuer dans le corridor. Louna soupira longuement et renversa la tête vers l'arrière, attendant que son professeur la rejoigne. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas, espérant faire diminuer sa colère, mais en vain. Puis, elle se ressentit une petite douleur aiguë sur le nez. Intriguée, elle porta ses doigts à l'endroit d'où provenait la douleur et, lorsqu'elle les regarda, vit quelques gouttes de sang. Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme arriva à ses côtés, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et laissa passer la jeune fille, de même que le loup, avant d'entrer à leur suite.

-Asseyez-vous! Ordonna-t-elle.

Louna eut un rictus, croisa les bras et resta immobile, attendant que McGonagall commence afin de sortir le plus rapidement. Elles se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles un lourd silence régna. Enfin, le professeur commença à parler, mais Louna ne prêta aucune attention aux propos de la femme et toucha à nouveau son nez. La petite douleur se faisait toujours ressentir et cela l'agaçait, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite blessure mineure. Elle ramena ses yeux au centre et essaya de regarder son nez, mais elle n'y voyait rien. Gardant toujours les yeux au centre, elle pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, mais ne vit toujours rien.

-Que faîtes-vous?! Vous faîtes n'importe quoi sauf m'écouter, Miss Black! Dit le professeur McGonagall, exaspérée par l'attitude de la jeune fille

Ce fut comme si Louna venait de recevoir un coup en pleine figure. Elle releva la tête et foudroya son professeur du regard, les poings serrés

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA! CE N'EST PAS MON NOM ET IL N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC MOI, T'ENTENDS?! NE REDIS PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM! S'écria Louna, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes

La femme soupira longuement, puis attendit un petit moment afin de laisser l'adolescente se calmer. Mais Louna ne se calma pas et resta toujours aussi colérique.

-Je ne veux plus de bagarres, est-ce bien clair? Je ne veux plus entendre aucune histoire de bagarre ou de duel vous concernant! Dit le professeur après un moment

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? M'envoyer au bureau de Dumbledore? Me donner une retenue? Répliqua Louna avec un rictus moqueur

-Je ne veux plus de bagarre pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on règle les problèmes! J'ignore ce que l'on vous a appris lorsque vous étiez enfant-

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Dit Louna entre ses dents

La phrase lui avait rappelé la question que Lucius lui avait posée, et dont il avait absolument voulu savoir la réponse, alors qu'elle était enfermée chez lui. La jeune fille s'efforça d'enfouir ce souvenir qui remontait à la surface le plus loin possible dans sa mémoire, mais ce ne fut que lorsque la femme parla qu'elle sortit de ses pensées.

-Votre insolence est insupportable, jeune fille, de même que votre caractère!

-Alors pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement que je suis insupportable? Grogna Louna entre ses dents.

Le professeur l'ignora et poursuivit:

-Je vous préviens, Miss, je n'endurerai pas une telle attitude une année de plus! Il est intolérable qu'un élève agisse ainsi! Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez la chance que vous avez d'être encore ici-

-Tu veux dire la malchance! Siffla l'adolescente alors que Wolfy baillait longuement d'ennui.

-Et de pouvoir étudier et ce, malgré votre nouvelle condition.

-Tu parles du fait que je me change en monstre une fois par mois?

-Allez-vous cesser de m'interrompre et garder vos commentaires pour vous?! S'exclama McGonagall, exaspérée.

-Il en est hors de question.

-Plus vous m'interromprez, plus longtemps vous resterez ici et vous arriverez en retard à votre prochain cours!

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un grognement de Wolfy la fit taire et baisser son regard sur le sien.

_Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici trois jours, alors fais semblant d'écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire et arrête de parler_. Eut-il l'air de lui dire, le regard ennuyé

L'adolescente roula des yeux, croisa les bras et attendit la suite en soupirant longuement. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais, n'y voyant rien d'intéressant, ramena ses yeux noirs sur son professeur, impatiente que cela se termine.

-Comme je vous le disais, vous pouvez vous trouver extrêmement chanceuse d'être encore ici malgré tout ce que vous avez pu faire l'année dernière et votre nouvelle condition! Le moins que vous puissiez faire serait de vous montrer plus respectueuse envers les membres du personnel et exprimer au moins de la gratitude face à cette seconde chance, si l'on veut, que le directeur vous donne.

-Dès que je le verrai, je me prosternerai devant lui afin de le remercier de tout ce qu'il me fait endurer! Dit sarcastiquement Louna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le regard que lui lança McGonagall de même qu'un grognement de Wolfy la dissuadèrent de poursuivre le fond de sa pensée.

-Si le professeur Dumbledore ne serait pas directeur, vous seriez déjà renvoyée depuis un long moment! Vous allez cesser cette insolence et vous montrez plus respectueuse envers vos professeurs, vous m'avez bien comprise? Et vous allez également cesser ces bagarres que vous semblez apprécier depuis l'année dernière, en particulier contre M. Malfoy. Je ne veux plus entendre d'histoires comme celles de la dernière année, si vous avez un problème avec l'un des étudiants, allez en aviser un préfet ou un professeur, ne le réglez pas en vous battant, ce qui est totalement barbare! Je ne veux pas entendre que l'une de mes élèves se bat, alors que c'est interdit, que ce soit à mains nues ou en duel. Donc, plus de bagarre ni d'insolence, vous m'avez bien comprise? Dit la femme d'un ton ferme

Louna eut un rictus moqueur, mais ne dit rien et fixa son professeur d'un regard rempli d'indifférence et d'orgueil. Jamais n'irait-elle demander l'aide d'un professeur afin de régler un problème contre un autre élève et jamais cette pensée ne lui avait-elle effleuré l'esprit. Elle réglait depuis bien longtemps les différents avec les autres à sa manière et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter simplement parce que l'un des professeurs la menaçait. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait l'intention de changer son caractère.

-Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, vous pouvez disposer. Lui dit McGonagall d'un ton plus calme après quelques minutes de silence

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Jamais je ne changerai, tu peux en être certaine. Dit Louna, un rictus moqueur sur le visage, avant de tourner les talons.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce avant que le professeur ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du bureau et se faufila entre les élèves qui se dirigeaient rapidement vers leur cours sur le point de commencer. Sachant qu'elle serait en retard, Louna prit tout le temps qu'elle voulut pour se rendre à l'escalier et le descendre, repensant à ce que McGonagall lui avait dit et qu'elle trouvait ridicule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dire que je devrais me montrer plus reconnaissante? À les entendre, on dirait que Dumbledore m'a sauvé la vie ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Ils m'énervent!La seule chose que cet imbécile ait faite a été de m'enlever ma liberté et de refuser de me la rendre en me retenant coincée ici! Le jour où j'arriverai à m'échapper, il aura l'air d'un parfait imbécile en essayant d'expliquer la manière dont je m'y ai prise pour partir de ce foutu endroit. Dit furieusement Louna entre ses dents.

_Ils veulent que tu te montres plus reconnaissante puisqu'ils estiment que tu as de la chance de te trouver encore ici, que Dumbledore t'ait ainsi…Donné une deuxième chance, si l'on veut. Ils n'ont pas dû en croire leurs yeux lorsqu'ils ont su que le vieux sénile ne te renverrait pas, malgré tout ce que tu avais fait. Peut-être qu'ils estimaient que tu ne méritais pas de revenir et puis, tu dis à qui veut l'entendre que tu ne veux pas être ici alors ils ne doivent pas comprendre la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore te garde. Il doit croire qu'il peut te contrôler d'une certaine façon, surtout en te gardant ici. Si on réussit à fuir, je suis persuadé qu'il sera peut-être furieux. _Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy, une fois rendu à l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

Louna ricana, essayant d'imaginer ce que ferait le directeur si elle réussirait à s'enfuir. Etonnement, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Dumbledore et avait de la difficulté à l'imaginer furieux. Après tout, même si elle détestait l'admettre, il n'était pas comme les hommes de l'orphelinat, qui l'avaient battue lorsqu'elle avait échoué par deux fois ses tentatives d'évasion. Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par une forte odeur qui lui parvint aux narines à mesure qu'elle approchait de la salle de classe. Plus elle approchait, plus l'odeur se faisait forte et Louna ramena sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son nez afin de pouvoir respirer.

-C'est quoi cette odeur?! Je ne l'ai jamais sentie avant! Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de la classe.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, relâcha sa robe et entra dans la pièce alors que Snape était en train de donner des explications. Le silence s'installa dans la classe alors que les étudiants tournèrent les yeux vers l'adolescente, qui se cherchait une place des yeux, celles de derrière étant prises. Elle relâcha sa respiration et plissa le visage lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur.

-Voilà donc Miss-je-me-permets-d'arriver-en-cours-quand-bon-me-semble. Alors, que vous est-il arrivée cette fois, pour que vous arriviez à cette heure et dérangiez dans mon cours?

-Tu n'as qu'à aller te plaindre à McGonagall espèce d'imbécile! Ce n'est pas mon problème si elle m'a retenue maintenant, fiche-moi la paix! Grogna-t-elle en prenant une inspiration par la bouche

Mais il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait goûter ainsi l'odeur et elle se retint à grande peine de ne pas cracher sur le sol.

-Surveillez votre langage, Miss-la-Fouine, autrement vous aurez une retenue et vous battrez certainement un record pour en avoir récolté une durant la première semaine de cours.

-J'ai déjà une retenue, un autre imbécile a été plus rapide que toi. Répliqua-t-elle

-Vous deviez être plus supportable en fouine. Au moins, vous ne pouviez parler et personne n'avait à vous endurer. Vous feriez bien de vous taire et de prendre votre place si vous ne voulez pas être transformée en fouine à nouveau. Dit Snape, ce qui fit rire les Serpentards.

-Tu veux réellement voir si je suis plus supportable en fouine?! Dit-elle entre ses dents en foudroyant les élèves du regard, qui se turent aussitôt.

-Allez prendre votre place et que je ne vous entende plus du reste du cours, vous m'entendez? J'enlève 15 points à Gryffindor et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous aurez une retenue. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

-Tu crois me faire peur avec la retenue? Tu n'as qu'à me la donner maintenant, comme ça, ce sera déjà fait.

-Très bien!Vous aurez plus tard les détails concernant votre retenue, maintenant, que je ne vous entende plus du reste du cours et allez prendre votre place, c'est–à-dire face à mon bureau. Dit-il en désignant la première table de la rangée de la main.

Louna grogna, mais se garda de répliquer, ne voulant pas aspirer l'odeur par la bouche en parlant. Après un dernier regard noir à Snape, elle se dirigea vers le bureau désigné et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, essayant de ne pas prendre de grandes respirations. Le professeur reprit ses explications alors que la jeune fille l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, le regard plongé dans celui de Wolfy.

_Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de nouveau, la senteur est toujours la même_. Eut-il l'air de dire

-Non, il me semble que c'est plus pire encore. Comment les autres font pour respirer normalement? Grogna-t-elle à voix basse en jetant un bref regard aux élèves près d'elle.

Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'odeur des cours de potions, elle avait été capable de ne pas s'en préoccuper mais cette fois, il lui semblait que l'odeur était dix fois plus forte. Il y avait un mélange d'herbe, d'épices, de feu et d'autres choses qu'elle ne pouvait nommées et qu'elle percevait. Elle croisa les bras sur le bureau et enfouit son nez contre les manches de sa robe, respirant l'odeur du tissus, malgré le fait qu'elle distinguait les autres arômes. Elle tentait de prêter attention aux propos du professeur, mais elle était sans cesse déconcentrée par les effluves et c'était comme si quelque chose en elle s'agitait. Le loup émit un petit grognement qu'elle seule entendit et, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux vers lui, eut l'air de lui dire

_Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Cesse de bouger ainsi, tu n'as pas de puces à ce que je sache. On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu entres dans la classe. L'odeur n'est pas si terrible, on finit par s'y habituer, enfin, façon de parler. _

Louna poussa un petit grognement, mais ne dit rien et releva la tête, voyant ainsi que Snape avait disparu.

-Non seulement vous arrivez en retard mais en plus, vous n'avez même pas votre matériel. Cela vous coûtera cher, jeune fille. Dit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Louna se tourna lentement vers lui et, avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, sortit les livres de ses poches. Elle prit le bon, sortit sa baguette et donna un petit coup sur le manuel, qui reprit sa taille normale.

-Qui a l'air d'un imbécile maintenant? Dit-elle à voix basse, le regard triomphant.

-10 points de moins pour votre insolence et vous feriez bien de commencer votre potion. Dit l'homme, l'air furieux.

Avant que Louna n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Snape s'était déjà éloigné vers une autre table. La jeune fille eut un rictus moqueur, sortit son matériel et regarda la liste d'ingrédients, bien décidée à se moquer de l'homme en réussissant la potion. Mais l'odeur des ingrédients lui fut insupportable. À peine prenait-elle quelque chose que l'effluve la déconcentrait, la rendant même agressive au bout d'un certain temps. Retenant sa respiration, elle taillait grossièrement les choses demandées avant de les lancer dans le chaudron, sans se soucier de l'ordre dans lequel ils entraient.

-J'en ai assez! Grogna-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de Wolfy, couvrant sa bouche et son nez de ses mains.

Elle ne savait ce qui la retenait de sortir de la classe, mais quelque chose en elle continuait de s'agiter plus ardûment, comme si elle voulait sortir. La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans sa robe de sorcier et serra les poings, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Wolfy la fixait d'un regard interrogateur et la poussa du museau, ne comprenant pas l'attitude soudainement agressive de la jeune fille. Mis à part le professeur et l'école, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait expliquer la soudaine agressivité de l'adolescente et la pleine lune n'était que vers la fin du mois. Louna sentait cependant quelque chose en elle devenir de plus en plus impatiente et agressive plus elle respirait les mauvaises odeurs.

-Je n'en peux plus de cette odeur! Grogna-t-elle furieusement en se relevant

Elle prit une poignée de racines taillées à la hâte et les lança furieusement dans le chaudron. Le liquide devint violet et écuma pendant quelques secondes avant que la surface redevienne lisse. Le nez et la bouche enfouit dans sa manche, la jeune fille jura, se retenant de frapper quelque chose, sachant qu'elle avait raté sa potion pour la première fois.

-À ce que je vois, ce n'est pas très réussi, Miss Fouine. Dit Snape d'un ton glacial, une fois devant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci le foudroya du regard et serra les poings.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça sent mauvais ici et que ça me déconcentre. Répliqua Louna entre ses dents

Snape haussa les sourcils et fixa l'adolescente d'un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce dont elle parlait. Il savait que Louna pouvait trouver facilement une excuse, même si elle était sarcastique, et il devait avouer que celle-ci n'était pas crédible face à ce qu'elle pouvait inventer. De plus, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui mente ou qu'elle soit sarcastique.

-De quelle odeur parlez-vous? Il n'y en a aucune, mis à part celle des potions, alors cessez d'inventer n'importe quoi.

-Je n'invente rien!

-L'odeur imaginaire vous a fait manquer votre potion? Dommage, mais votre potion ne vaut rien. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il passa la main au-dessus du chaudron et la potion disparut.

-Non-évaluée. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas? Juste au cas où vous l'ignoriez, cela veut dire _zéro_ pour le cours.

Louna serra les poings et le fixa d'un regard meurtrier, tremblant de rage. Jamais une pareille situation ne lui était arrivée et elle était certaine que Snape n'avait attendu qu'un moment comme celui-ci depuis l'année dernière pour lui infliger une telle humiliation. Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que les élèves l'entendent et il la fixait maintenant d'un regard triomphant alors que Louna se retenait de ne pas se précipiter sur lui pour le ruer de coups.

-Tu sais que je n'invente rien, espèce de fils de pute, et tu sais que je n'ai pas menti. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents pour que lui seul l'entende.

-Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que tu dis, je croyais que tu le savais. L'occasion était trop belle, Black, pour ne pas en profiter. Depuis quand n'avais-tu pas été humiliée? Murmura Snape d'un ton triomphant en se penchant vers elle.

Louna voulut se précipiter sur le professeur, mais, la table l'en empêchant, elle ne fit que se cogner fortement le genou. Elle le toisa du regard, ses yeux noirs fixés dans les siens, puis leva légèrement la main gauche afin de lui lancer une boule de feu. Mais à peine avait-elle levé la main que Snape lui saisit le poignet et plaqua sa main à plat sur la table, lui serrant tellement le poignet que la jeune fille en ressentit une petite douleur.

-Pas de ça avec moi, je croyais t'avoir prévenue. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents

Louna le fixa, un grognement roulant au fond de la gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, un second grognement, provenant de Wolfy, s'éleva et Snape relâcha sa prise avant de s'éloigner vers une autre table. Louna tourna son poignet et vit qu'une marque rouge était visible.

-Ce salaud d'enfant de pute va payer. Siffla-t-elle en suivant le professeur des yeux.

Wolfy grogna doucement et lui donna un coup de museau afin de l'inciter à reprendre son calme. Mais la jeune fille l'ignora et le loup recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prête attention.

_Ça ne servira à rien de rester en colère contre lui pendant des heures puisque de toute façon, le cours est sur le point de se terminer_. Eut-il l'air de lui dire

-J'en ai assez que tu me dises des trucs comme ceux-là! Mets-toi à ma place et on en reparlera. Grogna-t-elle en jetant un bref regard autour d'elle.

En effet, le cours tirait à sa fin puisque les élèves commençaient à nettoyer et ranger leur matériel. Louna fit de même sans toutefois la même précaution. D'un geste rageur, elle envoya d'un coup de la main le reste des ingrédients qui traînaient sur la table. Ne voulant pas respirer l'odeur, elle retenait sa respiration et n'inspirait qu'en collant son nez contre sa manche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Wolfy lui donna un nouveau coup de patte et Louna plongea les yeux dans les siens en soupirant longuement

_Tu ne m'aimes plus?_ Eut-il l'air de dire, les oreilles baissées et la mine basse.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, roula des yeux et lui donna un petit coup sur la tête avant de recommencer à s'occuper de ses effets avec des gestes toujours rageurs. Mais Wolfy, décidé à ne pas la laisser tranquille, lui donna un autre coup de patte et prit un pan de sa robe entre ses dents, qu'il tira.

-Wolfy, arrête! Dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré en lui arrachant la robe de sa gueule.

_Fais-le lui payer au prochain cours ou à un autre moment. Rends-lui ce qu'il t'a fait._

Louna eut un rictus, mais ne dit rien et prit une dernière inspiration dans sa manche avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec les autres. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée et qu'elle approchait l'escalier pour se rendre au hall qu'elle se mit à respirer normalement. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et dépassa un groupe de Serpentard venant de la même classe qu'elle. Alors qu'elle atteignait le hall, une personne la saisit par l'arrière du collet et la tira, l'empêchant de continuer.

-Tu es pressée de partir, la fouine? Dit celui qui la retenait d'une voix moqueuse alors que Louna se défaisait aisément de l'emprise.

-Ne t'avises plus jamais de m'appeler comme ça. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en faisant face à l'un des Serpentards qu'elle avait dépassé

-Attention, elle pourrait nous mordre. Dit un autre Serpentard

Louna plissa les yeux et les fixa d'un regard flamboyant de haine, attendant de voir ce qui se passerait.

-Alors, la première de classe a raté sa potion aujourd'hui? Dit un troisième

-La ferme! Dit-elle sèchement en avançant d'un pas vers le groupe de garçons.

-Prenez garde, la petite fouine pourrait devenir enragée. Dit le premier, ce qui fit rire ses deux camarades.

-Tu veux voir de quoi la _petite fouine_ est capable?! Peut-être as-tu trop peur que ta mère ne te reconnaisse pas lorsque tu la reverras. Siffla Louna, les poings serrés.

-Peut-être est-ce toi qui aies peur de cela. Oh mais c'est vrai, tu n'as PAS de parents, c'est toi l'orpheline qui a été abandonnée par ses parents, non? Répliqua le garçon avec un sourire moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Te cacher derrière ton animal pour qu'il te protège? Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a élevée? Dit le second Serpentard, faisant rire ses camarades de même que les personnes qui s'étaient arrêtés afin de regarder la scène.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger, contrairement à toi. Si Wolfy m'aurait élevée, tu serais probablement déjà en pièce et ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui dirai de ne pas t'attaquer. Répliqua-t-elle, tremblante de rage, alors que le loup montrait les crocs et grognait férocement en direction des trois Serpentards.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de ton stupide loup? Il ne doit même pas savoir ce que c'est que de se battre puisqu'il a dû perdre ses réflexes en vivant avec une ratée comme toi. Dit le troisième alors que Louna haussa un sourcil face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Alors, tu as apprécié ce que Snape t'a fait aujourd'hui? Je crois que tu n'es plus la première de classe, maintenant, puisque tu es incapable de réussir une potion aussi simple que celle que nous avions.

-Elle a perdu son intelligence lorsqu'elle s'est fait transformée en fouine, elle est restée avec le même niveau intellectuel d'une fouine.

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Louna. Jamais n'avait-elle enduré les moqueries des autres et il était hors de question de les endurer maintenant. Elle avait su, malgré son caractère et son apparence, faire taire les seuls qui avaient osé se moquer d'elle dans les orphelinats et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Ignorant totalement ce que le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit, elle s'élança sur le premier garçon qui avait commencé à l'embêter et lui asséna un coup en plein visage avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement. Wolfy s'était élancé également et avait pris en charge celui qui s'était moqué de lui, bondissant dessus afin de le faire tomber sur le sol. Louna asséna un autre puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire du Serpentard, puis un autre dans le ventre sans que le troisième Serpentard ne fasse la moindre chose pour défendre son camarade, trop stupéfait pour réagir ou pour essayer de faire cesser la bagarre. Louna envoya le Serpentard au sol et, avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, l'empoigna par les cheveux afin de lui relever la tête alors que le garçon gémissait de douleur.

-Tu as autre chose à me dire? Siffla-t-elle, le poing levé.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, une expression terrifiée sur le visage. La jeune fille plissa des yeux, puis lui griffa le côté droit du visage et le relâcha. Le garçon poussa un petit cri de douleur et se releva, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche.

-Tu es complètement folle, espèce de petite sauvage! Dit-il lorsque Louna lui tourna le dos.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement et, joignant les poings, lui asséna un coup derrière la tête, le Serpentard s'étant retourné au dernier moment. Il tomba face contre terre, inconscient.

-Enlève-le! Dis-lui de s'enlever! Dit le garçon, dont le loup s'était occupé

Louna se tourna lentement vers lui et s'approcha, un rictus moqueur sur le visage lorsqu'elle vit la scène. Le garçon était sur le dos, Wolfy au dessus de lui, tenant entre ses crocs le cou du jeune homme en grognant férocement. Celui-ci avait quelques entailles sur le bras et le visage, mais ce n'était rien de sérieux.

-Tu disais qu'il ne savait pas se battre et qu'il avait perdu ses réflexes? Il vient de te prouver le contraire et ne viens pas te plaindre, tu l'as cherché. Dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Enlève-le! Il va me tuer!

-Non, il ne te tuera pas, il ne voulait que te prouver le contraire. Dit la jeune fille d'un ton calme qui alerta davantage le Serpentard.

-Je t'en pris! Enlève-le! Dis-lui de s'enlever! Supplia le jeune homme.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil puis posa ses yeux sur le loup qui, quelques secondes plus tard, lâcha le Serpentard et revint tranquillement vers elle.

-Il y en a un autre qui a quelque chose à dire?! Une autre moquerie, par exemple?! Dit Louna d'un air menaçant en regardant les deux Serpentard, puis les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène.

Aucun élève ne dit la moindre chose, certains fixant le Serpentard inconscient alors que d'autres s'éloignaient de la scène afin d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations. Louna attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires puis, voyant que personne ne parlait, tourna les talons et s'éloigna, enjambant le garçon qui commençait à reprendre conscience.

-Que s'est-il passé ici? Dit une voix glaciale derrière Louna.

Celle-ci l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin, se dirigeant vers l'escalier alors qu'elle entendait un élève raconter rapidement ce qui s'était passé.

-Miss-je-me-bats-contre-tout-le-monde, revenez immédiatement ici, à moins que vous n'ayez peur des conséquences.

Louna, qui s'apprêtait à poser son pied sur la première marche, se retourna et revint sur ses pas, les poings serrés

-Tu crois que j'ai peur d'une chose aussi banale que les conséquences? Dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Je crois qu'une visite au bureau du directeur vous remettra les idées en place, jeune fille.

-Moi qui mourais d'envie de le revoir. Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna en roulant des yeux.

Snape lui empoigna le bras et se mit à marcher, entraînant la jeune fille qui se débattait.

-Pourquoi les trois imbéciles ne viennent pas?! Ils ont quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle dégageait son bras.

-Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

-Bien sûr que non, ils ne m'ont que provoquer!

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te comporter comme une petite sauvage.

Louna continua de protester pour le plus grand déplaisir de Snape, qui essayait vainement de l'ignorer. Une fois devant la statue, l'homme donna le mot de passe et poussa Louna dans l'escalier. Furieuse, celle-ci gravit l'escalier en colimaçon, Wolfy derrière elle, et, une fois devant la porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans le bureau, où Dumbledore s'y trouvait. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa robe. Dumbledore, qui l'observait, s'apprêta à lui demander quelque chose, mais Snape entra et il comprit la présence de la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Severus. Que s'est-il passé cette fois, Louna? Demanda Dumbledore, légèrement amusé.

Celle-ci le foudroya du regard et serra les poings, toujours aussi furieuse. Un grognement roula au fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle fixait le directeur, qui s'entretenait avec Snape.

-Je crois que nous devrions faire venir le professeur McGonagall, Albus. Dit Snape en jetant un bref regard à Louna.

Celle-ci roula des yeux. Décidément, tout était contre elle depuis qu'elle s'était fait transformée en fouine. Elle savait que si McGonagall venait dans le bureau, elle devrait endurer encore bien plus de reproches, surtout que la femme venait de lui interdire de se battre. Bien évidemment, Louna n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'écouter, mais la situation risquerait de s'aggraver si McGonagall se trouvait dans la pièce. De plus, l'adolescente ne se sentait pas d'humeur à endurer les réprimandes et les plaintes de deux de ses professeurs, spécialement après ce qui venait de se passer avec trois Serpentards de sa classe. Sa patience était à bout et elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver dans le bureau du directeur à les entendre se plaindre de son comportement, qui était inacceptable selon les professeurs. Louna eut un rictus moqueur en repensant aux paroles de Mcgonagall lorsqu'elle parlait de son attitude. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait l'intention de changer pour plaire à une personne ou pour devenir quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas être. Louna fut brusquement sortie de se pensées lorsque de petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Louna soupira longuement alors que Dumbledore invitait la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur de Métamorphose entra. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Louna, son expression changea, ce qui fit ricaner intérieurement la jeune fille.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait cette fois, Albus? Demanda McGonagall, bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

-Elle s'est battue, juste après son cours de potions. Répondit Snape

McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration, se retenant visiblement de ne pas exploser de colère et de crier sur la jeune fille, qui affichait un air de total indifférence. Snape, quant à lui, affichait une expression triomphante et Dumbledore attendait la suite des événements, levant la tête vers le plafond comme si quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant s'y trouvait.

-Contre qui s'est-elle battue? Demanda la femme en essayant de conserver le calme dans sa voix.

-Trois serpentards de son cours. Sa bête sauvage a tenté de tuer l'un des trois élèves. Répondit Snape avec un sourire mauvais

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Je me suis battue contre un des imbéciles et Wolfy n'a pas tenté de tuer qui que ce soit! S'exclama Louna avec colère en serrant les poings

-Il a attaqué un élève.

-Ça suffit! S'exclama McGonagall en voyant Louna ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

La jeune fille grogna et tourna son regard furieux vers son professeur de Métamorphose, mais celle-ci n'en fit rien.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de cesser les bagarres, il y a à peine quelques heures de cela! Je vous ai interdit de vous battre, peu importe la raison! D'ailleurs, quelle est votre raison, cette fois?

-J'avais envie de cogner sur quelqu'un. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna.

-Elle devait avoir envie de se battre, après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion et maintenant, due à sa nouvelle condition, elle a une raison justifiée pour sortir son agressivité. Dit Snape d'un ton moqueur en tournant les yeux vers Louna.

-C'est vrai, la dernière fois que je me suis battue, c'était contre Malfoy. Ça faisait un moment. Répliqua l'adolescente en fixant Snape d'un regard haineux.

Celui-ci comprit immédiatement où la jeune fille voulait en venir et il sut qu'elle parlait de Draco _et_ de Lucius. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, comme s'ils essayeraient de s'échanger des propos sans paroles.

-Si l'on considère que vous vous êtes battue contre Malfoy lorsque vous étiez en fouine, cela fait seulement quelques heures, jeune fille! Dit McGonagall, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Je parlais de la dernière fois que je me suis battue contre lui sans être transformée en fouine! S'exclama Louna, sans pour toutefois quitter Snape des yeux.

Celui-ci la fixa pendant encore quelques secondes, puis détourna son regard et le posa sur McGonagall, qui semblait au bord de l'exaspération. Cependant, leur regard n'avait pas échappé à Dumbledore, qui avait observé l'homme et la jeune fille lorsqu'ils s'étaient fixés. Sans pouvoir l'affirmer, le directeur était certain qu'il y avait eu un sous-entendu dans le propos que Louna avait tenu après celui de Snape et que ce sous-entendu concernait quelque chose qu'aucun des deux ne voulait parler.

-Je croyais que vous aviez compris ma mise en garde, Miss Black! Continua McGonagall.

Furieuse, Louna sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule qui lui était venue à l'esprit en agitant légèrement sa baguette. Un dictionnaire apparu à peine quelques secondes plus tard et s'ouvrit de lui-même dans les mots de la lettre «o».

-Lis ce qui est écrit! Je crois que tu as besoin de te rafraîchir la mémoire pour une définition d'un certain mot. Dit Louna entre ses dents en faisant léviter le dictionnaire devant le visage de McGonagall.

Celle-ci, surprise par le sortilège réussi de la jeune fille, comme les deux hommes, prit le dictionnaire et survola des yeux les deux pages, se demandant quel mot dont la jeune fille faisait allusion. Lorsque ses yeux survolèrent le mot _orphelin,e_, elle soupira longuement et lut rapidement la définition avant de refermer le dictionnaire.

-Arrête de me relier à cet imbécile qui n'a rien à voir avec moi! Il n'est personne, je me fiche de lui et je suis ORPHELINE! S'exclama furieusement Louna alors que McGonagall faisait disparaître le volume d'un coup de baguette.

-Je croyais m'être montrée assez clair lorsque je vous ai parlé dans mon bureau, juste avant le cours de l'après-midi. Reprit le professeur de Métamorphose, décidée de laisser de côté l'autre sujet.

-Je croyais que je n'avais plus le droit de me battre contre le cher petit fils de riche : Draco Malfoy. Ironisa l'adolescente en roulant des yeux.

-Vous savez très bien que je vous ai interdit de vous battre contre n'importe qui! Je vous ai dit de cesser ces bagarres et d'avertir un professeur ou un préfet si vous aviez un problème avec un autre étudiant! Je vous ai avertie que je ne voulais plus d'histoires comme celles de l'année dernière et voilà qu'à peine quelques heures plus tard, voilà que vous faîtes exactement ce que je vous ai interdit de faire! Ce n'est pas avec la violence qu'on résout les problèmes, jeune fille! Je vous ai également prévenu de cesser votre insolence et je suis persuadée que vous n'en avez rien fait lors de votre cours de potions!

Louna ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite et, alors que le professeur parlait, elle ne put retenir un énorme bâillement, ce que McGonagall n'apprécia guère.

-Non seulement vous ne m'écoutiez pas tout à l'heure, mais vous ne faîtes aucun effort maintenant pour m'écouter et cacher votre ennui! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

-J'ai écouté ce que tu as dit lorsque j'étais dans ton bureau et je m'en fiche puisque je t'ai dit que jamais je ne changerai!

-Si nous laissions Louna nous expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle s'est battue, Minerva, puisqu je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est ici. Dit Dumbledore avant que McGonagall n'ait pu dire quelque chose.

Louna roula des yeux et observa les trois adultes en silence, sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne la croirait.

-Alors Louna, nous attendons.

-Les trois imbéciles se sont moqués de moi. Je leur ai dit de se la fermer, mais ils ont continué alors j'ai réglé le problème et j'ai frappé l'un des trois. Répondit Louna en haussant les épaules.

-Vous l'avez complètement assommé. Dit Snape

-Ce n'est pas mon problème s'il s'est tourné au mauvais moment. Il n'avait qu'à encaisser le coup et non me tourner le dos parce qu'il avait peur.

-C'est complètement ridicule! Vous frappez un élève simplement parce qu'il s'est moqué de vous?! Et votre animal a attaqué l'un des trois élèves pour quelle raison?!

-Il s'est moqué de lui, alors Wolfy n'a pas apprécié et il lui a dit à sa façon de se la fermer.

-Votre loup n'a pas apprécié?! Mais enfin, réalisez un peu que c'est un loup, et non un être humain! Vous le traitez comme un être humain alors qu'il n'est qu'un animal! Il ne comprend pas le sens de nos phrases puisqu'il n'est pas assez intelligent pour faire les liens! Il a beaucoup moins d'intelligence qu'un être humain et moins de faculté, son cerveau est beaucoup moins développé! S'exclama furieusement McGonagall

Wolfy s'élança vers la femme et arrêta juste devant elle, grognant, les crocs découverts, la queue relevée, les oreilles pointées vers elle et le poil de la nuque hérissé. Il claqua des mâchoires et avança de quelques pas, forçant la femme à reculer.

-Il comprend absolument toutes les phrases et n'apprécie pas d'être insulté. Je sais très bien ce qu'il est et je ne le traite pas comme un être humain, mais comme un loup, puisque c'est ce qu'il est. Il n'est pas comme un stupide chien qui ne comprend que quelques mots et il n'est pas comme les autres animaux alors ne t'avises plus de dire quelque chose dans le genre. Dit Louna entre ses dents.

Elle laissa écouler quelques secondes, puis rappela Wolfy, qui revint tranquillement vers elle.

-Cette élève est devenue aussi dangereuse que cette sale bête sauvage, Albus. La raison de sa bagarre est totalement stupide et je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle mente et qu'elle aurait attaqué ces étudiants pour aucune raison. Dit Snape en se tournant vers le directeur.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu étais trop faible pour te défendre lorsque les autres se moquaient de toi. Je suis certaine que ça devait arriver fréquemment dans ton cas. Il est hors de question que je laisse les autres se moquer de moi et les seuls imbéciles qui osent le faire ne recommencent jamais. Je ne suis pas faible comme toi. Dit-elle entre ses dents en tournant ses yeux noirs vers Snape.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, espèce de petite peste. Siffla Snape entre ses dents, l'air menaçant.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais le directeur la devança.

-Ça suffit, Louna. Severus, je sais que vous me conseilleriez de renvoyer Louna ici présente, mais ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui. À moins que vous ayez autre chose à me dire, vous pouvez disposer et aller prendre des nouvelles du garçon avec lequel elle s'est battue. Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle sera punie. Ajouta Dumbledore alors que Snape ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

Celui-ci acquiesça et, après un dernier regard haineux pour la jeune fille, il sortit.

-Albus, que comptez-vous faire, cette fois? Visiblement, rien ne lui fait comprendre quoique ce soit et cet acte ne peut rester impuni. Dit McGonagall, une fois la porte refermée

-Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne changerai pas. Vous perdez votre temps si vous croyez que les retenues vont me faire arrêter. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ici. Dit Louna entre ses dents alors que Wolfy approuvait d'un grognement.

-Louna, tant que tu es ici, tu devras suivre les règles comme les autres étudiants. Tu es sous la responsabilité du personnel de l'école, moi y compris, comme tous les autres élèves et, bien que tu détestes cela, tu devras t'y faire. Un comportement comme le tien est inacceptable, Louna. Tu ne peux te battre en aucun temps et tu ne peux garder une telle insolence. Je t'ai déjà dit que ton loup ne devrait pas se trouver ici et tu as de la chance que je le tolère, mais sache qu'à la moindre occasion où il se montre menaçant à l'avenir, il sera hors d'ici et retourner dans son habitat naturel. Si tu ne veux pas être renvoyée et retournée à l'endroit où tu ne veux y être pour rien au monde, en plus d'être séparée de ton animal, tu devras changer, malgré ton obstination. Tu ne peux avoir une telle attitude envers les autres, même hors d'ici, tu te feras dire que ton comportement n'est pas adéquat. Si tu réglais tes problèmes en te battant dans les orphelinats, tu devras trouver un autre moyen ici puisque ce n'est pas accepté. Tu n'es plus à l'orphelinat, Louna. Dit calmement Dumbledore

-Je le sais très bien! Je ne suis pas stupide! Mais cet endroit ne vaut pas mieux que les orphelinats! Dit Louna entre ses dents

-Une dernière chose. Je n'accepterai pas, comme excuse, le fait que tu sois un loup-garou pour justifier quelque chose de mal que tu auras fait.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention! C'est Snape qui dit n'importe quoi! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement

-Je ne fais que te prévenir, Louna, je n'ai jamais dit que tu le ferais. Dit le directeur d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

-Tu perds ton temps! Si tu crois que je vais faire tout ce que tu as dit, tu te trompes! Je n'ai jamais voulu revenir ici, je n'ai jamais voulu mettre un seul pied dans ce foutu endroit, c'est toi qui m'y a forcé et c'est toi qui me retiens ici alors ne viens pas te plaindre et endure! Si tu ne voulais plus avoir de problèmes, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me faire revenir, comme je te l'ai dit!

-Une dernière chose, Louna. Tu auras deux semaines de retenue pour ce que tu as fait. J'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas et que tu m'as bien pris au sérieux, cette fois.

-Seulement deux semaines? Moi qui aurais cru que tu me suspendrais. Je dois battre tous les records de l'école en matière de retenue! La première semaine de cours et j'ai déjà deux semaines et deux jours de retenue. Ironisa Louna. Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller à tes retenues?! Tu peux toujours rêver! J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à faire des retenues! Je te hais! Lorsque tu crèveras, tu peux être certain que je serai la première à m'en réjouir et j'espère que ce jour viendra rapidement!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage?! Excusez-vous immédiatement! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

Mais Louna avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit, claquant rageusement la porte derrière elle. La jeune fille descendit l'escalier et marcha d'un pas rapide et furieux dans le corridor, les poings serrés. Encore une fois, elle n'en pouvait plus, spécialement lorsque les professeurs ou le directeur lui disaient quoi faire ou ne pas faire. Pour la jeune fille, ils n'en avaient aucun droit et cela l'enrageait. Elle s'était très bien débrouillée seule et ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne la laissait tranquille. Elle avait été libre, maintenant, elle se trouvait dans une énorme cage et cela l'enrageait. Elle voulait en sortir, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air et qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose pour éviter que cela ne se produise.

Rendue à l'escalier, Louna le descendit rapidement et, une fois dans le hall, se rua sur les portes et sortit, malgré la pluie battante et le vent froid qui soufflait violement. Elle fut rapidement trempée, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et courut jusqu'à la clairière. Bien que ce n'était que la fin de l'après-midi, la noirceur commença à s'installer du au mauvais temps. N'étant vêtue que de son uniforme, Louna commença rapidement à avoir froid et attacha sa robe, qu'elle serra autour d'elle afin d'éviter que le vent ne s'engouffre par n'importe quelle ouverture. Elle se dirigea vers les arbres et s'abrita sous un gros sapin où la pluie était retenue par les grosses branches. Elle dégagea quelques mèches collées à son visage par la pluie et s'accroupit, le dos collé contre le tronc. Elle resta un long moment à regarder la pluie tomber, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui était arrivé durant la journée et elle sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, ne faisant que la rendre encore plus en colère. Wolfy, après avoir pourchassé un quelconque animal dans la forêt, revint vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, aussi trempé qu'elle.

-Jamais je ne les laisserai nous séparer. Dit-elle à voix basse après un long moment de silence en serrant l'animal contre elle.

Celui-ci poussa un petit grognement, comme s'il volait la rassurer, et tourna la tête afin de lui envoyer un coup de langue en plein visage. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi? Louna n'aurait su le dire, mais ce qui était certain pour elle, c'était que jamais rien ne les séparerait, elle le sentait et jamais rien ne lui enlèverait Wolfy.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel, quelques heures plus tard, que Louna décida de retourner à l'intérieur du château. Elle se leva et quitta son abri de fortune afin de traverser le parc, Wolfy derrière elle. Bien que la pluie avait diminué d'intensité, la jeune fille était trempée jusqu'aux os lorsqu'elle entra dans le château et faillit tomber sur le sol à cause de l'eau qu'elle répandait. Elle monta l'escalier et, n'ayant pas envie d'aller dans la salle commune, décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Ayant réaliser le peu de connaissance qu'elle avait au sujet du monde des sorciers durant l'été, Louna avait pris la décision d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui pourrait lui être utile, comme par exemple pour essayer de fuir sans se faire repérer par un quelconque sortilège si un tel existait. À peine fut-elle entrée cependant que la bibliothécaire la mit à la porte en lui criant de ne pas mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque dans un tel état, hurlant que l'eau détruisait les livres. Quoique en colère, Louna se promena dans les environs jusqu'à la fermeture de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que la bibliothécaire était bel et bien partie, elle entra discrètement dans la bibliothèque, prit sa baguette, qu'elle alluma, et se promena à travers les rangées de livres, éclairant les titres afin de les lire, la tête penchée sur le côté. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, après avoir trouvé un livre qui lui semblait intéressant et un mal de cou, elle décida d'aller dans la réserve, certaine d'y trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant.

_Je croyais que tu voulais améliorer tes connaissances sur le monde des sorciers. _Eut-il l'air de dire Wolfy après avoir grogné, quelques minutes plus tard, pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci roula des yeux et reposa le livre de magie noire qu'elle avait vu l'année précédente sur la tablette. Elle se dirigea vers une autre rangée et trouva un second livre qui lui semblait intéressant. Environ une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Louna sortit de la bibliothèque, tenant trois livres de son bras gauche. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle commune des Gryffindors, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y trouver. Les corridors étaient déserts à présent et Louna devina que son couvre-feu était passé, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait guère, n'ayant jamais vraiment respecté un couvre-feu de sa vie. Elle prit le plus de temps qu'elle pouvait, se pourchassant même avec Wolfy, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame sans avoir rencontré la moindre personne. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune relativement calme. Sans adresser le moindre mot à qui que ce soit, Louna se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au dortoir et y monta. Elle entra et se dirigea vers son lit en ignorant les deux jeunes filles se trouvant dans la pièce. Elle prit des vêtements secs et se changea rapidement avant de redescendre à la salle commune, les livres sous le bras. Elle trouva le coin le plus sombre et le plus tranquille et s'installa, Wolfy se couchant à ses côtés alors qu'elle croisa les jambes, appuyant son dos contre le mur. Elle prit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, celui qui ne venait pas de la réserve, et l'ouvrit afin de le feuilleter pour ne lire les passages les plus intéressants. Ainsi s'écoula lentement la soirée. La salle commune se vidait alors que Louna avait le nez plongé dans un second livre après avoir trouvé le premier ennuyeux. D'une main distraite, elle caressait Wolfy, enfonçant ses doigts dans son épaisse fourrure noire alors que de l'autre, elle tournait les pages, captivée par le manuel, qui traitait de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à un plus haut niveau, notamment des sorts de défense et quelques-uns d'attaque. Lorsqu'elle leva finalement les yeux afin de bouger le cou, elle vit qu'il ne restait que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George dans la salle commune, les autres étant tous montés à leur dortoir. Louna bâilla, s'allongea sur le dos, appuya sa tête contre le loup, qui somnolait, et reprit sa lecture sans se préoccuper des autres.

Assis à une table, Harry et Ron terminaient de bâcler leur devoir de Divination alors qu'Hermione les regardait d'un air désapprobateur. La salle commune était à présent vide et les trois adolescents ignoraient la présence de Louna dans la pièce tant celle-ci était silencieuse. Harry voulut parler de ce qui l'inquiétait, soit la réponse de Sirius qui tardait à venir, mais Hermione le devança et les mit au point de son projet concernant les elfes de maison. Les deux adolescents l'écoutèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se regardèrent et roulèrent des yeux, chacun trouvant l'idée ridicule. Mais ils n'eurent pas à endurer le discours d'Hermione bien longtemps puisque de petits coups frappés à la fenêtre attirèrent leur attention.

-Hedwige! S'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter Hermione de même que Pattenrond.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant la chouette venir se poser sur leur table. Il regarda sa patte et fut soulagé d'y voir une enveloppe avec ce qui semblait être l'écriture de son parrain. Harry prit sa chouette afin de défaire la lettre, puis remarqua qu'une deuxième lettre y était attachée.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé deux enveloppes? Demanda Harry alors qu'il détachait la première.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à détacher la seconde, Hedwige poussa un petit hululement et s'envola vers le fond de la pièce sous le regard interrogateur des trois adolescents.

-Hedwige, il n'y a personne d'autre, reviens ici. Dit Harry, tenant toujours l'enveloppe dans sa main.

Louna, qui avait cessé de lire après avoir entendu l'exclamation de Harry, referma son livre et regarda la chouette approcher. Elle se redressa sur un bras et leva l'autre, où la chouette vint s'y poser. La jeune fille rebaissa doucement son bras et la regarda dans les yeux, se demandant ce que lui voulait la chouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la patte tendue de l'animal. Intriguée, Louna détacha l'enveloppe et la déchira sans même y lire l'inscription. Wolfy, qui s'était redressé, posa sa tête sur le bras de l'adolescente et regarda ses mains sortirent la lettre et déplier le morceau de parchemin.

-Hedwige? Où es-tu? Demanda Harry en faisant quelques pas

Louna ne lui prêta pas attention et posa ses yeux sur le parchemin. Elle fut d'abord surprise par l'écriture de la lettre, qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, mais une bouffée de haine et de colère l'envahit lorsqu'elle réalisa, après avoir lu quelques lignes, qui avait envoyé la lettre. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et, déchirant la lettre sans même l'avoir terminé, se dirigea rapidement vers le foyer où brûlait encore quelques braises.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Harry, surpris de la voir apparaître.

-Et toi?! J'ai le droit de me trouver ici, à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas interdit. Répliqua Louna en grognant.

Hedwige s'envola de l'épaule de Louna et alla se poser sur celle de Harry, qui avait lu sa lettre. Il retourna auprès des deux autres alors que Louna jetait d'un geste rageur la lettre dans le foyer, lui envoyant une boule de feu afin qu'elle brûle plus rapidement. Elle regarda avec une certaine satisfaction les morceaux de parchemin noircirent puis disparaître en cendres lorsque les flammes les ravagèrent. Les flammes augmentèrent, puis moururent avec les restes de la lettre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Louna? Demanda Harry d'un ton incertain

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Crois-tu sérieusement que j'ai lu la lettre au complet?! Qu'il crève, ce salaud! Dit furieusement Louna en approchant de la table où étaient assis les trois adolescents.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as brûlée sans l'avoir lu en entier?

-Et alors?! Si tu veux la lire, libre à toi d'aller la chercher! J'en ai rien à foutre! Dit-elle entre ses dents en désignant le foyer de sa main.

-Louna…Commença Hermione, mais la jeune fille l'interrompit

-La ferme! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en grognant

Pour la première fois depuis le mois de juin, ils virent l'ombre du loup sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Sa cicatrice semblait légèrement plus imposante et une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux trop noirs. Harry, Ron et Hermione se tassèrent instinctivement sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise, bien qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Ils l'avaient vu une fois alors qu'elle était sous sa forme de loup et ils n'avaient pas oublié à quel point elle avait paru menaçante et sauvage. Cette fois, bien qu'elle n'était pas métamorphosée, elle semblait plus menaçante qu'à l'habitude avec son air féroce sur le visage et le grognement qui roulait au fond de sa gorge. Pattenrond, blotti sur les genoux d'Hermione, sauta sur la table comme s'il venait d'apercevoir Louna et cracha devant celle-ci, le dos rond et le poil hérissé.

-Pattenrond, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda Hermione, surprise par l'attitude soudaine de son chat alors qu'il n'avait jamais agi ainsi devant une personne.

Louna fixa l'animal, puis poussa un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain en découvrant ses dents. Wolfy l'imita. Le chat recula tout en continuant de cracher, puis bondit de sur la table et se sauva comme une flèche vers l'escalier menant au dortoir. Louna le suivit des yeux, puis cessa de grogner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?! S'exclama Hermione lorsque la jeune fille eut ramené ses yeux sur eux

-Comme tu as pu le voir, absolument rien. Ce n'est pas mon problème si ton chat a peur de moi maintenant. Dit Louna en haussant un sourcil

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Murmura Ron, les yeux fixés sur son devoir de Divination

Mais Louna l'avait très bien entendu et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Harry parla avant elle.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas lu sa lettre?! Demanda Harry, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Louna, il est ton père. Dit Hermione d'un ton calme.

-IL N'EST PAS MON PÈRE! S'écria-t-elle furieusement en plaquant ses mains sur la table, ce qui les fit sursauter.

-Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller toute la tour!

-Il EST ton p-

-Il n'est personne pour moi alors il peut toujours crever, j'en ai rien à faire! Mon père est mort! Il est mort il y a des années de ça, après m'avoir abandonnée en plein milieu de la nuit. Il a vécu un enfer et maintenant, il y brûle et c'est parfait ainsi! Il n'y a personne de vivante sur cette terre qui se trouve à être mon père, t'entends? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Comment peux-tu souhaiter ou même dire une telle chose? Demanda Hermione, l'air horrifié.

-Je ne dis que la vérité. Grogna l'adolescente alors que Wolfy poussait un petit grognement

-Tu sais que ce ton père m'a demandé dans ma lettre? Demanda Harry d'un ton impatient, les dents serrées

-Je-n'ai-pas-de-père. Dit Louna entre ses dents en tournant son regard rempli de haine vers Harry.

Elle tremblait de rage et fixa Harry avec une telle haine qu'elle semblait presque palpable. Le jeune homme parut surpris pendant quelques secondes, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et, fixant ses yeux noirs, lui dit

-Il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi afin que tu ne fasses rien de stupide et que tu ne te ramasses pas dans trop d'ennuis. Il m'a demandé de lui envoyer de tes nouvelles.

Harry avait inventé la dernière partie sans trop savoir la raison. Peut-être avait-il voulu provoquer la jeune fille pour ce qu'elle avait dit sur son parrain, mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir. À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Louna, sans y penser, l'avait rapidement empoigné par le collet et approcher vers elle.

-Louna, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Relâche-le! Dit Hermione, ses yeux allant de Harry à Louna

Harry voulut repousser sa main, mais il fut surpris de voir que l'adolescente le maintenait avec plus de force qu'il ne le pensait. Wolfy grogna et poussa Louna du museau afin de la ramener à la réalité. Celle-ci cligna quelques fois des yeux, puis repoussa Harry avant de le relâcher et tourna les talons. Elle alla prendre les trois livres et monta l'escalier afin de retourner à son dortoir, la rage bourdonnant à ses oreilles. Elle poussa la porte du dortoir et se dirigea à grand pas vers son lit, y laissant tomber les livres sans se soucier du bruit. Elle s'assit sur le plancher, releva les genoux et y appuya son front, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle tremblait toujours de rage et elle étouffa un cri, qui se transforma en grognement. Bien que la lettre de même que les trois adolescents l'avaient poussés à bout, l'avaient mise en colère alors qu'elle avait déjà épuisée sa patience au cours de la journée, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement gardé le contrôle d'elle lorsqu'elle avait empoigné Harry. Elle essaya d'en trouver la raison, mais tous les événements de la journée lui revinrent et ne firent que l'enrager davantage. Elle étouffa une exclamation et donna un violent coup de pied sur l'une des pattes de son lit, qui bougea de quelques centimètres. Elle reposa son front sur ses genoux et enfonça encore une fois ses mains dans ses cheveux, empoignant une poignée dans chaque main. Elle respira bruyamment, tentant de se calmer, en vain. Wolfy, assis à ses côtés, la fixait sans rien faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Louna leva la tête, distinguant Hermione qui entrait avec la lumière qui éclairait l'escalier. Puis la porte se referma et la pièce replongea dans l'obscurité. Louna entendit les pas de l'adolescente, bien que celle-ci essayait de se faire silencieuse, et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle devina qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée à son lit. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, les pas se firent de nouveau entendre.

-Ça va Louna? Chuchota Hermione en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle croyait distinguer la jeune fille.

Celle-ce ne répondit pas, la rage l'empêchant de parler. Elle sentait la présence d'Hermione et cela ne fit rien pour la calmer. Au bout d'une minute, cependant, Hermione n'insista pas davantage et s'éloigna. Louna tremblait encore et le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur la frustra. Elle aurait voulu sortir de cette pièce et de se changer les idées dans la clairière, mais la pluie la dissuada. Maudissant la pluie, elle se coucha sur le dos et fixa un point qu'elle ne pouvait voir devant elle. Wolfy s'approcha d'elle et lui lécha le visage. Louna le laissa faire pendant quelques minutes, puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le renversa sur le côté, mais ne le lâcha pas. Wolfy se débattit pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira et cessa de bouger, laissant la jeune fille le serrer contre elle. Puis, elle le lâcha et se blottit contre lui afin de s'endormir, mais ce qu'est que lorsque l'aube pointa qu'elle se fut suffisamment calmée pour réussir à s'endormir.

_Et voilà!Terminé! Il est un peu long je crois,non? Encore, je n'ai pas mis la dernière partie puisque le chapitre aurait été encore plus long!Enfin, je vais la changer et la mettre dans le prochain!J'espère que vous avez apprécié!Nous sommes le 13 septembre,1 semaine et 6 jours que ça m'a pris pour l'écrire, c'est pas si pire! J'espère que vous avez aimé! REVIEW!!Please!!Reviewver! J'aimerais BEAUCOUP avoir votre opinion,vos commentaires svp!Ça serait vraiment apprécié! Enfin,merci à ceux qui lisent mais j'aimerais avoir des commentaires!! Ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui écrivent,vous savez que c'est frustrant de ne pas recevoir de commentaires!!Svp prenez 2 minutes au moins,c'est pas obliger d'être long!Même une ligne ou quelques mots tant que je comprenne ce que vous voulez dire!!Entk, réécriture du chapitre 8,après la correction e tla publication de celui-ci!(qui va se faire un peu plus tard vu qu'il est l'heure que je me prépare pour aller à l'école héhé)**REEEVIIIEEWWWVEEERR**!_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	44. Frustration repoussée

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf ma fic et mes personnages et je n'écris point dans le but de faire de l'argent, mais simplement pour mon plaisir et pour ceux qui lisent.

N.A: Waaaa! Chapitre 44, l'école est recommencée 2 de mes 3 cours sont moches! Ralala! Nous sommes le 18 septembre 2007 et il est 22h51Super intéressant je sais je dis ça à toutes les fois et je le met toujours,en fait c'est plus pour moua,comme ça quand je relis certains chapitres je peux faire _Tiens mais ça fais longtemps!_ Ou truc du genre…Combien d'entre vous lisez le N.A? Probablement autant qui review¬¬**JAIMERAIS BEAUCOUP AVOIR VOS COMMENTAIRES MERDE C'EST SI DURE À COMPRENDRE?!** Enfin, voyon voir si j'arrive à commencer le chapitre ce soir. READ N ENJOY N **REVIEW!**

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Celle-ce ne répondit pas, la rage l'empêchant de parler. Elle sentait la présence d'Hermione et cela ne fit rien pour la calmer. Au bout d'une minute, cependant, Hermione n'insista pas davantage et s'éloigna. Louna tremblait encore et le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur la frustra. Elle aurait voulu sortir de cette pièce et de se changer les idées dans la clairière, mais la pluie la dissuada. Maudissant la pluie, elle se coucha sur le dos et fixa un point qu'elle ne pouvait voir devant elle. Wolfy s'approcha d'elle et lui lécha le visage. Louna le laissa faire pendant quelques minutes, puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le renversa sur le côté, mais ne le lâcha pas. Wolfy se débattit pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira et cessa de bouger, laissant la jeune fille le serrer contre elle. Puis, elle le lâcha et se blottit contre lui afin de s'endormir, mais ce qu'est que lorsque l'aube pointa qu'elle se fut suffisamment calmée pour réussir à s'endormir.

_**Chapitre 44:Frustration repoussée**_

Quelques semaines avaient maintenant passé et le mois de septembre tirait à sa fin, amenant du temps plus froid et pluvieux. Les feuilles avaient commencé à changer de couleurs, au grand plaisir de Louna, qui aimait regarder toutes les teintes des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Le mois d'octobre approchait et les élèves parlaient avec enthousiasme du tournoi qui serait officiellement ouvert à la fin du mois de même que la venue des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Beaucoup d'élèves, âgés de moins de 17 ans, parlaient entre eux de différents moyens pour traverser la ligne d'âge afin de participer au tournoi et cela commençait à énerver Louna, qui avait l'étrange sentiment qu'aucun tour ne pourrait tromper la ligne d'âge. Le tournoi n'intéressait guère la jeune fille, pas plus que la venue d'étudiants étrangers. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter le nombre d'élèves dans l'école, ce qui impliquait devoir en endurer davantage en plus de tout le reste. Bien qu'elle se montra aussi douée que l'année précédente, Louna n'aimait toujours pas les cours, même Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait descendu de quelques échelons. La matière était cependant tout aussi intéressante, mais la jeune fille, de même que Wolfy, n'aimaient pas Maugrey et ce, malgré tout ce que pouvaient dire les autres. Durant le premier cours, Wolfy n'avait cessé de grogner, n'arrêtant qu'une fois sorti de la classe. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et Louna non plus. Elle le trouvait trop étrange. Certes, elle avait trouvé Remus étrange, mais Maugrey l'était d'une mauvaise façon et elle avait l'impression, sans en savoir la raison, qu'il cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait se tenir tranquille et ne pas le traiter comme les autres, mais la jeune fille avait quelques difficultés à ne pas lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion. Le loup la mettait également en garde, mais Louna trouvait qu'il exagérait. Ainsi accumulait-elle les retenues auxquelles elle ne se présentait qu'à la moitié en se justifiant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire, ce qui lui valait de fréquentes visites au bureau du directeur ou de sa directrice de maison. Elle continuait d'en faire à sa tête et ne faisait toujours pas ses devoirs, sauf ceux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qu'elle continuait de faire, et, quelques fois, Potions, lorsque le sujet l'intéressait. Elle savait qu'elle s'attirait peut-être de graves ennuis, mais l'adolescente était décidée à faire endurer au directeur un peu de ce qu'il lui faisait enduré, bien que beaucoup ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Louna se dirigeait lentement vers son dernier cours de la semaine, soit Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Encore une fois, elle avait réussi à se mettre en retard, mais elle ne se dépêchait guère. Wolfy marchait à ses côtés, un grondement roulant au fond de sa gorge, comme à chaque fois où la jeune fille allait dans ce cours.

-Wolfy, arrête! Il ne m'arrivera rien. Dit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux, agacée

_Je ne lui fais pas confiance alors reste sur tes gardes_. Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en grondant

-Moi non plus je ne lui fais pas confiance, comme je ne fais pas confiance à tous les autres imbéciles dans ce château. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse? Qu'il me batte? Il serait renvoyé, tu as entendu ce que McGonagall lui a dit lorsqu'il m'a transformée en fouine.

_Ça ne fait rien. Je fais plus confiance à Snape ou Flitwick qu'à cet imbécile au visage découpé._

-Tu t'en fais pour rien. Soupira la jeune fille en lui donnant une petite tape inoffensive.

Wolfy poussa un grognement indigné, puis arrêta lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la salle de classe. Elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la classe sans adresser le moindre mot d'excuse.

-La prochaine fois que vous arrivez en retard, ne prenez pas la peine de venir à mon cours, Miss. Entendit Louna alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait un pas dans la pièce.

-Je saurai quoi faire pour la prochaine fois. Dit l'adolescente à voix basse alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la classe.

Elle prit place au dernier bureau de libre au fond de la classe et sortit son livre, qu'elle retourna à sa taille normale, puis attendit que le professeur débute son cours.

-Comme je le disais, le but de ce cours est que vous puissiez vous défendre adéquatement si vous devez combattre. Selon le Ministère, vous ne devriez pas avoir à vous exercez à jeter des sorts contre d'autres personnes avant quelques années. Mais Dumbledore n'est pas tout à fait d'accord et moi non plus. Personne ne peut prédire le moment où vous ferez face au danger et le directeur croit que vous devriez être en mesure de vous défendre et d'attaquer lorsque viendra ce moment pour chacun d'entre vous. Ainsi, nous verrons des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque d'un niveau plus avancé de ce que le Ministère recommande, puisque Dumbledore et moi-même croyons que vous êtes en mesure d'en apprendre davantage. Lorsque vous ferez face au danger, à un sorcier ou une sorcière qui tentera de vous attaquer, cette personne ne vous avertira pas avant et ne vous laissera pas commencer le duel. Ce sera rapide, dangereux et peut-être en laisserez-vous des morceaux, comme moi-même. Mais avant de passer immédiatement à la matière, j'aimerais tester vos capacités pour savoir où vous en êtes. Le professeur Lupin m'a laissé un message à propos de ce que vous avez vu l'année dernière, comme je vous l'ai dit au premier cours, mais j'aimerais voir comment vous vous débrouillez côté pratique. Ce sera simple. Je vous lancerai un sort et vous tenterez de l'éviter ou de le contrez. Dit le professeur Maugrey en se promenant entre les rangées.

Un étrange malaise s'installa sur les élèves. Ils remuèrent inconfortablement sur leur chaise en se jetant des regards frénétiques. L'idée de se faire jeter un sort par leur professeur, une personne étrange beaucoup plus avancée qu'eux en matière de sortilège de défense et d'attaque, ne les enchantaient guère. Ils auraient préféré faire l'exercice entre eux, mais personne n'osa dire ce que le groupe pensait. Louna, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils et fixa le professeur, se demandant s'il était autorisé à faire ce genre de test. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle haussa les épaules, se disant que ce pourrait être amusant, et recommença à se balancer sur les deux pattes arrières de sa chaise en attendant que l'exercice commence. Après tout, s'il n'y était pas autorisé, peut-être allait-il se faire renvoyer. Wolfy se mit à grogner, désapprouvant l'idée de Maugrey.

-Il n'arrivera rien. Dit-elle à vois basse en le grattant entre les deux oreilles.

_Je n'aime pas ce test, comme il l'a appelé, alors sois prudente et ne fais rien de stupide_. Eut-il l'air de dire en la regardant.

-Wolfy, il ne peut pas nous lancer un sortilège dangereux, ça n'a pas de sens. Et même s'il le fait, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Ce sera plus amusant, il y aura plus de défi.

_Prends garde de ne pas te faire métamorphoser en fouine, cette fois._

Louna le poussa et regarda autour d'elle. Certains élèves semblaient nerveux, d'autres essayaient de le cacher en prenant un air sûr d'eux. Maugrey sortit sa baguette et d'un coup, fit une place à l'avant de la classe et appela les élèves, qui se levèrent à contrecoeur pour se mettre en rang. Louna se leva, s'étira et alla rejoindre les autres en se tenant néanmoins à l'écart. Maugrey appela le premier élève et, sous les regards des autres, le garçon alla se poster face au professeur, légèrement nerveux. Louna le regarda, curieuse de voir comment ses camarades de classe se débrouillaient. Maugrey leva sa baguette et lui envoya un sort inoffensif, mais l'étudiant ne fut pas assez rapide et il ne put éviter le sortilège de désarmement. Puis, ce fut au tour d'un deuxième élève, qui ne fit guère mieux que le premier. Le troisième, cependant, réussit à éviter le sortilège. Ainsi se déroula la séance, Quelques-uns, les moins nerveux, réussirent à repousser le sort avec le sortilège de protection alors que d'autres ne furent pas assez rapides pour prononcer le sortilège avant que le sort ne les atteigne. Louna, qui les avait regardés, trouva la séance plutôt amusante. Certains, tellement nerveux, n'avaient le temps de faire un geste avant que le sortilège ne les atteigne. D'autres essayèrent le sortilège de protection, mais certains n'étaient pas assez concentrés, ou pas assez forts, et le sort du professeur réussit à briser la mince couche argentée.

-Je crois que tout le monde est passé, n'est-ce pas? Grogna-t-il alors que le dernier élève reprenait sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

Louna, qui s'était tenue à l'écart des autres, fit quelques pas vers l'avant et fixa son professeur d'un regard rempli de défi. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de faire l'exercice, elle voulait montrer au professeur qu'elle était capable de repousser un simple sortilège et qu'elle était en mesure d'apprendre des choses plus difficiles. Elle entendit un léger grognement derrière elle et roula des yeux en soupirant.

-Ah, la petite bagarreuse. Il me semblait ne pas vous avoir vu. Le professeur Lupin m'a écrit que vous possédiez des aptitudes intéressantes.

-Comme c'est gentil de sa part. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur, se demandant toutefois ce que Remus avait écrit à son sujet.

-Voyons voir s'il avait raison. Peut-être êtes-vous incapable de repousser un sortilège et de vous retrouvez en fouine à nouveau. Dit Maugrey avec un rictus qui déformait les traits de son visage

-J'aimerais mieux en loup, ce serait plus intéressant. Certains d'entre eux m'ont déjà vu en fouine, il faut un peu plus de diversité. Enfin, si tu n'es pas effrayé de te faire mordre par un loup, c'est beaucoup plus douloureux qu'une fouine. Répliqua la jeune fille en le fixant dans les yeux.

Quelques élèves étouffèrent un rire, mais le professeur ne sembla pas trouver la dernière réplique de Louna amusante. Il avait compris le double sens aux propos de l'adolescente et celle-ci le savait. Louna le toisa pendant encore quelques secondes, puis sortit sa baguette et attendit que le professeur lui lance un sortilège, se disant que l'exercice était plus ridicule qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle regarda Maugrey lever sa baguette et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège, Louna leva la sienne.

-_Protego_. Dit-elle d'un ton calme en regardant le sort se diriger vers elle.

Le sort jaillit de sa baguette et un bouclier se forma juste devant elle, repoussant le sortilège du professeur. Elle rebaissa sa baguette et, croyant que l'exercice était terminé, s'apprêta à tourner les talons afin de s'éloigner mais, du coin de l'œil, elle vit le professeur lever à nouveau sa baguette et eut tout juste le temps de se baisser afin d'éviter le sortilège.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Grogna-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle évitait un troisième sortilège.

Agacée, elle leva sa baguette et envoya un sortilège de Désarmement à Maugrey, mais celui-ci le repoussa facilement et envoya le même sortilège. Louna le contra de justesse, évita juste au bon moment le deuxième sortilège, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour se reprendre et repousser le troisième sortilège de suite que lui lança le professeur. Sa baguette lui sauta de sa main et s'envola alors que Louna fut repoussée de quelques pas vers l'arrière. Une fois qu'elle eut repris l'équilibre, elle avança furieusement vers le professeur, les poings serrés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui avait lancé tous ces sortilèges alors qu'il n'en avait lancé qu'un aux autres.

-Vous voyez, les autres, comment la petite bagarreuse s'est défendue? Elle a gardé son calme, contrairement à la majorité d'entre vous, et ce point peut faire une grande différence lorsque vous serez en situation de danger. Dit Maugrey en regardant les élèves.

-Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as lancé tous ces sortilèges jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses à m'enlever ma baguette? Simplement pour montrer comment il fallait se défendre? Si les autres sont trop stupides pour savoir comment, ce n'est pas mon problème! Et puis, il y en a quelques-uns qui se sont débrouillés alors pourquoi m'avoir prise?! Dit-elle furieusement en s'arrêtant devant lui.

-Je savais que vous donneriez un meilleur exemple, d'après ce que j'ai vu et ce que votre ancien professeur m'a écrit.

-Il a sûrement parlé des autres aussi. Dit-elle entre ses dents en lui arrachant sa baguette des mains

-Il a également parlé de certains élèves. Enfin, retournez tous à vos places, immédiatement! La plupart d'entre vous ont besoin de revoir et de travailler le sortilège de protection. Nous allons réviser la matière, ensuite, s'il reste du temps, vous vous placerez en équipe de deux et l'un jettera un sort alors que l'autre essayera de se protéger avec le sortilège du bouclier. Grogna Maugrey en se tournant vers les élèves.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que les étudiants retournèrent précipitamment à leur place, se bousculant un peu entre eux. Louna ne bougea pas et croisa les bras, fixant son professeur d'un regard flamboyant de haine. Wolfy vint la rejoindre et se mit à grogner, les yeux fixés sur Maugrey.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers Louna.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et un léger grognement roula au fond de sa gorge. Intrigué par l'attitude de l'adolescente, le professeur haussa un sourcil et lui reposa la question, mais encore une fois, elle resta silencieuse. Puis, Louna tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa place, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et sortit un bout de parchemin de même qu'un crayon, qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Maugrey commença son cours en expliquant les utilité du sortilège, mais Louna ne lui prêta aucune attention et se mit à dessiner. Au bout de quelques minutes, Wolfy la tira par un pan de sa robe en grognant faiblement.

_Je t'avais prévenu que ça ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée, ce petit test. Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait. Il n'arrêtait pas de te lancer les sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à t'atteindre. Il avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante, quoique frustrante. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me dit de rester sur mes gardes._ Eut-il l'air de dire en s'assoyant, la tête accotée sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

-Au moins, il n'a pas essayé de me tuer. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en fixant le professeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle poursuivit son dessin, grattant la tête du loup de sa main droite. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle dessinait, laissant aller son imagination au gré des lignes qu'elle traçait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, cependant, elle entendit les autres se lever et pousser les bureaux. Sentant quelqu'un approcher, Louna plia le morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle dessinait et leva la tête juste comme le professeur arrivait à ses côtés. L'adolescente le toisa du regard, les bras croisés et le dos accoté sur le dossier de sa chaise. Wolfy se mit à gronder, le regard fixé sur l'homme.

-Vous devriez vous mettre en équipe, Miss, vous pourriez donner un exemple afin que les autres aient plus de facilité. Grogna Maugrey en désignant les élèves de la tête.

-Je déteste servir d'exemple. Siffla l'adolescente entre ses dents, fixant le professeur dans les yeux.

-Je ne vous demande pas si vous aimez ou non servir d'exemple, je vous dis d'aller vous placer en équipe et de faire l'exercice comme les autres.

-Tu peux te les mettre où je pense, tes ordres. Et puis, tout le monde est déjà en équipe de deux et ils ont l'air de bien se débrouiller. Répliqua-t-elle en jetant un bref regard aux élèves.

L'œil magique de Maugrey pivota, laissant voir seulement le blanc de l'œil. Louna eut une légère expression de dégoût et réalisa que l'œil permettait à Maugrey de voir derrière sa tête. Elle se demanda ce que l'œil magique pouvait faire d'autre que de pivoter et de voir derrière sa tête. Louna secoua légèrement la tête et regarda les autres élèves. Comme elle l'avait dit, la majorité des élèves arrivaient à exercer le sortilège et la plupart d'entre eux s'amusaient en lançant divers sorts. Quelques-uns seulement avaient un peu de difficultés à réussir le sortilège, mais leurs partenaires les aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient afin qu'ils y parviennent. Après quelques secondes, Louna soupira d'ennui et leva la tête vers le professeur, qui la fixait de ses deux yeux.

-J'avais raison, ils se débrouillent bien. Je vois que tu n'es pas très compétent dans ta tache. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en toisant l'homme.

-Oh vraiment? Très bien, petite bagarreuse, vous aurez deux soirs de retenue pour votre insolence. Vous aurez plus de détail dans quelques jours. Dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos afin de retourner à l'avant de la classe

-Seulement pour mon insolence?! Si tu savais le nombre de retenue que j'ai eu pour cette raison et je n'ai toujours pas changé. Je croyais que tu trouverais autre chose.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Maugrey se retourna brusquement, revint sur ses pas et plaqua les mains sur le bureau de Louna, qui le fixait d'un regard rempli de haine.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je quadruple votre nombre de retenue, je vous conseillerais de vous taire, Miss Black, autrement vous pourrez le regretter. Cessez cette insolence avec moi puisque je ne serai pas aussi tolérant que les autres professeurs. Je n'accepte pas que l'on me manque de respect, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante en se penchant vers elle.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Garde tes menaces pour quelqu'un d'autre puisque tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Répliqua l'adolescente entre ses dents, les yeux flamboyant de haine

-Faîtes attention à ce que vous dîtes, petite bagarreuse, et à ce que vous faîtes.

-Mon nom n'est pas _petite bagarreuse_, alors arrête de m'appeler comme cela! Dit Louna entre ses dents en se redressant.

Mais le professeur ne lui prêta aucune attention et retourna à l'avant de la classe. Louna laissa échapper un grognement inhumain et regarda autour d'elle. Plusieurs élèves avaient regardé ce qui venait tout juste de se passer et détournèrent rapidement les yeux lorsque Louna tourna la tête vers eux. Certes, ils avaient vu ce qui s'était passé, mais la jeune fille était certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient compris ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient compris la raison pour laquelle elle et Maugrey avaient agi ainsi. La jeune fille ramena la tête vers l'avant et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant longuement, mais un grognement de Wolfy la tira de ses pensées.

_Reste sur tes gardes, maintenant que tu te l'es mis à dos. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait faire autre chose que de te donner des retenues alors ne lui en fais pas trop voir_. Eut-il l'air de lui dire lorsqu'elle le regarda dans ses yeux jaunes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse? Qu'il me batte devant toute la classe? Demanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux alors que les autres élèves reprenaient leur place.

_J'en sais rien, mais écoute-moi pour une fois. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais toujours, mon petit louveteau adoré? Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en lui poussant gentiment le museau.

Wolfy grogna et secoua brièvement la tête, mais Louna continua de l'agacer pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Maugrey ait commencé à parler depuis un petit moment. Il revint brièvement sur ce qu'ils avaient vu, puis expliqua le devoir qu'ils auraient à faire pour le prochain cours. Louna l'écouta d'une oreille distraite et à peine eut-il fini de parler qu'elle bondit sur ses pieds, minimisa son livre et sortit de la classe. Elle se faufila aisément entre les élèves et emprunta un couloir désert, ne sachant où aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire? Demanda-t-elle au loup en s'étirant longuement.

_Chasser les autres élèves. Ce serait amusant, pourquoi pas?_ Eut-il l'air de dire, ennuyé, lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

-Attends quelques jours, ce sera plus amusant. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur

_Apprends à te contrôler, petite louvette, avant de vouloir chasser la moindre chose_.

-Je me contrôle parfaitement, espèce de petit louveteau mal éduqué.

_Ah vraiment? Nous en reparlerons dans quelques jours. D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas d'aller prendre ta potion ce soir._

-Je le sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler!

_C'est pour cette raison qu'il a fallu que je te le rappelle hier soir, tu l'avais oublié. Tu n'es qu'une insupportable petite louvette sans cervelle._

Wolfy détourna rapidement la tête et se mit à courir alors que Louna se jetait sur lui. L'adolescente le poursuivit dans le couloir désert, décidée à l'attraper. Le loup tourna le coin et accéléra, évitant les quelques élèves qui le regardèrent passer, se demandant la raison pour laquelle il courait ainsi. Louna bouscula légèrement les élèves, qui ne regardaient pas devant eux, et accéléra également, essayant de rattraper Wolfy. Mais l'animal était plus rapide qu'elle et il tourna le coin à nouveau alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres derrière lui. Elle tourna le coin et accéléra au plus que ses jambes le pouvaient. Par chance, il n'y avait que quelques élèves dans le couloir qui s'écartèrent en les regardant passer. Wolfy tourna un autre coin en dérapant suivi de Louna, quelques secondes plus tard, qui se rapprochait lentement. Mais à peine eut-elle tourné le coin en glissant qu'elle entra durement en collision contre une autre personne et tous deux tombèrent sur le sol.

-Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu allais? Demanda l'adolescent alors que la jeune fille se débattait pour se relever

-Tu n'avais qu'à regarder devant toi! Répliqua Louna en dégageant ses jambes.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle se fit brusquement pousser et dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber alors que le jeune homme se relevait précipitamment.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda d'une voix surprise Hermione alors que Louna se relevait à son tour.

Louna poussa un petit soupir d'agacement en voyant les trois adolescents devant elle, puis fixa son regard sur Ron, qui semblait vouloir s'éloigner le plus possible. La jeune fille ricana et fit un pas vers l'avant, guettant la réaction de Ron alors que Wolfy venait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?! Redemanda Hermione

-Rien. Venez, je meurs de faim. Répondit l'adolescent

Il jeta un dernier regard de dégoût à Louna, puis continua son chemin, mais Hermione et Harry le regardèrent s'éloigner sans bouger.

-Weasley a peur de moi. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur en fixant Ron.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'une petite fille comme toi. Répliqua celui-ci en se tournant vers le petit groupe, ayant entendu ce que Louna avait dit.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu évites de me regarder ou de te trouver près de moi. Je _t'effraie._ Dit la jeune fille en ricanant

-Tu ne m'effraies pas!

Louna n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bien qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas de Ron, elle avait remarqué une différence depuis l'année précédente dans son attitude lorsqu'il la croisait ou qu'il se trouvait près d'elle. D'une certaine indifférence, c'était comme s'il cherchait maintenant à éviter sa présence et il la regardait d'un air dégoûté de même que craintif à la fois. Louna trouvait plutôt amusant la nouvelle réaction de Ron à son égard alors que ses deux autres amis ne semblaient pas se formaliser de sa _nouvelle_ condition. Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune et que Ron s'y trouvait, elle passait intentionnellement près de lui simplement pour rire de sa réaction.

-Si elle ne t'effraie pas alors pourquoi agis-tu ainsi envers elle? J'ai remarqué tes réactions lorsqu'elle te croise, Ron. Dit Hermione.

Louna roula des yeux. Certes, Ron l'amusait mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses justifications ou la dispute qui allait peut-être s'en suivre. Elle fixa à nouveau l'adolescent, qui approchait en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'elle est devenue. Ils n'ont pas une bonne réputation, tu sais. Dit Ron entre ses dents

-C'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore nous a ordonné de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit et de garder le silence à ce sujet. Au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas, il nous a également demandé d'agir normalement envers elle. Répliqua Hermione.

-Il vous a demandé cela? Il est trop gentil envers moi. Dit sarcastiquement Louna avec un rictus.

-Je ne le dirai à personne, mais rien ne pourra me faire oublier ce qu'elle est vraiment! Si tu viendrais du monde des sorciers, tu comprendrais. Répliqua Ron en jetant un regard à Louna.

-Que je vienne du monde sorcier ou moldu, je trouve ta réaction stupide!

-Tu n'agissais pas ainsi avec le professeur Lupin. Dit Harry

-Il est moins sauvage que cette…cette…qu'elle! Répliqua Ron en pointant Louna.

-Tu n'étais pas avec lui lorsqu'il n'avait pas pris sa potion à la fin de l'année et qu'il était sous sa forme de loup. Je t'assure qu'il a l'air sauvage. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que Remus apprécierait ta manière d'agir envers moi. Mais c'est vrai que je pourrais te sauter à la gorge dès maintenant et te mordre et peut-être même te tuer! Mes envies ont changé. Je ne veux plus retourner vivre dans la forêt mais mordre ou tuer le plus de gens possible afin d'agrandir la race et de formé une grande famille qui détruira les gens avec des peurs comme les tiennes. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Dit sarcastiquement Louna en ricanant alors que Wolfy grognait, l'air d'approuver ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Louna.

-Si nous parlions d'autre chose?! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de cela ici, en ce moment, alors que n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre. Dit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

-C'est vrai, le grand et célèbre Potter a raison. Venez me retrouver au même endroit qu'à la fin de l'année dans quelques jours et nous en parlerons. Est-ce que cette idée est approuvée par saint Potter qui dit toujours ce qui est le plus sage et ce que les autres devraient faire? Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

-Toi qui parles de former une famille, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à ton père?! Répliqua Harry entre ses dents en la foudroyant du regard.

-Mon père est mort, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Non, il ne l'est pas!

-Tu le connais?! Vraiment?! Alors tu as la faculté de parler aux morts? Comme c'est intéressant, tu me parleras de ton don surnaturel un jour. Répliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge

-Ton père est vivant, Louna!

-LA FERME! Si je te dis que mon père est mort, c'est qu'il l'est alors arrête de venir me parler de cet imbécile d'enfant de pute qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de m'abandonner! S'exclama-t-elle en poussant violemment Harry, qui percuta le mur.

-Ne commencez pas! Dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète en voyant Harry se précipiter vers la jeune fille

-Tu crois pouvoir me dire quoi faire maintenant, Granger?!

Louna repoussa à nouveau Harry mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, Wolfy attrapa le pan de sa robe de sorcier et la retint, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Furieuse, l'adolescente essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, mais le loup tira de son côté en grognant davantage. Au bout de quelques secondes, comprenant le message, Louna soupira rageusement et tourna les talons en arrachant le bout de sa robe de la gueule de Wolfy. Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, Wolfy marchant à ses côtés, alors que les trois adolescents continuaient leur chemin.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu m'empêches de me battre?! Demanda-t-elle en regardant le loup tout en continuant de marcher.

_Je ne t'empêche pas toujours. Je dois même dire que tu te bats plus souvent que je ne te l'empêche._ Eut-il l'air de répondre en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Et alors? Arrête de me retenir! Surtout contre cet imbécile! J'ai quelque chose à régler avec lui!

_Tu le détestes encore plus que l'année dernière, tu veux que je te laisse avoir des ennuis parce que tu as refait le portrait de ce cher petit et pauvre Potter? Et puis, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te battre alors que la pleine lune approche. _

-Et alors?! J'en ai rien à faire d'avoir des ennuis ou que la pleine lune approche! J'ai quelque chose à régler avec cet imbécile de Potter que tout le monde vénère!

Le souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Draco résonnait à ses oreilles qu'une bouffée de haine et de rage était montée en elle. Elle aurait voulu ruer Harry de coups, laisser sortir toute la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Après ce que Malfoy lui avait dit et ce qu'elle avait réalisé, jamais ne pourrait-elle croire qu'une autre personne que Harry était responsable de ce qui était arrivé un peu plus de dix ans auparavant. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire de cette fameuse nuit en entier, mais ce qu'elle savait lui était suffisant et constituait une certaine logique avec ce qu'elle savait. La haine qu'elle éprouvait désormais envers Harry lui était venue presque naturellement et elle doutait qu'une quelconque personne puisse la faire disparaître un jour.

-Ce serait amusant si quelqu'un pourrait m'embêter. Dit-elle à voix basse entre ses dents en regardant un groupe d'élèves passer à ses côtés.

_Tu n'as qu'à trouver Malfoy, t'arranger pour qu'il t'embête et passer ta colère sur lui_. Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy, l'air moqueur, après avoir attirer son attention.

-C'est toi qui me dis cela alors que tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me battre à cette période du mois?! Et que je devrais éviter les ennuis? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Wolfy. Et puis, cette petite fouine de Malfoy doit se terrer dans son terrier à l'heure qu'il est, il ne voudrait pas tomber sur le méchant loup.

Elle ricana brièvement et descendit l'escalier, le sentiment de haine bourdonnant toujours à ses oreilles. Elle décida d'aller prendre sa potion, voulant en être débarrassée le plus rapidement possible. Espérant ne croiser personne, elle descendit aux donjons, plissant le nez sous l'effet de l'odeur qu'elle percevait toujours, sinon légèrement plus qu'à l'habitude. Elle croisa quelques Serpentards qui se dirigèrent vers la grande salle afin d'y prendre leur repas. Ils la regardèrent brièvement, puis l'ignorèrent, au grand plaisir de celle-ci qui n'avait pas envie de se faire importuner par des questions inutiles. Bien qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à se débarrasser des curieux, elle n'appréciait guère qu'une autre personne vienne se mêler de ses affaires. Respirant à peine, Louna se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape, Wolfy marchant à ses côtés, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une chose à poursuivre. Mais il n'y avait rien et le loup soupira longuement d'ennui.

-Tu t'ennuies Wolfy? Si nous allions dehors après que j'aie pris la potion? Dit-elle, l'air moqueur, ayant entendu Wolfy soupirer.

Une fois devant le bureau de Snape, elle porta une main à la poignée afin d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Louna réessaya, sans plus de succès. Furieuse, elle donna un coup de pied contre la porte de fer, mais cela ne fit que provoquer un grand bruit qui résonna dans le corridor désert de même qu'une douleur aiguë à ses orteils. Elle frappa alors plusieurs coups contre la porte, espérant que l'homme viendrait ouvrir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Où est cet imbécile? Dit-elle entre ses dents en regardant autour d'elle.

_Probablement dans la grande salle, comme tout le monde sauf toi, en train de manger_. Eut-il l'ait de dire, l'air ennuyé.

Louna grogna et se laissa glisser contre le mur. La perspective d'attendre que Snape revienne ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle n'avait pas envie de revenir. Bien qu'elle n'avait pris la potion qu'une seule fois, elle lui semblait plus efficace que le dernier mois. Snape lui avait dit qu'il avait essayé d'en augmenter la puissance, mais il ignorait si cela aurait un quelconque effet sur la jeune fille. Bien que l'adolescente avait remarqué le goût encore plus amer, elle ne pourrait dire que dans quelques jours si la potion avait un effet sur elle ou non. Elle ne ressentait pas encore l'envie de mordre la moindre personne se trouvant devant elle ni une plus grande agressivité qu'à l'habitude et elle n'avait pas encore les insomnies, mais il lui semblait qu'elle percevait encore plus les odeurs et les sons sans qu'elle sache la raison. Elle se demandait cependant si ses symptômes ne seraient pas plus nombreux qu'à l'habitude étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit où il y avait beaucoup plus de gens que lorsqu'elle était chez Snape.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Black? Dit une voix glaciale à ses côtés.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Louna venait tout juste de percevoir le son de ses pas avant que Snape ne parle. Elle se releva lentement alors qu'il murmurait des paroles inaudibles. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra.

-Je surveillais ton bureau, comme tu as pu le voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'un imbécile vienne voler ma potion préférée. Dit-elle sarcastiquement en entrant également dans la pièce.

Snape se dirigea vers le fond de son bureau alors que la jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, regardant les objets et les bocaux qui ornaient les murs. Une étrange odeur régnait dans la pièce et parmi celle-ci, elle reconnut celle de sa potion, qui lui fit monter une boule dans la gorge. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme revint et lui tendit un gobelet alors qu'il passait devant Louna. Elle le prit et regarda la texture d'un regard de dégoût, se demandant combien de temps pourrait-elle avaler cette potion tant le goût était amer et mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la potion? Demanda-t-elle en regardant de plus près.

-Je crois que tu préfèrerais l'ignorer, Black. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de te surveiller lorsque tu prends ta potion. Dit sèchement Snape en regardant dans la pile de devoirs qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

Snape leva les yeux vers elle et eut un rictus moqueur, mais ne répliqua rien. Louna lui jeta un regard noir, puis avala sa potion d'un coup, grimaçant de dégoût. Elle secoua brièvement la tête et lança le gobelet à l'homme, qui l'arrêta d'un coup de baguette, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Comment se fait-il, Black, que le peu de devoirs que tu as daigné me remettre jusqu'à maintenant soit équivalent de ceux de Granger, mais que tu sois incapable de préparer une potion alors que tu y arrivais quelques fois l'année dernière? Demanda Snape alors que Louna atteignait la porte.

-Je te l'ai dit, mais c'est toi qui ne me crois pas. Et ne m'appelle pas Black! Ce n'est pas mon nom!

-Je t'appellerai comme bon me semble. Ne me dis pas que ton excuse pour ta médiocrité est à cause de l'odeur? Répliqua Snape avec un rictus moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas médiocre!

-C'est pour cette raison que tes potions jusqu'à maintenant n'ont pas été évaluées. Tu es incapable de préparer la moindre potion.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre! Il y a un imbécile qui rate toujours tout depuis l'année dernière et qui réussit à rendre sa potion solide! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement, les poings serrés.

-J'ai cru que de te faire humilier devant toute la classe t'apprendrais quelque chose, et te pousserais à réussir par la même occasion, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais m'apprendre?! Espèce de salaud, je savais que tu le faisais exprès! Jamais tu ne m'apprendras la moindre chose, t'entends?! Je te le ferai regretter, tu peux en être certain!

-Trouve un moyen de réussir en cours si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse échouer et ne perds pas ton temps à proférer des menaces. Si tu crois que je prendrai au sérieux les menaces d'une petite peste comme toi, tu as tort. Maintenant, disparais de ma vue. Dit l'homme d'un ton sec en lui désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne dirais pas ce genre si chose si j'étais à ta place. Un jour, je te ferai regretter, de même qu'aux autres! Et arrête de ne pas évaluer ce que je fais en cours espèce de crétin!

-Ce n'est pas toi qui dois me dire quoi faire, espèce de petite idiote, alors tais-toi. Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es médiocre. Si tu veux que j'arrête de t'humilier, tu sais quoi faire. Maintenant, sors d'ici! Et n'oublie pas de revenir demain, je n'ai pas envie de te chercher à travers tout le château. Si tu ne viens pas, ce sera ton problème.

-Va te faire foutre Snape. Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, elle sortit de la pièce, Wolfy derrière elle. Elle avança à grands pas furieux dans le couloir, désirant mettre le plus de distance entre Snape et elle, ainsi que l'odeur qui devenait insupportable. Elle monta quatre à quatre l'escalier et, une fois dans le hall, se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit. À peine eut-elle mis un pied à l'extérieur que Wolfy s'élança comme une flèche dans le parc désert. Louna l'imita, appréciant le vent contre son visage qui faisait voler ses longs cheveux noirs derrière elle. Comme si la frustration qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant venait de s'envoler, elle se mit à poursuivre Wolfy dans le parc dont l'obscurité recouvrait peu à peu. Une étrange envie de courir à quatre pattes et de bondir sur le loup l'envahit, mais elle la repoussa du mieux qu'elle pouvait et accéléra. Alors qu'elle rejoignait Wolfy, celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard et bondit de quelques mètres avant d'accélérer à son tour.

-Tu l'as fait exprès sale petit tricheur. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents

Avec un effort, elle accéléra, ignorant la petite douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent aux jambes. Wolfy se dirigea vers la forêt et sauta au-dessus des arbustes et des haies, se trouvant désormais dans la clairière. Louna l'imita, mais perdit pieds lorsqu'elle toucha à nouveau le sol et tomba durement dans l'herbe, roulant vers l'avant. Wolfy approcha lentement vers la jeune fille et lui lécha le cou alors qu'elle se redressait. Mais Louna le repoussa en gloussant et essuya avec la manche de sa robe l'endroit où il l'avait léché. Réalisant qu'elle portait toujours son uniforme, elle sortit sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un sort, métamorphosa chacun de ses vêtements, sauf sa robe de Poudlard.

-Maintenant, c'est mieux. Dit-elle en se relevant

Elle enleva les quelques brindilles qui étaient accrochés sur son pantalon noir et regarda autour d'elle, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Étant venue à cet endroit seulement deux jours auparavant, rien n'avait changé. Louna s'assit sur le sol et se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant alors que Wolfy arpentait la clairière en reniflant le sol, essayant de trouver une piste fraîche d'animale.

-Tu as faim Wolfy? Demanda Louna d'un ton moqueur en se tournant sur le ventre.

Le loup grogna en guise de réponse, ce qui fit ricaner la jeune fille. Croisant les bras devant elle, elle y appuya sa tête et fixa Wolfy d'un regard amusé. L'animal se dirigea vers la forêt et y entra sans s'enfoncer. Louna le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse le voir, puis se tourna à nouveau sur le sol et croisa les bras derrière la tête, regardant le ciel dont les nuages commençaient à se disperser. Peu à peu, les nuages se dispersèrent, laissant voir le ciel de couleur bleu marine sur lequel quelques étoiles lointaines commencèrent à se faire voir. L'obscurité était presque tombée à présent et le temps se rafraîchissait. Perdue dans ses pensées, Louna ne remarqua pas ces détails et elle n'entendit pas immédiatement le léger bruit de pas dans l'herbe qui approchait lentement vers elle. Lorsqu'elle le perçut, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, mais au même moment, l'animal fondit sur elle en grognant et la prit à la gorge. Louna grogna en se débattant, mais l'animal resserra sa prise sur sa gorge et se plaça au dessus d'elle.

-Dégage Wolfy! Tu as raté ton coup puisque tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Grogna-t-elle.

Elle poussa Wolfy, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et la maintenait toujours à la gorge en grognant. Louna essaya de lui ouvrir la gueule, mais elle fut tout aussi infructueuse dans cette tentative. Bien que le loup appuyait à peine ses crocs sur le cou de la jeune fille, il maintenait fermement sa mâchoire, de fait que la jeune fille ouvrit d'à peine quelques millimètres la gueule de l'animal. Agacée, Louna croisa les bras et attendit que le loup cesse son jeu. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il cessa de grogner et il laissa passer quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de l'adolescente, avant d'enlever sa gueule de son cou. Il lui donna un coup de langue en plein visage et s'éloigna, la tête et la queue fièrement levées. Mais Louna, qui n'avait pas apprécié son _attaque_, se releva et s'élança rapidement sur lui. Elle le plaqua au sol en grognant, maintenant le loup qui se débattait vigoureusement sous elle en grognant également. Immobilisant la tête de l'animal du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle s'accroupit au-dessus de lui et, au prix d'un grand effort, le tourna sur le dos. Mais Wolfy ne l'accepta pas et se débattit sauvagement, se tortillant sous elle et lui donnant des coups de pattes. Louna attrapa les deux pattes antérieures du loup d'une main et plaça la seconde sur le cou de l'animal en lui reculant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wolfy? Tu n'aimes pas être sur le dos? Dit Louna d'une voix moqueuse en maintenant difficilement l'animal.

Wolfy grogna rageusement en se débattant sauvagement. Au bout de quelques secondes, agacé, il poussa un demi-aboyement et, en se donnant une poussées, fit basculer la jeune fille et se releva. Il se secoua et fixa l'adolescente en grognant, découvrant ses longs crocs pointus.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, sale petit louveteau? Dit Louna en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Elle lui flatta la tête, mais Wolfy essaya d'attraper sa main en grondant. La jeune fille roula des yeux et se coucha sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Les nuages avaient disparu et les étoiles scintillaient désormais dans le ciel bleuté. Louna regarda le ciel, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment, Wolfy vint se coucher à ses côtés et appuya sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci posa une main sur le front de l'animal et le gratta distraitement, ses yeux cherchant la lune, dont la lumière se reflétait sur le lac. Louna ignora combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi à regarder les étoiles, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel dont les rayons plombaient sur la jeune fille, qui dormait encore, blottie contre le loup. La tête enfouie dans le cou de l'animal, l'adolescente empêchait les rayons de lui tomber directement sur le visage. Wolfy fut le premier à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les paupières et, après quelques secondes, regarda autour de lui de ses yeux jaunes. Il dressa les oreilles puis leva la tête en humant l'air. Il bâilla longuement et se leva, faisant tomber le bras que la jeune fille avait posé sur son dos. Louna grogna et se recroquevilla davantage, mais le loup, après s'être étiré longuement, lui donna quelques coups de museau. La jeune fille grogna et le poussa mollement, mais Wolfy entreprit de la réveiller en lui léchant la figure à grands coups de langue.

-Wolfy! Arrête! Dégage! S'exclama Louna en essayant de le repousser, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée

Le loup continua pendant quelques secondes, puis attrapa le collet de sa robe de sorcier entre ses dents et la traîna sur le sol. Louna se débattit et se releva rapidement, puis chassa le loup dans la clairière pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter et de regarder autour d'elle. La clairière était le seul endroit du domaine de Poudlard qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle aimait regarder. D'un côté se trouvait le lac avec les montagnes au loin, qui se reflétaient dans le lac, et de l'autre côté se trouvait la Forêt Interdite, aussi repoussante qu'attirante aux yeux de la jeune fille. D'un autre côté se trouvait le château, mais il n'était visible que si la jeune fille regardait vers le haut, les arbustes et les haies le cachant en partie.

Le loup la sortie de ses pensées en lui donnant un coup de museau suivi d'un grognement révélateur. Louna roula des yeux et se remit à marcher, cette fois vers les arbustes. Ils sortirent de la clairière et se dirigèrent vers le château. La jeune fille savait que le loup avait faim et elle ne pouvait nier le contraire pour elle-même, tous deux n'ayant rien avaler depuis la veille au matin. Ils traversèrent le par cet entrèrent dans le château, se dirigeant vers la grande salle, qui semblait plus bruyante qu'à l'habitude pour la jeune fille. Celle-ci grogna, s'installa à la première place libre et approcha les assiettes de nourriture vers elle. Bien qu'il était encore relativement tôt, surtout pour un samedi matin, beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle, ce qui irrita la jeune fille. Louna prit ce qu'elle pouvait, donna une généreuse portion de viandes au loup et se leva, emportant ce qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Elle sortit de la pièce, Wolfy la suivant en mâchant son dernier morceau de viande. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le hall, Louna changea brusquement de direction et prit le chemin des donjons. Elle descendit l'escalier et marcha rapidement dans le couloir, en ce moment désert, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à l'endroit qu'elle voulait.

-Tu crois qu'il est réveillé? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le loup, une main sur la poignée.

_J'imagine qu'il l'est._

-Dommage.

_Tu as pensé seule à prendre ta potion! Tu as plus de cervelle que je ne le croyais, petite louvette mal élevée_. Eut-il l'air de dire

Louna voulut se jeter sur lui, mais à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et elle retint tant bien que mal son élan pour se tourner vers l'homme, qui parut légèrement surprise de la voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois?! Que je suis venue te voir pour te rendre visite?! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en enfouissant son petit-déjeuner dans les poches de sa robe.

Snape roula des yeux et s'écarta afin de la laisser entrer. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

-Ne bouge pas de là. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec

Louna soupira, mais ne répliqua rien, désirant sortir le plus rapidement possible de cette pièce dont l'odeur l'importunait. Elle mit la manche de sa robe contre son nez et inspira en regardant autour d'elle. Il lui semblait voir à chaque fois quelque chose de nouveau dans les bocaux mais en fait, c'était simplement ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

-Dépêche-toi de la prendre et de sortir d'ici. Dit sèchement Snape en revenant vers elle

-Alors, tu es d'humeur massacrante ce matin? Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement en prenant le gobelet.

Snape la foudroya du regard, ce qui fit ricaner la jeune fille. Ne désirant pas rester avec l'homme plus longtemps, elle inspira profondément et avala la potion d'un coup, ce qui lui donna un haut-le-corps. Elle redonna le gobelet à Snape et sortit, Wolfy derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers l'escalier menant au hall, elle entendit la porte se fermer, puis des pas résonner dans le couloir, autre que les siens. Ne désirant pas s'attarder dans le château, elle accéléra le pas, monta rapidement l'escalier et se dirigea vers les portes mais, au dernier moment, elle rebroussa chemin et monta l'escalier.

-Je vais seulement chercher quelque chose. Dit-elle au loup, qui avait grogné

Ils montèrent ainsi jusqu'au septième étage, puis Louna prit la direction de la tour de Gryffindor, ignorant les quelques élèves qu'elle croisa. Une fois devant le portrait, elle donna le mot de passe, entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Elle monta rapidement l'escalier, ouvrit la porte de son dortoir à la volée et entra sans se soucier du fait qu'il y avait encore des filles endormies. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, enleva son petit-déjeuner des poches de sa robe et débarrassa de celle-ci. Elle la jeta sur le lit et chercha sa cape parmi ses choses, qui traînaient.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire moins de bruit? Grogna l'une des adolescentes encore endormies.

-Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, il est près de midi. Répliqua Louna d'une voix sèche.

-Quoi?! Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard! S'exclama la seconde adolescente.

Louna haussa un sourcil puis leva les yeux vers les deux adolescentes, qui se précipitaient hors de leur lit. Elle eut du mal à se retenir de ricaner en les voyant agir ainsi, n'ayant pas cru qu'elles prendraient au sérieux ce qu'elle avait dit. Louna jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et évalua qu'il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures du matin. Elle ricana, trouva sa cape et sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux adolescentes chercher des vêtements en vitesse.

-J'ignorais que ces deux imbéciles allaient me croire. Dit-elle à Wolfy en ricanant méchamment

Elle traversa à nouveau la salle commune, où quelques étudiants se trouvaient, et sortit dans le couloir. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier et, une fois dans le hall, se dirigea vers les portes d'entrées, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle enfila sa cape et se mit à courir derrière Wolfy jusqu'à la clairière, où ils recommencèrent à se battre. Une fois leur confrontation terminée, que Wolfy avait remportée, Louna s'assit sur le sol et mangea les toasts, maintenant déformées, qu'elle s'était gardée. Mis à part pour prendre sa potion le lendemain, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de retourner dans le château pour le reste de la fin de semaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le loup, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de manger.

_Je croyais que tu avais une retenue aujourd'hui._

-Et alors? J'en ai rien à faire et puis, je ne sais même plus qui me l'a donnée. Répliqua-t-elle avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

_Ils vont croire que tu as disparu._ Eut-il l'air de dire Wolfy en se couchant près de la jeune fille.

-Mais l'imbécile de Snape m'a vue alors ils vont savoir que je ne me suis pas sauvée…Pas encore…

_Je croyais que tu serais impatiente de trouver le moyen pour quitter cet endroit. Tu as changé d'avis? Tu commences à apprécier cet endroit?_

-Bien sûr que non espèce d'idiot! Tu sais que je déteste cet endroit! Dit-elle sèchement en poussant le loup, qui se laissa tomber sur le côté.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors? _

Louna haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le dos. En vérité, elle ignorait simplement où chercher. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait des sortilèges qui devaient empêcher les étrangers d'entrer dans le parc, ou quiconque n'y étant pas autorisé. Si de tels sortilèges avaient été mis en place, Louna se disait qu'il devait y en avoir pour empêcher les élèves de sortir du parc pour aller se promener où bon leur semblait. Elle ignorait la manière de les contourner et parmi les livres qu'elle avait lu récemment, aucun n'avait traité de la manière de passer au travers de ces sortilèges. Certes, ces livres lui avaient été utiles, mais ils avaient été inutiles pour l'aider à s'échapper de Poudlard ou d'un autre endroit. Parcourir le parc lui semblait totalement inutile et il était hors de question de demander quel genre de sortilèges protégeait l'école à l'un de ses professeurs puisque la jeune fille était certaine qu'ils se douteraient de quelque chose. Malgré tout, elle prenait son mal en patience, certaine que quelque chose lui donnerait l'information qu'elle voudrait, même si elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette impression. Après un long moment, Louna chassa ces réflexions de sa tête et se leva. Elle s'étira longuement et regarda autour d'elle, puis jeta un regard à Wolfy, qui somnolait.

-Réveille-toi, gros paresseux. Aller! Dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup avec son pied.

Wolfy grogna, mais finit par se lever après quelques petits coups supplémentaires. Il s'étira et fixa l'adolescente de ses yeux jaunes, une lueur de reproche dans le regard.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu n'avais qu'à dormir cette nuit. Alors, tu as une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire?

_Tu m'as réveillé alors que tu ne sais pas quoi faire? Tu aurais pu me laisser finir ma sieste_. Eut-il l'air de lui dire, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Tu n'as qu'à finir ta sieste pendant que je vais dans la forêt. Tu m'attendras ici. Répliqua-t-elle en grognant.

_Cette forêt est dangereuse, tu l'as oublié? Lorsque nous y sommes allés l'année dernière, tu ne te rappelles pas?_

Wolfy regarda tour à tour Louna et la forêt, le poil de la nuque hérissé.

-Et alors? Je ne t'ai pas dit de venir avec moi.

Sans laisser le temps à Wolfy d'exprimer sa pensée, Louna lui tourna le dos et entra dans la forêt après avoir fait quelques pas. Elle savait que cette forêt avait quelque chose d'étrange, de sombre et peut-être dangereux, mais l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher plus longtemps d'y entrer. Quelque chose la poussait à y pénétrer malgré le danger potentiel qu'il y avait et la jeune fille était certaine que l'approche de la pleine lune y était pour quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle commença à s'y enfoncer et un étrange sentiment l'enveloppa. Alors qu'elle marchait en évitant les racines et les herbes, elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle et devina que Wolfy était venu la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle le sentit assez près d'elle, l'adolescente se retourna brusquement et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Moi qui croyais que tu serais resté dans la clairière. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur alors que le loup se dégageait brusquement de ses bras.

Wolfy grogna en guise de réponse et commença à marcher devant elle.

Ainsi se déroula la journée. Wolfy refusa de s'enfoncer davantage dans la forêt malgré les protestations de la jeune fille et revint, au bout de quelques heures, dans la clairière. Comme Louna se l'était dit, elle ne retourna pas au château de la journée et passa à nouveau la nuit à la belle étoile. Elle ne retourna au château que le lendemain matin afin d'aller prendre sa potion et se chercher de quoi manger, puis retourna à son endroit secret, où elle y passa la journée, qui était tout aussi ensoleillée que la veille. Ils retournèrent dans la forêt, mais y passèrent moins de temps que la journée précédente. Le soir venu, Louna n'avait toujours pas envie de retourner au château. Bien que les nuits devenaient de plus en plus froides, elle y passa la nuit. Mais cette fois, l'insomnie se fit sentir et elle ne réussit qu'à s'endormir au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que la lune déclinait dans le ciel. Elle ne dormit que quelques heures et dut retourner au château. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle monta directement à la tour de Gryffindor afin de mettre son uniforme et prendre ses livres, même si elle aurait volontiers séché les cours pour la journée.

C'est au cours des premiers jours de la semaine que ses symptômes commencèrent à apparaître. Son agressivité augmenta au fil de ces jours de même que son envie de mordre. Elle devint rapidement irritable envers les autres élèves, n'ayant aucune patience à endurer leur question, stupide trouvait-elle, en classe ou à les entendre parler dans les corridors de sujet banal à ses yeux, comme le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il lui semblait percevoir davantage le bruit, ce qui lui faisait perdre patience rapidement et rechercher un endroit plus silencieux. Ainsi passait-elle plus de temps à l'extérieur, loin des autres, ce qui la calmait au bout de quelques heures. Chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à l'extérieur, une furieuse envie de courir, surtout dans la forêt, l'envahissait jusqu'à occuper toutes ses pensées et devenir une obsession. Louna ignorait d'où lui venait cette envie, mais elle savait qu'elle devenait plus forte alors que les jours passaient. Elle remarqua que son attention déclinait plusieurs fois en classe, comme si elle avait de la difficulté à rester concentré sur quelque chose en particulier. Vers le milieu de la semaine, Louna commença à ressentir une petite douleur aux dents, spécialement aux canines, et cela ne fit qu'accroître son envie d'attaquer et de mordre l'un des étudiants. Elle avait quelques difficultés à se contrôler de ce côté, se retenant à grande peine de se ruer sur la personne qui se trouvait trop près d'elle. Elle finissait généralement par s'éloigner rapidement en poussant un grognement plus sauvage qu'à l'habitude, mais que les étudiants n'entendaient jamais.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que j'aie autant de difficultés à me retenir d'attaquer les autres imbéciles?! Ce n'était pas comme ça cet été! Dit-elle entre ses dents en se laissant glisser sur le sol d'une classe vide.

C'était la veille de la pleine lune et son agressivité avait augmenté d'un cran en plus de son envie de mordre dans la chair fraîche. Elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans cette salle de classe afin de s'éloigner d'un groupe d'étudiant qui la suivait en parlant bruyamment. Louna les aurait volontiers attaqué pour les faire cesser de parler et satisfaire ses envies, mais Wolfy, qui avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange sur la jeune fille, avait grogné d'un air menaçant et la jeune fille s'était sauvée en entrant dans la pièce. Légèrement tremblante, elle releva les genoux et y appuya sa tête, enfonçant ses doigts aux ongles maintenant longs dans ses cheveux. Elle respira bruyamment et ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser ses pulsions et de se calmer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Wolfy la poussa du museau et lui lécha le visage.

_Il y a plus de gens que lorsque tu étais chez l'autre cet été. Il n'y avait que l'imbécile et maintenant, tu te retrouves avec des centaines d'élèves alors il est normal que tes…manières de sauvages soient plus fortes. _Eut-il l'air de dire le loup lorsqu'elle l'eut repoussé doucement.

-C'est ça, il y a plus de gens alors il y a plus de viandes et plus de sang et dont plus de tentations. Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement

_Si tu veux, espèce de petite louvette sauvage mal éduquée._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en soupirant

Louna eut un rictus, mais ne rajouta rien. Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et respira profondément, repoussant difficilement ses pulsions. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle redressa la tête et se releva.

-Je crois que tu n'auras pas une nuit tranquille demain. Dit-elle au loup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Louna entendit un grognement derrière elle et ricana. Prenant conscience se sa faim, elle décida de se rendre à la grande salle, mais changea d'idée lorsqu'elle réalisa que la majorité des autres élèves s'y trouveraient également. Elle soupira longuement et, voyant la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur, se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffindor, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop remplie. Une fois devant le portrait, elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune, où ne se trouvaient que quelques élèves, au soulagement de Louna. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle et sortit la dernière chose à manger de ses poches, qu'elle engouffra rapidement avant que Wolfy ne le fasse à sa place. N'appréciant pas d'avoir le ventre vide, Wolfy attrapa sa main entre ses dents et gronda. Louna l'imita et se jeta sur lui, attrapant le bout d'une oreille du loup entre ses dents. Wolfy secoua la tête afin de dégager son oreille et s'éloigna de la jeune fille, la fixant d'un air surpris.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, pas vrai Wolfy? Dit la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

Le loup gronda et se précipita sur Louna, mais elle l'évita et essaya de l'attraper. Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant un moment sans attirer l'attention des autres élèves, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente s'aperçoive du bruit qui régnait dans la salle commune. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, réalisant que les élèves étaient revenus de la grande salle et qu'ils parlaient entre eux ou faisaient leur devoir. La jeune fille grogna et serra les poings, l'envie de mordre se faisant de nouveau ressentir. Wolfy la poussa du museau en grognement brièvement, l'incitant à partir pour un endroit plus tranquille. Au bout de quelques minutes, Louna se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, qu'elle monta quatre à quatre. Elle entra dans le dortoir et ferma la porte, soulagée que la pièce soit déserte. Elle resta plusieurs secondes le dos accoté contre la porte, la tête vers l'arrière, respirant profondément, puis marcha jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'assit sur le plancher et s'appuya contre la table de chevet en soupirant longuement.

-Combien de temps crois-tu que nous aurons la paix avant que les autres ne montent? Demanda la jeune fille en fixant le loup.

_Peut-être quelques heures comme quelques minutes. Comment veux-tu que je le sache?_ Eut-il l'air de répondre en se couchant face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant ce temps?

_Tu n'as qu'à aller te promener_.

-Je n'en ai pas envie…C'est trop…tôt…et clair…

_Fais tes devoirs dans ce cas. Pour une fois, ils seront faits et tu n'auras pas de copies ou de retenues._

Louna roula des yeux et croisa les bras, levant les yeux au plafond. Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'ennui, elle dut s'avouer que l'idée de Wolfy lui semblait plus intéressante que de regarder le plafond. Elle poussa un soupir résigné, prit ses effets scolaires et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose. Ainsi enchaîna-t-elle ses devoirs l'un à la suite de l'autre, mais elle avait du mal à garder sa concentration, de faite que ses travaux prenait un peu plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle était en train de jeter un sort à l'une de ses copies lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Elle redressa la tête et écouta plus attentivement pour réaliser que les pas approchaient du dortoir. Louna soupira et se redressa. Elle ignorait combien de temps était-elle restée enfermée dans cette pièce, mais lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, l'obscurité était tombée et la pluie tombait toujours. La jeune fille se leva et s'étira alors que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Parvati et Lavande, qui la regardèrent sans lui adresser la parole. Louna les toisa, rassembla ses choses qu'elle jeta sur son lit et sortit de la pièce, espérant que la salle commune serait moins bondée. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier et, voyant qu'il ne restait que quelques élèves, alla s'installer le plus loin possible. Elle s'assit sur le plancher et sortit le livre qu'elle avait descendu du dortoir, qu'elle se mit à lire tout en caressant la tête de Wolfy, couché à ses côtés. Mais au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle entendit des pas approcher vers elle, ce qui la fit soupirer et rouler des yeux.

-Comment tu vas?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger? Répliqua sèchement Louna sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Savoir comment tu allais…

-C'est ça, et pourquoi à ce moment précis alors qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine? Au fait, Ron sait que tu es venue me parler? Demanda Louna entre ses dents en levant ses yeux noirs vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'accord de Ron pour faire ce que je veux, Louna. Répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Vraiment? Passionnant. Dis-moi ce que tu me veux pour que je puisse être débarrassée de toi.

-Eh bien…La pleine lune est demain et…Je voulais simplement savoir comment ça se passait pour toi, surtout ici…

Louna la fixa d'un regard glacial et haineux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis laissa un grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Hermione recula de quelques pas et regarda autour d'elle, mal à l'aise, semblant regretter de lui avoir poser cette question. Louna se leva et s'approcha lentement de l'adolescente sans cesser de grogner, plantant ses yeux au regard haineux dans les siens.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de te mêler de ce qui te regarde et de me foutre la paix. Mais je vois que tu te risques toujours à venir me demander des choses qui ne te regardent PAS, en particulier celle-ci. Juste pour cette fois, je vais y répondre, simplement pour te faire suffisamment peur et que tu ne reviennes pas me parler, surtout de choses qui ne te regardent pas. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il faut que je me retienne pour ne pas te sauter dessus pour te griffer et te mordre. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai le goût de sentir ta peau se déchirer sous mes dents et de sentir ton sang couler dans ma bouche, tout ça simplement pour le plaisir de massacrer une victime. Mes canines me font mal juste à l'idée de les planter dans ta peau pour ensuite la déchirer. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de planter mes ongles pour t'arracher des lambeaux de peau, de les sentir te transpercer et tout cela sans aucune raison. Mon agressivité augmente lorsque la pleine lune approche et un simple rien me fait perdre patience, comme les sales petites fouineuses comme toi qui ne se mêlent pas de leurs affaires! Dis-toi une chose: si je me sens comme cela avec toi, imagine un peu ce que je ressens lorsqu'il y a tous ces autres imbéciles. Dit lentement Louna d'une voix glaciale et effroyable.

-Tu es…Terrifiante et cruelle Louna…Dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante en reculant de quelques pas.

Louna éclata d'un rire sans joie qui ressemblait davantage à des grognements répétés.

-Tu l'as voulu, Granger, c'est toi qui l'as cherché. Maintenant, tu vas me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute et cesser de venir me parler. Dit la jeune fille en approchant d'Hermione.

Avant que celle-ci n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour s'éloigner, Louna lui attrapa les deux bras, enfouit ses mains sous les manches de sa robe, planta ses ongles dans sa peau et d'un geste rapide, griffa les bras de l'adolescente en ramenant ses mains vers elle. Hermione, qui avait été trop surprise par le geste de la jeune fille pour bouger, poussa une exclamation de douleur et ramena ses bras contre elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire ça?! S'exclama Hermione après avoir regardé ses bras, les larmes aux yeux dû à la douleur.

Louna avait réussi à la griffer profondément et les bras de l'adolescente saignaient.

-Je n'ai fait que venir te parler, pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela?! Tu as un problème dans la tête en dehors du fait que tu es totalement sauvage.

Louna ricana en fixant l'adolescente, son visage n'exprimant aucun signe de remords.

-Tu vas pouvoir te vanter de t'être fait griffée par un loup-garou qui n'était pas encore métamorphosé. Lorsque les gens te demanderont la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait cela, tu leur diras de ne jamais se mêler de la vie d'un loup-garou en leur posant des questions stupides, comme tu l'as fait. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur.

Avant que Hermione n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, elle ramassa son livre et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Une fois devant la porte, elle entra et se dirigea vers son lit sans se soucier des autres qui dormaient. Elle s'allongea sur le plancher, à côté de son lit, et releva les genoux. Wolfy se coucha à ses côtés et, malgré la noirceur, Louna savait qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Sans même pouvoir lire dans son regard, elle savait qu'il lui reprochait le comportement qu'elle avait eu envers Hermione. Elle se doutait qu'il lui reprocherait d'être allée trop loin, d'avoir dépassé les limites. Elle se tourna dos à Wolfy afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre et se recroquevilla, enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Mais Wolfy ne l'accepta pas et gronda sourdement. Voyant que la jeune fille restait immobile, il l'enjamba et la poussa du museau en poussant un petit grognement.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire. Et puis, à ce que je sache, tu n'as rien fait pour m'y empêcher. Grogna Louna après quelques minutes.

Wolfy grogna puis, voyant que la jeune fille lui tournait obstinément le dos, fit de même et se roula en boule, à quelques distances de la jeune fille. Celle-ci roula des yeux et soupira. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu trop dure envers Hermione, mais elle n'avait pu se retenir d'agir ainsi et elle n'en éprouvait pas le moindre remord. Elle n'en pouvait plus des questions et des tentatives de conversation venant d'Hermione alors qu'elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois de la laisser tranquille. Bien qu'elle avait réagi violemment, Louna se disait que Hermione aurait dû prendre plus au sérieux ses mises en garde et que c'était bien fait pour elle. La jeune fille en avait assez de tout ce qui concernait Poudlard et l'approche de la pleine lune n'arrangeait guère les choses. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas approcher et se redressa alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle distingua Hermione et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement en la regardant se diriger vers son lit. Mais l'adolescente l'ignora et se mit au lit, ce qui fit ricaner la jeune fille. Louna se recoucha et tenta de s'endormir, mais une vague d'irritation l'en empêchait.

Elle tournait et se retournait sans cesse, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Même après s'être calmée, Louna n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir et elle en avait assez. Elle se redressa, repoussa ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant le visage et scruta la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, dont la lumière de la lune projetait un peu de clarté dans la pièce. Les autres filles dormaient et Louna pouvaient entendre leur respiration lente et profonde, ce qui lui arracha un petit grognement. Quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir et écouter les respirations des autres adolescentes semblait attirer cette chose. Louna respira profondément afin de se débarrasser de cette étrange sensation, mais cela sembla l'énerver un peu plus et la fit grogner. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas s'approcher de l'une des adolescentes et, au bout de quelques minutes, réussit à faire diminuer l'étrange sensation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et, voyant la lune qui commençait à décliner, déduisit que la nuit était avancée. Renonçant à trouver le sommeil, elle se leva rapidement, poussa doucement Wolfy du pied afin de le réveiller et sortit de la pièce lorsque le loup fut debout. Elle descendit l'escalier, traversa la salle commune déserte et, après avoir réveillé le portrait, qui la réprimanda de la réveiller à une heure si tardive, ou matinale, sortit dans le couloir. Wolfy bâilla longuement et gronda sourdement.

-Cesse de te plaindre. Tu dormiras en cours, je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit dans le dortoir. Dit Louna en roulant des yeux.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux. Seules quelques torches allumées éclairaient les corridors de leur lueur orangée et dansante, mais Louna ne faisait pas attention à ces détails. Elle avait l'habitude de se promener le soir ou la nuit depuis un an et ces détails ne l'impressionnaient plus. Le château paraissait plus menaçant qu'à l'habitude avec ses couloirs sombres, mais la jeune fille n'était pas effrayée. Au contraire, quelque chose en elle était ravie de se promener ainsi et diminuait ainsi sa frustration. L'adolescente se promena pendant près d'une demi-heure sans rencontrer âme qui vive. En tournant un coin, elle tomba face à face avec Miss Teigne, qui les regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre à cracher. Wolfy grogna, suivi de Louna, qui se mit à poursuivre la chatte sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter.

-Stupide animal, ça lui apprendra. Grogna l'adolescente en rejoignant Wolfy.

_Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de la poursuivre, avoue-le. Je suis certain que tu l'as laissé prendre ta place._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy, le regard moqueur.

Pour réponse, Louna leva la tête et continua de marcher, ignorant les petits coups de museau que lui donnait Wolfy. Elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle s'était mise à poursuivre Miss Teigne et ne voulait pas avouer que ce que lui avait dit Wolfy était vrai. Au bout d'un moment, agacée par les coups du loup, elle se mit à le poursuivre et débuta alors une poursuite dans le château, leurs pas résonnant dans les couloirs déserts.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Wolfy! S'écria la jeune fille alors que le loup accélérait

Elle accéléra, mais bien qu'elle courait plus vite qu'à l'habitude, il lui restait plusieurs mètres à parcourir avant de le rejoindre. Wolfy tourna brusquement un coin, ce qui fit tomber durement la jeune fille sur le sol, mais elle se releva aussitôt et continua sa poursuite. Ils descendirent les étages à la course jusqu'à se retrouver au sous-sol, dans les donjons. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait toute la longueur du couloir à la course que la jeune fille remarqua où elle se trouvait. Remarquant également l'odeur, Louna fit rapidement demi-tour et revint sur ses pas afin de remonter dans le hall.

-Essaie de m'attraper! Dit-elle à Wolfy en jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule.

Elle accéléra et s'apprêta à sauter au-dessus de plusieurs marches une fois devant l'escalier, mais à ce moment, une force l'amena brusquement vers le sol. Elle fut plaquée contre le sol, le haut de son corps sur les marches de l'escalier, ce qui la mettait très inconfortable. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit Wolfy près d'elle. Croyant que c'était lui qui l'avait plaquée au sol, elle voulut se relever, mais en fut incapable et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que c'était autre chose qui la maintenait dans cette position. N'appréciant guère être retenue ainsi, elle essaya de bouger, mais en fut incapable, ce qui la mit rapidement en colère.

-Enlève-moi ce stupide sortilège espèce d'enfoiré! Dit-elle entre ses dents lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, quelques secondes plus tard.

Louna n'avait pas besoin de voir la personne pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle tenta vainement de se libérer de ce qui la maintenait immobile, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère, qui se transforma peu à peu en une rage sourde. C'était comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle essayait de se libérer des liens invisibles qui la retenait, mais n'y arrivant pas, cette chose enrageait, menaçant d'attaquer la première chose ou personne qui se présenterait devant elle. Louna se mit à grogner, imité par Wolfy qui semblait, par ce qu'elle arrivait à voir, fixé la personne qui approchait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Louna se sentit soudain libérée et se releva rapidement en faisant face à l'homme, qui s'était arrêté près d'elle.

-Il me semblait avoir entendu quelque chose dans le couloir et je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Dit lentement Snape en fixant la jeune fille qui grognait toujours.

-Tu aurais dû rester dans ta chambre, Snape. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si cela aurait été quelque chose de plus dangereux? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton dortoir à cette heure, Black?

-J'avais envie de faire une ballade nocturne et de voir le château éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Après tout, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de voir le château lors de la pleine lune, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre aujourd'hui et demain alors je me suis dit que je ferais bien d'en profiter aujourd'hui. Et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles Black, je te laisse un souvenir de moi. Grogna la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

-Crois-tu que j'ai peur de tes menaces, Black.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Louna s'élança, mais Snape avait anticipé sa réaction et il la repoussa. La jeune fille s'élança à nouveau, mais l'homme n'était pas d'humeur à endurer un tel caractère. Il sortit sa baguette et, d'un coup, l'adolescente se retrouva à nouveau plaquée au sol. Louna essaya vainement de se relever, mais elle ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère et poussa un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse ainsi pendant des heures, tu as intérêt à te calmer, espèce de petite sauvage. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

Mais cela ne fit qu'enrager la jeune fille, qui grogna de plus belle, détestant être ainsi humiliée. Elle entendit Wolfy grogner près d'elle, puis il s'arrêta et se pencha vers elle afin de lui donner un coup de langue pour l'inciter à se calmer. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que l'adolescente cessa de grogner et de se battre contre le sortilège. Lorsqu'elle sentit le sortilège se lever, elle bondit sur ses pieds et foudroya l'homme du regard.

-Que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir alors que tu devrais y être?

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Cesse de mentir.

-L'odeur des autres filles m'excitaient trop alors je suis sortie avant de me précipiter sur l'une d'elles. Répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Snape haussa un sourcil interrogateur, incertain de l'attitude à adopter alors que Louna se mettait à ricaner.

-Que veux-tu dire exactement, Black? Demanda l'homme d'un ton méfiant après avoir observé la jeune fille

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Que tu dis n'importe quoi, comme tu as l'habitude de faire.

-Je te dirais la vérité que tu dirais que je mens simplement parce que tu as décidé de ne pas me croire et de préférer penser que je mens. Pourtant, je te croyais suffisamment intelligent pour savoir les moments où tu devais me croire ou non. Répliqua sèchement la jeune fille

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper des propos d'une sale petite peste comme toi. Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici en plein milieu de la nuit ou sinon, tu auras une retenue. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? J'en ai rien à foutre, des retenues et des stupides conséquences! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'en coller une? Pourquoi pas demain soir? Ou plutôt ce soir, ce serait parfait! Dit sarcastiquement Louna.

-Au fait, tu n'es pas venue prendre ta potion ce soir, Black. Tu n'as pas quelques symptômes qui se soient accentués?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois sortie du dortoir?! Tu aurais préféré entendre demain matin qu'une des filles de Gryffindor, qui se trouvait dans mon dortoir, ce soit fait attaquer? Il y a trop de gens ici et le petit loup devient de plus en plus énervé. Mon envie de mordre à cette période n'a jamais été aussi forte. Dit sèchement Louna

-Tu n'as qu'à mieux te contrôler.

-Je me contrôle parfaitement! Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents.

-Bien sûr, Black. Maintenant, tu vas prendre ta potion et retourner à ton dortoir, tu m'as bien compris? Ordonna Snape

Louna eut un rictus moqueur mais, désirant poursuivre son escapade dans le château, ne dit rien et le fixa d'un regard rempli de défi. L'homme retourna à l'intérieur de son bureau et Louna attendit qu'il revienne avec sa potion afin de poursuivre sa promenade nocturne. Snape revint plusieurs secondes plus tard et lui tendit le gobelet d'où s'échappait un mince filet de fumée. Louna le prit et, d'un coup, en avala le contenu en retenant à grande peine une grimace de dégoût.

-Maintenant, tu retournes à ton dortoir sans faire de détours, suis-je clair? Dit Snape alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait.

-Tu t'imagines que tu peux me donner des ordres maintenant? Tu peux toujours rêver, d'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu devrais retourner faire. Dit-elle en gravissant l'escalier de dos afin de lui faire face

Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle se retourna, finit de monter l'escalier à la course et traversa le hall jusqu'aux portes de chêne, qu'elle ouvrit. À peine eut-elle posé un pied dehors qu'elle reprit sa course, plus rapidement, dépensant le surplus d'énergie qui lui était venu. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit dans la clairière et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Elle leva la tête et observa le ciel alors que Wolfy venait s'installer à ses côtés. Les étoiles commençaient à disparaître et le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu. La lune avait presque entièrement disparu derrière les montagnes et Louna devina que l'aube ne tarderait pas à poindre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil.

Mais la jeune fille ne dormit pas du reste de la nuit, contrairement à Wolfy, qui dormit la tête appuyée sur le ventre de l'adolescente. Louna avait regardé l'aube apparaître, puis le levé du soleil et avait écouté la nature se réveiller. Elle s'était rendue à ses cours, évitant de passer par les endroits où des groupes d'étudiants se trouveraient, comme la grande salle, bien qu'elle avait faim. Louna n'arrivait cependant pas à suivre les cours et sortit de son premier cours de l'après-midi alors qu'il venait à peine de débuter.

-J'en ai assez! Pourquoi suis-je obligée d'être dans cette foutue école avec tous ces imbéciles?! Dit-elle entre ses dents après être entrée dans une salle de classe vide.

_Parce que tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen de te sauver d'ici? Je me demande dans combien de temps chercheras-tu le moyen de partir de cet endroit que tu détestes tant, enfin, d'après ce que tu dis_. Eut l'air de dire le loup, le regard moqueur.

-La ferme! Je hais cette foutue école et tu le sais! Grogna-t-elle en allongeant rapidement le bras afin de le griffer

Wolfy s'écarta au bon moment et se mit à grogner, mais lorsqu'il vit que Louna l'imita, il s'arrêta, attendant qu'elle cesse. La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'appuya contre le mur.

_Ce sont les autres qui te font cet effet? Calme-toi Louna et reprends-toi! Ta transformation est ce soir et non maintenant alors cesse d'agir ainsi._

-Je ne le fais pas exprès. Grogna Louna après quelques secondes.

_Apprends à te contrôler alors!_

-Je me contrôle parfaitement! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

_Prétends ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est pas vrai_. Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en s'asseyant alors que la jeune fille grognait, la mâchoires et les poings serrés.

Le loup avait en partie raison, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas l'avouer. La présence de tant d'élèves la dérangeait et l'irritait au plus haut point. Le manque de sommeil accumulé avait fait disparaître sa patience et avec la proximité de sa transformation, la jeune fille devait se retenir pour ne pas attaquer l'un des étudiants, spécialement en ce jour de la pleine lune. L'envie de mordre était à son plus haut point et l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de gronder chaque fois qu'une autre personne se trouvait un peu trop près d'elle. Louna appuya sa tête contre le mur et respira profondément, reprenant peu à peu son calme. Ce n'est que lorsque Louna entendit le bruit des élèves dans le couloir qu'elle déduisit que les cours venaient de prendre fin. Elle soupira longuement et se leva, mais Wolfy la retint par un pan de sa robe de sorcier alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte.

-Tu crois que je vais rester ici et ainsi, donner raison à Dumbledore? Tu te trompes et puis, je veux prouver à cet imbécile de Snape que je suis capable de réussir quelque chose. Dit-elle en voyant que le loup lui conseillait de ne pas aller à son dernier cours.

_C'est toi-même qui as dit à Dumbledore que tu pouvais être dangereuse pour les autres, il n'y a rien à prouver Louna! Dumbledore t'a donné le droit de manquer les cours si tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas te trouver avec les autres élèves! Et tu ne réussiras rien dans ton état, sauf peut-être une catastrophe._

Louna l'ignora et se rendit à son cours, auquel elle arriva en retard. Après s'être querellé avec le professeur, elle alla prendre sa place, mais, comme l'avait dit Wolfy, Louna fut incapable de se concentrer. L'odeur qu'elle percevait toujours dans la salle de classe semblait plus forte que jamais et la jeune fille arrivait à peine à respirer, gardant le nez et la bouche collés contre son bras. De plus, quelque chose en elle semblait s'agiter davantage et l'adolescente était certaine que la présence et la faible odeur des autres élèves qu'elle parvenait à percevoir y étaient pour quelque chose. Elle se mit à gronder et dut se forcer à rester assise à sa place, tremblante d'envie de mordre le premier élève qui se trouverait le plus près d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque le moment fut venu de commencer les potions, mais lorsque les autres furent assez avancés et que les potions furent sur le feu, la mauvaise odeur s'accentua. Elle se leva d'un bond en grognant, ne sachant que faire. Puis, elle sortit ses choses et commença la potion en respirant le moins possible. Elle se mit à jeter dans le chaudron les ingrédients dans n'importe quel ordre, les coupant grossièrement et sans faire attention à la quantité. La voyant faire, Wolfy lui dona un coup de patte et répéta ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde d'un regard furieux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Tu fais n'importe quoi! Arrête et sors d'ici avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose!_ Eut-il l'air de lui dire en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Wolfy avait raison. Louna ignorait quoi faire et accomplissait n'importe quoi. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer et avouer aux professeurs qu'elle était incapable de se contrôler en sortant de la classe, mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne sortait pas, elle se donnait, et donnait également aux professeurs, l'impression de vouloir absolument assister au cours. Or, l'adolescente détestait les cours et ferait tout sauf y assister si elle se trouvait dans d'autre circonstance. Mais elle ne savait que faire et cela ne fit rien pour la calmer. Sans regarder sa potion, qui écumait et bouillonnait, elle y jeta furieusement quelques ingrédients supplémentaires, dont de la poudre, et se détourna. Mais à peine se fut-elle retournée qu'elle entendit de drôles de bruits provenant de son chaudron. Wolfy recula de quelques pas alors que Louna se tournait vers sa potion. Mais à peine se fut-elle penchée dessus que le mélange explosa et projeta la jeune fille vers l'arrière. Elle se cogna durement la tête sur la table derrière elle et s'effondra sur le sol en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Wolfy se précipita sur elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le sol en s'essuyant rapidement et fortement le visage. Le loup voulut lui lécher le visage, mais la jeune fille refusa d'écarter les mains et le repoussa en grognant.

-Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne fait pas ce qui est demandé. Vous aurez zéro pour ce cours et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffindor pour votre imprudence. Vous ramasserez votre gâchis avant de partir et vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher puisqu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Quant aux autres, enlevez votre potion du feu, je vais passer afin de voir si vous avez fait mieux que cette petite incapable. Dit Snape d'une voix glaciale sans se préoccuper davantage de la jeune fille.

Louna grogna sauvagement entre ses dents serrées, mais ne bougea pas. Bien qu'elle avait enlevé le liquide sur son visage, celui-ci continuait de chauffer et elle avait l'impression que quelque chose grugeait sa chair. Bien qu'elle avait mal, il était hors de question pour elle d'aller voir le professeur ou de se rendre à l'infirmerie, ou même d'aller s'envoyer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle endurait comme elle avait toujours fait et malgré les coups de museau répétés du loup qui l'incitaient à se lever, elle resta à sa place en se couvrant toujours le visage de ses mains, les dents serrées. Elle entendit à peine les élèves s'agiter autour d'elle et sortir de la classe à la fin du cours, mais elle sentit le regard de certains sur elle et cela l'irrita. Bien qu'aux yeux des autres, elle paraissait de frotter le visage, Louna avait en fait commencé à se le griffer, espérant enlever ce qui semblait gruger sa chair. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir un peu de sang couler sous ses doigts, mais cela ne la fit pas arrêter, pas plus des grognements de Wolfy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, Black? Demanda Snape d'une voix glaciale lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis

-Va te faire foutre espèce d'enculé! Grogna Louna d'une voix rauque sans cesser de se gratter malgré la douleur aiguë

Snape haussa un sourcil, ne s'étant pas attendu à une réplique dans ce genre. Il l'observa et perçut quelques gouttes de sang sur le bout de ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Cesse de te griffer, à ce que je sache, ta transformation est ce soir et non maintenant.

-Dégage!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as une égratignure au visage? Demanda le professeur d'un ton moqueur.

-Fiche-moi la paix! S'exclama furieusement la jeune fille en s'essuyant le visage sur sa manche.

-Que t'es-tu encore fait cette fois? Et pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas alors dégage et fiche-moi la paix!

Snape s'accroupit devant elle et essaya de voir un bout de son visage entre ses doigts, mais Louna tourna la tête et lui donna un violent coup de pied, qu'il évita de justesse. Wolfy grogna, puis tira la manche de la jeune fille, qui se dégagea facilement. Agacé par son attitude, l'homme lui attrapa le poignet et tira afin de voir son visage, mais la jeune fille résista. Snape la lâcha et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Rapidement, il lui empoigna la base des cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête et se releva, relevant également la jeune fille. Comme il l'avait deviné, Louna plaqua ses mains à l'endroit où il lui tirait les cheveux. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de son geste, l'homme lâcha ses cheveux et lui attrapa les deux poignets avant qu'elle ne se recouvre le visage. Alors qu'elle essayait de libérer ses poignets, Snape observa rapidement son visage rougit. Des cloches s'étaient formées un peu partout et à quelques endroits se trouvaient des cercles de sang de différentes grandeurs qui semblaient s'agrandir lentement, en plus des marques d'ongles qu'elle s'était faites sur presque la totalité de son visage.

-Tu es toujours aussi affreuse, Black. Maintenant, sors d'ici et vas à l'infirmerie. Dit-il d'un ton sec en la relâchant.

-La ferme, je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie! Tu n'as qu'à me donner ce qu'il me faut parce que je n'irai pas voir Pomfresh! Répliqua Louna en grognant, ignorant le loup qui grondait

-Tu es plus stupide que je ne le croyais, Black, à moins que ce ne soit la pleine lune qui te fasse cet effet.

Avant que Louna n'ait pu s'écarter, il lui attrapa la nuque et pressa fortement de chaque côté avant de se mettre à avancer. Malgré la douleur, Louna essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer, puis se mit à griffer sauvagement la main de l'homme afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Snape la plaqua contre le mur et la saisit par les cheveux, puis se remit en marche malgré les protestations de la jeune fille. Ignorant la douleur, celle-ci se mit à se débattre, donnant encore plus de difficultés à l'homme, qui commençait à perdre patience. Wolfy grogna, mettant en garde l'homme de faire la moindre chose contre Louna et voulant inciter celle-ci à se tenir tranquille. Mais la jeune fille semblait être dans un état dont elle ne se rendait compte de rien, sauf de se battre. Au bout de ce qui avait semblé des heures, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Snape entra et poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur alors que l'infirmière venait à leur rencontre.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda l'infirmière après avoir vu Louna, qui s'éloignait.

-Vous n'avez qu'à la regarder et vous devriez comprendre. Dit Snape en désignant Louna d'un signe de tête.

Celle-ci s'était accroupie à l'écart des deux adultes et avait recommencé à se griffer le visage en grognant.

-A-t-elle pris sa potion? Demanda l'infirmière en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Répondit l'homme en roulant des yeux.

Une fois devant elle, Madame Pomfresh s'accroupit et voulut lui écarter l'une des mains, mais Louna grogna sauvagement et essaya de la mordre, la manquant de quelques centimètres.

-Mais enfin! Elle n'était pas en état d'aller en cours! S'exclama l'infirmière en se relevant.

-Elle l'était tout à l'heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse exploser son chaudron et qu'elle reçoive le contenu en plein visage. Je vous la laisse, ce n'est plus mon problème désormais.

L'homme tourna les talons et sortit, laissant Pomfresh seule avec Louna et Wolfy. L'infirmière soupira et s'approcha à nouveau de la jeune fille, qui cessa de se griffer et la regarda approcher, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Ça suffit maintenant! Vous n'êtes pas sauvage et votre transformation se fera lorsque la lune sera levée alors cessez d'agir ainsi et comportez-vous mieux que cela. Dit Pomfresh d'un ton ferme en se postant devant la jeune fille

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?! Que j'agis comme une sauvage et que j'en suis une? Répliqua Louna entre ses dents.

-Non, mais c'est vous qui agissez ainsi présentement. Maintenant, enlevez vos mains de votre visage afin que je puisse voir ce que vous avez et vous soigner, je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

-Va te faire foutre! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me soigne!

-Surveillez votre langage! Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel manque de respect! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre vous alors je vous préviens, si vous ne voulez pas que j'aie recours à des moyens que vous n'apprécierez guère, vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je vous demande, pour une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?! Me battre à coup de sortilège? Tu peux toujours rêver, je ne te laisserai pas faire!

-Très bien! Dit l'infirmière d'un ton furieux

Louna la vit sortir sa baguette entre ses doigts et fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Madame Pomfresh ferait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir la sienne, l'infirmière agita sa baguette et Louna s'éleva de plusieurs centimètres dans les airs.

-FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE! ARRÊTE TON STUPIDE SORTILÈGE ET FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE! Cria Louna en bougeant inutilement.

-Allez-vous me laisser faire mon travail? Demanda l'infirmière en la dirigeant vers l'un des lits.

-NON ET TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE ESPÈCE D'INCOMPÉTENTE!

-Tant que vous ne vous tiendrez pas tranquille, j'utiliserai des sortilèges, vous m'avez compris? Si vous ne voulez pas que cela se passe ainsi, vous n'avez qu'à vous tenir tranquille.

Pomfresh fit descendre Louna sur un lit et l'empêcha de se relever à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle s'approcha d'elle et voulut lui prendre le visage d'une main afin d'examiner ses blessures, mais Louna lui griffa sauvagement le bras en grognant. Elle l'aurait volontiers attaquée si le sortilège ne la maintenait pas assise.

-Ça suffit, jeune fille! Cessez d'agir ainsi et laissez-moi regarder vos blessures! Dit fermement l'infirmière après avoir regardé son bras.

Louna la fixa d'un regard haineux, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. La femme refit deux tentatives et Louna réagit de la même façon que la première, ce qui exaspéra l'infirmière. Wolfy monta sur le lit et s'assit devant Louna, qui décida de l'ignorer. Il poussa un bref grognement, mais la jeune fille savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire et ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui. Après la troisième tentative toujours aussi infructueuse, l'infirmière sortit à nouveau sa baguette et, d'un coup, les mains de l'adolescente furent collées ensemble.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix.

Elle posa une main sur la tête de Louna et lui renversa légèrement la tête afin d'examiner son visage, mais la jeune fille n'était pas d'accord et se mit à secouer la tête en essayant de la frapper avec ses deux mains jointes.

-ÇA SUFFIT! S'écria l'infirmière d'un ton ferme.

Wolfy avança sur le lit et se coucha sur les jambes de l'adolescente en la fixant d'un regard sévère. Louna tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui et se remit à grogner lorsque l'infirmière lui posa à nouveau une main sur la tête, mais, au prix d'un effort manifeste, la laissa faire sans bouger. Mais le fait de se trouver si près d'une autre personne éveilla quelque chose en elle, qui se mit à s'agiter, réveillant la douleur à ses canines et son envie de mordre.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, je peux facilement faire disparaître ses blessures à l'aide d'un onguent. Vous ne garderez aucune cicatrice et votre visage aura repris son apparence normale d'ici quelques heures maximum, donc d'ici avant le levée de la pleine lune. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens dans quelques instants. Déclara l'infirmière en relâchant la jeune fille, qui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir.

-Comme c'est dommage, je n'aurai pas de cicatrice. Une de plus ou de moins n'aurait pas fait de différence. Dit-elle sarcastiquement alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait.

_Si tu veux qu'elle ait terminé plus rapidement et en être débarrassée, tiens-toi tranquille et laisse la faire!_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy lorsque Louna glissa son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai trop envie de la mordre pour la laisser faire. Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents alors que l'infirmière revint.

-Je vous préviens, si vous ne voulez pas que cela dure des heures, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir tranquille pour quelques minutes. Dit Pomfresh en arrivant à côté de Louna.

Celle-ci eut un rictus, n'ayant aucune intention de la laisser faire. À peine l'infirmière lui eut-elle touché la tête que Louna la frappa avec ses mains jointes.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prends?! Il ne faut pas frapper les gens ainsi!

-Vraiment? Dit Louna à voix basse alors que Wolfy grognait

Il se passa la même chose lorsque l'infirmière refit une tentative. La femme sortit sa baguette et, d'un coup, immobilisa les bras de la jeune fille contre son corps, ce qui ne lui plut guère. Elle tenta alors de lui mordre la main à plusieurs reprises, la manquant de quelques millimètres seulement. L'infirmière, furieuse, reprit sa baguette qu'elle avait laissée sur la table à côté du lit et l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche après lui avoir donné plusieurs avertissements. Furieuse, Louna se mit à bouger le plus qu'elle pouvait malgré les sortilèges, enragée d'être ainsi retenue. Elle grognait sauvagement et cherchait à donner des coups de tête chaque fois que l'infirmière approchait. Celle-ci, agacée et irritée par le comportement de la jeune fille, la coucha sur le dos et la maintint ainsi à l'aise d'un sortilège, qui ne fit qu'enrager davantage Louna. Pomfresh plaqua une main sur son front, là où il n'y avait aucune blessure, et voulut lui appliquer de l'onguent, mais Louna secoua furieusement la tête tout en essayant de libérer ses jambes coincées sous Wolfy.

-ÇA SUFFIT! J'en ai assez! Si vous voulez en avoir fini le plus rapidement possible, laissez-vous faire! Autrement, je vous immobilise totalement à l'aide d'un sort que vous détesterez et qui vous empêchera de bouger malgré votre volonté, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?! Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, simplement vous appliquer ce médicament sur votre visage afin qu'il guérisse rapidement et sans laisser de cicatrices! Maintenant, allez-vous vous tenir tranquille ou devrais-je vous jeter le sortilège? Dit l'infirmière d'un ton ferme qu'elle s'efforçait de garder calme.

Louna la fixa d'un regard meurtrier en grognant, la défiant de lui jeter le sortilège. Elle sentit Wolfy se déplacer sur elle et tourna la tête afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait, le regardant approcher et se coucher sur le haut de son corps, l'étouffant à moitié.

_Alors, la petite louvette a peur d'un petit onguent pour soigner ses vilaines blessures qu'elle s'est fait en agissant stupidement?_ Eut-il l'air de lui dire, le regard moqueur.

Louna grogna sauvagement en essayant de lui donner un coup avec sa jambe, sans succès.

_Ne grogne pas ainsi, c'est totalement inutile contre moi. Il en faudra plus que cela pour que tu réussisses un jours à m'effrayer. Maintenant, laisse-la faire pour que cela soit terminé. Si elle te fait du mal, je m'occuperai d'elle. Tiens-toi tranquille. _Eut-il l'air de lui dire en lui donnant un coup de langue sous le menton.

Louna grogna, puis soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Ne sachant comment interprété l'attitude de la jeune fille et sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et le loup, l'infirmière prit le pot d'onguent, en prit sur ses doigts et approcha de la jeune fille. Elle en appliqua doucement sur la joue de l'adolescente, qui se mit à grogner et la fixait d'un regard rempli de haine, mais qui resta immobile. Pomfresh pouvait cependant dire que Louna devait se forcer à rester immobile malgré toute sa frustration puisqu'elle pouvait la sentir trembler malgré les quelques sortilèges qui l'immobilisaient. Ainsi fit-elle le plus rapidement possible et, lorsqu'elle eut terminé quelques secondes plus tard, prit sa baguette et leva les sortilèges. Aussitôt, Louna repoussa Wolfy et se redressa rapidement.

-Vous devrez rester ici afin que je puisse voir comment avance la guérison et enlever l'onguent lorsque le moment sera venu. D'ailleurs, dans votre état, je crois qu'il vous fera du bien de rester seule, à l'écart des autres. Je demanderai à ce que l'on vous apporte votre repas. Et ne touchez pas à votre visage! Il est normal que cela chauffe légèrement ou que vous ressentiez des picotements! Cela signifie seulement que vos blessures commencent à guérir! N'y touchez pas, autrement, il faudra recommencer! Dit l'infirmière en voyant Louna se frotter le visage.

Louna la fusilla du regard et, quelques secondes plus tard, Pomfresh s'éloigna vers son bureau.

-Qu'elle me foute la paix cette imbécile! Dit la jeune fille entre ses dents en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et voulut l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Frustrée, Louna donna un grand coup de pied et s'éloigna en grognant. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et appuya son dos contre l'un des lits, ne sachant que faire. Wolfy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et essaya de lui changer les idées, mais l'adolescente l'ignora et il finit par se coucher sur le sol, la tête appuyée sur ses jambes, se laissant caresser par la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tard.

-Dors bien Wolfy, tu n'auras pas une nuit facile. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur au bout d'un long moment.

Ainsi attendit-elle, se retenant de ne pas enlever elle-même l'onguent qui lui picotait et chauffait le visage. Au bout d'un moment, son repas arriva et, sans pouvoir se retenir, se jeta dessus, affamée. Sans oublier le loup, elle lui donna plusieurs gros morceaux de viandes et en quelques minutes seulement, son assiette fut vide. Ennuyée, elle regarda par la fenêtre le soleil descendre et l'obscurité s'installer. Plus la luminosité déclinait, plus Louna sentait quelque chose s'agiter à l'intérieur et plus ses symptômes s'accentuaient. L'infirmière ne revint qu'au bout de ce qui avait semblé des heures pour la jeune fille. Couchée sur le sol, la tête appuyée sur le flanc de Wolfy, l'adolescente entendit la femme approcher dès qu'elle fut sortie du bureau, la tête appuyée sur le flanc de Wolfy, l'adolescente entendit la femme approcher dès qu'elle fut sortie du bureau.

-Vous allez enlever l'onguent de votre visage, ensuite, nous partirons et je vous montrerai le chemin de l'endroit où vous irez. Mais que faîtes-vous sur le sol?! Vous auriez pu prendre l'un des lits. Dit l'infirmière en apercevant Louna

Celle-ci resta immobile et ne fit que tourner son regard noir vers la femme. Un léger grognement s'éleva du fond de sa gorge alors quelle gardait les yeux fixés sur elle. Le loup se réveilla et, voyant la scène, bâilla et se leva, forçant Louna à se redresser. Celle-ci se leva et, sans quitter l'infirmière des yeux, attendit que la femme parle ou dise quelque chose.

-Tenez, je crois que vous pouvez vous essuyer le visage sans mon aide. Dit l'infirmière en lui tendant un morceau de tissus.

Louna lui arracha le linge des mains et se nettoya rapidement le visage, soulagée de pouvoir enfin l'enlever.

-Bien, vos blessures ont disparu et votre peau est redevenue normale. Allons-y maintenant.

L'infirmière tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle déverrouilla à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle l'ouvrit et sortie après s'être assurée que Louna la suivait. Elles marchèrent en silence dans les corridors déserts, ne croisant personne, mis à part l'un des professeurs qui retournait à son bureau. La jeune fille n'était pas très encline à passer la nuit enfermée dans une vieille maison et avait un doute que cela affecterait son agressivité une fois transformée. Elle savait qu'elle ne se contrôlerait pas durant les premiers moments de sa transformation et cette pensée la fit glisser les yeux vers le loup, dont elle détestait la pensée de lui faire du mal.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, personne n'entrera pendant votre transformation. D'ailleurs, mis à part les professeurs et trois élèves, personne ne sait quel est le chemin qui permet d'entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Vous pouvez être tranquille, vous ne vous ferez pas déranger et il n'y a aucun autre passage permettant d'entrer dans la maison, ou de ce qu'il en reste, mais l'endroit est tout à fait sécuritaire et quelques sortilèges ont été ajoutés juste au cas où il arriverait quelque chose. Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. Dit l'infirmière une fois à l'extérieur

-Comme si j'avais envie d'être enfermée quelque part alors que je pourrais passer la nuit dans la forêt. Et puis, si quelqu'un entre, ce sera amusant et ça ajoutera de l'action lorsque je m'occuperai de lui. Dit Louna d'une voix basse avec mauvaise humeur.

Elles se rendirent face au Saule Cogneur, et commença à s'agiter. L'infirmière ramassa une branche et l'appuya à un endroit alors que Louna regardait le ciel parfaitement dégagé. Elle déduisit que la lune ne tarderait pas à se lever et, étrangement, elle commençait à se sentir bizarre alors que cela n'était pas arriver durant l'été.

-Allez, entrez! Dépêchez-vous! Lui dit Pomfresh, la ramenant à la réalité.

La jeune fille grogna et entra dans le passage à la suite de l'infirmière. Après avoir vérifié que Wolfy la suivait, Louna suivit l'infirmière dans le tunnel, qu'elle éclairait avec sa baguette. Il sembla à l'adolescente qu'elle marcha pendant des heures dans le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sol remonter.

-Vous n'avez qu'à pousser cette trappe et vous serez rendue. Je serai devant l'entrée du tunnel, où se trouve le Saule Cogneur, demain matin et tâchez de ne pas trop tarder afin d'être certaine que personne ne vous voie. Les prochaines fois, vous vous rendrez seule. Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de difficultés si vous avez bien pris votre potion. Passez une bonne nuit. Dit l'infirmière avant de s'éloigner.

-Dégage! Dit-elle en grognant alors que la femme disparaissait dans la noirceur du tunnel.

Wolfy poussa un grognement, puis la poussa vers l'escalier, la pressant de se dépêcher. Louna monta les quelques marches, poussa la trappe et se retrouva dans la cabane plongée dans l'obscurité. Après avoir regardé les lieux, elle se souvint de l'escalier menant à l'étage et, après l'avoir distingué, commença à en gravir les marches. Plus elle avançait, plus les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la seule fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans la maison lui remontèrent en mémoire. Une fois à l'étage, elle poussa l'unique porte et se retrouva dans la pièce où elle avait appris des choses dont elle n'en croyait pas un mot, ou plutôt refusait de croire. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit en repensant à ce fameux soir, mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes puisque la jeune fille perçut la lumière de la lune sur le plancher de la pièce. Elle se retourna et, à travers les planches qui recouvraient les fenêtres, distingua la lune qui se levait de derrière les montagnes. À peine l'eut-elle aperçut qu'elle sentit des changements se produire dans son corps. Sa transformation débuta et elle s'effondra sur le sol en se retenant de ne pas laisser échapper une plainte de douleur. Il lui sembla cependant que sa transformation lui était moins douloureuse que les autres fois précédentes, mais elle ne put y penser plus longtemps puisqu'elle perdit tout contrôle et toute notion du temps.

Une fois transformée, la louve se leva rapidement sur ses pattes et, après avoir jeté un bref regard autour d'elle, hurla, frustrée de se retrouver enfermée. Assis devant elle, Wolfy la fixa, attendant de voir si l'esprit de la jeune fille était toujours présent ou non. Mais lorsqu'il la vit se jeter sur les murs de la pièce en grognant férocement, il conclut qu'elle avait encore une fois perdu le contrôle. Renonçant à se battre contre elle maintenant, il la regarda laisser sortir sa colère et sa rage et la suivit lorsqu'elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Elle tomba durement dans l'escalier et s'effondra sur le plancher après avoir roulé sur une courte distance, mais elle se releva rapidement et recommença son manège en hurlant, grognant et gémissant de douleur. Elle cherchait le moyen de sortir de cette _prison_ mais ne voyant aucune ouverture, cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage. Elle fit plusieurs fois ainsi le tour de la maison jusqu'à ce que Wolfy se décide à l'arrêter. Mais la tâche ne fut guère facile puisque la colère et la frustration que Louna ressentait face à son retour à Poudlard et d'y être toujours coincée semblait s'être multipliées avec sa transformation. Ainsi, le loup-garou ne cessait de grogner sauvagement et de claquer les mâchoires dans le vide en se jetant sur les murs dans l'espoir d'y faire une ouverture. Wolfy essaya de l'arrêter, mais il reçut plusieurs morsures et coups de griffes qui le blessèrent au visage et aux flancs. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et essaya d'arrêter le loup-garou déchaîné afin de rappeler Louna. Ainsi passèrent les premières heures de la nuit. Wolfy réussit finalement à empêcher le loup-garou de se relever lorsque celui-ci s'effondra sur le plancher de la chambre après avoir fait une dure collision avec le mur. Le loup-garou se débattit sauvagement tout en essayant de mordre l'animal afin de satisfaire son besoin. N'y parvenant pas, la louve se mordit elle-même en poussant des gémissements de douleur de même que des grognements. N'en pouvant plus, Wolfy la saisit brutalement à la gorge et serra jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou s'immobilise. Une fois cela fait, il se mit à appeler la jeune fille et dut faire plusieurs tentatives jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les muscles du loup-garou se détendre légèrement.

_Aller Louna, reviens!_ Pensa le loup, découragé.

_Lâche-moi Wolfy! Pourquoi tu me tiens ainsi, lâche-moi!_ Entendit Wolfy au bout de quelques minutes.

_Tu as le contrôle maintenant? Je peux te lâcher?_ Pensa Wolfy en soupirant

_J'ai toujours le contrôle! Lâche-moi! Et d'abord, où sommes-nous?!_ Pensant Louna en bougeant légèrement.

Wolfy lâcha le loup-garou et se releva en se secouant. La bête fit de même et, après s'être regardée, elle se souvint de l'endroit.

_Tu deviens amnésique maintenant?_

_J'avais simplement un blanc de mémoire! Nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante où je suis coincée ici jusqu'au matin et je suis maintenant un loup beaucoup plus dangereux que toi. Et puis, ma forme de loup est beaucoup plus belle que toi. _

_Tu n'es pas un loup, mais une louve, ou plutôt une sale petite louvette incapable de se contrôler et qui se jette partout. Et je suis beaucoup plus beau que toi._ Répliqua Wolfy.

Ainsi se chamaillèrent-ils pendant plus de la moitié de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'essayer de s'endormir. Mais ils en furent incapables et, bientôt, l'aube se leva et la lune disparut alors que le soleil se levait. Louna reprit alors sa forme normale et, lorsqu'elle se leva afin de s'habiller, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, particulièrement aux articulations. Elle avait toujours cette impression d'avoir reçut des coups toute la nuit et, après avoir réparé ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sort, remarqua plusieurs ecchymoses et coupures sur son corps alors qu'elle s'habillait. Elle remarqua également que plusieurs de ses doigts et orteils étaient cassés et elle grimaça se douleur lorsqu'elle essaya de les bouger. Mais elle n'y fit plus attention et, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de revêtir ses vêtements, se leva et descendit tant bien que mal l'escalier, suivit de Wolfy. Sans remarquer les dégâts qu'elle avait causés, elle retourna à la trappe, puis dans le tunnel. Elle marchait plus lentement que d'habitude et il lui sembla qu'il lui fallut une éternité avant de retrouver la lumière du jour. Comme l'avait dit Pomfresh, elle se trouvait devant l'entrée du tunnel lorsque Louna sortit et à peine eut-elle vu les quelques ecchymoses sur le visage de la jeune fille qu'elle traîna celle-ci à l'infirmerie, malgré ses protestations.

-Il est hors de question que vous assistiez à vos cours aujourd'hui. Déclara la femme une fois dans l'infirmerie.

-Moi qui mourrais d'envie d'y aller. Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna.

Celle-ci ne se sentait pas d'humeur à endurer qui que ce soit, ni à laisser l'infirmière guérir ses doigts et orteils brisés à l'aide d'un sort. Mais ayant extrêmement mal partout, la jeune fille se débattait avec moins de force. Ses cernes bleutées semblaient avoir doublées de volume et son visage était très pâle. L'infirmière l'examina du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais Louna, qui détestait se faire examiner ainsi, ne la laissa que regarder ses avant-bras et son visage avant de la repousser à chaque tentative de la femme. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci laissa tomber avec un profond soupir.

-Restez ici, je vais chercher une potion qui vous enlèvera vos douleurs. Ensuite, vous pourrez vous reposer. Dit l'infirmière en s'éloignant.

Mais à peine eut-elle disparu dans son bureau que Louna se leva et, rapidement, sortit de la pièce. Elle traversa aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait les couloirs et sortit dans le parc, où elle se dirigea vers la clairière.

-Si elle croit que je vais rester dans l'infirmerie et dormir pour la journée, elle se trompe. Je ne vais pas à mes cours et il est hors de question que je reste enfermée. Grogna Louna en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

Wolfy l'approuva et lui lécha le visage jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente glousse de rire et le repousse. Ainsi passa-t-elle la journée. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux nuits, elle resta éveillée toute la journée et rentra dans le château une fois que l'obscurité se fut installée depuis un moment. Elle monta à la tour de Gryffindor et, trouvant la salle commune trop bruyante et bondée à son goût, monta à son dortoir. Elle ferma la porte, traversa la pièce déserte et alla à son lit. Après avoir pris l'un de ses livres qu'elle avait ramené de la bibliothèque, elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur le plancher et ouvrit le livre. Mais à peine eut-elle lu une page que ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et qu'elle s'endormit, le front appuyé sur son livre ouvert. Wolfy poussa un soupir et à peine se fut-il couché à ses côtés qu'elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui, passant comme à son habitude un bras en travers se son corps.

_Et voilà!Terminé! Il est vraiment long hein? J'ose à peine regarder le nombre de page!!Entk, ça doit faire un gros 2 heures que j'écris et je viens de le terminer!!Moi qui voulait me rendre un tit peu plus tot pour lécole héhééé. Nous sommes le…23 octobre!et il est 8h52 du mat!!faite le calcul de depuis quelle heure jécris!!;) ça la été plus long que je le croyais pour le finir DÉSOLÉ!!!DÉSOLÉ pour le retard!!J'espère que la longueur est bonne pour lattente hihi! Mais bon, si c'est trop long dsl je fais pas expres!dsl poru els fautes sil y en a!(surtout des faute de frappe!)**MERCI À TOUS CEUX QUI ONT REVIEWVÉ CA FAIT SUPER PLAISIR DE VOIR QUE VOUS AIMEZ BIEN MA FIC!VOUS ME FAITES VRAIMENT PLAISIR!**Les autres, jaimerais avoir vos commentaires surtout que vous etes plus que 2 a lire non?!entk,JESPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ AIMÉ!Bon,je poste et je me sauve apres!_

_Byebye!_

_Louna_


	45. Etrangers

D.A: Tous les perso ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais les personnages que vous ne connaissiez pas de même que cette histoire m'appartiennent!

N.A: Voilà le chapitre 45! Nous sommes l'Halloween!! Haha,31 octobre 2007, 9h01 du matinMais je commence pas immédiatement le chapitre, j'ai trop faim! Probablement ce soir! Je m'excuse, le débit est beaucoup plus lent que cet été,surtout qu'à la fin j'allais vraiment vite! Mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, l'école! Enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop! Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui review! En particulier à ceux qui review! C'est toujours plaisant de savoir que quelqu'un aime ce que l'on fait alors merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire! Pour ceux qui lisent, je ne demande pas un review de 30 lignes de long!! Juste une ligne serait parfait pour moi tant que je comprends que vous aimez ou non! Enfin…Assez parler! READ N ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Wolfy l'approuva et lui lécha le visage jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente glousse de rire et le repousse. Ainsi passa-t-elle la journée. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux nuits, elle resta éveillée toute la journée et rentra dans le château une fois que l'obscurité se fut installée depuis un moment. Elle monta à la tour de Gryffindor et, trouvant la salle commune trop bruyante et bondée à son goût, monta à son dortoir. Elle ferma la porte, traversa la pièce déserte et alla à son lit. Après avoir pris l'un de ses livres qu'elle avait ramené de la bibliothèque, elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur le plancher et ouvrit le livre. Mais à peine eut-elle lu une page que ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et qu'elle s'endormit, le front appuyé sur son livre ouvert. Wolfy poussa un soupir et à peine se fut-il couché à ses côtés qu'elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui, passant comme à son habitude un bras en travers se son corps.

_**Chapitre 45:Étrangers**_

Le mois d'octobre tirait presque à sa fin, amenant des températures plus froides, forçant ainsi les élèves à mieux se vêtir. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant l'arrivée des étudiants étrangers et il ne semblait y avoir qu'un seul sujet de conversation parmi les élèves de toute l'école. La note affichée dans les salles communes des maisons avait produit un véritable effet d'effervescence sur les élèves qui l'avaient lue. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vu la note, ils n'avaient tardé à être mis au courant par les autres et cela avait produit sensiblement le même effet que ceux ayant lu la note. La majorité avait hâte que la semaine passe afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et certains cherchaient encore un moyen de briser le règlement et de passer la ligne d'âge. Très peu de gens, cependant, avaient d'autres préoccupations que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et l'arrivée des étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Louna faisait bien évidemment partie de cette catégorie, étant probablement la seule élève dans toute la tour de Gryffindor à ne pas se préoccuper de cet événement qui excitait tant les autres. N'ayant jamais regarder le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune depuis son arrivée, l'année d'avant, à Poudlard, elle avait appris la nouvelle par les autres en entendant quelques brides de conversation. L'adolescente n'avait que faire du tournoi ou de l'arrivée d'étudiants étrangers à Poudlard, au contraire, cela l'irritait. Il lui était suffisamment pénible d'avoir à endurer les autres élèves à l'approche de la pleine lune, comme c'était présentement le cas, et à se retenir de ne pas les attaquer, elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela serait lorsque ce nombre, déjà élevé, allait augmenter.

-Si j'attaquais l'un des étrangers le mois prochain? Après tout, peut-être que cela ne leur paraîtra pas étrange?! Dit Louna entre ses dents après avoir croisé un groupe d'étudiants particulièrement excité parlant du tournoi

_Voyons Louna, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy d'un regard moqueur

-Peut-être que leur culture est différente? Ils se mordent peut-être entre eux. Dit sarcastiquement la jeune fille en s'éloignant d'un autre groupe d'élèves

Wolfy lui attrapa le bras entre ses dents et tira en grognant, mais Louna n'était guère d'humeur à rire. Elle venait encore une fois d'envoyer promener l'un de ses professeurs et avait hérité d'une semaine de retenue, malgré qu'elle avait prévenu son professeur qu'elle ne se présenterait à aucune des journées. La pleine lune était dans quelques jours et sa patience était diminuée, vois inexistante. Ses insomnies avaient recommencé, n'arrangeant en rien l'état de la jeune fille, et son envie de mordre s'accentuait au fil des jours et ce, malgré la potion qu'elle prenait depuis plusieurs jours. L'approche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'irritait également, n'en pouvant plus de n'entendre parler que de cet événement soi disant extraordinaire.

-Tu crois que les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sont comme nous? Ou penses-tu qu'ils soient différents en beaucoup de points? Entendit Louna derrière elle alors qu'elle se rendait à son cours de potions.

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont différents! Ils ont trois jambes et trois bras et ils marchent sur les mains! Répliqua Louna, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, en se tournant brusquement vers les trois personnes derrière elle.

Les trois étudiants sursautèrent légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, encore moins à une réponse de la part de l'adolescente. Celle-ci eut un rictus et poursuivit son chemin alors que le loup grondait légèrement à ses côtés. Il restait un peu moins d'une semaine à présent avant l'arrivée des visiteurs et seulement que deux jours avant la pleine lune. La présence des autres commençait à la déranger, mais l'adolescente ne voulait toujours pas donner raison au directeur en manquant ses cours, ce qui faisait grogner Wolfy à quelques reprises.

-Voyons voir si le sortilège fonctionne vraiment. Dit Louna, en s'arrêtant devant l'escalier menant aux donjons.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers elle-même. N'en pouvant plus des railleries de Snape à propos de son incapacité à réussir une potion, Louna avait été à la bibliothèque et avait cherché dans quelques livres le moyen de pouvoir respirer une autre odeur que celle ambiante. Elle avait rapidement trouvé un sortilège lui permettant de respirer une odeur désirée et l'avait immédiatement essayé dans une salle de classe vide. Mais le sortilège était beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait et ce n'est qu'après de nombreux essais infructueux, plusieurs heures et de la frustration, qu'elle y était parvenue. Elle avait fait d'autre essai, notamment durant son cours d'Histoire de la magie, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à tester son efficacité durant son cours de potions. Elle murmura la formule et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'odeur des bois lui emplit les narines. Puis, elle descendit rapidement l'escalier et se rendit à la salle de classe sans sentir, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, la mauvaise odeur qui régnait dans le sous-sol et qu'elle seule, mis à part Wolfy, semblait percevoir. Comme à son habitude, elle arriva en retard et, après s'être querellée avec le professeur, qui lui donna une retenue, alla prendre sa place. Ainsi débuta le cours. N'écoutant les instructions que d'une oreille distraire, elle agaçait Wolfy, espérant détourner son attention des autres élèves et de faire passer son envie d'attaquer. Une légère douleur aux canines commençait à se faire sentir lorsque le moment fut venu de commencer les potions. Espérant oublier la présence des étudiants, Louna commença la sienne alors que Wolfy se couchait à quelques distances de la jeune fille.

-Wolfy, espèce d'imbécile, rien ne va exploser! Et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui aie reçu la potion la dernière fois alors que toi, tu n'as rien eu. Dit Louna à voix basse en tournant la tête vers le loup.

_Simple précaution. Je n'ai toujours pas envie de recevoir la moindre goutte lorsque cela explosera. _Eut-il l'air de dire en reculant davantage.

-Espèce de petit louveteau effrayé. Dit-elle en lui lançant une boule de feu, qu'il évita aisément.

Wolfy grogna, mais Louna ne lui prêta pas attention et continua sa potion.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous préparez un autre désastre, Miss-j'échoue-tout-ce-que-j'entreprends? Dit une voix glaciale près d'elle.

-Tu ne diras plus rien lorsque tu réaliseras que ma potion est meilleure que celles des autres imbéciles. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Oh vraiment? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ferait-il exception de vos échecs précédents?

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je alors que tu ne me crois toujours pas lorsque je t'ai dit la raison pour laquelle j'étais incapable de me concentrer?

-Ne me dîtes pas que c'est à cause de votre soi-disant problème olfactif? Demanda Snape avec un rictus moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es trop stupide pour me croire, Snape. Répliqua Louna entre ses dents.

-Si tu ne veux pas une deuxième retenue, Black, apprends à te taire. Dit l'homme à voix basse après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait entendre.

-Tu crois que me menacer avec une retenue va m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux? Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas une retenue samedi soir? Je pourrais t'apprendre à ne plus m'appeler Black, puisque de toute façon, ce nom n'a aucun rapport avec moi. Grogna Louna, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que seul le professeur l'entende.

Snape eut un rictus, mais n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna. Louna le suivit des yeux pendant quelques secondes en grognant, puis continua sa potion. Comme elle l'avait prédit, sa potion fut réussite et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer une réplique cinglante au professeur lorsque celui-ci ne trouva rien à dire après avoir évalué sa potion à la fin du cours. Sa réplique lui valut une deuxième retenue, mais la jeune fille n'en avait que faire. Elle ramassa ses choses en vitesse et sortit de la classe alors que Snape leur donnait le devoir à remettre au prochain cours.

-Finalement débarrassée de ce cours. Dit Louna, une fois dans le hall désert.

Elle sortit sa baguette et mit fin au sortilège, les diverses odeurs de l'école lui emplissant alors le nez.

-Je préférais l'odeur des bois. Grogna-t-elle en remettant sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches.

Les cours n'étant pas terminés, le hall et les couloirs étaient déserts, mais cette situation ne déplut guère à la jeune fille, au contraire. Elle monta quatre à quatre l'escalier, profitant de l'absence d'élèves pendant quelques instants. Lorsque les cours prirent fin, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille monta au septième étage, Wolfy à ses côtés, et se rendit dans la tour des Gryffindor. Elle traversa rapidement la salle commune où se trouvaient quelques élèves, plus vieux, en train d'étudier, puis monta à son dortoir afin de se changer. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et, une fois rendue à son lit, chercha parmi son désordre régnant sur son lit ses autres vêtements. Une fois qu'elle les eut trouvé, Louna enleva rapidement son uniforme et enfila son pantalon de même que son chandail. Elle finissait d'enfiler son chandail à manches longues lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Dit Hermione, surprise, en reculant d'un pas.

Louna lui jeta un regard noir, puis lança son uniforme sur son lit alors que l'adolescente entrait.

-Tu as hâte que les nouveaux étudiants arrivent? Demanda-t-elle en déposant son sac sur son lit.

-Comme si j'aurais hâte à quelque chose, en particulier à cet événement pathétique. Ai-je l'air si idiote? Cela ne fera qu'augmenter le nombre de personnes dans ce château et donc, le nombre de tentations pour moi. Par contre, je suis certaine que tu ne peux plus dormir la nuit tellement tu as hâte de voir de quoi auront l'air les autres imbécile qui vont arriver dans quelques jours. Je suis persuadée que tu ne peux plus attendre pour leur parler afin de leur demander des questions sur leur culture et comment ils vivent dans leur pays. Tu es tellement pathétique. Dit Louna d'un ton sec.

-Le but du Tournoi est de se lier d'amitié avec les autres et de favoriser les échanges culturaux, il n'y a rien de pathétique, ni de stupide dans cela! Mais tu es tellement sauvage que j'imagine que tu ne peux comprendre cela.

-J'en ai rien à foutre du tournoi. Mais tu as raison sur un point…Dit Louna en prenant sa cape, puis se tournant vers l'adolescente pour la fixer d'un regard brillant.

-Vraiment? Lequel? Demanda sèchement Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se méfiant toutefois du regard avec lequel Louna la fixait.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Louna s'élança vers l'adolescente et la projeta au sol. Elle la maintint facilement dos au plancher et fixa la fixa dans les yeux d'un regard rempli de noirceur et de férocité, ce qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu encore dans les yeux noirs de l'adolescente.

-Je suis sauvage, particulièrement à l'approche de la pleine lune, mais ne le répète à personne. La prochaine fois, je pourrais faire pire. Dit sarcastiquement Louna en lui griffant légèrement le visage.

Elle ricana méchamment et relâcha Hermione, qui se releva en se frottant la joue sur laquelle Louna l'avait griffée.

-Louna, tu n'es pas drôle! C'est amusant pour toi d'effrayer les gens?

-C'est amusant pour toi de poser des questions stupides et dire des choses dont les autres n'en ont rien à faire?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Louna sortait déjà du dortoir, suivie de Wolfy. Elle sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers l'escalier, décidée à sortir du château qui l'étouffait. Elle évita comme elle le put la présence des autres élèves, mais cela restait difficile dû au fait que les cours étaient terminé et que les élèves retournaient à leur salle commune ou se dirigeaient vers la grand salle. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le hall que le nombre d'élèves sembla diminuer. Louna soupira et secoua la tête, repoussant tant bien que mal l'élan d'agressivité qui était monté en elle. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à pousser les portes d'entrée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Wolfy ne la suivait pas. Intriguée, elle regarda autour d'elle, puis se retourna. Assis à quelques mètres derrière elle, il la fixait de ses yeux jaunes, attendant visiblement quelque chose de sa part.

-Wolfy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Aller, viens, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester enfermé ici. Dit-elle en s'approchant du loup.

_Tu oublies quelque chose, petite louvette sans cervelle._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire.

-Que voudrais-tu que j'oublie?

_Ce qui te fait garder ton esprit lorsque tu deviens complètement sauvage. Enfin, disons que tu n'as que la moitié de l'effet. _

-Moi qui croyais en avoir fini avec lui. Soupira Louna en prenant la direction de l'escalier menant aux donjons.

Elle refit rapidement le sortilège et descendit l'escalier, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle marcha rapidement dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Snape, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, l'air pressé. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit l'adolescente, puis retourna à l'intérieur de la pièce, l'air visiblement mécontent.

-Comme tu as l'air content de me voir. Pourtant, tu aurais dû te douter que je passerais aujourd'hui. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur en entrant de quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Je te conseillerais d'attendre la fin de mon cours avant de partir la prochaine fois, Black. Autrement, tu pourrais le regretter. Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant en revenant vers la jeune fille, un gobelet dans la main.

-Tu crois pouvoir me faire peur? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me donner une retenue? Répliqua sarcastiquement l'adolescente en regardant avec dégoût, comme à chaque fois, la texture de la potion.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle inspira profondément et, d'un coup, vida le gobelet dans sa bouche. Mais un arrière goût plus prononcé que les autres fois faillit la faire recracher. La potion n'avait pas le même goût que les autres jours et elle ne pouvait trouver exactement quel était ce mauvais goût. Une nausée lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'elle essaya d'avaler et dut se retenir à nouveau pour ne pas la recracher.

-La prochaine fois, je trouverai autre chose que d'ajouter un ingrédient inutile, dont tu ne veux pas connaître le nom, à ta potion simplement pour lui donner un autre goût. Alors tu as intérêt à ne plus recommencer. Dit Snape en regardant l'adolescente s'accroupir sur le sol.

Plus elle prenait de temps à avaler la potion, plus il lui semblait que le goût s'accentuait. Louna entendit Wolfy grogner à ses côtés en direction de l'homme et savait que celui-ci la fixait. Elle inspira profondément, puis avala finalement la potion. Mais à peine l'eut-elle avalée qu'une violente nausée fit remonter près de la moitié de la potion. Elle avala de nouveau et se releva, tremblante légèrement.

-J'oubliais de te dire, Black, que l'ingrédient inutile donne la nausée. Si tu ne veux pas que je trouve autre chose, tu as intérêt à ne plus partir avant la fin du cours et à cesser ton insolence.

-Tu crois que je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit simplement à cause de ton coup bas?! Tu te trompes, espèce de lâche! Je te déteste! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement

Mais une nausée l'empêcha de continuer. Furieuse, elle sortit de la pièce, les poings serrés, et avança rapidement dans le couloir. Elle monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et, une fois dans le hall, se dirigea vers les portes sans faire attention aux gens qu'elle croisait. À peine fut-elle à l'extérieur que Louna se mit à courir dans le parc, appréciant le vent sur sa figure qui faisait voler ses longs cheveux derrière elle. Wolfy ne mit guère de temps à la dépasser, lui donnant un coup de queue lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle. N'appréciant guère la signification de ce geste, Louna accéléra, courant le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Bien qu'elle rattrapait lentement le loup, l'adolescente aurait facilement battu n'importe quelle personne voulant se mesurer à elle. Bien qu'elle avait toujours été rapide, sa vitesse dépassait maintenant celle d'un autre humain. Mais Louna, ayant comme objectif de rattraper Wolfy, ne remarqua pas ce détail. Ce n'est qu'après avoir sauté au-dessus des haies et arbustes qu'elle rattrapa le loup, assis dans la clairière.

_Tu en as mis du temps! Cela doit faire des heures que je t'attends_. Eut-il l'air de dire alors que Louna se laissait tomber dans l'herbe.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une série de nausées lui montèrent à la gorge, la forçant à s'agenouiller dans l'herbe, les mains plaquées sur le sol. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, qui parurent des heures pour Louna, que les nausées cessèrent. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et reprit son souffle, les côtes et le ventre légèrement douloureux.

-Espèce d'imbécile de Snape d'enfant de pute! Ce salaud l'a fait exprès! Je suis certaine qu'il attendait cela depuis longtemps! Dit furieusement Louna entre ses dents en se redressant.

_Fais plus attention lorsque tu prendras ta potion demain et le jour de la pleine lune. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy, juste avant que l'adolescente soit prise à nouveau de nausées.

-Combien de temps est-ce que cela va durer?! S'exclama l'adolescente entre ses dents

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Peut-être y a-t-il un rapport avec la quantité. Plus il y en a et plus longtemps durent les nausées._

-Tu es devenu intelligent, Wolfy? Comment peux-tu le savoir? Demanda sarcastiquement Louna

Mais Wolfy n'apprécia pas la dernière réplique et grogna, découvrant ses longs crocs. La jeune fille secoua la tête et enroula ses bras autour du cou du loup, le serrant contre elle. Wolfy continua de grogner, mais il cessa au bout de quelques secondes. Louna resta ainsi pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise à nouveau de nausées.

-Je suis certaine que cet imbécile n'en a pas mis une petite dose et qu'il espérait ainsi me faire apprendre quelque chose. Mais il a tort, comme à son habitude. S'il croit que je vais changer et faire ce qu'il dit, il peut toujours rêver puisque jamais cela n'arrivera. Dit Louna en se redressant.

_Parfait, il ne te reste plus qu'à te sauver de cet endroit. Quand commenceras-tu à chercher?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy

Louna roula des yeux et fixa le lac. Elle n'avait toujours pas commencé ses recherches, ne sachant par où commencer. Mais une impression étrange, qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps, lui disait qu'elle trouverait bientôt, ou qu'elle aurait tôt ou tard une piste. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à déchiffrer cette impression, c'était ce qu'elle sentait et elle avait essayé de l'expliquer à Wolfy, mais celui-ci ne voyait pas comment une explication ou autre chose dans le genre pourrait tomber de nulle part.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa le ciel ennuagé, déçue de ne pouvoir regarder les étoiles. Il n'y avait que la lueur de la lune qui était visible derrière les nuages, que la jeune fille fixa. Ainsi le temps passa. Ses nausées ne prirent fin qu'au bout de ce qui avait semblé des heures pour la jeune fille, diminuant d'intensité à mesure que le temps passait. L'obscurité était tombée depuis longtemps et, lorsque l'ingrédient de Snape prit fin, l'adolescente ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Mais elle se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, incapable de se rendormir.

-Foutues insomnies! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit l'un des symptômes? Grogna-t-elle en se redressant.

_Parce que tu n'es qu'une insupportable petite sauvage._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy en redressant la tête.

Louna le poussa alors qu'il reposait la tête sur le sol, mais le loup ne réagit pas et ferma les yeux, soupirant longuement, prêt à se rendormir.

-Si je ne peux pas dormir, alors toi non plus! Dit-elle en le secouant.

Wolfy gronda, mais resta immobile alors que Louna continuait de le secouer. Le loup l'ignora, ce qui irrita la jeune fille, qui cessa et lui donna une tape inoffensive sur le flanc de l'animal, qui gémit bruyamment.

-Soit tu es un mauvais comédien, soit tu es faible Wolfy. Déclara Louna en se levant

La jeune fille entendit le loup grogner, puis arrêter quelques secondes plus tard pour se rendormir. Louna secoua la tête, puis se mit à marcher dans la clairière, ne sachant que faire. Avisant l'arbre dans lequel elle était montée quelques fois l'année précédente, elle y grimpa, ayant toutefois, selon elle, plus de difficultés que l'année dernière. Elle se hissa sur une branche à une quinzaine de mètres du sol et s'y installa, regardant le lac et les montagnes qui s'étendaient dans l'obscurité. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à lancer des boules de feu, voulant en améliorer le contrôle, sachant que personne ne verrait les boules de feu au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la fatigue poindre que la jeune fille redescendit, alors qu'une mince couche grise pointait à l'horizon. Elle se coucha sur l'herbe, appuyant sa tête contre le loup endormi et ferma les yeux, mais ce n'est qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil avait parcouru la moitié de sa course pour atteindre son zénith. Sachant que les classes venaient de débuter, elle décida de sécher les cours. Elle écoula la journée entre les poursuites contre Wolfy et une brève expédition dans la forêt. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'elle retourna à l'intérieur du château. Ne désirant guère se retrouver parmi un grand nombre d'élèves, elle calcula le moment où la majorité des étudiants descendraient dans la grande salle afin d'y prendre leur repas et entra dans le château juste avant. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle où, comme elle l'avait calculé, se trouvaient seulement quelques élèves. Elle prit place au bout de la table et approcha les assiettes de viandes vers elle. Louna donna une grande quantité à Wolfy, puis se servit et commença à engloutir les morceaux de viande, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se leva, enfouissa plusieurs autres pièces de viande, enroulées dans une serviette de table, dans ses poches et sortit alors que la grande salle commençait à se remplir. Elle descendit par la suite dans les donjons et se rendit au bureau de Snape. Cependant, lorsque celui-ci lui donna le gobelet contenant sa potion, elle la regarda longuement afin d'y déceler une quelconque différence. Elle alla même jusqu'à la sentir, puis la fit sentir à Wolfy, mais sans trouver toutefois une quelconque anomalie.

-La potion d'hier ne t'a pas plût, Black? Demanda Snape d'un ton moqueur en regardant agir l'adolescente.

-Ce n'est pas mon nom alors cesse de m'appeler ainsi! Dit Louna entre ses dents en le foudroyant du regard

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours nier que Sirius Black est ton père, Black. Dit l'homme d'une voix douce et moqueuse à la fois, alors que la jeune fille avalait sa potion d'un coup.

À peine l'eut-elle terminée qu'elle lança violemment le gobelet sur l'homme, mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup et l'arrêta d'un coup de baguette. À peine l'eut-il arrêté cependant qu'il évita une boule de feu de justesse, puis une seconde.

-Ça suffit, Black.

-La ferme! Je n'ai pas de père, t'entends?! Il est mort juste après m'avoir abandonnée! Dit Louna entre ses dents, les poings serrés

Avant que Snape n'ait pu dire autre chose, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle. L'adolescente monta rapidement l'escalier et sortit à l'extérieur, avançant à grands pas furieux dans le parc. Elle retourna à la clairière et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres du lac. Elle releva les genoux et les entoura étroitement de ses bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me relier à cet imbécile de meurtrier?! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui et il n'est certainement pas mon père! Mon père est mort, il y a plus de dix ans de cela alors qu'ils me foutent la paix! J'étais mieux dans la forêt, il n'y avait personne pour surveiller le moindre de mes gestes ou pour me parler de mes parents! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement, les poings serrés

Elle arracha rageusement une poignée d'herbe, qu'elle fit brûler dans sa main, et lança ce qui en restait dans le lac. Puis, elle entoura à nouveau ses bras autour de ses genoux et fixa le lac, remuant sa frustration pendant un long moment. Wolfy la laissa se calmer et, lorsqu'il sentit que sa colère diminuait, il lui poussa gentiment le bras avec son museau, puis alla devant elle, appuyant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec

_Tu sais quoi faire si tu veux partir, et ne me parle pas comme cela, je ne t'ai rien fait. _Eut-il l'air de dire.

Louna roula des yeux et soupira, mais s'abstint de répondre. Elle ne fit que rapprocher ses genoux contre elle et, y appuyant sa tête, fixa Wolfy dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, sachant tous deux que le premier à détourner le regard aurait perdu.

-Regarde derrière toi Wolfy! Il y a un vieux cerf qui approche vers toi pour que tu le manges! S'exclama Louna au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

_Alors pourquoi ne l'attaques-tu pas? Ton envie de mordre devrait être revenu, non? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas satisfaire ton envie sur l'animal?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy, le regard moqueur.

La jeune fille lui donna une petite tape inoffensive sur le museau, puis essaya de lui faire tourner la tête, mais le loup résista et grogna férocement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Wolfy? Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir.

_Bien sûr, et laisser ma petite louvette préférée, mais complètement sauvage, se débrouiller sans moi? Tu ne survivrais pas sans moi, c'est assuré._

-Tu crois ça? J'ai bien survécu cet été lorsque nous étions chez Malfoy, tu t'en souviens?

_Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu as failli y passer. _

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'aies sauvé la vie!

_Mais tu t'ennuyais de moi_.

-Je suis capable de survivre sans toi, ne t'en fais pas. Répliqua Louna en poussant le loup.

_Je suis persuadé du contraire_.

-Si nous parlions de toi maintenant?! Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui ne pourrais survivre sans moi. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur en appuyant sa main sur le museau du loup.

_Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas me passer d'une sale petite louvette sauvage et écervelée comme toi? Tu as tort, petite, je peux me passer de ta présence_. _Et puis, tu ne m'as jamais sauvé la _vie. Eut l'air de dire le loup en reculant, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

-Comment peux-tu oser prétendre une chose pareille, Wolfy? Qui est-ce qui t'as sauvé la vie alors que tu n'étais qu'un sale petit louveteau sans cervelle qui était sur le point de mourir?! Qui est-ce qui a dû trouver de quoi te nourrir, alors que tu ne mangeais pas encore de viande? Qui est-ce qui t'a réchauffé pour te maintenir en vie alors que j'étais aussi frigorifiée que toi? Qui est-ce qui a dû t'élever? Qui a dû s'occuper de toi? Dit Louna en avançant vers le loup, l'air menaçante.

_Tu ne m'as pas élevé. Ai-je l'air d'un vulgaire chien à qui on apprend des tours?! _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en grondant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, il s'élança sur elle, les crocs découverts. Louna l'évita aisément et voulut s'élancer sur le loup, mais celui-ci, assis à quelques mètres d'elle, la regardait, la tête et les oreilles fièrement levées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

_J'ai gagné. Tu as détourné les yeux_.

-Quoi? Mais…Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur Wolfy! Tu n'avais pas le droit! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le loup vienne renifler les poches de la jeune fille, là où elle avait enfoui les morceaux de viande. Elle les sortit, jeta quelques pièces au loup et garda le reste pour elle, mais lorsqu'il ne resta qu'un seul morceau de viande, ils se le disputèrent ardemment. Wolfy remporta le combat et s'éloigna fièrement de la jeune fille, le morceau dans la gueule alors que Louna se redressait.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur, Wolfy. Dit-elle en lui lançant une boule de feu.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et soupira longuement, fixant la lune presque pleine. L'obscurité était installée depuis maintenant quelques heures et, malgré le froid qui avait suivi la noirceur, Louna décida de ne pas rentrer au château pour une deuxième nuit, sachant pertinemment que la présence des autres ne ferait qu'augmenter ses symptômes déjà présents. De plus, elle savait qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit dû à l'intensité de ses symptômes, alors plutôt que de passer le temps à se promener dans le château, alors qu'elle pouvait être à l'extérieur, et de recevoir une autre retenue, la clairière lui paraissait plus tentante.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se redressa, s'enroula dans sa cape et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Wolfy du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, elle se retourna et entendit un léger bruit provenant de derrière elle. Rapidement, elle se retourna et attrapa le loup avant que celui-ci ne s'élance sur elle. La jeune fille le plaqua au sol et l'y maintint tant bien que mal. Furieux d'être ainsi maintenu, Wolfy se débattait furieusement et, au bout de quelques minutes, réussit à se libérer. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se secoua alors que Louna ricanait. Ils se chamaillèrent puis, au bout d'un moment, Wolfy y mit un terme et se coucha dans l'herbe, bâillant longuement. La jeune fille soupira et s'assit à proximité de Wolfy, lui caressant distraitement la tête alors qu'elle regardait le ciel étoilé, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux relevés. Ainsi se déroula la nuit. Louna essaya de s'endormir à plusieurs reprises, mais chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle bougeait pour en sortir. Elle se redressait, soupirant longuement, et faisait plusieurs fois le tour de la clairière, écoulant son temps comme elle le pouvait alors que le loup dormait d'un sommeil léger, levant la tête à plusieurs reprises afin de voir ce que l'adolescente faisait. La jeune fille essaya de dépenser son énergie, mais peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, courir, grimper dans les arbres, sauter au dessus des arbustes, lancer des boules de feu en contrôlant leur trajectoire, il lui semblait que son énergie ne diminuait pas. L'aube se leva finalement au bout de ce qui avait semblé des heures pour la jeune fille. Celle-ci grimpa dans le même arbre que la veille et regarda le soleil se lever. Elle resta un long moment assise sur la branche, lançant des boules de feu tout en essayant, cette fois, d'en contrôler la vitesse. Elle se concentrait à un point tel que Wolfy dut pousser un léger hurlement pour qu'elle l'entende et baisse les yeux vers lui.

-Viens me rejoindre. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en se penchant légèrement sur la branche.

Elle ricana lorsqu'elle entendit le grognement du loup et descendit de l'arbre. Une fois les pieds au sol, elle s'étira longuement et bâilla, puis sortit de la clairière, espérant qu'il était suffisamment tôt pour que la majorité des élèves soit encore au lit, n'ayant aucune envie de se trouver en présence d'un groupe étant donné les circonstances. Elle se rendit à la grande salle, qui était presque vide, puis, après avoir fait une provision temporaire de nourriture, se rendit aux donjons pour prendre sa potion. Mais l'homme n'était pas encore réveillé lorsque Louna tambourina contre la porte et c'est d'une humeur plutôt massacrante qu'il lui donna son gobelet de potion, alors que la jeune fille ricanait silencieusement de la situation. Elle l'avala d'un coup, après avoir brièvement vérifié que la potion avait la même odeur et la même texture, et sortit de la pièce. Elle retourna par la suite à la clairière, ne voulant pas endurer la présence des autres.

La journée se déroula sensiblement de la même façon que la veille. Louna passa la journée à l'extérieur avec Wolfy, se promenant brièvement dans la forêt ou sur le rivage du lac, se chamaillant comme à leur habitude. Ignorant le moment où elle devait se rendre à l'infirmerie, ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'elle sentit ses symptômes s'accentuer d'un cran, qu'elle entra au château. Cependant, à peine fut-elle entrée dans le hall qu'elle eut du mal à se contrôler lorsqu'elle se trouva en présence de nombreux étudiants se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Elle s'arrêta et fixa le vide, essayant de régulariser sa respiration et se repousser son envie de mordre. Mais elle faillit attaquer l'un des élèves lorsque celui-ci la bouscula accidentellement et s'excusa rapidement. Elle sentait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle s'agiter frénétiquement et, malgré le fait que son cerveau lui criait de changer d'endroit, une autre partie d'elle-même lui criait de rester pour satisfaire son envie. Ce fut un coup de tête de la part de Wolfy qui la ramena à la réalité. Il attrapa un pan de sa cape et tira afin de l'inciter à avancer, ce qu'elle fit. Ils gravirent rapidement l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage et coururent dans le couloir jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh attendait, visiblement inquiète et irritée à la fois.

-Enfin vous voilà! Le temps passe, jeune fille, et le moment est bientôt venu, même si l'obscurité n'est pas encore tombée! S'exclama l'infirmière lorsqu'elle vit Louna approcher.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas et suivit l'infirmière dans les corridors sans prêter attention au chemin emprunté. En effet, bien que l'obscurité n'était pas encore installée, Louna ressentait les mêmes sensations que lorsque sa transformation approchait, ce qui lui permettait de déterminer quand, approximativement, la lune se lèverait, et elle savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Elle ressentait une légère douleur aux articulations et certaines d'entre elles craquaient. Ce n'est que le froid qui indiqua à Louna qu'ils étaient maintenant à l'extérieur. Elle secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours et le soleil commençait légèrement à disparaître à l'horizon. Lorsqu'elle regarda cependant dans la direction opposée à celle du soleil, elle vit avec étonnement que la lune commençait à apparaître. Elle s'arrêta, incapable de détacher son regard de la sphère argenté.

-Dépêchez-vous voyons! S'exclama l'infirmière, ramenant l'adolescente à la réalité.

Wolfy la poussa et grogna, mais Louna baissa son regard sombre vers lui et poussa un grognement inhumain. Mais le loup ne se laissa guère impressionner et la poussa vers le Saule Cogneur immobilisé par l'infirmière. La jeune fille secoua la tête et se précipita dans l'ouverture, suivie de Wolfy.

-Je serai au même endroit demain matin. Dit Pomfresh, juste avant de relâcher la pression sur le nœud de la racine.

-Pas besoin, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule et puis, tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas m'examiner. Répliqua Louna, alors que le passage se refermait.

Wolfy émit un bref gémissement, la pressant à se mettre en route. Entendant l'un de ses os craquer, la jeune fille se mit à courir rapidement dans le tunnel, se cognant plusieurs fois contre les parois. Ne voyant pas où elle allait dû à l'obscurité, elle heurta violemment l'escalier et s'affala sur les marches. Ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait un peu partout, elle se releva, gravit l'escalier et poussa la trappe. Elle entra précipitamment dans la maison et monta le second escalier afin de se rendre dans la seule pièce de l'étage. Avisant la porte, felle l'ouvrit, mais trébucha contre la dernière marche et tomba sur le côté dans la pièce. À peine tombée que Wolfy fut à ses côtés, mais l'adolescente ne se releva pas. Légèrement essoufflée, elle reprenait peu à peu sa respiration en jetant des coups d'œil à la pièce, qui n'avait pas changé depuis le mois précédent. Elle glissa son regard aux fenêtres barricadées, mais à peine eut-elle posé les yeux entre les fentes des planches que sa transformation débuta. Malgré le fait qu'elle entendait ses os craquer et qu'elle les sentait se modifier, il lui semblait que la douleur avait encore une fois diminué d'intensité, mais la transformation restait très douloureuse et pénible à supporter pour la jeune fille, qui se retenait pour ne pas crier de douleur. Encore une fois, elle sentit son esprit quitter son corps alors qu'elle essayait de repousser le loup qui ne demandait qu'à prendre sa place.

Resté à l'écart, Wolfy attendait que la transformation prenne fin, espérant que cette fois, Louna aurait réussi à garder son esprit une fois transformée. Mais le loup en doutait juste à la voir bouger sous l'effet de la douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la transformation se termina et le loup, d'un regard appréhensif, fixa la bête se remettre rapidement sur ses quatre pattes. Pendant quelques secondes, le loup-garou ne bougea rien d'autre que ses yeux, examinant l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis leva le museau et renifla brièvement l'air ambiant. Un grognement féroce s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis ce fut un puissant hurlement qui traversa la gueule du loup-garou, qui exprimait à nouveau sa frustration d'être à nouveau enfermé. Lorsque le hurlement prit fin, et que son écho se fut évanoui, la bête s'élança contre les fenêtres barricadées, espérant pourvoir se faire un passage. Mais les planches ne bougèrent pas sous le poids de la bête, qui s'effondra sur le plancher. Celle-ci se releva et, après s'être mordue rapidement les pattes, recommença son manège, grognant furieusement. À peine l'eut-il regardé agir que Wolfy sut que la jeune fille avait à nouveau échoué à garder son esprit. Jugeant qu'elle avait suffisamment évacué sa rage d'être coincée dans cette maison, et toujours à Poudlard, le mois passé, Wolfy s'élança sur la bête afin de l'arrêter. Mais celle-ci n'était pas d'accord avec la décision du loup et passa sa frustration sur l'animal, non-contente d'avoir un être vivant sur qui planter ses longs crocs pointus.

Le combat s'engagea, les deux loups se battant violemment. Si Wolfy essayait de ne pas blesser Louna lorsqu'il la mordait ou lui donnait un coup de patte, celle-ci, quant à elle, ne prenait pas les mêmes précautions et plantait ses crocs profondément dans la chair du loup ou le griffait sauvagement. Wolfy tentait tant bien que mal d'immobiliser la bête, mais celle-ci ne lui en laissait pas la chance puisqu'elle l'attaquait sans cesse, répondant à son instinct qui lui dictait de mordre ce qu'elle pouvait. Agacé, Wolfy fondit sur le loup-garou et voulut l'attraper à la gorge, mais celui-ci s'écarta et lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses pattes autour de lui et enfonçant ses crocs dans son cou. Le loup gémit et essaya de se débarrasser de son assaillante, mais, n'y parvenant pas, il se jeta violemment dos au sol. La bête gémit de douleur et relâcha le loup, essayant de se dégager du poids de Wolfy. Le loup se releva et fit immédiatement face au loup-garou, tous deux se fixant dans les yeux en grognant férocement, leurs lèvres retroussées, découvrant seulement leurs crocs menaçants, les oreilles pointées vers l'adversaire et la queue dressée. Wolfy cherchait rapidement un moyen d'immobiliser la bête afin que la bagarre cesse alors que le loup-garou n'attendait qu'un signe pour recommencer le combat dont il ne devait qu'y avoir un seul vainqueur. Mais le loup ne bougea pas, ce qui impatienta le loup-garou qui claqua furieusement des mâchoires. Wolfy, gardant toujours son air menaçant, recula d'un pas, espérant faire comprendre à la bête qu'il ne voulait pas se battre mais, comme il s'en doutait, celle-ci ne le comprit pas et, voyant plutôt son geste comme un signe de faiblesse, s'élança. Wolfy l'imita et visa la gorge du loup-garou, mais celui-ci attrapa sa mâchoire. Le loup grogna férocement et se leva sur ses pattes postérieures afin de se dégager, mais le loup-garou l'imita et lui donna plusieurs coups de griffes dans la poitrine, déchirant sa peau. Agacé et voulant en finir, Wolfy s'impatienta et lui donna un violent coup de patte sur la mâchoire en la forçant à reculer. Il réussit à dégager sa mâchoire et chercha à la prendre à la gorge, mais la bête l'attrapa à nouveau. Wolfy grogna et la dégagea à nouveau, mais il ne fit que l'entrechoquer avec celle du loup-garou, qui réussit à lui planter l'un de ses crocs sur le museau. Le loup gémit, mais ne lâcha pas sa prise et continua de faire reculer le loup-garou qui, tous deux étant toujours sur leurs pattes arrières, lui donnait sans cesse des coups de patte. Wolfy voulait la plaquer contre un mur afin de pouvoir l'immobiliser, mais il remarqua au dernier moment que la bête les entraînait tous deux vers l'escalier sans qu'elle ne le sache, trop occupée à vouloir se batte contre le loup pour regarder derrière elle. Wolfy se remit sur quatre pattes, forçant le loup-garou à faire de même, et le tira vers lui, mais ce dernier prit cela pour une attaque et se jeta dessus.

Wolfy recula, espérant s'éloigner de l'escalier, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La bête l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le traîna tant bien que mal, reculant vers l'escalier sans le savoir. Wolfy réussit à se libérer, mais le loup-garou enragé reprit sa prise, reculant à nouveau. Le loup parvint à se libérer de force, mais le loup-garou se trouvant juste derrière l'escalier, le choc fut suffisant pour le faire basculer. Wolfy se précipita pour le retenir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et bascula également. Enroulés ensemble, les deux boules de fourrure noire dévalèrent l'escalier, leur corps tombant durement sur les marches. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le plancher de l'étage du dessous. Quelque peu sonné, Wolfy se releva et se secoua, puis regarda autour de lui afin de trouver le loup-garou. Il le vit, étendu sur le côté près de lui, immobile. Restant sur ses gardes, le loup s'approcha et le poussa du museau, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Wolfy le contourna et se coucha près du corps inerte, lui donnant un coup de langue sur le museau, sans, encore une fois, provoquer de réaction du loup-garou. Le loup s'approcha et vit alors la bête ouvrir les yeux. Celle-ci fixa le mur face à elle, puis jeta un bref regard circulaire autour d'elle avant de poser ses yeux dans ceux de Wolfy, qui sut alors que le loup était parti.

_Tu en as mis du temps, espèce de petite sauvage._ Pensa-t-il en se levant pour s'approcher de la louve

_J'imagine que nous sommes dans la cabane hurlante?_ Pensa-t-elle en relevant la tête.

_Tiens, cette fois tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire._ Pensa-t-il en reniflant le corps de la louve à la recherche d'une blessure.

_J'ai pris du temps à revenir?_

_J'en sais rien, probablement un moment pendant lequel tu ne voulais pas cesser de te battre contre moi, même si tu n'avais aucune chance. Étant la petite louvette sans cervelle que tu es, tu nous as fait tomber dans l'escalier et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici. J'ai essayé de t'en empêcher, mais tu voulais absolument y aller et je suis tombé avec toi en voulant te retenir. _Pensa-t-il en lui léchant les blessures sur ses pattes avant.

_Cette foutue potion ne vaut rien. Elle ne fait pas entièrement effet, même si la transformation est moins douloureuse. _Pensa-t-elle avec un grognement en se laissant faire par Wolfy.

_C'est toi qui es trop sauvage et qui attaques n'importe quoi. Tu te jetais sur les murs avant de t'en prendre à moi._

_Alors le petit Wolfy se plaint? Il se plaint que je lui ai fait mal et que je l'attaquais! Maintenant, il a peur en plus d'avoir mal. Pauvre petit louveteau._ Pensa Louna, l'air moqueuse, en se tournant sur le dos.

_Le jour où j'aurai peur de toi, même sous ta forme de loup, tu considèreras Dumbledore comme ton père._ Pensa Wolfy en fixant la louve

_Les chances pour que cela arrive sont pratiquement nulles. _Pensa Louna, toujours sur le dos, en grognant en guise de rire

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ainsi?_

_Je suis bien sur le dos. J'ai dois également me justifier avec toi? _Pensa-t-elle, sentant toutefois quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle s'agiter de frustration

À peine Louna eut-elle détourné les yeux de Wolfy pour regarder autour d'elle que celui-ci fondit sur elle, les crocs découverts, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant, le poil de la nuque hérissé et la queue levée sur son dos. Il passa l'une de ses pattes antérieures en travers de son corps et prit sa gorge entre ses mâchoires, sans trop appuyer ses crocs contre sa peau. Habituée à ce geste de la part du loup, Louna resta immobile, soupirant longuement en se demandant le moment où Wolfy la relâcherait, mais elle sentait comme si la chose qui s'agitait à l'intérieur d'elle venait de s'enrager, se débattant furieusement pour sortir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lâche-moi! _Pensa-t-elle avec un petit grognement, ramenant ses yeux bleus argentés dans ceux de Wolfy

_Quelle belle petite louve soumise tu fais, Louna, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais la dominée._ Pensa Wolfy, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

À peine eut-elle entendu les premières paroles de Wolfy dans sa tête que Louna commença à se débattre, laissant sortir la rage qu'elle ressentait. Elle repoussa le loup, mais à peine fut-elle sur ses pattes que celui-ci lui prit le museau entre ses dents, ce qui augmenta la fureur du loup-garou dont Louna perdit le contrôle. La bête s'élança sur Wolfy et lui mordit sauvagement le dos, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au loup. Wolfy tituba légèrement sous la douleur et le poids du loup-garou, mais se reprit rapidement et essaya de se débarrasser de son attaquant en se secouant ou en donnant des coups. Malgré les efforts du loup, la bête restait accrochée solidement et le mordit à nouveau, arrachant un second gémissement. Agacé, Wolfy grogna sauvagement et, d'un geste rapide, tourna la tête et mordit, malgré lui, la patte de son assaillant. Puis, il tira violemment d'un coup sec sur la patte, voulant faire tomber son adversaire et le ramener devant lui, mais le loup-garou poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il tira et se jeta sur le plancher en gémissant. Intrigué par ce soudain comportement, Wolfy regarda pendant plusieurs secondes le loup-garou gémir et bouger sous la douleur, la patte avant droite ramenée vers lui. Lentement, il s'approcha de la bête en douleur, essayant d'observer sa patte, certain de n'avoir pu la blesser ainsi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as?_ Pensa Wolfy après avoir examiné, à distance, sa patte.

Le loup-garou gémit pendant plusieurs secondes, puis cessa et resta immobile. Certain que l'esprit de la jeune fille était revenu, Wolfy repensa à nouveau sa question en approchant du loup-garou, s'assoyant près de lui.

_J'en sais rien! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?!_ Pensa l'adolescente, furieuse, en se couchant tant bien que mal sur le ventre.

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je t'ai mordu la patte, je l'ai tirée et tu t'es effondrée en gémissant. Je doute que ce soit moi qui aie provoqué une telle douleur. Où as-tu mal?_

_Je n'ai pas mal!_

_Tes grognements ne m'impressionnent pas, Louna, et cesse de mentir, je sais que tu as mal. Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher le fait que tu as mal avec moi!_ Pensa Wolfy en soupirant

Louna ne répondit rien, le fixant d'un regard remplit de défi, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Wolfy la fixa pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête et alla se coucher près de la louve.

_Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas où tu as mal?_ Pensa Wolfy en léchant la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée à la patte.

_Parce que je n'ai pas mal. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ce qui reste de la pleine lune?_ Pensa Louna en laissant Wolfy lécher sa blessure.

_Si on remontait à l'étage? C'est moins sombre qu'ici._

Sans laisser le temps à Louna de répondre, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Celle-ci le regarda s'éloigner, un léger grognement de mécontentement roulant au fond de la gorge. Ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle avait mal, elle se leva tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas prendre appui sur sa patte blessée. Une fois debout, lentement, elle essaya de poser sa patte avant droite au sol, mais à peine l'eut-elle allongée qu'une vive douleur au niveau de l'épaule et de l'omoplate se fit sentir. Elle releva aussitôt sa patte et regarda brièvement autour d'elle, cherchant Wolfy du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, elle essaya de marcher sur trois pattes, mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'elle tomba durement sur le sol, un petit gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge. Elle gronda furieusement en se relevant, mais la même chose se produisit lorsqu'elle essaya de marcher.

_Stupide patte! Mais comment est-ce qu'ils font pour marcher à trois pattes sans tomber? _Pensa-t-elle en se relevant à nouveau, furieuse.

_Vas-tu continuer de prétendre que tu n'as pas mal maintenant, sale petite menteuse?_ Pensa Wolfy en sortant de l'ombre

_Où étais-tu?! Je ne t'ai pas vu! Alors, comme ça tu m'espionnais en me faisant croire que tu étais à l'étage?_ Pensa Louna en grognant, découvrant les crocs.

_Calme-toi, sinon tu vas encore perdre le contrôle. Je ne t'ai jamais fait croire que j'étais à l'étage et puis, est-ce que tu m'as entendu monter l'escalier? Tu n'avais qu'à mieux regarder, j'étais simplement assis dans le coin noir, près de l'escalier. La prochaine fois, tu n'as qu'à mieux regarder. _

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, Louna continua de grogner alors que le loup approchait, reculant de quelques pas. Mais Wolfy ne se laissa pas impressionner, en particulier par ses crocs, et, lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, lui tourna le dos afin de lui faire comprendre d'y grimper. Louna secoua la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas, grognant et montrant toujours les crocs.

_Cesse d'agir ainsi et grimpe, ce sera plus facile et plus rapide pour monter à l'étage et tu le sais. Je te rappelle également que je t'ai déjà transporter ainsi lorsque tu étais sous ta forme humaine alors arrête de jouer les louvettes fières et orgueilleuses et grimpe, sinon je te punie de la même manière que les louveteaux le sont par les autres loups de la meute. _

_Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai été assez punie sans que tu ne le fasses également? _Pensa Louna en grognant davantage.

Elle vit Wolfy soupirer, puis s'approcher d'elle. Elle le fixa d'un regard furieux, mais ne bougea pas lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il frotta sa tête brièvement contre la sienne, puis passa sa tête et son cou au-dessus de sa nuque.

_Tu sais que je plaisantais et que je ne ferai jamais une telle chose à ma petite louvette préférée. Maintenant, assez discuter…_Pensa-t-il en lui donnant quelques coups de langue près de sa gueule, faisant cesser les grognements du loup-garou.

Il enleva sa tête alors que Louna essayait de lui attraper le bout du museau et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner, passa sous elle. Il se releva rapidement, de façon à avoir ses pattes antérieures de chaque côté de lui, et se dirigea vers l'escalier alors que la louve bougeait, incapable de toucher au plancher.

_Repose-moi! Comment veux-tu que je me retienne?! Repose-moi! _

_Cesse de bouger, autrement tu vas tomber et te faire mal une nouvelle fois. Accroche-toi du mieux que tu peux, tu as bien réussi à rester accrochée à moi, plus tôt, alors que tu agissais en sauvage._

Louna grogna et enroula du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa patte gauche autour du poitrail de Wolfy, mais se sentant glisser alors qu'il commençait à grimper l'escalier, elle se retint en attrapant la peau de son cou entre ses dents.

_Ne serre pas autant les dents Louna! _Pensa Wolfy en grognant

_C'est toi qui m'as dit de m'accrocher comme je le pouvais, c'est ce que je fais alors cesse de te plaindre, tais-toi et grimpe._ Pensa Louna.

Elle entendit le loup grogner, ce qui la fit ricaner intérieurement. Une fois à l'étage, Louna lâcha le loup et se secoua, puis fixa Wolfy et vit sur son dos des traces de sang coagulé dans son poil.

_C'est moi qui t'aie fait ces marques sur ton dos?_ Pensa-t-elle en baissant les oreilles.

_Qui veux-tu que ce soit? Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, mais ça ne fait plus mal, je t'assure. _Pensa-t-il rapidement en la voyant baisser la queue et rabattre les oreilles vers l'arrière.

_Je suis certaine que tu as eu mal lorsque je t'ai mordu._

_Ce n'est pas grave, il faut bien que tu apprennes à te battre, comme tous les petits louveteaux, et tu as encore du travail à faire…Ce que tu es mignonne avec cet air triste_.

_De quel air triste parles-tu?! Je ne le suis pas!_

_Tu t'en veux pour ce que tu m'as fait._

_Bien sûr que non! Je ne me contrôlais pas!_ Pensa Louna en grognant, relevant légèrement les oreilles.

_Tu affiches plus d'émotions sous ta forme de loup que lorsque tu as ta véritable apparence, comme c'est mignon. _

_Tu dis n'importe quoi, Wolfy._

_Non, seulement toi tu ne le sais pas parce que tu ne contrôles pas certains gestes qui sont reliés avec ton humeur. C'est pareil comme lorsque tu étais sur le dos et que je t'ai pris à la gorge, ton loup savait ce que cela voulait vraiment signifier et n'a pas aimé l'insulte. Tu le savais probablement, mais tu savais également que je ne faisais que…jouer, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Alors je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es certainement pas la dominée._

_Bien sûr que je ne le suis pas! Tu croyais vraiment que je l'étais?! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pensé quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable!_ Pensa Louna, indignée.

_Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, tu le sais. Enfin. Où as-tu mal? Ne prétends pas le contraire puisque je sais que tu as mal à ta patte! Autrement tu ne la tiendrais pas ainsi. _

_À l'épaule…Jusque dans le dos…_Pensa-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Wolfy s'approcha du loup-garou et renifla la région qu'elle lui avait dite, enfouissant son museau dans ses longs poils noirs.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne pourras rien trouver en reniflant!_

_Tu as mal là?_ Pensa-t-il en appuyant sa tête de l'épaule jusqu'à l'omoplate.

Louna émit un bref gémissement en s'éloignant, puis, rapidement, tourna la tête et voulut mordre Wolfy, mais ses mâchoires se refermèrent dans le vide. Grognant furieusement, elle chargea et réessaya, mais le loup l'évita à nouveau.

_Arrête, calme-toi, je n'ai pas voulu te faire mal! Calme-toi avant de perdre le contrôle, encore une fois!_ Pensa Wolfy en évitant les mâchoires du loup-garou pour une troisième fois.

Louna s'immobilisa et fixa le vide, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même en respirant profondément. Au bout d'un moment, elle secoua doucement la tête et fixa Wolfy en approchant de quelques pas, gardant sa patte droite levée.

_Tu as dû te blesser en tombant dans l'escalier et je n'ai pas dû arranger les choses en te tirant la patte. Tu demanderas à l'infirmière de vérifier lorsque tu retourneras au château._

_Tu peux toujours rêver! Jamais je ne la laisserai m'examiner et tu le sais parfaitement. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre! _Pensa furieusement Louna en grognant.

_Cesse de faire l'entêtée Louna. Tu as quelqu'un cette fois pour te soigner si tu te fais mal-_

_Je le sais très bien, Remus, mais je n'ai besoin de personne alors fiche-moi la paix!_

_Ne m'appelle pas Remus!_ Pensa Wolfy en poussant un grognement indigné.

_Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu parles comme lui._

_J'essayais simplement de te dire que ce-_

_Si nous regardions nos différences? Je veux dire les différences entre un loup et un loup-garou. _

_Mais de quoi parles-tu?_ Pensa Wolfy en relevant légèrement la tête.

_Tu sais, il y a probablement des différences entre toi et moi, entre nos apparences. _

_Ce n'est pas de cela que nous parlions, mais de ta blessure._

_Et alors? Ce sera plus amusant trouver nos différences et le reste de la nuit passera plus rapidement. C'est toi qui commences!_ Pensa-t-elle en remuant frénétiquement la queue, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant.

_Je suis un mâle et tu es une femelle bien trop énervée qui agit comme un vulgaire louveteau. Voilà, j'ai terminé._

_Tu es pathétique, Wolfy. Mis à part le fait que tu es un mâle et moi, une femelle, il y a certainement des différences plus marquantes que celle-ci._

_Je suis plus grand et plus large que toi, qui es petite et maigre. _

_Tu dis n'importe quoi!_

_Approche et tu verras par toi-même._ Pensa Wolfy en soupirant

Louna le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, puis approcha tant bien que mal du loup, qui vint vers elle. Une fois face à face, Louna leva les yeux et l'observa, puis se jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Wolfy avait raison. Elle devait avoir près de quinze centimètres de moins en grandeur et il était également plus costaud qu'elle. La largeur de ses pattes différait également de celle du loup, qui étaient plus grosses. Louna dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle paraissait, malgré son épaisse fourrure, petite et faible à côté de Wolfy, qui dégageait une impression de force.

_Alors? Avais-je raison?_

_La ferme._ Pensa-t-elle avec un grognement.

_C'est ce que je disais. Tu n'es qu'une insupportable petite louvette mal éduquée._

_Lorsque je grandirai, tu verras que ma forme de loup changera également et je serai plus grande que toi_.

_Peut-être, mais pour le moment, tu as plutôt l'apparence d'un louveteau de quelques mois, ce qui est plutôt amusant. Le fait est que cela n'a pas vraiment de différences avec ton apparence humaine…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ Pensa Louna, montrant la pointe de ses crocs.

_Tu es petite à comparer des autres de ta classe, plus maigre également. Les adultes peuvent facilement te considérer comme…Tu sais…Un louveteau…Et tu ne peux nier ce fait._

_Tu veux dire qu'il est facile de me prendre pour une enfant. Mais je ne le suis pas, pas plus que je ne suis un louveteau et d'ailleurs, je suis beaucoup plus jolie que toi lorsque je suis transformée en loup-garou._ Pensa Louna en levant fièrement la tête, fixant Wolfy d'un regard hautain.

_Tu peux toujours rêver, je suis plus joli que toi._

_Ne me vole pas mes phrases!_

_Et toi, cesse de copier les moindres gestes que je fais._

Louna poussa un grognement, mais s'abstint de répliquer. Wolfy avait raison. Peu importe la manière dont il bougeait les oreilles ou la queue, Louna faisait de même, imitant ainsi sa posture. Elle le fixa longuement, cherchant à nouveau les différences, mis à part la grandeur et la grosseur, entre elle et lui. Agacé de se faire ainsi observé, Wolfy fit un tour de la pièce, puis alla s'asseoir face à l'une des fenêtres barricadées.

_J'ai trouvé!_ Pensa Louna au bout d'un moment.

_Qu'as-tu trouvé? Le moyen de marcher à trois pattes? _

_Non, idiot. Ma queue est plus touffue et plus longue que la tienne._

_Elle est peut-être simplement plus longue parce qu'elle a atteint sa longueur maximum, mais pas le reste de ton corps. Elle paraîtra moins grande lorsque tu grandiras. _

_Elle est plus touffue que la tienne. _Pensa Louna en regardant sa propre queue, puis celle de Wolfy.

_Plus pour longtemps, tu devrais reprendre ta forme normale bientôt. La lune commence à décliner. _Pensa Wolfy en regardant toujours à travers les fentes des planches recouvrant les fenêtres.

Louna alla rejoindre tant bien que mal le loup et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre à la recherche de la lune et, une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, se mit à hurler, bientôt imitée par Wolfy. L'écho de leur hurlement dura plusieurs secondes après qu'ils se furent arrêtés, résonnant à travers le terrain désert entourant la maison et les environs.

_Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a entendu?_ Pensa Louna, une fois que l'écho se fut éteint

_Je crois, oui. Tu devrais dormir maintenant. _Pensa Wolfy alors que le loup-garou bâillait longuement.

_Dors si tu veux, je n'en ai pas envie._

Wolfy secoua la tête, puis se leva et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Il marcha jusqu'au lit à moitié détruit et se coucha à côté, sur la plancher. Il se recroquevilla et, enfouissant son museau entre ses pattes, ferma les yeux. Le loup-garou le regarda, puis s'approcha en rampant sur le plancher, essayant de ne pas bouger sa patte blessée. Une fois à côté du loup, la bête se mit à l'agacer, lui tirant les oreilles ou les pattes, ignorant les grondements de Wolfy. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle planta ses crocs trop profondément dans la patte du loup que celui-ci gémit brièvement, puis leva la tête et claqua des mâchoires, grognant furieusement. Mais Louna ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui donna des coups de queue sur la tête lorsqu'il se recoucha regardant les murs autour d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose sur sa queue qu'elle détourna le regard pour voir que Wolfy avait attrapé sa queue dans sa gueule. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à la libérer, puis contourna l'animal, qui la fixait, et se laissa tomber sur le côté, appuyant sa tête contre le dos du loup. Voyant qu'elle ne l'agaçait plus, Wolfy replaça sa tête entre ses pattes et ferma à nouveau les yeux alors que Louna cherchait avec son museau l'endroit où elle l'avait mordu. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle posa sa tête plus loin, puis fixa l'une des fenêtres barricadées et regarda le ciel pâlir alors que Wolfy dormait. Près d'une heure plus tard,alors qu'un pâle soleil se levait, Louna, qui somnolait légèrement, reprit son apparence normale, y ressentant comme à l'habitude une brève douleur. Elle se leva et, après s'être vêtue, descendit l'escalier, Wolfy derrière elle. Elle ressentait les mêmes douleurs qu'à l'habitude suite à sa transformation, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait en loup au niveau de son dos semblait plus forte. Elle essaya de bouger son bras, mais à peine l'eut-elle levé qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de l'omoplate. Agacée, elle rebaissa le bras et palpa tant bien que mal l'endroit qui lui était douloureux de son autre bras.

-Je crois que je me suis étirée un muscle, ce qui n'est rien de grave, donc l'infirmière n'a aucunement besoin de m'examiner, comme tu le dirais si bien. Et il est hors de question que je lui dise pour qu'elle me donne je-ne-sais-quoi pour que ça guérisse en quelques secondes et que je n'aie plus mal, je suis capable d'endurer la douleur. Dit-elle après avoir senti une légère enflure au niveau de son omoplate

Louna entendit Wolfy grogner, mais elle l'ignora et descendit dans le passage souterrain. Se retrouvant à la noirceur, elle sortit sa baguette, murmura _lumos_ et se mit à marcher rapidement, tenant la lumière devant elle.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait un si long passage? Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents après une bonne dizaine de minute de marche.

Wolfy, marchant derrière Louna, émit un bref grognement et lui mordilla un mollet, incitant la jeune fille à marcher plus rapidement. Celle-ci voulut lui donner un coup sur la tête, mais le loup l'évita aisément et lui mordilla l'autre mollet.

-Tu décides de te venger pour ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit?! Tu pourrais attendre à la prochaine pleine lune pour que ce soit juste.

Le loup arrêta pendant quelques secondes, puis lui mordilla à nouveau les mollets avant de s'arrêter. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils gravirent la pente menant à l'extérieur et sortirent, se trouvant désormais à l'air froid du matin.

-Alors, la nuit s'est bien déroulée? Demanda Pomfresh lorsque Louna fut sortie.

-Très bien. Répondit sarcastiquement la jeune fille en passant devant l'infirmière.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas fermé l'œil? Demanda l'infirmière d'un ton sévère après avoir vu les traits tirés et les cernes violettes sur le visage de l'adolescente.

-Ça ne te regarde pas et cesse de me poser des questions stupides! Répliqua Louna d'un ton irrité.

-Ne me parlez pas ainsi, jeune insolente! C'est mon travail de veiller sur vous lors des pleines lunes alors je vous pris de cesser cette agressivité envers moi puisque je ne fais que ce que j'ai été demandé de faire. Si vous avez des difficultés à dormir à cause de vos insomnies, lorsque la pleine lune approche, vous pouvez passer à l'infirmerie et je vous donnerai une potion de sommeil.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi! Tu n'as pas besoin de veiller sur moi puisque je suis parfaitement capable de veiller sur moi-même! Tu n'as donc pas besoin de faire ce surplus de travail pour lequel tu es payée et moi, je n'ai plus à t'endurer! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de tes remèdes alors fiche-moi la paix! Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même! Dit-elle sèchement en entrant dans le château.

À peine fut-elle entrée dans le hall qu'elle se mit à courir vers l'escalier et le grimpa quatre à quatre, désirant mettre le plus de distances possible entre elle et l'infirmière, malgré les protestations de celle-ci. Mais Louna était trop rapide pour l'infirmière et elle eut tôt fait de disparaître du champ de vision de la femme avant que celle-ci n'ait terminé de monter le premier escalier. Madame Pomfresh jura, puis prit la direction du bureau du directeur avec la ferme intention de lui reporter le comportement de Louna, de même que ses propos.

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Louna se montra tout aussi impatiente qu'avant la pleine lune et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle eut rattrapé ses deux nuits sans sommeil. Peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans l'école, il lui semblait n'entendre parler que de l'arrivée des étudiants étrangers et cela l'irritait au plus haut point, effritant le peu de patience qu'elle possédait. Le jour tant attendu par les élèves, et tant redouté par Louna, arriva malgré elle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle au matin du jour tant attendu, l'adolescente pouvait percevoir la fébrilité et la hâte dans la vaste pièce et elle faillit faire demi-tour, mais n'ayant rien avalé depuis deux jours, son estomac réclamait de la nourriture, de même que celui de Wolfy.

-C'est à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu d'étrangers de leur vie ou qu'ils n'ont jamais voyagé. Dit Louna entre ses dents après avoir passé un groupe plutôt énervé qui parlait de la venue des étudiants.

Le loup approuva d'un grognement, percevant également l'excitation dans l'air. Louna poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la première place de libre. Sans prêter attention aux gens et aux conversations autour d'elle, elle s'assit, avança quelques assiettes près d'elle et donna l'assiette de jambon à Wolfy avant de se servir.

-Si vous auriez lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, vous le sauriez! Mais comme je suis la seule d'entre nous à avoir lu le livre, qui est d'ailleurs incomplet, il est donc normal que j'en sache plus que vous! Entendit Louna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une bouchée.

Elle arrêta son geste et regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Comme elle s'en était doutée, il s'agissait d'Hermione, avec Harry, Ron, et deux adolescents jumeaux qui semblaient être les frères de Ron. Deux étudiants la séparaient de la jeune fille, ce qui permettait à Louna de ne pas être vue par le petit groupe. Elle tourna la tête vers Wolfy, qui avait également levé la tête, et lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Si nous écoutions un peu ce qu'elle va dire? Peut-être que cela me donnera-t-il un indice pour que je puisse finalement ficher le camp d'ici. Murmura-t-elle au loup d'un ton moqueur.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et se remit à manger alors que Louna ricanait silencieusement. Elle écouta les propos d'Hermione tout en mangeant, mais elle n'entendit rien d'autre pouvant l'intéresser, la conversation du petit groupe revenant sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Louna chercha alors un moyen d'avoir les informations qu'elle désirait sans toutefois se montrer intéressée par l'histoire de l'école, qu'elle détestait. Par chance, les deux étudiants qui la séparaient d'Hermione se levèrent et quittèrent leur place.

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont écrit un livre sur cette foutue école?! Demanda Louna d'un ton sec en se laissant glisser sur le banc afin de s'approcher du petit groupe.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire s'il existe un livre racontant l'histoire de Poudlard? À ce que je sache, tu détestes l'école et tout ce qui s'y rattache, non? Répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

-Justement, je ne peux pas croire qu'un imbécile ait perdu son temps à raconter l'histoire de cette fichue prison.

-Figure-toi que oui, et ils étaient plusieurs à écrire le livre!

-Un ou plusieurs imbéciles, c'est la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent? Comment Poudlard est devenue une prison au fil des ans? Dit sarcastiquement Louna

-Le titre du livre le dit, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_! Le livre raconte plusieurs faits intéressants sur l'école, dont les événements qui se sont déroulés, les coutumes, quand l'école a été construite, ce qui protège les élèves et le château. Tu n'as qu'à lire le livre, tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose, mais je suis certaine que tu ne le feras pas et que tu continueras à détester l'endroit. Dit Hermione d'un ton hautain.

-Tu croies que je vais perdre mon temps à lire un livre dont je déteste le sujet?

-Tu es la petite orpheline qui récolte plus de retenues que nous et qui a refait le portrait de Malfoy plus d'une fois, n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'un des jumeaux.

-Oui, et qui a la réputation de cogner sur la moindre personne qui l'embête, d'envoyer promener les professeurs, d'être une sauvage et de se promener en permanence avec un loup, n'est-ce pas? Dit l'autre jumeau alors que Louna tournait la tête vers eux.

-Contente de voir que les plus vieux connaissent ma réputation. Dit Louna en roulant des yeux alors que Wolfy appuyait ses deux pattes antérieures sur le banc afin de voir au-dessus de la table.

-Je ne serais pas fière d'avoir une réputation dans ce genre. Dit Hermione.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être la petite fille parfaite qui veut plaire à tous les adultes, surtout aux professeurs, afin d'être leur petit chien servant. Répliqua Louna.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, une nuée de hiboux entra dans la grande salle. Louna voulut profiter du moment pour sortir de la grande salle, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que Harry la retint par le bras, pointant d'un signe de tête Hedwige, qui fondait vers lui. L'adolescente dégagea violemment son bras et voulut poursuivre son chemin, mais Harry la retint de nouveau.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose pour toi! Dit Harry entre ses dents en voyant Louna lever le poing.

La jeune fille se dégagea et regarda Hedwige se poser sur le bras de Harry. À sa patte se trouvaient deux enveloppes, que Harry détacha. Il donna l'une des enveloppes à Louna, qui la lui arracha de la main, l'air furieuse. Sans prendre la peine de lire l'inscription sur l'enveloppe, elle la déchira d'un geste rageur, une lueur haineuse dans le regard. Elle jeta les morceaux de parchemin sur le sol et y lança une boule de feu, qui s'occupa de tout brûler. Louna regarda les morceaux brûler puis, une fois que le feu eut terminé de les consumer, jeta un regard rempli de haine à Harry, qui la fixait d'un regard chargé de reproches et de colère. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Hedwige morde un doigt à son maître et lui fasse détourner le regard. Louna se détourna également et sortit rapidement de la grande salle, Wolfy à ses côtés. Repoussant le plus loin possible la bouffée de haine et de colère qui l'avait envahie, elle monta l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième étage, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra, ignorant la bibliothécaire. Elle se mit à chercher dans les rayons, essayant d'oublier la lettre qu'elle avait reçue plusieurs minutes plus tôt et qui avait fait monter une bouffée de rage et de haine en elle juste à la vue de l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Espérant ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles de Sirius, elle tenta de faire diminuer sa colère, mais en vain.

-Où est cet enfant de pute de Malfoy lorsque j'ai besoin de frapper sur n'importe qui?! Dit-elle entre ses dents en donnant un coup contre les livres.

_C'est certain qu'il n'est pas dans la bibliothèque alors calme-toi. Et puis, que cherches-tu?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy après avoir attiré son attention d'un grognement.

Louna grogna, puis prit de profondes respirations et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer et de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux et recommença ses recherches après avoir lancé un regard moqueur à Wolfy. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. C'était un épais volume relié ayant une couverture en cuire. Seul figurait le titre du volume sur la couverture et juste à son apparence, il était facile de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un très vieux livre.

_Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de connaître l'histoire de cette prison._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avec un grognement.

-Bien sûr que non, mais je suis certaine qu'il contient ce que je veux savoir. Murmura Louna en haussant les sourcils, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Puis, sans autres explications, elle sortit de la bibliothèque, descendit rapidement l'escalier et sortit à l'extérieur, où elle se rendit à la clairière. Ignorant totalement ses cours, elle s'assit dans l'herbe et ouvrit le livre, cherchant dans la table des matières s'il y aurait le sujet qu'elle cherchait. Elle trouva plus ou moins ce qui s'en approchait et ouvrit le livre à la page indiquée, puis commença à lire alors que le loup se coucha à ses côtés, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'attendre que la jeune fille ait terminé de lire pour comprendre l'intention de Louna.

Cela prit toute la matinée à Louna, ainsi que le début de l'après-midi, pour terminer le chapitre qu'elle avait commencé tant celui-ci était long et l'écriture, petite. N'ayant pas trouvé toute l'information désirée, l'adolescente dut lire plusieurs passages pour compléter les renseignements qu'elle désirait avoir. Ce n'est que peu avant la fin de l'après-midi, avant que le soleil ne commence à décliner, que Louna leva les yeux du livre. Elle ferma l'épais volume d'un geste sec et le laissa tomber à quelques centimètres d'elle avant de se lever. Elle s'étira longuement en bâillant, puis fit quelques fois le tour de la clairière afin de se délier les jambes. Wolfy la fixa, attendant de connaître la raison pour laquelle elle avait lu une partie de ce livre en particulier et ce qu'elle y avait lu, mais, consciente que le loup l'observait, Louna évita soigneusement son regard. Ignorant les grognements de Wolfy, elle reprit le livre et sortit de la clairière. Ce n'est que lorsque Wolfy lui eut mordillé plusieurs fois les mollets qu'elle consentit à baisser son regard vers lui, connaissant déjà ce que le loup essayerait de lui dire.

-Tu ne me croyais pas lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne cherchais pas puisque j'avais le pressentiment que j'aurais une information qui pourrait me donner la réponse. Tu aurais dû, puisque c'est cette Miss-je-sais-tout qui me l'a donné, sans le savoir. Ce livre sur lequel des imbéciles ont perdu leur temps à écrire contient plusieurs sujets probablement intéressants pour les autres, mais dont un seul m'intéressait et qui parle des divers moyens par lesquels le château est protégé. Les entrées du parc sont toutes protégées par des sortilèges que je ne connais pas et qui doivent être vieux, et l'un d'eux prévient le directeur si une personne entre…Ou y sort. Je me sauverais à l'instant même et je me ferais rattraper quelques minutes plus tard. Mais ils doivent enlever le sortilège lors des sorties au village de je ne sais quoi. Le mieux serait d'attendre la prochaine journée de sortie, mais je ne sais pas la date et peut-être devrions-nous attendre encore longtemps. Dit Louna avant même d'avoir _lu_ dans le regard du loup.

Celui-ci poussa un grognement féroce, exprimant son mécontentement, imitée par la jeune fille. Celle-ci aurait aimé pouvoir trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir de l'endroit qu'elle détestait le plus rapidement possible, mais le livre n'expliquait pas comment mettre fin au sortilège, ni comment le contourner. Elle s'était doutée depuis le début de l'année que des sortilèges devaient protéger le château, mais une partie d'elle-même avait espéré se tromper. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre la prochaine sortie au village ou à trouver un autre moyen pour s'enfuir.

-Si je te changeais en aigle, tu pourrais me transporter et voler loin d'ici! S'exclama Louna en se tournant vers Wolfy.

_Je n'ai aucune envie d'être changé en aigle! Ni en aucune autre espèce d'oiseaux!_ Eut-il l'air de dire en grognant férocement

-Je te redonnerais ton apparence normale une fois que nous serions loin d'ici.

_Non! Qu'arrivera-t-il si tu en es incapable ou que le sortilège ne fonctionne pas?_

-Je n'ai qu'à me pratiquer avant de partir. Dit-elle simplement en le fixant d'un regard moqueur.

Mais le loup exprima son désaccord en claquant des mâchoires, grognant furieusement. Louna secoua la tête et monta les marches de marbre, puis entra dans le château. Cependant, à peine fut-elle entrée dans le hall qu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

-C'est ici que je vous trouve! Je suppose que vous avez séché tous vos cours de la journée et que vous vous trouviez à l'extérieur tout ce temps? Demanda la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall alors que Louna se tournait lentement vers elle.

-Tu as trouvé toute seule, par toi-même, ou bien quelqu'un est-il venu te le dire? Répliqua-t-elle en sortant sa baguette afin de diminuer le livre pour l'enfouir dans l'une de ses poches

-J'avais à vous parler et comme vous aviez un cours avec moi, je voulais attendre à ce moment, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais présentée et lorsque je suis allée demander à vos autres professeurs si vous vous étiez présentée, ils ont tous répondu que non.

-Moi qui croyais que nous étions la fin de semaine! Répliqua Louna avec un faux air de surprise.

-Vous vous croyez amusante peut-être?

-Plus que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas à ton cours? Me dire de ne plus sécher mes cours? M'envoyer chez le directeur parce que tu es incapable de régler tes problèmes? Je vais t'épargner tout cela et te dire que j'en ai rien à faire de tes menaces, que je n'irai pas à tes retenues, que tu ne m'impressionnes pas puisque j'en ai vu d'autre et que tu peux aller te faire foutre! Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix, j'ai autre chose à faire. Dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Il est hors de question que vous vous éloigniez! Nous allons de ce pas à mon bureau pour que je puisse vous parler! Dit furieusement le professeur McGonagall en empoignant le bras de Louna.

La jeune fille se défit aisément de son professeur et s'éloigna, mais la femme la rattrapa et la força à nouveau à la suivre, ce que Louna ne prit guère.

-Tu n'as qu'à me parler ici, espèce d'idiote! Je n'ai pas besoin de te suivre jusqu'à ton bureau alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire pour qu'on en finisse! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une vieille imbécile comme toi! S'écria furieusement Louna, plusieurs minutes plus tard, faisant tourner la tête de plusieurs élèves.

-Vous allez me parler sur un autre ton, petite insolente, et me suivre puisque ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut être entendu par les autres élèves. Dit le professeur McGonagall à voix basse, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

Louna plissa les yeux et la fixa, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge, se demandant où le professeur voulait en venir. Elles se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall détourne les yeux et commence à monter l'escalier. Louna la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Wolfy la pousser légèrement afin de l'inciter à la suivre. Avec un grognement furieux en direction du loup, l'adolescente monta l'escalier à son tour et suivit son professeur jusqu'à son bureau.

-Entrez et asseyez-vous. Ordonna sèchement McGonagall en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Louna eut un rictus et entra, mais resta debout à proximité de la porte et croisa les bras, suivant son professeur des yeux, qui alla prendre place derrière son bureau.

-Vous pouvez vous approcher.

-C'est pour sortir plus rapidement d'ici. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec.

-Nous risquons d'en avoir pour un moment-

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas aussi long que tes cours.

-Alors vous pouvez vous approcher et vous asseoir, je ne vous mordrai pas. Dit le professeur McGonagall en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

-Mais moi, oui. Répliqua Louna avec un sourire mauvais qui découvrait une petite partie de ses dents.

-Cessez ce genre de plaisanterie, il n'y a pas de quoi rire.

-Qui a parlé de mordre l'autre en premier?!

-Je n'aurais pas dû, je le reconnais. Maintenant, puisque nous avons abordé le sujet, parlons-en.

-Je croyais que nous en avions suffisamment parlé au début de l'année. Répliqua sèchement Louna

-J'en suis consciente, mais comme vous le savez, les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons arrivent ce soir et j'aurais aimé vous rappeler de faire plus attention étant donné votre…Condition. Il vous faudra être encore plus prudente, surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune, lorsque vos symptômes commenceront à apparaître.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le _hurlerai_ pas devant tout le monde. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Je voulais simplement vous rappeler de faire plus attention-

-Il est vrai que j'aurais pu m'échapper et dire aux nouveaux imbéciles ce que je suis vraiment. C'est tellement facile à oublier, je ne me le fais rappeler qu'une seule fois par mois! Interrompit Louna d'un ton sarcastique

Le professeur la fixa d'un regard furieux alors que Wolfy laissa échapper un petit grognement, semblant approuver la dernière réplique de Louna.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'était de faire attention, en particulier lorsque vous vous trouverez devant eux et que la pleine lune approchera. De plus, lorsque vous sortirez avec Madame Pomfresh, regardez bien autour de vous afin de vous assurez qu'absolument personne ne puisse vous voir, en particulier les visiteurs. L'infirmière est déjà au courant.

-La chaire fraîche sera plus tentante. Je pourrais avoir envie de mordre l'un d'entre eux.

-Cessez ces sarcasmes, en particulier avec ce sujet! Il n'y a rien d'amusant avec votre condition et vous devriez éviter de le prendre à la légère!

-Je le prendrai comme il me plaît et je dirai ce que j'ai envie de dire avec le fait que je sois un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas toi qui es un loup-garou alors ce n'est pas toi qui me diras ce que je dois dire ou non sur ce sujet. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. Dit sèchement Louna, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son professeur.

Celle-ci soupira, l'air découragé, et secoua la tête. L'adolescente la fixa, attendant la suite, alors que Wolfy se couchait, visiblement ennuyé.

-Très bien, comme vous voudrez, aussi longtemps que personne ne vient à le découvrir car autrement, ce sera votre problème.

-Personne ne le découvrira puisque aucun des autres ne s'intéressent de trop près à moi. Ils ne veulent pas que je m'occupe d'eux s'il arrivait quelque chose et avec mon caractère, ils ne viennent pas me voir et c'est très bien ainsi.

-Parlons maintenant de votre réputation. Il serait apprécié que vous la laissiez de côté lorsque les visiteurs seront ici. Je ne veux surtout pas que vous les insultiez ou les dénigriez ou vous moquer d'eux. Par-dessus tout, je ne veux, en aucun cas, entendre que vous vous êtes battue contre l'un d'eux! Je ne veux pas que vous agissiez ainsi avec les étudiants de Poudlard, je ne tolérerai pas un écart de conduite envers les visiteurs! Je crois que ce serait plus simple de vous dire d'éviter de leur parler et de vous trouver en leur présence, en particulier si vous vous croyez incapable de bien vous tenir devant eux. Déclara le professeur McGonagall en se levant.

-Je ne parle à personne, sauf si quelqu'un vient m'embêter ou vient me dire des choses inutiles. Et je ne frappe que ceux qui m'ont cherchée, ou qui le méritent! Je ne frappe pas n'importe qui sans aucune raison! Mais après tout, tu as raison. Il ne faut pas que les étrangers sachent qu'il y a une élève à problème que vous êtes incapable de contrôler. Que penseraient-ils s'ils venaient à le découvrir? Le _grand_ Dumbledore perdrait sa réputation à cause de moi! Ce serait dommage. L'école perdrait peut-être sa réputation elle aussi, comme c'est triste. Si tu crois que je vais agir différemment parce que des imbéciles venus d'un autre pays viennent ici, tu te trompes! Maintenant que tout a été dit, je peux foutre le camp d'ici! Répliqua Louna d'un ton agressif, avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Où croyez-vous aller?! Vous devez rejoindre les autres!Les visiteurs vont bientôt arriver et tous les élèves de l'école de même que le personnel doivent être présents, vous comprise! S'exclama le professeur en sortant à la suite de Louna d'un pas rapide.

-Je n'ai rien à faire ici et je n'ai jamais voulu me trouver dans cette prison alors si tu crois que je vais aller avec les autres pour attendre les autres imbéciles, tu te trompes! Va te faire foutre! S'écria Louna en se tournant vers la femme.

Puis, avant que le professeur ne fasse un geste pour la retenir, l'adolescente se mit à courir, pressée de sortir de l'endroit qui l'étouffait. Elle courut dans les couloirs déserts, Wolfy à ses côtés, jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'elle descendit rapidement, manquant de perdre le pied quelque fois. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la soudaine tranquillité qui régnait dans le château alors qu'elle descendait les marches, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua le calme soudain dans le hall et la grande salle. La jeune fille se dirigea vers les portes de chêne, poussa l'une des deux et s'apprêta à se remettre à courir, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement dans une glissade, à quelques millimètres seulement de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle recula et regarda autour d'elle. Comme l'avait McGonagall, tous les élèves et le membre du personnel étaient réunis afin d'accueillir les visiteurs et, sans le savoir, Louna venait de les rejoindre, n'ayant pas songé au fait qu'ils se trouveraient tous à l'extérieur. Elle poussa un grognement et regarda la forêt, puis l'endroit où devait se trouver la clairière.

-Ils vont tous voir l'endroit si nous y allons maintenant. Stupides étrangers! Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils les attendent dehors?! Grogna Louna entre ses dents en fixant Wolfy.

Celui-ci grogna également, exprimant son mécontentement. Trop occupés à se parler entre eux et à scruter les environs, les autres n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

-Qu'ils se dépêchent à arriver. De cette manière, ils retourneront tous dans le château et nous pourrons aller ailleurs qu'à l'endroit où ils seront. Dit-elle à voix basse en resserrant sa robe de sorcier autour d'elle.

Louna leva la tête et regarda le ciel, où les étoiles perlaient la surface ainsi que la lune, qui en était au dernier croissant. La jeune fille fixa la lune et, avec le silence qui régnait, brisé par le murmurement des élèves, une incroyable envie d'hurler lui vint. Wolfy sembla avoir eu la même idée qu'elle, mais, contrairement à la jeune fille, ne se retint pas et lança un puissant hurlement. La majorité des élèves sursautèrent, ce qui fit ricaner l'adolescente, et se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait le hurlement lorsqu'il prit fin.

-Il voulait vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autres loups dans le coin. Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule à ceux qui la regardaient.

Lorsque les autres se furent détournés, Louna caressa la tête du loup, puis se mit à l'agacer, trouvant le temps incroyablement long. Ce n'est qu'au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité qu'un des élèves s'exclama qu'il voyait quelque chose bouger. Ce n'est qu'au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité qu'un des élèves s'exclama qu'il croyait apercevoir quelque chose au loin, au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Louna sentit les autres se tourner vers la direction indiquée, ce qui la fit rouler des yeux et s'accroupir face à Wolfy. Alors qu'elle fixa ses yeux noirs sur ceux de Wolfy, un étrange bruit lui parvint aux oreilles et lui fit lever la tête. Au loin, dans la même direction que regardaient les autres, elle perçut quelque chose qui semblait venir vers le château, mais c'était surtout le bruit qui l'intriguait. Elle chercha dans sa tête à quoi lui faisait penser le bruit, mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de trouver, c'était comme si le mot lui glissait des mains. Elle regarda Wolfy, qui avait également entendu le bruit et fixait un point dans le ciel.

_Ça ressemble à des animaux..._Sembla-t-il lui dire lorsqu'il sentit le regard de la jeune fille posé sur lui.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil et fixa à nouveau ce qui se rapprochait. Elle voyait plus nettement les formes et les bruits, qui se faisaient entendre quelques fois, augmentaient lentement d'intensité. Elle plissa les yeux et se concentra sur ses oreilles afin d'entendre plus nettement le bruit lorsqu'il se ferait entendre à nouveau. Personne autour d'elle ne semblait cependant avoir entendu le bruit, mais la jeune fille ne s'en préoccupa pas, sachant que les autres ne portaient aucune attention à ceux qui les entouraient.

-Ça ressemble à des chevaux...Murmura-t-elle en baissant son regard sur Wolfy, qui tourna la tête vers elle, après avoir réentendu le bruit deux autres fois.

-De quoi parles-tu? Il n'y a pas de chevaux. Dit l'adolescent le plus près d'elle, la tête et les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Louna le foudroya du regard. Elle n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un l'entende, mais avec le silence qui régnait, même un chuchotement pouvait être entendu par les proches. Quelques minutes plus tard, son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque les chevaux furent assez près du château pour être distingués par les autres. Ils atterrirent dans le parc en hennissant bruyamment. Louna et Wolfy se regardèrent, ayant tous deux perçus les hennissements auparavant. La jeune fille tenta d'apercevoir les chevaux et, en voyant leur taille, elle ne fut guère surprise de les avoir entendu hennir quelques minutes plus tôt. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait vu des chevaux que quelques fois dans sa vie, elle savait que leur taille était hors normes tellement ils avaient l'air de géant. Alors qu'elle regardait les bêtes, sa vue fut alors bouchée par les élèves qui se déplaçaient et se levaient sur la pointe de leur pied pour tenter de mieux voir les nouveaux arrivants. Louna roula des yeux en secouant la tête, n'insistant pas davantage pour observer davantage les chevaux géants. Elle se contenta seulement de se moquer silencieusement des autres, puis observa ;a nouveau le ciel. Elle entendit les chuchotements surexcités des élèves et la voix de Dumbledore, de même qu'une voix qui lui était inconnue. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit les élèves s'écarter afin de faire un passage, puis vit avancer la file d'élèves étrangers. Elle les regarda passer, puis se lassa et regarda autour d'elle sans rien trouvé d'intéressant. Maintenant que les élèves de la première école étaient arrivés, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre l'arrivée de ceux de la deuxième école avant de pouvoir aller dans la clairière.

-Tout ça est tellement stupide. Soupira-t-elle dans un souffle en s'accroupissant devant Wolfy.

Le loup l'approuva d'un bref grognement, puis bâilla longuement et se coucha en soupirant, exprimant son ennui. Louna eut un rictus et s'assit sur le sol, trouvant le temps incroyablement long. D'un geste lasse, elle fit bouger son bras droit. Elle ressentait toujours une douleur allant de l'épaule jusqu'au milieu du dos, mais le mal était beaucoup moins prononcé que le lendemain de la pleine lune. De son autre main, Louna appuya fortement sur l'endroit qui lui était douloureux et recommença plusieurs ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus rien, ignorant la vive douleur qu'elle provoquait. Elle soupira longuement et appuya sa tête entre ses mains, mais elle n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps puisqu'à ce moment, plusieurs élèves s'exclamèrent, annonçant l'arrivée de la deuxième école alors que Louna entendait un éclaboussement d'eau, ce qui l'intrigua. Elle se releva lentement et attendit que les élèves s'écartent pour laisser passer les élèves de la seconde école, dont elle ignorait le nom, tout comme la première. Quelques minutes plus tard, les étrangers entrèrent à leur tour dans le château, bientôt suivis des élèves de Poudlard. Elle voulut profiter de ce moment pour s'éloigner des portes d'entrée, mais elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir.

-Tu as répondu à ton père?! Demanda Harry à voix basse alors que Louna se retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas de père et tu le sais alors fiche-moi la paix! Dit-elle entre ses dents en se dégageant brusquement.

-C'est Sirius Black et c'est lui qui t'a envoyé une lettre ce matin! Tu aurais pu prendre la peine de lire ce qu'il avait à te dire et lui réponde! Dit Harry d'un ton de reproche en vérifiant rapidement que personne ne s'était arrêté pour les écouter.

-Cet imbécile n'a rien à voir avec moi, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire?! Mêle-toi de tes affaires et fiche-moi la paix! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de cet imbécile, ni de toi! Maintenant, dégage! Va rejoindre les autres!

-Fiche-lui la paix Harry. Tu sais que ça ne vaut rien de parler avec...elle. Dit Ron, qui attendait derrière Harry

-Va te faire foutre! Dit Louna entre ses dents, les yeux fixés sur Ron

L'adolescent sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais Ron le pressa à nouveau et il se détourna, entrant dans le château à la suite des autres. Louna chercha les professeurs des yeux et lorsqu'elle les vit se parler entre eux ou aux élèves pour les presser d'entrer, elle s'éloigna rapidement. Elle s'arrêta derrière l'un des murs du château, non loin des marches de marbre, et attendit que les gens soient tous entrés. Lorsqu'elle entendit les portes d'entrée se refermées, sans se rouvrir, elle passa lentement la tête et regarda l'entrée du château afin de s'assurer que tout le monde était entré. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, voyant Hagrid occupé à maintenir les chevaux, sortit de sa cachette temporaire, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la forêt. Elle entra et, après s'être éloignée de l'orée, marcha en direction de la clairière, suivant Wolfy, qui ouvrait le chemin dans l'obscurité. Après avoir trébuché quelques fois et s'être accrochée plusieurs fois dans les branches et racines, Louna déboucha finalement dans la clairière. Mais à peine fut-elle sortie de la forêt qu'elle remarqua avec horreur qu'il y avait un bateau amarré plus loin. Déduisant que les élèves de la deuxième école étaient arrivés dans un vaisseau, ce qui expliquait le bruit d'éclaboussure qu'elle avait entendu, elle réalisa également que les élèves pourraient aisément la voir en plein jour, surtout si elle pouvait voir le vaisseau aussi clairement.

-En plus d'endurer les étrangers, je ne pourrai plus venir ici?! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant échapper un flot de jurons.

Elle donna un violent coup de pied à l'une des haies et s'assit sur le sol, fixant le vaisseau d'un regard mauvais. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, remuant ses sombres pensées alors que Wolfy faisait le tour de la clairière, le museau au sol, laissant la jeune fille se calmer. La clairière avait toujours été pour elle son repère, son lieu favori dans un endroit qu'elle détestait et qui ne valait guère mieux que les orphelinats, selon elle. Mis à part Remus, personne ne connaissait cette clairière et Louna en avait toujours voulu ainsi. Mais l'idée que maintenant, des gens pouvaient voir son endroit la mettait hors d'elle. Après tout, elle l'avait découvert elle-même, par hasard, et elle souhaitait depuis ce temps que personne ne le trouve. C'était son endroit et l'idée de ne plus pouvoir y mettre les pieds lui semblait impossible puisque c'était à la clairière qu'elle venait lorsqu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle ne voulait pas être trouvée. Elle avait pris des précautions pour ne pas être vue lorsqu'elle s'y rendait et ne désirait pas que des étranges, surtout, ne remarque cet endroit.

-Il faudrait pouvoir dissimuler l'ouverture face au lac…Pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien, comme des arbres. Il doit exister un sortilège pour dissimuler des choses. Dit Louna après s'être calmée au bout d'un long moment.

_Tu n'as qu'à chercher dans les livres. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy après l'avoir rejoint.

-Encore une fois. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle chercha d'autres moyens pour cacher la clairière de la vue des étrangers, mais tous revenaient à ce que Wolfy lui avait suggéré: chercher dans les livres. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle secoua la tête et se leva, s'étirant longuement en faisant le tour de la clairière. Puis, elle se mit à agacer Wolfy et tous deux commencèrent à se chamailler. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'ils arrêtèrent, puis décidèrent de retourner au château, Louna espérant que les autres seraient toujours dans la grande salle ou seraient retournés à leur dortoir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas puisque lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée, les élèves commençaient à sortir de la grande salle, les étrangers d'abord. Elle grogna brièvement et s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'escalier, mais une voix retentit derrière elle.

-Tu comptes poser ta candidature pour participer au tournoi, la sauvage? Demanda une voix que Louna connaissait très bien.

-Pourquoi aurais-je envie de faire des trucs stupides devant tout le monde simplement pour montrer ce que je sais faire alors que je peux très bien le faire sur toi? Répliqua Louna en se tournant rapidement vers Draco, ravie de pouvoir le rabaisser à nouveau.

-Il y a de l'argent à gagner et je crois que tu en aurais besoin, d'après ce que ton apparence reflète. Rétorqua l'adolescent en regardant la jeune fille de haut en bas.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse avec de l'argent? Contrairement à toi, je suis capable de m'en passer et je n'en ai pas besoin pour impressionner les autres. Tu as plus d'argent que moi, mais j'ai plus d'intelligence et de forces que toi, ce que tu ne peux avoir avec ton or. Tu comptes t'inscrire au tournoi et payer les juges pour qu'ils te fassent gagner? Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Ils ont imposé une limite d'âge. Le gagnant gagne bien plus que de l'argent-

-Vraiment? Il gagne la fierté de l'école? Dommage que tu n'aies pas l'âge, tu aurais pu essayer de gagner la fierté de ton père. Je suis certain qu'il doit avoir honte d'avoir un fils stupide et faible comme toi. Tu aurais pu essayer de l'impressionner. Tu n'as qu'à aller pleurer aux pieds de Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il te laissera y participer si tu lui dis la véritable raison. L'interrompit Louna, faisait rire les quelques élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène.

Furieux, Draco voulut répliquer, mais l'arrivée de Maugrey l'en dissuada et il se détourna en lançant un regard meurtrier à Louna, qui ricana. Elle monta l'escalier, se faufilant entre les élèves et se rendit à la bibliothèque afin d'y chercher des livres qui pourraient lui être utiles pour cacher la clairière de la vue des étrangers.

Le lendemain ne fut guère mieux pour Louna. C'était le soir même que le nom des trois champions serait connu et cela causa de la fébrilité et de l'excitation parmi les élèves, ce qui eu tôt fait d'irriter la jeune fille. Elle en avait assez de n'entendre parler que de ce sujet partout où elle se trouvait et, vers le début de l'après-midi, décida donc de sécher le reste de ses cours et de faire un tour à l'extérieur, se promenant seulement où elle était certaine qu'il n'y aurait personne.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si énervant à connaître un nom?! Ils sont stupides, ou ils ont manqué une véritable raison pour s'exciter lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Dit sèchement l'adolescente en marchant près du Saule Cogneur, qui commença à trembler.

Wolfy grogna brièvement en regardant l'adolescente, mais celle-ci garda les yeux fixés sur l'arbre, qui commençait à s'agiter et frapper l'air. Puis, elle prit une branche sur le sol et la lui lança. L'arbre se mit à frapper dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait ce qui l'avait heurté. Louna eut un sourire moqueur en reculant afin d'éviter les coups de l'arbre, puis s'éloigna, continuant de se promener avec Wolfy à ses côtés. Ne trouvant rien qui puisse l'intéresser, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer et à trouver le temps long.

-C'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermée à entendre les autres parler du tournoi et de les entendre faire des paris stupides sur le champion de l'école. Grogna Louna, se parlant plus à elle-même qu'au loup.

Au bout d'un moment, elle alla s'asseoir contre un arbre et sortit de ses poches l'un des livres qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque. Après lui avoir redonné sa forme normale, elle l'ouvrit et se mit à le feuilleter à la recherche de ce qu'elle cherchait alors que le loup s'éloigna, le museau au sol. Il ne revint vers la jeune fille qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et alla se coucher aux côtés de la jeune fille, qui lui caressa distraitement la tête tout en lisant un passage qu'elle croyait utile.

-La botanique est un sujet incroyablement ennuyeux. Déclara-t-elle en refermant son livre d'un coup sec, un moment plus tard.

L'obscurité était tombée depuis environ une heure et la jeune fille venait de terminer le livre à la lueur de sa baguette. Elle minimisa le livre, le remit dans l'une de ses poches et se leva en s'étirant longuement. Puis, elle reprit lentement le chemin du château, se chamaillant avec le loup. Elle entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais l'odeur de la nourriture lui parvint au nez et elle ne put résister, de même que Wolfy. Elle entra dans la grande salle et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit le nombre impressionnant d'élèves qui s'y trouvait, en plus des étrangers. Elle grogna de mécontentement, mais, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille et l'odeur étant particulièrement agréable, elle s'assit à la première place libre, à l'endroit où il y avait le moins d'élèves. À peine eut-elle le temps de se servir, de prendre une bouchée et de donner à manger au loup que les plats disparurent pour être remplacés par les desserts, qui ne l'attirèrent pas. Alors qu'elle terminait son assiette, Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer que les noms seraient maintenant dévoilés.

-Ne me dis pas que nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à ce que les noms soient sortis. Grogna Louna en regardant Wolfy alors que les portes de la grande salle se fermaient.

Le loup grogna de mécontentement alors que la lumière de la pièce diminuait d'intensité au moment ou le directeur terminait son discours. Louna soupira et appuya sa tête dans sa main alors que le silence s'installait. La jeune fille regarda la coupe, puis s'en désintéressa alors que les flammes changeaient de couleur. Elle entendit Dumbledore annoncer le premier nom, puis une slave d'applaudissement se fit entendre, ce qui la fit grogner en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, jugeant le bruit trop élevé. Le même phénomène se répéta lorsque le deuxième nom fut dévoilé, puis le troisième, où les applaudissements furent d'intensité plus élevée.

-Ils pourraient faire plus de bruit! Dit furieusement Louna entre ses dents alors qu'elle se levait brusquement.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les portes de la grande salle mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les pousser, un silence qui lui sembla anormal s'installa dans la pièce. Elle tourna la tête et vit les flammes changer de couleur à nouveau.

-Voilà qui devrait être intéressant. Murmura-t-elle en fixant Wolfy

Elle s'appuya contre l'une des portes et croisa les bras, regardant un morceau de parchemin se faire éjecter de la coupe. Dumbledore l'attrapa, le déplia sous les yeux de toutes les personnes de la salle et le lut.

-Harry Potter. Annonça-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Louna haussa un sourcil et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quelques secondes plus tard alors que le silence régnait dans la grande salle, étant la seule personne à avoir une réaction. Le directeur prononça le nom à nouveau, ce qui redoubla les rires méchants de la jeune fille.

-Alors Potter, tu as trouvé un autre moyen d'attirer l'attention sur toi? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu veux davantage d'attention, alors c'est pour cette raison que tu as triché sur ton bout de parchemin? Railla Louna d'un ton moqueur alors que Harry se levait lentement sous le regard des autres.

Le jeune homme la foudroya du regard, mais l'adolescente ricana davantage. Puis, jugeant que le plus intéressant était passé, elle sortit de la pièce et sortit du château, ayant un pressentiment que les élèves se rassembleraient à cet endroit pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Sachant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, la jeune fille se rendit à la clairière, ricanant toujours de ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, alors que les étrangers étaient retournés à l'intérieur de leur vaisseau depuis longtemps que la jeune fille retourna à l'intérieur du château, espérant que l'excitation générale s'était estompée. Elle monta rapidement l'escalier et se rendit à la tour de Gryffindor, marchant dans les couloirs déserts. Elle ne croisa personne et, après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame, entra dans la salle commune. À peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle déduisit que les élèves avaient festoyé. Ce point lui étant totalement indifférent, elle traversa la salle commune afin de monter à son dortoir, mais à peine eut-elle fait la moitié du chemin qu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

-Vraiment très amusant ton intervention, Louna.

La dénommée eut un sourire méchant et se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ce que tout le monde a entendu! Tout le monde croit que j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe, tout ça par ta faute! Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas le cas! S'exclama l'adolescent en approchant de la jeune fille, qui le regarda approcher.

-Je le sais, c'était écrit sur ton visage lorsque le vieux sénile débile a dit ton nom. Répondit simplement Louna, gardant toujours le même sourire mauvais.

Harry parut quelque peu abasourdi et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, ne s'étant vraisemblablement pas attendu à une telle réponse de la jeune fille.

-Mais…Pourquoi as-tu dis cela alors?! Par ta faute, les autres croient que ce que tu as dit est vrai!

-Même si je n'aurais rien dit, je suis persuadée que les autres l'auraient cru. Réfléchis-y et tu verras que c'est simplement logique.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu dit que j'avais mis mon nom dans la coupe?! S'écria furieusement l'adolescent.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et le fixa dans les yeux. Il semblait autant en colère qu'épuisé et perdu, comme s'il ne réalisait pas entièrement ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Parce que, tu le méritais. Dit-elle avant de se détourner.

-Je le _méritais_?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?! Ça n'a pas de sens! S'exclama-t-il en la suivant

Louna grimpa les deux premières marches, puis se tourna brusquement vers lui, le fixant de son air habituel, une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

-Tu existes. Cracha-t-elle.

Puis, sans lui donner davantage d'explications, elle monta l'escalier derrière Wolfy, laissant Harry seul au pied de l'escalier avec une totale incompréhension.

_Et voilà! Terminé!Finalement, le 28 novembre, 23h52,haha nous sommes presque le 28 xD!!Bon,j'espère que le prochain viendra plus rapidement! JE vias essayer de poster deux nouveau chapitre avant Noël, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine de réussir,mais je vais essayer!Encunre une fois, un long chapitre!Waa 36 pages! Presque autant que mon autre!Remarque que la partie dans la cabane hurlante est peut-etre un peu longue…Enfin, merci à ceux qui ont reviewvé!Très apprécié, comme je vous l'ai dit! Sinon, j'aime toujours recevoir vos commentaires alors REVIEW tout le monde!!je veux savoir comment vous trouvé ma fic!Entk, je vias orriger vite vite et je le poste(pt demain matin…)_

_Byebye!_

_Louna_


	46. Rencontres indésirables

D.A: Tout est à J.K sauf ma fic et mes perso!

N.A: Me revoilà! Finalement!Le chapitre 46 yay! Je veux essayer de le terminer avant Noël, jignore si cela va etre possible! Mais je termine lécole lundi le 17! Bon,9 décembre 2007,23h22,je commence le chapitre demain! Présentement jai été diagnostiquer bronchite asthmatique hier matin hahaaa ca va bien mon affaire en fin de session lol,entk! J'espère que vous aller aimer le chapitre! Jignore un peu lordre et tout mais bon, en espérant quil ne soit pas trop long a écrire et que je naurai pas trop de blocage pour écrire! Chapitre un peu spécial! Vous verrez!READ N ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Louna grimpa les deux premières marches, puis se tourna brusquement vers lui, le fixant de son air habituel, une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

-Tu existes. Cracha-t-elle.

Puis, sans lui donner davantage d'explications, elle monta l'escalier derrière Wolfy, laissant Harry seul au pied de l'escalier avec une totale incompréhension.

_**Chapitre 46: Rencontres indésirables **_

Novembre était installé depuis près de la moitié de son temps. L'euphorie qui avait pris place avant l'arrivée des étrangers, et qui s'était poursuivie après leur arrivée, s'était calmée durant les derniers jours, au grand plaisir de Louna, qui en avait assez de ce sentiment général d'excitation. Mis à part la première tâche qui arrivait dans plusieurs jours, la vie reprenait son cours normal à Poudlard. Les élèves étrangers commençaient à s'habituer au château, même s'ils restaient la plupart de leur journée à l'intérieur de leurs transportations. Ils ne venaient à l'intérieur du château qu'au moment des repas. Louna, quant à elle, ne s'habituait toujours pas à Poudlard, malgré que cela fasse plus d'un an qu'elle se trouvait dans cette école. Après avoir lu plusieurs pages de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, la jeune fille cherchait un moyen de s'échapper du château sans que le directeur en soit immédiatement alerté. Elle gardait le livre, taille réduite, dans ses poches afin de pouvoir vérifier rapidement une information si une idée lui venait en tête. Pendant ce temps, elle accumulait les retenues et les visites au bureau de directeur se multipliaient rapidement. La jeune fille avait été surprise de ne pas être envoyée directement chez le directeur au début de la nouvelle année scolaire, mais maintenant, ses visites se chiffraient à plusieurs fois par semaine. Seuls deux professeurs ne l'avaient pas encore envoyée chez le directeur, soit Snape et Maugrey. Pour le professeur de potions, Louna était certaine qu'il voulait démontrer qu'il pouvait régler ses problèmes sans avoir recours au directeur, ce qui la faisait ricaner. Quant à Maugrey, l'adolescente percevait quelque chose de louche chez lui qui la mettait en garde de ne pas causer trop de remous, en plus du loup qui ne cessait de grogner chaque fois que le professeur se trouvait à proximité. Louna ne ratait jamais une occasion, cependant, de lui causer des ennuis chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, tout en se contrôlant.

Ainsi passaient lentement les jours aux yeux de Louna, qui n'en pouvait plus de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas reçu d'autres lettres de Sirius et espérait ne plus jamais en recevoir. Harry était furieux contre elle, mais l'adolescente n'en avait que faire, ne se préoccupant aucunement de l'adolescent. Debout devant le bureau de Dumbledore, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe, Louna attendait, Wolfy à ses côtés, que le directeur parle afin de sortir le plus rapidement possible de la pièce. L'homme fixait la jeune fille dans les yeux, comme s'il chercherait à voir quelque chose mais, voyant que cela ne donnait rien, il soupira longuement et détourna ses yeux bleus des yeux noirs.

-Combien de fois es-tu venue ici cette semaine, Louna? Demanda-t-il en joignant les mains.

-Tu crois que je les compte? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

-Tu es venue à tous les jours de la semaine, même plus d'une fois un certain jour.

-Dis-toi que tu passeras deux jours sans me voir lorsque je sortirai d'ici.

-Si nous parlions de tout ce que tu as fait cette semaine qui, chaque fois, t'a valu une visite ici?

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de chose. Tu n'as qu'à faire le bilan toi-même si tu veux, je t'ai assez enduré et j'en ai assez de toi! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, mais un jet de lumière passa près d'elle et atteignit la porte en premier.

-Inutile de penser à sortir, Louna. Tu devrais savoir que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas fini de te parler. Dit Dumbledore alors que Louna se tournait vers lui, l'air furieuse.

-Alors parle pour que je puisse sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et être débarrassé de toi! S'exclama-t-elle rageusement en avançant au milieu de la pièce, Wolfy grondant à ses côtés.

-Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée, Louna, et que tu ne surveilles un peu plus ton langage. Déclara Dumbledore d'un ton calme en la fixant toutefois d'un regard sévère.

-Tu me fais suer espèce de salaud! Tu n'es qu'un sale imbécile d'enculé d'enfant de pute qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour et qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de m'emmerder! S'écria-t-elle furieusement

Elle laissa libre cours à sa rage sous le regard de Dumbledore, qui ne fit rien d'autre que d'attendre qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Louna ne prit guère de temps à s'en prendre aux objets de la pièce, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas s'élancer sur le directeur et de le ruer de coups. Rien n'avait été dans sa journée et la visite au bureau du directeur en début de soirée se trouvait à être la goutte de trop. Au matin, Maugrey s'était encore servi d'elle pour donner un exemple; or, la jeune fille détestait être le centre d'attention, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Le professeur ne lui avait cependant pas laissé le choix puisqu'il l'avait prise par surprise. Par la suite, elle avait obtenu une retenue pour avoir insulté un professeur qui se plaignait de ses devoirs non faits. Pour conclure, Malfoy venait de la pousser à bout et elle lui avait réglé son compte en lui cassant le nez, en lui donnant quelques ecchymoses un peu partout, dont une autour d'un œil. Malheureusement pour Louna, l'un de ses professeurs était arrivé et l'avait envoyé chez le directeur. Pour s'assurer qu'elle irait, il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la statue en la sermonnant sur l'inutilité de se battre et en lui disant qu'elle devrait se comporter d'une autre manière. Louna l'avait envoyé promener dès le début, mais le professeur avait néanmoins continué en la réprimandant, augmentant ainsi la frustration de la jeune fille. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait maintenant devant Dumbledore, à attendre que celui-ci lui dise la même chose qu'à l'habitude pour pouvoir partir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Louna cessa de crier et de lancer des choses. Les poings serrés, la respiration bruyante due à la frustration, elle attendait maintenant que le directeur parle. Celui-ci laissa passer plusieurs minutes avant de lever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il était en train d'écrire pour regarder la jeune fille. Il posa sa plume et la fixa longuement d'un regard grave. Louna supporta très bien son regard, n'ayant d'autre idée en tête que d'aller dans la clairière.

-Louna, je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi. Il semble que rien ne fonctionne pour te faire comprendre que ton comportement est inacceptable et que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut agir envers les autres. Pour ce qui est des bagarres, il me semble t'avoir dit que je n'en voulais plus, que je ne voulais plus entendre d'histoires comme celles de l'année dernière.

-C'est McGonagall qui m'a parlé des bagarres et tu n'as qu'à ordonner à cet imbécile de Malfoy de me foutre la paix, autrement je lui règle son compte de la même manière qu'à l'habitude.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais trouver un autre moyen de régler tes conflits?

-Je n'en vois aucun. Si tu en venais au nombre de retenue que je vais avoir pour que je puisse foutre le camp d'ici?! Dit-elle entre ses dents

-Je déciderai de ce moment lorsque j'aurai terminé, Louna.

-Tu m'enverras une lettre dans ce cas puisqu'il est hors de question que je reste ici plus longtemps! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-La porte est toujours verrouillée.

Louna laissa échapper une exclamation furieuse mêlée d'un grognement, imité par Wolfy.

-Si tu ne veux pas être renvoyée, Louna, et je parle sérieusement, tu devras changer de caractère très vite, de même que tes habitudes. Je ne te le répéterai plus, je ne veux plus de bagarres, je veux que tu cesses ton insolence et que tu changes de comportement, autrement je te renverrai. Tu as eu suffisamment de chances, tu n'en auras plus. Tu auras deux jours de suspension interne. Tu auras plus de détails au retour de la fin de semaine. Dit-il d'un ton sérieux en agitant sa baguette afin de déverrouiller la porte.

-Tu crois me faire peur? Désolée de te dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Jamais je ne changerai pour devenir une personne stupide qui fait tout ce qui lui est demandé! S'exclama-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Avant que le directeur ne la retienne à nouveau, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, Wolfy à ses côtés, alors que le directeur soupirait longuement, l'air découragé. Louna claqua la porte et descendit l'escalier en pestant contre le directeur et de tout ce qui était en relation avec Poudlard.

-IL M'ÉNERVE CE VIEUX DÉBILE! S'écria-t-elle dans le corridor désert en s'arrêtant, enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Wolfy laissa échapper un grognement furieux, approuvant la jeune fille. Celle-ci laissa échapper un grognement inhumain, puis releva la tête et se remit à marcher à grands pas dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Que je vais faire ce qu'il m'a dit et devenir une gentille petite fille bien élevée?! Le jour où cela arrivera, j'aurai des ailes dans le dos et je pourrai m'envoler loin d'ici! S'il croit me faire peur avec sa menace de renvoi, il se trompe! Il rêve éveillé ce vieux sénile! Il n'avait qu'à me laisser ma liberté s'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis! Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Sans se préoccuper des quelques personnes qu'elle croisait, elle descendit rapidement les étages et, une fois dans le hall, se mit à courir vers les portes, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Wolfy derrière elle, elle sauta au-dessus des marches de marbre et courut dans le parc en direction de la forêt. Regardant brièvement autour d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le parc, ou que personne ne la fixait, elle se dirigea vers la clairière et, quelques minutes plus tard, franchit la rangée d'arbustes et de haies. À peine se fut-elle arrêtée qu'elle laissa éclater à nouveau sa rage sous le regard de Wolfy, assis non loin d'elle. Faute de n'avoir quelque chose sur laquelle passer sa frustration, Louna donna des coups de pieds au sol. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle s'arrêta et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe haute. Elle releva les genoux et, d'un geste brusque, les entoura de ses bras et y appuya son menton, regardant rapidement autour d'elle. Wolfy se leva et s'approcha d'elle, lui poussant doucement le bras du museau.

_Tu crois que Dumbledore vaut la peine que tu te mettes ainsi en colère? Ce vieux débile ne fait que te menacer encore une fois avec l'expulsion_. Eut l'air de dire le loup en se postant face à Louna.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai toujours mes deux jours de suspension interne.

_Et alors? Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme l'année dernière. Il te donnera probablement de la copie à faire, tu n'auras qu'à faire le même sortilège. _

-Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas seulement de la copie. Répliqua-t-elle en grognant.

_Je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen de t'en débarrasser rapidement. C'est toujours mieux que les cours._

-Peut-être qu'il va m'envoyer à nouveau dans la classe à Snape. Tu te rappelles, l'année dernière? Il y avait ce crétin de Malfoy dans l'un des cours.

_S'il t'envoie avec l'autre imbécile, ce sera amusant, mais j'en doute. _

-Moi aussi. Dommage. Dit-elle avec une expression mauvaise, pensant aux coups qu'elle aurait pu faire.

_Trouve le moyen de partir d'ici. Ainsi, tu n'auras plus à endurer le vieux sénile ou les autres. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy après avoir attiré à nouveau l'attention de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci soupira. Elle avait eu quelques idées, mais elles ne pouvaient fonctionner pour diverses raisons et maintenant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il existait un moyen simple pour sortir du parc sans nécessairement attendre la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Encore une fois, elle ressentait une étrange impression, pareille à celle qu'elle avait ressentie avant qu'elle ne trouve le livre. Cette fois, cependant, elle en avait assez de ce pressentiment qui ne lui disait presque rien, mis à part qu'elle allait trouver sa signification dans quelques jours, ou dans quelques semaines. Elle secoua la tête, espérant la chasser, puis regarda autour d'elle. Wolfy revenait tranquillement vers elle après avoir fait le tour de la clairière. Le vaisseau de Durmstrang était toujours aussi visible et la jeune fille espérait qu'aucun des élèves n'ait vu la clairière.

-J'espère que ces imbéciles n'ont rien remarqué. Grogna-t-elle alors que le loup revenait devant elle.

_Tu t'en fais pour rien, j'en suis certain. _Eut-il l'air de dire en s'approchant de l'adolescente.

Il lui donna un petit coup de tête sur la joue, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner, Louna enroula ses bras autour de son corps et le serra contre elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure et inspira profondément, appréciant son odeur qui avait un effet apaisant. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle détourna la tête, appuyant sa joue contre le cou de l'animal, et, d'une main, flatta le dos de l'animal, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses longs poils soyeux. Le loup soupira, mais resta néanmoins immobile. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Louna relâcha le loup et s'étira longuement. Elle se leva et, après avoir fait le tour de la clairière, regarda autour d'elle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds et la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, il faisait nuit. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que les gens à bord du vaisseau pouvaient la voir facilement en plein jour, elle n'y était plus revenue et avait cherché un moyen pour venir sans que les élèves de Durmstrang l'aperçoivent. Il y avait également les élèves de Beauxbâtons qui pouvaient la voir passer, mais l'adolescente ne s'en préoccupait pas puisque généralement, à moins de venir tard le soir, elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt et se rendait ainsi à la clairière. Son principal problème était de faire disparaître la clairière à la vue des personnes de Durmstrang et elle avait trouvé le moyen.

-Je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour faire apparaître ces petites merveilles. Dit Louna, debout face au lac, en tournant la tête vers le loup.

Elle mit une main dans l'une de ses poches de son pantalon et en ressortit une multitude de petites graines de plusieurs sortes. Elle en avait volé davantage durant l'un de ses cours de botanique, puis en avait trouvé leur espèce dans un livre et s'était débarrassée de celles qu'elle ne voulait pas. Par la suite, elle avait cherché dans les livres et avait trouvé un sortilège fort utile qui faisait pousser les plantes immédiatement à leur taille adulte. Un autre sortilège lui permettrait de faire revenir les plantes en graines lorsque le vaisseau serait parti. Louna avait décidé de faire pousser les plantes lorsque l'obscurité serait installée afin de s'assurer que personne ne voit des arbres apparaître soudainement et ainsi, attirer l'attention. Elle regarda longuement les graines dans sa main, puis regarda la rive du lac et les arbustes pour décider l'endroit de chaque sorte de plantes. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida et posa les graines sur le sol tout en calculant leur distance et la largeur de plantes. Une fois les graines apposées sur le sol, elle se releva, remis les graines restantes dans ses poches et sortit sa baguette. Se rappelant mentalement la formule, elle jeta le sortilège. Quelques secondes plus tard, les graines germèrent et des plants adultes poussèrent. Louna regarda le phénomène, n'ayant jamais vu des graines germées à cette vitesse. Lorsque le sortilège fut terminé, la jeune fille regarda le résultat, satisfaite de l'effet produit. Près des arbustes et des haies se trouvaient des plantes semblables sur environ un mètre, par la suite venaient des arbres de différentes tailles, les plus grands se situant près des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. La largeur des plants faisait près de deux mètres et l'adolescente n'avait pu résister à l'envie de faire pousser une plante carnivore près des arbustes, ainsi, si des curieux approchaient un peu trop, la plante claquerait ses mâchoires en leur direction. Celle-ci tournait la tête en tous les sens et semblait furieuse de ne pas trouver de nourriture. Louna l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Les imbéciles du vaisseau ne pourront rien voir et cela n'attire pas l'attention en dehors de la clairière. Dit Louna à Wolfy après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la clairière.

_Pas mal pour une débutante_. Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avant de bâiller

Louna lui jeta un sort, que le loup évita, puis observa à nouveau ce qu'elle avait fait pousser. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle détourna les yeux et regarda le château, puis le ciel. La nuit devait s'être installée puisque la majorité des lumières du château étaient fermées et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel alors que la lune commençait sa descente. De plus, il lui semblait ressentir pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie le froid de la nuit. Jugeant qu'elle pourrait mieux observer son œuvre à la lumière du jour, Louna se coucha dans l'herbe, se recroquevilla et enroula un bras autour de Wolfy lorsqu'il vint se coucher contre elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Louna s'endormit d'un sommeil léger.

Fidèle à son habitude, Louna se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler la présence des arbres face au lac. Elle s'étira longuement, resta quelques minutes de plus allongée dans l'herbe, puis se leva, réveillant Wolfy qui dormait toujours à ses côtés. Celui-ci bâilla longuement, puis s'étira alors que Louna faisait le tour de la clairière. Le temps était couvert et il faisait passablement plus froid que la veille, en plus du vent qui s'était levé. Louna, qui n'avait pas pris sa cape ni son gros chandail, ne tarda pas à avoir des frissons avec son simple chandail à manches longues. Habituée au froid, la jeune fille ne fit que croiser les bras et continua de marcher pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant la nouvelle ceinture d'arbre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Ces imbéciles dans le vaisseau ne pourront jamais nous voir. Dit-elle à Wolfy en observant les arbres.

Elle-même avait de la difficulté à voir le bateau, situé presque sur la rive opposée. Elle s'était cependant laissée un petit espace sans arbre où elle pouvait voir le lac et les montagnes sans risquer de se faire voir par les élèves de Durmstrang. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait avec ces nouveaux arbres.

-J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans une grande cage. Dit-elle d'un ton amer en baissant les yeux sur le loup.

_Dis-toi que ce n'est que temporaire, le temps que ces imbéciles partent_. Eut-il l'air de dire en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

Louna soupira. C'était vrai. Avec la forêt derrière et sur le côté droit, les arbustes et haies du côté gauche et maintenant, les arbres et haies devant le lac, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver entre quatre murs. Mais, comme l'avait fait comprendre Wolfy, ce n'était que temporaire et l'adolescente devait avouer que c'était mieux que de se retrouver enfermée à l'intérieur du château avec des gens incapables de se mêler de leurs affaires. Malgré qu'elle n'aimait pas l'impression d'être entre quatre murs, elle devait admettre qu'elle continuerait de venir quand même à la clairière. Les bras croisés, elle resta un long moment à fixer les nouveaux plants, Wolfy à ses côtés, sans savoir, cependant, qu'elle était elle-même observée depuis un bon moment.

Tapis au sol, un chien avançait lentement dans la forêt, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit en s'appuyant sur une branche qu'il n'aurait pu voir. Malgré ses précautions, le chien ne pouvait étouffer le bruit des feuilles mortes sur lesquelles il n'avait d'autre choix que de ramper, ne pouvant trouver un endroit dans la forêt où il n'y en avait pas. Il semblait au chien qu'il marchait ainsi depuis des heures sans avoir réellement avancé. Quelque peu découragé, il s'arrêta et se leva doucement, puis regarda droit devant lui. Il savait qu'il approchait mais, ne voulant guère attirer l'attention, il préférait rester prudent et progresser lentement. Plus loin, il croyait voir un éclaircissement entre les arbres mais pourtant, il ne voyait pas le lac. Pourtant, le chien savait qu'il était dans la bonne direction, peut-être était-il seulement un peu dévié de sa trajectoire. Décidant néanmoins de continuer dans la direction qu'il avait prise, il se tapit à nouveau au sol et continua sa lente marche, se disant qu'il approchait du but. L'aube était levée depuis près d'une heure, mais l'obscurité envahissait majoritairement la forêt, rendant la vision difficile pour le chien. Malgré ses pauvres conditions, l'animal continuait son chemin alors que la clarté prenait peu à peu sa place.

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon lorsque le chien vit son but dans son champ de vision. Il se leva, s'étira longuement et regarda au devant de lui. L'animal était de grande taille, surtout pour un chien, et ses poils étaient longs, noirs. Ses yeux noirs se fondaient avec sa fourrure, les rendant ainsi presque invisibles parmi les longs poils. Ceux-ci étaient emmêlés et sale, mais ce détail ne semblait pas déranger le chien le moins du monde. Immobile, il fixait la clairière, croyant y voir quelque chose. Il fit lentement quelques pas et se leva sur ses pattes postérieures afin de mieux voir. Il lui semblait voir une forme au milieu de la clairière, mais il n'était cependant pas assez près pour pouvoir distinguer clairement la chose. L'animal soupira, puis s'accroupit au sol et entreprit d'avancer précautionneusement vers la clairière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de la clairière qu'il s'arrêta et se leva à nouveau. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose dans l'herbe et le chien prit quelques minutes avant de distinguer clairement de quoi il s'agissait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut les deux formes sur le sol et il dut se retenir de ne pas se précipiter vers la jeune fille, qui semblait endormie contre le loup. Son excitation lui fit briser une branche dont le bruit se répercuta dans le silence matinal. Le chien serra les mâchoires et se tapit au sol alors que le loup dressait les oreilles et levait brusquement la tête. Le chien vit le loup regarder lentement autour de lui à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu causer ce bruit inhabituel à cette heure de la journée. Ses yeux jaunes scrutaient les alentours et le chien, qui observait le loup, fut persuadé qu'il s'attarda davantage à l'endroit où il s'était accroupi. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, le loup regarda l'adolescente toujours endormie, lui donna un coup de langue sur la joue avant de reposer la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux, gardant cependant les oreilles dressées à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Ayant retenu sa respiration, le chien soupira longuement, soulagé que le loup ne l'ait pas aperçu. Lentement, il se déplaça vers la droite afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la clairière et observa la jeune fille avec un grand sentiment de joie. Conscient qu'il était encore tôt, l'animal fut cependant incapable de se rendormir, bien qu'il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'il avait quitté sa cachette. Trop heureux d'avoir trouvé l'adolescente, il ne pouvait songé à s'endormir, attendant impatiemment qu'elle se réveille.

_Que fais-tu avec ce loup comme animal de compagnie, Louna? _Pensa Sirius au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, après avoir observé l'animal.

Le chien secoua la tête et soupira. Il avait hâte d'aller voir la jeune fille et il lui semblait que le temps lui paraissait encore plus long que lorsqu'il avait fait tout le chemin de sa cachette jusqu'à la clairière. Dans sa dernière lettre, il avait demandé à Louna s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer, même si cela était dangereux, ce jour même, à la clairière. Il n'avait cependant reçu aucune réponse de la jeune fille et cela l'intriguait. Harry lui avait-il bien donné ses lettres? L'adolescent ne lui avait pas parlé de sa fille dans aucune de ses lettres, malgré la demande de Sirius. Mais la présence de l'adolescente lui fit croire qu'elle avait bien eu les lettres. Restait à savoir la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas répondu. Il se rappelait de leur rencontre en juin dernier et devait avouer que cela ne s'était guère bien passé. Louna possédait un tempérament bien plus agressif et sauvage qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et sa fuite après qu'il lui eut raconté la vérité l'avait inquiété, et l'inquiétait encore. Avec les mois qui avaient passé, Sirius espérait que Louna ait assimilé les propos qu'il lui avait dits et qu'elle le croyait. Mais au fond de lui-même, une petite partie de lui le mettait en garde contre sa propre fille, le prévenant que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi simple qu'il voulait le croire.

Un mouvement dans la clairière ramena son esprit sur terre et attira son attention. Louna commençait à se réveiller et bougeait, étirant ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux et regarder le ciel, qui s'était couvert. Ignorant le loup, Sirius gardait les yeux rivés sur sa fille, qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer depuis l'époque où elle n'était qu'un bébé. Il n'y avait jamais pensé lorsqu'il était venu la voir l'année précédente, allant la rejoindre souvent lorsque l'obscurité était installée. Ce sont ses vêtements qui attirèrent en premier son attention lorsqu'elle se leva en s'étirant.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements, Louna? Ils sont trop grands pour toi et tu dois avoir froid avec ce simple chandail à manche longue! Quelle est l'idée de mettre un pantalon aussi grand, Louna? Tu ne pouvais pas trouvé une autre couleur que le noir? Comment as-tu pu avoir de tels vêtements? Je ne peux pas croire que Remus te laisse porter ce genre de choses, ni qu'il n'ait pas d'argent pour qu'il puisse t'acheter des vêtements plus convenables. Il sait où se trouve mon argent pour toi, pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas servi? _Pensa-t-il en levant la tête, suivant l'adolescente des yeux.

Bien évidemment, Sirius ignorait ce que Louna avait vécu, ni quel genre de vie elle avait eu. La pensée qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue avec son parrain ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il ignorait en fait tout de sa fille, de son enfance à son plat favoris. Le cœur battant, il continuait de l'observer. Il lui semblait qu'elle était petite, surtout s'il se fiait à l'endroit où lui arrivait le loup. Il fronça le visage lorsque l'adolescente lui tourna le dos afin d'observer les arbres face à elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le chien remarqua la présence de ces arbres. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pu voir le lac, plus tôt lorsqu'il était en chemin et c'est à ce moment qu'il se demanda la raison de la présence de ces nouveaux arbres, spécialement à cet endroit. D'après le ton de voix qu'utilisait Louna, elle ne semblait guère les apprécier.

_Pourquoi parles-tu de cette manière au loup? Il ne te comprend pas et il ne peut te répondre…_Se demanda-t-il en la voyant baisser la tête vers l'animal.

Sirius se leva, décidé à aller lui parler, mais quelque chose le retint. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses membres tremblaient juste à l'idée de se présenter à l'adolescente. Il se recoucha et essaya de se calmer, mais en vain. Sa nervosité ne diminua pas au contraire, elle semblait augmenté chaque fois qu'il songeait à approcher Louna. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot. Il avait déjà approché des jeunes filles lorsqu'il était plus jeune, à l'époque où il était à Poudlard, et jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle nervosité. Bien évidemment les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes puisque lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il approchait les filles pour les courtiser, ce qui rendait certains de ses camarades nerveux juste à l'idée de l'imiter. Pourtant, cette fois, il s'agissait simplement de marcher vers sa fille et de lui parler, il avait fait bien plus pire et il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu de séduction. La tâche devrait être bien plus simple et facile…

_Devrait est le mot. Aller Sirius! Tu es déjà aller faire l'idiot devant des filles qui semblaient inatteignables! Il ne s'agit que d'aller parler à ta propre fille et d'apprendre à la connaître!_ Se dit-il.

Il se trouvait stupide et pathétique lorsqu'il se leva pour la quatrième fois sur ses pattes flageolantes. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et soupira longuement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'émettre un bref grognement, qui attira l'attention du loup pour quelques secondes.

_Voyons Sirius! Elle ne va pas te manger! C'est ta fille bon sang! Va lui parler! _Se dit-il en se levant.

_Justement, c'est ma fille. Il semble que la tâche soit dix fois plus compliqué qu'avec les autres filles…Je suis pathétique et stupide._ Pensa-t-il en se laissant tomber à nouveau.

_Oui. _

Incertain de l'action à poser, Sirius reprit l'observation de l'adolescente, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il ne voyait d'elle que ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient dans le creux du dos. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que l'idée que la jeune fille n'avait pas voulu lui répondre parce qu'elle croyait toujours qu'il l'avait abandonnée lui traversa l'esprit. L'idée que Louna se trouvait dans la clairière à ce moment simplement pas coïncidence lui vint également à l'esprit, en plus de celle qui lui disait que peut-être elle le détestait. Ennuyé par ces mauvaises pensées, Sirius secoua la tête.

_Sait-elle que je suis un chien?_ Se demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

Le seul moyen de le savoir était de se montrer à Louna, mais cela rendait Sirius tellement nerveux qu'il préféra attendre. Décidant de changer de place pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, le chien se leva et se déplaça aussi silencieusement que possible mais cette fois, Louna entendit également quelque chose puisqu'elle tourna brusquement la tête. Sirius se tapit immédiatement au sol sans quitter la jeune fille et le loup des yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua pour la première fois la cicatrice sur le visage de Louna. Longue et fine, elle traversait le visage de la jeune fille et lui donnait un air menaçant, surtout avec la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs. Il eut un bref mouvement de recul, mais ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du loup, qui se mit à grogner.

_Cesse de grogner le loup. Il n'y a aucun danger. _Pensa Sirius en roulant des yeux

-Il y a quelque chose dans la forêt. Tu y vas d'abord, Wolfy? Demanda Louna d'un ton moqueur en approchant de la forêt.

Le loup émit un bref grognement alors qu'il rejoignait Louna. Sirius, restant toujours sous sa forme de chien, resta couché au sol, ne sachant que faire. Fuir ou se faire voir? Qu'arriverait-il si Louna le voyait? Savait-elle sa véritable identité? La jeune fille approchait et Sirius ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Décidé cependant à avoir le cœur net, il se leva et s'approcha de Louna, les pattes tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il marcha lentement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Louna et s'assit devant elle, levant la tête pour regarder son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle ne ressemblait pas à sa mère alors qu'autrefois, cela semblait être le cas. Petite, elle était extrêmement maigre et cela inquiéta immédiatement Sirius. Il n'avait pu voir ce point lorsqu'elle se trouvait dos à lui puisque ses vêtements étaient amples mais maintenant qu'il voyait clairement son visage, sa maigreur était facilement détectable. Pourtant, elle ne dégageait pas un aura de faiblesse quelconque au contraire, à l'étonnement de son père, elle dégageait plutôt un aura de force, de liberté et d'indépendance. Ses yeux étaient noirs, semblables aux siens mais pourtant, ils semblaient plus noirs, plus foncés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Tout comme lui, elle avait les cheveux noirs, mais il ne voyait cependant pas d'autres ressemblances entre elle et lui, sauf peut-être la forme et le contour des yeux. Il lui semblait attendre la réaction de Louna depuis de longues minutes. Il attendait surtout qu'elle parle puisqu'il saurait ainsi si elle savait qui il était vraiment. Celle-ci le fixait, une légère expression de surprise sur son visage qui enlevait son air menaçant, mais ses yeux gardaient cependant la même lueur agressive, froide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

Sirius grogna brièvement, la phrase de la jeune fille ne lui indiquant pas si elle savait qui il était. Mais son grognement ne fut guère apprécié par le loup, qui grogna, l'air menaçant, les crocs découverts.

_Tout doux toi! Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal alors cache tes crocs._ Pensa Sirius en regardant brièvement le loup dans les yeux.

Wolfy n'apprécia guère l'attitude de Sirius et s'élança sur lui, lui mordant sauvagement le dos. Le chien gémit de douleur et s'écarta, mais le loup l'attaqua de nouveau.

_Tu vas voir, moi aussi je peux me battre!_ Pensa Sirius en se jetant sur le loup.

-Ça suffit! Wolfy, lâche-le! Dit Louna alors que le loup immobilisait le chien.

Sans relâcher sa prise, le loup leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Couché sur le dos, le chien restait immobile, la gueule du loup emprisonnant sa gorge.

-Wolfy, le chien n'a rien fait alors lâche-le!

Le loup gronda, mais au bout de quelques secondes, relâcha le chien, qui se releva. Il se secoua et regarda l'adolescente retourner dans la clairière, le loup à ses côtés. Ne sachant que faire, il la suivit des yeux, les oreilles et la queue basses, déçu qu'elle parte aussi rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, il l'entendit siffler et l'appeler. Il se mit à courir, mais la blessure à l'épaule que lui avait faite le loup était douloureuse et le chien marcha. Il déboucha dans la clairière et alla rejoindre l'adolescente, mais à peine l'eut-il approcher que le loup se posta devant lui en grognant férocement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi?! Je ne t'ai rien fait!_ Pensa Sirius en reculant d'un pas.

-Wolfy, tu sais que tu n'as pas à être jaloux du chien. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur en fixant le loup.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et émit un bref grognement de mécontentement, fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Sirius, quant à lui fixait le loup. Il savait maintenant que Louna ignorait sa véritable identité mais, chose étrange, il avait l'impression que le loup le savait et ce, depuis l'année précédente. Son comportement, encore plus agressif que la dernière année, serait peut-être expliqué par l'opinion que Louna avait de Sirius. Si celui-ci ne se trompait pas, cela voudrait donc dire que Louna le détestait. Sirius baissa les oreilles et la queue, ayant soudainement une incroyable envie de partir, mais l'envie de rester auprès de sa fille alors que celle-ci ignorait sa véritable identité fut plus forte. Il fit un pas, mais le loup tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et gronda.

-Wolfy, tu as déjà vu le chien l'année dernière, tu sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. S'il aurait voulu m'en faire, il l'aurait déjà fait. Et puis, je suis certaine qu'il était dans la forêt depuis un moment et que c'est lui que nous avons entendu. Dit Louna en soupirant longuement.

Wolfy grogna, puis tourna le dos au chien et retourna près de Louna. Le chien le suivit mais lorsqu'il fut près de sa fille, le loup se tourna brusquement et l'attaqua,

_Tu as un problème, espèce de sale loup sauvage?! Je ne t'ai rien fait alors fiche-moi la paix! Pourquoi Louna traîne-t-elle avec toi?!_ Pensa furieusement Sirius en s'éloignant.

Le loup chargea à nouveau, de même que le chien. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, se mordant le plus qu'il pouvait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux?! Ça suffit! Wolfy, arrête! Le chien, couché! Dit furieusement Louna.

Celle-ci ne comprenait pas l'attitude du loup. Il n'avait jamais véritablement apprécié la présence du chien, mais jamais ne s'en était-il pris autant à un animal. Il ignorait habituellement les chiens errants, sauf celui-ci et Louna n'en comprenait pas la raison. Le loup avait cependant tenté de lui faire comprendre que le chien était Sirius, le père qu'elle détestait, mais la jeune fille l'avait ignoré. Voyant que les deux animaux ne l'écoutaient pas, Louna approcha de la bagarre et saisit l'une des deux boules de fourrure noire sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle la leva de terre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal restant, qui était Wolfy. Celui-ci sembla sur le point d'attaquer à nouveau le chien, qui ne bougeait plus dans les bras de Louna, mais le regard que lui lança la jeune fille le fit changer d'idée. Il grogna alors que Louna laissait retomber le chien sur le sol.

-Arrête Wolfy, il n'y a aucun danger. Dit-elle avec un grognement.

Sirius fut surpris du grognement de sa fille, qui sonnait comme celui d'un animal sauvage, puis il se rappela qu'elle était désormais un loup-garou. Il se rappelait également, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, les sons que faisait Remus lorsque lui et James le poussait à bout. Il pouvait lui aussi grogner comme un véritable animal sauvage et cela amusait James et Sirius, qui faisaient exprès, quelques fois, de lui faire perdre patience. Sirius chassa ces souvenirs, plutôt amusants, et approcha lentement de l'adolescente, guettant le loup, qui rôdait autour de lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et la laissa enfoncer ses doits dans sa fourrure, heureux d'enfin pouvoir avoir un contact avec sa fille depuis juin dernier. Il s'approcha davantage, mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit les grognements du loup derrière lui. Wolfy passa à côté de Sirius en le regardant d'un regard menaçant, puis se coucha à côté de Louna sans quitter le chien des yeux. La jeune fille roula des yeux et serra le loup contre elle.

_Ne me dis pas que tu aimes, que tu t'es attachée à cet animal sauvage qui essaie de me tuer depuis tout à l'heure?!_ Se demanda Sirius en les regardant

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ainsi? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois, ni la première fois que tu vois Wolfy. Il ne te mangera pas, il est simplement jaloux. Dit Louna en regardant le chien, puis le loup.

Wolfy gronda en regardant Louna, essayant de lui dire à nouveau qu'il n'était pas jaloux, mais la jeune fille ne le regardait pas.

_Cesse de grogner contre elle._ Pensa Sirius en montrant les crocs au loup.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et voulut se jeter sur le chien, mais Louna le retint tant bien que mal.

-Tu es celui qui me dit que je ne devrais pas me battre et que je n'ai pas de manières? Et toi, regarde comment tu agis avec ce foutu chien errant. Ne viens pas me dire que je ne devrais pas me battre la prochaine fois que je réglerai le compte à cet enfant de pute de Malfoy. Dit-elle en se redressant, serrant le loup contre elle.

_Le petit Malfoy te cause des problèmes? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! Tu t'es battue contre lui? J'espère que tu as gagné. Les Malfoy ne sont que des imbéciles. _Pensa Sirius en approchant la tête vers Louna.

-Et toi, que fais-tu ici?! Je croyais que tu étais parti d'ici. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'est à la fin de l'année dernière et tu te battais contre le loup-garou. Et aussi le soir où j'ai rencontré un imbécile d'enculé qui se prétendait être mon père. J'espère qu'il est mort puisque mon père est mort après m'avoir abandonnée, il a été torturé et il n'a pu endurer d'autres supplices alors il a trépassé. C'est merveilleux, non? Il a eu ce qu'il méritait pour le geste qu'il a fait. Dit-elle entre ses dents en caressant la tête du chien.

_Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée! Pourquoi penses-tu cela?! Qu'est-ce que Remus t'a raconté pour que tu crois une telle chose?! Jamais je n'aurais fait un tel acte, je t'aimais trop pour cela. Louna…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas cru? Pourquoi continues-tu de croire des choses comme celles-ci? Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi? Que je t'ai abandonnée, que je te détestais, que je ne suis qu'un imbécile d'enculé et que je devrais être mort après avoir subi les pires tortures?_ Pensa tristement Sirius en approchant de quelques pas vers Louna.

Une fois à ses côtés, il se coucha sur le sol, appuya sa tête sur ses pattes antérieures et soupira longuement, laissant l'adolescente enfoncer ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Il devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas gémir de peine, ni laisser paraître sa tristesse. Il fixait un point devant lui, essayant de ne pas penser aux paroles que sa propre fille avait dites.

-Tu es sorti de nulle part ce fameux soir, et tu m'as accidentellement jetée dans le lac.

_Je l'ignorais, j'étais occupé à essayer de retenir Remus…Une autre erreur de ma part envers toi…_Pensa-t-il amèrement en détournant la tête.

-D'où venais-tu, ce soir-là? Comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il y avait une bagarre? Demanda Louna en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Le loup-garou m'a prévenu qu'il essayerait de t'attaquer ce soir là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être un chien pouvait être si pratique. Tu me poses des questions, mais tu sais très bien que je ne répondrai pas. _Pensa-t-il, légèrement amusé

-Je me demande ce que tu fais à être encore ici. Si je serais à ta place, il y a longtemps que je ne serais plus ici, dans le parc de cette foutue école que je déteste! Je serais retournée vivre dans les forêts, comme avant. Si j'étais toi, je ne perdrais pas une minute de plus ici et je me sauverais. Cette école est une vraie prison, si seulement je pouvais trouver le moyen de partir d'ici…Tu dois connaître tout le par cet les alentours, non? Depuis le temps que tu perds ici, tu dois savoir s'il y a d'autre moyen de sortir d'ici que l'entrée du parc. Dit Louna en prenant la tête du chien.

Elle tourna la tête du chien vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens sous le regard de Wolfy, qui secoua la tête. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir lire dans le regard du chien comme elle le faisait avec Wolfy, mais elle fut légèrement surprise de constater que le regard du chien n'était pas comme celui des autres de son espèce.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que j'étais sage lorsque j'étais à Poudlard? Détrompes-toi, moi, Remus et James, sans parler de l'autre espèce de lâche, étions les seuls à connaître aussi bien le parc et les alentours. Pourquoi détestes-tu Poudlard? L'école est très bien. Et quelle est cette envie de partir d'ici pour aller vivre en forêt? Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas sérieuse tout de même, ton idée est absurde. Pourquoi veux-tu te sauver d'ici? Vas-tu me dire ce que Remus t'a appris et quelle idée il t'a mis dans la tête?! Je crois qu'il faut que je lui demande des explications!_ Pensa-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-incompréhensif.

Louna fronça les sourcils. Elle était certaine de voir quelque chose dans le regard du chien sans pouvoir dire exactement de quoi il s'agissait. De plus, une constatation lui vint à l'esprit.

-C'est étrange…Pourquoi ne te sauves-tu pas de moi alors que les autres animaux de l'école refuse de m'approcher? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, tenant toujours la tête du chien entre ses mains.

_Merde! J'avais oublié ce détail! Les animaux ne voulaient pas non plus approcher Remus! Sauf quelques-uns, mais c'étaient des animaux du monde de la sorcellerie. J'espère que tu ne remarqueras rien d'autre…_Pensa-t-il nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire? Ton regard n'est pas vide comme les autres chiens…Tu es étrange…Tu me dis vaguement quelque chose…Dit-elle en observant plus attentivement les yeux du chien.

_Je te rappelle le même chien que l'année dernière, comment pourrais-je te rappeler autre chose? Tu ne m'as vu qu'une fois, tu ne peux pas voir une quelconque ressemblance entre ma forme de chien et ma forme humaine!_ Pensa Sirius en détournant la tête.

À peine Louna avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Wolfy dressa les oreilles et se leva en grognant férocement. Les poils sur sa nuque s'hérissèrent, il leva la queue et découvrit ses longs crocs. Il avança lentement vers le chien, malgré Louna qui lui disait de rester où il était.

_Ne recommence pas! Je sais que tu sais qui je suis mais laisse-moi au moins être avec elle encore un peu! _Pensa Sirius en se levant, reculant derrière Louna.

Alors que Wolfy claquait des mâchoires et que Sirius gardait les yeux rivés sur lui, celui-ci sentit quelque chose sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Le loup s'immobilisa et Sirius risqua un bref coup d'œil derrière lui. Le poids qu'il sentait sur ses épaules était en fait le bras de Louna, qui l'avait passé autour de son cou. Elle enroula son autre bras autour de lui et serra légèrement en fixant Wolfy.

-Wolfy, tu sais que ce chien ne fera rien alors pourquoi continues-tu de grogner ainsi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

_C'est un idiot_. Pensa Sirius, gardant la tête tournée vers Louna.

Il appuya son museau contre l'épaule de la jeune fille et appuya sa tête contre la sienne, respirant son odeur, qui était toujours la même malgré toutes ces années. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas reprendre son apparence humaine et la serrer dans ses bras. Cela lui manquait terriblement et une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Il savait que s'il reprenait sa véritable apparence, elle risquait de le repousser en lui criant tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête, sans parler du loup qui se jetterait sur lui sans que Louna ne le retienne.

_Je t'aime ma petite Louna, peu importe ce que tu penses de moi_. Pensa-t-il alors que la jeune fille relâchait le chien et le repoussa

-Tu es étrange, le chien. Tu ne l'étais pas autant l'année dernière. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Sirius fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par les grognements du loup, qui avaient repris. Il tourna la tête vers lui et vit l'animal approcher vers lui. Cette fois, cependant, le jeune mâle semblait trouvé que la situation avait assez duré. Sirius recula, les oreilles et la queue basses, essayant de lui faire comprendre de lui laisser encore du temps, mais le loup ne s'arrêta pas et continua de se montrer menaçant.

_Arrête! Je n'aurai pas d'autre temps pour la revoir! Je ne reviendrai pas, c'est trop dangereux pour moi de m'aventurer si loin! Je ne veux qu'être un peu avec elle, tu ne peux pas comprendre, stupide loup, puisque tu n'es pas humain et que tu n'as d'enfant! Laisse-moi tranquille, je partirai bientôt!_ Pensa Sirius, furieux.

Sirius ne sut si le loup avait compris ou non, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Wolfy hocha négativement la tête et se mit à poursuivre le chien malgré les protestations de Louna. Le loup n'entendait pas les pensées de Sirius, mais il connaissait l'opinion qu'avait Louna concernant son père et il savait que celle-ci aurait été en colère de le voir en ce moment, dans la clairière. Si elle refusait de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il n'allait toutefois pas tolérer la présence de l'animagus alors qu'elle ignorait sa véritable identité. Elle n'approuvait peut-être pas ses actes, mais il n'osait imaginer sa réaction si la jeune fille savait que son père se trouvait en face d'elle. Il poursuivit ainsi le chien en claquant des mâchoires, le poussant vers la forêt afin de l'inciter à partir.

_D'accord! Tu as gagné! Je m'en vais!_ Pensa furieusement Sirius en courant vers la forêt, Wolfy le talonnant.

Il entra rapidement dans la forêt et poursuivit sa course entre les arbres, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les branches et les racines. Wolfy le poursuivit sur plusieurs mètres, gardant une courte distance entre lui et le chien, même s'il serait facilement capable de passer devant lui. Le loup ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit les grilles de Poudlard à travers les arbres. Sirius poursuivit sa course le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, pressé de mettre le plus de distances entre le loup et lui. Se forçant à ne rien penser, il courut aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient. Il sortit de la forêt, traversa le chemin de terre battue et sauta au-dessus de la clôture, puis reprit sa course effrénée après avoir repris son équilibre. Il traversa le long champ et ne s'arrêta que devant la montagne rocheuse. Il commença à grimper aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ignorant ses muscles endoloris et ses poumons douloureux. Ce n'est qu'après ce qui lui parut une éternité qu'il atteignit la caverne. Il reprit son apparence humaine et se laissa tomber sur le sol, hors d'haleine. Intrigué, Buck s'approcha lentement de Sirius, qui reprenait son souffle. Ses cheveux collaient sur son front et sa nuque à cause des petites gouttes de sueur qui perlaient après sa longue course. Ses jambes et ses bras l'élançaient sans parler de ses muscles qui chauffaient. Ce n'est qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il retrouva une respiration normale. Les membres tremblants dû à la longue course qu'il avait faite, il se releva péniblement et alla s'asseoir au fond de la caverne, le dos appuyé contre le mur froid, ce qui lui fit passablement du bien. Buck, qui l'avait suivi, s'arrêta près de lui et le fixa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à posséder un tel animal?! Ce foutu loup ne comprend rien et gâche tout! Je le déteste! Comment a-t-elle eu un tel animal?! Je ne peux pas croire que Remus lui ait donné son accord pour qu'elle garde un tel animal sauvage! Il est dangereux et elle ne devrait pas le garder! S'exclama furieusement Sirius en jetant rageusement une pierre à travers la caverne.

Indigné, Buck poussa un cri et s'éloigna alors que l'homme enfouissait son visage entre ses mains. Il respira profondément, essayant vainement de se calmer. Il était plus facile de blâmer le comportement du loup plutôt que de s'accuser lui-même, ou Louna. Il resta un petit moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de frustration mêlée de tristesse revienne et lui fasse jeter d'autres pierres contre les parois de sa cachette. Cela dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles il laissa éclater sa colère. Puis, il se laissa à nouveau glisser contre la paroi rocheuse et se recroquevilla sur le sol en gémissant, enfonçant ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure emmêlée. Ne comprenant guère l'attitude de l'homme, Buck revint vers lui, en se méfiant toutefois de son caractère. Il gémissait tristement, ses sons ressemblant à ceux d'un chiot réprimandé ou abandonné. Il resta ainsi un long moment, repensant sans cesse aux propos que sa fille avait tenus.

-Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle?! Pourquoi souhaite-t-elle que je sois mort, spécialement après avoir été torturé?! Pourquoi pense-t-elle que je l'ai abandonnée?! Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose! Qu'est-ce que Remus a bien pu lui dire?! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait pu lui faire avaler de telles histoires! Peu importe de ce qu'il pensait de moi, il n'avait pas le droit de lui raconter de telles histoires!

Il poussa un cri étouffé en serrant les poings. Il éprouvait une telle haine envers son ami présentement qu'il ignorait ce qu'il lui aurait fait s'il s'était trouvé devant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, lorsque son sentiment de rage se fut quelque peu atténué qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

-Jamais Remus ne lui aurait raconté de telles histoires…Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, ce n'est pas son genre, peu importe de l'opinion qu'il a d'une personne…Il n'aurait jamais fait croire une telle chose à quelqu'un, spécialement à un enfant, surtout qu'il s'agit de sa filleule. En aucun cas il ne lui aurait raconté une horreur comme celle-ci, il aurait trouvé un moyen de lui expliquer mon absence…Il aurait été incapable de lui raconter un pareil mensonge…Alors qui lui a entré cette idée dans la tête?! Elle s'est donnée cette idée toute seule? Dit-il en se redressant.

Il pensa à une explication logique, mais il n'en trouva aucune, ne trouvant rien de possible ni de sensé dans les possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Une autre pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit, qu'il espérait fausse.

-À moins qu'elle n'ait jamais grandi avec Remus…Mais il ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée….L'a-t-il seulement vue lors de ce fameux soir? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma fille?! QU'EST-CE QUI LUI EST ARRIVÉE?! Pourquoi a-t-elle ce genre de pensées?! POURQUOI?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là?! Que lui est-il arrivé?! QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ, MERDE, POUR QU'ELLE AIT CE GENRE DE PENSÉES?! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A VÉCU?! S'exclama-t-il furieusement

Il poussa un nouveau cri de colère, puis se laissa tomber sur le sol en gémissant à nouveau. Seul avec Buck et son désespoir, il essayait de repousser en vain les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit de ce qui aurait pu arrivé à sa fille.

Debout au milieu de la clairière, Louna attendait, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, que Wolfy revienne. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction du loup à l'égard du chien et cela l'intriguait, mais elle aurait bientôt l'occasion d'avoir quelques explications. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des bruissements de feuilles et des craquements de branches provenir de la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, Wolfy émergea en courant d'entre les arbres et vint tranquillement la rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Wolfy?! Tu n'es pas ainsi avec les autres animaux, pourquoi es-tu ainsi avec ce chien? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant

_Ce n'est PAS un animal!_ Eut-il l'air de dire avec un grognement.

-Bien sûr, c'est un gigantesque insecte sur patte qui ressemble à un animal. Wolfy, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire chien errant! Un stupide chien qui traîne encore dans le coin et qui doit manger les restes que les gens lui donnent.

_Crois-moi, ce n'est pas un chien._ Sembla dire Wolfy en s'asseyant devant Louna.

-Que veux-tu que ce soit? Une marmotte géante avec des crocs? Un chat qui a doublé, ou triplé de taille et qui s'est déguisé en chien? Dit la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

_Lorsque tu auras terminé de te moquer de moi et que tu seras prête à croire ce que je dis, tu viendras me voir_. Eut l'air de dire le loup en grognant férocement.

Surprise, Louna le regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas du tout la réaction du loup. Jamais il n'avait agi ainsi et jamais Louna ne l'avait vu aussi vexé. Elle qui croyait à une histoire de jalousie, elle réalisa que ce n'était guère le cas. Après quelques minutes, elle s'approcha lentement du loup, couché à proximité de la forêt, et s'allongea à plat ventre dans l'herbe, face au loup. Elle joignit les mains sous son menton et fixa le loup dans les yeux en soupirant, sans toutefois dire le moindre mot. Une personne qui aurait assisté à la scène aurait trouvé cela étrange et aurait juré que l'adolescente et le loup se parlaient, sans cependant vouloir le croire. Pourtant, c'était passablement ce qui ce passait.

-Alors Wolfy, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal si ce n'est pas un chien? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement après quelques minutes.

_C'est lui!_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, ne comprenant pas où le loup voulait en venir

_C'est celui que tu détestes! _

-Je déteste plein de gens, Wolfy. Ne me fais surtout pas croire que le chien est Dumbledore ou Snape, ou Potter, ou encore Malfoy.

_Celui que tu préfèrerais mort. Celui que tu voudrais qui soit mort dans de terribles souffrances et c'est ce que tu te fais croire et que tu dis à tout le monde qui t'en parle._

Louna cessa de respirer, restant totalement immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle savait que Wolfy ne mentait pas, mais elle continuait de le fixer, comme si elle espérait qu'il se moque d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le regard du loup restait toujours aussi furieux et sérieux. Un grognement s'éleva dans le silence de la journée, provenant de Louna.

_Crois-moi, le chien est ton père, Louna._ Sembla dire Wolfy avant de lui donner un coup de langue sur le visage.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la visite de Sirius à la clairière. Louna n'avait pas reparlé de la présence du chien depuis ce fameux jour et ignorait si elle devait croire le loup ou non. Elle était restée un long moment sans réagir lorsqu'il le lui avait _dit_, puis avait laissé éclater sa rage. Une chose était certaine: si jamais le chien revenait la voir, elle le forcerait d'une quelconque manière à changer d'apparence et si Sirius se présentait à elle après avoir repris sa forme humaine, elle ignorait ce qu'elle lui ferait. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne lui sauterait pas au cou et l'enverrait probablement promener en refusant de croire qu'il était son père. Pour elle, son père était mort depuis longtemps et elle s'en portait très bien, considérant sa mort comme un soulagement puisqu'elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir à l'endurer. Elle essayait ainsi d'oublier l'existence de Sirius Black, mais chaque fois qu'elle croyait y être arrivé, quelque chose lui ramenait ce nom en tête, ce qui la rendait furieuse.

D'ailleurs, elle était d'humeur massacrante depuis la visite du chien et un rien l'irritait. Pour ajouter à cela, la date de la première tâche approchait, de même que celle de la pleine lune, qui était la veille de la date tant attendue par les autres. Elle en avait assez de la présence des autres et passait donc le plus clair de son temps à la clairière à faire passer la majorité de sa colère alors que Wolfy la laissait faire sans intervenir, la fixant d'un regard impuissant. De plus, la jeune fille séchait de plus en plus de cours, n'en pouvant plus de se trouver encore à Poudlard. Sortant furieusement de sa classe de potions avant les autres, Louna remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'au hall, qui se remplissait d'élèves. Snape venait à nouveau de lui donner une semaine de retenue pour son insolence, en la menaçant cependant de se tenir tranquille si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis plus graves que de simples retenues. Certes, elle ne prenait pas sa menace au sérieux, mais quelque chose lui disait de ne pas trop exagéré. Soupirant rageusement, Louna traversa le hall et sortit dans le parc alors que certains élèves entraient de leur cours. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille jugea qu'il y avait encore trop d'élèves à l'extérieur pour se rendre à la clairière. Elle soupira longuement, puis décida de se changer les idées en se promenant dans le parc.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait tant d'élèves à l'extérieur? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents en regardant un groupe entrer dans le château.

Elle se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur et s'arrêta devant l'entrée dissimulée du passage secret. Elle la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes alors que l'arbre commençait à s'agiter, puis regarda le loup sans se préoccuper du saule.

-À ton avis, tu crois que nous pouvons nous rendre à la cabane hurlante, même si ce n'est pas la pleine lune? Demanda Louna avec un petit sourire mauvais.

_Qui le saura si personne ne te voit faire? Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu ne pouvais y aller lorsque ce n'était pas la pleine lune, mais si tu y vas maintenant, quelqu'un risque de te voir._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avant de regarder autour de lui.

Louna fit de même et dut avouer que le loup avait raison. Plusieurs élèves s'attardaient dans le parc, profitant d'une des dernières journées ensoleillées de l'automne avant que le temps froid s'installe. La jeune fille continua sa promenade, longeant maintenant la forêt en direction du lac. Une fois à côté de la clairière, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Grâce aux arbustes et haies, elle était totalement invisible vue de l'extérieur, sauf si, évidemment, l'emplacement était connu. Louna tourna les yeux vers la nouvelle rangée d'arbres et dut avouer qu'elle semblait être là depuis longtemps. Décidant d'avoir une meilleure vue, Louna longea le lac tout en jetant de rapides coup d'œil en direction de la clairière. Ce n'est qu'à proximité du vaisseau de Durmstrang que la jeune fille s'arrêta, voyant désormais la rangée d'arbres qu'elle avait plantée. Comme elle l'avait calculé, la clairière n'était pas visible et les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, il ne semblait pas du tout y avoir plusieurs mètres sans arbres qui constituaient la clairière. Elle la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes de plus, puis s'apprêta à s'éloigner lorsqu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien retentit derrière elle.

-Tu rêves d'avoir ce vaisseau comme maison? Je suis certain que tu n'as jamais vécu dans une maison. Dis-moi, quel effet cela te fait de savoir que tu n'as aucun chez toi? Dit la vois traînante de Draco

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, Malfoy. Tu as toujours vécu dans cet horrible manoir ou bien y habites-tu seulement depuis que ton père ait suffisamment léché les bottes de son maître pour avoir une augmentation et acheter cette baraque? Répliqua Louna en lui faisant face.

-Je suis certain que tu n'as jamais rien vu d'aussi élégant ni de grand de toute ta misérable petite vie alors ne parles pas de chez moi, ni de ma famille de cette manière.

-L'un des orphelinats dans lequel j'ai vécu était plus grand et mieux décoré.

-L'un des orphelinats? Combien en as-tu fait? Une centaine? J'ignorais que tu étais aussi détestable et sauvage même lorsque tu étais une enfant. Les gens devaient vraiment te détester pour se débarrasser de toi. Dit Draco avec un sourire mauvais.

-La ferme! Tu ignores tout de moi alors fiche-moi la paix, à moins que tu ne veuilles subir à nouveau la défaite face à moi. Répliqua Louna entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

-Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Où sont les deux imbéciles qui te suivent partout? Ne me dis pas qu'ils en ont assez de toi. Comment veux-tu me battre seul alors que tu perds toujours? Dis-moi pourquoi cette fois serait différente des autres. Nous connaissons tous deux la fin. Dit Louna à voix basse d'un ton menaçant, avançant de quelques pas vers le jeune homme.

Malfoy eut un rictus moqueur et fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux alors qu'il sortait discrètement sa baguette de l'une de ses poches. Wolfy, assis à côté de Louna, le vit cependant faire et se mit à grogner furieusement, montrant les crocs. Intriguée par la soudaine attitude du loup, Louna baissa les yeux et le regarda.

-Cette fois, ce sera différent. C'est moi qui gagnerai puisque j'ai un avantage et que tu n'auras pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il t'arrive. C'est le temps de payer pour tout ce que tu as fait, sale petite sauvage. Dit l'adolescent alors que Wolfy mettait Louna en garde

Celle-ci eut à peine d'entrevoir la baguette magique de Draco pointée sur elle qu'elle se fit projeter à plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Elle vit avec horreur cependant qu'elle retomberait dans le lac sans avoir le temps de tenter d'arrêter sa chute. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle brisa la surface lisse du lac et s'enfonça à plusieurs mètres sous l'eau. Essayant de garder son sang-froid, elle tenta désespérément de remonter à la surface, mais elle ne savait pas nager et sa robe de sorcier s'emmêlait autour d'elle alors qu'elle bougeait de plus en plus.

Draco la regarda tomber dans l'eau avec un certain sentiment de satisfaction. Il lui avait finalement fait payer une petite partie de ce qu'il voulait lui faire subir pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il regarda la surface de l'eau, attendant qu'elle remonte mais, plus le temps passait et plus il commençait à trouver anormal que la jeune fille ne refasse surface. Wolfy faisait les cents pas, fixant le point où la jeune fille était tombée dans l'espoir de la voir émerger de l'eau, mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus il devenait nerveux, ne sachant que faire. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, horrifié. Il n'avait pas voulu la noyer, seulement lui donner une bonne leçon pour l'effrayer. Il avait cru que la jeune fille savait au moins se tenir la tête hors de l'eau, mais il prit rapidement conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune base en natation. Ne sachant que faire, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire et pensant aux conséquences, il se prépara à fuir, mais le grognement que produisit le loup le figea pendant quelques secondes. Bien que Wolfy hésitait entre attendre que la jeune fille refasse surface ou aller lui porter secours immédiatement, il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme se sauve. Prenant rapidement une décision, il s'élança à la poursuite de l'adolescent, qui venait de se mettre à courir, et lui sauta dans le dos lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, quelques secondes plus tard. Rapidement, avant que Draco n'ait pu se relever, il lui mordit sauvagement le mollet, lui labourant le reste de la jambe avec ses griffes. Draco cria de douleur et essaya de se débarrasser du loup, mais celui-ci refusa de lâcher prise malgré les coups que le jeune homme lui donnait. Il lui mordit également l'autre jambe, puis courut vers le lac et se jeta dans l'eau. Draco voulut se relever, mais la jambe sur laquelle l'animal s'était acharné refusa de le supporter alors que son autre jambe le faisait difficilement. Il releva le bas de son pantalon en gémissant et retint un cri lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel le loup avait mis sa jambe. Du sang coulait de ses blessures et il était certain que Wolfy lui avait sectionné un tendon avec ses griffes. Puis, il réalisa que le loup ne l'avait pas mordu sans raison. L'idée qu'il avait voulu l'empêcher de fuir lui traversa l'esprit et, bien qu'il trouvait cela absurde, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication de l'attaque du loup, mis à part ce qu'il avait fait à Louna.

L'adolescente essayait péniblement de remonter, gardant le plus qu'elle pouvait son air à l'intérieur de ses poumons, qui devenaient douloureux. Il lui semblait que le temps passait extrêmement lentement alors qu'elle peinait à remonter. Elle n'avait fait que très peu de chemin et son cerveau lui réclamait cruellement de l'air, la pressant d'en trouver. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à accélérer son ascension et elle expira longuement, se sentant soudain étourdie. Gardant les bras levés, elle ferma les yeux et cessa de se débattre, n'ayant plus d'air pour alimenter ses muscles et son cerveau. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose passer sur ses doigts et ceux-ci se refermèrent autour. Elle se sentit légèrement traînée mais, ayant besoin d'air, elle s'accrocha désespérément à cette chose poilue et se hissa sans s'apercevoir qu'elle coulait la chose qui voulait la sauver. Alors que Wolfy bougeait afin de remonter à la surface de l'eau, Louna émergea la tête hors de l'eau et inspira profondément avant de se retrouver à nouveau sous l'eau. Elle essaya de se raccrocher au loup, comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais elle le sentit s'éloigner et un profond désespoir s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle essayait à nouveau de remonter à la surface. Fatigué par sa longue nage, Wolfy retourna au rivage, la queue et les oreilles basses. Il s'ébroua, puis regarda rapidement autour de lui et, voyant la cabane de Hagrid, courut le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, décidé à chercher n'importe quelle forme d'aide, refusant de laisser Louna se noyer. Frustrée, celle-ci battait furieusement des jambes et des bras afin de remonter, mais il semblait à ses yeux qu'elle restait au même endroit. La tête levée vers le haut, elle voyait la surface de l'eau et le ciel au-dessus, mais elle lui semblait inatteignable. Ses poumons redevinrent douloureux et son cerveau la pressa de trouver de l'air. Puis, elle se sentit faiblir alors que ses dernières forces, ses dernières volontés l'abandonnaient. Elle se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience et ne réalisa pas qu'elle se faisait tirer vers la surface. À peine sa tête émergea-t-elle de l'eau qu'elle prit inconsciemment une inspiration avant de s'étouffer et de replonger la tête sous l'eau. Elle commença faiblement à se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui soulevait à nouveau la tête hors de l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna brusquement en voyant une personne inconnue la ramener sur la rive à l'aide d'un sortilège afin d'éviter de se faire couler sous l'eau, comme Wolfy. Lorsqu'elle sentit la terre sous ses mains et ses pieds, Louna résista au sortilège et sortit à quatre pattes de l'eau en toussant. Les membres tremblants, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Ça va aller? Entendit-elle

Il lui semblait que la voix se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle. La personne avait un fort accent et la jeune fille devina qu'un des étrangers l'avait sauvé. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit quelque chose se précipiter vers elle et, peu après, elle sentit le museau de Wolfy sur sa nuque, sachant que celui-ci cherchait à savoir si elle allait bien. Elle secoua lentement la tête et se força à revenir au présent. Se rappelant de comment elle était tombée dans l'eau, une rage sourde monta en elle qui la fit se redresser. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu Draco, toujours allongé dans l'herbe à quelques mètres d'elle. Ignorant l'adolescent qui l'avait sauvée, Wolfy et Hagrid, qui venait d'arriver, elle se releva tant bien que mal et se précipita sur Malfoy.

-ESPÈCE DE SALAUD! TU AS ESSAYÉ DE ME TUER! TU VAS LE PAYER SALE ENFANT DE PUTE! S'écria-t-elle

Elle vit avec surprise l'œuvre de Wolfy, mais ne s'y attarda pas et se laissa tomber à côté de Malfoy, qui paraissait effrayé. Elle lui arracha sa baguette et la lança au loin avant de lui entourer la gorge de ses mains.

-TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE ÇA FAIT DE SE SENTIR MOURIR, ESPÈCE DE SALAUD?!

Draco essaya de la repousser alors qu'il sentait la force de la jeune fille augmenter autour de sa gorge. Celle-ci était tellement enragée qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de la force qu'elle exerçait sur l'adolescent, qui commençait à suffoquer. Wolfy, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, la poussa du museau afin de lui faire comprendre d'arrêter, mais Louna ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule, ce qui le fit grogner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?! Lâchez-le! Vous l'étranglez! S'écria Hagrid en arrivant aux côtés de la jeune fille

-ET ALORS?! IL A ESSAYÉ DE ME TUER EN ME JETANT DANS LE LAC! IL LE MÉRITE! S'écria la jeune fille alors que Draco se débattait, essayant de se débarrasser d'elle.

-Je vous ai dit de le lâcher! Je vous amène tous les deux au bureau du directeur, vous règlerez votre bagarre en sa présence.

-Va te faire voir! Je n'irai pas voir le vieux sénile d'imbécile! Répliqua Louna en tournant rapidement la tête vers le semi-géant.

Wolfy la pressait de relâcher sa prise alors que le visage de Malfoy, notamment ses lèvres, viraient au bleu. L'élève de Durmstrang restait à l'écart, bouche bée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. N'appréciant guère la dernière réplique de Louna, Hagrid l'attrapa par le collet et la souleva de terre, la forçant à lâcher Malfoy, qui se tint la gorge en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air.

-On n'insulte pas Dumbledore devant moi, compris? Dit-il, l'air menaçant

-Dumbledore n'est qu'un imbécile qui ne fait rien de bon dans la vie mis à part de m'emprisonner ici alors va te faire foutre! Je l'insulterai comme bon me semble! S'écria Louna en se débattant.

Hagrid prit une grande inspiration, se retenant visiblement de lui faire quelque chose. Puis, il baissa son regard sur Draco et lui ordonna de se lever.

-Je ne peux pas! Son imbécile d'animal sauvage m'a mordu les jambes!

-Bien fait pour toi, ESPÈCE DE SALE LÂCHE! TU AS EU CE QUE TU MÉRITAIS VENANT DE LUI! TU VOULAIS TE SAUVER COMME UN LÂCHE EN ME LAISSANT CREVER ALORS IL T'EN A EMPÊCHÉ! Cria Louna en se débattant avec plus de forces, essayant de frapper Hagrid de n'importe quelle façon qu'elle le pouvait.

-Tu vas te calmer un peu! Je n'endurerai pas tes cris jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore! Dit Hagrid d'un ton ferme en fixant Louna dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me bâillonner? Me frapper en espérant que j'arrête?! Répliqua Louna d'un ton furieux.

-Relâchez-moi! Je le dirai à mon père si vous ne me relâchez pas! S'exclama Draco alors qu'Hagrid le soulevait de son autre main.

-Tu vas aller te cacher derrière ton père en espérant qu'il te protège? Tu n'es qu'un sale petit fils à papa incapable de se défendre.

-La ferme!

-Ça suffit, tous les deux! Si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous transforme en fouine! Menaçant le demi-géant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'école.

-Je préférerais en loup. Ironisa Louna sans cesser de se débattre.

La jeune fille entendit le grognement que lui lança le loup et lui jeta un regard, puis regarda autour d'elle, voyant l'adolescent de Durmstrang retourné vers son vaisseau. Les quelques étudiants qui restaient à l'extérieur les regardèrent passer d'un regard interrogateur alors que ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène se demandaient ce qui s'était passé. La jeune fille se débattit pendant près de la moitié du chemin en criant de temps à autre des insultes à Hagrid ou à Malfoy, qui restait immobile sans dire la moindre chose.

-Tu as peur de te faire transformer en fouine, Malfoy? Pourtant, tu étais à ton avantage et tu faisais une belle fouine.

-Silence. Grogna Hagrid

Louna ricana, puis se remit à se débattre alors que l'homme géant montait les escaliers. Wolfy suivait en grognant, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe de la jeune fille. Voyant que se débattre ne donnait à rien, celle-ci décida de garder ses forces pour le moment où elle se trouverait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois devant la statue, Hagrid donna le mot de passe et essaya de s'engager dans l'escalier, en vain. Il déposa Louna devant lui et, la retenant toujours par le collet, la fit monter tant bien que mal l'escalier. Il frappa brièvement à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et entra lorsqu'il en fut invité. Il referma la porte et relâcha Louna, qui alla rejoindre Wolfy en tremblant de rage alors qu'il déposait Draco sur l'un des fauteuils. Dumbledore n'eut guère besoin, cependant, des explications de son garde-chasse, croyant comprendre ce qui c'était passé en observant Louna, puis Draco. La jeune fille fixait celui-ci d'un regard meurtrier. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et des gouttes tombaient encore sur le plancher. Ses longs cheveux gouttaient également et collaient au dos et sur le front de l'adolescente. Quant à Draco, il était facile de voir qu'il était blessé par les grimaces de douleur sur son visage. Le fait qu'il était assis laissa supposé à Dumbledore qu'il était blessé aux jambes.

-Hagrid, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, je vous en pris, pendant que je fais venir les professeurs McGonagall et Snape à mon bureau.

Le semi-géant acquiesça, puis sorti de la pièce alors que Dumbledore observait plus attentivement ses deux étudiants.

-Vous attendrez l'arrivée de vos directeurs de maison avant de vous expliquer. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tout est de sa faute! S'exclama furieusement Louna en tournant la tête vers le directeur.

-Je t'ai dit d'attendre, Lou-

-La ferme! Je ne vais pas attendre une minute de plus avant de lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait!

-Louna, calme-toi et assieds-toi!

-NON!

Wolfy prit cette fois le côté de Dumbledore et poussa un bref grognement en la fixant.

_Pour une fois que tu as la chance de t'expliquer, attends un peu. C'est entièrement la faute à Malfoy et il le sait alors attends de voir jusqu'à quel point il est lâche en patientant afin d'entendre ce qu'il aura à dire. _Sembla lui dire Wolfy lorsque Louna plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison et c'est avec un énorme effort qu'elle respira profondément afin de retenir un peu plus la rage qu'elle ressentait et qui menaçait d'exploser. Elle entendit vaguement Dumbledore parler puis, quelques secondes plus tard, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Louna remarqua à peine l'infirmière, qui se précipita vers Draco afin de lui administrer des soins. Elle n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, entendant vaguement Malfoy geindre en se plaignant qu'il avait mal. C'était comme si une bulle entourait la jeune fille qui l'empêchait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Puis, elle entendit d'autres coups contre la porte et releva la tête lorsque la directrice de Gryffindor entra dans la pièce. À peine eut-elle aperçu Louna, puis Draco, qu'elle soupira longuement en demandant ce qui c'était passé. Mais elle ne put avoir la réponse immédiatement puisque Snape entra à son tour dans la pièce alors que l'infirmière sortait, ayant terminé de soigner les blessures de l'adolescent. Louna entendit vaguement la discussion commencer sans toutefois s'y mêler, préférant les écouter se contredire pour le moment. Ainsi s'écoulèrent les premières minutes sans que l'adolescente ne réponde à aucune des questions que les professeurs lui demandèrent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit la version de Malfoy qu'elle revint brusquement à la réalité. Comme elle s'en était doutée, Malfoy inventait une histoire, clamant qu'elle était celle qui avait commencé les hostilités.

-C'est faux, Malfoy, et tu le sais! Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche! C'est toi qui es venu m'embêter et qui m'a jeté un sortilège pour m'envoyer dans le lac! Tu as voulu me tuer! Tu savais que je ne savais pas nager! Tu oses prétendre que je suis celle qui a commencé alors que tu es celui qui ait commencé et qui m'a jeté dans le lac!?

-Tu as sorti ta baguette alors j'ai voulu me défendre!

-MENTEUR! Tu as pris ta baguette d'une manière que je ne m'en rende pas compte et tu m'as jeté un sortilège, espèce de lâche!

-ASSEZ!

-Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse, espèce de sauvage!

-LA FERME! TU ES TELLEMENT LÂCHE QUE TU N'OSES PAS AVOUER QUE TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE! TU AS ESSAYÉ DE ME TUER EN ME LAISSANT ME NOYER! TU ALLAIS ME LAISSER ME NOYER! POURQUOI CROIS-TU QUE WOLFY T'AIT MORDU?! IL VOULAIT T'EMPÊCHER DE TE SAUVER COMME LE SALE LÂCHE QUE TU ES! Cria Louna, ignorant les protestations de sa directrice de maison

-Tu inventes n'importe quoi. Répliqua Draco d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu es celui qui invente n'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Écrire à ton père pour lui dire de te protéger parce que tu es trop effrayé par les conséquences de ce que tu as fait? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père! Tu es aussi lâche que lui! Au fait, tu espères suivre ses traces et devenir l'esclave de l'imbécile qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde? Tu veux devenir comme lui, un Mangemort? Dit-elle entre ses dents en approchant de l'adolescent.

Un lourd silence suivit ses propos. Draco la fixait d'un regard flamboyant de haine alors que le professeur McGonagall semblait horrifiée par ce que Louna venait de dire.

-Je vous interdis de dire de telle chose sur le père du jeune Malfoy, jeune fille! C'est une accusation très grave! S'exclama-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

-Et toi, tu comptes suivre les traces de ton père? Au fait, qui il est? Attends, je crois que ça me revient…Je m'en rappelle. Ton père, le meurtrier, Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas?! Alors, tu veux faire comme lui et assassiner des gens innocents? Je suis certain que Sirius Black serait heureux de voir que sa fille, Louna Black, suit ses traces. Dit Malfoy d'une voix calme, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, surpris par les connaissances de Malfoy, alors que McGonagall reprenait la même expression horrifiée.

-Monsieur Malfoy! Comment osez-vous?! Comment osez-vous tous les deux insulter la famille de l'autre?!

Mais Louna ne l'écouta pas et, avec un grognement sauvage, s'élança rapidement vers Malfoy sans que Wolfy ne fasse, cette fois, le moindre geste pour la retenir. Elle le projeta au sol et le frappa plusieurs fois en ignorant les exclamations des professeurs. Elle était tellement enragée qu'elle ne les entendait pas. C'était comme si quelque chose cherchait à s'emparer de son esprit alors qu'elle frappait et griffait le jeune homme, qui essayait vainement de bloquer ses coups.

-JE N'AI PAS DE PÈRE, TU ENTENDS?! IL EST MORT ET CET ENFANT DE PUTE N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC MOI! IL N'A AUCUN LIEN AVEC MOI, TU ENTENDS?! ET JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MEURTRIÈRE! SALAUD, TU VAS LE REGRETTER! Cria Louna alors que les professeurs tentaient de séparer les deux adolescents.

-Jeune fille, calmez-vous et reprenez-vous! Lui dit McGonagall en l'éloignant de Malfoy.

Louna comprit le sous-entendu, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ruer Malfoy de coups pour ce qu'il avait fait et dit. Celui-ci se relevait péniblement alors que la jeune fille cherchait à se précipiter sur lui. Elle réussit à se dégager de la prise de McGonagall et se précipita vers Malfoy, mais Snape lui attrapa la nuque et la rejeta plus loin. Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas. Elle était aveuglée par la rage et la seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit était de se battre, jusqu'à l'épuisement s'il le fallait. Elle voulait faire payer Malfoy et tous les autres qui se trouvaient avec elle. Étant sans cesse retenue, sa fureur augmenta et elle poussa un grognement inhumain. Fixant Malfoy, elle leva la main et voulut lui lancer une boule de feu, mais un véritable jet de flamme jaillit de sa main sans qu'elle ne l'ait voulu. L'adolescent s'écarta juste au bon moment alors que Louna restait quelques secondes immobile, ahurie par ce qu'elle venait de produire. Mais l'envie de se battre reprit rapidement le dessus et elle s'élança sur Draco, mais quelque chose apparut devant elle qui la repoussa. Elle se releva et voulut traverser cette chose, mais le même phénomène se produisit.

-ASSEZ! Tous les deux, asseyez-vous! Dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

Il s'était levé et tenait sa baguette pointée devant lui, générant le sortilège du bouclier. Malfoy, qui portait les marques de strangulation autour du cou, obéit alors que Louna continuait de vouloir passer au travers du sortilège.

-Louna! Cela suffit! Calme-toi!

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis continua. Wolfy, qui n'avait toujours pas agi, se leva et se dirigea lentement vers l'adolescente en furie sous le regard des quatre personnes réunies dans la pièce. Il lui donna un coup de museau sur la jambe et vint se poster devant elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer à nouveau contre la paroi. Il grogna et claqua des mâchoires afin d'attirer son attention, puis s'approcha d'elle sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

_Ça suffit, tu continueras plus tard. Cela ne donne rien puisque tu ne réussiras jamais à passer ce sortilège. Tu vas perdre ton énergie pour rien alors arrête. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas semer le doute dans l'esprit de Malfoy à propos de ton petit problème mensuel, non?_ Eut l'air de lui dire le loup lorsque Louna le regarda.

Celle-ci le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, puis un rictus moqueur et leva brièvement les yeux vers Malfoy.

_Tu lui règleras son compte lorsque tu seras moins sauvage. Maintenant, calme-toi. _

Louna respira bruyamment, puis, sans quitter Wolfy des yeux, s'assit sur le plancher sans écouter les paroles de Dumbledore. Elle reprit peu à peu sa respiration, laissant sa rage la quitter. Elle se sentait un peu vidée de son énergie et n'avait qu'une seule envie, sortir de cette pièce qui l'étouffait.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'incident et les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas revus. Pour la première fois selon Louna, Dumbledore avait pris plus son côté que celui de Malfoy, mais elle avait également eu des conséquences, tout comme Draco. Les deux étudiants avaient hérité chacun d'une journée de suspension interne en plus de quelques jours de retenue. Les parents de Malfoy avaient cependant été mis au courant de l'acte de Draco et il n'avait guère fallut de temps pour que celui-ci se fasse réprimander. Enfin, c'était ce que Louna avait entendu dire alors qu'elle passait près d'un groupe d'élèves de Serpendantard, dont Parkinson faisait partie. En plus de ce que l'adolescent avait eu, il devait maintenant écrire au directeur la raison d'avoir commis un tel geste et il avait eu plus de retenues que Louna, ce qui le rendait particulièrement furieux. Louna, quant à elle, s'était jurée de lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait, sans toutefois lui faire un coup aussi bas qu'il lui avait fait. Malfoy avait avoué, peu avant de quitter le bureau du directeur, d'avoir commencé la bagarre et d'avoir jeté Louna dans le lac à l'aide d'un sortilège d'expulsion, sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de sortir sa baguette. Il avait cependant dit ignorer que Louna ne savait pas nager, croyant qu'elle avait tout de même une base, auquel le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'il était stupide d'avoir cru cela alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille. Quant à Louna, le directeur n'avait guère apprécié les blessures qu'avait faites le loup à Draco et avait menacé Louna qu'au prochain événement semblable, Wolfy serait hors du château. Celui-ci s'était mis à gronder alors que Louna protestait qu'il n'avait voulu que retenir Malfoy afin de l'empêcher de se sauver. Elle avait clamé qu'il n'était pas dangereux et que s'il partait du château, elle partirait également avec lui. Après avoir injurié ceux qui voulaient le départ du loup et avoir jeté plusieurs choses à travers la pièce, elle avait déclaré qu'il était hors de question de la séparer du loup et que jamais elle ne resterait un instant de plus dans ce château sans Wolfy. Elle se rappelait à peine de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore par la suite, mais elle savait qu'avant de quitter, celui-ci et Snape avaient fait jurer à Malfoy de ne jamais parler de la véritable identité de Louna, le directeur affirmant que cela pourrait lui causer de graves ennuis. Draco n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le promettre, en jetant cependant un regard noir à l'adolescente, qui n'avait cessé de crier qu'elle n'avait pas de parents.

La nuit était tombée et Louna marchait dans les corridors, se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffindor en pestant contre Snape. Elle revenait d'une retenue pendant laquelle le professeur de potions lui avait fait recommencer plusieurs fois certaines choses, ce qui avait rapidement mis la jeune fille en colère. Après ce qui venait de se passer, Louna avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait passé l'été avec l'homme sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de grave.

_Comment peux-tu qualifier ce qu'il a fait en t'envoyant chez Malfoy?_ Sembla dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle l'eut regardé.

-J'en sais rien, il a été stupide, comme il l'a toujours été. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, mais il l'a fait et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

_C'était grave_.

-Seulement lorsque j'ai failli mourir, autrement je n'avais pas à l'endurer.

Wolfy secoua la tête alors que Louna, furieuse, se dirigeait toujours à grands pas vers sa salle commune. C'était le dernier week-end avant la première tâche et l'excitation des élèves commençait à se faire sentir, au grand déplaisir de Louna, qui détestait désormais toute l'agitation que cela créait. De plus, la pleine lune approchait, se trouvant à être la nuit avant le jour de la première tâche. Ses insomnies étaient donc commencées en plus de tout le reste qui revenait ou se développait à l'approche de la pleine lune, comme son agressivité. Elle monta rapidement le dernier escalier et se dirigea vers le portrait, Wolfy à ses côtés. Une fois devant le portrait, elle dut le réveiller avant de lui dire le mot de passe d'un ton furieux. Ignorant les remontrances du portrait, Louna entra lorsque la grosse dame libéra le passage.

Assis devant le foyer, Harry parlait avec Sirius tout en surveillant les alentours. Alors que l'homme lui révélait quelque chose, Harry entendit des exclamations provenant de la grosse dame et fit taire Sirius.

-Quelqu'un vient…Mais je crois savoir qui c'est et tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de partir…Dit Harry d'un ton hésitant en entendant le portrait pivoter.

-Qui est-ce?

Le jeune homme savait que Louna avait une quantité incroyable de retenue et, à l'heure qu'il était, il était persuadé que c'était la jeune fille qui revenait. Il ignorait cependant comment elle réagirait si elle verrait la scène et il espérait qu'elle monterait immédiatement à son dortoir sans s'arrêter. Il entendit une personne se glisser à travers l'ouverture et entendit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de la jeune fille.

-Ce salaud d'enfant de pute de Snape ne perd rien pour attendre. Grogna-t-elle en fixant Wolfy

Celui-ci détourna la tête et tous deux entrèrent dans la salle commune. Louna se dirigea vers le dortoir mais, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil, elle changea de direction.

-Ces foutues insomnies me font royal-qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? S'interrompit brusquement Louna en apercevant Harry

-Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans la même maison et que j'ai autant le droit que toi de me trouver ici. Répliqua froidement Harry alors que la jeune fille serrait les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout? Il est tard pour toi, tu ne devrais pas être encore debout alors que la nuit est ainsi avancée. Dit-elle sarcastiquement

-C'est toi qui est la plus jeune alors c'est toi qui devrais être au lit. Je parie que tu étais encore en retenue. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, pourquoi ne montes-tu pas à ton dortoir?

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une voix qui prononça son nom, derrière Harry, attira son attention. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne d'autre derrière Harry et ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as entendu quelque chose? Demanda innocemment Harry, espérant que la jeune fille partirait.

Louna le fusilla du regard et s'approcha lentement de l'adolescent tout en regardant autour d'elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle aperçut le foyer et ce qui se trouvait dans le feu. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, surprise de voir une tête dans les flammes.

-Salut Louna…Dit la tête de Sirius d'une voix tremblante.

Celle-ci resta quelques secondes immobiles, surprise par le phénomène, mais les grognements furieux du loup lui firent rapidement reprendre ses esprits. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Wolfy, qui ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux, puis fixa Harry d'un regard noir avant de ramener ses yeux sur Sirius. La haine et la colère envahirent rapidement la jeune fille et furent facilement détectables dans les traits de son visage et ses yeux. Tremblante légèrement, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le foyer alors qu'un grondement sourd s'éleva de sa gorge.

-Non! C'est moi qui aie besoin de lui parler alors tu n'as qu'à partir d'ici si tu ne veux pas le voir! Dit Harry en lui retenant le bras gauche, celui tenant la baguette.

Mais Louna n'était guère d'humeur à discuter et, de sa main libre, la posa sur le bras de Harry et y fit apparaître une boule de feu, qui commença immédiatement à brûler la manche du jeune homme. Rapidement, elle ramena ses yeux sur Sirius et, avant de jeter le sort, lui dit à voix basse:

-Tu n'as aucun lien avec moi.

Rapidement, elle prononça la formule et un puissant jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette pour atteindre la tête de Sirius. Celle-ci ne mit guère de temps à disparaître et le feu fut rapidement éteint. À peine Louna eut-elle mis fin au sortilège que Harry la poussa.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! Ce n'était pas avec toi qu'il parlait, mais avec moi et il était sur le point de me dire comment se débarrasser du dragon que j'ai à affronter! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Tu n'as qu'à chercher dans les livres!

-Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, peut-être?! Si tu crois que c'est si simple, tu n'as qu'à me dire de quelle manière je peux me débarrasser de mon dragon!

-Fais apparaître une épée et transperce-lui le cœur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, les yeux ou la gueule! Ce n'est pas mon problème et je croyais que tu ne devais savoir ta tâche que le jour même. Répliqua-t-elle

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, et en ayant assez de toutes ces histoires, Louna lui tourna le dos et se dirigea à nouveau vers le portrait en poussant un cri rageur.

Le jour de la première tâche arriva trop rapidement aux yeux de Louna. Elle venait de revenir à l'intérieur du château, après sa nuit à la cabane hurlante, que déjà elle n'en pouvait plus de la présence des autres. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil et, comme à chaque retour de pleine lune, sa patience était extrêmement limitée. Sa nuit s'était déroulée sensiblement de la même manière que les autres. Wolfy avait dû l'arrêter de se mordre, mais elle avait cependant mis moins de temps à reprendre le contrôle. Bien que sa nuit fut plutôt divertissante, la jeune fille ne mit guère de temps à retrouver sa frustration de la veille avec toute l'excitation et la fébrilité qui régnaient dans le château. Décidée à ne pas endurer cela, Louna monta rapidement l'escalier afin de trouver un peu de tranquillité. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait personne aux étages et, cette fois, Madame Pomfresh l'avait prévenue, la veille, qu'elle ne serait pas à l'infirmerie le matin de la première tâche puisqu'elle devait se rendre au terrain où se déroulerait la première tâche. Louna n'avait cependant aucune envie d'aller la voir, même si elle pourrait se débarrasser de ses courbatures. Sachant que la tâche serait sur le point de commencer, elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

-Si on allait un peu voir ce que les livres de la réserve ont envie de nous dire? Dit Louna avec un sourire moqueur en glissant son regard dans celui de Wolfy.

_Pourquoi pas? Peut-être pourras-tu apprendre quelque chose d'utile, tant que tu ne vas pas trop traîner dans les livres de magie noire. _Eut-il l'air de dire

-Pour qui me prends-tu?

_Pour une petite louvette désobéissante qui va aller se fourrer le museau dans les livres qu'elle ne devrait pas. _

-Comment as-tu fait pour deviner? Dit-elle en s'arrêtant et attrapant le loup pour le serrer contre elle.

Une fois devant les portes de la bibliothèque, elle remarqua que celles-ci étaient verrouillées. Elle sortit sa baguette, déverrouilla les portes et entra, prenant soin de verrouiller les portes à nouveau, même si elle savait qu'elle devait être la seule à être restée dans le château. Elle se dirigea immédiatement derrière le bureau de la bibliothécaire et se rendit dans la réserve. Prenant bien son temps, elle vérifia plusieurs livres de magie noire, en lisant rapidement quelques-uns avant de les remettre à leur place. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'elle s'endormait sur l'un des livres, que Wolfy la poussa fortement du museau afin de l'inciter à partir, exprimant son ennui. Louna s'étira, remit le livre à sa place et se leva. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Tu crois que nous avons le temps de faire un tour dans le bureau de Snape pour voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant? Demanda-t-elle au loup avec un sourire mauvais

_Peut-être, mais pourquoi veux-tu aller fouiller? Il ne doit pas y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant._

-Peut-être qu'il cache quelque chose. Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et, une fois dans le hall, se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux donjons. Elle se jeta le sortilège pour ne pas sentir l'odeur et descendit l'escalier. Elle se promena dans les couloirs de pierre, décidant plutôt d'explorer cette partie des donjons qu'elle n'avait jamais visitée. Mais, alors qu'elle avançait, elle et Wolfy entendirent tous deux des pas derrière eux. Ils se mirent à gronder et se retournèrent. Plus loin, là où devait se trouver le bureau de Snape, Louna vit un homme s'en éloigner. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'apparence de l'homme ne lui disait absolument rien et elle se doutait que ce n'était pas un homme venant d'une des deux écoles étrangères puisque autrement, il se trouverait à l'extérieur, avec les autres. De plus, il n'aurait rien à faire dans le bureau de Snape et Louna savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui-ci. Se sentant probablement observé, l'homme se retourna et s'arrêta en apercevant Louna. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, le grondement de Louna s'intensifiant. Le regard de l'homme rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à l'adolescente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver qui. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme se retourna et poursuivit son chemin. Louna trouva qu'il semblait marcher plus rapidement, mais elle haussa brièvement les épaules et poursuivit son chemin elle aussi. Wolfy resta immobile en grognant, les crocs découverts, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait disparu de son champ de vision, puis alla rejoindre Louna en jetant cependant des regards fréquents derrière lui afin de s'assurer que l'inconnu ne les suivait pas, ayant détecté quelque chose de mauvais chez lui.

_FINI! ET nous sommes le 22 décembre!!Donc j'ai fini avant Noël, comme je le voulais!Me reste à vérifier rapidement pour les faute et apres je le posteJOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE!J'espère que vous avez aimé!J'ignore quand viendra le prochais mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop loin!Je suis en vacances jusqu'au 28 janvier alors c certain que je me concentre sur lécriture ENTK!J'Espère que vous aurez de bo cadeau. J'aimerais en avoir un de vous!!Un review!!Je veux savoir comment vous lavez trouvé!Personnellement je suis assez fiere de ce chapitre! Enfin,JE VEUX VOTRE OPINION!SVP!meme une ligne je men fiche he veux seulement savoir ce que vous penser!!_

_Byebye!_

_Louna brasse ses cadeau_


	47. Impatience

D.A: L'univers de même que les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire et mes personnages!

N.A: Me revoilà avec le chapitre 47! Déjà! Enfin, je ne commencerai pas immédiatement à l'écrire. Nous sommes le 25 décembre 2007! (9h08 du mat) J'espère que vous avez tous eu de bo cadeaux! Entk, je commence, SVP REVIEWVEZ!! Je veux savoir les commentaires! READ N ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

L'apparence de l'homme ne lui disait absolument rien et elle se doutait que ce n'était pas un homme venant d'une des deux écoles étrangères puisque autrement, il se trouverait à l'extérieur, avec les autres. De plus, il n'aurait rien à faire dans le bureau de Snape et Louna savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui-ci. Se sentant probablement observé, l'homme se retourna et s'arrêta en apercevant Louna. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, le grondement de Louna s'intensifiant. Le regard de l'homme rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à l'adolescente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver qui. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme se retourna et poursuivit son chemin. Louna trouva qu'il semblait marcher plus rapidement, mais elle haussa brièvement les épaules et poursuivit son chemin elle aussi. Wolfy resta immobile en grognant, les crocs découverts, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait disparu de son champ de vision, puis alla rejoindre Louna en jetant cependant des regards fréquents derrière lui afin de s'assurer que l'inconnu ne les suivait pas, ayant détecté quelque chose de mauvais chez lui.

_**Chapitre 47: Impatience**_

Décembre était arrivé depuis plusieurs jours et le temps s'était considérablement refroidi, quoique aucune précipitation de neige n'était encore tombée. Louna était certaine, cependant, que cela ne serait tardé. L'excitation de la première tâche était retombée dès le lendemain, après la fête qui avait eu lieu dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, au grand soulagement de Louna. Celle-ci n'avait pas assisté à la fête qui avait eu lieu, étant montée à son dortoir afin de rechercher un endroit plus tranquille, et s'était rapidement endormie, n'ayant pas dormi pendant deux nuits à cause de la pleine lune. À ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, Harry s'était très bien débrouillé durant sa tâche et cela l'avait quelque peu désappointé pendant quelques secondes, ayant préféré savoir que le jeune homme ait été blessé. Celui-ci ne manquait cependant pas de lui dire de répondre à son père chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Louna l'envoyait promener en lui répétant que son père était mort et de se mêler de ses affaires. Un jour, après avoir passé une mauvaise journée, Harry le lui avait encore répété et l'adolescente n'avait pu s'empêcher de le frapper, ce qui lui avait valu une visite au bureau de McGonagall et donc, une retenue. Depuis le jour de la première tâche, Louna n'avait pas revu l'étrange homme qu'elle avait aperçu dans les donjons, près du bureau de Snape. Elle n'avait mentionné cet incident à personne, jugeant que cela n'en valait pas la peine et aussi parce qu'elle n'y pensait pas lorsque le moment se présentait. La jeune fille ne prêtait en fait aucune importance à ce qu'elle avait vu et l'idée que cet homme aurait pu être dangereux ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Pour ce qui était de Draco, Louna n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à face avec lui. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui régler son compte chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, mais elle avait l'impression que celui-ci faisait tout pour ne pas se trouver trop près de l'adolescente. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils ne manquaient pas de se jeter un regard rempli de haine et de mépris.

-Sale trouillard. Tu crois que son père l'ait menacé de se faire priver d'allocation ou de cadeaux s'il se trouvait à nouveau face à moi? Dit Louna en jetant un regard à Wolfy alors qu'elle venait de croiser Malfoy, entouré d'une bande de Serpentard.

_Peut-être. Je crois que son père lui a dit qu'il serait privé de gâteries. Ou peut-être a-t-il tout simplement peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire subir. _Eut l'air de répondre le loup.

Louna ricana et releva la tête. C'était le matin et elle venait de sortir de la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers le hall afin d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur avant que les classes ne commencent. Elle s'apprêtait à pousser l'une des portes lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière elle.

-Louna! Attends! Entendit-elle alors qu'elle se retournait brusquement afin de voir qui approchait.

Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Harry, Louna roula des yeux, lui tourna le dos et poussa l'une des portes de chêne.

-Arrête Louna! Tu es sourde maintenant?! Demanda Harry d'un ton furieux en lui agrippant le bras.

Louna se dégagea facilement et lui fit face, fixant l'adolescent essoufflé d'un regard méprisant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le hibou qu'il portait sur le bras. Le hibou semblait épuisé et, avec le vent qui soufflait en ce moment, Louna n'eut aucune difficulté à en comprendre la raison.

-Tu voulais me montrer ton nouveau hibou? Hedwige sera jalouse. Dit-elle sarcastiquement

-Si tu attendais l'arrivée de la poste avant de partir de la Grande Salle lorsque tu viens le matin, tu verrais si tu as ou non du courrier. Dit l'adolescent entre ses dents, après avoir repris son souffle

-Il n'y a personne qui pourrait m'écrire alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre que les hiboux arrivent.

-Tu n'as qu'à regarder sur l'enveloppe, tu verras ton nom inscrit. Dit Harry en tendant le bras vers elle.

-Le hibou était incapable de me trouver? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique

-Tu vois bien qu'il est épuisé. Il a dû faire une longue route. Maintenant, prends-le! Je ne le tiendrai pas pour toi.

Louna le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis fit monter le hibou sur son bras et l'approcha vers elle. Wolfy le regardait d'un air amusé alors que Louna détachait l'enveloppe. Une fois cela fait, elle observa le hibou apeuré, qui se tenait près de son poignet et semblait vouloir s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle.

-Il a peur de moi. Dit-elle avec un rictus

-Il a peut-être peur de ton loup. Répliqua Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Hedwige n'agissait pas ainsi. Je sais qu'il a peur de moi, comme la plupart des animaux de l'école. Dit-elle en faisant reprendre son envol au hibou.

-Je les comprends. Lâcha Harry avant de poursuivre son chemin.

-Viens me redire ce que tu as dit plus près de moi. Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents

-Si tu as besoin d'un hibou pour répondre, tu n'as qu'à prendre Hedwige. Je ne peux plus la prendre pour écrire à tu-sais-qui alors elle a besoin de faire de l'exercice. Ne crois pas que je t'autorise à la prendre pour essayer d'être gentil avec toi, c'est simplement qu'elle a besoin de se dégourdir les ailes et de sortir vu qu'elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion depuis un moment. Et puis, c'est peut-être la seule qui ne sera pas effrayée lorsque tu iras à la volière. Dit Harry

Louna laissa échapper un grognement et lui lança une boule de feu alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elle vit la boule de feu l'atteindre et elle lui tourna le dos, enfouissant la lettre dans l'une de ses poches. La jeune fille descendit les quelques marches de marbre et marcha dans le parc sous le vent glacial qui soufflait fortement. Ses cheveux volaient en tous les sens autour d'elle et sa robe de sorcier se soulevait avec le vent. Le vent la poussait et Louna devait sans cesse reprendre sa direction. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir froid avec son uniforme et sa robe de sorcier et ses oreilles furent rapidement gelées. Elle continua néanmoins d'avancer et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à la clairière. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et, avec tous les arbres autour d'elle, le vent sembla souffler avec moins d'intensité.

-Au moins, il y a un bon côté à avoir tous ces arbres. Dit-elle en fixant Wolfy, qui était couché à ses côtés.

Elle ne put cependant rester bien longtemps puisque les cours ne tarderaient pas à débuter. Elle soupira longuement et se leva, puis sortit de la clairière. Elle refit le chemin sous le vent glacial et, au bout de quelques minutes, entra dans le hall. Elle secoua la tête afin de dégager les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage, puis monta l'escalier afin de se diriger vers son cours. Le hall de même que les corridors étaient déserts, signifiant que les cours étaient commencés, mais l'adolescente ne pressa guère le pas.

-Comme c'est dommage, je suis en retard au cours de McGonagall. Dit-elle d'un ton faussement coupable.

Elle ricana brièvement alors que le loup laissa échapper un bref grognement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louna entra dans la salle de classe et, sans dire le moindre mot d'excuse, se dirigea vers le fond de la classe sous le regard des élèves et de McGonagall. À peine se fut-elle assise qu'elle se fit réprimander professeur, mais Louna ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle ne put retenir un long bâillement, ce qui mit McGonagall en colère. Après plusieurs minutes d'échange verbal, le professeur reprit son cours après avoir donné une retenue à Louna pour son retard et son insolence.

-Le jour où j'entrerai dans cette classe sans me faire donner des retenues, ce sera lorsqu'elle sera absente ou trop malade pour avoir la force de dire quelque chose contre moi. Dit la jeune fille à voix basse en fixant Wolfy.

_C'est simplement parce que tu es incapable d'agir en petite fille bien élevée que tu récoltes toutes ces retenues. Peut-être que si tu montrais que tu avais un tant soit peu été éduquée, tu n'en aurais pas autant. Mais tu préfères agir comme une vraie petite sauvage. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Louna lui donna un petit coup sur la tête, puis enfouit ses mains dans ses poches afin de prendre le livre de métamorphose. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Louna se rappela de l'existence de l'enveloppe. D'un geste brusque, elle la sortit et s'apprêta à la déchirer, certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Sirius. Alors qu'elle commençait à la déchirer d'un geste rageur, Wolfy la poussa fortement du museau en grognant faiblement. Intriguée, Louna tourna la tête vers lui, puis vers l'enveloppe en voyant qu'il pointait celle-ci de son museau. Louna fronça les sourcils et, ne voyant rien de particulier, la tourna et vit, sur l'autre côté, que son nom était inscrit d'une écriture différente à celle qu'elle s'attendait à voir. La fureur qui était montée en elle à la pensée que la lettre provenait de Sirius se dissipa, se demandant qui aurait pu lui écrire. Elle fixa pendant plusieurs minutes l'écriture, certaine de l'avoir déjà vue. Elle ouvrit silencieusement l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin. Elle le déplia et à peine eut-elle débuté la lettre qu'elle devina de qui elle venait.

_Bonjour Louna._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à recevoir de tes nouvelles plus rapidement, mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé…Que se passe-t-il? Commencerais-tu à t'habituer à Poudlard et à l'apprécier? Bien que je sois certain que non, les choses pourraient avoir changé. J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais écrit pour te plaindre de tes professeurs en écrivant à quel point tu les détestes et les trouves stupides, sans parler des autres, ni du nombre fulgurant de retenues que tu dois avoir accumulé en plus des règles que tu ne supportes pas et que je suis certain que tu respectes encore moins que l'année dernière. Tu en as pour combien de mois? J'espère que je ne te manque pas trop, quoique j'en doute fortement si tu ne m'as pas écrit._

À vrai dire, Louna n'avait pas pensé à Remus depuis un long moment. Elle avait eu autre chose à faire et à régler sans même songer à lui envoyer de ses nouvelles…D'ailleurs, l'adolescente savait qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais rien envoyé, n'en voyant tout simplement pas l'utilité. Bien qu'elle savait que Remus lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait lui écrire autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, elle n'avait jamais pensé à le faire et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait de ses nouvelles dans sa lettre. Louna jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, puis poursuivit alors que McGonagall continuait de donner son cours.

_D'accord, je suis certain que tu te demandes en ce moment pourquoi je te dis tout cela, donc j'en viens au véritable but de cette lettre. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'espère que tu vas bien (et Wolfy également) et que tes pleines lunes ne sont pas trop pénibles. Mais avec la potion, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Au fait, où passes-tu les nuits de pleine lune? J'ai eu vent de ce que Malfoy t'a fait et je parie que tu n'as guère apprécié de te faire jeter ainsi dans le lac. J'imagine que tu as dû lui régler son compte à ta manière, mais je ne te dirai rien pour cette fois puisque avec le coup qu'il t'a fait, il le mérite, tant que tu ne l'envoies pas à l'infirmerie. J'ai entendu dire que son père avait été furieux de savoir que son fils ait pu commettre un geste aussi stupide et lâche…Comment va Harry? Il ne doit pas trouver cela facile avec ce qui lui est arrivé, le Tournoi et tout cela. Enfin…Comme je te l'ai dit, j'essaierai de te faire venir chez moi pour tes vacances de Noël, il faut que je vérifie quelques petits détails et que j'en glisse un mot à Dumbledore. Il voudra probablement s'assurer que tu n'en profiteras pas pour te sauver. Je te réécrirai bientôt sur ce sujet, si tu veux venir, bien sûr. D'ici ce temps, envoie-moi de tes nouvelles et sois sage. Essaie de ne pas récolter trop de retenues. _

_Remus. _

La jeune fille eut un rictus moqueur, puis enfouit à nouveau la lettre dans l'une de ses poches. Elle sortit son livre de métamorphose et, après avoir regardé le numéro de la page sur le garçon assit au bureau à côté du sien, l'ouvrit avant de glisser son regard dans celui du loup.

-Il a pensé à toi, tu as vu? Ton nom est écrit. Dit-elle à voix basse afin que seul le loup puisse l'entendre.

_Au moins lui a pensé à t'envoyer une lettre. Ce n'est pas comme toi qui ne lui as rien envoyé._ Eut l'air de dire le loup

-Je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle je lui aurais écrit. Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

_Parce qu'il te manque et que tu n'as personne à aller voir, contrairement à l'année dernière?_

-Il ne me manque pas. Au moins je peux faire ce que je veux sans qu'il ne le sache, sans avoir une personne de plus qui me réprimande.

_Je suis certain qu'il te manque un peu, mais que tu ne veux pas l'avouer. _Eut l'air de dire le loup avant de détourner la tête.

Il se coucha sur le plancher alors que Louna secouait la tête. Elle sortit à nouveau la lettre et la relut quelques fois afin d'avoir une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre, mais elle fut brusquement interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall. Ayant entendu ses pas, elle enfouit rapidement la lettre dans sa poche et releva la tête alors que le professeur arrivait à ses côtés. Celle-ci la réprimanda à nouveau pour ne pas prêter attention aux propos qu'elle tenait et la menaça de l'envoyer au bureau du directeur, mais lorsque Louna lui annonça le contraire d'un ton exaspéré, le professeur exigea que la jeune fille fasse une démonstration. Ce que Louna fit, quoique son sortilège ne fut pas très bien réussi.

-Vous avez intérêt à pratiquer ce sortilège d'ici la fin du cours puisque je vous redemanderai de me faire une autre démonstration et je suis très sérieuse! Vous avez une bonne base, il ne vous faut qu'un peu de pratique pour qu'il soit réussi.

-Je ne ferai pas une autre démonstration. Tu voulais que je te prouve que j'avais écouté lorsque tu parlais, c'est ce que j'ai fait alors je n'ai pas besoin de le prouver à nouveau. Tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Répliqua sèchement Louna

-Vous étiez la seule à ne pas prêter attention lorsque j'expliquais alors c'est à vous que je demanderai de refaire le sortilège, que vous le vouliez ou non! Autrement, vous ne serez pas évaluée pour le cours.

-Je crois que je vais pleurer. Dit sarcastiquement l'adolescente.

-Si c'est au bureau du directeur que vous souhaitez vous rendre, vous n'avez qu'à le dire! Autrement jeune fille, vous vous taisez et vous pratiquez votre sortilège. Dit McGonagall d'un ton catégorique qui ne méritait aucune réplique.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif alors que Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le coup que lui donna Wolfy lui fit détourner les yeux.

_Si tu ne veux pas aller voir le vieux sénile ni être enfermée dans son bureau une nouvelle fois, fais ce qu'elle te dit. Et puis, je suis certain que Dumbledore ne te laissera pas aller chez Remus si tu continues ainsi._ Sembla-t-il vouloir dire

-Ce n'est pas ce vieux débile qui décidera si je pars ou non durant les vacances. Et puis, je ne tiens pas absolument à aller chez Remus. Murmura-t-elle furieusement en fixant Wolfy.

_Menteuse_. Eut l'air de dire le loup lorsque la jeune fille détourna la tête.

Louna reprit sa baguette et jeta à nouveau le sortilège, obtenant sensiblement le même résultat que lorsqu'elle l'avait essayé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle réessaya quelque fois sans vraiment se concentrer, essayant plutôt de trouver ce qu'elle pourrait écrire dans la lettre qu'elle enverrait à Remus. Vers la fin du cours, le professeur de métamorphose, comme elle l'avait dit, exigea à nouveau que l'adolescente produise le sortilège devant elle. Mais Louna refusa, détestant ainsi être l'attention générale. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle hérita d'une seconde retenue qu'elle jeta furieusement le sortilège. Il fut mieux réussi que lorsqu'elle l'avait jeté pour la première fois, mais n'était pas encore au point. Cependant, comme aucun élève dans la classe n'était parvenu à réussir le sortilège, le professeur n'eut aucun commentaire à faire. Le cours prit fin et Louna se leva rapidement, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas furieux.

-Tu as intérêt à prendre quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois que tu as une démonstration à faire, autrement je te le ferai payer! Siffla furieusement Louna en grognant lorsqu'elle passa devant le professeur.

Elle sortit de la classe, Wolfy à ses côtés, et se faufila rapidement entre les élèves qui se pressaient pour aller à leur prochain cours. L'adolescente se faufila jusqu'à un couloir et s'y engagea afin de s'éloigner des autres élèves.

-Si seulement je pouvais trouver le moyen de m'enfuir d'ici, je n'aurais plus à endurer tous ces imbéciles de professeurs, ni rien d'autre ayant un lien quelconque avec ce foutu endroit que je déteste! Je n'en peux plus de cette fichue prison! S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres.

_Les vacances arrivent bientôt, non? Tu auras davantage de temps pour chercher le moyen de partir d'ici sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour t'embêter. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy lorsque l'adolescente planta son regard dans le sien.

Louna ne répondit rien. L'étrange sentiment qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle songeait à un moyen de se sauver de Poudlard semblait s'accentuer et, sans qu'elle puisse en dire la raison, elle avait l'impression qu'elle trouverait bientôt le moyen d'une quelconque manière. Elle se concentra sur cette impression afin de pouvoir mieux la cerner, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle lui glissait entre les doigts. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle chassa ses pensées et se rendit à son deuxième cours. Celui-ci ne se déroula guère mieux que le premier cours, mettant davantage l'adolescente en colère. Par contre, les autres cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent mieux que ceux du matin. Bien qu'elle ne fit rien de ce qui était demandé, Louna ne récolta rien d'autre que des avertissements qu'elle ne prit pas au sérieux, sans se faire donner de retenues.

La soirée était assez avancée lorsque Louna entra dans le château après avoir passé quelques heures à la clairière. Le vent soufflait toujours aussi violemment qu'au matin et la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. L'adolescente traversa le hall désert et monta rapidement les escaliers, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs alors qu'elle faisait des courses avec le loup, dont celui-ci remporta presque la totalité, la laissant gagner à une ou deux reprises.

-Je suis persuadée que je peux te battre lorsque je suis transformée en loup. Dit-elle alors qu'elle rejoignait Wolfy, assis devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

_Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop t'enfler la tête puisque tu pourrais être déçue._ Eut l'air de dire le loup après avoir longuement bâillé.

-C'est toi qui s'enfle la tête. À la prochaine pleine lune, nous pourrons voir qui est le plus rapide, à moins bien sûr que tu n'aies trop peur de perdre.

_C'est ce que tu crois? Nous verrons cela bientôt, mais ne viens pas pleurnicher lorsque je te battrai_.

-Ne viens pas pleurnicher sur moi lorsque tu me regarderas courir devant toi. Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

-Mais à qui parlez-vous ainsi?! Et à quoi faîtes-vous allusion? Demanda le portrait.

Louna tourna brusquement la tête vers la grosse dame et la fixa, ayant oublié pendant quelques secondes que les portraits pouvaient parler.

-Ça ne regarde pas les portraits. Répliqua l'adolescente avec un rictus moqueur avant de donner le mot de passe.

La grosse dame sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir le passage tout en se plaignant de son attitude, ce qui fit ricaner Louna. Elle entra dans la salle commune avec Wolfy et vit avec plaisir que la pièce était presque vide. Il ne restait que quelques élèves qui s'attardaient en silence sur leurs travaux avant de monter à leurs dortoirs. Parmi ceux-ci, Louna reconnut facilement Hermione et ceux qu'elle croyait être les frères jumeaux de Ron, assis au fond de la salle commune, près des fenêtres. Quant aux autres, la jeune fille ne les connaissait pas et ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Voyant que les places faces au foyer étaient libres, Louna s'y dirigea et s'installa devant le feu, chassant la vision qu'elle avait eu plusieurs jours plus tôt, le soir où elle avait vu la tête de Sirius flotter dans les flammes. Sans enlever sa cape, elle s'assit sur le plancher, appuya son dos contre l'un des fauteuils et soupira longuement en fixant les flammes. Wolfy se coucha à ses côtés et appuya sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, qui lui caressa la tête d'un geste absent. Elle resta ainsi une bonne quinzaine de minutes à fixer les flammes, puis se concentra sur les quelques bruits qui régnaient dans la salle commune. La jeune fille avait cru entendre quelques personnes gravir les escaliers menant au dortoir et, lorsqu'elle jeta un regard circulaire à la salle commune, elle vit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, qui semblait endormie sur un livre, ce qui fit ricaner la jeune fille, et les jumeaux, qui semblaient plongés dans une conversation sérieuse. Louna essaya d'entendre leur conversation en se concentrant sur ses oreilles, mais ils parlaient tellement bas qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer les paroles.

-Je voulais simplement savoir si j'étais capable de les entendre. Murmura-t-elle au loup en voyant son regard de reproches.

Le loup reposa sa tête sur la jeune fille et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Louna le fixa et sentit ses paupières se fermer malgré elle, mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle les rouvrit brusquement, bougea afin de se réveiller et plongea la main dans l'une de ses poches alors que Wolfy grognait, mécontent de se faire réveiller. Louna ressortit pour la énième fois la lettre, maintenant froissée et un peu déchirée, de Remus, puis sortit un bout de parchemin avec une bouteille d'encre et une plume. Elle repoussa Wolfy, croisa les jambes, étendit le parchemin devant elle avec la lettre à côté, puis trempa sa plume dans l'encrier après l'avoir dévissé et approcha sa plume du parchemin. Elle s'apprêta à poser le bout de sa plume lorsqu'elle arrêta soudainement son geste et cligna quelques fois des yeux, regardant la goutte d'encre tomber sur le parchemin.

-Comment suis-je sensée commencer une lettre? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le loup, qui s'était assis à ses côtés.

_Tu crois que je le sais plus que toi?_ Sembla-t-il lui dire avec un petit grognement moqueur.

Louna remit sa plume dans l'encrier et se redressa, regardant le parchemin vierge, tâché d'une goutte d'encre, comme si elle s'attendait à voir des mots apparaître. Elle fit alors la constatation que jamais elle n'avait écrit une lettre de sa vie, et jamais une personne ne le avait montré.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée écrire dans une lettre? Demanda-t-elle en fixant tour à tour les deux parchemins, les sourcils haussés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la jeune fille fixait toujours les parchemins en se disant qu'elle était stupide d'ignorer une chose aussi banale, elle entendit des pas s'approcher lentement. Elle tourna vivement la tête avec un grognement pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione qui approchait vers elle, le visage ensommeillé.

-Ton livre était tellement ennuyeux que tu t'es endormie? Demanda Louna d'un ton moqueur.

-J'avais un travail d'arithmancie à terminer et j'ai dû m'assoupir.

-Tu en as les marques. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je croyais avoir entendu quelqu'un parler et comme je ne voyais personne, je me suis seulement approchée. Tu veux écrire une lettre? Dit Hermione avant de bâiller longuement.

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Dit Louna entre ses dents en prenant d'un geste brusque la lettre de Remus

-Généralement, tu commences une lettre en écrivant à qui tu t'adresses et en saluant cette personne. Ensuite, si tu réponds à une lettre, tu peux écrire les renseignements que celui ou celle qui t'a écrit t'a demandés. Ensuite, tu peux demander des nouvelles, tu peux lui parler de quelque chose, bref, écrire n'importe quoi qui te passe par la tête. Maintenant, je ne peux t'aider plus longtemps puisqu'il est tard et qu'il y a des cours demain, donc je monte dormir. Bonne chance pour ta lettre. Oh, une dernière chose, tu salueras le professeur Lupin de ma part, j'ai cru voir son nom écrit à la fin de la lettre. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je n'ai rien lu d'autre.

Avant que Louna ne puisse répliquer, Hermione lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au dortoir en bâillant à nouveau. Louna la regarda partir, ne sachant que dire.

_Tu as eu ta réponse. Tu peux commencer maintenant._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy lorsque Louna croisa son regard.

Celle-ci le poussa, puis remit la lettre de Remus à côté du parchemin et reprit sa plume tout en se demandant comment elle pourrait commencer. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre les conseils d'Hermione, elle finit par les suivre, faute d'inspiration. Elle rédigea lentement sa lettre tout en répondant aux propos qu'avait écrits Remus. Cela lui prit un long moment et, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle fut légèrement découragée de voir à quel point sa lettre était courte, surtout comparée à celle de Remus. Son écriture était toutefois plus petite et beaucoup moins soignée que celle de Remus, dont l'écriture était un peu plus grosse et légèrement plus propre que celle de Louna. Mais cela était l'un des derniers soucis de la jeune fille. Elle rangea sa plume de même que son encrier et relut la lettre qu'elle avait écrite lorsque l'encre fut sèche.

_Bonjour Remus (bonne nuit serait mieux placé dans mon cas)_

_Je vais aussi bien que je peux aller en étant enfermée dans cette foutue école que je déteste toujours autant, si ce n'est davantage. Wolfy va bien. Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile de te dire que j'ai au moins un mois de retenue, si ce n'est deux. Ils enferment un autre loup-garou dans la cabane hurlante, le vieux sénile dit que cela est mieux si je passe les pleines lunes à cet endroit puisqu'il est certain que personne ne me découvrira. Malfoy est un sale fils de riche trouillard et qui ne perd rien pour attendre. Quant à Harry, je me fiche complètement de lui et de ce qu'il lui arrive. Ce fichu tournoi va bientôt me rendre folle. Pour ce qui est de venir chez toi, pourquoi pas? Je ne verrai rien de cette prison pendant quelques semaines. Dumbledore n'a aucun droit sur moi alors il ne peut pas m'empêcher de venir. _

-J'ai écrit ce qu'il voulait savoir…Autrement je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Dit-elle à voix basse après avoir relut la lettre.

_Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas que tu aimerais aller chez lui pour tes vacances? Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour partir de cette école et pour le revoir. _Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy

-Pour partir de cette école et retourner dans les forêts, oui, pour aller chez lui, non. J'espère qu'il a cessé de se sentir coupable pour ce qu'il a fait.

Elle sortit vivement un crayon qui se trouvait dans sa poche et ajouta à la fin de la lettre: _Si tu te sens encore coupable de m'avoir mordu, aussi bien me le dire puisque je ne viendrai pas_. Elle remit le crayon dans sa poche et fixa sa lettre, essayant de voir ce qu'elle pourrait ajouté, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et l'inspiration ne venait pas. Elle bâilla longuement et plia la lettre, inscrivant le nom du destinataire. Elle mit les deux lettres dans ses poches et s'étira longuement.

_Tu sais que j'ai raison! Souviens-toi de comment tu te sentais lorsque tu as réalisé que tu ne reverrais probablement jamais Remus. Après tout, c'est ton seul ami…Humain je veux dire. _Sembla lui dire le loup en se postant devant elle, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

-Moitié humain. Tout comme moi. Rectifia-t-elle avant de le plaquer au sol.

Le loup réussit à se dégager de la jeune fille et la plaqua à son tour. Louna se débattit, puis se dégagea du loup et se redressa sans toutefois continuer de se chamailler avec Wolfy. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle dans la salle commune. L'adolescente bâilla une nouvelle fois et appuya son dos contre le fauteuil, fixant les flammes alors que Wolfy s'allongeait à ses côtés. Louna ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, le regard perdu, écoutant le bruit du vent à l'extérieur et des flammes brûler les quelques bûches qui restaient dans le foyer. Louna sentit ses paupières se fermer et ne fit rien pour les retenir. Puis, à moitié endormie, elle se laissa glisser sur le côté et se recroquevilla, la tête appuyée sur le flanc du loup, et s'endormit. Wolfy leva la tête et la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis lui donna un coup de langue au visage et reposa sa tête, puis s'endormit à son tour.

Au matin, Louna se réveilla très tôt et se redressa. Elle prit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. Elle bâilla et se frotta les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers le portrait, qui venait de se refermer. Une conversation à voix basse de même que de légers bruits de pas avaient été suffisant pour réveiller la jeune fille, qui jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir que le jour se levait. Renonçant à s'endormir, elle se leva, secoua Wolfy qui venait de reposer sa tête et se dirigea vers le portrait, Wolfy la suivant lentement. Elle donna le mot de passe et passa à travers l'ouverture alors que le portrait se plaignait de se faire ainsi réveiller si tôt. Louna l'ignora et marcha dans les couloirs déserts en direction de la volière. Alors qu'elle approchait, elle crut entendre des brides de conversation et se demanda qui pouvait bien être debout si tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dise qu'il devait s'agir des deux personnes qu'elle avait cru voir sortir de la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la volière, quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit qu'elle avait raison. Louna leur jeta un bref regard alors que les deux jumeaux se turent rapidement en l'apercevant. L'adolescente eut un bref sourire moqueur, puis leva la tête et essaya de repérer un hibou de l'école. Lorsqu'elle les approcha après les avoir trouvés, ceux-ci s'envolèrent pour aller se percher ailleurs en poussant des hululements. Louna grogna et essaya de les approcher à nouveau, mais ils s'envolèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Stupides hiboux. Grogna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

Wolfy, qui regardait également les volatiles, grogna brièvement et pointa son museau à l'autre bout de la volière lorsque Louna le regarda. Elle regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit la chouette blanche de Harry.

-Tu veux que je prenne la chouette de Harry? Hors de question. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu effraies tous ces pigeons. Répliqua Louna en lançant un bref regard au loup.

Celui-ci grogna, puis s'éloigna, indigné. Louna le regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers les hiboux, décidée à ne pas donner raison à Harry. Mais elle n'eut guère le choix cependant puisque lorsqu'elle approcha les hiboux à nouveau, ceux-ci s'envolèrent, même si Wolfy n'était pas à ses côtés.

-Comment les animaux savent ce que je suis? Grogna-t-elle lorsque Wolfy revint vers elle, le regard triomphant.

_Ils ne savent pas exactement que tu es un loup-garou, mais ils sentent qu'il y a quelque chose de…Dangereux ou anormal en toi, alors ça les effraie. _Sembla-t-il lui dire

-Pourquoi toi, tu n'es pas effrayé, ni Hedwige?

_Pour Hedwige, peut-être est-elle trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte, ou peut-être qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur de toi puisque tu as déjà eu un contact avec, je n'en sais rien. Dans mon cas, jamais tu ne m'effraieras puisque tu n'es qu'une petite louvette nulle en combat et aucunement dangereuse pour moi. Maintenant, va prendre Hedwige. Tu ne vas quand même pas passer la journée à essayer d'attraper un hibou. _

Louna roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la chouette blanche sans toutefois le vouloir. Celle-ci s'envola lorsque Louna eut à peine levé son bras et s'y posa. Elle tendit sa patte, mais Louna réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien pour l'attacher.

-Tu devras la porter dans ton bec puisque je n'ai rien pour l'attacher. Dit Louna en lui présentant la lettre pliée.

La chouette l'attrapa, puis s'envola aussitôt, visiblement ravie d'avoir une tâche à accomplir. L'adolescente la regarda voler pendant quelques secondes, puis se détourna et vit que les jumeaux se trouvaient toujours dans la volière, attachant leur lettre à la patte d'un hibou.

-Tu avais du mal à attraper un hibou? Dit l'un des jumeaux alors que Louna approchait de la sortie.

-Ils ont peur de Wolfy. Dit-elle, ce qui lui valut un grognement furieux du loup.

-Et la chouette de Harry n'a pas peur de ton loup alors c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as prise. Dit l'autre jumeau alors que leur hibou s'envolait rapidement

-Harry m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les ailes. Et vous, vous avez un problème avec quelqu'un qui vous doit de l'argent? Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton cassant, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise et se demandant la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille le savait. En fait, celle-ci ne connaissait pas l'histoire, mais elle avait seulement entendu l'un des jumeaux parler d'une personne et de l'argent, sans toutefois connaître le reste des détails, qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

-Si tu n'as rien vu et entendu, nous non plus. Dit l'un des jumeaux.

Celle-ci eut un rictus moqueur et les fixa, puis jeta un regard à Wolfy, qui paraissait amusé de la situation.

-Je ne le dirai pas à votre mère ni à votre père, ni à votre imbécile de frère ou de grand frère. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Tu as oublié Ginny. Dit l'un des jumeaux avec un sourire en coin

-Ginny?

-Notre petite sœur.

-Merde, combien est-ce que vous êtes chez vous? Demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil

-Sept, plus nos parents. Une chose, évite de dire du mal de Ron ou de Percy, même s'il est un imbécile qui se prend trop au sérieux, lorsque tu es devant nous, nous n'aimons pas que quelqu'un insulte notre famille.

-Ron est un crétin et Percy n'est qu'un idiot qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Je dirai ce que je veux à propos de qui je veux. Ce n'est pas vous qui me direz quoi faire. Répliqua sèchement Louna, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-C'est de cette manière qu'on t'a appris à parler des gens?

-Tu n'as pas de frère ou de sœur?

-Je suis orpheline au cas où vous l'auriez oublié,ou l'ignoriez.

-Tu pourrais avoir des frères ou des sœurs.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas de famille? Demanda Fred en fixant la jeune fille.

-Non et ça m'est égal.

-Comment est-ce que c'est, de ne pas avoir de famille?

-Personne qui t'embête, personne qui te dit quoi faire et ne pas faire, personne pour te déranger ni te gronder. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur alors que le loup bâillait longuement.

-Donc, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ici sans que personne en dehors de Poudlard ne soit au courant et t'envoie une lettre ou une beuglante. Dit George en haussant les sourcils

-Il n'y a que les professeurs et Dumbledore pour être au courant de ce que je fais, contrairement à vous, mais je me fiche totalement d'eux. Il y a de bons côtés à être orpheline. Répondit fièrement Louna

-Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu as plus de retenues que nous.

-Vous êtes Fred et George Weasley, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Louna, se rappelant avoir déjà entendu McGonagall ou Dumbledore prononcer leur nom.

-Bien deviné petite Louna, mais je suis surpris de voir que tu ignorais qui nous étions.

-Pourquoi savez-vous qui je suis?

-Difficile d'ignorer qui tu es avec ta réputation. Au fait, nous voulons te féliciter pour ce que tu as fait à Malfoy, ce n'est qu'un imbécile prétentieux.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Comment sais-tu qui nous sommes? Dit George en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-McGonagall ou Dumbledore a dû prononcer votre nom lorsque je me trouvais dans le bureau du vieux sénile. J'ai deviné lorsque vous avez parlé de retenues. Répondit Louna en haussant les épaules, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

-Ils parlaient de nous? En quel honneur?

-Ils me comparaient à vous je crois.

-Qu'ont-ils dit de charmant?

-Que jamais une élève ne leur avait causé autant de problèmes, pas même vous deux. Je collectionne les retenues, j'ai dû en avoir des centaines. Donc, à côté de moi, vous pourrez vous vanter devant vos parents que vous êtes de petits garçons bien sages et bien élevés et qu'ils devraient être fiers de vous. Vous êtes de bons et gentils garçons. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Ne crois pas cela. Si nous avons autant de retenues, c'est que nous aimons faire des mauvais coups.

-J'envoie promener tout le monde, autant ceux qui m'embêtent que les professeur et Dumbledore, en plus de ne suivre aucune règle et de sécher mes cours. Que dirait votre mère si vous feriez la même chose?

-Elle nous tuerait peut-être. Mais nous ne sommes pas aussi sauvage que toi. Par contre, si tu veux faire un sale coup à Malfoy ou Snape, viens nous le dire, nous serions ravis de te donner un coup de main. Dit Fred d'un ton légèrement furieux.

-Cela risque de ne jamais arriver puisque je suis parfaitement capable de leur faire un mauvais coup également. J'ai de l'expérience, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je n'ai pas fait enrager les gouvernantes dans les orphelinats? Répliqua Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

Avant que l'un des jumeaux ne puissent ajouter la moindre chose, Louna passa rapidement devant eux et retourna à l'intérieur du château. Le jour était maintenant levé et quelques élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle lorsque Louna entra. À peine fut-elle assise que Wolfy lui donna un coup de museau afin d'attirer son attention.

_C'est le loup qui t'a fait enfler la tête lorsque tu leur parlais ou bien as-tu décidé d'agir ainsi dès aujourd'hui?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy d'un regard de reproches lorsque l'adolescente tourna les yeux vers lui.

-C'était seulement trop tentant. Ils ont peur de ce que leur mère pourrait leur dire ou faire.

_Ils ne respectent pas les règlements de la même manière que la tienne, et ils ne sont pas aussi sauvages. _

-Tu n'as qu'à aller les voir si tu trouves qu'ils sont mieux que moi. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents avant de détourner la tête.

Wolfy la fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira et lui donna un second coup de museau avant de lui donner un coup de langue sur la main. Voyant qu'elle gardait obstinément les yeux fixés devant elle, il l'agaça jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_C'est toi ma petite louvette préférée_. Sembla-t-il lui dire en agitant la queue.

Louna roula des yeux et retourna à son toast, qu'elle finit d'avaler avant de donner à manger au loup.

Plusieurs jours avaient maintenant passé durant lesquels la nouvelle d'un bal le soir de Noël se répandit dans toute l'école, ce qui créa une nouvelle cause d'agitation parmi les étudiants qui eut bien vite fait d'irriter Louna. Celle-ci avait appris la nouvelle à la fin d'un après-midi qui ne s'était pas particulièrement bien déroulé. Elle était passée à côté d'un groupe de filles surexcitées qui avaient fait mention d'un bal. Arrivée à la salle commune, Louna eut la confirmation de la nouvelle en entendant une rumeur semblable parmi les jeunes filles de la tour de Gryffindor. Alors que Louna traversait la salle commune afin de se rendre à son dortoir, elle entendit un groupe de jeunes filles de troisième année se plaindre de la limite d'âge pour aller au bal alors qu'un autre groupe d'adolescentes surexcitées parlaient avec enthousiasme de leur tenue qu'elles porteraient. Ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, Louna pressa le pas, monta rapidement l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de son dortoir qu'elle referma derrière elle.

-Quelle est cette histoire de bal?! Un autre événement stupide qui fera en sorte que tous les autres seront excités et agités, comme lorsque l'annonce pour le tournoi a été faite?! Ce qu'elles peuvent être pathétiques en parlant de ce qu'elle pourrait porter lors du bal! À croire qu'elles n'ont jamais porté de robes de leur vie. Et les autres ne sont pas mieux en pleurnichant parce qu'elles ne peuvent y aller! S'exclama Louna d'un ton impatient en se laissant tomber sur le plancher à côté de son lit.

_Si un rien les rend heureuses, qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire? Tu as déjà porté une robe de soirée? Je suis certain que tu serais très mignonne dans ce genre de tenue. _Eut l'air de lui dire le loup en se postant devant elle, le regard moqueur.

-Non, à moins de porter une robe qui couvrira le dos en entier et qui sera certainement affreuse, alors je m'en abstiens fervemment. Des cicatrices ne vont généralement pas bien avec quelque chose de chic. Répliqua Louna en repoussant le loup.

_Oublie les cicatrices. Je suis certain que tu serais mignonne. _

-Ce n'est pas mon genre de porter ces trucs ridicules avec lesquels tu dois avoir de la difficulté à bouger normalement. Vraiment Wolfy, jamais je ne porterai ce genre de tenue.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Louna entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier. Elle soupira longuement et se laissa tomber sur le dos, croisant les mains derrières la tête en relevant les genoux. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme l'adolescente s'en était doutée, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra dans la pièce à demi plongée dans l'obscurité, seules deux chandelles éclairaient la pièce, l'obscurité s'étant installée à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas dans la salle commune, à moins que tu veuilles t'endormir immédiatement. Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son lit, ayant aperçu Louna.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires et que tu ne me fiches pas la paix, comme les autres? Répliqua Louna, les yeux fixés au plafond.

-Tu es toujours aussi charmante avec les gens.

-Surtout avec toi. Si tu t'attends à ce que je change, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, comme tous les autres imbéciles qui espèrent cela.

-C'est idiot de penser que tu changeras un jour puisque tu n'as reçu aucune éducation qui t'aurait permise d'être quelqu'un d'un tant soit peu supportable.

-Parce que tu crois que tu es supportable. Maintenant, la ferme et ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores. Retourne parler de ce bal avec les autres. Répliqua Louna en roulant des yeux.

-Oh, je vois. Tu es en colère parce que tu ne peux pas venir.

Louna éclata d'un rire sans joie qui donna un frisson dans le dos d'Hermione.

-Voyons Granger, tu crois que je voudrais aller à ce bal ridicule qu'il donne pour je ne sais quelle raison? Dit Louna en se redressant.

-C'est une tradition du tournoi.

-J'en ai assez d'entendre parler de ce foutu tournoi et de voir tous ces foutus étrangers.

-Tu es racisme maintenant?

-Non, mais ils augmentent le nombre de tentations pour moi. Tu ignores ce que c'est que d'avoir envie de mordre avec tous ces gens dans l'école et de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Dit Louna avec un grognement roulant au fond de la gorge.

Hermione la fixa, puis décida de ne rien ajouter et de sortir du dortoir d'un pas toutefois rapide, ce qui fit ricaner la jeune fille.

-C'est amusant de l'effrayer. Dit-elle en se couchant à nouveau sur le dos.

Wolfy grogna, désapprouvant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent guère mieux. En plus du bal, l'approche des vacances de Noël s'ajoutait à la fébrilité déjà présente, au grand déplaisir de Louna, qui passait son temps à fuir toute cette agitation. De plus, l'approche de la pleine lune n'arrangeait guère les choses, la patience de la jeune fille étant quasi inexistante pour endurer un seul élève parler du tournoi et de tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Malgré elle, la majorité des conversations qu'elle entendait était à propos du bal qui aurait lieu le soir de Noël. Il n'y avait que très peu d'élèves qui retournaient à leur maison durant les vacances. Il s'agissait surtout des étudiants de première ou deuxième année ne s'étant pas faits inviter au bal ou quelques étudiants plus vieux préférant retourner auprès de leur famille. Durant l'un de ses cours, Louna avait feuilleté le registre des noms qui était passé et elle s'était rendue compte du nombre élevé d'étudiants qui restaient au château pour la période des fêtes alors que l'année dernière, seulement près du quart de ce nombre figurait sur la liste. Louna n'avait cependant pas inscrit son nom. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore reçu la lettre de Remus, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester au château encore très longtemps. Bien qu'elle ignorait encore le moyen de s'enfuir du château, l'impression qu'elle trouverait bientôt un indice s'accentuait et elle continuait de s'y fier

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la pleine lune, et également avant la fin du semestre. La neige était tombée, recouvrant le parc d'une belle couverture blanche scintillante, et les décorations de Noël avaient été installées dans le château à la grande joie de la majorité des élèves, qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre que les vacances arrivent. Louna également n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mais pour d'autres motifs. Elle avait l'impression que plus le sentiment qu'elle trouverait le moyen de quitter Poudlard grandissait, moins elle était capable de supporter les cours, les professeurs et tout le reste. L'approche de la pleine lune devait également y être pour quelque chose, mais la jeune fille ressentait une telle rage en elle envers tout ce qui concernait le château qu'elle ignorait à quoi cela était dû. Elle venait de terminer le dernier cours de la journée, qui ne s'était en rien bien déroulé, qu'elle se dirigeait à grands pas furieux vers le hall, n'ayant d'autre idée en tête que de se rendre à la clairière. Elle croisa rapidement un groupe de Serpentard dont les membres, des adolescentes, parlaient d'une voix surexcitée qui irrita immédiatement Louna, qui accéléra le pas afin de se rendre à l'escalier.

-Hey l'orpheline! Pourquoi as-tu l'air si pressé? Entendit Louna dans son dos alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là? Grogna la jeune fille entre ses dents en glissant rapidement son regard dans celui du loup.

Elle se retourna brusquement et fixa d'un regard furieux le petit groupe de Serpentard qu'elle avait croisé quelques secondes plus tôt. Louna fixa chacune des adolescentes, notamment celle qui se trouvait à l'avant et qui approchait vers elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il lui sembla l'avoir déjà croisée auparavant et elle se rappelait vaguement un épisode où elle l'aurait peut-être frappée, mais elle n'était pas en état de chercher ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. Une bouffée d'agressivité et de rage monta en elle alors qu'elle regardait la jeune fille au visage d'épagneul approcher lentement vers elle, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle sentit un léger coup sur sa jambe et, sans même regarder, sut qu'il s'agissait de Wolfy qui lui recommandait probablement de faire attention, de surtout garder le contrôle.

-Alors l'orpheline, pourquoi as-tu l'air si pressée et furieuse? Demanda l'adolescente une fois qu'elle fut assez près de Louna

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Répliqua furieusement la jeune fille entre ses dents

-Simplement te parler.

-Comme si je te croirais. Tu me dis ce que tu me veux ou tu dégages si tu ne veux pas que je te règle ton compte!

-Alors l'orpheline est agressive? C'est toi qui as la réputation de te battre contre n'importe qui et qui est surnommée _la sauvage_, non? J'imagine que tu ne vas pas au bal? Pas étonnant que personne ne t'ait invitée avec ton caractère de sauvage. Dit l'adolescente avec un sourire mauvais, ses compagnes ricanant derrière elle

Louna haussa un sourcil, ayant du mal à croire que l'adolescente venait l'embêter à propos du bal alors qu'elle était probablement l'une des seules personnes à ne pas accorder d'importance à cette soirée.

-Si je suis si sauvage, c'est peut-être que je me fiche totalement de ce foutu bal dont tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler. Répliqua sèchement Louna, trouvant la situation plutôt ridicule.

Mais le groupe ignora sa dernière réplique.

-C'est ce que tu prétends, mais peut-être qu'au fond, tu en pleures le soir lorsque tu es seule dans ton dortoir. Je suis certaine que tu n'as jamais participé à une soirée comme celle-là et je serais prête à parier que tu n'as même jamais porté une robe. Dit l'adolescente alors que Louna serrait les poings, n'étant guère d'humeur à endurer une situation aussi stupide que ridicule

-Si elle est orpheline, c'est qu'elle a vécu dans les orphelinats, alors elle portait éventuellement un uniforme, Pansy. Dit l'une des adolescente derrière Parkinson

-Oh, alors tu n'as rien porté d'autre que des uniformes au cours de ta vie? Alors tu n'as jamais porté une robe qui n'était pas un uniforme. Est-ce que tu possédais quelque chose? Ton enfance devait être triste, tu n'avais rien à toi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne possédais rien que mon enfance était triste, contrairement à toi qui devais faire une scène lorsque tu n'avais pas le jouet que tu avais demandé ou lorsque tes parents ne t'achetaient pas ce que tu voulais lorsque tu sortais avec eux. Les enfants de riche sont tellement pathétiques et lâches.

-Tu crois que je suis une lâche? Qu'avais-tu de plus que moi si tu ne possédais rien et que tu vivais dans un orphelinat? Un uniforme? Répliqua Pansy, faisant ricaner ses compagnes.

Ayant assez enduré cette situation ridicule qui ne mènerait à rien, Louna fondit sur elle et lui donna un coup de poing au visage, puis dans le ventre.

-La volonté de me débarrasser des gens dans ton genre et de n'obéir à personne en plus de mon caractère. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, espèce de pimbêche, et ne t'avises plus jamais de venir m'embêter. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai peut-être jamais mis les pieds dans un bal, ni porter de robe qui n'était pas un uniforme, mais je sais me débarrasser des personnes comme toi et je sais me battre, ce qui est beaucoup plus utile. Si tu ne veux pas subir les mêmes coups que j'ai faits à ton cher petit Draco, tiens-toi loin de moi. Siffla Louna entre ses dents en regardant d'un œil mauvais Parkinson reprendre sa respiration.

Avant que l'adolescente n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, Louna s'éloigna alors qu'un professeur arrivait rapidement vers le groupe afin de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Les poings serrés, elle était trop furieuse pour endurer les propos que le professeur aurait tenus et décida qu'il était préférable de s'éloigner avant que la situation ne dégénère dans son cas.

-Ils m'énervent avec ce foutu bal! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours, peu importe l'endroit où je peux me trouver, qu'il y ait un imbécile pour parler de cette fichue soirée alors que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire?! Siffla Louna entre ses dents, une fois dans le hall

Quelques étudiants se retournèrent, intrigués par ce qu'ils avaient entendu, mais le regard que leur jeta la jeune fille leur fit détourner la tête. Elle se dirigea vers le hall, mais le coup de museau que lui donna Wolfy, alors qu'ils passaient devant l'escalier menant au sous-sol, lui rappela qu'elle devait prendre sa potion. Elle changea brusquement de direction, manquant de peu de bousculer un élève étranger qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle, et descendit rapidement l'escalier.

-S'il me parle du bal ou d'une toute autre chose de ce genre, je le brûle. Dit Louna entre ses dents, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi il te parlerait de cela alors qu'il voudra probablement se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Et puis, quelles sont ces manières de vouloir brûler les gens? _Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

Louna roula des yeux, puis frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape et attendit qu'il lui ouvre, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte lorsque Wolfy fut entré. Lorsque Snape revint quelques secondes plus tard, Louna ne le quitta pas des yeux, certaine qu'il trouverait une réplique à lui dire concernant le bal. Elle se prépara mentalement une réplique à lui lancer lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler, certaine qu'il parlerait de ce qu'elle pensait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-J'ai entendu dire que le loup-garou t'a invité à venir chez lui durant les vacances. Dit-il en regardant Wolfy sentir la potion que lui tendait Louna.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?! Répliqua-t-elle furieusement avant de boire d'un coup la potion.

-Toujours d'humeur aussi massacrante à l'approche de la pleine lune? Répliqua Snape avec un rictus moqueur, regardant Louna retenir une grimace de dégoût due à la potion.

-Je n'en peux plus des autres et de leur stupide sujet de conversation! Ils m'énervent tous! Dit-elle furieusement en lui lançant le gobelet.

-Tu devras peut-être les endurer jusqu'au bout puisque je ne suis pas certain que Dumbledore acceptera que tu ailles chez Lupin.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui décidera si je pars ou non durant les vacances! Pourquoi refuserait-il que je passe les vacances chez Lupin?!

-Réfléchis, Black-

-NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR CE NOM! CE N'EST PAS LE MIEN! S'écria Louna, interrompant Snape.

-Le directeur refuserait de te laisser partir à cause de tout ce que tu as fait et du nombre incroyable de retenue que tu accumules, sans que cela n'apporte un quelconque changement chez toi. Tu restes toujours une insolente petite peste qui ne fait qu'à sa tête. Poursuivit l'homme, ignorant l'interruption de l'adolescente.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me donner des semaines de retenue! Je n'en aurai pas autant!

-Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que je demande et tu n'auras pas de retenue.

-Jamais je ne ferai ce que tu dis!

-Dans ce cas, tu continueras à avoir des retenues. Enfin, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore te laissera partir alors essaies de ne pas trop pleurer parce que tu ne reverras pas ton cher ami Lupin. Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur.

-CE N'EST PAS DUMBLEDORE QUI DÉCIDERA DE L'ENDROIT OÙ J'IRAI! CE SALAUD DE VIEUX SÉNILE NE ME CONTRÔLERA JAMAIS! S'écria furieusement Louna.

-Vas faire ta crise ailleurs, Black, je t'ai assez entendu.

Après lui avoir lancé quelques insultes, Louna sortit furieusement de la pièce et monta l'escalier afin de se rendre au hall. Elle se dirigea vers les portes d'entrées et les poussa furieusement, puis sortit. Elle se mit à courir dans la neige, sautillant afin de se faire un chemin jusqu'à ce que Wolfy passe devant elle et lui fasse un chemin. Elle courut ainsi jusqu'à la clairière, d'où elle effaça leur trace à l'aide d'une formule. À peine se fut-elle laissée tomber dans la neige qu'elle poussa un cri de rage, les mains enfoncées dans les cheveux.

La pleine lune était levée depuis près d'une heure et Louna, transformée en loup-garou, venait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même avec l'aide de Wolfy. Celui-ci lui léchait les quelques plaies qu'elle s'était faite alors qu'elle le laissait faire, couchée sur le sol à penser à son impression, qui semblait plus forte, et à ce que Pomfresh lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans le tunnel. L'infirmière lui avait dit que Dumbledore désirait la voir le lendemain matin, avant le début des cours, mais la femme ignorait la raison pour laquelle il voulait lui parler. Louna avait cependant une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle il voulait la voir, soit pour lui dire si elle irait ou non chez Remus. Dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, il était clair qu'elle ne resterait pas à Poudlard durant le congé. Si Remus ne lui renvoyait pas de lettre d'ici demain, elle tenterait de fuir le château, peu importe la manière.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois que le vieux sénile va me dire?_ Pensa Louna alors que Wolfy lui léchait la plaie se trouvant sur son museau.

_Que tu es une insupportable petite louvette sauvage qui est incapable de garder le contrôle._ Entendit Louna.

_Il me semble que j'ai été moins longue cette fois. _Protesta-t-elle avec un grognement

_Je sais. Tu as pris beaucoup moins de temps et c'est une chance pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me fatiguer à essayer de te retenir lorsque tu te jettes partout en essayant de te mordre. Je me demande toutefois la raison. C'est surprenant que tu n'eus pas été plus enragée avec la semaine que tu as passé. Habituellement, tu aurais eu plus de difficulté à reprendre le contrôle. À quoi penses-tu? _

_Pourquoi dis-tu que je pense à quelque chose? _

_Autrement, tu aurais mis plus de temps à revenir et cette pensée doit te préoccuper suffisamment l'esprit. _Pensa Wolfy alors que Louna se relevait et s'étirait longuement.

_Simplement le même genre d'intuition qu'il y a plusieurs semaines. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire?_ Demanda-t-elle en agitant la queue

_De quelle intuition parles-tu, espèce de petite louvette surexcitée. _

_D'où sort ta voix?_

_D'où sort la tienne?_

_Qu'as-tu envie de faire?_

_J'en sais rien, et toi? _Pensa Wolfy avec un petit grognement d'agacement.

_Je suis plus jolie que toi_

_Tu ne vas pas recommencer. _

_Pourquoi pas? Tu ne peux tout simplement pas supporter la vérité, c'est tout._

_Quant à toi, tu te fais des idées. _

_Non. Je suis certaine que si nous marcherions dans une rue, les gens s'arrêteraient pour me regarder, et non toi. _

_Tu n'en sais strictement rien, petite louvette insupportable, et nous n'allons pas prendre le risque de se balader dabs une rue remplie de gens. _

_Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Wolfy. _

_À moins que tu ne veuilles transformer tous les gens d'une ville en loup-garou. Tu pourrais épargner les enfants, un est déjà suffisant, je ne veux pas en avoir de plus. _

Louna grogna et s'élança sur le loup, mais celui-ci l'évita aisément et l'attrapa. Louna réussit cependant à se débarrasser aisément de lui et ils commencèrent ainsi à se chamailler, se poursuivant dans la petite chambre où ils se trouvaient habituellement. Wolfy faisait toutefois attention à ce que leur bagarre ne dégénère, n'ayant pas envie que Louna perdre le contrôle et de devoir la rappeler à nouveau. Alors qu'il ne faisait que la mordiller légèrement, la louve plantait plus profondément ses dents dans la peau du loup sans toutefois le faire saigner. Ses coups de pattes étaient également plus violents que les siens et, lorsque Wolfy reçu un violent coup de griffe sur la tête, il cessa le jeu en grognant avant de la maintenir au sol. Il la relâcha rapidement, ne désirant pas insulter le loup en elle qui ne voulait que se manifester à nouveau.

_Je suis plus forte que toi_.

_C'est ce que tu crois?_

_Oui. _

_Tu penses que tu es plus forte que moi? Regardes-toi. Tu es minuscule, maigrichonne et, malgré le fait que tu saches très bien te battre sous ta forme humaine, tu ne sais pas te battre sous ta forme de loup. _

_Je ne suis pas minuscule!_

_Mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu es maigrichonne. _

Louna grogna, mais ne répliqua pas. Malgré son épaisse fourrure, il était facile de voir sa maigreur en regardant ses côtes et ses flancs, qui creusaient. Wolfy était également maigre, mais ses flancs ne creusaient pas autant que Louna et ses côtes étaient légèrement moins visibles. La bête fixa le loup pendant quelques minutes, puis s'élança à nouveau sur lui. Wolfy fit de même et tous deux entrèrent en contact, puis tombèrent sur le sol en grognant, essayant d'attraper la gueule de l'autre. Puis, ils se relevèrent et se pourchassèrent à travers la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Louna décide de descendre rapidement l'escalier, Wolfy derrière elle. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée, là où elle arrivait habituellement avec le tunnel, Louna sentit l'étrange impression devenir soudainement plus présente. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et leva le museau, humant l'air alors que Wolfy bondit au-dessus d'elle afin d'éviter de la percuter.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend?_ Entendit Louna à ses côtés

Mais la louve ne répondit rien et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, regardant dans les coins sombres jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive un passage, près de l'escalier. Elle s'approcha lentement, le cou avancé vers l'avant, essayant de percer l'obscurité avec sa vision de loup.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ Pensa Wolfy en suivant la bête qui avançait lentement.

Encore une fois, Louna ne répondit pas et essaya de voir ce qui se trouvait dans le trou. Elle s'accroupit au sol et avança lentement afin de passer la tête au-dessus du trou qu'elle voyait, mais sa peur du noir rendait ses membres crispés.

_Comme c'est mignon, la petite louvette est effrayée. _Pensa Wolfy en voyant les oreilles rabattues et le poil du dos hérissé de la louve.

_La ferme. Je n'ai pas peur. _Pensa Louna avec un léger grognement, ramenant sans s'en rendre compte sa queue contre elle.

_Tu n'es qu'une petite menteuse. Pousses-toi, je vais regarder et passer le premier_. Pensa le loup en poussant légèrement la louve

Celle-ci grogna, mais se releva afin de lui laisser la place pour regarder. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle avança lentement vers le loup, la queue légèrement repliée entre ses pattes, se pressa contre lui et s'arrêta, appuyant sa tête sur les épaules de Wolfy.

_Tu vois quelque chose?_

_Un escalier. Il semble y avoir un peu de lumière. Tu veux que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil ou tu vas rester collée contre moi pour le restant de la nuit?_ Entendit Louna d'un ton moqueur.

_Je suis capable d'aller voir moi-même! Après tout, c'est moi qui aie vu ce passage!_ Répliqua-t-elle en levant la tête.

Elle poussa Wolfy et s'approcha du passage, puis allongea le cou. Comme l'avait mentionné le loup, il semblait y avoir un escalier qui tournait légèrement sur la gauche et un peu de lumière semblait visible. La queue basse, le cou ramené contre elle, le poil de la nuque et du dos hérissé, Louna avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre avant de poser une patte sur la première marche, qui grinça malgré son faible poids. Le loup-garou s'immobilisa, écoutant les bruits autour d'elle, les membres tremblants et crispés. Elle posa son autre patte sur la deuxième marche et attendit à nouveau, les sens aux aguets. Elle fit de même avec la troisième et quatrième marche jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un coup sur les pattes postérieures qui la fit sursauter.

_Je suis derrière toi, petit louveteau effrayé, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. _Entendit-elle en recevant un second petit coup.

Louna grogna, mais ne répliqua rien et descendit d'une marche, soulagée toutefois d'avoir Wolfy près d'elle, mais il était hors de question qu'il le sache. Elle descendit ainsi lentement l'escalier et fit quelques pas une fois à l'étage du dessous avant de figer, cherchant un moindre bruit qui lui semblerait suspect.

_Tu n'as pas peur la nuit en forêt, mais tu as peur lorsque tu te trouves dans le noir dans une pièce. _Pensa Wolfy en passant devant elle, lui envoyant un coup de queue au visage

_Tu n'as pas été enfermée dans le noir lorsque tu te faisais punir ou pour te faire battre parce qu'ils trouvaient cela plus amusant. _Pensa Louna en grognant, agrippant la queue de Wolfy entre ses dents.

Le loup ne répliqua rien et avança lentement dans la petite pièce, laissant Louna tenir sa queue afin qu'elle puisse le suivre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sentirent le froid envahir la pièce, puis un courant d'air. Ils se retournèrent tous deux, cherchant la provenance de ce courant d'air jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent une petite ouverture dépourvue de fenêtre au mur. Louna lâcha la queue de Wolfy et se mit à la même hauteur que lui. Elle fixa longuement l'ouverture par laquelle un peu de neige était entrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne subitement la raison pour laquelle l'entrée lui rappelait quelque chose.

_Wolfy! C'est par ici que nous sommes entrés la première fois que nous sommes venus ici! Tu avais trouvé ce trou et nous étions entrés pour échapper à Snape! Je n'y pensais plus! Cette ouverture mène dehors Wolfy! Et la cabane ne fait pas parti du parc de Poudlard!_ Pensa Louna en se tournant brusquement vers Wolfy, agitant frénétiquement la queue.

Elle dressa les oreilles et se tourna à nouveau vers l'ouverture. Maintenant qu'elle la voyait, elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt au moyen qu'elle s'y était prise pour entrer la première fois dans la Cabane Hurlante, puis pour ne pas avoir exploré davantage l'endroit lors de ses transformations précédentes. Elle devait cependant avouer qu'avec ce qui c'était passé la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans l'étrange habitation, elle s'était efforcée de ne plus y penser par la suite. Mais l'excitation de la redécouverte de cette ouverture chassa bien vite ses pensées. Encore une fois, l'étrange impression qu'elle avait ressentie ne l'avait pas trompé et elle ne manqua pas de le mentionner à Wolfy, qui ne fit que grogner.

_Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Wolfy! On peut se sauver d'ici et retrouver notre liberté!_

_Comment veux-tu atteindre cette ouverture?_ Pensa Wolfy en regardant la hauteur de la fenêtre au sol.

_Il y a une table, juste dessous. Il suffit de sauter dessus et de s'agripper à la fenêtre._ Pensa Louna en apercevant effectivement une petite table placée sous la fenêtre, recouverte d'une petite couche de neige.

_Il semble que c'est trop facile, Louna. _

_Et alors?! C'était facile de se sauver de l'orphelinat, il suffisait seulement que personne ne me voit. Aller vient! On fou le camp d'ici!_ Pensa Louna en bondissant légèrement autour de Wolfy.

_Tu ne peux pas Louna! _Pensa le loup alors que la louve s'éloignait afin d'avoir un meilleur élan pour sauter sur la table.

_Tu es celui qui me dit cela alors que c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me blâmer parce que je ne trouve pas de moyen?! _

_Ce n'est pas cela, mais il faudra attendre au prochain mois avant de se sauver._

_Pourquoi?_

_Tu te sauves sous ta forme de loup, mais la lune ira se coucher dans quelques heures et tu reprendras ta forme humaine…_

_Je ne vois pas où est le problème. _Dit Louna en se tournant vers lui après avoir rejoint l'escalier.

_Lorsque tu reprendras ta forme humaine, tu seras nue, idiote! Tu ne peux pas te promener nue dans la neige et si tu décides d'aller en ville afin de prendre des vêtements, tu te feras rapidement remarquer, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit! _Pensa Wolfy d'un air découragé en fixant le loup-garou.

Louna, qui s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers la table, se redressa et le fixa, n'ayant pas pensé au détail que le loup avait mentionné. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, désirant absolument trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir.

_Je peux toujours attendre d'avoir repris ma forme normale. Nous partirions après que j'aie réparé mes vêtements._

_Nous ne serions pas assez loin, Louna, et il n'y aura pas suffisamment de temps d'écouler entre notre fuite et le moment où l'infirmière entrera dans la cabane pour découvrir que nous n'y sommes plus. Et puis, nos traces seront visibles et je suis certain qu'ils ont des moyens beaucoup plus rapides de se déplacer lorsqu'ils recherchent quelqu'un ou quelque chose, surtout avec des traces aussi fraîches. Le mieux serait d'attendre la prochaine pleine lune. _

_Je n'avais pas pensé à cela…La prochaine fois, j'apporterai des vêtements que je cacherai en me rendant ici, puis lorsque j'aurai terminé de me transformer, je les prendrai et nous partirions d'ici! Nous serons libres!_ Pensa Louna en agitant la queue.

_Si tout se passe bien. _

_Tout se passera bien! Maintenant, pousses-toi, je veux voir si je suis capable de sortir et puis, nous pourrions aller nous promener jusqu'à ce que la lune commence à décliner. _

À peine Wolfy se fut-il écarté qu'elle s'élança comme une flèche vers la table. Le loup la regarda passer, puis tourna ses yeux vers le mur et vit une petite couche de neige sur le plancher, près de la petite table.

_Tu ne réussiras pas Louna!_ Pensa-t-il rapidement

Louna tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avant de sauter, mais ses pattes postérieures glissèrent lorsqu'elle voulut bondir. Elle n'eut donc pas assez d'élan et tomba lourdement, côté droit, sur la petite table. Sa patte postérieure droite frappa violemment le bord du meuble, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Cependant, la table était vieille et guère solide et le choc de l'impact fut suffisant pour la faire céder. Deux de ses pattes se brisèrent et Louna tomba rapidement de la table, qui s'abattit sur sa patte déjà blessée par l'impact précédent. Le loup-garou gémit bruyamment de douleur et se débattit violemment afin de s'extirper du meuble alors que Wolfy venait vers lui.

_Ça va? Tu n'as rien de casser?! _Pensa Wolfy alors qu'il rejoignait la bête.

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas et essaya de le mordre lorsqu'il fut trop près. Elle réussit à se lever sur trois pattes, mais à peine debout qu'elle se jeta sur sa patte blessée, qu'elle mordit en gémissant de douleur. Elle recommença néanmoins plusieurs fois malgré la douleur, repoussant Wolfy, qui sut que l'esprit de Louna était parti, chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'en empêcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, agacé par l'animal, le loup-garou se jeta dessus et le mordit où ses dents se refermèrent, sentant le sang perler sur ses crocs avant de tomber dans sa gueule. Le goût du sang autre que le sien anima la bête, qui mordit plus sauvagement le loup une seconde fois. Wolfy gémit, puis lui envoya un coup puissant coup de patte dans le ventre et l'attrapa par la peau du cou. Il rejeta la bête, puis fondit sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever, malgré sa patte blessée. Il se coucha en travers de son corps afin de l'empêcher de mordre sa patte et l'attrapa à la gorge. Il maintint difficilement sa prise alors que le loup-garou se débattait violemment et essaya de faire revenir l'esprit de Louna à la place du loup. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit la bête faiblir et relâcha légèrement sa prise.

_Tu es revenue maintenant?_ Pensa le loup, l'air découragé

_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?! J'ai mal!_ Pensa furieusement Louna en grognant.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accuses toujours?! Je ne t'ai rien fait! Tu es tombée sur la table, qui s'est effondrée sur ta patte. Ensuite, tu as encore perdu le contrôle, alors cesses de me blâmer! _Pensa Wolfy en grognant légèrement

Il relâcha la louve et se releva afin de lui permettre de mieux respirer. Louna se redressa sur ses pattes avant et regarda sa patte blessée, qui saignait. Malgré la douleur, elle essaya de ramener sa patte vers elle, mais elle ne put que la bouger de quelques centimètres avant que la douleur ne devienne trop forte. Elle retint difficilement un gémissement, puis reposa sa tête sur le plancher et essaya de calmer sa respiration bruyante à cause de la douleur.

_Elle semble un peu déplacée comparée à l'autre. _Pensa Wolfy en appuyant légèrement le museau sur les coussinets de la patte blessée.

Ce simple geste arracha un gémissement à Louna, qui se redressa et claqua les mâchoires en direction de Wolfy, découvrant ses longs crocs pointus. Wolfy soupira et s'approcha de Louna, puis se coucha à ses côtés sans se laisser impressionner. Il lui lécha la joue alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur le sol en respirant bruyamment, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Louna avait mal sur tout son côté à cause de la chute, mais sa patte était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal et elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose avait poussé fortement sur sa patte lorsque Wolfy n'avait fait que la toucher. De plus, les morsures qu'elle s'était infligée avaient probablement empiré l'état de son membre. La bête ferma les yeux et soupira, attendant que la douleur s'estompe légèrement avant de tenter de se relever. Ce n'est qu'au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé ses heures que la douleur se calma légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa légèrement Wolfy, couché à ses côtés. Elle se mit tant bien que mal sur le ventre et se leva sur ses pattes antérieures, puis se concentra sur sa patte arrière valide avant d'essayer de lever le reste de son corps.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu risques de te blesser si tu tombes, Louna. _

_Et alors?! J'ai déjà eu plus mal! Je suis parfaitement capable de me relever! _

_Ce que tu peux être obstinée. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement ce que tu veux faire? _

_Parce que je suis capable de le faire moi-même!_ Pensa furieusement Louna en se relevant complètement, tenant sa patte blessée contre elle.

_Tu peux marcher maintenant?_ Pensa Wolfy avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Louna montra les crocs, puis se mit à marcher difficilement en sautillant en équilibre précaire. Alors qu'elle atteignait difficilement l'escalier, elle chancela et, par réflexe, posa sa patte blessée sur le sol. Mais sa patte fut incapable de supporter le peu de poids qu'elle devait porter et Louna s'effondra dessus. Un léger craquement se fit entendre suivi d'un gémissement de douleur de la part du loup-garou, qui essayait de se tourner afin d'enlever le poids sur sa patte invalide. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever, Wolfy l'agrippa par la peau du cou, la mit tant bien que mal sur le dos et commença à monter lentement l'escalier en prenant garde de ne pas trop enfoncer ses crocs dans la peau de la louve.

_Lâche-moi! Je suis capable de marcher!_ Pensa furieusement Louna en se débattant légèrement.

_Peut-être bien, mais tu vas encore tomber et te faire mal. Tu as probablement la patte cassée alors cesse de bouger et laisse-moi faire, tu risques d'empirer ta blessure si tu bouges trop!_

_Et alors?! J'ai déjà eu-_

_Tu as déjà eu plus mal, je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais si tu es aussi agressive, c'est que la douleur à ta patte est plus forte alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de bouger et tu me laisses faire!_

Louna grogna, mais ne répliqua rien et cessa de se débattre. Comme l'avait dit le loup, l'intensité de la douleur avait augmenté et chaque marche qu'elle passait donnait un petit coup à sa patte qui la faisait souffrir, bien que Wolfy faisait bien attention. Elle était presque certaine que sa patte était cassée, mais elle ne saurait dire si elle s'était cassée lorsque la petite table lui était tombée dessus ou lorsqu'elle l'avait, sans le vouloir, posé sur le sol. Une chose était certaine, Louna bougeait sa patte avec difficulté et le moindre mouvement lui était douloureux. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas se mordre la patte et devait également repousser le loup qui voulait prendre sa place. Après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, elle passa la dernière marche et se trouva au rez-de-chaussée. Wolfy la traîna au centre de la pièce, à quelques mètres de la trappe, et la relâcha.

_Maintenant, tu restes couchée si tu ne veux pas que je t'empêche de te relever. _Pensa Wolfy en se couchant devant elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me dire quoi faire, Wolfy?_ Pensa furieusement Louna avec un grognement.

_Très bien! Dans ce cas, lève-toi et marche. Pourquoi ne montes-tu pas à l'étage, tu pourrais passer le reste de la pleine lune à monter et descendre l'escalier. _

_Très amusant!_

_Je ne veux pas que tu empires ton cas et que tu ailles encore plus mal, c'est tout. _

_Wolfy, je suis capable d'endurer la douleur, contrairement à toi. _

_Ce n'est pas une raison pour empirer ton cas. _Pensa-t-il en collant le bout de son museau sur le sien.

Louna recula la tête, puis soupira et la posa sur ses pattes antérieures, regardant vaguement autour d'elle avant de bâiller. Wolfy s'approcha, appuya sa tête contre le flanc du loup-garou, puis ferma les yeux et bâilla longuement.

_Tu n'auras pas le choix de laisser l'infirmière t'examiner cette fois. _

_Tu crois ça?_

_À moins que tu veuilles être incapable de marcher pendant quelques mois et de ne jamais retrouver au maximum la capacité de ta patte parce qu'elle aura mal guéri, libre à toi. _

Louna gronda, sans toutefois lui avouer qu'il avait raison. Certes, elle détestait se faire examiner, mais elle détestait également être incapable de se servir de l'un de ses membres. De plus, elle était incapable de rester immobile pour une longue période et détestait ainsi lorsque cela devait se produire.

_Si elle croit que je vais gentiment la laisser faire, elle se trompe. _Pensa-t-elle

Wolfy grogna brièvement et, lorsque Louna tourna la tête, vit qu'il dormait. Elle soupira, puis reposa la tête. Trouvant cependant le temps long, elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Wolfy et lui tira une oreille en grognant. Wolfy secoua la tête et, une fois qu'il eut dégagé son oreille, s'éloigna et se rendormit. Mais Louna n'était pas décidée à le laisser dormir. Elle lui donna un coup de patte, puis se redressa et l'attrapa tant bien que mal par la peau du cou.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ Entendit-elle alors qu'elle essayait d'approcher le loup vers elle.

_Rien._

_Alors lâche-moi et laisse-moi dormir. _

_Non. La lune commence à décliner et je n'ai rien à faire alors réveilles-toi._

_Justement, si tu dors, le temps passera plus rapidement. _

_Wolfy. _

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_Tu me détestes?_ Pensa-t-elle, l'air moqueuse, en le relâchant

_Ce que tu peux être agaçante, parfois, tu le sais? _

_Seulement avec toi. _

_Laisse-moi dormir!_ Pensa Wolfy avec un grognement.

Louna soupira, puis reposa sa tête sur ses pattes et fixa un point dans le vide. Elle tourna les yeux dans la direction où se trouvait Wolfy, puis baissa les oreilles et émit un gémissement plaintif.

_Tu exagères. _Pensa Wolfy, l'air découragé.

Louna ricana intérieurement, puis recommença. Bien que le loup ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de Louna, il se leva néanmoins et alla se coucher devant elle avant de lui donner un coup de langue sur le front.

_Tu ne peux pas résister, je suis trop mignonne. _

_Si c'est ce que tu veux croire. _

_Tu avais peur de Remus?_ Pensa-t-elle, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit à propos des animaux étant effrayés par elle.

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles?_ Pensa-t-il, quelque peu perdu.

_Tu sais, tu m'as dit que les autres animaux doivent sentir qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui n'est pas normale et c'est donc la raison pour laquelle ils ont peur de moi. Tu avais peur de Remus? Tu peux sentir ce qu'il y a de différent?_

_Non, je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je sentais qu'il n'avait rien de…dangereux…Enfin, sous sa forme humaine. Ce n'est pas comme l'imbécile du cours qu'il enseignait l'année dernière. _

_Qu'est-ce que tu sens? _

_En ce moment, ton odeur._ Pensa Wolfy, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

_Idiot. Je veux dire…Comment les autres animaux peuvent savoir qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormale chez moi?_

_Dans ton cas, il n'y a rien de normal alors ils ont raison de te craindre. _

Louna grogna et claqua des mâchoires, n'appréciant pas la moquerie du loup, qui trouvait la situation plutôt amusante.

_C'est seulement que nous pouvons voir qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi que chez une autre personne qui n'est pas un loup-garou. C'est comme si nous pouvions…Deviner la présence d'un deuxième être en toi, je ne sais pas comment te le décrire. Tu as un deuxième être en toi que les autres n'ont pas et cet être n'est pas nécessairement bon…Tu sais, c'est pareil lorsqu'un animal rencontre une personne mauvaise et dangereuse, ils peuvent en être effrayés…En plus de sentir ton deuxième être, les animaux devinent qu'il est mauvais et ils se tiennent donc loin de toi. Et puis, dans ton cas, ton loup est visible dans tes yeux chaque fois que tu es en colère, lorsque tu es sous ta forme humaine. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, mais c'est la même chose lorsque tu rencontres une personne pour la première fois et que tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose de louche chez elle. _Pensa Wolfy un peu plus sérieusement.

Louna ne répliqua rien, réfléchissant à ce que Wolfy venait de lui révéler. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Alors que Louna pensait, Wolfy semblait s'être endormi et elle devait faire des efforts considérables pour le laisser dormir, résistant à l'envie de l'agacer dans son sommeil. La louve le fixa, souhaitant pouvoir s'endormir pour un court moment, n'ayant pas vraiment dormi les nuits précédentes sans compter son habituelle nuit éveillée avant la pleine lune, mais sa patte lui était tellement douloureuse qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, même si elle la gardait immobile. Elle dut donc ainsi attendre que la lune décline jusqu'à disparaître avant de reprendre son apparence humaine. Juste avant que ce moment ne survienne, elle réveilla le loup et l'envoya chercher ses effets à l'étage. À peine fut-il revenu que Louna reprit sa véritable apparence, qui lui fit plus mal qu'à l'habitude. Ignorant les habituelles courbatures, Louna se redressa et regarda sa jambe. Plusieurs morsures et une plaie ouverte se trouvaient sur sa cuisse droite, près de son genou. La plaie saignait toujours, tachant la partie blessée en plus du reste de la jambe, qui avait un angle étrange à côté de l'autre. La jeune fille essaya de bouger sa jambe, mais à peine eut-elle fait un effort qu'une douleur fulgurante envahit sa jambe. Louna pesta furieusement, puis se tourna vers les loques que le loup lui avait apportées et chercha sa baguette alors que l'animal commençait à nettoyer sa jambe en la léchant. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé sa baguette, elle redonna à ses vêtements leur aspect normal et se vêtit. Elle eut cependant plus de difficulté lorsque vint le moment d'enfiler son pantalon. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté pour passer la jambe gauche, mais pour la droite, ce ne fut pas une chose facile et lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle eut de la difficulté à retenir une grimace de douleur. Wolfy vint se blottir contre elle alors qu'elle respirait bruyamment sous l'effet de la douleur en regardant autour d'elle. Entre les planches qui couvraient les fenêtres, elle pouvait voir que l'aube se levait.

-Il faudrait y aller. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, le loup serré contre elle.

Celui-ci émit un grognement désapprobateur et se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille afin de planter ses yeux jaunes dans ses yeux noirs.

_Attends que l'infirmière arrive! Tu ne peux pas marcher ainsi!_ Eut-il l'air de lui dire.

-Tu crois que je vais la laisser me porter? Tu rêves Wolfy, je suis capable de me débrouiller. Répliqua-t-elle

Elle commença à se traîner sur le sol en direction de la trappe, prenant garde de ne pas trop bouger sa jambe blessée, mais avec ses muscles endoloris, elle avait plus de difficultés qu'elle le croyait. Louna ouvrit tant bien que mal la trappe et se retrouva devant l'escalier. Elle fixa pendant un moment les marches sous elle, réfléchissant à la façon qu'elle pourrait prendre pour les descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Wolfy la pousser.

_Tu comptes descendre l'escalier de quelle façon? Et de quelle façon monteras-tu celle qui se trouve au bout du tunnel?_ Sembla-t-il lui dire.

Louna roula des yeux et ramena la tête vers l'avant. Elle s'assit tant bien que mal et, gardant sa jambe blessée allongée, se souleva avec ses mains et, avec sa jambe valide, se glissa difficilement sur la première marche. Elle fit de même avec la deuxième, puis la troisième, ignorant les douleurs qu'elle ressentait à ses muscles et sa jambe.

-Alors Wolfy, tu croyais que je n'en serais pas capable? Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur une fois arrivée à la dernière marche.

Wolfy grogna derrière elle, désapprouvant l'idée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva sur sa jambe valide et, se retenant aux parois du tunnel, entreprit de marcher à une jambe, tenant dans sa main gauche sa baguette allumée. Mais il ne lui fallut guère de temps avant que la fatigue envahisse ses muscles déjà épuisés en plus de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à sa jambe cassée chaque fois qu'elle bondissait. Elle n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du tunnel qu'elle s'arrêta et regarda Wolfy, qui alla se poster devant elle.

_Alors idiote, tu as mal? Tu aurais dû attendre que l'infirmière vienne te rejoindre. Elle serait venue lorsqu'elle se serait rendue compte que tu ne sortais pas du tunnel. _Eut-il l'air de lui dire en s'asseyant devant elle.

-Tu crois réellement que je vais attendre qu'elle trouve le temps long avant de venir? J'aurais le temps de mourir au bout de mon sang. Répliqua Louna en grognant.

Elle s'apprêta à se remettre à marcher, mais Wolfy ne s'écarta pas du chemin, même lorsque la jeune fille le lui demanda. Au contraire, il lui tourna le dos et attendit. Après avoir longuement protesté, Louna céda et, difficilement, se coucha à plat ventre sur le sol. Elle hissa le haut de son corps sur le dos du loup, couché sur le sol, et enroula ses bras autour de son poitrail alors qu'il se relevait, puis se mit en marche. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux êtres perçurent des bruits de pas devant eux et Wolfy s'arrêta, un grognement roulant au fond de la gorge alors que Louna éteignit sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière les aveugla.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ainsi?! Pourquoi prenez-vous tout ce temps avant de sortir? Cela doit bien faire plus de trois quarts d'heure que je vous attends dehors! S'exclama la voix de l'infirmière

-J'avais envie de me promener sur le dos de Wolfy. Maintenant, dégage, tu nous bloques le chemin. Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna

-Ne me parlez pas ainsi! Dîtes-moi la raison pour laquelle vous avez pris tellement de temps à venir, autrement, vous ne passerez pas!

-J'ai fait la grasse matinée.

-Cessez ces sarcasmes, jeune fille! Plus vous prendrez de temps à me répondre, plus vous resterez ainsi! Et, enfin, relevez-vous!

-Je me suis cassée la jambe et Wolfy me portait gentiment sur son dos parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je tombe en marchant à un pied. Maintenant, dégage!

-Vous êtes blessée et vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt? Mais enfin, vous auriez dû rester dans la Cabane Hurlante, je serais venue vous chercher.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule!

-Allumez votre baguette, autrement, il fera noir. Dit l'infirmière, ignorant la dernière réplique de Louna

-Non! Dégage! Je suis capable de me débrouiller sans toi!

Mais l'infirmière n'était pas d'humeur à endurer les répliques insolentes de l'adolescente. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille, puis l'éteignit avant de murmurer une formule.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?! REPOSE-MOI! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TES STUPIDES SORTILÈGES ALORS REPOSE-MOI! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CAPABLE DE ME DÉBROUILLER SANS TOI! S'écria Louna alors qu'elle se sentait soulever dans les airs par une force invisible.

Pomfresh l'ignora et se mit à marcher dans l'obscurité, entraînant Louna, qui flottait derrière elle. L'adolescente alluma sa baguette et se remit à crier sur l'infirmière, lui disant de la reposer en plus de l'inonder d'insultes. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille vit la lumière du jour apparaître devant elle et elle cessa momentanément de crier, avant de recommencer une fois sortie du tunnel. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne remarqua pas la température froide qu'il faisait à l'extérieur en plus de quelques flocons qui tombaient.

-Allez-vous enfin vous calmer?! Je ne supporterai pas vos cris plus longtemps alors soi vous vous taisez et je vous mène ainsi à l'infirmerie par un chemin que les autres élèves ne connaissent pas, soi je vous repose sur le sol et vous vous rendez par vos propres moyens à l'infirmerie afin que je puisse soigner votre jambe! Dit l'infirmière d'un ton catégorique en se tournant vers la jeune fille, qui la fusilla du regard

-Tu t'imagines que je vais faire ce que tu dis?! Tu peux toujours rêver! ET JE CROYAIS T'AVOIR DIT DE ME REPOSER! S'écria Louna en lui jetant une boule de feu.

Surprise, l'infirmière l'éteignit d'un coup de baguette, mais ni elle ni Louna n'avaient pensé à ce que cela entraînerait. L'infirmière ayant mis fin au sortilège en éteignant la boule de feu, Louna tomba de quelques mètres sur ses deux pieds avant de s'effondrer dans la neige en ne pouvant retenir un petit cri de douleur. Elle se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux en serrant la mâchoire, tenant sa jambe blessée contre elle alors que Wolfy venait la rejoindre.

-Je suis tellement désolée! Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire tomber! S'excusa l'infirmière en se précipitant sur la jeune fille

-Si tu m'aurais reposée avant, cela ne serait pas arrivé! Siffla l'adolescente entre ses dents en repoussant l'infirmière alors que le loup laissait échapper un grognement menaçant.

-Si vous ne m'auriez pas jeté votre boule de feu ou je ne sais quoi, cela ne serait pas arrivé! Maintenant, je vous amène à l'infirmerie afin de vous soigner, que vous le vouliez ou non! Répliqua Pomfresh, indignée par la réplique de la jeune fille.

Avant que Louna n'ait pu répliquer, l'infirmière la fit à nouveau léviter dans les airs et se remit en marche, cette fois plus rapidement. L'adolescente se retint de ne pas l'inonder d'insultes, se rendant à l'évidence qu'elle n'était pas en état de se battre contre de la magie, en plus du sang qu'elle sentait couler le long de sa jambe et de la douleur fulgurante qu'elle ressentait. Elles entrèrent dans le château quelques minutes plus tard et, comme l'avait dit l'infirmière, elles passèrent par un passage désert que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu. Louna regarda autour d'elle afin de se souvenir de ce passage, puis baissa les yeux vers Wolfy, qui marchait sous elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'infirmière. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elles sortirent du passage et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles entrèrent.

-Attendez-moi ici, je reviens dans quelques instants. Dit Pomfresh en faisant descendre Louna sur un lit.

-Comme si je pourrais me sauver. Grogna-t-elle alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait.

Elle enleva d'un geste rageur la neige qui était restée sur ses vêtements, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant longuement. Elle sentit le loup monter sur le lit et tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il se couchait près d'elle.

-Si tu crois que je vais la laisser faire, tu te trompes. Dit-elle avant même d'avoir regarder dans ses yeux.

Le loup soupira, mais des bruits de pas leur signalèrent que l'infirmière revenait.

-Très bien, ce ne sera pas très long, je suis habituée de soigner des fractures. Je vous aurais bien gardé ici, mais le directeur veut vous voir lorsque j'aurai terminé avec vous. Alors, si vous me disiez où vous avez mal? Dit l'infirmière en s'assoyant sur un tabouret qu'elle avait apporté.

-Tu n'as qu'à trouver par toi-même. Répliqua Louna sans se redresser.

-Ne commencez pas jeune fille! Autrement, c'est vous qui resterez plus longtemps et ce sera plus pénible pour vous!

-Je vais équilibrer les choses, ne t'en fais pas.

-Écoutez-moi, jeune fille! Je ne veux que faire mon travail qui est plus difficile que vous le croyez alors je n'ai pas besoin que vous le compliquiez comme vous le faîtes à chaque fois! Votre cas est déjà suffisamment compliqué alors vous n'avez pas à en rajouter! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Tu n'avais qu'à choisir un autre travail.

-Ça suffit! Dîtes-moi l'endroit où vous vous êtes fait votre fracture!

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le grognement de Wolfy l'en dissuada et, d'un geste las de la main, pointa un endroit vague près de son genou droit.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez enlever votre pantalon, ce sera plus facile.

À peine l'infirmière eut-elle fini sa phrase que Louna ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa brusquement, faisant légèrement sursauter l'infirmière.

-Hors de question! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement

-Vous n'avez pas le choix puisqu'il ne remontera pas assez loin. Répliqua l'infirmière en regardant Louna remonter sur sa jambe le côté droit de son pantalon.

-Tu n'as pas besoin que je l'enlève si tu la guéris par magie!

-Figurez-vous que je dois voir l'état de votre jambe en plus de votre fracture et que je dois vérifier si elle est bien guérie ou non! Vous n'avez pas à être gênée, Miss, je suis infirmière et j'ai vu des cas plus pire que le votre!

Mais Louna refusa catégoriquement d'enlever son pantalon. Après quelques minutes de dispute avec l'infirmière, l'adolescente prit sa baguette et déchira à la mi-cuisse le côté droit de son pantalon. L'infirmière soupira, mais accepta le compromis et examina sa jambe en plus de ses blessures. Elle alla chercher des produits afin de nettoyer les plaies et c'est au moment où l'infirmière s'apprêtait à nettoyer les blessures que Louna la repoussa. Débuta alors la dispute, comme à chaque fois où la jeune fille se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Louna ne voulait pas laisser l'infirmière l'examiner, encore moins se laisser soigner par la femme qui, pourtant, l'avait toujours soigner malgré son caractère. Mais cette fois, Pomfresh en avait assez de se faire pousser, griffer, mordre et insulter par la jeune fille. Elle essaya un sortilège pour l'immobiliser, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de l'adolescente, qui mit quelques minutes seulement à se défaire du sortilège. Malgré les grognements de Wolfy et les avertissements de l'infirmière, Louna ne se calma pas. En fait, elle avait l'impression que, bien que la pleine lune était terminée, le loup se trouvait toujours en elle et refusait également de se faire soigner, lui donnant plus de forces afin qu'elle puisse se débattre. Ignorant ses autres douleurs, la jeune fille continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le loup la renverse sur le dos et, se couchant à demi sur elle, la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui fasse comprendre de se calmer si, comme lui, elle voulait sortir de cette pièce afin d'être débarrassée de l'infirmière. Louna grogna pendant plusieurs secondes, puis cessa et croisa les bras, fixant toujours le loup dans les yeux. Pomfresh en profita alors pour s'occuper de la jambe de l'adolescente. Ce n'est qu'après ce qui lui avait paru des heures que l'infirmière termina, permettant à la jeune fille de se redresser lorsque le loup se leva. Louna se leva et, voyant qu'elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur à la jambe, se mit à marcher, puis sortit de l'infirmerie sans remercier l'infirmière, qui était furieuse après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

-N'oubliez pas d'aller voir le directeur! S'écris la femme alors que la porte de l'infirmerie de refermait.

Louna roula des yeux et marcha dans le couloir désert. Les cours de la dernière journée avant les vacances étaient commencés et l'adolescente n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y assister. Bien que sa jambe était guérie, les autres douleurs étaient toujours présentes et la rendait d'humeur plutôt mauvaise. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers le bureau du directeur, sachant très bien la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir, elle entendit un battement d'ailes derrière elle que Wolfy perçut également. Tous deux se retournèrent et virent une chouette blanche voler vers eux. Louna s'arrêta et, lorsque la chouette fut suffisamment près, leva son bras afin qu'elle puisse s'y poser.

-Si la lettre est de l'imbécile, tu peux aller la lui reporter. Dit Louna alors qu'Hedwige se posait sur son bras.

Celle-ci hulula doucement et lui tendit sa patte. L'adolescente détacha la lettre et laissa la chouette s'envoler alors qu'elle poursuivait son chemin. Elle ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur.

_Bonjour Louna _

_Comme je te l'ai dit, je t'envoie la réponse et tu pourras venir passer tes vacances de Noël si tu le veux toujours (ou si tu veux toujours n pas voir Poudlard pour plusieurs jours). Dumbledore n'était pas très enclin à accepter, comme je te l'ai dit dans la lettre précédente, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre alors j'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de mauvais coups. Je viendrai te chercher à la gare demain soir lorsque ton train arrivera, tu n'auras qu'à passer la barrière 9 et ¾ et je devrais être là, autrement j'arriverai quelques minutes plus tard. Je sais que la barrière ne te dit probablement rien, mais je suis certain que tu sauras te débrouiller. Dernière chose, tu ne peux pas me demander de ne plus m'en vouloir puisque je m'en voudrai toujours un peu. À demain et essaie de ne pas trop t'attirer d'ennuis d'ici ce temps._

_Remus._

_P.s : J'espère que ta nuit n'a pas été trop difficile. _

-Bien sûr que non, je me suis seulement cassée la jambe, ce qui est tout à fait normal et arrive fréquemment. Dit-elle sarcastiquement en mettant la lettre dans l'une de ses poches.

Arrivée devant la statue, Louna donna le mot de passe et monta rapidement l'escalier, pressée d'en avoir fini avec Dumbledore. Elle ouvrit la porte et, sans avoir frappé, entra, interrompant une discussion entre le directeur et deux autres personnes que Louna ne connaissait pas.

-Louna, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de frapper avant d'entrer? Dit le directeur en glissant son regard perçant sur la jeune fille.

-Une fois de plus et tu sais que tu perds ton temps. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant les deux personnes qui la regardaient étrangement.

Dumbledore renvoya les deux adultes, qui le saluèrent, puis fixa la jeune fille qui, les bras croisés, supportait son regard.

-Louna, je te demanderais une fois de plus de frapper avant d'entrer et de surveiller ton langage.

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un grognement de Wolfy lui rappela qu'elle voulait quitter l'endroit le plus rapidement possible. Elle roula des yeux et soupira, attendant que le directeur parle.

-Comme Remus te l'a probablement dit dans une lettre, tu iras passer les vacances de Noël chez lui.

-Je serai débarrassée de toi pendant plusieurs jours, j'espère que je ne te manquerai pas. Dit-elle sarcastiquement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Cesse tes sarcasmes, Louna. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour te dire que je n'étais pas d'accord à ce que tu partes et je voulais te parler de mes raisons.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décideras si je pars ou non. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-J'ai plus d'une raison pour justifier mon désaccord à ce que tu partes et l'une d'entre elles, parce qu'elles sont nombreuses, est justement à cause de ton attitude, Louna. Tu ne t'es guère améliorée depuis l'année dernière et cette raison est suffisante à ce que je refuse que tu partes pour les vacances. De plus, le nombre incroyable de retenue que tu ne cesses d'accumuler prouve les mauvaises habitudes que tu as prises et que tu conserves malgré tout. Tu ne mérites pas de quitter le château, Louna. Pas avec tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici et qui aurait causé ton renvoi si tu serais dans n'importe quelle autre école. Ton caractère est toujours le même, tu restes toujours aussi insolente envers le personnel de l'école, moi y compris, tu te bats encore contre les autres et tu ne fais toujours pas tes devoirs. Dit Dumbledore, empêchant la jeune fille de l'interrompre.

-Mais je suis la meilleure dans les examens de presque tous les cours. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

-Exactement, mais ce n'est pas le sujet dont je veux aborder. J'espère que tu comprends les raisons pour lesquelles je n'étais pas d'accord à ce que tu partes.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes raisons puisque ce n'est pas toi qui décidera pour moi. Mais comment Remus t'a-t-il fait changer d'avis? Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir sen empêcher.

-Il a été, disons, plus habile que moi sur certains points. Il m'a dit notamment que les vacances de Noël ne constituaient pas un sujet de récompense pour un élève, mais bien une occasion pour l'étudiant de revoir sa famille…Ou ceux qu'il veut revoir. Ajouta Dumbledore en voyant Louna ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il m'a également dit que peu importe tout ce que tu avais fait jusqu'ici, cela ne devrait pas entrer en considération pour ce qui était de ma décision si tu pouvais ou non passer les vacances chez lui, mais que tu devais tout de même avoir des conséquences aux actes que tu avais fait et que cela devrait se faire lors du temps réglementaire des cours. Considérant que les vacances de Noël, de Pâques et d'été ne font pas partis du temps de cours, tes conséquences ne devraient pas pénaliser les vacances que tu pourrais avoir. Mais il m'a tout de même écrit, après un dernier argument, que la décision me revenait. Poursuivit Dumbledore en fixant Louna d'un regard indéchiffrable.

-Comme c'est gentil de me laisser aller chez Remus. Dit sarcastiquement Louna d'une petite voix.

-Je peux changer ma décision.

-Si tu penses que je ne mérite pas de foutre le camp de ce château que je déteste, pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis? Crois-moi, je serais partie, avec ou sans ton accord, puisque je suis celle qui décide ce que je fais.

-Je me disais qu'un peu d'air frais te ferait du bien. Et puis, peut-être cela t'apportera-t-il quelque chose, qui sait. Mais au retour des vacances, je veux que tu aies un meilleur comportement. Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision, Louna. Le train partira à 11 heures, demain matin, ne sois pas en retard. Tu n'as qu'à suivre les autres jusqu'au quai. Passe de bonnes vacances.

-Jamais je ne changerai. Si tu t'attends à ce que je te remercie à genoux, tu te trompes. Tu regretteras ta décision et tu le sais très bien. Siffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

-C'est ce que je craignais, mais il n'est pas interdit d'espérer. Soupira Dumbledore alors que l'adolescente claquait la porte.

Louna dormit mal la nuit venue. Malgré que la fatigue était bel et bien présente due à ses deux nuits sans sommeil, elle ne réussit qu'à tomber dans les bras de Morphée qu'une fois la nuit passablement avancée. Elle était pourtant montée tôt à son dortoir, mais ses compagnes s'y trouvaient déjà et parlaient avec effervescence du bal qui approchait, de leur tenue de soirée en plus de parler de leurs cavaliers. Leur conversation avait rapidement assommée Louna, qui n'avait pas la patience d'endurer une telle conversation et elle était retournée dans la salle commune. Mais une fête y avait lieu afin de célébrer la fin du semestre et l'adolescente ne toléra pas tout le bruit qui y régnait. Elle était donc sortie de la salle commune et s'était promenée dans les couloirs malgré ses muscles fatigués et son cerveau qui réclamait au moins quelques heures de sommeil, en plus de Wolfy qui, comme Louna, n'avait aucune patience. Lorsque la jeune fille était retournée dans la salle commune, elle vit que la pièce comportait beaucoup moins d'élèves et que le tapage était disparu. Elle était remontée à son dortoir pour trouver les autres jeunes filles endormies, ou vacant à leurs occupations en silence. Louna s'était précipitée vers son lit et s'était couchée sur le sol, certaine de s'endormir. Mais elle ne s'endormit qu'après ce qui lui avait paru des heures. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit avec un certain découragement que le soleil commençait à se lever. Elle chercha à se rendormir, mais après plusieurs minutes d'attente infructueuse, renonça et se redressa. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes malgré le fait qu'elle avait dormi au moins quelques heures. Elle s'étira longuement et regarda autour d'elle, soupirant à la vue des autres adolescentes endormies. Elle secoua Wolfy et se leva, puis sortit de la pièce, réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. Elle se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle avec le loup, marchant dans les couloirs déserts jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle descendit rapidement. Plus elle approchait de la Grande Salle et plus le fumet du petit déjeuner aiguisait sa faim. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait que quelques élèves, qui retournaient probablement dans leur famille durant les vacances et qui s'étaient levés tôt afin de préparer leurs effets. Louna prit place au bout de la table des Gryffindors et, après avoir donné une généreuse portion de viandes au loup, se servit généreusement. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce alors que d'autres étudiants entraient. Elle retourna à sa salle commune et monta au dortoir, où les autres se préparaient afin d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

-Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ce sac? Se demanda-t-elle en cherchant parmi son désordre habituel alors que les autres sortaient.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers le loup et le vit couché sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Elle lui lança l'un de ses débardeurs, mais le loup ne bougea pas, ce qui fit soupirer l'adolescente, qui retourna à la recherche de son sac. Elle le trouva au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, enfoui sous une pile de parchemin inutilisé. Elle regarda ses effets et, ignorant ce qu'elle devait emporter, commença à remplir son sac avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Seuls les uniformes et quelques fournitures scolaires restèrent sur son lit. Elle referma son sac, enfila l'un de ses gros chandails à capuchon qu'elle avait laissé sur son lit et enfila sa cape. Elle réveilla le loup et balança son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir du dortoir. Bien que l'escalier était vide et que la salle commune semblait l'être, Louna avait cependant entendu les autres élèves de la tour descendre de leur dortoir, probablement pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Une fois près de la salle commune, Louna entendit des brides de conversation auxquelles elle ne prêta aucune attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son nom. Intriguée, elle s'arrêta à la dernière marche de l'escalier et écouta, regardant discrètement dans la pièce afin de voir de qui il s'agissait.

-…C'est sûrement Sirius qui paie pour tout ce qui concerne Poudlard, c'est son père. Entendit Louna, ce qui la fit grincer des dents.

-Son père est riche et elle ne veut rien savoir de lui, ce qu'elle est idiote! Au moins, ses robes de sorcier de Poudlard ne sont pas d'occasion comme les miennes! Et regarde ma tenue de soirée, elle est affreuse et d'occasion! Dit la voix de celui qu'elle croyait être Ron.

Louna soupira et regarda brièvement la scène, voyant Ron montrer quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir à Harry.

-Au moins, dis-toi que tu as une cavalière pour le bal. Soupira Harry.

-Tu parles! Elle se sauvera en me voyant! Elle sera certainement beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Tu aurais pu aller au bal sans cavalière.

-Ou avec une fille moche.

-Imagine un peu si Louna serait ta cavalière.

L'adolescente roula des yeux, se retenant de ne pas se présenter devant eux alors qu'ils s'esclaffaient, quelque chose lui disant d'attendre.

-Imagine-la avec une robe de soirée! S'esclaffa Ron.

-Tu parles. Juste l'imaginer dans un bal, c'est quelque chose.

-Ils n'ont vraiment aucun sujet de conversation. Murmura Louna en regardant le loup, qui l'approuva d'un faible grognement.

-Elle serait au bal avec son loup, j'en suis certain! Personne ne l'a invitée, c'est assuré et puis, elle n'est qu'en deuxième.

Cette fois, la jeune fille en avait assez entendu. Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha silencieusement des deux adolescents qui, assis devant le foyer, lui tournaient le dos. Alors qu'ils riaient de plus belle, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux et poussa un grognement féroce qui n'avait certainement rien d'humain. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent, puis figèrent en la voyant. Celle-ci les foudroya du regard, puis leur fit un sourire qui ne rassura aucunement les deux adolescents qui se regardaient, mal à l'aise.

-Alors, vous vous amusez à rire de moi lorsque vous croyez que je ne vous entends pas? Dit-elle d'une voix calme en les fixant d'un regard mauvais.

-Non.

-Tu oses me mentir, Potter, alors que c'est toi qui as commencé? Vous parlez d'un sujet aussi stupide que le bal et c'est à ce moment que vous décidez de vous moquer de moi en m'imaginant en _robe_?! Vous n'avez vraiment aucun sujet de conversation, encore moins pour vous moquer de quelqu'un. Vous êtes tellement stupides. Vous croyez que j'aurais accepté d'accompagner l'un de vous? Juste l'idée me rend malade. Et puis, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller à un bal, vous ne croyez pas? Juste pour votre information, contrairement à vous, je ne reste pas dans cette prison durant les vacances. Dommage, je ne pourrai pas vous moquer de vous lorsque viendra le moment, pour vous, de _danser_. Je suis certain que vous aurez l'air totalement stupide dans vos tenues à marcher sur les pieds de vos cavalières parce que vous ignorez faire même un pas de danse. Vous aurez l'air de deux imbéciles et vous vous ridiculiserez. Dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop calme selon les deux adolescents.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Louna réajusta son sac et, après leur avoir fait un dernier sourire vainqueur, leur tourna le dos et sortit de la salle commune. Elle se rendit au hall où se trouvait déjà plusieurs élèves et les suivit à l'extérieur. Elle monta à bord d'une diligence tirée par un cheval squelettique et attendit d'être rendue au quai d'embarquement. Une fois devant le train, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle monta à bord du dernier wagon et prit un compartiment. Peu d'élèves quittaient le château pour les vacances et Louna put donc rester seule avec Wolfy dans son compartiment. Après un long moment, l'adolescente entendit un sifflet, puis le train se mit en marche. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le train de sa vie et trouva ce moyen mieux que la poudre de cheminette. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre et regarda défiler le paysage pendant un long moment. Le voyage lui parut incroyablement long. Elle qui détestait être assise à ne rien faire, la voilà qui se trouvait forcer à ne rien faire. Elle fit le tour de son compartiment plusieurs fois avant de marcher le long du couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne dans le wagon et le jeune garçon semblait dormir. Ce n'est que lorsque l'obscurité se fut installée depuis un moment que Louna sentit le train ralentir. Assise la tête en bas et les jambes appuyées contre le dossier, elle se laissa tomber, se releva et prit son sac avant de sortir de son compartiment. Elle sortit du train et se trouva sur un quai. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, voyant des parents qui serraient leur enfant avant de les amener vers une colonne. Intriguée, elle les regarda agir et vit que les gens disparaissaient.

-Ce doit être la barrière qu'il parlait. Murmura-t-elle en regardant le loup.

Ils avancèrent tous deux et, après qu'une famille fut passée, firent de même, fermant leurs yeux comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à foncer dans le mur de brique. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et Louna vit, après avoir observé les lieux, qu'elle se trouvait à la garde de King's Cross. Elle chercha Remus des yeux, parmi les voyageurs, mais ne le vit pas. Louna soupira longuement et laissa tomber son sac, sur lequel elle s'assit. Elle attendit, mais il ne vint pas. Plusieurs passants lui jetèrent un regard intrigué, que Louna retourna par son regard froid. Il était vrai que vêtue de sa cape et assise sur un sac, elle devait paraître étrange aux yeux des passants, mais la jeune fille avait d'autres préoccupations en tête pour s'en occuper. Remus n'arrivait toujours pas et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Ce n'est que lorsque la gare fut vide, mis à part les employés, après plusieurs heures que Louna, furieuse, se leva et souleva à nouveau son sac.

-Ne me dis pas que cet idiot m'a oubliée. Grogna-t-elle furieusement entre ses dents.

Puis, alors que les lumières de la gare se fermaient, Louna sortit dans la nuit avec Wolfy, ignorant le froid qui lui mordit le visage lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte.

_Et voilà!Terminé YAY! Désolée, j'aurais terminé probablement quelque jours avant, mais mon petit dégu adoré est mort il y a quelque jours et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'écrire (j'étais trop triste, eh oui, même pour un si petit animal…R.I.P mon petit Nouky)Enfin! Nous sommes le…9 janvier maintenant (00H22) il me reste à corriger et je poste!!Peu importe l'heure!lool!Le prochain chapitre risque d'être aussi long!' Ceux qui aimentles longs chapitre, vous allez etre content!Enfin! Merci à ceux qui ont reviewver! Ça fait super plaisir!!!Merci Suzanne! Merci Jo et je retiens ta suggestion J'espère que vous avez aimé et REVIEWVER!!!SVVPPPP!!_

_Byebye!_

_Louna_


	48. Un Noël pas comme les autres

D.A: L'univers de même que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire de même que les autres personnages qui ne sont pas dans les livres m'appartiennent!

N.A: Me voilà avec le chapitre 48! J'espère que vous l'aimerez! J'avais hâte de l'écrire et j'espère que son écriture se passera bien! (que je n'aurai pas de blanc). Nous sommes le 14 janvier 2008!(6h44 du mat)et je commence ce merveilleux chapitre haha. Bon,entk. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewvé! Pour les autres, REVIEWVER SVP! READ & ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Remus n'arrivait toujours pas et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Ce n'est que lorsque la gare fut vide, mis à part les employés, après plusieurs heures que Louna, furieuse, se leva et souleva à nouveau son sac.

-Ne me dis pas que cet idiot m'a oubliée. Grogna-t-elle furieusement entre ses dents.

Puis, alors que les lumières de la gare se fermaient, Louna sortit dans la nuit avec Wolfy, ignorant le froid qui lui mordit le visage lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte

_**Chapitre 48: Un Noël pas comme les autres**_

Cela faisait près d'une journée entière que Louna marchait avec Wolfy afin de se rendre à la maison de Remus, qui l'avait oubliée à la gare. Furieuse, Louna avait progressé à un rythme plutôt rapide malgré la neige et le sac qu'elle devait porter, en plus de tenir sa cape enroulée autour d'elle. N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la demeure de Lupin, Louna se fiait à son instinct pour la guider, et également à celui de Wolfy. Elle avait progressé surtout dans les forêts durant la journée, mais également dans les villes afin de se situer et de voler un peu de nourriture, ses réserves étant vides. Après être sortie de la gare, à Londres, l'adolescente avait traversé la ville et s'était engouffrée dans la forêt. Elle n'avait donc pas dormi et ne s'était accordée que quelques pauses de quelques minutes avant de reprendre le chemin. Il faisait un froid glacial et Louna savait que si elle s'arrêtait pour une trop longue période, le froid l'envahirait. Son corps devrait alors fournir plus d'énergie pour rétablir une température normale et l'adolescente désirait garder ses forces pour avancer plus rapidement. Mais après avoir marché une nuit entière en plus de la journée sans vraiment s'arrêter, Louna sentait ses forces diminuer et pouvait difficilement ignorer plus longtemps ses muscles douloureux de même que ses articulations. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment reposée depuis la pleine lune, ayant à peine dormi la nuit qui avait suivi, et elle n'avait donc pas totalement récupéré. Le froid, la neige et le sac ne l'aidaient guère, étant plus des obstacles avec lesquels la jeune fille devait faire. Elle n'avait rien mangé également, ayant volé seulement pour refaire ses réserves, et ce manque commençait à se faire sentir chez la jeune fille, qui finit par avaler une barre de chocolat tout en continuant de marcher.

-Tu crois que c'est encore loin? Demanda Louna en soupirant au loup.

Celui-ci répondit par un grognement de négation. Wolfy commençait également à s'épuiser, Louna le voyait dans sa démarche, mais tous deux continuaient malgré tout, sentant que leur but se rapprochait. Ils avaient parcouru bien souvent de grandes distances, mais jamais sur une si longue période sans repos et ils manquaient d'entraînement à cet exercice. Néanmoins, l'adolescente ne se découragea pas. C'était une règle qu'elle s'était établie peu après sa fuite de l'orphelinat et elle la respectait ardûment depuis ce temps. Se décourager ne menait à rien, mis à part cesser de progresser, et la jeune fille s'en était rapidement rendu compte, ainsi s'était-elle dit cette règle sans jamais y manquer depuis ce temps.

L'obscurité était installée depuis quelques heures lorsque Louna sortit de la forêt. Le vent glacial lui gifla le visage et traversa sa cape, la faisant cruellement frissonner. Louna resserra sa cape autour d'elle, réajusta le sac qu'elle retenait sur son épaule et poursuivit. Elle entra dans la ville qui, avec ce froid glacial, était plutôt déserte. Les boutiques étaient ouvertes, mais il n'y avait presque pas de clients et Louna était probablement la seule à marcher dans les rues. Les boutiques et les maisons étaient décorées pour Noël, des lumières colorées égayaient les façades en plus des autres décorations. Bien que Louna trouvait cela joli, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder les décorations et traversa rapidement le centre-ville en ne jetant qu'un bref regard autour d'elle. L'adolescente sentait qu'elle se rapprochait et elle accéléra malgré ses jambes douloureuses, certaine qu'elle déboucherait bientôt sur le chemin menant à la maison de Lupin. Wolfy accéléra également malgré ses muscles engourdis, pressentant que leur but se rapprochait.

-Je crois que nous y sommes presque. Murmura Louna dans le silence de la nuit que seul les coups de vent venaient brisé.

Wolfy l'approuva d'un grognement. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la ville où vivait Remus, Louna sentait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même qui lui disait de poursuivre dans cette direction et, sans même en avoir parler à Wolfy, elle savait que c'était de même pour l'animal. Ils sortirent finalement de la ville et se retrouvèrent sur une route menant sur un chemin de campagne. Louna s'arrêta et laissa tomber son sac, regardant autour d'elle afin de voir si c'était bel et bien le bon chemin à prendre. Mais avec l'obscurité et aucune lumières n'éclairant les environs, il était difficile pour la jeune fille d'en être totalement certaine. Elle crut voir des ombres plus foncées vers le fond du champ et devina qu'il devait s'agir de la forêt qui se trouvait derrière la maison de Lupin. De son autre main, elle hissa nouveau le sac sur son dos et se remit en marche avec le loup. Elle regarda les quelques maisons décorées devant lesquelles elle passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit, au loin, une maison retirée des autres, à quelques kilomètres, qui n'était pas décorée. De la lumière était cependant allumée à l'intérieur de l'habitation et Louna était certaine qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit qu'elle cherchait.

-C'est la bonne cette fois.

Elle accéléra le pas, Wolfy faisant de même, et franchit les derniers kilomètres les menant à la maison. Elle s'arrêta au bout du chemin dégagé et regarda la maison. D'après ce que Louna pouvait voir malgré l'obscurité, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis que la jeune fille y avait mis les pieds. Après un regard entendu avec Wolfy, ils avancèrent dans l'allée, montèrent sur le perron et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Une vague de colère envahit alors Louna tandis qu'elle enlevait le givre qui s'était posé sur ses cils et sourcils. Une colère contre l'homme qui avait oublié d'aller la chercher à la gare. Elle baissa son regard sur Wolfy et vit que du givre recouvrait une bonne partie de sa fourrure, se trouvant surtout aux extrémités de ses poils, sur son dos, sa queue, ses pattes, ses oreilles de même que son museau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'une rafale de vent souffla, lui donnant de nouveaux frissons.

_Bien fait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te moquer._ Eut l'air de dire l'animal en s'assoyant face à la jeune fille.

Louna grogna en enlevant la nouvelle couche de givre autour de ses yeux, puis regarda la porte. Elle commençait à sentir le froid l'envahir et décida qu'il était temps d'entrer, mais, alors qu'elle approchait sa main de la poignée, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ce n'est pas Dumbledore…On entre pas comme cela chez les gens, non? Murmura-t-elle en regardant Wolfy.

_J'en sais rien. Tu n'as qu'à frapper ou défoncer la porte. _Eut l'air de répondre le loup.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit moment, puis le loup se leva et se mit à gratter la porte, bientôt imitée par Louna, qui avait laissé tomber son sac. À l'intérieur, intrigué par ces bruits contre sa porte, Remus se leva et se dirigea, méfiant, vers l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que l'adolescente et le loup grattaient de plus belle, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux êtres perdirent légèrement l'équilibre. Mais ils se reprirent rapidement et Louna plongea son regard charger de reproches sur Remus, qui venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de la porte. La lumière de l'entrée éclaira le perron à l'endroit où Louna et Wolfy se trouvaient et tous deux furent, pendant quelques secondes, éblouis. Ayant été dans l'obscurité depuis plusieurs heures, leur vision s'y était habituée et maintenant, la lumière leur faisait mal aux yeux. Louna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et porta une main devant elle afin de regarder Remus, qui semblait surpris.

-Louna?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais i…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Voyant le regard furieux et chargé de reproches de Louna, la mémoire lui revint subitement et Remus se souvint de la simple tâche qu'il avait oublié de faire la veille. Horrifié, il fixa la jeune fille d'un regard rempli de culpabilité, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire.

-Louna, je suis désolé! J'ai fait quelque chose hier et je t'ai oublié! Je suis terriblement désolé! Dit-il rapidement d'un ton coupable.

-J'ai remarqué ce léger détail, mais tu vas me faire entrer ou tu comptes me laisser dehors?! Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Sa voix était rauque dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des heures, mis à part les quelques phrases qu'elle avait murmuré à Wolfy. Légèrement surprise, l'adolescente s'éclaircit la gorge et, attrapant son sac, entra dans la maison une fois que Remus se fut écarté. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers Louna.

-Louna, crois-moi, je suis vraiment navré! Dit-il en voulant lui poser une main dans le dos.

Mais ce n'est que lorsque sa main effleura l'adolescente qu'il la retira rapidement, se souvenant qu'elle ne supportait pas se faire toucher le dos. Louna réagit rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Remus la frôler et se retourna brusquement, manquant très peu d'attraper le poignet de Remus avec sa main. Furieuse, elle essaya à nouveau, mais Remus recula en tenant les mains levées devant lui.

-Arrête Louna, je n'ai pas voulu faire ce que j'ai fait. Dit Remus d'un ton calme alors qu'il reculait à nouveau.

Cependant, Louna ne se calma pas et chargea à nouveau. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui touchait le dos, la jeune fille ressentait une telle rage envers cette personne qu'elle voulait faire regretter à l'individu ce qu'il lui avait fait, sans toutefois se contrôler parfaitement. La colère qu'elle ressentait prenait alors le dessus et, peu importe qui avait fait la gaffe, elle devait se venger sur cette personne. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises d'attraper le poignet de Remus, mais celui-ci l'évita et, agacé, il lui attrapa les poignets alors qu'elle levait les mains à nouveau vers lui.

-Louna, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Dit Remus d'une voix calme.

Mais l'adolescente ne l'écouta pas et commença à se débattre violemment, l'homme ayant de la difficulté à la retenir.

-Louna, arrête et écoute-moi! Regarde-moi Louna!

Ce n'est que lorsque Wolfy, qui était resté silencieux, gronda que la jeune fille cessa de bouger et plongea son regard furieux dans celui de Remus.

-Je n'ai pas voulu faire cela, Louna. C'était un accident et je ne le referai plus, d'accord? Arrête maintenant.

Louna eut un rictus et dégagea ses poignets de l'emprise de Remus. Mais celui-ci lui reprit le bras et toucha la peau froide de l'adolescente.

-Ta peau est glaciale, Louna! S'exclama-t-il alors que l'adolescente ramenait son bras vers elle.

-Vraiment?! Moi qui croyais que c'était l'été dehors! Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Remus l'observa rapidement alors qu'elle se défaisait de sa cape. Le visage de l'adolescente était blanc, livide, sans aucune coloration. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid et le givre qui restait sur ses cils et sourcils fondaient, produisant de petites gouttelettes d'eau. Il remarqua également ses grandes cernes violettes sous ses yeux et se demanda depuis combien de temps la jeune fille n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il crut voir que les doigts de la jeune fille avaient une légère teinte bleutée, mais Louna s'éloignait vers le couloir, traînant son sac derrière elle.

-Depuis combien de temps étais-tu dehors? Demanda-t-il alors que Louna entrait dans la chambre d'ami

-Depuis que tu devais venir me chercher! Répondit-elle d'un ton furieux en déposant son sac près du lit.

-Quoi?! Ne me dis pas…Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici?! S'exclama-t-il

-J'ai volé! Des ailes nous ont poussé dans le dos, à moi et Wolfy, et nous avons volé jusqu'ici. Répondit sarcastiquement l'adolescent en revenant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as marché?

-Tu as trouvé tout seul?! Comment crois-tu que j'aie pu me rendre ici?!

-Tu as dû marcher durant des heures, Louna! La ville est éloignée de Londres!

-J'ai marché toute la nuit, Remus, et toute la journée jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici!

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée au Chaudron Baveur?! Tu aurais pu venir par poudre de cheminette ou m'envoyer un message! Je serais venu te chercher! S'exclama Remus, ne pouvant croire ce que la jeune fille avait fait.

-Parce que je déteste la poudre de cheminette! T'envoyer un message? Tu m'as écrit une lettre il y a deux jours pour me dire l'endroit où tu m'attendrais et tu n'es jamais venu! Crois-tu que je t'aurais envoyé un message?! Répondit furieusement Louna.

Elle alla s'asseoir devant le feu qui brûlait, n'étant pas d'humeur à continuer la discussion avec Remus. Wolfy vint la rejoindre et se coucha près d'elle, désirant également se réchauffer. Remus les regarda, ne sachant que dire pour que la jeune fille lui pardonne son oubli, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le ferait pas en quelques jours. Louna frissonnait violemment et, avec ses doigts douloureux, enleva ses souliers et ses chaussettes humides afin de se réchauffer les pieds. Wolfy eut un petit grognement lorsqu'il vit les orteils de la jeune fille. Ceux-ci étaient d'une couleur bleue foncée et, lorsque Louna les toucha, vit qu'ils étaient glacials. Malgré ses frissonnements, elle essaya de les bouger, mais c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient se plier. Elle essaya à nouveau, mais ils étaient douloureux et Louna cessa, allongeant ses jambes afin que ses pieds soient le plus près du feu. Elle enleva difficilement le gros chandail à capuchon qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessus son chandail à manches longues et s'approcha un peu plus du feu avant de serrer le loup contre elle. Le givre sur sa fourrure avait fondu et, mis à part la fatigue, le loup semblait bien se porter, mais Louna vérifia tout de même ses pattes afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'engelure. Wolfy la laissa faire, comme il le faisait avant lorsqu'elle lui vérifiait les pattes après avoir marché une journée entière dans la neige lorsqu'ils vivaient dans les forêt. Malgré ses tremblements, Louna commença lentement à se réchauffer.

-Je sais ce qui te réchaufferait. Dit soudainement Remus après les avoir observé.

-Me jeter dans le feu. Grogna Louna sans quitter son regard des flammes.

-Non. Attends, je reviens.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir, puis entra dans une pièce sous le regard intrigué de Louna. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les flammes, mais des bruits lui parvinrent, lui faisant à nouveau détourné la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus sortit de la pièce et s'approcha de l'adolescente au regard chargé de reproches.

-Suis-moi, je sais ce qui va te réchauffer. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin en s'arrêtant à côté de Louna.

-Le feu me réchauffera, Remus.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu trembles comme une feuille.

-Il faut que je réchauffe mes orteils. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sarcastique, sa voix ayant maintenant repris son timbre normal.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, puis tourna son regard sur les pieds de l'adolescente. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les orteils de l'adolescente, puis, surpris, se baissa à la hauteur de l'adolescente.

-Tu peux les bouger? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Louna.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et essaya à nouveau de les bouger.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils deviennent bleus, Remus. Je devrais survivre. Répliqua-t-elle en tournant ses yeux noirs vers lui.

-Justement, je connais quelque chose qui va les réchauffer. Aller, suis-moi! Dit-il en se relevant.

-Non. Répliqua-t-elle, serrant toujours le loup contre elle.

-Tu vas apprécier, j'en suis certain. Aller, dépêche-toi. Dit Remus d'un ton joyeux.

Louna refusa à nouveau, décidée à repousser tout ce que pourrait lui proposer Remus. L'homme ne se laissa pas abattre par les refus de Louna et continua, changeant chaque fois de tactiques. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, agacée, Louna relâcha Wolfy et se leva, tremblante comme une feuille. Elle suivit lentement Remus, ses jambes douloureuses engourdies par la longue marche qu'elle leur avait imposée en plus du froid. Bien qu'elle ne sentait plus ses orteils, ceux-ci refusaient de supporter le moindre poids et la démarche de Louna s'en trouvait donc affectée, marchant à présent d'une drôle de manière. Wolfy la suivait lentement à ses côtés et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain.

-Va prendre un bain, ça te réchauffera! Dit Remus en désignant la baignoire d'un signe de tête.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me laver, Remus. Répliqua froidement Louna sans même regarder dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

-C'est simplement pour te réchauffer et puis, je suis certain que ça te fera du bien.

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Remus sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je t'interdis de m'enfermer! S'écria furieusement Louna en s'approchant de la porte

-Je ne t'enferme pas, je ne faisais que sortir puisque je serais surpris que tu veuilles que je reste dans la pièce pendant que tu prends un bain. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de bain!

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y rester des heures. Seulement quelques minutes pour te réchauffer. Et puis, je suis certain que tu as besoin de te laver alors va prendre ton bain.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le prendre alors?! Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte.

-Parce que je n'ai pas marché pendant vingt-quatre heures, jeune fille.

-Si tu serais venu me chercher, je n'aurais pas eu à marcher toutes ces heures!

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, Louna. Protesta Remus

-J'en ai rien à faire, mais tu as une véritable raison de t'en vouloir cette fois!

-Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pendant des années simplement à cause de cela?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois?!

-Assez discuté et va te réchauffer, je suis certain que tu trembles davantage, surtout avec le plancher froid.

L'homme avait raison. Les bras serrés autour d'elle, Louna tremblait et avait du mal à garder l'équilibre. Ses dents claquaient alors que de désagréables frissons lui parcouraient le corps. Elle donna un coup sur la porte lorsqu'elle entendit Remus s'éloigner, mais le coup engourdi son doigt et son poing pendant quelques secondes. Elle jura à voix basse et se retourna, avançant lentement vers la baignoire. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord et regarda longuement l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-elle à Wolfy.

Ayant appuyé ses pattes antérieures sur la baignoire, le loup tourna son regard vers elle, puis se remit à quatre pattes.

_Vas dans la baignoire, moi je reste ici. Je n'ai pas aussi froid que toi alors dépêche-toi._ Eut l'air de lui dire le loup en s'assoyant

Louna fronça les sourcils, puis reporta son regard sur l'eau. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle trempa sa main et dut avouer que l'eau était agréablement chaude. Un étrange frisson de chaleur lui parcoura le corps, la réchauffant agréablement. Louna regarda l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant que faire. Elle ne voulait pas accepter la proposition de Remus mais, d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais pris de bain de sa vie et l'eau chaude lui paraissait tentante, surtout avec le froid qu'elle ressentait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se releva et se dévêtit rapidement avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à cette source de chaleur. L'eau brûla la peau froide de l'adolescente, mais celle-ci entra d'un coup et plongea la tête sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes, puis l'émergea. Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors que son corps tremblait violemment malgré l'eau chaude.

-Je croyais que cela devait me réchauffer. Dit-elle en claquant des dents, tournant la tête vers Wolfy.

_Attends encore un peu, tu verras bien._ Eut l'air de lui dire le loup, la tête appuyée contre le rebord de la baignoire.

Louna grogna, puis soupira sous l'eau, produisant ainsi plusieurs bulles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louna sentit le froid la quitter pour être remplacé par une vague de chaleur qui lui fit agréablement du bien après avoir passé toutes ces heures à l'extérieur. Elle commença également à sentir de désagréables picotements sur son corps, notamment dans ses jambes, ses doigts et ses orteils. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus les picotements augmentèrent jusqu'à devenir douloureux pour l'adolescente, qui, toutefois, ne le démontra pas. Elle savait que son corps commençait à se réchauffer et le processus était plus douloureux sur ses doigts et orteils, qui étaient le plus touchés. Immobile, elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça de penser à autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

-Alors, tu commences à décongeler? Demanda Remus d'une voix moqueuse de l'autre côté de la porte close.

-Vraiment très amusant, Remus. Répondit-elle d'un ton sec

Elle entendit l'homme pousser un petit rire, puis les pas s'éloignèrent. Louna se baissa davantage jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles se retrouvent sous l'eau, puis resta ainsi pendant un long moment, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Wolfy la sorte de ses pensées en poussant un petit grognement. Les picotements disparurent au bout d'un moment, permettant à la jeune fille de retrouver une température normale. Elle s'étira longuement et sortit ses épaules de l'eau, puis se tourna vers Wolfy qui, la tête toujours appuyée sur le rebord de la baignoire, avait fermé les yeux. Louna l'observa puis, avec sa main, déposa plusieurs gouttes d'eau sur le museau du loup, qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux et gronda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu n'aimes pas l'eau chaude? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle se redressa, puis envoya une petite vague d'eau au loup, qui recula en grognant, faisant ricaner la jeune fille. Elle essaya de l'attraper, mais ne réussit qu'à jeter de l'eau hors de la baignoire sans réussir à l'arroser. Ils s'agacèrent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille réussisse à l'attraper. Elle essaya de le hisser, mais le loup se débattit vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que Louna le lâche en éclaboussant de l'eau sur le plancher.

-Louna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda la voix de Remus de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ayant entendu plusieurs fois des éclaboussures l'eau, l'homme s'était demandé de quoi il s'agissait jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à aller demander à l'adolescente, qui replongea dans son bain.

-Wolfy ne veut pas venir dans l'eau. Dit-elle d'une voix enfantine

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il aille dans l'eau?! Demanda Remus, surpris.

-Il a besoin d'un bain!

-Il peut très bien se laver tout seul.

Wolfy grogna, approuvant ce que Remus venait de dire. Louna lui lança une petite vague d'eau, mais le loup se trouvait au bout de la pièce et l'eau ne le toucha pas. Louna bâilla, puis ferma à nouveau les yeux en s'étirant.

-Alors, comment est Poudlard.

-Toujours le même Poudlard que l'année dernière. Je déteste cet endroit et tu le sais, jamais je ne l'apprécierai. Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Allons, ce ne doit pas être si pénible.

-Parle pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui y es.

-Tu dois mieux t'y faire que l'année dernière.

-Je crois que c'est plus pire. Si tu savais à quel point je veux foutre le camp de cette prison.

-Comment sont les professeurs? Demanda Remus, espérant changer de sujet.

-Toujours les mêmes.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ils sont tous aussi stupides et crétins que l'année dernière, Remus. Snape est un abruti, McGonagall essaie de me contrôler, mais elle échoue et cela la rend folle je crois. Je crois qu'elle essaie d'avoir un peu d'autorité sur moi, mais elle ne veut pas admettre qu'elle échoue. C'est une idiote. Les autres sont tout aussi agaçants et ils m'énervent tous. Quant à Dumbledore, c'est un vieux sénile encore plus débile que l'année dernière si tu veux mon avis.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu appréciais Poudlard et son personnel.

-Comment as-tu pu? Demanda sarcastiquement Louna en faisant de petites vagues sur l'eau avec sa main.

-Comment trouves-tu le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?

-C'est un cinglé qui croit connaître tout. Il est bizarre…Trop bizarre selon moi, mais les autres semblent prêts à le vénérer. Il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui.

-C'est Maugrey Fol Œil le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas? C'est un ancien auror très expérimenté, d'où ses nombreuses cicatrices. Tu pourrais beaucoup apprendre de lui. Il doit être un excellent professeur.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Fais-tu seulement confiance à quelqu'un? En particulier à Poudlard?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose Remus…Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui et c'est probablement la personne en qui j'ai le moins confiance à la prison. Wolfy ne lui fait pas non plus confiance. Dit-elle d'un ton impatient

-À ce point? Qu'est-ce que tu trouves d'étrange? Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu étrange et qu'il ne fait lui-même confiance à personne, mais il n'est pas quelqu'un de mal si tu n'es pas un Mangemort.

-Le fait de porter une dizaine de cicatrices ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un en qui je dois faire confiance, Remus. Cela ne prouve qu'une chose : qu'il s'est battu plusieurs fois, mais ça ne dit pas les raisons pour lesquelles il s'est battu, ni contre qui…Si avoir des cicatrices rend célèbre, je devrais être une célébrité depuis des années. Dit-elle d'un ton amer.

Elle entendit Remus soupirer derrière la porte et eut un rictus, puis posa une main sur la tête du loup, qui venait de la rejoindre en la fixant toutefois d'un regard méfiant.

-Alors…Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Malfoy?

-Il s'est passé des dizaines de choses entre moi et lui, nous ne cessons de nous démontrer à quel point nous nous détestons. Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Vraiment? Tu sais, on dit que les contraires s'attirent. Dit l'homme avec un rire

-Tu es certain que tu vas bien, Remus?! Ce salaud de Malfoy ne mérite qu'une chose : que je lui règle son compte pour de bon.

-Je voulais parler du jour où il t'a jeté dans le lac…Comment cela c'est-il passé et pourquoi?

-Il est venu m'embêter alors que je me trouvais dans le parc, près du lac. Il a dit qu'il me ferait payé et, avant que je n'aie pu le voir, il avait sorti sa baguette et m'a jeté un sort. J'ai été projetée dans le lac et il n'a strictement rien fait, mis à part tenter de s'enfuir. Mais Wolfy lui a mordu les jambes afin de l'en empêcher, je crois qu'il lui a coupé les tendons ou je ne sais trop, puis il a essayé de me sauver, mais il n'a pas réussi.

-Comment es-tu sortie de l'eau?

-Un gars de l'une des deux écoles étrangères. Il avait un drôle d'accent, ce qui était plutôt amusant.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé par la suite?

-Je me suis ruée sur Malfoy et je l'ai frappé avant de l'étrangler, jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile de demi-géant ou je ne sais trop arrive et nous amène tous les deux au bureau du directeur. Tu peux imaginer la suite. Mcgonagall et Snape ont été appelés, mais je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il disait et Malfoy m'a provoqué, je me suis jetée sur lui et tu vois le genre…J'ai réussi à faire un jet de flamme, mais j'ignore comment j'ai fait. Enfin, Malfoy s'est fait grondé par son cher père Mangemort et depuis ce temps, il s'est tenu loin de moi. Je crois que son père l'a menacé de ne plus avoir de cadeaux qu'il m'embêtait à nouveau.

-Je vois…

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as dit, à Dumbledore, afin qu'il change d'avis pour que je puisse venir chez toi? Demanda Louna après un moment de silence.

-Il t'a parlé?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Il m'a dit que je ne méritais pas de partir pour les vacances et ce genre de trucs, puis il m'a un peu parlé de ta lettre qui l'a fait changé sa décision. Comme si je ne serais pas partie malgré son interdiction. Il peut toujours se faire foutre.

-Je lui ai dit que les vacances n'étaient pas-

-Je sais, il me l'a dit, mais tu lui as dit autre chose. L'interrompit Louna d'un ton sec.

-Que tes conséquences devaient se pas-

-Je sais! Mais il y a autre chose que tu lui as dit, une dernière chose, mis à part ces excuses. Interrompit à nouveau la jeune fille.

-Combien de temps as-tu l'intention de rester dans le bain? Cela doit bien faire plus d'une heure que tu y es. Dit Remus.

-Jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Dit-elle en s'enfonçant légèrement.

-Louna, l'eau ne refroidira pas, au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué. Elle est à la même température que lorsque tu y as mis les pieds. La baignoire est ensorcelée et garde donc la chaleur. Dit-il.

La jeune fille n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail et maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, elle le remarqua.

-Jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit plissée. Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Elle doit l'être depuis longtemps. Répliqua-t-il alors que Louna regardait ses doigts et orteils dont la peau était plissée.

-C'est toi qui voulais que je prenne un bain! Et puis, je ne sais pas où sont les serviettes.

-Dans l'armoire, Louna. Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligée de rester des heures.

-Et alors? Ça aurait été plus amusant avec de la mousse. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Je n'en ai pas, désolé, mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère le plus. C'est un truc de fille. Répliqua Remus du même ton moqueur.

-J'imagine que non, idiot. Dit-elle en faisant éclabousser un peu d'eau autour d'elle avec ses mains.

-Louna, sors de l'eau avant que tu inondes ma salle de bain. C'est à croire que tu n'as jamais pris un bain de ta vie. Dit Remus en riant.

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut absolument que j'aie faite. Répliqua-t-elle en tendant la main vers Wolfy, qui s'était éloigné afin de ne pas se faire arroser.

-Tu n'as jamais pris de bain?

-Peut-être lorsque j'étais un bébé, mais imagine un peu les gouvernantes et les tuteurs donner un bain à chaque enfant de l'orphelinat. Imagine toute l'eau que cela prendrait en plus du temps. Alors c'est des douches pour tout le monde, sauf pour les bébés et ceux qui doivent absolument prendre un bain pour une raison ou une autre.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ces détails…

Louna roula brièvement des yeux, puis se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Elle se dépêcha à se prendre une grande serviette, puis l'enroula autour d'elle afin de ne pas avoir froid. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se sécha et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Elle épongea rapidement ses cheveux, puis laissa tomber la serviette et sortit de la pièce.

-Te voilà finalement. Dit Remus en se relevant

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain puis, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître l'eau qu'il y avait sur le plancher alors que l'adolescente était entrée dans la chambre d'invitée.

-Tu as l'air exténué. Dit l'homme alors qu'elle ressortait avec un livre.

-Toi aussi. Répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu ne veux pas aller dormir? Il est passé onze heures, tu sais. Tu dois être fatiguée avec toute la distance que tu as parcourue. Dit-il, ignorant la réplique de la jeune fille

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela nous arrive. Répondit-elle alors que Remus lui sécha les cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? Tu dois être affamée!

Elle secoua la tête, puis se dirigea vers le salon, prit place sur le canapé et croisa les jambes alors qu'elle ouvrait son livre, le loup appuyant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Alors, tes orteils vont mieux? Demanda Remus en s'installant à ses côtés.

-Ils devraient survivre. Grogna-t-elle d'un ton impatient

Elle commença à lire, mais il lui semblait ne rien retenir de ce qu'elle lisait, sans comprendre les phrases. La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'elle aurait pu lire une autre langue sans que cela ne fasse la moindre différence. Elle prit plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle lisait la même phrase depuis le début. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle arrivait à peine à penser, mais elle refusait de le laisser paraître. Elle jeta un regard à Wolfy, qui s'était couché sur le plancher et dormait. La jeune fille savait qu'il était tout aussi épuisé qu'elle et qu'il n'avait voulu que se reposer depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison, mais la jeune fille l'avait tenu éveillé. Louna soupira doucement, puis replongea ses yeux dans son livre, laissant le loup dormir. Mais elle ne put résister plus longtemps malgré ses efforts. Ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes malgré ses efforts pour les tenir ouvertes. Sa vision s'embrouillait et les lignes d'écriture de son livre se mélangeaient à ses yeux. Louna secoua la tête, mais rien n'y fit. Le sommeil l'envahissait malgré ses efforts pour le repousser. Une vague d'une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond, tout comme Wolfy.

Remus lisait lui aussi, mais ses pensées vagabondaient tellement qu'il retint à peine les phrases qu'il lisait. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose tomber avec un bruit sourd. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui afin de chercher la source de ce bruit et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tomber contre son épaule qu'il regarda du côté de l'adolescente. Celle-ci s'était visiblement endormie et son livre lui avait glissé des mains, réveillant également le loup, qui s'était assis pour regarder autour de lui. Remus vit que Louna avait la tête appuyée sur lui mais, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait, sa tête glissa le long de son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur sa hanche. Remus la fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Tu dormais comme cela les autres fois où tu avais marché durant près de vingt-quatre heures? Murmura-t-il d'un ton amusé en ramenant ses yeux dans son livre.

Bien qu'il essayait de lire, il fut incapable de se concentrer. Son regard ne cessait de glisser sur la jeune fille endormie tout en pensant à l'interminable marche qu'elle avait effectuée. La tête appuyée contre l'homme, Louna respirait profondément, parfaitement immobile et totalement inconsciente du temps qui passait. Le loup s'était rallongé et rendormi juste en face du canapé. Remus ramena ses yeux sur son livre et poursuivit sa lecture tout en caressant lentement la tête de Louna. Il eut un bref sourire amusé lorsqu'il songea à quel point la jeune fille l'aurait repoussé si elle ne serait pas endormie. Elle qui détestait se faire toucher, peu importe la personne, la voilà qui dormait, la tête appuyée sur lui. L'homme secoua la tête, puis se concentra sur sa lecture. Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard qu'il commença à ressentir la fatigue, mais il ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de l'heure tardive ou du fait que les deux êtres étaient profondément endormis près de lui. Il s'étira longuement, puis regarda le nombre de pages qu'il lui restait à lire tout en reposant une main sur la tête de la jeune fille. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Intrigué, il enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, près de son oreille droite, et sentit une fine ligne renflée. Prenant garde de ne pas réveiller l'adolescente, il écarta ses cheveux afin de trouver ce qu'il croyait être une cicatrice et la trouva, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus sa respiration profonde et régulière. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle avait entrouvert les yeux.

-Une cicatrice faite par une lanière de cuir…Ils ont trouvé amusant de me prendre par les cheveux à l'endroit où ils venaient d'abattre leur saleté et ils ont réussi à m'arracher une poignée de cheveux…Ils n'ont jamais repoussé. Dit-elle d'une voix faible et amère en se redressant

Les yeux ensommeillés, elle replaça ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice et, n'arrivant pas à se tenir droite, se laissa tomber sur l'autre côté. Elle se recroquevilla et referma les paupières en soupirant longuement.

-Tu serais mieux dans ton lit, Louna. Dit Remus avec un petit sourire triste.

L'adolescente grogna et leva la tête, s'apprêtant à se redresser, mais elle retomba, puis s'endormit en quelques secondes. Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire et il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses omoplates. Il la souleva et, comme Snape, ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle était légerte, son poids devant se situer entre 20 et 25 kilos tout au plus selon lui. Il l'apporta rapidement jusqu'à la chambre d'invitée malgré le faible grognement de protestation qu'elle laissa échapper, probablement dû au fait que Remus la portait. Celui leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la chambre. Il écarta d'un geste de la main les couvertures et la posa sur le lit avant de rabattre les draps sur elle. Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il vit Wolfy entrer dans la chambre et se diriger vers le lit. Il sauta, se faufila sous les draps et ferma les yeux alors que Louna se blottissait instinctivement contre lui. Remus leva les yeux au ciel, l'air amusé, puis se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte, repensant à ce que Louna lui avait dit, alors que les deux êtres dormaient profondément. Alors qu'il atteignait le cadre de la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il soupira longuement en regardant les deux êtes assoupis. Il éprouvait une si grande colère en songeant à ce que la jeune fille avait enduré dans les orphelinats qu'il ignorait le moyen de la diminuer d'intensité. Il avait du mal à croire que ces gens aient pu ainsi la frapper et lui faire enduré tout ce mal alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Pire, ils l'avaient frappé avec des choses et cela le répugnait en plus de le frustrer. Sans même connaître ces gens, il les détestait et voudrait leur faire subir tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à Louna. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Sirius si celui-ci venait seulement à apprendre que sa fille s'était fait battre durant son enfance. Le plus pire, selon Remus, c'est que ces gens lui avaient fait subir tout ce mal sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'une raison de valable. Mais encore, aucune raison n'était valable pour justifier un tel acte. Il se doutait que Louna ait toujours été comme elle l'était, mais jamais il n'aurait levé la main sur elle, ni sur aucun autre enfant, peu importe son caractère et sa personnalité. Louna n'était pas un enfant exemplaire et il savait qu'elle avait dû leur en faire voir à tous ceux qui s'étaient occupés d'elle, mais cela valait-il des coups de fouet ou autre chose? La réponse était claire pour Remus: non. De plus, le dernier orphelinat où elle avait vécu lui faisait subir tous ces supplices pour absolument aucune raison et cela enrageait Remus. Juste cette pensée était suffisante pour le mettre hors de lui, mais que pouvait-il faire, mis à part souhaiter les pires atrocités pour ces hommes et les autres gens qui lui avaient fait du mal? Rien, à l'exception de montrer autre chose à la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Remus soupira longuement et sortit de la chambre afin de se diriger vers la sienne.

Louna se réveilla lentement lorsque le matin fut venu. Elle se trouvait tellement bien avec toute cette chaleur qu'elle prit plusieurs minutes avant de bouger l'un de ses membres. Elle bougea lentement la main et enfouit ses doigts dans le pelage soyeux de Wolfy, qui émit un bref grognement. Puis, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et redressa légèrement la tête de son oreiller. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre pour voir, d'une vision embrouillée, que le soleil commençait à se lever. Louna soupira en reposant sa tête et, s'apprêtant à se lever, leva le bras afin de repousser les couvertures, mais ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Elle voulut les rouvrir, mais elle était tellement confortable avec cette chaleur qu'elle laissa retomber son bras et se rendormit alors que Wolfy n'avait même pas ouvert un œil.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla. Cette fois, la fatigue était totalement disparue et Louna ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser brusquement sur ses coudes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait chez Remus, et non à Poudlard. Trouvant la chaleur étouffante, elle repoussa les couvertures et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis se dit qu'elle avait dû bouger puisqu'elle se trouvait allongée sur la largeur du lit, et non la longueur. Ses pieds nus de même qu'une partie de ses mollets se trouvaient dans le vide. Trouvant le loup non loin d'elle, elle allongea le bras et lui gratta la base des oreilles. Le loup ouvrit les yeux, puis se leva après avoir jeté un rapide regard autour de lui. Louna s'agenouilla et se frotta les yeux, mais une douleur dans ses bras en plus de son dos se fit ressentir. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage et regarda le loup, qui s'étirait.

-Comment je suis arrivée dans ce lit? Demanda-t-elle

_Comment crois-tu que tu y sois arrivée si tu dormais? Remus t'a amenée ici et t'a déposée dans ce lit. C'était plutôt mignon. _Eut l'air de répondre le loup avant de se gratter une oreille

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas réveillé?! Demanda-t-elle d'un ton indigné

_Je crois qu'il l'a fait, mais que tu t'es rendormie. Je dormais également alors que je n'en suis pas certain. J'ai ouvert les yeux à un moment et j'ai vu qu'il t'amenait alors je l'ai suivi. _

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais des bruits de pas dans le couloir venant vers la chambre se firent entendre et la jeune fille se retourna brusquement alors que Remus s'appuyait contre le cadre de la porte restée ouverte.

-Tu es finalement réveillée. Tu t'es endormie drôlement vite pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas épuisé. Dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant de m'amener ici? Demanda l'adolescente d'un ton sec.

-Tu t'es réveillée pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je t'ai dit que tu serais mieux dans ton lit, mais tu t'es rendormie avant d'avoir pu te lever. Tu semblais tellement exténuée que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller à nouveau. Il y a un problème? Demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu aurais seulement pu me réveiller. Grogna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de reproches alors que Wolfy poussait un petit grognement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai eu aucun mal à te porter du salon jusqu'ici. Je ne voulais simplement pas troubler ton sommeil. Alors, tu as bien dormi? Dit Remus en riant.

Louna poussa un grognement en le fixant d'un regard noir, puis s'assit sur le lit et croisa les jambes, observant ses orteils qui avaient repris une couleur normale. Elle les bougea et constata qu'elle ne ressentait presque qu'aucune douleur.

-Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui. À l'heure qu'il est, tu serais debout depuis longtemps si tu aurais passé une mauvaise nuit. Depuis combien d'heures n'avais-tu pas fermé l'œil?

-Voyons voir. Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit avant la pleine lune, ni lors de la pleine lune, je n'ai dormi que quelques heures la nuit suivant la pleine lune et je n'ai pas dormi la nuit suivante puisque je marchais pour venir ici! Répondit Louna d'un ton ironique.

Remus la regarda longuement, incertain si l'adolescente plaisantait ou non. Mais le regard de Louna restait toujours aussi glacial et noir sans que l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-Louna, comment as-tu pu rester tout ce temps éveillée sans fermer l'œil?! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu aurais dû m'envoyer un message à la place de marcher toute la nuit! Tu devais être morte de fatigue, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu te sois réveillée si tard!

-T'envoyer un message pour que tu l'oublies quelques minutes plus tard?! Je t'ai dit que tu as une véritable raison de t'en vouloir cette fois! Et puis, si tu crois que c'est la première fois que je passe plusieurs jours avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil, tu te trompes! D'ailleurs, pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est si tard?! Il ne doit pas être si tard que cela. Répliqua-t-elle vivement

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et fut surprise de voir, par la luminosité et la direction des rayons, que la matinée était si avancée.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? Je suis certain que vous devez être affamés! Dit Remus, espérant changer de sujet.

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le loup fut plus rapide. Il sauta d'un bond sur le lit et grogna, exprimant sa faim. Louna roula des yeux et tourna la tête vers lui alors que Remus s'éloignait en riant. Le loup sauta du lit et sortit à son tour de la pièce alors que Louna secouait la tête. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle prit conscience du mal qu'elle ressentait non seulement dans les bras, mais dans tout son corps. Ses membres étaient ankylosés et ses articulations étaient douloureuses. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait battre pendant des heures tant son corps lui était douloureux. Le mal était plus prononcé que lorsqu'elle reprenait son apparence normale après la pleine lune et elle ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison. Elle n'avait pas totalement récupéré de la pleine lune qu'elle avait fait subir à ses membres une longue et rapide marche qui avait duré des heures. La douleur s'était donc accentuée au lieu de régresser et elle payait maintenant le prix de ce qu'elle avait imposé à ses muscles de même que ses membres. Il était vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude de marcher pendant des heures, mais elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'un jour où elle avait marché pendant près de vingt-quatre heures, en hiver, sans vraiment s'accorder de repos tout en ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Louna chassa ses pensées et recommença à marcher tout en essayant d'adopter la même démarche qu'à l'habitude. Elle traversa le petit couloir et entra dans la cuisine. Elle fut surprise de voir que Remus avait donné une grande quantité de viande fraîche au loup, qui dévorait goulûment son repas.

-Ne mange pas trop vite, autrement tu seras malade. Dit-elle à Wolfy, les sourcils haussés.

Celui-ci grogna sans lever les yeux vers elle. L'adolescente grogna, puis leva son regard sur l'homme, qui regardait avec amusement Wolfy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? Je suis certain que tu as faim.

-N'importe quoi, je m'en moque. Répondit-elle sèchement.

-Tu veux réessayer de faire des crêpes?

Louna, qui avait baissé son regard sur le loup, leva les yeux et vit Remus qui la regardait, un sourire en coin. Elle se rappela l'épisode où, durant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés chez l'homme durant l'été, ils avaient essayé de cuisiner façon moldue et elle ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en songeant au désordre qui avait suivi leur séance de cuisine, sans parler du fait que les crêpes n'étaient pas mangeables.

-Non, je ne veux pas créer une nouvelle catastrophe. Répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras

-Je croyais que tu aimais en créer.

-Oui, mais ailleurs que dans une cuisine. C'est plus amusant.

-Alors trouve ce que tu veux manger.

-J'en sais rien. Peu importe, tant qu'il y ait de la viande.

Ils argumentèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident, après l'avoir longuement regardé, de manger la même chose que Wolfy, mais en faisant cuire légèrement la viande. Affamée, Louna termina rapidement et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre afin d'y prendre sa cape.

_Ton corps n'a pas apprécié la marche d'hier, Louna? _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy après lui avoir donné un coup de museau.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Dit-elle en lui jetant un bref regard alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

_C'est pour cela que tu marches de cette manière. Tu as mal, tu ne veux simplement pas l'admettre._

Louna lui jeta l'un de ses chandails et prit sa cape, qu'elle enfila. Elle sortit de sa chambre tout en attachant la cape et retourna à la cuisine afin de sortir par derrière.

-Attends Louna, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit Remus en entendant les pas de la jeune fille derrière lui.

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses armoires et en sortit une bouteille de couleur foncée dont le contenu n'était pas visible. Il versa le liquide de la bouteille dans un verre et le tendit à Louna, qui le prit, l'air méfiante.

-Tiens, bois. Dit Remus en resserrant la bouteille.

-Tu veux m'empoisonner? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sec

-Bien sûr que non, idiote. Cette potion déliera tes muscles et les relaxera. Tu dois connaître cette potion, Madame Pomfresh te l'a sûrement fait boire après la pleine lune.

-Je ne vais pas vraiment voir Pomfresh après la pleine lune. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes cela? Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dit-elle avec un grognement en lui tendant le verre

-Je sais que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu marches pendant des heures et que tu es parfaitement capable d'endurer la douleur, mais je sais que tes muscles sont probablement ankylosés. Je ne suis pas stupide, Louna, alors bois cette potion. C'est l'une des potions dont je suis capable de réussir à la perfection, après l'avoir manqué plusieurs fois, mais c'est toujours pratique en avoir à portée de main, surtout après la pleine lune.

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Bois cette potion, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux par la suite. Wolfy est d'accord avec moi alors tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Le loup grondait en direction de Louna afin de l'inciter à boire.

_Tu pourras marcher normalement! Allez, bois et ce sera terminé par la suite! _Sembla lui dire le loup, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

La jeune fille se baissa à sa hauteur et lui tendit le verre, qu'il renifla après avoir soupiré longuement. Il releva la tête et lui toucha la main droite de sa patte.

_Tu croyais qu'il allait t'empoisonner?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy alors qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Wolfy vérifiait seulement s'il y avait du poison ou autre chose qu'il ne faudrait pas boire. C'est lui qui vérifiait si l'eau des rivières était bonne à boire ou non. Dit-elle en se relevant.

-Tu crois sincèrement que je t'aurais donné quelque chose qui t'aurait fait du mal?

-Non, mais tu aurais pu vouloir m'endormir pour te débarrasser de moi. Tu dis que tu as oublié de venir me chercher, mais peut-être ne voulais-tu simplement pas que je vienne parce que tu t'en veux encore. Dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais en touchant la fine cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage.

L'homme la fixa longuement alors que Wolfy poussait un grognement réprobateur. Louna eut un rictus, puis vida le verre d'un trait et le redonna à Remus.

-Si je n'aurais pas voulu que tu viennes, Louna, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Dit Remus d'un ton calme en reprenant le verre.

Louna haussa les épaules, se retenant de dire une autre réplique. Elle se doutait que ce qu'elle avait dit avait offensé Remus d'une quelconque manière, mais elle ne dit rien et continua de fixer ses yeux dorés. L'adolescente se doutait qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, mais elle resta silencieuse.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda Remus en remarquant la cape attachée autour du cou de la jeune fille.

-À l'endroit que je préfère. Répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Puis, elle se retourna et alla vers la porte vitrée, qu'elle ouvrit. À peine l'eut-elle ouverte que Wolfy bondit et s'élança comme une flèche à l'extérieur, suivi de Louna.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard! Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur en les regardant s'éloigner, puis ferma la porte.

Louna tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, puis la ramena vers l'avant et se mit à courir dans les traces qu'avait faites Wolfy. Elle le rejoignit rapidement alors que le loup bondissait dans la neige afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la forêt. Louna se jeta sur l'animal et le plaqua dans la neige après avoir brièvement roulé. Wolfy se débattit, envoyant de la neige autour de lui et sur l'adolescente, qui le relâcha lorsqu'elle en reçut en plein visage. Wolfy continua son chemin, plus rapidement afin que Louna ne puisse pas le rattraper immédiatement. L'adolescente bondissait également derrière lui, essayant d'atterrir dans les trous que faisait Wolfy. Ses souliers ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de neige et à geler ses pieds, mais la jeune fille ne s'en préoccupa pas, continuant son chemin afin que ses pieds puissent continuer de bouger pour éviter qu'ils ne s'engourdissent. Après avoir traversé le champ recouvert de neige folle, ils entrèrent dans la forêt, où la neige était toujours aussi abondante. Mais les deux êtres ne s'en préoccupèrent pas et poursuivirent leur chemin sans avoir véritablement une destination.

-C'est presque comme avant, non? Dit-elle au loup alors qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt.

Marchant devant elle afin de faire un chemin, Wolfy grogna, puis se retourna brusquement et se jeta sur elle. Louna voulut l'éviter, mais elle tomba dans la neige et le loup se précipita sur elle. Il se mit à lui lécher le visage en poussant de petits grognements, couché sur le corps de l'adolescente qui essayait de le repousser.

-Enlève-toi! Allez, dégage! Dit-elle en lui repoussant la tête.

_C'est comme avant, non?_ Eut-il l'air de dire, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Se débattant dans la neige, Louna réussit à se redresser et à repousser le loup, qui recommença de plus belle. Ils se mirent à se pourchasser entre les arbres, s'attrapant de temps à autre pour se dégager en courant, envoyant de la neige partout autour d'eux. Ils se poursuivirent pendant un long moment, évacuant ainsi d'une certaine manière toute l'énergie qu'ils n'avaient pu utiliser en restant enfermés dans une salle de classe. Ce n'est que lorsque Louna se jeta sur Wolfy et tomba dans la neige qu'elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle resta quelques minutes allongée dans la neige, puis se redressa et s'appuya contre un arbre en prenant de profondes respirations. Sa gorge commença à lui brûler de même que ses poumons dû au froid qu'il faisait, mais après l'exercice qu'elle venait de faire, l'adolescente avait chaud et devait se retenir de ne pas enlever sa cape. Elle tourna son regard vers Wolfy et vit que c'était la même chose pour lui. Il se jetait et se roulait dans la neige tout en remplissant sa gueule de cette substance froide. Louna l'observa puis, avec un sourire mauvais, prit de la neige avec ses mains et se précipita sur Wolfy. Elle lui jeta la neige dans les yeux et leur combat reprit pour quelques minutes. Après avoir repris brièvement leur souffle, ils se remirent en marche, soulagés de ne plus être à Poudlard. Certes, ce n'était pas la liberté dont voulait la jeune fille, mais elle ne pouvait nier que c'était mieux que de se trouver à Poudlard. Contrairement à l'été qui venait de passer, elle ne portait pas de bracelet autour de la cheville qui lui imposait une limite, ce qui constituait une plus grande liberté de ses actes. Elle se demanda la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore ne lui avait pas fait porter le bracelet. Comment pouvait-il être certain qu'elle n'en profiterait pas pour se sauver? Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Louna ne trouva aucune explication, mis à part le fait que le directeur n'avait pas voulu se battre contre elle pour lui mettre le bracelet puisqu'elle ne l'aurait pas attaché d'elle-même et ne se serait certainement pas laissée faire. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée, puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit: pourquoi n'en profiterait-elle pas pour s'enfuir? Rien ne la retenait à cet endroit et Remus prendrait quelques heures avant de se rendre compte de sa disparition. Elle tourna les yeux vers Wolfy et tout deux se regardèrent longuement, s'échangeant des propos sans paroles. Wolfy ne semblait pas partager son idée et l'adolescente n'en était pas non plus convaincue. Quelque chose lui disait de patienter, d'attendre encore un peu, et lui déconseillait d'agir ainsi.

-Et puis…Avec tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour me faire venir. Dit Louna avec un haussement d'épaules.

_Tu es certaine que tu vas bien? Depuis quand penses-tu à ce genre de choses?! J'ignorais qu'il t'avait tant manqué. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy

-Ce n'est pas cela, idiot. Imagine que je m'enfuis, que nous nous enfuions, et qu'ils nous retrouvent rapidement parce que le vieux débile va s'être douté que j'en profiterais, nous serons à Poudlard beaucoup plus rapidement que nous le serions en restant ici. Et puis, ils ont peu de chances de nous retrouver si nous attendons à la prochaine pleine lune ou la seconde.

_Je suis certain que tu as une autre raison._

-Et toi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'enfuir maintenant? Répliqua-t-elle

_Parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment t'enfuir maintenant. _Eut-il l'air de répondre avant de se remettre en marche.

-Menteur. Dit-elle en lui lançant de la neige.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit détourne leur attention. Ils s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent brusquement la tête. Plusieurs mètres plus loin se tenait une véritable famille de cerfs qui marchait lentement tout en surveillant les alentours. Wolfy grogna, puis s'accroupit dans la neige et les observa, ne les quittant pas des yeux. Louna lui jeta un bref regard, puis observa la famille de cerfs. Il lui était arrivé d'en apercevoir auparavant et elle avait toujours apprécié les observer alors que le loup les regardait en les voyant plutôt comme un bon repas, mais cette fois, il lui semblait que c'était différent. Certes, elle appréciait toujours les observer, mais elle sentait quelque chose bouger et gronder en elle qui la fit grogner. Malgré que la pleine lune était passée, ses canines devinrent douloureuses et elle ressentit une incroyable envie de mordre face à ces animaux qui constituaient le repas de bien des loups. Alors qu'une envie de s'élancer vers les cerfs se faisait sentir, ceux-ci se mirent soudain à courir et se sauvèrent, l'air affolé. Les deux êtres les suivirent des yeux, puis l'étrange sentiment qui s'était glissé à l'intérieur de la jeune fille s'envola en lui laissant un léger sentiment de déception. Lorsque les animaux eurent disparu, Louna tourna son regard vers Wolfy et vit que celui-ci l'observait.

_Alors, tu laissais ton petit loup prendre le contrôle, espèce de petit louveteau qui n'a jamais vu de proies auparavant. _Eut-il l'air de dire.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'ai bien vu la manière que tu regardais ces animaux. Tu ne grognais pas ainsi auparavant et je suis certain que tu te sentais étrange. Ton regard n'était pas le même alors inutile de me faire croire le contraire. _Sembla-t-il lui dire avant de se secouer afin de se débarrasser la neige de sa fourrure.

Louna ne répondit pas et se remit en marche, faisant brièvement grogner le loup. Wolfy avait raison et elle le savait, mais elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle la vue de ces animaux lui avait fait un tel effet, surtout lorsque la pleine lune était passée depuis quelques jours. Elle aurait dû être capable de se contrôler à la vue de ces cerfs, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas et ça l'intriguait. Comment le loup en elle avait-il pu sentir et voir ces proies alors que la pleine lune était passée? Louna avait eu une incroyable envie de bondir sur les animaux et de les mordre jusqu'à les tuer pour ensuite les dévorer afin de goûter la chaire fraîche et sanglante. L'adolescente secoua la tête et s'efforça de penser à autre chose alors que la douleur à ses canines revenait.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'obscurité fut tombée depuis quelques heures que Louna décida de retourner chez Remus. Elle s'égara légèrement sur le chemin du retour. Il neigeait doucement depuis quelques heures et certaines des traces de la jeune fille avaient été effacées. L'obscurité ne les aidait guère dans leur tentative de retrouver le chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'allé. Avec l'aide de Wolfy, elle réussit à retrouver leur trace et marcha dans les nouvelles que Wolfy faisait devant elle en bondissant. Malgré l'obscurité, elle trouva aisément l'endroit par lequel ils étaient entrés dans la forêt et s'y dirigea en bondissant dans la neige folle qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Elle aperçut le champ et se mit à courir, mais après être tombée plusieurs fois, Louna se contenta de marcher et de suivre le loup qui ouvrait le chemin vers la maison. Ils atteignirent la maison une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Ne voyant aucune lumière à l'intérieur de la maison, Louna ouvrit lentement la porte en entra, puis la referma une fois que Wolfy fut entré. Elle enleva ses souliers et chaussettes humides de neige afin de ne pas tomber sur le plancher, puis se dirigea dans la pénombre. Relevant son bas de pantalon, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et, comme les jours qu'elle avait passés dans la maison durant l'été, trouva une assiette de nourriture. Elle commença à manger alors qu'elle distinguait Wolfy qui, près d'elle, semblait également se nourrir par les sons qu'elle entendait. Alors qu'elle terminait son assiette, elle entendit un léger bruit qui la fit relever la tête. Déposant son assiette vide à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvée, elle se concentra sur ses oreilles et entendit à nouveau le son. Elle jeta un bref regard à l'endroit où se trouvait Wolfy et crut le voir, avec la lumière de la lune qui entrait partiellement dans la cuisine, immobile, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant afin d'écouter. Un souvenir de l'orphelinat lui remonta en mémoire. Les hommes s'étaient enfermés avec elle dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Louna ne pouvait donc pas les voir, seulement les entendre, et elle devait se fier à son ouïe afin de les éviter. Mais ils étaient habituellement plus qu'un lorsqu'ils _jouaient_ à ce jeu et, lorsque la jeune fille entendait un bruit de pas, elle se déplaçait. Malheureusement, malgré ses précautions, elle s'approchait sans le vouloir d'un autre homme qui l'attrapait soit pour l'immobiliser, soit pour la frapper. Ensuite, celui qui la tenait la repoussait et ils recommençaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en lassent alors que Louna était terrifiée par l'obscurité, mais essayait de se défendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lorsqu'elle en ressortait, plusieurs blessures se trouvaient sur son corps en plus des ecchymoses au visage, mais elle n'avait jamais suppliée les hommes d'arrêter de la frapper ni de la sortir de la pièce obscure. Par chance pour Louna, cela n'était arrivé que quelques fois durant les mois qu'elle avait passés dans cet orphelinat. L'adolescente secoua brusquement la tête afin de chasser ces souvenirs. Ce temps était fini et elle se trouvait chez Remus. Rien de ce qu'elle avait enduré avec Johnny ne se reproduirait, surtout pas à l'endroit où elle se trouvait présentement. Les pas se rapprochaient et Louna soupira afin de repousser aussi loin qu'elle pouvait le souvenir.

-Je sais que c'est toi Remus. Dit-elle en croisant les bras

-Qui voudrais-tu qu'il y ait d'autre? Demanda l'homme en éclairant la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

Louna poussa un grognement et ferma brusquement les yeux face à la lumière vive. Elle entendit Wolfy grogner à ses côtés et devina que la soudaine lumière lui était également douloureuse pour les yeux. Elle entendit Remus étouffer un rire alors qu'elle l'entendit approcher.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! Grogna l'adolescente en ouvrant un œil.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à tes yeux. Dit Remus avec un rire.

D'un coup de baguette, il diminua l'intensité de la lumière et regarda la jeune fille cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les garder ouverts. Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis tourna son regard sur Wolfy, qui ouvrait lentement les yeux.

-Qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces heures? Demanda Remus

-Je me suis promenée, que crois-tu que j'aie fait d'autre? Après tout ce temps passé coincée à Poudlard, crois-tu que je serais restée enfermée? Répondit-elle sèchement.

-Tu es allée quelque part?

-Dans la forêt.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda Remus après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Si tu veux. Répondit-elle, maintenant assise sur le comptoir, en levant les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle agaçait Wolfy avec son pied.

-Tu voulais venir ici?

Louna haussa un sourcil et le fixa, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. Elle cessa d'agacer Wolfy, qui lui prit le pied dans sa gueule, et attendit que l'homme poursuive, mais celui-ci ne dit rien d'autre, attendant la réponse de l'adolescente.

-C'est mieux que Poudlard. Répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

-Pour quelle raison as-tu accepté de venir ici si tu ne voulais pas vraiment venir? Seulement pour te trouver dans un autre endroit que Poudlard? Demanda-t-il d'un ton étrange

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses ces questions?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Demanda Louna avec un grognement.

-Je veux simplement savoir la véritable raison pour laquelle tu es venue puisque tu ne sembles pas vraiment apprécier de te trouver ici.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que je suis ici depuis à peine une journée?! C'est mieux que Poudlard, d'accord?! Et puis, si je n'aurais pas voulu venir, j'en aurais profité pour me sauver plutôt que de faire tout le chemin pour venir ici! Et puis, j'aurais pu m'enfuir aujourd'hui et j'y ai pensé, mais je ne l'ai pas fait! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement en descendant du comptoir.

Remus la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira. Sans le vouloir, il avait provoqué la jeune fille avec sa question, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la lui poser. Il n'avait cependant pas eu la réponse qu'il souhaitait, mais il secoua brièvement la tête avant de ramener ses yeux dorés sur l'adolescente au regard furieux.

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de te surveiller afin que tu ne te sauves pas. Il m'a fait part de sa pensée sur ce sujet et m'a dit que tu en profiterais peut-être pour t'enfuir. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Dumbledore est un crétin d'enfoiré de vieux sénile qui se pense meilleur que les autres. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de plus que les autres, il n'est personne d'important.

-C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas et que tu n'as pas grandi dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Il a fait de grandes choses lorsqu'il était plus jeune et il est toujours un aussi grand sorcier.

-Et alors? Il n'est pas mieux que les autres!

-C'est le seul que Tu-Sais-Qui craint.

-Tu-Sais-Qui?

-Tu sais…Voldemort…Dit rapidement Remus en jetant des regard autour de lui.

-Le crétin dont tout le monde a peur et dont le nom effraie les autres au point qu'ils ne veulent pas le dire ni l'entendre? Je n'ai pas peur de lui, ni de Dumbledore. Et puis, cet imbécile qui tuait n'importe qui n'est pas mort?!

-Dumbledore croit que non, mais c'est une longue histoire que tu ignores. Je te raconterai si tu le veux, tu es trop innocente. Dit Remus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sur la tête.

-Je ne suis pas innocente! Protesta-t-elle furieusement en s'éloignant de l'homme, replaçant rapidement ses cheveux sur sa tête.

-Innocente et ignorante, comme une fillette. Il est tard, je vais me coucher alors ne fais pas trop de bruit. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Louna grogna et le regarda s'éloigner. Ne sachant que faire, elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre d'invité. Elle ferma la porte, s'assit sur le sol et prit le même livre que la veille. Wolfy se coucha à ses côtés et ferma les yeux en soupirant longuement. Ce n'est que lorsque l'adolescente sentit la fatigue l'envahir qu'elle laissa tomber son livre, se recroquevilla sur le plancher et ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée sur le cou de Wolfy.

Louna se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta allongée pendant plusieurs minutes contre Wolfy, qui se réveillait également. Elle se tourna sur le ventre et se redressa sur les coudes afin de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil était levé et, d'après ce que Louna pouvait voir, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, aucun nuage n'était visible. Elle fouilla dans l'une de ses poches, prit l'une des barres de chocolat qui s'y trouvait et la mangea lors qu'elle se levait et cherchait sa cape des yeux. Elle sortit de la chambre et avança silencieusement dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle savait qu'il était encore tôt et que Remus dormait probablement encore. Elle enfila ses chaussettes et ses souliers qu'elle avait laissés près de la porte et sortit à l'extérieur, Wolfy derrière elle. À peine eut-elle refermé la porte qu'une rafale de vent souffla, emmêlant ses cheveux et la poussant légèrement sur le côté alors que sa cape volait autour d'elle. Elle reprit aisément son équilibre, retint sa cape autour d'elle avec sa main et secoua la tête, puis se mit en marche alors que le vent soufflait de plus belle. La température était glaciale malgré le soleil qui brillait et le vent ne faisait qu'augmenter le froid qui régnait déjà. La jeune fille n'avait pas vécu un froid aussi intense depuis quelques années et elle ne tarda pas à frissonner malgré sa cape qui semblait en rien la protéger et la marche qu'elle avait entamée. Les traces de la veille étaient toujours visibles, mais le vent violent soufflait la neige et elles commençaient peu à peu à disparaître, leur forçant à se frayer à nouveau un chemin dans la neige. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une trentaine de minutes qu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt, essoufflés. Mais l'adolescente refusa de s'arrêter et se mit à marcher dans une autre direction que la journée précédente. Cette fois, c'était elle qui ouvrait le chemin alors que le loup bondissait dans les traces qu'elle faisait. L'adolescente croyait progresser dans de l'eau tant elle avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Le vent soufflait toujours violemment malgré les arbres qui bloquaient une certaine partie de ces rafales, mais l'adolescente ne tarda pas à sentir un engourdissement à ses extrémités. Elle jeta un bref regard au loup, qui semblait mieux supporter cette basse température qu'elle sans toutefois donner l'impression de l'apprécier. Louna poursuivit néanmoins son chemin en jetant des regard fréquents à Wolfy. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Remus lorsqu'elle était rentrée le soir précédent et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander la raison pour laquelle il lui avait posé ces questions. Sans savoir comment, elle avait l'impression que l'homme avait voulu une réponse qu'il n'avait pas obtenue, ou qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre un message. Mais Louna n'était certaine de rien, elle n'avait qu'une vague impression. Au bout d'un moment, elle chassa ses pensées et, poursuivant son chemin, se mit à agacer Wolfy.

La journée se déroula sensiblement de la même manière que la précédente, mis à part la température qui était encore plus basse. Le froid était tellement poignant que rien ne semblait vivre dans la forêt. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et rien ne semblait bouger, mis à part Louna et Wolfy. L'adolescente avait l'impression que la journée s'était arrêtée tant le soleil lui-même ne semblait pas poursuivre sa course. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel que Louna s'arrêta et soupira, légèrement épuisée. Elle frissonnait et sa gorge, de même que ses poumons, lui étaient douloureux, ressentant une désagréable sensation de brûlure chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Elle ne sentait plus ses extrémités et ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir. Elle n'était arrêtée que depuis quelques minutes qu'elle sentait le froid pénétrer chaque partie de sa peau. Elle jeta un regard à Wolfy, qui semblait avoir froid et, d'un regard entendu, reprirent le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus. Wolfy ne tarda pas à prendre la place de la jeune fille pour ouvrir le chemin, le vent ayant déjà balayé leur traces qu'ils venaient de faire, et emprunta un autre chemin afin d'arriver plus rapidement à destination. Louna fut soulagée de voir l'endroit par lequel ils étaient entrés. Le soleil commençait à disparaître lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt et la force du vent lorsque celui-ci souffla les prit par surprise. Il n'avait toujours pas diminué d'intensité et, s'étant retrouvée partiellement à l'abri de celui-ci, Louna avait oublié avec quelle violence le vent soufflait. Les deux êtres traversèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient le champ enneigé, reprenant leur direction vers la maison qu'ils voyaient lorsque le vent les poussait. Louna franchit à la course les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la maison et, à bout de forces, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison, suivie de Wolfy. Elle referma la porte et, sans prêter le moindre regard à Remus, qui venait de lever la tête du parchemin sur lequel il écrivait, sortit rapidement de la cuisine et se précipita au salon, où elle se laissa tomber devant le feu qui brûlait. Elle sortit de ses mains tremblantes une barre de chocolat de ses poches, qu'elle engouffra en deux bouchées, puis découvrit ses pieds avant d'enlever la cape et l'un de ses chandails. Wolfy vint se blottir sur ses jambes croisées et la regarda frissonner violemment d'un regard impuissant. Elle entendit Remus approcher, mais elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui, frictionnant violemment chacun de ses membres afin de rétablir la circulation. L'homme soupira en voyant sa peau blanche et ses lèvres bleuies, puis fit venir une couverture qu'il enroula autour de la jeune fille en se retenant, cette fois, de lui frotter le dos afin de la réchauffer.

-Pourquoi es-tu restée tout ce temps dehors avec le froid qu'il fait? Demanda Remus alors que Louna serrait la couverture autour d'elle.

Louna tourna la tête vers lui, puis eut un sourire en coin alors que ses dents claquaient. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle et ses tremblements diminuèrent. Elle bougea frénétiquement ses doigts et orteils afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune engelure. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus revint dans le salon et lui mit une assiette remplie dans les mains.

-Mange, ça t'aidera à reprendre de l'énergie. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Louna le regarda s'éloigner, un sourcil haussé, mais l'odeur de la pizza qui se trouvait dans l'assiette ne mit guère de temps à détourner son attention et elle la mangea en quelques minutes seulement. Elle posa l'assiette devant elle et resserra la couverture autour d'elle en laissant un espace afin que Wolfy puisse sortir sa tête. Elle serrait le loup contre elle, les doigts enfoncés dans son pelage afin de les réchauffer plus rapidement tout en les bougeant. Elle fixait les flammes d'un regard absent, laissant son esprit vagabonder alors qu'elle sentait son corps se réchauffer tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venir vers le salon, qu'elle reprit ses esprits et tourna la tête vers Remus, qui se dirigea vers le divan. Elle ramena lentement la tête vers l'avant et s'étira longuement en bâillant.

-Alors, tu commences à te réchauffer? Demanda Remus alors que Wolfy se levait et faisait quelques pas dans la pièce.

Louna hocha lentement la tête et regarda le loup s'étirer, puis se secouer avant de revenir vers elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu rester si longtemps si tu avais froid? Tu risques d'être malade dans quelques jours.

-Ce n'est pas un rhume qui me tuera, Remus. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis arrêtée que j'ai commencé à avoir froid. Autrement, je ne sentais seulement plus mes orteils, mes doigts, mes oreilles et mon nez, mais je n'avais pas froid. Dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Remus soupira, puis secoua lentement la tête, légèrement découragé.

-La forêt était trop tentante alors c'est pour cette raison que tu es sortie, même avec le froid glacial qu'il fait. Tu fais ce que tu ne peux faire à Poudlard, pas vrai? Dit-il

Louna hocha à nouveau la tête, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut seulement rompu par les petits grognements que Wolfy produisait alors que l'adolescente l'agaçait.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose demain? Demanda Remus en levant les yeux vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, puis tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant d'un regard interrogateur. Elle se demandait la raison pour laquelle il lui posait cette question. Voyant son air interrogateur, Remus eut un petit rire.

-Demain, c'est Noël.

-Ah…Et alors?

-Eh bien…C'est Noël, c'est une fête et je me demandais si tu voulais faire quelque chose de particulier…Dit Remus d'un ton hésitant.

-Tu sais, Noël a toujours été un jour comme les autres pour moi. Lorsque j'étais dans la forêt, je n'avais pas conscience de quelle date nous étions, ni de quelle journée et puis, je ne savais que c'était le temps des fêtes que par les décorations que je voyais lorsque je me promenais dans les villes…Noël n'a jamais été important pour moi et je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à cette journée. Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de particulier durant cette journée. Répondit Louna en ramenant sa tête vers l'avant, replongeant son regard sur les flammes.

-Mais…Dans les orphelinats, ils ne fêtent pas cette journée? Demanda l'home, hésitant.

-La vie dans un orphelinat n'est pas toujours comme tu le crois…Ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme dans les familles et ce n'était probablement pas comme toi tu vivais cette journée soit disant féerique et magique et joyeuse.

-Je m'en doutais, mais les responsables ne faisaient rien?

Louna se tourna vers Remus et, croisant les jambes, les yeux levés vers le plafond, réfléchis à la manière qu'elle pourrait lui expliquer. Se dégageant légèrement de la couverture, elle ramena ses yeux vers lui et soupira.

-Noël n'est pas un jour joyeux pour tous les enfants d'un orphelinat…Bien sûr, pour les orphelins qui n'avaient jamais connu leur parent comme moi, ou qu'ils l'étaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas comment c'était d'avoir une famille, c'était une journée amusante, mais pour les autres…

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots alors que les souvenirs remontaient lentement dans sa mémoire. Certes, ces journées ne l'avaient pas affecté, mais elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre à Remus la manière qu'elle avait vécu Noël dans les orphelinats. L'homme, quant à lui, ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu si sérieuse, mis à part le soir où elle lui avait raconté son histoire.

-Tu vois, pour les autres, les nouveaux, ceux qui avaient vécu assez longtemps avec leur famille pour s'en souvenir, Noël était, je crois, un jour…Triste pour eux…Je sais que beaucoup de famille passe cette journée avec les autres membres de leur famille, mais j'ignore en quoi cela consiste. Beaucoup de ces enfants étaient…Troublés durant cette journée. Ils avaient chacun leur façon de réagir. Certains ne disaient pas un mot de la journée et ne faisaient absolument rien que de rester allongés immobiles dans leur lit, le regard vide, sans rien manger ni boire. D'autres pleuraient et d'autres faisaient des crises. Ils hurlaient, ils réclamaient leurs parents, leurs familles, ils frappaient les gouvernantes qui essayaient de les consoler. Ils n'étaient pas punis, naturellement, mais cela pouvait durer des heures et les autres enfants les laissaient tranquilles. Les gouvernantes et les tuteurs faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rendre cette journée joyeuse, ils organisaient des activités et des trucs du genre, mais les autres enfants ne voulaient rien savoir. Certains pouvaient pleurer quelques heures et d'autres, toute la journée. Cela dépendait aussi du temps qu'ils avaient passé à l'orphelinat. Ceux qui étaient arrivés durant la même année, c'était plus difficile que ceux qui y étaient depuis quelques années. Je me rappelle que les plus jeunes étaient plus pires que les plus vieux. Les plus vieux pleuraient je crois, mais ils le montraient moins et essayaient tout de même de s'amuser, mais je crois que leur famille leur manquait. Dit-elle en s'arrêtant quelques fois afin de chercher ses mots.

-Ça devait être terrible pour eux…Dit Remus, n'ayant jamais réalisé à quel point cela devait être difficile pour les enfants qui n'avaient pas ou avaient perdu leur famille.

Louna hausa brièvement les épaules.

-Probablement, d'après ce que je me souviens. Mais les autres orphelins comme moi, nous ne nous préoccupions pas vraiment des autres qui faisaient des crises et puis, les gouvernantes emmenaient les enfants en crise ou qui pleuraient ailleurs afin que nous puissions nous amuser, ou tenter de le faire avec ce que les responsables avaient prévu. Il y avait toujours le souper de Noël où il y avait de la dinde et où nous pouvions manger tout ce que nous voulions à volonté, enfin, dans certains orphelinats. Il y avait les chansons de Noël et ces trucs débiles, mais il y avait rarement de cadeaux. S'il y en avait, c'était pour tout le monde et non pour un enfant en particulier…Certains enfants qui avaient des membres de leur famille encore vivants mais qui ne pouvaient s'occuper d'eux recevaient leurs propres cadeaux qu'ils gardaient pour eux, mais pour les autres orphelins, il fallait tout partager. Dans un ou deux des orphelinats que j'ai fait, il n'y avait tellement pas d'argent qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de cadeaux. Les gouvernantes nous disaient que c'était l'amitié ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne les ai jamais cru et je me moquais d'elles. Bien souvent, dans les autres orphelinats, les cadeaux venaient des gens de la communauté je crois…Ils donnaient ce dont ils n'avaient plus besoin comme les vieux jouets ou des jeux de société par exemple. Les enfants étaient contents, mais je trouvais cela plutôt pathétique de les voir.

-Tu n'allais pas jouer avec eux? Demanda Remus avec un petit sourire, se doutant de la réponse.

Louna le fixa comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'insensée, ce qui intrigua légèrement l'homme.

-Non, je les laissais jouer, je préférais faire autre chose de plus amusant. Les gouvernantes et les tuteurs me poussaient pour que je me mêle aux autres mais…Je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit de Noël si tu veux et tu vois, cette journée, dans ce temps, signifiait simplement pour moi que je ne serais pas punie, ou presque pas. Dit-elle

-Ne me dis pas que tu profitais de cette journée pour faire davantage de mauvais coups. Dit Remus, découragé, en voyant le sourire mauvais sur les lèvres de la jeune fille

-Je n'en faisais pas nécessairement plus, mais ils étaient un peu plus pires que les autres. J'envoyais promener certains des responsables. Mais une année, ils m'ont privé du souper de Noël pour ce que j'avais fait. C'est de cette manière que se passait Noël lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Mais lorsque j'ai commencé à changer souvent d'orphelinat, ce n'était plus ainsi et j'étais tout de même punie et privée de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir. Et puis, lorsque j'ai atterri dans le dernier orphelinat, Noël était simplement ignoré. Ils ne nous disaient jamais la journée que nous étions, mais certains avaient déniché un calendrier je ne sais où et j'en ai entendu certains pleurer je crois une certaine nuit alors j'imagine que ce devait être Noël puisque aucun ne pleurait ainsi les autres nuits. Je crois que lorsque les autres imbéciles pleuraient durant la nuit, c'était parce qu'ils avaient mal ou parce qu'ils étaient coincés dans cet orphelinat, mais ils étouffaient leur gémissement puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas que Johnny ou les autres, mais surtout Johnny, ne les entendent. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me sauve et que je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. J'ai rapidement oublié Noël et le temps des fêtes lorsque je changeais souvent d'orphelinat. Alors…Je ne veux pas que…Tu te casses la tête à trouver quelque chose ou je ne sais quoi puisque ça ne vaudrait pas la peine. Dit-elle en enfonçant ses doigts dans la fourrure du loup, couché à ses côtés.

-Qui a dit que j'en avais l'intention? Dit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je ne fais que te le dire. Tu ne m'as pas posé la question comme cela.

-Peut-être.

-Menteur.

Après un moment de silence, Louna se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où elle s'appuya sur le rebord, plongeant son regard à l'extérieur. L'obscurité était tombée et des nuages couvraient le ciel, cachant les étoiles et la lune. Elle repensa aux premiers orphelinats, à la manière que se déroulait les journées de Noël et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle s'amusait, pour une fois, lors de cette journée en repensant aux coups qu'elle avait inventés alors que les gouvernantes, de même que les tuteurs, s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit plus tranquille lors de cette journée.

Ce n'est qu'un moment après que Louna soit partie dans la chambre que Remus se leva à son tour. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en repensant à ce que la jeune fille lui avait révélé. Il n'avait jamais songé à quoi pouvait ressembler Noël pour des orphelins et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu malheureux pour ces enfants qui avaient perdu leurs parents. Il n'osait imaginer à quoi ressemblait cette journée dans un orphelinat, autant pour les enfants que pour les adultes qui s'occupaient d'eux. Cela devait être difficile pour les responsables qui devaient s'occuper d'un enfant en crise, surtout lorsque cette personne ne pouvait comprendre la peine de l'enfant. Cela devait également affecter les autres enfants de voir l'un des leur ainsi et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que Louna avait fait parti de ces enfants. Il se demanda alors comment elle réagissait en voyant l'un des enfants se mettre à hurler. Se moquait-elle de lui? Allait-elle le voir pour lui parler ou restait-elle indifférente? Il l'avait vue agir avec les autres à Poudlard et il savait qu'elle restait indifférente face aux autres élèves. Il ne l'avait cependant jamais vue se moquer d'un autre sauf si l'élève s'était moqué d'elle ou l'avait provoqué. Cela s'était tout de même déroulé à Poudlard, deux années après qu'elle eut quitté le dernier orphelinat et il ne connaissait donc rien de son caractère lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Était-elle une personne complètement différente? Il en doutait, avec ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Il essaya de l'imaginer enfant, mais après plusieurs, minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il en était incapable. Il secoua la tête et s'assit dans son lit, puis prit son livre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et se mit à lire tout en repoussant les propos que Louna lui avait révélés.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Louna venait de s'endormir contre Wolfy, un chien au pelage noir s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt. Il déposa le paquet qu'il tenait dans sa gueule et, levant la tête, renifla l'air, puis regarda au loin. Ses longs poils étaient emmêlés et ceux se trouvant sur ses pattes de même que son ventre étaient glacés de neige. Il se secoua afin de faire tomber la neige qui s'était accumulée sur son dos, puis fit un pas en regardant furtivement de chaque côté, les oreilles dressées à l'affût du moindre bruit qui lui paraîtrait étrange. La température était moins froide qu'en plein jour et la neige tombait doucement en cette nuit de Noël. Le chien marchait depuis plusieurs heures et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit la maison qu'il cherchait au loin. Il s'étira, soupira longuement puis reprit son paquet dans sa gueule et se remit en marche. Les traces que Wolfy et Louna avaient faites étaient disparues et le chien devait donc se frayer un chemin dans la neige. Il parcourut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait les derniers mètres, puis regarda la maison afin d'être certain de ne pas s'être trompé. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, puis se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtre de la maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il crut avoir la bonne, le chien déposa à nouveau son paquet dans la neige, puis aboya quelques fois avant de se lever sur ses deux pattes et de gratter la fenêtre.

Remus se réveilla soudainement, certain d'avoir entendu du bruit. Il se redressa et, se concentrant sur ses oreilles comme l'adolescente avait pris l'habitude de le faire, écouta le silence afin de savoir d'où venait le bruit. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, il distingua nettement un jappement. Il roula des yeux, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un chien qui s'était échappé mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rallonger, des coups contre sa fenêtre se firent entendre. Il se redressa aussitôt et se leva, empoignant sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur sa table de chevet. Il s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre alors qu'un autre coup se faisait entendre suivi d'un jappement. Remus écarta les rideaux et regarda à l'extérieur. Il sursauta en voyant la tête d'un chien qui le fixait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'apprêtant à faire fuir le chien errant, mais en regardant à nouveau le chien, il remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chien errant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Demanda à voix basse Remus alors que le chien reprenait son paquet qu'il avait posé dans la neige.

Le chien grogna, puis sauta et s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre. Il se hissa tant bien que mal par la fenêtre avec l'aide de Remus, puis sauta sur le plancher de la chambre. Remus referma rapidement la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux, puis éclaira la pièce d'un mouvement de baguette alors que le chien se métamorphosait en un homme.

-Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! C'est dangereux et tu le sais! Murmura Remus

-Je sais, mais j'avais envie de faire une ballade. Répliqua sarcastiquement Sirius d'une voix rauque.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

-J'ai su que Louna était chez toi pendant les fêtes…

-Et tu as voulu venir la voir même si tu savais que c'était dangereux de sortir de ta cachette. Termina Remus en soupirant.

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir ma fille depuis un moment. Répliqua Sirius.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Dis-moi où elle est pour que je puisse aller lui porter cela où elle se trouve. Dit-il en levant le paquet devant lui.

-Dans la chambre d'invité, mais elle se réveillera avant même que tu aies fait un pas dans la pièce…Je vais aller le mettre avec les autres avec un sortilège.

Il prit le paquet et sortit lentement de la chambre, où il revint à peine une minute plus tard. Remus ferma la porte, puis se tourna vers Sirius et l'observa rapidement. Sans en savoir la raison, l'homme paraissait en colère contre lui et cela intrigua Remus, qui avait suffisamment connu Sirius pour savoir s'il était ou non en colère. Il attendit qu'il parle, mais l'animagu resta silencieux, fixant Remus d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Remus après un long moment de silence

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as entré dans la tête? Demanda Sirius d'un ton sec avec un léger grognement.

-Pardon?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté?!

Remis mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Sirius parlait de Louna, mais il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Devant son silence et son regard intrigué, Sirius sembla s'impatienter.

-Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle? Que lui as-tu raconté pendant toutes ces années?!

-Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Remus réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas appris ce qui était arrivé à sa fille, le soir de cette fameuse nuit. Il ignorait qu'elle n'avait pas grandi avec lui, de même qu'il ignorait qu'elle avait vécu dans une dizaine d'orphelinats. Il avait cru, comme cela aurait dû être le cas, que Louna avait habité avec lui lorsque Sirius avait été jeté en prison, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas et il réalisa à quel point Sirius avait du retard à rattraper pour ce qui concernait sa fille. Remus soupira longuement, puis enfouit brièvement sa tête entre ses mains en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sirius, n'ayant pas envie de lui révéler en pleine nuit les nouvelles concernant Louna.

-Alors?!

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, Sirius. Soupira Remus en levant la tête vers l'homme face à lui.

-Bien sûr, tu n'es qu'un menteur, Remus! Pour quelle raison me déteste-t-elle?!

-Tu sais très bien que je ne mens pas et parle moins fort, autrement tu la réveilleras. Pourquoi dis-tu que Louna te déteste?! Murmura Remus

-Parce que je le sais, qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté?

-Calme-toi, Sirius. Je ne lui ai rien raconté et rien de ce qui aurait dû se passer n'est arrivé.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Écoute, Sirius, il est tard et j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir. Je sais que tu veux savoir le plus tôt possible ce qui est arrivé avec ta fille, mais attends au matin puisque c'est une longue histoire. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes et tu as parfaitement raison puisque c'est de ta fille dont il s'agit, mais je suis fatigué et tu dois l'être également avec le chemin que tu as fait. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, lorsque ce sera le matin.

-Tu veux avoir le temps d'inventer une histoire? Dit sarcastiquement Sirius

-Oh Sirius, crois-tu réellement que j'inventerais quoique ce soit de ce genre?! Tu devrais me connaître mieux que cela. Ce que je te dirai sera la vérité, mais tu devras malheureusement encore patienté jusqu'au matin ou lorsque Louna ne sera plus dans la maison. Alors tu ferais bien de dormir, le temps sera moins long ainsi. Dit calmement Remus

Il fit apparaître un épais sac de couchage avec un oreiller, puis retourna dans son lit alors que Sirius le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne savait s'il devait croire ou non Remus, mais au bout d'un moment, il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance malgré son incroyable envie de savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. Sans un mot, il se glissa dans le sac de couchage, mais il prit un long moment avant de trouver le sommeil tant les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il était venu pour voir Louna, mais cette perspective lui nouait les entrailles et le rendait nerveux, surtout avec ce qu'il avait appris ce que pensait l'adolescente lorsqu'il l'avait vue, plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Il était également venu afin de savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé pendant les années qu'il avait passées en prison et cela lui préoccupait son autre partie de cerveau. Ce n'est que lorsque l'aube commença à pointer qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Louna se réveilla tôt au matin venu. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de Sirius durant la nuit et ignorait donc que celui-ci se trouvait dans la même maison qu'elle. Elle bâilla tout en s'étirant longuement, puis se redressa et regarda brièvement autour d'elle. Elle jeta un regard à la fenêtre et vit qu'il neigeait. Une incroyable envie d'aller à l'extérieur monta en elle, mais le souvenir du froid qui avait régné durant la journée d'hier diminua son désir d'aller dehors. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, qui reniflait quelque chose au pied du lit, puis se leva, empoigna son sac et vida le contenu sur le plancher. Elle chercha l'un des livres qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque et, écoutant les alentours afin de s'assurer que tout était silencieux, l'ouvrit, puis se mit à lire.

À peine eut-il dormi quelques heures que Sirius se réveilla. Il s'apprêta à se lever afin de réveiller Remus mais, lorsqu'il vit l'heure sur le cadran se trouvant sur la table de chevet, il se força à attendre. Il était tôt et il se doutait que Remus voudrait lui expliquer à cette heure, surtout que la pleine lune avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours seulement. Il se força à se rallonger et croisa les mains derrière la tête, attendant que le temps passe afin de réveiller Remus s'il ne se réveillait pas. Il y avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il ne savait laquelle demander en premier. Autant qu'il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé, autant qu'il avait peur de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Louna. Il redoutait ce que Remus pourrait lui apprendre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le savoir et puis, il était question de sa fille. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la nervosité de Sirius augmentait. L'idée de se retrouver à nouveau face à Louna le rendait anxieux. Il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de l'adolescente, surtout lorsqu'il songeait à leur première rencontre dans la Cabane Hurlante qui s'était plutôt mal déroulée. Lorsqu'il l'avait revue pour la deuxième fois, il était sous sa forme de chien, donc elle ignorait qui il était vraiment, mais les propos qu'elle avait tenu avait été suffisant pour semer le doute dans son esprit. Il s'inquiétait depuis cette fameuse journée et plus le moment de rencontrer à nouveau Louna approchait, plus il perdait de l'assurance de même que son courage. Il se trouvait ridicule devant sa propre réaction, mais malgré ses efforts pour repousser ses craintes, il n'y arrivait pas. Il entendit Remus bouger dans son lit et il se redressa rapidement.

-Tu es réveillé? Demanda Sirius d'un ton pressant.

-Maintenant, oui. Grogna Remus

Il se redressa également et se frotta les yeux, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'inonder immédiatement de questions. Dit Remus.

Sirius secoua la tête, puis regarda par la fenêtre avant de ramener ses yeux sur le cadran.

-Tu veux aller la voir? Elle doit être réveillée à cette heure. Dit Remus, ayant suivi le regard de l'homme.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il était tellement angoissé que parler de sa fille lui était pratiquement impossible.

-Tu es certain que ça va? Demanda Remus.

-Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle est réveillée? Demanda Sirius d'une petite voix en évitant le regard de son ami.

-Parce qu'elle ne dort pas beaucoup et je ne serais même pas surpris qu'elle soit déjà sortie de la maison. Tu peux aller la voir.

Sirius secoua brièvement la tête, puis regarda à nouveau à l'extérieur. Remus fronça les sourcils. Il avait rarement vu Sirius agir ainsi et cela l'intriguait. Certes, il se doutait qu'il devait ressentir un peu de nervosité à l'idée de se trouver face à sa fille qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis des années, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sirius semblait tellement angoissé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu me réveilles au beau milieu de la nuit, tu te presses de me demander ce que j'ai raconté à Louna en te montrant plutôt agressif et maintenant, tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui s'attend à recevoir son arrêt de mort ou qui vient d'apprendre qu'il ne lui reste que quelques jours à vivre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Demanda Remus en voyant le teint livide de l'homme.

Celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard, puis ramena à nouveau ses yeux sur la fenêtre en restant silencieux.

-Tu as peur de lui parler? Tu as peur d'aller la voir?!

-Ce n'est pas cela.

-Tu as peur de t'approcher d'une fille?! Qu'est-il arrivé de Sirius Black pour qu'il ait la frousse d'aller parler à une fille, surtout lorsqu'elle est beaucoup plus jeune que toi? Demanda Remus d'un ton moqueur en se levant.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose lorsqu'il s'agit de ta fille. Répliqua Sirius

-Justement, alors lui parler devrait être plus facile s'il s'agit de ta fille puisque tu n'as pas à trouver des trucs idiots pour essayer de la courtiser comme tu le faisais lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

-C'est encore plus différent lorsque tu sais que ta propre fille te déteste.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela?

-Je l'ai entendu…

-Tu l'as entendu…Comment as-tu fait pour l'entendre? Demanda Remus d'un ton méfiant, redoutant la réponse.

-Je suis allé la voir un jour, transformé en chien, et j'ai su qu'elle me détestait. J'ai parlé à Harry également, durant une nuit au mois de novembre et elle est entrée dans la salle commune pendant que nous parlions…

-Et cela prouve qu'elle te déteste? Je ne crois pas. Dit Remus d'un ton qui se voulait détaché tout en désapprouvant les deux gestes de son ami.

-Bien sûr, et lorsqu'elle dit _j'ai rencontré un imbécile d'enculé qui se prétendait être mon père. J'espère qu'il est mort puisque mon père est mort après m'avoir abandonnée, il a été torturé et il n'a pu endurer d'autres supplices alors il a trépassé_, c'est parce qu'elle m'adore, pas vrai? Et lorsqu'elle te dit, en te regardant en plein dans les yeux, _tu n'as aucun lien avec moi_, avant d'éteindre le feu avec un jet d'eau sorti de sa baguette, c'est parce qu'elle est heureuse de savoir que je suis son père! Dit sèchement Sirius, le regard rempli d'amertume.

Remus resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire. Il connaissait l'opinion qu'avait Louna sur son père et savait très bien qu'elle prétendait qu'il était mort, même si elle avait eu la preuve qu'il était vivant. Elle continuait de le renier tout en disant que Sirius n'était pas son père puisque le sien était mort. Remus ne pouvait nier ce que Sirius avait dit et il n'osait lui dire qu'elle serait différente. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, regardant tous deux par la fenêtre.

-Tu comprendras peut-être un peu mieux tout à l'heure…Dit Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu? Demanda Sirius en le voyant s'éloigner.

-Je vais la voir et tu viens, il n'est pas question que tu restes caché dans ma chambre en attendant qu'elle sorte. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Répliqua Sirius en se levant.

Concentrée dans son livre, Louna n'entendit pas immédiatement les bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ce n'est que lorsque le bruit se rapprocha dans le couloir que l'adolescente leva brusquement la tête et écouta. Il lui semblait entendre plus d'une personne, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils, mais elle ne put y penser plus longtemps puisque de petits coups furent frappés sur sa porte. Refermant brusquement son livre de magie noire, elle le poussa sous le lit alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement. Elle se redressa et, se tournant vers la porte, s'assit sur le plancher et croisa les jambes, regardant Remus entrer dans la pièce alors que Wolfy semblait renifler l'air.

-Je croyais que tu serais plus pressée d'ouvrir tes cadeaux. Dit l'homme d'un ton joyeux alors que Sirius restait en retrait, de sorte que Louna ne pouvait le voir.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant pas de quoi Remus voulait parler. L'homme eut un petit rire et lui pointa le devant du lit, l'endroit où se trouvait Wolfy lorsqu'elle lisait. Légèrement mal à l'aise, elle se leva et vit quelques paquets posés au pied de son lit.

-Je ne les avais pas vus…Dit-elle en les regardant rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les ouvrir? À ta place, je les aurais déjà déballés. Dit Remus en grattant brièvement la tête du loup, qui s'était approché de lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû…Je n'ai rien à te donner en échange…Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Et alors? Je ne veux rien.

-Je ne veux rien si je n'ai rien à te donner…Dit-elle d'un ton sec pour cacher son malaise.

-Tu me donneras un câlin…Lorsque tu en auras envie. Ajouta rapidement Remus en voyant l'expression de Louna. Je ne te savais pas si modeste, Louna, ni aussi timide sur ce sujet.

-Tu ne crois pas réellement que je sois timide, Remus. Répliqua Louna en lui jetant un regard noir.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre autre chose, elle s'assit à nouveau sur le plancher et prit un paquet dont elle arracha l'emballage alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant, sachant qu'il avait une fois de plus offensé son orgueil. Alors qu'elle déballait ses deux autres présents, Remus recula de quelques pas et jeta un regard à Sirius.

-Elle ne te mangera pas si tu t'approches. Mima Remus sur ses lèvres sans émettre le moindre son.

Sirius secoua brièvement la tête et recula d'un pas. Certes, il voulait voir sa fille, mais il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter et c'est ce qu'il craignait qui allait arriver. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et ramena sa tête vers l'avant. Il regarda Louna, puis chercha rapidement Wolfy des yeux, qui se trouvait tout près de lui, fixant le couloir en reniflant l'air. Il voulut le repousser, mais le loup ne bougea pas et lorsqu'il montra brièvement les crocs, l'homme cessa et reporta son attention sur l'adolescente, qui ouvrait la boîte de l'un de ses cadeaux.

-Tu devrais les aimer, ce sont des choco-grenouilles. Dit Remus alors que Louna prenait une boîte.

Elle eut un petit rire, ouvrit une boîte, prit la choco-grenouille et s'apprêta à la manger, mais, à la plus grande surprise de Louna, elle bondit de sa main pour atterrir sur le plancher. Louna la fixa alors que Wolfy se tournait vers elle. L'adolescente voulut ramasser la grenouille, mais elle bondit encore, ce qui fit rire Remus en voyant son expression.

-Elles ont un sortilège qui leur permette de faire seulement deux bonds. Expliqua-t-il alors que Louna grognait.

-Un sortilège?

-Ils ont mis en enchantement afin que la grenouille puisse faire deux bonds maximums.

Louna grogna, puis ramassa la grenouille et l'enfouit dans sa bouche. Alors qu'elle tentait de mâcher, elle prit son second présent et l'observa. Il s'agissait d'un long foulard bleu et argent, très beau, et qui semblait chaud à porter. Il y avait également une paire de gants de la même couleur.

-Ils ont un sortilège qui leur permet de garder la chaleur, alors ils te réchaufferont lorsque tu passeras tes journées dehors et tu n'auras plus les doigts bleus. J'ai réalisé que tu ne portais jamais ceux de Poudlard, alors j'ai cru que ce serait utile.

-Tchu aurais pu tchrouver les chauchettes. Dit-elle, mi-ironique, la bouche pleine.

-Je n'en ai pas trouvé, et la prochaine fois, attends de finir ta bouchée avant de parler.

-Je suis certaine que tu as fait exprès de ne pas les prendre noir. Dit-elle après avoir difficilement avalé sa bouchée.

-Il te faut un peu de couleur autre que le noir. Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Elle prit son dernier cadeau et l'observa. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait à un long morceau de tissus et elle se demanda la raison pour laquelle elle avait eu cela. Elle faisait glisser le tissu entre ses mains, observant la couleur argentée qui ondulait sous ses doigts.

-C'est une cape d'invisibilité…Dit lentement Remus

-Une cape…D'invisibilité? Je crois que Potter en a une, non? Tu enfiles la cape et tu deviens invisible, tu peux donc faire tout ce que tu veux sans que personne ne te voit, c'est ça? Demanda Louna, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage

Remus acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il reçut quelque chose derrière la tête qui l'en empêcha. Il jeta un regard noir à Sirius, qui affichait un petit air coupable en haussant les épaules, afin de lui faire comprendre que son cadeau n'était pas très bien approprié pour la jeune fille, qui avait déjà suffisamment d'ennui sans posséder quelque chose qui risquait de lui en attirer davantage.

-Ne lui dis pas que c'est de moi. Articula Sirius sans produire le moindre son.

Remus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle il lui demandait cela, mais il se retint de lui poser la question.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé? Demanda Louna alors qu'elle jetait la cape sur Wolfy, qui était venu voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Louna gloussa lorsqu'elle vit le loup disparaître, puis trouva la cape et la lui enleva alors que l'animal grognait furieusement.

-Quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse. Répondit Remus d'un ton détaché en jetant un bref à Sirius, qui lui sourit innocemment.

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un grognement de Wolfy attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna les yeux vers le loup et le vit, près de la porte, la queue dressée, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant et le poil sur la nuque hérissé.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me montre les crocs? Demanda Remus, se trouvant près de Wolfy.

Louna lui jeta un regard noir, puis fixa le loup, qui avança de quelques pas. Elle se rappela du bruit qu'elle avait entendu avant que Remus n'entre dans la chambre et se souvint qu'elle avait trouvé qu'il semblait y avoir plus d'une personne. D'après la réaction de Wolfy, elle se douta de l'identité de la deuxième personne, mais elle ne pouvait toutefois en être absolument certaine.

-Il y a quelque d'autre avec toi? Demanda-t-elle en se levant

-Non…

-Menteur. Wolfy ne réagirait pas ainsi.

Remus voulut la prévenir, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la jeune fille passait déjà devant lui d'un pas furieux et s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir. Comme elle s'en était doutée, elle se retrouva face à Sirius. Elle posa une main sur la tête de Wolfy, maintenant à ses côtés qui grognait en direction de l'homme, et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux semblables aux siens. Sirius figea, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, fixant sa fille sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine et ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Il chercha quelque chose à lui dire, mais il lui était difficile de penser alors que la haine et le mépris brillaient dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Il jeta un bref regard au loup, qui se montrait toujours aussi menaçant, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, se sentant mal à l'aise. Louna n'empêcha pas la rage et la haine de monter en elle alors qu'elle fixait l'homme. Il était probablement celui qu'elle désirait ne pas voir pour rien au monde et le voilà que se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne put empêcher les paroles de Draco de remonter dans son esprit et un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain roula au fond de sa gorge.

-Louna-

-J'ignorais que tu cachais des meurtriers chez toi, Remus. Cracha Louna sans laisser le temps à Remus de terminer sa phrase, les yeux fixés sur Sirius.

Sirius ferma les yeux, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, alors que Remus soupirait derrière elle.

-Écoute-

-Non seulement c'est un meurtrier, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait abandonné son enfant. Interrompit à nouveau l'adolescente, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Non! Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée! S'exclama Sirius en rouvrant brusquement les yeux.

-J'en ai rien à faire. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu le dises, mais à ton enfant. Je ne le suis pas alors inutile de me faire perdre mon temps avec tes explications débiles. Répliqua vivement Louna

Il y eut un instant de lourd silence seulement brisé par les grognements du loup et de l'adolescente. Remus ignorait ce qu'il devait dire à Louna alors qu'une vague de découragement et de tristesse mêlée d'amertume s'abattait sur Sirius.

-Écoute Louna, il _est_ ton père.

-Non, il ne l'est pas. Le mien est mort, Remus, il y a longtemps de cela. Il a été torturé pour ce qu'il avait fait et il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Cet imbécile devant moi n'est _pas_ mon père. Dit Louna d'une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Cesse de dire des choses comme celles-ci, Louna, puisque ton père est vivant et il se trouve devant toi. Répliqua Remus, ignorant quelle serait la réaction de l'adolescente.

-JE N'AI PAS DE PÈRE, T'ENTENDS?! JE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT PLUS D'UNE FOIS ALORS LA FERME! JE N'AI PAS DE PÈRE, IL EST MORT, T'ENTENDS?! S'écria Louna, faisant sursauter les deux hommes, en se tournant vers Remus.

Celui-ci posa son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et tous deux se fixèrent en silence pendant un moment. Le regard de Louna flamboyait de haine et elle tremblait légèrement de rage. Les poings serrés, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. La haine qu'elle ressentait était tellement grande, tellement forte, que ses muscles étaient crispés et qu'une envie de frapper était montée en elle.

-Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré fait ici? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents alors que Wolfy fixait toujours Sirius en grognant.

Remus soupira et secoua lentement la tête. Il ignorait tout simplement quoi faire et il ne voulait pas que la situation ne dégénère. Il jeta un regard à Sirius et sut que celui-ci n'était pas en état de l'aider.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas faire un tour dehors? Je croyais que tu serais déjà sortie à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis certain que tu préfèrerais être dans la forêt plutôt que de rester enfermée. Dit Remus en désespoir de cause.

Louna haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Elle fut légèrement prise au dépourvu et ne sut quoi dire pendant plusieurs secondes, s'attendant à ce que Remus lui explique la présence de Sirius dans la maison.

-Aller, va dehors. Il a neigé alors tu as davantage de neige pour essayer d'en recouvrir Wolfy. Je suis certain qu'il préférerait être à l'extérieur alors sortez tous les deux.

Louna plissa les yeux, ne sachant s'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'elle pendant un moment ou s'il était vraiment sérieux. Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas fait ce genre de remarque les autres jours, lui reprochant plutôt d'avoir passé trop de temps avec le froid qu'il faisait.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te jette dans la neige, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher et j'en serais parfaitement capable. Ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur moqueuse dans le regard de l'adolescente.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis passa rapidement devant lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu ne comptes certainement pas sortir comme cela! Mets au moins ta cape! Louna, tu vas être malade et je t'enferme dans ta chambre si cela arrive! Ne crois pas que je n'en serais pas capable puisque je suis très sérieux, jeune fille! Dit-il en la voyant poursuivre son chemin sans lui prêter attention.

Louna roula des yeux et jeta un bref regard au loup, qui l'avait suivi.

_Et moi, je t'empêcherai de sortir si tu es malade_. Eut-il l'air de lui dire, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement et retourna d'un pas furieux dans la chambre, passant rapidement devant les deux hommes.

-Je sais que tu ne veux seulement que te débarrasser de moi pendant un moment, Remus. Dit l'adolescente entre ses dents en ressortant de la chambre, enfilant sa cape.

Sous le regard des deux hommes, elle s'éloigna et entra dans la cuisine, où elle rejoignit Wolfy qui attendait de sortir. Elle ouvrit la porte et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, s'élança à l'extérieur dans la neige poudreuse.

-Elle est fâchée contre toi? Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

-Je ne crois pas, de toute façon, ça lui passera si jamais c'est le cas. Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai envoyé dehors? Bon, allons à la cuisine, ce sera mieux que de rester debout pour parler.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence dans la cuisine et prirent place. Il y avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Sirius qu'il ne savait par laquelle commencer. Il regarda longuement ses mains en essayant de mettre un ordre dans ses questions alors que Remus le fixait, attendant que l'homme parle.

-Moi qui croyais que tu serais plus rapide pour poser tes questions, surtout que tu me harcelais presque cette nuit. Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur

-Pourquoi est-elle si maigre? Elle n'a l'air que d'avoir la peau et les os. Dit Sirius sans avoir véritablement penser à la question.

-De toutes les questions que tu pourrais me poser, c'est celle-ci que tu choisis de me demander en premier?! Dit Remus d'un ton surpris en haussant un sourcil

-Je sais, mais je me préoccupe aussi de sa santé et avec la maigreur qu'elle a, je ne serais pas surpris d'entendre qu'elle a été malade.

-Elle était aussi maigre lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard l'année dernière. Sa maigreur n'est peut-être que seulement dû au fait qu'elle ne se nourrit pas convenablement puisque à ma connaissance, elle n'a rien attrapé de sérieux qui aurait pu la rendre maigre à ce point.

-Mais la nourriture à Poudlard est très bien, il me semble.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne se nourrit pas convenablement. Je ne crois pas qu'elle mange à tous les jours, mais je ne sais rien de ses habitudes sur ce côté alors inutile de me poser d'autres questions sur ce sujet. Dit rapidement Remus en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche.

Celui-ci sembla déçu, mais il chercha rapidement d'autres questions tout en regardant à l'extérieur, où Louna disparaissait dans la forêt.

-Pourquoi est-elle ainsi? Que lui est-il arrivé?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me déteste?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pendant toutes ces années? Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle n'a pas vécu avec toi? Où a-t-elle vécu? Demanda rapidement Sirius après quelques minutes de silence, se rappelant les questions qu'il avait posées à Remus durant la nuit.

-Oh là, une question à la fois. Écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant de pouvoir t'expliquer. Il y a des…choses que je sais que je ne pourrai te dire et que tu voudras savoir…Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas te le dire, mais plutôt parce que je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne.

-Qui te dit que je voudrai en savoir plus?

-Parce que je le sais. Tu ne sauras pas en détail ce qui lui est arrivé et tu voudras en savoir plus, mais comprends que je lui ai fait une promesse et que je ne peux la briser…Alors ne sois pas en colère contre moi avec ce que je ne peux te dire, d'accord? Dit Remus d'un ton grave.

Sirius ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que Remus essayait de lui dire, mais il acquiesça néanmoins. Il ressentait une certaine crainte face à ce que Remus pourrait lui révéler, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. Remus soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur où il vit que Louna avait disparu. Il cherchait ses mots de même que la manière qu'il pourrait lui annoncer ce qu'il pouvait savoir.

-Ce que tu dois savoir en premier est que Louna n'a pas grandi avec moi et n'a même jamais mis les pieds dans ma maison après cette fameuse nuit. Elle est seulement venue passer quelques jours l'été dernier. La deuxième chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que Louna a vécu dans un orphelinat, même plusieurs orphelinats…Dit lentement Remus en surveillant la réaction de Sirius

L'homme resta silencieux, la nouvelle pénétrant lentement dans son esprit.

-Dans un orphelinat…Sorcier, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Sirius d'un ton rempli d'espoir.

Remus hocha lentement la tête, un air de sympathie sur le visage.

-Tu veux dire…Elle a vécu dans un orphelinat moldu?!

-Dans _des_ orphelinats moldus, Sirius…

-_Des_ orphelinats? Tu veux dire qu'elle en a fait quelques-uns…

-Elle en a fait plusieurs, Sirius.

-Pour quelles raisons?! Était-elle bien traitée?! Se sont-ils bien occupés d'eux?! Avait-elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin? Était-elle heureuse?! Demanda Sirius, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Il y a plusieurs raisons pour expliquer qu'elle aille souvent changé d'orphelinat et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle était véritablement heureuse dans un orphelinat, Sirius, mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire de plus…

-Quoi?! Mais enfin, tu peux au moins répondre aux questions!

-Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire.

-J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, Remus, je suis son père! Tu peux au moins me donner les réponses aux questions que je t'ai posées! S'exclama furieusement Sirius

-Tu ne crois pas que je voulais en savoir plus lorsque Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle avait grandi dans des orphelinats?

-Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu ne veux rien me dire?

-Bien sûr que non Sirius. Mais je lui ai fait une promesse alors comprends qu'il est difficile de la briser. Expliqua calmement Remus

-Je suis son père!

-Je le sais, Sirius, mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne-

-Tu peux me le dire à moi, je ne suis pas n'importe qui!

-Et je lui ai promis que je ne dirai rien alors je ne briserai pas ce que je lui ai promis…Sirius, ta fille n'a confiance en personne, sauf en Wolfy et je suis certain qu'elle ne me fait pas entièrement confiance. Si elle apprend que j'ai brisé la seule promesse que je lui ai faite, elle m'en voudra et n'aura plus confiance en personne d'autre en plus de ne jamais plus me parler. Termina Remus sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Sirius.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu?

-Crois-moi, je n'exagère pas. Tu ne la connais pas…

-Justement, alors j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé! Tu préfèrerais ne rien me dire de ce que tu sais et de garder sa confiance?! Si elle t'a fait confiance une fois, elle te refera bien confiance une deuxième fois! Elle comprendra que je suis son père et que j'étais en droit de le savoir!

-Non, Sirius, elle ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Elle ne comprendra pas et, comme tu as pu le voir, ne te considère pas comme un père. Elle n'a et ne veut avoir confiance en personne, Sirius, alors je ne vais pas lui prouver qu'elle a raison de penser ainsi. Écoute, elle déteste les adultes…Je ne fais pas cela simplement pour moi, Sirius, mais pour elle! Tu ne voudrais pas avoir raconté ton histoire à une personne en qui tu pensais pouvoir avoir confiance et apprendre que cette personne l'a raconté à quelqu'un de ta famille. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de banal comme savoir si elle a volé ou non, mais il s'agit de sa vie, Sirius, de son passé et c'est à elle de décider si elle veut ou non en parler. Je ne l'ai pas torturé pour qu'elle me raconte ce qui lui était arrivé! Alors comprends que c'est à elle de venir te parler si elle le veut, c'est son passé et non le mien alors je ne peux rien te dire et j'en suis désolé, crois-moi.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il se retint et resta silencieux alors que les propos de Remus entraient dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait nier que Remus avait raison et il dut se faire à l'idée qu'il ne dirait rien de ce que Louna lui avait dit…Il ressentit une vague de colère contre son ami, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était plus facile de se mettre en colère contre une personne ou quelque chose plutôt que de s'avouer qu'il avait un tort dans l'histoire de sa propre fille. Il sentit l'amertume monter en lui de même qu'une colère contre lui-même.

-Tout est de ma faute…

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Que voudrais-tu que je dise? Si je n'avais pas été en prison, rien de cela ne se serait produit, Remus! Je croyais Louna avec toi, en sécurité et en bonne santé, je n'ai même jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose! Et voilà que j'apprends que ma fille me déteste, qu'elle croit que je l'ai abandonnée et qu'elle a grandi dans des orphelinats moldus! Que voudrais-tu que je pense? Rien de cela ne se serait produit si je ne serais pas allé en prison! Elle aurait été avec moi! Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé, rien de ce que j'avais pensé pour elle ne s'est réalisé parce que je n'étais pas là et qu'elle n'était pas avec toi! Elle se trouvait dans un orphelinat quelconque du pays! Ma propre fille s'est retrouvée dans des orphelinats alors que je n'avais même jamais pensé que cela pourrait arrivé! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vécu? A-t-elle eut une belle enfance?! Quelqu'un était là pour s'occuper d'elle?! Qui jouait avec elle? Qui prenait soin d'elle? Qui l'a élevé? Plus d'une personne? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a appris? Qui était là lorsqu'elle était triste? Que lui a-t-on dit lorsqu'elle me réclamait, ou qu'elle réclamait sa mère? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont entré dans la tête?! Qui allait la voir lorsqu'elle pleurait, qui la consolait? Qui allait la voir en pleine nuit lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillait, complètement effrayée ou en pleurant? Y avait-il au moins quelqu'un pour elle? Ou était-elle…complètement seule…Dit Sirius, fixant son regard rempli de tristesse et d'amertume dans les yeux dorés de Remus.

Celui-ci ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait jamais pensé à tous ces détails et ne savait quoi dire à Sirius. Il aurait voulu lui dire pour le rassurer de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, qu'il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle pour la réconforter, mais comment pouvait-il lui dire de telles choses alors qu'il l'ignorait lui-même? Certes, il savait quelques réponses aux questions de Sirius, mais il n'avait pas la force de lui avouer ce qu'il savait. D'après ce qu'il avait compris de l'histoire de Louna, la jeune fille s'était plus souvent qu'autrement retrouvée seule, cela étant surtout dû à son caractère, mais il n'allait pas le dire à Sirius, ne voulant pas empirer les choses. Il laissa écouler plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Sirius s'efforçait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, le regard fixé sur la forêt au fond du champ.

-Il y a une troisième chose que tu dois savoir, qui est la deuxième que Dumbledore nous ait dite à Poudlard…Dit lentement Remus après plusieurs minutes.

Sirius sembla sur le point de s'affaisser tant le découragement paraissait sur son visage. Redoutant ce que Remus pourrait lui dire, il le regarda néanmoins et attendit, retenant son souffle.

-Elle…S'est sauvée du dernier orphelinat dans lequel elle se trouvait et…elle a vécu deux ans en pleine forêt…

L'homme le regarda longuement, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Il crut que Remus se moquait de lui, mais il dut se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Quoi?! Pourquoi…Pourquoi s'est-elle sauvée?! Comment se fait-il que jamais personne ne l'a retrouvée?! Si…Si elle s'est sauvée…C'est qu'elle devait détester l'endroit…Ou qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir bien…Dit-il, sachant que Remus ne confirmerait pas son doute.

-Les moldus n'ont jamais réussi à l'attraper. Elle leur a causé plusieurs ennuis et leur a échappé plus d'une fois. Pour ce qui est du côté sorcier, j'ignore totalement la raison pour laquelle ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée puisqu'elle a dû utiliser de la magie sans s'en rendre compte et ils ont dû voir qu'elle se trouvait en pleine forêt. Mais elle est futée et a su bien se débarrasser des moldus.

-Elle est intelligente?

-Oui, mais elle ne l'utilise pas toujours et elle est…Innocente.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Elle ignore plein de choses de la vie, je ne sais pas comment te le dire…Il faut que tu la connaisses pour comprendre.

-Figures-toi que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Dit Sirius en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Tu apprendras à la connaître…

-Elle fait des mauvais coups? Demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Elle fait même plus alors tu comprends la raison pour laquelle je désapprouve l'idée que tu lui aies donné cette cape d'invisibilité. Répliqua Remus d'un ton de reproches.

-Elle n'est pas d'aussi bonne qualité que celle de James, mais elle pourra tout de même s'en servir. Il faut bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu.

-Si tu savais le nombre de retenues qu'elle doit faire.

Alors qu'ils commençaient leur conversation, Louna entra dans la forêt avec Wolfy. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se chamailler et à se faire tomber dans la neige nouvellement tombée. Pendant un long moment, l'adolescente oublia totalement la présence de Sirius dans la maison jusqu'à ce que Wolfy la maintienne pendant quelques minutes dans la neige. Elle cessa de se débattre et regarda autour d'elle avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Wolfy, qui la fixait d'un air vainqueur. Alors qu'il baissait sa garde, Louna le repoussa brusquement et se releva. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et regarda le ciel.

-Tu crois qu'ils parlent de moi? Demanda-t-elle au loup en baissant les yeux sur lui après un moment de silence.

_Je suis certain qu'ils ne parlent pas seulement de la pluie et du beau temps._ Eut-il l'air de répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient trouver à dire sur moi? Demanda-t-elle sèchement

_Je ne sais pas exactement. Tu es un cas intéressant après tout. De ta sauvagerie peut-être?_

Louna donna un coup de pied dans la neige, lui en envoyant sur le visage.

-Viens, allons voir de quoi il parle. Dit-elle en se mettant en marche.

Le loup gronda, passa devant elle et s'arrêta.

_Ils vont probablement arrêter de parler lorsqu'ils te verront revenir et tu ne peux entrer sans te faire remarquer. _

-Les fenêtres ont une utilité. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Le loup se retourna et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Ils sortirent cependant avant leur endroit habituel et traversèrent le plus rapidement possible le champ malgré la neige qui les empêchait de progresser plus rapidement. Ils contournèrent la maison et Louna essaya de retrouver la fenêtre de la chambre où elle logeait. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle ne bougea pas. L'adolescente réessaya, mais sans succès. Elle vit que les contours de la fenêtre étaient glacés et elle s'apprêta à donner un coup lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Louna grogna, puis décida d'essayer l'autre fenêtre, sans obtenir plus de succès. Elle fit le tour de la maison et regarda les fenêtres jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que l'une d'entre elles était restée légèrement entrouverte. Louna se précipita, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'ouvrit tant bien que mal. Lorsque l'ouverture fut suffisamment grande, elle s'agrippa au rebord et se hissa tant bien que mal à travers le passage. Une fois ses jambes sur le rebord, elle sauta et atterrit sans bruit sur le plancher de la pièce. Elle regarda Wolfy sauter, puis s'agripper avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Louna jeta un bref regard à la pièce et devina qu'il devait s'agir de la chambre de Remus. Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage et, après avoir jeté un bref regard dans le couloir, sortit silencieusement. Elle entra dans la chambre où se trouvaient ses effets et prit la cape d'invisibilité. Alors qu'elle entendait des brides de leur conversation, elle jeta la cape au dessus de sa tête et, après s'être assurée qu'elle et Wolfy étaient bien invisibles, se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, il était difficile de marcher alors que le loup était collé sur ses jambes en plus d'essayer de ne pas marcher sur la cape, qui traînait autour d'eux. Elle se retint de glousser et avança tant bien que mal dans le couloir alors qu'elle distinguait très bien les paroles de leur conversation. Comme elle s'en était doutée, ils parlaient bel et bien d'elle et cela l'agaça. Elle ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle elle était leur sujet de conversation et elle détestait être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Prenant garde de marcher le plus silencieusement possible, elle entra dans la cuisine en regardant tour à tour chacun des hommes. Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Sirius, elle sentit à nouveau la rage monter en elle et ne fit rien pour la repousser.

-Comment est-ce que tu veux que j'apprenne à la connaître si je ne sais pratiquement rien d'elle et qu'elle me déteste? Demanda Sirius alors que Louna passait lentement derrière Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Qu'elle ne me détestait pas et qu'elle m'a tout de suite raconté son histoire? Répliqua Remus alors que Louna retenait un ricanement moqueur.

-Elle n'avait pas d'idée préconçue sur toi.

-Elle déteste les adultes et je suis un adulte, alors elle me détestait.

Louna roula des yeux et s'arrêta, attendant que la conversation reprenne. Elle soupira silencieusement et secoua la tête, sentant la colère augmenter à l'idée de ce que Remus avait pu dire sur elle.

-J'ignore même comment elle a eu ce stupide loup avec lequel elle traîne.

Louna étouffa un grognement, mais Wolfy ne fut pas aussi discret et un léger grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Louna le foudroya du regard et s'éloigna de quelques pas, mais elle remarqua que les deux hommes ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

Alors que Louna s'arrêtait, Remus se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille, qui recula. Mais l'homme vint directement sur elle et, d'un geste brusque, attrapa la cape d'une main aveugle et tira. Louna, surprise pendant quelques secondes, attrapa la cape et essaya de la retenir, mais elle la sentit glisser de sa tête. Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de faire le moindre mouvement, il entoura sa nuque de son bras et, de son autre poing, lui frotta énergiquement le dessus de la tête.

-Tu crois que je ne t'avais pas entendu venir? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis moi aussi un loup-garou et, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, mon ouïe est également plus développée. Dit-il alors que la jeune fille essayait de se débattre.

-Lâche-moi! Grogna-t-elle en se débattant.

Remus n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle le frappa dans les côtes. Il étouffa un grognement et la relâcha. Louna s'éloigna en grognant et, replaçant ses cheveux d'une main, le fixa d'un regard noir avant de tourner ses yeux sur Sirius, qui semblait légèrement amusé.

-J'ignorais que tu écoutais les conversations des autres, Louna. Dit Remus d'un ton amusé en reprenant sa place.

-Seulement quand elles me concernent. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne rien dire à personne! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté?! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

-Je ne lui ai rien raconté de ce que tu m'as dit, Louna. Je ne lui ai dit que ce que Dumbledore a dit à tes professeurs alors inutile de réagir ainsi.

-Il n'a rien voulu me dire Louna. Dit Sirius d'un ton hésitant

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, le meurtrier. Siffla Louna en le foudroyant du regard.

-Louna, il n'est pas un meurtrier.

-Peu importe ce qu'il est, je m'en fiche. Wolfy te déteste aussi et il n'aime pas être insulté. Dit-elle alors que le loup approchait vers Sirius en montrant les crocs

-Où l'as-tu eu? Demanda l'homme en ignorant tant bien que mal Wolfy.

-C'est une peluche que j'ai grossi par magie et je lui ai appris à marcher, j'ai volé la peluche, évidemment. Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna avec un grognement.

-Très amusant, Louna, mais je serais surpris d'apprendre que tu puisses effectuer de tels sortilèges. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas? Dit Remus, ne désirant pas que la situation ne dégénère.

-Parce que ça ne le regarde pas. Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents, ses yeux flamboyant de haine posés sur Sirius.

Wolfy gronda, puis montra le couloir du museau. Lançant un dernier regard méprisant à Sirius, Louna s'éloigna dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Ne viens pas me dire qu'elle a agi ainsi avec les professeurs de Poudlard. Dit Sirius en se prenant la tête à deux mains lorsqu'il eut entendu une porte claquer.

-Ils ont droit au même genre de traitement…

Louna resta un long moment dans la chambre à écouter les deux hommes parler. Non pas qu'elle voulait absolument entendre leur conversation, mais elle voulait s'assurer que Remus ne dirait rien de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas et, après un long moment de silence, ils parlèrent d'autre chose. Louna écouta plus ou moins, continuant le livre qu'elle avait commencé au matin, appuyée contre le loup. Ce n'est que lorsque la noirceur commença à tomber qu'elle s'arrêta et s'étira longuement en faisant le tour de la pièce. Lorsque la lumière vint à manquer dans la chambre, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où les deux hommes se trouvaient encore, mais ils parlaient maintenant du Tournoi qui se déroulait à Poudlard, ce qui l'agaça rapidement.

-Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre parler du tournoi à la prison, mais il faut que j'en entende parler même ici. Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle passait devant la cuisine.

-Tu as assisté à la première tâche? Demanda Sirius en se levant.

-Non, j'avais autre chose à faire et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre parler du tournoi! Répondit-elle sèchement en serrant les poings.

-Est-ce que Harry va bien? Demanda son père d'un ton hésitant

-J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE CET IMBÉCILE! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers Sirius, qui se trouvait maintenant près d'elle.

Celui-ci recula de quelques pas, puis jeta un regard impuissant à Remus. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais le regard méprisant de l'adolescente l'en dissuada. Il s'approcha, mais ne sut que faire, ignorant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice de la jeune fille, qui le remarqua et lui fit perdre patience.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de cicatrice de ta vie?! Potter en a une, va admirer la sienne et fiche-moi la paix! Dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Je crois que je vais partir, Remus…Dit Sirius après quelques secondes.

-Tu ne veux rien manger avant?

-Bonne idée, le meurtrier. Dégage d'ici.

-Louna, ça suffit! Dit Remus d'un ton ferme

La jeune fille eut un rictus moqueur, puis entra dans la cuisine à une petite distance de Sirius. Celui-ci salua Remus, puis se tourna brièvement vers Louna et fit un pas vers elle sous son regard rempli de haine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sembla l'avoir oublié et la referma, ne sachant comment il devait s'y prendre avec sa fille. Il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui et lui faire savoir à quel point il l'aimait, mais cela lui était impossible et il le savait. Louna ne l'aidait guère en le fixant de ses yeux noirs au regard froid et haineux.

-Tu pourrais lui dire au revoir. Dit Remus en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne le connais pas et il n'est rien pour moi. Répondit froidement Louna.

-Louna.

-Si tu y tiens tellement.

Rapidement, elle fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'elle lança sur Sirius, qui l'évita.

-Arrête Louna! Dit sévèrement Remus en éteignant le rideau qui avait commencé à s'enflammer.

Celle-ci le défia du regard, puis regarda Sirius sortir de la maison et se mettre à courir dans les traces qu'elle avait faites avec Wolfy, quelques heures plus tôt. Remus se tourna vers elle et la regarda longuement, Louna supportant très bien son regard. Ne sachant que dire, il soupira longuement et se détourna.

-Il voulait simplement te voir, Louna. Dit-il en ouvrant l'armoire.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi puisqu'il n'a rien à voir avec moi. Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Aucun des deux ne reparla de la journée, ni de Sirius, et la soirée se passa paisiblement. Ils mangèrent tout en se racontant des histoires ou anecdotes, puis Remus montra à Louna comment jouer une partie de Bataille Explosive. Comme il s'en était douté, l'adolescente apprécia le jeu et ils jouèrent jusqu'au moment où Remus décida d'aller au lit. Il rangea le jeu alors que Louna enlevait les saletés qu'avaient laissés les explosions, puis suivit lentement Remus alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre, Wolfy à ses côtés. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise face à ce qu'elle avait pensé faire et s'apprêta à entrer dans sa chambre sans rien dire, mais Wolfy, d'un regard légèrement moqueur, l'en empêcha et l'encouragea plutôt à faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Louna lui jeta un regard noir, mais le loup la poussa et l'empêcha de reculer. N'ayant d'autre choix, elle rattrapa Remus.

-Remus. Dit-elle d'une voix plus petite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, une fois derrière lui.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé, se demandant ce que voulait la jeune fille. À peine se fut-il retourné cependant que Louna se précipita vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en serrant étroitement, se sentant extrêmement inconfortable et maladroite. À peine l'homme eut-il enroulé ses bras autour d'elle que l'adolescente desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna rapidement sous le regard amusé de Remus, qui entra dans sa chambre alors que Louna refermait la porte de la sienne. Il ignorait cependant que Louna n'avait jamais fait ce geste aussi simple et banal à personne, mis à part à Wolfy.

_Et voilà! Fini!!Il est super long!! J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé interminable!! UU Désolé! Je ne voulais absolument pas couper le chapitre ni enlever trop de bouts!! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'ai personnellement aimé l'écrireNous sommes le 27 janvier 2008 et je commence lécole demain bouhou!! Moins de temps pour écrire!! Enfin, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewvé! C'est très apprécié et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur favorite list ou à leur alert list!!!Je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'il y a plus de gens qui aiment ma fic!! **Merci spécialement à Jo, Owitchygirl, Suzanne et Morphyre!!** Vos reviews sont très appréciés! Désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu personnellement, mais vos reviews m'ont encouragé et redonné un certain boost! J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié!!!J'ignore quand viendra le prochain mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder!!Mon dieu c'est vraiment mon chapitre le plus long!!!plus de 20000 mots!!!!_

_Byebye!!_

_Louna_


	49. Entre loups

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et mes personnages!

N.A: Me voici avec le chapitre 49! J'espère qu'il ne prendra pas trop de temps à écrire, quoique j'ai un doute. Enfin. Nous sommes le 8 février 2008!(Tous des huit!) L'école est recommencée alors je ne sais pas combien de temps prendra ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera moins long que le dernier! MERCI À CEUX QUI ONT REVIEWVÉ! Les autres, reviewver!Au moins une fois! READ N ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé, se demandant ce que voulait la jeune fille. À peine se fut-il retourné cependant que Louna se précipita vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en serrant étroitement, se sentant extrêmement inconfortable et maladroite. À peine l'homme eut-il enroulé ses bras autour d'elle que l'adolescente desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna rapidement sous le regard amusé de Remus, qui entra dans sa chambre alors que Louna refermait la porte de la sienne. Il ignorait cependant que Louna n'avait jamais fait ce geste aussi simple et banal à personne, mis à part à Wolfy.

**_Chapitre 49: Entre loups_**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis Noël et le Nouvel An approchait. Ni Remus ni Louna n'avaient reparlé de la présence de Sirius et de ce qui s'était passé le jour de Noël. L'adolescente n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet et, quant à Remus, il savait que Louna ne serait pas intéressée à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire en plus de la mettre en colère. Ne désirant pas ouvrir les hostilités avec la jeune fille pour qu'elle lui en veuille par la suite, l'homme s'abstenait donc de lui parler de ce sujet malgré les quelques propos qu'il laissait parfois échapper. Il n'avait cependant pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler avec l'adolescente puisque celle-ci passait la plupart de son temps à l'extérieur. La température se faisait moins glaciale et Louna en profitait donc pour se promener dans la forêt avec Wolfy. Elle pouvait y passer quelques heures comme elle pouvait y passer la journée et ne revenir que tard le soir. Elle s'était quelque fois aventurée dans la ville et y avait refait ses réserves de nourriture, sans toutefois le mentionner à Remus, qui désapprouverait ses vols.

Les lumières étaient éteintes lorsque Louna revint dans la maison avec Wolfy ce soir-là. Sans faire de bruit, elle referma lentement la porte, enleva ses souliers trempés par la neige et se dirigea vers le comptoir afin de manger ce qui se trouvait dans l'habituelle assiette posée sur le comptoir. Elle mangea rapidement et, une fois que Wolfy eut terminé ses morceaux de viandes que Remus avait pris l'habitude de lui laisser, se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en prenant garde de ne pas faire craquer le plancher du couloir. Louna savait que la nuit était passablement avancée et elle n'avait pas envie d'endurer les remontrances de Remus si celui-ci se réveillait. Mais son pantalon était légèrement trop grand pour elle et l'extrémité, qui était mouillée, se trouvait sous ses pieds, de fait qu'elle marchait dessus. Alors qu'elle approchait de la pièce, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba assise sur le plancher, produisant un bruit sourd. Elle retint un grognement de douleur et se releva alors que Wolfy lui donna un coup de museau sur la jambe en grognant légèrement, comme s'il se moquerait d'elle. L'adolescente le poussa et entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle entendait une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir. Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu afin de mettre un peu de lumière dans la pièce et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers son lit, elle perçut des pas dans le couloir. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, se disant que Remus aurait dû rester au lit et non se lever pour aller voir si elle allait bien. Louna entendit les pas s'arrêter devant la porte et elle attendit, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur l'homme au visage ensommeillé, mais elle entendit plutôt les pas s'éloigner. Légèrement intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la porte, puis haussa les épaules avant d'allumer les chandelles se trouvant dans la pièce. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle fit disparaître la boule de feu et s'assit sur le plancher. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'adolescente n'avait pas sommeil et attrapa le sac contenant ses effets. Elle le laissa tomber et, d'un geste brusque, tira sur les extrémités afin d'en répandre le contenu sur le sol de la chambre.

-Je fais le ménage. Dit-elle en voyant le regard intrigué de Wolfy posé sur elle.

_Tu fais le ménage? Au beau milieu de la nuit? Le ménage de quoi exactement?_ Sembla lui dire Wolfy

Louna eut un sourire mauvais, mais ne répondit pas et rassembla ses manuels scolaires. Elle prit les volumes, se leva et se dirigea vers la garde-robe, où elle les déposa sur le plancher. Elle les poussa tout au fond de la penderie, dans un coin sombre, et referma la porte avant de retourner auprès de Wolfy, qui la fixait d'un regard interrogateur.

-Comme c'est dommage, j'ai perdu les livres pour mes cours. Dit Louna d'une petite voix en s'assoyant sur ses vêtements.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?_ Eut l'air de demander Wolfy en lui donnant un coup de museau

Louna haussa les épaules, bâilla longuement et prit l'un des livres qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à lire mais, quelques minutes plus tard, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Ce n'est que lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même un moment plus tard qu'elle laissa tomber le livre et se leva afin d'éteindre les chandelles. Une fois cela fait, elle se coucha sur le plancher, se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux. Blottie contre Wolfy qui s'était couché à ses côtés, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, Louna vit avec une certaine surprise que le soleil était plus haut qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se redressa rapidement, comme piquée par une aiguille, et vit le loup qui marchait dans la pièce. Elle s'étira en bâillant longuement, puis se leva et marcha dans la chambre afin de délier ses muscles.

_Tu as bien dormi? J'ignorais que tu étais si épuisée. _Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy, le regard moqueur.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Je suis certaine que tu viens à peine de te réveiller. Répliqua Louna d'un ton ironique

_Tu t'es levée de la patte gauche ce matin?_

Louna roula des yeux, prit une barre de chocolat de ses poches et l'engloutit alors qu'elle prenait sa cape. Elle sortit de la chambre, traversa le couloir en attachant sa cape et entra dans la cuisine, Wolfy à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte vitrée, un craquement se fit entendre au fond du couloir et la jeune fille sut que Remus était maintenant éveillé. Malgré le bruit des pas qu'elle percevait, l'adolescente n'attendit pas et ouvrit la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle traversait le champ en courant dans les traces qu'elle et Wolfy avaient faites au cours des jours précédents. Un étrange sentiment de semi-liberté se glissa en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'élançait ainsi. Elle appréciait sentir le vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle courait ainsi vers les arbres. C'était une sensation qu'elle avait toujours aimée et elle ne s'était toujours pas accoutumée à être pendant de si longues heures prise entre des murs qu'elle détestait. C'était l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard puisque ce sentiment lui rappelait en quelque sorte sa liberté, qu'elle avait perdue mais qu'elle avait eue. Elle se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu perdre sa liberté alors qu'elle avait échappé plus d'une fois à ceux qui avaient essayé de l'attraper. Comment Snape avait-il pu la lui enlever alors qu'il était seul? Plus d'un policier avait cru l'attraper, mais ils n'avaient pu que constater leur échec lorsqu'ils l'avaient regardé courir loin d'eux. Les agents ne s'étaient jamais pris seul pour tenter de l'attraper et ils avaient échoué alors que Snape avait été seul et avait réussi. Louna ressentit une vague de haine monter en elle envers l'homme. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la forêt, l'adolescente donna un violent coup de pied contre un arbre tout en pestant contre le maître des potions. Mais la douleur ressentie à son pied lorsqu'elle donna plusieurs coups lui rappela qu'elle lui devait par deux fois sa vie.

-S'il ne m'aurait pas sauvée, deux fois, je pourrais le détester comme je le veux et lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a enlevé! Mais cet idiot s'est bien débrouillé pour que cela n'arrive jamais! S'exclama la jeune fille avec colère.

_Tu oublies quelque chose, petite louvette incapable de se contrôler. _Sembla lui dire le loup en se postant devant elle.

Louna haussa un sourcil et le fixa, se demandant où voulait en venir Wolfy. Mais celui-ci la faisait languir et regardait autour de lui comme s'il chercherait quelque chose. Ce n'est que lorsque Louna s'impatienta et lui lança de la neige que le loup ramena sa tête vers l'avant.

_Il n'est pas le seul à blâmer. Le vieux sénile y est également pour quelque chose puisque c'est lui qui lui a ordonné d'aller te chercher. C'est le débile qui voulait absolument que tu soies à Poudlard alors c'est contre lui que tu dois également être en colère. _

-Je sais, mais c'est tout de même Snape qui m'a ramené. Dumbledore ne voulait pas le faire lui-même. Après tout, il est tellement vieux qu'il aurait probablement été incapable de me ramener. Dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais.

_Je crois qu'il aurait été capable de te ramener. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que Remus a dit? Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, même celui dont tous les autres ont peur le craint. J'imagine qu'il doit être plus fort que tu ne le penses._ Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut avoir peur de ce vieux débile? Jamais il ne m'effraiera. Dit Louna en se jetant dans la neige.

_Tu ne connais pas l'histoire, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu devrais demander à Remus de te la raconter._ Sembla lui dire Wolfy lorsque l'adolescente le regarda à nouveau.

Allongée dans la neige, l'adolescente ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, puis se roula dans la neige et se releva avant de se jeter sur le loup, qui s'écarta. Ils commencèrent ainsi à se chamailler, comme à leur habitude, jusqu'à ce que Wolfy plaque la jeune fille dans la neige et l'empêche de se relever.

-Pousse-toi Wolfy. Tu deviens trop gros, je vais dire à Remus de cesser de te donner toute cette viande. Enlève-toi! Dit Louna en le poussant.

_Tu n'oserais pas?!_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avec un gémissement

-Oui, j'oserais alors enlève-toi! Répliqua Louna en essayant de se tourner afin de le faire tomber.

Wolfy la fixa pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il chercherait à savoir si elle était vraiment sérieuse, puis se leva à contrecoeur et se laissa tomber dans la neige alors que Louna se redressait. Elle s'appuya le dos contre un arbre, releva les genoux et y posa ses bras. Elle soupira longuement, renversa la tête et fixa le ciel entre les branches nues des arbres. L'adolescente laissa ses pensées vagabonder, ne pouvant s'empêcher de souhaiter pouvoir regarder le ciel dans une autre situation que celle-ci. Certes, elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue chez Remus, puisque c'était mieux que Poudlard, mais sa liberté lui manquait. Elle aurait préféré être dans une autre forêt, tapie sous un abri qu'elle aurait trouvé avec Wolfy afin d'attendre que le temps se réchauffe, que d'habiter dans une maison, ou une école. Elle appréciait Remus et ce qu'il avait fait pour elle afin de la faire venir, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie très à l'aise dans une maison. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vécu longtemps dans une maison au cours de sa vie, sa plus longue période se trouvant à être l'été qui venait de passer, chez Snape, elle voyait plus la forêt comme un endroit où élire domicile. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait jamais mentionné cela à Remus et ne le ferait jamais. Elle voyait les efforts qu'il faisait afin qu'elle se sente bien et n'avait pas envie de le décevoir en lui disant une telle chose.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Depuis quand penses-tu ainsi? _Sembla dire le loup, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux, après avoir _lu_ dans son regard

-Que je pense quoi?

_Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu penses à ne pas décevoir quelqu'un alors que jamais cela ne t'aurait traversé l'esprit auparavant. La petite Louna devient sentimentale?_

-Bien sûr que non espèce d'idiot. Si ce serait l'autre imbécile qui croit être mon père ou Dumbledore, je les enverrais promener en quelques secondes, le temps de trouver les meilleures insultes. Répliqua sèchement Louna

_Comme c'est mignon de voir que tu t'es attachée à quelqu'un, moi qui croyais que jamais cela n'arriverait._

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

_Non, et tu le sais. Tu t'es attachée à Remus. La petite Louna sauvage considère finalement qu'elle a un ami qui n'est pas un animal!_

-Tu aurais pu dire de la même espèce que moi, idiot. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

_Tu sais que je dis la vérité._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard, en lui léchant le cou.

-Tu crois qu'il s'en veut encore? Demanda brusquement Louna en repoussant le loup

Wolfy sembla prendre plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre où Louna voulait en venir tant elle avait brusquement changé de sujet. Il s'assit devant elle et plongea ses yeux jaunes dans les yeux noirs.

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je ne connais pas vraiment les sentiments humains. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais connaître la réponse puisque tu es humaine._

-Tu as oublié le détail que je ne suis plus humaine, tout comme Remus. Comment veux-tu que je sache s'il s'en veut encore ou non s'il ne me dit rien? Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées.

_Tu crois que je peux le faire?_

-Tu le fais avec moi.

_Tout comme tu le fais avec moi. _

-Tu peux sûrement percevoir s'il se sent encore coupable.  

_Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le lui demander? Il serait temps que vous ayez une conversation sur ce sujet, tous les deux, et que vous cessiez de l'éviter. D'ailleurs, tu as des questions à lui poser, non?_

Louna le fixa et plissa les yeux, certaine qu'il essayait d'une quelconque manière de ne pas répondre directement à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Certes, elle savait que Wolfy avait raison sur le dernier point et qu'elle devait en parler avec Remus, mais le fait de savoir qu'il s'en veuille toujours la décevait. Cette fois, cependant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il cachait bien sa culpabilité puisqu'elle ne s'était même pas posée la question depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa maison. Alors qu'elle pensait, elle toucha d'un geste absent sa cicatrice sur son visage, sentant le renflement de la peau sous ses doigts alors qu'elle la parcourait en entier, mouvement qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire. Le moment était venu, comme l'avait dit Wolfy, de parler avec Remus de leur sujet _tabou_ dont ils s'étaient mutuellement mis d'accord pour ne pas en parler, que l'homme le veuille ou non.

-Tu sais que Remus se sent encore coupable, Wolfy. Autrement, tu répondrais. Dit Louna en se redressant.

Wolfy grogna brièvement, puis la suivit alors qu'elle retournait par le même chemin par lequel ils étaient venus. Ils traversèrent la forêt, puis le champ avant de se rendre à la maison. Louna ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cuisine, où elle enleva la neige de ses vêtements et souliers avant de s'avancer dans la pièce après avoir refermé la porte.

-Depuis quand reviens-tu si tôt? Entendit Louna alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine.

-Depuis qu'il faut que je te demande des questions. Dit-elle en entrant dans le salon, où Remus lisait un journal.

-Que veux-tu me demander qui vaille l'honneur que tu reviennes si tôt? Demanda Remus d'un ton moqueur en levant les yeux de son journal.

Lorsqu'il vit l'adolescente toucher sa cicatrice au visage en guise de réponse, toute expression de moquerie disparut sur le visage de l'homme, qui soupira longuement et referma son journal. Il se redressa et frotta son visage avec ses mains, n'ayant pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Il lui jeta un bref regard, espérant qu'elle aurait changé d'avis mais, voyant son expression, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait éviter ce sujet.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas retourner dehors? Demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Louna le foudroya du regard et grogna, n'appréciant guère la réplique de Remus. Elle n'avait pas envie d'éviter le sujet et ne laisserait pas Remus se défiler en parlant d'autre chose. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et attendit. L'homme soupira à nouveau, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard de Louna. Il prit place sur l'une des chaises et fit signe à Louna d'en faire autant. Mal à l'aise, il évita pendant quelques secondes de la regarder directement, mais ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune fille.

-Tu t'en veux encore?! Demanda-t-elle furieusement.

-Essaie de comprendre…Soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé Remus. Tu as bien caché ton jeu jusqu'ici puisque je n'avais rien remarqué. Arrête de t'en vouloir!

-Tu t'imagines que c'est aussi simple? Tu comprendras un jour, mais sache que je ressens beaucoup moins de culpabilité que cet été.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à ne pas s'en vouloir? Ce n'était pas de ta faute alors inutile de continuer de t'en vouloir! Tu peux au moins me regarder en face! Répliqua-t-elle furieusement alors que Remus regardait à l'extérieur.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire et ramena son regard sur la jeune fille, un petit sourire amer sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Tu imagines que c'est si simple que cela, Louna? Sache que non. Avec cette cicatrice sur ton visage, ce n'est pas évident pour moi d'oublier ce que je t'ai fait puisqu'il y a toujours quelque chose pour me le rappeler à chaque fois que je te regarde. Tu comprendras un jour.

-Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice comme les autres!

-Tu n'avais pas de question à me demander? Dit Remus, espérant changer de sujet.

Louna plissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes, mais n'ajouta rien et réfléchit à ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, couché à ses côtés, puis leva les yeux. Elle avait tellement de questions qu'elle ne savait laquelle poser en premier. Remus attendit, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors qu'il la voyait chercher mentalement la première question. Ce fut un léger grognement, à peine perceptible, de Wolfy qui la fit se décider.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends tout? Demanda-t-elle

Remus ne put retenir un rire, ce qui indigna Louna.

-Tu étais sourde auparavant, Louna? Je l'ignorais. Dit-il en riant.

Louna lui lança une boule de feu, qu'il évita et éteignit à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tout soit amplifié, espèce d'idiot! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde crie lorsque je suis dans la grande salle et je ne te parlerai pas du jour où un imbécile a échappé son chaudron dans le cours de potions! J'entends tous les moindres bruits. Dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé la raison ou tu n'y as jamais réfléchi? Demanda Remus d'un ton amusé.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

-Parce que la raison est simple. Tu aurais pu me poser tes questions dans une lettre.

-Je préférais attendre de te voir. Répliqua-t-elle, ne voulant pas avouer qu'elle ignorait comment écrire une lettre.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si cela aurait pris des années?

-J'en sais rien et réponds à ma question!

-Parce que, bien que tu ne sois pas métamorphosée, ton corps humain garde certaines caractéristiques du loup. Juste à titre d'information, bien que je serais surpris que tu l'aies remarqué, mais ton corps vieillira plus rapidement…Tu paraîtras plus âgée que tu ne l'es en réalité dans plusieurs années.

-Pourquoi? Demanda la jeune fille, les sourcils haussés.

-Parce que les métamorphoses épuisent ton corps et qu'il n'est pas conçu pour se métamorphoser ainsi, avec autant de douleur. La fatigue des nuits de pleine lune laisse des marques à long terme sur ton corps alors il vieillira plus rapidement. Pour en revenir aux bruits, tu aurais dû demander à Wolfy puisque vous entendez probablement les mêmes et les mêmes sons amplifiés.

-J'imagine que c'est la même explication pour l'odeur? Parce que je garde certaines caractéristiques du loup?

-Comme moi, tu dois apprécier tes cours de potions, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Louna répondit par un grognement.

-C'est la même explication. Les loups ont l'ouïe et l'olfaction plus développés que nous et les loups-garous ont généralement ces deux sens plus accentués que les autres humains. C'est pratique comme cela peut être nuisible à certain moment, tu l'as probablement remarqué. Un animagus qui se transforme en loup ne gardera pas les caractéristiques, ou peu importe l'animal en lequel la personne se transforme.

-Pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ont peur des loups-garous?! Demanda Louna, repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Dumbledore au début de l'année.

-Ne me dis pas que quelqu'un est au courant à Poudlard, mis à part les professeurs? Demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Potter, Granger et Weasley le sont. Je crois qu'ils m'ont vue l'année dernière. C'est amusant, je crois que Weasley a peur de moi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Il ne veut pas être trop près de moi et tu devrais voir le regard avec lequel il me regarde, c'est plutôt amusant. Il est effrayé et dégoûté à la fois. Il évite de me regarder ou de me parler. Il m'a même dit que j'étais plus sauvage que toi. Il s'imagine que je vais lui sauter dessus et le mordre. Ce qu'il peut être stupide. Même si je le mords sous ma forme humaine, il ne deviendra pas loup-garou alors je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle il est si effrayé. Comme si je me jetais sur n'importe qui sans aucune raison pour le battre.

-Je serais surpris que tu me dises que tu ne t'es presque pas battue depuis le début de l'année. Avec ta réputation, je suis certain que tu ne t'en es seulement pas prise à Malfoy depuis le début de l'année.

-Ils n'avaient qu'à me laisser tranquille.

-Évidemment. Pour en revenir à Ron, sa réaction n'est pas surprenante puisqu'elle reflète ce que pense la plupart des sorciers à propos des loups-garous, quoique je me serais attendu à une autre réaction de sa part…Je te l'ai dit, Louna, qu'en te mordant, c'était comme si je te condamnais d'une certaine manière…

-Simplement parce que j'aurais du mal à faire ma vie. Dit Louna en haussant les épaules.

-Il y a une raison, Louna…La plupart des sorciers ne veulent pas être en contact avec un loup-garou…Ils te tournent le dos et t'évitent, comme si tu étais atteint d'une maladie particulièrement contagieuse. Même s'ils savent qu'un loup-garou n'est dangereux qu'une fois en loup, c'est comme s'ils continueraient de croire que tu peux leur faire du mal même si tu n'es pas transformé…Les loups-garous n'ont pas une bonne réputation…Expliqua Remus en cherchant bien ses mots.

-Pourquoi? C'est stupide!

-Le loup a-t-il une bonne réputation sur le côté moldu? Demanda Remus avec un pâle sourire.

Louna haussa les sourcils, surprise par la question. Elle glissa un regard à Wolfy, qui avait dressé les oreilles lorsqu'il avait entendu la question. L'adolescente attendit que Remus poursuive mais, voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'elle était dans les orphelinats et lorsqu'elle se promenait avec Wolfy dans les rues.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Tu m'étonnes. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton Wolfy n'ait pas une bonne réputation.

-Les gens en ont peur parce qu'ils croient que les loups sont dangereux. Ils pensent que c'est une bête féroce assoiffée de sang qui attaquera tout ce qui bouge. Pour vaincre leur peur, ils les ont exterminé et se sont félicités pour avoir accompli un quelconque acte de _bienfaisance_. Mais quand ils les voient dans un zoo, derrière une cage, ils les trouvent mignons. En fait, ces loups ne sont pas heureux, tout comme les autres animaux. Il y a aussi les histoires, tu sais les contes, que l'on raconte aux enfants et dans lesquels le méchant est un loup. Sans connaître l'animal, les enfants croient que le loup est dangereux dans la réalité alors lorsqu'ils en voient un, ils sont persuadés qu'il est dangereux. J'ai toujours trouvé ces histoires idiotes et je les détestais. Répondit Louna avec une certaine fureur dans la voix.

-Je n'en savais pas autant sur le sujet sur le côté moldu. Dit Remus, les sourcils haussés.

-Les sorciers pensent la même chose pour les loups-garous?

-Ils ne pensent pas exactement les mêmes choses, mais c'est le même principe. Les sorciers voient les loups-garous comme des personnes violentes, certains diront qu'elles sont assoiffées de sang, et dangereuses…S'ils pensent cela, c'est qu'il y a bel et bien eu des loups-garous qui agissaient ainsi et certains agissent encore comme cela, mais comme tu peux le constater, ils sont incapables de penser autrement et croient que tous les loups-garous sont ainsi…La plupart des loups-garous vivent en groupe, exclus de la société, et volent ou tuent pour se nourrir…Ils ne veulent pas vivre avec les sorciers, tous comme ceux-ci ne veulent pas d'eux…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à voler pour se nourrir? Demanda Louna d'un ton innocent.

Remus roula des yeux et ne put retenir un petit sourire.

-Ce qu'ils croient est stupide! Leur réaction l'est. Est-ce que Weasley s'imagine qu'il deviendra loup-garou s'il me croise dans le couloir? Si ce crétin agit ainsi, je n'imagine pas les autres. Grogna Louna

-C'est pour cela que Dumbledore t'a donné toutes ces précautions. Essaie seulement d'imaginer la réaction des parents s'ils venaient à savoir que leur enfant est en contact avec un loup-garou. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie donné ma démission lorsque Snape a dit aux Serpentards ce que je suis?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?! Snape a dit que tu étais un loup-garou? Je croyais que tu étais parti à cause de ce qui c'était passé! Tu ne m'as jamais dit cela! Dit furieusement Louna

-Oh…J'ai dû oublier…Avec ce qui est arrivé, ce n'est pas étonnant…Severus était tellement furieux contre le déroulement de cette soirée qu'il a…légèrement laissé échapper ce détail.

-Le déroulement de cette soirée? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?! Demanda Louna, ne comprenant pas ce dont parlait Remus.

L'homme l'observa pendant quelques secondes, puis l'idée lui vint à l'esprit que l'adolescente n'avait jamais su la manière dont cette soirée avait pris fin. Elle ignorait donc tout le déroulement de cette histoire depuis qu'elle s'était sauvée de la Cabane Hurlante jusqu'au moment où il l'avait mordu. Par la suite, elle n'avait eu conscience de rien et elle n'a probablement jamais demandé à Harry, Ron ou Hermione de lui raconter la fin de l'histoire. Ainsi, elle ignorait vraisemblablement la manière dont s'est enfui Sirius et tout ce qui a suivi son évasion. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche afin de lui raconter la fin de cette soirée, mais une pensée lui vint qu'elle ne voudrait probablement rien entendre de ce qui concernait Sirius.

-Peu importe…Dumbledore a dû recevoir des centaines de lettres de parents demandant mon renvoi. Imagine si un autre élève vient à connaître ta condition…En moins d'une journée, l'école serait au courant et dès le lendemain, les parents écriront à Dumbledore qu'ils ne veulent pas que leur enfant fréquente un loup-garou malgré toutes les précautions prises. Ils diront que c'est dangereux et que s'il ne renvoie pas l'élève en question, toi, ils enlèveront leur enfant…D'une certaine manière, il faut les comprendre…Qui voudrait que leur enfant soit exposé à un loup-garou? Je ne connais aucun parent qui voudrait que son enfant en devienne un et peu importe ce que leur dira Dumbledore, les parents ne seront jamais d'accord. Ils diront qu'un accident peut arriver et que la bête peut s'échapper et morde leur enfant.

-Les parents sont stupides.

-Regarde ce qui t'es arrivée…Si j'aurais pris ma potion, jamais je ne t'aurais…mordu…Dit Remus en déviant le regard.

-Et alors?! Ne reviens pas sur ce sujet! Il est difficile pour moi de ne pas prendre cette foutue potion dégoûtante puisqu'il faut que je la boive devant Snape. Et je suis dans la Cabane Hurlante durant la nuit alors qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver aux _chers petits enfants_?

-Il y a un trou dans la Cabane Hurlante par lequel tu pourrais t'échapper. C'est par cette ouverture que je-

Remus s'arrêta net et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire en plus de voir le sourire mauvais qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

-C'est par cette ouverture que tu quoi, Remus? Demanda Louna d'un ton mauvais, son sourire s'accentuant légèrement.

-Louna, promets-moi que tu ne vas jamais sortir de la Cabane Hurlante si tu es sous ta forme de loup. Dit lentement Remus en fixant l'adolescente dans les yeux

-Je ne fais pas de promesses, Remus, encore moins pour quelque chose de ce genre. Répliqua Louna, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Louna, pro-

-Tu veux que je te promette que je ne ferai pas quelque chose alors que tu le faisais?! Tu peux toujours rêver, Remus! De quel droit oses-tu me demander cela?! S'exclama furieusement la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

-Louna, c'est dangereux et je le sais! Je le savais également à l'époque! Si tu vois une personne, comment réagiras-tu?! Il ne faut pas que tu sortes de la Cabane Hurlante, Louna!

-La ferme! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire et spécialement lorsque tu le faisais toi-même quand tu étais à ma place!

-Com-

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai la potion, ce que tu n'avais pas! Alors si je sors, ce sera beaucoup moins dangereux que ce ne l'était pour toi. Siffla Louna, interrompant Remus.

L'homme soupira et s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un grognement s'éleva. Louna tourna brièvement les yeux vers le loup, mais ignora ce qu'il voulait lui dire et reporta son regard sur Remus alors que Wolfy grognait de nouveau et se levait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Il a mal au ventre parce qu'il a trop mangé. Dit Louna avec un haussement d'épaule qui lui valut un grognement du loup.

-C'est étrange qu'il décide seulement de se manifester à ce moment. Répliqua lentement Remus en plissant les yeux.

-Ça vient de lui prendre.

-Vraiment? Au moment même où tu parles de la potion?

-Il l'a déjà goûtée, je lui en ai fait boire.

-Devant Severus?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il voulait voir sa réaction.

-Il a dû te trouver idiote.

-Il m'a donné une semaine de retenue en me disant que je n'avais pas de cervelle.

-Qu'as-tu répliqué?

-Qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile de fils de pute qui a raté sa vie.

-Tu sais que tu es douée pour inventer des histoires?

-Ce n'est pas une histoire. Répliqua Louna sans afficher la moindre expression alors qu'un grognement de Wolfy s'élevait à ses côtés.

-Très bien Louna, tu as gagné. Tu as une autre question? Dit Remus en roulant des yeux.

Louna réfléchit à une autre question, mais Wolfy la poussa du museau en grognant légèrement et elle consentit finalement à tourner la tête vers lui. Comme elle s'en était doutée, le loup l'incitait à lui parler de la potion, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Elle en ignorait la raison exacte, mais il lui semblait que mentionner le sujet serait l'équivalent d'avouer qu'elle avait une faiblesse. Or, elle se refusait à avouer une telle chose.

-Tu avais quel âge lorsque tu as été mordu? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle détachait le foulard de son cou.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela? Demanda Remus d'un ton sec

-Le vieux débile m'a dit que tu étais déjà un loup-garou lorsque tu es arrivé à Poudlard et puis, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le savoir? Répliqua sèchement Louna.

-J'avais sept ans.

Louna haussa les sourcils, surprise, s'attendant à ce qu'il ait été plus âgé.

-Comment as-tu pu le devenir à cet âge?

-Je me suis fait mordre. Répondit Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

Louna lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant guère la réplique de Remus.

-J'ai été mordu, un soir où je me promenais dehors avec mon père. Je me suis éloigné malgré l'interdiction de mon père et je me suis échappé, simplement pour m'amuser, j'imagine. Je me suis aventuré dans la forêt qu'il y avait près de chez moi alors que mon père me cherchait et, alors que je me cachais, j'ai entendu quelque chose derrière moi. C'était un grognement et je me suis retourné, mais au même moment, une bête s'est ruée sur moi et m'a mordu. Mon père est arrivé trop tard pour essayer de me sauver. J'ai passé les quelques jours suivant à l'hôpital, mes parents espérant qu'il y aurait un remède pour me guérir mais il y en avait aucun, et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui…Alors ils ont essayé de me donner une vie normale, mais j'ai vite réalisé ce que tout cela impliquait…J'étais incapable de garder un ami puisque dès qu'une personne apprenait ma condition, elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de moi. Mes parents s'inquiétaient pour mon avenir, et moi aussi, puisque c'était improbable qu'une école de sorcellerie accepterait de me prendre vu ma condition…

-C'est stupide! Dit Louna entre ses dents.

Remus eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

-Non…Ça revient à ce que je t'aie dit tout à l'heure. Ce que les gens croient et pour quelle raison…La potion n'existait pas à l'époque alors c'était extrêmement dangereux pour les autres en plus d'être très douloureux pour moi…Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire comment c'est lorsque tu te transformes et que tu n'as pas pris ta potion, tu le sais déjà. J'étais incapable de garder ma conscience et je voulais mordre mais, n'ayant aucune proie, je me mordais moi-même. Je désespérais alors que j'approchais de mes onze ans, je me disais que je ne pourrais pas vivre une vie normale, comme les autres sorciers, mais Dumbledore est venu me rencontrer avec ma famille chez moi. Il m'a dit qu'en prenant les précautions nécessaires, il me serait possible d'étudier comme les autres élèves de mon âge. Nous en avons longuement parlé et mes parents ont été d'accord avec les propositions de Dumbledore, alors c'est de cette manière que j'ai pu aller à Poudlard. C'était difficile et j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose, mais j'ai pu tout de même étudier…Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de vivre cela, mais tu as la potion alors tu n'as pas à souffrir comme moi à ton âge. Tu peux garder ta conscience et passer une nuit tranquille. Il faut que tu saches, cependant, que même si la potion existe, les gens continuent d'éviter les loups-garous et conservent leur peur.

-Mes nuits de pleine lune ne sont pas _tranquilles_, Remus, et ne crois pas que je ne ressens rien durant la métamorphose…Dit Louna au bout de quelques minutes de silence, après avoir reçu un coup de museau de la part de Wolfy

-Que veux-tu dire? Severus te prépare la potion, n'est-ce pas? Il te la prépare convenablement? Demanda l'homme, les sourcils froncés

-J'en sais rien, je ne le regarde pas faire, mais je n'ai jamais été malade. Répondit Louna en haussant les épaules.

-Alors que veux-tu dire?

-Je crois que la potion…N'a pas autant d'effet sur moi que sur toi. Je ne garde pas totalement mon esprit lorsque je suis transformée, Wolfy doit me faire revenir, et je ressens quelque chose durant la métamorphose, mais je n'ai pas mal.

-Comment te sens-tu lorsque la métamorphose approche? Demanda Remus après quelques secondes de silence.

Louna soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à nouveau ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque sa transformation approchait et de voir le regard avec lequel il la regarderait une fois qu'elle aurait terminé. Pourquoi cela surprenait-il autant les gens d'entendre que la potion n'avait pas totalement son effet escompté sur elle? Elle l'ignorait et ne chercherait pas à le savoir.

-Je n'ai pas de patience, je ne dors pratiquement pas la veille de la pleine lune, j'ai envie de mordre les autres, j'entends et je sens davantage, je veux me battre. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout cela alors que je prends la potion?! Je croyais qu'elle enlevait les symptômes, mais ce n'est pas complètement le cas avec moi. Dit-elle d'un ton furieux.

Remus haussa les sourcils, surpris par les paroles de la jeune fille. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes alors que la jeune fille avait les yeux fixés sur lui, attendant une réponse.

-Lorsque tu es transformée, tu n'es…Pas consciente de ce qui arrive?

-Pas immédiatement puisque c'est le loup qui prend la place. Wolfy doit m'appeler plusieurs fois avant que je revienne, mais cela prend moins de temps à chaque fois. Mais même lorsque je suis consciente de ce que je fais, je dois repousser le loup à certain moment puisque je crois qu'il veut prendre ma place. Lorsque je me fais particulièrement mal, le loup ne tarde pas à prendre ma place. Dit-elle, se sentant idiote de parler ainsi.

-Que fait…Ton loup lorsqu'il prend le contrôle? Demanda Remus

-Il attaque, il se jette sur les murs pour sortir, il se mord lui-même et lorsque Wolfy s'en mêle, il l'attaque. Pourquoi est-ce que la potion n'agit pas complètement sur moi? Demanda furieusement la jeune fille.

-Je ne connais pas la raison exacte, Louna. Peut-être qu'il existe différent degré pour la potion ou quelque chose comme cela. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, je peux comprendre que ton loup est plutôt…Sauvage.

-Et alors? Demanda sèchement Louna

-Alors tu dois avoir plus de difficulté à le contrôler et donc, tu ne te contrôles pas totalement, ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle tu éprouves ces envies de mordre et d'attaquer.

-Je me contrôle!

Remus ne put retenir un petit rire à sa réplique, ce qui rendit l'adolescente furieuse. 

-D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Louna, tu ne te contrôles pas, spécialement le jour de la pleine lune. Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela se passe pour moi et je ne me sentais pas du tout comme toi lorsque je prenais la potion. Cependant, j'ignore la raison pour laquelle tu es ainsi lorsque tu es métamorphosée…Peut-être est-ce à cause de ton caractère et lorsque tu n'es pas sous ta forme humaine…Ton côté rebelle prend plus de place qu'il ne le prend déjà, ce qui expliquerait l'agressivité et la sauvagerie de ton loup, en plus du fait que tu sois incapable de totalement le contrôler. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ignore la raison pour laquelle la potion n'agit pas complètement sur toi. Peut-être n'arrive-t-elle pas à atténuer tous tes symptômes parce qu'ils sont trop forts dans ton cas. Peut-être transfères-tu, sans le vouloir, toute la frustration que tu ressens à ton loup et c'est ce qui fait que celui-ci est aussi agressif. Comme cela peut être lui qui profite de toute ta colère que tu n'as pas laissée échapper. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Expliqua Remus d'un ton sérieux

-Je suis capable de me contrôler! Et je t'ai dit que je prends de moins en moins de temps pour revenir lors de la pleine lune! S'exclama furieusement la jeune fille

Remus soupira et se prit le visage à deux mains. Il chercha un moyen de faire comprendre à l'adolescente qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ne pas se contrôler, tant que cela ne mettait la vie de personne en danger, mais il lui semblait que peu importe ce qu'il trouverait à lui dire, elle ne voudrait pas l'écouter.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu te contrôles alors que tu me demandes la raison pour laquelle la potion n'est pas complètement efficace? La potion est efficace, Louna, si tu peux garder ton esprit, mais le fait que Wolfy doit t'appeler et t'aider à repousser le loup montre que tu ne le contrôles pas totalement. Tu me demandes la question, je te réponds ce que je crois. Soupira Remus en levant les yeux vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci eut un rictus et croisa les bras alors que Wolfy lui donnait un petit coup de museau, qu'elle ignora. La jeune fille ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait de la difficulté à repousser le loup lors de la pleine lune lorsque celui-ci voulait prendre sa place une fois transformée en loup, ni lorsqu'elle sentait ses envies de mordre et d'attaquer lorsque la pleine lune approchait. Certes, la potion faisait bel et bien une différence, elle avait pu le constater l'été précédent lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas prise, mais Louna savait que la potion n'agissait pas complètement. Remus avait-il raison? Était-ce dû à son caractère pour que la potion n'agisse pas complètement? Était-ce son loup qui était trop sauvage? Le loup prenait-il véritablement toute sa frustration? L'adolescente n'avait pas de réponses à toutes ces questions et elle avait le sentiment que si elle les voulait, il faudrait qu'elle les trouve elle-même. Comment? Elle l'ignorait.

-Tu as d'autres questions? Demanda Remus, la sortant de ses pensées.

Louna secoua brièvement la tête et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis plus petite que Wolfy? Demanda-t-elle

-Tu es plus petite que Wolfy? Demanda Remus, les sourcils haussés, l'air amusé.

-Plus petite et plus maigre.

-Tu es petite et maigre, Louna. Plus petite et plus efflanquée que les autres de ton âge. Il est normal que lorsque tu te transformes en loup, tu le restes.

-Je vais être plus grande que Wolfy? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant le grognement du loup.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Ta grandeur et ta grosseur lorsque tu es en loup seront influencées par ton apparence humaine. Si tu grandis, tu grandiras également sous ta forme de loup, même principe si tu grossis, ce qui ne te ferait pas de mal.

-Pourquoi ma queue est plus grande et plus touffue que celle de Wolfy?

-C'est une des quelques différences qui existent entre un vrai loup et un loup-garou. La longueur du museau est également différente. Répondit machinalement Remus.

-Mes crocs sont plus longs que ceux de Wolfy? Demanda l'adolescente, à moitié sérieuse, alors que le loup soupirait de découragement à ses côtés.

-S'ils ne le sont pas, ils devraient l'être bientôt. Répondit Remus, l'air ennuyé.

-Si deux loups-garous s'accouplent lorsqu'ils sont en loup, les petits qui naîtront seront humains ou loups? Demanda Louna d'un ton détaché, guettant la réaction de Remus.

-Eh bien, ils…Je…Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?! S'exclama Remus au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.

Louna ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression de l'homme alors que celui-ci prenait pleinement conscience de ce que l'adolescente lui avait demandé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre une telle chose venant de l'adolescente et cela le surprenait. Elle l'avait pris par surprise et Remus prit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole alors que l'adolescente continuait de rire.

-J'ignorais que tu avais un tel esprit tordu, Louna! Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose?! Comment cela t'est-il venu à l'esprit?! S'exclama Remus, l'air faussement horrifié.

Louna rit de plus belle et détourna la tête vers le loup, qui s'était couché sur le plancher et avait posé une patte sur son museau. Percevant le léger malaise de l'adolescente, Remus décida d'en profiter.

-Tu veux que l'on aborde le sujet? Très bien, Louna, allons-y. Après tout, tu dois avoir un certain manque d'éducation de ce côté. Tu as certainement dû manquer ces leçons puisque tu te trouvais en punition pour je ne sais quel coup que tu avais fait. Par quoi veux-tu commencer? Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de savoir en premier? Demanda Remus d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu serais surpris d'apprendre ce que je sais sur ce sujet. Dit Louna en essayant de faire cesser son fou rire.

-Vraiment? Tu as volé un livre dans lequel tout était expliqué? Demanda Remus, les sourcils haussés, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Bien sûr que non. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela.

-Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu as fait une bêtise?

-Ce n'était pas une bêtise. Je me promenais dans l'orphelinat un soir, ou plutôt au début de la nuit, et j'ai entendu…Des choses dans une pièce alors j'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai eu le temps de voir certaines choses avant que la fille se mette à hurler en m'apercevant. C'était une nouvelle gouvernante et son petit ami était venu la rejoindre. En hurlant, elle a réveillé les autres gouvernantes, qui se sont précipitées à l'endroit où nous étions, et ce qui a suivi était plutôt amusant. Enfin, l'idiote a été renvoyée et inutile de te dire que j'ai été punie, peut-être parce que j'étais debout alors que je devais être au lit. Dit Louna en haussant les épaules

Remus ne sut quelle réaction adoptée face aux propos de l'adolescente. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise une telle chose mais, d'un autre côté, une incroyable envie de rire s'installait en lui lorsqu'il imaginait Louna, enfant, découvrant la scène. Il fixait la jeune fille, qui le fixait également, et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant l'expression qu'elle avait dû avoir lorsqu'elle avait découvert la scène, plusieurs années auparavant. Louna haussa un sourcil, puis secoua la tête et roula des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

-Je ne fais seulement qu'imaginer la tête que tu as dû faire lorsque tu as ouvert la porte. Tu en as eu d'autres, des situations semblables, lorsque tu étais enfant? Demanda Remus lorsqu'il eut terminé de rire.

-C'est la tête de l'idiote que tu aurais voulu voir lorsqu'elle m'a aperçue. Et non, espèce d'idiot, il ne m'est pas arrivé d'autres situations semblables. Répliqua Louna avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

-Ne m'insulte pas, Louny. Rétorqua Remus d'un ton moqueur.

Louna serra des poings et grinça des dents. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié qu'une personne modifie ou raccourcisse son prénom d'une quelconque manière. Parmi le peu de choses que les gens savaient sur elle lorsqu'elle était enfant, son prénom était la seule information dont ils étaient certains et l'adolescente y avait accordé une certaine importance au cours de son enfance. Plusieurs enfants vivant dans les orphelinats possédaient un objet, venant le plus souvent de leurs parents, auquel ils accordaient tant d'importance qu'ils n'acceptaient pas qu'un autre enfant s'en serve ou le touche. Si, le plus souvent, l'objet en question était un jouet ou un livre, pour Louna, quant à elle, il s'agissait de son prénom. Elle n'avait jamais accepté les surnoms et avait su faire taire les rares qui s'étaient moqués de son prénom. Chaque fois qu'une personne modifiait son prénom, Louna avait l'impression qu'il se salissait, comme un enfant se sentirait si une personne aurait pris, sans son autorisation, son objet auquel il accordait de l'importance. Certes, pour Louna, il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet et il était donc difficile d'y faire un quelconque dommage, mais c'était pourtant son impression chaque fois que l'on déformait son prénom. Elle l'avait trouvé étrange durant les premières années de sa vie et n'avait jamais rencontré, au contraire des autres enfants, une autre personne portant le même prénom. Mais elle avait appris peu à peu à l'aimer et il constituait une preuve qu'elle avait bel et bien eu des parents. Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais la chercher et qu'ils la détestaient probablement, comme les gouvernantes et tuteurs n'avaient cessé de lui répéter, elle s'était mise à les détester du plus profond de son être puisqu'elle savait que ses parents lui avaient donné son prénom. La raison pour laquelle elle avait atterri dans un orphelinat n'était donc pas dû à la mort de ses parents, mais à cause de leur abandon, ce qu'elle avait compris lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle s'était donc mise à détester ses parents et à éprouver une certaine fierté pour son prénom, que peut-être ses parents avaient choisi parce qu'ils la détestaient.

-Le seul crétin qui m'a un jour appeler comme cela a fini avec le nez en sang et deux côtes brisées. Répliqua Louna sèchement entre ses dents

Remus, surpris, haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas voulu insulter l'adolescente et pourtant, il voyait bien qu'il l'avait fait involontairement d'après son expression. Il en ignorait cependant la raison et décida de ne pas la questionner sur ce sujet.

-D'après ce que je peux en déduire, tu as toujours été charmante envers les autres. Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur.

-Il n'avait qu'à ne pas m'appeler ainsi, il ne lui serait rien arrivé.

-Je suis certain que tu t'es fait punir pour l'avoir frappé. Dit l'homme avec un bâillement.

-Comment as-tu deviné? Demanda Louna, faussement surprise.

-Un coup de chance…Tu n'as jamais pensé que…Non, laisse tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce que je n'ai jamais pensé?

-Ce n'est rien d'important, Louna.

-Je m'en fiche! Finis de dire ce que tu as commencé! S'exclama furieusement Louna

Remus soupira et secoua la tête, se maudissant d'avoir commencé la phrase qu'il pensait. Il savait qu'il risquait probablement de mettre l'adolescente en colère et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé que si tu étais allée chercher un adulte pour régler…Certains de tes problèmes…Tu aurais été moins punie? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Louna laissa échapper un grognement et fixa Remus d'un regard furieux. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une telle chose alors qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait dire qu'il la connaissait _généralement_ bien?

-Je hais les adultes Remus, depuis des années. Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir, vous vous fichez de ce que peuvent dire les plus jeunes puisque ce n'est que votre jugement qui importe à vos yeux. Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Ne dis pas cela, Louna, ce n'est pas vrai.

-La ferme, je sais ce que je dis! Tu n'étais pas là alors comment peux-tu savoir la manière que ça se passait pour moi?! Tu allais peut-être te cacher derrière ton père ou ta mère lorsque tu avais un problème afin que l'un d'eux le règle, mais ce n'était et ce n'est toujours pas le cas pour moi! Je ne me cachais derrière personne et je réglais mes problèmes seule, contrairement aux autres pleurnichards. Les adultes ne veulent entendre que ce qu'ils veulent alors s'ils voulaient me punir avant même d'avoir entendu les deux versions, ils croyaient l'autre imbécile d'enfant qui inventait une histoire plutôt que moi qui disais la vérité! Plus je changeais d'orphelinat, plus l'envie de me punir se faisait sentir alors ils cherchaient un prétexte! Peu importe dans quoi j'étais impliquée, c'était moi qui recevais les coups! Imagines-toi qu'en dernier, ils ne prenaient plus la peine d'attendre que j'aie fait quelque chose avant de me frapper! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! C'est le mot frapper qui te fait faire cette tête?! Les imbéciles me battaient, Remus, et tu le sais alors pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend?! Les choses ne sont pas toujours justes dans la vie, Remus. C'est contraire à ce que tu as connu, n'est-ce pas?! Vous pouvez tous aller vous faire foutre, les adultes, avec vos stupides phrases inutiles que vous ne respectez pas. Vous êtes tous des crétins finis d'enfant de pute! Dit furieusement Louna entre ses dents.

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, l'adolescente se leva brusquement et sortit rapidement de la cuisine sous le regard de Remus, qui ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer violemment. Il soupira longuement et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, se disant qu'il aurait dû se taire plutôt que de dire ce qu'il avait pensé.

À peine eut-elle claqué la porte que Louna se dirigea vers la fenêtre, puis vers le lit, auquel elle donna un violent coup de pied avant d'y abattre son poing et de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le plancher. Les yeux fixés sur le vide, elle laissa échapper un grognement furieux et serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, la respiration sifflante, à repousser les souvenirs qui remontaient en elle. Ce n'est que lorsque Wolfy lui donna un coup de museau qu'elle détourna finalement les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de Wolfy.

_Tu ne trouves pas que ta réaction était un peu exagérée? _Sembla lui dire Wolfy en appuyant sa tête contre le bras de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Certes, peut-être avait-elle trop réagi envers Remus, mais elle détestait lorsqu'une personne lui disait une manière d'agir ou un comportement qu'elle devrait adopter, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du passé. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire alors qu'il ignorait la manière que cela se passait pour elle et qu'il n'était pas avec elle dans les orphelinats? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle aurait dû aller chercher un adulte pour régler certains de ses problèmes alors qu'il savait quel était le genre d'adulte qu'elle avait connu? Elle avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il lui avait demandé cela alors qu'il savait, qu'elle lui avait répété plusieurs fois, qu'elle réglait ses problèmes seule depuis des années. Qu'espérait-il lui faire comprendre? Voulait-il lui faire comprendre quelque chose? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être avait-il voulu lui dire que les adultes n'étaient pas tous les mêmes, qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme elle les avait connus, mais pour quelle raison l'aurait-il fait alors qu'il savait qu'elle ne voudrait rien entendre? Louna soupira rageusement et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Se sentant soudain enfermée, elle se leva, ouvrit difficilement la fenêtre d'un geste rageur et se hissa à travers l'ouverture. Elle se laissa tomber dans la neige et se releva, ses jambes s'enfonçant dans la neige. Elle recula de quelques pas et attendit que le loup vienne la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison et ce n'est qu'après avoir parcouru une assez grande distance qu'ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la forêt.

Ce n'est qu'au soir, une fois sa colère partie, que Louna revint à la maison. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre à cause de la neige, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les portes de la cuisine, Wolfy marchant devant elle. Encore une fois, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et l'adolescente ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Remus. Une fois Wolfy entré, elle la referma lentement et enleva ses souliers avant de traverser la cuisine, faisant attention, cette fois, de ne pas glisser. Elle s'avança silencieusement dans le couloir, prenant garde de ne pas faire craquer le plancher afin de ne pas réveiller Remus. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler et ne voulait pas qu'il vienne la voir afin de discuter sur ce qui s'était passé plutôt. Comme l'avait dit Wolfy, peut-être avait-elle trop réagi, mais elle ne regrettait absolument rien puisque l'homme aurait dû savoir qu'elle détestait se faire dire ce qu'elle devrait ou aurait dû faire. Louna secoua la tête et entra dans la chambre, Wolfy à ses côtés, puis ferma la porte. Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avança dans la pièce, parmi son désordre habituel, et vit que la fenêtre avait été refermée. Remus était probablement entré dans la chambre et avait compris ce qu'elle avait fait en voyant la fenêtre ouverte. Louna fut légèrement surprise de réaliser qu'il n'ait pas cherché à savoir si elle s'était sauvée ou non, puis elle pensa qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour connaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait et qu'il devait attendre de voir si elle rentrerait. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir la sortirent de ses pensées et elle éteignit d'un geste de la main la boule de feu. Elle s'assit sur le plancher et écouta les pas s'approcher. Comme elle s'en doutait, Remus s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Louna soupira longuement et attendit qu'il entre, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler, spécialement de ce qui s'était passé, mais, à sa grande surprise, elle entendit, plusieurs secondes plus tard, les pas s'éloigner. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa, mais les pas s'étaient éloignés et elle entendit un léger cliquetis indiquant qu'une porte s'était refermée. Elle se leva, fit apparaître une boule de feu et fit quelques pas vers la porte, mais s'arrêta, légèrement intriguée. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle rejoignit Wolfy et s'assit à ses côtés.

_Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il vienne te parler? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas discuter avec lui ce soir alors pourquoi es-tu si surprise?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens

-Parce que j'étais certaine qu'il entrerait pour me dire des trucs idiots dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire. Mais il est reparti alors c'est mieux ainsi puisque je n'ai pas à l'entendre se justifier. Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Wolfy soupira et bâilla longuement avant de s'allonger sur le plancher, pas totalement convaincu par ce que Louna lui avait dit. Celle-ci éteignit la boule de feu quelques minutes plus tard et s'allongea à son tour, appuyant sa tête contre le flanc du loup.

La journée du lendemain se passa sensiblement de la même manière que les précédentes. Louna se leva tôt, comme à son habitude, et sortit à l'extérieur avant même que Remus ne se réveille. La journée avait été particulièrement froide et la jeune file était revenue lorsque l'obscurité s'était installée depuis quelques heures. Remus était venu lui parler, mais aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné ce qui s'était passé la journée précédente. Louna lui avait posé quelques questions supplémentaires, puis ils avaient vaqué à leurs occupations chacun de leur côté.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil plombant directement sur les paupières qui tira Louna du sommeil le matin suivant. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement les ouvrir et éloigner la tête des rayons. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage et se redressa en se frottant les yeux, puis regarda autour d'elle. Wolfy se réveillait lentement et se redressait en s'étirant. Selon la position du soleil, il était plus tard qu'elle ne le croyait, ce qui ne l'étonna pas puisqu'elle s'était endormie lorsque l'aube avait commencé à poindre. Louna s'étira longuement, pris l'une de ses barres de chocolat qu'elle avala en quelques bouchées, puis se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce afin de dégourdir ses jambes. Elle ramassa sa cape, son écharpe et sortit de la pièce, suivie de Wolfy. La maison était silencieuse et la jeune fille déduisit que Remus ne devait pas être réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de ses journées, mis à part dormir? Murmura Louna à Wolfy alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine déserte.

_Trouver un plan pour t'enfermer_. Eut l'air de dire Wolfy, avec un grognement, en tournant la tête vers elle.

Louna le poussa, ouvrit la porte et la referma avant que le loup n'ait pu sortir. Celui-ci gronda et montra les crocs alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'entendit gratter contre la porte vitrée qu'elle revint et ouvrit la porte. À peine l'animal fut-il sorti qu'elle la referma et s'éloigna en courant, Wolfy la poursuivant. Ce dernier ne mit guère de temps à la rattraper et il s'élança vers elle, ses pattes antérieures la frappant sur le dos. Louna perdit l'équilibre et tomba en plein ventre dans la neige. Elle voulut se relever, mais ses bras s'enfoncèrent dans la substance blanche et Wolfy ne mit guère de temps à la maintenir dans la neige s'assoyant sur son dos. Il lui prit la nuque entre ses dents et se mit à grogner, mais Louna prit une poignée de neige qu'elle envoya directement dans les yeux du loup, qui la relâcha en poussant un grognement furieux. Alors que Wolfy enlevait la neige, Louna se remit tant bien que mal debout et se remit en marche vers la forêt.

-Tu n'aimes pas la neige, Wolfy? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

À ce moment, il y eut un _crack_ sonore, faisant sursauter Louna, qui ramena brusquement la tête devant elle avant de se faire pousser et de se retrouver à nouveau dans la neige.

-Tu aimes la neige, Louna? Demanda Remus avec un sourire moqueur

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda l'adolescente en se relevant tant bien que mal.

-Je suis venu faire un tour dehors.

-Moi qui croyais que tu ne sortais jamais de chez toi. Ironisa Louna alors que Wolfy arrivait à ses côtés.

-Ça m'arrive quelque fois, mais si je te dérange, j'irai de mon côté. Où allais-tu? Demanda l'homme en serrant sa cape autour de lui.

-D'après toi, où crois-tu que j'aille, Remus, en me dirigeant dans cette direction? Demanda Louna avant de continuer son chemin et de passer à ses côtés.

Remus la regarda s'éloigner lentement avec Wolfy, se demandant s'il devait la laisser tranquille et retourner à l'intérieur de sa maison. Mais il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passé plus que quelques heures à l'extérieur et il n'avait pas envie de retourner immédiatement à l'intérieur. Louna, quant à elle, se demandait la raison pour laquelle Remus était venu la rejoindre. Il n'était pas venu avec elle les jours précédents, ni durant l'été, alors pourquoi était-il avec elle maintenant? Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, mais elle trouvait un peu étrange de se trouver avec une autre personne alors qu'habituellement, elle était toujours seule, surtout lors de ses ballades en forêt. Elle préférait la solitude plutôt qu'être accompagnée, mis à part par Wolfy, et elle espérait que l'homme ne la suivrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas devoir parler ou répondre à des questions, ou encore écouter une autre personne parler. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui parler, quelque chose la frappa derrière la tête. Elle grogna et se retourna brusquement, furieuse. Mis à part Remus, à quelques mètres d'elle, il n'y avait rien d'autre et, ne se trouvant pas dans la forêt, rien n'aurait pu tomber sur elle.

-Tu veux faire une bataille de boules de neige? Demanda Remus, un sourire en coin, en s'approchant d'elle, une balle de neige entre les mains.

Louna haussa un sourcil et le fixa de la même manière que s'il aurait dit la plus grosse bêtise qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il plaisantait, mais voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, elle fronça les sourcils, regarda brièvement de droite à gauche avant de ramener les yeux sur Remus, cherchant une quelconque trace de moquerie sur son visage.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de chose?! Dit-elle en croisant les bras d'un ton qui semblait évident

L'homme haussa un sourcil à sa question, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réplique.

-Trop vieux? Bien sûr que non, en particulier toi. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour une bataille de balles de neige. Dit-il en lui lançant son projectile, qu'elle évita.

-Nous sommes trop vieux, c'est pour les enfants. Nous avons passé l'âge de jouer dans la neige, toi en particulier.

-Ne me prends pas pour un vieillard, je ne suis pas _si_ vieux! Quant à toi, quel âge crois-tu avoir, Loulou? Certaines personnes plus vieilles que toi n'hésitent pas à se livrer bataille dans la neige. Répliqua Remus, un sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si des gens plus vieux que moi se prennent encore pour des enfants, Remus! Et ne m'appelle pas _Loulou_, c'est affreux! Si tu l'as oublié, mon nom est Louna et non _Loulou_ ou _Louny_ ou _Lou_ ou je ne sais quel autre nom abominable alors ne m'appelle plus jamais par l'un d'eux! Siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents en serrant les poings

-D'accord, je ne t'appellerai plus par un surnom si tu réagis ainsi. Sache que le fait de faire une bataille de boules de neige ne fait pas de ces gens des enfants. Ils ne font que s'amuser.

-S'amuser dans la neige est pour les enfants! Ce sont les enfants qui s'inventent des jeux stupides dans la neige et je ne vois pas ce qu'ils y trouvent de si plaisant puisqu'il n'y a rien d'amusant à jouer dans la neige!

Remus, quoique quelque peu perplexe, la fixa d'un regard amusé. Il trouvait cependant étrange sa réaction et ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle elle réagissait ainsi. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal? Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire; partir afin de la laisser tranquille ou continuer d'insister au risque de la rendre furieuse? Il ne prit guère de temps à choisir la deuxième option, ayant rarement insisté sur un point depuis qu'il la connaissait et, de plus, il n'exigeait rien de particulier venant d'elle alors pour quelle raison devrait-il la laisser seule?

-Depuis combien d'année n'as-tu pas joué dans la neige avec les autres, Louna? Tu as oublié ce que c'était?

-La dernière personne avec qui je me suis trouvée dans la neige était Johnny et je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à _jouer_ dans la neige avec les autres enfants dans les autres orphelinats! C'est stupide! S'exclama furieusement Louna

Remus haussa un sourcil et fixa la jeune fille en colère pendant un moment, ne sachant que penser. Elle était la première personne qu'il connaissait à avoir une telle opinion sur le sujet et il commença à comprendre que ce qu'il avait réalisé quelques moins auparavant était probablement vrai. Louna n'avait jamais vraiment été un enfant, elle avait été forcée en quelque sorte d'agir comme un adulte alors qu'elle n'était probablement pas âgée de dix ans, mais une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être était-ce elle qui avait décidé d'agir en adulte, peut-être était-ce à cause de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ou de ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulu se croire une adulte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant? Elle n'avait cependant pas toujours agi en adulte avec ses mauvais coups. Il venait d'avoir la certitude qu'elle ne pouvait se rappeler ce que c'était que de jouer à un jeu quelconque et qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui dire quel était son jeu préféré lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais pour quelle raison avait-elle voulu se séparer subitement du monde de l'enfance? Il n'en avait aucune idée et n'était certain de rien de ce qu'il pensait, mis à part le fait que s'il lui poserait cette question, elle ne lui répondrait pas ou l'enverrait promener, ou encore elle ignorerait de quoi il voulait parler. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait inconsciemment? Peut-être lui avait-on dit d'agir ainsi? Il élimina cette hypothèse, sachant qu'elle lui crierait qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait sans se préoccuper de ce que les autres lui disaient. Remus secoua la tête et essaya de repousser les pensées qui lui étaient venues, trouvant que cela devenait trop compliqué et qu'il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir sur des hypothèses à moitié fondées pendant des heures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? À quoi est-ce que tu penses? Demanda sèchement Louna en le voyant secouer la tête

-Que tu devrais faire une bataille de boules de neige, même si tu penses que c'est stupide. Dit Remus en lui jetant sa boule de neige.

-Arrête! Grogna Louna en évitant le projectile

-Pourquoi? Aller, ce sera amusant.

-Non! Fiche-moi la paix! Dégage! S'exclama furieusement Louna alors que l'homme lui lançait une autre boule de neige.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne te demande que quelques minutes!

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta plus et se tourna brusquement avant de se mettre à courir vers la forêt, furieuse. Amusé, Remus la regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques minutes, puis décida de la suivre malgré le fait qu'il l'avait mise en colère et qu'elle laisserait sortir ce sentiment contre lui.

-Aller Louna, seulement quelques minutes! Tu n'en mourras pas! Dit Remus d'un ton enjoué alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'adolescente

-La ferme et dégage d'ici! S'écria Louna en se tournant vers lui.

Mais à peine se fut-elle retournée que l'homme lui lança une balle de neige qu'elle ne put éviter et reçut en plein visage. Remus laissa échapper un petit rire en reprenant d'autre neige alors que Louna gronda en enlevant avec des gestes furieux la neige qui était restée sur sa peau. À peine eut-elle terminé de l'enlever qu'elle reçut une autre boule de neige.

-TU FERAIS BIEN DE NE PLUS RECOMMENCER SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE RÈGLE TON COMPTE! Cria-t-elle furieusement en serrant les poings.

-À coup de boules de neige, je n'ai aucun inconvénient. Répliqua l'homme d'un ton amusé, ce qui mit augmenta la fureur de l'adolescente.

Il guetta néanmoins ses gestes alors qu'elle approchait vers lui à grands pas furieux. Elle le poussa brusquement et le fixa d'un regard meurtrier, les poings serrés, se retenant de ne pas s'élancer sur lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, au même moment, Wolfy s'élança sur elle et la plaqua dans la neige. Louna essaya de le repousser, mais le loup n'était pas décidé à la laisser partir. Il se coucha sur son corps et lui lécha le visage alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser.

_Voyons Louna, ne sois pas si en colère. Il ne veut que s'amuser! Tu ne réagis pas ainsi lorsque nous nous poursuivons, toi et moi. _Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy, le regard amusé.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? Demanda Remus d'un ton amusé.

-Va te faire foutre Remus. Répliqua Louna en jetant Wolfy sur le côté.

-Ne me parle pas comme cela Louna. Rétorqua l'homme en lui lançant une autre boule de neige alors qu'elle se relevait.

-TU VAS ARRÊTER DE FAIRE L'IMBÉCILE?! S'écria l'adolescente en prenant d'un geste furieux une grande poignée de neige qu'elle lui lança.

Remus ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un petit flot de poudrerie de la neige qu'elle avait lancé puisque la température était trop froide pour permettre à la neige de coller et donc, de faire une boule.

-Je ne fais pas l'imbécile.

Il lui jeta un autre projectile, que Louna contra avec une boule de feu.

-Pourquoi pas une bataille de boule de feu?! Ce serait vraiment amusant et tu aurais tellement chaud que tu te roulerais dans la neige! Dit Louna entre ses dents en lui lançant deux boules de feu.

-Une bataille de boule d'eau serait également amusant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Tu serais trempée, tu aurais froid et tu risquerais fort bien de tomber malade. Une bataille de balle de neige est donc plus appropriée. Répliqua Remus en éteignant les deux boules de feu avec celles d'eau, que Louna évita de justesse.

Furieuse, Louna prit d'autre neige afin d'en faire une balle, mais celle-ci refusa de se former. L'adolescente essaya de faire fondre un peu la neige afin de pouvoir la modeler, mais ne contrôlant pas tout à fait son petit pouvoir, elle fit apparaître une boule de feu qui fit disparaître la neige en quelques secondes. Elle réessaya à nouveau, mais en vain.

-Tu as des problèmes, Louna? Demanda Remus d'un ton amusé alors qu'il se faisait une réserve de boules de neige d'un mouvement discret de sa baguette.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et essaya de nouveau, sans obtenir plus de succès. Elle laissa échapper un grognement et donna un coup dans la neige alors que le loup en prenait de grandes bouchées.

-Comment est-ce qu'il fait alors que je ne peux même pas faire une boule de neige? Grogna Louna à voix basse en jetant un bref regard à Remus.

_Comment crois-tu qu'il fasse, Louna, petite innocente?_ Sembla lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui.

-Sale tricheur Remus! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie! S'écria Louna en se relevant

-Tu veux établir des règles, Louna?! Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible venant de toi! S'exclama Remus

-Tu triches, Remus, jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible venant de toi!

-Je ne peux pas tricher puisqu'il n'y a aucune règle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas faire de boules de neige. Tu n'as qu'à trouver un moyen d'en faire une.

-Tu utilises la magie alors que je ne l'utilise pas!

-Tu as peur de perdre?

-Va te faire voir.

-Ne me dis pas de telle chose, Louna. Je peux t'en faire quelques-unes si tu veux pour que tu puisses te défendre. Dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

-Qui a dit que je voulais faire ta stupide bataille de boule de neige?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu avoir des boules de neige?

-Pour te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait!

-Tu n'as plus d'imagination pour trouver autre chose pour te venger?

-Tu vas te mettre à pleurnicher comme un vulgaire louveteau abandonné et battu si je me venge d'une autre manière. Répliqua Louna en croisant les bras.

Remus éclata de rire, puis lui envoya une boule de neige, que l'adolescente attrapa et lui renvoya en pleine figure avec une force qui surprit l'homme. Il lui en jeta une seconde, puis une troisième que Louna essaya d'attraper, mais qui s'écrasa entre ses mains. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lever les yeux, elle reçut deux autres boules de neige, puis deux autres qu'elle ne put éviter. Une colère sourde monta en Louna, qui n'appréciait guère recevoir ces projectiles de neige sans avoir le temps de les esquiver ou de les attraper. Bien que la force avec laquelle l'homme lançait les boules de neige n'était guère puissante et ne lui faisait aucun mal, elle ne pouvait faire le moindre geste sans recevoir une boule de neige, ce qui augmenta rapidement sa colère. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, qui, contrairement à elle, semblait s'amuser de la situation. Croisant son regard, il se secoua et sauta devant elle, attrapant une balle de neige au passage qu'il se mit à manger. La jeune fille roula des yeux et voulut attraper la seconde qui venait, mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que le projectile éclata avant même de l'avoir touché. Elle releva brusquement la tête et fusilla Remus du regard avant d'esquiver de justesse une troisième boule de neige.

-Désolé, je ne visais pas ta tête. Dit Remus d'un ton amusé après avoir vu son projectile s'y diriger.

-Espèce de salaud, tu triches Remus! Tu fais exploser les boules avant que je n'aie pu les attraper et tu utilises la magie pour me les envoyer! S'exclama furieusement Louna en avançant vers lui

-Comment peux-tu insinuer de telles choses alors que tu n'as aucune preuve pour le prouver?!

-Une balle de neige n'éclate pas avant d'avoir touché quelque chose, espèce d'idiot! Et ne nie surtout pas que tu me les envoies par magie!

-C'est fou à quel point tu es une mauvaise perdante, Louna, tout comme ton p…Tu n'es qu'une mauvaise perdante et tu es jalouse. Dit rapidement Remus, se corrigeant juste au bon moment.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse! Et en quoi suis-je une mauvaise perdante s'il n'y a aucun gagnant?!

-Parce que tu perds la bataille de boules de neige et ça ne te plaît guère.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire une stupide bataille de boule de neige, c'est toi qui a commencé et tu la fais tout seul. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de Remus.

-Alors de quoi te plains-tu, Louna? Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'est une vraie bataille de boules de neige, version sorcier?

Louna fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais, au même moment, Remus lança un sortilège à sa réserve de boules de neige. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la première boule de neige lévite au-dessus des autres et fonce directement sur Louna, qui l'évita, mais ne put éviter les autres qui foncèrent sur elle à une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide. Furieuse, elle fit un bond de côté afin d'esquiver les projectiles mais, peu importe la direction qu'elle prenait, ils la suivaient.

-Beaucoup plus amusant que les batailles de boules de neige des moldus, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Remus d'un ton amusé, regardant Louna courir autour de lui afin d'éviter les projectiles de neige.

-Va te faire foutre, Remus! Dit furieusement Louna entre ses dents

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que son pied s'enfonça dans la neige et elle perdit l'équilibre, s'affalant dans la neige.

-Roule-toi dans sa réserve de boules de neige Wolfy, comme ça, il n'y en aura plus! Dit Louna à voix basse au loup, qui attrapait les projectiles qu'il mangeait par la suite.

Alors que la jeune fille se relevait, Wolfy fit un bond vers l'avant et s'élança sur la petite montagne de balles de neige, puis se roula joyeusement en refermant ses mâchoires sur la neige.

-Tu as triché, Louna! Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'envoyer détruire mes réserves. Dit Remus d'un ton faussement indigné.

-Il n'y avait aucune règle et tu étais le seul à trouver cela amusant! Il n'y avait rien de drôle, Remus! Dit furieusement Louna entre ses dents en poussant l'homme.

-Oh Louna, ce n'était qu'une blague, calme-toi. Dit Remus avec un petit sourire en la poussant doucement

-Tu devrais savoir que je déteste les blagues! S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant à nouveau.

-Il faut que tu apprennes à t'amuser un peu. Répliqua-t-il en la repoussant

-Je n'en vois pas la raison.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Louna toujours aussi furieuse, Remus trouvant la situation amusante malgré qu'il savait l'adolescente en colère. 

-J'ai passé l'âge de m'amuser! Quant à toi, Remus, tu l'as passé depuis bien plus longtemps que moi! Répliqua furieusement Louna en poussant l'homme

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser, Louna…Répliqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils

-Si tu te crois encore un enfant, ce n'est pas mon problème, Remus, mais moi je ne le suis pas!

Furieuse, elle le poussa violemment, l'obligeant à reculer de plusieurs pas, et le fixa d'un regard noir pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas apprécié l'affront de Remus et elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire subir une partie de sa frustration afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle détestait ce genre de provocation, même si elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu la mettre en colère. Alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Louna fonça à nouveau sur lui et le poussa à nouveau, ignorant le loup qui tournait autour d'elle afin de l'inciter à se calmer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser à nouveau l'homme, Wolfy attrapa un pan de son pantalon et tira, sachant ce qui risquait d'arriver si elle ne se calmait pas ou si elle continuait ainsi. Louna était également au courant de ce qui se passerait si elle ne se calmait pas rapidement. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait et qui l'agaçait, une telle situation lui rappelait quelques moments passés à l'orphelinat, ce qui signifiait qu'elle risquait de confondre deux événements, cette fois tout à fait différent, comme elle l'avait fait l'été précédent avec Snape. Louna poussa une dernière fois l'homme, puis se détourna au prix d'un grand effort et s'apprêta à s'éloigner, mais elle se fit pousser à son tour dans la neige.

Remus, quant à lui, décida de ne pas tenir compte du comportement moyennement agressif de l'adolescente, sachant que cela empirerait les choses, et choisit plutôt d'essayer de calmer la jeune fille d'une différente façon qu'en la réprimandant. Cherchant une idée, il la laissa le pousser en se retenant de lui dire d'arrêter, essayant de trouver une façon d'intervenir qui n'aggraverait pas la situation. Alors qu'elle le poussait une nouvelle fois, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux de l'adolescente. L'expression de son visage avait changé, comme si son esprit ne serait plus totalement présent, qu'elle penserait à autre chose malgré le fait qu'elle le fixait dans les yeux d'un regard noir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se détourna, après l'avoir poussé une nouvelle fois, que Remus décida d'agir. Il lui emboîta le pas et, d'un geste sec, la poussa sur le côté afin d'éviter de lui toucher le dos.

-Tu veux te battre dans la neige, Louna? Il fallait le dire. Dit-il en lui jetant de la neige poudreuse.

Remus ignorait cependant ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'adolescente. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé durant l'été avec Snape, ignorait qu'elle confondait facilement un événement qui se déroulait avec un autre qui s'était passé plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était à l'orphelinat. Il ne savait pas que, lorsque cela arrivait, Louna réagissait comme elle l'avait fait à l'orphelinat sans réaliser sur le coup qu'elle ne s'y trouvait plus et qu'elle n'était plus avec Johnny ou les autres hommes. La pensée qu'elle ne s'était jamais battue pour s'amuser, seulement pour blesser et faire mal à son adversaire, ne traversa pas l'esprit de Remus. Alors qu'elle se relevait, il la poussa à nouveau, puis une nouvelle fois tout en prenant garde de ne pas la provoquer avec des mouvements trop brusques ou de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais alors qu'elle se relevait pour la troisième fois, Louna repoussa le bras de Remus et le poussa violemment, le faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se stabiliser et le poussa à nouveau, aussi violemment, sinon plus, que la première fois, le faisant tomber dans la neige. Louna voulut se ruer sur lui avant qu'il ne se relève, mais Wolfy alla se poster devant elle et grogna afin d'attirer son attention.

_Ça suffit, arrête, il n'est pas celui de l'orphelinat, Louna! Reprends-toi et calme-toi! Tu es dehors, près de sa maison, et non à l'orphelinat. _Sembla lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur lui.

Mais Louna l'ignora et reporta son regard sur Remus, qu'elle reconnaissait à peine. Ses membres se mirent à trembler alors que son cerveau s'embrouillait avec les événements présents et passés. Elle revoyait certaines scènes avec Johnny, puis revenait à la réalité, tout cela très rapidement. En plus de tout cela, elle ressentit une douleur qu'elle connaissait bien aux canines avec l'envie qui accompagnait immanquablement ce mal. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle entendit un grognement sonore et, quelques secondes plus tard, Wolfy se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber dans la neige. Louna grogna et, avant que le loup n'ait pu l'immobiliser, elle l'enleva de sur elle en le repoussant violemment, puis se releva d'un bond. Avant que Wolfy n'ait pu l'attraper, Louna bondit vers l'avant et se mit à courir, difficilement, dans la neige, vers Remus. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle le contourna et sauta sur son dos. Avant que Remus n'ait pu faire ou dire la moindre chose, Louna serra fortement les épaules de l'homme de ses doigts et lui mordit sauvagement le cou en grognant, comme elle l'avait fait autrefois avec Johnny. L'adolescente ne prit guère de temps à sentir ses dents transpercer la peau de Remus et elle serra davantage les mâchoires, avide de sentir le sang couler dans sa bouche.

-Louna, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Relâche-moi! Louna arrête, tu me fais mal! S'exclama Remus en essayant tant bien que mal de faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille.

Mais Louna ne desserra pas les mâchoires. Elle gronda lorsqu'elle sentit le sang dans sa bouche et enfonça davantage ses doigts dans les épaules de l'homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, elle sentit quelque chose lui agripper le pied. Furieuse, elle tourna les yeux et aperçut Wolfy, qui se mit à tirer afin de la faire tomber du dos de Remus.

-Louna arrête! Cesse de me mordre Louna, autrement je te jette un sort que tu n'apprécieras pas. Pour la dernière fois, relâche-moi!

Louna poussa un grognement moqueur et serra un peu plus les mâchoires, avide de sentir plus de sang, tout en essayant de libérer son pied de Wolfy, qui la faisait glisser lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, l'adolescente vit du coin de l'œil Remus sortir sa baguette et la pointer rapidement sur elle. Elle l'entendit murmurer des paroles inaudibles et à peine eut-il terminé qu'elle se fit projeter vers l'arrière. Elle tomba sur le dos dans la neige, à quelques mètres de Remus, qui se tourna brusquement vers elle, l'air à la fois surpris et furieux. Louna se redressa et secoua la tête, chassant les derniers souvenirs qui étaient remontés en surface. Sa colère et son envie de mordre étaient disparus aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Une fois cela fait, elle leva les yeux et fixa Remus d'un regard indéchiffrable, guettant sa réaction. Wolfy vint la rejoindre et se coucha en travers de ses cuisses, fixant également Remus. Louna posa une main sur son flanc droit et enfonça ses doigts dans sa fourrure, attendant toujours la réaction de l'homme, qui semblait ignorer la manière qu'il devait réagir. Celui-ci fixa les yeux noirs, se demandant s'il devait la gronder ou s'il devait prendre cela comme une mauvaise blague. Or, il savait très bien que ça n'avait pas été une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de la jeune fille et il se demandait si elle n'avait pas perdu le contrôle momentanément avant qu'elle ne saute sur son dos. Il se doutait cependant qu'elle répondrait qu'elle se contrôlait s'il le lui demanderait. Pourtant, il voyait bien qu'en ce moment, elle était totalement présente et qu'elle attendait de voir qu'il réagisse avant de réagir à son tour. Remus soupira longuement en secouant brièvement la tête, puis regarda autour de lui comme s'il pourrait trouver quoi lui dire. Il porta une main à l'endroit où elle l'avait mordu et vit qu'il saignait encore faiblement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Louna?! Demanda-t-il après avoir longuement regardé ses doigts tachés de sang

Pour réponse, Louna ne fit qu'hausser les épaules sans quitter ses yeux des siens.

-Tu l'ignores?! Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça si tu n'avais aucune raison?! Pourquoi m'as-tu mordu? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas relâché lorsque je te l'ai demandé? Tu dois forcément avoir une raison pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide! Dit Remus alors qu'il s'efforçait de repousser sa colère sans toutefois y parvenir entièrement.

-J'en sais rien. J'en avais envie, je n'avais mordu personne depuis un moment alors j'avais envie de goûter le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit-elle du même ton qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle voulait effrayer Hermione sur sa condition.

Contrairement à Hermione, Remus ne se fit pas prendre à son jeu.

-Je croyais que tu te contrôlais, mais je crois que tu as tort si tu étais incapable de garder le contrôle et de penser à autre chose que ton envie de goûter du sang, Louna. La pleine lune est passée, alors je ne veux pas imaginer à quel point tu perds le contrôle lorsque la transformation approche. Répliqua lentement l'homme

-Je me contrôle, Remus! Je le sais plus que toi! Tu n'as pas pensé que j'ai peut-être décidé d'agir ainsi parce que je le voulais?! Répliqua furieusement Louna

-Si tu l'as fait de ton plein gré, Louna, c'était stupide. Je te croyais plus intelligente pour ne pas agir ainsi.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, si c'est ce que tu veux dire!

-Alors _pourquoi_ m'as-tu mordu?! Réponds la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?! Ce n'était qu'une petite morsure alors cesse de pleurnicher! Répliqua Louna en se levant d'un bond après avoir repoussé le loup

-Alors tu m'as mordu sans aucune raison?

-Tu n'avais pas plus de raison que moi lorsque tu m'as mordu! S'exclama Louna sans réfléchir.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle envoya ses cheveux sur le côté gauche et pencha légèrement la tête du même côté. Elle tira sur ses vêtements afin de dévoiler son cou de même que son épaule et, juste à la jonction des deux, la trace de la morsure, cicatrisée, était parfaitement visible. Remus eut un mouvement de recul, mais s'approcha de quelques pas sous le regard de Louna, qui ne tarda pas à voir la culpabilité apparaître sur le visage de l'homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle relâcha son collet et, d'un coup d'épaule, cacha la cicatrice. Elle secoua la tête et soupira, sachant que ce qu'elle venait de faire était un coup bas.

-Je n'avais pas songé que la morsure aurait laissé une cicatrice. Dit lentement Remus après un moment de silence.

-Je te croyais plus intelligent. Ça ne fait qu'une de plus parmi celles que j'ai déjà, Remus. Répliqua sèchement Louna.

-C'est différent lorsque je sais que c'est moi qui te l'aie faite, en plus de celle que tu as au visage.

-Johnny ne pensait pas à ce genre de chose, ni les autres, alors cesse de le faire.

-Je ne suis pas comme Johnny, Louna, ni comme les autres imbéciles que tu as connus.

-Je le sais très bien, je peux faire la différence!

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Wolfy grogna et poussa la jeune fille du museau, qui l'ignora. Le loup insista davantage et lui tira la manche, puis lui donna un coup de patte.

_Tu avais de la difficulté à faire la différence plus tôt, Louna. Pourquoi ne lui expliques-tu pas? Ce serait terminé et tu ne l'entendrais pas culpabiliser parce qu'il t'a mordue._ Eut-il l'air de lui dire lorsque la jeune fille tourna la tête vers le loup.

L'adolescente secoua la tête, puis reporta son regard vers Remus, qui la fixait d'un regard interrogateur. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, comme cela arrivait fréquemment lorsqu'ils parlaient de ce fameux soir. Louna savait qu'en gardant le silence, Remus se sentirait forcer de parler et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'avait rien à dire ou à expliquer, selon elle. Elle ne quittait pas Remus du regard et lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ne voulant entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, elle le devança.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, Remus, et je ne veux plus t'entendre te culpabiliser pour m'avoir mordu, t'entends?! J'en ai assez que t'entendre dire que si tu avais pris ta potion, tu ne m'aurais jamais mordu et que tu as gâché ma vie ou je ne sais quoi! C'est arrivé Remus et tu ne peux plus rien y faire alors la ferme puisque tu n'avais pas le contrôle! Tout comme moi lorsque je t'ai mordu quelques minutes plus tôt! Je ne sais pas si contrôle est le bon mot puisque je mélange des événements qui me sont arrivés! C'est arrivé une fois l'été dernier avec Snape. Je ne voyais plus lui, mais Johnny et c'est presque cela qui est arrivé avec toi! Peut-être que ça l'arrive lorsque deux événements se ressemblent, mais je l'ignore et je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord?! Je ne veux pas en savoir la raison et je ne veux pas que tu en parles pour essayer de trouver la raison pour laquelle ça m'arrive, t'entends?! Alors oublie ce que je viens de te dire puisque je ne veux pas en entendre parler! S'exclama furieusement Louna en serrant les poings.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un grognement attira son attention et, lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers la source, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Wolfy. Le loup avança de quelques pas vers lui et montra brièvement les crocs, puis secoua la tête, comme s'il essayerait de lui dire de ne pas insister sur le sujet et de la laisser tranquille. Le voyant faire, Louna roula des yeux et secoua brièvement la tête, mais elle fit glisser sa main sur la tête de l'animal lorsqu'il revint à ses côtés. Remus la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, un sourire triste sur le visage, puis une idée lui vint.

-Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose! Dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste en lui tendant la main.

Louna baissa brièvement les yeux sur sa main, puis le fixa dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés, le regard quelque peu méfiant. Un léger grognement de Wolfy lui démontra que lui non plus n'était pas entièrement confiant. Pourquoi Remus avait-il subitement changé d'attitude? Louna avait rarement vu une personne changer brusquement de comportement sans que cela ne lui apporte quelque chose de bien. Elle savait que l'homme ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais ses anciens réflexes de plus que ses anciennes croyances étaient toujours présents en elle et le resteraient, peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Certes, elle avait confiance en Remus, mais pas totalement ni aveuglément.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le montres pas ici? Demanda Louna en plissant les yeux.

-Parce que ce n'est pas une chose et que je ne peux pas l'emporter avec moi. Aller, viens. Répondit Remus en s'approchant de quelques pas.

-Que veux-tu me montrer? Demanda Louna en croisant les bras.

Remus soupira et la fixa pendant quelques secondes. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait et de ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius, quelques jours auparavant: Louna n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui. Autrement, pourquoi serait-elle sur ses gardes? Il ne la croyait pas effrayée, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle se méfiait de lui lorsqu'il lui proposait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait être certaine de ce que c'était. Probablement une réaction qu'elle avait adoptée au fil de ses années d'orphelinat. Mais il ne se laissa abattre par cette constatation.

-N'aie pas peur, que voudrais-tu que je te fasse? Dit-il en tendant à nouveau sa main

-Je n'ai pas peur!

-Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas?

-Pourquoi je voudrais te suivre, spécialement lorsque tu ne me dis pas l'endroit où tu veux m'amener? Siffla Loua entre ses dents.

-Crois-tu sérieusement que je te ramènerais à l'orphelinat, Louna?

L'adolescente s'abstint de répondre et le fixa d'un œil noir. Devant le silence de la jeune fille, Remus comprit ce qu'elle n'admettait pas à haute voix et il poussa un soupir découragé. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de Louna et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-_Jamais_ je ne ferai une telle chose, Louna, tu m'as bien compris? Jamais je ne t'amènerai dans un endroit où les gens t'ont tant fait du mal, peu importe que tu sois ou non capable d'endurer la douleur. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tu devrais me croire, c'est sur cela, d'accord? Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose. Et puis, je tiens trop à ma petite filleule adorée pour lui faire une chose aussi horrible. Dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras

Louna resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, les muscles contractés, puis, se retenant de ne pas le repousser violemment, se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme et regarda vers la forêt, mal à l'aise.

-Prends Wolfy, ce sera plus rapide que d'y aller à pieds. Laisse-moi seulement me rappeler l'endroit exact. Dit l'homme en lui prenant la main, les yeux levés vers le ciel alors qu'il essayait de se remémorer ce qu'il cherchait.

L'adolescente le fixa, les yeux plissés, puis se pencha à la hauteur du loup, qui vint vers elle. Ignorant son regard moqueur, elle l'entoura de son bras libre et se releva tant bien que mal. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Remus eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs, ils transplanèrent. Au bout de ce qui avait semblé des heures pour Louna, elle sentit ses pieds touchés à nouveau le sol. Elle ramena sa main vers elle d'un coup sec et relâcha le loup, qui se secoua.

-C'était mon endroit lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Dit Remus alors que Louna se redressait et regardait autour d'elle.

La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une montagne qui surplombait une petite ville. Des arbres peuplaient le versant pour s'éclaircirent plus en altitude, de sortes qu'il n'y en avaient que quelques-uns au sommet. Louna respira profondément une bouffée d'air frais et regarda le ciel, qui semblait plus près que lorsqu'ils étaient au sol.

-Je ne suis pas venu depuis un moment, j'avais un peu oublié comment c'était. Je venais ici lorsque j'avais envie de m'éloigner des autres, spécialement lors d'une certaine période.

Louna eut un petit rictus, mais resta silencieuse, observant le paysage qui se dessinait devant elle, alors que Wolfy, assis à ses côtés, faisait de même. Le silence s'installa entre les trois êtres qu'aucun, cette fois, ne ressentait le besoin de briser. Ils restèrent un bon moment immobiles, à fixer le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux, jusqu'à ce que Louna et Remus sentent le froid monter en eux. Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à prendre la main de Louna afin de transplaner, celle-ci s'éloigna, puis s'élança vers l'homme et le poussa violemment alors que celui-ci se retournait afin de savoir ce que faisait Louna. Remus tomba dans la neige, mais l'adolescente ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et lui envoya plusieurs fois de la neige en plein visage.

-Arrête Louna! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! S'exclama Remus en se redressant

-Je croyais que tu trouvais amusant de jouer dans la neige, Remus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'aimes pas recevoir de la neige, spécialement en plein visage, lorsque tu ne le veux pas? Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur en lui lançant à nouveau de la neige.

-Très bien, je ne le referai plus si cela t'a tellement offensé, mais tu es une très mauvaise perdante, Louna.

-Comment peux-tu dire que j'ai perdu alors qu'il n'y avait aucune bagarre ou compétition? Tu as fait ta stupide bataille de boules de neige seul alors il n'y a aucun gagnant ou perdant.

-Tu savais que tu aurais perdu alors c'est pour cette raison que tu ne voulais pas participer.

-J'ai passé l'âge de _jouer_, Remus, et de faire des batailles de boules de neige. Répliqua Louna en croisant les bras.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Wolfy, qui n'en pouvait plus de les entendre, les arrête avec un grognement sonore. Ils continuèrent pendant quelques instants, puis cessèrent et retournèrent chez l'homme de la même manière qu'ils étaient venus.

La journée suivante se déroula sensiblement de la même manière que les autres jours. Louna sortit tôt le matin, mais revint en début de soirée, alors qu'une tempête de neige soufflait depuis quelques heures à l'extérieur. Couverte de neige, l'adolescente ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et entra, suivie de Wolfy, également couvert de neige. Wolfy se secoua brièvement, puis se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement ses morceaux de viandes, qui s'y trouvaient.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale goinfre Wolfy. Dit Louna alors qu'elle enlevait la neige qui se trouvait sur ses cheveux

Le loup grogna en guise de réponse sans arrêter de manger. Louna secoua la tête, puis enleva ses souliers remplis de neige et se dirigea vers Wolfy. Elle lui tira la queue et s'écarta rapidement alors que le loup tourna brusquement la tête en claquant des mâchoires, furieux. L'adolescente ricana, puis s'assit sur le comptoir, prit l'assiette qui s'y trouvait et se mit à manger le contenu tout en agaçant Wolfy de son pied. Irrité, Wolfy prit son dernier morceau de viande dans la gueule et s'éloigna de la jeune fille pour aller s'installer complètement à l'opposé de Louna, qui le regarda faire d'un œil moqueur.

-Alors Wolfy, tu deviens trop vieux pour te défendre? Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur avant de prendre une bouchée

_Je croyais que tu avais passé l'âge de jouer, petite louvette, mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Tu n'as pas encore passé l'âge d'agacer les plus vieux que toi. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en tournant sa tête vers elle

-Je n'agace pas Remus, comme tu as pu le voir, ni aucune autre personne plus vieille que moi. Il n'y a que toi, et tu es plus jeune que moi.

_Tu es beaucoup plus petite que moi lorsque tu es sous ta forme de loup alors je suis plus vieux que toi. Et puis, contrairement à toi, je suis un adulte. _

-Tu as peut-être ta taille adulte, Wolfy, mais tu n'en as certainement pas la conscience. Tu es encore un sale petit louveteau pleurnichard à mes yeux et tu le resteras.

_Moi, pleurnichard?! Tu rêves petite sauvage puisque tu es celle qui pleurniche sans arrêt lorsque tu es transformée en loup. _

-Je ne pleurniche pas. Au fait, où est Remus? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle venait de s'apercevoir de l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la maison, seulement brisé par ses paroles et les quelques grognements de Wolfy. Elle posa son assiette vide à ses côtés et sauta du comptoir alors que Wolfy se levait à son tour. L'absence de Remus alors qu'elle était rentrée l'intrigua également. Il venait la voir à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait, mis à part la nuit, et l'adolescente avait fait suffisamment de bruits pour être entendue, en plus qu'il était relativement tôt dans la soirée. Louna se concentra sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, cherchant à entendre un bruit quelconque qui lui dirait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Mais elle n'entendit rien, pas plus que Wolfy. L'adolescente haussa les épaules, puis décida d'aller voir au salon, mais la pièce était également déserte. Pourtant, les deux pièces étaient éclairées.

-La lumière ne s'est pas allumée toute seule…À moins qu'il y ait un sort qui existe…Se dit Louna en avançant de quelques pas dans le salon.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se retourna et marcha dans le couloir. Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les autres pièces, mais l'homme ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle retourna au salon, puis décida d'aller voir à la cave. Elle se rendit dans le vestibule, alluma une boule de feu, puis descendit les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte. Elle avança sa main dans la pièce et regarda les environs, mais elle ne voyait pratiquement rien au-delà de la lumière de la flamme.

-Remus? Dit-elle en avançant d'un pas.

Wolfy soupira, puis avança dans la pièce en frappant Louna d'un coup de queue lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés. L'adolescente grogna, puis entra à son tour. C'était une petite pièce vide aux murs délavés qui ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Quelques couvertures, certaines déchirées, jonchaient le sol couvert de poussière. Louna ne mit guère de temps à éternuer et sortit de la pièce derrière Wolfy, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle remonta au salon et se laissa tomber sur le plancher, éteignant la boule de feu. Elle éternua plusieurs fois, puis frotta longuement ses yeux larmoyants et qui la démangeaient. Ce n'est que lorsque Wolfy lui tira la manche afin de lui faire comprendre d'arrêter qu'elle cessa.

-Remus n'est pas dans la maison. Dit-elle en reniflant.

_J'avais remarqué ce détail. Tu as peur? Il s'est peut-être fait enlevé ou quelque chose dans le genre. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy, le regard moqueur.

-Je crois qu'il est parfaitement capable de se défendre. S'il a été enlevé, alors nous ne retournerons pas à Poudlard espèce d'idiot. Dit-elle en le repoussant.

Elle se leva en reniflant et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvaient ses effets. Une fois Wolfy entré, elle ferma la porte, alluma les chandelles et se coucha sur le plancher. S'appuyant contre Wolfy, elle prit l'un des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque, qui n'avait pas été relégué à la penderie, et se mit à lire, tout en étant à l'écoute d'un quelconque bruit étrange. Ce n'est qu'un bon moment plus tard qu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Wolfy, qui somnolait, se leva d'un bond, forçant l'adolescente à se redresser, et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Tous deux écoutèrent attentivement les bruits, complètement immobiles, afin de savoir si la personne était bel et bien Remus.

-C'est lui, Wolfy. Dit Louna après quelques minutes d'écoute, ayant reconnu le pas de l'homme.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos et continua à lire alors que Wolfy, pas totalement convaincu, poursuivait son écoute. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les pas passés devant la porte close de la pièce que Wolfy sembla certain de l'identité de Remus et retourna auprès de l'adolescente.

-Je t'avais bien dit que c'était lui, Wolfy. Tu avais peur qu'un méchant voleur entre et te fasse du mal? Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur en glissant son regard dans le sien.

_C'était pour m'assurer que je n'aurais pas à te protéger lorsque tu aurais perdu conscience. _Sembla répliquer Wolfy en lui donnant un coup de langue en plein visage.

Louna le repoussa et se remit à lire, ignorant ses tentatives de la déranger pendant sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, elle entendit des pas approcher, puis de petits coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Je peux entrer? Demanda Remus en entrouvrant la porte.

Louna se redressa brusquement et fit glisser le livre sous le lit alors que Wolfy se dirigeait vers Remus.

-C'est chez toi. Répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle s'étira longuement et bâilla alors que Remus entrait dans la pièce, jetant un bref regard au désordre qui régnait.

-Tu te laisses autant traîner à Poudlard?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Les autres filles doivent s'en plaindre.

-J'en sais rien. La majorité du temps, elles dorment lorsque je monte au dortoir et elles dorment encore lorsque j'en sors, ou je dors encore lorsqu'elles se lèvent, plutôt je fais semblant de dormir.

-Charmant, elle te laisse dormir malgré le fait que tu dois envahir leur espace.

-Je n'envahis pas leur espace, je ne prends que le mien. Ce n'est pas vraiment différent des dortoirs des orphelinats alors j'y suis habituée, tu as oublié ce détail? Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Je te dérangeais? Demanda Remus, ignorant la dernière phrase de Louna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Tu veux faire quelque chose?

Louna haussa un sourcil et le fixa, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Elle se demanda également la raison pour laquelle il lui posait cette question, qu'il lui avait déjà demandée plus d'une fois. Elle s'était habituée depuis des années à être seule et à passer le temps que la question était étrange à ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il la lui demandait.

-Tu as envie de faire quelque chose? Demanda Remus devant le silence de la jeune fille

-Un bonhomme de neige. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Oh vraiment? Alors mets ta cape, nous allons aller dehors pour faire un bonhomme de neige.

-Idiot, tu crois que je veux faire un bonhomme de neige?!

-Tu sais jouer aux échecs? Demanda Remus après un moment de silence

-Échecs? Le truc débile avec des pions qu'il faut bouger dans le but de détruire le roi? Non.

-Tu veux essayer?

-Non, c'est stupide comme jeu, j'ai déjà vu des idiots y jouer dans la salle commune.

-Comment peux-tu dire que c'est stupide si tu n'as jamais essayé? Aller, je t'expliquerai le jeu avant de commencer la partie, tes chances de perdre seront moins élevées.

-Non, et ce n'est pas parce que je ne jamais joué que je vais perdre la première partie! C'est un jeu de logique, non? Il suffit que je sois plus logique que toi et je gagnerai. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec.

-J'ignorais que tu avais une section logique dans ton cerveau, mais puisque tu as trop peur de perdre, je ne pourrai jamais en être certain. Tu es d'avance une mauvaise perdante, Louna. Dit Remus, les yeux levés au ciel.

-Je n'ai pas peur de perdre! Tu crois réellement que je pourrais avoir peur d'une telle chose? Et je ne suis pas une mauvaise perdante! Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher ton jeu débile et tu verras bien que j'ai raison! S'exclama Louna en se redressant.

N'attendant que cette réaction de la part de l'adolescente, Remus, qui lui avait tourné le dos, se tourna vers elle et, après avoir sorti sa baguette, l'agita d'un léger coup sec. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit face à l'adolescente, puis il prit le jeu, qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Resté sur le sol de la chambre, Wolfy sauta souplement sur le lit et se coucha aux côtés de Louna, appuyant sa tête sur ses cuisses alors que la jeune fille posait sa main sur sa nuque, regardant Remus installer le jeu. Une fois cela fait, l'homme lui expliqua le jeu et la façon dont bougeaient les pièces, mais Louna ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, les yeux rivés sur les pièces qu'elle croyait avoir vu bouger.

-C'est un jeu d'échec version sorcier, Louna, les pièces bougent. Tu verras, c'est amusant. Dit Remus après avoir suivi le regard de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas nécessairement amusant s'ils bougent. Grogna Louna en levant les yeux vers Remus.

-Oh, cesse d'être rabat-joie, Louna!

-Je ne suis pas rabat-joie! Se défendit Louna, légèrement surprise.

Wolfy étouffa un grognement que l'adolescente, sans l'avoir regardé, savait moqueur. Elle le poussa et l'écarta d'elle de plusieurs centimètres, ignorant ses grognements de protestations.

-Pour les bouger, tu n'as qu'à préciser quelle pièce tu veux utiliser et lui dire dans quelle case tu veux l'envoyer, mais n'oublie pas qu'elles ne peuvent aller n'importe où en plus du nombres de cases maximales que chacune des pièces peut bouger. Elles ont un déplacement spécifique, comme je te l'ai dit. Je vais commencer, ainsi tu sauras comment faire.

La partie commença. Louna copia pratiquement Remus pour les premiers déplacements, mais elle finit par s'habituer, après avoir perdu un certain nombre de pièces, et commença à effectuer ses propres déplacements en plus d'éliminer plusieurs pièces de Remus. La tête appuyée à nouveau sur les cuisses de Louna, Wolfy suivait chaque pièce du jeu avec un certain intérêt. La partie dura un long moment et, au terme d'une partie qui s'était avérée très serrée, Remus gagna. Sachant que Louna voudrait se venger, l'homme répara les pièces d'un coup de baguette et, après avoir replacé les pièces, ils recommencèrent une nouvelle partie. Cette fois, Louna gagna rapidement et Remus dut lui avouer qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Ils recommencèrent une troisième partie, qui dura, cette fois, plus longtemps que les deux précédentes. À mesure que le temps s'écoulait, leur concentration s'effritait et bientôt, quelques-unes des pièces de Louna refusèrent de l'écouter. Alors que Remus trouvait cela amusant, Louna, quant à elle, après avoir débattu avec la pièce, la prit et la lança violemment contre le mur. Remus ne put se retenir de rire puis, d'un coup de baguette, répara la pièce et la fit revenir sur le jeu tout en se moquant gentiment de la jeune fille. Cette fois, plus aucune des pièces du jeu n'osa contester les décisions de la jeune fille. Toutefois, sa concentration diminuait et elle se mit à penser à autre chose, tout comme Remus.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda Remus après un long moment de silence, repensant encore à ce que l'adolescente lui avait déjà dit.

-Que peux-tu bien trouver à me demander, cette fois, alors que tu sais déjà plusieurs petites choses sur moi? Répondit la jeune fille en soupirant, la tête appuyée contre sa main, les yeux rivés sur le jeu.

-Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à répondre. Tu n'as qu'à le dire si tu ne veux pas y répondre.

-Commence par poser la question, je verrai si j'ai envie de te donner une réponse. Grogna la jeune fille avant de faire bouger l'un de ses pions.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne? Demanda-t-il en regardant son cavalier se faire détruire.

-Je n'ai pas dit quoi à qui? Demanda Louna en levant les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu sais bien…Tout ce qui t'est arrivé…Dans les orphelinats…

-Tu parles du fait que je me sois fait battre? En particulier dans le dernier orphelinat où Johnny et les autres ne prenaient soin d'aucun d'entre nous en plus de ne pratiquement pas nous nourrir? Des coups que j'ai reçus et des autres choses dans le genre? Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage, regardant l'expression dégoûtée de Remus.

Celui-ci baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le jeu d'échec et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de faire bouger l'une de ses pièces.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça n'aurait servi à rien puisque personne ne m'aurait crue.

-Tu as déjà essayé de le dire à quelqu'un?

-Pas vraiment…Peut-être que j'ai déjà dit à Sammy que l'une des gouvernantes m'avait frappée, mais je ne suis pas certaine si je l'ai fait ou non. Si je l'ai fait, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait quelque chose et puis, les responsables me détestaient tous alors aucun d'eux n'auraient pris ma défense. Autrement, je n'ai rien dit à personne parce que je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre et je ne suis pas une pleurnicharde, je peux régler mes problèmes moi-même.

-Louna, tu te faisais frapper! Ce n'était pas un simple petit problème! Tu ne pouvais le régler seule! Si tu n'as jamais rien dit, comment quelqu'un aurait pu prendre ta défense?

-Tu ignores comment ça se passait, Remus! La majorité des responsables le savait et puis, les coups laissent des marques, au cas où tu ne te sois jamais fait frappé. Jamais personne n'a fait quelque chose et puis, pourquoi aurais-je voulu que quelqu'un prenne ma défense? À part Sammy, qui l'a fait quelques fois, personne n'a pris ma défense une seule fois. Et puis, tu penses réellement que quelqu'un aurait fait cela alors que j'envoyais promener tous les responsables et que je leur faisais des sales coups? Non. Imagine un peu comment c'était avec Johnny et les autres. Tous les autres gars le savaient, mais aucun n'a jamais rien dit lorsque les gens du gouvernement venaient faire une inspection. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il y avait une règle : chacun pour soi, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as oublié? Tu n'aidais personne et personne ne t'aidait, sauf peut-être Patrick qui ne respectait pas cette règle. Ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Remus.

-Qui était Patrick? Demanda l'homme, n'osant lui demander pour le moment ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Un des gars.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui. Tu avais le béguin pour lui? Demanda Remus d'un ton moqueur, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il a peut-être dix ans de plus que moi, Remus! C'était l'un des seuls à venir me parler, mais cet idiot était lâche et il est parti près d'un an avant que je me sauve pour de bon.

-C'est mignon, tu as eu le béguin sur un garçon plus vieux que toi alors que tu n'étais qu'une petite fillette. Je suis certain que les moments où il venait te parler, tu en rêvais pendant des jours tellement tu étais heureuse. Dit Remus du même ton moqueur alors que Wolfy l'approuvait d'un grognement

-Je n'avais pas le béguin pour lui, t'entends?! Je ne suis pas comme les autres idiotes qui parlent pendant des semaines d'un regard que le gars sur qui elles ont le béguin leur a lancé! Pour qui me prends-tu? Imagines-toi que j'envoyais promener Patrick!

-Tu es toujours aussi charmante, Louna, avec les autres.

-Comme tu peux le voir. Échec et mat. Dit-elle après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au jeu.

-Com…Quoi?

-Je vais te battre une autre fois, regarde.

Elle ordonna à sa reine de bouger et, comme elle l'avait dit, remporta la partie. Remus sembla quelque peu consterné, puis proposa une autre partie. Voyant son expression, il ajouta qu'il voulait prendre sa revanche et Louna finit par accepter. Ils débutèrent ainsi une quatrième partie, malgré qu'ils aient du mal à se concentrer.

-Je peux savoir autre chose? Demanda Remus après une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence

-Tu vas perdre si tu continues de me parler, Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore savoir d'autre? Demanda Louna d'un ton exaspéré

-Est-ce que tu…Croyais-tu vraiment que tu méritais de recevoir tous ces coups?

-Tu trouves que ce n'était pas de bonnes punitions? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Non.

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. J'ai mérité certaines d'entre elles, mais je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de si grave pour mériter les autres et pour Johnny en plus des autres, je ne crois pas avoir mérité de m'être fait battre, sauf peut-être quelques fois. Ils étaient tous fous et ils ne voulaient que frapper sur quelque chose, ils n'avaient aucune raison de me frapper. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que ce n'était pas normal de me faire battre ainsi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je leur rendais comme je le pouvais ce qu'ils me faisaient subir. Ne t'imagine pas que je restais sans bouger à attendre que les coups arrêtent. Dit-elle sèchement avec une certaine pointe de défi dans la voix.

Remus soupira, mais ne dit rien et baissa les yeux sur le jeu. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les orphelinats n'était pas normal et que, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne méritait pas d'avoir reçu ces coups? Comment pouvait-il lui dire que les coups ne constituaient pas une punition et qu'il en existait des différentes, dépendamment de la personne? Voudrait-elle seulement l'écouter ou le laisser s'expliquer? Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vécu était anormal, mais jusqu'à quel point le savait-elle? Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il secoua légèrement la tête et bougea l'une de ses pièces, mais plusieurs minutes de réflexion sur ce que la jeune fille avait dit n'avait pas échappé à Louna, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle grogna légèrement, puis tourna son regard vers Wolfy, lui demandant silencieusement la raison pour laquelle il lui posait toutes ces questions.

-C'était comment, vivre dans les forêts? Demanda soudainement Remus, sachant qu'il lui ne avait jamais demandé

-La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Répondit sarcastiquement Louna d'une petite voix.

-Très amusant, Louna. Comment est-ce que c'était?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Eh bien…Comment est-ce que tu trouvais cela? Tu devais enfin pouvoir respirer et comme tu m'as dit que tu voulais être libre, tu étais probablement heureuse, non?

L'adolescente fronça légèrement les sourcils et bougea l'une de ses pièces. Regardant son cavalier détruire le fou de Remus, elle repensa à la journée où elle s'était enfuie et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

-J'étais…effrayée…Dit-elle après un moment de silence.

-Tu étais effrayée? Répéta Remus, surpris, après quelques secondes.

-Pour plusieurs raisons. Je ne voulais pas me faire attraper, il me fallait un endroit où personne ne pourrait me trouver et j'ignorais où aller. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que j'étais libre, que j'avais finalement réussi à me sauver. J'ai couru longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je tombe et que je réalise que je n'avais absolument rien. Autant la liberté m'attirait, autant elle m'effrayait. Je n'ai rien avalé pendant quelques jours, en plus de ne pas dormir et j'avais peur puisque j'ignorais comment me débrouiller, ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Mais après plusieurs jours, j'ai réalisé que la peur ne me mènerait à rien et qu'il fallait que je la repousse pour ensuite penser à un plan. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai commencé à voler, je marchais des journées entières dans les forêts afin de ne pas me faire attraper, je changeais de ville aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je ne dormais que quelques heures par nuit, j'étais épuisée durant les premières semaines, mais mon corps a fini par s'habituer à ce rythme. Peu de nourriture et de sommeil, mais de longues marches avec quelques pauses de quelques minutes seulement. Dit-elle lentement alors que ses souvenirs remontaient clairement dans sa mémoire.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à te rendre dans un autre orphelinat ou…À aller voir les autorités pour leur dire ce que tu avais vécu? Peut-être qu'ils auraient fait quelque chose et te placer à un meilleur endroit…

-Dans un autre orphelinat peut-être? Écoute, j'ai dû faire la moitié des orphelinats du pays, Remus, peut-être plus. Je venais d'avoir ce que je voulais, je n'allais pas m'arrêter dan un autre orphelinat parce que j'avais peur pendant quelques jours. Pour ce qui est des autorités, ça ne vaut rien. Ils savaient probablement qu'une orpheline était en fuite dans le pays alors ils auraient compris qui j'étais si je serais allée les voir. Nous ne sommes plus en 1800 pour que des orphelins se promènent dans les rues, Remus. Ils auraient trouvé anormal de voir que je me promenais seule et avec l'apparence que j'avais, il était évident de savoir qu'il y avait un moment que j'étais en cavale. L'une des autres choses que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais pas retourner vivre dans un orphelinat. Ma volonté était plus forte que ma peur et mon désir l'a complètement fait disparaître avec le temps. L'idée d'entrer dans un poste de police ou d'aller frapper à la porte d'un autre orphelinat ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit et même si cela aurait été le cas, je ne l'aurais pas fait. De toute façon, les policiers n'auraient jamais cru une petite orpheline qui s'est échappée de son orphelinat.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que tu n'as même jamais essayé?

-Parce que je le sais! Ils ne m'auraient pas pris au sérieux puisque j'étais en fuite et que je n'avais strictement aucun moyen de le prouver.

-Tu aurais pu leur montrer tes marques, jamais ils n'auraient cru que tu aurais pu te les faire toi-même.

-Mis à part Johnny et les autres imbéciles, toi et Snape avez été les deux seuls à voir ces cicatrices et vous serez les derniers! Je sais ce que je dis Remus puisque _je_ suis celle qui a vécu tout ça! Parler ne sert strictement à rien si l'on sait que l'autre ne nous croira pas, les adultes sont tous les mêmes, ils ne croient que ceux qu'ils veulent croire ou ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

-Ce n'est p-

-Arrête! J'en ai assez! Cesse d'essayer de me faire croire autre chose! J'ai répondu à assez de tes questions alors c'est à mon tour de t'en poser! S'exclama Louna d'un ton irrité.

-Je suis obligé de répondre? Plaisanta Remus

Mais le regard que lui lança Louna le fit taire. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Remus soupira et il baissa les yeux sur le jeu afin de faire bouger l'une de ses pièces.

-Que veux-tu savoir? Demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

-J'en sais rien…Tes parents t'ont renié lorsqu'ils ont su que tu étais devenu un loup-garou et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de te guérir? Demanda Louna d'un ton sec.

-Bien sûr que non!

-Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait?

-Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils

-Parce que les parents ne valent rien et qu'ils veulent des enfants sans défauts, tous sages et dociles. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui pose les questions, Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait après qu'ils aient appris que tu étais un loup-garou?

-Il y a longtemps de cela, Louna…Je crois qu'ils ont cherché longtemps afin de savoir s'il n'y avait pas de traitement possible pour la lycanthropie puisqu'ils savaient qu'il me serait difficile d'avoir une vie normale…Mais jamais ils n'ont commencé à me détester, au contraire, je crois qu'ils m'aimaient davantage…Ma mère en devenait agaçante de toujours me surprotéger…Mais pourquoi demandes-tu cela?

-Tu m'as aussi demandé des questions qui ne te regardaient pas, Remus, alors c'est à mon tour de savoir des trucs, non? Après tout, tu sais plus de choses sur moi que moi de toi alors il faut équilibré. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne te poserais pas de questions? Répondit rapidement Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'en poses, mais disons que je croyais que tu poserais d'autre genre de questions. Mais tu as probablement raison alors…

-Tes parents t'ont déjà battu?

-Oh non, Louna, ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal.

-Pourquoi?

Remus soupira et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il se doutait que la jeune fille lui demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête, et il avait parfaitement raison, mais il savait aussi qu'elle voulait les réponses et il ignorait ce qu'il devait répondre à sa dernière demande. Comment lui dire, ou plutôt lui faire comprendre, que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas normal? Elle s'en doutait probablement, mais l'idée de lui expliquer les raisons ne l'enchantait guère, surtout qu'il ignorait ce qu'il devait lui dire exactement, les mots justes à utiliser. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée la réaction de la jeune fille s'il le lui expliquait. Elle s'était fait dire plus d'une fois qu'elle n'était…qu'un fléau que personne ne voulait en plus des autres responsables qui lui avaient tous promis de briser son sale caractère, mais qui avaient tous échoué. Il était certain qu'en entendant ce genre de paroles, la petite fillette de l'époque s'était jurée de ne jamais les laisser gagner et, en voyant le résultat de la jeune fille qu'elle est devant lui, il savait qu'elle avait réussi. Il se demanda alors la raison, mais en voyant l'expression d'impatience sur le visage de la jeune fille, il chercha rapidement une réponse qui ne l'offenserait pas.

-Parce que…Parce qu'ils n'en n'ont jamais eu envie et que j'étais trop sage. Écoute, j'en sais rien, je ne leur ai jamais demandé, Louna, mais je sais qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais fait de mal, c'est tout. Dit-il en soupirant, ne sachant que répondre d'autre.

Louna eut un rictus, mais ne dit rien d'autre et baissa les yeux sur le jeu. Alors qu'elle faisait bouger l'une de ses pièces, une question lui vint à l'esprit qui manqua de peu de franchir ses lèvres et qu'elle dut repousser. La question était tentante à poser, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir la réponse, ainsi garda-t-elle le silence pendant plusieurs minutes en flattant le dos du loup, couché à ses côtés.

-Tu vois souvent tes parents?

-C'est difficile lorsqu'ils sont morts. Répondit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Comme les miens. Comment est-ce qu'ils sont morts? Demanda-t-elle rapidement avant que l'homme n'ait pu l'interrompre.

-Oh, ils sont tombés malades chacun à leur tour et ils étaient âgés.

-Depuis combien de temps sont-ils morts?

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact, Louna. Il y a plusieurs années qu'ils sont morts, maintenant.

-Ils étaient sorciers? Demanda l'adolescente, ignorant le commentaire de Remus.

-Ils étaient bel et bien des sorciers.

-Je t'embête avec mes questions?

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai hâte que tu cesses! Répondit Remus avec un sourire.

-Alors je vais continuer. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

L'homme soupira alors que la jeune fille continuait ses questions pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait épuisé ses idées de ce qu'elle pourrait lui demander et qu'elle en ai elle-même assez de poser des questions. Ils poursuivirent leur partie d'échec en silence en étant chacun, toutefois, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, Louna bâilla longuement et s'allongea sur le lit en s'appuyant contre Wolfy, qui regardait toujours la partie d'échec. La jeune fille eut alors l'impression d'avoir oublié de demander quelque chose à Remus, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa vie et qu'elle ne voulait pas nécessairement connaître mais, comme elle ignorait plusieurs événements du monde de la sorcellerie, s'était décidée à connaître. Ne trouvant pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle laissa échapper un petit grognement que Wolfy entendit.

_Je croyais que tu lui demanderais plus rapidement de te raconter cette histoire de ce sorcier dont tout le monde a peur._ Sembla lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers elle.

Louna roula des yeux, se demandant pour quelle raison elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté l'histoire avec ce sorcier que tout le monde a peur, même de son nom, pour aucune raison et qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde…Voldemort, c'est ça? Raconte-moi l'histoire du petit Voldy! Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur alors que Remus frissonnait légèrement.

-C'est vrai, tu ignores encore l'histoire, autrement tu n'en parlerais pas de cette façon, ni aussi ouvertement. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais qu'une petite ignorante.

Louna le fusilla du regard, faisant rire l'homme pendant quelques secondes. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à raconter l'histoire du mage noir, de ce qu'il savait et se souvenait, de la manière qu'il avait vécu cette période. Louna le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis reporta son regard sur le jeu d'échec afin de faire une brève analyse de la partie, la tête appuyée contre celle de Wolfy, tout en écoutant les paroles de Remus. Elle se retint plusieurs fois de dire un commentaire, sachant que certaines parties de l'histoire étaient plus difficiles que d'autre à raconter pour Remus, reconnaissant ces moments par l'intonation de la voix de l'homme. Certes, elle comprenait un peu plus la réaction des sorciers lorsqu'il était question de Voldemort, mais elle trouvait tout de même exagéré leur crainte de prononcer son nom. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Louna resta silencieuse un moment, repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Plusieurs auraient pensé que l'adolescente n'avait rien écouté, mais Remus savait que ce n'était pas le cas et il attendit qu'elle dise son opinion avant de parler à nouveau. Il avait toutefois écarté Sirius de l'histoire chaque fois que cela avait été possible, ne lui racontant que de brefs détails sur l'Ordre, se concentrant davantage sur les faits de Voldemort.

-Ce Voldemort est stupide et les gens sont idiots de le craindre ainsi. Dit Louna après un court moment de silence, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Remus.

-Si tu aurais vécu à cette époque, tu dirais probablement autre chose, Louna.

-Tu as encore peur de lui alors qu'il a disparu?

-Les gens se rappellent surtout de ce s'est passé à l'époque…Tu ne pouvais avoir confiance en personne-

-Et alors?

-Tu ignorais si quelqu'un de ton entourage faisait parti des mangemorts, les sorciers et sorcières avaient peur de voir la marque des Ténèbres chaque fois qu'ils rentraient à leur maison. Nous nous souvenons tous de l'atmosphère qui régnait, Louna. Je ne crois pas que la question s'arrête seulement à savoir si les gens ont encore peur de Voldemort alors qu'il a disparu, ils ont peur de ce qui pourrait arrivé s'il revenait. Dit calmement Remus, ignorant l'interruption de Louna

-Mais il a disparu depuis longtemps, il est probablement mort!

-Certains croient que non, tout comme moi. Il attend peut-être qu'une personne, probablement l'un de ses mangemorts, parte à sa recherche, le trouve, et l'aide à revenir au sommet.

-Même s'il est encore vivant, les gens sont stupides d'avoir peur ainsi, surtout de prononcer son nom. Et puis, vivre dans la peur n'amène rien puisque la peur t'empêche d'avancer alors imagine un peu comment ils vivent. Comment réagiront-ils si l'imbécile revient? Ils vont se sauver? Ils vont se ranger de son côté parce qu'ils sont effrayés et qu'ils penseront ainsi être protégés? C'est stupide et lâche. Qu'ils cessent d'avoir peur et qu'ils le tuent, ainsi ce sera terminé.

-Je ne crois pas que le tuer soit une chose aussi facile, Louna. Dit Remus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire devant ce qu'il crut être une simplicité innocente

-Remus, au départ, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Voldemort est, mis à part le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps? Demanda Louna entre ses dents.

Remus parut quelque peu surpris de sa question. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui cru qu'elle plaisantait mais, voyant son regard furieux, il réfléchit à sa question, à ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

-Un sorcier, un homme.

-Un être humain qui n'a rien de divin. Il n'est pas un dieu ni un quelconque être possédant des pouvoirs surhumains. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour être aussi fort? Il s'est entraîné, il a appris, il a développé ses capacités, c'est tout. Si les gens le voient comme un être immortel, ils ne cesseront jamais d'avoir peur puisqu'ils se diront qu'il est invincible. Regarde-le d'une autre manière et tu verras que c'est un sorcier mortel comme tout le monde. Le tuer ne serait peut-être pas facile, mais c'est possible, même si le crétin tue des centaines de personnes avant et que les sortilèges semblent le rendre plus fort. C'est la même chose pour Dumbledore que pour Voldemort, Remus. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

Remus fut surpris d'entendre de telles paroles, surtout venant d'une adolescente qui n'avait pas connu cette période, en particulier par Louna. Il avait du mal à croire que ces paroles venaient d'elle et d'elle seule, que personne ne le lui avait dit auparavant. Il dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la maison et que Wolfy n'aurait pu dire quelque chose d'aussi…Il ignorait le mot exact, mais même lui n'avait jamais pensé de cette façon. Il lui semblait entendre Dumbledore, mais il était certain que Louna ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de Voldemort. Louna et Dumbledore ne s'étaient jamais assis pour parler du mage noir, il était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il possédait sur cette affirmation. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser ainsi alors qu'elle n'avait pas vécu cette époque et qu'elle n'avait eu personne, lorsqu'elle était enfant, pour lui raconter pleinement plus en détail comment la vie était lorsque Voldemort était au pouvoir? Il avait cru qu'elle ne comprenait pas pleinement ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais avait-il tort? Avait-elle mieux compris qu'il ne le croyait? Aurait-elle pu dire quelque chose comme elle avait dit comme cela, sans y penser ni y croire?

-Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose comme cela? Demanda Remus après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, alors que Louna agaçait Wolfy

-Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as jamais pensé à cela, Remus. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en tirant l'une des oreilles de Wolfy, qui essaya de lui attraper la main entre ses dents.

-Je te demande comment _toi_, tu peux penser une telle chose. C'est beaucoup trop réfléchi pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait pour pouvoir me battre comme je l'ai fait? Que crois-tu que j'aie pensé pour faire ce que les autres n'auraient jamais fait? Comment crois-tu que je percevais Johnny? S'ils pouvaient me faire du mal, je pouvais leur en faire à mon tour. Ce jeu devient ennuyeux. Échec et mat. Répondit Louna avant de bouger sa reine.

Surpris, Remus baissa les yeux vers le jeu et il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était encore fait battre, en plus de se rendre compte que l'adolescente n'était peut-être pas aussi innocente qu'il le croyait sur certains points. Quoiqu'une autre hypothèse germa dans son esprit, qu'il préféra repousser plutôt que d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Il soupira, répara les pièces du jeu, le rangea alors que Louna et Wolfy avaient décidé de se livrer bataille, même s'il était tard et que le lendemain était arrivé, se trouvant à être maintenant le jour de l'An.

_Voilà!!Terminé!En plus j'ai coupé ma fin parce que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fin, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous verrez ce que je n'ai pas mis dans le prochain chapitre! DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD!!Mon dieu! Nous sommes le 12 avril 2008 (9h26 du mat,ça fait 2h26 que j'écris pour finir le chapitre!) ça pris vraiment plus de temps que je ne le croyais!!Sincèrement désolée!Mais bon, il est arrivé plusieurs choses dans ma vie qui a fait que je n'ai pas vraiment écrit pour un petit bout, en plus du manque d'inspiration! Mais le chapitre est long!Alors j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine et qu'il est suffisamment long! Je sais il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire mais c'était un peu voulu, c'était plus pour mettre des remarques ou entk je me comprends!Bon,je vais également mettre les versions réécrites du chapitre 12 et 13 avec ce chapitre!!J'espère que vous avez aimé, vraiment désolé du retard j'espère que l'autre ne prendra pas autant de temps à venir! Merci à ceux et celles qui ont reviewvé!Ça fait plaisir d'Avoir vos commentaires!** Message à Jo:** Désolé, comme tu as vu il m'est pratiquement impossible de dire quelle est la fréquence de mes publications!Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!Si tu veux que je te répondre plus rapidement, laisse-moi ton e-mail je te répondrai!!_

_MERCI ENCORE ET DÉSOLÉE!!_

_Byebye__!_

_Louna_


	50. Désagrément

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et mes personnages.

A: ME voilà avec le chapitre 50!Déjà rendue à 50,ba ça fait maintenant 5 ans que j'écris cette fic!Si on fait une moyenne c 10 chapitre par année, c'est pas beaucoup,enfin!L'école est finie!! Pour 3 mois et 2 jours!Je vais essayer d'accélérer, comme j'ai fait l'été passé et durant mes vacances cet hiver!Nous sommes le 23 mai(je sais ça fais un bout que j'ai posté le chap 49 X_X) (chapitre commencé officiellement le 25 mai) Donc,le temps de me remettre dedans!!J'ai des idées pour ce chapitre en tout cas en espérant que ça prenne pas trop de temps! READ N ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Surpris, Remus baissa les yeux vers le jeu et il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était encore fait battre, en plus de se rendre compte que l'adolescente n'était peut-être pas aussi innocente qu'il le croyait sur certains points. Quoiqu'une autre hypothèse germa dans son esprit, qu'il préféra repousser plutôt que d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Il soupira, répara les pièces du jeu, le rangea alors que Louna et Wolfy avaient décidé de se livrer bataille, même s'il était tard et que le lendemain était arrivé, se trouvant à être maintenant le jour de l'An.

**_Chapitre 50: Désagrément_**

-Aller Louna.

-Fiche-moi la paix!

-Seulement une!

-NON!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie et que ce jeu est ennuyant! Répondit furieusement Louna en se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de sortir à l'extérieur, Wolfy à ses côtés

-Où vas-tu? Demanda Remus d'un ton amusé en suivant Louna

-Loin de toi!

-Tu es blessante, Louna.

-C'est toi qui n'arrête pas depuis tout à l'heure alors cesse de te plaindre puisque c'est toi qui l'as cherché!

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Louna ouvrit la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. À peine eut-elle refermé la porte derrière Wolfy qu'elle s'élança dans la neige et se mit à courir dans les traces qu'elle et le loup avaient faites les jours précédents. Elle attacha tant bien que mal sa cape autour de son cou alors qu'elle courait vers la forêt, Wolfy devant elle. Il n'avait pas neigé depuis la dernière tempête et la température était moins froide que les journées précédentes. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis le jour de l'an et il ne restait qu'un dernier week-end avant que Louna ne retourne à Poudlard. Ce dernier point la rendait particulièrement furieuse et quelque peu amère. Comme toujours, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner au château, surtout lorsqu'elle songeait à diverses choses y reliant, par exemple le nombre de retenues qu'elle devait encore faire ou d'entendre à nouveau parler du tournoi sans penser aux cours. Elle s'arrêta une fois qu'elle eut traversé les premiers arbres de la forêt et soupira longuement en se laissant tomber dans la neige.

-Deux jours et nous retournons à cette prison Wolfy. Dit-elle d'un ton amer en posant une main sur le dos de Wolfy.

_Pourquoi ce ton? Nous avons trouvé le moyen de fuir le château, tu ne t'en rappelles pas?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en lui envoyant un coup de langue sous le menton.

-Je sais, mais il faudra attendre la prochaine pleine lune, qui n'est pas pour la semaine qui vient. Il va falloir endurer tous ces imbéciles à nouveau. Grogna-t-elle en repoussant Wolfy.

_Et alors? Tu y es habituée depuis le temps alors je ne crois pas que ça fera une grosse différence…Tu es certaine que le fait que tu ignores quand tu reverras Remus lorsque nous serons de retour au château n'affecte pas un peu ton attitude? _Sembla lui dire Wolfy en s'asseyant devant elle.

-Bien sûr que non! Il m'énerve ces derniers jours. Cracha Louna

_Seulement parce qu'il ne cesse de te demander si tu veux jouer au même jeu que lorsque tu l'avais battu plusieurs fois. Autrement, je suis certain que tu l'aimes bien. Avoue-le. _

Louna lui lança une boule de neige avant de se jeter sur lui. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à plaquer le loup dans la neige et à l'y maintenir pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se débatte en grognant furieusement et se jette à son tour sur elle. Elle réussit à l'éviter, mais tomba dans la neige lorsqu'elle voulut se retourner et le loup se jeta sur elle, l'empêchant de se relever. Louna voulut se relever, mais le loup l'en empêchait et avec la neige, elle ne réussissait pas à avoir un solide appui pour l'aider à se redresser.

-Wolfy dégage! Dit-elle entre ses dents

Mais le loup ne l'écouta pas et enfonça son museau dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il touche sa peau, puis se mit à lui lécher la nuque alors qu'elle se tortillait sous lui afin de se libérer.

-Arrête! Lâche-moi Wolfy! S'écria Louna en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

Wolfy ne l'écouta pas et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à le faire tomber, quelques secondes plus tard. Elle le plaqua rapidement dans la neige et s'allongea sur le loup afin de l'empêcher de se relever. Elle le regarda se tortiller sous elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, alors qu'il essayait de se tourner sur le ventre afin de se redresser par la suite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Wolfy? Pourquoi est-ce que tu grognes? Pourquoi est-ce que tu montres tes crocs? Comme tu as de grandes dents, Wolfy! Dit Louna d'une voix enfantine

_C'est pour te mordre si tu ne me relâches pas._ Eut l'air de vouloir dire Wolfy en claquant des mâchoires, grognant furieusement.

-Tu oserais me mordre?! Vraiment Wolfy? Tu as peur de le faire lorsque je suis transformée alors imagine un peu maintenant. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, Wolfy, tu tiens trop à moi. Dit Louna d'une voix moqueuse

_Tu n'hésites pas à le faire lorsque tu deviens complètement sauvage alors je pourrais bien décider de le faire._

Il avança brusquement la tête et claqua des mâchoires à quelques millimètres près de la main de la jeune fille, qui n'avait fait aucun mouvement. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Wolfy réussisse à se relever et traîne la jeune fille sur son dos. Elle se laissa tomber après avoir parcouru quelques mètres et alla s'appuyer contre un arbre, se laissant glisser contre celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise dans la neige.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner! Dit Louna entre ses dents en lançant furieusement une poignée de neige.

_Cesse d'y penser, il reste encore deux jours…_Sembla dire Wolfy en s'asseyant devant elle.

-Nous pourrions nous sauver juste avant de partir.

_Tu crois que nous serons seuls pour retourner à bord du train? Remus va nous accompagner cette fois, qu'est-ce que tu crois?_

-Peut-être que non. Il va peut-être nous laisser partir avec la poudre de cheminette. Nous pourrions nous rendre à l'endroit qu'il s'attend à ce que nous soyons et nous sauver par la suite.

_Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce qu'il fera. Et puis, réfléchis un peu, le vieux sénile lui a probablement imposé comme condition de venir te chercher et te porter à la gare, seulement, il a oublié de venir te chercher. Le vieux ne te fait pas confiance et il se doutait que tu tenterais de t'enfuir si tu partais de Poudlard. Remus a réussi à le convaincre, mais il s'est probablement fait imposé quelques conditions._

-Vraiment? Quel genre de conditions? Il doit me tenir en laisse?

_Il ne respecte probablement pas toutes les conditions._

-Et alors? Je m'en fiche. Nous n'avons qu'à nous sauver avant d'entrer dans le train. Dit Louna avec un grognement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends aujourd'hui? Lorsque tu es arrivée ici, tu ne voulais pas t'enfuir parce que tu pensais au mal qu'il s'était donné pour te faire venir et maintenant, tu veux partir à cet instant?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma petite louvette, tu déprimes parce que tu ignores le jour que tu le reverras?_ Eut l'air de vouloir dire Wolfy, une petite lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

-Je ne déprime pas, idiot! Simplement, notre temps ici est presque écoulé alors nous pourrions nous sauver maintenant. S'ils nous retrouvent, nous retournerons à Poudlard, mais comme les vacances sont presque finies, il n'y aura aucune différence et nous aurions toujours la pleine lune pour nous sauver si nous échouons aujourd'hui. Répondit Louna en poussant le loup.

_Tu dis le contraire de ce que tu disais au début des vacances, Louna, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Réfléchis un peu. Dumbledore avait présumé que tu aurais tenté de t'enfuir et si tu ne l'as pas encore fait, il croit probablement que tu essaieras de te sauver à la dernière journée des vacances._

-Dumbledore ne fait que penser n'importe quoi! Il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, même si je suis certaine qu'il voudrait bien pouvoir le faire! Il ne sait rien de ce que je prévois de faire ou non.

_Il ignore certes tes pensées et je suis certain qu'il essaie encore de te comprendre, mais tu as essayé de t'enfuir à la fin de l'été lorsqu'il était temps de retourner à Poudlard, tu te souviens? Alors il se doute peut-être que tu feras la même chose, donc il doit s'attendre à recevoir une lettre de Remus lui informant que tu t'es échappée. _

Louna grogna, n'ayant pas pensé à ce détail. Remus se doutait-il également qu'elle tenterait de se sauver? Peut-être essayait-il de la convaincre de rester à l'intérieur pour éviter qu'elle ne se sauve? Elle secoua la tête, décidant de mettre au clair ce point plus tard.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et alors? Au moins il aura une raison d'avoir mis tout le monde en alerte si nous nous sauvons. Répliqua Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

_Ou tu peux ne rien faire et lui prouver qu'il avait tort de penser que tu tenterais de te sauver. Peut-être que tu le mettras en doute et qu'il commencera à penser que tu ne veux plus t'échapper. Ce sera plus facile pour nous de prendre la poudre d'escampette à la pleine lune. _Sembla vouloir dire Wolfy en se couchant dans la neige.

-Tu crois que le vieux débile croira que je ne veux plus me sauver? Voyons Wolfy, n'importe qui à Poudlard qui sait qui je suis sait que je veux foutre le camp de cette prison alors il n'ira jamais jusqu'à croire que j'ai changé d'avis à ce sujet. Mais si tu y tiens tellement, nous attendrons la prochaine pleine lune ou la suivante, comme ça, tu pourras rester un peu plus longtemps avec Remus puisque tu y tiens tellement. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur

C_'est toi qui ne veux pas vraiment partir et qui ne veux pas avouer que tu tiens à lui. Il n'y a rien de mal à l'avouer alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas? Tu as le droit de t'attacher à lui, tu as peur de le faire?_

Louna garda le silence, mais lui envoya une poignée de neige au visage qui fit grogner le loup. Elle ricana silencieusement, puis appuya sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et soupira longuement en levant les yeux vers le ciel ennuagé. Bien qu'elle essayait de l'oublier, l'adolescente ne cessait de penser au nombre de jours qui lui restait avant de retourner à Poudlard et cela ne l'aidait en rien pour faire disparaître, ou du moins diminuer, sa frustration de même que son amertume. L'idée de se retrouver à nouveau face à ses professeurs, en particulier Dumbledore, lui faisait grincer des dents. Certes, elle avait eu un petit répit du château, mais la pensée d'y retourner ne l'enchantait guère, surtout lorsqu'elle songeait qu'elle ne pourrait être aussi longtemps à l'extérieur comme elle le faisait présentement et ce, depuis son arrivée chez Remus. Songeant à l'homme, elle était certaine que celui-ci aurait apprécié qu'elle passe plus de temps à l'intérieur, mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit et l'avait laissé faire tout au long de son séjour, s'étant probablement habitué à ses absences prolongées. Elle se demanda alors s'il s'était réellement fait imposer des conditions pour sa venue dans sa demeure. En y pensant, cela ne surprenait pas Louna puisque Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'elle quitte le château pour le temps des Fêtes et il avait imposé certaines restrictions à Remus, bien que celui-ci ait réussi à le convaincre de la laisser partir. Bien que la jeune fille ignorait en quoi consistaient les conditions, bien qu'elle avait quelques vagues idées, elle était certaine, comme Wolfy, qu'il ne les respectait pas totalement. En y repensant, l'adolescente réalisa que Remus ne l'avait jamais empêché de faire quelque chose, si ce n'est que de mettre la maison en désordre.

-Tu sais ce que je crois? Que Remus ne respecte pas les conditions du vieux débile. Autrement, il aurait dit quelque chose depuis longtemps. Dit l'adolescente en baissant son regard sur le loup, qui redressa la tête.

_Peut-être, mais le vieux débile ne lui a peut-être rien dit._

-Tu crois? Je suis certaine que oui, il n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de me gâcher l'existence même si je suis à des kilomètres de Poudlard. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que je parte alors, comme Remus a réussi à le convaincre, il lui aura imposé des conditions. J'ignore les raisons exactes, mais je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait.

_Peut-être qu'il a dit à Remus d'essayer de te convaincre d'être une meilleure gentille fille et de montrer que tu avais été un tant soi peu élevée._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avec un grognement

-Je me suis élevée moi-même et je lui montre sans cesse le merveilleux résultat, mais il n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier. Je me demande pourquoi. Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna

_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourtant, moi et toi sommes presque pareils!_ Sembla dire Wolfy en agitant la queue

-Très amusant, Wolfy, mais je ne suis pas aussi sauvage que toi!

_C'est ce que tu crois, mais je t'assure que oui. Surtout les nuits de pleine lune, où tu l'es davantage que moi. _

-C'est toi qui se crois trop civilisé, Wolfy. Et puis, le vieux débile sait que je ne changerai pas alors s'il continue d'espérer, il perd son temps. Dit-elle sèchement

Une bouffée de haine l'envahit alors qu'elle songeait au directeur de Poudlard. Plus elle passait de temps dans cette école et plus elle avait l'impression que la haine ressentit envers l'homme augmentait. Certes, leur première rencontre n'avait guère été très amicale, surtout de la part de l'adolescente, mais ce point n'avait pas changé, même après plus d'un an. Elle avait toujours l'impression que Dumbledore faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la rendre furieuse, sans parler du fait qu'il lui avait enlevé ce qu'elle avait mis des années à obtenir. Une chose était claire pour la jeune fille, le directeur lui brisait les ailes et elle s'était faite la promesse de le lui faire regretter. Mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'elle songea aux restrictions que Dumbledore avait possiblement imposées à Remus: pouvait-il deviner ses pensées? Arrivait-il à savoir quelles étaient ses pensées ou à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire? Elle se rappelait l'intensité de son regard à chaque fois qu'il la fixait dans les yeux et peut-être essayait-il de deviner ses pensées à ces moments, mais elle en doutait puisqu'elle ne pouvait se rappeler une fois où il aurait pu avoir une expression lui indiquant qu'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Et puis, jamais il n'avait dit une seule chose, soit pour tenter de la calmer ou lui donner une sanction, en lien avec ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Étant incapable de savoir ce à quoi l'adolescente pensait, peut-être tentait-il dans ce cas de le deviner sans jamais y parvenir. Mais pourquoi chercherait-il à connaître ses pensées? Quel intérêt y voyait-il? Elle n'en voyait aucun et plus elle y songeait, plus ce point augmentait sa frustration. Peut-être Dumbledore se sentait-il également frustré d'ignorer les pensées de l'adolescente? La jeune fille l'ignorait et cela l'importait peu. Le directeur s'intéressait-il plus à elle que Louna ne le pensait?

-Je vais lui passer l'envie de vouloir savoir à ce que je pense. Grogna Louna en fixant le loup

_Je suis certain qu'il veut simplement savoir si un jour, tu seras une gentille petite Louna bien élevée_. Eut l'air de dire Wolfy

-Très amusant Wolfy, vraiment! N'empêche, s'il cherche à savoir quelque chose me concernant, il perd son temps puisque jamais je ne lui dirai ou laisserai paraître la moindre chose. Dit-elle sèchement

Plus elle y pensait et plus Louna trouvait improbable que Dumbledore ait pu connaître ses pensées. Selon elle, elle aurait eu un moyen de savoir que le directeur s'apprêtait à lire ses pensées et puis, elle ne l'avait jamais vu lui jeter un sortilège, mis à part pour verrouiller la porte de son bureau afin d'éviter qu'elle ne sorte. Wolfy avait probablement raison en lui faisant comprendre que le directeur ne pouvait connaître ses pensées. La jeune fille avait tenté de se sauver à quelques reprises au cours de l'année précédente et avant de retourner à Poudlard, donc Dumbledore avait une raison de croire qu'elle pourrait tenter de fuir alors qu'elle se trouvait chez Remus. Il s'agissait probablement de la seule intention dont Dumbledore pouvait se vanter de connaître, ce qui donna, à cette pensée, une bouffée de satisfaction à la jeune fille. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea à quel point tout ce qu'ignorait le directeur à son sujet.

-Je voudrais voir la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il apprendra que nous aurons pris la fuite. Il ne voudra pas y croire. Surtout lorsqu'il saura que nous n'avons pas essayé de nous sauver lorsque nous étions ici. Dit Louna en ricanant.

_Cet imbécile ne l'aura pas vu venir. Ou du moins, je l'espère. Dommage que nous ne pouvons nous trouver à deux endroits au même moment juste pour voir l'expression qu'il fera lorsque l'infirmière ira lui annoncer la nouvelle._ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avec un petit grognement.

Ils essayèrent alors d'échafauder un plan pour se sauver à la prochaine pleine lune, mais ni un ni l'autre ne connaissant véritablement les alentours de la Cabane Hurlante, il était donc un peu plus difficile d'imaginer les lieux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se remirent à se chamailler, puis se mirent à courir dans la forêt, profitant des derniers moments qu'ils passaient ainsi à l'extérieur avant de se trouver à nouveau enfermés dans le château qu'ils détestaient. Mais cette course fit accroître leur désir de liberté et augmenta l'amertume que Louna ressentait à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Elle aurait voulu rester dans la forêt à sentir le vent souffler contre son visage et emmêler ses cheveux alors qu'elle courait, sans se soucier de la direction à prendre. Elle aimait tout de la forêt et détestait pratiquement tout ce qui concernait le collège. Certes, vivre dans la forêt comportait quelques petits désavantages, mais elle avait toujours su se débrouiller pour les contourner et trouvait plus d'avantages à vivre dans les forêts plutôt que de rester enfermée entre quatre murs. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas dire qu'elle aimait la neige et le froid, mais elle endurait tout de même les quelques mois d'hiver durant lesquels ces éléments étaient présents et qui disparaissaient rapidement.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'obscurité fut presque totalement tombée que Louna retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, espérant que Remus ne lui demanderait pas encore de jouer aux échecs. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait que prendre sa revanche, mais elle en avait assez de ce jeu. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la cuisine et entra, regardant autour d'elle afin de voir s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la cuisine. Voyant qu'il n'y était pas, elle referma lentement la porte derrière Wolfy et avança précautionneusement dans la pièce. Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine et le salon, laissant présager que l'homme se trouvait possiblement dans la deuxième pièce. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le couloir, prenant garde de ne pas faire craquer les lattes du plancher, Wolfy derrière elle.

-Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer, Louna, tu te trompes, et je t'entends marcher même si tu fais attention de ne pas faire de bruits, quoique je dois admettre que tu réussis bien. Entendit-elle alors qu'elle avait à peine fait un mètre.

Elle se retourna vivement et vit l'homme assis sur le fauteuil, dos à elle. Elle laissa échapper un grognement et se tourna à nouveau afin de se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce grognement? Tu espérais que je ne sois pas dans la maison? Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur en tournant la tête vers l'adolescente.

Louna roula des yeux et poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir sans prêter davantage attention à l'homme.

-Louna, est-ce que tu veux-

-NON! S'écria-t-elle avant même que Remus ne termine sa phrase.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter la moindre chose, elle entra précipitamment dans sa chambre et claqua la porte une fois Wolfy entré. Elle savait que ce que Remus avait voulu lui demander et elle en avait assez de se faire poser la même question depuis les deux derniers jours. Elle donna un coup de pied contre un meuble et se laissa tomber sur le plancher. Mais à peine se fut-elle allongée sur le dos qu'elle entendit des pas approcher dans le couloir. Elle se redressa brusquement et serra les mâchoires lorsque de petits coups furent frappés contre la porte close. Louna laissa échapper un grognement et tourna les yeux vers Wolfy, qui semblait trouver la situation plutôt amusante.

-Louna. Entendit-elle derrière la porte

-Dégage! S'écria la jeune fille

-C'est fou comme tu es gentille envers moi, surtout lorsque tu ignores la raison pour laquelle je te parle.

-Je sais très bien la raison pour laquelle tu veux me parler, Remus, et je t'ai déjà dit non des centaines de fois alors inutile de me le redemander!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je peux entrer?

-Pas si tu veux encore me demander ce que tu ne cesses de faire depuis des jours!

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas cela!

-Menteur.

-Comment oses-tu? Tu sais que tu n'es pas très polie envers moi, surtout que tu te trouves dans ma maison?

Louna laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui n'était pas nécessairement joyeux.

-Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me demander de venir chez toi si tu espérais que j'agirais comme une petite fille bien élevée. Répliqua Louna d'un ton à la fois moqueur et sec.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Laisse-moi entrer.

-Pas si tu veux me poser la même stupide question!

-Ce n'est pas cela. Je peux entrer? Dit Remus d'un ton implorant

-C'est chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. Grogna-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

Elle entendit le déclic de la porte et roula des yeux, se demandant ce que voulait vraiment lui demander Remus. Elle le soupçonnait de vouloir lui demander la même question que les autres jours et à voir son expression, son doute ne fit que s'accroître.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? Demanda-t-il après avoir fait un pas dans la pièce.

Louna haussa un sourcil et leva la tête, se demandant si c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Elle le fixa d'un regard méfiant, puis haussa les épaules et reposa sa tête sur le sol de la chambre.

Je suis certain que tu n'as rien mangé de la journée, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas faim.

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de manger à tous les jours ou plus d'une fois par jour pour fonctionner et faire ce que je veux. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

-Peut-être, mais tu ne devrais pas continuer d'agir ainsi puisque ce n'est pas bon pour ton métabolisme. Surtout que tu ne fais que manger du chocolat. C'est mauvais pour ta santé.

-Et alors? Je m'en fiche. Je suis toujours en vie et je me porte à merveille alors je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je devrais changer mes si bonnes habitudes que j'ai prises. Et je ne fais pas que manger du chocolat! Répliqua-t-elle en se redressant

-C'est la seule chose que je te vois manger, mis à part les quelques fois où tu as mangé ce que je t'avais laissé. Et puis, tu n'as que des barres de chocolat dans tes poches comme nourriture.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire?

-Aller viens, allons nous faire quelque chose à manger.

-Non.

-Je suis certain que Wolfy a faim.

Avant que Louna n'ait pu répondre, Wolfy approuva de plusieurs grognements et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Sale goinfre Wolfy!

-Lui n'a pas peur d'avouer qu'il a faim. Tu viendras nous rejoindre dans la cuisine dans quelques minutes. Dit Remus avec un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce

Louna roula des yeux et se tourna sur le ventre avant de s'étirer longuement. Elle croisa les bras et appuya sa tête en soupirant, n'ayant aucune intention d'aller prendre un repas. Alors qu'elle remuait ses pensées, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Pour quelle raison Remus semblait-il vouloir être avec elle chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison? Peut-être se faisait-elle une illusion, mais il lui semblait qu'il venait toujours lui parler ou lui demander quelque chose lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne vaquait-il pas à ses occupations, comme tous les autres, et ne la laissait-il pas seule? Cela lui paraissait soudainement étrange et elle ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle Remus voudrait être avec elle. Peut-être voulait-il savoir le plus de choses possible sur elle, mais pour quelle raison? Deux possibilités lui traversèrent l'esprit et lui firent froncer les sourcils. Certes, l'idée que Remus aurait simplement voulu passer du temps avec elle ne lui effleura pas l'esprit. Elle fut cependant sortie de ses pensées par Remus qui l'appelait afin qu'elle vienne manger. Elle lui répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait pas faim, mais l'homme ne voulut rien entendre et ce n'est qu'après qu'il l'ait menacée de venir la chercher, puis de la porter dans ses bras qu'elle consentit à se lever. Furieuse, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre et avança rapidement dans le couloir. À peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la cuisine qu'elle vit Wolfy s'attaquer à un gros morceau de viande rouge juteux. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis réussit difficilement à détourner la tête et alla prendre sa place.

-Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée? Demanda Remus après quelques minutes de silence

-Qu'esch-que tu chrois que chai fait? Répondit-elle alors qu'elle venait de prendre une bouchée

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine et je suis certain que tu te l'es déjà fait répéter plus d'une fois.

-J'ai dû manquer les cours de convenance quelque part dans l'un des orphelinats en plus des autres cours qui auraient dû faire de moi une gentille petite fille bien élevée. Dommage, n'est-ce pas? C'est peut-être pour cette raison que personne ne voulait m'adopter et que tout le monde me détestait, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Ou peut-être est-ce simplement à cause de tout ce que je faisais, non? D'après toi, quelle possibilité crois-tu la plus probable? Dit Louna d'un ton sarcastique

-Je n'en sais rien et je ne répondrai pas puisque je n'étais pas présent pendant cette période de ta vie, donc je ne peux pas me faire une opinion entre tes deux possibilités. Répondit calmement Remus. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui?

-J'ai dévalisé une banque avec Wolfy. Ironisa-t-elle avant de remplir sa bouche.

-Vraiment? Ils ont eu peur d'une petite fillette maigrichonne qui ne semble pas avoir plus de huit ans, neuf tout au plus? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu as dit à Wolfy d'aller chercher l'argent ou tu lui as dit de mordre tout le monde?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que la petite fillette maigrichonne qui ne semble pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans a dit à son vilain gros méchant loup. Répondit-elle après avoir difficilement avalé sa bouchée.

-Je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

-Tant mieux.

Elle prit sa dernière bouchée, puis se leva et retourna dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière Wolfy. Celui-ci lui tira le bas de son pantalon encore humide par la neige et la regarda, attendant qu'elle tourne son regard vers lui.

_Je ne suis pas un vilain gros méchant loup! Et je ne suis pas gros!_ Sembla-t-il lui dire d'un regard possiblement indigné.

-Tu vas finir par le devenir si tu continues à te goinfrer comme tu le fais! Remus te donne trop à manger, tu vas devenir obèse. Dit Louna en ricanant.

Wolfy grogna et lui attrapa le mollet entre sa gueule, appuyant légèrement ses crocs sur son membre. L'adolescente roula des yeux et essaya de libérer sa jambe, mais le loup ne lâcha pas prise, même lorsqu'elle tenta de lui ouvrir la gueule.

-Wolfy, idiot, enlève tes sales dents de ma jambe.

Le loup grogna davantage et réussit à la faire tomber en la poussant avec le reste de son corps. Une fois au plancher, la jeune fille commença à se tortiller afin de libérer sa jambe, mais à chaque fois qu'elle était près de réussir, l'animal resserrait sa prise. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Immobile, elle se concentra et émit un bruyant gémissement semblable à celui d'un louveteau abandonné. Surpris, Wolfy lâcha sa prise et leva la tête, ce qui fit ricaner Louna, qui se jeta sur le loup. Ils commencèrent ainsi à se chamailler et se pourchasser à travers la pièce, ce qui attira bientôt l'attention de Remus, qui finit par aller voir ce qui se passait. Lorsque Louna et Wolfy entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, ils s'immobilisèrent et levèrent la tête pour voir Remus, qui roula des yeux en les voyant. Tous deux étaient emmêlés entre eux et chacun tenait un membre de l'autre entre ses dents en grognant légèrement.

-Vous vous amusez bien? Demanda Remus avec un sourire moqueur en croisant les bras.

-Comme tu peux le voir. Répondit la jeune fille après avoir relâché la patte du loup, qui lui n'avait pas laissé aller son bras.

Rapidement, Louna plaça Wolfy sur le dos et se coucha en travers de lui afin de l'empêcher de se relever.

-Ton vilain gros méchant loup n'aime pas être sur le dos on dirait. Je croyais que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais avec ce gentil loup dominant. Dit Remus en voyant Wolfy se débattre violemment

-Il n'a jamais aimé que je le maintienne ainsi sur le dos et il va être furieux contre moi pendant quelques minutes. D'après lui, je suis comme lui lorsque je suis transformée…Une nuit il m'a maintenue sur le dos et j'ai _perdu conscience_ à ce moment. Il m'a dit que je me suis débattue en voulant le mordre et tout, tu vois le genre. Dit-elle alors que Wolfy,après quelques secondes de tortillements, la repoussa brutalement.

Il se remit rapidement sur ses pattes, claqua des mâchoires en grognant et s'éloigna sous le regard moqueur de la jeune fille.

-Comme c'est mignon, vous formez un couple alpha lorsque tu deviens un loup-garou. Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur.

-Couple alpha?

-Tu sais, le couple dominant d'une meute de loup.

-Oh, et toi, dans une meute, je sais très bien lequel tu serais. Tu serais l'oméga. Dit la jeune fille en ricanant méchamment.

-Tout de même Louna, n'exagère pas. J'ai plus de fierté que le loup oméga.

-Vraiment? D'après moi, tu serais réellement l'oméga.

-Pourquoi es-tu si certaine de cela?

-Parce que tu obéis à Dumbledore et que je ne t'ai jamais vu te défendre lorsque Snape ou un autre se moquait de toi ou quelque chose comme cela.

-Je n'ai pas la même méthode que toi pour me défendre, Louna, la mienne est, disons, moins violente et plus discrète.

-Ma méthode est très bien.

-Et toi, devant Dumbledore, que ferais-tu?

-Je me battrais.

-Évidemment. Dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin. Que veux-tu faire ce soir?

-Rien. Répondit sèchement Louna, guettant la réaction de Remus.

-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

-Non!

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit!

-Je le sais très bien et tu connais ma réponse! J'en ai assez que tu me le demandes!

-Je te laisserai tranquille, promis!

-Menteur! Non!

-Aller! Seulement deux petites parties!

-Deux? Pourquoi?!

-Parce que si tu me bats une fois, je pourrai me reprendre.

-Et si tu perds après les deux parties, tu viendras encore m'embêter! Alors non!

-Si tu gagnes les deux parties, je te promets que je te laisse tranquille par la suite et que je ne reviendrai plus te demander de jouer une partie.

-Je ne te crois pas!

Ils continuèrent d'argumenter ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sous le regard exaspéré de Wolfy. Couché sur le plancher, il fixait chacun des deux êtres à tour de rôle, regardant Louna se mettre de plus en plus en colère alors que Remus semblait trouver la situation plutôt amusante.

-Et si je dis oui, je n'aurai rien en retour! S'exclama Louna après plusieurs minutes.

-Rien en retour? Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Toi, tu as tes stupides parties et moi, je n'ai rien.

-La satisfaction de les avoir gagnées?

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile! Je déteste ce jeu alors je me fiche de les gagner ou non!

-Tu ne te fiches pas de les gagner ou non parce que si tu perds, tu seras en colère et tu voudras recommencer. Tu es une très mauvaise perdante, Louna. Que voudrais-tu avoir en retour des deux parties? Demanda Remus avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu protester

-Ma liberté. Cracha la jeune fille.

-Je ne t'enferme pas et je ne t'empêche pas de passer des heures dehors même s'il fait un froid glacial alors comment peux-tu dire que tu n'es pas libre de faire ce que tu veux ici? Demanda Remus, légèrement surpris.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, idiot! Celle que j'avais avant d'atterrir dans cette stupide prison!

-Oh Louna, nous en avons déjà parlé…Je ne peux pas ne rien dire si tu te sauves et que tu ne reviens pas…

-Pourquoi ça?!

-Parce que…Laisse tomber…Tu n'as pas quelque chose de possible à me demander?

-Que je te demande n'importe quoi, tu me diras que c'est impossible!

-Propose quelque chose et tu verras bien.

-Très bien. Apprends-moi un truc de magie noire. Dit-elle d'un ton sec, guettant sa réaction.

-Un truc de quoi? Demanda Remus, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

Louna eut un sourire moqueur, mais décida de ne pas aller plus loin. Elle savait que beaucoup de gens du monde de la sorcellerie ne voulaient rien entendre de la magie noire et s'en tenaient à l'écart, comme c'était probablement le cas avec Remus. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce sujet avec lui et ne tenait pas nécessairement à le faire. Elle savait également qu'il était mal vu de s'intéresser à cette magie et elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre les mises en garde de Remus s'il apprenait qu'elle continuait de s'y intéresser. Certes, il savait qu'elle s'était faite prendre avec un livre de magie noire l'année dernière, mais il croyait probablement que c'était de la simple curiosité et qu'elle n'avait plus mis la main sur un tel bouquin.

-Apprends-moi un sortilège. Dit-elle d'un air détaché.

-Que veux-tu que je t'apprenne?

-J'en sais rien. Quelque chose que j'ignore. Tu peux m'apprendre comment tu fais pour apparaître dans un endroit.

-Le problème, Louna, est que tu ne peux pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Louna roula des yeux et se demanda la raison pour laquelle Remus devait toujours suivre les règles.

-Je me fiche d'être expulsée de cette fichue école, Remus. As-tu déjà fait quelque chose d'interdit dans ta vie, mis à part sortir de la Cabane hurlante durant la pleine lune? Demanda Louna, exaspérée.

-Très amusant, Louna. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois renvoyée de Poudlard alors je ne te laisserai pas faire de sortilèges…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher? Prendre ma baguette comme le crétin de Snape a fait? Dit Louna en prenant sa baguette.

-Non, je te fais confiance, c'est tout…Par contre, je peux te montrer des sortilèges et tu n'auras qu'à les pratiquer dans le Poudlard Express puisque je suis certain que tu t'ennuieras. Tu n'as qu'à t'en rappeler. De toute façon, demain est ta dernière journée alors je te les montrerai demain et tu n'auras qu'à t'en souvenir jusqu'au lendemain.

-Demain est mon avant dernière journée avant de retourner à la prison, Remus.

-Non. Demain est ta dernière journée puisque tu repars dimanche matin. Tu seras à Poudlard le dimanche soir et le lundi, les cours reprendront.

-Quoi?! Moi qui croyais que j'avais encore deux jours avant de retourner à cette fichue école de merde!

-Eh non. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? C'est d'accord? Demanda Remus avec un sourire.

-À condition que ce soit dans la forêt. Grogna Louna entre ses dents.

-Pourquoi?!

-Parce que je vais être enfermée à nouveau dans deux jours! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

Remus ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord,voulant éviter de la contredire. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et fit venir le jeu d'échec d'un mouvement de baguette alors que Louna alla s'installer face à lui, l'air mi-exaspérée, mi-furieuse.

-Cette fois, je suis celui qui gagnerai. Dit Remus alors qu'il terminait de placer les pièces.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi le résultat serait différent aujourd'hui. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur. Les perdants commencent.

Au grand déplaisir de Louna, la partie commença et, comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne mit guère de temps à battre Remus. Elle bâilla longuement et lui rappela qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chance pour la battre. Alors que Remus replaçait les pièces, Louna, ennuyée, se coucha sur le dos, en travers du lit, leva les genoux et pencha la tête vers l'arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Remus en voyant sa tête disparaître dans le vide.

-Je vais jouer de cette manière, peut-être que tu réussiras à me battre. Répondit Louna d'un ton railleur

-Tu es méchante, Louna. Dit Remus avec un faux air triste

-Cesse de pleurnicher et joue pour que je puisse être débarrassée de ce stupide jeu! Répliqua Louna d'un ton impatient.

-Calme-toi, Louna, ce n'est qu'un jeu et ne me parle pas ainsi.

-Stupide jeu auquel je ne voulais pas jouer alors dépêche-toi. Grogna Louna, la tête toujours dans le vide.

Remus préféra garder le silence et commença la partie. Cette fois, la partie dura plus longtemps, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que l'adolescente regardait à peine la plaque de jeu, ne se redressant que quelques fois pour voir le jeu avant de se laisser retomber vers l'arrière. Remus fut près de gagner à quelques reprises, mais l'issue de la partie fut la même que les autres; Louna l'emporta. Consterné, Remus ne put que regarder le jeu en soupirant alors que Louna se laissait tomber sur le plancher pour ensuite se relever.

-Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix avec ce jeu. Dit sèchement Louna en se dirigeant vers Wolfy

-J'abandonne de toute façon. Si tu peux me battre en regardant à peine le jeu, c'est qu'il est temps que j'admette que tu es meilleure que moi. Dit Remus en soupirant

-Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour le réaliser! Répliqua Louna en roulant des yeux.

Alors que Remus rangeait les pièces, Louna se jeta sur Wolfy et tous deux recommencèrent à se chamailler, comme à leur habitude.

-Tu aurais pu m'aider à ranger plutôt que de t'amuser avec Wolfy. Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur en levant les yeux vers les deux êtres

-Tu es celui qui voulait jouer alors range toi-même le jeu. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec en se débarrassant de Wolfy.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et secoua légèrement la tête, mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre et termina de ranger et réparer les pièces alors que l'adolescente repoussait le loup. Celle-ci se jeta sur l'animal et essaya de l'immobiliser, mais le contraire se produisit quelques secondes plus tard. Louna grogna et se débattit tant bien que mal afin de se dégager du loup, pour ensuite s'élancer à nouveau sur lui. Ils se pourchassèrent ainsi à travers la pièce, en oubliant la présence de Remus qui, toujours assis sur le lit, les observait d'un regard amusé. Ce n'est qu'un moment plus tard que l'adolescente, qui venait de se faire plaquer au sol de la chambre par le loup, s'aperçut que Remus n'était pas sorti. Elle fronça les sourcils et le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Wolfy, se demandant la raison pour laquelle l'homme se trouvait toujours dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Louna en se redressant, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Rien de particulier, mis à part vous regarder vous chamailler…Veux-tu faire autre chose? Une partie de Bataille Explosive par exemple. Proposa Remus avec un léger haussement d'épaules

La jeune fille le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes d'un regard incompréhensif, puis détourna la tête et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du loup. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Remus ne cessait de lui demander si elle voulait ou non faire quelque chose. Pourquoi semblait-il chercher à être avec elle? La soupçonnait-il de préparer un mauvais coup? Ou peut-être était-ce une demande de Dumbledore? Pourquoi, autrement, voulait-il être avec elle, sinon pour la garder à l'œil? Son comportement l'intriguait et commençait même à l'agacer légèrement. Elle détestait se sentir surveillée et elle devenait rapidement agressive lorsque c'était le cas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes sans cesse ce que je veux faire?! Pourquoi est-ce tu ne te trouves pas autre chose à faire?! Tu crois que je prépare un mauvais coup?! Le vieux débile t'a demandé de me surveiller afin que je ne me sauve pas ou que je ne fasse rien d'interdit ou autre chose stupide?! Cracha-t-elle furieusement en levant la tête vers Remus.

Celui-ci fut surpris par la soudaine agressivité de Louna. Il fixa ses yeux noirs pendant plusieurs secondes, ne sachant quelle réaction adopter, se demandant ce qui avait causé ce subit changement d'attitude. Louna le fixait d'un regard noir, attendant sa réponse, qui ne venait pas, ce qui ne faisait en rien diminuer son élan d'agressivité.

-Ce n'est pour aucune des raisons que tu as mentionnées, Louna. Répondit finalement Remus d'un ton calme après quelques minutes de silence.

-Menteur! Tu as une raison pour me demander sans cesse ce que je veux faire et je suis certaine que le vieux sénile qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde y est pour quelque chose! Ne me fais surtout pas croire qu'il ne t'a rien demandé et tu ne respectes pas ce qu'il t'a dit! Siffla Louna entre ses dents.

-Oh si, il m'a demandé de faire quelques petites choses te concernant, mais comme tu peux voir, je ne les respecte pas. Je lui ai dit que je te faisais confiance, mais il souhaitait tout de même que je garde l'œil ouvert. Comme tu auras pu le remarquer, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Dit Remus avec un petit rire.

Louna haussa un sourcil, sceptique par les propos de Remus. Elle était légèrement surprise d'entendre que Remus ne respectait pas ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé, mais elle se demandait également pour quelle raison alors il ne cessait de lui demander ce qu'elle aimerait faire. Autrement que d'agir sur la demande du directeur, pourquoi semblait-il vouloir être avec elle? Mis à part peut-être Sammy, personne n'avait manifesté un réel intérêt pour être en sa compagnie alors pourquoi la situation serait-elle différente avec Remus?

_Bien évidemment, l'idée qu'il veuille simplement passer du temps avec toi ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit._ Sembla dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

Louna ne put retenir un rictus moqueur. Elle était habituée depuis longtemps à être seule et l'idée que Remus voulait passer un peu de temps avec elle lui semblait insensée, voir ridicule. Elle ramena son regard moqueur sur l'homme et le fixa, plissant les yeux, comme si elle chercherait à savoir si ce qu'avait voulu lui faire comprendre Wolfy était vrai. Elle ne voyait pas pour quelle raison Remus voudrait passer du temps avec elle. Certes, il l'avait invitée à venir passer les vacances du temps des Fêtes chez lui et elle avait surtout accepté pour être loin de Poudlard, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui demanderait sans cesse ce qu'elle voudrait faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda l'homme après quelques minutes de silence

-Si n'est pas sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander ce que j'aimerais faire? Demanda Louna, les yeux plissés.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de la fixer d'un regard étrange, cherchant à savoir si la jeune fille était vraiment sérieuse. Voyant le début de l'impatience dans les yeux de la jeune fille, l'homme dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Pourtant, la réponse semblait simple aux yeux de Remus et il se demanda même pour quelle raison la jeune fille lui posait cette question.

-Eh bien…C'est évident, non? Répondit Remus en haussant un sourcil.

Devant le silence et le regard furieux de la jeune fille, l'homme comprit qu'elle ne voyait aucunement pourquoi il voudrait être en sa compagnie. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un regard autour de lui avant de ramener son regard sur l'adolescente et de laisser échapper un petit soupir. La réaction de la jeune fille ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il s'était douté depuis quelques temps; que ceux qui avaient été chargés de prendre soin d'elle ne s'étaient pas occupés d'elle promptement et qu'ils avaient préféré la punir pour son mauvais caractère plutôt que de lui enseigner ce qui était bien ou mal dans son comportement. Ainsi, ils avaient davantage développé son tempérament déjà belliqueux puisque, ne se fondant que sur ce qu'il croyait, Remus savait que Louna n'aurait laissé personne lui _briser_ son caractère, comme plusieurs personnes avaient juré qu'ils feraient, sans y parvenir. Remus soupira légèrement tout en cherchant ses mots.

-Simplement pour être avec toi…Répondit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin

Louna haussa un sourcil et le fixa. L'idée lui était ridicule, voir insensée. Elle ne voyait pas pour quelle raison l'homme voudrait être avec elle alors qu'il disait qu'il ne la surveillait pas ou qu'il n'agissait pas sur ordre de Dumbledore. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, certaine que celui-ci penserait comme elle, mais elle fut étonnée de voir que ce ne semblait pas être le cas.

-Pourquoi?! Demanda Louna avec un rictus moqueur, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Remus.

-Pour passer du temps avec toi.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu passer du temps avec moi alors que tu n'as pas à le faire?! Si ce n'est pas sur ordre du vieux débile stupide, alors pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à vouloir être avec moi alors que tu pourrais faire autre chose et moi aussi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

-Parce que j'en ai envie, voilà tout. Il n'y a pas d'explication compliquée, Louna. Si je veux passer du temps avec toi, c'est parce que je le veux bien. Répondit calmement l'homme

-Pourquoi?! Demanda l'adolescente entre ses dents, l'explication de Remus ne faisant aucun sens.

-Louna, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je veux passer du temps avec toi parce que je veux être avec toi. Je ne te vois pas souvent alors c'est normal que je veuille être un peu avec toi…Même si ça ne semble pas être le cas pour toi.

-Tu n'as pas à te forcer tu sais. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, je n'ai besoin de personne. Alors si tu ne m'espionnes pas sur le compte de Dumbledore, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas faire autre chose? Cracha sèchement Louna en se levant, fixant Remus d'un regard furieux.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne me forcerais pas à endurer ton sale caractère. Répliqua Remus d'un ton moqueur, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

Louna le foudroya du regard et laissa échapper un grondement sourd sans le quitter des yeux. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à endurer les moqueries et avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui motivait Remus à vouloir passer du temps avec elle alors que tous deux pourraient faire autre chose. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, mais elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de passer du temps avec Remus et aurait pu facilement passer ses journées et soirées seule avec Wolfy, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle se demanda alors ce qui la retenait de l'injurier, mais un bref coup d'œil à Wolfy, qui la fixait d'un regard exaspéré, la dissuada. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus soupira longuement et fixa ses yeux dorés dans les yeux noirs de l'adolescente.

-Je ne me force pas, Louna, et je sais que tu peux très bien te débrouiller toute seule sans l'aide de personne. Je me doute également que tu aies été habituée à rester seule, mais les choses pour toi ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient…Tu n'es plus seule, Louna, comme c'était probablement le cas auparavant.

-Je vivais dans des orphelinats, Remus, je n'étais PAS seule. Cracha Louna

-Si je te demande ce que tu veux faire, c'est seulement que je veuille passer du temps avec toi, pas parce que je t'espionne sur le compte de Dumbledore. De toute façon, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec les propos de ton directeur favori. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, ou peut-être ne le sais-tu pas, mais les choses ont quelque peu changé pour toi, Louna…Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es plus seule dans le sens qu'il y a des gens qui se préoccupent de toi maintenant. Je ne veux pas dire que personne ne se préoccupait de toi auparavant, mais je n'étais pas avec toi durant ton enfance alors je ne connais pas les adultes qui se sont occupés de toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou que tu as besoin d'aide, ces personnes sont là pour toi. Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu règles tes problèmes seule, mais si tu as besoin d'un avis…Termina Remus, sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Louna.

Louna haussa un sourcil soupçonneux, doutant de la véridicité des paroles de l'homme. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rictus moqueur et de ricaner légèrement en se répétant ce que venait de lui dire Remus. Ses propos ne faisaient aucun sens à ses yeux et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi sa situation serait différente maintenant que durant son enfance. Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en personne et ne voyait pas pour quelle raison ce point changerait. De plus, elle ne voyait pas qui, en dehors de Remus, se préoccuperait d'elle maintenant et ne voyait pas la raison qui justifierait cette hausse de personnes. Pour quelle raison les gens se soucieraient-ils d'elle dans le monde de la sorcellerie alors que ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas dans le monde où elle avait grandi? Les gens n'étaient pas différents d'un endroit à l'autre, d'un monde à l'autre. Mis à part quelques différences, il y avait les mêmes genres de personnes dans les deux mondes qu'elle connaissait, donc rien de bien nouveau, ce qui ne justifierait en rien la raison pour laquelle il y aurait davantage de gens qui se soucieraient d'elle dans le monde sorcier.

La jeune fille secoua brièvement la tête, n'accordant pas d'importance au nombre de personnes qui se souciait d'elle. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy avant de le ramener dans celui de Remus, le fixant d'un air moqueur. Celui-ci se leva et la fixa à son tour pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte.

-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin d'aide ou de quelque chose. Dit-il en passant aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de la chambre avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Louna émit un grognement en portant une main sur le dessus de sa tête, là où Remus venait de poser sa main avant de lui emmêler les cheveux. Elle le regarda sortir, puis alla fermer sa porte et revint près du lit avant de se laisser tomber sur le plancher.

-Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aide en ce moment? Je n'ai plus cinq ans, qu'est-ce qu'il croit?! C'est ridicule! Comme s'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un à son âge. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne et ce n'est surtout pas en ce moment que j'aurais besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, je ne suis plus une enfant! Je me débrouille très bien seule depuis un long moment alors pour quelle raison aurais-je besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment? Dit-elle sèchement en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Wolfy.

_Il ne cherche qu'à te faire savoir qu'il est là pour toi…Que si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux le lui demander. _Sembla dire Wolfy en s'asseyant devant la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi?! Il doit savoir que je n'ai besoin de personne! Et puis, pourquoi dit-il que les choses ont _quelque peu changé_ pour moi?! Mis à part le fait que je sois coincée dans une autre prison et que je n'ai plus ma liberté, je ne vois pas ce qui a tant changé pour moi! Siffla-t-elle furieusement, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

_Vraiment? Tu ne vois pas ce qui a changé? Il y a plus de choses qui ont changé dans ta vie et tu le sais. Tu sais des choses dont tu ignorais auparavant._

-Quoi par exemple? Que Dumbledore n'est qu'un enfant de pute qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde?! Que Malfoy n'est qu'un sale petit lâche et que son père adore ramper aux pieds d'un imbécile plus fort que lui? C'est vrai que j'ignorais ces faits auparavant! S'exclama Louna d'un ton obstiné.

Le loup laissa échapper un grognement et la fixa d'un regard exaspéré, que l'adolescente supporta très bien.

_Tu ne comprends pas, c'est tout._ Sembla-t-il lui dire avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas de la jeune fille et de se coucher.

-Et toi, tu comprends peut-être?! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, que je suis stupide?

_J'ai seulement mieux compris que toi, espèce de petite louvette mal éduquée._

Le loup reposa sa tête sur ses pattes et ferma les yeux alors que la jeune fille lui lança un oreiller, qu'il reçut sur le dos. Louna s'étira longuement, secoua brièvement la tête afin de chasser ce que Remus lui avait dit et s'allongea sur le plancher. Elle prit l'un des livres _empruntés_ de la bibliothèque et se mit à lire. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était passablement avancée, qu'elle referma son livre, se recroquevilla et, après s'être approchée de Wolfy, s'endormit.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'avant-midi que Louna et Remus prirent une pause. Ils étaient sortis relativement tôt à l'extérieur et s'étaient rendus dans la forêt, comme l'avait demandé la jeune fille, pour que Remus, comme il le lui avait proposé, puisse lui apprendre quelques sortilèges. L'adolescente avait cependant davantage l'impression d'assister à un cours magistral, surtout que Remus avait déjà été son professeur, et elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Comme Remus ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de magie chez lui, et il avait insisté sur ce point avant de commencer à lui montrer quelques sortilèges, Louna devait donc se contenter de regarder et de retenir les mouvements et formules. Elle avait plusieurs fois regardé Wolfy alors que Remus lui expliquait quelques principes. L'activité ne concernant guère le loup, celui-ci avait un plaisir fou à batifoler dans la neige, s'y roulant joyeusement ou essayant d'en manger. En le regardant, l'envie prenait à Louna de faire comme lui et elle était certaine que Wolfy exagérait la chose seulement pour lui donner cette envie et la distraire.

-Tu veux recommencer? Demanda Remus à Louna après quelques minutes.

La jeune fille soupira légèrement et se releva alors que Wolfy se remettait à s'amuser dans la neige. Elle secoua brièvement la tête en traitant Wolfy de loup immature et porta son regard sur Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Remus en remarquant les sourcils froncés de Louna.

-Rien. Répondit Louna en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça t'ennuie?

-Si je pourrais te jeter les sorts, ce serait moins ennuyant. Répondit Louna avec un rictus

-Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire autre chose. Proposa Remus

-Quoi par exemple? Les échecs?! Passe plutôt aux sortilèges d'attaque, ce sera plus intéressant. Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur.

Remus accepta, tout en choisissant mentalement les quelques sortilèges qu'il allait lui enseigner. Non pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il préférait pour le moment qu'elle ignore certains sortilèges aux conséquences un peu plus graves au cas où l'idée lui prendrait de tester ces sortilèges sur un élève avec qui elle aurait un certain malentendu.

-Tu connais _Expelliarmus_? Demanda-t-il en préparant sa baguette.

-Oui, tu ne t'en rappelles? Répondit Louna avec un rictus moqueur en jetant un regard en coin au loup.

Remus fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quel moment il aurait pu la voir réaliser ce sortilège. Puis, la mémoire lui revint subitement et il se rappela de l'endroit où il l'avait vue jeter le sortilège.

-Oh, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Dit Remus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Comment as-tu pu oublier le soir où j'ai mis Snape hors d'état de nuire avec ce sortilège?

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Tu aurais pu avoir de sérieux ennuis

-La ferme Remus, il le méritait, il l'avait cherché. Cracha sèchement Louna

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que la jeune fille entendit un bref grognement. Elle roula des yeux sans toutefois tourner la tête vers le loup, sachant très bien qu'il voulait lui dire de ne pas continuer. La jeune fille soupira longuement et attendit que l'homme lui propose un autre sortilège tout en enfouissant profondément le souvenir de cette soirée dans sa tête. Remus attendit quelques secondaires supplémentaires, puis lui enseigna le sortilège d'Entrave dont elle connaissait les effets, l'ayant reçu plus d'une fois. L'après-midi se déroula lentement alors que Remus continuait de lui enseigner quelques sortilèges supplémentaires tout en lui énumérant quelques détails sur chacun des sortilèges. Plus le temps passait et plus l'attention de Louna déclinait. Bien qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire, elle finit par se demander si elle retiendrait tous ces sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les pratiquer le lendemain. Elle entendait toujours Wolfy à ses côtés, qui avait recommencé depuis peu, après une brève sieste, à sauter dans la neige et à s'y rouler. N'en pouvant plus, Louna attendit que Remus termine sa phrase, puis s'élança sur le loup et le plaqua dans la neige. Le loup ne mit guère de temps à se libérer et tous deux recommencèrent à se poursuivre sous le regard de Remus, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, j'arrête. Tu aurais simplement pu me le dire tu sais. Dit Remus après les avoir observés pendant quelques minutes, un petit sourire en coin

-C'était plus tentant de se jeter sur Wolfy alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Répondit la jeune fille sans même tourner les yeux vers lui.

_Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu n'essaies de m'attraper! Tu ne m'as pas surpris le moins du monde!_ Sembla lui dire Wolfy avant de s'élancer sur elle.

Celle-ci l'évita et se mit à courir entre les arbres alors que le loup la pourchassait. Remus les regarda pendant encore quelques instants, puis regarda la forêt calme et paisible autour de lui, se disant qu'il devrait venir y faire un tour plus souvent. Sa présence finit par intriguer l'adolescente, qui finit par se demander ce qu'il faisait encore au même endroit alors que cela faisait une bonne dizaine, voir quinzaine de minutes qu'il avait cessé de lui donner des explications.

_Il veut te surveiller afin que tu ne te sauves pas_. Eut l'air de lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle plongea les yeux dans les siens.

-Très amusant! Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents en poussant le loup.

Elle réussit à le repousser et le plaqua à nouveau dans la neige, puis se coucha en travers de son corps afin de le maintenir plus longtemps au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne joues pas dans la neige? Demanda Louna d'un ton sarcastique à Remus

-Pas cette fois, contrairement à toi. Et puis, la dernière fois que j'ai voulu me joindre à toi et Wolfy, tu ne l'as guère apprécié. Répondit l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

-C'est toi qui est allé trop loin la dernière fois! S'exclama furieusement Louna.

-Pas du tout. C'est toi qui n'as pas accepté la défaite de la bataille de boules de neige.

-Tu étais le seul à vouloir faire une bataille de boules de neige! Je t'ai dit que je trouvais cela stupide et enfantin, mais tu as continué!

-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour faire une bataille de boules de neige, qu'il n'y avait rien d'enfantin. Mais tu commençais déjà à te mettre en colère alors que j'avais à peine commencé. Et maintenant, tu recommences sans que je n'aie eu besoin de te lancer une balle de neige. Dit Remus d'un ton calme

Louna laissa échapper un grognement, mais ne répliqua rien. Elle soupira longuement avant de se jeter sur le loup, qui s'était libéré depuis un moment de son emprise. Mais celui-ci eut tôt fait de prendre l'avantage et de l'y maintenir dans la neige.

-Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire? Demanda Remus après quelques minutes

-Dire à Wolfy de t'attaquer. Répliqua Louna en essayant de repousser le loup.

-Suivre des cours pour contrôler ta colère! Je suis certain que tu serais beaucoup plus calme par la suite et que tu ne te mettras plus aussi rapidement en colère.

Louna le foudroya du regard et grogna. Elle repoussa le loup et se redressa, les poings serrés, ses yeux noirs fixés dans ceux de Remus.

-Qui te dit que je ne contrôle pas mon attitude? Peut-être est-ce moi qui veux me mettre en colère lorsque je le suis! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

-Oh Louna, ce n'était qu'une blague. Inutile de réagir ainsi. Dit Remus avec un soupir

L'adolescente se retint à grande peine de répliquer sans cesser toutefois de le fixer d'un regard furieux, les poings toujours serrés. Elle laissa échapper un autre grognement furieux, cette fois plus sonore qui n'échappa pas à Remus.

-Comme c'est mignon, tu grognes! Dit Remus avec un rire, ce qui ne plut guère à l'adolescente. Louna, arrête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis ainsi? Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Cessez de grogner, jeune fille. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux peu de temps après.

Louna ne cessa qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, sans toutefois cesser de le fixer d'un air furieux. Elle sentait le regard de Wolfy sur elle, mais garda obstinément les yeux fixés dans ceux de Remus. Elle savait ce que le loup voulait lui faire remarquer et n'avait pas envie de cela en ce moment. Il aurait sûrement voulu lui _demander_ pour quelle raison elle réagissait ainsi alors que l'homme n'avait presque rien dit ou fait pour faire monter la colère en elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de justifier sa réaction auprès de Remus ou de Wolfy. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle perdre patience ou se sentir frustrer pour un rien? Elle entendit Wolfy approcher et se leva sans quitter Remus des yeux. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et attendit.

-Si nous rentrions…Proposa Remus après quelques minutes de silence.

Louna haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Elle se sentait mieux à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur et aurait voulu rester dans la forêt pour le restant de la journée. Elle regarda Remus s'éloigner de quelques sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir dans la forêt. L'idée du retour à Poudlard revint brusquement à l'esprit de l'adolescente et l'amertume monta en elle ainsi que la frustration.

-Aller, viens. Tu veux un chocolat chaud? Dit Remus en se tournant vers la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Chocolat chaud?! Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

-Tu sais, c'est une boisson chaude faite avec du chocolat. Je suis certain que tu vas adorer! D'ailleurs, tu manges du chocolat à tous les jours alors tu vas forcément aimer! Expliqua rapidement Remus d'un ton enthousiaste en poursuivant son chemin.

-Je sais ce que c'est! Répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence

Louna regarda l'homme s'éloigner et croisa les bras, réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle aurait voulu rester à l'extérieur, mais Wolfy la poussa vers l'avant afin de l'encourager à le suivre. Mais Louna ne fit pas un pas et se tourna vers Wolfy, le regard furieux.

_Ne me regarde pas de cette manière! Je n'ai rien fait._ Sembla lui dire Wolfy une fois qu'elle eut plongé son regard dans le sien.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer alors ne me pousse pas! Rétorqua-t-elle furieusement.

_Du calme! Qu'est-ce que tu as? La pleine lune n'est pas pour bientôt alors pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état?_

Louna laissa échapper un bref grognement et se détourna en soupirant. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la forêt qui l'entourait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que demain soir, elle serait de retour à Poudlard, enfermée à nouveau entre les murs du château qu'elle détestait. Elle serra les poings et grinça des dents à cette pensée. Ce furent un coup de patte et un grognement qui la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle secoua brièvement la tête et soupira en tournant les yeux vers Wolfy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Encore me dire de me calmer et me demander pour quelle raison j'agis ainsi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_Si nous rentrions également? Ne t'en fais pas, si tu réussis à te sauver de cette fichue école, nous aurons amplement le temps d'être dans la forêt. _Sembla dire Wolfy au bout d'un petit moment.

Louna eut un rictus, mais ne dis rien et continua de fixer le loup.

_Le premier à la maison!_

Avant que Louna n'ait pu protester, Wolfy bondit vers l'avant et détala comme une flèche.

-Tricheur! S'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton furieux avant de détaler à son tour.

Elle vit le loup tourner brièvement la tête vers elle avant d'accélérer. La jeune fille fit de même et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes après Wolfy pour dépasser Remus, qui les regarda s'éloigner en haussant les sourcils. Quelques mètres ne séparaient Louna de Wolfy, mais celle-ci fut incapable de le rattraper et se jeta sur lui une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint devant la porte de la cuisine. Elle le plaqua au sol et le retint tant bien que mal tout en ignorant ses grognements de protestation.

-Tricheur. Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu que tu voulais faire une course! Ne te vante surtout pas d'avoir gagné. Dit Louna entre ses dents tout en se couchant en travers de Wolfy pour l'empêcher de se relever.

-Cela suffit les enfants. Cessez de vous battre. Dit Remus d'un ton faussement réprobateur lorsqu'il arriva près des deux êtres.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant. Protesta Louna alors que Wolfy se remettait sur ses pattes.

Wolfy poussa un bref grognement, qui était drôlement semblable à un ricanement, et lui lança un regard moqueur. La jeune fille se jeta à nouveau sur lui et la chamaille reprit. Remus soupira en secouant la tête d'un air découragé. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Louna s'apprêtait à bondir sur le loup à nouveau, Remus enroula son bras autour de sa taille et la souleva de terre, puis la traîna vers la maison.

-Lâche-moi! Grogna la jeune fille en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Elle se tortilla et réussit en quelques secondes à faire lâcher prise à Remus alors que celui-ci se frottait aux deux endroits où l'adolescente l'avait frappés.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de donner des coups, Louna. Reprocha Remus.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me prendre au départ, tu savais que ça arriverait. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec.

Sans laisser le temps à l'homme de répliquer, Louna ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison, suivie de Wolfy et Remus. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre et claqua la porte une fois entrée. Elle enleva sa cape et la laissa tomber avec son écharpe. Puis, la jeune fille s'étendit sur le plancher, près de ses deux vêtements, et soupira longuement en se frottant les yeux. Mais à peine quelques secondes avaient passé que des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle grogna en se redressant et eut un petit sourire moqueur en entendant les coups de griffes contre la porte, qu'elle savait provenir de Wolfy. Louna l'ignora et se recoucha, mais de nouveaux coups résonnèrent contre la porte. L'adolescente se redressa à nouveau et laissa échapper un bref grognement.

-Louna, tu peux venir m'ouvrir? Demanda Remus de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir toi-même. Répondit Louna d'un ton sec.

-Je ne peux pas, viens me l'ouvrir, s'il te plaît.

-Demande à Wolfy.

-Louna!

L'adolescente ricana et se leva. Elle s'étira longuement et alla ouvrir. À peine la porte fut-elle entrebâillée que Wolfy la poussa et s'engouffra dans la chambre. L'homme entra à son tour et tendit une tasse d'où s'échappait un léger filet de fumée à la jeune fille, qui la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec avant de prendre une grande inspiration afin de pouvoir sentir les effluves qui s'échappaient de la tasse

-Que veux-tu que ce soit? C'est du chocolat chaud. Répondit l'homme en mettant pratiquement la tasse dans les mains de la jeune fille.

Louna eut un bref rictus et sentit le fumet qui s'élevait du breuvage encore très chaud. Elle porta lentement la tasse à ses lèvres et attendit plusieurs secondes avant de prendre une gorgée du breuvage chaud.

-Fais attention, c'est encore chaud. Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur en voyant l'adolescente faire une grimace à peine perceptible.

-Je le sais très bien! Grogna Louna, s'étant brûlée la langue.

Elle s'assit sur le plancher et s'appuya contre la table de chevet alors que Remus s'asseyait sur le lit. Pendant un moment, le silence, seulement brisé par les pas de Wolfy, régna dans la pièce, chacun étant plongé dans leurs pensées.

-Alors, as-tu hâte de retourner à Poudlard? Demanda Remus d'un ton moqueur après plusieurs minutes de silence

-Non et tu le sais très bien. Répondit Louna d'un ton sec et furieux.

-Tu aurais pu changer d'avis.

-Jamais de la vie. Je hais cet endroit. Je ne vois pas tout ce que les autres y trouvent, c'est une véritable prison!

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu? Demanda Remus

Louna le foudroya du regard et l'homme n'insista pas davantage, sachant que la jeune fille ne voudrait rien entendre de ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire de Poudlard. Il soupira longuement et prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

-Alors, que va-t-il se passer d'intéressant à Poudlard dans les prochaines semaines? Il y a certainement la deuxième tâche du tournoi qui va se dérouler prochainement.

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche! La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je n'entendrai plus parler du foutu bal. Répondit sèchement Louna.

-Un bal? Il y a eu un bal à Poudlard? Demanda Remus, légèrement surpris

-Pour le stupide tournoi ou une connerie du genre. Dit Louna d'un ton furieux en repensant aux réactions qui avaient suivi l'annonce du bal le jour de Noël.

-Oh c'est vrai. La tradition veut qu'il y ait un bal ouvert par les champions…Tu as décidé de ne pas y assister?! Pour quelle raison? Demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu me poses réellement cette question, idiot?!

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée au bal? Tu aurais pu forcer un garçon plus vieux à t'y amener!

-Tu crois que j'avais envie d'aller à ce stupide bal? Regarder les autres filles en parler d'un air surexcité comme si ce serait la chose la plus amusante qu'elles feraient de leur misérable vie me rendait malade!

-Tu aurais eu la chance de porter une belle robe. Je suis certain que tu aurais été très jolie! Ça t'aurait changé de tes habituels pantalons et chandails noirs.

-Bien sûr, quoi de plus joli qu'un dos rempli de cicatrices avec une belle robe?! Répliqua sarcastiquement Louna en fusillant Remus du regard.

-Les robes ne dévoilent pas toujours le dos, Louna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu en as déjà porté?

-Non, mais j'en ai déjà vue.

-Moi aussi figure-toi! J'en ai porté aussi!

-Ah oui? Je suis certain que tu étais très jolie et qu'elle ne dévoilait pas ton dos. Dit Remus d'un ton enjoué, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-C'était l'un des uniformes dans l'un des orphelinats et elle était affreuse. Et puis, c'était _avant_ que mon dos soit couvert de cicatrices. Grogna la jeune fille

Wolfy, qui était resté à l'écart, s'approcha lentement de l'adolescente et lui donna un coup de museau sur le bras en poussant un léger grognement. Mais la jeune fille refusa de tourner les yeux vers lui et le repoussa brusquement avant de plonger le nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle prit lentement plusieurs gorgées du liquide chaud et leva son regard moqueur sur le loup, qui attendait assis devant elle. Louna l'éloigna avec son pied tout en reposant sa tasse maintenant vide à ses côtés sur le plancher.

-Tu sais, l'été dernier…Lorsque tu es tombée malade après être revenue de chez Malfoy…Commença Remus d'un ton hésitant.

Louna cessa instantanément de se chamailler avec Wolfy et se raidit. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers l'homme et attendit, les sourcils froncés, se demandant où exactement il voulait en venir. Quel rapport y avait-il entre le bal et ce que Malfoy et Snape lui avait chacun fait?

-Tu m'as dit que Malfoy t'avait jeté un sort qui avait ouvert toutes tes cicatrices, c'est ça?

Lentement, Louna acquiesça en se redressant. Elle plissa les yeux et attendit la suite, ne voyant pas où Remus voulait en venir. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de Remus, elle laissa échapper un bref grognement, signalant son impatience grandissante.

-Lorsque Snape t'a soignée…Il n'a pas fait disparaître tes cicatrices? Elles sont toujours là? Termina Remus d'un seul souffle.

Louna haussa les sourcils, surprise. Comment était-il possible de faire disparaître des cicatrices? Quoiqu'elles étaient redevenues des plaies lorsque Snape l'avait soignée. Mais Snape ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela et elle savait très bien que ses cicatrices étaient toujours présentes dans son dos. Elle les avait touchées plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle était tombée malade, ne serait-ce que pour se gratter le dos, et elle pouvait les sentir même au travers de ses vêtements. La jeune fille lança un regard interrogateur au loup, qui ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'elle, puis reporta son attention sur Remus.

-Comment aurait-il pu les faire disparaître? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il existe des lotions et des sortilèges pour faire disparaître les plaies sans laisser de cicatrices, même pour des blessures sérieuses. Répondit Remus.

-Mais pourquoi Snape les aurait-il utilisés? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu me faire disparaître mes cicatrices? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sec.

-Eh bien…Pour que tu n'ailles plus ces cicatrices…Tu sais quel produit il a utilisé? Dit Remus, un peu pris au dépourvu par la réaction de la jeune fille.

-Peu importe ce qu'il a utilisé. Qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait apporté de plus? Que j'aie des cicatrices ou non, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

-J'en sais rien…Peut-être aurais-tu voulu ne plus avoir ces marques…

-Ce n'est pas en effaçant les marques que ça va changer le passé, Remus. Mon passé ne s'effacera pas si les cicatrices disparaissent. Pourquoi chercher à oublier son passé? Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec mêlé de dégoût.

-J'aurais seulement cru que…

-Eh bien non, je n'aurais pas voulu que Snape me fasse disparaître mes cicatrices. Je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Remus acquiesça lentement de la tête et resta silencieux alors que l'adolescente croisait les bras et fixait le mur devant elle. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu que Snape lui fasse disparaître ses cicatrices lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion? Quel changement cela aurait-il produit, mis à part ne plus les avoir? Son caractère n'aurait subit aucune modification, si c'est ce que Remus avait voulu sous-entendre. Mais elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Remus lui avait demandé cela. Certes, elle ne voulait pas que les gens voient ses cicatrices puisqu'elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié et ne désirait aucunement répondre aux questions qui suivraient inévitablement la vue de son dos. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle en avait honte. Cependant, pour la jeune fille, ses cicatrices n'étaient ni une honte, ni une fierté. Elles prouvaient seulement ses dires lorsqu'elle parlait de son passé et les faire disparaître n'effacerait rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait reçu tous ces coups et en porterait les marques jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Louna secoua brusquement la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Elle jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle avant de plonger son regard dans celui du loup.

_Tu sais, je crois qu'il voulait simplement rigoler lorsqu'il parlait du bal et de la robe. _Sembla dire Wolfy, assis devant l'adolescente.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et tourna la tête vers Remus, qui avait le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Elle ramena son regard sur le loup et haussa les épaulesen signe d'indifférence.

_Ce que tu peux être soupe au lait! _

-La ferme. C'est lui qui a commencé! Murmura Louna entre ses dents, de sorte que seul Wolfy l'entendit.

_C'était pour rire, idiote! Et calme-toi! Tu n'as pas à être aussi agressive. La pleine lune n'est pas pour bientôt, sale petite louvette qui s'est levée de la patte gauche. _Eut l'air de lui dire le loup en lui montrant brièvement les dents.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander alors pourquoi il aurait voulu que Snape fasse disparaître mes cicatrices. Et tu crois me faire peur? Chuchota Louna d'une voix inaudible.

_Toi demande lui! Et puis, je sais très bien que tu as autre chose à lui demander, seulement, tu n'oses pas. Et oui, je sais que tu as peur de moi. _

-Dans tes rêves! Répliqua Louna avec un rictus moqueur avant de se jeter sur le loup.

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant un long moment sous le regard exaspéré de Remus, qui regardait l'un essayer de plaquer l'autre sur le dos et vice versa.

-Louna, tu as faim? Demanda Remus lorsqu'il y eut un moment de repos

L'adolescente dégagea sa tête des pattes de Wolfy et repoussa tant bien que mal celui-ci avant de tourner les yeux vers Remus. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche puisque Wolfy avait profité de cet instant d'inattention pour se placer au-dessus d'elle et la maintenir au plancher. Louna noua les bras autour du cou de l'animal et essaya vainement de le tirer vers le bas. Elle dégagea alors ses jambes et, d'un coup, fit voler les pattes arrière du loup. Celui-ci tomba lourdement et Louna ne mit guère de temps à essayer de le maintenir au plancher, ignorant ses grognements de même que les coups de ses pattes arrière.

-Wolfy, tu n'as pas à être aussi agressif, sale petit louveteau mal éduqué qui s'est levé de la patte gauche! Dit Louna d'un ton moqueur en fixant le loup dans les yeux alors que celui-ci montrait les dents.

_Très amusant! Enlève-toi si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même!_

-Oh j'ai peur! Le méchant loup veut me faire du mal! Dit l'adolescente d'une voix enfantine faussement horrifiée.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas agacer le vilain gros méchant loup, maintenant débrouille-toi. Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur

Quelques secondes plus tard, Wolfy fit basculer Louna sur le côté et voulut se dégager, mais l'adolescente le retint tant bien que mal avec ses jambes. Elle essaya rapidement de l'empêcher de se relever avec le reste de son corps, mais Wolfy l'éloigna d'un coup de patte et se releva précipitamment. Il maintint Louna au plancher avant que celle-ci n'ait pu se relever et lui donna un coup de langue sur le visage avant de s'éloigner fièrement. Louna se releva à son tour, empoigna l'un des oreillers et le lança sur Wolfy, qui le reçut sur la tête.

-Mauvaise perdante, Louna. Dit Remus en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Il n'a pas gagné! Protesta-t-elle

-Tu sais très bien que oui. Peu importe, tu seras toujours une mauvaise perdante, tout comme ton père. Dit Remus avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Louna le foudroya du regard, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle le fixait d'un air furieux. Remus se passa une main sur le visage, se maudissant d'avoir parlé sans avoir pensé. Lui qui voulait éviter de mettre l'adolescente en colère, c'état raté. Rapidement, il chercha un moyen qui pourrait calmer Louna, mais d'un autre côté, une partie de lui lui disait qu'au contraire, il faudrait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence qu'elle avait un père. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision.

-JE N'AI PAS DE PÈRE! IL EST MORT, T'ENTENDS?! QUAND VAS-TU ARRÊTER DE PARLER DE CET ENCULÉ DE FILS DE PUTE?! JE N'AI AUCUN LIEN AVEC CE CRÉTIN! Cria Louna, les poings serrés, ses yeux noirs flamboyant de haine fixés dans ceux de Remus.

L'homme soupira longuement et secoua lentement la tête, puis ramena ses yeux dorés dans ceux de la jeune fille en colère. Celle-ci, la mâchoire serrée, grinçait des dents et s'était remise à grogner, attendant la réplique de Remus. Pour quelle raison fallait-il toujours qu'il trouve un moyen de parler de son père alors qu'il savait pertinemment l'opinion qu'elle avait de celui-ci? Alors qu'il savait que pour elle, elle n'avait pas de père et qu'il était mort dans d'atroces souffrances? Le faisait-il volontairement?

-L'IMBÉCILE QUI N'A ÉTÉ UTILE QU'À ME CRÉER EST MORT, TU AS COMPRIS?! IL M'A ABANDONNÉE ET IL A ÉTÉ TORTUÉ POUR L'AVOIR FAIT ET IL EN EST MORT! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVAIS-JE TE LE DIRE?! S'écria furieusement Louna en poussant Remus, sa dernière pensée ayant augmenté davantage sa colère.

-Louna, ça suffit! Calme-toi! Dit Remus d'un ton ferme en se levant.

-OU SINON QUOI?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?! Me frapper?! Répliqua l'adolescente avec un rictus en faisant un pas vers lui, son regard foudroyant fixé sur l'homme.

-Bien sûr que non, idiote, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je ferai si tu continues! Mais je te demande de te calmer. Tu réagis d'une façon exagérée pour seulement deux mots-

-Que tu as fait exprès de dire! Interrompit Louna d'un ton furieux

-Que je n'ai PAS voulu dire. Maintenant, cesse cette réaction excessive je te prie.

-Ma réaction n'est PAS excessive!

-Si je te le dis, c'est que je la trouve exagérée. Si je te demande de te calmer, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de devoir aller plus loin dans cette situation. Dit Remus d'un ton calme, mais ferme.

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Wolfy la poussa du museau et lui fit comprendre de se taire. Elle le poussa du pied et lui lança un grognement, mais le loup garda obstinément les yeux fixés sur l'homme, ignorant la jeune fille derrière lui qui voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. L'homme jeta un dernier regard à l'adolescente, puis se retourna et sortit de la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Louna écouta afin de savoir si Remus allait verrouiller la porte, mais elle entendit les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle laissa échapper un grognement sonore et donna un violent coup de pied sur le matelas, qui se déplaça de plusieurs centimètres, avant de se laisser tomber sur le plancher.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prends ces jours-ci?! _Eut l'air de lui demander Wolfy en fixant son regard dans le sien.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda sèchement la jeune fille, un sourcil haussé

_Tu te mets en colère pour un rien. La pleine lune n'est pas pour bientôt donc qu'est-ce qui te prends de réagir ainsi?!_

-J'ai toujours réagi ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui te surprend autant?!

_Pas avec Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es furieuse puisque tu ne sais pas quand tu le reverras lorsque l'on partira d'ici demain?_

-Non.

_Alors pourquoi réagis-tu d'une façon aussi sauvage?_

-Tu m'énerves! J'ai toujours réagi ainsi, maintenant, fiche-moi la paix avec ces questions! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant furieusement.

_Regarde maintenant comment tu réagis. _Sembla dire le loup avec un petit grognement désapprobateur.

-Si tu arrêterais avec tes questions stupides, peut-être que je réagirais autrement! Tu m'énerves!

_Tu ne réagis pas aussi sauvagement avec moi_.

-Lorsque tu m'embêtes comme tu le fais, oui! S'écria Louna.

Elle détourna son regard de Wolfy et s'allongea sur le plancher afin de prendre son livre qui se trouvait sous le lit. Elle le ramena vers elle, l'ouvrit et commença à lire, ignorant Wolfy qui poussa un petit grognement. Le loup s'éloigna et se coucha de l'autre côté du lit alors que Louna prétendait lire. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Remus tournait encore dans sa tête, ce qui la rendait incapable de se concentrer. Elle lisait les mots sans les retenir, relisant les mêmes passages plusieurs fois sans s'en rendre compte. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Remus venir vers la chambre et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit de petits coups être frappés contre la porte. Elle referma le livre d'un geste brusque et le poussa sous le lit alors que l'homme ouvrit lentement la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda sèchement Louna en tournant la tête vers Remus.

-Ne me parle pas ainsi, Louna. Je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu aimerais manger. Au fait, que s'est-il passé? Il me semble t'avoir entendu parler. Dit l'homme en regardant Louna et Wolfy, tous deux séparés par le lit.

-Je n'ai pas faim et il ne s'est rien passé. Cracha Louna en jetant un bref regard à Wolfy.

-Louna, je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler ainsi. Je ne t'ai rien fait alors ne sois pas aussi désagréable. Dit calmement Remus d'un ton ferme.

L'adolescente eut un rictus moqueur, mais s'abstint de répliquer et détourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que Wolfy la fixait. Elle roula des yeux et reporta son regard sur Remus, qui essayait visiblement de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre elle et le loup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Louna en voyant les yeux de Remus bouger d'elle à Wolfy et de Wolfy à elle.

-Rien, je me demande seulement ce que vous avez pu vous dire.

-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser. Répondit-elle en se redressant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger? Demanda Remus, préférant changer de sujet que de lui rappeler une troisième fois de surveiller son langage.

-Je n'ai pas faim, je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Il faut que tu manges et il se fait tard, Louna. Il est hors de question que tu ne prennes pas de repas, même si tu es habituée à ne pas manger tous les jours ou plus d'une fois par jour, tu m'as bien compris?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? M'enfoncer la nourriture dans la bouche?!

-Dis-moi ce que tu préfères manger, ce que tu aimes. Tiens, quel est ton plat favori, mis à part le chocolat?

-J'en sais rien.

-Il y a certainement un aliment que tu aimes plus que d'autre.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton obstiné en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme soupirer. Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne et ferme la porte, n'ayant plus envie de lui parler. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs secondes, Remus était toujours appuyé contre le mur et la jeune fille finit par lever la tête et le fixer d'un regard noir.

-C'est le retour à Poudlard qui te rend aussi frustrée? Demanda Remus après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Louna ne fit que pousser un grognement en guise de réponse, puis laissa retomber sa tête sur ses mains croisées et releva les genoux.

-Tu n'as pas à être en colère contre moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-C'est toi qui veux que j'y retourne, à cette foutue prison de merde! S'exclama furieusement Louna en se redressant une nouvelle fois.

-Nous n'allons pas recommencer cette conversation, Louna. Aller, debout! Allons se préparer quelque chose à manger!

-Fiche-moi la paix, je n'ai pas faim! Répliqua Louna, ignorant les grognements du loup.

-Tu as intérêt à te lever.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu me parles ainsi?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?! Me frapper? Me torturer? Tu crois que je ne me défendrai pas?! Dégage! Siffla furieusement Louna entre ses dents, repoussant le loup qui lui donnait des coups de museau pour l'inciter à se lever.

-Tu sais très bien que non, idiote. Si tu ne veux pas que je te lève moi-même, tu as intérêt à te lever. Dit Remus d'un faux ton menaçant.

-Oh j'ai peur! Tu es trop faible pour faire ça! Et tu n'en seras pas capable.

-N'oublies pas que je t'ai déjà levée, plus d'une fois même.

-Sauf que cette fois, je te vois venir.

-Je te le dis une dernière fois: lève-toi.

-Fiche-moi la paix! Répliqua Louna avec un grognement.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que le loup se précipita sur elle et la plaqua au plancher en se couchant sur son corps. Avant que Louna ait pu tenter de le repousser, Remus, qui s'était approché en même temps que Wolfy, se pencha sur elle, posa ses mains sur chaque côté de la taille de la jeune fille et, sur un coup de tête, se mit à la chatouiller. Louna gloussa de rire et se tortilla sous Wolfy avant d'essayer de le repousser. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire ni de se tortiller, la jeune fille détestait se faire chatouiller et commença à donner des coups de pied en direction de Remus tout en essayant de repousser furieusement le loup. Wolfy tourna la tête vers Remus afin de vouloir, vainement, lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de cesser de chatouiller la jeune fille, mais celui-ci avait eu la même pensée. Les deux mâles se jetèrent un bref regard, puis Wolfy se leva et à peine Louna se fut-elle redressée que Remus passa son bras autour de sa taille et la leva en se redressant, non sans quelques difficultés.

-LÂCHE-MOI ESPÈCE D'IDIOT! Cria Louna, à peine levé de terre, en se débattant furieusement.

-Je t'avais dit de te lever, tu n'as pas voulu alors assume tes décisions. Et arrête de te tortiller ainsi, Louna. Dit Remus d'un ton amusé en la transportant hors de la chambre, Wolfy sur les talons.

Mais la jeune fille n'entendait pas à rire et se débattit de plus belle. S'agrippant à la manche de Remus, elle redressa le haut de son corps qui était vers le bas et se tourna sur le côté. Rapidement, avant que Remus n'ait pu réajuster sa prise, elle posa à plat ses pieds sur la jambe de l'homme et se poussa énergiquement. Remus perdit sa prise et Louna se dégagea de l'homme pour aller se cogner violemment la tête contre le mur avant de s'effondrer face contre terre. Elle secoua la tête et se releva d'un bond en poussant un grognement furieux.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Remus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Louna le foudroya du regard, puis se retourna et voulut retourner à sa chambre, mais Wolfy vint se poster devant elle. Elle voulut le contourner, mais il se posta à nouveau devant elle et l'en empêcha. Ils firent le même manège plusieurs fois avant que l'adolescente ne le repousse brutalement, en vain puisque le loup revint à la charge et la fit basculer. À peine se fut-elle affalée sur le plancher qu'il prit sa cheville entre ses dents et la traîna fièrement dans la cuisine.

-Arrête Wolfy! S'écria-t-elle furieusement en se tournant sur le dos pour le pousser de sa jambe libre.

-Quelle belle prise tu as, Wolfy. Dit Remus d'un ton amusé

Louna grogna rageusement et s'agrippa à l'une des pattes de la table, puis ramena ses jambes vers elle, attirant ainsi le loup plus près d'elle. Avant que Wolfy n'ait pu reculer, elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras et le fit tomber sur le côté, le faisant ainsi lâcher prise. Elle le maintint au sol, se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui entoura le museau d'une de ses mains, chose qui ne plut guère au loup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'aimes pas cela? Eh bien, la prochaine fois que je te dirai de me lâcher, lâche-moi. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur alors que Wolfy se débattait.

Il poussa un grognement furieux et finit par la repousser violemment.

-Tu l'as rendu furieux à ce que je vois. Dit Remus en se tournant vers l'adolescente qui se relevait

-Et alors? Il me fait la même chose. Répondit Louna d'un ton sec en regardant Wolfy s'éloigner.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'éloigner ainsi et se précipita vers le loup. Rapidement, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le leva pour ensuite le ramener dans la cuisine, ignorant ses grognements furieux.

-Comment aimes-tu être transporté, Wolfy? Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier. Dit Louna d'un ton sarcastique en retenant tant bien que mal le loup qui se débattait.

-Tout comme toi. C'est prêt, tu peux relâcher ta bête sauvage et t'asseoir. Dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Remus, qui disposait les assiettes sur la table. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua l'odeur de la nourriture, ayant été trop occupée pour y faire attention plus tôt.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Dit-elle d'un ton buté en fronçant les sourcils tout en relâchant Wolfy.

-Je crois que Wolfy n'est pas du même avis que toi. Il faut que tu manges, ce n'est pas bon de sauter un repas, surtout à ton âge.

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai déjà passé des jours sans rien avaler alors je ne crois pas que ce sera aujourd'hui, ce soir, qui changera quelque chose. Répliqua-t-elle avant de tourner les yeux vers Wolfy, qui engloutissait sa part de viande crue.

Elle détourna rapidement ses yeux de la viande rouge saignante et fixa ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Remus.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as passé quelques jours sans manger lorsque tu étais dans les forêts qu'il faut que tu continues. Tu n'es plus dans les forêts, Louna.

-Crois-moi, j'avais remarqué ce détail!

-Alors tu n'as plus à passer des jours sans te nourrir. Si tu veux grandir, il faut manger!

-Très amusant, vraiment! Ce n'est pas avec un repas que je vais grandir, imbécile. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Mais l'odeur de la nourriture commença à éveiller son estomac vide, qui se mit à produire de légers gargouillis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce que contenait l'assiette près d'elle et vit qu'il y avait de la pizza avec un morceau de steak rouge particulièrement juteux. Elle ne résista pas davantage et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés, puis se mit à manger.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim. Dit Remus d'un ton moqueur

-La ferme. Répliqua Louna, la bouche pleine.

Remus eut un petit rire, mais n'ajouta rien et se mit à manger à son tour. Louna ne mit guère de temps à terminer son assiette et, une fois que ce fut fait et qu'elle eut porté son assiette dans l'évier, elle se jeta sur Wolfy, qui l'avait nargué alors qu'elle mangeait.

_Moi qui croyais que tu ne voulais pas manger et que tu n'avais pas faim. Tu avais l'air d'une véritable gloutonne affamée en avalant ton repas!_ Sembla dire Wolfy lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de l'adolescente.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il courut vers le salon, suivi par Louna, et sauta sur le canapé éliminé.

-Et toi, tu as toujours l'air d'un sale goinfre lorsque tu manges! Lui dit Louna en rejoignant d'un bond Wolfy sur le canapé.

Sans plus de formalités, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et chacun tenta d'immobiliser l'autre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver emmêlés l'un à l'autre dans le but de le renverser ou de le faire tomber du canapé.

-Pas de bagarres sur le canapé, petits sauvageons! Dit Remus en voyant Louna et Wolfy se chamailler une fois de plus.

-Nous ne sommes pas sauvages, idiot. Répliqua Louna alors que Wolfy posait ses dents sur son cou.

-Oh vraiment? Je croyais que oui à vous voir agir depuis ce matin. Répondit Remus alors que Louna repoussait violemment le loup.

La jeune fille se redressa rapidement et arrêta le loup, qui avait voulu la recoucher. Elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure du loup alors que celui-ci s'était attendu à devoir se libérer de sa prise. Il soupira et s'assit tout près d'elle sans chercher à la faire lâcher prise.

-Sent-il quelque chose de particulier? Demanda Remus d'un ton amusé au bout d'un petit moment

-La lavande et les petits fruits. Répondit Louna d'une petite voix avec un rictus moqueur en relevant la tête.

-Oh vraiment? Pourtant, il ne semble pas être en accord avec toi.

En effet, le loup s'était dégagé de l'adolescente et grogna afin d'exprimer son mécontentement. Il la poussa du museau et lui donna un coup de patte.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je sens et tu le sais bien! Non mais vraiment! Me prends-tu pour une femelle?! C'est une chance que l'idée de me parfumer ne t'est jamais venue à l'esprit!_ Sembla dire le loup en grognant doucement.

Louna roula des yeux et le repoussa, ignorant ses quelques coups de patte qu'il lui donna. Puis il cessa, s'éloigna et se coucha à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

-Il est vraiment en désaccord avec toi. Dit Remus avec un petit rire en voyant le loup agir.

-Il ne peut supporter la vérité. Répliqua Louna en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment de sujets divers jusqu'à ce qu'une question vienne à l'esprit de Louna et qu'elle garde le silence. Interprétant son silence comme un signe qu'elle ne voulait plus parler, Remus prit le journal du jour qui traînait sur la table et l'ouvrit à la première page afin de le lire.

Mais en fait, Louna réfléchissait à la question qui lui était venue à l'esprit. La même question qui lui était venue quelques jours auparavant et qui aurait franchi ses lèvres si elle ne s'était pas retenue au dernier moment. Mais pour quelle raison cette question lui vint-elle à l'esprit, deux fois en quelques jours seulement? La jeune fille ne voyait pas de raison. D'autres questions portant sur d'autres sujets auraient pu surgir dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Pourquoi _cette_ question en particulier? Alors que son premier réflexe était de dire qu'elle se foutait totalement de la réponse. _J'ai passé l'âge de poser ces questions débiles_. Se dit-elle en secouant brièvement la tête d'un air agacé. Mais pourtant, plus elle essayait de repousser cette question, plus celle-ci revenait en prenant davantage d'espace. Un petit coup contre sa cuisse la sortit brièvement de ses pensées.

_Si ça te préoccupe à ce point, tu n'as qu'à lui poser ta question. _Sembla vouloir dire Wolfy, à qui l'expression songeuse de la jeune fille n'avait pas échappé.

_Non. C'est une question stupide que j'ai déjà posée._ Pensa-t-elle furieusement avec un petit grognement.

_Ce n'est pas une question stupide et tu ne l'as sans doute jamais posée, ou enfin, pas de la façon dont elle t'est venue à l'esprit. As-tu pensé que peut-être elle t'est venue parce que tu es en compagnie de quelqu'un qui pourrait te répondre la vérité puisqu'il y était?! Et ne crois pas que tu es trop vieille pour ce type de questions. Je crois qu'il est tout à fait normal pour toi de poser des questions de ce genre…_Eut l'air de dire Wolfy en voyant l'expression outrée sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Louna fixa le loup pendant quelques secondes, puis ramena ses yeux vers l'avant et retourna à ses pensées. Wolfy avait-il raison? Le fait que Remus pourrait lui fournir des réponses aux questions qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de réponses encourageait-il son subconscient à formuler des questions de ce genre? Pourtant, une partie d'elle lui criait qu'elle n'en avait que faire, qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à savoir ces choses alors que l'autre, plus profondément enfouie, lui disait qu'elle voulait bel et bien avoir des réponses. Toutefois, à quoi cela pourrait-il lui être utile de savoir ce genre de choses? Elle avait continué de vivre malgré le fait qu'elle ignorait certaines choses et ce point ne l'avait jamais dérangé outre mesure. Que lui apporteraient les réponses? Rien, pensa-t-elle. Mais même en sachant cela, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à repousser sa question.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Remus au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes en voyant le regard immobile de la jeune fille fixé sur le mur opposé.

Louna ne répondit pas. Les sourcils froncés, le regard fixe, elle réfléchissait encore, ne sachant si oui ou non elle devait donner raison à sa curiosité.

_Pose cette question, trouillarde, et en plus de savoir la réponse, elle cessera de te tourmenter!_ Sembla dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle tourna finalement ses yeux dans les siens après plusieurs coups de patte.

_Je n'ai pas peur, idiot! Je réfléchis à la raison qui fait qu'une question stupide et innocente comme celle-ci m'est venue en tête!_ Pensa Louna en repoussant le loup.

-Louna? Tu es certaine que ça va? Demanda Remus d'un ton inquiet en déposant son journal.

-Tu as connu ma mère? Demanda Louna d'un ton rapide

L'homme haussa les sourcils, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Il était surpris par la question et mit plusieurs secondes avant d'en être remis. Ainsi donc, c'était cette question qui avait tant fait réfléchir la jeune fille alors qu'elle fixait le mur. Il leva son regard vers elle et vit l'impatience qui grandissait dans ses yeux noirs, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait un certain temps avant de répondre à l'une de ses questions.

-Oui, et tu ne lui ressembles pas si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Dit Remus, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire

-Et pourquoi dis-tu ça?! Cracha Louna

Remus fut surpris par la soudaine agressivité de l'adolescente, qui sembla elle-même surprise par le ton de sa voix.

-Ta mère avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, Louna…Pour ce qui est du caractère, disons que tu es un tantinet plus…explosive que ta mère. Répondit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Vraiment? Répliqua Louna en haussant les sourcils sans toutefois poser d'autres questions.

Mais Remus sentit qu'elle voulait en savoir davantage et il n'était pas certain d'être celui qu'il fallait pour lui en parler. Il avait dit la vérité. Louna et sa mère ne se ressemblait pas, ni physiquement ni côté caractère. Elles étaient en tout point opposées; Louna étant le feu et sa mère, l'eau. Que cherchait-elle à savoir exactement? Il ne pouvait le dire, mais il ne voulait pas la décevoir ou la rendre triste, quoiqu'il doutait de ces derniers points, si elle voulait trouver une quelconque ressemblance avec sa mère. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire à l'adolescente, qui semblait déjà ne plus lui porter d'attention. _Ce n'est pas à moi de lui parler de sa mère…_Pensa-t-il en se disant que Sirius était celui qui devrait le faire. De toute façon, il en savait plus que lui.

-Écoute…Je n'ai pas bien connu ta mère…Je sais qu'elle était à Gryffindor à Poudlard et qu'elle avait le même âge que moi, mais elle et ton père se sont surtout connus à la fin de leurs études et nous ne l'avions jamais vraiment remarquée auparavant…Elle a été obligée d'être en équipe avec ton père je crois pour un travail…Dit Remus d'un ton hésitant en essayant de ne pas trop parler de Sirius.

Louna fixa Remus sans rien dire, un léger grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. Puis, au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, se disant qu'après tout, elle s'en fichait et qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à savoir. Et c'était vrai. Qu'avait-elle réellement voulu savoir en posant à Remus cette question? Elle ne saurait le dire avec certitude. Peut-être avait-elle voulu savoir si elle avait une quelconque ressemblance avec sa mère. Elle secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Tout cela lui faisait penser à un vulgaire réflexe d'un enfant orphelin qui désirait savoir à quoi ressemblait ses parents afin de s'assurer qu'il y avait une ressemblance et qu'ils avaient réellement existé. Mais Louna n'éprouvait ni soulagement ni déception. Seulement de la frustration envers elle-même pour avoir poser la question. Après tout, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de ses parents, qui étaient morts, depuis que les gouvernantes lui avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée et qu'ils avaient trépassé.

_Ce que tu peux être idiote parfois. _Sembla lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Louna poussa un bref grognement et, d'une brusque poussée, fit tomber le loup du canapé, qui ne put se rattraper.

-Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu le pousses ainsi? Demanda Remus, légèrement surpris par le geste que venait de posé la jeune fille.

-J'en avais envie. Dit-elle sarcastiquement alors que le loup se jetait sur elle pour lui lécher le visage et le cou.

-Il trouve que tu devrais aller prendre un bain? Demanda l'homme d'un ton amusé alors que la jeune fille essayait de le repousser.

-Très drôle, Remus! Répliqua Louna d'un ton qui se voulait furieux, en vain puisque Wolfy, en lui léchant le cou, la chatouillait.

Ce n'est que lorsque Louna le menaça d'un bain moussant que Wolfy cessa et se coucha sur elle en geignant bruyamment. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de le repousser à l'autre extrémité du canapé et d'appuyer sa tête sur le flanc gauche du loup, qui soupira.

-Tu étais à quelle maison à Poudlard? Demanda soudainement Louna en tournant la tête vers Remus

-Dans laquelle crois-tu que j'étais? Répliqua-t-il en reposant le journal

-J'en sais rien. Poufsouffle.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi dis-tu Poufsouffle?

-Parce que tu as l'air d'un premier de classe qui ne faisait rien d'autre que d'étudier et faire ses devoirs. Tu devais passer tes temps libres à lire tes livres de cours ou à rapporter ceux qui ne faisaient pas leur devoir et qui t'empêchaient de te concentrer. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur alors que Wolfy laissait échapper un grognement approbateur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire. Est-ce réellement ce à quoi tu penses que je ressemblais à ton âge? Demanda Remus, abasourdi par les propos de Louna.

-Je n'aurais aucun mal à le croire si tu me dis que c'est vrai. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-J'étais à Gryffindor et je ne passais pas tout mon temps à étudier ou à faire mes devoirs! Enfin, je les faisais et oui je lisais d'autres livres mais…Tu n'as absolument rien à dire pour ce qui est d'être première de classe, jeune fille! Tu es la première de classe de ton année alors que je ne l'étais pas.

-Surprenant! Mais je n'ai pas voulu être première de classe. Ce devait être frustrant pour toi, qui devais étudier et faire tous ses devoirs pour essayer d'avoir de bonnes notes sans être premier de classe! Dit Louna d'un ton sarcastique en roulant des yeux.

-Tu oublies que je manquais des jours d'école à chaque mois à cause de la lycanthropie. Je n'avais pas la potion alors, lorsque la pleine lune approchait, je manquais des jours d'école puisque je ne me sentais pas apte à suivre les cours. Je devais donc travailler un peu plus que les autres pour rattraper la matière que je n'avais pas vue. Dit Remus d'un ton calme.

Louna le fixa, mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail et se trouvait quelque peu stupide de ne pas y avoir songé. Elle poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers le plafond, le fixant pendant un moment. Puis, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit qui la fit se redresser vivement.

-Tu connais un sortilège qui permet aux vêtements de ne pas se déchirer lors de la transformation? Demanda-t-elle vivement en tournant la tête vers Remus.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, puis rit doucement, surtout devant son expression.

-Tu n'as qu'à enlever tes vêtements avant que la transformation ne commence. Dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

-En plein hiver? Hors de question! Il y a certainement un sortilège, non? Répliqua-t-elle tout en cachant son léger malaise.

-Il y en a un et je suis surpris que tu ne l'aies pas trouvé. Répondit l'homme après un court moment de silence, toujours avec ce même sourire moqueur.

-Quel est-il? Tu vas me le dire?! Demanda Louna d'un ton où perçait l'impatience après un autre moment de silence.

-Je suis très tenté de te laisser chercher. Après tout, la pleine lune n'est pas avant deux semaines et tu aurais le temps de le trouver d'ici ce temps. Il est dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Bien que Wolfy semblait trouver la situation amusante, Louna ne rit pas et fixait Remus d'un regard furieux, un léger grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Ne grogne pas ainsi, jeune fille! Crois-tu que je ne t'entends pas?

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et grogna davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre grognement s'élève. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, mais réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Remus puisque le loup, ennuyé par leur conversation, était occupé à se gratter le dos en se tortillant sur le canapé.

-Tu crois me faire peur? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je te retourne la question. Crois-tu que je serais effrayée par une petite louvette mal éduquée comme toi? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Louna grogna de nouveau, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda les flocons qui tombaient doucement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'elle détourna la tête et se leva en s'étirant longuement. Elle donna un petit coup à Wolfy, qui se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit. Lui dit Remus alors que la jeune fille sortait du salon.

Celle-ci lui fit un vague signe de la main et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa chambre, dont elle referma la porte une fois le loup entré. Elle se dirigea à côté de son lit et s'assit sur le plancher avant de s'allonger en s'étirant longuement. Elle se recroquevilla et alla se blottir contre Wolfy, qui venait de se lover sur lui-même. Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, mais Louna ne s'endormit qu'au bout de quelques heures.

Remus dut avertir Louna deux fois avant que celle-ci ne consentisse à se lever et à ramasser ses choses avec des gestes furieux. Elle les lançait sans cérémonie dans le sac de toile, qu'elle noua par la suite et passa par-dessus son épaule pour se diriger par la suite vers la cuisine. Non pas que la jeune fille n'était pas réveillée lorsque Remus était venue la voir, c'était plutôt qu'elle n'avait aucune envie, comme à son habitude, de retourner à Poudlard. Elle avait ignoré l'homme la première fois, qui lui avait dit de se dépêcher puisque son train partait dans quelques heures. Mais la deuxième fois, Remus l'avait menacé de ramasser lui-même ses effets si elle ne le faisait pas et Louna, ne voulant pas que Remus découvre ses deux livres de magie noire, s'était enfin décidée à le faire, de mauvaise foi et furieuse. Elle rejoignit Remus dans la cuisine et laissa tomber son sac sur le plancher avant de se croiser les bras.

-Tu es prête? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Pour réponse, Louna se contenta de le fixer d'un regard furieux avec un léger grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge. L'idée de se sauver lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il lui serait facile de sortir par la porte et de se mettre à courir vers la forêt avec Wolfy. Mais elle réalisa assez rapidement que Remus ne mettrait guère de temps à l'arrêter avec un sortilège. Elle pouvait toujours faire comme elle avait fait avec Snape, mais elle chassa cette idée alors qu'un bref sourire mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres à la pensée du feu qu'elle y avait mis. Wolfy lui donna un coup de patte sur la jambe afin de la ramener à la réalité.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Tu devrais aimer. Lui dit l'homme en lui tendant trois petits flacons.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Louna d'un ton sec en fronçant les sourcils.

-Prends-le et tu le sauras.

L'adolescente lui jeta un bref regard avant de prendre les flacons et de les regarder.

-Très drôle. Dit Louna avec un rictus moqueur.

-Tu pourras prendre un bain avec de la mousse cette fois! Et tu en profiteras pour laver Wolfy. Dit Remus avec un sourire.

Le loup émit un grognement furieux et se recula en secouant énergiquement la tête.

-Bon, allons-y. Déclara-t-il.

Avant que Louna ne puisse reprendre son sac, Remus s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Cette fois, les muscles de la jeune fille ne se contractèrent que pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle le serre brièvement à son tour. Il la relâcha et déposa un rapide baisé sur son front avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Celle-ci s'écarta avec un grognement et dégagea les cheveux de son visage avant de prendre son sac d'une main et Wolfy de son bras libre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore pour qu'il daigne me laisser partir? Demanda soudainement Louna alors que Remus lui prenait le bras.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit…Attention, nous partons.

Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent dans une petite ruelle désaffectée, non loin de la gare. L'adolescente reprit son équilibre et lâcha le loup, qui se secoua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?! Demanda Louna d'un ton impatient en suivant Remus.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Louna…Répondit-il d'un ton vague en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la gare après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

-Non, tu ne m'as pas tout dit et tu le sais! Répliqua l'adolescente entre ses dents en poussant légèrement Remus.

-Ne me pousse pas Louna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

-Rien que je ne t'ai pas dit.

-Tu mens très mal, tu le savais?! Qu'as-tu pu dire au vieux débile pour qu'il change d'idée?! Demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Ils entrèrent dans la gare et se dirigèrent vers le fond, là où se trouvait le quai approprié. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne regardait, Remus poussa Louna à travers la barrière et la suivie.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?! J'ai le droit de savoir! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement en se tournant brusquement vers l'homme.

-Ce n'est rien de bien important…

-Certainement plus important que tu ne le dis. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en s'éloignant de la barrière alors que Wolfy regardait autour de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, vraiment. Soupira Remus, sachant qu'il ne pourrait échapper très longtemps à la question de la jeune fille.

-Justement oui! Je veux savoir pourquoi le gros débile stupide sénile a soudainement changé sa décision!

-Ton train va bientôt partir…

-Je m'en fiche et tu le sais très bien! Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit! S'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton furieux, serrant les poings.

Remus soupira à nouveau et entraîna Louna à l'écart des quelques parents venus saluer leurs enfants. Il s'arrêta à l'avant dernier wagon du train et se tourna vers l'adolescente qui ne le quittait pas de ses yeux noirs.

-Je suis certain que ça ne t'intéresse pas autant que tu essaies de me le faire croire.

-La ferme et dis-le. Cracha la jeune fille en avançant d'un pas.

L'homme s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans les derniers wagons, puis soupira en songeant à la réaction qu'aurait probablement la jeune fille.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais ton parrain et que comme ton père n'était pas en position de prendre les décisions te concernant, j'étais celui à qui revenait cette responsabilité. Je lui ai dit qu'en ce cas, ce n'était pas différent que d'un autre enfant allant chez ses parents pour Noël et que je voulais te faire revenir pour les vacances et qu'il ne pouvait me contredire sur cela puisque je suis celui qui est responsable de toi. Le reste, tu le sais. Dit Remus à voix basse en se penchant vers l'adolescente.

Louna haussa les sourcils, surprise à la fois par ce qu'il avait pu dire à Dumbledore et les propos qu'il avait tenus.

-Surprenant que le vieux crétin se soit laissé fléchir par cela, mais c'était un beau mensonge de ta part. Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur alors que Wolfy poussa un léger grognement vers elle.

-Louna…C'est la vérité…Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait rien trouvé à redire. Dit l'homme d'un ton hésitant après avoir longuement regardé la jeune fille.

Ce fut au tour de Louna de le fixer longuement d'un regard que Remus ne pouvait déchiffrer. Elle se répétait ce que Remus lui avait dit en ne pouvant réellement y croire. Mais au bout d'un moment, alors que la locomotive commençait à cracher ses vapeurs de fumée, elle sentit une colère sourde monter en elle. Elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils.

-Personne n'a d'autorité sur moi et tu n'es pas responsable de moi. Que tu sois ou non mon parrain, il n'y a aucune preuve et je n'ai besoin de personne! Tu n'as aucune preuve, aucun papier de ce que tu as raconté à Dumbledore et je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi. Cracha Louna, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le wagon qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle monta à bord et claqua la portière, puis disparue dans le wagon avec Wolfy alors que le train s'ébranlait et se mettait en marche.

_Fini!!!Oh mon dieu! La honte!!Un an et deux mois à écrire ce chapitre!!Jamais ça ne m'avait pris autant de temps et j'espère que ce ne se reproduira plus!!Nous sommes le 24 juillet 2009,1h05 du matin. La honte vraiment désolée pour le retard,enfin pour ceux qui me lisent encore, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un me lit encore après tout ce temps! Désolée, vraiment, il y a eu des choses qui m'avaient enlevé mon inspiration et enfin j'espère que c'est réglé!En plus le chapitre est très long encore une fois, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de longueur…Je vias me mettre à écrire le 51 dès que j'aurai terminé de corriger ce chapitre et de le poster!  
__Vraiment désolée!!!_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez..Review please!!_

_Byebye_

_Bon restant de nuit haha…_

_~Louna~_


	51. Étrange découverte

D.A: L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de lire cette fanfic, qui m'appartiennent.

N.A: Bon on va commencer le chapitre 51! J'espère qu'il ne prendra pas autant de temps que le chapitre 50 m'a pris!!Croyez-moi je vais m'arranger que non!!C'est une vraie honte,1 an et deux mois pour un chapitre roulala. Enfin. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera écrit plus rapidement!! Pour le moment il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses pour m'empêcher d'écrire et généralement ça va mieux que l'an dernier. Donc. J'ai fini le cégep!! Mais j'ai décidé de me taper un autre trois ans d'études, enfin si je termine le programme, à l'université. Enfin bref!!Cessons ce blabla inutile et je vous laisse lire!!Donnez-moi des nouvelles! Reviews!!25 juillet, 00h15.

_**Chapitre précédent**_

-Personne n'a d'autorité sur moi et tu n'es pas responsable de moi. Que tu sois ou non mon parrain, il n'y a aucune preuve et je n'ai besoin de personne! Tu n'as aucune preuve, aucun papier de ce que tu as raconté à Dumbledore et je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi. Cracha Louna, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le wagon qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle monta à bord et claqua la portière, puis disparue dans le wagon avec Wolfy alors que le train s'ébranlait et se mettait en marche.

_**Chapitre 51: Étrange découverte**_

Furieuse, Louna se dirigea vers le fond du wagon à grand pas, ignorant les compartiments vides devant lesquels elle passait. Elle sentit une secousse, puis le train se mit en marche alors qu'elle entrait dans un compartiment, dont elle claqua la portière tellement fort que la fenêtre se brisa. Elle laissa échapper un grognement furieux, puis changea de compartiment dont elle claqua également la portière, mais avec un peu moins de force. Elle envoya son sac au fond du compartiment, donna un coup de pied sur l'un des deux bancs, puis s'y laissa tomber et croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés, les yeux au regard enragé fixés devant elle. Couché sur le siège face à elle, Wolfy la laissa remuer sa frustration et se mit à la tâche de se lécher les pattes antérieures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il croit?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine?! Que maintenant qu'il me l'a dit, il va avoir le contrôle sur moi?! Qu'il va prendre des décisions à ma place?! Il s'imagine que je vais tout bonnement le laisser faire?! Qu'il soit ou non mon parrain j'en ai rien à faire, il n'a aucun papier pour prouver qu'il a ma garde et qu'il est responsable de moi! Même si ça serait le cas, pour moi, ça ne vaudrait rien. Je n'ai besoin de personne! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement entre ses dents

Elle abattit son poing à côté de sa jambe et donna un violent coup de pied sur le banc opposé à elle. Faute de n'avoir rien à jeter contre les murs, elle martela le banc sur lequel elle était assise de coups de poing tout en laissant échapper un cri de rage entre ses dents.

-Il n'est PAS responsable de moi! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine?! Que je vais le remercier pour des choses et que je vais le supplier à genoux pour avoir quelque chose?! JAMAIS! Il n'a aucun droit sur moi ni aucune responsabilité! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle continua de marteler le siège pendant un petit moment, puis cessa et croisa les bras, remuant ses pensées furieuses.

-Et puis quoi encore?! Il va s'imaginer que je vais changer pour devenir une _gentille petite fille bien élevée?_! Que je vais changer de comportement désormais envers les autres?! Que je vais lui envoyer des lettres dans lesquelles je lui dis qu'il me manque?! Que je vais changer parce que j'ai maintenant quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi?! Non, non, non, non et NON!JAMAIS ÇA N'ARRIVERA! JAMAIS JE NE CHANGERAI POUR DEVENIR QUELQU'UN QUE JE NE SUIS PAS! S'écria-t-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Elle envoya à nouveau un violent coup de pied contre la banquette et, tremblante légèrement de rage, se laissa un peu glisser sur le banc. Elle laissa échapper un soupir irrité alors que Wolfy s'étirait longuement et sautait du banc. Rapidement, il prit le bas du pantalon de la jeune fille entre ses dents et tira afin de la faire tomber du banc, ce qu'il réussit aisément.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! S'exclama-t-elle furieusement en se redressant

_Tant que tu y es, tu crois qu'il te forcera à l'appeler "père" et à le vouvoyer?_ Eut l'air de demander Wolfy en s'assoyant devant elle

-S'il croit que ça arrivera, il se trompe totalement. Répondit Louna avec un rictus moqueur en relevant ses genoux.

_Tu sais que tu es idiote lorsque tu le veux?! _

-Et toi?! Répliqua l'adolescente entre ses dents en éloignant le loup de son pied.

Wolfy revint vers elle et appuya ses pattes avant sur les genoux de Louna, qui finit par rallonger ses jambes.

_Maintenant, écoute-moi espèce de petite louvette sauvage._ Sembla dire Wolfy en s'assoyant entre les jambes de la jeune fille

Celle-ci eu un rictus moqueur et repoussa le loup, dont le museau se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Wolfy montra brièvement les crocs afin d'exprimer son mécontentement et fixa l'adolescente dans les yeux.

_Il me semble que tu le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'est pas du genre à agir comme tu viens si bien de le hurler_.

-On ne sait jamais, Remus pourrait changer s'il pense avoir un quelconque contrôle sur moi. Répliqua la jeune fille avec un rictus.

_Tu es ridicule. Jamais il n'a cherché à te contrôler ni à te dicter une façon de te tenir lorsque tu étais chez lui, ou même en sa compagnie, l'an dernier. Selon moi, il ne vient pas tout juste de savoir qu'il est ton parrain et il ne me semble pas me rappeler de l'avoir entendu te donner des ordres. Je crois qu'il s'est seulement plus servi de son…"titre" pour forcer le vieux débile à te laisser partir._ Sembla dire Wolfy après lui avoir donné un petit coup de museau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?! Tu as eu une conversation avec lui peut-être?! Et je te rappelle qu'il m'a déjà donné des ordres.

_Vraiment?! Quand? Lorsque tu l'insultais et qu'il te demandait de te taire? Il n'a jamais été autoritaire avec toi, Louna._

-Oui. Dit-elle d'un ton buté.

_Cesse de faire l'idiote. Il est normal qu'il le soit si tu l'insultais, mais autrement, il n'a jamais cherché à l'être, contrairement au vieux débile, et tu le sais. _

-Si tu arrêtais de me traiter d'idiote et d'essayer de me faire la morale?! Dit Louna entre ses dents, les yeux fixés dans ceux du loup.

_Je te traiterai d'idiote lorsque je jugerai bon de le faire. Et je ne te fais pas la morale, je ne fais seulement que te faire comprendre ce que je crois. Selon moi, tu as encore une fois exagéré dans ta manière de réagir. Il ne faisait que te dire la vérité et oui, même si tu ne veux pas la savoir, tu savais qu'il disait vrai. Tu le sais même depuis la fin de l'année dernière, lorsqu'il t'a appris qu'il était ton parrain, c'est seulement que tu n'as pas pensé à ce que tout cela voulait réellement signifier. Ensuite. Crois-tu réellement qu'il essayera de te contrôler alors que tu es à Poudlard et lui, à sa maison? Il n'a jamais essayé. Pour ce qui est de prendre des décisions à ta place…Je crois qu'en parler n'en vaille même pas la peine et je pense qu'il sait que tu ne le laisserais pas faire. Par contre, si tu veux changer pour devenir une petite louvette sage et docile, je ne crois pas qu'il verrait un inconvénient. Légalement, je pense, il est responsable de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. D'ailleurs, tu es celle qui devrait savoir ce genre de détail. Tu sais à quoi ressemble la plus grosse partie de son caractère et tu sais que ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que tu as dit. Il t'a fait venir chez lui parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec toi et pour te permettre de te changer les idées, selon moi. S'il a dit au vieux sénile ce qu'il nous a dit qu'il lui a donné comme raison, c'est certainement parce qu'il savait que le directeur ne pourrait pas le lui refuser puisque vous savez tous qu'il s'agit de la vérité et qu'il avait raison. Tu as une drôle de façon de le remercier pour t'avoir fait venir chez lui. _Sembla lui dire Wolfy d'un regard sérieux et sévère.

Louna le fixa à son tour d'un regard noir, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés. Elle ricana brièvement, puis repoussa le loup et se releva en s'étirant longuement avant de se rasseoir, cette fois sur le siège. Elle appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre et regarda le paysage couvert de neige défilé sous ses yeux. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Elle repensa surtout à ce que Wolfy venait de lui faire comprendre. Avait-elle trop ou mal réagi à certains propos de Remus, comme l'avait suggéré Wolfy? Elle était encline à répondre non, mais elle se força à réfléchir davantage à cette question. Elle avait seulement réagi comme à son habitude, qu'y avait-il de surprenant? Elle trouvait même qu'elle n'avait pas autant réagi avec Remus comparé à Dumbledore. _Et encore_, pensa-t-elle, _mon comportement n'était pas comme à l'habitude, comme lorsque je suis à Poudlard, alors Remus n'a pas à se plaindre. _Pourtant, une petite partie d'elle-même la contredisait dans ce qu'elle venait de se dire. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et secoua la tête, essayant de repousser ses pensées, en vain. Avec un petit grognement, elle se remit à réfléchir, ou plutôt concentra-t-elle son regard sur le paysage tout en laissant défiler ses pensées. Elle repassa les derniers jours qu'elle avait passés avec Remus et se demanda si son comportement avait été trop farouche, surtout avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en se disant qu'elle n'avait été que fidèle à elle-même et que Remus connaissait son tempérament. Aurait-il fallu qu'elle agisse autrement, même si cela ne lui aurait pas ressemblé?

_Je parlais surtout de comment tu avais réagi avec lui avant de monter dans le train. Ressentirais-tu un peu de culpabilité par hasard si tu penses aux jours précédents?_ Eut l'air de dire Wolfy après lui avoir donné un coup de patte pour attirer son attention.

-Bien sûr que non, idiot. Cracha-t-elle sèchement avant de ramener son regard sur la fenêtre.

Elle soupira longuement avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Agacée, elle repoussa ses pensées précédentes et réfléchit aux propos qu'ils s'étaient échangés, elle et Remus, avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train. Avait-elle trop réagi? Encore une fois, sa première réponse fut non, mais elle se força encore une fois à réfléchir davantage. Comme l'avait dit Wolfy, elle savait depuis l'été dernier, lorsque Remus lui avait annoncé qu'il était son parrain, qu'il était légalement celui qui avait sa charge et que donc, il était responsable d'elle. Elle avait espéré qu'il ignorerait ce détail, mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Elle était certes consciente que l'homme avait raison dans ce qu'il avait dit, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider ou s'occuper d'elle et l'idée que maintenant quelqu'un avait légalement un quelconque droit sur elle l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais Wolfy avait _dit_ vrai; jamais Remus n'avait cherché par un quelconque moyen de la contrôler ou de chercher à prendre des décisions à sa place ou de faire l'une ou l'autre des choses que Louna avait dites plus tôt en entrant dans le compartiment. Ce qui l'amenait donc à devoir s'avouer qu'elle avait trop et mal réagi, en particulier en pensant qu'il n'avait cherché qu'à la faire sortir de Poudlard en l'invitant chez lui pour les vacances de Noël.

_-_Ce que je peux être idiote parfois. Se dit-elle à voix basse avant de recevoir un coup de patte sur la jambe.

_Tu n'as pas si bien dit_! Sembla dire Wolfy, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Louna le poussa du pied, puis appuya à nouveau sa tête contre le bord de la fenêtre et se remit à regarder le paysage défilé à nouveau. Elle soupira longuement et une vague d'amertume l'envahit lorsqu'elle songea à Poudlard et au fait qu'elle y serait de retour dans quelques heures. Un léger grognement roula au fond de sa gorge, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre pendant un long moment.

Ce qu'est qu'au milieu de l'après-midi qu'elle se leva et décida d'exercer les sortilèges que lui avait appris Remus. Wolfy refusant de lui servir de cobaye, elle devait donc soit simuler le sortilège en faisant les mouvements pour les sortilèges de défense ou prendre son sac de toile comme cible pour les sorts d'attaque. Ce n'est que lorsque l'obscurité commença à tomber qu'elle s'arrêta et remit dans son sac ce qui en était tombé. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc, se coucha sur le dos, croisa les mains derrière la tête et attendit que le train s'immobilise, ce qu'il fit au bout d'une demi-heure environ. Louna soupira longuement lorsqu'elle entendit les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent, puis se leva, ramassa son sac et sortit du train, Wolfy à ses côtés. Une fois dehors, un vent du nord vint frapper Louna, qui resserra légèrement sa cape autour d'elle sans plus se préoccuper du froid. Elle suivit les quelques élèves sur le quai, puis vit au loin des carrosses. Elle se dirigea vers l'un d'eux, ignora le cheval ailé squelettique qui y était attaché puis monta à l'intérieur suivie de Wolfy. Elle ferma la porte avant que les autres élèves aient eu le temps d'approcher les autres carrosses puis la petite embarcation s'ébranla et roula doucement sur un chemin inégal de terre battue.

_Ne fais pas cette tête._ Sembla lui dire Wolfy une fois qu'elle eut planté ses yeux dans les siens.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes de retour à la prison. Cracha Louna en croisant les bras.

_Tu savais que nous reviendrions et puis, nous nous enfuirons bientôt. _

Louna eut un rictus moqueur, mais ne dit rien et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette tout en pensant au moyen qu'elle avait décidé de prendre pour se sauver.

_À moins que tu n'attendes que je te morde les fesses pour te décider à te sauver d'ici, ce dont je me ferais un plaisir de faire si tu me le demandais._ Ajouta Wolfy en sautant sur les genoux de l'adolescente.

-Essaie seulement de me mordre pour commencer, sale petit louveteau mal éduqué. Répliqua Louna en repoussant le loup

Celui-ci tomba sur le plancher du carrosse et se releva alors que la jeune fille s'était remise à regarder par la fenêtre, une expression de léger dégoût flottant sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçu le château.

-Tu crois que ces semblants de chevaux ont peur de moi? Demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée.

_J'en suis certain. Avec ton sale caractère, ils ne voudront pas rester près de toi très longtemps!_ Eut l'air de répondre Wolfy lorsque l'adolescente tourna la tête vers lui.

-Vraiment? Tu sembles pourtant apprécier mon sale caractère. Si tu l'apprécies, ils l'apprécieront peut-être.

_Si tu veux réellement le savoir, tu n'as qu'à aller les voir. _Sembla répondre Wolfy avant que la diligence ne s'arrête devant les grandes portes de chêne.

Louna se leva et sortit du carrosse, puis passa à côté des chevaux avant d'aller se placer face à eux. Elle plongea son regard à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver les yeux du cheval, mais celui-ci la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête et de prendre une bouchée d'herbe. Elle essaya alors avec un autre squelette de cheval, qui ne lui porta pas plus d'attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle ne leur inspirait aucunement la peur, elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna tranquillement.

-Ils sont simplement stupides. Dit Louna alors qu'elle passait à côté du dernier cheval.

Celui-ci lui donna un petit coup de museau sur le bras, ce qui la fit faire un bond vers l'avant en se retournant vivement. Le cheval hennit doucement alors que Louna laissait un petit grognement s'échapper de sa gorge. Après un dernier regard courroucé au cheval, elle lui tourna le dos et gravit l'escalier de pierre alors qu'elle entendait les chevaux s'éloigner derrière elle.

_Ils ne sont pas si stupides que cela finalement. Ils n'ont aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois un loup-garou_. Sembla dire Wolfy après que Louna eut tourné les yeux vers lui.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont juste pas remarqué. Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents avant de franchir les lourdes portes de chêne.

Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture flottait dans le hall d'entrée, mais Louna n'y prêta pas attention et monta l'escalier sans se préoccuper des gens qui descendaient. Une fois au septième étage, elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le couloir où se trouvait le portrait. D'un ton sec, elle lui dit le mot de passe, mais la grosse dame l'informa que celui-ci avait changé durant les vacances de Noël.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me donner le nouveau alors?! Cracha Louna en réajustant son sac sur son épaule

-Je l'ai déjà donné à un étudiant de Gryffindor et ce n'est pas en me parlant sur ce ton que je vous aiderai, jeune fille. Allez trouver un étudiant de Gryffindor qui pourra vous le donner et revenez. Répliqua la grosse dame d'un ton ferme

-Tu crois que je vais courir dans tout le château à la recherche d'un imbécile qui se trouverait dans la même maison que moi et lui demander le stupide mot de passe parce qu'un _portrait_ n'est pas foutu de me le donner?!

-C'est ce que je vous demande, en effet.

-Et moi, je te demande de me donner le foutu mot de passe et de me laisser entrer si tu ne veux pas que je te brûle. Grogna Louna en faisant apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa paume.

-Comment osez-vous me menacer ainsi?! Jeune insolente! Vous croyez m'effrayer avec vos menaces?! S'exclama la grosse dame, offensée et furieuse

-Je n'oserais pas à la lancer, stupide portrait, alors tu as intérêt à me donner ce mot de passe. Dit Louna d'une voix douce qui n'inspirait rien de bon

-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION! Jeune effrontée! Je ne marcherai pas dans vos menaces et je rapporterai à Dumbledore vos paroles de même que votre attitude!

-Oh, j'ai peur! J'ai peur du directeur! Au secours, elle veut me rapporter à ce vieux débile de Dumbledore! S'écria Louna d'une petite voix aiguë, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Louna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Dit une voix derrière l'adolescente alors que celle-ci levait son bras.

-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser ou même te regarder, Granger. Répliqua Louna d'un ton sec sans se retourner.

-Le mot de passe est "bananes frites", si c'est ce qu'il te manque. Elle l'a changé le jour de Noël. Tu as de la chance que je sois revenue ici chercher quelque chose, autrement tu aurais eu de sérieux ennuis. Dit Hermione avant de donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

-Je n'appellerais pas le fait que tu sois passée par ici de la chance. Et tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps que je n'en ai rien à foutre, des ennuis. Rétorqua Louna en suivant Hermione dans le passage, suivie de Wolfy.

-Un simple merci serait trop demandé pour toi. Répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais, sale petite fouine qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires.

-C'est plutôt toi la petite fouine. Tu étais plus supportable, je devrais demander au professeur Fol Œil de te transformer en fouine de façon permanente.

À peine eurent-elles monté quelques marches menant au dortoir que Louna plaqua Hermione contre le mur et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que quelques centimètres les séparant. Louna plongea son regard noir dans le sien et regarda pendant quelques secondes Hermione essayer d'éviter de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Demande-lui plutôt de me changer en loup, ainsi je pourrai poursuivre les imbéciles comme toi pour les mordre et les déchiqueter jusqu'à ce que mon envie se soit assouvie. Dit Louna d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Elle relâcha l'adolescente et continua de gravir l'escalier en ricanant méchamment. Ignorant les grognements du loup, elle poussa la porte de son dortoir et se dirigea vers son lit, sur lequel elle lança son sac. À peine se fut-elle laissée tomber sur le matelas qu'elle entendit les pas d'Hermione se rapprocher. Elle roula des yeux et soupira longuement lorsqu'elle entendit l'adolescente entrer dans la pièce.

-Tu sais que tu n'es qu'une petite sauvage idiote qui se croit au-dessus de tout?! S'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers Louna.

-Tu es celle qui se croit au-dessus de tout. Répliqua Louna avec un rictus moqueur

-Et tu veux savoir quelque chose?! Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler! J'ai pu voir les traits de ton loup dans tes yeux lorsque tu m'as plaqué contre le mur! Continua Hermione d'un ton supérieur.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Granger, et ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas! Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet alors la ferme et fiche le camp d'ici! Siffla Louna entre ses dents en se redressant vivement.

-J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois. N'oublie pas que j'ai découvert ce que le professeur Lupin était avant tout le monde.

-Oh vraiment? Et que veux-tu recevoir pour cet exploit?! Un livre? Pourquoi pas un livre qui parle de comment agir envers les autres et de comment cesser de se mêler de la vie des autres? Un livre qui te dit les raisons pour lesquelles tu devrais cesser d'emmerder tout le monde? Répliqua Louna d'un ton moqueur et sarcastique.

Les deux adolescentes se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes d'un regard haineux, puis Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle. Louna laissa échapper un grognement, puis détourna le regard et flatta distraitement la nuque de Wolfy.

-Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend, cette sale imbécile?! Je n'en peux plus de cette sale petite fouineuse qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. Grogna Louna

_C'est vrai qu'elle commence à être franchement agaçante, mais toi, depuis quand profères-tu des menaces?_

-Depuis longtemps.

_Contre un stupide portrait?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu fais des choses étranges ces derniers temps._ Sembla dire Wolfy en approchant son museau du visage de la jeune fille.

-Oh la ferme. Répliqua Louna avant de le repousser et de se lever.

Elle prit sa cape et sortit du dortoir, Wolfy sur les talons. Elle traversa la salle commune, sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le hall, se faufilant entre les élèves qui montaient ou descendaient les escaliers. Le tout pour sortir à l'extérieur et ne revenir que quelques heures plus tard, alors que la plupart des lumières du château étaient éteintes. Lentement, elle remonta au septième étage sans rencontrer personne. Une fois devant le portrait somnolent, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire autrement que de crier le mot de passe à l'oreille de la grosse dame. Celle-ci sursauta violement et la réprimanda vertement, mais Louna ne prêta aucune attention à ses propos et se faufila à nouveau dans l'ouverture.

-Louna, c'est toi?! Dit une voix venant du fond de la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore? Grogna Louna alors qu'elle n'avait à peine fait qu'un pas.

Wolfy grogna brièvement et avança aux côtés de la jeune fille, qui se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles tout en ignorant Hermione. Mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit celle-ci s'avancer vers elle. Louna fut tentée de monter quatre à quatre l'escalier afin de l'éviter, mais elle se ravisa et se tourna vers elle, les bras croisés, le regard furieux.

-Tu as un hibou pour toi qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. Dit Hermione en s'arrêtant devant l'adolescente

-Et alors? Demanda Louna d'un ton sec en haussant un sourcil, quelque peu indifférente à l'information.

-Alors c'est étrange puisque habituellement, les hiboux viennent au petit-déjeuner. Il t'attend sur ton lit, parmi ton désordre qui y règne.

-Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison il a fallu que tu viennes me dire cela alors que je l'aurais très bien vu en allant au dortoir. Tu voulais trouver un prétexte pour parler à quelqu'un? Tes amis ne te satisfont plus? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec ton petit Ron, ce cher imbécile? Il ne veut plus t'entendre?

-Je voulais simplement te prévenir. Répliqua Hermione, ignorant les derniers propos de la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me prévenir de quelque chose. Même que je n'ai pas du tout besoin de toi, alors fiche-moi la paix et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Siffla Louna entre ses dents avant de tourner les talons.

Elle monta l'escalier jusqu'à son dortoir et ouvrit la porte en maugréant sans se soucier des autres filles qui dormaient. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et trouva le hibou posé sur le dessus de son sac. Elle s'en approcha et distingua dans la pénombre un petit sac attaché à la patte de l'animal. Elle fit monter le hibou sur son bras, détacha la petite corde de sa patte et alla le porter à la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit afin qu'il puisse s'envoler. Puis, elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur le plancher, vida le sac, trouva un parchemin qu'elle déroula et alluma sa baguette afin de pouvoir lire.

_Bonsoir Louna, _

_J'espère que le voyage s'est bien déroulé et que tu n'as pas trouvé le temps trop long. J'ai trouvé tes livres chez moi, dans le placard de la chambre dans laquelle tu logeais. J'ai cru bon de te les envoyer avant que tu ne commences tes cours, demain matin. Étrange qu'ils se soient retrouvés à cet endroit, n'est-ce pas? Surtout bien au fond du placard. Enfin. Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai fait comme toi et utiliser le sortilège que tu utilises toujours pour les réduire de taille. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire quoi faire pour les rendre à leur taille normal. _

_J'espère que ta journée de demain se passera bien. J'espère également que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu ne montes dans le train. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas l'entendre, mais tu es celle qui voulait savoir ce que j'avais dit à Dumbledore et que tu le veuilles ou non, ce que je lui ai dit n'est autre que la vérité. _

_Sois sage et ne fais pas trop de bêtises! Essaie de ne pas récolter trop de retenues, encore moins de suspensions! Pour Maugrey, si tu es si méfiante envers lui, tu n'as qu'à te tenir tranquille et à ne pas l'insulter, autrement, comme je t'ai dit, il n'est dangereux que pour les Mangemorts, ce que tu n'es pas, et tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de lui. _

_Bon retour en classe, même si je sais que tu me dirais que tu détestes Poudlard. _

_Remus. _

Louna eut un rictus en terminant la lettre, puis déposa le parchemin et dirigea le faisceau de sa baguette devant elle, où étaient tombés les livres.

-C'est trop gentil de sa part de me les avoir envoyés maintenant. Je me demande comment il a fait pour les trouver. Dit-elle à voix basse en rassemblant ses livres.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre sa baguette, quelque chose attira son attention sur le parchemin. Elle l'éclaira et vit, au bas du parchemin, un postscriptum. Il s'agissait en fait du sortilège utilisé par Remus pour éviter que ses vêtements ne se déchirent pendant la transformation et qu'ils restent sur son corps. Il avait même inscrit le livre dans lequel il croyait que se trouvait le sortilège au cas où elle aurait de la difficulté. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de lire, elle plia le parchemin, l'enfouit dans l'une de ses poches, puis donna à ses livres leur taille normale et les mit de côté. Elle s'étira longuement et se recroquevilla contre Wolfy avant de pousser un soupir. Elle ferma les yeux, mais ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, se perdant plutôt dans ses pensées. En voulait-elle réellement à Remus? Agacée, elle y pensa un moment avant d'éloigner cette pensée. Peu importe si elle lui en voulait ou non ou ce qu'était la vérité, elle n'allait pas changer sa façon d'agir et considérerait que personne n'avait sa charge. Au bout d'un moment, après qu'Hermione se soit installée dans son lit, Louna poussa un long soupir d'amertume. Elle était encore une fois de retour à l'endroit qu'elle détestait, mais cette fois, espérait-elle, ce ne serait plus pour très longtemps.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la fin des vacances de Noël. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Louna avait fait comme à son habitude, pour le plus grand agacement de ses professeurs, qui étaient plutôt découragés par son attitude. Bien que le bal de Noël était passé depuis plusieurs jours, Louna n'avait pu échapper, surtout durant la première semaine de cours, aux restitutions d'événements que s'échangeaient les étudiants entre eux, en particulier à ceux qui étaient retournés dans leur famille pour la période des Fêtes. Malgré elle, elle finit par savoir comment c'était déroulé le bal. Par chance, le retour en classe forçait les étudiants à se concentrer sur leurs cours et bientôt, ils eurent une certaine quantité de travaux à faire et à remettre, ce qui cessa les commérages concernant le bal, pour le plaisir de Louna. Comme à son habitude, celle-ci n'en avait que faire des travaux et préférait faire autre chose, comme échafauder un plan pour se sauver lors de la pleine lune. Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire lors de la pleine lune, qui approchait.

La pleine lune approchait et, comme les autres mois, les insomnies de Louna étaient revenues. Si la potion l'aidait à mieux se contrôler, elle n'était pas d'une grande aide pour les insomnies dont Louna avait marre. Elle était toujours aussi impatiente envers les autres, mais avait été capable de mieux contrôler ses envies en présence des autres, jusqu'à maintenant. Son agressivité avait aussi augmenté, comme à l'habitude, mais elle n'avait frappé sur personne depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se tenait cependant loin des étudiants depuis une journée puisque un rien l'agaçait.

-Je suis certaine que Snape oublie de mettre un ingrédient qui m'empêcherait d'avoir des insomnies. Grogna Louna à Wolfy en se rendant au bureau de Snape, le dernier soir avant la pleine lune.

Elle ralentit à l'approche de l'escalier menant aux donjons, sortit sa baguette afin d'exercer le sortilège lui permettant de sentir une différente odeur et descendit les marches. Elle ne rencontra personne sur son chemin menant au bureau du professeur de potions.

-Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour cet imbécile? Demanda Louna alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte close.

_J'en sais rien, après tout, il n'est pas si tard._ Sembla répondre le loup, une petite lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur, puis s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Black?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je viens faire ici, crétin. Et Black n'est pas mon nom espèce d'idiot de fils de pute! S'exclama Louna en se tournant vers l'homme qui approchait.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te donne un mois entier de retenues, tu as intérêt à te taire. Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

-Tu crois me faire peur avec tes stupides retenues?! Tu n'as pas encore compris que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre?! À ce que je vois, tu es plutôt lent à comprendre. Siffla Louna entre ses dents en suivant Snape à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Tu es celle qui est lente à comprendre. Tu auras un mois de retenue et dépêche-toi d'avaler ta potion, autrement je te donne un autre mois parce que tu es hors de ton dortoir alors que ton couvre-feu est passé. Dit-il d'un ton menaçant en lui tendant un gobelet.

-Il fallait que je vienne prendre ma potion, crétin.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu n'avais qu'à venir plus tôt idiote. Maintenant, bois cette potion pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici.

-Il n'est pas si tard et il y a trop de personnes dans la salle commune. Pourquoi es-tu si pressé? Tu as quelque chose à faire? À cette heure? Demanda Louna d'un ton moqueur en approchant le gobelet de ses lèvres

Elle se ravisa et la fit d'abord sentir à Wolfy, qui renâcla comme à l'habitude mais ne put rien y déceler d'anormal.

-Si tu saurais te contrôler, tu n'aurais pas à fuir la présence des autres étudiants. Tu ne fais aucun effort pour te contrôler, mais les autres professeurs ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué. Dit Snape d'un ton cassant alors que Louna avalait d'un trait la potion.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, salaud! Tu ne sais strictement rien de ce qui se passe lorsque la pleine lune approche alors tu ferais bien de te la fermer! S'exclama furieusement Louna en lui lançant le gobelet.

-J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois. Je te rappelle que tu as passé l'été chez moi et que je t'ai vue lors des deux pleines lunes.

-Je n'avais pas pris la potion. Tu ignores tout de la transformation et ce qui la précède alors la ferme. Protesta Louna entre ses dents, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Et avec ta manière d'agir, je dirais que tu ne fais aucun effort pour contrôler ce qui sommeille en toi. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu prends plaisir à la laisser prendre le contrôle pendant certains moment. Termina Snape sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Louna.

-Je me contrôle parfaitement alors la ferme puisque tu dis n'importe quoi! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et ça ne te concerne aucunement! Alors tu la fermes puisque tu ne sais rien à ce sujet! Comment peux-tu même oser prétendre que je prends plaisir à laisser autre chose que moi-même me contrôler?! S'exclama furieusement Louna

-Peut-être parce que ainsi, tu n'es pas obligée de justifier certains de tes geste. Ou bien parce que tu aimes sentir la présence aux côtés de ton esprit du monstre qui habite en toi et qui est tellement plus sauvage que toi que tu t'efforces de lui ressembler et ce, même si tu n'es déjà qu'une sale petite sauvageonne qui se croit tout permis.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! Tu es soudainement jaloux parce que toi aussi, tu voudrais être un loup-garou? Tu es jaloux parce que je suis plus forte que toi alors que tu n'es qu'un sale petit chien rampant?! ET JE ME CONTRÔLE PARFAITEMENT! CESSEZ TOUS DE DIRE QUE JE NE ME CONTRÔLE PAS PUISQUE CE NEST PAS LE CAS! S'écria Louna en avançant de quelques pas vers Snape, les poings serrés.

-Tu peux toujours rêver espèce de petite peste qui ne vaut pas plus que son père. Je te conseille fortement de te taire et de ne pas parler de ce que tu ignores, espèce d'insolente. Tu auras deux autres semaines de retenue en plus du mois entier que tu as déjà. Maintenant, sors d'ici, retourne à ton dortoir et que je ne te reprenne pas à rôder dans les corridors cette nuit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenue à moitié humaine que je te laisserai te balader dans le château à cause de tes insomnies. Tu es trop stupide pour aller demander une potion de sommeil à l'infirmière. Et je ne te dispense pas de mon cours demain alors tu ferais bien d'y être, compris? Dit Snape d'un ton menaçant

-Je vais faire ce dont j'ai envie et ce n'est pas un imbécile comme toi qui me fera peur, je croyais que tu le savais. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est toi qui souhaiterais sentir une présence en toi pour te prouver que tu n'es pas un sale lâche qui rampe aux pieds des plus forts. Siffla furieusement Louna entre ses dents.

Après s'être toisés pendant un moment, Louna finit par tourner les talons et sortir du bureau tandis que Snape refermait violemment la porte derrière l'adolescente. Tout en montant l'escalier menant au hall, Louna ne put s'empêcher de dire une certaine quantité d'injures contre son professeur de potions. Arrivée dans le hall, elle tourna brusquement à droite et courut jusqu'aux portes de chêne, poussa l'une d'elles et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle courut pendant un petit moment, mais la neige lui arrivant aux genoux, elle s'en lassa assez rapidement et se mit à marcher, Wolfy bondissant dans la neige autour d'elle. Elle ne tarda pas non plus à avoir froid. Elle n'avait pas sa cape et ne portait qu'un chandail à manche longue dont le vent et le froid n'avaient aucune difficulté à passer à travers. Elle s'arrêta à proximité du saule cogneur et regarda le ciel tout en croisant les bras en une vaine tentative de retenir un peu de chaleur. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles étaient facilement visibles en plus de la lune, qui semblait pleine. La jeune fille soupira longuement, repensant brièvement aux nuits qu'elle avait passées jadis à contempler le ciel étoilé, allongée dans une clairière ou au beau milieu de la forêt. Tout cela lui paraissait loin à présent. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rebaissa la tête et se frotta les bras. Puis, elle chercha Wolfy des yeux et le vit se rouler dans la neige, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle secoua lentement la tête, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, se remit en marche vers le château, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose entrer en collision contre elle et la jeter dans la neige qu'elle revint brusquement à la réalité.

-Wolfy, espèce d'imbécile! S'écria-t-elle furieusement en essayant de repousser le loup, qui lui léchait le visage.

Mais le loup l'ignora et continua de plus belle sans se soucier du fait que Louna se tortillait sous lui en essayant de le pousser.

-DÉGAGE! Cria-t-elle en poussant violemment l'animal de ses mains et pieds.

Wolfy émit un bref gémissement lorsqu'il tomba dans la neige, mais se releva rapidement et voulut se jeter sur la jeune fille, mais celle-ci le repoussa brusquement et se releva d'un bond.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Dit-elle entre ses dents, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

_La petite louvette est fâchée?_ Sembla dire Wolfy en s'accroupissant sur ses pattes de devant tout en agitant frénétiquement sa queue.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de jouer, sale louveteau mal éduqué. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus léger avant de tourner le dos au loup.

Les bras serrés autour d'elle, Louna se hâta de rejoindre l'escalier de marbre menant aux portes de chêne, Wolfy sautillant dans la neige autour d'elle. Elle sauta sur le palier et ouvrit rapidement l'une des porte de chêne avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du château. Une fois Wolfy entré, elle referma la porte sans faire attention au bruit qu'elle faisait et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage avant d'être parcourue par un frisson.

-Il fait plus chaud ici. Dit-elle à Wolfy en se dirigeant vers l'escalier alors que celui-ci se secouait.

Mais à peine eut-elle posé son pied sur la première marche qu'un bruit de pas claudicants lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle s'arrêta net et écouta afin de percevoir d'où venait le bruit, malgré le fait que Wolfy venait de se mettre à grogner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche par ici ce vieux débile au visage couturé? Il n'a pas autre chose à faire tard le soir que de se promener dans le château? Grogna Louna en tournant les yeux vers Wolfy alors que le bruit se rapprochait derrière elle.

_Nous devrions partir d'ici avant qu'il ne nous voit. Je ne sens rien qui vaille et je ne veux pas que tu le confrontes, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a personne d'autre aux alentours. _Sembla dire Wolfy sans cesser de grogner.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui et je ne me sauverai pas. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? Tu sais très bien que je ne me cacherai pas. S'il a un problème, il n'aura qu'à venir me voir. Dit-elle d'un ton sec avant de commencer à grimper l'escalier sans se soucier d'avantage du bruit qui se rapprochait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle parvint au premier étage qu'elle put entendre plus clairement le bruit de pas et elle comprit que la personne était désormais dans le hall.

-Que faîtes-vous hors de votre dortoir à cette heure, jeune fille?! S'écria une voix dans le hall.

-Qu'il me fiche la paix cet imbécile névrosé. Grogna Louna sans se retourner

-C'est à vous que je parle, petite bagarreuse!

-Je croyais qu'il parlait à toi. Dit Louna à voix basse en tournant la tête vers Wolfy, un faux air surpris sur le visage.

_Bien sûr! Il est clair que le terme _petite bagarreuse_ s'adresse à moi!_ Eut l'air de répliquer Wolfy

Louna eut un rictus moqueur et commença à monter le second escalier tout en ignorant totalement Fol'œil, qui montait le premier escalier.

-Vous feriez bien de vous arrêter, jeune effrontée! Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Ou sinon quoi?! Répliqua Louna d'un ton moqueur.

Elle tourna la tête vers son professeur, mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'apercevoir la baguette qu'il tenait à la main qu'elle se fit frappée par un sortilège et projetée au sol. L'adolescente se mit à se débattre vainement contre le sortilège qui la maintenait au sol alors qu'elle entendait clairement le professeur s'approcher lentement. Elle entendit également Wolfy grogner plus férocement et, du coin de l'œil, le vit s'avancer, l'air menaçant, de quelques pas vers l'homme qui approchait.

-ENLÈVE-MOI CE FOUTU SORTILÈGE ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN! S'écria-t-elle en essayant vainement de se relever.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à vous promener dans le château alors que vous devriez être au lit?! Demanda Maugrey alors qu'il terminait de monter l'escalier.

-En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde?! EN RIEN! Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires et maintenant, enlève-moi le sortilège!

-Se promener à cette heure peut-être dangereux-

-SEULEMENT POUR TOI ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ! Cria Louna d'un ton furieux alors que l'homme s'arrêtait à quelques pas d'elle, ignorant le loup qui grondait devant lui.

-Pour les petites filles trop curieuses et agressives comme vous, petite insolente. Vous ne savez jamais sur quel détraqué vous pourriez tomber en vous promenant dans un château à demi plongé dans l'obscurité. Dit le professeur d'un ton creux sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Louna

-Le seul détraqué que je vois ici c'est toi! Répliqua Louna avant de sentir le sortilège prendre fin

Mais à peine se fut-elle redressée que Maugrey l'empoigna par le collet et la releva sans ménagement pour la planter devant lui.

-Un petit tour chez le directeur vous fera le plus grand bien. Grogna Maugrey tout en jetant un bref regard sur Wolfy, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de sa jambe, les crocs découverts.

-Il ne faut pas réveiller cet imbécile de vieux débile de Dumbledore, il a besoin de dormir à son âge. Et tu sais que je n'en ai rien à foutre de Dumbledore. Répliqua Louna en plantant ses ongles dans le poignet de l'homme qui la maintenait.

-Vous avez intérêt à vous taire si vous ne voulez pas être transformée à nouveau en fouine. Rétorqua Maugrey en l'entraînant avec lui dans l'escalier

-Transforme-moi plutôt en louve. Tu verras, je suis beaucoup plus impressionnante qu'en fouine. Et cette fois, je ne te mordrai pas seulement l'oreille. Dit Louna d'une voix basse et menaçante, un grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Puisque vous parlez de loup, vous devriez lui dire de se calmer puisque je n'hésiterai pas à le torturer avant de le tuer s'il essaie de m'attaquer et ce, devant vos yeux. Et maintenant, cessez de bouger ainsi. Dit Maugrey alors que Louna essayait de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Tu n'as qu'à me lâcher, espèce d'imbécile arriéré!

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle planta plus profondément ses ongles dans le bras de l'homme et le griffa jusqu'au sang. L'homme la lâcha sous l'effet de la douleur soudaine et regarda son bras alors que Louna s'éloignait avec Wolfy, qui n'avait cessé de grogner.

-Où croyez-vous aller ainsi? Demanda d'un ton furieux le professeur alors que Louna poursuivait son chemin.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à ce moment, un puissant cri strident retentit quelque part dans le château silencieux. Louna se boucha rapidement les oreilles et grogna, le cri lui faisant affreusement mal aux tympans. Elle jeta un bref regard à Wolfy, qui grognait tout en reculant lentement, les oreilles rabattues sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit cessa aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, mais Louna n'enleva pas les mains de ses oreilles tellement elle avait l'impression que le cri résonnait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cri? Demanda Maugrey à voix basse, le dos tourné à Louna.

-Une souris qui vient tout juste de voir de quoi tu avais l'air et qui est effrayée par ta parfaite ressemblance à un monstre sanguinaire. Répliqua Louna en baissant lentement ses mains de ses oreilles.

Mais le professeur n'entendait pas à rire ni à se faire moquer de lui. S'il avait momentanément oublié la présence de l'adolescente à cause du cri, ce détail lui revint rapidement à l'esprit et il se tourna brusquement avant de s'avancer vers elle.

-Vous allez me suivre maintenant, que cela vous plaise ou non. Dit Maugrey alors qu'il montait les quelques marches les séparant.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je te suivrais alors fiche-moi la paix. Cracha Louna avant de commencer à monter les marches à reculons.

-Parce que je vous ai surprise à vous promener hors de votre dortoir alors que votre couvre-feu est passé, qu'il y a eu ce cri et que je veux aller voir de quoi il s'agissait avant de m'occuper de vous. Maintenant, cessez de discuter et suivez-moi!

-Tu n'as qu'à aller jouer les détectives sans moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es devenu paranoïaque et que la moindre chose t'effraie. Siffla Louna entre ses dents en croisant les bras

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir laissé un choix. Je vous ai donné un ordre, jeune fille, et vous avez intérêt à cesser de discuter et à obéir. Je ne serai pas aussi patient que vos autres professeurs et je n'hésiterai pas à sévir contre une petite insolente comme vous. Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on me manque de respect.

Louna eut un rictus moqueur insolent et tourna ses yeux vers Wolfy, mais celui-ci, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ne semblait pas trouver la situation amusante.

_Arrête Louna, je sens quelque chose de mauvais qui monte en lui. Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas peur de lui, mais s'il décide qu'il en a assez et qu'il sévit contre toi, il n'y a personne dans les environs, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut te faire n'importe quoi. Je me fiche royalement que tout le monde au château lui fasse confiance, moi je ne lui fais pas confiance et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, alors arrête de le provoquer et suis-le. Peut-être que sa stupide recherche va nous amener auprès de d'autres personnes. Il ne te fera pas de mal devant les autres puisqu'il ne voudra pas perdre la confiance des gens. _Sembla dire rapidement Wolfy.

Mais Louna n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre chose puisqu'elle se fit brusquement tirée vers l'avant par le col de son chandail. Maugrey la poussa devant lui sans toutefois la lâcher, mais à peine l'eut-il agrippé que Wolfy bondit vers l'avant, crocs sortis, et claqua furieusement des mâchoires à quelques centimètres près de la jambe de l'homme. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner et fit passer la jeune fille devant lui en pointant sa baguette entre les yeux du loup. L'animal resta de marbre devant cette menace et continua de grogner furieusement et de montrer les crocs.

-Vous auriez dû mieux dresser cet animal. Il ne risquerait pas ainsi de voir sa vie écourtée par son tempérament sauvage et agressif. Dit l'homme à Louna alors qu'il la pressait de descendre l'escalier, la tenant toujours par le col.

-Qui t'a dit que je l'avais dressé?! Il agit comme bon lui semble, ce n'est pas mon problème s'il te déteste. Si tu le tues, je te jure que tu le regretteras et que je n'hésiterai pas à te déchiqueter en petits morceaux. Grogna Louna en tournant son regard furieux vers l'homme.

-Vous croyez que vous réussirez avant que je ne vous ai mis hors d'état de nuire? Répliqua l'homme avec un ricanement moqueur.

-J'ai réussi à te griffer au sang, je n'aurai aucun problème à te régler ton compte si tu touches à un seul poil de Wolfy.

-Je vous recommanderais de vous taire au lieu de proférer des menaces contre l'un de vos professeurs qui s'avère être beaucoup plus expérimenté que vous en matière de combat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, espèce de salaud?! Interrompit Louna en se tournant brusquement vers son professeur, ce qui lui valut un grognement furieux de Wolfy

-Taisez-vous, petite effrontée! Votre comportement sera rapporté à Dumbledore, soyez-en assurée. Sait-il que vous proférez des menaces contre vos professeurs? Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre mot sortir de votre bouche, suis-je bien clair?! Et cessez de me provoquer, vous ne voudriez pas que je me fâche contre vous, n'est-ce pas? Dit Maugrey en faisant avancer brusquement la jeune fille devant lui, resserrant sa prise sur son collet.

Louna se retint à grande peine de répliquer et de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, qu'elle n'en avait que faire de ses menaces de même que de Dumbledore. Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de l'inonder d'injures. Wolfy marchait à ses côtés et tournait fréquemment la tête vers elle, comme s'il cherchait à lui dire de rester tranquille et qu'ils seraient bientôt débarrassés de l'homme.

_Tu sais que j'aimerais bien lui régler son compte à cet imbécile qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde?! Tu sais que je déteste devoir faire ce qu'il dit?! Tu es conscient que je n'ai pas du tout envie de le suivre? _Pensa Louna en tournant ses yeux vers Wolfy, un grognement s'échappant de sa gorge.

_Bien sûr que je suis au courant de tout cela. _Sembla-t-il répondre

_Tu sais qu'à nous deux, nous pourrions l'attaquer et en finir avec lui?_ _Nous l'attaquerions par surprise et il n'aura pas le temps de se défendre._

_Tu sais que tu es totalement stupide lorsque tu le veux? C'est certain que personne dans le château ne nous soupçonnera. Cesse de faire l'irréfléchie et attends de voir où cet idiot va nous mener_. Eut l'air de dire Wolfy avec un grognement.

Louna ricana brièvement, puis détourna les yeux et poussa un soupir frustré.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir. Grogna Louna en se dégageant brusquement de la poigne de l'homme

Celui-ci voulut rapidement la rattraper, mais la jeune fille s'écarta au bon moment et le toisa furieusement.

-Si vous croyez pouvoir vous enfuir, sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas faire et que vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire 3 pas que vous ne pourrez plus vous porter sur vos jambes. Dit Maugrey d'un ton menaçant en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Cracha Louna tout en continuant de marcher à quelques mètres de distance du professeur.

-Vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtises, autrement vous aurez des conséquences et devrez les subir.

-Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, tu te trompes. Répliqua Louna avec un rictus, ignorant le léger grognement de Wolfy.

Mais Maugrey n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'après avoir tourné un coin, ils se trouvèrent face à un escalier et des voix se firent entendre. Louna monta lentement l'escalier à la suite de son professeur, se demandant pour quelle raison elle devait le suivre jusqu'à cet endroit alors qu'il aurait pu lui donner une retenue et la laisser retourner à son dortoir, ou croire qu'elle irait à cet endroit alors qu'elle aurait continué de se promener. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la hauteur des deux hommes, qui se parlaient entre eux.

-Que faîtes-vous encore hors de votre dortoir à cette heure-ci alors que je vous ai expressément dit d'y retourner? Dit Snape alors que Louna passait devant lui

-Je te l'ai dit, j'avais envie de me promener dans le château, de faire une ballade nocturne. Répliqua l'adolescente avec un rictus moqueur alors qu'elle arrivait au palier de l'escalier.

-Il faut croire que cette petite insolente se croit tout permis et qu'elle pense pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut. Je l'ai surprise dans l'escalier alors non seulement vous ignorez ce que l'un de vos professeurs vous a ordonné, mais vous me contredisez et vous vous permettez même de me menacer. Dit Maugrey d'une voix rauque en tournant son œil valide vers Louna

-Et alors? Répliqua celle-ci en fixant l'homme d'un regard haineux, un léger grognement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Et alors, vous aurez des ennuis, vous pouvez en être certaine! Dès que cette histoire de cri sera réglée.

Louna leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de leur conversation. Elle voulut continuer de monter l'escalier tout en espérant vainement que les trois hommes ne la remarqueraient pas, mais un grognement de Wolfy lui fit tourner le regard et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le loup fixait Miss Teigne, qui se tenait quelques marches au-dessus d'eux. Il s'accroupit lentement sans quitter Miss Teigne des yeux puis, alors que la chatte montait une marche, il s'élança sur elle en grognant et la poursuivit un moment, ignorant les feulements et les crachements du félin.

-Laissez ma chatte tranquille! Retenez votre stupide animal! S'écria Rusard alors que Wolfy revenait dignement vers Louna, qui ricanait.

_Mais elle voulait jouer elle aussi! _Sembla dire Wolfy lorsque Louna plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Il ne voulait que jouer, c'est ton stupide chat qui a exagéré. Répliqua Louna en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de Wolfy pour lui flatter la tête.

-Nous avons autre chose de plus important à régler que d'une vulgaire escarmouche entre animaux, Rusard. Dit sèchement Snape alors que Rusard ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

Le concierge se retint à contrecoeur et ajouta plutôt quelque chose à voix basse qui fit ricaner Louna. Elle se releva dans le but de fausser compagnie aux trois hommes, mais alors qu'elle se redressait, une odeur attira son attention. Elle renifla quelques fois, puis chercha autour d'elle la source de cette odeur.

-Tu sens ça, Wolfy? Murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Wolfy.

_Oui, mais je croyais que c'était toi vu que tu as pris ta douche tout à l'heure, pour une fois. _Sembla dire Wolfy avant de lever le museau et de renifler. _Eh bien non, ce n'est pas toi! Ce n'est pas l'odeur du savon que tu as utilisé!_

-Imbécile, je sais très bien que l'odeur n'est pas la mienne, je ne sens pas autant! Murmura Louna entre ses dents avant de jeter un bref regard autour d'elle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur les trois hommes réunis à quelques mètres d'elle et elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant si l'odeur pouvait réellement provenir de l'un d'entre eux.

-Lequel de vous trois a pris un bain? Demanda-t-elle aux trois hommes avec un léger sourire moqueur.

-Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à dire, jeune fille, taisez-vous! Vous avez déjà des ennuis alors n'aggravez pas votre cas. Dit Maugrey en tournant son œil valide vers elle.

-Oh la ferme vieil imbécile. Marmonna Louna en détournant son regard des trois hommes.

_Suis l'odeur, petite ignare, et tu verras qu'elle ne vient pas des imbéciles regroupés un peu plus loin_._ Sers-toi de ton museau et non de tes yeux, pour une fois._ Sembla lui dire Wolfy lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

-Tu veux que j'aie l'air d'une idiote? Grogna la jeune fille en fixant le loup dans les yeux.

_Tu y arrives parfaitement toute seule sans avoir à m'écouter!_ Sembla répliquer Wolfy en s'écartant rapidement de Louna alors que celle-ci s'était élancée vers lui.

Elle le manqua de peu et faillit trébucher, mais elle se rattrapa au dernier moment et, alors qu'elle se redressait, l'odeur lui parvint pleinement aux narines. Intriguée une fois de plus, elle tourna la tête vers la droite, mais il n'y avait absolument rien.

-Quelqu'un a échappé sa bouteille de mousse ici. Il n'y a rien. Dit-elle à voix basse en regardant l'endroit de haut en bas.

_Je n'en suis pas si certain. Fouille un peu plus. _Eut l'air de dire Wolfy lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'adolescente.

Alors que Wolfy approchait, Louna tendit une main devant et à sa grande surprise, elle sentit ses doigts effleurer quelque chose, qui glissa rapidement. Ses bras se raidirent et son regard se figea sur la chose invisible qui se tenait devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore, petite peste incapable de rester en place?! Demanda Snape en apercevant Louna accroupie dans l'escalier, les bras levés devant elle.

-Je viens de trouver la réponse à votre problème. Dit-elle alors qu'un sourire mauvais s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Elle plongea brusquement vers l'avant et referma ses mains sur l'étoffe invisible, comme les serres d'un aigle enserrant sa proie. Elle sentit la chose bouger sous ses doigts, mais elle tenait celle-ci fermement et n'avait surtout pas l'intention de la laisser filer. Alors que Louna s'apprêtait à tirer d'un grand coup, un sortilège la frappa et la fit tomber dans l'escalier, où elle arrêta sa chute quelques marches plus bas, au palier où se tenaient les trois hommes. La jeune fille poussa un bref grognement lorsqu'elle atterri à plat ventre sur le plancher et essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du tissu qu'elle avait néanmoins réussi à tirer lors de sa chute. Alors qu'elle se redressait et se mettait à genoux, quelque chose attira son attention sur la première marche de l'escalier descendant à ses côtés. Dégageant ses bras de la cape, elle prit le morceau de parchemin et le déplia, ignorant ce qui se passait derrière elle. Ce qu'elle y vit la laissa surprise. Il semblait y avoir des milliers de points, tous étant dotés d'un petit écriteau avec quelque chose d'inscrit. Elle parcourra la carte des yeux, se demandant à qui elle appartenait et qui avait bien pu l'inventer. Elle trouva l'endroit sur la carte où elle se trouvait et émit un grognement en voyant son nom : _Louna Black_. Mais quelque chose attira son attention et la fit froncer les sourcils. Un nom qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et qui se trouverait pratiquement derrière elle en ce moment.

-Je crois que Monsieur Potter vous a dit de lui rendre ce parchemin. Dit une voix basse et menaçante derrière elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Maugrey la saisit par les cheveux et la leva de terre. Louna lâcha le parchemin, dont Harry alla s'emparer, et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête en fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur, se maudissant d'avoir été si absorbée par la carte.

-Lâchez immédiatement cette élève, Fol'œil. Dit Snape d'un ton glacial alors que Wolfy grognait férocement près de Maugrey.

-Cette petite peste doit apprendre à écouter et à respecter les autres. Répliqua Maugrey sans quitter Louna des yeux, qui serrait les dents.

-Peut-être avez-vous oublié que les châtiments corporels ne sont pas autorisés à Poudlard. Je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore vous avait prévenu. Lâchez-la immédiatement, autrement je devrais avertir le directeur que vous avez une fois de plus eu recours à un châtiment corporel contre une élève.

-C'est étrange. J'aurais tendance à dire que vous cherchez à protéger ce petit monstre, Snape. Dit l'homme en se tournant vers Severus.

-Pour quelle raison voudrais-je protéger cette stupide petite peste insolente et sauvage? Bien qu'elle ne soit que cela, elle est malheureusement une élève ici et mérite le même traitement que les autres au sujet des corrections. C'est ce que vous dirait Dumbledore et d'ailleurs, il vous a déjà rappelé ce détail, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas?

Bien que Louna n'écouta qu'à moitié ce que les deux hommes se disaient, elle remarqua néanmoins le silence de Maugrey devant la réplique de Snape. Toujours maintenue par les cheveux, l'adolescente était incapable de se débattre dû à la douleur qu'elle ressentait au cuir chevelu. Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux et les tourna vers Wolfy, qui grondait toujours à ses côtés. Lorsque ses yeux noirs croisèrent les yeux jaunes du loup, celui-ci gronda de plus belle et, au même moment que l'homme se décidait à relâcher la jeune fille, bondit sur le bras du professeur. Louna s'écarta quelques secondes afin de se frotter le dessus de la tête dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la douleur, puis s'élança à son tour vers Fol'œil, que Wolfy avait manqué de peu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser violemment son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un sortilège la frappa de plein fouet et la repoussa vers l'arrière avant de la plaquer au sol. Louna poussa un bref grognement tout en se débattant contre le sortilège pour s'en libérer. Le fait qu'elle ne pouvait remuer un seul de ses muscles la frustrait au plus haut point et l'approche de la pleine lune n'arrangeait rien. Elle sentait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle s'agiter de frustration, mais décida de ne rien faire pour la retenir. Aussi, lorsque le sortilège prit fin, elle se redressa d'un bond et se jeta sur la première personne qu'elle vit : Harry. Celui-ci, surpris, recula d'un bond devant Louna et faillit échapper sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait reprise. Alors que Louna voulut faire un pas de plus, Snape la saisit par le collet et la rejeta brusquement vers l'arrière.

-Ça suffit, petite sauvage, et tenez-vous tranquille si vous ne voulez pas aggraver davantage votre cas. Dit l'homme d'un ton sévère.

Louna laissa échapper un grognement, puis ricana méchamment en regardant simultanément les trois hommes réunis. Puis elle se lassa et regarda autour d'elle alors que les deux professeurs réglaient quelques petits détails. La jeune fille tourna son regard vers l'escalier derrière elle et, silencieusement, commença à monter les marches, en ayant assez d'entendre les deux professeurs se disputer. Mais son geste ne resta pas inaperçu de Maugrey, qui lui lança un sortilège afin de l'arrêter. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille perçu un mouvement et eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond de côté pour éviter le sortilège.

-Allez donc vous coucher, Snape, je m'occupe de ces deux élèves. Dit Maugrey alors que Louna le fixait d'un regard haineux.

-Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, Fol'œil. Je vais m'occuper de ces deux élèves, en particulier de cette petite peste qui m'a, une fois de plus, désobéi. Répliqua Snape d'un ton sec en désignant l'adolescente d'un signe de tête.

-Dans ce cas, occupez-vous de la petite bagarreuse, je vais m'occuper de Potter. Venez avec moi, Potter. Dit Maugrey en se tournant vers Harry sans laisser le temps à Snape de dire la moindre chose.

-J'ai un nom, espèces d'enfoirés! Siffla Louna entre ses dents en fixant les deux hommes.

Mais les deux l'ignorèrent et Maugrey commença à s'éloigner avec Harry alors que le concierge s'éloignait silencieusement avec Miss Teigne dans les bras. Louna grogna, puis recommença à gravir l'escalier avec Wolfy, ignorant Snape qui approchait.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller ainsi, Black?! Dit l'homme à voix basse lorsqu'il eut rejoint l'adolescente.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Snape l'agrippa par sa capuche et l'entraîna au prochain étage.

-Lâche-moi! S'écria Louna en se débattant violemment alors qu'ils venaient à peine de terminer de gravir l'escalier.

Elle réussit aisément à se libérer et s'éloigna du professeur en le foudroyant du regard.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas t'enfuir, Black, autrement je te mets une laisse autour du cou. Dit Snape en fixant la jeune fille, qui commençait à prendre de l'avance.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, crétin, ET NE M'APPELLE PAS BLACK! S'écria-t-elle furieusement en tournant la tête vers l'homme, ignorant le grognement de Wolfy.

-Ne me mets pas au défi, sale petite peste, et cesse de crier.

-La ferme! Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner! Répliqua furieusement Louna en se tournant brusquement vers Snape

Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, l'homme l'agrippa par l'arrière de son chandail et la poussa sans ménagement dans une salle de classe vide, refermant la porte derrière lui tout en ignorant les grognements du loup.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! Laisse-moi sortir! S'écria Louna en poussant Snape

-La ferme Black!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'enfermes ici?! DÉGAGE!

-À moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici toute la nuit, tu as intérêt à te taire! Répliqua Snape en repoussant brusquement Louna.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?! S'exclama furieusement la jeune fille en serrant les poings, fixant l'homme d'un regard haineux.

-Ne me dis pas sérieusement que tu me demandes ce que tu as fait. Tu es hors de ton dortoir alors que tu devrais y être depuis longtemps! Et tu as une fois de plus désobéi puisque je t'avais dit de retourner à ton dortoir immédiatement après que tu aies pris la potion, espèce de petite idiote!

-Et alors?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?! Je ne suis pas une petite chienne qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit, contrairement à certain! Je ne t'écoutais pas l'été dernier, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais davantage. Cracha la jeune fille en toisant l'homme.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, petite peste. Siffla Snape entre ses dents en approchant d'un pas vers la jeune fille. Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Dit-il après un moment de silence.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire et je ne veux pas t'entendre alors va chercher quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra t'écouter! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fiches pas la paix et que tu ne vas pas voir Dumbledore?! S'exclama furieusement Louna.

Elle ne comprenait pas où Snape voulait en venir ni pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait amené dans une salle de classe. Ni d'ailleurs pour quelle raison il prenait tout ce temps avant d'en venir au fait. Certes, elle ne lui en laissait pas vraiment l'occasion, mais il n'était habituellement pas du genre à prendre des détours. Agacée, elle grogna brièvement et voulut sortir, mais l'homme la repoussa encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu sur la carte? Demanda Snape alors que Louna ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Celle-ci la referma et fixa Snape, un sourcil haussé. Il la tenait enfermée dans cette pièce seulement pour lui poser cette question dont Louna ne voyait aucunement l'utilité. Certes, elle avait bel et bien vu quelque chose d'étrange, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais pour quelle raison ce détail intéressait Snape?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Redemanda Snape d'un ton ferme.

-Je n'ai rien vu. Mentit la jeune fille avec un rictus moqueur

-Menteuse. Je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose sur la carte qui t'intriguait.

-Oui, la carte m'a donné un nom de famille alors que je n'en ai pas. Ça m'a insultée!

-Cesse de mentir, Black! Je veux savoir ce que tu as vu sur cette carte!

-Comment peux-tu dire que ce stupide bout de parchemin contenait vraiment quelque chose? Demanda Louna en plissant les yeux au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Parce que je me doute que ce stupide bout de parchemin soit une carte depuis un bon moment déjà alors forcément elle contient des informations, idiote! Ce que je veux savoir est ce que tu as vu sur la carte et tu as intérêt à répondre puisque je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Dit Snape d'un ton calme, mais menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai vu quelque chose sur cette fichue carte? Siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents en approchant de quelques pas.

-Vais-je devoir tout t'expliquer, petite innocente?! Il était très facile de voir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal sur cette carte puisque tu ne l'as quittait pas des yeux et que tu ne prêtais pas la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de toi! Tu ignorais Potter, ce dont je ne te blâme pas, ainsi que Fol'œil qui approchait de toi. Habituellement, tu te serais retournée avant même qu'il n'ait avancé la main vers toi, mais ce soir, tu n'as réagi que lorsqu'il t'a empoigné par les cheveux, ce qui est plutôt inhabituel de ta part. Il faut donc croire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui retenait toute ton attention sur ce parchemin. Je m'avancerais même à dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Alors, maintenant que j'ai éclairci tous les points, qu'y avait-il sur cette satanée carte?!

Louna grogna brièvement et se maudit d'avoir prêté tant d'attention à ce qu'il y avait sur la carte. Pourquoi avait-elle autant focalisé sur cette carte alors qu'elle était consciente qu'il y avait des gens autour d'elle, en particulier Maugrey? Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir autant baissé sa garde. Il était vrai que ce qu'elle avait vu sur la carte avait retenu toute sa concentration, mais elle aurait dû faire plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-Réponds! Siffla Snape entre ses dents d'un ton impatient en faisant un pas vers la jeune fille

Celle-ci eut un rictus moqueur et se mit à marcher lentement autour de lui. Pour quelle raison voulait-il absolument savoir ce qu'elle avait vu sur cette carte? Avait-il peur qu'elle ait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû? Quelque chose qu'il voulait garder secret? Si c'était cela, il avait tort puisque Louna n'avait pratiquement rien remarqué d'autre que ce qui avait retenu son attention. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas son insistance, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle voyait l'impatience de l'homme croître à vue d'œil alors qu'elle continuait de marcher autour de lui sans le quitter des yeux et ce détail la fit ricaner.

-Je te dirai ce que j'ai vu à une seule condition. Dit-elle d'une voix basse en s'arrêtant devant l'homme

-Il n'y a pas de conditions, Black, je-

-Je veux savoir quand, comment et en quelle circonstance tu m'aurais déjà sauvé la vie. Coupa Louna d'un ton furieux.

-Ce n'est pas ce cela dont il est question! Je te demande ce que tu as vu!

-Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à répondre! S'exclama furieusement la jeune fille, qui en avait plus qu'assez de la situation.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Snape la saisit par le collet et la plaqua brusquement contre la porte alors que Louna plantait ses ongles dans son poignet.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui fais les règles, Black! Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu as vu!

Louna le foudroya du regard et le toisa pendant un moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?! Me frapper comme tu as déjà fait?! Me battre?! Me lancer des sortilèges?! Me torturer jusqu'à temps que je parle?! Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire à l'imbécile que les châtiments corporels étaient interdits dans cette stupide école de merde et que, bien que je sois une petite peste insolente, j'étais quand même élève ici et que je méritais le même traitement que les autres. Dit Louna entre ses dents en tremblant de rage

Avant même que l'homme ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'adolescente prit appui contre la porte et le repoussa violemment en grognant. Elle le regarda reprendre au bon moment son équilibre pour ne pas tomber et s'approcha rapidement de lui d'un air menaçant.

-Espèce de salaud qui ne vaut pas mieux que les autres. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai vu! Cracha-t-elle une fois devant lui.

Se retenant contre l'envie de le ruer de coups, Louna suivit plutôt le conseil silencieux de Wolfy et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle marcha à grands pas furieux dans les couloirs, ses pensées défilant rapidement dans sa tête. Elle aurait dû rester sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle avait tenu la carte entre ses mains, mais d'un autre côté, Snape n'avait aucune raison d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait. Pour quelle raison avait-il réagi ainsi alors que ce qu'elle avait vu ne le regardait aucunement?! Mais également, pour quelle raison Harry s'était-il trouvé caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans l'escalier?! La carte lui appartenait forcément, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit, à cette heure?! Louna poussa un bref grognement et secoua légèrement la tête dans le but de chasser ses pensées. Elle tourna brusquement à gauche et décida de retourner dans la tour de Gryffindor afin d'aller dans son dortoir. À cette heure, les autres dormiraient et elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur quelqu'un qui lui demanderait encore des explications. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était bien de se faire poser des questions stupides alors qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Une fois devant le portrait, qui était réveillé, elle donna le mot de passe et entra.

-Louna? Dit une voix dans la salle commune alors que la jeune fille faisait un pas dans la pièce.

Celle-ci tourna brusquement la tête et fusilla Harry du regard. Il faut croire qu'elle avait eu tort de penser qu'il n'y aurait personne dans la salle commune. N'ayant aucune envie de parler, encore moins avec Harry, elle continua son chemin vers l'escalier.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander alors attends avant de monter à ton dortoir! Dit Harry alors que Louna posait son pied sur la première marche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?! Siffla Louna en se tournant vers Harry, le regard flamboyant de haine.

-Te poser une question alors calme-toi. Répondit Harry en approchant de l'adolescente

-Alors pose-la qu'on en finisse et que je sois débarrassée de toi! Répliqua l'adolescente en serrant les poings

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu sur la carte? Demanda Harry d'une voix basse

Cette fois, s'en était trop. Elle avait suffisamment enduré Snape, il était hors de question qu'elle entende cette question une fois de plus.

-FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX AVEC CETTE FOUTUE CARTE DE MERDE! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE CETTE PUTAINE QUESTION! S'écria furieusement Louna, faisant sursauter Harry.

Elle tourna les talons et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier, furieuse. Elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir à la volée et se rattrapa au dernier moment pour ne pas la claquer en la refermant. Tremblante de frustration, elle se dirigea aussi lentement et silencieusement que possible vers son lit, voulant éviter de réveiller les autres adolescentes. Une fois à sa place, elle se retint à grande peine de ne pas marteler son matelas de coups et se coucha sur le plancher. Elle croisa les mains derrière la tête et fixa le plafond plongé dans la pénombre tout en essayant de respirer calmement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un bon moment qu'elle se calma. Repoussant ses pensées, elle s'étira longuement, puis se tourna sur le côté. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du loup, qui redressa la tête.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu? _Sembla demander Wolfy

Louna grogna brièvement, puis bailla longuement.

-Un nom étrange que je ne connais pas, un certain Barty Crounch, ou quelque chose comme ça. Murmura-t-elle afin que seul Wolfy puisse l'entendre au cas où certaines de ses compagnes ne dormiraient pas encore.

Puis, elle se blottit contre le loup, soupira et s'endormit.

_Voilà!!Fini! il était temps! Nous sommes le 5 février 2010 en plus! J'espère que je serai plus rapide à écrire le prochain! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, c'est tout à fait normal et voulu!! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur mais bon, j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain! Gros merci à ceux qui ont reviewvé pour le chapitre précédent! Surtout que ça faisait encore plus longtemps que je n'avais rien posté! Je vais essayé de me remettre également dans la correction de mes autres chapitres, que j'avais commencé mais arrêté…En tout cas on verra comment ça va se présenter!!_

_Bonne fin de semaine!!_

_~Louna~_


End file.
